Freedom's Just Another Word
by snarcasm318
Summary: A/U: College is supposed to be their first taste of freedom, but for the last year Gail Peck had real freedom. Now she's back, within the grasp of her controlling parents, and forced to face the nightmares she's tried to leave behind. She's used to dealing with it alone, but does she have to?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue I'm just borrowing its characters. This is my first attempt at creating my own universe. The drama of the show has always reminded me of college life, so I figured it would be fitting to send the characters there. I am not Canadian, and my only knowledge of Canada is from one spring break trip to Montreal; so I will apologize in advance for any mistakes, consider them artistic license. Hopefully, this story catches your interest; let me know what you think...

* * *

"Seriously, Ollie, how'd I let you talk me into this?" Gail groaned as the two of them lugged boxes towards the house.

"Trust me darlin', I've known Frankie and Juliet since they moved in next door as freshmen, they're good people and you'll definitely get along with Frankie, she's a lot like you...a cold, bitter soul mate for you to play with and Juliet is trustworthy, it's better than living in the dorms." Oliver knew Gail didn't want to live in the University's dorms; communal living would be the death of her. Plus, there were rules and she was used to being on her own, making up her own rules. It would be hard enough to get her to play nicely with others, but an entire floor of people trying to bond would probably result in a mass homicide. This was safer, less casualties.

"I don't have a soul." She eyeballed the house, trying to size up the imaginary occupants, well imaginary until she met them in the next few minutes. "What about the other girls? I thought you said it was going to be six total."

"Don't know 'em. That's what happens when you graduate and grow up, you don't know the freshmen anymore. But chances are they're going to be criminal justice majors too, seeing as how the easiest way to find new housemates is in your own major."

"Ollie, you didn't mention they would all be cop-wanna-be's. Do you not know me at all?"

"Look, Peck, I do know you and I know how lousy you are at making friends. At least these girls will be in classes with you, it'll make it easier in the long run, trust me."

"I'm going to be older than them and have nothing in common, I can tell you that already." The blonde whined petulantly.

"Aw, that's the spirit, always the optimist."

"More like a realist, these girls' lives are your responsibility."

"Well I live to serve and protect now, so I consider it practice, can we head in before my arms fall off?" Oliver shifted the heavy box he had in his arms as he headed across the front lawn.

"What's wrong? I thought cops were supposed to be in top shape." The blonde teased as she shifted her own box to make it easier to walk.

"Yak it up Peck, and I'll leave your stuff on the curb."

* * *

"I don't know how I let you talk me into letting freshman into my house." Frankie muttered under her breath to Juliet as she saw the car pull up in front of the house. This girl was the last to arrive and if the others were any indication of the personalities filling up her home, it was going to be a long year till graduation for Frankie Anderson.

"Technically, the house doesn't belong to either of us and we needed the rent money. That's what happens when your housemates graduate. Plus, you've pissed off everyone else in our major and sent them running for the hills. Face it Anderson, no one wants to live with you." Juliet was used to her friend's negative temperament, they had been living together since they were freshman and they were now going into their senior years, but that didn't mean anyone else could tolerate it.

"Really, you're the narc but it's me no one wants to live with?" Frankie never had any issues going straight for the jugular, maybe that was why they had issues finding people to live with.

"Watch it, Frankie." Juliet warned, she was one of the few people to put up with Frankie's shit, but even she had her limits, and bringing up that incident was one of them.

"Fine, whatever, at least they've been attractive thus far." Frankie was not one to pass up the opportunity to appreciate beautiful women.

Shaking her head at her friend's antics, "Please don't seduce our new housemates, we really do need the rent money and I can't deal with their broken hearts when you're done with them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Chill out Ward, they're probably all straight anyway."

"That never seems to be the case by the time you're done with them," Juliet contended.

"You know that's not how it works right?" Frankie pointed out to the other brunette, she knew that Juliet knew better. This was the same girl who hadn't batted an eye when Frankie told her she was a lesbian when they first roomed together. If it had been anyone else she probably would've ripped them apart for such a jackass remark.

Rolling her eyes, Juliet responded, "You know that's exactly how it seems right? Anyway, at least by letting freshman in, it's easier to get them to share rooms, this way we get our own. I'm sick of having to pick up your shit."

Before Frankie could respond, Oliver and Gail came crashing into the house carrying the blonde's stuff.

"Whoa, I didn't know this one would be a hot blonde."

"Down girl, this one is Oliver's friend." Juliet sent Frankie a warning look, telling her to keep it in her pants. "Hey Ollie, and you must be Gail, I'm Juliet Ward and this is Frankie Anderson. Do you two need any help?"

"Nah, we got it, if Peck here ever gets a move on." Oliver responded for the both of them.

"Peck? You related to Steve?" Frankie questioned the girl curiously. Steve Peck had been one of the few people who Frankie actually considered a friend and it sucked that he was a year older. As annoying as the boy could be, he was always like a big brother to her, so she kind of missed him now that he was already on the force and no longer living next door, not that she would ever tell him that. But this Peck looked nothing like the redhead she remembered and there were a lot of Pecks in Toronto, specifically Toronto Policing, which was where Frankie was heading at the end of this year.

"No." Gail responded instantly without even looking at the other girls.

Oliver chimed in, correcting his friend, "Yes she is, she's his little sister."

"Fun sucker." Gail muttered under her breath, she had fully intended to deny any relation to her big brother for the next four years. But since the cat was out of the bag. "Unfortunately, we do share the same genetics, luckily I got the looks and the personality."

"Clearly." Frankie muttered to Juliet as she gave Gail a once over.

"As fun as it is to talk about my annoying brother, these boxes aren't going to walk themselves in, so if you don't mind can you point me in the direction of the rooms?" That was about as nice as Gail ever got at asking for anything.

"Please," Oliver added as Gail rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I can give you the full tour once you drop your stuff off." Juliet offered as she directed the two towards the bedrooms. With Juliet's help it didn't take long to unload the car, as the blonde hadn't packed much, mostly shoes. Frankie had taken up a front row seat to watch the action, since she didn't help people move, ever.

"So all the rooms are split between the second and third floor. Two bedrooms and one bathroom per floor. Living room, dining room, laundry room and kitchen are all on the first floor along with a half-bathroom. There's going to be six of us, Frankie and I are each getting our own rooms since we've been living here the longest and are the seniors, so the rest of you will have to share. Since you're the last to arrive you're going to be living with Andy."

If looks could kill, the glare Gail shot Oliver would've done the poor boy in. He hadn't mentioned that she would be bunking with one of the girls when he first told her about the house; she had really hoped she would at least have her own room for a little bit of privacy, even in the Peck Penitentiary, she had her own room. Oh well, too late now, lease had already been signed. _Wait did she just say Andy? It couldn't be, could it? Please don't let it be..._ "Andy?" Gail asked Juliet.

"McNally."

 _FUCK!_ "Yeah, there is no way in hell I'm sharing a room with McNally."

Juliet was confused, when she had talked to the other girls when they moved in, Andy had jumped at the chance to live with Gail. "I thought you two were friends, she said she's known you since elementary school."

Despite being a grade apart, Gail and Andy had basically grown up together since they were both daughters of cops, so they had been in many playgroups for cop's kids. Their parents had had very different career trajectories over the years, but that wasn't why they were no longer friends, that had been for an entirely different reason. "Yeah I'm not about to get into this, I'll live with anyone but McNally."

Frankie had a devious smile, "Anybody, huh, alright, well I'll bet Chloe wouldn't mind moving her stuff around." Juliet shot Frankie a look, if anything Oliver had said was true, there was no way Gail was going to be able to live with the perky chatterbox that was Chloe Price. The girl had only been living with them a week and she had already driven both Frankie and Juliet up a wall with her fast-paced incessant chatter. Not that she wasn't nice and friendly, but the older girls were both much calmer than the freshman.

"Whatever," That was Gail's form of acceptance of the new roommate. She didn't know this "Chloe" from a hole in the wall, but it would have to better than Andy.

"Hey Ollie, you sticking around for the welcome party?" Frankie asked as she headed towards the kitchen ready to grab a beer, watching other people physically exerting themselves was making her thirsty.

"Nah darlin' I'm working the night shift." _Ah, the wonders of responsible adulthood_. He gave the girls his best tough cop look, "I better not get a call out here tonight."

"Yes Officer Shaw." All three girls responded simultaneously with overt sarcasm.

Chuckling at the girls, Oliver figured he had made a safe bet sending Gail into their house. They would look out for his little buddy, and she needed the support, "Anyway, I gotta head out, as always ladies, it's been my pleasure."

"I'll walk you out." Gail offered, she needed to thank Oliver for his help today but she wasn't about to do that in front of the two girls she just met, she wouldn't want them getting any ideas.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to help me move my stuff right?" Yeah, this was Gail's way of thanking someone.

"Aw, you're welcome darlin'. Your never-ending thanks is really unnecessary but wholly appreciated, what's also appreciated is baked goods." Oliver knew his friend well, and loved teasing her any chance he got.

Rolling her eyes, "Alright, well, I'll pay at our next doughnut date."

That was probably the nicest offer he was ever going to get from his doughnut buddy, "Sounds like a plan, I really should get going though, wouldn't want your parents to fire me for being late."

"That would be ironic, firing you for helping their only daughter move into college because they were too busy to do so." Not that she would put it past her parents, one was the staff superintendent and the other an inspector, which meant they were big fish in the cop community, specifically at 15 Division where Oliver and her brother now worked. Helping Gail with this move, which her parents had tried to forbid, would paint a target on her friend's back, which is why she didn't tell them about it. "Though if I were you, I wouldn't mention it."

"Hey, I'm sure they would've been here if they didn't have to work, or at least Steve would've." Oliver had known the girl for the past four years after he met her brother in Intro to Criminology. She had always just been Steve's kid sister till a little over a year ago when shit hit the fan. That's when they actually became friends and Oliver started looking out for her like she was his own sister. He knew Steve was working days this week, so he had offered to help Gail out but her brother would've done it himself if he could have, even if just to see the rest of his friends who hadn't graduated yet.

"Yeah I wouldn't count on that."

"Things been tense since you got back?" He knew that the Pecks were hard on their kids, especially their only daughter. He didn't know why, it's not like Gail was a bad kid but she definitely liked to push them a lot more than her brother ever did. Still Gail and Steve had always been athletes, stellar students, and super involved in cop-related activities. He figured it was just their parents' way of showing they cared; at least he hoped it was.

"Things were tense before I left. You could turn coal into diamonds with the amount of pressure they are putting on me now that I'm back within their reach." Being back in Toronto meant being back under the influence of the ex-Peck-tations and all that entailed. That was why she had contemplated dorm living to get a little bit of breathing room, until Oliver said he had some friends in need of another housemate. If they were friends with Oliver they couldn't be that bad, right?

"Well if it's any consolation I'm glad you're back, you had me worried darlin'. Though I did appreciate the postcards." When Gail had taken off the day after her high school graduation for Europe she told no one. Oliver had only found out she had gone missing when Steve had told him about it. It was a week into her "disappearance" that he got the first postcard telling him where she was staying and what she was doing, and asking him not to tell her family, they would figure it out on their own. Like clockwork, he received a postcard each week and it made him feel better.

"I know, but it was beyond worth it, you should've come with."

"Well I was already in the Academy, and it's not like you invited anyone." Oliver gave the girl a pointed look.

Gail had the sense at least to look a little sheepish, even if her actions were justified, she could've told him she was leaving, "I had to get out of here Ollie you know that."

"Yeah, I get it dear", and he did, he knew better than anyone else why she had felt the need to run away for awhile but now she was back and she was good at hiding her feelings, "You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm a big girl." And she was, she was fine, she had to be.

Oliver wasn't fooled by the girl's bravado but he knew better than to push, "Well if you need anything you know my number."

"9-1-1...got it." Gail quipped.

Oliver smiled good-naturedly, "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Stop dawdling, go serve and protect the useless citizens of our city. And watch your back."

"I'll even watch my front too." Oliver called out the window as he pulled his car away from the curb.

Gail let out a sigh as she watched the only person she considered a friend anymore drive away. She looked back at the house; it wasn't a bad looking place to live. It had a small front and backyard that were maintained, it was a little bit of an older house but it looked to be in better condition than some of the others on the street, most of which were rented out by university students, clearly the girls had been taking care of it. Still it was going to be a tight squeeze for six girls, but at least it kept the rent cheap. Gail was going to have to find a job this week so she could afford her portion of the rent, which would give her some time away from the house and its occupants, most of whom she still hadn't met. But based on their majors, and the fact that they were freshman in college, she had a feeling it was going to be a long year.

* * *

"So you just got back from Europe. Oh my god that's so cool, I haven't been in a couple of years. I went back to Portugal to meet some of my family, but we didn't get to visit any of the other countries. But Portugal was nice and the food was amazing, not that the food isn't always amazing, even when you make it here, but it's so much more authentic and tastey when you have all the fresh natural ingredients from the homeland. You know what I mean?" The words came out of the petite redhead at breakneck speed.

Gail glared at her new roommate, the one who hadn't stopped talking since she got back to the house twenty minutes ago with their other housemates: Traci Nash and Andy McNally. She had good-naturedly agreed to the room-switch, but Gail hadn't been prepared for such a chirpy person to share her space with, "Does anyone ever know what you mean?"

"You're funny," Chloe was good about letting things roll off her back, she was used to people trying to put her down, but she was confident enough to not let it bother her.

"I crack myself up." Gail drawled and she finished arranging the little bit of stuff she had in her half of the room.

"Are you excited to start classes together, it's going to be so awesome, I can't wait to start college, I've been looking forward to this since I got accepted to U of T. I mean high school hadn't been that bad and senior year was a breeze but it's nice to be here and be on our own. You know: no more rules, or people breathing down your neck, it's going to be nice to have some freedom."

"Yep" Gail popped the "p" loudly. Her roommate used enough words for the both of them so she didn't feel the need to contribute more. Plus, if she did she would've pointed out to the other girl that this wasn't real freedom, no Gail had had real freedom for the past year, where she provided for herself, went where she wanted when she wanted, and answered to no one. That was until two weeks ago when her parents had sent her a return ticket and a very nasty reminder of their agreement.

"You excited for the party tonight?" Chloe pulled Gail from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm not going." Gail had no intention of going to any party or mingling with any more people today, her tolerance was already wearing thin and she really hated parties.

"It's in our backyard I don't think you can avoid it, plus it's with our neighbors, you should meet them, they're nice guys, Criminal Justice majors too, and not bad looking if you're into that. I mean I am sometimes but I know not everyone is. There's nothing wrong with some sweet lady loving but I already have boyfriend, Wes, he goes here too but he's living over on 27th street. I'm sure he'll be here tonight so you'll get a chance to meet him."

"Oh joy."

"Come on Grumpy Guss, everyone likes a party."

 _Not everyone_ , Gail thought to herself but she wasn't about to get into it with the redhead, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

The party, thus far, had been tolerable; Gail had gotten the chance to talk to the rest of her housemates minus McNally, whom she avoided like the plague. Frankie was sarcastic and snarky and seemed to be able to give Gail a run for her money. Juliet was friendly but relatively quiet, she seemed like the type of person who preferred to ask questions than answer them. She couldn't quite get a read on Traci who had been nice and had an awesome smile, but there was something about her that gave off the warning that she was someone not to be messed with. Chloe was perky and talkative but she could cook, so she could stay. Gail had even met Chloe's boyfriend Wes, though it would've been hard to miss him since he kept Chloe plastered to his side the whole time. Gail figured he was one step away from peeing on her leg to mark his territory. But these were just her first impressions based on a few hours of talking and a couple of beers.

Gail also met the boys next door. Sam Swarek and Jerry Barber were the seniors in the house and they were all about ruling the domicile. They both seemed to have a thing for freshmen, as they wasted no time hitting on all of the girls. Sam went straight for McNally and Jerry for Traci. Of course they had both been rejected, turned out coming to college with your boyfriend from back home was a trend. Traci was seeing some guy named Dex, and it looked like McNally had shacked up with Luke. Not that it surprised Gail, Luke Callaghan had been drooling over McNally since he and Gail were sophomores in high school and she introduced them. They had been on and off more times than she could count and it looked like they were on again. He also went to the University but was in one of the fraternities, which meant he was at their party tonight instead.

The low men on the totem pole consisted of Chris Diaz, a very tall, handsome guy who looked like he came straight from the farms of East Bumblefuck. All he talked about was how awesome it was to be in such a big city after growing up in small-town Timmons, and of his girlfriend, Denise, whom he was madly in love with. He was bunking with Dov Epstein, a pale, puny looking guy who apparently is super excited to be in college and can't wait to be a cop. He had already wasted no time giving Gail shit when he found out she was one of "The Pecks", and therefore police royalty. She kind of wanted to break his nose by the time she was done talking to him, but he supposedly brought a game console with him to the house, so she might have to put up with him if it meant being able to kick his ass at video games. The other housemate was some non-descript kid who's name Gail couldn't remember for the life of her, so she had decided to call him "Gerald" for the rest of his existence. Supposedly, there was one more guy that had yet to move in, some new transfer student, but Gail couldn't bring herself to care. She was already tired of socializing and was trying to figure out the easiest way to slip back into the house so she could hide in her room for some peace and quiet.

Gail had been heading over to the cooler for another beer when she overheard the upperclassmen talking, "Already everyone ready to place their bets? Same stakes as always?" Sam asked rubbing his hands together, "I give them all two weeks before it's heartbreak central around here."

Jerry was the next to chime in, "I got everyone ditching their high school sweetheart by the end of the month."

"Nah, I think Diaz and Nash will hold out a semester, but come winter break bye-bye." Frankie countered.

Juliet piped in, "Price is definitely going to be the first to go then probably McNally, I think Nash is going to try to make it last the year, and Diaz will be somewhere in the middle."

Gail was kind of amused by the fact that they were all weighing in on the other's relationships; she was contemplating joining the action when they switched gears.

"Alright, well I know which freshman I'm going for, what about the rest of you?"

Juliet rolled her eyes at her friends; they were incorrigible, they had been betting and losing about who would hook up with who for years, so this being their senior year it really came at no surprise that the tradition would continue, "I'm not playing this game."

"Fine, no freshman conquests for Ward, what about you Anderson?" Swarek shifted the focus to his other neighbor; Frankie was more likely to play along anyway.

"First of all, I have a better shot of getting any one of these girls than either of you boys, and some of them are actually straight." Frankie was confident that she had more swagger in her pinkie than the two guys combined, she had seen their game, to put it mildly, they had none.

"Ooo fighting words, bet you couldn't get Peck, she seems like an Ice Princess if I ever met one."

"Clearly she has good taste if she gave you the cold shoulder. No worries boys, I am more than hot enough to melt a little bit of ice."

Gail smirked, she had heard worse but if the rest of housemates had heard them talking they would probably be livid. She listened to Sam talk about McNally and tease Jerry about the heart-eyes he was throwing Nash's way. Gail waited till they were done placing their bets before she decided to interrupt them. Anderson was certainly attractive enough, and she was right that she did stand a better chance than smarmy Swarek or Barber and his lame attempt at a mustache. But she wasn't about to be anyone's conquest so making sure Frankie lost was going to be half the fun. She decided to stir the pot as she came out of her eavesdropping spot. Purposefully making sure she brushed against Frankie on her way to the cooler to grab her beer, "So what has all of you gossiping like schoolgirls?"

"We were just talking about how nice it is to get to know the new kids in town," Sam said as he offered her the bottle opener.

"Oh, I'm hardly a kid." She purposefully looked at Frankie, "All woman."

"Slip of the tongue," _Gross,_ Gail thought, "Europe probably taught you a lot about growing up. I'm sure you have plenty of wild and crazy stories." She knew what Sam was implying.

"Eh, maybe, but I'm going to need a lot more booze before I start to kiss and tell." Gail made sure she kept her eyes on Frankie, watching the other girls' reaction, satisfied by the smirk that she had on her face at Gail's words. _Oh, this was going to be fun_.

Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle and the arrival of the guys' final housemate.

"New guy," Jerry surmised.

"On a motorcycle," Juliet noted.

"Ugh, so predictable," Frankie added with contempt.

They were all surprised as they watched the blonde storm over to the new arrival, and Frankie was less than pleased by the turn of events, she thought she was already way out ahead on the bet with the guys, but this new interloper might be putting a crimp in her plans.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Gail demanded.

Nick Collins had barely had time to remove his helmet, before a familiar face accosted him. Nick was confused and surprised to see the woman but he flashed his boyscout smile, the one that had once charmed Gail into dating the guy for two years. "Gail, hi."

Gail made a face, "I go here." She gestured around even though she was referring to the university, which was a few blocks away.

"Really? Cause I just started here it's my first semester since transferring from Vancouver." He looked pleased with the idea that Gail and him would be at the same university. "How are you?"

Nick took a step towards Gail who immediately stepped back out of his reach.

"You had no idea that I was here?" She didn't believe him, first McNally was living in her house and now Collins was moving in next door, this night couldn't get any worse.

"No I didn't, I didn't even know you were back, it's not like I've heard from you. But it's great to see you," He added with an extra long look with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah the feelings not mutual," And with that Gail headed back towards the house and away from her ex.

* * *

 _The music had gotten duller as she made her way up the stairs. The house was crowded, filled with people looking for a goodtime. Everyone had a cup in their hand and most were coupled up or in groups talking. She was pushing her way through the crowd, heading towards the bathroom upstairs. She had finally gotten up to the final landing where there was no one in sight. The quiet and break in the crowdedness should have come as a relief; she was trying to get away after all, but she had a bad feeling, knots in her stomach and the feeling like someone was watching her. She had just started to reach for the door when it slammed into her face._

Gail awoke with a start, her shirt soaked in sweat, as she reached up to trace the scar on her forehead. She could hear voices downstairs and the sounds of more doors slamming. She must have fallen asleep after she had called it an early night and headed in. She had been trying to get away from the party and the physical reminders of exes past. It sounded like the rest of the group had finally called it a night too, as her new roommate came stumbling into their room slamming into the furniture near the door.

"Ooof did I wake you?" Chloe slurred with her still upbeat voice that grated on Gail's already frayed nerves.

"No," Gail responded absent-mindedly as she continued to trace the rough mark on her head, it had been fading with time, less noticeable now but still present, always lingering.

"Well, sorry if I did," Chloe quickly changed and turned off the lights in the room before passing out on her bed.

Gail laid back grabbing her headphones and her iPod hoping for music to soothe her troubled mind. The nightmares had been sporadic when she was traveling but since getting back a week ago, they had come almost every night. She tried to let the glow of the music player and the lyrics of the songs lull her back to sleep but it was not forthcoming. She tossed and turned for a couple of hours. It was almost 4am and she hadn't been able to fall back to sleep, she slipped silently from her bed trying not to wake her roommate. She grabbed a change of clothes and her running shoes.

Yoga had always been her go-to in the past but with how wired she felt, she knew she needed something more exerting. It was too late in the night for sex, and she was tired of drinking, so running was just going to have to suffice. She stepped out into the still-dark early morning air and laced her sneakers. She headed in the direction of the nearby park; maybe if she was fast enough she could outrun the demons in her head.

* * *

A/N: Gail's going it alone for now, she's yet to be impressed by anyone she has met...let's see if that holds true in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N: Normally, I post my chapters one at a time but I decided to make an exception...

* * *

It felt good to be moving. She hated to admit it, but she missed running. Not running the track, like she had to in high school, where she did laps and laps in a small circle, always ending up where she began, having to go with the flow. She liked running outside, in the park, making her own circuit, having some control on where she went. In the early morning hours, there was no one around, no one to bother her, but she was still alert, still on edge. She turned the volume of her music up as she headed in one direction. According to the signs, everyone else went in the opposite direction, but she had never found it fun to follow what everyone else did, so this was a Frostian decision if she ever made one.

Gail had stopped for only a moment, ducking down quickly to retie her shoe, which had come loose in her running. She didn't want to break her momentum, but she also didn't feel like tripping and breaking her neck. She had just started to pick herself back up when she felt someone careen directly into her, sending her and the person straight to the path, a tangled mess of limbs.

"Ow! What the fuck? Watch where you're going asshole." Gail had gotten the wind knocked out of her, but still managed to find enough breath to rip the person who had used her as a crash test dummy to pieces.

"I am so, so sorry, I didn't see you there and I didn't expect anyone to be out. I had been studying before I came running and was trying to remember what the next step in gluconeogenesis was when you just popped up out of nowhere. I swear I had only closed my eyes for a second, not that I could have seen you anyway you are wearing dark clothes and it's kind of dark out here, and you were crouched down for some reason."

Gail looked up at the flustered brunette, the one that had already climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. She was surprised by how pretty the woman was, she was tanned and toned, and thanks to the view from the floor, Gail had a great view of the woman's shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. But that was neither here nor there, the point was that this person had physically assaulted her and was now assaulting her ears with an onslaught of words. Not that she didn't like her voice, it was a nice voice, soothing even, but again that wasn't the point, "Why are you saying all these words?" Gail bit out.

The other woman just tilted her head and smiled a small, shy smile, one that seemed to quirk to the side. She had been surprised to crash into the stunning blonde, with the piercing blue eyes, the ones that were staring daggers at her at the moment. She would have thought there was no way she wouldn't have noticed someone who looked like this, she really must have been distracted. "Sorry, are you hurt?" She offered a hand to the blonde who remained on the floor.

Gail glanced at the proffered hand like it was a snake and she couldn't figure out if she was about to be bitten. She wasn't hurt, not really, but this stranger didn't need to know that, she could've been hurt and that was all that mattered. "Nah feels great to get run over by a truck."

"I'd hardly say I was the size of a truck."

Gail shrugged, this woman was superfit, a truck she was not, "Whatever." Gail got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"I really am sorry though, I didn't see you."

"Then maybe you need to get your eyes checked or next time you should watch where you're going." Gail put her headphones in her ears and prepared to head in the other direction.

 _Wow, this girl just doesn't give a rest_ , "You know you're heading the wrong way." The brunette pointed out.

"Do you always do what you're told nerd?"

"I do when it keeps me out of danger of getting hit again."

Gail smirked, "Well Danger's my middle name." She was already walking backwards and was starting to turn around so she could get back to her run. She hadn't come here to talk to people.

"Do I get to know your first name?" The brunette asked the retreating blonde.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" Gail called over her shoulder to the girl who was watching her jog away.

The brunette stayed rooted to her spot till the blonde was out of view, _Ehh...can't blame a girl for trying_ , she thought to herself before heading off in the opposite direction _._

* * *

Gail got back to the silent house after her run. Everyone was still passed out having crawled into bed only a couple of hours previously. She hopped into the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, she still had a couple of hours before her classes started but she knew she wasn't going to be able to catch any sleep. She grabbed her laptop and checked the syllabi for her classes. The first class that day was her Introduction to Criminology class that, as she found out last night, she would be in with Traci and Chris. This meant she would be able to grab a ride in Chris' truck on her way to the university. Not that it was a far walk, but she had already gotten all the exercise she intended to for the day plus her ass still kind of hurt from where she hit the path during her run that morning.

She really hated the idea of morning classes, the mornings were for sleeping when it was possible, not for learning, and especially not for learning crap she had been taught her whole life. But this was the only way she would be able to pull off her double major. Mornings were for cop crap and the afternoons were for her world language classes. Her family could force her to be a criminal justice major but they couldn't stop her from double majoring, that had been the loophole she figured out in order to get her schooling paid for. Speaking of money, Gail pulled up some employment searches for the area. She was going to need to work to afford her portion of the rent and to try to rebuild her savings account, which had been used to fund her European escapades. Her parents had thought that by cutting her off she would have been forced to come home sooner, but Gail had been willing to use every penny she had saved up waitressing (money that was meant to buy a car with) for the much needed trip. She had even managed to score some work while she was over there as a translator and tour guide depending on the city she was in. It had forced her to learn the languages quicker and had made it possible to avoid coming back here till the last possible moment. Unfortunately for her, the start of the school year meant the end of the agreement she had forged with her parents and she had to dutifully return home. _Home, what a joke._

* * *

"How did you manage to do that?" Traci asked, as they exited their first class.

Gail let out a long yawn as she stretched, trying to get her back to pop, "Do what?"

"Answer the professor's question. You were asleep from the time he did roll call." The other girl pointed out.

Gail simply shrugged, "Oh, lucky guess?"

"Gail, you don't even have the books for this class there is no way you were prepared going in."

Technically, Gail had been reading cop protocols and codes since she was old enough to learn the alphabet, in fact she was fairly certain her parents read them to her as bedtime stories when she was even younger than that. Thanks to the Peck version of parenting, she was more than prepared to ace any type of policing test thrown her way, not that she had any intention of doing such a thing. She also had no intention of sharing anything personal with two people she had only met the day before. People, she was sure had already heard about the Peck Police lineage by now. "No need to be jealous Nash, I can always tutor you in how to be a Badass 101." Gail pulled her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes as they made their way to their next class.

By the time they finally took a break for lunch, Gail had already completed three criminology classes and still had two language classes to get through before her day was done. Mondays were her longest day but it was the trade-off for not having any classes on Fridays. By the time she walked home after all her classes, she was beat, so the last thing she was in the mood for was a run in with McNally the second she made it through the door.

"Gail can we talk?" The brunette asked with her pleading eyes.

"No." Gail didn't even bother looking at her as she kicked off her shoes.

"Seriously Gail it's been over a year and we're going to be living together, you're going to have to talk to me eventually."

Gail silently glared, making the point that she would have to do no such thing, and she pushed past the other girl on her way to the stairs, this is why she had rejected living in the same room as McNally, she would want to talk and Gail refused to have that conversation, again. It may have been a year but she had no intention of absolving any of the brunette's guilt or rehashing the past. She did, however, have every intention of leaving it where it was buried.

Before Gail could make it to the sanctity of her room she ran into Frankie on the landing.

"Where's the fire?" The brunette questioned as the blonde barreled passed her.

"Tired," Gail grumbled as she headed for her bedroom door.

"You sure it's not just you trying to avoid McNally?" Frankie had heard the two of the them talking from the staircase, the walls weren't exactly soundproof in the house.

"Not avoiding anybody." Gail tried to side step the other girl and the conversation.

"Really? So you didn't bail early yesterday to avoid Collins after you talked to him? He's not the reason you can't stand Andy?" It didn't seem like much of a stretch of the imagination, since the prickly blonde refused to talk to either person but clearly knew them from before. Plus, both Nick and Andy had mentioned that Nick and Gail had dated in high school. She was sure she could always get more of the scoop later from Juliet, since she wasn't going to waste her time talking to the other two herself.

"I don't know what you think you know but it's not any of your damn business." Gail hated when people gossiped.

"Maybe not, but it's his loss." With that Frankie continued down the stairs.

 _Guess finding out Nicholas is my ex-boyfriend wasn't enough to deter her. Crap, between McNally and him everyone will know in no time. Ugh._

Before Gail opened her door, she silently prayed Chloe would be out; she really wasn't in the mood to talk or listen to anyone else talk anymore. She opened the door to the empty room. Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

 _I don't know why I let them talk me into coming here tonight. It's such a waste of time; at least I didn't pay to get in. Where the hell are they anyway? Andy had been here a second ago, and Nick's said he would meet us here. Oh well, beer first then I'll find them. Gail had finally made it to the keg. She got her first beer and went to take a sip when she felt someone grab her from behind..._

Gail awoke with a start to find Chloe standing over her.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't planning on waking you but your phone keeps going off, so I thought it might be important. Plus, some of us were gonna head out and grab some food, want to come?" Her perky roommate offered nicely, she seemed to be determined to make friends with the surly blonde.

"Ummm..." Gail was still disoriented from the dream but she tried to shake the tense feelings. She glanced at her phone and noticed multiple missed calls from her mother and a new voicemail. She decided to listen to it later, dodging her mother's calls was nothing new for her, plus she would just send Steve to do her dirty work if it was really important. Maybe food would be a good distraction, "Sure."

Gail and the rest of the freshmen headed over to the Lucky Penny, which happened to be the closest pub in walking distance to their houses. They ordered some food and some drinks and settled into a couple of tables. While the rest of the group was busy talking about classes and professors, Gail kept to herself. As much as she wanted to get out of her own head, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. She had never been much of a talker, always preferring to observe her surroundings. She had already done a full run through of all the doors and windows, made a point of locating all possible entrances and exits; she had also mentally catalogued all the patrons in the bar. She didn't do it on purpose but it had been part of her Peck training, and some habits were harder than others to break.

That was why she was the first to notice Nick as he entered the pub and headed to their table. It's also what gave her enough time to dodge the boy and make her way over to the bar. She still had a full drink and they had all ordered their food so she had no reason to be over there. She decided to ask the bartender to make hers to go so she could slip out and get back to the house without having to interact with anyone, but he was too distracted to notice she was trying to grab his attention. She overheard him yelling into the phone at someone about it being the third shift in the last week that they had missed and they were fired. He hung up and gruffly asked Gail what she wanted.

"How about a job?" Gail had plenty of experience waitressing and figured bartending couldn't be much harder.

"Do you always make it a habit of asking bartenders for jobs?" The man asked.

Gail shrugged, "Well if you have the power to fire someone you probably also have the power to hire someone."

"Ha fair enough, I'm Charlie, the manager," He extended a hand, "Ever been a server before?"

"Gail," she accepted the handshake, "Since I was fifteen."

"So like a year?"

Gail rolled her eyes, "Funny, you need the help, I need the cash, no need to make this difficult."

"Fine can you start now?" Thanks to his flakey waitress, he was understaffed for the night.

"Sure."

"Alright then here's an apron and a pad to take orders. If you make it through the night I'll get you a shirt when I get a chance. Order's up for the big table over there. Get a move on." He gestured to the window where, sure enough, the food for the table she just left was sitting.

 _Perfect, trying to avoid them and instead I get to serve them, they better leave me a big tip._

"Here," Gail said as she tossed the food to the rest of the freshmen.

"Umm Gail were you really that hungry, that you had to get the food yourself?" Chloe wondered aloud, she had noticed that her roommate had an insane appetite but she also didn't seem like the type to do something herself if she could force someone else to do it for her.

"Funny, look is there anything else you losers need before I go to the next table? No, good." Gail turned to leave without waiting for a response.

"Wait, did you seriously manage to get a job in the last five minutes?" Traci asked.

"No, I just like wearing aprons and bringing other people their food. Speaking of which." She again turned around to leave.

"Hey Gail, I didn't get a chance to order." Nick pointed out; the smile on his face was a clear indication that he was amused that Gail would have to serve him. It reminded him of the first time they met.

"Sucks to be you Nicholas." With that she actually did move to the next table to take their order.

* * *

Gail was at the bar grabbing a round of drinks for one of her tables when she felt someone tall walk up behind her. She didn't have to turn around. "What do you want Nicholas?"

"How about a chance to place my order?" The boy asked with a smile.

"Give it to someone else."

"You know you've always been a terrible waitress." He remembered the time Gail poured a pot of coffee on his lap after he asked for her number.

"Only to you and yet you keep coming back. Maybe you should learn from your mistakes, I certainly have." Gail grabbed her tray and left the boy behind, once again.

* * *

They had all eventually left, and the rest of her shift went relatively smoothly. Despite her snarky, I-don't-give-a-shit attitude she had made decent tips. That was the perk to working in a bar not far from the University, lots of horny college guys wanted to impress the hot blonde serving them. Chris had offered to walk her back after she was done or to pick her up in his car. He had worried about his new friend walking alone at night, but she was used to it. They all seemed to forget that she had been on her own for the past year; so walking a couple of blocks back to the house wasn't anything to worry her. Sure enough, she made it home in ten minutes without seeing a soul. She sighed as she entered the house that was bustling with people. It was a little after midnight but everyone was still up and about, mostly bullshitting while pretending to do some of the reading for their classes.

"Hey roomie want to join us?" Chloe asked perkily from the couch after the blonde closed and locked the door behind her.

"Nah I'm beat I'm gonna hit the sack." She was beyond exhausted at that point, having barely slept the night before, sitting through five classes, and working the last five hours.

"Don't you need to get your work done?" Traci asked, they all had the same classes, even if they were in different sections, and she knew the blonde was taking other classes too.

"Trust me, she doesn't need to study." Andy answered before Gail had a chance to respond.

She was ready to point out that Andy was wrong, she studied plenty, she was just more efficient at it, but that would involve interacting with her and she would rather go to bed. Gail made it upstairs and quickly changed out of her alcohol soaked clothes and collapsed in her bed. Maybe if she was tired enough she wouldn't dream.

* * *

 _She could see them from where she was standing. It's not like they were hiding or anything, just sitting on the steps outside of the house talking closely and laughing. She could see him push a lock of hair behind her ear before he leaned forward slowly, but that was enough for her. She didn't need to see anymore, she needed more booze. So that's where she was headed but she didn't get very far when she felt a hand cover her mouth..._

Gail bolted up in her bed, breathing heavily. _Seriously, again._ She glanced at her phone to check the time it was only 3:30 am. _Three and a half hours, awesome._ Her roommate must've come back sometime while she was sleeping because the room was dark and she knew she had left the light on, it was one of her habits, but she couldn't sleep with a light on here, people would notice. She was a grown-ass woman she should be able to sleep in the dark. She grabbed her music and willed herself to sleep.

It had only been an hour before she gave up, and climbed out of bed. It hadn't worked the morning before but maybe it would this time. She changed quickly and grabbed her sneakers. She headed over to the same park as yesterday. She followed a similar path as she had the other morning, but this time there was no one else around. She shouldn't have been surprised; she was probably the only person who felt the need to run this early every morning. She had almost reached the entrance of the park on her way back to her house, when she saw her. It was the same brunette as the day before. She glanced at her iPod and saw that it was 5:30am. The two girls passed one another, Gail responded with a head nod at the wave and crooked smile she received from the brunette. Looks like she wasn't the only one who ran in the morning.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Gail had survived an entire week of classes, working, and not sleeping. That morning, like the rest that week, she had gone for her run after being woken by a nightmare. She had seen the brunette as she had most mornings, which was weird since she never ran at the same time. The days they did see one another was always the same, they were always heading in the opposite direction, always a head nod, always a wave and smile. Gail noticed that those days tended to put her in a better mood, maybe knowing she wasn't alone, gave her some kind of peace of mind and it made it easier for her to let go of the thoughts plaguing her.

It was a nice change that day when she returned to the quiet house, knowing she wouldn't have to sit through boring lectures and could crawl back into bed if she wanted to. She didn't. She figured she could use the time to get her assignments done. Some of her housemates still had classes, but they mostly ignored her as she stretched out on the couch listening to her music and getting her readings done (Yes, she finally caved and got the books). By lunch she had already finished whatever new assignments there were for the following week, which meant she just had to review her notes for the rest of the weekend. This also meant she could relax the rest of the day, till her shift that night. Her plans for peace and quiet were quickly ruined by the arrival of her housemates, all excited for their weekend plans with their boyfriends. Gail rolled her eyes at them, as she pulled out her phone. She shot off a quick text to Chris asking what he was up to. When he said video games with Dov, she weighed out whether or not it was worth the risk of having to interact with Nick. The continued prattling of the rest of the girls in the house decided it for her and she made the trek next door.

"OK you're definitely cheating?" Dov accused as he lost yet another life to Gail's sniper.

"How could she possibly be cheating, Dov, she's sitting right next to us?" Chris defended his new buddy, even if he couldn't understand it either.

But Dov was undeterred, "No one is that good at this game."

"I am," was the only response Gail gave as she took out both of the boys, who were trying to double-team her.

"Whatever," Dov bitched as he threw his remote on the ground after losing his last life.

"No need to be pissy just because you now have to buy the pizza." Gail reminded the boy as she made quick work of his roommate.

"Don't you have work or something?" Dov grumbled as he placed the order for food for the three of them.

"What's wrong Dovey worried I'll kick your ass all night too."

"Bite me Caspar, I just want my couch back."

"Mmhmm," Gail proceeded to blow Dov up with a grenade when they heard the rest of the guys getting back from the gym.

"Whoa fellows, it appears there's a lady in our midst," Swarek called out as he crossed into the living room.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a lady," Nick joked as he winked at Gail.

"Shut up Nicholas," was her only response as she continued to blow things up on the screen, pretending each item was Nick's face.

Nick was quick to defend his point, "I'm just saying they've never been the recipient of your right hook or watched you talk with your mouth full."

"Wow, you are quite the charmer aren't you Peck?" Jerry joined in.

"Alright, you cocks are actually making me miss the hen house. You're lucky I'm waiting on my winnings or I wouldn't bother gracing you with my presence." There was very little that could undo Gail's swagger, not even being forced into the same room as her annoying ex-boyfriend.

After the guys showered and changed they joined the trio in the living room. They each took turns playing winner, the only person to not relinquish her remote was Gail.

"OK your ex-girlfriend is a beast," Sam said as Nick came down from his shower.

He took one glance at the screen, "I could've told you that, wait till you see her shovel food down, then you'll really be impressed."

Gail bit her tongue, she knew Nick was just trying to get a reaction out of her, goad her into talking to him but she had already used up her allotment of words for the boy. It wasn't long before the door rang, with the pizza having finally arrived.

"Alright losers, you're all just lucky I actually have to work tonight." Grabbing half the pie, she ducked out the door without so much as a wave.

"That girl's a piece of work." Sam pointed out as they heard the door slam.

"Oh you have no idea." Nick responded, helping himself to what was left of the food.

* * *

The Lucky Penny was packed, since it was the first Friday night of the semester. After the dinner rush, Gail had been set up behind the bar to help Charlie. Luckily, it being mostly college kids in the place, she just had to pour and pass out beers and shots, she left the mixed drinks up to the more experienced barkeep.

It wasn't long before most of her housemates/neighbors arrived trying to swindle some free booze out of the blonde, and failing miserably at it. It looked like they were only shy two of the girls as they pounced on a couple of open tables, pushing them together.

"Where's Traci and Frankie?" Gail asked as the seniors ordered their drinks.

"Traci went to see Dex and Juliet has a date." Juliet informed her housemate, something she would've known if she hadn't been hiding out at the boys' house all afternoon.

"Ooo jealous Peck?" Sam immediately teased.

"Hardly, we all know she's just trying to fill the void of not having me," Gail retorted as she opened tabs for each of them. She poured out their drinks and watched as they rejoined the rest of the group. A part of her was envious at how easy it was for them all to get along, the seniors easily taking the new kids under their wings, and each of the freshman quickly making friends with one another. But making friends had never come easy for Gail, she had always been guarded and few found her snarky sense of humor endurable. Not that she didn't have good reason to be guarded. Gail was a very loyal person to the few people she considered a friend, a title she didn't dole out often. In return for said loyalty, she had been privy to watching her boyfriend and oldest friend fall for one another, _yeah that's what happens when you trust people_. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head knowing where they would lead.

She glanced up at the door as she heard the bell above it sound. She was surprised when she saw that the newest patron of the bar was none other than the brunette from the park. Turns out she looks just as good in regular clothes, as she did in her running gear, although she technically had less skin showing. What surprised Gail even more was that she was holding hands with a very pretty redhead who was pulling her towards a booth in the back. She wasn't sure what the twinge in her gut was at the sight of the two women but whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading, favoriting, following, and especially those reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts, so keep them coming...

* * *

"Hey Peck! Quit daydreaming and get back to work," Charlie snapped at Gail as she continued to stare at the corner booth, ignoring the growing line of people at her end of the bar.

She focused her attention on the hoards of college kids looking to get hammered, getting lost in the hustle and bustle of pouring drinks and collecting money. But it didn't take long before the redhead came over to order two jack-and-cokes.

"Mixed drinks are at the other end, you'll have to get his attention?" Gail gestured to Charlie with a tilt of her head as she tried to redirect her attention to the other people waiting at the bar.

"Why? You're standing right there, don't you know how to make the drinks?" The redhead asked impatiently, before snidely adding, "There's two ingredients. It's not rocket science."

Poor choice, Gail wasn't one to put up with other people's shit, even when her pay depended on it. "Trust me, there will be a lot more than just two ingredients if you want them from me, get in line at the other end." The blonde bit out, with a bit of a snarl.

"Wow, I guess it's true what they say about dumb blondes. Even ones that come from a bottle." The redhead goaded Gail.

Gail scoffed at the woman's lame attempt to get under her skin, "Seriously, you look like Ronald McDonald and you want to bash my hair?"

The ginger stormed off with a huff in the direction of her manager. Gail knew a lecture would be coming, but she didn't care, it had been worth it to wipe the self-satisfied grin off the other woman's face.

After making the drinks and apologizing to his customer, Charlie turned to his newest staff member, "Seriously, Gail, you know you're supposed to be nice to the customers right?"

"Not when they start it." Gail responded with a shrug, she figured the other girl had gotten off lucky with only one comment from the blonde.

"Keep it up and I'll end it." Charlie warned, he might have been short-staffed but he had fired people for a lot less over the years.

"Whatever you say boss." Gail gave the man a winning smile as he shook his head and went back to serving his patrons.

Gail continued pouring the drinks but she couldn't keep her eyes from sneaking to the corner of the bar. Every time she watched the redhead touch the brunette or the two giggle together, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of something in her stomach, something she couldn't name but definitely didn't like. Maybe it was just her disdain for the chick, since she had the nerve to insult both her intelligence and her hair. Or maybe it was her failure to understand why the brunette who had seemed nice in the park put up with someone like that. Sure, Gail had insulted the brunette, throwing some good material her way when she tried to apologize for tackling the blonde, and the other woman had barely batted an eyelash at the sardonic comments, but she could definitely do better than someone with hair the color of a fire engine.

Trying her best to ignore the two women, she finished off the rest of her shift. The pair didn't stay long, leaving once a couple more girls met up with them. Gail didn't know why but she was kind of disappointed that the brunette hadn't come to the bar to get her own drink. _Alright Gail, the sleep deprivation must be getting to you. Since when do you want to talk to people?_ Pushing thoughts of the woman she didn't know from her mind, she collapsed into a chair at the table her housemates still occupied. While the rest of them were fairly drunk, Gail was stone cold sober, something she wished she could change, but it was too late to play catch up for the night. At last call, they all finally started to head out. As they got back to the houses, Chloe told Gail that she would be spending the night over at Wes' so she could enjoy having the room.

A couple of hours later, Gail didn't know why she was still awake. Having the room to herself meant she could finally sleep with the light on, but even that wasn't enough to get her to close her eyes. She had passed on the opportunity to beat the guys at video games again, and was starting to regret her decision. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Was she scared of going to sleep? No, that couldn't be it, she was getting used to not sleeping and she was way too old to be scared of the boogeyman. Was it weird to not have someone else sharing the room with her? Maybe, maybe she was just getting used to having a roommate there, but that might mean she was missing Chloe and, well, that couldn't be the case.

Just like everyone else, Chloe was coupled up for the night, hanging out with her boyfriend. Frankie had had a date, Andy and Traci were with their boyfriends, Chris was probably still on the phone with his girlfriend, and there was a redhead out with a really pretty brunette somewhere. Maybe, the loneliness was finally getting to Gail, but she wasn't looking for a relationship, that much she was sure. They were messy and complicated and restrictive. She didn't want the hassle, the responsibilities, or the disappointment. Maybe she just needed to get laid? It had been awhile. She could always call Nick up; it would be easy to fall back into bed with him. But would that satisfy her? Nope, definitely not.

* * *

 _She felt dizzy, and disoriented. She could feel the searing pain in her head, and her eyes had closed in reaction. She didn't know who grabbed her but she could tell the person was a lot stronger than her. That's when she felt the prick in her neck, something sharp like a bee sting. Then she felt nothing, her body didn't feel like hers anymore._

Gail's eyes shot open and she reached for the side of her neck. There was nothing there; it was only a dream. She took a minute to look around her room. The light was still on and she was still alone. She didn't remember falling asleep but she must have. She got up and checked that the door was locked before she grabbed her headphones. It was just after 5am on Saturday morning and she really didn't feel like going for a run. They hadn't been helping anyway. Instead, she put her headphones in and tried to the let the sounds of someone else's heart breaking soothe her to sleep.

* * *

Sam had been wrong: it was two and half weeks before the first break-up. Gail returned to her room after a long day of classes, and a restless night of not sleeping. She was looking forward to climbing into bed and ignoring the world for a while. What she was not prepared for was a crying Chloe Price to have beaten her home. Chloe was supposed to have been out with her boyfriend. As Gail opened the door she was met with the whimpering sounds of her woeful roommate. She tried to back out of the room, gently, hoping her roommate hadn't seen her. She wasn't good with other people's emotions, hell she wasn't good with her own.

"Gail is that you?" sniffled Chloe.

 _Busted. Damn these combat boots._ "Yeah Princess. What's up?" She was probably going to regret that question, but it seemed appropriate to ask, and Oliver was always on her case about trying to be friendly towards the people she lived with (Not that she understood why, Frankie was a bitch to everyone, but they all put up with her).

And so began a long winded explanation of how Chloe dumped Wes' sorry ass. She prattled on and on about how when they first met he was cool, and they quickly became friends, but then they started dating. Suddenly, Wes became super possessive and controlling. Then she went into some long-winded explanation of movies in black-and-white versus color. But the gist was that she had broken up with him, and hadn't stopped crying since.

As much as Gail wanted to ignore the words spilling from her rommate's mouth, she couldn't help but retain some of it. Stupid Peck memory tricks, at least she only had to half-listen. Gail wasn't surprised that it had been the perky redhead to end things; she just didn't understand why she was so upset. Wes had been a dick to just about everyone he had met and he was way too possessive of the free spirit seated in front of her.

Chloe began holding her head back and dancing weirdly around, patting at her eyes, "Ugh, I hate crying." This was apparently her attempt to keep the tears in.

"Price, if you're the one who did the dumping, you should also be the one doing the celebrating, why are you wasting both of our times with your crying?" Gail asked like it was the most obvious conclusion to come to. She really wasn't used to seeing her always blissful roommate actually upset about something, her happiness had seemed invincible, considering all the cracks Gail made on a daily basis that just bounced off the girl.

"Because, he was my friend and we dated for a long time and now I'm closing the book, you know, shutting the door, and endings make me sad."

"Well this is one ending that shouldn't. You and him didn't work. He was a dick and when you were around him you were like a pod person. But hey if you want to spend your night crying over some loser like some sad, pathetic puppy, be my guest."

"Wow, you're like really mean."

Gail scoffed, "Like I haven't heard worse? Plus, it's not my fault. Everything you say and feel just comes spilling out of you and it brings out the mean girl in me."

"Everyone brings out the mean girl in you." Chloe pointed out, to which Gail just shrugged accepting the comment for what it was: the truth.

For some inexplicable reason, the two girls started laughing. They really must have been getting used to living together, it was almost as if they were friends.

"Look, you're very wide open and bright-eyed, it's kind of like you belong in the Sound of Music." The redhead looked at Gail expectantly with a smile on her face, so the blonde clarified, "What that means Chloe, is that you're not afraid to be yourself, and it drives me crazy, but when you were with Wes you weren't yourself, and that drove me even crazier." That was as nice as Gail was going to be, so her roommate could take it or leave it.

Accepting what her new friend was saying, she realized that Gail was right and her explanation was more coherent than the movie metaphor she had attempted to explain why her and Wes didn't work out. "Thanks Gail."

Waving off the thanks, the blonde smirked, "You know what will make this better? Tequila!"

* * *

"Hey we're here." Chris tapped Gail's boot-clad feet that were hanging out his window.

The blonde grumbled incoherently as she pulled herself up from the backseat. She could barely remember the night before. It was the first time she had gotten shitfaced with her housemates since moving in. How was she supposed to know Chloe was so good at poker when she agreed to place bets using shots? They were already half in the bag by the time the rest of the girls joined them. In her blurry mind, she vaguely recalled drinking margaritas right out of the blender before kissing Frankie or Frankie kissing her, but she's also pretty sure Chloe kissed Frankie, there had been a lot of kissing. And that was before they all went to the bar. What happened after that is anyone's guess; she could probably ask Traci, who had spent the night babysitting the group. Surprisingly, Gail trusted Traci or at least tequila-soaked Gail trusted Traci, so she had let herself cut loose for the first time in forever. On the plus side, blacking out had meant no dreams.

"I've never seen you guys like this before, why didn't you take a sick day?" Chris asked the girls as they piled out of his truck and stumbled their way to class.

"Pecks don't get sick." Gail responded, as she rooted around her bag for a mint. She felt as bad as Chloe looked.

"I need the distraction," Chloe groaned, pulling her hood over her head.

"Hey, I was the only one sober last night." Traci defended herself.

"Show off," Chloe and Gail grumbled in unison.

They were early for class so they grabbed a seat on the steps outside. Gail focused her attention on the big softie, "Hey you, if you've ever cared about me at all, you'd find me some coffee."

Chris hung his head; he was such a sucker for these girls. "Come on, let's go," he said while taking the blonde by the hand, he dragged her to the nearest coffee cart, luckily not far from their classroom, and bought coffees for each of the girls.

As they started to head back, they bumped into Nick who had a huge shiteating grin on his face. Chris excused himself and went to class, abandoning Gail with her ex who she tried to brush off like usual.

"Did you have a nice time with the girls last night?" Nick asked faux-innocently.

"I'm not in the mood for you" Gail growled as she tried to walk away.

"I got your texts." Nick showed her his phone, which had videos of her dancing on top of the bar with Frankie and Chloe. The music coming from the phone was enough to make her head pulsate and her stomach lurch.

Gail reached for the phone but was too slow to get it. She narrowed her eyes, "Nick you have to erase those."

"Erase the evidence, that the fun, carefree Gail I once knew still exists. Not a chance." With that Nick headed in the opposite direction to his class.

 _Ironic, since he was the one who...never mind..._ Oh well, at least if all she did was drunk text him it meant she hadn't had sex with him, so that was a plus. Gail resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to kill her ex-boyfriend later; she still had a couple of classes to sleep through.

* * *

Gail was still hungover by the time she got to her shift that night. It was Thirsty Thursday and the bar was loud and crowded. She was glad she remembered to grab a couple of aspirin before work, but it still couldn't repel the losers who wanted to hit on her.

"What accent is that?" Gail asked the guy in front of her; the one who had been glued to the bar thus far, taking up prime real estate and trying to keep her attention.

"I'm from Nottingham." The boy replied with a smug grin, he was clearly used to his accent impressing girls.

Adopting her own fake British accent, "Ooo did you live in the woods, with a band of merry men?" She smirked at her own joke.

"Are you asking me if I am a homosexual?" The boy was seriously confused, and more than a little tipsy.

 _Maybe I should,_ she thought to herself. _What a waste of a perfectly good pop-culture reference. Then again, this guy is probably as fake as his accent._ Pretending to take an interest in the small talk, she asked, "What were you doing in Nottingham?"

Delighted that he had her undivided attention, the boy bragged, "I was studying medieval literature as part of my English degree."

"That's very random. How long were you in England for?" This boy's accent didn't sound right. Gail had only spent a couple of weeks in England during her trip but she had a knack for languages and accents.

"A semester." The guy was drunk and didn't realize his mistake.

 _Is this boy really as dumb as he looks?_ Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she asked, "And before that?"

"I grew up just down the street from here, in fact my flat is just around the corner." He added with a lecherous grin.

 _HA, I knew it! And, this dude actually thinks he has a shot._ "Could we recap? Your name is Winston and you were only in England for 2 months."

Finally catching on to his mistake, "I'm sorry what are you asking me?"

Rolling her eyes, Gail decided to spell it out for the bloke, "I'm going to be honest with you, Winston, this isn't going very well for you. I'm going to go home _alone_ tonight, away from you and all your fakery, because there is not enough alcohol in this bar to get me in bed with you."

That was when Gail heard a bright laugh coming from the side of her wanna-be-paramour. The laugh sounded like it was dripping with honey and it belonged to the brunette from the park, the girl had overheard the entire exchange. Waiting till the boy left with his tail between his legs, Gail redirected her attention to the chuckling woman at the bar; one who, she couldn't help but notice, had arrived alone. She wasn't sure if the girl recognized her from their early morning runs "together", after all she hadn't gone for hers that morning and they didn't see each other every time, but Gail certainly recognized her, even with her dark-rimmed glasses, which were a new addition to her features. This was the closest they had been to each other since their roll in the dirt the first time they met. Gail wasn't sure why but the sound of the laugh and the proximity of the girl caused her stomach to flip.

Keeping her cool, Gail asked, "Find something amusing?"

"Yep" The brunette popped the "p" loudly. "That kid didn't stand a chance did he?"

"His name was Winston, what do you think?"

"British boys not your cup of tea?" The brunette continued chuckling as she gave the blonde a long look, for some reason the bartender seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

Rolling her eyes, Gail responded, "Fake British accents are not my cup of tea."

"Aw but he seemed ready to hop the pond for you." The brunette could barely contain the grin on her face at her own joke, even as it quirked to the side.

"How many more of these lame jokes do you have?" Gail asked exasperatedly.

The brunette pondered the question for a moment, tapping her chin, "Well, I could probably work in something about the Queen if you want."

"I'll pass." Gail didn't want to admit that the brunette's enjoyment was amusing her, it wasn't her style, plus she didn't even know this girl and she barely let people she considered friend-ish crack this many jokes. "So what are you having?"

"If I ask for tea and biscuits will you kick me out?" The brunette asked as her face continued to light up with amusement.

"Yes."

"OK, ok, well how about fish and chips?"

"You know, you're really pushing your luck." Gail kept her face straight but her blue eyes betrayed her. The brunette could tell she wasn't in any real trouble for continuing her jests.

"Hey Peck, stop flirting and start serving." Charlie interrupted the girls' banter, if Gail wasn't going to be of use behind the bar he was going to send her out to the tables soon.

Smirking in response to the reprimand, she countered, "You know Boss, you're always telling me to be nicer to the customers, this is called customer service." She gestured to the woman in front of her.

Charlie shot her his patented stop-being-a-smartass look, which Gail acknowledged with her fake-innocent-what-did-I-do-look.

Focusing back on her customer, "Alright, Chuckles, what are you having?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." The brunette apologized sincerely; worried she had gotten the other woman in trouble at work.

 _Jeeze, she apologizes a lot to you._ "No worries, Nerd, he's already forgotten about it. But you may want to order something if you're going to keep taking up a stool."

"What makes you think I'm a nerd?" The brunette asked as she unconsciously fiddled with her glasses.

Gail gestured to the frames, "Well Clark Kent, between those and the previous jokes, I think nerd is fitting."

"Really, I'm the nerd? You just made a Superman reference."

Gail shrugged, "Superheroes are cool. You going to order a drink before the bar closes tonight?"

"Mmhmm...well I'll have whatever's good that's on tap."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Gail poured the drink, while the brunette studied her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she finally asked.

Gail was about to respond and tell her that they run by each other almost every day at the park when they were interrupted again.

"Hey baby sorry I'm late," the redhead from the other night came over planting a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Hope you weren't too bored waiting for me." She added with a glare thrown Gail's way.

The brunette didn't notice the animosity, "Hardly, I was having a fascinating conversation about England." She threw a crooked smile Gail's way.

Not paying any attention to what the brunette was saying, the redhead responded, "Great, look Holly, my friends are outside waiting they want to go to the new club across town, you ready to head out?"

"I thought you said we were just grabbing a quick a drink," Not pleased with the last minute change of plans, Holly added, "I have a ton of studying to do. My exam is coming up."

Ignoring Holly's obvious displeasure, the bitchy redhead continued, "Eh, they changed their minds, come on you ready."

Sighing in resignation, the brunette conceded, "Yeah I guess, I just have to finish this and pay for my drink."

"Alright, hurry up, I'll be outside." She made sure to give the brunette a kiss on the lips and to shoot a smug look at Gail before she headed back out the way she came.

Gail had watched the entire exchange through narrowed eyes; it was a perfect reminder of why she hated relationships. She realized that she had been right: McD (her nickname for the redhead) didn't deserve Holly (Gail mentally noted that the name had a nice ring to it). Interrupting whatever morose musings were playing out in Holly's head, Gail pointed out, "You might want to hop to, looks like your _girlfriend_ is impatient." Her words were laced with disdain.

Misinterpreting the tone, the brunette started to get defensive, "Do you have a problem with the fact that I have a girlfriend?"

Gail was put off at first at the hard look coming from the brunette, before she realized that Holly thought she had a problem with lesbians, she corrected that misconception, after all it was only one lesbian at the moment she had a problem with, "No, just a problem with her. It'll be three bucks for the beer."

Pulling out her money and depositing it on the bar, Holly continued to sip her drink sullenly.

"You know if you don't want to go you don't have to." Gail pointed out as she collected the bill and grabbed her change, she didn't know why she felt the need to say it but seeing the look on the pretty girl's face bugged the crap out of her.

"Thanks for the unsolicited advice, but I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions." Holly drained what was left in her glass. "Keep the change," she said as she headed out the door.

 _Well, that went well_ , Gail thought to herself as the next batch of college guys came over to get their beer. She shook off the entire exchange and focused her attention back to work.

* * *

 _Her body felt weird. Heavy. She couldn't move but she was awake. She could see and hear everything around her but she couldn't move a muscle of her own volition. Yet she was moving, or rather someone was moving her, pushing her through the crowd. She wanted to stop, wanted to yell for help but she couldn't. No one even noticed._

Gail's eyes snapped open and she tried to control her labored breathing. She tapped the home button on her phone and checked the time, 4:30am. _Who needs an alarm anymore?_ She threw off her sheets and grabbed her sneakers. She headed to the park and did her familiar run. There was no Holly that morning, surprise, surprise. But for some reason the solitude irked Gail more than usual.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Gail inadvertently learned Holly's name solely because it was getting really annoying to keep writing the brunette from the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A/N: I know this one is a slow ride but I appreciate everyone joining me on it. Thank you as always to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts...

* * *

Jerry had been wrong too. By the end of the first month of classes, only half of the high school sweethearts had called it quits. It was no surprise to Gail that Andy and Luke were the next to go, but that didn't mean she wanted to deal with the crying mess of McNally in her living room when she got home from classes that Monday.

"I can't be-be-believe he cheated on meeeeee." Andy sat on the couch with Traci, while Chloe stood facing them, both girls trying to comfort the weeping brunette.

Gail silently groaned as she walked through the door, trying to get to the stairs before any of the girls noticed. She had been around for the Andy-Luke drama while they were in high school. In fact, Andy had tried to get Gail to be her "break-up buddy" an innumerable amount of times. And when Gail had turned her down, Nick had volunteered and Andy had latched on, that's what had started it all in the first place. One of the perks of escaping for a year had been not having to hear McNally crow about the doomed relationship that she wouldn't let go of or watch her boyfriend pine away for the girl.

Unfortunately for her, Chloe spotted Gail sneaking in. "Oh good roomie you're home, you're good at this. Gail totally helped me get over Wes. And she makes the best margaritas!"

 _This is what I get for being nice, I'm going to punch Ollie the next time I see him and make him buy me a box of doughnuts._ Gail rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh, she wasn't about to participate in this shitshow if she could help it, and she was already beat. "You two look like you've got this covered. I'm going to bed."

Chloe bounded over to the steps, blocking the blonde's path. "Come on Gail, she needs you."

Gail scoffed, "What Girl Guide needs is to let go of Callaghan once and for all, but chances are she's not going to. If you two want to waste your time with that mess it's on you, but it's not my job to play relationship guru every time one of you finally comes to your senses."

Chloe was used to her friend's caustic nature and knew that her and Andy had some issues, not that anyone would get into it. According to Andy there had been some kind of misunderstanding. But this would be the perfect time to mend fences. "Please Gail, Luke cheated on her with Rosati, she's devastated and you helped me."

"Yeah and now you're making me regret it. You want my special formula, get her drunk and take her out; there you have it, my secret recipe. And if Luke cheated on her then karma really does exist." Gail couldn't help it; she really had no empathy for the other girl. It might make her a frigid bitch, but at least she knew who she was.

"Seriously Gail, would it kill you to be nice for a change?" Traci had joined the two by the stairs.

"Well if you ask Price here, I'm apparently very nice. Since I haven't killed her yet and she is currently blocking the way to my room, I'd even say I was being generous."

Traci was unamused by the blonde's antics, she had really thought they were all becoming friends, she couldn't understand why Gail constantly refused to be around Andy, who had never been anything but nice to everyone. "You know she would help you out too if you needed it."

"Yeah I don't need anyone's help, least of all McNally's. Shouldn't you two be tending to the broken bird right now instead of preventing me from going to bed."

"Forget it. Leave her alone Chloe, clearly she prefers it that way."

The two moved away and Gail headed up the stairs. She got to her room on the second landing and then thought twice about it. She headed up the second flight of stairs and knocked on Frankie's door.

"What?" Frankie was in her closet looking for something to wear. She popped her head out and saw that it was Gail. "Trying to avoid the flood downstairs?"

"Yes!" Gail exclaimed wearily as she crossed the room and paused in front of Frankie's bed. "When was the last time you changed the sheets Anderson?"

"You know I prefer away games Peck." The smugness was evident in Frankie's tone.

Satisfied with the response, Gail plopped down on Frankie's bed. She was exhausted but she knew the other girls would still bother her in her room and she would be able to hear them talking. They rarely pestered Frankie, not wanting to risk her wrath, only coming up to talk to Juliet, except Chloe, but she was an exception to all normal codes of conduct.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I got you in my bed." Frankie quipped as she continued to rummage through her closet.

"I'm still no one's conquest, and I'm still not helping you win the bet." Gail snarked.

"Actually, thanks to tequila night and your floor-mates' loose lips I've already won. Plus, the real bet was the break-up pool which Juliet and I won as of yesterday. Not that it was a surprise, we win every year." It was true, four years running, the girls had beaten the boys in their annual bet.

"Oh goodie, I just love being a part of rumors." Her comment oozed sarcasm, "So what did you win anyway?"

"The guys have to do the maintenance work around here for the rest of the year."

Gail remembered her first impression of the house and her surprise at the condition it was in, "I wondered why the yard and house were always in good shape. Lord knows you have nothing to do with it."

Ignoring the barb, "Best part is the French maid outfits they have to do it in."

"Gross, let me guess that had been their stipulation for you and Jules."

Smiling wickedly, Frankie nodded, "Of course, and we're all about equality over here."

"I still don't get why you put up with the guys, you have a low tolerance for everyone but you actually act like they're your friends." Frankie and Gail were very similar, and yet the blonde had seen firsthand how close the seniors were. Whether, Frankie admitted it or not she considered them friends.

"They're not bad guys, just idiots." The blonde still looked doubtful. Letting out a sigh, Frankie shook her head. She knew Gail wasn't big on making friends, hell she wasn't either, but she at least knew she had friends, friends who were more like family. "You know, Chris isn't the only one to grow up in a small town. Where I lived, nobody could stand anyone who was different and they made people's lives a living hell if they were. So I had to keep my mouth shut, date guys, make sure my neighbors didn't harass my parents because they caught me holding hands with a girl. When I got to college, I said fuck it; I wasn't going to hide anymore. One day I was at a frat party and some asshole didn't want to take no for an answer. When he saw me flirting with a girl, he decided to dump his beer on me and call me a dyke." Frankie could see the anger flash in Gail's eyes just at hearing the story, whether the blonde admitted it or not she cared about other people and wanted to protect them.

"Yeah, I know, I was pissed too. Before I had even gotten the chance to get up and kill the guy, Sam and Jerry already had him pinned to a wall ready to destroy him. The guy nearly shit his pants trying to apologize to me before they actually hurt him. Then they threw him out of the house. Afterwards they told your brother, who happened to be in charge of the pledges for the frat that year. Steve made the douche participate in Pride week, wearing rainbow with the words 'Proud Supporter' painted on his chest." Frankie laughed a little remembering the look on the guys face. She also remembered how the rest of the boys had shown up to support her too. "Point is, I didn't need the guys to defend me, but it doesn't hurt to know you have people watching out for you Peck."

Gail was fairly certain that was the most words the older girl had ever said to her. The blonde still wasn't convince about the merit of having friends, but she decided to change the subject, "Speaking of which, seeing as how you came out of the closet years ago, Anderson, what are you doing?"

"Ha...ha...clearly looking for something to wear." She took off another outfit and was standing in her bra and panties as she flipped through hangers. Glancing up at her bed buddy, "Like what you see Peck?"

"Eh, not bad, but I've seen better." When the two weren't snarking at each other, they were usually flirting, sometimes doing both.

"Sure you have," Frankie winked at Gail through her mirror, "Must be bad downstairs if you were willing to drag your scrawny ass up another flight of steps."

Gail let out an audible groan, "They wanted me to host the therapy session."

"Yikes, do they really not get that you hate that crap and McNally?" Frankie didn't know why the girl hated the optimistic Andy. Sure the girl was all sunshine and glass half full...eh, maybe that was all it took.

Letting out a sigh, Gail agreed, "Apparently not."

"Speaking of, want to share why you hate her so much?" She couldn't help it, Frankie was curious.

"No," Gail responded with a tone that warned the other girl not to push.

"Fine, keep your secrets Peck."

Gail closed her eyes and laid back onto Frankie's pillows. She draped her arm over her face, she knew she wouldn't actually fall asleep but her eyes hurt. Just then her phone started ringing. She didn't bother checking it; the Emporer ringtone only belonged to her mother. She waited for it to go to voicemail before listening to the message.

"Gail, sweetheart, if you continue to avoid my phone calls I will either show up to your house myself or send over a patrol car to pick you up. Your choice. Don't forget next Saturday is the party and your attendance is not optional. I have many fine young men dying to meet you." It was funny how the word sweetheart could sound so menacing.

Gail let out an audible groan as she exited out of her voicemail.

"Not that I care, but you sound like a wounded animal." Frankie was quick to point out.

"I am, hey, what are you doing next Saturday?" Gail had an idea to piss her mother off.

Frankie responded with a shrug, "Probably have a date."

"You don't know yet?"

"It's two weeks in advance, I have to meet the girl first."

Gail rolled her eyes at the other girl's self-confidence, "Want to be my date to a Peck party? You'll have plenty of opportunities to rub elbows with the bigwigs of policing." She tried to make the offer sound enticing, even if it was anything but. Gail hated the parties, the stiffness, the dresses her mother picked out, getting groped by old men, and getting set-up with their kids and grandkids. Not to mention, the fakeness emanating from her parents and their expectations of her.

"As much fun as that sounds, Steve has already warned me about those parties, and I am not going to be your date just for you to annoy your mother. You may not want a career in law enforcement but I do, and I would much rather be a detective than a traffic cop, which wont happen if I piss off the superintendent before I've even joined." Frankie wasn't stupid.

"Killjoy," Gail grumbled. She was right though; anyone she brought would have a target on them, which meant she couldn't just use Oliver as her date either. With any luck though he would be there anyway, being a friend of Steve's. Well, at least she could look forward to hanging out with them as she tried to dodge her mother. If she didn't bring a date, the Superintendent would play matchmaker all night, then again she probably would anyway, it's not like ever having Nick around had stopped her.

Just then Juliet popped in, shaking her head at her friend and her current state of undress, "Are you really still not dressed?"

"What? I have a blonde woman in my bed, it's distracting." Frankie deflected, trying to lay blame on her diversion.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Juliet pointed out.

Frankie shrugged, "Tired her out."

"You know I can hear you right?" Gail mumbled from the bed.

Changing the topic, Juliet asked, "What's all the commotion downstairs?"

"Luke cheated on Andy." Frankie replied off-handedly.

"So another one bites the dust?"

"Yep." Both girls replied.

"And you two are hiding up here, in order to not be part of the cheer committee?" Juliet connected the dots.

"Yep," They responded in unison again.

"You're both awful." And she went downstairs to check on the girl before heading to class. She knew Frankie would be at least another ten minutes.

Finally grabbing some clothes, Frankie turned to her unwanted visitor, "Get out of my room, Peck, some of us have shit to do."

"Carry me?"

"Fuck off."

Pulling out her phone, Gail shot off a quick text, "Give me a couple of minutes, so my ride can get here."

Two minutes later, Frankie could hear Chris downstairs talking to the girls and trying to cheer up Andy. "You know that boy has a crush on you. I thought I was bad making the boys do my bidding, but they know they have no shot with me."

"We're just friends, he has a girlfriend and he's not my type."

That had piqued Frankie's interest. Since meeting the puzzling blonde, she hadn't been able to get a clear answer out of her. So far, she hadn't shown any real interest in anyone, but she also flirted with almost everyone. "What is your type?"

Shrugging, Gail sent another text. Then Frankie could hear the heavy footsteps on the stairs. Knocking but not entering, Chris stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Hey Frankie, Gail said she needed my help."

"I'm going to make an exception to my 'no penis' rule and let you into my room for the next thirty seconds and that's only because I want Blondie out of here."

Chris laughed nervously, Frankie intimidated the hell out him and the girl knew it, he crossed the room quickly, easily scooping Gail up. "Alright, where to?"

"Video games." The blonde demanded.

"Sure," Chris acquiesced good-naturedly.

Frankie shook her head at the blonde's antics. Freshmen were ridiculous.

* * *

Chris had carried Gail out her house to the applause and jokes of the rest of the girls. When they got back to the boys' house, he deposited her on the couch and plopped down beside her. Lifting up his arm, Gail curled up on his side, using the big guy as a pillow. She accepted the game controller Dov tossed her, as Chris picked his back up.

"You know when you said you had to go help one of the girls out, I didn't expect you to bring back a stray." Dov jibed.

Glaring at the other boy, Gail retorted, "Listen birdbrain, I'm hardly a stray. Just because you can't stand losing to a girl doesn't mean I can't still come over here and kick your ass whenever I feel like it."

"How many times do I have to tell you my name means 'Bear' in Hebrew?" The boy was sensitive about his name, having been picked on his entire life for it.

"It's still the name of a bird in English." The blonde contended.

"Will you two ever give it a rest?" Chris was tired of his two friends constant bickering.

"No," they replied simultaneously.

"Why'd you need a rescue anyway?" Dov inquired.

Shrugging, Gail replied, "I was scared of drowning in McNally's tears. Chris is taller."

"Luke cheated on her and they broke up." Chris expanded further.

Dov cringed, "That sucks, cheating is the worse."

Gail snorted at the irony.

"What?" Both boys were wondering what the noise meant.

She wasn't looking to get into it, she would be more than happy to leave the past where it was, if people would stop trying to drudge it back up, "Nothing, are you two ready to get your asses handed to you or what?"

Dov was never one to back down from a challenge, "Bring it on Blondie." Ugh people were so original.

* * *

Gail had gone to the boys' kitchen to grab a snack. They may not have had much in the way of real food but they always had beer and junk food. What she hadn't wanted was to be accosted by her ex.

"You know he has a girlfriend right?" The tone Nick used made it sound like he was flinging an accusation.

"You really are a shit-fly Nicholas."

"Really though, he has a girlfriend, you shouldn't be playing with fire." That one sounded more like a warning.

"Wow, really, you want to play it like this, I'm not the one who ever cheated Nicholas, and I certainly don't condone it, unlike you I understand loyalty, and not that it's any of your business, but Chris and I are just friends."

"What about you and Frankie?" The boy was really pushing his luck.

"Alright, I don't know where you get off thinking you have the right to question me about anyone, but like before it's none of your business. Get it through your thick skull." Gail could feel her anger mounting.

"I know you, Gail, better than anyone here. Are you messing around with girls now because of - "

Gail cut the boy off," I swear to God, Nicholas, finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you ever say."

"Yeah, well, I've heard the rumors about you two, Gail, I'm just trying to look out for you."

Gail couldn't believe his audacity, "Seriously, now you're concerned, now you want to look out for me. It's too little too late."

The boy was quick to defend himself, "Hey, I tried to make things work, I had even asked you to marry me. You're the one that took off for Europe the next day without a word."

Gail scoffed at his recollection of the night of her high school graduation, "I had given you a word Nick, I blatantly told you no to your half-assed, drunken, guilt-ridden proposal and then I told you things were over."

Nick tried to maintain his commitment, "I had meant it, and I would've made things work."

"Yeah, while you had feelings for another girl, who by-the-way was my oldest friend at the time. You might have been willing to lie to me and to yourself, but I wasn't. Oh yeah, and in case you haven't heard McNally is single again as of today. Might want to hurry up and get your chance in with her before she goes back to Luke, or who knows maybe Swarek will swoop in." The look Gail was giving her ex was sharp enough to cut the boy in half.

Nick just shook his head, "I don't know what made me think you would've been wife material, you're so damn cold, and you were never really girlfriend material."

Chris appeared in the kitchen, interrupting the argument; he had come by to check on what was taking Gail so long. He didn't like the expression on his friend's face. He shot a look at Nick and stood taller, squaring his shoulders, but directed his comment to Gail, "Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Gravy." Gail pushed past Nick and headed back to the living room where the rest of the guys were.

Chris continued to glare at the other boy.

"What?"

"Leave her alone, she deserves better." He knew Gail could take care of herself but he wasn't going to stand by and let someone upset her; Chris had always had a need to protect people, it was just who he was.

"Right, better? Like you? Thought you already had a girlfriend." Nick smirked as he checked Chris with his shoulder on his way out and headed for the front door.

* * *

Thanks to her insensitivity, Gail knew she was persona non grata in her own house that night so she decided to stay even after her confrontation with Nick and play video games with the boys until 2 am before she walked her tired ass home. She had thought about getting Chris to give her a piggyback ride but she knew everyone would be talking shit about them from their actions earlier in the day. She had noticed the thumbs-up the other guys had given Chris when they saw her curled up beside the boy, who had blushed embarrassingly and shook his head. Chris had a girlfriend and really wasn't the type to cheat. She didn't need Nick to point out the obvious, Gail could tell this about the guy and it's why she didn't mind hanging out with him, plus he was the person who went out of his way the most to include her in things, well him and Chloe. But it was just a friendship. Sure, if Chris had been single it would be easy enough to date the guy, he was good-looking and nice but he wasn't her type, too naive, too sweet. Plus there was no attraction, at least on Gail's end; he was more like a brother to her.

Gail was exhausted all the way down to her bones. She knew she should have headed back earlier in the night, but for what? She couldn't sleep anyway. She was still waking from nightmares almost every time she drifted off. She didn't always go for a run in the mornings, but most of the time she did. She had noticed that in the last week and a half, since the chat at the bar, she had rarely seen Holly. Of course, Gail ran at a different time each morning, but it had been weird that she had gone from seeing her almost everyday to almost never, and when she did run past her, she had noticed the tension in Holly's run, there was something on her mind. Gail wondered about what could be sending the brunette out running so early in the morning. _Maybe there's trouble in paradise,_ she mused _. How couldn't there be when you're dating someone like McD? Maybe you're just hoping there is. Why would you hope for such a thing? Gail Peck do you have a crush on a girl you don't even know?_ _No, that would be ridiculous._ But even if she did, it's not like she was girlfriend material anyway.

* * *

 _Why couldn't she control where she was going? She could feel herself getting pushed through the crowd but she wasn't walking. She was sure of it, her legs were definitely not moving on their own and she could feel herself slipping, before being roughly pulled back up. There was something seriously wrong, but there was nothing she could do. She could see the ground change from frayed carpeting littered with red cups to dark grass as she was being propelled out the door. Where the hell was she going? There was a back of a car and suddenly the trunk was being opened. She felt herself getting shoved into the small space, the heavy lid slamming shut with a resounding thud and she was engulfed in darkness._

Gail woke up in her dark room and momentarily panicked, before she remembered where she was. She was safe, tucked away in her own bed, in the room she shared with Chloe. The redhead had been asleep when Gail had gotten back, and based on the empty bottles of tequila left on the living room table, she figured the girls had decided to stay in to drink that night. She could hear her roommate snoring and wished that she could just go back to sleep, but there was no way she was closing her eyes again tonight. It was 5am and Gail dragged her sleep-deprived ass out of bed to head to the park.

As tired as she was, she forced herself to keep moving. Gail was enjoying the feeling of her muscles contracting with each push off the ground. This was something she could control: where she went, how fast she ran, how long she ran for. She was focusing on that and trying to wipe all the tendrils of her nightmare away. That's when she saw her. Holly was running too, but she had a look of frustration on her face, something was bugging the brunette. Gail wondered briefly if she would even notice her when they passed by, but she wasn't disappointed, the troubled expression dropped from the other woman's face as she waved and threw a crooked smile her way as Gail nodded her head as usual. There was something about that smile that made Gail feel just a little bit lighter. She smiled to herself as she started back towards her house.

* * *

"I don't get it Peck, how the hell do you put up with the Muppet all day and night?" Frankie questioned exasperatedly from her stool at the breakfast bar, as Gail tossed her bag aside and plopped down into the stool beside her. She had just gotten back from class and even before she made her way over, Gail could hear Chloe chattering incessantly from the kitchen, while Frankie just rolled her eyes and huffed. If Gail didn't know any better she would think Anderson had a little bit of a crush based on the way that she willingly subjected herself to Chloe's presence.

"Easy, Anderson, she feeds me." Sure enough, as soon as Gail was seated, Chloe turned around beaming as she slid a plate with a sandwich on it to both Frankie and Gail. Then she plopped the package of cheese puffs next to Gail's plate, yep, Chloe Price could stay.

"So it's true what they say? The way to woman's heart is through her stomach?" Frankie pondered.

"I don't have a heart." Gail deadpanned.

"Of course you do silly, it's just covered by really thick layers of stone. But once someone digs their way through, they just stay there because they're so damn tired." Chloe replied off-handedly and she plopped down with her own food. "Same goes for you, Crankypants," Chloe added to Frankie.

Gail was fairly certain the brunette had blushed, but she was covering her face with her sandwich. _Maybe, Frankie had bet on the wrong horse at the beginning of this semester,_ Gail mused to herself.

Gail quickly devoured her food then put her head down on her arms. She was beat and she still had a shift to get to that night. A hungover Traci eventually joined them and pleaded with Chloe for coffee. The redhead happily obliged and even supplied a sandwich and painkillers. "You're a saint, Price."

"I know." The redhead confidently responded.

Gail barely lifted her head to look at their new companion, "Do my eyes look as slitty as yours?"

"Slittier." Traci responded without missing a beat. "What time did you get back from the mancave?"

"A little after two am, you all were passed out by the time I dropped into bed. Did the tequila help?" Gail could've used some to put up with the boys all night.

Traci sighed, "She hasn't surfaced yet, but soon I'm going to have to drag her ass out of bed for classes this afternoon."

"I'm on it," Chloe said as she grabbed a coffee mug and another sandwich before bounding up the stairs.

Now that the petite redhead was gone, Frankie finished up her food and headed out the door to her classes, not even bothering to say good-bye. Once they were alone, Traci cleared her throat nervously. She needed to ask the blonde for a favor and was worried about the response she would get. Especially after the mood she had been in yesterday and Traci's admonishments. They weren't close, then again Gail wasn't close to anyone, but Chloe had encouraged her to ask anyway, especially once the bear was fed.

"What do you want Nash?" Gail grumbled without opening her eyes.

"Umm, is your manager at the bar still hiring? Money is kind of tight at home and I was hoping to pick up a few shifts to make things a little easier."

Gail thought about it, they were usually short-staffed considering how quickly Charlie burned through servers, even if they weren't she could probably convince him to hire Traci if she offered up some of her own shifts. That would mean less money for her but Charlie wouldn't fight it. "Ever been a server before?"

Traci nodded, "Yeah, in high school."

"Alright, well I have shift tonight, I'll talk to Charlie."

"Thanks Gail, I really appreciate it."

"Whatever." At that the blonde dragged her ass upstairs to change and grab her apron before heading to work.

* * *

It hadn't taken much to convince her manager to give Traci a job. In fact, as soon as Gail mentioned it, he asked if she could start that night and Gail had texted Traci to let her know. Once the girl arrived, Gail quickly showed her the ropes and gave her some tips on dealing with Charlie and some of their regulars. With Traci's smile and her gregarious personality, she was quickly popular with both the boss and the customers. Gail probably should have been jealous, hell people probably expected her to be, but she wasn't. It was actually kind of nice having someone other than Charlie to mess around with and with Traci serving the tables she was able to convince her manager to teach her how to mix drinks so that she could stay at the bar more. She liked being behind the bar it gave her a clear view of everything going on and made it easier to judge people-err, people watch; like the couple that had just walked in and grabbed a seat in the back.

Gail couldn't help but notice that Holly was nodding along absently to whatever McD was saying. She looked disinterested, even though the redhead was clearly animated about whatever she was yapping about. She also watched as Traci went over to give them some menus and to take their drink orders, and when she walked away, Gail saw McD distinctly check out her ass. It made Gail's blood boil and not because it was her friend getting oggled but because the redhead would have the audacity to do it right in front of girlfriend! When Traci came over and asked for two jack and cokes, Gail honestly contemplated spitting in the one for McD but it wasn't worth the effort, or the admonishment if Traci noticed. The waitress brought the couple their drinks and went to check on other tables.

Gail tried her best to keep her focus on the people coming up to the bar but there was plenty of down time and her eyes traveled to the far table in the corner. She watched as McD got up and started heading in the direction of the bathroom. As another girl passed by her, Gail watched the redhead turn to check her out as she continued walking, straight into Traci and a tray filled with nachos. _Damn it, why don't I ever have my camera ready?_ Between the commotion and the clatter of the food hitting the ground, all eyes were on the new waitress and the customer wearing the food.

"What the fuck?" McD spat at the new server.

"I am so, so sorry." Traci immediately apologized.

"You should be, look at me! I'm covered in shit, what the hell were you thinking?" The redhead was growing increasingly agitated.

Traci tried to stay calm and to deescalate the situation, "I was just standing here, I'm sorry, you came out of nowhere."

"This is unbelievable, between the bitchy bartender and the incompetent waitresses this place has the worst service. Where's your manager?" McD angrily demanded.

Holly had made her way over by now and was also trying to curb her girlfriend's ire, "Hey, Jessie, calm down, it was just an accident."

"No, Holly, I'm not going to calm down, this moron dumped food all over me, she needs to be fired." The ginger bit out.

The raucous had brought Charlie out from the back, he thought that between the two girls, they could handle the front end, he had been wrong. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Look at me, can't you see the problem? My clothes are ruined and I'm covered in food, because your idiotic waitress can't watch where she's going." The incensed girl shifted her wrath to the manager.

"I already apologized, it was an accident." Even Traci was starting to lose some of her patience with the other girl, but she also really didn't want to piss off her new boss.

Gail couldn't keep quiet anymore, she had made her way over to the group when she saw McD berating Traci, she wasn't going to let her continue to get away with her shit, "Yeah one you didn't cause. Charlie, I saw the whole thing, Traci was standing right there serving her table when that girl collided with her because she wasn't watching where she was going."

 _This fucking blonde!_ McD redirected her attention towards Gail, "Really? Was anyone talking to you? Why don't you go back to _not_ serving people and mind your own damn business."

"Well, maybe if you could keep your eyes off other women's asses, you wouldn't look like a taco right now." Gail retorted.

The redhead was flabbergasted, "How dare you?" She turned back to the manager, "Are you really going to let your employees talk to customers like that? They should both be fired."

Charlie was starting to get a headache, rubbing his temples, "No one is getting fired, you go back to the bar. And Traci go grab something to clean this up with. Ma'am I am sorry for the mess, your drinks and meals are on me."

"And my dry cleaning bill." She snottily added.

"Sure." Whatever would get this chick to calm down; Charlie was prepared to do, except fire his staff, which was up to him, and only him.

"Well I can't sit around like this, we're out of here, let's go Holly." Without waiting, McD stormed out of the bar.

Holly looked apologetically at Charlie and Traci who had just returned with a broom and towel. "I'm sorry, it really was just an accident. She overreacted but she's not usually like that."

"It's ok, there's no need for you to apologize, sorry for disturbing your night." Charlie reassured the brunette who had always been one of his nicer customers.

Holly simply nodded and headed out the bar but not before shooting a look back over her shoulder at the bar, or more specifically at the blonde who had just returned to the bar, before pushing through the door.

Charlie and Traci both made their way over to the bar. Traci apologizing along the way, she really did need this job and didn't want to lose it on her first day. That was the only reason she hadn't clobbered the bitching redhead in the first place.

"Next time Nash, keep the food on the plates, and Peck, just keep your mouth shut." Charlie didn't know what to do with the two girls; they were quite the handful.

Gail smirked, "No promises Boss."

Rolling his eyes, the manager headed back to his office.

Once she realized she was no longer in trouble, Traci let out a sigh of relief, "You didn't have to do that Gail."

"Yeah, I did, she had no right to talk to you like that. It wasn't your fault, she was the one who crashed into you and then had to be a bitch about it." Gail may have been a bitch, but she hated people who were bullies, and picked on people who weren't in a position to defend themselves.

Traci smiled her thousand-watt smile, "Well I appreciate you having my back anyway. And getting me the job in the first place."

"I am awesome." Gail confidently replied.

Laughing Traci returned to serving her tables. Gail watched as their housemates and neighbors piled into the bar. Frankie made a beeline straight for the bar.

"What happened to Jess?"

"Who?" The blonde was honestly confused.

"Redhead who walked out here covered in someone's dinner."

"You know her?" _Do all lesbians know each other? That's just weird._ Gail thought to herself.

"Well technically I know Holly, and I only know Jess through her. Who'd she piss off to end up looking like that?" Frankie was rather amused that someone had managed to make the harsh ginger look like she had lost a food fight. She was just bummed she had missed whatever it was.

"McD crashed into Traci then tried to get us both fired."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, "McD?"

"Ronald McDonald," Gail explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Frankie pursed her lips before nodding, "Fitting, well I'm not surprised, she's an even bigger bitch than me...and you. I really don't get what Holly sees in her. They couldn't be more different."

"I've noticed," The blonde mumbled quietly.

There was tone there, something she hadn't heard from the blonde before, if she didn't know any better she might have thought it was reminiscent of jealousy, "You've met Holly?"

"I interacted with both of them the other night, I am a bartender Anderson, I'm forced to talk to a lot of people." That sounded awfully defensive.

Frankie decided to poke the beast a little and see if she could glean any other information. Gail hadn't shown an iota of interest in anyone since they had meet the blonde, herself included. "Yeah, but since when do you remember them?"

"What can I say? I'm an elephant." The bartender tried to brush off the conversation as unimportant.

"You certainly look like one." She had set herself up for that one.

"And just for that...no drinks for you!" Gail shouted in her best Seinfeld impression and crossing her arms.

Frankie rolled her eyes and headed back to join the others. Well, this had been an enlightening conversation.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter "friend dates" and, maybe, a Peck Party...I hope...regardless, more Gail and Holly interactions to make up for the lack of them in this chapter...I promise...


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing...I love hearing your thoughts, so please don't hesitate to share them... As usual my chapter turned out longer than I planned, so Peck Party in the next one...

* * *

"This is becoming a habit." Frankie pointed out as she entered her room to find her blonde housemate sprawled out on her bed.

When Gail had gotten back from class Chloe had been in their room. As much as she was beginning to get accustomed to the redhead's special brand of brightness and cheer, Gail had been tired and really just wanted quiet. She knew Frankie would be at class a little longer and decided to break into her room. "What are you complaining about Anderson, you have a hot, blonde woman hanging out in your bed, shouldn't that make you happy?"

"Not when she won't put out, it makes you useless to me."

"I am not useless," the blonde responded in mock outrage.

Frankie studied the girl for a moment as she leaned against her desk before coming to a decision, "Maybe you don't have to be. When are you working Friday?"

Gail pulled herself up onto her elbows, keeping her legs stretched out, "Why?" She asked slowly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She wasn't sure what Frankie could want her to do but she didn't trust anyone asking favors of her.

"I asked you first," the brunette retorted childishly.

Gail stuck out her tongue, "My question is more important."

"I'm just going to ask Nash if you don't answer." Frankie threatened.

 _Damn, it didn't take long for that to bite you in the ass_ , she knew she was beat, "Fine, thanks to the new waitress I got the lunch shift. I answered yours, quid pro quo."

"I'm hanging out with some friends and wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Frankie responded easily with a shrug, trying to make it seem like no big deal.

Gail studied the other girl for a long moment, "Are you high?"

"No!" She snapped irritated that the blonde would even ask her that.

"Drunk?"

"Seriously? It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday and I just got back from class."

"So you are," Gail teased.

"Shut up!" Frankie threw one of her pens on her desk at the blonde. She was being incredibly annoying, and making her regret making the offer in the first place.

"Since when do you invite anyone to hang out with you and your friends?" Gail really was suspicious. Whenever Frankie went out with anyone who didn't live in one of the two houses she was very secretive about it. Same with her dates. She only ever said she was going out and then usually left with some snarky comment about everyone else being jealous.

Frankie let out a long sigh, "Fine, I'm technically only friends with one of them and I would like to be more than friends with the other but it will be awkward if there's only three of us. Be my fourth?"

"You want me to be your wingman?" Well that was a curious development.

"No, I want you to be an extra person at the table who can be a distraction. All you have to do is sit there and be sparkly." Technically, the friend Frankie wanted Gail to distract had a girlfriend already, not that the girlfriend would come since she despised Frankie (and the feeling was mutual). So it wasn't a date but Frankie had a feeling that Gail would actually enjoy this outing.

Gail really didn't like meeting new people or being forced into awkward social situations, probably because she felt awkward in most social situations, "No thanks. I don't go on dates. Why don't you ask Juliet? Or Chloe? She'd probably enjoy it more and she is actually sparkly." Her roommate loved meeting people and, according to their conversation when they first met, didn't mind going for a dip in the lady pool.

Frankie pretended to consider the option before ruling them both out, "Jules doesn't always play along and Chloe is too bouncy." It was kind of true, Juliet wouldn't let Frankie pull any of her usual moves and Chloe would talk too much. But that was only one of the reasons she didn't want the redhead there; there were still a few she didn't want to acknowledge. "And it's not a date, it's just four people hanging out and at least two of them happen to want to see the other person naked."

"Well when you put it that way, it's definitely a no." Date or no date Gail wasn't interested in hanging out with strangers, or being left stranded when Frankie took off with one of them.

"So then what are you going to do?" Frankie knew that Gail hadn't had a free Friday night since she started her job at the beginning of classes. She figured the girl would either stay in doing work and sleeping, or she might play video games with the guys if they weren't doing anything. But she still usually preferred keeping to herself, which in Frankie's opinion was a boring way to spend a Friday when you could be out.

"Just about anything else." The blonde responded disinterested in the conversation.

"Why?" Frankie was being rather persistent for once. She was curious if Gail just didn't want to go out at all or if she didn't want to go out with her and the other girls. She still wasn't entirely sure of who Gail was interested in but her gaydar hadn't failed her yet.

"Look you don't want me to come, I make an awful first impression and I despise small talk."

Hmmm, so it really was that she just didn't like meeting people, "Then don't talk. Just sit there and look pretty."

"I'm always pretty but the answer's still no," checking the time, Gail extricated herself from the brunette's bed, "Alright, I'm out of here, I have work."

"Let me know when you change your mind," Frankie called out as the blonde descended the stairs.

"I won't," The blonde shouted back dismissively.

* * *

The next day, Gail got back from classes early. Since she had the late shift that Thursday night, she hoped she could squeeze in a nap. She figured, most, if not everyone else would be gone. Unfortunately for her, her least favorite housemate was home and apparently still weepy.

She could hear McNally sniffling from the couch as she crossed into the house. Gail contemplated heading up to her bed, it would be easy to just continue to ignore the brunette, since she had already been doing it for the past month. But when the other girl had heard someone come in she had looked up with her sad, tired eyes, and when she saw it was the sardonic blonde she had the look of a puppy that was scared of being kicked. As mean as Gail could be, she only liked picking on people that could fight back, otherwise where was the fun in it? She sighed and headed into the kitchen grabbing two glasses of water.

She returned to the living room and handed one to McNally.

Eyeing the drink warily, she asked, "What's this for?"

"You've been crying for the past four days, I figured you were dehydrated." The blonde responded with her usual charm.

"Thanks," Andy accepted the drink morosely and began to play with the glass.

"So Luke cheated?" Gail asked even though she knew the answer, hell people in Australia had probably heard by now.

The brunette could only manage to nod.

"How'd you find out?" This was part of the story that she hadn't heard yet, since she had tried to stay as far away from the mess as possible. She didn't even know why she was getting involved now, other than the fact that she was tired of hearing the other girl cry and of having to walk on eggshells in her own house.

"Rosati threw it in my face after class on Monday." Andy explained bitterly, still hurting from the embarrassment of not only being cheated on, but also finding out from the other girl who was ecstatic to rub it in her face. She could still vividly recall the guilt pooling in Luke's eyes when she blatantly asked him, and it had only made matters worse.

"Sucks, want to beat her up?" Gail offered.

The brunette let out a small smile, but shook her head.

"What about him? We could...take a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slash a whole in all four tires..." The blonde sang out.

That one actually earned a laugh from the other girl, "How very Carrie Underwood of you?"

"Well you made me listen to it enough times on the way to school." The blonde pointed out, her and Andy had shared rides to school from elementary through most of high school. It had only stopped during their senior year when Gail had cut Andy out of her life.

Andy sighed, "Things were better back then."

"Yeah, well, shit happens." Defensive Gail was back in control. She really hated the fact that whenever she saw Andy she was just reminded of all the shit that had happened that year. But she was trying to be the bigger person right now (operative word is trying).

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Andy asked weakly. She really did want her friendship back with the blonde, but she knew how hard it was to earn Gail's trust in the first place, let alone after you lost it.

"No, this isn't me forgiving you. This is me being tired of listening to you cry and watching everyone hover over you like you're some broken doll. But I don't want to get into it right now," the blonde dismissed the conversation. "Get up and get dressed," she ordered.

"Why? Where are we going?" McNally asked nervously.

"Well first we're going over to the boys' house and stealing the keys to Chris' truck then we're going to the shooting range. Then I'm going to work, and you're going to come in and get drunk with the rest of the losers that live here." Gail explained her plan.

"The traditional Peck break-up formula." Andy remembered them doing this every time her and Luke broke up and each time Gail had dumped one of her boyfriends. Of course back then they had to steal the booze or sneak into parties, maybe growing up wasn't so bad.

"Yep," Gail popped the "p" loudly.

The brunette smiled a watery smile but got up to get ready. She knew this was the blonde's way of extending an olive branch, so she was going to take it.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when Gail popped into Frankie's room. The brunette was stretched out on her bed looking at something on her computer. Gail had just gotten back from her lunch shift. She had run into the gang at the Penny before she left and they were pestering her to go out with them that night.

"Does your offer still stand?" Gail asked from the doorway.

"I knew you would come around," Frankie answered without even looking up. She had figured it would only be a matter of time before the blonde agreed to go out with her.

Gail really hadn't wanted to take her up on the offer, but everyone that night was planning on going to a frat party as a way to help Andy get over Luke. McNally had stayed locked up in the house all week, but after her trip out with Gail, she had started to revert back to her optimistic self, so everyone had decided it would be a good idea to go out and party. But Gail still wasn't ready to go to a frat party, not after the last one. She could handle parties in her own house and drinking at the bar or a club, but frathouses were still a no-go. Just the other freshmen mentioning the party had made her tense and she knew staying home alone wouldn't be a good idea either; she needed the distraction.

"I'm just avoiding all the rest of the annoying people on this street. Your offer was the least awful. But you'll owe me one." Gail didn't want Frankie to get the impression that she actually wanted to go.

"No way, you turned me down originally." Frankie had no intention of owing anyone anything. The fact that she was allowing Gail to join her should be enough of a payment.

"You haven't left yet so I believe the offer stands and as I recall I was doing you a favor." It really was a battle of wills between the two girls anytime they were together in the same room. They were way too similar for everyone's own good.

"Depends, what do you want?" The brunette was wary about readily agreeing to do anything for the blonde, who knows what she could come up with. But she also wanted her to come tonight, mostly so she could see if her theory had been right.

"Pay my tab tonight," the blonde requested with a winning smile.

Frankie rolled her eyes before pointing out, "You're the one with the job and you get free drinks all the time."

"And I would like to continue that streak, so if you want the pleasure of my company it comes at a cost."

"God you're high maintenance, fine, but no top shelf tequila, Peck, I mean it!" Frankie warned before getting off her bed and heading to her closet. She still needed to shower and get ready. Considering how long it took for her to get dressed for class, this could take a while.

* * *

"So who are these people?" Gail asked as her and Frankie grabbed a table at one of the other bars near campus. She had specifically requested that they not go to the Penny on her night off. Plus, she was kind of curious where Frankie ventured to on nights she didn't hang out with everyone else.

"I told you, they're friends of mine," Frankie didn't want to let Gail know too much about this particular set-up, plus it was fun to toy with her.

"How do you know them?" If the brunette wouldn't answer her direct questions, maybe Gail could figure it out another way. Thanks to her parents she had been the victim of their interrogation techniques since she was a child. It came naturally to use them on other people.

"Met through a mutual friend years ago." Frankie left out that the mutual friend had been Steve Peck, knowing it would send his little sister heading for the hills. "I was at the gym the other day and I ran into a hot chick with a nice rack, who was giving me the up-down. Turned out she was a friend of my friend who agreed to play matchmaker."

"Since when do you need help meeting people?"

"Since the person spending the most amount of time in my bed lately is you." Frankie huffed out the reproach before continuing confidently, "And I don't need help this was just the path of least resistance." She left out the part where she had been having dreams about a certain other member of their house and had figured the best way to get over those was by getting under someone else.

Gail was preparing to fire off more questions, when she was interrupted by the arrival of Frankie's "friends". She was flummoxed when she turned around and saw Holly standing in front of her with another brunette.

"It's you." Holly said looking at the blonde seated next to Frankie. Frankie had mentioned bringing one of her housemates tonight, but she had no idea that she lived with the bartender from The Penny.

"It's you." Gail replied equally stunned, of all the friends Frankie could have had setting her up tonight, she didn't expect it to be someone she actually knew.

"Holly, Lisa, this is my friend Gail but clearly you two know each other." Frankie interrupted the staring contest to introduce the blonde properly. She had been amused by the reaction of the two women, since she loved messing with people and catching them off-guard.

"We've met but at least now I have a name." Holly smiled her crooked smile, the one that always seemed to make Gail's heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Technically, you already had one." The blonde cryptically added. She was surprised the brunette still hadn't figured it out.

Holly watched the other girl carefully, studying her features and trying to comb through her memory to figure out exactly where it was she recognized her. Suddenly it came to her, "Danger! I knew it, I knew I recognized you!"

"What are you two talking about?" Frankie was starting to believe the two of them were losing their minds. Meanwhile the girl named Lisa just sat down in a seat between Frankie and Holly, across from Gail, and silently judged her friend's reaction to the hot blonde.

"We may have run into each other before," Holly explained with a smirk. The pieces were finally falling together. This is what she got for not wearing her glasses or her contacts when she ran that early in the morning.

"Yeah, well, I think you're mistaken, that one doesn't run, even metaphorically, she's allergic to exercise." Frankie pointed to the blonde she was referring to, the one who had convinced Chris to carry her out her room the other day, just so she didn't have to walk.

"So what is it you two do?" Gail blurted out quickly to steer the conversation away from her, no one in her house knew about her nightmares or her running and she intended to keep it that way.

"We're both medical students. Lisa is gearing up for a career in plastics" Holly responded, allowing for the change of subject and trying to talk up her friend, since it was her job to play matchmaker that night.

"And Holly won't tell anyone what she wants to do but she'll have her pick of any residency program she wants, she's top in our class," Lisa pointed out. It was evident in her tone that she wasn't pleased with the brunette's secrecy.

"Medical students?" Gail clarified nervously. Her palms were sweating and her breathing began to pick up as her pulse raced. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as fear started to engulf her.

"Yeah that's what we just said." Lisa replied a little bitchily. She was oblivious to the other girl's obvious discomfort.

Gail needed to escape, so she quickly downed the rest of her beer, "Excuse me, I need another drink, anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads, confused at the girl's actions since they had only just gotten theirs. Frankie in particular was watching Gail intently trying to gauge what was going on, while Holly was looking at her with concern. It was all too overwhelming.

Gail made her way over to the bar and tried to collect herself. _They're just medical students. They want to be people doctors, not animal doctors. Calm down, they're just girls and you're in a crowded bar and you've met the one plenty of times. Relax, you're a Peck, Pecks don't get scared._ She took a shot of tequila before composing herself and adjusting her features into her normal stoic face. She grabbed another shot and beer and headed back to the table.

"So Frankie was just telling us that you're also a criminal justice major," Holly filled Gail in politely as she rejoined the table.

"Yeah not by choice," Gail muttered bitterly. She hated her major and the fact that her parents had forced her into it, threatening to cut off her college fund completely if she didn't fall in line.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked with genuine interest, most college students had no problem switching majors if they didn't like theirs.

"Long story", she didn't want to get into the whole Peck dynasty thing, the point of tonight was to not have to think about stuff that stressed her out. So far she was failing miserably. She toyed around with her shot glass but didn't drink it, "I also double major in world languages."

"That's an interesting combination," Holly was fascinated by the contrast in majors, while Lisa seemed completely uninterested in anything related to the blonde at the table.

"Not really," The blonde deflected with a shrug.

Frankie rolled her eyes, Gail had been right: she was really bad at making a first impression. She decided to intervene, "Languages come naturally to Gail, how many do you speak besides English? Four?"

"Five, Chloe's teaching my Portuguese but I'm fluent in ASL, French, Italian, and Spanish." Gail rattled off the languages like it wasn't a big deal. To her it wasn't. She liked learning other languages and she was good at it.

Holly's eyes lit up at the information, forming an idea, "Have you ever been an interpreter?"

"Why?" The younger girl responded guardedly.

Frankie interjected, "She has, she spent the last year in Europe and worked as an interpreter out there."

"Wow, Europe, that's impressive." Lisa nodded her head in approval.

 _Of course that would impress the snotty one_ , Gail deflected again, "Not really."

Holly still had a look on her face, "Well I volunteer in a kids clinic affiliated with the hospital and they are always in need of interpreters." She hoped that she could convince the other girl to join her.

"I don't do hospitals, sick people go there. They're infested with germs." Gail shuddered just for an added effect causing the rest of the girls at the table to laugh at her dramatics.

"Seriously, you're scared of some germs?" Holly asked with a hint of disbelief.

"No, I'm scared of the plague and Ebola, germs contribute to that."

"You're insane."

"Hardly and aren't you judgmental," the blonde bit back.

Frankie watched the two girls banter easily. She had been right about her theory that Gail was actually interested in Holly; she had never seen the blonde look so comfortable around anyone. It was a shame Holly was dating Jessica, whom Frankie couldn't stand anyway. She hated how the redhead treated everyone, especially Holly who Frankie had been friends with since Steve introduced them their freshmen year. She knew her friend was way too good for her girlfriend, she just wished she could see that.

* * *

The conversation drifted to other topics, and it didn't take long before Lisa and Frankie were deeply immersed in their own conversation, subconsciously sitting closer and flirting obnoxiously. It was no wonder why she had wanted Gail to come along; it would have been awkward for poor Holly.

Used to her friends' actions, Holly decided to ignore them as she glanced around the bar and noticed an empty pool table. Turning back to Gail, she nodded her head in its direction, "How about I play you for it?"

"Excuse me?" She had no idea what the brunette wanted to play for.

"Eight ball, if I win you come in at least once and volunteer as an interpreter."

 _Oh that,_ Gail had no intention of doing any such thing, but she also rarely lost at any game she played so it could be interesting when she won this bet, "And what if I win?"

"Well what do you want?" The brunette questioned innocently, not realizing whom she was dealing with.

"Not saying yet," A part of Gail wanted to see if she could get the other girl to agree to an open-ended arrangement, the other part honestly had no idea what she wanted from the pretty brunette.

"That's not fair," chided Holly, she had made her intentions clear with the wager and she didn't really know this girl at all to be expected to trust her.

"You're the one who wanted to bet. Are you afraid you're going to lose?" The blonde teased, trying to goad the other girl into agreeing.

Holly's competitive side started to flare, "Fine, you're on."

They shook on it and Gail felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her arm at the innocent touch. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

Drinking was also a stipulation of the game, seeing as how Frankie was paying Gail's tab that night, it was pretty much mandated. They had flipped a coin to see who would break and Holly had won. She had easily pocketed a solid ball and a few more before Gail had even gotten a chance to shoot, causing Gail to worry a little about the bet. But once she was in control, she had been able to even the playing field. The drinks helped, since Gail was better at holding her liquor. As they played and drank they had also fallen into an easy conversation.

"So why Europe?" Holly asked after missing a pocket and downing a shot of tequila.

"Why not?" Gail asked as she studied the table and lined up her next shot. Gail had been ready to go just about anywhere when she had left. Europe had seemed like a good choice at the time, lots of countries relatively close together and how many people could say they got to have that experience, especially at her age?

"Well I'm sure it was an amazing trip and you got to see a lot of great places but isn't a year a long time?"

"Not long enough." The blonde muttered as she bent down to take her shot. She nailed the striped ball into the pocket and studied the table for her next shot. After she missed, she gulped down her tequila and waited for Holly to take her turn.

"Didn't you have people you missed?" The brunette asked as she studied the table for her next play.

"No," The blonde dismissed the notion abruptly. She hadn't really missed anyone while she was gone, not even Oliver, and he was the only person she had kept in touch with. As far as she was concerned she would still be there if she hadn't been forced to return home.

"I find that hard to believe," Holly said as she glanced up at the blonde before taking her shot and sinking it.

"Believe it." Gail retorted before asking her own question, the one that had been nagging her since she saw the brunette was the one setting up Frankie and Lisa. "So where's your _girlfriend_ tonight?"

The tone wasn't lost on the brunette but she still didn't know why the blonde disliked Jessie so much. Sure she had overreacted to the incident with the nachos, but she wasn't usually like that, at least she didn't used to be around Holly, "She was busy and this isn't really her thing." She had obviously invited her girlfriend when Frankie had asked her to set her up with Lisa after they bumped into each other at the gym. It was supposed to be a double date, but Jessie refused to partake in it. Not that it should have surprised Holly, her and Jessie had been dating on and off for a long time and Frankie and the redhead had never gotten along.

"Drinking in a bar? I know that's a lie." Gail was a bartender after all at the bar most frequented by anyone who went to the university, she had seen McD there more times than she would like.

"Hanging out with my friends, she's usually busy," Holly clarified, not that she needed to, she didn't owe this girl any explanation. But she was annoyed that her girlfriend couldn't put in a couple of hours tonight with her friends, when Holly always went along with whatever Jessie wanted.

"Wow, sounds like a real two-way street there." As usual Gail couldn't control her mouth, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was her hatred of the redhead but she just couldn't wrap her mind around why someone like Holly, who seemed nice, smart, and sassy, would waste her time with a bully.

Holly leveled the blonde with a glare; she was tired of the snide remarks, "What's your problem with her?"

Gail didn't flinch as she held the brunette's gaze, "I don't like the way she treats people." It really was that simple, she didn't like the attitude she had gotten from her the first time they met, she didn't like how she had forced Holly to go to the club that night even when she said she was busy, and she definitely didn't like how she had treated Traci when she had crashed into her friend.

"Well you don't even know her." Holly lined up the cue.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it reminds me exactly of why I don't like relationships."

The brunette "How's that?"

Gail exhaled a deep breath, people who were coupled up never understood her disdain of commitments, "You get into a relationship and it's fine at first, all sex and getting ready for dates. Then it's expectations, disappointments, having to pretend you care about someone else's opinion or feelings. Then it's them trying to change you, make you more like them, having to give in to what they want. I prefer my freedom."

"I used to feel that way too but maybe you just haven't met the right person."

Gail scoffed, if McD was the right person then she really was never going to get into a relationship, "I hate people."

Holly laughed a little at the blonde's serious expression when she said that, "I find that hard to believe"

"You hardly know me." Gail pointed out, mimicking the other girl's words from before.

"Maybe, maybe not." Holly imitated the blonde right back. "But you're out tonight meeting complete strangers. Why'd you agree to come?"

Sighing like she was carrying a huge burden, "Anderson needed a wingman, she didn't mention that her friend who was the third-wheel had a girlfriend. Plus, she's paying my tab." That was really the most important part of the deal as far as Gail was concerned.

"So you were willing to go on a blind date for free booze?"

"It's not a date, I just had to look sparkly, and there are many worse things I would do for free booze."

"Oooh and what pray tell might some of those things be?" Holly cocked her head to the side as she waited for an answer, shooting Gail an I-dare-you-to-tell-me look.

Shaking her head, "Nice try Nerd, but we aren't drunk enough yet."

* * *

As they continued to play, and more alcohol was consumed, Gail revealed to Holly that this was her first "date" with a girl, since technically, Gail had only ever dated men, but that wasn't saying much. When it came to dating and relationships Gail had always just gone with the flow, until the last time she broke up with Nicholas, when she decided she was just done with it altogether. So she was curious what actually dating a girl was like. (Tonight had been more about escaping the frat party and the darkness her mind conjures up, and less about going on a date with a girl since Gail didn't date...anyone...period.)

Luckily Holly was fairly easy going when it came to most things and just rolled with whatever random questions that Gail could think of, even as they began to get more ridiculous.

"So is it still fun getting dressed?" Gail asked, as she lined up and missed a shot, causing her to drink more.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, sinking another one of her balls.

"Well that's the most fun part of a date is getting dressed. I mean how does it work if it's two girls getting dressed together?" The blonde expanded.

The brunette barked out a loud, bright laugh at that one. "Ok, if that's what you think is the best part of a date, then we really have bigger problems." Gail looked unamused by Holly's comment and laugh, even if it had caused her stomach to flip. "Well how does it work with a guy?"

The younger girl responded without thinking, kind of like how she was asking her questions, "Well if you live together, first you get ready then he...gets...ready...very stupid. Stupid question."

Holly nodded along as she lined up her shot and missed. She took another drink as Gail asked her next question while lining up her cue. "What about if you want to borrow a dress or shoes or clothes? Is that cool? Do you share each other's things?"

Gail banked the shot. All she had left was the eight ball and she would win and Holly would owe an unnamed prize.

"Well I wouldn't share your things." Holly pointed out, successfully distracting the blonde.

Gail was clearly offended, "What is wrong with my things?"

"Nothing, they're just not my style." Gesturing between the two women, Gail had opted to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a slouchy gold top, and her trusty combat boots and leather jacket. She looked good, like the badass she claimed to portray. While Holly was wearing a simple red button down top, that was probably a little too unbuttoned, a black pair of jeans, and sensible shoes.

"Oh not enough fleece for you Holly, not enough backpacks!" But Gail's angry rant died on her lips as Holly leaned in closer to her. For a second she thought Holly might try to kiss her and it had made her nervous, excited but nervous. Any thought of Holly having a girlfriend escaped her mind with the close proximity of the other girl.

"You really are insane, you know that right?" She whispered to Gail before she bumped her with her arm, "Final shot Danger, don't blow it." Then she moved away and Gail released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Gail smirked, looked at the table and called a pocket. It was a relatively easy shot, and there were few things in life Gail liked more than winning. She didn't notice, as she lined up her shot, that Holly had made her way over to where the pocket was. She leaned slightly over, resting her hands on the table and watching Gail intently. Gail didn't know why but she found her eyes tracing down Holly's neckline to the dip in her shirt, made more pronounced by the way the brunette was standing. That's when Gail noticed the flash of a necklace that trailed down into Holly's cleavage. The charm buried there safely away from anyone else's view. Gail suddenly really wanted to see that charm.

Holly cleared her throat causing Gail to look up. She cocked her eyebrow letting Gail know she had been busted. Gail's face and ears burned hotly with embarrassment for getting caught perving on the other girl, the one who had a girlfriend. She quickly went to take her shot and fumbled it, sending the cue ball directly into the pocket. Gail had scratched.

"Fuck!" She groaned as Holly let out an excited squeal at her victory, throwing her hands over her head in celebration. "Best two out of three?"

"No way, a deal is a deal, Danger, you're going to have to pay up." She held out her hand, "Phone, please."

Gail reluctantly handed over her phone. Holly quickly called herself and then saved her number in Gail's contacts. "So I usually go Tuesdays and Thursdays to the clinic. But I can go pretty much any afternoon, depending on my lecture schedule."

"Well I work almost every Thursday but Tuesdays are more flexible." The blonde conceded reluctantly as she glanced at the new name in her phone and slightly modified it. She hated losing but a deal was a deal and she knew she had to stay true to her word.

"Alright Tuesday it is. I can pick you up from your house or class and we can head over, I'll text you more details."

"Fine, fine."

"Aww don't pout, it's not your fault I'm so awesome." Holly was still basking in her victory.

"Hardly, you won on a technicality," and on the fact that Gail had been too distracted to take the shot properly.

"I won because you were busy checking me out."

"Hardly, I was just ummm..." But the blonde couldn't think of an excuse, "we should go check on the other two." She turned her back to the other girl and hoped her pale complexion calmed down.

"Ten bucks says they're making out at the table." Holly was already moving on to the next wager.

"Oh no way, I'm not letting you cheat me out of my money too, Nerd."

"Wimp."

* * *

Sure enough, when the two returned to the table it was to Frankie and Lisa kissing. So they made their way over to the bar and got a couple of more drinks, not that either girl needed them. Holly finally decided to call it a night when she checked the time and realized how late it had gotten. She had only meant to come out for a couple of drinks and leave Lisa and Frankie to get up to whatever it was they were going to do. She hadn't banked on meeting Gail or having as much fun as she did.

Gail was reluctant to go but there wasn't much worth sticking around for if her new drinking buddy was heading out. They made their way back to the table to grab their jackets and say good night to their friends.

"Hey Anderson, quit sucking face long enough to say good-bye." Gail shouted to the other girl.

"You two heading out already?" Frankie looked a bit dazed as she pulled away from Lisa, leaving her arm over her shoulder. Gail wondered how many drinks she had had while they were off playing games.

"Yeah, I have to get up early and study to make up for tonight." Holly explained while silently shooting Lisa a look, one that said to behave.

"I'm working a double tomorrow so I need sleep." Gail chimed in with her own reason for heading out.

"Well we should all do this again. There's a show next Saturday, I'm sure I can get enough tickets for anyone who wants to come?" Lisa offered, though based on the way she was eyeballing Gail, the blonde had a feeling she wasn't really welcome to go, not that she could anyway.

"Actually I have a thing."

"A thing?" Frankie asked, the drinks she had had that night were starting to fog her brain.

"Yeah," Gail looked pointedly at Frankie, she had her family's party, and as much as she was dreading it she knew she had to go.

"Oh right, she does have a thing, but I'm free," Anderson remembered that the other girl had the Peck party.

"Well what about you Holls, you and Jessie can come," the way Lisa pointedly glared at Gail as she said McD's name made her realize that she was rubbing it in her face that Holly had a girlfriend, one who based on their conversations that night, the wanna-be-plastic surgeon clearly thought was better suited for the brunette than Gail.

"Actually, I have a thing too. But you two have fun." Holly dismissed the notion and finished saying good-bye before making her way out the door with Gail in tow.

* * *

As they headed out, Gail offered to walk Holly home as her apartment was on her way. She had been surprised when Holly revealed that she lived in one of the graduate apartments off campus with Lisa and another friend named Rachel. After making the requisite "U-haul" jokes about Holly and McD the conversation dropped.

They walked a little in silence until Gail asked Holly about her school stuff and the brunette had launched into a long-winded ramble about some kind of sciencey-mumbo-jumbo that Gail couldn't comprehend even if she could recite it word-for-word. She watched as the bookworm next to her lit up at being able to share what she was learning. An animated Holly was quite a mesmerizing sight.

They eventually stopped in front of the apartment building, which had only been a few blocks from the bar and not far from Gail's house.

"Sorry for boring you," Holly apologized once they stopped walking and she realized how long she had been talking for.

"I'm not bored, clearly you enjoy what you're learning." It was true, Gail could listen to the other girl talk about her studies all day long, if she continued to be as passionate about it, not that she would admit that.

"It can be tough but I love science." The brunette admitted.

"See I knew you were a nerd." Gail baited the older girl.

"You called me that based on my glasses."

"What can I say? I'm a good judge of character."

Holly rolled her eyes and prepared to say good night to her new acquaintance. "Well it was nice finally meeting you Gail Danger..." She trailed off expectantly, waiting for the blonde to fill in the rest of her name. She hadn't caught her last name earlier in the night when Frankie had first introduced her, or maybe Frankie had never said it, although the amount of alcohol she had consumed may have erased the memory.

"Oh no, I'm not making it that easy, for all I know you could be a stage five clinger." Gail sidestepped the conversation, she liked teasing the other girl and since she hadn't given her name the first time they met, she decided to do the same this time around.

Holly shoved the blonde lightly, "I am no such thing, but fine, you can maintain the mystery. But since you have my number, text me when you get back to your house, just so I know you're safe."

"See, clingy," the blonde teased as she started to walk away backwards, seeing the hard look being thrown her way she acquiesced, "Fine, Holly, I will text you when I get home."

"Good night Danger," Holly called out as she unlocked her door.

"Good night Nerd," Gail threw back as she turned and headed home. She could hear a little chuckle from the other girl before the door closed shut.

* * *

Gail passed the park where she first met Holly on her way home, and didn't realize that she had been smiling until she walked through her door and bumped into Traci who had gotten home from her shift before everyone else had returned from the party.

"Is that Gail Peck smiling? I never thought I would see the day." Traci joked as the two bumped into each other in the kitchen.

"Very funny Trace, how was work without me?"

"Not bad, made good tips, but it was weird not seeing your surly face every time I looked over at the bar."

"Aww such a sweet talker."

"Seriously, where were you tonight that has you looking so Price-like?"

Gail immediately grimaced, "Don't ever compare me to my chipper roommate again or I'll make sure you get awful tips the next time we work together," the blonde threatened and Traci held up her hands in surrender, "And I was out."

"Clearly, well wherever you were it's nice to see you happy."

Gail nodded and made her way up the stairs and collapsed into bed. She fired off a text to the new contact in her phone.

 **Officer Danger: Home safe and sound, Nerd**

 **Nerd Champion: Glad to hear it, sweet dreams Danger**

For some reason the simple text made Gail smile. _Maybe meeting new people isn't so bad_ , Gail thought to herself as she drifted off to her first dreamless sleep in a while.

* * *

Gail slept soundly through the night and didn't wake up until Chloe came bounding into their room, catapulting herself onto the blonde's bed to wake her up in the late morning.

"Wakey wakey sunshine," She bounced on her roommate.

"Get off me Price before I slaughter you," Gail grumbled as she hid her head under a pillow.

"Come on Grumpy, I have coffee and pancakes waiting downstairs for you." The energetic redhead tempted.

"You should have started with that." The blonde muttered and pulled her face back out of hiding.

As her perky roommate bounced off her bed and back down the stairs, Gail pulled herself up. She checked the time and was surprised she had slept so late without waking up. It was the first time she had felt rested since coming back. She attributed it to the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before, even though she didn't feel hungover at all. But that was the only logical explanation, right?

* * *

A/N: This is my first chapter without any dreams in it...but they'll be back...you won't get the full story behind them until Gail is ready to share it and she has someone she is willing to share it with...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

A/N: As always, a very heartfelt thank you to everyone sticking with this story or picking it up for the first time, I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and especially the reviews, I really love hearing what you all think...this chapter: the Peck Party...

* * *

Gail ended up having to bail on Holly that Tuesday, since she had to rearrange her work schedule to get Saturday off. The brunette had been understanding, but had made Gail promise to go the following week. They still bumped into each other a couple of times while running in the early mornings, especially as the closer it came to Saturday the more restless Gail's sleep became. It didn't help that it was nearly the middle of the semester, which meant her work was piling up and midterms were fast approaching.

That week she had only caught glimpses of the brunette as she was heading in or out of the park. She hadn't even seen Holly at the Penny, despite working almost every night. It wasn't until that Saturday morning, after being awake almost the entire night, even after working a double on Friday, that the two girls had actually had the chance to greet each other.

It was around 5am when Gail made her usual trek to the park, her running shoes were beginning to wear down with their constant use. She was just about to turn in her usual direction when she spotted the brunette about to head off to complete the loop going the other way. She gave her usual head nod to Holly's smile and wave and turned the music up on her iPod. It took a couple of minutes before Gail registered the sound of another pair of feet catching up to her. She turned to see Holly pulling up beside her, her own headphones in. They didn't say anything as they jogged together, each listening to their own playlist and trying to keep pace with one another. It wasn't until the exit was in sight, that Holly nudged Gail and cocked her head to the side. She then began to pick up her pace, daring the blonde to race her. Gail was never one to turn down a challenge and broke into a sprint. The two girls were neck and neck but Holly's slightly longer legs made her the victor.

"You know, I think beating you may be one of my new favorite pastimes." Holly teased while panting heavily and stretching.

Gail was doubled-over, "Very funny Nerd, but one of these days I'm going to challenge you to a video game and then we'll see who's the champ."

"Game on, Danger."

The two finished stretching and walked a bit to cool down, still trying to get their heart rates and breathing back to normal.

"Alright, I have to get back to studying since I have a busy night ahead of me. Have fun at your thing, Danger." Holly gave the blonde another wave good-bye and started to jog lightly back in the direction of her apartment.

Gail watched the brunette's retreating form and the sinking feeling returned to her stomach, the one she hadn't realized had left until now. She didn't know if it was from hearing Holly say she had a busy night or from her own anticipation of having to go home. She figured it was related to the Pecks.

* * *

As Gail stood just outside her family's door, she contemplated once again if it was a good idea to show up alone. After Frankie had turned her down, she had thought about asking Chris, figuring that the tall, handsome, football player who wanted to be a cop might distract her mother's attention away from her. Plus, with him having a girlfriend it wouldn't be a real date anyway, just a buffer between her and her mother's machinations. However, she thought about what Frankie had said and she didn't want to torpedo anyone else's future careers by introducing them to the Superintendent. She also didn't want to spend the whole night correcting her mother as she purposefully called Chris, "Craig" or some other wrong name, considering Nick had been "Ned" for most of their relationship.

Finally, she gathered up what little courage she had left when it came to dealing with her parents and let herself in. She hoped to just slip in without anyone noticing but no luck. Despite, ordering caterers around the Superintendent had managed to catch sight of her only daughter.

"Sweetheart, nice of you to have finally arrived. I was beginning to think I would have to send a patrol over to gather you." Her mother greeted her with a brief, cold hug as her words dripped with the disappointment that Gail had come to expect from years of growing up Peck.

Gail managed a weak protest, "Mother, the party hasn't even started yet, no one has arrived, I'm early." But her voice sounded meek even to her.

"Your brother and his date arrived nearly half an hour ago."

Of course the Golden Boy had shown up at an acceptable time. "Well maybe he should have picked me up on his way over."

"Maybe I would've if I had thought you would have been even close to being ready, Garbage Pail," Steve kidded his little sister as he came out from the kitchen. He pulled her into a side hug that she tried to wiggle away from, it had been a while since they had seen each other but they weren't huggers.

Satisfied that both her children were around to make the appropriate appearances, the Superintendent's attention was already being diverted elsewhere, although she couldn't pass up the opportunity for one last subtle admonishment of her daughter, "Make sure you see your father, he's forgotten what you look like."

"Of course, Mother." With that the Superintendent breezed past her children in hot pursuit of a caterer she was certain was going to drop something.

With the matriarch gone, the elder Peck turned to his younger sibling, ready to begin the teasing, "So Garbage Pail I wasn't sure you would actually show."

"Well Carrot Top it's not like I actually had a choice. So how much did you have to pay this one to be your date tonight?" She would never understand why her brother bothered; she would always one up him.

Shaking his head, "Very funny sister, but this one came all on her own."

"Oh, I bet she does brother, I bet she does, but I really do not want to know what goes on in your bedroom." The blonde teased.

Steve immediately blushed, his face turning as red as his hair, but before he had a chance to respond, his date appeared, "Hey Steve, sorry I got a little lost."

To say Gail was surprised was an understatement when the girl on her brother's arm was the same one she had a date with just the week before, the one she raced that morning, the one that has a girlfriend.

"It's a big house." Steve reassured the brunette with a wide smile, before making the introductions, little did he know they were completely unnecessary, "Holly, this is my sister Gail."

"Hi Gail." Holly greeted the blonde with one of her crooked smiles. She was actually rather amused to find out that her new acquaintance happened to be the sister of one of her closest friends. She was also going to have a talk with Frankie about what types of information you share with people before you invite them out. If she had known last week who the girl was, she could have warned Steve that their little ploy wasn't going to work that night. Well not unless his sister decided to play along.

The blonde could feel her heart reflexively flutter as it always did when she saw that smile. She merely nodded her acknowledgement, deciding to play this one out to figure out what her brother was up to. She didn't know what the brunette was doing there, and especially not on a date with her brother, who was a dude and, last time Gail checked, she had a girlfriend. The blonde decided to dive right into her interrogation, "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Steve smiled and looked at Holly for reassurance as he responded, "Well we've known each other for years but it's a new relationship."

"Oh, I'm sure it is. How'd you two meet?" The smile on Gail's face and the look in her eye were mischievous.

"We had an Anatomy class together. Holly was only a freshman and I was a junior. She helped me through it and we've been friends ever since. Right Hols?"

"Yeah," The brunette nodded along. She didn't know what game the siblings were playing, but whatever it was, it was going to be amusing to watch. Studying the pair, she could see the stark contrasts between the two. While both were pale, Steve definitely had more freckles. They both had blue eyes but Steve's were a gentle shade, a color that suggested warmth and safety. While Gail's eyes, were more striking, like a storm that was ready to destroy you. The boy's hair was definitely more red than blonde, while the girl had opted to bleach hers. Holly briefly wondered what the natural hue was.

She also couldn't help noticing how stunning the blonde looked that night. The younger girl had opted for only a light bit of make-up, except for the lips, which were a ruby red. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, making the little diamonds dangling from her ears stand out. Then her eyes trailed down to take in little black cocktail dress, long enough to be appropriate for a family occasion, but revealing enough to highlight the woman's toned legs. She was truly mesmerizing but Holly did her best to not stare, she didn't want to get caught checking out her "date's" little sister.

When Holly met the blonde's eyes, she knew she had been busted, based on the smirk on the other girl's face. But rather than be embarrassed, she simply gave an appreciative nod and let the blonde know that she looked good.

After catching Holly check her out, Gail decided that messing with her brother was too good of an opportunity to pass up, "Anatomy, huh, well I'm planning on taking that next semester, maybe your girlfriend can help me brush up on the subject. I'm sure I could really benefit from some one-on-one attention."

Oblivious to what was going on, Steve continued the charade, "Well Holly is a medical student so she's busy, even if she is an excellent teacher." The wink is really what did Gail in and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't know brother, I think your girl may be willing to change her mind, I'm an _excellent_ student." The brunette was smirking; she knew that the blonde was messing with her friend, even if he didn't know it.

Steve scoffed, "When you're not cutting class or slacking off."

"And yet brother I can still do all that and still look as good as I do." Gail cockily replied.

Before getting the chance to retort, the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of the first guests. Both siblings took a deep breath and prepared themselves for the onslaught of people they were about to encounter. Steve, always the more gregarious one, straightened his back and plastered a smile on his face, while his cantankerous sister slouched further and tried to contain her scowl, only enough to avoid drawing her mother's ire, again. Meanwhile the brunette standing between them tried to contain her amusement at the obvious dichotomy. Oh it was going to be an enlightening night.

* * *

It was only a couple of hours into the party and Gail was already feeling exhausted from the constant stress of having to make small talk with her parents' friends under the watchful glare of Superintendent Peck. The Peck siblings had decided to divide and conquer in an attempt to get through all the mandatory introductions they had to in as short a time as possible. While Gail was trying her best to stay out of reach of some of the more lecherous old men, she also found herself watching Steve and Holly work the room like a couple of pros. There was no denying that Holly looked good on Steve's arm. She was wearing a forest green dress that hung off one shoulder. The dress complimented her skin tone and cut nicely across her long tan legs, making them look like they could go on for miles. Her long, thick, dark hair cascaded down her shoulders in gentle waves, and the brunette had on only enough make-up to compliment her looks. She really didn't need any. Somehow even her glasses seemed to complete the picture, making Holly look like the perfect combination of beauty and brains. But it's not like Gail noticed or anything.

What she did notice, and rolled her eyes at, was how her brother tried to schmooze with all the white shirts. She was certain he was already laying the groundwork to make detective in the next rotation. Holly, for the most part, just seemed to smile and nod along to whatever everyone else was saying, but every so often she would catch the blonde's eye and throw a crooked smile her way, and every time she did, Gail could feel a little of her stress ebb, but it would only return as she felt the icy glare of her mother focus on her and she would have to return her attention to whomever she was speaking to.

Luckily, she was saved from the boring small talk by one of her favorite people.

"So my petulant Peck how are you surviving this wonderful evening?" Oliver good-naturedly greeted his friend. He had watched her pained expression from across the room for long enough, after waiting for her to wrangle herself free from the hoards of established and well-connected people that he knew she was forced to interact with as part of her family's image, he had finally had the chance to swoop in.

"You only think its wonderful because of the free booze, Ollie." The blonde teased, she was relieved to finally be talking to someone she actually liked.

"Then clearly you need a drink, somebody get this lady a drink." The boy looked around and waved to one of the servers.

"Can't, not tonight." The blonde shook her head apologetically. She wanted to drink, hell, she wanted to get completely wasted but she couldn't. Not in front of her parents, especially her mother who was on her case enough already. She really didn't need another lecture about drinking and being in control.

"Another time then darlin', another time. So have you met anyone here worth your time yet?" He accepted the glass of champagne from the server that his friend had passed on.

"No, Oliver, you know how I feel about people and about these parties."

Despite the blonde's protest, Oliver noticed his friend looking across the room at her brother and his date. He knew that Holly had agreed to play stand-in for Steve's real girlfriend, not wanting the Superintendent to start her digging. But what he didn't expect was the funny look on younger girl's face. He could tell that she was working hard to keep it impassive but her blue eyes were clear and intent on their target. _Hmmm...that's a weird look_ , he thought to himself. "Have you met Steve's date yet?"

"Yep," popping the p, "Did you know Holly while you were at the University?" She was curious as to how many people were in on Steve's charade tonight, plus she was still trying to figure out what exactly his plan was.

"Yeah, Steve introduced her to our little gang once she started tutoring him in one of his classes. She's awesome. Why?" Oliver was curious about his friend's curiousity. She rarely showed any curiosity about anyone, ever.

"I'm just surprised I never heard about her from you guys, since Steve said they had been friends for years." The blonde answered innocently, although Oliver knew she was rarely that.

"Eh, she's always been busy with school and her..." Oliver trailed off, he was about to say girlfriend but didn't want to blow Steve's cover.

"Her what?" Gail was really hoping he would finish that sentence, she was waiting impatiently for someone to slip up.

"Extracurriculars, you know volunteering and sports and stuff. She likes to keep busy." He cleared his throat, "Since we are obviously the coolest people here, maybe we should go rescue your brother and Holly from whatever boring conversation I'm sure they are part of."

Oliver gallantly offered his arm, which Gail took as she shook her head. "They're lucky we are willing to grace them with our presence."

* * *

"So Gail how's school? Are you playing nice with the others?" Steve asked, once Oliver and Gail had joined him and Holly. He hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with his sister since she started at the University.

Gail rolled her eyes, "I always play nice."

"Mmhmm Peck, I once saw you drive a grown man to tears with just your words and you were only fifteen at the time." Oliver chimed in.

"Aww Ollie, I never meant to make you cry." The girl baited her friend with a dangerous grin, flashing her canines. Holly chuckled at the other girls quick wit.

"Har dee har, just for that I'm not taking you gun shopping next week."

The blonde immediately pouted at that and stomped her foot, while the other three just laughed at her fake tantrum.

The group fell into easy conversation discussing school for Gail and Holly and the force for Steve and Oliver. The boys entertained the girls with stories about their rookie class their TO's and the shenanigans they got themselves into. However, the merriment was short-lived as Gail noticed her mother begin to make her way over, stopping along the way to talk to various people.

"Incoming...gird your loins," Gail warned the others as the Superintendent finally arrived. Oliver, Steve, and even Holly stood a little taller and braced themselves for the onslaught they were sure was coming.

With false cheer Superintendent Elaine Peck greeted the group, "Ah, if it isn't my lovely children, I trust you have been making your way throughout the room and greeting everyone."

"Yes ma'am," the two agreed in unison.

"Officer Shaw, it is nice to see you again." She addressed the boy. She was aware that the young officer had quickly established himself as a goofball amongst the rookie class, but she also knew he had great potential. He had shown his bravery and good judgment on many occasions, thus he was an acceptable friend for her children to have.

"And you ma'am. Thank you for inviting me, Superintendent."

"Of course, you have been doing some fine work with the force, I understand you have been able to continue your heroics in an official capacity." She shot a look at her daughter, causing Gail's fake smile to waver slightly on her face. She was growing weary of the constant reminders and jabs from her mother.

"Umm thank you ma'am." He wanted to dismiss the notion that anything he had done thus far had been heroic but he knew it was a waste and that the formidable woman was already moving on.

Then the Superintendent zeroed in on her real target, "So Holly, dear, you are an impressive young lady. Graduated both high school and college a year early, and you are at the top of your medical school class." The woman made it abundantly clear that she had looked into the younger woman's life. She had many connections and doing a background check was standard protocol on anyone who wanted to get close to the Pecks. "Have you decided what field you would like to go into?"

"Thank you, Superintendent. No, I haven't, it's still a little early to decide." The brunette fiddled with her glasses, a telltale sign that she was nervous speaking to the other woman. Steve had warned her that his mother could be intense, but Holly had sworn that she could put up with it. She figured it couldn't be too hard since she was only pretending to be his girlfriend, so it didn't really matter if his mother liked her or not.

"Well Holly, it's never too early to pick a path as you very well know. You should consider a career in forensics. We are always in need of excellent forensic pathologists, and I can always put in a good word for you." The Superintendent offered, she was pleased that at least one of her children could bring home an acceptable significant other. Meanwhile, Gail was rolling her eyes behind her mother's back.

"I appreciate the offer, Superintendent, but I still have time to make my decision." She didn't mention that she had already been considering forensics, it was something she was keeping to herself for now.

"Well the offer stands dear and don't listen to Gail I can be very helpful, maternal even." The redheaded woman shot her daughter a look, letting her know that she did indeed have eyes in the back of her head, and had seen her antics. Gail merely plastered on a fake, polite smile.

"Of course, ma'am." If there was one thing Holly definitely was, it was polite.

The Superintendent nodded and smiled tightly before turning her attention to her youngest, "Now if only some of your drive could rub off on my daughter, Holly. She still seems intent on squandering her potential."

Gail kept her mouth shut, she was used to mother's barbs and she really wasn't looking to cause a scene in front of everyone. She just wanted to put in her mandatory appearance and get out as quickly as possible.

"I'd hardly say Gail was squandering anything, ma'am. From what I've heard she seems to be very hardworking, between her double major and job." Holly spoke up. She felt bad for the other girl, the one who she had only ever seen be confident and snarky, who was now shrinking in the presence of her parental unit.

 _Well that was new_ , Gail wasn't used to anyone sticking up for her. Not her father, not her brother, not her friend, not even any of her boyfriends. She didn't really know why this girl who hardly knew her would try to take on the Superintendent.

"All those things may keep her busy but they are hardly preparing her for her career in law enforcement. You should be focusing your attention on only the one major and you shouldn't be wasting your time serving drinks and food at a bar, Gail. That time could be spent volunteering at the precinct, making yourself known and learning the ins and outs of policing."

"Actually mother, Holly has asked me to volunteer with her at a children's clinic as an interpreter, so it looks like my other major will be useful." Gail had managed to find her voice, and the look of shock and barely contained disapproval on her mother's face was rather entertaining. She knew the woman couldn't say anything about the volunteering in front of everyone, or else it would make the Superintendent look bad, that she didn't want her daughter helping out sick kids.

Steve looked at both Holly and Gail with a quizzical look. He didn't recall Holly ever asking Gail to volunteer and he also didn't remember her mentioning her work at the clinic. Holly for her part had only smiled and nodded, gently supporting the other girl with her claim. She still hadn't told Steve that she had met Gail the week before, but judging by the look on his face, she would probably have to soon.

"Well isn't that nice," the look on the Superintendent's face made it clear that she thought it was anything but nice, but she couldn't do much about it at the moment so she shifted gears, "I hope you all don't mind if I steal my lovely daughter away. There are many handsome, young men dying to meet you, Gail. Maybe if you are lucky you will end up with half the catch your brother has."

 _Ha, if only she knew that I was on a date with his "catch" last week, well not really a date, but it could've been a date if it wasn't for her_ _girlfriend_ , the blonde thought to herself. Technically she could blow her brother right out of the water by revealing what she knew about Holly, but then again if she did that there would be nothing to blackmail him with. Gail decided to play the long game with this one and instead focused on fending off her Superintendent Mom all on her own, "Mother, I really don't need help meeting anyone."

"Sweetheart, it wouldn't hurt for you to spend time with some eligible young men from good families. They have very bright futures ahead of them and would make excellent suitors."

"And I'm sure they are all related to the bigwigs of policing, ready to boost your career Superintendent." The blonde couldn't help it, the last thing she wanted was a "suitor", especially not one handpicked and mother-approved.

The Superintendent gave her daughter a stern look, warning her to watch her tone, especially in front of guests, "Despite what you may think, sweetheart, I am looking out for your best interests. I don't want you to look up 20 years from now, married to some Okee from Muskogee who's still on the doughnut patrol, and wonder how the hell did I get here and why didn't my mother push me just when I needed to be pushed the most? Anyway, they are right over there, so stop dawdling and stop slouching. Posture is important."

Gail turned to her brother, Holly, and Oliver and mouthed the words "Save Me!" as her mother dragged her to the other side of the room.

The trio simply laughed at the poor girl's plight.

"Should one of us help her?" Holly inquired, as she watched the blonde get paraded across the room by her mother, stopping to speak to various young men along the way.

"Who Gail? No, my mother won't rest until she at least talks to each of the guys. Plus, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah darlin' I wouldn't worry too much about Gail, if there is anything she can handle it's breaking hearts." Oliver agreed; he had seen the girl shoot down more than enough fellows to be certain that she could look out for herself. Plus, if she really needed help, she knew that he would be there in a flash to rescue her.

As the boys chatted some more about sports and work, Holly found her attention being diverted across the room, where Gail was now stationed. She watched as the beautiful blonde nodded along to whatever each new suitor was saying. It was clear even from where Holly was that the girl was extremely uninterested in what the other person was saying. After a while, she spotted Gail checking to see if the coast was clear before slipping away from the party. When the blonde didn't return for a while, Holly excused herself from the boys, she couldn't help that her natural curiosity made her wonder where the other girl had wandered off to, could she?

* * *

"Gail Danger Peck, are you hiding from all those eligible young men?" Holly joked as she found the other girl in one of the hallways, standing in front of what looked like a display of awards. She was pleased that she finally had a full name to greet the girl with.

"Well I must not be doing a very good job of hiding if you managed to find me Nerd, unless, you were watching me." The smirked as she turned around to see the brunette blush, "I knew you were clingy."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Hardly. Maybe I just wanted to get away from all the socializing. I usually avoid things like this."

"So then why are you here?" Gail was genuinely curious about why the other girl had agreed to be Steve's date and was pretending to be his girlfriend.

"Well, Steve needed a last minute plus one, and I am all about growing these days," the brunette answered with a shrug.

Gail didn't know why but she was kind of jealous that her brother had managed to get the brunette to be his date for the night. It was probably just that she was mad he had managed to pull off her own plan (that had to be it). "So first you go on a date with one Peck and then the other. Wow Holly you are quite the busy girl. "

"Ok first of all, last week wasn't a date. As for tonight, your brother asked me to step in and be his date, but it's not a real date either. We're just friends, and in case you haven't noticed he isn't really my type."

"Well I hope your _girlfriend_ is okay with you dating siblings." Gail couldn't help the barb even with the other girl's denials. She was goading Holly.

"You seem very concerned about my relationship, how about you let me worry about it?" Holly maintained her calm demeanor. She wasn't going to let the other girl ruffle her. "But just for the record, she knows all about tonight and she was invited last week."

Gail gave the other girl a hard stare, debating whether or not she should bother asking, but she decided to just to be certain, "My brother does know that you have a girlfriend right?" It was going to be the only act of sibling protectiveness that she intended to display that night.

Holly snorted a little in response, "Of course he does, why do you think he introduced me to Frankie?"

"OK why does Steven know so many lesbians?" Gail threw the question out there. It was weird that her brother seemed to be a magnet for girls who liked girls. Then an idea dawned on her, "Ooo are you his beard? Is he trying to hide something? You know this is a safe space."

Holly rolled her eyes at the other girl's jokes, "Funny. No, your brother has a girlfriend; he just didn't want your mother digging into her life."

"But it's ok to dig into yours?" Gail cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Well she's a cop and he didn't want your mom messing with her career." Gail nodded along, she could understand that part, after all she hadn't been willing to force any of her friends to endure that. Then Holly added, "Plus, in case you missed it, I'm kind of an awesome girlfriend to have."

"Well at least my mother thinks so. The Superintendent seems to think you'll fit right in," Gail gestured to the awards in front of them. She watched as Holly took in the Peck Hall of Fame. Her eyes roaming over all the achievements her mother, father and brother had attained over the years.

"Notice how imPECKable my family is? When my mother was a rookie, she broke the record for collars. I know, because I dusted the trophies, I shined her medals. My father was one of the youngest to make inspector. My brother is on his way to becoming a detective. Success is a family affair, as long as you aren't me."

With the exception of a few awards for winning shooting competitions, Holly did notice that Gail had very few awards on the wall; they seemed to mostly revolve around the other Pecks. "I'm sure your parents are proud of you Gail, you're a hard worker especially for a freshman in college."

Gail shook her head sadly in defeat, she knew that wasn't true. "Listen Holly, I have certain standards for myself, I expect nothing but the best, but my mother expects more. Growing up, she gave me three pieces of advice: always remember who you are, work harder than everyone else, and don't screw up. And it seems, I can't do anything but screw up. In fact the golden boy loves to call me the Pail Fail and he's right." The self-loathing was evident in the blonde's tone.

Holly couldn't understand why the girl was being so hard on herself but she hated seeing it, "Gail, you are hardly a screw-up. I'm sure whatever you end up doing will be enough. And as for Steve, your brother may be one of my really good friends, but he's an ass."

Gail realized that she had been too open and honest with the brunette with the warm and inviting smile, so she scrambled to put her walls back up, "Forget I said anything, it doesn't matter; we should get back to the party before they notice we're gone. I wouldn't want to be accused of corrupting Steve's perfect girlfriend." The blonde stalked off.

Holly was surprised at the sudden coldness emanating off the blonde, she thought that they were becoming friends, or at least friendly. Maybe whatever she said had struck a nerve, but the brunette couldn't spend too much time thinking about it, so she followed the blonde and rejoined her date.

* * *

Gail decided to avoid Holly, Steve, and Oliver. She made the last of her rounds and checking the time, decided to duck out early. The only person she had left to see was her father, who with any luck would let her out of this torture chamber.

"Well if it isn't my missing daughter. It's been too long Gail," her father greeted her with a genuine hug.

"Hi Dad."

"Gail, you look lovely as always. Have you been enjoying your mother's party?"

"Enjoying is one word for it. I have already greeted everyone and spoken to all of the men mother wants me to date."

"She means well Gail, she's just looking out for you."

Gail scoffed at that, "She only cares about me in whether or not I'm making her look bad."

Her father contemplated that for a moment before responding in his gravely voice, "Your mom's a beautiful woman, nothing can make her look bad."

Gail actually laughed at that, "Ooo that's a good spin, no wonder you're inspector."

Her father smiled back, but the lightness never lasts long, as her mother came to join them.

"I trust you have been filling your father in on the frivolous activities you have been wasting your time on?"

Gail just shook her head. Only her mother would consider having two majors and working to be frivolous. Unless it could directly help her future career as a police officer, it didn't matter, and was just a waste of time.

The lecture continued, "Gail, it is time you grew up. You had your fun, you had your 'freedom'. As our arrangement stipulated, when you came home you would get serious about your future. And your future is to become a police officer, then detective, and from there wherever you choose in the field. You mustn't loose sight of your goals now. It's important that you take things seriously."

"I am taking things seriously mother, I have an A in all my classes and will continue to maintain my grades on top of my job." Gail fought back weakly. She was tired and just wanted to go home, not sit through another lecture of how much of a disappointment she was.

"I know you will because there's no other option is there?"

Gail meekly nodded.

"I also trust you have been watching your drinking and not going to any parties. We wouldn't want another incident now would we?"

Gail's jaw clenched at the reminder and at the accusatory tone her mother used, "Of course not mother." She bit out.

"That's good dear, we don't need any more bad publicity for you, not if you are going to be entering the academy in a few short years."

Gail needed to get away from her mother and all of the other people that just reminded her that she had no control over her own future, "It's starting to get late and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, with midterms coming up. If it's ok, may I head out for tonight?"

Her mother checked the time and decided that her daughter had indeed put in a satisfactory appearance for the night.

Gail said her goodbyes to her parents, and simply sent a wave in the direction of Steve, Holly, and Oliver. She wanted to get out of there quickly, before her mother changed her mind. She couldn't wait to get back to her house and to her bed.

* * *

 _Gail could feel the blinding pain radiating in her head from where the door made contact before she felt someone grab her arms. She would have thought they were trying to steady her but she knew something was wrong. This person was grabbing too tightly. She struggled and pulled away but he grabbed her from behind. He was taller than her and much strong but she fought and tried to scream even as his hand covered her mouth. She kicked and punched, and used every ounce of strength she had, every move she had been taught all her life, but she could feel his arm pressing down on her windpipe. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, let alone fight. The room was getting dark and fuzzy._

Gail awoke when her fist made contact with the wall, breaking right through the plaster and sheetrock, the wall crumbling around her hand.

* * *

A/N: Ouch!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

A/N: A big thanks to everyone reading and supporting this story. Yes Elaine was victim blaming her daughter, yes it was a dick move, yes it will be addressed more eventually. As a heads up, this chapter features situations that wouldn't actually happen in real life. But since this is fiction and I get to make up the rules, I would appreciate it if you just went with it. As always I can't wait to hear your thoughts, so don't hold back now...

* * *

Gail awoke when her fist made contact with the wall, breaking right through the plaster and sheetrock, the wall crumbling around her hand. The loud crack her knuckles made was enough to wake up the whole house. In fact it did, her roommate being the first to snap awake.

"Gail, are you okay?" Chloe's usually chirpy voice was slightly hoarse from sleep.

Gail clenched her jaw tightly as she cradled her bleeding and already swelling hand. She blinked away the tears of pain and fear from her dream as she applied pressure to her injury. She couldn't speak, but just nodded her head.

"Hey what happened?" Chloe's voice for once was calm and soothing, not it's usual bounciness and cheer. There was concern etched across her face as she took in her injured roommate's disheveled appearance and the fist-sized hole that was now in the wall next to the other girl's bed.

Before Gail even had the chance to respond, Juliet, Andy, and Traci appeared in their doorway asking what had happened too. Gail still couldn't speak, too rattled from the vivid dream and in too much pain from her battered fist, but she could also feel the embarrassment starting to sink in. The last thing she had wanted was to wake everyone up.

The rest of the girls all looked to Chloe who just shrugged, it was a little after 4 am and they had all been sleeping, so she really didn't know either. She got up and made her way over to the blonde's bed, where Gail was rocking slightly, holding her hand. She reached out to gently rub Gail's back, trying to soothe her clearly hurting friend, "It's ok, it was just a dream."

Gail shrank slightly away from the contact, "I know" she managed to get out through her clenched jaw. "But the wall was very real."

Chloe looked to the other girls, she wanted to help but if she knew her roommate at all, she figured the blonde probably hated the fact that she had woken everyone up. "You guys can go back to sleep."

The three girls exchanged looks before Juliet spoke up, "You sure?" She asked, not really wanting to leave the girls now that they were up. But both roommates nodded their heads. "You should probably ice your hand, Gail, before the swelling gets any worse. And don't worry about the wall; we'll get Sammy and Jerry to fix it up tomorrow. They love the chance to fix stuff and show off their manliness." Juliet offered comfortingly. She felt bad that her housemate had hurt herself and knew that the boys would be able to fix up the now damaged wall. Hell, they would probably be impressed that the petite blonde had managed to cause that much damage.

 _Awesome, more people will know,_ Gail thought to herself but she only nodded in response. She felt sick to her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the dream, but she really wanted to not be the center of attention right now.

"Gail, why don't you let me take a look at your hand? I used to box in high school, I've seen a lot of injuries," Traci offered with a small smile. She looked back at the others, "You can go back to sleep, I'll help Gail wrap up her hand and ice it."

Andy and Juliet both agreed, despite looking concerned as well, so they told Gail to feel better and headed back to their own beds. Chloe refused and instead followed Gail and Traci downstairs. She didn't like how pale Gail was, which was saying a lot considering the girl's normal complexion.

"I'm fine, you two can go to bed too." The blonde managed to say, even though her voice was still a bit strangled, as she let herself be led to the kitchen.

"We will as soon as we take care of your hand," Traci replied good-naturedly. She was exhausted, having worked that night without Gail, but she wanted to make sure her housemate's hand was okay. "Let me take a look."

The two grabbed stools at the breakfast bar, while Chloe bounced around the kitchen. She had already retrieved the first aid kit and an ice pack and was busying herself making some tea to help calm the other girl's obviously shaken nerves.

Traci poked and prodded the hand a bit while Gail hissed and reflexively pulled it back, "You know that hurts right?"

"I figured. You might want to go to the hospital and make sure you didn't break any bones." Traci suggested as she cleaned up the cuts and wrapped the swollen hand and wrist.

"I hate hospitals," The blonde grumbled as she watched the other girl apply the bandages. When she looked up and saw the looks on both Chloe and Traci's faces she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll go later if the swelling doesn't go down."

The two girls nodded, satisfied with the compromise. After Traci failed to muffle a yawn, Gail pleaded with the girls again to just leave her alone, "Seriously, you two need to go to sleep. It's 4 am, you probably only got to sleep an hour ago. And Nash didn't you work a double, please just go to bed, I'm fine."

"Go ahead, Trace, I'll look after Rocky here." Chloe beamed a smile and encouraged the other girl to go to bed also.

Satisfied that the redhead would look out for the other girl, she acquiesced, feeling the exhaustion overtaking her, "Alright, if you need anything you know where to find me. Good night ladies, and Peck keep the ice on it."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks mom." Traci patted Gail on the head like a good puppy and headed off to sleep.

Gail shifted the ice and winced at the pain in her hand.

"Hurts?" Chloe asked, even though it was obvious by the look on Gail's face that it did.

Gail shrugged in response, "Nah it feels great when you turn your hand into a sledgehammer."

"Well what did the wall ever do to you?" Chloe joked.

"Wrong place at the wrong time." Gail deadpanned. Then she looked away as she absent-mindedly ran her good hand through her hair. She was still trying to forget the nightmare she had woken up from.

Chloe shifted gears as she watched the troubled expression on her roommate's face, "Do you want to talk about your dream?'

Gail sighed before lying through her teeth, "Don't remember it." She did remember it but she definitely didn't want to talk about it.

"You sure?"

"Yep." She popped the "p" like usual.

Chloe accepted that whatever was bugging her friend wasn't up for discussion, "Want some tea?"

"I guess." The redhead slid a mug over. Gail played with the bag, dunking it into the water and swirling it around. She wasn't thirsty. She was tired and hurting and wanted to be sleeping, not nursing a bandaged hand, having woken up her entire house. She had been trying hard to not let anyone else know about the dreams. She didn't want to seem weak, not being able to control her own subconscious.

The two sipped silently. Chloe was studying her roommate. She wanted to ask more questions, she wanted to get the other girl to open up, or at least to feel comfortable opening up. But in the short time she had known the derisive blonde, she knew that wasn't how she operated. Gail was closed off and kept to herself, and she really didn't like people prying. So instead, Chloe just sat and waited, she didn't want her friend to be alone.

Gail shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "You don't have to stay up Princess. You can go back to bed. I'll be up soon."

"Then you won't mind me keeping you company, Grumpy." That started Chloe on a ramble about various things. She was yapping away, trying her best to distract her roommate from the pain in her swollen hand, when they heard the door open and watched a very messy looking Frankie Anderson come slinking into the house.

"What are you two doing?" She was surprised anyone in the house was still awake.

"Good night Anderson?" Gail asked with a smirk, based on the other girl's appearance she figured she must have gotten at least some action from Dr. Boob Job. "How was the show?"

Frankie's eyes drifted over to the redhead who was watching her carefully. Her normally cheery demeanor was absent and she was quietly studying the two, she hadn't even greeted Frankie, which was weird.

"I've seen better." Frankie answered honestly as she headed towards the kitchen to grab some water.

"Well Grumpy, looks like you have some new company, I'm going to sleep." Chloe directed all her attention to Gail, even as she breezed past Frankie on her way to the stairs.

The brunette's eyes followed the girl even after she was no longer in sight. When she turned her attention back to the blonde, she didn't like the knowing look on the other girl's face. "What?" She snapped.

Gail rolled her eyes, "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not enough to have to deal with you at this time of night."

Ignoring the bitchy response, "So things are going well with future Dr. Boob Job?"

"Peachy." Frankie grunted before noticing that the blonde's hand was bandaged up, "You do that at the Peck Party? Someone get too handsy?"

"Plenty of people got too handsy, but no, it wouldn't look good if the newest Peck predecessor broke someone's nose."

Frankie smirked, "It's ok, Holly would've been there to fix them up."

Gail looked over at the other girl curiously before asking, "Did you know she was going to be there?"

"Nope, but based on the texts I got from her I could've blown an important covert operation. Apparently, I should've mentioned you were Steve's little sister." Frankie shook her head thinking back to the texts she had gotten, the ones accusing her of trying to set up some elaborate prank. She had no idea Holly was going to be there that night, "I can't believe he took her as a date. Kind of makes me wish I had taken you up on your offer."

Gail nodded along before pulling out her usual brand of sass, "It was your loss Anderson. I looked damn good."

"Mmhmm" Frankie agreed, she was sure the blonde had looked stunning. There was no denying she was gorgeous, but it was clear from the first time they drunkenly kissed that they were only ever going to be friends. Their kiss, while good, had paled in comparison to another one she had had that night. "Was the Muppet babysitting you?" Frankie asked nonchalantly.

"No," Gail responded, offended that the older girl was acting like she needed someone watching over her.

"Do you need a babysitter?" Frankie asked, raising an eyebrow, she still had no idea how the girl had injured herself.

"No." She growled again.

Frankie nodded in acceptance, "Alright then I'm going to bed. Although, I'm surprised you aren't there already."

"Wasn't sure the last time you washed your sheets." It was becoming a regular joke between the two of them.

"Away games Peck, they are way more fun than at home. You should try it sometime." Anderson smirked and headed up the stairs.

With everyone finally tucked away, Gail had a moment to herself. She was exhausted but there was no way she was shutting her eyes anytime soon. After finishing the tea Chloe had made, she stretched out on the couch with her ice pack and hoped that the swelling went down before she had to get to work.

* * *

The swelling didn't subside, but Gail still worked her shift one-handed, to the best of her ability. She even managed to sit through class all day on Monday. It was when she got back from class and refused to eat anything, the pain still making her nauseous, that Chloe started her incessant hovering, which is how Gail found herself in the Emergency Department on a late Monday afternoon, exhausted from not sleeping for two days and still in copious amounts of pain. It had taken a great deal of convincing, but she had managed to get Chloe to let her go alone with the promise that she would call when she needed a ride home.

After what seemed like forever, the nurse finally came around to take Gail back. She was seated in a room where she continued to wait impatiently. When the door finally opened, Gail couldn't control her snappish tone, "It's about damn time! I could be dying here."

"If only the world was so lucky," McD responded as she entered the room and realized that the patient was the bartender from the Lucky Penny. Apparently, professionalism didn't matter when you were the only person in the room.

"Oh and the hits just keep on coming." Gail groaned as she rolled her head up towards the heavens.

"So what brings you in Blondie? Did someone finally teach you a lesson about being a smart ass?" McD glanced at the blonde's injured hand; she didn't try to contain her gratification at knowing that the other girl was in pain.

Gail scowled at the other girl, "Isn't there like anyone else that could my doctor? I think I would rather try my luck with Dr. Kevorkian."

"Technically, she's not your doctor," Holly interrupted as she breezed into the room shortly after the redhead. She gave each girl a look, the animosity between the two was hard to ignore, but she did her best. She took on a professional tone as she began the spiel that they had been drilled into her heads since the first day of med school.

"So Miss Peck, my name is Holly Stewart and I am a first year medical student. I see you've met Jess, she's a fourth year student. Would it be ok if we asked you some questions and did a physical exam before your doctor comes in?"

"Nice speech, been practicing?" Gail smirked at Holly, who smiled back crookedly. "You, yes. Her, no. I'd really rather my hand not get amputated, thanks."

McD glanced between the two girls, she didn't like how chummy the two seemed to be every time she caught them talking, "Well since I have seniority, I'll be the one you have to work with whether you like it or not."

Gail continued to glare at McD, there was no way she was letting the other girl come anywhere near her. When the girl moved closer to touch Gail's injured hand, she pulled it out of reach, "Try it McD and you'll find out firsthand the kind of damage I can do with my good hand."

The look on the other girl's face indicated that she was ready to take Gail up on that offer but Holly intervened, "Jess can I speak to you outside please? Miss Peck, we'll be right back, try to relax ok." She pulled the other girl out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing Holly?" The irritated redhead demanded the second they were in the hallway.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. She's a patient, and I don't really know what's going on between you but you're being completely unprofessional." Holly kept her voice low, she wasn't trying to cause a scene in the hospital; they would both get into trouble with the University. But she also wasn't going to stand by and watch Jessie act that way with anyone, especially not a patient, even if that patient hadn't been Gail.

"She started it." Jess responded peevishly.

"Seriously, that's how you want to play it?" Holly looked at her girlfriend incredulously before continuing the reprimand, "You're the student, and she's the patient. If you can't control yourself, then wait until Dr. Reynolds comes in."

"You know Hols, if you really wanted to get the girl alone, you didn't need to go to so much trouble. Could've just asked nicely." With that last parting dig, she turned around and walked away.

Holly glared at the redhead's retreating form. She was pissed but this wasn't the time or place to get into personal spats. So she calmed herself down, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering the room again. "Sorry about that, Miss Peck, is it ok if we get started?"

"Seriously Nerd, you don't have to call me Miss Peck. It's getting old very quickly." Gail teased, she knew the girl was just trying to be professional but she didn't have to be.

"I know you know I'm not a doctor yet. And it's good practice for me." There was the sassiness Gail had come to expect from her...friend-ish person?

Gail took in what the brunette was wearing, the short white coat over a pair of scrubs and the stethoscope hanging from her neck. She certainly looked the part, "Alright Dr. Nerd, let's practice. Fire away."

Holly bit her lip, as she studied the other girl for a second. The questions she had to ask could be considered personal, so she had to warn her, "You sure you don't mind me asking these questions, if any of them are too personal, you don't have to answer ok?"

"No worries Doc, I understand my right to remain silent."

"Isn't that your line?" Holly teased one last time before schooling her features, "So how can I be of help today?"

Gail held up her bandaged hand, "You could make my hand not hurt anymore."

"I'll try my best. Can you tell me a little about what happened?"

"I hurt it, it's swollen."

"How did you hurt it?" Holly asked, maintaining eye contact with her patient, letting her know she had her undivided attention.

"My hand came into contact with a wall." That was technically the truth.

Holly nodded, keeping her face impassive. She wanted to frown, she wasn't sure if the blonde had hit the wall on purpose, but a doctor shouldn't show any kind of reaction, "Can you elaborate?"

Gail paused for a moment, she didn't want to get into how she had been having a nightmare and had accidentally punched a hole through her wall. So she decided to try to make light of it, "Hulk smashed?" Gail joked as she gave the brunette a cheeky grin.

Holly let out a little chuckle despite herself, the goofiness of the other girl was hard to ignore. She then ran through the standard OPQRST questions that she had learned in class. Along with her teasing, Gail did her best to give Holly answers that she could actually write down and present to the doctor that was supervising her that day. Holly moved on to all the other standard questions related to medications (none), allergies (tomatoes, no joke), existing medical conditions (none), family history (irrelevant), and social history. Those were the questions that earned the most jokes from Gail considering they revolved around work, education, travel, smoking, drinking, drugs, but Holly refrained from asking about the blonde's sexual history. Those questions were way too personal and pretty irrelevant to a hand injury. Plus, she wasn't sure if she would get a straight answer out of Gail anyway (no pun intended). So she simply asked when her last period was and if she could be pregnant, since that was relevant to any type of testing or medications they might prescribe.

With the interview over, Gail had been impressed by Holly's bedside manner, "You're doing a pretty good job, Dr. Nerd."

"That depends, were any of the answers you gave me true?" Holly asked, knowing that the other girl had been messing with her throughout most of her answers.

"Aw Doc, you need to learn to figure that out on your own. What kind of doctor are you going to be, if you can't figure out when a patient is telling the truth or lying?" Gail gave her a stern look.

"Don't be such a snot," Holly chastised her patient.

"Why? It works for me." Gail quipped.

Holly laughed in agreement. "Alright _Miss Peck_ ," Gail stuck out her tongue at the use of the formality, "Would you mind changing into this gown so I can perform a physical exam?"

"Nerd, my hand hurts and it's the only injury I have, do you really need me to drop trou?" It was cold in the hospital and just being there grossed Gail out enough, she didn't really want to have to change her clothes too.

"We need to get in the habit of doing full exams and it helps for us to practice, but if you don't want to change you really don't have to."

"I'll keep my clothes on, seeing as how you haven't even bought me a drink yet." Gail wisecracked.

After rolling her eyes, Holly started the exam. She checked Gail's cranial nerves and lymph nodes. She checked her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. "Ok, in order to listen to your heart and lungs, I'm going to need to go under your shirt, if that's ok."

"Have at it." Gail permitted.

She felt the brunette gently lift up her shirt to slide her hand underneath. The warmth of Holly's hand contrasted with the cool metal of her stethoscope as she glided it to all the auscultation points on Gail's back before coming around to the front. "I have to do the same on this side," she quietly explained.

The brunette was standing closely to the blonde in order to be able to hear her heart. Gail briefly wondered how loud it must have sounded, since she could feel it thundering in her chest. Holly finished up quickly, saying everything sounded good. She moved on to taking various pulses, checking her abdomen, and then her reflexes. Finally, Holly came to Gail's hand, which she carefully unwrapped. She tried her best to check the swelling and it's range of motion gently but Gail still hissed in pain and wanted to pull back reflexively. She gritted her teeth and tried to bear through it, not wanting to mess with Holly's exam. She appreciated the concern and empathy sketched on the other girl's face, knowing that she wasn't trying to hurt her.

Holly was watching Gail's face and her grimace in order to judge the severity of her injury. She finished up the exam quickly, not wanting to inflict any more pain, and grabbed a seat on a stool in the room.

"Was this your way of getting out of tomorrow? You could've just said you were busy, worked last time." Holly teased in an attempt to distract the blonde from the discomfort in her hand.

"I always keep my promises, as long as my doctor says it's ok, I'll still go tomorrow if you want." She had every intention of keeping up her end of the bet, she just hoped she wouldn't have to sign too much; luckily, she still had her right hand.

Holly appreciated that the blonde was willing to be such a trooper but she didn't want her to push herself, especially when she was obviously hurting, "We can just wait to see how you're feeling, but really there's no pressure we can always do it another time."

"Alright." The blonde agreed.

They drifted into a comfortable silence. Holly looked at Gail fondly and offered her gratitude for being such a good sport, "Thanks for letting me practice, Danger."

Gail smiled one of her genuine smiles, "You did good, Dr. Nerd." Holly blushed at the compliment.

The two smiling girls were interrupted by the arrival of Gail's real doctor and McD. McD took Holly's notes from her and what the nurse had provided to read off a summary of Gail's case, much to Gail's annoyance. The doctor asked a few questions of Gail and drilled both McD and Holly on what they knew about broken bones. He took a look at her hand and ordered an x-ray. He also ordered a prescription of painkillers to help take the edge off of the clearly uncomfortable blonde.

Except for answering the questions asked of her, Holly stood by silently, observing the other doctor and watching Gail carefully, the blue eyes kept searching her out for reassurance before answering any questions. It wasn't until Gail left for her x-ray that Holly finally went to see the next patient.

* * *

Gail had been back from getting her x-rays for a while when a nice nurse had come by to give her some of the good drugs. She was sitting in the room looking at her hand, wondering how badly she had managed to damage it without even being conscious when Holly returned.

"Ok, the nurse said the pain killers should be taking effect soon." Then Holly started in on a ramble about the science of pain and inflammation and broken bones. Gail was only half listening considering something in the room had grabbed her attention.

"Holly..." Gail started, trying to get the other girl's attention, this was more important than her injury. But the brunette continued on, completely oblivious to what the blonde was staring at.

"Holly..." she tried again but the ramble continued, so Gail tried a third time. "Holly, is that an elephant?" That got the medical student's attention. She looked over to where the blonde was pointing.

"Get it for me." Gail quietly demanded, she didn't want the elephant to hear her; it might make a run for it.

Holly tried to contain her amusement, as she crossed the room and picked up the pink elephant, bringing it back to her patient.

Gail took the toy by its arms and moved it closer and farther away from her face, "This is so little. It's like a baby you know. It's a baby elephant." She seemed spellbound by the inanimate object until her features darkened, "It's actually freaking me out a little bit." Raising her voice, "It's FREAKING me out Holly, I want you to get it away from me."

Holly stifled a laugh as she quickly snatched the elephant and tossed it aside. "Ok, gone." She held up her hands innocently.

Gail narrowed her eyes at the magical powers of the other girl, "How'd you do that?"

"How much oxycodone did they give you?" Holly wondered aloud as she got up to look over the medicines listed on Gail's chart.

"A lot. And I kind of like it." Gail smiled until she shifted her hand, "Ow!"

"Hey Gail, let me check your eyes, ok? Follow my finger. Good. Now look right here while I shine this light in your eyes. Very good." The bright blue eyes had very constricted pupils; basically, Gail was stoned.

Although if Holly had any doubt about it, it went right out the window when Gail started stroking her own ponytail, closing her eyes in appreciation, "Did you ever notice how soft your hair is? It's pretty soft. It's very soft." When she opened her eyes and looked at the dark hair cascading down Holly's shoulder, the drug-addled Gail was mesmerized by it. "I bet your hair is really soft too. Can I touch it?"

Holly laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the situation but she allowed the blonde to reach forward to feel her hair. Gail did so reverently, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands as they slipped between her fingers, "It is really soft. I thought it would be, kind of like your lips, which look like they would be really soft too." Gail's hand instinctively traveled up to gently trace Holly's face, her thumb brushing against her bottom lip, as she rambled.

Holly swallowed the lump in her throat that came from being so close to the beautiful blonde who was staring intently at her lips. She stepped slightly back, her voice soft, "Ummm how about you rest for a little bit and I'll be back in to check on you?" She had to get out of there; the situation was a little too intense, and highly inappropriate, so she bolted from the room.

Gail was kind of confused about the abrupt departure but she was too high to be concerned about much at the moment. Her attention was already being diverted elsewhere.

* * *

After checking on some of the other patients, Holly returned to see how Gail was doing. She could hear singing coming from the room before she even opened the door.

"Hello my baby. Hello my honey. Hello my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire." Gail was serenading a lit light.

"Ok, so this is happening?" Holly chuckled a little at the show Gail was putting on; the girl had a really nice voice, sultry and smooth.

Hearing the entrance of the intruder, Gail turned to shine the light into Holly's eyes, who just shook her head and simply flipped the switch to turn it off.

Gail stared at the now dark light keenly, trying to determine what had happened to her microphone.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Holly greeted the blonde good-naturedly but this time she stayed out of arm's reach as she drew the other girl's attention back to her.

"I'm your favorite?" Gail asked quietly, looking at Holly in disbelief.

"Of course." Holly responded with a smile.

Gail snorted, "Well that's a first." She wasn't anyone's favorite, she was always second choice at best.

Holly wanted to ask what the other girl meant by that but she was interrupted when Jessie appeared. "Hey Hols can you run down to radiation and grab Miss Peck's films, please, while I check on our patient before the doctor gets back." The redhead was purposefully using a professional and sugary tone.

Holly didn't want to go, she really didn't trust her girlfriend with the hurt and high blonde but technically, she had seniority and it would look bad for Holly to say no.

"Of course. Miss Peck, I'll be right back." Holly waited for Gail to nod in acknowledgment before she made her way over to the door. "Keep it professional Jess." Holly warned, but the redhead merely plastered on an overly sweet smile.

"I'm always professional baby." She responded smoothly, though Holly continued to look at her skeptically before leaving.

She waited until the brunette had turned down a different hall before zeroing in on her target. Without Holly around to protect the girl, she could finally get to the point. "I don't know what you think you're doing. But stay away from my girlfriend," she warned.

Gail tried to fight the fogginess in her brain as she narrowed her eyes at her redheaded nemesis. She didn't really know why the girl was there but she hoped Holly came back soon. She didn't want to have to talk to her, "Your girlfriend has a name because she's her own person, which means she can do whatever she wants. And luckily for me, I don't take orders from you."

"Yeah well, the last thing she wants is to be wasting her time with a lowly bartender. She may feel bad for you but she has more important things to do than to deal with you and your obvious crush on her."

Gail tilted her head, "Are you mad because I'm her favorite?"

That comment really got under the other girl's skin. She took a menacing step forward, "I'm only going to tell you this one more time, stay away from my girlfriend."

Normally Gail would've kept pushing buttons but she was tired of talking, and as hard as she might be trying, McD really didn't intimidate her. Though she was being a major downer. "You're killing my mellow man." The blonde laid back against her pillow, which was soft, but not as soft as Holly's hair. "Get out." She muttered, as she made herself comfortable.

"Excuse me?" McD looked at Gail with narrowed eyes, clearly offended at being ordered around.

"Just move it." Gail sighed as she swatted her hand around trying to shoo away the annoying pest, but when she realized the other girl hadn't budged she snapped and raised her voice, "I said beat it, clown!"

"You can't talk to me like that." The ginger huffed indignantly.

"Actually she can." Holly had returned, "She's the patient, if she asked you to leave then leave Jess. Why don't you bring the films over to Dr. Reynolds?"

After the redhead stormed out of the room with the images, Holly turned her attention back to her patient, "You ok?" She gently asked the blonde.

"Tired." Gail muttered sleepily.

"Alright sleep for a little bit and I'll be back to wake you before the doctor comes in." Holly headed out to find the doctor and to have another talk with her girlfriend. She didn't know what had gotten into her lately, but she didn't like it. When she found the doctor and explained how Gail was acting, the doctor agreed that she should sleep off the drugs for a little while before they spoke to her about her injuries and discharged her.

* * *

 _She was walking through the precinct like she had a hundred times. She had been coming to her parents work for as long as she could remember; she could draw a map of it from memory and could locate everything in it with her eyes closed. But this time it was weird; there wasn't a soul in sight. No one was manning the desk, no officers were walking the halls or on the phones or computers, the offices were empty. She traveled through the deserted building until she heard the familiar voices of her parents and brother; they were discussing some case. Steve gave the debrief, "Victim was a 19-year old Caucasian female, found in an alley about five miles from campus. She was reported missing by her roommate after she didn't answer her phone for an entire day and hadn't been seen since they were at a party together the night before. Victim had a laceration to the face and needle sticks in her arm. Forensics is checking for signs of sexual assault and cause of death and for any evidence on who did this to her." When Gail looked up at the murder board she felt her heart stop when she realized the victim was her._

Gail nearly fell off the cot as she jerked violently awake. Holly was beside her in a flash, the brunette had been sitting in one of the seats going over her notes on all of her patients from that day while the blonde slept, "Hey Gail, are you okay? It was only a dream. Do you know where you are?"

"Holly?" Gail's heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Yeah, hey you're ok. Sometimes, painkillers can mess with your dreams, but that's all it was. You're alright, you're in the hospital because you hurt your hand. Remember?"

Gail winced a little when she moved her left hand and felt a pain shoot through her arm. The drugs must've worn off a bit while she was sleeping. She was starting to feel more lucid. "Right, has the doctor been back? Do you know when I could leave?"

"I'll go grab him and he'll talk to you about discharge."

The blonde simply nodded as the other girl left.

When the doctor, McD, and Holly returned, the doctor showed Gail her X-rays. Luckily, she hadn't broken any bones but based on the amount of swelling, the doctor figured there was a lot of soft tissue damage and it appeared she had sprained her wrist pretty badly. He told her to rest it, keeping it wrapped, iced, and elevated when she was at home. If she needed to use it then she should wear a brace. The doctor wrote Gail a prescription for some more painkillers, then asked Holly to get the brace and a nurse to discharge the patient before taking the two med students with him as he left the room, bidding the blonde good-bye.

The nurse had Gail sign off on the necessary paperwork and Holly returned with the black brace. She gently put it on the girl, "Do you need a ride home? My shift here is done, so I could take you back if you want."

"Thanks but I already promised someone that I would call when I was done."

"Alright, how about I just wait with you outside till they arrive?" The brunette offered.

"You don't have to." Gail didn't want Holly hanging out with her out of some kind of pity.

"I want to, if that's ok." Holly responded earnestly.

Gail nodded and checked to make sure she had everything she needed before she followed the brunette out to some benches in front of the hospital.

"So how does it feel?" Holly gestured to the hand that was in its brace.

"Still hurts but not as badly as before." The blonde answered somewhat truthfully. The pain meds were wearing off but she didn't intend on taking anymore that night if they were going to make her dreams even worse.

"Good." Holly shifted gears, something was bugging her and she felt the need to apologize, "Look I don't know what Jess may have said when I wasn't around but I'm sorry if she upset you, she was completely out of line today."

"Don't apologize for her. It's not your job, you didn't do anything wrong." Gail told the brunette sincerely, "You were awesome today, so thanks Doc."

Holly smiled, and it quirked a little to the side, causing Gail's stomach to flip as usual. Before they had a chance to say anything else, Chris' truck pulled up to the curb, and Chloe came bounding out of the car pulling Gail into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're ok!"

"Princess, this really isn't how I communicate."

"No, but it's how I communicate," Chloe gave the irritated blonde another squeeze before letting go. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Holly," Holly stretched out a hand in greeting, which Chloe accepted amiably.

"Gail, I didn't know you were friends with a doctor."

"Medical student," Holly corrected.

"Actually she's friends with Frankie." Although hearing Holly call them friends had caused the blonde's lips to turn up into a smile that she suppressed, "Can we get out of here? I need a shower."

"Of course! If you're hungry, the boys are buying us dinner tonight." Chloe informed her roommate.

"She cheated!" Dov complained loudly from the backseat, eliciting a snicker from both Chloe and Gail.

"He's just bitter," Chris chimed in from the driver's seat.

Gail wasn't sure what game or bet Chloe had beaten them at, but she wasn't about to turn down free food after not eating for the last two days. "Works for me."

"You want to come too Doc?" Chloe offered to the girl she had just met.

"Actually I have to get home, I have a lot of studying to do, but thanks anyway." Holly politely turned down the offer. She had a pile of books waiting for her back at her apartment, and most likely a jealous girlfriend that she was going to have to deal with later that night.

Chloe waited a beat but when she noticed that the two other girls were hesitating to say good-bye, she decided to take that as her cue to leave, "Alright next time then." She offered as she took off towards the car.

"Shotgun," Gail called out before the redhead made it back to the car. Chloe just laughed and hopped into the backseat, pushing Dov aside.

Holly adjusted her glasses, "Have fun with your friends tonight."

Gail groaned, "God, don't call them that, those are just the losers I live with. You'll put ideas in their heads."

"Well they seem like pretty good ones to have if they're picking you up from the hospital and feeding you." The brunette pointed out.

Gail just shook her head, content with her denial. "We still on for tomorrow?"

"I'll text you and see how you're feeling. If you're not up to it, it's really ok, we'll just do it another time." Holly reminded the girl, really not wanting her to feel pressured to go.

Gail nodded. "Talk to you later, Nerd." She started walking backwards towards the car.

"Watch out for any more walls, Danger." Holly teased as she waved good-bye. She stayed rooted to her spot until the car took off. At least this time she got a real good-bye.

* * *

A/N: For those who are curious about what OPQRST stands for: O = Onset of the pain, P = Precipitating/Palliating factors, Q = Quality, R = Radiation, S= Severity on a scale of 1 to 10, T = Temporality/Treatments. It's one of the first things they drill into medical students' heads when learning how to interview patients...In real life Holly wouldn't be able to work with Gail as a patient since they know each other and it would be considered an invasion of privacy, but I couldn't resist putting the girls together so I hope it was worth the suspension of reality, she also probably wouldn't have been given such strong pain killers but that scene was just too good to pass up...next chapter: volunteering...


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

A/N: So I'm almost a day late and a dollar short but I tried to get this posted as soon as I could. I'm extremely sleep-deprived so there is a good chance this chapter made more sense in my head, than it does on screen. I'm glad people enjoyed reading about "high Gail" as much as I enjoyed writing for her. Now it's time for Gail to make good on her bet with Holly. So far in the story the girls keep getting thrown together by chance, which is fun but not really sustainable in the long run. This chapter changes that...

* * *

"Kids are like little petri dishes of diseases," Gail muttered from the passenger seat of Holly's car. The brunette had come to pick her up after class that Tuesday, after texting to see how the blonde was feeling. She had had to assure the medical student that she could survive one afternoon multiple times.

Holly chuckled, "They're really not that bad. Who knows? You might even have _fun_." The brunette emphasized the last word and outright laughed at the grimace that crossed Gail's face.

"I wouldn't go that far, Nerd. This is just me holding up my end of the bet."

"Which you didn't have to do today." Holly pointed out for the third time that car ride. As much as she had enjoyed winning the bet, she wasn't in a rush to cash in. She may not have known the blonde well, but she had a feeling she would actually keep her word.

"I don't like being in debt." Gail explained, to which Holly just nodded along. She could understand that even if she had willingly put herself into debt in order to attend medical school, but then again she had had a full ride for her undergraduate degree so it wasn't too bad.

"How's the arm?" Holly had already asked via text before picking up the other girl but she wanted to check again before they got to the clinic, where they would be volunteering for a few hours.

Gail sighed, "It's fine."

Holly gave a side-glance to the blonde, who looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before. Gail noticed the look, "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Well since you aren't serenading me, can I assume you didn't take any of your pills today?"

"No, I didn't need them. I'm -"

The brunette cut her off, "Fine, I know, you've mentioned it."

They pulled up to the clinic and parked around back. When they entered the building, Holly introduced Gail to the doctors in charge for the day, they had been impressed with how multifaceted Gail was and appreciated her willingness to volunteer to help with the patients. The blonde had to bite her tongue to stop herself from making any of her usual caustic remarks, she knew this was important to Holly and for some reason that seemed to matter to the blonde, even if she didn't know why. So she mostly just smiled and nodded, even when she was handed a stack of paperwork to fill out before she was permitted to work with the patients. There were pages upon pages of questions regarding her personal information, rules about confidentiality, and clinic protocol.

Holly hung back chatting with the nurses and people working the desk as she waited for Gail to finish up. She silently observed the blonde and was surprised that she remained quiet and serious as she filled out the paperwork. Holly had expected way more protests and complaints from the sarcastic girl. Once the paperwork was completed, Holly took Gail on a short tour of the clinic and introduced her to most of the staff. Despite the friendliness of the workers, the blonde still eyed the other people warily; her distrust of humanity was palpable. _Maybe she really does hate people,_ Holly thought to herself as she remembered the other girl's comments that night at the bar. Watching the other girl's apprehension, Holly began to wonder if she had made a mistake asking her to do something she really hadn't wanted to do. Oh well, it was too late now and it was only one visit, she just wouldn't bug her to come back if she hated it.

Luckily it didn't take long before a patient came in in need of Gail's services, thus breaking the blonde's awkwardness as she was forced into action. She may not be a doctor or med student but she had spent the night before brushing up on medical terms in various languages. She figured she should at least put good use to her insomnia, plus she didn't want to look like a fool by not knowing how to say something. She was used to people having high expectations of her and even though she usually disappointed them (and by them really she meant her parents) she didn't want to do the same thing today.

Gail braced herself to deal with whatever sickness the mini-human on the other side of the door had as she followed Holly into the first room.

Inside, a little girl was seated with her grandfather. The girl had a pink cast on her arm and she was in simply to get it removed. The relief that the girl wasn't actually ill was evident on Gail's face and Holly had to stifle a laugh, the blonde really was afraid of germs. Both of the girls greeted the patient and her guardian but the little girl wouldn't look at them, instead she buried her face further into her grandfather's chest. The grandfather explained that she was afraid of doctors, having been to see way too many specialists in her short life due to her hearing impairment.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a doctor," Gail joked with the grandfather; she had an idea to help the little girl feel more comfortable. "Hey Dr. Stewart, do you mind taking off your white coat?"

"Umm ok?" Holly looked at the blonde curiously, trying to figure out what she was up to but she removed her coat none-the-less.

Gail tapped the girl on the shoulder and crouched down to her level. At her grandfather's prodding she looked up at the blonde who greeted her in sign language. For Holly and the grandfather's benefit, Gail spoke aloud as she signed, "Hi sweetheart, my name is G-A-I-L what's your name?" Even though the girl couldn't hear Gail used a softer tone than she normally did, something that Holly did notice.

The girl still remained shy but she stopped hiding her face so that she could see what the blonde woman was signing. She spelled out "D-A-N-I-E-L-L-E", which Gail translated aloud.

"Well Danielle it's nice to meet you. This is my friend H-O-L-L-Y." The little girl waved to the brunette. Gail knew that as the translator, she was really just supposed to facilitate a conversation between Holly and Danielle and her grandfather but Gail decided that it would be better to build a bit of a rapport with the patient before the doctor came in and she was stuck being professional. Not to mention she was a little rusty with her ASL and needed the practice. "How old are you Danielle?"

The girl held up five fingers on her good hand and then another two.

"Seven, wow. Can you tell me why you're here today?"

The girl pulled her injured arm closer to herself, trying to tuck it out of sight. Gail felt bad for the little girl. When she had practiced signing the night before with her brace on, she realized that it wasn't easy. It must have been even harder for the little girl who's only means of communication was being restrained by the plaster on her one arm.

Gail smiled with genuine empathy, "Look, I have a busted wing too." Gail signed before gesturing to her own bandaged hand. She pointed to Holly, "She helped me fix it. She's very good, very gentle."

"How did you get hurt?" The little girl signed.

Gail contemplated how to answer the question, "I crashed into a wall" Gail made the sign for a bird using her hands and had it crash into Holly, who was supposed to be the wall, eliciting a giggle from the little girl. "How about you?"

"I fell off the swings."

Gail nodded her head in understanding. "Would it be okay if Holly asked you some questions too? She's not a doctor, see no coat, but she wants to grow up to be one. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A teacher." The girl signed.

"A teacher, oh good, do you want to teach Holly how to be a doctor?" The blonde's hands moved smoothly and quickly in spite of the bulky brace on her left hand.

The girl nodded. For each part of the exam Holly had to perform she let the little girl play with the instruments, using them on Gail, who would make ridiculous faces and comments the whole time. By the time the doctor came in to examine the girl and remove the cast she was laughing with the two older girls and surprisingly didn't go back into hiding. Instead, the girl focused on Gail who continued to make her laugh and distracted her from what the doctor was doing. Once the doctor was finished, Danielle gave both Holly and Gail a hug and promised to teach them more the next time she had to come in. The grandfather thanked the girls profusely for making the visit enjoyable for his precious granddaughter.

The girls followed the family out and were in the hallway waiting to find out what room they were going to next. Holly had been thoroughly impressed by Gail's language skills but even more so by her tenderness with the girl. She really hadn't expected her to be such a natural with the kid.

"What?" Gail snapped with her usual bite, the one that didn't intimidate Holly, when she caught the brunette staring at her with a crooked smile plastered on her face.

"I didn't realize you were so fluffy." Holly poked fun at the acerbic blonde.

"I am not! I'm a total badass." Gail huffed petulantly.

"You are a major goofball, but don't worry it's totally adorkable." The medical student was really pushing her luck. Gail opened her mouth to protest but their banter was cut short when the doctor sent Holly in to work with another patient.

During their shift Gail's services were needed for a surprising amount of patients. Each time Holly was amazed by the transformation in the other girl when she was working with the kids. For the most part, she couldn't understand what the blonde was saying but she could gather that she was being a complete goof in order to make the sick and hurting kids feel better. She was also fairly certain most of the jokes were at the expense of whatever doctor or nurse was in the room, considering the blonde was usually making faces behind the medical professional's back, but whatever she said or did often worked, putting the children at ease and making it easier to examine them. Even kids that Holly had met before, that she knew were scared of the medical staff, were calmer with Gail in the room. But every time they left the room or Gail was forced to speak to the adults she went back to her guarded but polite self. She was never disrespectful to any of them, just cautious and quiet. She was a walking contradiction.

"I think some of the kids took a liking to you." Holly pointed out, as they returned to her car once their shift was done.

"Some of them weren't sooo bad." Gail conceded reluctantly.

The brunette smirked, she knew the blonde had enjoyed herself more than she was letting on, "Think you would be willing to do it again?"

"Maybe, but it depends," the blonde replied with a cryptic smile and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"On?" Holly hesitantly asked.

"On what you feed me as a reward for my services." Gail flashed Holly a big smile showing all her teeth.

Holly barked out a laugh, "I have to feed you?"

"Yes." The blonde said simply, leaving no room for argument.

The brunette just shook her head. She knew that she didn't _have_ to feed the blonde but the girl had done a great job that day at the clinic. She let out a sigh just for posterity's sake before acquiescing, "Alright, what are you in the mood for?"

"Burgers."

"Burgers it is." With that the medical student headed in the direction of the closest burger place she could think of.

* * *

The two girls ordered their food and grabbed a booth, waiting for it to be made. Holly had made a few jokes about Gail's insane appetite when the girl ordered the largest burger they had with extra bacon, french fries, onion rings, and a milkshake to wash it all down with. She really wasn't sure where the blonde planned on putting all of it.

After they made themselves comfortable, the conversation drifted back to the clinic and working with the kids. Holly decided to tease the blonde a little more, "I'm pretty sure interpreters aren't supposed to improvise as much as you did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really so you didn't tell Danielle that Dr. Gardner had a funny shaped head." At least that was what she thought she had said based on the motions Gail was making behind the doctor's back.

"I plead the fifth."

"You would. So did you have any _fun_?" The medical student asked, secretly hoping that the girl did. She had enjoyed the company that day and really wouldn't mind if she joined her again.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever had to do." The blonde conceded although she made a point of dragging out each word before rolling her eyes for added effect.

Holly smirked and shook her head again, she seemed to be doing that a lot around the other girl, "I think you enjoyed yourself more than you're letting on."

"Well it's certainly better being the translator than the patient," Gail subconsciously moved her left hand a bit in its brace; it was still swollen and hurting but the pain didn't sting quite as much. So either Gail was healing or becoming immune to it.

Holly didn't like the grimace on the girl's face as she moved her left arm. "How's it feeling?"

"I'll live Doc, stop being such a worrywart." Gail didn't want to admit that she actually appreciated the brunette's continued concern. She was used to most people ignoring her or accepting what she said at face value but Holly was different. Every time those big brown eyes looked at Gail it was like she was trying to pierce her soul, weighing out every word the blonde said to determine its validity.

Holly tilted her head to the side, it was move Gail had seen her use on some of the patients and it always seemed to get the other person to talk. She had to figure out how she did that. "Seriously, it's ok, it's just a little sore from using it for so long. I'll ice it when I get home."

Holly contemplated fussing some more about the injury but the waitress arrived with the food and decided to drop the subject.

After inspecting her food for any signs of tomato contamination the blonde tucked into the monstrous pile in front of her.

"Do you breathe at all when you're eating?" Holly had only taken a couple of bites of her burger, while Gail was more than halfway done with hers and had already gobbled down fries and onion rings as well.

"No." The blonde responded between bites.

"No wonder Steve calls you Garbage Pail."

Gail was still chewing as she responded, "That's because my brother is an idiot who thinks he's clever."

"That was really charming, talking with your mouth full. The half-masticated cow was a nice touch."

Gail finally swallowed, "I do what I can. Speaking of the Gingerbread man does he know that we met before the party from Hell?"

The brunette nodded as she chewed her food with her mouth closed like a normal human, swallowing before responding, "I may have mentioned it when he asked about the volunteering."

"And what exactly did you tell him? That you met the better Peck?" Gail was curious about what was said, considering her brother loved to gossip, so whatever he knew tended to spread like herpes.

"Actually it was more along the lines of me kicking the better Peck's ass at pool."

"It was a fluke." Gail grumbled, trying to tamp down the thrill she felt at Holly admitting she was the better Peck. Considering no one ever saw it that way. "I know why I didn't know you two knew each other but did the dumbass really never mention he had an awesome little sister?"

Holly pondered the question for a moment; she was usually really good at piecing together puzzles but this one had stumped her. She had known Steve since her first year at the University. They had talked about a lot of things including family and he had definitely mentioned having a younger sister. But his description hadn't done the girl seated across from her any justice. "He did but the only picture of you he ever showed me, you had black hair in it and were giving the camera the finger. Although, now that I think about it I probably should've recognized you."

Gail grimaced at the thought of the picture. It must have been from her Goth phase her sophomore year of high school. That was before she met Nicholas; actually, it was before a lot of things. Regardless, it had not been a good look for Gail. "God, I thought I burned all those."

Holly chuckled, "You do look better as a blonde. Though, based on your reaction to your brother's hair I gotta wonder if you're secretly a redhead too."

Gail's face contorted into mock outrage. "Absolutely not. I know you have a thing for gingers, but I'm just a _dirtier_ blonde."

The emphasis on the one word caused Holly to blush for some reason. She busied herself with her food, avoiding eye contact with the other girl.

"You are the slowest eater known to man." Gail had already finished her burger and shake and was steadily plowing through her sides.

"Some of us actually want to taste our food." Holly sassed back before reaching for one of Gail's fries.

Gail pulled the basket back slightly out of reach. "I've maimed people for less." She warned, she had never been someone who liked sharing.

Holly gave the other girl a pointed look, clearly weighing out her options. She waited a beat before making a quick dive for the food again, successfully retrieving a fry. She smugly popped it into her mouth and let out an exaggerated moan. "They taste better when you've earned them."

The sound the brunette had made had sent a small shock to Gail's system. _What the hell is wrong with you Peck?_ Gail cleared her throat, "That was a dangerous move Stewart."

"What can I say, I laugh in the face of _Danger_." The self-satisfied smile on Holly's face clearly indicated that she was proud of her play on words.

Gail rolled her eyes at the other girl's corniness, "You're such a nerd." She then pushed the basket of food more towards the center of the table.

The two girls polished off the rest of the food in comfortable silence before making their way back to Holly's car.

"So would you be willing to do it again?" The medical student inquired as they pulled up in front of the blonde's house.

"Maybe if I have some time, I gotta check my busy schedule. I'm an important person ya know." Gail refused to admit that she had actually enjoyed the experience and would definitely be willing to do it again. It had felt good to actually be able to use the languages she knew and loved, something she hadn't really been able to do since returning to Toronto. Going to class didn't count.

"Well like I said, I go every week so the invitation is open if you care to grace us with your presence." Holly quirked one of her crooked smiles before adding, "You did a great job today, in fact the staff asked if my friend would be coming back, apparently you made quite the impression."

Between the smile and the use of the term friend Gail could barely control the butterflies dancing in her stomach but as usual she had to play it cool, "Oh so we're friends now?"

"Of course," The brunette replied easily.

"Well I don't really have 'friends', I'm a lone wolf."

"Tough shit."

Gail rolled her eyes, "So I don't have a say."

"Nope."

"Whatever, I'll consider letting you and the rest of the nerd patrol bask in my awesomeness again, if you're lucky."

"That's all I ask _pal_." Holly took a quick glance at the time illuminated on her radio. They had been bullshitting for way too long already and she had a mountain of studying to get back to. She let out a grown, "I have a ton of studying tonight."

"Then you should get back to it, Nerd. Those books aren't going to read themselves. Who else is going to keep the libraries in business?"

"Ha...ha...Thanks again for coming today and you have my number if you decide you want to hang out with the cool kids again." The brunette teased as the blonde gathered up her stuff and climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Later nerd."

"See ya, Danger." Holly finally pulled away from the curb but not without once last glance in her rearview mirror where she caught the blonde girl watching her car till it was out of sight.

* * *

The problem with October was that midterms were fast approaching, which meant the freshmen in both houses were freaking out, except Gail, much to the annoyance of all the others. They had continually tried to pull her into their study sessions everyday that week but she had steadfastly refused. So it was no surprise on Thursday, when they went through the song-and-dance again.

"Don't you need to study too?" Chris genuinely asked as Gail ignored the group and made her way into her kitchen looking for a snack. The boys were over at the girls' house this time, realizing that if they stayed in the mancave they would just play video games the whole time (at least according to the girls).

"Maybe but I'm still not doing it with you losers." Gail wanted no part of the study group, knowing that it would just result in them all goofing around and no studying getting done. Plus, she knew she needed to actually get her work done early, since they were most likely going to try to get her to help them cram right before the test. It had already become clear from their classes that Gail was a cut above the rest, but it really came at no surprise considering how she was raised.

After locating her last bag of cheesepuffs, Gail plopped down on a stool, staying just outside the gang's circle.

"Must be nice being a Peck." Dov commented aloud, continuing to ignore the book he was supposed to be reading in favor of provoking the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean Epstein?" Ever since they had met, the scrawny boy had been goading her about her name and the special treatment he was sure the girl had gotten and was going to get in the police force.

"All I'm saying is that I wish _I_ was a Peck. If my mom was superintendent I wouldn't even bother going to college."

"Yeah, if my mom was your mom you'd be gay." There is no way that boy would've lasted a day in the Peck Family Academy, which made the Police Academy look like a walk in the park, let alone nearly twenty years like Gail had. He had no idea what her name actually meant. While the rest of group had spent their childhoods dreaming of being cops and "preparing" by playing cops and robbers or watching crap like Starsky and Hutch, Gail had had no choice in the matter. Every day had been some form of preparation for her future in law enforcement, every "game" really a test that she couldn't fail.

"Oh does that mean you're -" But the boy was cut off from finishing his sentence as three pillows courtesy of Chloe, Traci, and even Andy pounded him in the face. "Hey, ouch, what'd I do?"

Gail and the rest of the girls glared at the boy causing him to gulp audibly, but at least he kept his mouth shut. Chris did absolutely nothing to defend his thickheaded friend, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the female house's wrath, he already had an annoyed girlfriend to deal with, he didn't need irritated friends as well.

The blonde was already beyond annoyed and she still needed to get her work done before heading to the Penny that night for her shift. Which meant she needed to find somewhere she could go so she could actually be productive and also to get far away from the others before she hurt one of them. She tuned out the group as they went back to bullshitting about their classes and professors in lieu of actually getting anything done.

Instead, she toyed with the idea of asking Holly for help, figuring that the medical student was a professional when it came to studying and therefore could find her somewhere to hideout. She pulled out her phone and drafted a quick text. She decided to send it before she thought too much about it, it wasn't a big deal, they were "friends" right? Friends text.

 **Officer Danger: I need somewhere to study away from all the stupid people.**

She paused for a moment before adding a warning.

 **Officer Danger: If you say library I'm revoking your nerd privileges.**

 _There, no big deal_. Ten minutes went by and when Gail didn't get a response, she began to regret her decision. So far all her interactions with Holly had been spur of the moment and unexpected, with the exception of the volunteering a couple of days prior but that was part of the bet. Neither of the girls had ever really sought out the other one. Maybe she had overstepped. Before her mind could spiral too far out of control, her phone vibrated in her hand.

 **Nerd Champion: 1519 Kings Street. Bring caffeine.**

Gail stared at the text. If her strangely accurate memory was correct (and it usually was) that was the same address as the building Gail had walked Holly to after they left the bar on their "date" night. _OK, I was expecting a coffee shop, why is she inviting me to her place?_ Technically, Gail had asked for a place away from stupid people and Holly certainly was far from stupid. She contemplated making a smartass remark about not buying anyone coffee but she needed the fix too and she had asked for the favor. So instead she just pocketed her phone.

"Alright losers I'm out of here." Gail finished off her snack and grabbed her bag, which still had her books from earlier in the day.

"Hey, you're supposed to be studying with us." Traci pointed out, she had been the only one in the group who had at least been attempting to focus. She also was hoping that if the blonde stuck around, she would be willing to help. Traci was the first in her family to go to college and she had no intention of blowing her opportunity.

"All you're doing is bitching and bullshitting, I actually have shit to do before work."

"Whatever." Traci grumbled. Gail had a feeling the other girl needed her help, but she would talk to her about it later at work. If she was feeling nice, she might even offer her services.

"Hey Gail, we're probably going to go grocery shopping later today or tomorrow if you want to come." Andy offered; she was still trying to get back in the blonde's good graces and recapture a friendship for god knows what reasons.

Gail stared blankly at McNally, did she really look like the type of person who wanted to go group shopping at a grocery store. She may have gotten better about being around the brunette without completely ripping her to shreds but she could still only tolerate her in small doses.

Meanwhile, Chloe chuckled as she held out her hand expectantly. Gail deposited $50 in her outstretched hand. "Don't even think of keeping the change Princess." The blonde warned.

"Shopper's fee Grumpy." Since moving into the house, Gail had yet to pick out or buy her own food, she relied on the redhead for sustenance and the effervescent girl knew it. It had been the only thing to get the blonde to tolerate her those first few days.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Just don't forget the-"

"Cheesepuffs," all of the girls sang out in unison.

"Exactly." Gail finished grabbing her stuff and headed for the door but was cut off from her exit by the arrival of the two seniors.

"For shit's sake, they're multiplying." Frankie grumbled to Juliet when they entered the house and she noticed it packed with lower classmen.

"How's studying going kids?" Juliet addressed the group with more warmth than her friend.

The group greeted the two girls with a chattering about how much midterms sucked. While Gail just huffed in annoyance and tried again to escape by breezing past the other two but her path was blocked.

"Where are you off to Peck?" Frankie asked stepping right in front of the blonde, purposefully obstructing the doorway.

"Out." The blonde replied furtively.

"So informative."

"You're not my keeper. Places to go and people to see Anderson."

"People like Holly." Frankie had heard about Gail's friend the medical student from the bouncy Chloe when the freshmen got home on Monday. She also knew that Gail had gone to the clinic earlier that week, and that Holly had come home nonstop rambling about it (she had been "visiting" Lisa at the time). But this was the first chance she had gotten to call the blonde out on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But the glare Gail threw Frankie's way warned her to stop poking around.

"Sure you don't." She contemplated pushing her luck a bit more but after receiving a tug from Juliet, she moved out of the way and let the blonde finally escape the chaotic house.

"Why do you always push everyone's buttons?" Juliet asked the brunette after the blonde left.

"It's part of my charm." Frankie cockily responded until she glanced around the room. Her smile faded as she watched Dov whisper something in Chloe's ear and the redhead's bubbly laugh erupted across the room. "And I'm not the only one who does it," Frankie grumbled as she crossed the house and stomped up the stairs.

The look hadn't gone unnoticed by Juliet, but she was going to have to give Frankie shit about it later, since the brunette was clearly not in the mood. After offering to help the kids out if they needed anything, she headed up the stairs after her friend.

* * *

Gail stopped at the coffee shop not far from the apartment and sent a quick text asking for the other girl's order, before making her way over to the address Holly had texted. She shot off another text letting Holly know she was outside as she approached the building. It didn't take long for the brunette to pop out the front door.

"Come on Danger, we're losing valuable daylight." Gail had no idea what that meant but she followed the brunette in.

"Would've been here sooner if I wasn't being someone's servant." She defended herself as she sauntered in after the brunette.

As Holly lifted a coffee off of Gail, she gave the blonde a look of genuine gratitude, "Thanks for the coffee, I desperately needed it. How much do I owe you?"

"That depends on how awesome your study space is," Gail fully expected to be heading to Holly's apartment but the brunette had something else in mind.

They headed up to the top floor before getting off the elevator. Holly pushed open the door beside it leading to the stairwell. She climbed the last flight of stairs leading up the roof. She quickly jiggled the lock open in a way that made Gail certain that she did it often.

"What?" Holly asked as she saw the incredulous look on the blonde face.

"I didn't take you for a criminal, Nerd."

"You going to arrest me officer?"

"I think you just want me to put you in handcuffs."

Holly rolled her eyes in lieu of a response and headed out onto the roof. Gail noticed a small table and bench; it appeared that going onto the roof was a regular thing in the building. Holly already had her books spread all over it and she shifted some of her work over making room for Gail. The blonde deposited her bag as the other girl grabbed a seat.

A thought suddenly dawned on Gail, "Weren't you supposed to be volunteering today?"

"I went in this morning, since I had class only in the afternoon." Holly explained and she flipped back open one of her texts.

Gail nodded in acknowledgement. Instead of sitting she walked over to the edge and checked out the view. It wasn't really quiet, the wind, the sounds of traffic below, and of the generator on the roof all mingled together, creating a busy white noise, but Gail realized that the combination was actually more soothing than silence would've been.

"What do you think?" Holly asked after giving Gail some time to take her surroundings as she studied the blonde from where she sat.

Gail shrugged, "Not bad." It really was better than not bad. The view was amazing, giving a great outlook of the city. But she was never one to admit anything unless under duress.

"You aren't easily impressed are you?"

"What gave it away?" Gail deadpanned.

Holly snorted, "So how much do I owe for the coffee?"

"This one's on me, you can always repay me next time."

"Ooo what makes you think there will be a next time?" She teased the blonde for her presumption; she might not let her come back if she continued to be a distraction.

"I'm irresistible." Gail responded easily.

"And egotistical."

"Eh it's one of my better qualities."

Holly got up and made her way over to where the blonde was still standing, enraptured by the view. She looked out over the skyline too.

Noticing the look on her new friend's face, Gail figured this spot was pretty special to the brunette, "So do you bring a lot of people up here Nerd?"

Holly readjusted her glasses on her face, "No, actually you're the only person I've ever invited up. Some of the other students told me about it when I moved in but I usually come up here alone to get away from the crazy stress that emanates off my classmates."

"Not even your girlfriend." It was like a reflex for Gail to mention the annoying redhead every time she was around Holly, but she didn't know if it was to serve as a reminder to the brunette or to herself.

"She doesn't like heights," that was only part of the reason she had never brought Jessie up. The other had simply been that this was Holly's hideout, even from her significant other, and she didn't feel like sharing it with anyone. Well, until now.

Gail and Holly were standing closely together, which the blonde noticed when she glanced at the other girl to the side of her as she spoke. As the wind blew, Holly shifted to brush her hair out of her face, and the sun caught the glinting metal of Holly's necklace again. It was still buried for the most part under Holly's shirt and once again Gail found herself wondering what it was.

Without asking permission she reached for the chain. She felt Holly breath catch as Gail's fingers gently traced the beaded metal across Holly's chest, her hand gently brushing against Holly's soft skin but pausing before they reached the charm's hideaway. She looked at the brunette's eyes, which had been watching the blonde intently, unsure of what she was doing, as she moved silently but the brunette did nothing to stop her. She tugged slightly, lifting the charm from it's hiding place.

"Dogtags?" The metal was still warm from where it had rested against Holly's body.

Holly cleared her throat before responding quietly, which seemed appropriate for the moment, "They're my grandfather's. He was a medic in World War II. Saved lots of lives, and then when he came home, he became a trauma surgeon. He gave them to me the day I told him I had applied to medical school. I'm the only one in my family to follow in his footsteps."

Gail nodded, she understood following the family path, although it seemed Holly was doing it by choice. She also became uncomfortably aware of the intimate bubble she had created by invading the brunette's space. She let go of the chain and took a step back. "So you want to become a surgeon?"

Holly simply shrugged, seeming nonplussed about being so close to the blonde. (Maybe it was only Gail who constantly felt off-kilter when the two were together). "Haven't really decided yet."

A troubled expression crossed the brunette's face as looked down at the tags. "What's wrong?" Gail asked, the last time she had seen this particular look was when she only knew Holly as the girl running in the park, the one with the bitchy girlfriend.

Holly let out a deep sigh, she didn't know why she was about to share this with someone who was still practically a stranger, but talking to the blonde just came easy. Something about her was innately comfortable, which was weird considering her caustic nature. But Holly had also been bottling this in for awhile so maybe it was just time it came bubbling out, "He got sick about a month ago, and ended up in the hospital. No one told me about it till he was out and I was pissed. Everyone said they didn't want to worry me because I was in school. They keep saying he's fine but I don't know, he doesn't sound it over the phone. I can tell something's wrong but no one wants to tell me what."

The brunette had Gail's full attention, the piercing blue eyes studying her features carefully, "I take it you two are close?"

"Very, even though my grandparents live in Vancouver. I spent every summer growing up at their house and most holidays. He's my hero, and I don't know, I'm sure I'm just being stupid. But I didn't get the chance to see him this summer like I usually do so it's been months and I guess I'm just worried. Everyone keeps saying to just wait till Christmas but him and my grandma aren't exactly getting any younger, and I don't know it's just a feeling I can't shake." The words were quickly spilling from the medical student's lips, she was rambling a bit.

"So why don't you go see them?" It seemed like a simple enough solution to Gail, it was only a five-hour flight, which wasn't too bad.

Holly scoffed at the suggestion, "I can't just go."

"Why not?" She didn't have to go for long but if it gave her piece of mind, surely it would be worth it.

"School, money, responsibilities. I can't just take off across the country on a whim." These were the reasons she kept telling herself but the truth was that when Holly had first found out her grandfather was sick she had wanted to see him, but _everyone_ had told her not to worry and to just focus on school. They said there was nothing she could do and it wasn't worth risking everything she had been working for. No one seemed to understand that just finding out he had been in the hospital had been enough to throw Holly off her game and she had been struggling to get her head in the right place every time she sat down to study.

"Are your lectures mandatory?" Gail ignored the brunette's protests, instead focusing her attention on a creating a reasonable plan.

"Well no...but..."

"Can someone record them?" Holly nodded cautiously; she could always ask Rachel to do it if she needed it. Lisa was less trustworthy.

"So what exactly do you have that's required of you?"

"I don't know..." Holly thought about it for a second, her schedule changed weekly. In fact the upcoming week was a relatively light one as far as requirements went, which meant the professors were giving them extra time to study. "I guess not much this week."

"For what you do have to attend, can you get an excused absence for family reasons?"

"Probably, but Gail, I _have_ to study. I seriously can't just leave."

"Last time I checked Nerd, books were allowed on planes. So are computers. Are you really telling me you won't be able to get any studying done at your grandparents' house? Don't they go to sleep by like 6pm?"

Holly chuckled a little at the inaccuracy of that one, "More like 8pm."

"Exactly."

"Still it costs money to travel and flights are more expensive when you book them last minute." The brunette reasoned.

"Please, you're talking to the queen of travel, how do you think I survived a year on my savings? Give me a sec" Gail pulled out her phone and started pacing on the other side of the roof before Holly could even ask her what she was up to. The blonde wondered back over with her phone still pressed to her ear. "Alright, I can get you a seat heading out tomorrow in the late afternoon for $300 and you'll get back on Wednesday night, this way you can still go to the clinic and whatever else you do. What do you say?"

That price was less than half of what Holly thought it would cost, "How...?" She started to question but she was kind of speechless.

"Peck," was the only explanation Gail gave and she tapped her foot impatiently, "Do you want it?"

Holly hesitated for a moment, this was crazy but she really did want to go and clearly the blonde was pulling strings to help her out, "Yeah, yes, I'll take it."

"Good, problem solved." After telling some guy named Johnny Holly's information for the ticket, Gail told the brunette that the ticket would be waiting for her at the counter when she got there and just to ask for the her boy Johnny if there were any problems.

"You know this is insane right?" The medical student still looked slightly dazed at how quickly everything had fallen together, all she really had to do was email the University for an absence for something on Tuesday and ask Rachel to record the lectures, which wasn't a big deal.

"You know that if you keep saying that I'm going to develop a complex. Maybe you should hold off on diagnosing mental disorders till you complete your psych rotation, Doc." The blonde snarked with her usual bite.

"Sorry," After hesitating for a moment, she reached out and pulled the blonde into a heartfelt hug trying to express her gratitude, "Thank you," she quietly murmured into the blonde's hair.

Holly's hug was warm and comfortable. In fact, it was probably the best hug Gail had ever had but that wasn't saying much since her family had never been the affectionate type. The blonde felt slightly awkward, "Don't mention it but just so you know, this isn't really how I communicate."

Hadn't Holly heard her say the same thing to the redhead that had come sprinting over to her when she picked her up from the hospital earlier that week? Had it really only been 4 days since that had happened? Holly couldn't believe that after only knowing the girl for a couple of weeks and hanging out a few times she had been able to help her so much, so she just squeezed a little tighter before letting go.

"Sorry. Alright, well if I'm leaving tomorrow I really need to get back to studying for tonight."

Gail nodded and joined Holly at the bench, pulling out her own books to read.

* * *

The two girls studied together in a companionable silence focusing on their own work. Gail occasionally stole glances at the brunette and tried not to laugh at the look of concentration on the medical student's face as she devoured whatever learning material was in front of her. After a couple of hours of actual productive work, Gail checked the time on her phone and realized she had to leave, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Alright Nerd, I have to get to work." Gail said as she gathered up her belongings. The brunette looked a little dazed when she finally looked up from her books, but she simply nodded, and got up and stretched. She walked the blonde back down to the ground.

Once they got downstairs, Gail surprised even herself by offering to help the brunette out even more. "Do you need a ride tomorrow I'm working the closing shift so I could drop you off if you need it?" _You're getting soft in your old age, Peck_ , Gail mentally chastised herself.

"I thought you didn't have a car," Holly pointed out; she had been planning on just forcing Rachel or Lisa to take her. She knew better than to ask Jessie, since she was already sure she was not going to take the news of Holly's impromptu trip well. After all, she had been one of the most vocal about how it would be academic suicide to miss school when she was just starting. This impetuous decision was not going to go over well.

"I don't but I'm sure I can borrow one if I need it." She could easily con Chris or Chloe into giving her a set of wheels. If push really came to shove, she could probably even get Frankie to hand over her keys by name-dropping Holly.

Holly thought it was too much to ask of the other girl, "It's ok. You've already done more than enough. Seriously, thank you." The brunette beamed a smile right at Gail.

"Don't mention it." Gail got a shy look on her face, one Holly hadn't really seen on her before, "Thanks for letting me crash your space today."

Holly's smile quirked to the side, "Well you are more than welcome to escape the 'stupid people' up here anytime you want. I'm glad you texted. Have a good shift, Danger."

"Have a good flight, Nerd." At that, Gail headed back to the henhouse to drop off her stuff and to grab her work shirt and apron.

Holly watched the blonde walk off. She still couldn't believe how quickly the girl she crashed into at the park a couple of months ago had infiltrated her life, but she didn't regret it. Gail was proving to be an awesome friend.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is Oliver's birthday and his friends have something special planned to celebrate...besides birthday doughnuts...


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

A/N: As always thank you so much for supporting this story, and my writing. Your reviews make the sleepless nights and headaches well worth it. Stupid real life keeps trying to get in the way of my writing schedule, that or the chapters I write are way too long (probably a combination). This chapter contains Oliver's birthday, and if there is one thing the boy likes as much as his doughnuts, it's singing...

[Amended Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter, they belong to the artists who wrote them]

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Gail had picked up an extra shift after Holly had turned her down for a ride, so she was working a double. In fact, she was pretty much working a double all weekend to make up for the lack of work earlier in the week because of her hand. Charlie had given her off till Thursday and even then she had only worked a short shift, even if it was the closing one. It was still early in the day, the dinner rush was just about to begin and since it was Friday, it meant a very busy night.

Gail felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took a quick glance around to make sure her boss wasn't looking and felt a small smile tug at her lips when she saw the name on the screen. She opened up the new message.

 **Nerd Champion:** **Thanks again for the help Danger.**

Checking the time, Gail figured Holly was already at the airport and waiting for her flight to board. Since she wasn't texting a bunch of expletives, Johnny must've actually done something right. She would have to remember to talk to Steve or Oliver about getting Johnny out of some parking tickets in appreciation.

 **Officer Danger: Don't mention it. Enjoy the trip.**

After tapping out the quick response, Gail pocketed her phone and focused back on work. She was still getting used to handling the drinks with her brace on, but at least the swelling was going down and the pain slightly subsiding. She was still staying away from the stronger stuff, but the aspirin was helping take the edge off a bit. On the plus side, being injured meant Charlie couldn't force Gail to wait on tables since she couldn't hold the tray.

"Who ya talking to?" At least it was Traci who busted her.

"A friend," Her instinct was to say it was none of the other girl's business, but her and Traci worked well together. Plus, she would just keep pestering her anyway.

Traci snorted.

"What? I have friends." The blonde snapped.

"I'm sure you do, what with your sparkling personality." But Traci's tone wasn't its normal teasing one. In fact, she seemed pretty annoyed.

"And here I was going to see if you needed help studying for midterms, but hey be a bitch."

"Sorry, did I out-mean you Gail?" Traci rolled her eyes to emphasize her sarcasm. She ordered the drinks she needed for her tables.

Gail glared at her as she poured the drinks, contemplating if she had been body-snatched, "What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing." The dark-skinned girl grumbled. She grabbed the drinks off the bartop that Gail had poured for her table and stomped off.

Pulling out her phone, Gail fired off one more text.

 **Officer Danger: What is the scientific feasibility of body snatching?**

She received a response almost immediately.

 **Nerd Champion: I'd watch out for pods if I were you.**

Gail snorted a laugh and returned her phone to her pocket once more. _What a nerd._

At the end of shift, Traci waited around for Gail, she owed the girl an apology.

"Hey I'm sorry about before, I had gotten into it with Dex before shift and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Whatever Trace." Gail replied with a snarl as she barreled past Traci on her way to the door. She was tired and she was no one's punching bag. The other girl was lucky that she wasn't telling her where to shove her apology.

Traci caught a hold of Gail's good arm, her big brown eyes pleading with her to listen, "No, really Gail, I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely.

While Gail regularly took out her bad moods on anyone who was stupid enough to cross her path, Traci was usually better at staying even-tempered. So it wasn't that hard to believe that she was sorry.

But Gail was a ball-buster, so to speak, "Are you just sucking up to try to get my help?"

"No." Traci responded honestly. But she turned to give Gail one of her thousand-watt smiles, "Though I could use it."

Gail snorted, "My services are gonna cost you." She warned.

"No surprise there."

The two girls returned to normal and walked back home mocking the customers they had dealt with.

* * *

The next day the girls were sitting around, finishing up what was left of Chloe's cooking for lunch before Traci and Gail had to head to their shifts. "Alright Price and Peck, it's your turn to clean this weekend." Juliet pointed out.

Gail shot a look over at her roommate and started to reach for her pocket, "Oh no, don't even try it Grumpy, you cannot pay me to do this all by myself." Chloe warned. She liked the extra spending cash but she was not about to clean the whole house alone.

Gail huffed and rolled her eyes. Without saying a word she got up from the table and put on her boots.

"Where are you going?" Chloe and the rest of the girls exchanged worried glances, except Frankie who was just amused. Everyone had a feeling the blonde was about to make a run for it and leave her roommate stuck holding the mop, so to speak.

"To get us a cleaning crew. Come on Princess put on your glass slippers." Gail cryptically explained.

Chloe was still confused but she grabbed her shoes too, while the rest of the girls watched.

"You do know that Chris went back to Timmons this weekend right?" The redhead asked, figuring the amiable boy was the intended target.

"I know. I've got a better plan." Gail had a mischievous smirk on her face as she made her way over to the door. "So Princess have you ever played poker with Nick?"

Chloe's face lit up with the realization of the con they were about to run as she followed her roommate out. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, they have no idea what's about to hit them." Andy remarked. She had seen Gail fleece Nick at poker multiple times, so there was no way he would play her. But she knew all his tells and Chloe was a card shark.

"This I gotta see." Frankie remarked and the rest of the girls followed out in hot pursuit.

A couple of hours, five games of Mario Kart against Dov, and Nick literally losing his shirt at poker later, Gail and Chloe were perched on the couch ordering their new servants around.

"Seriously, this is all your fault." Dov grumbled as he washed the windows in the living room.

"My fault? You were the one who fell for the trap with the video games I knew better than to play the blonde one." Nick pointed out as he mopped the floor in the kitchen.

"You could've warned me."

"You wouldn't have listened. Suck it up Epstein and take it like a man." The taller boy pointed out as he Chloe called him over to refill the girls' cups.

The roommates clinked glasses of fresh made iced tea courtesy of Nick, as they listened to the boys bitch.

"Is it weird that I find the sound of their bickering comforting? Like waves lapping against the shore." Gail's silky voice mocked the boys.

Her roommate snickered as she ordered Nick to fluff her pillow. "It really adds to the ambiance in here."

The girls enjoyed their victory all the way till Gail left for work that night.

* * *

The week was flying by. After double shifts all weekend and classes all day Monday, Gail was beat. During the few hours she was not serving the patrons of the Lucky Penny, she spent them mostly studying and occasionally trying to sleep, though never allowing her body to go into too deep of a sleep, she still didn't want to risk another nightmare or waking up her roommate again. She didn't bother running, reasoning that she just didn't have the energy rather than admitting she just didn't want to go alone.

Even though her new buddy was across the country, Holly still managed to cheer up the blonde amidst her hectic schedule. Thus far, the brunette had texted Gail each night usually after 8pm Vancouver time, about random stuff or in answer to ridiculous questions the blonde had posed earlier in the day. She chalked it up to the medical student craving interactions with people her own age, while she excused her own overtures as her trying to keep the nerdbrain sharp. She figured the brunette was texting all her friends and probably her _girlfriend_ , so it wasn't a big deal that they talked.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Gail glanced up from the text she had just received Holly to find herself the recipient of a very angry glare from the already incensed redhead. It was Tuesday night, the night before Holly was due back to Toronto, and clearly McD had thought it necessary to seek out the blonde and threaten her, again.

Gail didn't respond she just smirked at the redhead, completely indifferent to anything she could say, irking the other girl even more.

"Lisa told me you're the one that sent Holly on her little get-away." Jess continued, clearly unimpressed with the blonde's generosity, something that had sparked yet another display of the girl's antagonistic nature. "It isn't going to work."

"Your venom is getting on my shoes. Either order something or get the hell away from my bar." Gail responded coolly, she wasn't about to discuss Holly with her girlfriend, especially when she wasn't around. Although, Gail did notice that McD had said Lisa was the one who told her, which meant Holly hadn't mentioned Gail's involvement, and she wondered if it had been done on purpose.

"Or what?" Jess was hell-bent on picking a fight with the blonde. She had been pissed since Holly had left and finding out that the bartender from the Penny had been responsible for the trip was the last straw.

Gail maintained the intensity of her glare; she wasn't about to back down from a bully. "We have the right to refuse service."

"You seem to think you have a lot of rights, like spending time with my girlfriend and trying to buy her affection."

Gail laughed without humor. Technically, Gail had done no such thing, so whatever trouble was brewing in paradise, she had nothing to do with it. She couldn't help it if Holly was finally seeing her girlfriend for who she really was. "Holly's a smart woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?" McD was actually snarling at that point.

"You want to be a doctor, figure it out." Gail maintained her icy demeanor.

"That's right, I'm going to be a doctor. Do you really think you can compete, when your grand achievement is pouring drinks? Something you can't even do properly."

Gail opened her mouth to respond, ready to eviscerate the girl in front of her, but she was interrupted by the arrival of her boss.

"Everything alright ladies?" Charlie questioned as he tried to break through the thick tension that had settled around the two young women.

"Actually no, I was just trying to get a drink and your bartender was refusing to serve me." Jess lied as easy as she breathed.

Charlie remembered the girl from the nachos incident and had a feeling that there was more to the story but he didn't want to get into it. His job was to supply food and booze to paying customers. He turned to his employee who was gearing up to object to the other girl's claims, "Can you help Traci with the food for Table 12? She can't carry it all alone."

Gail snapped her mouth shut but didn't stop shooting looks that could kill at the redhead. She stomped to the kitchen window to help Traci set up the trays to carry the food out.

"So what can I get you?"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not going to spend my money in a place with such bad service." At that Jess stormed back out the way she came, believing that she had made her point.

"I don't know what your problem is with that girl but just stay away from her." Charlie warned his employee once she returned to behind the counter.

"She's the one with the problem." The blonde pointed out, she had been innocently minding her business when the other girl had accosted her.

"Well stop bringing it to work."

Gail nodded and accepted the reprimand, she understood that this was her job and he was her boss. Once Charlie left, she looked back at her phone with the open message. She deleted the portion of the response she had already typed and slipped it back into her pocket, leaving the last text unanswered.

* * *

 _Her eyes were open but it was completely dark. She couldn't see anything around her. She tried to move but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't cooperate, barely shifting an inch. She could feel something tight around her wrists; it felt like plastic digging into her skin. She was restrained. When had that happened? She wanted to reach for her phone; it was in her pocket where she always left it. But she couldn't. She willed her body to try again, to try harder but to no avail. Then she heard the thump of something hitting metal and the ground around her shook._

Gail's eyes snapped open, but at least this time it wasn't her whole body responding. She could feel her hand throb; it was still curled tightly into a fist. She relaxed it and glanced around the room, her roommate was nowhere in sight. She sighed and pulled herself up in the bed. She took a few deep, calming breaths. The pain in her hand wasn't subsiding so she decided to head to the kitchen for a new ice pack.

Once retrieved, she headed into the living room and looked out the window. The lights were still on in the mancave. She pulled her phone out of her sweats and tapped out a quick text to Chris asking if he was awake.

He responded instantly that they were still playing video games with some of the girls and invited the blonde over. It was 1am but Gail knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she grabbed her boots and headed next door. She figured that with only one hand, the others might actually stand a chance against her.

* * *

Frankie came home to find her usual visitor sprawled out on her bed. Gail had a textbook propped open like a tent covering her face as she laid on her back.

"I don't think studying works like that." Frankie pointed out as she dropped off her stuff and leaned up against her desk.

"It does when you can't keep your eyes open." The blonde muttered, her words muffled by the heavy pages.

"Too much time playing video games?" Frankie had bumped into the rest of the freshmen on campus and they all looked like zombies. Apparently, staying up most of the night killing one another in Death Domain was considered a good study break.

Gail finally removed the book and tossed it on the ground beside the bed and her bag. "Too much time at work, serving beer to drunk college kids." Gail corrected the misconception. The video games had very little to do with this level of fatigue.

"Speaking of, I heard you had a run in at work yesterday." Frankie had visited Lisa the night before, who had been more than happy to share the story about Jess going to the Penny to "get Gail to back off" of Holly. She hadn't liked it too much when Frankie told her that she hoped Gail kicked Jess's ass. That had put a damper on the night so Frankie had bailed early.

"God, what is it with people opening their mouths?" Gail asked rhetorically. If Holly's friend hadn't opened her big yap in the first place, she wouldn't have had to deal with the headache she always got in McD's presence.

"So what happened?" Anderson really wanted to hear it from the blonde's point of view. She was also still hoping that Gail had knocked Jess out, but that was just wishful thinking.

"Ask your girlfriend, it's her fault anyway." The blonde groused. _Stupid Boob Job and her stupid trap_.

"Who?" Frankie asked with genuine confusion. If there was one thing she definitely did not have, it was a girlfriend. In fact, she had been having a bit of bad run lately. She would meet women, she would make them laugh, it would be the best sex of their whole lives and then they just couldn't keep up. They'd get jealous or feel inferior (which they usually were) and then it was all broken hearts and class transfers.

"Dr. Boob Job."

Frankie snorted derisively at that one, "BitchTits is not my girlfriend, she was just convenient." Emphasis on _was_ ; Frankie was pretty sure last night would probably be the last she heard from the medical student.

Gail wasn't paying attention though, she was still pissed that the other girl had sent a torpedo her way, "Whatever, either way, she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

Ignoring the rage against Lisa, Frankie decided to ask a more important question, "Is there a reason you wouldn't want Jess knowing that you were hanging out with Holly?"

Gail glared at the other girl through narrowed eyes. She wasn't a cheater and she certainly wasn't anyone's mistress. She didn't understand why everyone made a big deal if she was friends with someone with a girlfriend, why did it automatically mean they were cheating or Gail was trying to seduce them?

She scoffed at the implication, "I don't give a rat's ass what McD knows or doesn't know. I just don't appreciate her coming into my job and causing problems."

"Well she's an idiot." Frankie conceded. She knew Holly wasn't a cheater, but the blonde was certainly tempting. "So you and Holly have been getting close."

 _Why wouldn't she just drop it already?_ Frankie was like a dog with a bone, so Gail pointed out the obvious, "You were the one who introduced us so we could be friends."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything. Holly's awesome and if you two hanging out pisses off Jess then I'm all for it." That much was certain, but Frankie still probed a little further, "But are you two really just friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gail snapped, getting fed up with the interrogation that she had already answered.

Frankie held up her hands in self-defense, "All I'm saying is you're hot and she's hot, there has to be at least some kind of sexual tension."

"No, there doesn't." Gail chose to ignore the butterflies she felt every time Holly quirked her crooked smile her way and every shock she felt anytime the brunette touched her. They were just friends, her body was just being stupid.

"Yeah right, keep telling yourself that Peck."

Gail decided not to fight back, settling for a simple eye roll. She was playing with her phone, flipping it around while lying on Frankie's bed. She had contemplated asking Holly if she needed a ride back from the airport but had decided not to. She was tired and trying to squeeze in some studying before work again, so she didn't have time to offer up any more chauffeur services. Plus, the brunette's girlfriend was probably driving her anyway.

The blonde continued to absently stare at the ceiling contemplating her conversation with Frankie. Was everyone so up in arms about her friendship with Holly, the same reason they were with Chris? Was it really not possible to just be friends with someone? Even though, she felt only friendship for Chris, she had the inkling that he felt more but he had a girlfriend. More poignant examples were Nick and Andy (she knew), Jerry and Traci (he stated so the first night), Sam and Andy (duh), and Dov and Chloe (she suspected). In all of those situations, the guys wanted way more than friendship with the girls, even if that was all they settled for.

Frankie watched the blonde in her quiet contemplation. She was clearly trying to work out an answer to some question that was bugging her. At the rate she was going, she might be there all night and Frankie wanted her bed back. "Last I checked my ceiling wasn't a magic eight ball. It doesn't have answers. So spill."

"Can lesbians just be friends with girls?" Gail blurted out. This was one of the stupid questions she probably should've asked Holly that night at the bar when she was asking about dates and clothes.

"What?" Frankie asked suspiciously, she wasn't entirely sure if Gail was about to be overtly offensive or just unintentionally so.

"Well guys and girls can't be friends," Gail stated like it was a forgone conclusion.

"I'm friends with guys," Frankie retorted, spoiling Gail's theory.

"You don't count, you're gay. You said it yourself, the boys already know they don't have a shot with you." Gail pointed out, "But I'll rephrase, straight guys and girls can't be friends, one always develops feelings for the other and it never stays platonic. So I was wondering how it works for lesbians."

"Well I'm hot so I don't think I'm a fair person to judge that." Smirking at the exaggerated eye roll from the blonde, she went on. "Technically there is the lesbian sex web. And a lot of girls fall for their straight best friend. I don't know how often it goes the other way. But I guess it's possible for two attractive people to not be attracted to each other, though I don't think happens. Hold on a sec."

"Hey Jules." Frankie shouted across the hall.

"What?" The other brunette asked.

"How badly do you want to jump my bones?" Frankie had an impish smile on her face that Gail shook her head at.

"So badly, I can barely hold back even as we speak." Juliet sarcastically replied.

"See not possible." Frankie rested her case.

Curiosity got the better of her and Juliet appeared in Frankie's doorway. "What are you two talking about?"

"How badly you want me." Frankie flippantly replied.

"Anderson, there is not enough room in the bed for you, me, and your ego." Juliet retorted.

"Who says we need the bed?" Frankie responded cheekily, sealing her victory when Juliet conceded with an eye roll. "We were talking about if it's possible for people to be friends without at least one of them being attracted to the other."

"And you decided that of the two of us I'm the one with the crush?" Juliet queried.

"Obviously." Frankie pointed out before adding, "Peck here has a crush."

"On you?" Juliet checked curiously.

"No I don't." Gail retorted touchily, before launching into a soliloquy. "And for once she's actually not talking about herself. I have a friend and everyone else has decided it's something more. Which it totally isn't. We just hang out and talk occasionally, but it's not a big deal, I don't even like her like that. Besides, she has a girlfriend and even if she didn't, the whole sexy librarian thing is so not my thing. Plus, I'm not into relationships. I'm not looking for anyone to date or to be someone's girlfriend. I'm good alone, I don't need anyone."

"That was good, that was like seven lies in a row." Frankie pointed out as she exchanged a look with Juliet. All that rambling had just confirmed Frankie's suspicions.

"Leave her alone Frankie." Juliet cautioned her friend, the blonde one was mercurial at best and this topic seemed to get her particularly worked up.

"She's the one in my bed!" Frankie reminded her childishly.

Just then Chloe came bounding up the stairs interrupting the argument that was brewing by breezing past Frankie and Juliet and plopping onto Frankie's bed with Gail.

This time it was Juliet who gave Frankie a look, that the other girl shrugged off, before heading back to her room.

"Get off Princess I was here first." Gail grumbled as she tried to push the redhead off of her with only her good arm.

"Unless this is the two of you propositioning me for a threesome, both of you need to get off my bed. You have your own room, that you share, to cuddle in." Frankie complained.

Chloe ignored the other girls' blustering, "Are you two chipping in for Oliver's gift?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just let me know how much," Gail huffed, still trying to shift her weight, and Frankie nodded along.

"Awesome he's going to love it. Trust me." The whole group had pitched in for season tickets for hockey after Steve had called in a favor to make the price reasonable and the seats pretty decent.

"Did you really just come up here to get money out of us?" Gail asked crossly.

"Actually, I was just coming up to see if you two wanted to grab food with the rest of us tonight. Since you're both antisocial, I'm the one they volunteered as tribute."

"I have work." Gail rejected the offer, though talking about food caused her stomach to rumble. She would have to grab something from the fridge before she headed out and then eat later at work. She checked the time on her phone that she was still toying with. "Speaking of, I have to get going, which I need my now broken legs to do. In case I wasn't injured enough."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her roommate's grievances, before looking at the uncharacteristically quiet Frankie, "What about you Crankypants?"

"I have better things to do Muppet," Frankie spurned the other girl's offer. She didn't really know what she was going to do that night, but hanging out with the freshmen was at the bottom of her list, especially if the boys were around.

"Your loss." Chloe bounced off the bed and pulled Gail up with her by her good hand. The two headed down the stairs as they restarted their bickering.

Frankie watched the two girls leave with a strange feeling of disappointment settling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off, and went back to getting ready for a night out.

* * *

It was finally the big day and as Oliver returned from his patrol that Saturday, he was the target of his fellow rookies' teasing. Apparently he had a hot chick waiting for him at his desk. He briefly wondered if it was his new girlfriend, but he had just seen her that morning and she was supposed to be busy making potions (or something) all day before they went to the bar that night. When he turned into the pit, he noticed the long blonde hair and chuckled a little to himself, secretly wishing the other officers had known who they had been talking about, they would've pissed themselves if the Superintendent had heard them.

He pleasantly greeted his second favorite girl in the world. "So my Petulant Peck what brings you into enemy territory?" He knew his little buddy avoided the station like the plague, probably from one too many bring your child to work days growing up.

"I thought the birthday boy might like a little lunch. Figured all that tough policing you pretend to do might make you hungry." Gail poked fun at her friend as she spread out her offerings on his desk

"Ah, so you remembered." Oliver pulled the girl into a hug that for once she didn't try to wriggle out of.

"How could I forget? It's all anyone in the houses will talk about. They are pants-pissing excited to go to a real "cop bar" and hang out with the Blues. I'm pretty sure they're looking forward more to your birthday party than to their own." Oliver had become a bit of a staple at the houses. Between already being friends with the seniors and being a bit of a mentor to the freshman, plus being Gail's special buddy, he was a popular face amongst the college kids.

"See I'm not the only person who loves karaoke. You gonna sing a duet with me darlin'?" Oliver implored with puppy-dog eyes.

The blonde responded dismissively, "I don't sing." _Unless I'm high on oxy_ she mentally amended.

"Peck, I know for a fact that with enough tequila, you my friend will do just about anything once." How many times had she drank him under the table? It was enough to know that with the right amount of alcohol the blonde would get up on stage with him without asking twice.

"That's because Jose is a better friend than most, Ollie." The misanthropist expounded before amending, "Present company excluded."

Oliver nodded in agreement as he started poking around the bags the blonde had brought with her. "I'm starvin'. So what'd you bring me?"

"Schwarma and dessert."

Oliver's face lit up like a kid who had just gotten a bike for Christmas. He had been the one to introduce his blonde buddy to the wonders of the Middle Eastern dish but he appreciated her picking up his favorite none-the-less. He also really loved the girl when he noticed the baker's dozen worth of his favorite doughnuts nestled on his desk with a bow on them. "You're too good to me darlin'."

"Tell me something I don't know. Are we going to eat or just stare at it all day? I'm pretty sure your lunch break doesn't magically get extended just because you came into the world today." The blonde snarked.

"Today is an awesome day and you know it." Oliver had a huge smile on his face.

It was contagious, "I do. Happy Birthday, Ollie!"

"Thanks!" Oliver replied his mouth already half-filled with delicious chicken.

They tucked into their food quietly. Once they were both almost done, Gail spoke up.

"So who'd Brother Peck invite out tonight?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

Oliver tapped his chin as he tried to remember, "Well, obviously everyone from the houses, everyone from 15, some friends from the academy and some from college. I'm pretty sure if even half the people he invited show, the bar is going to be packed."

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone showed." Oliver was a popular guy, it was pretty hard not to like him. She wanted to specifically ask if Holly was coming but that would launch the boy on a fishing expedition for why she wanted to know. She probably could've asked the brunette herself but they hadn't talked since Gail ignored that text Tuesday. Even when she ran, she hadn't seen the other girl. She had assumed the brunette was busy trying to make up for being gone and she didn't want to bother her.

"You asking about someone in particular?" Oliver asked faux-innocently.

Gail shook her head forcefully, "Nope. Just checking if there was anyone I needed to avoid besides Nicholas."

"I can tell him not to come." He was still just as pissed at the boy as his blonde friend. So he would have no problem kicking him out of the party.

"Nah don't bother, everyone else is going and he has McNally to keep him distracted and Sammy to cockfight with." Gail was getting used to having her ex around. They could almost get along when he wasn't hitting on her. Almost.

"Well just say the word darlin' and he's gone." Oliver gave her one of his menacing cop faces which just caused the blonde to laugh.

Still chuckling, "I know Ollie, that's why you're my favorite."

"Aw darlin' are you just saying that cause it's my birthday?"

"And because I want some of your doughnuts." Oliver laughed one of his belly laughs and pushed the box closer to the blonde. She was a woman after his own heart.

* * *

The house was abuzz with the girls getting ready for Oliver's party.

"I'm telling you it's the eyes. They're the windows to the soul. Eyes can't lie. You know they say 60% of men look at your eyes first." Andy explained as she applied even more mascara in the mirror.

Next door, Gail was hogging the bathroom mirror applying her ruby red lipstick. She couldn't resist the urge to mock McNally's naivety. "Yeah, well 60% of men are lying with their mouths. It's all about lips McNally. Big red lips. It's primal. It's kind of like a..."

"It's kind of like a monkey's butt." Andy filled in the blank and sniggered at the blonde's indignant face.

"Oh that's real nice. That's very appealing," Gail sneered. She was certain she was right, having been the target of many lip looks from guys and girls alike.

"I'm just trying to be honest." Andy replied.

"You want to be honest, be honest. BOOBS. All that other stuff is just window dressing." Traci mocked them both from her spot on the bed as she read a magazine. She had been ready a half-hour ago and was just waiting on her boyfriend to show up to join them for the night.

"See." She emphasized as she pointed to Chloe who had just bounced into the room with a bottle of tequila and shot glasses.

She was referring to the skimpy black tank top Chloe had on that barely covered her. "Rude Traci, I have a sweater to put over this." The pink garment was tossed at Traci's head, who swatted it away.

"You ladies ready for an awesome night?" Chloe was extra vivacious that night.

"I'm ready, these two take forever." Traci complained, sitting up on the bed.

"Hurry up slowpokes, the cabs have already been called and we still have drinking to start!" The redhead chastised.

"Where are the seniors?" Andy asked as she did the last finishing touches to her makeup.

As if on cue, they could hear Juliet dragging Frankie out of her room. "Seriously, you are so high maintenance."

"Whatever, who has the booze?" Frankie asked before even reaching the room.

Chloe poured out the shots, passing them out to everyone, but lingering next to Frankie who she served last.

"To Oliver and singing our asses off tonight." The girls toasted before heading out to meet up with the guys.

* * *

The bar was packed with people ready to make fools of themselves on stage in honor of Oliver's birthday.

Thus far, the boys had been dominating the show with Dov's rendition of "Baby Got Back". Followed by a duet with his roommate of "Endless Love." Understandably, the girls had filmed that one on their phones for blackmail later.

Sammy and Jerry had wowed the crowd with "You Give Love a Bad Name," directed at Andy and Traci, much to Dex's annoyance. Which only pleased the rest of the friends even more, since pretty much everyone hated Dex.

Chloe had just returned from singing "Don't Stop Believing" with Nick. Gail didn't know how she had convinced the boy to sing it but she also didn't question their friendship, she didn't care. Funnily enough, the daggers she usually threw at Collins were nothing compared to the look on Frankie's face the whole time. And she had the audacity to tease Gail about Holly.

Chloe reunited with the rest of the group and was handed a drink. She joined Andy in trying to convince the other girls to do "Man! I Feel like a Woman."

"Come on Gail, sing with us." Chloe and Andy begged in unison.

"I don't sing." The blonde dismissed them.

"We've heard you in the shower, you totally sing." Chloe pointed out. Andy knew from past experiences that not only could Gail sing, but she could put on a hell of a show but whenever she brought up their shared past, the blonde usually got pissed at her so she kept her mouth shut.

"Not without more booze," Gail pointed out. So the girls ordered more shots.

They continued to negotiate, while Oliver and his TO Noelle sang "Islands in the Stream" much to everyone's amusement. Gail was pretty surprised since she had heard that his TO was a major hardass; a great teacher but not someone to try to bullshit or suck up to. Though watching her and Ollie sway as they sang along to Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers was an image she was planning on carrying with her through her own rookie days still to come. Thinking about her future career as a police officer was enough motivation for Gail to down a couple more shots swiftly.

The man-of-the-hour finished up and called Traci to sing next.

"Well we can't disappoint the birthday boy," Traci took one more shot before she hopped on the stage as the opening notes to "Let's Get It On" began.

Gail was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and decided to mess with Traci. She snuck up behind the other girl with her back to the crowd. She turned around when people began to snicker and gestured for them to be quiet.

Nash started to sing in an exaggerated Marvin Gaye impersonation:

"I've been really tryin', baby.

Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long..."

The pause in the song was Gail's cue and she jumped in, catching her friend off guard much to everyone's amusement:

"And if you feel like I feel, baby..."

She sang with some of the most exaggerated hand movements and facial expressions ever seen, though her velvety voice blended in well with Nash's.

"Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon

Let's get it on

Ah, baby, let's get it on..."

Gail was so distracted singing her drunken heart out that she hadn't noticed the arrival of the newest party guest, but Frankie did. Last time Frankie had talked to Holly, she had been swamped with trying to catch up in school after flying off to Vancouver. At the time she didn't think she was going to be able to make it to Oliver's party even though Frankie, Oliver, and Steve had been hounding her the past three days. She wondered what had changed the med student's mind.

She watched the brunette make her way over to the birthday boy planting a kiss on his cheek and handing him a gift as he gestured wildly to the stage. Holly watched Gail sing with unbridled amusement as Oliver continued to tug on her arm and talk into her ear. Listening to Gail croon out the lyrics, Frankie couldn't help thinking that the song was strangely appropriate for the blonde. Even if Gail wouldn't admit her feelings, Frankie knew she had it bad for the brunette, but there was still the issue of that pesky girlfriend of Holly's, one who didn't appear to be present at the moment. Just then Frankie got an idea, an awful idea. Frankie Anderson got a wonderful, _awful_ idea!

She figured out a quick plan of action but in order to execute it she needed to act fast and she needed support. Luckily, she caught sight of her target's brother and managed to snag a hold of Steve. She quickly filled him in on her scheme. Taking one look between the girls he got the same mischievous glint in his eyes that his sister often did, right before she mocked someone incessantly. He quickly agreed to participate and moved closer to the stage, getting into position. Now she just needed one more helper. Her eyes locked onto a very perky Muppet heading her way.

Chloe walked up beside the lounging brunette, gesturing to the bartender for another refill. After getting her drink she turned around to leave but Frankie slipped an arm around the petite waste and pulled the redhead flush against her side, she whispered into her ear to let her in on her plan and what she needed. The move was probably unnecessary, but she smirked when a shiver ran down the other girl's spine as her breath curled around her ear. The reaction from the redhead spurred Frankie to brazenly brush her thumb along the exposed skin on Chloe's side from where her shirt had ridden up. The redhead had lost her sweater earlier in the night, much to Frankie's appreciation. Chloe grinned and nodded along to the plan. Unfortunately for Frankie, the two girls on stage finished their song sooner than she wanted, so she had to reluctantly let go. Chloe grabbed a couple of shot glasses and headed in the other girls' direction, while Frankie followed close behind.

Steve was already on stage as Traci made her exit, grabbing his sister's hand to stop her from bolting too.

"Hey, hey, one more sister dear, the crowd loves you." He distracted her as Frankie selected the next song for the girl to sing.

"I need more booze to sing alone." Gail needed additional liquid courage to stay on the stage alone, lest her fear of public speaking kicked in.

Chloe appeared like magic with shots in hand which both of the Pecks swallowed down with a grimace.

The two gingers bounced off the stage as the music started, leaving Gail to fend for herself. Now she was the center of attention and she hadn't even chosen the song. But she quickly recognized the '80s guitars. Crap. The blonde had to make a decision she could sing the song that the evil orchestrators had picked for her or hop off stage. The alcohol must've been getting to her because she found herself singing out the lyrics to the applause of the crowd.

"Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine..."

Gail looked across the crowd as she crooned out the lyrics to Rick Springfield's song. She spotted Chris, who was shaking his head in dismay. She vaguely remembered him mentioning something about his mother dressing him like the singer for Halloween when all he wanted to be was Spiderman. His discomfort made Gail smirk as she continued singing the song.

"And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?"

That's when she looked over to the birthday boy to see how he was enjoying the show she was putting on; she was doing her best rock star impression, even mocking his rocker face that she had seen every time he gave her a ride anywhere. She was shocked when she noticed who was with him, but she suddenly understood why the others had put this particular song on for her. Gail wondered if the brunette's girlfriend was around but quickly decided that it didn't make a difference if she was. This was just going to be more ammunition for the girl to hate Gail, so she might as well have fun doing it.

She sang the next verse before coming back to the chorus:

"'Cause she's watching her with those eyes  
And she's lovin' her with that body, I just know it!  
And she's holding her in her arms late, late at night"

Gail had changed the pronouns of the song. It must have been the tequila, which makes her do stupid things. But if Frankie and company had wanted a show, then she was going to put one on. She didn't give it much further thought as she continued to plough through the song the same way, eventually coming to the final chorus.

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl"

She finished the song with a flourish as the crowd cheered, particularly Frankie, Steve, and Chloe. One person though was definitely not cheering.

Holly was pissed; no, Holly was livid. She tore her way through the crowd, heading straight for Frankie and Steve. Steve bolted and went to hide by his real girlfriend. Frankie stood her ground even though she was pretty sure she had never seen her friend so angry before. She didn't know what the big deal was; it was just a joke. Maybe sober Holly couldn't see that. Maybe she should buy her a drink? Drunk Holly might find it funny. Drunk Frankie found it hilarious.

"What the hell was that Frankie?" Holly demanded the second she was within earshot.

"What's wrong Holls? Didn't like the song?" Frankie tried to maintain her innocence but the half a bottle of tequila she had probably consumed by then was making it hard for her to not laugh.

"What kind of game are you playing?" The bespeckled brunette was shit-ripping mad and getting the run around from her drunken friend was only fueling the fire.

"I'm not playing any games, it was a good song and a great performance. It's too bad Jess missed it, where's she at anyway?" Frankie was poking the bear.

Before Holly could respond Gail stumbled her way off the stage and towards the two women who were stationed at the bar now.

"Did you think that was funny?" Holly turned her ire on the performer.

"Did I think what was funny?" Gail tried to clarify, her reasoning was already muddled from the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"That song."

"I didn't pick it." Gail defended herself.

"No, but you were the one who changed the lyrics." Holly pointed out crossly.

"What's the problem, Nerd? It was a flattering song. It's just too bad your girlfriend missed it." Gail switched from defense to offense.

"Wow I expected this shit from Frankie but not from you." The hurt was evident in Holly's voice and she stormed out of the bar before Gail could stop her.

Shit.

* * *

A/N: Having Gail sing that song was the entire inspiration for McD's real name and pretty much her entire existence. Next chapter Gail will try to make amends and we're going to have a little extra fun at the Lucky Penny.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A/N: Wow, I really didn't expect the response I got from the last chapter, seriously, thank you! So, I was told in no uncertain terms to push all distractions out of my life and focus solely on preparing for an extremely important test that I have coming up in a few weeks. Luckily for you, my dear readers, I have never been very good at following orders and what they don't know can't hurt me, as long you keep this a secret ;)

Side note: I never said Gail would grovel; the girl is barely capable of apologizing...

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." Frankie commented as she watched Holly storm off. She had known the other girl for years and had never been able to get that kind of a rise out of her. She was one of the calmest people Frankie knew; she always let everything slide right off her back. But clearly the song had struck a nerve. Whoops.

Gail glared at the brunette but didn't say anything. Why had she changed the lyrics? It had to have been the tequila. Tequila made it seem like a good idea, then again tequila made most things seem like a good idea, liking singing karaoke in a bar filled with future colleagues.

"What?" Frankie asked throwing her hands up in question.

"You had to pick _that_ song?" Gail demanded, thanks to the girl's machinations she now had a friend mad at her and she was too drunk to do anything about it.

Frankie snickered, "I thought Holly would like it." She had honestly thought her friend would've been flattered, she knew she would've been if someone who looked like Gail had been singing to her. The only thing that would've made it better would've been if Jess had been around to witness it. Her head would've literally exploded. It would've been great.

"Clearly, you were wrong." The blonde bit out. She needed more booze, something, anything to erase the disappointment she had heard in Holly's voice. She hated disappointing people, but she should be used to it by now.

"She'll get over it." Frankie responded confidently. She may not have expected that reaction, but Holly would get back to normal, she always did.

Gail snorted, "I wouldn't. I would've turned you into my own personal piñata."

"Please, it's Holly, she is like the most chill person I've ever met. She'll untwist her panties about it in no time you'll see." Frankie downed the rest of her drink.

"She didn't look very chill." The blonde muttered as she remembered the expression on the brunette's face, it was one she hadn't seen before. Maybe Holly had been body-snatched too. Maybe pod-Holly had returned from Vancouver. Gail had to actually restrain herself from texting the medical student and asking.

Just then Steve came up, the boy had watched the whole interaction from a safe distance away. "I don't think I've ever seen Holly that pissed before." Echoing Frankie's own thoughts from earlier.

Gail punched him in the arm, which Frankie mirrored on the other side. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"For being a wimp." Frankie growled.

"For being a traitor." Gail snarled.

"Jeeze, I should've stayed on the other side of the bar." He complained while rubbing his arms. He noticed the glare he was receiving from each of the girls, "Which is where I'm going now, see ya!" And he took off once more, before he became the girls' punching bag, again.

Frankie rolled her eyes, but when she saw the look on the blonde's face, she decided to hightail it out of there too. She started to head back to the tables currently occupied by her housemates and neighbors, when she noticed Dov throw an arm around the back of Chloe's chair and lean in closely as he tried to get the redhead's attention. So Frankie changed course and instead headed towards one of Oliver's cop-friends who had been giving her the up-down all night.

"This is why I hate people." Gail grumbled to herself as she slipped onto a stool at the bar and tried to get the bartender's attention.

Jerry slid a glass her way, "Didn't work for me either." He morosely took a sip of his own drink.

Gail hadn't noticed her neighbor when she had grabbed the stool but she took the drink gratefully and winced at the familiar burn of the whiskey before asking, "What are you talking about Barber?"

"The song." Jerry pointed out. He had tried serenading his own crush that night and yet she was currently sitting on the lap of her boyfriend, surrounded by their friends. He had gone to the bar to get away from the sickening display where he had found his blonde comrade, who looked as downcast as he felt.

"I didn't pick it." She pointed out. It hadn't been her choice to sing the song, though she had also thought it was kind of funny at the time too. But if it had been up to her, she would've picked something subtler. That's if she was picking a song for someone else to sing, of course.

"I didn't either, Sammy picked the song. Didn't stop me from singing it to her, though." Jerry pointed out sullenly, before looking at the blonde and smiling slightly, "It was a good performance though."

Gail nodded in agreement, "Yours too." They clinked glasses and returned to their silent meditation.

"Ok party poopers, cheer up, the night is young and the booze is plentiful," Oliver threw an arm around each of his desolate friends seated at the bar. It was his birthday, which meant he was the only one who could cry if he wanted to.

Both Jerry and Gail chuckled. The blonde leaned over the bar and finally got the bartender's attention, Traci was right, it was all about the boobs. She ordered another round for herself and the boys, but she made sure to put it on Frankie's tab, figuring it was the least she could do.

The night went on and Gail eventually found herself having fun again, laughing at everyone making a fool of themselves. The drunker they got, the worse the performances were, and the more ridiculous the song choices. But everyone had a good time, especially the birthday boy. She even managed to push the nagging thoughts of the look on Holly's face to the back of her mind as she downed shot after shot. They stayed till last call, when the college kids finally bid farewell to the coppers, all of the girls planting kisses on the birthday boy's cheeks, which his girlfriend, Radish-no, Artichoke-crap, maybe it was Celery-yeah, Celery was surprisingly ok with. The youngsters piled into cabs and made their way home, with a quick pit stop for food, at Gail's demand.

It was well after 3am when Gail and the rest of her housemates finally stumbled their way to their beds. She didn't bother changing, just peeling herself from her jeans before collapsing on top of the covers, letting Chloe turn off the light and close the door. But before she let her dizzy head finally drift off into unconsciousness, she pulled up a familiar contact on her phone. She opened their conversation, ignored the unanswered text from earlier in the week, and tapped out a text to the best of her inebriated ability.

 **Officer Danger: Sprry for the sonngg I didntdo ti on pupose.**

She tried to stay awake long enough to get a response, not taking into account the late hour. But sleep won out and the blonde fell into a dreamless state, the alcohol fuzzing her brain enough to stop thinking for a while.

* * *

Gail awoke late the next day. She was nursing a wicked hangover despite the pizza they all scarfed down on their way home from the bar. She groaned as she sat up in bed, clutching at her aching head with her hands. She knew she should've drank more water before bed. Oh well, too late now. She glanced across her room and noticed the absence of her roommate. She prayed the redhead had already made coffee.

The blonde stumbled her way to the kitchen and collapsed onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Chloe didn't bother turning around as she greeted her roommate, "Morning, or should I say afternoon?" She was still surprisingly chipper, much to Gail's annoyance.

"God, Princess take it down a notch or ten. My head can't handle your peppiness." She grumbled and buried her face on her arms.

Chloe slid a cup of coffee, a large glass of water, and two painkillers next to the blonde's head, nudging her arm. "Want food?"

"Maybe."

"How about some pancakes to soak up whatever alcohol is left in your system."

"Only if you can make them without talking."

Chloe playfully zipped her lips and threw away the key. She turned back to making the batter. She was going to need a lot of pancakes, considering the blonde was the first to wake up but she was sure the rest would be close behind. She had been the only one smart enough to actually drink some water the night before, plus she had already had her aspirin so she was basically back to normal, maybe a little paler than usual.

Sure enough, she had just finished the first batch of flapjacks when the rest of the house stumbled down the stairs.

"Peck, where are your pants?" Juliet asked as she joined Chloe in the kitchen and poured herself and the rest of the girls some coffee.

Gail didn't bother lifting her head up, "Don't know, don't care."

"It's a good look for you." Frankie remarked, her voice more gravelly than usual, as she plopped down beside the blonde.

Gail merely grunted in response. She didn't look up until she felt Chloe nudge her again with a plate. "You can stay, Princess."

"You're welcome Grumpy." Chloe joyfully responded. "Ok, who else wants some?"

The three other girls raised their hands. Gail was too busy drowning her pancakes in syrup to comment on the lack of Traci, she vaguely remembered something about her going home with Dex.

By the time all the girls were done eating, they heard the front door open and Traci walked in still wearing the outfit from the night before.

All the girls whistled and jeered. Traci flipped them off and pointed out that it wasn't a walk-of-shame when it was her boyfriend but she went upstairs to shower and change anyway.

The rest of the girls eventually followed suit before the freshmen settled into their living room, they all needed to study for midterms, and they needed to get a head start before the boys woke up and distracted them. They also had to hope the alcohol from the night before hadn't erased everything they had learned the afternoon before.

It didn't take long before the girls starting quizzing Gail on the info. Sure enough, every answer she provided them was almost word-for-word what their professors had said in class or what the book said, though her answers were more terse and usually accompanied by some kind of snarky remark. She was better than Google, though more cutting.

She may have been participating but Gail was only half paying attention, she kept staring at her phone. She hadn't remembered sending the text the night before, but she must've since it was still open on her phone when she awoke. But there hadn't been a response.

"You know your phone usually rings to let you know someone's trying to get ahold of you." Traci pointed out, trying to get the other girl to focus back on studying. Not that she seemed to need it.

"I was just checking the time." The blonde grumbled.

"Well, it's about thirty seconds past the last time you checked."

Gail unglued her eyes from her phone long enough to glare at the girl. "No need to be jealous of a phone, Trace, it's not the phone's fault that you can't be as awesome as me."

"Whatever, do you think the boys are up yet?" Traci wondered aloud to the room. Both Chloe and Andy pulled out their phones to wake them up if they weren't already.

"Who cares?" The blonde grunted.

"What's your problem?" Andy asked.

"My problem is that it's just more leeches coming over to latch on and maybe I'm sick of it." Gail grabbed her books and headed up to her room, thundering past Frankie who was on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch it Peck, you aren't that dainty," Frankie complained rubbing her shoulder before heading to the fridge.

She grabbed a bottle of water and turned to leave but a very serious-looking Chloe blocked her path.

"You need to fix this." Chloe demanded.

"Fix what, Muppet? You require a bit more fixing than even my extraordinary hands are capable of." Frankie snidely replied.

"Not cute. Fix whatever it is you broke that has my roommate grumpier than usual."

"Your roommate has a hangover, like me, can you lower your voice?" Frankie winced a bit before taking a swig of her water.

"All I know is that she hasn't been the same since her doctor friend walked out after the show you two put on. The one that you had me help you with. The one you said would help Gail out. Well, she doesn't look too helped. So fix it." And Chloe marched back out to the living room.

"Women," Frankie muttered as she headed back to her room. She had never been good at taking orders, and she wasn't about to listen to a girl that she could barely stand most of the time, no matter how often she imagined her naked.

* * *

Frankie had no idea how she ended up there, honestly, but sure enough by Monday afternoon, she was standing outside of the apartment she had become familiar with in the last few weeks but had had no intention of returning to. She reasoned that she was doing the right thing; since she had pissed off a friend and that it had nothing to do with Chloe annoying her. But since when did she care about pissing people off? Well, there was a first time for everything. So she knocked and waited impatiently.

She heard footsteps approach the heavy door before it swung open to reveal Holly in a pair of sweats, her glasses slipped up to the top of her head. She looked equal parts surprised and annoyed, "Frankie? Lisa's not here."

"Actually, I was looking for you."

Holly shifted her weight so that she was leaning against the doorframe but didn't invite Frankie in. She crossed her arms in front of her chest reflexively and cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"Apparently, I'm supposed to apologize for the song." Frankie reluctantly explained, every word dragging from her lips like it was actually painful for her. Then she grumbled something about an annoying Muppet under her breath that Holly couldn't make out before continuing, "It was just a joke Hols, I didn't know it would piss you off so much."

"Great apology." Holly sarcastically replied. She continued to watch the other brunette warily. She was mildly curious about what brought her friend over in the first place. She had been the butt end of Frankie's jokes plenty of times and none of those occasions had ever garnered an apology. That included the time Frankie had shown an awfully embarrassing picture of Holly to some girl Holly was trying to pick up in a bar, successfully killing the moment, for no better reason than she thought it was funny. That was also the reason that Frankie was no longer allowed to be Holly's wingman, ever.

"Hey, I'm trying here. You know this is more than I usually do." Frankie replied defensively. She sighed deeply, she still couldn't believe she was doing this, but she trudged on, "Look if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I picked the song, I got Steve to help, Gail had no idea and she was three sheets to the wind at that point." She was there to help the younger Peck out; the older one was fair game to throw under the bus, especially after he had abandoned ship.

"I noticed." Holly conceded but her face remained set, unreadable.

Frankie wasn't used to her friend being so stubborn, that was usually her job. Holly was the type to make someone else feel better; she forgave and doled out second, third, fourth chances like Oprah gave out new cars. "So why are you still mad? You never get mad, and you definitely never stay mad."

"Well people change." That statement felt heavier than the three words it contained.

"Really Hols? That's the best you got?" Holly just shrugged in response, "So how long do you plan on staying mad for?"

"I'm not mad, I'm..." The medical student trailed off, she was at a loss for words. She didn't really know how to explain what she felt. The anger had already past but the embarrassment and hurt still stung and she knew she was overreacting but it didn't change the way she felt. But she also didn't feel like admitting that to her friend, anger was safer.

Speechless Holly was also something Frankie had never seen before; Holly was a rambler. This was weird.

"You're..." Frankie tried to encourage the other girl.

"Done with this conversation." Holly replied bitterly and moved to head back in but Frankie caught the door with her foot.

"Seriously? What the hell is going on with you? It was a song, a joke, something to laugh about. You know, ha ha. Why is it bugging you so goddamn much? Jess wasn't even there!" Frankie's voice was rising; she had already reached the end of her very short rope.

"I'm aware!" Holly responded defensively. She was well aware that Jess hadn't been there. That hadn't just been by happenstance.

"So, then what is it? Is it about Gail?" She saw something flicker in her friend's eyes, "Is that why you're so mad, because Gail was singing it? God, I wish a hot blonde would sing to me."

Holly was thankful that her tan skin covered her blush, "Of course you would. Why her Frankie? Why'd you set Gail up to sing it?"

Frankie eyeballed her friend, as she weighed out what to say next. She could say she did it because she had a feeling the blonde had a major crush on her that she just wouldn't admit and she wanted to help them along. She could say that she wanted Holly to come to her senses and dump Jess' annoying ass. Or she could play dumb, "Why not her, Hols? Why did Gail singing the song get under your skin so badly?"

"Because it's bad enough when one of your friends is setting you up, let alone three of them." Holly replied huffily. How hard could it be to believe that?

Frankie studied her skeptically, "You sure that's all it is?"

"What else would it be?" Holly stubbornly replied.

"I don't know, maybe it bothered you because you're starting to have more than friendly feelings for Gail," Frankie watched Holly open her mouth to protest, but she plowed on, "Hey, I don't blame you. Gail is hot but you have a girlfriend and you're playing with fire."

Holly shook her head in disbelief, her friend had so much gall and she was completely wrong. "I'm not doing anything, and just for the record, you don't know everything."

Frankie paused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Holly rubbed her heels into her eyes wearily, "I thought you came here to apologize? Right now all you're doing is pissing me off all over again. Why don't you quit while you're behind?"

"Seriously, did Jess finally rub off on you? You've never been like this."

Holly laughed bitterly, "God, why does everything come back to Jess?"

"Umm because she's your girlfriend and she's a bitch and you put up with it."

"Not anymore." Holly stated evenly.

"What?"

"I said not anymore, did I stutter Frankie?"

"Please, don't tell me Jess dumped you again?" They had been there before, more than once. The bitchy ginger would throw her friend aside for however long and then come groveling, begging the brunette to take her back, which she eventually would.

Holly narrowed her eyes, "You know what Frankie? Why don't you remove your foot from your mouth and use it to walk back home."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Really I am Hols. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I want to get back to studying and erase this conversation from my memory."

"How about you just erase everything minus me actually apologizing?" Frankie replied with a sly grin, trying to salvage the situation.

Holly shook her head at her friend's antics, "You won't quit will you? Fine, Frankie, I forgive you. I'm not mad, can we drop it now please?"

"Absolutely, but one more question..." Holly rolled her eyes, "How hot was it to have Gail singing to you."

"Good-bye Frankie." This time, Holly successfully closed the door in her friend's face.

"Smell ya later Hols." Frankie smirked as she shouted through the door. That had been an enlightening conversation. Now she just wondered, if Holly and Jess had broken up before or after the song. She decided she would find out eventually, but she contemplated whether or not to mention it to the blonde. Nah, it would be more fun to wait and see what happened.

* * *

It was Tuesday before Gail made any attempt to talk to Holly. She hadn't sent any texts after the one Saturday night, well technically Sunday morning. She hadn't heard anything from the brunette either. She hadn't even seen her running that morning or the morning before. But on Tuesday, she convinced Chris to drop her off at the clinic after her classes. She made sure she showed up early and she walked over to a nearby cafe and ordered two coffees, then she went back and grabbed a seat. Now she just had to wait and hope that Holly was planning on volunteering that day. She waited nervously and was busy fiddling with the cups when she heard footsteps approach.

"Gail?" Yikes, her real name, she must still be pissed. "What are you doing here?" Holly asked with genuine surprise.

"I thought you might need my help again. You said that the clinic could always use volunteers so I'm volunteering. I also brought coffee." Gail held up one of the cups she had been toying with, offering it to the brunette. The nervousness was evident in her voice, she really wasn't very comfortable trying to make or keep friends. In fact, she normally didn't give a rat's ass if someone stopped talking to her, but for some reason Holly was different, her friendship mattered.

Holly really hadn't been anticipating the blonde just showing up, considering they hadn't really spoken properly in the last week, unless you counted her blowing up on the blonde at the party, but she didn't really want to. What she had wanted to do was to reach out to the other girl but at the same time she knew Gail would be busy with midterms, so she hadn't wanted to distract her either. She was also still trying to figure exactly why she had overreacted, and kept replaying her conversation with Frankie from the day before in her head. "Did you talk to Frankie?"

"No, why?" Gail was confused about what her housemate would have to do with her showing up. Besides, it being Frankie's fault that the brunette was pissed at her in the first place, but volunteering and the coffee had been Gail's way of apologizing and had been her own idea.

"No reason." Holly looked nervous for some reason, "Umm...You really don't have to volunteer. You have midterms this week, you should be studying."

"Well, the thing about languages is that by using them, you're technically studying," Gail pointed out. She had already rationalized her appearance in her own head so that she didn't look like some creepy stalker. Plus, she had completed most of her exams the day before, so it really wasn't a big deal, she was just helping out the community.

Holly nodded, but still looked unsure. She hadn't really been expecting Gail to volunteer again after the first time, at least not without some kind of pressure from Holly. As usual the blonde was catching her off-guard.

"I mean I can go if you prefer." Gail offered when she saw the look on the other girl's face, maybe she had overstepped. She got up, she would have to call for a ride or grab the bus. She hated the bus, strangers always wanted to talk to her.

"It's up to you, but since you're already here I'm sure they would like the help."

Holly started to head towards the door, but as she passed by the blonde, she felt a hand lightly touch her arm to stop her. She stopped where she was, which was dangerously close to the blonde, and looked into the stormy blue eyes. Gail's voice was soft and nervous when she spoke. "Listen, the other night I was really drunk."

"I figured." Holly interrupted Gail's train of thought, but she was stating the obvious. After all Holly had been one of the few sober people there and that was only because she had shown up so late.

"You're observant." Gail flippantly responded, before getting back on track with her apology of sorts. Does it count as an apology if she doesn't actually say she's sorry? "Anyway, that song was stupid, I shouldn't have sang it. I didn't even know you were there when I started it."

Well that would explain the lyric change during the song. "It was also inaccurate."

"What?" Gail asked curiously.

Holly ignored the question and glanced at her watch, "Come on, if you're serious about helping out we have to get inside, or we're going to be late."

Gail nodded and finished off her coffee before tossing it in the trash. She followed the brunette in. She would just have to wait to ask.

* * *

The clinic had been packed. There was a stomach bug going around so there were sick kids everywhere. The two girls had been extremely busy going from patient to patient, with little time in between to talk. Holly appreciated the fact that Gail was being a trooper, still being the goofy, sweet friend to the patients that she had seen last time. She knew how the blonde felt about germs but the girl was trudging along doing a fairly decent job hiding her displeasure, at the very least the kids had no idea how much they grossed Gail out.

"Thanks for coming today." Holly thanked the other girl as they walked out of the clinic together after finishing their shift.

"Don't mention it." Gail shrugged off the gratitude before pausing nervously, "So, are we good, Nerd?"

Holly was ready to reassure the girl that of course they were, but then she got a better idea. With a wry smile on her face, she shrugged, "Depends."

"On?" Gail wondered warily. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what the other girl was going to get her to agree to next.

"On what you feed me." She responded cheekily.

Gail smirked; it was the same thing she had said two weeks earlier. "Oh, so I have to feed you?"

"Yep." Holly beamed a flippant smile at Gail.

Well, if the brunette wanted to eat with her then she probably wasn't still mad at her. She'd take it. "Alright, what do want?"

"Pizza." The brunette responded decisively.

"Pizza it is." Gail followed Holly to her car, and slipped into the passenger seat. She shot Chris a text letting him know she wouldn't need a ride home.

On their way to the pizza parlor, the two girls were each lost in quiet contemplation as the radio softly played in the background.

Holly finally cleared her throat, "I'm sorry."

Gail turned to look at her, confusion etched all over her face, "For what?"

"For overreacting the other night. I don't know why I did, it was just a stupid song right? And it was something I really should've expected when I saw Frankie was messing with the machine." Holly explained apologetically.

"Meh, you were better than I would've been." Gail probably would've annihilated the whole group. At the very least she would've already have planned out her revenge by now. "Although, should I be worried about some kind of Revenge of the Nerds type of shit?"

Holly chuckled, "Have you actually seen any of the movies you reference, or do you just really like the titles?"

"Are you doubting my Pop Culture awesomeness?"

"Who me? No, I would never." Holly replied faux-innocently.

"Hmph." Gail nodded in acceptance as they pulled up to the pizza shop, glad to be back to their usual banter.

They each ordered a pie and grabbed a seat to wait for them to be made. Gail was still trying to figure out the cryptic comment the brunette made before their shift. "So what did you mean the song was inaccurate?"

Holly had been looking at the pictures on the walls around the restaurant. But she turned her attention to the blonde before she pointed out the obvious, "Well you're not in love with me right?"

"No, of course not." The blonde responded quickly, slightly flustered. She wasn't in love with anyone. In fact, when she thought about her past relationships she was fairly certain she had never been in love. She wasn't entirely certain she was even capable of loving anyone. So surely she couldn't be in love with a girl she had just met.

Holly nodded and went back to glancing at the pictures on the wall before adding, "And I'm not 'Jessie's Girl', at least not anymore."

 _Wait, what?_ When had that happened? Gail looked at the other girl dubiously, "You're not?"

Holly shook her head, as she looked down at the table and started playing with the silverware. She fidgeted with her glasses as she collected her thoughts. "No, actually we had broken up the night before the party. I wasn't even planning on going since I was still trying to get ahead of my work but I thought it might make for a nice distraction and to see my friends." She glanced up at the blonde quickly who was watching her intently before glancing back down. "I didn't know they were going to make fun of me in front of everyone."

Gail winced a little, "I wasn't making fun of you. "

"I know but it certainly felt that way at the time, it also didn't help having my failed relationship thrown in my face." Holly pointed out. She didn't sound angry just hurt.

"I'm really sorry." Ok, that was definitely an apology, but it only seemed fair since the brunette had actually said the words first.

"I know," Holly let out a deep breath shaking off the last bits of anger and resentment. She quirked a smile at Gail, "It was a good performance though."

"It was?"

She nodded. "You have a great voice, and your rocker face made Ollie proud."

Gail laughed a little at that one. They eased into a normal conversation. Holly filled the blonde in about her trip and her grandparents. She told Gail about how surprised and excited they had been when she had shown up out of the blue. She also thanked her again for setting up the whole thing in the first place. They talked about Gail's midterms and if Holly had gotten any work done while she was away. Gail also filled Holly in on some of the highlights she had missed from the party. The two girls laughed and chatted while they ate. They teased one another about their pizza selection and got back into the ease of their friendship.

It wasn't until they were in the car again heading back to Gail's house, that the blonde decided to broach the subject of the other girl's break-up.

"This isn't one of those 'I just need space' kind of things is it?" She asked curiously. How many times had she seen those types of break-up from McNally and Callaghan? They were stupid in the blonde's opinion, either you were broken up or you weren't, space was just delaying the inevitable.

"I don't believe in space." The brunette stated honestly, mirroring the other girl's thoughts, "Plus, this was a long time coming."

Gail waited quietly, expecting the brunette to elaborate but she didn't and Gail didn't push, instead she simply agreed, "Space is for losers. So can I offer my services?"

"Services?" Holly looked at Gail curiously before teasing, "I don't think I need a hooker, it's only been about a week."

"Very funny, I meant as your break-up buddy, though now I'm regretting the offer."

"Well, I appreciate it but I'm good." The other girl looked skeptical, "Seriously, no worries."

Gail accepted the rejection, "Well it's an open invitation."

"So is mine about you invading my study space. I mean, if you still need somewhere."

"I'll keep that in mind, Nerd. Thanks for the lift."

"Thanks for coming today, Danger. We should do it again."

"We'll see, maybe if you're lucky." She hopped out of Holly car. "Later."

Holly shook her head but waved before she pulled away from the curb. Why was this girl always surprising her?

* * *

Charlie was in a real pickle. It was Friday night and he had just received a call about a family emergency. He needed to leave right away but the bar was packed since the college students were celebrating the end of midterms. He couldn't stay so he needed to rely on someone else to close up the bar for the night. Both Traci and Gail were working, which meant he was going to have to trust the girls to do the job. The blonde had been working for him long enough that he knew she knew what needed to be done, but would the bar still be standing by the end of the night?

"Peck, Nash." He called both girls over to his office in the back of the bar.

"Sup Boss?" Gail asked once they arrived.

"I gotta head out and deal with something. Can you two handle closing tonight?" He wondered if the girls were up to it. They were only college freshmen and this was a big responsibility.

"Of course." They both nodded fervently.

He looked between the two of them, weighing out his options before handing a set of the keys to Traci.

"Hey, I've been here longer." Gail complained loudly.

"Exactly! So you," he pointed at the blonde, "Make sure she closes everything up right."

"And you," He pointed at Traci, "Make sure she doesn't burnt the place down."

"I would never." Gail held a hand to her chest dramatically in mock outrage.

Charlie ignored his bartender's theatrics, "Do not drink all my booze. Do not touch the good stuff and don't even think of opening up anything from the back for your friends. Any damages come out of your pay." He warned with a face that said he was as serious as a heart attack.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Gail saluted the man, causing him to contemplate calling for someone else to come in and do it.

"Understood Boss." Traci replied with a bit more seriousness.

Charlie shook his head and hoped that he hadn't just made a terrible decision, but he really didn't have many options. He checked his watch and realized that he really had to get out of there. He bid the girls good-night and silently prayed they didn't destroy the place.

Once the boss was gone, Traci and Gail exchanged wicked smiles. Traci whipped out her phone sending a message to their friends, before they both headed back to work.

* * *

They finally ushered out the last of the patrons out the door, minus their friends at 2am. They had eight hours to enjoy the bar and get it looking pristine, well as far as bars go, before it opened again at 10am. Let the games begin.

"Aw man this is so awesome, we have the bar to ourselves." Dov exclaimed as the kids all made themselves comfortable. He went to hop behind the bar and make himself a drink but was stopped by Gail.

"Whoa there, Epstein, touch my bar and lose a hand. That goes for all of you. The only one serving drinks tonight is me and you're still going to have to pay at least some of your tabs."

The whole room started to complain and they looked to Traci for help. But she just held up her hands and backed-up the blonde, "You heard the woman."

"Whatever," Dov grumbled and headed back out to where the tables were. He instead focused his attention on jerry-rigging the jukebox, so they could play whatever songs they wanted without actually paying for them. His computer science minor was finally coming in handy.

Gail quickly started pouring out shots and beers for the group. She was still in her brace but was used to working with it now. She even started to show off, flipping the bottles around and taught a few of her friends how to make some of the mixed drinks they ordered. Everyone was busy goofing around when she noticed Chris sitting morosely by himself at the bar.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this but who kicked your puppy Diaz?" Gail asked as she poured him a beer and slid it over to him.

"Denise and I broke up."

"Rough, what happened?"

"She said that the city was changing me and wanted me to come home. I think she just wanted more of a commitment."

"Like what?"

"Like a ring."

"Yeesh. Well if you ask me you dodged a bullet. You are a virile young man, we need to get you set up here."

Chris looked up at the blonde slightly hopefully, "How?"

"Hey ladies," Gail shouted grabbing the attention of the room, "This stud is now back on the market. Do I hear fifty bucks?"

Chris turned a beet red. "That's how you help?"

"Actually my job is just to get you drunk, so start chugging." The boy complied and barely finished his drink before the rest of the group had come over and began trying to cheer him up, with various platitudes. The girls eventually tugged him out of his seat and got him to dance with them, while the boys pulled him over to play games with them. He settled back into the group, who were successfully distracting him.

Time went on and the whole room was abuzz with chatter as everyone was goofing around. Sammy and Jerry were playing Andy and Traci in a game of pool, which by the looks of it they had money on. Nick was glaring at Swarek so badly that he missed the dartboard entirely where he was playing with Chris and Juliet. Chloe had been dancing in the middle of the room where both Duncan and Dov seemed to be fighting for her attention. The bartender observed the room from her usual perch. Which is how she saw Frankie staring daggers at the trio, her jaw clenching each time one of the boys touched the redhead. Gail was going to give her so much shit for that later.

That's when Gail noticed Frankie check her phone and head to the door, unlocking and opening it. Before Gail could ask her what she was doing, she saw Holly pop in through the doorway. She said something to Frankie, who just smiled in reply, before making her way over to the bar.

She slipped onto one of the stools in front of Gail, and quirked one of her signature smiles, "Hey stranger."

"Hey, yourself." Gail replied, "What are you having?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Tequila". The blonde poured out two shots, which they clinked together before each girl threw it down the hatch. She had been holding back from drinking, knowing that she had to be responsible tonight, but figured a couple of drinks weren't even enough to make her tipsy.

So she poured out two more, "So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

The brunette chuckled, "Martin Scorsese? You know one of these days, we're going to have to watch these movies and I'm actually going to quiz you."

"Oh ye of little faith." Gail shook her head at the other girl, they clinked glasses again and took the shots, "Seriously, what brings you out at this late hour?"

"Frankie said you were closing the place down tonight and asked if I wanted to join the party. Hope you don't mind."

"Nah the more the merrier. So what can I get you next?"

"Actually can we talk for a sec?" She gestured to the back hallway, where the office and storage rooms were.

Gail eyed her suspiciously, trying to figure out what the girl wanted to talk to her about in private but nodded. She waved over to Traci and gestured to the back to let her know where she was going then let the brunette lead her.

They went into the storage room, which was filled with crates of alcohol. Gail leaned up against one, "What's up?"

Holly bit her lip and nervously adjusted her glasses, "What did Jess say to you?"

"What?" She tried to rack her mind for the last time she had seen McD, it definitely hadn't been in the last week.

"Last week before I got back from Vancouver, I heard she came over to the bar. What did she say to you?" Holly asked again.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it." Gail dismissed the other girl's concerns. She could handle McD, Holly didn't need to worry about it.

"But she did come to talk to you?" The blonde reluctantly nodded, "God, I can't believe her. Was that why you stopped responding to my texts?"

Gail refused to answer that instead she deflected, "I thought you and her were done, why are you bringing her up?"

"We are, or at least I'm done with her." The truth was that she had only just found out about her ex harassing her friend at the bar, "Lisa mentioned it but wouldn't tell me what happened."

"It really doesn't matter." The blonde tried to reassure the other girl, who hadn't stopped pacing the whole time they were talking. Her steps getting faster the as the conversation went on.

"It does. You're my friend and she had no right coming to your job and causing problems for you. I'm sorry for whatever she said or did."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize for her? She's a big girl Holly, you're not responsible for what she does."

"I am when she was harassing you because of me. Because she was jealous of..." The brunette had continued her nervous pacing but stopped in her tracks when two pale hands grabbed a hold of her arms, grounding her. She lost track of her thoughts at the proximity of the other girl, especially when she looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Of what?" Gail prompted.

Holly opened her mouth to respond but the door to the back room flew open, interrupting them, and causing her to jump back from the blonde.

"What the fuck Gerald? What are you doing back here?" Gail furiously directed all her attention to the intruder.

The idiot rolled his eyes, oblivious to the moment he had ruined, "Seriously, Gail? I've been living next door to you for months, my name is Duncan."

"Well you act like a Gerald. Why are you still standing there?" Gail bit out.

"Frankie sent me back here to get some more tequila." The boy explained, he had only agreed because the senior girl frightened him, though looking at the murderous expression on the blonde's face he was beginning to regret that decision.

"Does Frankie work here?"

"Ummm...well...no...but, like..."

"No, she doesn't." The blonde halted his nervous explanation, leveling the boy with one of her best menacing glares, "Did I stutter when I said I was the only one serving drinks tonight? That means you only touch the alcohol once I've given it you. Leave now or you'll realize how serious I was about losing a hand. Or maybe another appendage."

The boy actually gulped before dashing out of the room with his tail between his legs. Holly laughed at the ability of the other girl to scare the boy away even though he was substantially larger than her, and could barely suppress her chuckling when the blonde huffed out an angry breath and turned her attention back to the bemused brunette.

"You were saying." Gail tried to bring back up what McD had been jealous about, as she mentally noted that she was going to have to mock Frankie later for sending Gerald back there just because he was flirting with Chloe.

"Forget it, you're right, we don't need to talk about Jess." The brunette dismissed the conversation. If Gail told her not to worry, then she wouldn't and she didn't really want to think about her ex anymore. "Maybe we should get back out there before they actually do start serving themselves."

Gail was still curious about what the other girl had been about to say but accepted that the subject was dropped. So they headed back to the main room. When they returned, Gail pointed out that Holly would need to catch up with the rest of the group, so the brunette ordered a Long-Island Iced Tea. The bartender fixed Holly's drink while Frankie introduced her to the rest of the gang. The seniors were already familiar with the medical student having met her when they were all freshmen. The rest of the kids greeted her warmly and Chloe was positively bouncing with excitement at seeing Gail's doctor friend again. She was already talking Holly's ear off. The brunette was nodding along and responding politely but sent a look back Gail's way that screamed: _Is she always like this?_ Causing the blonde to laugh.

The alcohol kept flowing causing the group to get rowdier as the night went on. Eventually, the boys and girls started arguing over what game to play as a group, until Sammy challenged the girls to a relay to decide. The victors would choose what the group would do next. This was dangerous territory, considering there was a good chance that whatever the boys came up with was going to include the word "strip" in it, but the girls accepted, so Gail poured the beers, setting them up along the bar top. She decided to be the odd person out, making her the referee.

They began to assemble into two lines, arguing about who should go when, and rearranging themselves multiple times until Gail started counting down. At her mark, they started chugging, each person not allowed to touch their drink until the person before them finished. It came down to the anchor for each team, which pitted Sammy against Holly. Gail cheered along with the rest of the girls when her nerd won. After much debate, the girls finally settled on challenging the boys to a game of "Truth, Dare or Drink."

The group arranged themselves into a giant circle and made sure the rules were clearly established: First player got to start the game by spinning an empty bottle and he or she got to ask a question of their choice to whoever it landed on. The person being asked was given the option to answer, take a dare, or take a drink. The catch being that the drink or dare was chosen by the person asking the question. If the dare was refused or not completed properly, or the question not really answered, then the person being asked had to drink twice the amount. Once the person answered, completed their dare or drank, then he or she got to spin. Since Holly sealed the victory for the girls she got to go first.

She spun the bottle, which landed on Frankie; she didn't hesitate to ask "Most embarrassing moment Anderson?"

Frankie racked her mind for something embarrassing, which was hard to think of considering she genuinely didn't give a shit what other people thought of her. She finally thought of one and physically cringed. "Freshman year of college I went to the gym with this girl I had a major crush on. We were both on the treadmills and I was trying to show off when I tripped. I tried to catch myself but failed miserably and my pants got caught on the machine and ripped off." Everyone groaned, "Yeah that wasn't the worst part, I hadn't had the chance to do laundry for a while so I was on my last pair of underwear. You know the one that looks awful on you but you're desperate enough to wear. Yep, that's what I was wearing." The group erupted in laughter.

So it went, ping-ponging around the room as the bottle kept getting spun. The group found out that Traci had lost her virginity at 14. Jerry passed on his question, which resulted in him dancing on top of the bar to Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy." Sammy revealed that he had put his father in jail. Andy passed on her question, which meant she had to give a lap dance to Sammy. Gail thought Nick's head was going to explode at that one, which she gleefully enjoyed. Dov had to do two jaeger bombs after he failed to hit the bulls-eye on the dartboard with his eyes closed. The group also learned that Juliet had gone to fat camp when she was in middle school, and that Gerald was deathly afraid of clowns. He spun the bottle and landed on Chloe, "Alright, Price thing you are most ashamed of?"

Rather than answer, Chloe decided to take a dare. Gerald smiled smugly, "Two words: Body Shot."

Chloe pondered her options for a minute, until she finally agreed and got up from her seat. Gail noticed Frankie visibly stiffen. But when Gerald went to get up too, the redhead shoved him back down. "Not so fast, you said body shot, you never said who got to take it."

The boy protested but Chloe sauntered over to Frankie and tugged her up from her seat, "Come on Crankypants." Frankie was stunned but didn't show it, she worked hard to keep her face impassive as they made their way over to the bar, "Oh bartender." Chloe called out as she hopped up onto the counter.

Gail made her way behind the bar and grabbed a lime, the salt, and the tequila. "Ready ladies?"

Chloe pulled up her shirt, exposing her taut abdomen as she stretched out. She propped herself up on her elbows, placed the lime in between her soft lips, and cocked an eyebrow at Frankie, challenging her to take the shot. Frankie's eyes hungrily took in the sight of the other girl but she was forced out of her reverie when Gail nudged her with the saltshaker. Frankie leaned down and slowly slid her tongue in a trail between Chloe's pronounced hip bones, just above her low-slung jeans. She placed the salt there and licked it up as Gail poured the tequila into Chloe's navel, which Frankie had to quickly drink up before it spilled all over Chloe's clothes. Her tongue dipped into the other girl's belly button and Frankie took her time licking and sucking to make sure all the booze was gone. She smiled as she felt the muscles below her mouth quiver. When she was finally done she moved up and took the lime from Chloe's mouth, her lips grazing the redhead's. The two girls locked eyes; an undercurrent of desire rippled between them until Gail threw a towel at Chloe, landing it on her face, effectively interrupting them.

"Enough eye fucking you two, we still have a game to play." Chloe cleaned up and the girls returned to the group, where everyone but Gerald was cheering and catcalling.

"That was so hot!" Dov said, but was silenced by a death glare from Frankie.

The game continued with almost everyone getting a turn at answering questions or doing dares. Much to Gail's annoyance Nick's spin had landed on her prompting him to ask her how she identified. She had to do two cement mixers (she almost puked them back up on her ex) when her response was "misanthropic", which apparently didn't count as a legitimate answer even if it did elicit a chuckle from the group. She took her turn, landing on Chris, who opted out of his question.

He had just returned from putting his clothes back on after streaking around the building when he spun the bottle and landed on Holly. "Alright Holly, have you ever done anything illegal?"

Holly had a coy smile on her lips when she responded, "Well since I'm in a room surrounded by people who want to be police officers, I think I'm going to go with a dare."

Chris studied the gorgeous brunette for a minute. When he had been talking to her earlier, he had definitely gotten the vibe that she was into him; she had been super friendly and laughed at everything he said. In his very inebriated state he came up with a great plan, "Ok, I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room." Then he sat back in his seat with a smile on his face. The poor boy was clueless.

Gail, who had been sitting on Holly's left, felt a weird twinge in her stomach reminiscent of disappointment, when she watched the brunette rise from her seat and head to her right. She walked by each person, hovering slightly before tapping them gently on the head, and saying "duck", as she had made her way almost completely around the circle. Each person that Holly passed, made the knots in Gail's stomach turn to butterflies that fluttered with renewed vigor the closer she got to the blonde. The medical student paused the longest when she reached Frankie, who had her usual smug smile dancing on her lips but she too was a "duck". She continued her game until she _finally_ reached Gail. Holly paused in front of the blonde, with a delicate smile on her lips as she softly said "goose".

* * *

A/N: Sorry, chapter got too long...next time "break-up buddying"...


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

A/N: Thank you as always for the reviews, I love hearing your reactions, they keep me going. I'm giving up on trying to control the length of these chapters they just keep growing. So, I'm not evil, evil would be writing out the kiss and then purposefully ending the chapter...alright I'm a little evil...

* * *

Holly paused in front of the blonde, with a delicate smile on her lips as she softly said "goose". She lowered herself onto the blonde's lap, straddling her legs. Gail's hands instinctively slid up the side of the brunette's toned thighs, not that she could help it it was just a reflex. She couldn't control the natural reaction to touch the person in her lap, right?

Holly's hand tenderly traced Gail's jawline before tilting the blonde's face upward.

"Nerd, what are you-" But Gail's question was cut-off by the firm press of Holly's lips against her own.

Gail's eyes fluttered closed as the same spark she always felt when she touched the brunette started at her lips and spread through her whole body. The pale fingers flexed, digging slightly into the strong muscles covered by very tight jeans resting around her. Gail's mind short-circuited for a moment and she was only aware of the buzzing in her ears and the softness of Holly's lips. Gail had just begun to kiss the brunette back when she felt Holly pull back. The brunette lifted herself off of her lap, putting a safe amount of distance between them. It took a moment before Gail's eyes opened again and she could focus on the other girl. When she did, Gail noticed the light blush on the tanner girl's cheeks and her eyes seem to be searching the blonde's face for something, before her crooked smile appeared. She didn't say anything as she returned to her seat on the side of Gail, as the room erupted.

Gail had forgotten she was in a bar surrounded by her housemates and neighbors, but was rudely reminded as she heard their cheers and taunting.

"Whoa Peck, now we know how you look when you've been out in the sun too long," Sammy called out the blush that had overtaken Gail's entire body. Damn that pale skin!

"Don't be jealous that I'm hotter than you, Swarek." Gail called back trying to muster some of her usual swagger, but it felt forced. That simple kiss had completely thrown her off. She glanced around the circle and saw the smug, knowing look on Frankie's face, the disappointment and confusion etched on poor Chris', and the indignant one on Nick's, her ex looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

She suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed and cleared her throat, "I need another drink. Anyone else?" She didn't really wait for a response as she took off for the safety of the bar.

Her heart was still racing as Gail poured herself a cold glass of water. It had to be that she hadn't been kissed in a while. That was the only explanation for why her body was reacting the way it was. It hadn't been a heated kiss, or even a particularly long one. It was sweet, and almost chaste as Holly's lips simply captured Gail's. Yet, Gail felt like she had run a marathon, what the fuck was wrong with her? _Shake it off Peck, it was just a dare._ Gail pulled herself together and grabbed a couple more beers for the group.

* * *

The game went on for a little while longer with the group continuing to embarrass themselves by sharing personal information and doing ridiculous dares. Gail only half-heartedly paid attention, she kept getting distracted by the heat radiating off Holly every time the other girl brushed slightly against her since they were still seated closely together. It was as the early morning sunlight started streaming into the bar that Gail checked the time and realized they needed to call it a night, or morning, whatever. Regardless, it was time to close up the bar for real.

The group tried to help put the room back together to the best of their drunken abilities as Traci and Gail completed various tasks like wiping down the bar, arranging the glasses, and counting the till after they forced their friends to pay up for about half of what they actually drank. They were both hands-down the most sober ones in the room, but then again, it had been their responsibilities to keep the bar intact and to keep their friends under control.

Gail ushered the group out as Traci locked up. While they were waiting, the boys decided to serenade the girls with a very slurred version of "Gold Digger" in response to being forced to pay their bills. Gail was hanging back from the others. She saw Frankie throw her arm around Holly's shoulders and say something into the taller girl's ear, which Gail couldn't hear over the boys' performance. She did see Holly blush and playfully shove Frankie away. Finally, the group, loudly and obnoxiously made their way over to the Mancave and Hen House.

"So Hols you crashing here or what?" Frankie asked when they reached the girls' front lawn. Somehow walking the couple of blocks had taken double the amount of time it usually did. Though that may have had something to do with the swerved paths the majority of the group were taking.

"Nah I'm gonna head back to my own, I wouldn't want Lisa to start up the rumor mill on me." The medical student half-jokingly replied. She had already gotten enough shit from her roommate when she decided to head out in the middle of the night, she wasn't looking forward to what she would hear when she got back.

"You sure? We have plenty of room," Juliet offered, while the rest of the girls chorused their agreement.

The bespectacled brunette chuckled, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well you can't walk alone." Chloe commented as she threw a look her roommate's way, but the blonde remained tightlipped as she surveyed the group from her slightly detached position.

"No worries, I'm a big girl." Holly started edging away from the rest of the group in the direction of her own apartment. She purposefully avoided looking in Gail's direction, her liquid confidence drying up under the other girl's intense gaze

"You're also drunk," Frankie pointed out. They had all drank way too much that night, at least that's the excuse they would all stick by when they mercilessly teased one another for months to come.

"Only a little," Holly held up her thumb and forefinger a couple of centimeters apart.

"Enough to not walk alone," Traci piped in as the sober voice of reason.

At that point, the boys started to gallantly offer to walk the medical student home, even though they had all consumed far more alcohol than the girls that night. They became rowdy as they argued about their chivalry.

"You guys do know that you don't stand a chance with her, right?" Frankie pointed out just in case they missed the whole "she's a lesbian" clue that Holly had dropped on Gail's lips earlier in the night.

"Thanks boys, but I'd rather not wake up my whole building with an entourage." Holly tried to ease the blow to their fragile egos that her friend was trying to deliver. The boys were relatively sweet, considering they were drunken, horny college kids, but the last thing she needed was an entire building's worth of comments and complaints.

"You heard the woman, go to sleep boys." Traci ordered the fellows back to their own domicile. They grudgingly headed across the lawn while still causing a raucous, effectively waking up the majority of the block at the crack of dawn that Saturday morning.

"Seriously, just stay here, Hols." Frankie tried again now that the majority of the distraction was gone. She was tired of talking; there were better things they could all be doing, preferably things inside, possibly in beds.

"Yeah you can have my bed, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to crash." Chloe remarked with her usual brilliant smile as her eyes briefly shot a look Frankie's way. The older girl barely suppressed her smirk.

"Or the couch," Traci logically pointed out, trying to take some of the sexual tension out of the group and to tamper down the undercurrent flowing through each offer.

"Or you can share someone else's bed." Frankie puckishly suggested, undeterred by Traci's redirection. Holly shook her head at her friend's obnoxiousness. Ugh, that was a poor choice, the world continued to spin a bit longer.

While the entire scene was playing out, Gail continued her silent observation.

"I appreciate it and maybe another time. But I'm going to have to study and get a lot of work done later so I'm really better off in my own bed." Holly tried again to reason with the group.

"I'll walk you." Gail finally spoke up, causing all eyes to turn her way. More than a few cocked an eyebrow too, trying to silently question the other girl's magnanimous offer but Gail's face remained impassive. She was the only other sober one there, besides Traci, and she was one of the only ones who actually knew where the other girl lived, at least that's what she was planning on telling them when they hounded her about it later.

"You don't have to." Holly quickly pointed out, not wanting to burden the other girl.

Gail just shook her head, having already made the decision. She walked over to the brunette and tugged her jacket sleeve a little, "Say good night, Nerd."

"But it's morning." Holly playfully pointed out.

"Then say good morning," the blonde retorted with a huff.

"Good morning, Nerd." Holly told the group with a proud grin as both Gail and Frankie rolled their eyes at the dorkiness of the statement. After laughing at her friends' reaction, she said a more proper goodbye as each of the girls stepped forward to hug their new playmate and to make her promise to hang out with them again soon.

After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time, the brunette was finally able to extricate herself from the others and join the blonde who was waiting impatiently slightly up the street in the direction of her apartment.

Gail could only make out bits and pieces of her housemates' chatter as they headed inside, but she was sure she was probably the main topic of conversation.

The two girls started walking together quietly, keeping a safe enough distance away from one another that they didn't bump into each another accidentally, or on-purpose.

"You really didn't have to walk me, I could've made it on my own." Holly broke the silence before stumbling slightly, contradicting her previous statement. Gail quickly moved to catch her arms, steadying her.

"Yeah, ok." Once the girl was righted, the blonde shoved her hands deep into her pockets before she was tempted to touch the brunette again.

"I think you future coppers may be a bad influence." Holly stated once they started walking again.

"How do you figure?" Gail was rather curious about what the medical student's reasoning would be for that statement.

"Well it's six am and I'm still drunk." She pointed out, punctuating the statement by poking the blonde in the arm.

"That just means we're a great influence," Gail replied with a devious smile.

Holly barked out a bright laugh. "Well I'm fairly certain alcohol has a negative impact on memory, so I have no idea how I'm going to study."

They had reached the steps in front of Holly's apartment, "You are going to take a nap and let your big brain dry out before you tackle your books. Though, I suggest drinking a lot of water and eating pancakes if possible."

"Experience?"

The blonde shrugged, "Maybe. You know if you had stayed with us I could've convinced my roommate to make you some grub."

Holly smiled and nodded but averted her eyes to the ground. There were way too many logical reasons that staying over would've been a bad idea. And only one inappropriate reason that made her really want to. But Holly brushed those thoughts away.

"She's unique." Holly wasn't sure she had ever met someone quite as enthusiastic or confident as Chloe. She had definitely not met anyone so bouncy. It was pretty hard to imagine someone like Gail living with someone like the redhead.

Gail shrugged, "She grows on you, kind of like a fungus."

"That's mean." Holly reprimanded, even as she barely suppressed a chuckle.

"I could've said worse."

"Hmmm maybe, but I think you secretly like her."

She shrugged again, "She feeds me."

"Ah, I'm noticing a theme." After all, the first thing the blonde had made her do after their first shift at the clinic was take her to eat something.

"What can I say? I'm a woman of simple tastes."

Holly nodded, she suddenly felt awkward about the night, now that she was back in front of her own apartment, reality starting to set in. She figured she should probably say something now, while she was still a little drunk rather than have to face any embarrassment when she was sober. "Sorry for the kiss."

Gail brushed off the other girl's concerns. "Don't be. You had to kiss the hottest person in the room, I would've been offended if you had chosen anyone else." It was just a little kiss between friends, no biggie.

Seeing that her friend was unconcerned about it, Holly gained back a little bit of her confidence. "I figured."

"Oh, so you did it just to protect my ego?"

"Obviously."

"Mmhmm." Gail checked the time on her phone, the sun was only getting higher and it was time to say goodbye, "Can you make it up to your place?"

"Yes ma'am." Holly replied confidently, she pulled her keys out and started playing with them.

"Alright then, you should probably get some sleep." Gail suggested and nodded towards the door of the apartment building.

"You too." Holly replied as she turned around to unlock the door. She turned back and leaned up against the doorway.

"Good night, Nerd." Gail called out as she started to head back towards her own home.

"Good morning, Danger," the brunette called back before stepping inside and leaning against the closed door. What a night.

* * *

The rest of the girls headed into the house as their blonde housemate left to walk the medical student home.

"Well I never saw that one coming." Andy stated as she waited for Traci to unlock the front door.

"What's that supposed to mean McNally?" Frankie defensively questioned the other girl's comment. She wasn't in the mood for any kind of bullshit comments, especially when Gail wasn't around to defend herself.

"Nothing, just that I've known Gail for years, I've never seen her befriend anyone so quickly." The freshman quickly realized that she was skirting a dangerous topic and the senior was still intimidating as hell, especially drunk.

The rest of the girls kept quiet, seeing the look on Frankie's face. They made their way in, and Chloe headed straight for the kitchen.

"Alright, who wants drunken breakfast?" The redhead offered as she reached her destination.

"Are you sure you should be cooking, with how much you drank?" Traci asked cautiously. They had managed to not burn the bar down, so it would be nice if they could do the same at their own house.

"Please, I once made awesome penne vodka after drinking half the bottle of vodka, and I didn't burn a damn thing," She anticipated the challenge from the other girls. But if there was one thing Chloe Price could do drunk or sober, it was cook.

"I just want sleep," Traci yawned. It had been a long week of late night studying for all of them and she had worked before the shenanigans began that night.

Juliet and Andy voiced their agreement with that one as Traci grabbed a few bottles of water out of the fridge for each of them.

Frankie hung back in the living room, keeping her mouth firmly shut. She was biding her time for the rest of the girls to leave. When the rest of them finally said good night and headed for the stairs, Frankie started towards the kitchen but Juliet caught a hold of her arm.

She made sure she kept her voice low so the freshmen didn't overhear them, "Where ya going, Anderson?"

"To grab some water," Frankie replied innocently.

But her friend wasn't fooled; Juliet and Frankie had known each other a long time, "Mmhmm, that better be all you're grabbing. Don't forget your promise."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "You act like I want the Muppet, yeesh Jules, maybe you drank a little too much tonight. I think you're hosed."

"We all are, Frankie, that's my point."

"Noted, night, Ward."

"Night, Francine, behave yourself." Frankie grimaced at the use of her real name. Her friend didn't need to warn her, she knew that she had promised not to mess with the dynamics of the house. That it was supposed to be a drama-free senior year.

"So what about you, Crankypants? Hungry?" Chloe asked as she leaned against one of the counters.

Frankie gave the redhead a long look, "I could eat." She couldn't help flirting; it was just in her nature. She flirted with everyone. It didn't mean anything.

Chloe reached into the fridge and handed Frankie a bottle of water. The older girl accepted it, but not without purposefully brushing her fingers against the other girl's. Alright, so maybe she was trying to get a reaction out of the freshman, but come on, she was still drunk.

"I'm surprised you're still thirsty." Chloe commented smugly, messing around with the senior had become quite fun. She knew the other girl couldn't resist her for much longer.

"Parched," was the only response Frankie gave as she leaned against the counter opposite the redhead.

Chloe smirked and turned back to dig through the fridge for something to make. She was rooting around the shelves, giving Frankie a perfect view of her sculpted ass.

"You know you don't have to cook." Frankie finally commented after enjoying the scenery.

"Thought you were hungry." Chloe replied without stopping her hunt in the fridge.

Frankie pushed herself off the counter and came up behind the other girl. Chloe straightened up as she felt Frankie's body mold against her, the older girl's hands resting on her hips. Frankie dropped her voice an octave, "That's not what I said."

Chloe swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. She licked her lips, "Remind me again what it is you said."

Frankie turned the freshman around and pressed her back against the counter next to the fridge. She leaned in closer so her lips were just barely grazing the other girl's "I said I could eat."

But before they could close the barely existent distance between them, they heard the front door slam as Gail came into the house.

The brunette jumped away from the freshman like she had been burned.

Gail came around the corner and paused. She studied each girl. Frankie looked flustered but Chloe just looked like her usual bubbly self, though her cheeks were a little redder than usual. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Course not." Frankie resentfully replied. She didn't like the shrewd look on the other girl's face so she tried to turn the spotlight back onto her, "Did you get Holly home safe?"

"Obviously." Gail rolled her eyes, if that was Frankie's idea of a distraction than either she was still really drunk or Chloe was doing more of a number on her than anyone thought.

"She's fun." Chloe commented with her usual positivity, she loved meeting new people and the medical student had been super friendly, though kind of quiet.

"Mmhmm." The blonde absent-mindedly replied as she reached into the fridge to grab some water.

"Pretty too." The redhead continued, the alcohol making her usual loose lips even looser.

"Should I pass along the compliment?" Gail snarked.

"Just saying, must've being nice being deemed the hottest person in the room by her." Chloe pointed out, she noticed a little flicker of jealousy in Frankie's eyes, even as her face remained inscrutable. Too easy.

"It's not her fault she noticed how attractive I am. She's only human." Gail cockily replied before taking a sip of her water.

Frankie snorted, "You're just lucky, Holly and I have a very strict no kissing policy in our friendship."

"Keep telling yourself that, Anderson." Gail retorted before gesturing between the two, "So if I wasn't interrupting, what were you two up to?"

"I was just looking for something to make." Chloe explained and turned around to look in the fridge again.

"Good, I'm starving," Gail hopped up onto the counter and made herself comfortable. She cocked an eyebrow at the glare Frankie was throwing her way. She knew damn well she had put a halt to whatever had been going on between the two of them, but this was her chance to get even a little with Frankie for the song from the week before.

She didn't want to admit it, but Frankie realized that the interruption had probably been for the best. The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wane and she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be messing around with Chloe anyway, and she had gotten dangerously close to doing just that. Plus, it's not as if she even liked the freshman. She was perky and annoying. Even if she was fucking hot. "I'm going to bed." Frankie muttered and she left the kitchen.

Chloe watched the other girl leave with barely concealed disappointment, seemed like whatever spell she had had on the senior was broken. God, she was a stubborn one. Oh well, better luck next time.

Gail cleared her throat, drawing the other girl's eyes back to her.

"Got something to say, Roomie?" Chloe asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

 **Nerd Champion: Does your offer still stand?**

Gail looked at the message on her phone. It had been a week since the night at the Penny. A week since the dare. A week of not sleeping and weird dreams that seemed to leave Gail even more restless than before. She couldn't really remember them but she knew they were different than the ones that usually plagued her thoughts. Those always left her with a sense of dread or panic. These had her heart beating faster for a different reason.

She had seen Holly a few times at the park in the mornings, but their timing seemed to be off again, only catching one another as one was heading in and the other heading out. They hadn't really spoken all week and Gail had to bail on volunteering because Charlie needed her to cover a shift. She hadn't wanted to refuse considering her boss had decided to overlook the amount of free booze Traci and her gave away the other night. He had figured the girls would do something, but he was just happy his bar wasn't in shambles and everything on their checklist had been done properly when he showed up the next day, even if his jukebox wasn't working properly.

Gail checked the time, it was only 10am that Friday morning, and even though she didn't have class, the medical student usually did, till at least noon.

 **Officer Danger: Need a hooker?**

She laughed a little when she got her response.

 **Nerd Champion: THAT and a break-up buddy**

It had been over a week since Gail had made the offer but she had said it was open-ended.

 **Officer Danger: I suppose. Aren't you supposed to be in class?**

 **Nerd Champion: Cancelled. You free now?**

The blonde offered to meet the brunette at her apartment building after she hopped in the shower first. She showered relatively quickly but for some reason she had a hard time picking out something to wear. She felt like Frankie, standing around in her underwear looking for an outfit. She was kind of glad none of the other girls were around to question her.

She needed something casual but she still wanted to look nice. _Why do you want to look nice, Peck? You're just hanging out with a friend, it's not like it's a date. Yeah, but you two will probably go out somewhere and who knows who you'll see there. Please, like you care about seeing anyone else._ At that point, Gail realized how ridiculous she was being arguing with her own subconscious. She grabbed a top and her favorite pair of jeans.

Holly had already been waiting outside when Gail arrived. "Hey! I'd invite you in but I'm trying to get away from Lisa."

Gail looked at the scowl on her friend's face at the mention of the other med student, "What's she bugging you about now?"

"A lot of things." Holly muttered bitterly. Lisa had been nonstop on her case about breaking up with Jess and how much of a mistake it was. She also felt the need to constantly make snide comments about Gail and their friendship, no matter how many times she told her to knock it off. She was now on a strict ignore-whatever-stupid-things-she-said policy.

Gail guessed that was the only explanation she was going to get so she shifted gears as she felt her stomach rumble. "Alright, well I'm starving and need coffee so what do you say, Nerd, diner?"

"Sure, I'll drive."

They grabbed a booth at the nearby diner. Everyone went to it, they were 24/7 and even though the staff was relatively rude, the food was good and they served something called an Irish Float. Not that either girl ordered one this time since it was still the morning. They each ordered something to eat; Gail obviously got enough to feed two people much to Holly's amusement. After their usual jokes about each other's eating habits, the banter died down. Holly was fiddling with her silverware, which Gail had begun to learn was one of her nervous habits. So was needlessly adjusting her glasses, which she did before she spoke.

"So how does this work?"

Gail was about to ask how what worked but then she remembered that she had come over because she was supposed to be break-up buddying. "Well normally it consists of venting, drinking, and doing something cathartic. There's no particular order, although depending on the activities you choose the drinking may or may not have to wait."

"I'm not really used to venting." Holly hedged. She was usually the person that people vented to.

"Alright I'll get you started: what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Vancouver happened."

"Meaning?"

Holly sighed, "We fought before I left, which wasn't a surprise. We had argued about me wanting to go when I first found out my grandfather was sick, but I let Jess convince me that I didn't need to go, that I needed to focus on school instead." The conversation on the roof that day made a little more sense to Gail. "Apparently me making the decision to just take off without even talking to her about it first was the last straw. She went off on me about me being impractical and imprudent."

Gail interrupted, "Did she actually use those words?"

"And a variety of others." Gail snorted at McD's pretentiousness causing Holly to indulge in a small smile. "I know. She didn't used to be like this, or I don't know, maybe I just didn't notice it. Anyway, I obviously left regardless of what she said. It's awful but while I was gone I realized how much better I felt being away from her."

"That isn't awful." Gail pointed out gently; she still didn't understand why someone as cool as Holly put up with someone like that for as long as she had anyway.

Holly shrugged a little sadly and started playing with her silverware again, "Yeah well, at first I thought it had just been the stress of the argument but as the week went on and I got closer to coming back, I started to dread it. It was funny cause one night I was talking to Jess on the phone and I guess my grandfather overheard me. When I got off, he told me that it seemed like I was just going through the motions and that life was too short to waste my time with someone that didn't make me happy. Of course, he was never Jess' biggest fan so..."

"He's a smart man," Gail pointed out, while mentally high-fiving Holly's granddad for helping her come to her senses.

Holly laughed, "Well I'm glad you think so, because he also told me that the friend who helped me visit him was a person that I needed to keep in my life."

"Well then I guess you're stuck with me."

"I guess so," Holly smiled one of her crooked smiles that still made Gail's stomach flip before getting back on track with her story, "Anyway, I realized on the flight home what I had to do, but I avoided Jess till Friday. Let's just say she didn't take it well." The smile vanished from the brunette's face. The truth was that Jess had taken Holly ending things horribly. She immediately accused Holly of cheating on her with Gail, which obviously wasn't true, or of at least wanting to. She had gone off about the blonde and how Holly was chasing after someone who would never want her. With each nasty, hurtful thing that came out of Jess' mouth, Holly became more convinced that she had made the right decision.

"Well, normally, I have a very strict rule that if you are the one who does the dumping, you are also the one that gets to do the celebrating. So why the long face?"

Shrugging, Holly responded honestly, "I'm not used to being the one who's doing the breaking up."

"You mean you're not a heartbreaker, I find that hard to believe." Gail scoffed, how could anyone that looked like Holly, not have broken hearts everywhere she went?

"Believe it, I'm the one who gets their heart broken." Holly replied sullenly. When she looked up and saw the skeptical look in the blue eyes she elaborated. "First girlfriend, was my roommate at the University freshman year. It lasted the semester and then she went back to her ex-boyfriend and told me I was just an experiment and that everything we had shared had been a mistake. She switched rooms when we got back from winter break. I was so devastated I thought about transferring schools, she had been one of the few friends I had because she hadn't been put off by the fact that I was younger than everyone else and taking higher level classes. But then I met your brother that Spring in Anatomy, and he introduced me to Frankie. We became friends, started going out. I ran into some upperclassmen."

"Lisa and Rachel." Gail supplemented, understanding a little better why she lived with the two girls, and was figuring out how she put up with someone as snooty as future Dr. Boob Job.

"Yep and we were in classes together since we were all premed and I was ahead in credits. Lisa became my 'lesbian fairy godmother' and kept getting me to meet people. One girl I dated for awhile but she ended up cheating on me with a mutual friend."

Gail grimaced; she had been there herself. It sucked.

"Then she introduced me to Jess. We hit it off, she was older and confident and she seemed like she was really into me. And it felt good. It was fun for a while, then it became serious and then suddenly she was breaking up with me because it was too serious and she was busy with school. It didn't last very long before she came back, saying it was a mistake and telling me she missed me and wanted me so I took her back. We dated again for a while but things were different. I was so focused on making it work and then out of the blue she dumped me because she wanted to see other people."

Gail bristled at the thought that McD thought she could find anyone better than Holly. She had been lucky the brunette had put up with her shit in the first place. But the blonde kept her mouth shut and let Holly continue on with her story.

"So I tried to move on, went out with different people but there were no sparks. You know? It became one lousy date after another, but everyone kept telling me to put myself out there and meet new people. Apparently, being single and not looking for anything wasn't allowed. And then Jess showed up again right after the school year started and it was just convenient. I thought it would be easier to just be with her, which I already knew how to do, then to keep looking for something else. It was stupid."

Gail did the math that meant when she first met the brunette she had been single. That explained the slightly flirty vibe she had gotten from her. It's too bad they weren't actually friends at the time, Gail would've told her she was being an idiot for thinking being with McD was better than being single.

"So what made you need a break-up buddy today?" Gail was curious about why Holly had suddenly decided to accept her offer.

Holly's phone rang for the third time since they had gotten to the diner. She held it up revealing Jess' name on her screen.

"Jess thinks that if she can get me to talk to her, she can win me back. She's even gotten Lisa to harass the hell out of me about it."

"And you don't want her back?" Gail just wanted to be sure before she found herself in another Andy-Luke type of situation. She hated when people did the back and forth thing a dozen times.

Holly shook her head resolutely, "No, I'm done with the drama."

She probably shouldn't have felt as happy as she did to hear that, but she did. Gail smiled mischievously, "Want me to answer it? Tell her you've moved on and if she has a problem with it she can take it up with me."

The idea of having Gail answer the phone and confirm all of her ex-girlfriend's suspicions was really tempting, but it would just lead to bigger problems, especially because she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Jess or Lisa forever. "No, I'd rather just keep ignoring it."

They finished up eating their meals. Holly paid for them both, arguing that Gail was doing her the favor by getting her out of her apartment. Which reminded Gail that she was supposed to be Holly's break-up buddy, which meant they needed to move onto Phase II.

"Ok, now that you've vented we need to do something more satisfying. I usually suggest hitting, breaking, or shooting something. So what do you want to do?"

Holly thought for a moment, "Batting cages." She had played softball in high school and still played for intramural teams when she had the time but she hadn't been to the cages in a while. There was something extremely satisfying about hitting a home run.

Gail looked horrorstruck at the decision, "You can't be serious." She hated all things sports-related.

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Please." The brunette pouted and gave Gail her best puppy-dog eyes.

Gail could feel her resolve slipping, "Why there?"

"Jess would never go with me. She hated baseball, called it too boring."

"As opposed to?"

"Football, rugby, hockey." The brunette listed off the contact sports.

Gail's features hardened, "So she had a violent streak." She knew McD was a bully but if she found out she had ever hit Holly, she couldn't be held responsible for what she did to the ginger.

Holly noticed the change in her friend's demeanor and understood what she was implying, so she reassured her, "Only in her taste of sports."

Gail nodded in response, satisfied for now. They got into Holly's car and Holly noticed how her friend was sulking.

She shook her arm and smiled, "Come on, this will be fun. You might be the next Babe Ruth for all I know."

Gail glanced at the driver, "Isn't that a candy bar?"

"That's Baby Ruth. I'm talking about Babe Ruth."

Holly looked over but Gail gave her a blank look.

"You know the Sultan of Swat, the King of Crash, the Colossus of Clout, the Great Bambino?"

Still nothing.

Holly shook her head, "You're killing me, Smalls!"

* * *

They got to the cages and Gail could feel her awkwardness coming out already. She really was awful at sports and she put up no protest when Holly hopped in first. She was clearly a professional and Gail couldn't help watching her effortlessly hit each pitch with a resounding thwack as the ball went flying. Gail noticed the other girl's stance and found her eyes drifting to the very pronounced ass of the medical student. After nailing the last pitch in a home run, Holly dropped her stance and Gail quickly straightened up and pretended like she hadn't been gawking.

"Your turn." The brunette held out the bat and helmet to her friend.

"I don't really like do sports." Gail tried to explain again how bad of an idea this was, without sounding like a wimp. She was supposed to be a badass.

"It's not a sport, it's hitting a moving object in a controlled setting." The medical student pointed out as she put the helmet on Gail's head and forced the bat into her hand.

"It's getting locked in a cage with a bat and a ball." The blonde retorted and stayed glued to her spot.

"You said I was supposed to do something cathartic. Come on, this is cathartic." Holly stepped behind her friend and slightly pushed her closer to the plate.

"I meant shoot something."

"Come on, it won't kill you to try something new." The blonde huffed but relented and tried to mimic the way she had seen the other girl stand. When she looked ready, Holly hit the button to release the first pitch.

The ball came hurtling towards Gail, who shrieked and released the bat as she swung, sending it clattering in the direction of the other batters as she ran away from the ball.

Holly was laughing so hard she could barely speak. "Actually, it might kill you." She doubled over as laughter racked her body.

The other girl's laughter was infectious and Gail was trying hard to contain her own giggles as she covered her face even though she was still wearing the helmet. "I feel so humiliated." She started to storm out of the cage, "I told you I don't like sports. I'm leaving."

She had just made her way past the still laughing brunette when she felt strong arms tugging her back.

"Hey, whoa, wait a minute," Holly was still trying to reign in her laughter and was failing miserably, "Don't go, you have to try again."

"Try again! You're the insane one! You already almost killed me once Stewart!"

"Come on, please, you gotta hit at least one. Please, Break-up Buddy." Holly pouted but her eyes were still dancing with amusement.

It was a look that Gail couldn't resist, "My life is in your hands, Doc." And she allowed herself to get dragged back into the cage of doom.

Gail let out a deep sigh as she reluctantly picked the bat back up.

"First of all your stance is all wrong."

Holly walked up behind the blonde. Gail could feel the toned body of Holly Stewart pressed against the back of her. Holly used her legs to nudge the other girl's feet further apart and to get her to bend her knees properly. She took hold of the bat too, positioning their arms and taking a few gentle practice swings to give Gail an idea of what she should do.

"Secondly, you have to keep your eyes on the ball. That means keeping them open unless you have x-ray vision."

"You're supposed to be superman." The blonde quipped, earning a chuckle.

"Most importantly," Holly paused for dramatic effect, "Hang onto the bat, you'll need it."

"Very funny."

The brunette released her protégé and walked back over to the controller. She waited for the blonde to nod, indicating she was ready.

The ball was released and Holly shouted, "Swing". Gail complied with a resounding crack of the bat. The ball went flying and Holly started cheering.

Gail threw the bat down in victory, "I retire Champion of the Universe."

"You only hit one," Holly pointed out, though she was proud of the blonde.

"Keeping up my end of the bargain." She countered.

"Alright Champ, let me have another go and then we can leave."

* * *

"So where to next?" Gail asked as they finally finished up at the cages and made their way back to Holly's car.

"How about you pick somewhere, since I forced you to endure sports? What do you normally do?"

"Oh, I don't know if you could handle what I usually do." Gail responded cryptically.

"Of course I can." Holly replied confidently.

Gail sized up the other girl from the other side of the vehicle, "Alright then, shooting range."

"Um...no." Holly immediately regretted her cockiness. She had never been shooting and she wasn't a fan of guns.

"Umm...yes. You asked what I do."

"Clearly I hadn't been anticipating that suggestion." Although she did recall Gail mentioning shooting things a couple of times that day, but she thought she was just joking or being dramatic. "I've never been."

"What about trying something new?"

"I don't like guns." The brunette continued her protest.

"Why not?"

"They kill people."

"People kill people." The blonde corrected the misconception.

"People with guns kill people." The brunette argued back.

"People with knives do too and yet doctors use scalpels." Gail pointed out which the medical student had to concede, but she still looked unconvinced. But the blonde had no intention of forcing her into anything, "Fine, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. But do you mind hanging out while I shoot, I need the practice."

When they arrived at the range, Gail showed Holly around and explained the rules. She took apart the gun they were going to use and explained each of the pieces to her as she put it back together. Of course, the science nerd enjoyed the demonstration. Then she covered the brunette's ears with the muffs everyone wore. She told her to step back and Gail sent her target back. She called out that the range was hot and opened fire.

Holly realized quickly that the blonde really didn't need the practice. She was controlled and efficient. Emptying her clip with precision before pulling in her target. All the shots were located in a nice cluster. She briefly wondered how long the blonde had been shooting for, considering she was only 19 years-old.

"Whoa."

Gail shrugged, "This isn't my first time."

"No shit," Holly snorted. "I kind of hoped it wasn't if it was where you were planning on taking me."

Gail nodded and reloaded the weapon but placed the safety on before turning her attention to her buddy, "Sure you don't want to try?"

Holly contemplated the offer. She was still nervous but there was something in the blue eyes of the other girl that made her feel like maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. And the other girl had been a pretty good sport about the whole baseball thing even after she humiliated herself, "Maybe just once."

Gail smiled and pulled Holly forward. She handed her the gun then stepped behind her to show her how to properly hold it. She remained positioned behind the brunette so she could aim the gun for her. Even though she warned her about the kickback, she knew how much a newbie underestimates it, so she kept her grip on the gun, covering the tan hands with her own.

"When you're ready, gently squeeze the trigger." Gail sent the target back and called out that the range was hot. She retook her position and removed the safety.

Holly held her breath and then gently pulled the trigger as she had been told. The first shot went off and she jumped but she was still in the confident arms of the other girl. Gail had helped lessen the blow back, but Holly still felt it. "Good, again."

After a few shots, Gail took a step back and let Holly finish off the clip herself.

Between the batting cages and this, the medical student was fairly certain she wouldn't even be able to lift her arms tomorrow.

They returned their gear and headed back out to the car.

Gail checked her phone for the time and was disappointed when she realized how late it had gotten, "Alright, well we're down to the drinking portion of the day but I gotta get to work. Come by the Penny?"

"Are you closing tonight?"

"Ha, if only...sadly no, I'm sure Charlie will be there. I have the 4-10pm shift. But I have to change and grab my apron and eat something."

The brunette nodded and headed back towards Gail's house. She was disappointed that the day had already come to an end. She had been having a great time and had actually not thought about Jess or Lisa all day. She had silenced her phone by the time they got to the batting cages because she was tired of the ringing.

The drive back was filled with idle chitchat about Holly playing softball and Gail doing competition shoots. Holly remembered the medals from the Peck Party and decided to tease the blonde a bit. They stopped at the house.

Holly checked her phone and noticed the missed calls and messages. The only person she had responded to all day was Frankie, but she also saw Rachel had asked her where she had vanished off to. She figured she would just talk to her roommate when she got home. Though, that meant talking to Lisa too.

Gail noticed that her friend was started to look a bit glum, kind of how she looked at the diner. "You know you can hang out at the Penny while I work, or you can stay here. I'm sure everyone will make their way there at some point tonight, they usually do." She spotted Frankie's car, "Plus, it looks like Frankie is home."

"Yeah, maybe I'll come by later, but I gotta get home. Rachel texted me and I have to drop off my car anyway. I'll see you later, maybe." Holly left it up to the blonde, since she had been the one to reach out to the other girl and instigate them hanging out that day.

"No, you'll see me later definitely. Stop by and have some drinks. Remember, I promised you drinking. Then you can go wherever you want with Rachel or you two can hang out at the Penny." Gail replied decisively.

"Alright, you win, I'll come by, promise."

"Good, catch ya later." The blonde called over her shoulder as she bounded towards her house.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Frankie asked as she bumped into Gail, who marched in through the front door as Frankie was coming downstairs.

"Places." Gail sidestepped the brunette on her way towards the staircase.

"With Holly?"

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answer? You're not a detective yet, Anderson, hell you're not even a cop." Gail could tell by the other girl's tone that she already knew she had spent the day hanging out with the medical student.

"Did you two have fun? There, is that better?"

"No, cause you're still asking me questions."

Frankie narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "See, this is why Holly is nicer. I text her and she asks if I want to join you two."

"Why didn't you?" Gail asked curiously.

"Didn't want to be a third wheel." Frankie replied with a shrug. She didn't really want to have to bear witness to the two flirting all day and dancing around one another.

"Can't be when it's just two friends hanging out."

"Keep telling yourself that, Peck." The brunette replied patronizingly.

Gail smiled one of her dangerous smiles, baring her fangs, "Seen my roommate anywhere?"

"Why would I have? It's not my job to keep track of the Muppet." Frankie had been purposefully avoiding knowing where Chloe was ever since the previous week. It was better if she kept her distance.

"Just wondering, I'm hungry and hoped she was cooking." Gail replied innocently with a shrug. Though Frankie could tell that wasn't the only reason she was asking, the blonde was setting her up for something.

"Yeah, well that sounds like your problem not mine."

"No, your problem is whatever is causing you to avoid her." Gail called out the older girl for her strange behavior lately.

"I'm not avoiding anyone." Frankie refused to admit that that was exactly what she was doing. She knew Gail would tease her mercilessly if she admitted that she didn't trust herself around the redhead. Not that she understood why. Chloe Price was chipper, happy, and incredibly chatty, the antithesis of Frankie. But she was also fiery, vibrant, and sexy. Damn it, the senior girl was in trouble.

"You sure? You haven't been in the same room with Chloe for more than five minutes all week and only when other people around."

"How would you know?" Frankie asked, annoyed with the conversation and her friend's prodding.

"I'm observant."

"You're annoying."

"Feelings mutual. But luckily for you I have work. Coming by the Penny later?" Gail asked as she headed to her room to change.

"Only if you're lucky." Frankie called out as she made her way to the kitchen, glad to be away from the perceptive blonde.

* * *

Gail was about halfway done with her shift when the rest of the freshmen showed up at the Penny for dinner and drinks. Traci was working the closing shift so she had gotten in about an hour before and headed over to take their orders.

"The savages are thirsty." Traci called out as she dropped off their food orders before swinging back for the drinks.

Gail knew what she meant and poured out a couple of pitchers of beer, "Shocker."

"Thanks." It was a busy night as usual so Traci was making her way around to her various tables while Gail had her own crowd hanging out at the bar. She hadn't even noticed the arrival of the one person she was actually waiting for.

"Hey bartender!" Holly called out as she leaned over the bar counter catching Gail's attention before she grabbed a stool. Gail smiled over to her but she had to finish serving the customers in front of her before she could make her way across the bar.

Frankie dropped onto a stool right next to the medical student but didn't seem happy about it. "Why are we here? If you wanted to see Gail, you didn't have to drag me along."

"You come to the Penny all the time, why are you complaining so much?"

"Exactly, I'm always here. I want to go elsewhere."

"It's cheaper to drink here than wherever we're going to end up. So, let's have a couple of drinks then we can go wherever you want, Frankie."

"Fine," she huffed and accepted the deal. "But let's make this quick before we get mauled by the others."

Holly glanced over at the tables that had Frankie's attention; they were filled with the grumpier girl's housemates and neighbors. "I still don't get what your problem is. They're fun."

"You were drunk when you hung out with them. Try doing it sober." Frankie grumbled.

"She's right." Gail added as she finally made her way over to the two girls.

"The two of you are awful." Holly admonished them both for talking about their friends like that, even though she fully expected it from them.

"Yet, you hang out with both of us." Frankie smugly reminded her friend.

"So where's Rachel?" Gail remembered Holly mentioning the other girl before they split up earlier in the day.

"She just needed my help picking out an outfit for a date."

"Which is what we should be trying to get." Frankie advocated. Her goal that night had been to go out and find a new distraction, but Holly had dragged her to the Penny first.

"Ignore her, I don't know why she's being particularly crabby."

Gail nodded in acknowledgement before chiding the bespectacled brunette, "You're still sober, Nerd, this is going against all the rules."

"Well you were the one that promised me drinks."

"I did, any preference?"

"Surprise me."

Gail smiled and stepped away to mix the drinks. She came back with two very large, very full margaritas. It was her signature drink for a reason.

Holly took a tentative sip, "Whoa, that's good." It was strong too.

"I know." Gail replied with her usual swagger.

"It is one of her few talents." Frankie conceded with a nod, taking her own sip. Damn that was good.

"Screw you Anderson, you haven't seen my talents."

"Not for a lack of trying."

Gail was ready to shoot back her own witty retort but she was getting called by some other college kids looking to get wasted down at the other end of the bar, so she reluctantly left, letting Frankie win that round.

Holly already knew about Frankie's attempts at hitting on Gail, and that other than some drunken kissing earlier in the year, the two had become friends. It was essentially the same story as her and Frankie freshman year, and the two of them had been friends ever since, so it's not like there was anything going on between them anymore. Plus, she could tell her friend had her eyes on someone else.

"Who ya looking at?" Holly taunted her friend.

"No one." Frankie replied dismissively, taking a bigger sip of her drink.

"Does no one have red hair, a big smile, and basically spread happiness and sunshine everywhere she goes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hols."

"Sure you don't. It's not like you've been staring since the moment we grabbed a seat."

Frankie glared at her friend, who just chuckled but held up her hands in defeat. Holly changed the subject and they started talking about some of their mutual friends who neither of them lived with, seemed like a safer topic.

* * *

Nick had arrived later than his housemates and made his way over to where the two girls were talking at the bar. He had already seen his ex serve them their drinks and had seen the blonde smiling bigger than she ever did with anyone else. He just didn't get it. This wasn't the Gail he remembered, she barely had friends that were girls, and she had definitely not had any that were more than that. He approached the two.

"You both know she's not gay, right?"

"Seriously, Collins? What is your problem?" Frankie pierced the boy with one of her withering gazes. She couldn't tell if the boy wanted Gail or Andy, but chances were that he just wanted both of them to want him.

"My problem is that ever since she met you there have been rumors, and then she kissed her." He pointed at Holly, who didn't say anything but narrowed her eyes at the boy. When she had met him the other night he had been relatively charming, even if he did seem like he was trying too hard. Though in retrospect, asking Gail how she identified had seemed like a loaded question. She would have to ask Frankie later about why he was so invested in the blonde.

"That's probably because she's hotter than you. Go away, before you make an even bigger fool of yourself than you usually do." Frankie dismissed the boy, but he didn't budge.

Nick opened his mouth to fight back but was cut off by the arrival of Gail, "What do you want, Nicholas?"

"I was just having a conversation." The boy replied innocently.

"Doesn't look like they want to talk to you, like most people. Stop bothering my customers." Her eyes drilled holes into her ex.

"I'm your customer too." Nick reminded the blonde.

"Only if you order something." The bartender noted. Until then, he was just another body taking up space.

"Fine, can I get a beer?"

"There's beer at the tables, the others already beat you to it. So if that's what you want then go get it from them." She folded her arms and waited for him to leave or order something else.

"Alright, then how about another round?"

Gail sighed dramatically but filled two more pitchers. "There, now go away."

"Always a pleasure, Gail." Nick told the derisive girl with his usual wide smile before walking back.

"Trust me, I know." Gail called out to his retreating form. She turned her attention back to the two brunettes, "What did he say now?"

"Just his usual drivel." Frankie muttered, but Holly remained in quiet contemplation. The medical student finished off her drink.

"Now you're on the right track," Gail smiled and made Holly another drink. Holly accepted it with a small smile but before they could say anything they were interrupted again.

"Well if isn't Princess Chicken Police. I didn't know you worked here." A short brunette greeted Gail, much to the bartender's obvious displeasure.

"This night just keeps getting better." Gail muttered to herself. Jennifer Luck was one of Gail's classmates from her Criminal Justice classes and loved to aggravate the hell out of her every chance she got. "That's probably because you're too busy coming up with clever lines like Chicken Police."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" She asked with a cutesy voice while pouting.

"She doesn't have feelings." Frankie deadpanned. Drawing the other girl's eyes to her briefly. She gave both Frankie and Holly a very unsubtle appraisal.

Frankie just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone. But Holly's attention remained fixed on Gail and the new girl.

"What can I get you, Luck?" As much as she didn't want to, Gail knew she had to serve the annoying girl or Charlie would be on her ass about it.

"How about your number?"

Gail rolled her eyes. "Order a drink or go sit at a table."

"My friends are already grabbing a table. I came over to get a couple of pitchers."

Gail poured the drinks and gave the girl the total before asking, "What are you all doing here anyway? Don't you normally go to the bars closer to your houses." To an outsider it may have sounded like Gail was making the small talk, the truth was that she just wanted to know how long they were going to be there to bother her.

"My boy Wes is trying to get back with his annoying ex for some strange reason."

Frankie stiffened next to Holly and had to actually work to keep her face emotionless. But her grip on her drink tightened.

"Watch how you talk about my roommate, you're already pressing your luck." Gail shot the girl a menacing look. Only she was allowed to mock her pesky roommate and at least Chloe wasn't as annoying as Jen was, "That, by-the-way, is a clever pun."

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Jen insincerely apologized. She noticed the look on not only the bartender's face, but also the two girls that had been talking to her before. None of them looked too pleased with her comment. She needed to change the subject, "So how are you doing in Professor Rothman's class?"

"I'm sure better than you."

"Doubtful."

"Believe what you want," Gail replied uninterestedly.

"Well then maybe we should compare notes." The short brunette wasn't done flirting with her classmate.

"No thanks." Gail pushed the beers forward again and repeated the total. She was still waiting on the money.

"I think you should change your mind, I can be an excellent study buddy." She had a lecherous look in her eyes and a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Like I said, I'll pass." Gail nodded her head in the direction of the people that Jen had come in with. "Looks like your cronies are calling for you."

Luck finally threw a couple of bills on the bar, "See you around Peck."

"You do realize she was flirting with you?" Holly pointed out when the girl finally left to join her friends.

"Well, she's wasting her time." Gail huffed as she counted out the money and threw the change into her apron.

"Why's that?" Holly asked interestedly.

"Not my type." The blonde brushed it off.

"What is your type?" Frankie asked reflexively. It had become a habit by now, not that she expected an answer. In fact, Frankie didn't even look up from the text she was sending, when she asked it.

Gail shrugged noncommittally as usual. "Not her. I'll be back."

Frankie finally looked up, and when she did, she watched as Wes approached his ex-girlfriend. He pulled her aside to talk about something. She felt an unpleasant twinge in her stomach, but she attributed it to her growing annoyance with being in the bar that night. Her phone alerted her to a new text.

"Giselle wants me to meet her at some club." Frankie told Holly who was quietly nursing her drink and stealing glances at Gail from the other end of the bar.

Holly looked over at her friend blankly, "Who?"

"Officer Armstrong. Steve and Oliver's friend from the Academy. She works for some division with like a whopping four squad cars, but she just got off her shift. Want to come?"

Holly contemplated it for a moment, she didn't really want to go to a club, she had just been planning on hanging out at the bar for a couple of hours before heading home, but as she watched some guys try to flirt with Gail she made up her mind and downed the rest of her drink. "Sure."

Gail noticed the two girls getting up from the bar, so she made her way back over. "Where are you two going?"

"Dancing," Holly answered, "I kind of need to get it out of my system."

She reached for some money, but Gail shook her head. "It's on me."

Holly smiled crookedly, "Thanks for today, Break-up Buddies forever!"

At that, Holly followed Frankie, who had only given Gail a nod good-bye, out of the bar.

Gail watched the two leave with a sinking feeling, but she didn't give it much thought as she was distracted once again by the throngs of college kids looking for drinks.

* * *

A/N: The kiss in this chapter was closer to coat room level, we haven't reached interrogation room level...yet...


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

A/N: So I feel like I should warn you, dear readers, this chapter is going to feature a little Nick and Gail spotlight, because as much as he is being a jerk in this fic I actually like them as friends on the show, and it's going to shed some light on some things for Gail. No worries though, there will still be plenty of things for our girls as well. As always thank you for the reviews, I love hearing your thoughts, so keep them coming...

* * *

Gail glanced over to where Wes had pulled Chloe aside. She wasn't the only one. The boys were all watching warily from their tables, ready to intervene if their friend needed it. As much as she would love to watch the boys throw Wes and the rest of his annoying friends out, she knew that Charlie wouldn't appreciate it so she hoped that they all behaved themselves. Traci was watching the scene carefully as well from the other side of the room where she was serving her tables. She shot a look to Gail, who just shrugged. She didn't have supersonic hearing to know what the conversation was about.

The bartender kept an eye on the situation even as she turned her attention to the patrons she needed to serve, thanks to her Peck superpowers. That's how she was able to get across the bar in time to stop the boys from getting into a fight. She wasn't exactly sure what started it but she saw Chloe try to get away from Wes who grabbed her arm. That was enough to send their boys flying out of their seats and in their direction.

Unfortunately, that also launched Wes' friends out of their seats as well. Gail had called out to Charlie as her, Traci, and Andy got between the boys. While Traci and Andy tried to calm their guys down, Gail focused her icy glare onto the instigators.

"You guys need to leave now." She told them with a clipped, authoritative tone that would've made her mother proud. It was the Peck-commander-tone that she had heard her whole life and that even she knew meant it was something not to be messed with.

"Or what, Blondie? You gonna make us?" Wes taunted the bartender but Gail just rolled her eyes at him. If this boy thought he was intimidating then he really needed to practice more in the mirror.

"We'll be more than happy to." Nick spoke up in an even tone with both Chris and Dov by his side (Duncan, the wimp that he was, hung back). Chloe was Nick's buddy, honestly she was probably his best friend since he moved back to Toronto, and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone mess with her.

"Yeah, really intimidating, you're being held back by a bunch of girls." Wes scoffed, while his friends laughed.

"Just leave Wes." Chloe told her ex-boyfriend tiredly. Tonight was supposed to be fun, a chance to hang out with her friends, she really wasn't looking for the drama that he brought with him. Now she was stuck in the middle trying to stop her friends from getting into a physical altercation with the boy she once thought she loved.

"We have as much of a right to be here as the rest of you. You don't own the bar." The boy continued; he wasn't about to let anyone tell him where he could or couldn't be.

"No, but I do." Charlie said as he approached the crowd. He looked between the two groups and at the girls stuck in the middle. "And if you're starting problems, I'm going to ask you all to leave."

"We didn't start anything. I was just talking to the pretty lady and these guys came over to me. My friends were just defending me." Wes replied calmly while his friends nodded in support. Jen Luck just stood back watching the scene unfold.

The boys started to argue back and the crowd quickly got carried away again. Charlie whistled drawing everyone's attention.

"Enough! Peck, Nash, do I need to ask these people to leave?"

Gail and Traci exchanged a look; they knew that their friends would get kicked out just as quickly as the other boys. They looked at Chloe who just looked embarrassed and was shaking her head.

"No, boss, not if they all stay away from each other." Traci told the man in an effort to mollify the situation and keep their group from getting banned. If there was one thing Charlie had a low tolerance for, it was drama.

"You heard the ladies. You boys keep away from one another or next time I get the cops to come escort you out. Understand?" Charlie leveled both sets of boys with a glare.

They all agreed. The boys went back to the tables they previously occupied and Chloe took off for the girls' restroom. She just needed a minute away from the chaos and to splash some cold water on her face. Gail returned to behind the bar and Traci went back to serving her tables.

When Chloe came back, she plopped down onto a stool at the bar, instead of returning to her table, and waited for her roommate to come over.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Gail asked as she gave the redhead her attention. Her blue eyes were unwavering as she judged the state her roommate was in.

"Nothing, can I get a shot of tequila, please?"

Gail poured the shot and waited a beat before sassing, "You do realize that it's not actually the bartender's job to listen to people's problems."

"I didn't say anything." Chloe replied morosely. It was true she was being remarkably quiet for a change.

"But you want to. I can see it; you're just dying to spill. The words want to come spewing out of you like vomit."

But Chloe took her shot and stared at the empty glass rather than speaking. She didn't even comment on how gross Gail's comment was like she normally would.

The blonde let out a sigh, "Alright, I cave. What did Wes want?"

"Me."

Damn it, Chloe had been body-snatched too. And pod-Chloe was way too quiet. Gail had never heard her give one-word answers when she could give a hundred.

"Ok..." Gail replied and waited for the other girl to elaborate.

"It's not ok. He asked me to get hot dogs. Which is like a thing we used to do. We even had this really awesome rap that went along with it." Chloe was starting to ramble but was cut off by her roommate.

"Relevance?" That had become the short way of Gail getting Chloe back on track when she started to wander off on her tangents.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend, who was supposed to be a sympathetic ear right now, "Fine, then he insulted me, then complimented me, then he took the blame for everything that went wrong between us and then he kissed me. That's when the boys came over and everything turned into a mess."

"And?" Gail was still waiting to hear what was bothering Chloe the most.

Chloe looked at her roommate incredulously, "And ugh! Why did he have to kiss me? We were over, we are over."

"Do you want him back?"

Chloe paused, did she? When things had been good between them, they had been really good. They were friends first and he seemed to get that Chloe was quirky but things had changed over the years and especially when they got to college. That was when his jealousy and possessiveness started. Hanging out with friends wasn't okay unless he was around.

"No, no I don't. We don't work. We did work but we don't anymore." She sullenly toyed with her empty glass before muttering under her breath, "But I can't seem to get what I want."

"Which would be?" Gail had caught the utterance and was curious if Chloe would say what she thought she would say.

"Another shot?" The redhead tried to dodge the question.

Gail complied and poured another.

Chloe thanked her and took the drink with a grimace. She looked around the bar and realized that some people were missing. "Sooooo...Where did Frankie and Holly go?"

She had seen the two seated at the bar before Wes pulled her over but she hadn't seen them leave. She briefly wondered if Frankie had seen the two of them talking, she hoped she hadn't seen the kiss.

"Dancing."

Chloe lit up at the information, an idea forming that was more than a little inspired by the tequila she was consuming. "We should go. Dancing. Too."

"I'm working." Gail dismissed the idea as she gestured around behind the bar to emphasize her point.

"You're not working all night, we can go after." Chloe's excitement was starting to bubble back.

Gail shook her head, "I have no idea where they went and that's slightly stalker-ish. You want to go chasing after Frankie that's your business but leave me out of it."

Chloe was undeterred, she measured her friend with a suspicious look, "So you're ok with Holly dancing with other girls? Other girls touching her? Kissing her?" If the vibes she had gotten the other night were correct then she knew the blonde wouldn't be. She was an observant person, even though most people dismissed her as ditzy.

Gail's stomach tightened but her face remained stoic. "Not my business what she does or who with."

Chloe deflated a little, "Can I get another?"

Gail poured the drink as Andy came over and plopped down next to Chloe.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're here to bitch too." She had a similar morose look on her face. Great, now the blonde was stuck with both of them. She looked around the room for Traci and hoped she could grab her attention to come over and girl talk with the two of them. She was better at it anyway.

"Sam is being a dickhead." Andy explained as she gestured to Gail to pour her a shot too. The seniors were conspicuously absent that night, except for Frankie. Sammy, Jerry, Juliet had yet to appear.

The comment elicited a laugh out of Gail.

"What?" Andy crankily asked as she looked at the bartender.

"You said something bad about another person. We finally have something in common McNally." She replied with a wicked grin and pausing a beat before adding, "Oh no, we'll always have Nick."

Andy made a face and shook her head. She hated it when Gail brought up Nick.

But the blonde forged on, "What has happened to you? Hey, did you lose your magical Girl Guide sash, you know, the one that bestows all your extra-nice superpowers. You love that sash!"

Andy rolled her eyes. "That's funny. That's really funny."

Gail continued to chuckle at the other girl's expense and even Chloe had to choke back her laugh. The blonde poured out two more shots before moving on to the other kids looking for drinks.

After a while the girls left and headed back to the tables to hang out with the boys. Gail was relieved to not have to continue bullshitting with them but Chloe's words from before still rung in Gail's ears and her stomach remained in knots. She pushed the thoughts of Holly from her mind and focused on finishing her shift without more interruptions.

Eventually, Wes and his gaggle of friends left before the usual gang, which was no surprise. Despite the pissing contest from before there wasn't any more trouble even as the two groups continued to shoot daggers across the room at one another.

Before they left though, Jen Luck made her way back over to the bar.

"Hey, bartender!" Why is it that when Holly said the exact same words earlier in the night, they hadn't caused the blonde to cringe.

"What do you want, Luck?" Gail asked without even looking up from the glasses she was rearranging.

"My table owe anything?" The brunette was trying to grab the blonde's attention. She was still determined to flirt with her.

"What are you? Their president?" The blonde snarked, why was she the one elected to bother her tonight?

"No, just volunteered to come over and talk to the hot bartender, even though I'm crossing enemy territory."

"I'm pretty sure you all did that when you came in here and decided to mess with my roommate in the first place."

"Chloe's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Luck replied dismissively.

"Let me make this abundantly clear, in case your small brain can't comprehend it: leave her alone." Gail's protectiveness was evident as she snarled at the other girl.

"Don't worry, Peck, she's not my type. I prefer bitchy blondes." She winked and wrote her number on a napkin that she slid over to Gail, "Just in case you get bored hanging out with those duds."

Gail just glared at the girl as she turned around and left. She checked the time and realized that she was finally free to ignore the annoying people of the bar, too bad Luck hadn't waited another five minutes or Gail could have really given her a piece of her mind.

The blonde clocked out and traded in her tips for bigger bills before joining her friends at their tables. They still had a couple of hours before Traci would be done, so she figured she could at least enjoy some of the beer she supplied them.

* * *

They didn't go chasing after the other brunettes; instead the roommates ended up at the Mancave sprawled out on the couch, playing the boys in video games. They were seated on the big couch with Chris, where Gail was using him as a pillow while she stretched her legs across the other girl. Dov was sprawled out on the smaller couch cursing up a storm as the girls tag teamed and blew him up, repeatedly.

"God damn it!" Dov threw his hands up in despair as his character was turned into another ball of flames.

"Dude, they're killing you." Chris stated the obvious.

"Thanks, I didn't notice." His friend retorted with a pout.

"You sure, because it looked something like this." Gail blew him up with a grenade earning a laugh from Chloe who was targeting Chris. Chloe was a fast learner and with Gail on her team, she was quickly becoming a pro at the game. They played for a little while longer till Gail paused the game and stood up.

"I need sustenance." She made her way towards the kitchen.

"Way to ask if anyone else wanted anything?" Dov shouted from his spot as he motioned to Chris to unpause the game.

"You all have feet. I'm off the clock, which means I'm done serving people." Without turning around she warned, "Touch my controller and die, Diaz!"

The boy gulped and returned to his seat.

Gail rooted around the boy's kitchen till she found some leftover pizza. But before she could leave with her treasure she bumped into Nick.

"We have to stop meeting like this." The boy used his most charming smile on his ex-girlfriend.

"We have to stop meeting. Period. Two words: restraining order."

"You're in my house and you can pretend to hate me all you want but you're not fooling me, this super serious Ice Queen isn't you or at least it wasn't always you. What happened?"

"I'm a different person." Gail pointed out but the boy was undeterred.

"Did you learn to share popcorn yet?" He asked, recalling the numerous times he had to buy two buckets anytime they went to see a flick.

"No." Gail conceded, she would never learn to share her food. Well, except that one time, she did share her fries and onion rings with Holly but the brunette had stolen one first.

"Still sleep with your socks on?" He continued his random line of questioning.

"When it's cold."

"Still listen to Kelly Clarkson?"

"That was one song," the blonde protested. That had been years ago, and a very popular song.

He smiled, "See, same person. I know you, Gail."

But Gail shook her head. She knew that he was just trying to get into her head but she wasn't going to let him. Not again. "No, Nick, you know random things about me. The same way that I know you sleep with your eyes half closed, like a decaying corpse, and have never lost a sock a day in your life because you're a freaky sock tracker. That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does." He countered ardently.

"No, it doesn't. Those things aren't important."

"Then what is?" He challenged her. If sharing a history wasn't enough, then what would be?

She didn't hesitate. "You never remember that I'm allergic to tomatoes." Holly had stopped ordering tomatoes on her food when she found out that Gail was allergic, just so she could share.

"You never stuck up for me with my parents." Holly had done so at the Peck Party, and they barely knew each other then.

"And you really don't seem to get that I hate it when people pretend to know the first thing about me." Holly had never done that. She just accepted what Gail wanted to share and asked questions but didn't judge. _Crap._ _Focus, Peck!_

"You don't want me Nicholas, you want the idea of me, or the idea of me being someone that you _do_ want." Then she changed tones, her voice dripping with contempt, "That or you just want somebody to warm your bed sheets until you can get McNally. But that isn't going to be me."

He started to reply, "There's nothing-."

But Gail cut him off. "Whatever, dude, if you don't want her then move on, man. Find someone new, and stop butting into my life every chance you get."

She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm to stop her, she snarled, "You want me to break your arm tonight, don't you?"

Nick quickly let go and looked a little sheepish. He realized that he wasn't being any better than Wes had been when he had upset Chloe that night. "I'm sorry. Can we at least be friends?"

"Friends?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Gail, friends: people who hang out in social settings, and can be in the same room without one of them storming out."

She contemplated it, it was getting easier to be around the boy, when he didn't try to get in her pants or ask about whom she was or wasn't hooking up with. And if she could put up with McNally then maybe she needed to learn to deal with him as well. It's not like she needed to be nice to him, that wasn't how she operated. "We need to establish some ground rules: don't look at me, don't touch me, and don't give me those like really weird, creepy, meaningful looks."

"Am I allowed to recall what you look like naked?" He inquired cheekily.

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you want me to punch you in the face?"

"Ok, I accept your rules. Friends?" He held out his hand to shake on it.

"That would be touching." She pulled out her phone and snapped a really awful picture of him. She started giggling, "Oh, that was really terrible."

Nick looked at her questioningly. _What the hell was she up to now?_

"I'm going to make you an online dating profile." She told him simply.

"I don't believe in online dating." He refuted.

"Oh, it's real and I'm the best person for the job."

A light bulb went off in his head, "You're single. I can make you a profile too. Oh, I can put that video of you arguing with the parking guy with your mouth still frozen from the dentist."

"Nick, you do not still have a video of that." Gail stated rather than questioned. She was going to kill him if he did.

He taunted her, "I will always have a video of that." He mumbled the words acting like part of his mouth was paralyzed.

"And this is precisely why we are never going to be anything more than friends. You're a dick."

"And you're a frigid bitch." He waited a beat before giving her a cunning smile, "So on your profile, should I put interested in guys or girls?"

"You're never going to give it a rest are you?"

He replied honestly, "Probably not till you give me an answer."

"Please, hold your breath. The wait might just kill you." She pushed passed him and plopped back down on the couch.

"You ok?" Chris asked while shooting a look at Nick. Chloe looked at her friend expectantly as well.

"Yep." The blonde dismissed their concerns as she shoved a slice of pizza in her mouth, throwing the box onto their messy coffee table and picking her controller back up.

Nick grabbed a seat on the floor next to Chloe, who smiled at the boy. He waited for Dov to die again so he could join the game. Maybe they could work out a truce.

* * *

The girls made it back to their house around 4am. They dragged their tired feet up the stairs to their room ready to collapse in their beds. Gail locked the door, while Chloe flipped off the light. The redhead muttered a goodnight just before her head hit the pillow. Gail collapsed in her bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. For some reason, her brain wouldn't turn off and it seemed that it wanted to dissect every interaction she had had with Holly in the last few months.

Things had definitely evolved from being a crash test dummy in the park but that was to be expected right? Friendships change and grow. So why did this one feel so differently than all the others. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to having friends. But, was it normal to feel a burning rage when thinking about her friend dancing with girls at a club all night?

 _She was counting out the till. The bar had been closed for over an hour and she was almost done closing up, when she heard the chime of the bell from above the door. "We're closed for business," She called out before even looking up, when she did she caught sight of the brunette. She looked damn good, her raven hair flowing, her jeans hugging every curve just right, and those sexy glasses framing her dark eyes. "Thought you went dancing?" She asked, but the brunette didn't respond. Instead, she walked determinedly across the bar, before coming behind the counter. "What are you-" but she was cut off but the demanding crash of soft lips upon hers. She let the brunette dominate the kiss, being able to do little more than accept that the other girl had full control of her body. The brunette picked her up onto the counter without breaking their kiss. She couldn't help but pull the girl closer, accepting the onslaught willingly. She tangled her hands in the dark hair and deepened the kiss further, not pulling back till the need to remove the offending articles of clothing separating them became too great. She felt the tan hands slide down her body to the top of her jeans, popping open the button and reaching for the zipper..._

Gail startled awake when the front door slammed. Her heart was pounding, as were areas further south, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She checked the time; it was 5:30am, which meant she had only been asleep about an hour. She glanced across the room at her slumbering roommate. Stupid Princess had started all this when she opened her stupid mouth and made her think stupid thoughts. Gail launched one of her pillows across the room, nailing her sleeping roommate in the head.

"Argh, what the hell?" The redhead groggily cracked open an eye.

"It's your own damn fault."

Chloe ignored her roommate's outburst and instead turned over, taking the pillow with her. _Finders, Keepers_.

Damn it, now she was awake and down a pillow.

* * *

Gail dragged her tired ass out of bed an hour later. It was only 6:30 that Saturday morning but she couldn't sleep. She was either going to need to take a cold shower or go for a run to clear her head. The running seemed more productive. She got up in her silent house and figured she had enough time to get back before anyone woke and would figure out she had been exercising. She had a reputation to protect.

As she was nearing the park entrance she could just make out a figure coming towards her in the opposite direction of the street. She really hadn't expected to see Holly that morning, if she had she probably would've just stayed home and taken that shower. Frankie had only gotten home an hour before and, as unpleasant as it was to think about, she figured the brunette had had a similar night.

"Hey!" Holly called out with a smile and wave as they both reached the entrance.

"Hey," Gail replied coolly.

"I'm surprised you're awake at this time." The brunette good-naturedly teased. Even though they had bumped into each other on multiple occasions, there was no consistency to it.

"I could say the same. How was dancing? Did you get it out of your system?"

Holly shrugged, "It was alright." Was that a slightly guilty expression on her face or was Gail just projecting?

"Didn't make you feel any better?" The blonde asked.

"Not as much as hanging out earlier in the day had." She quirked a crooked smile, that warmed Gail all over again.

But she couldn't help pushing the topic a little further. "Well, if you're here this early, probably wasn't that great of a night."

"Or it was so good it only just ended." The brunette countered.

"So which was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell." At those words, Gail felt the unpleasant knot in her stomach again. Unfortunately for her, she was beginning to realize what it was. Jealousy.

"That's ok Frankie will give a full play-by-play." Gail teased; although, chances were that she would hear all about the club when she bumped into her housemate later.

"She was a little preoccupied herself." It hadn't taken long for Frankie to abandon her friend at the club. She had danced with a bunch of girls but she had seen her friend leave with the girl Giselle, or at least who she figured was Giselle based on the way Frankie had gone right to her when she spotted her at the club. Holly thought Frankie might be trying a little too hard to keep up her denial, but who was she to judge?

The conversation was put on pause as the two girls started off down Gail's normal path. They each put their headphones in and tuned into their own playlists. They matched one another step for step until they neared the end and they broke out into another race.

Holly barely won, but her face broke out into a wide grin as she taunted her friend, "Ha, Danger, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were letting me win."

"How do you know I'm not?" Gail panted.

"Because you, my friend, are way too competitive for something like that." She poked the blonde in the stomach, who swatted away her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled pissed that she had lost, again. It was a good thing they weren't betting this time.

The two stretched and paced a little trying to cool down.

"You going out again tonight?" Gail asked after a while.

"I'm sure Frankie is going to try to drag me along but probably not. I really need to study and I don't know, maybe just have a quiet night in, watch a movie or something. You?"

"Working, so if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Holly nodded before offering, "You know if you texted before you ran in the morning, we wouldn't have to keep meeting up by chance and I could start kicking your ass on the regular."

"Phone works both ways, Nerd."

"Well, I've seen you operate a gun, I don't think I want to be responsible for waking you up. But hey, you don't have to, no biggie." The brunette was trying a little too hard to be nonchalant.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Kind of like volunteering on Tuesday?"

"Something like that." Gail checked the time, she needed to get back to her house quickly if she wanted to be sure she was in the shower before anyone woke up. "Gotta run, Nerd, catch ya later." She took off in the direction of her house.

"See ya, Danger!" Holly called out to the blonde's retreating form. She frowned slightly, that hadn't gone as well as she had hoped.

* * *

Andy, Traci, and Juliet occupied the breakfast bar while Chloe was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Gail was sprawled out on the couch playing a game on her phone, waiting to be fed, when Frankie came stumbling down the stairs. It was nearly two o'clock and the brunette looked massively hungover. She was heading towards the kitchen when she noticed that everyone was sitting around it, which meant the Muppet would be in there, so she changed direction and plopped down on top of Gail.

"Argh, get off Anderson," Gail kicked weakly at the other girl.

"It's a big couch Peck, shove over."

The blonde made a face, crinkling her nose, even as picked up her legs long enough for the other girl to get comfortable before putting them on her lap. "You smell like a distillery."

"Good morning to you too," Frankie yawned, unaffected by her friend's complaints.

"Check the time dude, it's afternoon." Gail mocked as she returned her attention to her game.

"Tell it to someone who cares, _dude_." Frankie retorted as she shut her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"You always play so nicely with others," Juliet taunted her friend as she brought over a mug of coffee.

Frankie grabbed for the mug and took a sip, sighing contentedly, "You know me so well, Jules."

"Chloe made the coffee." Juliet pointed out as she gave her friend a look, silently asking her what the hell she had gotten up to the night before when she had refused to go out with the rest of the seniors.

Frankie made a face but didn't offer any thanks, knowing that she would get judged for it. Plus, she was known for being rude. She was still doing her best to ignore the redhead, which was why she had opted to hang out with Holly instead of the seniors last night. Of course, that had backfired when Holly dragged her to the Penny. She didn't know why Holly was in such denial about her feelings for the blonde, when it was so hopelessly obvious. Especially, with the look on Holly's face when she asked Frankie about who Nick was and she had told her it was Gail's ex. She looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

Frankie blushed slightly as Chloe dropped a plate of food on her lap, purposefully brushing her fingers against Frankie's thigh, before giving Gail her portion. Ok, maybe she did know a little something about it, which was why she was ignoring her friend's questioning look.

Juliet finally gave up and returned to the counter. She would just have to bother Frankie about it later when they were alone. She wasn't going to get a real answer out of her with the other girls around. Hell, she would be lucky if she got a real answer at all.

"No tomatoes, right Princess?" Gail asked before taking a bite of the chicken pita that had just been deposited on her stomach.

"Not on yours." The redhead replied returning to the kitchen, as the unofficial cook of the house, she tried to remember what everyone liked. Luckily, Gail was the only one with an actual allergy.

The blonde muttered her gratitude with her mouth filled with food. Gail's table manners were atrocious but the girls were used to eating with her by now. All of the girls, minus Frankie, thanked Chloe for cooking for them and they returned to their normal chatter. The girls surrounding the kitchen were talking about boys while Gail ate with one hand and kept her attention on her game in her other hand.

Eventually she looked up from her game when she realized that her couch companion hadn't said a word. Frankie was staring down at her plate pushing the food around slightly. She looked paler than usual.

Gail nudged her with her foot, "How much did you drink last night?"

"More than I probably should've."

"I heard you get in this morning, busy night?"

Frankie just shrugged, none of her usual cockiness coming out despite Gail's prompting.

"Did you and Holly have fun?" Gail was fishing again; her curiosity was getting the better of her, especially after Holly's cryptic comments.

Frankie was pretty sure she heard a note of jealousy in the girl's question even though she was keeping her eyes fixed on her game, "Those glasses are major nerd-bait."

Frankie may have abandoned Holly soon after getting to the club, but it wasn't like Holly had any trouble getting girls to fall all over her. She may still lack a lot of confidence but Frankie would never understand why. Every time she looked over, her friend had been dancing with a different girl and by the time she took off with Giselle around midnight, Holly seemed to be a bit preoccupied with a pretty, petite dark-skinned beauty. She made sure she grabbed her attention before leaving and double-checked that Holly was ok to stay alone. As far as she knew, the taller brunette hadn't had another drink since they left the Penny, while Frankie had tried to get blasted enough for both of them. It hadn't helped though, and even while she was hooking up with Officer Armstrong, she still had flashes of red hair and a bright smile swirling around her head every time she closed her eyes. It made for an awkward night, to say the least.

"Oh." Gail's jaw tightened but she kept her gaze fixed on her game. Holly had followed all of the usual break-up buddy rules. She had vented, hit things, shot things, and had come to the Penny to drink. She had even gone dancing and met new people, checklist more than complete. But it didn't make the envious burning in Gail's stomach go away.

"Jealous, Peck?"

"Of what?"

"Of whoever got to spend the night with Holly." Frankie taunted her friend, trying to elicit a reaction out of her.

"No." She stated flatly, "Though you're one to talk Anderson."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette snapped, irritated.

"Is the drinking and sleeping around helping at all?"

"You barely know me, Peck. Drinking and sleeping around is what I do best."

"Keep telling yourself that." The blonde looked unconvinced.

Frankie ignored her before turning the tables, "I wouldn't wait around too long, Holly isn't going to stay single forever."

"Doesn't concern me." The blonde replied, trying to sound unphased by the comment.

"Yeah, ok." Frankie didn't believe that for a second.

"Same goes for Chloe," Gail countered.

"I can't stand the Muppet."

"Yeah, ok." Frankie could deny it all she wanted but everyone could see the way she looked at the redhead.

The bitter brunette gave up trying to eat and tossed the food onto Gail's lap, before heading upstairs to her room for some peace and quiet.

Chloe's eyes followed the senior up the stairs even as she continued chattering away with the other girls.

"I wouldn't eat that, Gail." Chloe warned from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know, tomatoes." She grumbled but her roommate came over with some fresh food to replace the tainted plate.

Gail glanced up at the redhead, "Not bad, Princess."

"I know, Grumpy, enjoy!" Frankie was an idiot in Gail's opinion; she was passing up on a girl who could cook.

* * *

"I'm surprised you texted," Holly told the blonde as she slid into the passenger seat of her car. It was Tuesday afternoon and even though, they hadn't seen each other since their run together the blonde had still texted her to ask if she wanted help at the clinic. Holly had happily accepted.

"Wouldn't want to deprive you of my awesomeness for too long, Nerd."

"Of course not, Danger, I might go into withdrawal."

"Exactly."

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Holly started up the small talk as she started to navigate their way to the clinic.

"Boring, work, studying, video games, messing with Anderson, the usual."

"What were you bugging Frankie about?" The brunette asked with a good-natured smile. She was sure that whatever hell Gail was giving their friend, Frankie was giving right back.

Gail shrugged, "Nothing much." She wasn't about to tell Holly that she and Frankie had spent the better part of the weekend arguing about their denial of their feelings.

Holly accepted that was all of a response she was going to get, she was becoming used to knowing when to push a topic and when to drop it, so she changed subjects, "So you excited?

"To see what new communicable diseases the kids can give me? Can't wait." The blonde wisecracked.

"I know you love working with them, there's no point denying it."

"Oh, there is always a point in denying it." The blonde teased. "Plus, maybe they're not the only reason I show up."

"Really? Why else might you be here?" Holly asked, she was fairly certain she was only getting set-up for another joke, but the comment did cause a small flutter in her stomach.

"For the free meal you're going to treat me to after this, obviously." Gail smiled her mischievous smile.

Holly chuckled, but knew that she had to turn down the offer. "We might have to do a rain check on that one, I kind of need to get back to studying right after."

But the blonde was undeterred, "How about we just make it something quick? We need to keep that big brain of yours nourished."

Holly smiled and agreed to the compromise, "Sounds like a plan."

A few hours later, the girls were back in the car joking around about the visit. Gail was becoming quite popular amongst the kids and staff at the clinic, especially with the nurses for her constant mocking of the doctors. Holly should probably be offended too, but the blonde's jests were usually spot on and hilarious.

"Dr. Santana has a major stick up his ass." The blonde commented after she mocked his snobbish way of strutting around, bossing around the nurses, and intimidating the kids. Why he was allowed near children was anybody's guess?

'Tell me about it." He was Holly's least favorite doctor that she had to deal with but everything was a learning experience for the brunette.

"How do you put up with all the pompous assholes that you have to work with?"

"Well, not all doctors are like that, a lot of them actually want to help people."

"I guess, but most people suck." Gail countered dismissively.

"Agreed." Holly really was starting to agree with the blonde's assessment of humanity, though she was still nicer about it. "So where are we eating today?"

"Hang a right over here and then the next left." The blonde directed in lieu of a response.

They pulled up in front of a small Middle-Eastern place.

"Ever had schwarma before?" Gail asked as Holly looked at her questioningly.

"No, but Oliver raves about it."

"I know, he introduced me to it. It's a life-changing experience. C'mon." Gail climbed out of the car and the brunette had no choice but to follow.

They ordered their food, sans tomatoes, and Gail shot off a text to her roommate to see if she wanted anything. She may not be able to cook but that didn't mean she couldn't feed the redhead too. Everyone else was on their own.

It didn't take long before their food was done. Holly took a small tentative bite before letting out an appreciative moan. Damn, that was good.

Gail felt her heart rate pick up a little at the sound Holly made but she brushed it off, "Told you it was good."

"You didn't lie."

"Never do."

Holly nodded in acceptance. They ate quietly for a bit before Holly ventured tentatively, "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer." Gail warned with her mouth full.

"What happened in your last relationship?"

Gail swallowed, "What? Why?"

"I'm just curious, I know you said you hated relationships. Plus, I told you all about Jess, so..." Holly waited patiently, she took another normal sized bite of food.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Nicholas. What exactly did the prick say to you the other night?"

Holly just shrugged and took another bite so she wouldn't have to answer.

"And I'm guessing Anderson mentioned we dated." Holly nodded but continued chewing. Frankie told her that on the way to the club the other night, but apparently no one knew for sure what had happened between them before she left for Europe. Though there were plenty of rumors about him and McNally.

Gail sighed, "We dated on and off for most of the time I was in high school and into his freshman year of college, even though he went out to Vancouver and I was only a senior here. He developed feelings for a friend of mine and some shit happened. Then he tried to overcompensate by asking me to marry him." This was the most she had said about it to anyone but for some reason Holly felt trustworthy so she didn't mind keeping it brief. She wasn't about to go into the twisted details of her senior year but this was the summary she was prepared to share.

Holly froze with her food halfway to her mouth, "Wait, he proposed?"

Gail shrugged, "It was half-assed and he was drunk."

"What did you say?"

"I told the dumbass no, then I left for Europe the next day."

"So that's why you went on your trip?" The brunette deduced.

Gail sighed, "There were a lot of reasons, that was just one of them. It was only supposed to be for the summer but then I just decided to stay."

Holly checked the time as they finished up eating, "I really want to hear about your trip one of these days but I kind of really need to get home."

"Another time, then." Gail assured the brunette, garnering a crooked smile.

The two girls hopped back into the car and talked some more. Gail listed off the countries she went to but promised to tell Holly about some of the highlights of them all another time. They pulled up in front of Gail's house.

"Thanks for coming today." Holly really enjoyed the company at the clinic, it made time go faster and she liked grabbing food with the blonde after.

"Well, you obviously needed your fix of me, so happy to be of service." The blonde teased her.

"You're ridiculous."

"You like it."

"Maybe." Holly replied noncommittally though her smile begged to differ.

"Good luck studying, Nerd." The blonde got out of the car, with Chloe's food in a bag in her hand, and waited on the curb.

"Thanks, Danger. See you later."

Gail watched the car drive off with a content smile on her face. Going to the clinic had been a good choice.

* * *

The next day, Gail rushed into her house from class. Charlie had texted her at the last minute to cover a shift so she needed to grab her stuff and get over to the bar ASAP.

"What's the rush, Roomie?" Chloe had been in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the girls that night.

"Gotta get to work." The blonde called out as she bounded up the stairs.

"Need food?" She shouted so her roommate could hear her.

But Gail was already back down and making sure she had everything she needed. "No time."

"Alright, well I'll save you some leftovers."

Gail waved her gratitude as she bolted out the front door.

Chloe returned her attention to what she was doing. After a while she plugged her iPod into the speakers they had set up in the kitchen. She started dancing while she cooked. It was nothing new. The girl always had music playing and could usually be found shaking her hips or spinning around whatever room she was in when she got the urge. Everyone in the house had become accustomed to her 30-seconds-dance-parties while they were studying, or whenever anyone was in a bad mood.

So it really shouldn't have been a surprise for Frankie when she got home from class that day to hear the music playing. She knew she should ignore it and head up to her room. It's what she had been doing ever since the night of the body shot. She had to stay away from Chloe, that much had become clear, for whatever stupid fucking reason, the Muppet had gotten under Frankie's skin, invading her thoughts, and even worse her dreams. Maybe that was why this time she couldn't just walk by, not without sneaking a peak.

Frankie hovered in the entryway to the kitchen. Chloe had her back to her as she continued to sashay her hips to the music, dropping low every now and then before picking herself back up seductively. She sang along to the lyrics as she added a touch of seasoning here and a pinch of spices there to the pot on the stove. Frankie watched; she couldn't help it, even at the club the other night no one had left her as mesmerized as Chloe Fucking Price. Frankie could feel her body heating up, but she attributed it to her proximity to the stove.

"Do you like what you see, Crankypants?" Chloe called out without turning around or stopping her movements.

The chipper voice snapped Frankie back to reality, "Not bad."

"You just going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?"

Frankie knew the answer was to walk away but she was only human. So she stepped into the kitchen behind the other girl, only this time she didn't touch.

But it was invitation enough for the fiery redhead who dropped down to the floor again before slowly sliding her body back up the older girl's. She continued swaying her hips to the music, grinding into Frankie who was trying her hardest to hold onto some form of self-restraint and keep her hands to herself. But Chloe reached behind her, placing her hands on Frankie's hips and forcing her to move in time to the music as well.

Frankie caved, she wrapped her fingers around those familiar hip bones and pulled Chloe closer into her. She ghosted her lips along the shorter girl's neck, causing Chloe to just grind harder. Now, it really was getting way too hot in that damn kitchen.

She couldn't hold out any longer. Frankie had to taste the other girl's lips again, had to give in to the incessant need that had been plaguing her for months now. She had to have this girl; it would be the only way to get her out of her system. To dominate her, leave her breathless, and incapable of saying nothing more than her name over and over again.

She spun the redhead around and crashed her lips into Chloe's. She kissed her hungrily; she had been starving for this for way too long. She backed Chloe into one of the counters and continued her desperate onslaught on the other girl's waiting lips. Chloe kissed her back with just as much passion, just as much desire, and tried to pull Frankie impossibly closer as she dug her nails into the brunette's back. Frankie's hands slid up to cradle Chloe's face and she deepened the kiss further, eliciting a delicious moan from the girl she had beneath her. It only added fuel to the fire that Frankie was certain was going to consume her completely.

Chloe urged Frankie on, as Frankie started to grind her hips into the other girls in time to their kisses. The rhythm continued and Frankie slid a hand down to Chloe's thigh, lifting her leg, which Chloe wrapped around her as Frankie slid a thigh into Chloe's heated core.

The two girls were so lost in each other that they forgot they were in a kitchen, with a burning stove, till whatever Chloe had been cooking starting boiling over the sides of the pot. It was the sizzling noise and burst of flame that finally broke the girls from one another.

"Shit!" Frankie exclaimed as she pulled away from the redhead to snap the burner off and Chloe moved to remove the overflowing pot from the heat.

That disaster averted they stood slightly apart, facing one another, each one breathless from before. Chloe was biting her bottom lip, as her eyes desperately searched Frankie's for some sign of what they were going to do next, she worried that if she said anything it would send the brunette running, like she always did.

Regardless, reality set in once again anyway, "I shouldn't have done that, I have to go." Frankie tried to flee the kitchen but Chloe grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Why? Why do you keep fighting this?" She asked, her eyes pleading with the other girl for an explanation of why they kept holding back.

"I just...I just can't. I can't do this, not with you." Frankie desperately pulled away and headed out the front door and straight for her car, the engine was still warm.

* * *

Holly entered the Penny and reflexively scanned the bar for the familiar mop of platinum blonde hair even though she wasn't supposed to be working that day. So she was pleasantly surprised when she saw her, causing Holly to head over and grab a stool.

"Helllooooo." Gail drawled as she greeted her friend.

"Gail, hi, I didn't know you'd be here." Holly replied pleasantly.

"Yeah, Charlie fired the new guy, this one only lasted two days." The brunette chuckled, it had become somewhat of a running joke about how many servers Charlie blew through. The manager of the Penny could be pretty ornery when it came to his workers. Yet, both Gail and Traci had somehow managed to survive thus far.

"So can I grab you a drink?" The blonde asked, gesturing to their vast supply of alcohol.

"No, I actually need to study, my exam is next Friday. I'm just meeting some people here because they were complaining that we haven't eaten all day and needed a study break."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Holly dismissed her concerns with a wave of the hand.

Gail poured her a glass of water instead. "So, who are these people? Anyone important?"

"Lisa and Rachel, and whoever else they drag along with them."

The bartender nodded in acceptance, slightly pleased it wasn't some kind of date. "How's the studying going?"

"It's ok I guess. Stressful."

"Well if you need some stress relief that also falls under my purview." The blonde offered confidently.

"Ooo and what do you suggest?"

Gail smiled flirtatiously, "Hot, mind-blowing sex."

Holly choked on the water she was drinking. She spluttered and gasped for air as Gail laughed a little at the reaction she provoked. "Very funny."

Gail shrugged, "That or we can always go crush some more balls."

"How very lesbian of you." Holly jibed.

"You're the gold-star." The blonde countered.

The chiming of the bell on the door interrupted their banter. Gail glanced over and spotted Lisa with another girl, whom she was assuming was Rachel. "Looks like your friends are here."

Holly looked disappointed, "Talk later?"

"Sure thing."

She got up and joined her friends at a booth. She grabbed a seat and was boxed in by Rachel, who Lisa shoved next to her. Future Dr. Boob Job grabbed a seat across from the two girls and immediately focused her attention on her phone.

Gail couldn't hear what the girls were saying but she did catch Holly glancing her way and smiling. Eventually, Rachel followed her friend's eye line and noticed that she was looking at the bartender. She whispered something in Holly's ear that caused the brunette to blush and shrug.

Traci had been working the day shift and was nearing the end of it. She came over to see what had her friend's attention, "Those Holly's friends?"

"Roommates." Gail corrected and turned her attention to cleaning glasses. She hoped her friend hadn't caught her staring.

"Do you want to serve them?" Traci offered. At least that way, the blonde would have a reason for watching the other girls.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Just offering, since I know you and Holly are friends."

"Oh." Gail contemplated heading over to serve. She wasn't wearing her brace anymore but her wrist still had a tendency to hurt. Though, she could probably handle serving three people. Before she could tell Traci so, the bell above the door went off and Gail's jaw tightened as her hands balled into fists.

McD had just walked in. She sent a glare Gail and Traci's way as she glanced around the bar before heading to Holly's booth.

Gail could see that whatever smile had been on Holly's face was quickly wiped by the sight of her ex. McD said something to the group and Lisa flew out of her side of the booth before tugging Rachel out of her seat as well. Rachel whispered something into Holly's ear and the brunette nodded before she allowed herself to be led away by Dr. Boob Job. The two girls grabbed stools at the bar as McD took Lisa's seat.

Gail started to make her way around the bar to go over to the table when she felt herself restrained by Traci.

"Where do you think you're going, Gail?"

"To serve my table." Traci moved to stand in front of Gail who tried to sidestep her but Traci continued to block her path to Holly's table.

"Oh no, you're not. Charlie told me that you need to stay away from that girl."

"Which girl?"

"The bitchy one that flipped on me about the nachos."

"She's Holly's ex." Gail explained.

Oh, that made more sense, but it only made Traci more resolute, "Then you're definitely not going over there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gail demanded indignantly.

"The last time you two interacted Charlie told me to keep you away from her if she comes in. Apparently he warned you to do the same."

"So?"

"So, I think he means it, Gail, and I would really like it if we continued working together." Traci tried to placate her friend.

"Charlie isn't going to fire me."

Traci gave her a you're-shitting-me look. Charlie may have liked the two of them but no one was safe from getting fired by the guy after he explicitly warned them about something. "He will especially after the nonsense with the boys and Wes. Too much drama."

"Whatever," The blonde grumbled and Traci relaxed slightly as Gail went back to her usual perch behind the bar. Her eyes continued to stare daggers into the corner booth. She was watching McD talk quickly though quietly enough that she couldn't hear them from where she was. Holly was simply staring at her silverware, which she was playing with, but not responding.

Traci made her way over and interrupted the two. She got a sharp look from McD for intruding on their conversation but Holly simply smiled when she looked up at Traci. McD must've dismissed Traci, and kind of rudely from what Gail could gather because Traci was heading back her way, after Holly apologized to her and then glared at McD. It looked like Holly was admonishing her, which was probably going in one ear covered by the fire-engine red hair, and out the other.

Holly slumped back in her seat and went back to focusing on the silver objects dancing in her hands, while McD picked back up her speech.

Gail walked over to Lisa and Rachel who were still sitting at the bar, as they had their backs to it since they too were preoccupied watching the table they had just left.

"What do you want?" Gail's voice harshly spooked the two girls who jumped and swiveled around.

"Oh, it's you." Lisa drawled as she smirked. Having Gail there to witness Holly and Jess' reunion was just icing on the cake. They hadn't planned it, just hoped for it, when Lisa had agreed to help Jess talk to Holly in person since she was still dodging her calls.

Rachel looked between the two girls who were glaring at one another. She smiled, "Hi, you must be Gail, I'm Rachel," she extended a hand to the bartender, the one she had been hearing about for weeks now.

She knew that Gail had helped Holly get to Vancouver and she also knew that Lisa couldn't stand the "home wrecking" bartender. But Holly seemed to really like her and Rachel could certainly see why. Gail was gorgeous and if the unyielding look on her face that was directed towards their roommate was any indication, she too had a strong personality.

Gail looked at the hand with contempt, "What kind of people ambush their 'friend' and force her to talk to her ex when she clearly didn't want to."

Rachel retracted her hand as she felt the icy wave of Gail's glare settle on herself as well. "I had no idea." She honestly hadn't which is why she had asked Holly if she wanted her to stay even as Lisa was trying to get her out of her seat. She hadn't left the booth till Holly had told her it was ok.

"It's none of your business, _bartender_. Why don't you just focus on your job and less on what Holly is doing?" Lisa bit out, causing Gail to turn her attention back to the bitchy friend.

"You're right, maybe I should go over there and see what they want to drink." Gail cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

"You should stay where you are if you know what's good for you." Lisa warned.

Rachel realized that she needed to defuse the situation that was quickly escalating between the two girls, for Holly's sake. She kept her voice calm and reassuring, "Gail, I know you're Holly's friend too, but she said she was ok and wanted to hear what Jess had to say before I left the table."

For some reason, that idea kicked Gail in the stomach. Holly wanted to talk to McD or at least listen to her. Why? Why would she want that? Gail's face though remained set and impassive, "Whatever. So what can I get you?"

The two girls looked clueless as to why Gail was stomping her foot impatiently. She sighed loudly, "To drink? You're taking up stools at my bar, so what can I get you?"

Rachel politely asked for a coke, which Gail poured for her and nodded in acceptance of her thanks.

But Lisa decided that she wasn't done pushing Gail's buttons, "I'll have a vodka martini, dry. Two olives. Oh and shaken, not stirred."

Gail made the drink but she put it down a little more forcefully than she knew she should have, causing the contents to slosh around and over the edges, slightly splashing Lisa. "You bitch! You did that on purpose."

"Sorry, clumsy. If I had done it on purpose it would be covering your lap." At that she went back to the other side where Traci was waiting and looking annoyed with her.

Rachel tried not to laugh as she handed Lisa a napkin. She had kind of deserved that one and it's not like she had actually gotten it on her clothes.

"I leave you alone for a minute and you pick a different fight with customers?" Traci admonished as Gail approached.

"What did McD say to you?" Gail asked without preamble.

"Who?" Traci hadn't heard the nickname before.

"The clown with Holly."

"Oh, she rudely told me to buzz off and not interrupt them. Holly was scolding her when I left."

Gail nodded but her eyes were focusing back on the table in the corner. Holly looked up at whatever McD said, but she eyes drifted over to the bar where they spotted Gail. Her lips quirked up slightly but dropped when she focused back on McD. Gail was about to text her to see if she needed a rescue when Frankie came storming through the door and right over to Gail.

She had been driving around aimlessly till she dropped her car back at home and walked over to the bar. She made sure she didn't go inside the house that time and instead went straight to the Penny.

"Tequila, now." She demanded as she grabbed a stool.

Gail had no idea what was bugging Frankie but she was too preoccupied to care. She glanced quickly to make sure Charlie wasn't around and poured out two shots. She clinked glasses with Frankie and downed one with her.

"Gail!" Traci reprimanded.

"Sorry Trace, did you want one?" Gail sarcastically replied.

The waitress shook her head and went to check on her other tables, but stayed clear of Holly's.

"Another." Frankie insisted, so Gail complied but she didn't drink that one with her.

Frankie swallowed the drink and demanded another. Now she had Gail's attention. "What's wrong, Anderson?"

"Nothing, just keep 'em coming." She gestured to her empty glass.

Traci came over, "Maybe you should slow down Frankie."

"Thanks for the advice Mom, but I got this." She took the shot Gail had just poured and gestured again.

"I'm not carrying your ass home tonight Anderson, I'm in no mood." Gail warned even as she poured out the drink.

Frankie toyed with the glass that time, "What's your problem?" She asked as she noticed the blonde was distracted. Gail didn't respond but her gaze remained fixed on the corner.

She turned around in her seat and noticed Holly seated in the corner where Gail was looking and she was not pleased to see her companion was Jess.

"Gross, please tell me she's not taking her back, _again_."

"Don't know, Lisa and McD ambushed her a little bit ago."

"Oh, great. So by the end of their conversation I'm sure Holly will give her another shot. She always does. And I'm going to lose my buddy again." Frankie was making a disgusted face at the fact that Holly was with her ex.

Gail's face remained stoic as she watched the two interacting but her grip on the tequila bottle tightened when she saw McD reach over to lightly grip Holly's wrist, the one playing the silverware. She bit down on her tongue hard, when she saw McD brush her thumb along the inside of Holly's wrist.

Frankie was watching them too. "Fuck this!"

She downed her shot and headed over to the booth before Gail could stop her. She slipped into the side next to Holly and threw an arm over her shoulders. The intrusion caused Holly to withdraw her hand from the table and McD looked none-to-pleased with the invasion.

"Frankie, what do you want?" McD unhappily greeted the other girl.

"Oh, I just came over to visit with my friend. The real question is what are you doing here? Could you not take the hint when Holly was dodging your calls."

"I'm here for the same reason as you, to be friends with Holly. Although, we were in the middle of a conversation so why don't you head back the way you came?" Jess' voice was calm but her eyes were warning Frankie to back off.

"Nah, I'm good right here." And she settled further in the booth.

Holly could smell the tequila on Frankie; her friend was already drinking so this was not going to end well. "Frankie, it's ok."

"Glad to hear it, so you don't mind if I stay put. If it's just friends talking then there shouldn't be any reason for me to leave." She was addressing Holly but glaring at Jess who looked ready to blow her top at any second. "By the way, Hols, did you ever get that girl's number from the club the other night? She was smoking hot."

Holly blushed slightly, "How many drinks have you had, Frankie?"

"Not enough, want to grab another with me?"

"Actually, Holly and I weren't done talking yet." Jess interrupted, trying to regain Holly's attention.

Holly glanced over to the bar where Gail was watching them all with an inscrutable expression. "Actually we are, come on, Frankie."

Victorious, Frankie smirked at Jess before slipping out of the booth and waiting for Holly to join her.

"Holly!" Jess grabbed her ex's wrist as she started to walk away.

"What Jess? I heard what you had to say. Now I just want to finish grabbing dinner with my friends and getting back to studying. You're the one who was constantly telling me how important it was." Holly pulled her arm away.

"Not as important as this, I'm not giving up on us, Hols." But Jess got up and headed out of the bar regardless, realizing that she wouldn't get anywhere with Frankie hovering.

"Well that felt slightly ominous." Frankie commented as the redhead left. Why was this redhead so much more unpleasant than her redhead-err, the other redhead-Chloe, whatever?

"Gotta push buttons don't you Frankie?" Holly asked tiredly. Interacting with Jess was exhausting.

"You wouldn't love me any other way." Frankie smiled cheekily.

"No, I wouldn't." Holly conceded as she slung an arm around her friend, "Come on let's get you that drink."

They made their way over towards the bar where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to keep going but this chapter is getting way too long and I need to get back to reality...unfortunately...sorry this update took a little longer than usual holidays and whatnot...


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

A/N: So while I was writing this chapter my computer crashed. Panic ensued. An entire day was wasted. Apple personnel were snarked at. But my machine is now in working order and luckily nothing was lost (of course I had nothing backed up at the time, hence the panic). Unfortunately, it has obviously resulted in my chapter being written and posted much later than I like. Maybe my computer just didn't like it? Hopefully you do...

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Traci asked as she watched Jess storm out of the bar. The bitter redhead tore out of there like a bat out of hell.

Gail shrugged, "I have no idea, but I think Anderson struck a nerve."

"Clearly, maybe we should keep her around if she has that kind of effect on annoying people." Traci joked, though she had to admit she was more than a little relieved that she wasn't actually going to have to serve the antagonistic girl, again. All Traci had done before was greet the two girls and the bitchy redhead had bitten her head off, at least Holly was always nice.

"Maybe." Gail agreed absently, her focus was on Holly and Frankie who were standing near the booth talking. She watched the medical student throw an arm around her friend before the two made their way over.

"Tequila, Peck. Dos, por favor." Frankie held up two fingers for added emphasis as she reclaimed her stool from before.

"Thought you had to study?" Gail asked Holly as she poured out the drinks for the two girls.

Before Holly could respond, Frankie interjected, "Holly owes me a drink for being an awesome friend, and she's joining me because she would never force me to drink alone after I was just her hero."

Holly rolled her eyes at Frankie's logic, "I never agreed to that."

"You did, you just didn't realize it." Frankie countered.

The two girls clinked glasses and downed the shots. Frankie gestured for more but Holly shook her head. "One and done, Frankie, I actually do have to study."

"It's nice that you remembered that Hols, I thought I was the only one who actually cared about her grades seeing as how I'm the only one not drinking," Rachel good-naturedly chastised her roommate as her and Lisa joined the other two. She knew Holly cared more than the two of them combined and worked her ass off for her grades, but they wouldn't be friends if she didn't rib her roommate every so often.

"Sorry, Rach. Needed it." Holly sheepishly apologized to her friend, who she knew was right. They weren't supposed to be drinking, though she did notice the martini glass that Lisa had left behind a few stools away.

In lieu of a greeting, Lisa grabbed a hold of her friend's arm and dragged her out of earshot of the other girls, leaving Rachel behind with Gail and Frankie. Rachel looked at the bartender and her friend who gestured to the stool next to her.

"Sure you don't want a drink?" Gail asked. She felt kind of bad that she was only one of the study group not drinking.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

The blonde shrugged in acceptance and gave her another coke.

"I do!" Frankie demanded, clinking around her empty shot glass. But this time Gail poured her a beer, hoping it would slow the girl down a little. The brunette sulked that it wasn't tequila but accepted the drink none-the-less.

Now that the refreshments had been served, the three girls turned their attention to the animated conversation that was taking place only a few feet away.

"Holly, what happened? Why did Jess leave?" Lisa demanded, tired of waiting to interrogate her friend.

"Because we were done talking." Holly replied dismissively. She was pissed at Lisa for setting her up that day. Going to the Penny was supposed to just be a quick study break before they hit the books for the rest of the night. Now, not only did she not want to be there, she no longer wanted to be around Lisa at all. Still, Holly was working hard to keep her feelings in check.

"And?" Lisa asked impatiently. She wanted her friend to spill about the conversation with her ex. She knew that Jess was determined to get Holly back and she had been more than happy to help.

"And what?" Holly played dumb. Lisa was lucky she was even still talking to her, but she wasn't going to make it easy.

"And what happened? Did you two work it out?"

"There's nothing to work out." Holly informed her stubborn friend.

Lisa shook her head in exasperation, "I just don't get you. Why are you so willing to throw away a relationship with someone that is such a good match for you?"

"According to you, Lisa." The taller brunette sighed. She had been hearing a rendition of this for the last few weeks. All about how she was making a mistake, how great Jess was, and how foolish Holly was being. She was tired of it.

"Well, what isn't there to like? She's smart, successful, and going to be an excellent surgeon, the top of her field, as will you. You're the perfect power couple." Lisa pointed out.

She had known Jess longer than Holly. They had met when Lisa was a freshman at the University and Jess had been a senior. Jess was assigned to be her mentor in the pre-med program and the two had obviously hit it off with their superiority complexes and judgmental bitchiness. Lisa admired Jess, and as a result often overlooked most of her flaws. She had been the one to introduce Holly to Jess and had been their biggest supporter over the years, always encouraging Holly not to give up on Jess no matter how many times she dumped her friend. She was loyal to both of them and for some god-forsaken reason believed them to be better together than apart.

"Maybe that's not what I'm looking for in a partner." Holly countered. She wasn't looking to be one half of a power couple. She wanted someone who she could trust, who respected her and her feelings, and, quite simply, someone who could make her laugh.

"Right. You prefer what? Bitchy bartenders and hanging out with future blue collars." Lisa lashed out; her words dripping with disdain as she gestured back to the bar where both girls in question were watching the scene unfold with unreadable expressions.

Holly narrowed her eyes at her friend. She wasn't someone who was quick to anger and was more than willing to ignore most of her friend's stupid comments but she was pushing it too far. "Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died, Lisa? Or are you just mad that Frankie dumped you?"

Lisa huffed indignantly before storming out of the bar in a similar fashion to her good friend Jess.

"Well so much for not having to deal with anymore drama." Rachel remarked to Holly as she rejoined them after Lisa's theatrics.

"I just wanted to eat and go back to studying." Holly sulked as she grabbed a seat

"I'm sorry." Rachel sympathetically pulled her friend in for a one-armed hug.

"Not your fault." The bespectacled brunette mumbled as she slumped against the bar.

"Alright, maybe we should just order something to go and get back to studying." Rachel gently suggested. They really needed to get back on track; all this drama Lisa caused was wasting valuable time.

Holly's features hardened, "I'm not dealing with Lisa anymore tonight." That much she was certain of, there was no way she was going to be in her presence till she had a chance to cool down.

Rachel looked at her friend pleadingly, "Come on Hols, we're supposed to be group studying."

But Holly's mind was made up, "Maybe tomorrow, but tonight I'm done."

"Fine, but we can't exactly hang out here all night." Rachel reasoned.

"You can do what you want, Rach, but I'm not going back to the apartment anytime soon."

"Alright, then do what you want but I'm going to head back."

"I thought you were hungry?" Holly questioned her friend; didn't she just suggest grabbing food moments ago?

Rachel shrugged, "I'm just going to eat something at the apartment while I work." She figured that by the time she got back Lisa would already in a shit-ripping bad mood and she could spend whatever time calming her down to prepare herself some food.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight."

"Definitely." Rachel grabbed her friend for another hug before heading out. Holly watched her go before turning around in her seat. Gail and Frankie were watching her with similar expressions of interest and concern, but Holly avoided looking at them and instead fiddled with one of Frankie's empty shot glasses.

"Sure you don't want another drink?" Gail asked as she scrutinized the brunette before her. The one that looked lost in melancholic thoughts.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I do," Frankie stole back her empty glass for added emphasis.

"You're going to get cut off soon. Finish your beer." Gail warned and pointed to the half-finished pint sitting on the bar. She knew that if she didn't serve Frankie then the senior would just leave and try to find booze in a different bar. That seemed like a poor choice all around.

"Fun sucker." But Frankie only took a small sip of the drink. She didn't really want to have to walk anywhere else tonight, which meant she had to make the alcohol she had last.

"Have you eaten anything, Frankie?" Holly asked her friend who for some reason seemed hell-bent on replacing all fluid in her body with alcohol.

"Had lunch." The brunette played with the mug, causing the beer to slosh around noisily.

"Are you planning on having dinner?"

"No." The mention of food reminded Frankie of the kitchen she had fled. Her mind conjured up images of the dancing redhead and the feel of her toned body responding to Frankie's earlier assault. Frankie downed the rest of her beer and tried again to erase the tantalizing images from her brain.

"Do you want to head home with me? Chloe said she was cooking tonight." Traci offered. She had just finished her shift and was getting ready to head home, but she was worried about the state her friend was in.

"Fuck no." That was the last place Frankie wanted to go tonight at least until she couldn't remember her own name.

"Dramatic much." Traci scolded. "Well, you're going to eat something."

"Whatever." Frankie conceded.

Traci told Gail to order Frankie a burger and fries before saying her good-byes to the three girls and heading home. If Frankie wanted to miss out on a home cooked meal that was her prerogative.

The bartender wrote out the slip then turned her attention back to the medical student before placing the order, "What about you, Nerd?"

"Actually, I'm not really hungry anymore." Thinking about the drama from earlier was twisting Holly's stomach into knots and checking her watch, she realized how much time she was wasting, which only caused her stress level to rise.

"You sure? You still haven't eaten." Gail logically pointed out. As an avid eater, the blonde was concerned about everyone's rejection of food that day.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to head out and get some work done. If you run into any problems with this one," Holly gestured to Frankie who had now finished her beer and was reaching across the bar for the bottle of tequila, but Gail swatted her hands away, causing the inebriated brunette to scowl at her and Holly to chuckle. "Let me know. I do owe her one."

Holly pulled Frankie in for a hug, which the drunken senior reciprocated for slightly longer than she usually would. Holly whispered something in Frankie's ear before letting go. The medical student gave the bartender a sad smile as she headed for the door.

Gail didn't like the look on her friend's face or the way the day had been going for her. She knew what it felt like to be blindsided and it sucked. She quickly ducked out from behind the bar and caught up to Holly as she reached the door, "Hey, hold up a sec."

Holly turned back to look at Gail expectantly. The blonde shifted nervously, "If you, you know, need someone to talk to or I don't know just need to escape for a bit you can always come over after my shift. I know the Penny can be distracting but the house isn't so bad."

Holly raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Didn't you come hide with me?" She distinctly remembered the blonde coming over to her rooftop hideout, which is kind of what put all these events in motion.

Gail shrugged, "That was during midterms, everyone was a little crazier. I promise no one will bother you, especially if you take over Frankie's room."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Holly nodded back in the direction of the girl in question, "What's up with her tonight anyway?"

"No idea, but I'm sure she'll spill once she drinks enough." Alcohol had the habit of unlocking people's inner thoughts and Frankie was no exception.

"Maybe, good luck." Holly offered before pushing through the door and heading back to her own little hideaway. There were still a few hours of salvageable sunlight left and she could use the isolation for a bit.

"You too." Gail muttered as she turned around to get back to work. She didn't really know what came over her to so boldly offer up their house as a haven for Holly but it hadn't worked anyway.

When Gail returned to her post, she turned to her sulking companion, "Alright Anderson, what are you searching for at the bottom of the bottle?"

"Nothing, can't a girl just enjoy a drink or two?"

"Yes, but not ten, at least not without risking some serious alcohol poisoning."

"No worries, strong liver." Frankie quipped.

"It ain't that strong Anderson, you're seriously overdoing it for a Wednesday night."

Frankie narrowed her eyes at the bartender, "Are you here to pour drinks or judge your customers?"

Gail just shrugged, "Both, obviously."

"Well why don't you just stick with the serving."

The blonde shook her head, "Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with my roommate?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your reaction to going home. That was overkill even for you. You still avoiding her?"

"I'm not-" Frankie started to protest but she was quickly cut off.

"You are. And I don't really know why. I mean sure Chloe's annoyingly chipper and she exudes kindness, not to mention that fact that I'm fairly certain I've seen birds dress her in the morning..."

"Exactly." Frankie declared like that settled the matter.

"But she isn't the worst person in the world to be around." Gail finished.

"She is for me." Frankie muttered as she sulked.

"Why?"

"I made a promise and I'm trying hard to keep it."

Gail was confused by the cryptic comment, "You promised who, what?"

"Nothing, forget it, can I have my drink now?" Frankie wasn't there to talk about the Muppet, she was there to forget about her and to forget about the mistake she had almost made in the kitchen. She just wanted to get plastered and not think about anything for a while.

"No, not till you eat." Gail knew she needed something in her system to soak up at least some of the alcohol.

"Fine, but stop pestering me in the meantime."

"No wonder she calls you Crankypants." Gail mocked her housemate who just glared at her in response.

Ugh, clearly going to the bar to forget about the redhead was a mistake. It seemed the world was hell bent on reminding Frankie of the one person that was literally driving her to drink.

* * *

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Frankie loudly muttered to Gail as she stumbled into their house after the blonde unlocked the door for her. Keys, well really anything requiring hand-eye coordination, were not Anderson's friends at the moment.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the state the senior was in. Despite her earlier declarations, Gail had indeed carried Frankie's drunk ass home that night. It had not been an easy task, considering the brunette could barely stand let alone walk, resulting in Gail carrying the majority of her weight. She decided once she got home that she was leaving Frankie to her own devices, which promptly resulted in the inebriated brunette crashing directly into a wall, hence the shushing.

"Seriously Gail, how much did you give her?" Traci reproached as Frankie's grand entrance interrupted the conversation Traci and Juliet had been having in the living room. Juliet was helping Traci study for some of her classes, since the two of them were easily the most studious one in the house.

"Me? I cut her off and forced her to eat. Blame the stupid girl at the bar that Frankie started hitting on!" Gail replied defensively. She really had cut Frankie off after serving her one more beer to go with her burger. She had even tried to get the brunette to drink some water to no avail.

"What are you talking about?" Traci was curious about what she had missed since returning home.

"I don't know, some girl that apparently knows Frankie decided to help her get plastered even after I stopped serving her. I barely managed to stop her from going home with the tramp." Gail had no idea where the girl had come from but Frankie had found her and spent most of the night at her table doing shots.

"Wait, what did she look like?" Juliet questioned from the couch. She hoped it wasn't who she suspected it was.

"Taller than me, ridiculously tanned for this time of year, long dark hair, huge rack." The girl had looked like she had just returned from some tropical photo shoot, which was weird considering it was the beginning of November in Toronto, even if the weather was mild this year.

"Brazilian accent?"

"Yep." Gail had even caught the girl using some Portuguese, though her dialect was different than the one Chloe had been teaching her. From what she did understand, it was very clear that she wanted in Frankie's pants, bad.

"Seriously, Frankie! Gabriela!" Juliet admonished the other senior.

"She talked to me first." Frankie countered childishly.

"Who's Gabriela?" Both Traci and Gail asked in unison. They had never heard of her before but clearly Juliet knew who she was and wasn't a fan.

"Frankie's ex. I'm not surprised she helped Frankie get this hosed, though I am shocked that you actually managed to stop them from hooking up." In Juliet's opinion, the girl was toxic to her friend. They hadn't dated for too long but Frankie had been way too wrapped up in her. Gabriela liked to play games with Frankie and for some strange reason Frankie had put up with it for way longer than anyone would've suspected. She was the last serious girlfriend the brunette had had and they broke up well over a year ago. She was what triggered Frankie's string of bad luck.

"It wasn't easy, trust me." Gail grumbled as she attempted to navigate Frankie onto a stool. Neither girl had appreciated the blonde's interference but there was no way Frankie was in any condition to go home with anyone, but her housemate.

"God Frankie, what the hell has gotten into you?" Juliet asked as she got up to help the freshman.

"Half the bar's supply of tequila." Gail supplied.

"Youuu are exaggerating." Frankie slurred as she pointed wildly at Gail. The two girls finally managed to get her to sit down.

"Right, well as much fun as this hasn't been, it's your turn to deal with this mess. I'm tired and hungry." Gail abandoned her charge and headed over to plop down on the couch.

"Chloe said you would be, which is why your portion of dinner is in the fridge." Juliet point the blonde in the direction of some nourishment.

"Where is the Princess?" Gail asked as she redirected her momentum towards the kitchen to heat up her food. Apparently, Chloe had made Piri Piri chicken for dinner, which Gail had never had but was curious about. She popped open the container and sniffed the concoction curiously. Smelled all right, so she popped it in the microwave.

Frankie who had closed her eyes for a second, snapped them open at the question. The abrupt action sent the room whirling.

"Hanging out with the boys." Juliet explained.

Gail nodded in acknowledgement before letting out an appreciative moan, as she tasted her dinner, "Damn this is good! You should try some, Frankie."

But the smell of the food combined with the room spinning madly around was too much, "I think I'm gonna be sick." The pale girl turned a little green and bolted for the bathroom.

"Not it!" Gail shouted, dropping her fork so she could tag her nose with her index finger, declaring nose goes.

Traci quickly followed suit, beating out Juliet.

"Damn it!" The other brunette got up and followed her friend to the downstairs bathroom. She was on hair-holding-duty.

"Did she spill about what's bothering her?" Traci wondered once the two were alone. She figured all the alcohol might have made it easier to get the normally taciturn senior to share.

"Nope. At least nothing that was coherent." Gail had only caught snippets including annoying Muppet, sexy as hell, broken promises, and something about the kitchen of Eden (that one really didn't make sense but Gail figured it had something to do with temptation). Based on the retching sounds coming from the bathroom, it really wasn't a surprise that Frankie hadn't been able to string together an intelligible explanation.

Traci nodded and returned to her studying, while Gail finished eating. Juliet was still on nursing duties. They quizzed each other for a bit before the blonde decided to head to bed.

Gail plopped down on her bed. The mention of Frankie's ex reminded Gail of another friend who had had a run in that night. She toyed with her phone, contemplating texting the brunette to see how she was doing. She was her break-up buddy after all, it was only right.

 **Officer Danger: So do you have A Beautiful Mind yet?**

Gail tossed her phone aside and got ready for bed. When she returned to her room she got under the covers and noticed the new message on her phone.

 **Nerd Champion: My mind is already beautiful, or at least that's what the voices tell me. Btw I'm adding that to our list.**

 **Officer Danger: Our list?**

 **Nerd Champion: Of movies you owe me. Can't just keep taking you at your word that you've seen all these. For all I know you spend all day on IMDB.**

Gail snorted at the assumption.

 **Officer Danger: Ha! IMDB ain't got shit on me.**

 **Nerd Champion: Mmhmm**

Gail knew that she could drop the conversation there but she toyed around with idea of the list. Holly did mention she owed them to her, and Gail couldn't be in debt could she? She typed out her message and hit send before she overthought it.

 **Officer Danger: So when are we watching these movies?**

Was she being presumptuous? Maybe Holly really was just joking around about the movies. Luckily, it didn't take long for the brunette to reply.

 **Nerd Champion: After my exam?**

 **Nerd Champion: If you want to. That's when I'll have some free time to relax and just chill, you know.**

 **Nerd Champion: If not, that's ok too. No biggie.**

The rapid succession of texts caused Gail to smirk. Holly was blowing up Gail's phone with her backpedaling so Gail decided to put her out of her misery.

 **Officer Danger: Well I can't have you doubting my movie prowess. I am Champion of the Universe after all.**

But Holly didn't miss a beat.

 **Nerd Champion: Except at pool.**

 **Officer Danger: Anomaly.**

The two exchanged texts for a little while longer until Holly said she was going to bed. The smile was still on Gail's face as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep. She didn't even wake up when her roommate returned home, hours later.

* * *

"Where are you off to, Roomie?" Chloe asked from the breakfast bar where she had sprawled out her books and computer to study. Her roommate had only just gotten back from class and looked to already be heading out the door, pulling on her boots and jacket while her eyes were glued to her phone. It was too early for her normal Thursday shift, and Gail rarely went anywhere on days she had work.

"Nowhere." Gail replied without looking up from her phone. She had a small smile tugging at her lips. Holly had texted her while she was in class about being in self-imposed isolation for studying purposes and after their usual banter, she had asked Gail if she wanted to join her in quarantine.

"Does nowhere happen to be the same place a certain medical student might be?" If the blonde had been heading next door or to work then she would've said so, and those were the only places she went to beside campus that didn't involve the others physically dragging her along with them.

"What makes you think that? I could be going to work."

"Because your shift doesn't start for a few hours and you were smiling at your phone."

"I was not."

"You were, it was cute."

"Watch it, Princess, I am not cute." Gail warned with a dangerous glare. She hated when people used fluffy terms like "cute" to describe her. Bad ass was the only proper description.

"You are when it comes to Holly."

"Who said anything about Holly?"

Chloe ignored her roommate's denials and went into the kitchen. She took out some of the leftovers from dinner the night before; there were still a surprising amount. Then again, she had thrown herself into making a ridiculous amount of food as a way to distract herself from the fickle brunette who had riled her up then abandoned her. She had even gone out to the store to get more ingredients after her sauce had burned. "Well, if you are going to see Holly, I suggest taking some of the leftovers with you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because people like it when you feed them, Grumpy. So be nice and share your food. Plus, she probably hasn't eaten. She seems like the type to get really absorbed in her work." Observant, indeed. Chloe packed up some of the food and shoved the container into Gail's hand before she let the blonde leave the house.

"Thanks for lunch!"

"Share your food, Peck!" The redhead ordered as she returned to her seat.

"Never." The blonde countered as she bolted out the door, determined to get the last word in.

Chloe sighed; maybe her roommate would have better luck than she was. At the very least, she could try to help her out as much as possible. She went back to studying, pushing thoughts of the day before firmly from her mind.

* * *

"Hey." Gail greeted as she breezed through the rooftop door carrying two cups of coffee.

Holly jumped in her seat, she had been lost in her studying and hadn't noticed the blonde's arrival. "Ummm hi...How'd you get up here? And how did you unlock the door? I figured you would text when you arrived."

"I have my ways." Gail had managed to catch the door behind some of the other residents of the building. The roof door had been pretty easy, although getting the lock open while balancing two cups of coffee had made it slightly more challenging than usual. Not that she would admit it to Holly but picking locks was just another part of her Peck training. Growing up, her and Andy would compete to see who could unlock a door faster; they had to entertain themselves somehow.

Holly's eyes lit up at the sight of the liquid gold in Gail's hand, "Ooo, is that for me?"

"No, I just like double fisting coffee cups."

Holly pouted and Gail relented, handing over her gift, eliciting a bright smile from the brunette. The look on the medical student's face made standing in the long line at the coffee shop well worth the wait.

"Thank you!" She was already on her fourth cup for the day but she needed the energy to stay focused on her work.

Gail noticed the empty coffee cups strewn about the table with Holly's books. But there didn't appear to be any evidence of food. Who studies without snacking? "You need to consume more than just coffee."

"Why? It's the elixir of the gods." Holly took a hearty gulp and sighed contently.

Gail had to agree that she had a point there, though it was clear the brunette was running on little more than caffeine and pure willpower. "Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure no one's leg should be jumping like that. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I really need to study." Holly muttered as her eyes were already darting back to the books on the table. She hadn't had time for food.

Gail closed the book in front of the medical student, ignoring her protests. "You really need to take a quick break and give your brain a chance to let the information sink in. Let it marinate a bit before you try to stuff more in there."

Holly sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had already been at it for hours on top of not really sleeping the night before. Between her conversation with Lisa and Jess, Holly couldn't shut her brain off long enough to sleep. "I really need to make up for the time Lisa and Jess wasted last night."

Gail made a face at the mention of the two annoying girls but didn't comment. "Come on, Chloe sent me over with food, and she's a pretty good cook. Just put the book down and no one will get hurt."

"You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious. Come on, Nerd, you know you're hungry." Holly's stomach chose that time to loudly growl, betraying her. "See point proven."

Holly gave in and accepted the food with gratitude. She tucked into the dish, not realizing how ravenous she was until she actually tasted it. "You're right, Chloe is a good cook."

"Why else do you think I put up with her?" Gail replied as she snagged a bite of Holly's food.

"Because despite what you say, you actually do like some people." The blonde could protest it all she wanted, but Holly noticed that she really did care about others; she just didn't like to show it.

"False, I just have a higher tolerance for some more than others."

"Speaking of, how well did you tolerate Frankie last night after I left?"

The blonde let out a groan, "I had to cut her off and force her to eat but she still managed to get someone else to supply her with booze. I nearly had to fight off a Brazilian woman to get her home."

Holly frowned at the Brazilian comment, "She ran into Gabi?"

"You're making the same face that Juliet did when I told her about it last night."

"I'm not surprised, she really did a number on Frankie when they had been together. It's a good thing you were there to stop her from doing anything stupid."

"You mean besides drink herself into a stupor."

Holly made a sympathetic face, "How is she holding up today?"

"Probably hungover as hell, I wouldn't know though, haven't seen her all day."

Holly picked up her phone and shot off a text to see how her friend was doing, "I should probably go check on her later."

Gail nodded in response and snuck another bite of food, while the brunette was distracted.

Holly put her phone back and finished up eating. When she was done she stretched a bit, she had been sitting in the same spot for far too long. As the brunette moved her arms above her head, the tight t-shirt she was wearing under the sweatshirt that hung unzipped rode up a bit. The small flash of skin had drawn Gail's attention, which is how she noticed a slight bump along the other girl's abdomen. It couldn't be.

"What's that?" Gail asked the brunette pointedly.

Holly was confused; she hadn't noticed where the blonde's eyes had traveled when she had been stretching. "What's what?"

"That?" Gail gestured to the brunette's stomach.

Holly blushed slightly, "Nothing."

Ha, Gail had been right; the medical student had a piercing. "Really, because that nothing oddly resembles a piece of jewelry."

"Nope." The brunette continued her denial.

But the blonde was undeterred, "C'mon let me see it." She started to move around the table in Holly's direction.

Holly stood up and took a step back. "No way." Girls had to earn the right to see the evidence of her drunken adventure from freshman year.

But Gail continued her advancement causing Holly to try to dodge her. The two ended up in a chase until Gail managed to catch a hold of the brunette. They were both breathing a little heavily from the exertion, but Gail felt Holly's breath catch as she slowly slid the brunette's t-shirt up revealing the metal stud. The blonde looked up and noticed that Holly was biting her lip as she waited for the blonde's reaction curiously. The air was charged between them. Coming back to her senses, Gail released the other girl and stepped back.

She cleared her throat, "You're a rebel, Nerd."

"You're the one who decided I was a nerd in the first place."

"Still fits, now you're just a nerd that has some surprises up her sleeve."

"You have no idea." Holly husked. She smirked when she noticed the blonde gulp, she purposefully brushed against Gail as she headed back towards the table. "I should probably get back to studying."

 _Damn, that had been sexy as hell_ , Gail thought to herself but she pushed the thoughts aside and followed the brunette. The two grabbed their seats and Gail pulled out her work as well.

A couple of hours later, Gail had a good portion of her homework completed while the brunette sat across from her quietly studying. The blonde couldn't help sneaking glances at the other girl but she was fairly certain she was so absorbed in her studies that she hadn't noticed at all.

Unfortunately, it was time for her to go. She started to pack up her stuff, which broke the brunette from her spell. She offered to walk the blonde down to street level.

"So what happens after the exam?" Gail asked once they were back on the ground.

"I get the weekend off and can actually sleep." Holly sighed, she was looking forward to that. The weekends after exams were the only time the medical students really got the chance to relax before they started the new course the Monday after and the cycle began again.

"Sounds like fun." Gail considered asking the brunette if she wanted to hang out but then she remembered that they were supposed to watch a movie. She'd bring it up closer to the end of next week.

"Supposedly what's fun is the party some of my classmates throw to mark the end of the course. I usually skip them but Lisa and Rachel have already made me promise to show up this time." Holly wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the party but she had promised her roommates and now that she was single she didn't really have a built-in excuse. But she brightened a bit as an idea formed, "You should come. Everyone raves about them. They take place right here. One of the floors in the building converts almost every apartment into a different setting for the party."

"I don't know," Gail hedged, she was still avoiding going to any kind of party and this sounded dangerously close to a frat party. Plus it was all medical students. The combination was causing Gail's stomach to clench unpleasantly and her palms to sweat.

"At least think about it." Holly coaxed, "It might suck, but it'll suck a bit less if you show up."

The crooked smile on Holly's face got Gail's body to relax ever so slightly. "I'll think about it. Good luck studying."

"Have a good shift." Holly waved before heading back up to her study oasis.

* * *

"Ugh, why me?" Gail grumbled as she walked over to the furthest bar from her house after her shift ended. This was the second night in a row that she was going to have to get a drunk person home.

When she had first seen the symbol for a missed call and voicemail on her phone, she had assumed it was her mother and almost ignored it, but it turned out that it was a message from her ex-boyfriend's number. It was weird that he would call instead of texting so against her better judgment she gave it a listen; they were supposed to be friends now. Turned out, it wasn't Nick who had called her but the bartender who was cutting him off for the night. It seemed that her ex had managed to get himself completely plastered but refused to call anyone but her.

She walked into the seedy bar, which she had only been to once before with the rest of the freshmen when they were bar hopping one night. She briefly wondered why he would pick this one as she searched for the boy. She spotted him half slung over the bar top talking to the bartender who was giving him water.

"Hey dumbass, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I told you she was mean. Hot, but mean." Nick drunkenly expounded to the bartender.

The burly guy just shook his head, he handed over Nick's keys to the annoyed blonde, glad to be done with the morose boy, "He's all yours, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart." She glared at the bartender before setting her sights on Nick, "Seriously, dude, you not only drive to the bar but proceed to get hammered alone. What the hell is your problem?"

"Do you know what today is?" Nick asked her glumly.

The blonde looked at him curiously, "Thursday?"

"The date?"

"It's the fifth."

"It's Orphan Day." The boy replied with faux-cheer.

Oh, crap, Gail had forgotten. It was the anniversary of the car accident that cost Nick and his brother their parents. She had never met the Collins'. Nick had already been in foster care for a while before she started dating him. She had met his foster mother. Nice lady, strict but you could tell she cared about her charges, especially Nick, no matter how much trouble he caused.

Of course, she was more than familiar with his tradition of getting completely blasted and feeling sorry for himself. Once a year, Nick would visit their graves then proceed to get hammered, even as a teenager. From the time they met, Gail had always been the person he called to pick him up. She briefly wondered what he had done the year without her, she figured he had probably called McNally.

"Have you spoken to your brother?" Nick and his brother had a strained relationship at best, ever since the accident, but he rarely liked to talk about it.

"He's been dodging my calls since I got back to town. Apparently he doesn't want to see me." He explained sullenly.

Gail knew how much it hurt Nick that he felt like he didn't have a family, it was part of the reason he proposed to her in the first place but she was tired and really didn't feel like being his shoulder to cry on. It was already late and only getting later. He could mope at home.

"That sucks, can you walk?" She kicked at the stool he was sitting on and tugged him up. She had to break their no touching rule in order to get the boy to his car.

"I didn't think you'd come." Nick told his ex as she deposited him in the passenger seat before going around the car and sliding into the driver's seat.

"I didn't think you were still stupid enough to do this year after year." She watched him fumble with the seatbelt before reaching over to buckle him in herself. She started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, you just annoy the shit out of me. And if you wanted someone to be nice to you then you should've called McNally or Price, hell you probably could've called one of the guys and they would've come to get you."

"I didn't want to talk to them. They'd ask questions."

"Doesn't mean you have to answer them."

The boy made a noncommittal sound and rested his head back. The drive wasn't long but Nick was starting to drift off to sleep by the time they got to the houses. Gail contemplated letting him sleep it off in the car but decided that she didn't want to be woken up by him trying to get back into his house by himself in the middle of the night.

She got out of her side of the vehicle and purposefully slammed the door shut to wake the boy up. He jolted awake and tried, unsuccessfully to unbuckle his seatbelt. The blond ripped open his door and got him out of the contraption before helping him climb down from the truck. She started to regret complaining about how much Frankie weighed as she struggled to get Nick to his front door.

"Christ, Nicholas, you do realize I'm half the size of you, try to walk straight."

"I'm good, I got this." He tried to walk on his own and nearly face planted, Gail had only just managed to catch him.

"You're an idiot."

"You used to like drinking with me."

"You're more tolerable when I've drank. But I have never liked drinking with you when you're like this."

Somehow they made it to the front porch of the guys' house. Nick stopped moving forward.

"Come on, Nick, go inside so I can go home."

"Wait, wait, wait can't we talk just a little longer? I don't want to have to see everyone."

Gail could hear voices inside the house. Chances were that the boys were playing video games and at least some of the girls were over too. They had all been to the bar, except Frankie who was still recovering, earlier in the night but had left before Gail had gotten off work.

"You have ten more minutes and you can talk but don't expect me to listen." Gail leaned against the railing and checked her phone for the time. He was only going to get ten minutes then they were heading in so she could beat Dov and Chris at some video games before bed.

"Why'd you come get me tonight?"

"Because the bartender called me and apparently you were refusing to leave with anyone else. So thanks for that."

"I trust you." Nick replied honestly. He might have been completely hosed but he was being sincere.

"I know," Gail's voice softened, "That's why I came."

"Thank you," Nick told the blonde. He had been inching closer to her throughout the conversation. In his drunken state he decided it would be a good idea to show the blonde how he was feeling so he went for a kiss.

Where Gail was standing resulted in her getting pinned to the railing and stuck in the kiss for longer than she wanted. She did manage to roughly push the boy away after a few seconds. When she did, she pulled back and knocked Nick flat on his ass with her right hook.

"You're such a fucking moron. I try to be nice and you take it as an invitation to kiss me. What the fuck, Nicholas?"

The boy groaned from the floor where he was now laying out, "Sorry, I just thought..."

Gail shook her hand to get the sting out. The boy had a thick skull. "No, I'm convinced you are incapable of thinking because if you were thinking with the correct body part you would have realized how stupid that was."

All the commotion drew attention from the occupants of the house. The seniors opened the door.

"Whoa, what happened to Collins?" Jerry asked, as he and Sammy tried to pull the boy up.

"He learned a valuable lesson."

"Courtesy of that right hook he warned us about?" Sammy commented with a smirk as he pointed to the hand Gail was favoring.

"Better believe it."

Andy, Juliet, and Chloe came out to see what was going on as well. They had been hanging out with the boys. Traci had gone to see Dex about something important that night.

"What happened?" Andy asked as she watched the boys hold Nick up while Gail just glared at her ex.

"Nothing," Gail replied dismissively, "He's your problem now. I'm done."

"Let's get him some ice," Juliet suggested, "You might want to be careful, Gail, before you bust another hand."

"I'll keep it in mind."

The three seniors headed into the house with the inebriated boy. But Chloe and Andy stayed outside with Gail.

"Seriously what happened?" Andy probed once they were alone.

"I'm guessing you don't know what today is?" Gail asked though she knew the answer.

"Thursday?" Chloe replied, while Andy looked at her blankly.

Gail had no idea if Nick had ever told Andy anything about his parents other than they had died in an accident. She figured that was about how much he told Chloe too. But this wasn't her story to tell, "Yeah, Nick got a little too thirsty and needed a ride home."

"So how did he end up getting punched?" Chloe wondered. She had seen Gail hit plenty of the boys but they were usually hits to the arms that they deserved. She had never seen her knock someone out.

"Because the idiot decided to break all of our rules about friendship. He knew the consequences, he's just lucky I didn't knee him in the balls."

"Did you really need to hit him?" Andy asked disapprovingly.

"Don't worry McNally, I doubt he can even feel his pretty little face right now." The blonde retorted scornfully.

"Still..." Andy started to scold the blonde.

"You know what? Save your sermon for someone who actually gives a shit." Gail huffed out before turning on her heels and stomping over to the girls' house. She wasn't about to be lectured by McNally about Nicholas of all people.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Frankie asked from the kitchen as Gail stormed through the front door.

"Nothing," Gail bit out as she pushed passed the brunette to reach the cabinet above the stove. She retrieved her cheese puffs and hopped up onto one of the counters. She ate a few of her favorite treat as she calmed down a bit. She looked over at Frankie who was rooting through the fridge for something. "Nice to see you're still alive."

"Barely, thanks for last night." Frankie replied contritely as she emerged with two bottles of water. She handed one to the other girl.

"You owe me one." The blonde pointed out as she accepted the drink.

"According to Juliet and Holly I apparently do." Frankie grudgingly admitted. In fact, Holly had just left after visiting Frankie to see how she was surviving after her epic night of binge drinking. She had also wanted to thank her friend for the rescue with Jess and to find out about her interaction with Gabi.

Apparently she wasn't the only one curious about the girl, because Gail brought her up as well, "So who's Gabriela? Besides a chick who looked like she wanted to strangle me when I left with you last night." What was it about ex-girlfriends and their negative reactions to the blonde bartender?

Frankie sighed tiredly as she rubbed at her temples. She vaguely remembered bumping into her ex at the bar and that she was one supplying her alcohol after Gail had cut her off. She had no idea what they had talked about but it was a good thing the blonde had stopped her from going home with her. Frankie rarely regretted anything she did, but that was definitely something she would've kicked herself for in the morning.

"She's..." Frankie started to explain before she heard the front door open, interrupting her train of thought.

Both Gail and Frankie looked over to see Chloe entering the house. The redhead hovered in the hallway; she glanced between the two girls briefly before she focused her attention on her roommate. "Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Peachy. You should've stayed with Nicholas, he could use some of your peppiness right now."

"He has enough people's attention. I didn't think it was fair that you would be alone."

"Clearly, I'm not alone." She gestured to the silent brunette standing across from her in the kitchen.

"Right," Chloe was staring at Frankie but the older girl was keeping her eyes resolutely fixed on the bottle of water she was playing with in her hands.

Gail was watching the two of them carefully. She was still convinced something happened between the two of them that had sent Frankie into hiding at the Penny the night before; she just didn't know exactly what.

Chloe realized that an awkward silence had taken over so she decided to break it with her usual bubbliness, "So what were Grumpy and Grumpier talking about before I so rudely interrupted?"

"Nothing," Frankie grumbled before Gail could mention Gabi. She looked up and noticed the two freshmen were both staring at her. She had to get out of there, "I'm going back to bed."

Chloe didn't say anything as the brunette rushed past her, carefully avoiding getting too close. She continued to watch her as she took the stairs two at a time.

"What happened between the two of you?" Gail asked once Frankie was out of earshot.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Chloe deflected.

"She refused to come home last night and nearly drank herself into a coma at the bar." Not to mention the brunette had kept mumbling to herself about redheads and muppets.

"So, that's my fault?"

"Didn't say it was, I was just asking."

"Did you ask Frankie?"

"She wasn't exactly in any state to give a coherent answer."

"Maybe she just hates being around me enough that she didn't want to be home." Chloe theorized, even though she knew it was just Frankie being afraid of whatever it was that was going on between them. She couldn't figure out what was holding the brunette back.

"As annoying as you are, I think we both know that isn't true, no matter what she says."

"Thanks, Roomie," Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend's insult.

"I don't know what you're doing to her, Princess, but she's pretty messed up about it."

That was the thing: other than flirting, Chloe really wasn't doing too much. She was trying to leave it up to Frankie to decide whatever happened between them but she was trying to let her know she was interested without pushing her too much. Normally, Chloe would've been all over the other person and making her feelings abundantly clear but she knew that would just drive the obstinate brunette away.

"How was your visit with Holly?" The redhead changed the subject to one that she knew would get her roommate's thoughts off of her and Frankie.

"She liked the food and told me to tell you thanks." The blonde dutifully relayed the message.

"Anytime, so you two had a good time?"

"All we did was study. She isn't as annoying to be around as the rest of you." Gail rationalized.

Chloe smirked, "I'm sure that's all it is."

"It is." Her roommate maintained.

"Ok." But the smile on Chloe's face said she didn't believe the blonde for a minute.

Gail was done with the conversation and her cheesepuffs. She tossed the empty bag into the garbage and dusted off her hands. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"No, I think I'm just going to head back over to the Mancave, I was in the process of playing the boys in Mario Cart. Sure you don't want to join in?"

"I can beat them anytime, I'm exhausted." Gail looked it too. She was surviving off of a few hours of solid sleep a night and naps whenever she could squeeze them in.

"Alright, goodnight Roomie."

"Night, Princess." The blonde headed up to bed as the redhead headed back out the front door.

* * *

 _Andy had been avoiding her for the last few weeks. Sure, she wasn't making it easy for her but her friend was being extra squirrely. "What is it, McNally? Just spit it out already."_

 _Andy took a deep breath as she leaned against the car. "Nick and I hooked up." She blurted out._

 _"No shit, I already knew."_

 _"What do you mean you knew?" When all she got was a shrug in response she continued incredulously ,"This whole time I've been trying to tell you, you've just been..."_

 _"Judging you? Yeah." How could she expect anyone to not know? They had been so obvious about it._

 _"I didn't expect that." She looked like her dog had just been run over. Why was she the one with tears in her eyes?_

 _"Well, I could cry. Would you like me to cry? Or I can tell you how right you and Nick are and then gag on my own words. It really just depends on what you were expecting."_

 _"I'm sorry. It just happened, I swear the two of you were broken up already."_

 _She scoffed. "Like that makes it better. You broke the code. You're not supposed to date a friend's ex, you're never supposed to date a friend's ex. But that's what's so great about it. You are the bad guy. You Miss Perfect, Never-Hurt-a-Fly McNally are the bad guy. Look at it, it's just killing you." She left the brunette with tears in her eyes as she got into her parent's car. She slammed the door shut._

Chloe coming into the room had woken Gail up from her dream. Not that she was complaining. It was a pretty crappy dream; the last one she remembered had been better, much better. She grabbed her music and closed her eyes, maybe this time she could sleep without any dreams.

* * *

Gail's sleep had been restless, but she had been too tired to leave her bed, so she stayed there until late morning. It was Friday, so she didn't have to be anywhere till work that night.

When she finally made her way downstairs she noticed Traci sitting at the breakfast bar all alone. She was staring blankly at her phone.

"You know your phone usually rings to let you know someone's trying to get ahold of you." Gail wise-cracked, throwing the other girl's words back at her.

But Traci didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the device in her hand.

"Trace, what's wrong?" Gail asked, the look on her friend's face was making her worry.

"I'm late." Traci's voice was barely above a whisper. She had been staring at the calendar on her phone. She had been since the day before when she had gotten home and realized that she still hadn't gotten it.

"For what?" Gail asked obliviously as she poured herself a cup of coffee. When she looked up and saw the incredulous look on Traci's face, she realized that she meant she was late for her period. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, what are the chances? I mean don't you guys use protection? And aren't you on the pill?"

"Do you realize how expensive the pill is when your insurance won't cover it?"

"Probably not as expensive as a baby." Gail pointed out unhelpfully.

"Gail!" Traci exclaimed, immediately regretting her decision to tell the blonde anything.

Gail shrugged but held up her hands defensively, "Alright, alright, well have you taken a test?"

"No."

"Have you told anyone? Have you talked to Dex?" Gail asked. She knew that Traci had gone to see her boyfriend the night before about "something important" she just hadn't guessed this was what it was about.

"I told him last night and he broke up with me. He told me he wasn't ready to be a dad, but it's not even like I know for sure I'm pregnant. He's the only person I've told besides you."

"Seriously, what a douche! Want to hit him with a car?"

Traci sadly shook her head, "The worst part is that I found out he was stepping out with some chick on the side. God, how could I be so stupid? What the hell am I going to do now?"

"You need to take a test." Gail told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but aren't they like really inaccurate?"

"Don't know, hold on a sec?" Gail pulled out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Traci asked nervously, she wasn't looking for anyone else to find out.

"Someone who will know."

"Gail, you can't tell anyone."

"Relax Trace, I'm not going to mention you and she is used to my random science questions."

 **Officer Danger: How many sticks does someone have to pee on to know if she's preggers or not?**

The two girls watched the phone impatiently as Holly took forever to respond. Gail figured she was just studying too hard again.

 **Nerd Champion: Is this a random question or are you asking for a reason?**

 **Officer Danger: Does it matter?**

There was another long wait. Finally, the phone buzzed again.

 **Nerd Champion: Depends on when a woman takes it. If it's before a missed period it tends to be more inaccurate and she is better off going to a clinic and getting her blood drawn. The top brands are usually 80% accurate for negative results on the first day of a missed period. A positive test is almost always correct because of the hormone it detects. But it also depends on how well the woman follows the directions.**

 **Officer Danger: OK, thanks**

Gail read out the lengthy message to her friend. Traci looked overwhelmed, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears but she was doing her best to hold it together.

"So we either need to get some pee sticks or we need to head into the clinic. I don't know. The clinic may be a better choice because you can also get tested for any STIs. If Dex was cheating then it might be worth the embarrassment."

"I don't know if I'm ready to take a test." Traci honestly didn't think she could handle knowing the answer for certain.

Gail contemplated what to do; she decided it would be better if they at least had the tests so that she could have to option to find out without having to wait. "Well, how about we just pick some up and then you can take them when you're ready?"

"Ok."

On the way over to the store, Gail decided to ask Traci a question that was bugging her, "Don't you normally go to Andy with this kind of stuff?"

"She would just tell me that everything will be ok and work out for the best. I needed someone who will be brutally honest with me."

"Well then you came to the right place. You coming in?" Gail asked as they arrived at the nearest pharmacy.

Traci was literally shaking; she didn't think she could do this. Gail saw the hesitation, "Hey, just stay here. I'll grab one and be right back."

Traci just nodded gratefully. She knew she shouldn't let her friend do this for her but she just couldn't get out of the car.

The blonde returned a little while later. "Alright, I got three different tests. That should be enough to know. Had a wonderful chat with the idiot behind the register." The moron had thought it would be a good idea to comment on how young she was to be buying the test. Gail had told the person off for being a judgmental asshole; it had been fun.

"Thank you."

"No problem, look Traci whatever the test says it's ok. You have options, and no one needs to know what you decide."

"I guess."

"Come on, let's grab some food and then we'll head home, there's no rush. Either you are or you aren't, there's nothing much you can do about it right this second."

"Alright."

The two girls headed to a nearby cafe to grab a small bite to eat before heading home. Gail had managed to convince the dark-skinned girl to eat at least a little bit of food.

When they got back to the house, they were still the only two people there so Traci decided to bite the bullet before everyone got home and got in her business.

The two girls waited nervously for the results. It was the longest ten minutes of poor Traci's young life. She had sworn that she wouldn't be a teen mom like her mother and grandmother. Not that she didn't love or respect the women in her family, but everyone had higher expectations for her. She was going to be the one to go to college, to get an education, and build a strong career without the same difficulties her relatives had faced. She was going to be the one who did things "right". But now she was waiting for a little piece of plastic to tell her if all her dreams were about to change.

The alarm on Gail's phone sounded letting them know it was time to check the tests. Traci decided that she couldn't do it, so Gail was the one who looked. All three tests read the same result: Not Pregnant.

"They're negative." Gail told her friend who collapsed in relief and finally let the tears flow.

Gail pulled her friend into one of her rare hugs. She wasn't a hugger but that didn't mean she couldn't console someone. When Traci was finally done she thanked Gail for being there for her. Gail brushed off the gratitude and checked the time. She realized that she needed to get to work. The rest of the girls arrived home before the blonde left, so she felt ok leaving Traci with them for distractions.

Gail never thought a busy Friday night at the bar would come as such a relief, but after dealing with a week's worth of friend's crises, she was ready for the busy distraction.

* * *

"We're supposed to be studying," Holly reminded her friend, as Frankie dragged her down the stairs from her room.

It was Sunday afternoon and the girls had been studying together all weekend. Frankie had originally tried to hide out at the medical student's apartment but after two days Holly had demanded that they study elsewhere, which resulted with them at the henhouse. Frankie had been avoiding being home all weekend, especially because she was still on a cleanse and therefore not drinking after she destroyed her liver and her stomach lining earlier in the week. Gail had even made her some kind of disgusting concoction that she had refused to drink.

"We've been at it for hours. We need to get out of this house and grab some food."

"You can eat, I have work to do."

"You need food too, brainiac. Plus, you're not really going to force me to eat alone like some loser."

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Holly joked.

"Hilarious. Come on, I'm starving." Frankie pleaded.

"Fine, but just food, no alcohol, Frankie."

"Scout's honor." Frankie held up three fingers in mock salute.

Holly rolled her eyes. They were just about to head out when they bumped into Chloe who had just gotten back from the boy's house where all of the freshmen, minus Gail who was at work, were studying.

"Oh, hi Holly!" Chloe happily greeted the medical student while she gave Frankie a long look. The senior was still avoiding her like the plague and this was the first time all weekend she had seen her.

But the brunette purposefully looked anywhere but at the redhead. She couldn't stand the way her eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"Hey Chloe! Thanks for the food the other day, it was delicious." Holly happily greeted the freshman. She hadn't been convinced that Gail would actually relay her message of appreciation so she was happy to do it in person.

"Aw, thanks and you're welcome. You should come over more often, I'm usually cooking." Chloe offered pleasantly.

"Maybe when it's not exam time." Holly politely responded, though she did appreciate the offer of home cooking.

"Of course, of course." The three fell into a slightly awkward silence. Holly was watching her friend try her best to pretend the redhead didn't exist at the moment. She still couldn't get a real answer out of her about her feelings for the girl, but the look in her eyes every time Chloe was mentioned said that she definitely felt something for her.

Frankie just wanted to get out of the house, so she tugged on Holly's sleeve, "Come on Hols, we should get going so you can get back to studying."

"Where are you two off to?" Chloe's natural curiosity compelled her to ask.

"To grab some food, do you want to come?" Holly politely extended the invitation, even as Frankie shot daggers at her. She ignored her friend's glare.

"Oh, umm...I don't know." Chloe was watching Frankie who looked like the last thing she wanted was to have her tag along.

"You should come, we're just grabbing a quick bite. It'll be fun." Holly still owed Frankie for her help with Jess, so she decided forcing her to interact with her crush in a friendly setting was more than fair.

"Alright, let me just drop off my stuff." Chloe happily accepted.

They waited in the hallway while the redhead headed up the stairs to her room to drop off her bag.

Once they were alone, Frankie turned to her friend angrily, "What the hell, Holly?"

"What, Frankie? What's the problem?" Holly replied with faux-innocence.

"The problem is that you just invited the Muppet."

"She's your housemate, it's the polite thing to do." The bespectacled brunette informed her friend.

"I'm not polite." Frankie gritted out. This was like her worst nightmare coming true.

"You can thank me later." Holly told her friend.

Frankie spluttered with outrage, "What? No, I don't even like her."

"Yeah, ok." Holly wasn't fooled. She had known Frankie a long time and she knew when she had a crush on someone. And Frankie had it bad for the redhead even if she wouldn't admit it.

Their argument was interrupted as Chloe came back down the stairs. She had just reached the other two girls when the front door opened again, this time to reveal her roommate who had just gotten off work.

"Hey Roomie! How was work?" Chloe cheerily greeted her grumpy roommate.

"Long," The blonde gruffly replied as she dragged her swollen feet through the door.

She tossed her keys on the table near the door that they all kept their stuff on and looked up to see that Chloe was with both Frankie and Holly. She hadn't heard from the brunette since the pregnancy test questions and she hadn't wanted to bother her when she knew she was studying.

"Are you hungry? We were just about to grab some food." The perky redhead offered. Gail would be able to round out their group and it would give her the chance to push Gail and Holly together a little more.

"All three of you?" Gail wondered if she had just entered the Twilight zone. Frankie had been avoiding Chloe for weeks and now she was willingly going to eat with her. Plus, what the hell was Holly doing there too? And why did the medical student have such a weird look on her face when she looked at the blonde?

"Yep."

Gail was hungry as usual but she was also tired and if Chloe was gone then she had her room to herself, "I don't know I was just gonna take a nap."

"Come on, you should eat something first." Chloe haggled.

"You don't have to come, you know, if you're tired." Holly interjected. She hadn't expected to see Gail and really hadn't been planning on having to interact with her. She felt awkward around the blonde after everything that week and just wanted to eat and go back to studying.

Frankie noticed the nervous way Holly was fiddling with her glasses. Holly had specifically asked if Gail was home before she came over. At first Frankie thought it was the other brunette's way of trying to bump into her, but now she was thinking she was avoiding her as well. Two could play at this game, "You're coming, Peck. Now let's go, I'm driving."

She grabbed her keys and a hold of the blonde before she could dodge them and dragged her out to the car. If she was going to sit through an awkward lunch then she was at least going to make it awkward for everyone.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to try to get another chapter written and posted sometime this weekend like I usually do but if I can't then I apologize in advance for only one post this week (though it is the longest chapter thus far)...next chapter: another "friend" date and probably a party...


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and supporting this story, really I can't tell you how much I love hearing from you. Your reviews make my day and make it worth how long it takes to write these updates. Since you all had to wait a little longer for this one, I made it a little longer for you. A few notes:

Purple2015: You're spot on.

Rudy0924: No, you haven't gotten the full story for Gail yet and the dreams are going to pose a bigger problem in the not-so-distant future. As much as I love humor there will definitely be some hurt/comfort, just not sure how long it will take me to get there.

Cass Purser: I hope your Jess wasn't too much like mine, at least as far as this chapter goes, but if so then I hope you enjoy this.

Matiky: I think this chapter has a little of everything you mentioned, so I hope you like it. The relationship stuff is still being sorted out mostly because Frankie and Gail are a lot like Cleopatra...

As always, let me know what you all think...

* * *

Gail called shotgun as soon as she was in sight of the car as Frankie dragged her outside.

"Does she always do that?" Holly asked as they made their way to Frankie's car, remembering the blonde pulled a similar stunt outside the hospital the day with her wrist. She had still been kind of out of it with the pain meds but had successfully managed to call dibs none-the-less.

"Yep." Both Frankie and Chloe replied in unison, used to their housemate's antics.

But Gail ignored the comments as she smugly slid into the passenger seat while Chloe climbed in behind her and Holly took the seat behind Frankie who was starting up the car.

"So where are we heading?" Frankie asked the group. Her and Holly had yet to decide when they were leaving but now they had two extra opinions to take into consideration. Well, really only one, Gail was a human garbage disposal and would consume whatever they got as long as there weren't any tomatoes involved. "Any preferences?"

"Somewhere quick, please." Holly requested, she hadn't been planning on taking the break but Frankie wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Relax, you'll be back with plenty of time to study." Frankie told her friend. "Pizza?" She suggested.

"Veto, it's all we eat." Gail complained, not that she didn't love pizza but if they were going to go out then they might as well get something else.

"It's all _you_ eat because you're always over at the boys' house." Frankie corrected. Neither of the girls in the front noticed the slight frown Holly made at that comment.

"Well, they always have pizza," Then Gail added as an afterthought, "And video games."

"Burgers?" Holly recommended, eager to change the subject.

"Nix, unless you want me puking on you." Frankie's stomach recoiled at the thought of that Wednesday; the memory of the burger coming back up was a little too vivid still.

"Chinese?" Chloe piped in.

"Any objections?" Frankie asked as she shifted the car into reverse so she could back out of the driveway. The two other girls shook their heads in agreement, "Chinese, it is."

The drive to the restaurant wasn't particularly far considering it was the same place that delivered to both the girls' house and Holly's apartment and they all agreed it was the place with the best eggrolls. Yet, the car ride felt like it was taking forever.

Frankie focused on driving, doing her best to ignore Chloe watching her out of the corner of her eye, while Gail put her feet up on the dash and closed her eyes for a quick respite. Holly was absent-mindedly staring out the window, mildly regretting inviting Chloe who was talking incessantly to make up for the lack of conversation coming from her companions.

"Give it a rest Princess, or you won't have the energy to chew your food." Gail complained from the front seat.

"Don't worry about me, Roomie, my mouth never gets tired." Chloe cockily replied. She had a perfect view of Frankie to see the reaction her comment provoked.

Frankie's grip on the steering wheel tightened, but she worked to keep her face neutral. She was going to kill Holly later if she somehow survived this meal.

Holly chuckled at the comment and it drew her attention from the passing scenery. She stole a glance at Gail who hadn't opened her eyes but had made a face indicating that she had rolled her eyes even with them closed. She had a perfect view of the blonde's profile. Once her annoyance with Chloe dissipated, the blonde's features relaxed and Holly was taken aback at how soft the blonde looked when she was resting. It was a stark contrast to the piercing intensity that she usually displayed whenever anyone was speaking, or the mischievous giddiness she showed when she was with the kids at the clinic. No, this was a different side to the blonde that Holly had yet to see but wouldn't mind seeing again.

 _Damn it, Stewart, you're hopeless. You need to stop thinking of her as anything more than friend material. You've been barking up the wrong tree._ Holly realized that Chloe had noticed her staring so she quickly averted her eyes back out the window and away from the redhead's knowing look.

Frankie pulled up to the restaurant and the girls all climbed out. Once the waiter showed them to a booth in the back, Frankie shoved Gail onto one side and quickly grabbed Holly's arm to pull her onto the opposite bench with her. She figured this way she would be safe with Gail across from her and Holly next to her, she would be able to minimize contact with the redhead the best she could.

"What the hell, Anderson? You're lucky I'm tired or I'd kick your ass for shoving me." Gail glared at the offender.

"What? I was just giving you a boost, thought you might need the extra momentum the way you're dragging your feet."

Rather than move towards the inside of the booth, as most people would do, Gail stayed firmly seated on the outer spot. She didn't like the inside seat but since she was already sitting, there was no way in hell she was getting up to let the redhead in.

Chloe knew her roommate wasn't going to move so she simply climbed over her and settled onto the inside of the bench without saying a word. She looked up and noticed that Frankie and Holly were watching the pair of freshman with perplexed expressions.

"What? Gail hates sitting on the inside." The redhead explained matter-of-factly.

Frankie and Holly exchanged a look; these two girls were so weird. But now they were each seated across from the girl they were trying to avoid. Well, this plan had backfired for the both of them.

"Why?" Holly decided to be the one who asked, knowing that Frankie was clenching her jaw too tightly to actually say anything.

The truth was that Gail hated feeling trapped when she was sitting on the inside. Her upbringing made it impossible for her to relax without being in sight of the exits and in view of most of the restaurant. Sitting on the inner seat often made that impossible. But they didn't need to know that.

"I prefer the view from here." Gail's response seemed to be made offhandedly even though she looked directly at Holly as she said it. She was trying to gauge the brunette's response but the medical student did not look as amused by the comment as she normally would have.

Holly ignored Gail's flirting and focused her attention on the menu. She wasn't sure if it was just a part of Gail's nature or her playing games but she wasn't going to fall for the blonde's coquetry no matter how much her words caused her heart rate to rise.

Chloe didn't know why her roommate always sat on the outside but she just accepted her idiosyncrasies. She was mildly impressed though with the smoothness of the blonde's comment, even if Holly was trying hard not to react. She was also kind of glad that she got to sit across from Frankie; she was determined to make it impossible for the senior to keep ignoring her. She moved slightly and brushed her leg against the brunette's whose grip on her menu tightened ever so slightly.

Frankie pulled her leg back, hoping it was out of reach of the freshman. Just the slight touch had been enough to send sparks up her leg. But she resolutely focused her eyes on the menu and her thoughts on ways to torture Holly for this.

Both Gail and Chloe frowned slightly at their rejections but they both followed suit and picked up their menus as well.

The silence was a little deafening amongst the girls as they each kept their eyes planted on their menu, no one saying a word until the waiter came to take their order. Each girl ordered a different dish, well Gail ordered two, and they each got an egg roll. Once the waiter collected the menus though they were stuck with nothing left to focus on but each other.

Frankie immediately turned her attention to the paintings on the walls that she had absolutely no interest in but were a safe place to look. If she focused her attention in front of her, she wouldn't be able to control her eyes traveling down the neckline of the redhead's shirt, which was cut just a little lower than was probably appropriate, thus amplifying her cleavage. Not that she had noticed or anything.

Holly had already begun to play with her silverware. She tried to focus her mind on the things she had been studying that day and not on the piercing blue eyes that were locked on her.

The two brunettes were making things extremely awkward and the freshmen had no idea why. Chloe nudged Gail and nodded her head in the direction of the other two to silently ask what the hell was going on with them but the blonde just shrugged in response. She had no idea why her friends were being weird and was too tired to think about it too much. So instead she just rested her head on her hand and watched the silverware as it danced between the medical students fingers, till she realized that she was focusing a little too much on those dexterous appendages so she instead glanced around the room.

Finally, Chloe got tired of the silence and decided to break it. Her voice was filled with its usual cheeriness, "So what were you two up to today?"

The question broke the other girls' from their thoughts. Frankie looked at Holly indicating that she was supposed to answer for the both of them.

Holly rolled her eyes at her friend; this was going to be a really long lunch. But she smiled when she turned her attention back to Chloe, "We were studying. I have an exam this week."

The redhead perked up even more, she was glad someone was willing to talk considering that if left to their own devices, Frankie and Gail could probably beat out a monk in a monastery with their ability to remain silent.

"Oh, what's it on?" Chloe asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hematology, so it's pretty much everything you could possibly learn about blood. Our exam is Friday. It's part of our Structure and Function block." Holly explained, glad that the conversation was on her schoolwork, which seemed like a safe topic to talk about.

"Right." Chloe replied though she didn't really know what that meant.

Holly chuckled a little, "It's basically the school's way of saying anatomy and physiology for the whole body."

"Thought you already took that." Gail pointed out, referring to the anatomy portion. She remembered Steve mentioning that the class was how the brunette had met her idiot brother in the first place.

Holly glanced briefly at the blonde but then focused back on her silverware as she started to ramble, "I did in undergrad but we have to do it again in medical school. We work with cadavers and basically focus on learning all the basics of the human body. Next semester we focus more on metabolism and nutrition then brain and behavior. Then next year it's almost all pathology. Plus, we have courses that run the whole year."

"Oh yeah, so what are those about?" Chloe liked that she had finally met someone else who could ramble like she could. Though she did notice that the other two didn't interrupt Holly like they usually did when she went off on one of her tangents. Whatever.

"There's Clinical Medicine where we learn how to take histories and physical exams, then there's one on public health, there's also courses about medical jurisprudence and ethics."

Well that explained where Holly had learned the spiel she delivered whenever Gail watched her work with a patient. Technically, she had been at the receiving end of it herself when the brunette treated her hand. Dr. Holly had been serious, but still kind and patient. She had also been kind of sexy in her white coat _._ It was normal to think of her friends as sexy, right?

"That all sounds super intense." Chloe remarked. Her comment startling the blonde from her thoughts, not that she showed it.

Holly shrugged, "It can be."

Chloe started to laugh, "You can handle all that without breaking a sweat, meanwhile I was studying with the boys and all they did was whine about our basic level classes. I couldn't imagine them trying to take on what you're learning."

"That's because they're wimps." Gail interjected, not that she was dismissing Holly's awesomeness, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to mock the boys.

Frankie smirked, she had been thinking the same thing but with the blonde around she didn't have to make her comment herself, thus protecting her vow of silence.

"It's not nearly as bad as it sounds." Holly reassured them, medical school was tough due to the insane amount of information they were expected to learn but it wasn't impossible.

"Blood and dead bodies, yeah, I don't think they could handle it." Chloe replied, she remembered the day Dov had passed out when Chris accidentally cut his hand trying to clean up a bottle of beer he had dropped.

"But that's the fun."

"Should I change your name to Dr. Death?" Frankie immediately took advantage of the opportunity to mock her friend, forgetting that she was supposed to be ignoring the conversation.

"That's rich, Frankie, considering you want to go into Homicide." Holly sassed right back.

Gail snorted, "Really Anderson, you want to be a member of the Death Squad? Although, that would probably work out well for you, victims are already dead they won't be able to complain about your sparkling personality."

"You're one to talk, Frosty. Have fun in your white shirt." Frankie bit back.

Gail opened her mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Holly changing the focus back onto Chloe.

"So, what were you studying today, Chloe?" Holly tried to defuse the situation and get the two other girls to stop snarling at one another.

"The process of law formation." Chloe explained unaffected by her housemates' barbs at one another.

"That sounds interesting." Holly observed, then again she found learning anything new interesting. The Nerd title really was fitting.

"It's not." Both Gail and Frankie replied.

"Sure it is," Chloe replied before launching into a super long explanation about the Canadian process of creating laws. It was complete with some convoluted analogy utilizing the most random things but the redhead had Holly's attention even if both Frankie and Gail were ignoring her.

The blonde closed her eyes and decided to zone out of the conversation completely in favor of some sleep before the food came. In order to get comfortable she settled further into her seat and stretched out her legs, which brought them in contact with Holly's. When she grazed the other girl's leg with her own she felt that usual tingle of excitement that she was beginning to associate only with the medical student. It was odd, she had never felt like this before, where even the most innocent of situations could set her whole body off. It was getting harder to rationalize the way she felt towards the brunette as just a part of normal friendship.

But she was diverted from the thoughts as Holly's leg jerked away from the touch, her leg recoiling instantly. When they had been studying together earlier in the week, their legs had touched plenty of times under the bench. In fact, Gail was fairly certain Holly had been purposefully letting their legs somewhat tangle together. So now why was she acting like the blonde had physically burned her? She tried to think back to all of their interactions that week, had she done something wrong? There was the incident with the belly ring but if anything that had seemed to spur Holly on, and things definitely hadn't been awkward after, surprisingly so. Yet now, she wouldn't look at Gail and clearly didn't want to be touched by her.

Holly was doing her best to focus on what Chloe was saying and not on the fact that Gail was sitting across from her. Of course, that became impossible when she felt Gail's legs rest against hers. She immediately withdrew from the touch, knowing that it dangerous territory that she didn't want to be in.

"Enough already Price, talk about something else." Gail demanded getting annoyed with the whole situation. She was supposed to be taking a nap, not listening to Chloe prattle, or getting insulted by Frankie, or having Holly ignore her entire presence.

"What do you suggest?" Chloe challenged her.

"I don't care, just stop talking about our classes, it's the weekend." Gail hated having to sit through her criminology classes when she was in them, the last thing she wanted was a replay on her days off.

"I was just answering the question." Chloe pointed out.

"It's been answered, now move on." Gail continued to glare at her roommate who was staring right back. The two were locked in a stalemate.

"Your ass is vibrating." Chloe pointed out as she felt the bench beneath them shake slightly. She knew it wasn't her phone, which was sitting on the table next to her.

Gail retrieved her phone from her pocket and the Star Wars theme music could be heard once it was no longer muffled. _This day just keeps getting better_ , Gail thought to herself as she ignored the call from her mother. She had to let the phone ring, knowing that if she purposefully sent it to voicemail she would really incur her mother's wrath.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No."

"Who is it?" Chloe leaned over and noticed that the caller ID said Superintendent Mom on it. That seemed like a really formal way to refer to her mother, but considering the ringtone was the same one as Darth Vader, they probably didn't have the best relationship.

"Back off, Price. You're invading my space."

Chloe rolled her eyes but settled back in her seat. She returned to talking to Holly about her classes.

Gail waited for the voicemail. When her phone buzzed one more time, she brought the device up to her ear:

"Sweetheart, I really do not know why you are so insistent on ignoring your family, but next Sunday we are going to celebrate your birthday. Steven will pick you up and I expect you both at the house by 5 o'clock sharp. Do not be late."

Great, Gail hated her birthday and she really hated having to go to whatever restaurant her parents picked, where she would be forced to sit through a wonderful recap of her failures and disappointments. At least the year before she only had to deal with a phone call from her parents. Well, if her mood wasn't shitty already, now it definitely was.

"You alright?" Frankie asked, noticing the scowl on the blonde's face.

"Swell." Gail replied sarcastically.

All three girls were watching the blonde carefully, it was clear that whatever the message had been about, it hadn't been something Gail wanted to hear, but they all knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to push.

"What?"

"Nothing," all three replied.

Where the hell was the food? This was taking forever, and what should be a relatively decent lunch with people that she could normally stand (Chloe and Frankie were a hit or miss) she felt like she was stuck in some alternate universe where everyone else was as awkward as she usually felt. Gail looked around for the waiter, but he was nowhere to be found.

The girls were broken from their quiet lull by the arrival of the boys in the restaurant. The rowdy group spotted the girls right away and headed in their direction.

"Hello, ladies." Sammy and the rest of his housemates greeted their neighbors.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked the ringleader.

"Same reason as you, for food."

"Lucky us." Frankie rolled her eyes. While she would normally be happy to see the seniors, the freshmen boys annoyed the hell out of her, especially because they had the bad habit of hitting on Chloe. That was probably the one thing that could make this lunch worse at the moment for the brunette.

"You guys want to join us?" Chloe asked, always ready to hang out with more people. Plus, maybe with the guys around they wouldn't have to keep suffering through this awkwardness. At least it wouldn't be so quiet.

"Nah, this is supposed to be an estrogen-free meal. Right boys?" The rest of the guys agreed and they headed for a table on the other side of the restaurant.

But Nick hung back, "Hey Gail, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"No." The blonde glared at her ex. She was still mad at him for the other day. It was bad enough having to pick him up from the bar and drag his ass home, but he actually had the nerve to make _another_ move on her after she had finally agreed to be his friend.

"Please, Gail, it's important." Nick asked with genuine sincerity.

But the blonde was unmoved, "It's two letters, Nicholas, they shouldn't be that hard to comprehend."

"Please, Gail." He tried again, even though he had seen Gail when she was working, this was the first opportunity he had had to talk to her alone. He knew that she would never give him the time of day at the bar but he hoped he would be able to apologize for the other night now.

"Go away, Nick."

"Alright, but I'm just going to bug you later."

"Shocker. This is my surprised face." Gail pointed to her face, which remained thoroughly unsurprised.

As Nick walked away, Chloe turned to her roommate. "You know he isn't a bad guy."

"Whatever, Princess." Gail ignored her roommate and continued to glance around the restaurant for the useless waiter.

"He's not but you treat him like the enemy. You're too hard on him." Chloe had gotten to know Nick over the last few months and he was a good guy. Sure, he could do dumb things like the rest of them but they were just college students. She knew Nick just wanted the chance to apologize for the other night and Chloe was all about giving people second chances.

"Then you hang out with him, I don't have to."

"I already do. Seriously, look at how sad that pretty little puppy dog face is, at least hear him out." Chloe gestured over to the boys' table where Nick was watching Gail dejectedly.

"It's not that pretty and it doesn't make up for the stupid shit that comes out of his mouth."

"Just hear him out."

Gail sighed, obviously irritated, "You're going to keep annoying me about this, aren't you?"

"Yes." Chloe stated simply.

Gail glared at the redhead as she tiredly dragged herself from the booth. She would kill her roommate later after her nap, when she had the energy to really enjoy it. She walked over to the boys and gave Nick a look. He stood up and they stepped off to the side.

"Alright, what do you want?" Gail demanded, she hoped that whatever he had to say was quick so she could go back to sitting. She looked back at her table and watched as Holly got up and headed in the direction of the restrooms. But she returned her attention to the boy when he started speaking.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. You were helping me out and I kissed you and it was stupid. I know you don't want to be with me, I have to stop making things weird between us."

"Wow, did the Wizard actually give you a brain?" Gail wasn't really sure where the change of heart came from, she had been half-expecting her ex to try to turn the kiss into another example of how they were perfect together.

"No, someone just pointed it out to me. It also didn't hurt waking up with this," He pointed to the shiner he was sporting. "To remind me that you have one hell of a punch."

"Don't forget it next time."

Nick nodded, "So can we be friends again? You know, go back to normal."

"Nick, you were never normal and we were never friends, but if sucking up to me makes you feel better then knock yourself out." She fired off two guns with her fingers his way as she walked away.

"Well, that went well." Nick muttered to himself as he watched the blonde head off in the direction of the restrooms.

"Yo, Collins, you planning on eating today?" Jerry called out, and Nick headed back to join the rest of the guys.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Frankie asked after Gail left.

"Do what?" Chloe looked innocently at the senior.

"Forced Gail to talk to him."

"I didn't force Gail to do anything, no one can. I was just encouraging her to talk to him about things. Just because you don't like hanging out with the guys, doesn't mean we all have to be mean to them."

Holly ignored the argument as she watched the blonde walk across the room and then step aside to talk to the tall boy. She didn't think she could handle seeing them together right in front of her, again. She got up from the table, "Excuse me."

Holly ignored the look on Frankie's face that clearly indicated she had died at least ten different, very painful deaths in the other girl's head.

She headed to the restroom and splashed some cold water on her face.

 _Get it together, Holly. It was just a little crush on a straight girl. She's doing whatever it is she's doing with her ex-boyfriend, so you made a mistake. It's no big deal it's not like anything happened between the two of you._

But she had wanted it to. As much as Holly had been denying it whenever anyone commented, she couldn't help but develop feelings for the blonde. They went beyond the fact that she was ridiculously attractive with her piercing blue eyes, lean body, and supple lips. Holly was drawn to the other girl's wit, her dark humor, her no bullshit attitude, but also the fact that Holly could tell there was more to her than her hard shell. She had caught glimpses of vulnerable Gail and carefree Gail and those were sides of her that just made Holly want to find out more, see more. But now she felt like an idiot. She had seen the blonde with her ex-boyfriend and based on the texts about the pregnancy kits it seemed highly likely that they had hooked up. So the brunette resolved herself to getting rid of any feelings she may have been developing for her friend.

She pushed the thoughts from her head and opened the bathroom door, but she stopped in the doorway when she found Gail waiting for her.

"What's your problem, Nerd?"

"What? I don't have a problem." But Holly wouldn't look Gail in the eye.

"Yeah, you kinda do. You're being weird."

"No, I'm not." The brunette weakly protested.

"Really, so you're not purposefully avoiding any form of contact with me?" Gail inquired.

"What? No." Holly continued her denials.

"And all weekend you haven't been avoiding me?"

"I've been studying."

"Right, with Frankie." Clearly Holly wasn't ignoring the whole world, just her. "Did I do something?"

"No." Holly immediately replied. Well not really, not anything that Holly had any right to be upset about.

"So then, why have you barely been answering any of my texts? And why won't you even look at me today." Gail tried to get into Holly's line of vision.

Holly glanced up from the floor briefly, "I answered your questions, come on let's go back before Frankie kills Chloe."

But Gail refused to budge. "They'll be fine."

The mention of texts had caused Holly's face to close off again, suddenly it clicked, "Is this about the pregnancy test questions?"

"Why would I be ignoring you because of those?" Holly did her best to seem impassive.

Gail shrugged, "I don't know that's why I'm asking. But that's it isn't it?"

Holly didn't say anything; she just tried to walk around the blonde to get back to their table.

"Hold up, are you seriously being weird because I asked you a science question? I always ask you those."

"So it was just your natural curiosity?" Holly asked disbelievingly.

"Even if it wasn't, would you really ignore me because I had a bun in the oven?"

"I'm not ignoring you, clearly we're talking."

"Yeah, but you're being weird. Are you really that judgmental?"

"I'm not judging you, Gail. If you want to get back with your ex that's your prerogative, mine is to get food so I can go back to preparing for my test."

"My ex? Are you talking about Nicholas?"

Holly shrugged and looked down at the floor. She couldn't take the intense glare of blue eyes. Certain that Gail could read her like a book.

"Look, I get it, he's an attractive guy. It just caught me off-guard because you only have negative things to say about him."

"Ok, he is not that attractive and even if he was that doesn't mean I'm still attracted to him anymore. I can barely stand him why would you think I was getting back together with him?"

"I saw the two of you kissing." Holly reluctantly explained.

"What?"

"The other night I was walking back to my apartment and I saw the two of you on his porch. Your hair kind of makes you hard to miss."

"Then did you also see the part where I knocked him out for kissing me?"

"Wait, you did what?"

"Yeah, that bruise on his face was what he got for pulling the stunt on the porch. But hey glad to know that you like to jump to conclusions and judge me just like everyone else."

The guilt immediately hit Holly like a ton of bricks. "Gail, wait, I'm sorry. It really wasn't like that."

"That's exactly what it was like Holly. I just thought you weren't like most people, clearly I was wrong." Gail headed back to the table without letting Holly explain.

Not that Holly knew how to explain to her friend that she had a massive crush on her and thinking that she had gotten back with her ex had felt like someone had kicked Holly in the stomach. But seeing the look on Gail's face just then had somehow felt worse. For being a smart girl, Holly Stewart felt really stupid. She sighed and headed back to the table as well. She would just have to try to apologize later.

* * *

With their two tablemates gone, it left Frankie and Chloe on their own for the first time since the two almost started a fire in the kitchen. So the brunette went back to ignoring the redhead but this time it didn't work.

"You're really just going to ignore me again?" Chloe asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

Frankie shrugged.

"Why are you treating me like a leopard?"

"A what?" The malapropism was enough to get Frankie's attention.

"A leopard." The redhead repeated.

"I think you mean leper? Someone with leprosy," Chloe gave the senior a blank look. "Disease, causes disfigurement."

"Ew, no, I mean a leopard. You know, like a big, jungle cat that people try to avoid so they don't get eaten."

"Trust me, Muppet, I've never been afraid to get eaten." Frankie was starting to get some of her usual swagger back.

"Really? Then why did you run out of the kitchen like your hair was on fire." Chloe challenged the girl, glad to see some of the spark back in her.

"That had been a momentary lapse of sanity. Obviously, I hadn't been thinking clearly or I never would've come anywhere near you. I can't stand you." If ignoring the redhead wouldn't work, maybe being mean would.

But Chloe pressed on, "I think what you can't stand is how badly you want me."

"I don't." Frankie deadpanned.

The redhead shrugged, "Fine."

"Fine." Frankie repeated.

Smirking a little, Chloe decided to try a different tactic, "So if you don't want me then you should have no problem being my friend."

"Friend?" Frankie asked a little incredulously, unsure of the game the younger girl was playing now. "I just said I couldn't stand you, what part of that makes it seem like I want to be your friend?"

"Well, we live together so we have to interact."

"Don't remind me." Frankie grumbled.

Chloe ignored her, "And you keep making things awkward by avoiding me."

"I'm not." The brunette immediately protested.

"Good, then we're going to be friends."

"I don't have a say in this do I?" The senior realized that she could try fighting her off as much as she wanted to but the Muppet would just keep bothering her.

"Nope." This time Chloe smiled one of her brightest smiles and Frankie felt herself melt a little bit, she looked away again but this time Chloe knew she had won.

How in the hell did Chloe Price manage to always get her way? Maybe if Frankie put her in the friend-zone that could get her over this desire to rip the other girl's clothes off every time they were alone. It would probably work, there was no way she wouldn't get annoyed with the other girl's incessant chirpiness, that would be enough to extinguish the attraction.

Frankie was relieved when the other two girls returned to the table. Even if Gail looked like she was ready to murder someone and Holly looked like a kicked puppy.

"Where have you two been?" She immediately demanded.

"Bathroom." Holly mumbled while Gail just glared around the restaurant.

"Where the hell is our food?" The blonde angrily demanded.

"Coming this way." Frankie pointed in the direction of the waiter who was carrying a tray with their orders on it.

"It's about damn time."

"So what did Nick want?" Chloe asked after the waiter passed each girl their dish(es).

"To apologize for being an assclown and kissing me when he was wasted the other night." Gail replied, immediately grabbing her eggroll and dipping it in duck sauce.

"Did you forgive him?"

"No, just warned him to keep his hands to himself."

"It was just a kiss, Gail."

"Yeah, because people just love getting kissed by their exes." Gail looked pointedly at her roommate.

Chloe's features tightened a bit; her roommate had a point. Wes kissing her had nearly resulted in a physical fight between the boys and him. She backed off, realizing that she needed to stop pushing her roommate. Then again, since Gail hadn't killed her friend when they were talking, she had probably indeed forgiven him despite her protests. "Well I don't think he's going to try it again. I'm pretty sure you made your point loud and clear."

"Is that how he got that shiner?" Frankie asked, she pointed to her eye with her chopsticks. Both of the freshmen nodded, "Nice one, Peck."

Gail merely grunted in response as she tucked into her food. She refused to look at Holly; she didn't want to see the guilty, apologetic look on her face. She really had thought that Holly was better than that. She had never judged her before but this time she did so without even talking to Gail.

Both Frankie and Chloe gave Holly a silent look asking what was up but the brunette just shrugged sadly and pushed her food around on her plate. The two girls decided to drop it and they all started to eat.

Chloe took over the conversation again, this time switching to random stories about their friends and then turning to celebrities and gossip. Frankie made snide remarks but they just made Chloe laugh or smile. Holly and Gail remained quiet throughout the meal but Holly kept sneaking glances at the blonde, hoping that if she looked up she would realize how contrite she was.

When they finally finished up they got the check and the fortune cookies. Chloe tossed one to each of the girls.

"A smile is your passport into the hearts of others." Chloe read out hers to the group, then smiled brightly at Frankie.

"The object of your desire comes closer." Frankie read aloud as she felt Chloe's leg brush against hers again. This time, she kept her leg planted firmly in its place.

"If you have something good in your life, don't let it go!" Holly read out loud, she chanced a glance at Gail who was looking at her own fortune before tossing it aside.

"What's wrong, Grumpy, didn't like your fortune?" Chloe picked it up and read it for her, "Never give up on someone that you don't go a day without thinking about."

"Shouldn't be too hard, since I only think of myself." Gail replied, though the second she had read the little slip of paper she had thought of the various texts she had sent over the past few days, the ones that had mostly been ignored or replied to with one-word answers. Now she knew why, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Whatever, those fortunes didn't mean anything.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the house, Gail took off for her room, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" Chloe asked. Her roommate had been pricklier than usual since coming back to the table. The car ride home she had refused to talk at all, she had just closed her eyes and ignored everyone.

"I'm an idiot." Holly replied dejectedly as she grabbed a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Well I'm glad you said it so I didn't have to." Frankie immediately teased her friend, even though she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't be mean, Cranky." Chloe chastised as she headed into the kitchen and grabbed waters for all three of them. Holly accepted hers with gratitude. Frankie refused to react to Chloe as the redhead brushed her hand as she passed her the glass.

Instead she focused on the medical student, "What did you do?"

"Said something incredibly dumb based on a misjudgment." Holly still couldn't believe how foolish she had been. She had let her feelings get the best of her and it might have cost her a really good friendship.

"That's not like you." Frankie pointed out. In all the time she had known Holly, she had never been one to judge anyone, even when they deserved it.

"I told you I'm an idiot." Holly muttered dejectedly as she brushed her hands through her hair.

"Did you apologize?" Chloe asked.

The brunette shrugged sadly, "I tried to but she didn't want to hear it."

"You might want to text Oliver." Frankie suggested.

"Why?"

"Because Steve might be your Peck, but she's Oliver's. He'll know what to do."

Holly nodded, "I'll talk to him later, I should probably grab my stuff so I can go back to my apartment and study some more before it gets any later.

"Good luck." Chloe offered as she headed up to her own room to check on her roommate.

"You want to tell me what actually happened?" Frankie asked now that they were alone.

"Not right now, I really do have to study." They started to head towards the stairs when Holly commented, "Looks like things are better between you and Chloe."

"You're still not off the hook. I'm going to get you back for that awkward lunch."

Holly rolled her eyes behind her friend's back. She had no doubt that Frankie would retaliate further.

* * *

When Chloe got up to the room, the blonde was already sleeping or at least pretending to be. She decided not to bother her anymore so she quietly grabbed her stuff and headed back down to the living room.

 _She headed through the downstairs in the direction of the keg. She poured herself a drink and wandered back out into the crowd. She saw Holly standing with McD leaning in closely to her. She watched the redhead brush a strand of dark hair behind her ear before she leaned in slowly. But she had seen enough. She downed her drink and headed up the stairs. She hadn't made it very far when she was blasted by a door._

Gail awoke with a start and reached for her scar. Well, that dream had been a new one, she brushed it away as she did most nights. She propped herself up and glanced around the darkened room. No sign of Chloe. She checked her phone for the time, ignoring the texts from Holly. It was 8 pm. She got up and decided to head downstairs for some food.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, nice of you to join us." Chloe called out from the couch where she was studying with Andy and Traci.

"You're the Disney character, not me." Gail yawned as she headed into the kitchen to grab her stash of cheesepuffs. She brought her treat with her to the living room and plopped down next to Traci.

"You gonna share those, Peck?" Traci asked as she reached for the bag.

"Get your own, Nash." She pulled the bag out of reach before popping one into her mouth and crunching loudly in the other girl's face.

"Are you actually going to study with us?" Andy asked pointedly.

"Nope." The blonde replied and continued to munch away on her treat.

The other girls went back to studying and despite what Gail said she still answered their questions when they asked. After a while she got bored. She stole some paper from Traci and started to make paper airplanes that she was nailing McNally and Price with.

"Are you really going to do that all night?" Andy asked as another plane hit her in the head.

"Probably." Gail shrugged and created a new plane.

"Why don't you go play video games with the boys?" Traci suggested, even though she was the only one safe from Gail's assault at the moment, she didn't like the distraction and clearly the blonde was bored.

Gail had already texted Chris for that exact purpose but the boys were trying for once to be productive, "They're supposedly studying too."

"Then maybe you should try it." Andy advised.

"Nah."

"Alright, then go bug the seniors." Traci tried to send her in a different direction. She felt like she was back at home and Gail was one of her younger siblings annoying the rest of them and she had to find a distraction for her.

"That's two whole flights of stairs up." The blonde complained.

"Holly left, it's safe to take over Frankie's bed." Chloe offered up the tidbit, figuring the blonde was still avoiding her friend.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Princess."

"Sure you don't, Grumpy."

Gail waited a while, cackling each time one of her planes hit its mark but even that grew tedious. She headed up the stairs and paused at her own room before heading up the extra steps.

"What do you want, Peck?" Frankie asked from her desk.

"Entertainment." The blonde strode into the room, heading straight for the bed. "Did you wash those after pulling a Linda Blair?"

"Of course. So you want entertainment. You finally going to put out?"

"That would be entertaining for you, not me."

"Please, I'm the best you could ever have. You could only be so lucky."

"Whatever." She glanced at her phone, which vibrated, indicating a new message. She saw Holly's name but ignored it.

"Still ignoring Holly." Frankie stated knowingly, it wasn't really a question.

"What makes you think it was her?"

"You started to smile when you saw the name before you remembered that you were supposed to be mad at her. Want to tell me what she said that had you storming around?"

"I was just living up to my name." Gail replied offhandedly, garnering an eye roll from Frankie.

"Ha...ha...Seriously, whatever it was, you do realize she's sorry for it, right?"

"So."

"Look, I'm the first person to hold a grudge, but whatever Holly said she didn't mean it. I saw how upset she was that she had offended you. I don't know what she did, but whatever it was I guarantee you she wasn't being herself."

Gail sighed before confiding in Frankie, "She saw the stupid kiss with Nicholas and she jumped to bunch of conclusions and decided to ignore me and be weird as a result."

"Wait, really? That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Well, maybe you don't know her as well as you thought." Gail pointed out with a shrug. She thought she had known Holly but clearly she had been mistaken.

But Frankie knew there was more to whatever was going on with Holly then just that she had seen some kiss. "Oh, no, I know her exactly as well as I think. Which is why I have feeling I know why she reacted the way she did."

"Why's that?"

"You should ask her." Frankie deflected, she knew that Holly was crushing something awful on the blonde but she also didn't want to betray her friend entirely.

"I'm asking you."

"Did she tell you about her first girlfriend?" The senior asked, maybe she could explain around the topic.

"Yeah, so?" Gail wasn't sure where this was going.

"So you know she went back to her ex-boyfriend and made Holly feel like complete shit and totally disposable."

Gail nodded.

"Well, that's kind of something that sticks with a person. She probably felt like it was happening again."

"We're just friends." Gail reminded the other girl.

Frankie snorted at the blonde's obliviousness, "Keep telling yourself that, Peck."

Gail decided not to fight back. She laid back on Frankie's bed and stared up at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

It had been a particularly long day of classes. Mondays were easily the worst day of the week and Gail's sleep hadn't gotten any better that night when she finally got kicked out of Frankie's bed. She had spent the entire night tossing and turning before getting up early for class.

As she approached the house, she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the porch.

"Holly, what are you doing here?" Gail asked once she was within earshot of the brunette. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere studying?"

"I came to apologize," Holly replied sincerely, she smiled a small shy smile as she offered Gail the box in her hands, "And give you these."

"Doughnuts."

"Yeah, from that bakery across from the schwarma place you took me to."

Holly had gone to Gail's favorite bakery to get her an apology gift. The blonde eyeballed the other girl, "Let me guess, Oliver?"

"He may have mentioned which ones were your favorites."

"I accept the doughnuts but that still doesn't mean I accept your apology." The blonde took the box and looked at the jackpot she had just scored. A dozen of what were indeed her favorite doughnuts and a variety of them.

"Gail, I'm really sorry, that was a shitty way for me to act, I just hadn't expected it. I don't know why I even reacted the way I did."

Gail looked at how remorseful the medical student was. She knew that Holly hadn't meant to hurt her and that she had acted out of character. She also knew that Holly was extremely stressed out for her exam, and yet, she had spent however long that night just sitting around waiting for Gail, and whatever time it had taken to go to the bakery. It was more than she had ever expected from anyone for an apology. "I think the stress of your exam is melting your brain a bit."

Holly smiled her crooked smile, "Agreed. Please, Gail, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Gail contemplated the question for a minute. She already had doughnuts, which would be her usual demands. Finally, she made a decision, "Buy me dinner."

"When?" Holly asked, more than ready to make good on the offer.

"This weekend, when we're watching that list of yours." Gail bit into one of her apology doughnuts, letting the sugary treat dance over her tongue.

Holly's smile became a bit brighter, "You still want to?"

"Well, I can't let you keep doubting me. But I also get to pick some to watch." Gail pointed at her with her half-eaten doughnut and a very serious expression.

"Deal. I am sorry."

"I know, Nerd. Just don't pull that shit again." The blonde polished off the rest of her doughnut and reached for another.

"I won't." Holly promised sincerely.

"Now that that's settled, aren't you supposed to be studying?"

Holly glanced at her watch, it was getting late. "Yeah, I should get back to it actually. Want to join?" She offered a little hopefully.

"My brain is pretty beat, long day."

"Oh, ok. So, I'm not going to the clinic this week, for obvious reasons but I will be studying if you want to join."

"We'll see, I have to work every day this week." That was so she could get Sunday off at her parent's demand. Although, Friday was the lunch shift so that wouldn't be bad.

"Well you know where to find me, I'll see you later, hopefully."

"Catch ya later, Nerd."

Gail watched Holly head back towards her own apartment, and for the first time in the last couple of days she felt a little bit better. Maybe, it was just the sugar coursing through her veins, she tucked into another doughnut as she headed into her house.

* * *

"You coming out with us?" Chloe asked her roommate when she got home from work that Friday evening.

"I don't know." The week had gone by pretty quickly but had been tiring. She didn't really want to go out but she knew that her housemates had been planning this all week, especially when they found out that both her and Traci had the night off, which almost never happened.

"Come on we were going to all take Traci out to cheer her up about Dex. You have to come." The redhead pleaded with her big doe-eyes.

Gail glanced down at her phone. Holly and her had gotten back to normal, texting every day, mostly about how Holly's studying was going and if she was eating. In turn, Holly asked about work and school for the blonde. They bantered like usual and had pretty much shaken off all the awkwardness between them. They had even gone for a couple of runs that week since neither was sleeping particularly well.

She had texted the medical student before work to see how her exam had gone which Holly had sent back an indifferent emoticon. But then she had invited Gail again to the party that night despite the blonde's admittance that she really hated parties. The brunette had understood, and was even empathetic as she explained that she hated them as well. In the end, the invitation was still there and Holly had told Gail that she hoped she took it.

But could she? Could Gail handle being at a party where someone else lived? Would she survive being trapped in a building with a ton of medical students who she didn't know? Just meeting Holly and Lisa that first time had been enough so send her running to the bar. Her dreams had already been bad that week but would she risk it all just to hang out with Holly?

Making her decision, Gail turned her attention back to her roommate, "How would you all feel about meeting future doctors?"

* * *

"You came." Holly greeted the blonde as she arrived outside the building.

Gail had texted Holly to ask if it was ok if she brought everyone with her, since she was supposed to be taking Traci out to get over Dex, though that seemed pointless when all Traci really needed to do was to acknowledge how she felt about Jerry, or at least realize how head-over-heels the boy was for her. Holly had told her the more the merrier and to text when they got there. But the brunette had already been waiting outside when the group arrived, trying to avoid the party as well.

"I told you I would."

"And so did everyone else." Holly smiled to the gaggle of people accompanying the blonde. It looked like almost everyone from both houses had come.

"I warned you." Gail replied unapologetically.

"You did." After saying proper hellos to the whole group, they followed the medical student into the building.

"OK, so each room has different stuff going on, they have different drinks and games and what not." Holly explained when they reached the fourth floor, which was hosting the party this time.

The group split up and took off to explore the various rooms and grab drinks, leaving Holly and Gail together in the overly crowded hallway. There were people everywhere and music blasting from different apartments.

"So..." Gail tried to grab Holly's attention but was interrupted by strong arms pulling her in for a hug.

"Garbage Pail!" Steve greeted his sister. Holly hadn't mentioned his sister would be there that night.

Gail could smell the alcohol on her brother, he had apparently been there a while. "Steve, why are you here?"

"I was invited." He smiled at Holly. He had texted his friend to see if she wanted to catch up since he had the night off for once. She had told him about the party and invited him and his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited my idiot brother?" Gail looked at Holly incredulously.

"He had asked me what I was doing a couple of hours ago. I wasn't sure you were going to come and figured it wouldn't hurt. Plus, Steve knows a bunch of people."

"I did go to the University with some of these kids." Steve concurred.

Gail already didn't want to be at the party, but now she also had to deal with Steve. "Oh, good this night just gets better." Gail muttered to herself before storming off in search of her housemates who had abandoned her.

Holly frowned as she watched the blonde take off down the hall and into the swarm of people.

Steve noticed the interaction. "Why'd you invite my sister, Hols?"

"We're friends, Steve."

"That's all it is?"

"What else would it be? Am I not allowed to be friends with her?"

"Just be careful, Holly."

Holly leveled her friend with a look, "Are you saying this because I'm a lesbian? I'm not going to hurt your sister, Steve."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm more worried about her hurting you. Gail isn't the best person with feelings, including her own. She is super closed off and defensive and cold. I've seen her break her fair share of hearts."

"Aren't you supposed to be the protective big brother?"

"I'm just being honest and looking out for you, Hols."

"Thanks, Steve, but you don't have to worry, I told you we're just friends."

Steve's girlfriend returned from grabbing them both drinks. Holly stayed to chat with them both for a while then she decided to take off in search of a drink of her own and in hopes of figuring out where the blonde had disappeared.

* * *

It took a while for Holly to find the blonde and it was by accident. After three failed attempts to locate her friend, and picking up various drinks along way, the brunette had stumbled upon the game room where she had spotted some of the housemates.

"Hey!" Gail stopped Holly with her leg, as the brunette almost passed by her unnoticed. She had been sitting up on the counter watching the rest of her friends play various games in the room they had discovered.

Sam and Andy were facing Traci and Jerry in a game of beer pong. Nick, Juliet, and Frankie were engaged in a game of flip cup against Rachel and some of the other medical students. Chloe, Dov, and Gerald were playing quarters with people Gail had never seen before. While, Chris had gotten sucked into a game of "Never Have I Ever" by a bunch of pretty girls in the far corner of the room. The boy was still rebounding from Denise, so Gail had practically shoved him into the gaggle of girls when she had seen his nervous attempts at flirting. Luckily, thanks to the booze and a lack of man candy in the med school class, those girls had been all over him like a cheap suit.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Holly immediately smiled a crooked smile at Gail as she took a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Well you found me. I was starting to think you didn't want to see me."

"You were the one that took off." Holly countered.

"Yeah, well, giving my brother any kind of ammunition to use against me with my parents is kind of a poor choice. And having him hover over me at a party didn't sound like much fun."

The brunette frowned apologetically, "Sorry."

"No worries, I'm glad you ditched him."

Holly smiled and took another sip of her drink. It hadn't really been much of a choice for her between the two Pecks. She glanced around before asking, "You're not playing?"

Gail wasn't taking part in any of the games, because she wasn't entirely ready to drink that night. She still felt the need to be on guard, and if she was sober then she could also keep an eye on her friends. Not that she was super worried for them. They were in a big enough group that they would all look out for one another.

"Not right now. I think I found my entertainment for the moment." They were shouting to be heard over the music but Gail noticed the smile that her comment elicited, she was pleased to get a normal Holly reaction to her subtle flirting. It was much better than their awkwardness at the restaurant earlier that week. "So how was your test?"

"Ok, long." Holly said with a deep sigh. She rubbed at her shoulder, which had been killing her between the stress of studying and being hunched over books for nearly two weeks straight, then sitting in an uncomfortable chair and taking the exam for four hours.

Gail noticed the way Holly was holding her shoulder. She was sure the medical student was in pain from the stress of the week. "Come here."

"Why?" The brunette asked a little curiously.

But the blonde reached out and tugged her in with a nudge of her leg. Holly moved closer till she was positioned between Gail's legs. They were standing close together and Gail found her eyes dipping down to look at Holly's lips. She glanced back up and noticed that the brunette was watching her with barely concealed amusement. Clearly she had caught the lip-look.

"Turn around." The blonde ordered and Holly complied before resting her back against the counter Gail was sitting on. She had one of the other girl's toned, jean-clad legs on each side of her.

Gail brushed the long, soft, raven hair away from Holly's neck and shoulders. She slid her hand under the collar of Holly's shirt and began to massage her smooth skin. "Relax", she softly uttered into the other girl's ear and Holly complied, leaning further back into the blonde.

"Oh my God, Gail." Holly moaned as Gail expertly removed the tension from the brunette' body. She got lost in the feeling of the pale hands working into her muscles, completely forgetting they were at a party surrounded by people.

Hearing Holly say her name like that had set Gail's body on fire. So had touching the medical student's skin. It was as soft as Gail had imagined, not that she had spent a lot of time imaging Holly's skin. Oh, fuck it; she _had_ spent a lot of time imagining the medical student's skin in a variety of ways that were more than friendly scenarios.

Gail smirked, deciding to push things a little further, before leaning back into the girl's space, her lips brushing gently against Holly's ear, "What can I say, Nerd, I'm good with my hands."

Holly shuddered slightly at the implications. She wasn't sure if the blonde was just messing with her but the way she was touching her she could say whatever the hell she wanted. It didn't hurt that Holly was a bit tipsy so she let herself enjoy the feeling.

But their little bubble of sexual tension was rudely burst when someone forcefully pulled Holly away from Gail.

"Ow, Jess, what the hell?" Her ex-girlfriend, who had pulled her close, was harshly twisting Holly's wrist. Holly hadn't expected Jess to be there at all let alone grabbing her in the middle of a room surrounded by her classmates. She could smell the alcohol on the redhead. This was not going to be good.

Gail jumped off the counter at the sight of McD roughly handling Holly. "Let her go." She bit out and stepped forward ready to force her if necessary.

But Holly had managed to break free on her own. And had placed a gentle hand on Gail to stop her from getting too close. "It's ok, Gail."

"No, it's not." And Gail was more than ready to protect Holly.

Jess watched the two of them continue to look at each other, "Seriously, Holly I can't believe you were actually cheating on me with this slut. Then you bring her here to rub her in my face."

"What are you even doing here?" Holly turned her attention back to Jess. She knew that the redhead hated these parties and never came to them. It's why she hadn't gone to any when they had been dating. If she had known Jess would be there, she wouldn't have come and she definitely wouldn't have invited Gail. Now she was stuck between the two and at least one of them was drunk.

"I actually go to the same school as you and happen to be friends with most of your classmates. What's she doing here?" She glared at the blonde who was staring daggers right back, clearly not intimidated.

"I invited her." And Holly took a step closer to Gail, who smirked at the incensed redhead.

"Look, you made your point. I admit it, I'm jealous. Come on. Let's just go talk somewhere, alone. I miss you, don't you miss me, Baby?" Jess moved forward, and reached out to grab Holly's arms again, but the brunette stepped out of reach.

Holly rubbed at her wrist, "That's the thing, Jess. I really don't."

"You can't actually be serious about being with the stupid bartender? What could she possibly offer that I couldn't?"

"Leave her out of this. She's not the reason we broke up, that was all you. I told you before we're just friends but you don't want to believe me."

"Well, how could I when she was trying to weasel her way into your bed every chance she got? Clearly, it didn't take that long." She added with disdain.

If Gail wasn't so pissed about the redhead's presence and her touching Holly, she probably would've been amused by how clearly jealous she was.

"This is all your fucking fault." Jess turned her anger directly onto Gail.

But Gail could care less, "Really, because maybe if you actually pulled your head out of your ass long enough to listen to what Holly had to say, you'd realize that I had nothing to do with your inability to hold onto the best thing that's ever going to happen to you."

Jess furiously shoved Gail, sending her stumbling backwards. Before the blonde could retaliate she felt strong arms grab a hold of her from behind. Her brother's voice was in her ear, "Whoa there, little sister."

Gail struggled against her brother's hold, ready to finally teach McD a lesson, "Let go of me, Steven."

"No way, Garbage Pail. I'm not about to explain to the Superintendent, why I had to arrest you for assault."

"She started it."

"Think Mom's going to accept that as an excuse. Especially when she finds out you were at a party."

Gail stopped trying to resist. She knew her brother was right, but Steve didn't let go. Holly placed a gentle hand on Gail as well, "Come on, let's go. We don't need to put up with this any longer."

Seeing the tender way Holly touched the blonde and the way she looked at her was the last straw and Jess snapped. She hauled off and sucker punched Gail right in the jaw while the blonde's brother was still restraining her.

"Hey," Steve pulled his sister back out of harm's way but it was too little too late. Gail could taste the blood her mouth from where the corner of her lip split. She was ready to tear McD to pieces but she didn't have to.

Gail had completely forgotten that she was in a room surrounded by her housemates and neighbors but she was quickly reminded of it when she saw Traci surge forward and shove McD away from her. "You like picking on people who can't fight back?" Traci shoved the girl again, "Why don't you try taking on someone who isn't being restrained?"

Gail hadn't seen her friend come over and she quickly scanned the room for the rest of them. Chloe, and even Andy, had stepped forward to place themselves between McD and her, while Frankie was being restrained by Nick and Juliet, though she looked like she wanted a piece of the action as well. Meanwhile, the boys stood nearby ready to intervene too.

"You're the idiotic waitress from the Penny, oh man it's two for one in the incompetent slut department today." Jess spat as she shoved Traci back.

Traci went to hit the girl but Jerry and Sammy, who didn't want the fight to escalate, caught her first.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jess?" Holly had lost all semblance of her usual calm demeanor when she had seen her ex hit Gail and try to fight Traci. She couldn't believe this was the same girl she had dated for years. She had been foolish to think that Jess had the right person for her. Now, she just wanted her the hell out of her life.

A couple of the guys who lived on the floor and were hosting the party moved forward. "Hey, ladies what seems to be the problem?"

"Jess has had too much drink, I think it's time she heads home." Holly explained to her classmates.

"No fucking way, they should have to leave." The ginger immediately protested.

Steve stepped forward, now that he no longer had to hold onto his sister. "You need to leave now before I get a couple of uniforms over here to arrest you for assault."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a cop and the brother of the girl you just attacked. So unless you want to spend a night in jail, I highly suggest you leave on your own."

Jess huffed and stormed off. The guys apologized to the group and headed off to make sure the redhead had a way of getting home, they also wanted to get the hell away from the cop before they got into trouble too.

Everyone turned around to check on Gail but she brushed off their concerns. She wiped away the blood on her lip.

"Come on," Holly said and she gently tugged the blonde's hand to follow her, "We'll be back." She told the group.

Gail snagged a bottle of tequila as she let herself get led out of the room by the brunette. She even let the medical student intertwine their fingers together.

* * *

When they got to the top floor, Holly led Gail into her apartment. Gail glanced around curiously. It was the first time she had ever been in Holly's apartment. Everything, unsurprisingly, was neatly arranged. It had a open floor plan with a decent living room and dining room. The kitchen was spacious. From what Gail could tell, it looked like there were two bedrooms across from one another on one side of the apartment and a third on the other side of the living room. She briefly wondered which one was Holly's.

Holly finally let go of the pale hand as she sat the blonde on a stool at the kitchen island, then went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. She didn't say a word as she returned to the kitchen to grab a towel and some ice.

"Well, that was unexpected." Gail tried to break the tension. She took a sip from the tequila bottle then offered it to Holly who took a bigger sip than the blonde.

"Gail, I am so sorry. I had no idea she would be here or that she would attack you like that."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Gail immediately went to soothe her friend's concerns. "Actually, I was referring to the other girls trying to protect me. We aren't exactly close."

"They clearly care about you." Holly gestured to Gail's phone, which had been blowing up with texts from the other girls since she left the party.

"Maybe they aren't so bad." She took another drink.

"I can't believe you got hurt because of me."

Gail winced slightly, as Holly cleaned up the cut. It didn't take much to get the bleeding to stop luckily and she was gently pressing the ice to the blonde's jaw. The pale skin was already getting discolored.

"Holly, it is not your fault that McD is a crazy bitch with a surprisingly strong fist."

Holly looked at Gail with such concern as she gently traced the uninjured side of her face with the tender caress of the back of her hand. Gail was fairly certain no one had ever looked at her with such care.

"Hey, I'm ok. It was just a punch, don't worry, she hits like a girl." The blonde joked.

Holly smiled slightly, but her eyes were still swimming with tears. "That's not funny. You getting hurt because of me isn't funny."

"It wasn't-"

But Holly cut her off, "It was. If I hadn't dated her. If I hadn't invited you. If I wasn't so obviously..." But Holly trailed off. She was about to say that if she wasn't so obviously crushing on Gail, then Jess wouldn't have gotten jealous and attacked the blonde; the gorgeous blonde who was now bleeding in her kitchen because of her ex.

"So obviously what, Hols?" Gail's eyes drifted down to Holly's lips.

"Forget it."

"I'm not going to forget it. You can tell me."

"Okay. Lis-listen the other day, me acting weird I know I was being stupid. I had seen you with Nick and then you texted about the pregnancy kits and I just jumped to conclusions. But the thing was that seeing that and thinking that you and him were back together sucked. Like really sucked. That's when it hit me that I kind of have feelings for you. I like you as more than a friend and I don't expect you to feel the same way but I feel like I have to tell you. I don't know why I didn't just tell you sooner, we tell each other things, right? That's what's so great about us hanging out but I didn't want to mess things up by telling you about how I felt, and I don't know, freak you out or something..."

Gail launched herself at Holly, catching the brunette completely off-guard as she cut off the rambling with a kiss. Gail's hands firmly gripped Holly's cheeks as she captured the soft lips that she hadn't stopped thinking out since that ridiculously sexy version of duck-duck-goose Holly had played in the bar. But unlike Holly's coy kiss, Gail's kiss was more lustful, hungrier, and filled with the underlying desire that they had both tried unsuccessfully to hide. For her part, Holly kissed Gail back even though she let the blonde dominate the kiss.

Gail finally broke the kiss but she kept her hands exactly where they were, her eyes slowly opened and sought out the big brown eyes hidden behind dark-rimmed glasses. Their faces mere centimeters apart as she softly spoke, "I'm sorry. You just-you just had to stop talking." Gail's eyes travelled back and forth between Holly's eyes and her lips.

"I won't say another word," Holly whispered, looking at Gail's lips before the blonde leaned in for a softer kiss. This one slower, where both girls just enjoyed kissing one another. It was something they had both wanted for far longer than either one would admit.

The kiss deepened as Gail pulled Holly into her. Her hands slipping down to the other girls' hips to tug her closer as she stood up from the stool. Holly was quickly losing herself in Gail's kisses, they were better than she had even imagined. Damn, the blonde could kiss. With as much self-restraint as she could muster she pulled back.

"Gail." She said softly.

"Holly." Gail replied equally softly as she tried to pull Holly back in for another kiss.

The blonde's phone went off for another text, "Maybe we should head back, your friends are looking for you."

"Let them look." She stood up from the stool and caught the brunette's lips again in a searing kiss. She navigated Holly backwards till she reached a wall. She pulled back slightly, "We should stay here and keep kissing." To emphasize her point she went back to kissing Holly like she had been starving for her.

The brunette let her. She had never been kissed like this. She had never been so clearly the object of desire of the other person and she had certainly never thought Gail would respond to the declaration of her crush by kissing her. She reached up to cradle Gail's face and accidentally pressed too hard on the spot where Jess had hit her.

Gail pulled back with a hiss.

"I am so sorry, Gail. Do you want some ice?"

"No, it's ok, but you should probably keep kissing me to make it feel better."

Holly smirked and gently pressed her lips to the tender spot along the blonde's jaw. Then she moved up and kissed the corner of Gail's mouth next to the small cut that luckily wasn't bleeding despite the blonde's use of her lips.

When the brunette pulled back, Gail pouted and pointed back to her lips. Holly couldn't resist the adorableness and kissed the blonde firmly on her lips. Finally, they needed air and broke the kiss.

"I think you should give me a tour." Gail began to steer Holly through the apartment as she continued to kiss the taller girl. She only released the other girl's lips long enough for her to explain each room. After Holly gestured to the kitchen, living room, and bathroom, Gail asked the most important question.

"But which one is your bedroom?" Gail husked against the brunette's lips.

A shiver ran down Holly's spine as she pointed in the direction of her closed door. The blonde steered them in that direction till they reached the wall next to the door. She pinned the brunette to the wall. She traced her lips with her tongue till Holly granted her access. She kissed her deeply earning an appreciative moan from the girl she had pinned. But as Gail reached for the door knob, there was a loud knock on the front door.

Their kiss broke at the interruption.

"Ignore it." Gail told Holly, and she resumed the kissing.

But the pounding continued. Finally Steve's voice rang through the door, "Hey, it's me, open up."

"We should answer it." Holly told Gail, but the blonde was more focused on continuing where they had left off.

"We should definitely ignore it." She captured the other girl's lips again.

"Come on, I know you're in there." Steve shouted.

Holly broke the kiss quickly, "He isn't going to go away."

Gail dropped her head to Holly's shoulder and groaned, "You're going to answer it, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Holly apologized and then pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's pouting lips. Gail finally released her from the wall. The brunette quickly brushed a hand through hair to try to smooth it out a bit after Gail had tangled her hands in the thick locks. She adjusted her clothes and glasses before she went to answer the door.

"What's up, Steve?" Holly asked as she opened the door enough to talk to the boy but not enough to invite him in.

"Where's Gail?"

"What do you want, Traitor?" If Gail hadn't already been annoyed at her brother for holding her back when she got hit, she definitely wanted to destroy him for interrupting her and Holly.

"To see how you were."

"I'm fine, no thanks to you."

"Come on, Gail, you could've killed that girl and I didn't want to be the one to explain to Mom how I let you commit a homicide right in front of me."

"Whatever, Steven."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. I'm going to head out, I wanted to see if you needed a ride."

Gail glanced at Holly and smiled a small smile, "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Well, you might want to get back to the party, everyone is looking for you."

"I'll think about it."

"Whatever, I'll pick you up on Sunday at 4:30pm."

Fuck, Gail had completely forgotten about Sunday dinner. She groaned, "Thanks for reminding me Steve, can't wait to explain this one to the Superintendent." She gestured to her face.

"Just put some make-up on, you'll be fine."

"You might want to leave before you're the one who needs make-up for dinner on Sunday."

"Alright, sister dear, I can tell where I'm not wanted. I'll see you then."

Gail rolled her eyes and stepped back into the kitchen to grab the ice that was melting for her face.

Holly gave Steve a hug good-bye, "Remember what I said, Hols." He warned.

"See you both later." He shouted and took off for the elevator.

Holly sighed and headed back into the apartment. She saw Gail icing her jaw and checking her phone.

"Come on, let's head back."

* * *

A/N: I promised an interrogation-room level kiss, and I always keep my promises...


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

A/N: So glad everyone liked the last chapter, I really didn't expect it to take as long as it did to build up to the kiss but I think it worked out well.

LuceLux: I know you worry about Gail, and I don't blame you, there are plenty of reasons to worry about her but the party was more about facing off against McD and giving the girls an opportunity to stop hiding their feelings.

This chapter features Gail's birthday and Pecks Round 2, which is kind of making me feel like a bully. But it also has some Golly fluff and a little throwback for CrankyMuppet adapted from the show. Let me know what you think...

* * *

Despite trying her best to distract Holly and convince her to stay in the cozy apartment where they weren't surrounded by an entire building's worth of drunk graduate students, Gail still found herself getting dragged back to the party.

They had just stepped back onto the fourth floor when Gail grabbed a hold of Holly's hand and tried one more time, "Do we really have to go back?"

Holly stopped to look at the pouting blonde; damn, she was adorable. Both of their phones beeped indicating more texts, "Everyone's looking for us, they did kind of see us leave together." She reminded the freshman.

"So?"

"So, you know they're going to be talking." Holly pointed out a bit shyly. She wasn't entirely sure how the blonde would respond to their return to their friends who had seen Holly drag Gail out of the party hand-in-hand. They had been gone a lot longer than Holly had expected when she had innocently taken the blonde with her to tend to her wounds. Of course, there was nothing really innocent about the way Gail had ended up kissing Holly before the blonde's brother rudely interrupted them. Holly had never regretted inviting someone to a party so much in her life. But she was pulled from her thoughts by Gail's response.

"Let them talk." The blonde flippantly responded as she squeezed Holly's hand reasuringly. She could care less about what her friends thought, suspected, or talked about. Both Frankie and Chloe had been teasing her for months about her friendship with Holly and the boys had all made unsubtle remarks about her sexuality. All she really cared about was the fact that Holly liked her and that she had liked kissing Holly. That was enough for now.

Holly smiled a crooked smile, pleased that the blonde wasn't freaking out about what had taken place in the apartment but she did briefly wonder what they would tell their friends. Probably nothing, since both of the girls had become experts at denying that anything had been going on. Plus, any kind of reveal would set their friends digging into their lives unnecessarily.

Holly's phone beeped again with another message from her roommates asking where she was and accusing her of breaking her promise and bailing on them, "Just a little while longer." She coaxed.

"You're going to owe me for this."

Holly's voice dropped an octave as she leaned in closer to the blonde, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Before Gail could reply with the various dirty ideas that had popped into her head looking at the sexy smirk on Holly's face, she once again found the brunette being pulled away from her.

"Where the hell did you vanish off to?" Lisa demanded as she finally caught sight of her friend. She hadn't been around for Jess' jealous fit but had gotten filled in by Rachel. She glared at the blonde, thoroughly unpleased that Holly had even invited her. She noticed the bruise on the pale face but Lisa didn't feel any sympathy at all. She really didn't approve of Holly hanging around the bartender and certainly didn't want them turning into anything more. Gail may have been hot but she wasn't relationship material. Something Lisa would have to remind Holly of later.

"Went upstairs, where's Rachel?" Holly asked eager to distract Lisa from the fact that her and Gail had been alone in the apartment before her friend started one of her sanctimonious lectures about how Gail wasn't good enough for her.

"In the other apartment, come on." Lisa tried to pull her roommate away from the blonde and in the direction of their classmates.

But Holly dug in her heels and turned back to Gail, "Hey, you coming?" She asked hopefully.

But Gail shook her head. She didn't really want to deal with Lisa at the moment and she also had to at least figure out where all of her friends had vanished off. She felt responsible for them, plus, if they didn't see her they would just keep texting. "No, go ahead, I'm going to try to find the others."

Holly shot an apologetic look back at Gail as she felt herself being steered away from the blonde.

And this was precisely why Gail wanted to hide out in the empty apartment where there weren't stupid people. She watched Holly get dragged off and felt the disappointment wash over her now that their bubble had been officially burst. Gail shook it off and figured she should probably find the stupid people that actually belonged to her.

Of course, it seemed that Gail's housemates had finally split up into different rooms making it even more difficult to locate them. As she was searching through one room she bumped into a giggling Traci who was being led by Jerry towards a makeshift dance floor, where Sam and Andy already were.

"Hey." Gail called out, trying to grab their attention before the crowd swallowed them up. She barely caught a hold of Traci's arm.

"Hey." Traci turned to see Gail's face, "Ouch, that looks bad."

"Looks worse than it feels. Thanks for before, you didn't have to."

"I know, but you've always had my back, I figured it was the least I could do. Plus, the bitch deserved it."

Gail smirked, she couldn't agree more. "Know where everyone else vanished off to?"

"Some of them were in the room across the hall, last we saw them, but it's anyone's guess at this point. Want to dance?" Traci offered and gestured towards the crowd of sweaty people dancing on top of one another.

Gail glanced between the two. Jerry was looking at Traci with a smile on his face that looked like he had hit the lottery. It was a far cry from her sullen drinking buddy a month ago at Oliver's party. Gail was actually happy for the boy since it was clear that he was finally getting his shot with the girl he had been crushing on since the summer. Crap, was this empathy she was feeling?

Gail shook her head, "Nah, you two have fun."

Jerry gave the blonde a wink and then pulled Traci through the crowd.

Gail headed into the room across to see if she could find anyone else. They had all sent her texts when she vanished but she had no idea where they were now. She had been distracted for quite some time, though not long enough in Gail's opinion.

As she crossed into the room and took a look around she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She turned to find Frankie who had been talking to one of the girls that had been on Rachel's team in their flip cup game. It appeared that Anderson had found her distraction for the night.

"Hey, Peck, you finally came up for air." The brunette joked, taking a sip of her drink. Everyone had seen Holly drag the blonde from the party and considering how long they were gone for, Frankie figured they had done a bit more than just clean up Gail's face. At least she would have done a lot more if someone had taken a hit like that from one of her exes.

But Gail's bruised face betrayed nothing, "What are you yapping about, Anderson?"

"You and Holly vanished for a while." Frankie stated the obvious trying to prompt some elaboration from the blonde.

"So?"

"So...I'm guessing Dr. Holly tended to your wounds." Frankie turned her head to get a better look at the damage Jess' fist had caused. "Yeesh, you look awful."

"Thanks." Gail rolled her eyes at her friend's tact.

"Anytime. On the plus side, it should score you some sympathy sex."

But Gail ignored the comment, "Where is everyone?"

The senior looked at her like she had ten heads; maybe Jess had hit the blonde harder than Frankie thought if she actually believed that the brunette had been paying any attention to the group's whereabouts. "You're really asking me?"

"Good point. But I figured even a blind squirrel finds a nut every now and then." Gail flashed her canines at Frankie in a quick smile.

"Funny. You are way too sober for a party. Why don't you grab a drink?"

"Maybe later, I want to try to find the others first." Gail's phone beeped with a new message from her roommate. Gail asked the redhead where she was and finally got a real answer. She started to head to the next apartment, "Stay out of trouble, Anderson."

"Where's the fun in that?" Frankie called out and turned her attention back to flirting with the pretty girl she had with her. She was purposefully avoiding a certain redhead that night since alcohol was involved, and welcomed the distraction.

Gail headed into the apartment next door and found Chloe with the freshmen boys. It looked like they had joined Chris and his med school girls in their game of "Never Have I Ever".

Chloe jumped up a little clumsily to greet the blonde, "Hey Roomie, damn..." She trailed off as she noticed the bruise that was already forming on the pale face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it looks bad, got it." Gail brushed off the concern that was already etched on Chloe's face.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Well, I got tired of you blowing up my phone. It took forever to find you, next time leave your coordinates."

"Noted. Where's Holly?" The redhead asked when she registered that Gail was alone even though she had definitely left with the brunette.

Gail shrugged, "Don't know."

"I thought you two were together."

"You thought wrong."

Chloe gave Gail a you're-full-of-shit look, "Sure. So where have you been?"

The blonde shrugged, "Trying to find everyone." She left out the part where she spent most of the time she was missing in Holly's apartment away from all the chaos. She really wished she were there instead of having this conversation.

"And did you?" Chloe asked.

That's when Gail remembered that she hadn't quite finished her mission, "Just about. Have you seen Nick and Juliet?"

"They had been playing a game with some of the med students in one of the other rooms." Gail nodded in response, satisfied that all of the people she came with were accounted for.

"So, where was everyone?" Chloe took a sip of her drink. She was trying to sound uninterested but the truth was that she was wondering where Frankie had disappeared. Parties usually worked out well for her when it came to the fickle senior, so she was hoping to capitalize on that trend.

"Other rooms, most of them were dancing."

"Frankie was dancing?" The redhead looked a cross of unbelieving and jealous. Then again, dancing was something she could work with.

"No, she was talking to someone. Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering, it didn't really sound like something she would do," the redhead fibbed as she visibly deflated. She knew damn well that Frankie enjoyed dancing, or at least enjoyed it when she let herself.

Gail knew her roommate was bullshitting her, considering Frankie and Holly had gone dancing the other night but she decided not to push it, knowing that Frankie had clearly been trying to busy herself with someone else.

Chloe did her best to brush off the disappointment. She nodded her head in the direction where she had left the boys, "Want to join us?"

Gail phone buzzed in her pocket before she could respond. She glanced down and tried to contain her smile when she saw the name on her phone. She opened the new message.

 **Nerd Champion: You were right we should've stayed upstairs.**

Gail chuckled to herself; she had tried to convince her but the brunette had been adamant that they go back to the party.

 **Officer Danger: Told you so. What are you doing?**

Maybe it was time that she rescued the med student from whatever boring activity Lisa had dragged her off to.

 **Nerd Champion: Don't gloat. Shots with Lisa and Rachel want to join?**

Well that had some potential.

 **Officer Danger: Body shots?**

 **Nerd Champion: Only with you ;)**

Gail immediately flushed at the thought. She glanced up and realized that Chloe was still waiting for an answer. "Actually, I'm going to go see what's going on in one of the other rooms."

Chloe looked back at the boys she had left. They were kicking her ass at the game, and by that, she meant she was drinking significantly more than any of them. It wasn't her fault that, unlike her, they had lived sheltered lives. "Can I come?"

"Whatever, Princess."

Gail headed over to the apartment that Holly had texted her with Chloe in tow. She immediately spotted the brunette who looked to be ignoring whatever Lisa was saying and staring at her phone. But when Rachel tapped her arm she turned around to do another shot with the group of students they were with.

As much as Gail didn't want to deal with Lisa, she did come to spend time with Holly.

"Hey." The blonde called out as she joined the crowd.

Holly turned at the sound of Gail's voice and immediately adopted a goofy grin. "Hey! You found us."

"It was easier than trying to find two houses worth of people."

"I see you had some success. Hi Chloe."

"Hey Holly, I didn't know you'd be in this room." The redhead shot Gail a look indicating that she wasn't fooling anyone. But the blonde just glared at her.

"Do you want to join us?" Holly gestured to Rachel, who was pouring the shots, for two more as she introduced Chloe to both Lisa and Rachel and the rest of the group they were drinking with.

"Oh good, your puppy found us." Lisa snidely remarked as she looked at Gail with disdain.

"Shut up, Lisa." Both Rachel and Holly replied.

They took their shots and to add fuel to the fire of Lisa's hatred, Gail leaned over to whisper in Holly's ear. "Thought you offered body shots?"

Holly blushed slightly, the temperature of the room suddenly spiking, "I wouldn't want to have to compete with Chloe's performance."

"There's no competition." Gail explained as she brazenly placed a hand on the small of Holly's back. Gail wasn't entirely sure where her confidence was coming from, she could hardly blame it on the alcohol that she had barely consumed, but she was certainly enjoying flirting with Holly.

Holly quirked a smile at Gail, but before she could respond Lisa interrupted them once again, this time pulling Holly over to talk to some blonde girl she seemed to know. Rachel handed both of her friends a couple of mixed drinks as they passed by.

Chloe leaned over to Gail, "What's that girl's problem with you?"

"Too many to count."

"How about I make you a drink for a change?" Rachel offered to Gail and Chloe, feeling bad that Lisa was being a bitch to the blonde, especially after the stunt Jess had pulled.

Chloe accepted the offer and immediately immersed herself in talking with the various med students while Gail silently watched the group. While everyone continued drinking, Gail restrained herself, only taking small sips from the drink Rachel handed her. She still wasn't ready to let loose with this many people that she didn't know. She also kept an eye on Chloe who was now talking to only one guy who was clearly flirting with her.

Lisa kept a hold on Holly to keep her involved in the conversation with the relatively pretty girl that she was clearly trying to set the bespectacled brunette up with. Holly didn't know why Lisa was even bothering, as her eyes kept drifting to Gail as she sipped her drink and listened politely to the conversation. Holly felt butterflies in her stomach as Gail smirked at her, but she became distracted when she felt the girl Lisa had introduced her to touch her arm. Holly glanced down at the touch and then back up at Gail's face, which had become inscrutable. Even though the alcohol was starting to fuzz Holly's senses she knew what Lisa was trying to do, so she stepped back from the group and started to head over towards the blonde whom she actually wanted to be with.

Gail watched Holly pull herself away from the group and start heading back towards her. Before she reached her destination though, Gail saw Lisa stop her once more to say something that Gail couldn't hear over the music, but whatever it was had pissed Holly off, her features hardening as looked at her friend who just shrugged and returned to the other girl.

"What was that about?" Gail asked once Holly rejoined her.

"Nothing important." Holly downed the rest of her drink and accepted another from Rachel. She shook off what Lisa had said to her and turned her attention back to Gail, "Enjoying the party?"

"Not really."

Holly frowned slightly, "Sorry."

"Don't be, the night hasn't been a complete bust."

"Oh, no?" The brunette brightened at the thought.

"Nope."

"Care to elaborate?"

Gail was about to tell Holly about enjoying having a certain hot brunette pressed up against a wall but they were interrupted by a thoroughly pissed off Chloe.

"I'm done, I'm heading home."

"What happened, Princess?" Gail asked, slightly concerned at how agitated her normally upbeat roommate was.

"That guy licked my face!"

"What?" Both Holly and Gail looked over at the boy that Chloe had been talking to.

"He freaking licked my face! We were talking and flirting and then he leaned in and I thought he was going for a kiss, which wouldn't have been the worst thing, but he licked my face." Chloe whined.

Both Holly and Gail dissolved into laughter at the poor girl's plight.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves but I'm going home."

"I'm sorry Chloe, that's really gross. But you don't have to leave, there are plenty of other people here." Holly tried to cheer the girl up.

"Thanks Holly, but I'm tired and just want to head back." The party really hadn't been working out for Chloe on any level and that was just sad considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed. It wouldn't be worth the hangover in the morning that was for sure.

"Alright, Price, why don't you see if any of the other troops want to head home? The guys have probably all struck out too."

Chloe huffed but she busied herself with texting the rest of the gang to see who was ready to call it a night.

Gail looked apologetically at Holly, "I should probably head back with them."

Holly finished off her drink for a little added courage before being way more forward than she usually was, "You sure? You could stay, maybe come back up."

Damn it, that offer was tempting but Gail knew she shouldn't, at least not that night. "I probably shouldn't."

"You probably should." Holly tempted.

"Nerd, I think we both know where that's going to lead. And I think there's been a little too much drinking for that tonight." Not on Gail's part but she knew that Holly was fairly drunk at that point.

"You are being far too reasonable."

Gail nodded in agreement. "I also need to make sure all the losers make it back home."

Holly accepted that it was an end to their night, "I'll walk you guys out." She offered. She turned to Rachel to let her know that she was calling it a night and was going to walk Gail and the rest of her friends out before heading back to the apartment. Her friend accepted it and bid both Gail and Chloe goodbye.

They collected the rest of the group and headed outside. Everyone said their goodnights to Holly and thanked her for inviting them. The group started to head home but Gail hung back for a moment alone with Holly.

"You going back to the party?" The blonde asked, though she hoped that she wasn't. She didn't want to have to worry about Holly drinking more. She also didn't really want Lisa trying to set her up anymore either, but she kept those jealous thoughts to herself.

"No, think I'm going to call it a night too. Don't really have anyone there worth hanging out with anymore."

"Is that so?" Gail asked with a grin, her voice soft and sultry as they talked quietly so the group wouldn't hear them.

"Definitely."

The two girls had drifted closer as they had been talking. Gail really wanted to kiss the brunette again but they were interrupted by Dov shouting, "Hey, Caspar, you coming?"

The whole group had stopped a couple of buildings down and was waiting on their blonde mate.

"Fuck off, Epstein, I'll catch up in a minute." Gail growled, annoyed at being interrupted, again.

Holly settled for pulling Gail in for a quick hug since everyone was watching. "You should get going. Text me when you guys get back."

"Will do. Text me tomorrow if you still want to watch those movies." Gail reminded Holly of their plans.

"Sure. Good night, Danger."

"Night, Nerd." Gail started to head over to the group; she took her time walking and tossed a glance back at Holly.

Holly watched the blonde catch up with the rest of the group. She sighed before turning back to her building; it had been one hell of a night.

* * *

Gail was lying in her bed staring up at her ceiling. She could hear the rhythmic breathing of Chloe on the bed opposite her; the redhead had fallen asleep shortly after they had gotten home. She had dutifully texted Holly to let her know they all made it home and was pleased that the brunette had returned to her apartment as well. But now the adrenaline from the night had finally worn off and she was left with nothing but her thoughts, including but not limited to those related to getting decked by Holly's ex, Holly's confession, and Gail's impulsive kissing. Gail hadn't really been thinking at the time. But Holly was looking at her so tenderly with just so much care, and Gail wasn't used to that. No one had ever viewed her as something worth caring for, worth protecting. She was a fighter, someone who could take care of herself and didn't need anyone. Hell, she prided herself on that fact, and yet Holly caring for her had made Gail realize something in her life had been severely lacking.

She had kissed Holly, a lot; in fact, she really hadn't planned to stop if it hadn't been for the brunette dragging her back to the party. But what did it all mean? What did Holly expect from her? And what was she willing to give? Gail hated relationships that much she was certain of. She hated how restrictive they were, how filled with expectations and disappointment, and of course how stifling it was to care about someone else's needs while they ignored yours. For Gail, it had always been about how little she was willing to give, how guarded she was, how cold. It was to the point that she believed that about herself. So if Holly was expecting something serious out of her, she was barking up the wrong tree. She would just have to warn the brunette. Then if Holly decided that she still wanted to hang out with Gail, she could at least say she had given her a heads up, then she wouldn't have to feel guilty when it all turned to shit. Gail chastised herself, her and Holly haven't even started and she was already trying to end it.

 _She felt the blow to her face. Fuck that hurt, but she ignored the pain as she tried to fight back. It didn't do any good. The person was too strong for her. She could feel herself getting lifted off her feet. She tried to use the momentum to throw the person off like she had been trained. How many times in her life had she had someone in her family jump out at her and grab her from behind? She knew how to fight back, but it didn't matter. She was being restrained and then she felt nothing at all._

The buzzing of Gail's phone awoke her. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and she was drenched in sweat. Her sheets were twisted around her to the point that she could barely move enough to loosen them. She tried to regulate her breathing, taking deep breaths and waiting for her heart to stop hammering. Finally, she felt a bit better and checked her phone. She opened her latest text from Holly.

 **Nerd Champion: I'm no longer on speaking terms with Jack, Jim, or Jose.**

The text made Gail laugh and she felt the tension from the dream leave her body. She had figured the brunette would be hungover. So she decided to tease her.

 **Officer Danger: Then it's probably a good thing you're a lesbian, that's a lot of guys to dump.**

 **Nerd Champion: Indeed. We still on for today?**

Gail smiled, glad that the brunette had remembered their plans but glancing at the clock she realized there wouldn't be too much time to hang out before she had to be at work.

 **Officer Danger: If you want but I have to be at work by 4pm.**

 **Nerd Champion: I can work with that. Your place or mine?**

 **Officer Danger: Yours. Give me 30 min.**

 **Nerd Champion: See you then.**

While showering and spending an inordinate amount of time picking out an outfit, Gail let her mind wonder about what hanging out with Holly meant after the night before. Was this just a friendly hangout or a more than friendly hangout? Was it a date? Should she act like it was a date? Should she kiss Holly and make it more than friendly? Realizing that she was just wasting time overthinking things she grabbed some clothes and finally made her way downstairs. She would just play it by ear.

"Hey Roomie, you hungry?" Chloe called out from the kitchen as she spotted the blonde.

"Depends, Princess, what did you make?"

"Eggs benedict."

Gail made a face; she hated eggs. "Gross."

But Chloe just shrugged, "Fine, more for me."

"Where is everyone?" Gail asked as she pulled on her shoes.

"Who knows? It's anyone's guess which beds they ended up in." Even though most of them had come home together it was clear that not everyone was planning on spending the night alone or in their own beds.

Chloe plated her dish and noticed that her roommate was getting ready to head out. "Where are you off to?"

"Out." Gail replied dismissively as she patted her pockets to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Tell Holly, I said hi."

"Why do you always assume I'm going to see Holly?"

"Because you don't exactly have a lot of playmates, Grumpy."

"Whatever."

As Gail was heading out the door, Frankie was heading in.

"Where are you off to?" Anderson asked as the blonde brushed by her.

But Gail countered with a question of her own, "Where are you coming from?"

"Nowhere," Frankie grumbled.

"Same," Gail replied before continuing on her way.

Frankie made her way in and started to head towards the stairs. She needed a shower and some more sleep.

"Hey." Chloe called out to the brunette as she passed by the kitchen on her way to the stairs.

Frankie froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Normally, her walks of shame took place in the wee hours of the morning and didn't involve running into the person she had actually wanted to spend the night with but had purposefully avoided. "Oh, hey."

"Busy night?"

The night really hadn't gone as Frankie had expected. Well, it started out like any other night; she had picked up an attractive girl and had gone back to her apartment. But when they were starting to fool around, Frankie had fucked up and called the girl by the wrong name. Frankie had been mortified but Bianca, the girl's real name which she informed Frankie of for clarity's sake, had actually taken it surprisingly well, though it had put an end to their sexytimes. Instead, the girl had made them a pot of coffee and asked Frankie about the girl that she was clearly thinking about. It turned out that Bianca had just gotten out of a relationship and could understand being hung up on someone else. They had talked for the better part of the night and she let Frankie crash on her couch, which was why she was coming back so late in the morning. But she couldn't very well tell the redhead any of that.

"Uh, yeah?" Frankie replied a little warily.

"Relax, Crankypants, we're friends. Friends talk." Chloe said simply as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Right."

"So, did you have fun?" Chloe continued innocently, though her eyes were locked intently on Frankie and the brunette could feel the scrutiny on her skin.

Frankie ran a hand through her straight, light brown hair nervously as she continued to stand halfway between the kitchen and the stairs. She wasn't sure what game the redhead was playing, so she carefully drawled, "It was ok."

Chloe giggled, "You're really bad at this."

Frankie switched from cautious to offended, "At what?"

"Small talk." The redhead replied simply before taking another bite of food.

"That's because small talk is stupid." Frankie watched the way Chloe lips curled around the fork a little too intently.

"Still, normally when someone asks if you had fun, you would ask if they did too. You would also grab a seat and stop being an awkward turtle by standing there."

Frankie made her way over to the breakfast bar and sat across from the freshman. She was going to be damned if she was going to allow Chloe to continue to throw her off her game. The redhead wanted them to be friends so she would be friends with her. "Did you have fun last night?"

"No, some dude licked my face."

First, Frankie was hit with a wave of jealousy but she did her best to ignore that in favor of enjoying the hilarity of the situation. "A guy at the party licked your face?" Her voice wavering as a laugh tried to escape.

"Yes," The disgust was still evident on Chloe's face as she recalled the event. Stupid college guys. "You're going to laugh, aren't you?"

"At your misfortune? Obviously," But Frankie managed to contain herself to just smiling.

"Well, I guess not all of us can hit a homerun every time." Chloe finished eating and got up to head towards the sink. She rinsed off her plate so she could place it in the dishwasher, giving herself a minute to process the fact that Frankie hadn't reacted the way she hoped. Maybe the senior was over her.

"I didn't," Frankie replied quietly.

"Didn't what?" Chloe asked over the running water.

"I struck out too, turned out the girl wasn't over her ex." Frankie stretched the truth as far as it would go.

Chloe put the plate away and dried her hands on a towel. "Really?"

Frankie just nodded, unsure why she was sharing the info but at least some of the brightness had returned to Chloe's features. That kind of made it worth it.

"You hungry, slugger?"

The senior rolled her eyes, "Why are you always trying to feed me?"

"I feed everyone."

"So I'm just everyone?" Frankie countered.

"You, Frankie Anderson, are hardly everyone."

Frankie gulped a little at the intensity of Chloe's eyes as she said that. She decided that she had probably participated enough in this friendship and got up from her seat. "I need a shower."

"Want some company?" Chloe called out as the senior headed up the stairs.

The brunette stumbled on the steps, and she could hear the freshman chuckle. "Not funny, Muppet."

"Who's joking," Chloe mumbled to herself but she stayed in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey." Holly greeted with one of her crooked grins as she opened her apartment door to let Gail in. But her smile faltered as she saw the bruise on the blonde's face.

"Hey, don't look so concerned, my face is fine." Gail cut off what she was sure was going to be another apology from the other girl. "You going to let me in?"

Coming back to her senses, Holly stepped aside, "Of course."

As Holly lead Gail into the main area, the blonde took in the other girl's appearance. She was dressed casually in a pair of University sweats and a plain, form-fitting t-shirt. Her hair was wet and pulled back, indicating the she had recently gotten out of the shower. Gail found herself impressed with how effortlessly beautiful Holly was. And considering the way she had caught the other girl checking her out when she first stepped through the door, she figured the brunette approved of Gail's tight jeans and black sweater. She had opted for a classically simple appearance, even if she did purposefully wear pants that made her ass look good.

"So, I come bearing gifts," Gail explained and she held up her hands for extra emphasis as she walked through the apartment. The blonde had stopped by the cafe on the way to pick up coffee and pastries for the two of them. She figured sustenance would help the brunette with her hangover, plus she was starving since Chloe had failed to feed her. She also remembered that the redhead had told her that people liked it when you fed them.

"You're the best." Holly smiled as she accepted her coffee and glanced into the paper bag Gail had in her hand. It was heavy, which came as no surprise since the blonde usually ordered enough for a small army. But she noticed that at least one of the croissants was almost completely gone. "Get hungry along the way?" Holly teased.

"I'm always hungry, you're just lucky I saved you any."

"Well I appreciate it." Holly gestured for Gail to grab a seat at the island as she headed into the kitchen.

"As you should." Gail glanced around as she made her way over to a stool, "Where are your roommates?" She braced herself for Lisa to appear like she always seemed to when she knew Gail was around.

"They went out shopping." Holly explained as she grabbed a couple of plates and laid out the food for both of them. She grabbed a treat and gestured for Gail to do the same.

"Didn't want to join them?" Gail asked curiously as she reached for one of the other pastries she had gotten.

"Had better plans for the day." Holly stated simply with one of her quirky smiles, but her eyes showed just how much she meant it.

Gail smiled shyly; it was amazing how easily the brunette could make her feel special. She cleared her throat, "So what movies are on this list of yours exactly?"

"Just the ones, you've referenced thus far. I fully intend to check out this pop culture awesomeness you keep bragging about."

"You're prepared to be blown away?"

"Very." They finished up eating and Holly cleaned up the plates and crumbs. "You can head into the living room and make yourself comfortable. I just have to grab something from my room."

"What? I don't get invited into the Nerd Lair?" The blonde teased.

"Maybe later."

"That's not what you said last night." Gail called out as Holly headed into her room.

She had missed the brunette's blush but the lack of a rebuttal made her smirk none-the-less. She took off her jacket and tossed it onto a chair, as she kicked off her boots. She headed over to the big couch across from the television and made herself comfy on one end, tucking her legs underneath her. She glanced around the apartment as she waited and realized that it looked different in the daylight that it had in the dim lighting the night before.

Holly tossed the blonde a blanket and some more pillows as she made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch. A part of her wanted to sit closer to the other girl but she also didn't want to push things. The night before had been amazing besides for the whole Jess incident, but drinking had also been involved and it was very possible that in the sober light of day, Gail felt differently. Then again, she was there which hopefully meant something, but Holly didn't have as much liquid courage in her to try to turn this into them hanging out as more than friends. She fired up her Netflix to find at least one of the movies that Gail had referenced.

Settling on Invasion of the Body Snatchers, she started the movie. She smiled at the hot blonde on the other side of her couch but settled down to watch the film, trying hard not to get sidetracked.

Gail settled in as well but she kept finding herself sneaking glances at the brunette. She couldn't help being distracted by how Holly's features changed as the movie played.

Not long into the movie, Holly paused it. "You know what we need?"

"A less boring movie." Gail suggested.

"Popcorn." Holly got up to make some.

"I should warn you, I'm not good at sharing." Gail cautioned the other girl. She remembered Nick pointing out that very fact when he was arguing about how well he knew her.

"That doesn't surprise me," Holly called out as she popped a bag in the microwave.

Once it was ready, Holly returned to the couch but this time she settled closer to the blonde in order to share the snack. She started up the movie again and offered Gail some of the popcorn. As they watched the TV, their fingers kept brushing together every time they reached into the bowl but neither one seemed to particularly mind. For the first time in her life, Gail Peck was happy to share her popcorn with someone.

It didn't take long for Gail to demolish the snack and Holly tossed the empty bowl on the coffee table. But she remained in her new seat near the center of the couch and closer to the other girl. Not that Gail was complaining.

As the movie continued to play, Holly started to ask Gail random questions about it. She was using her phone to see if the blonde's answers were actually true. After the fifth factitious response, during which Gail had come up with a ridiculous remake of the entire movie, Holly teased her, "I knew you hadn't actually seen this."

Gail glared, "Why? because I don't know all the lines."

"Because you have yet to answer a single one of my questions correctly." Holly jested.

"You're obviously cheating." The blonde replied petulantly.

"No I'm not."

"Let me see your sources." Gail started to reach for Holly's phone but she wasn't quick enough and Holly pulled it away.

"Nope."

Gail leaned over to try for another grab at the device but the brunette moved to keep it out of reach. The blonde advanced and tried to wrestle it from Holly's hands. When she finally got a hold of it, she realized that she had Holly stretched out on the couch underneath her. She brought her hand back down from where it had been reaching for the phone, to lift herself slightly. She found herself staring at Holly's soft lips, which were just a few centimeters away. Holly was watching her curiously, her eyes dark with desire as she waited to see if the blonde pulled away or gave in to temptation. Gail started to slowly close the gap between them.

But before she could actually reach Holly's lips, the girls were interrupted as the front door opened.

"Hols, you home?" Rachel called out as she struggled to carry the shopping bags she had in her hands into the apartment.

Gail scrambled to get off of Holly and out of the compromising position. She scooted back to other side of the couch where she was no longer touching the brunette. But the other girl seemed nonplussed as she simply propped herself up so she could lean against her side of the couch, staying stretched out.

"Yeah, in the living room." Holly called out.

"What are you-oh, hey Gail." Rachel greeted the blonde as she entered the living room to see what her friend was up to, since she had refused to go shopping that morning and had given a lame excuse. She hadn't mentioned the blonde but Rachel could now see why she had said she was busy as she looked at the two girls.

Gail just nodded a hello in response; she could still feel the flush on her skin. She hoped she wasn't blushing too badly, but with her fair complexion, she probably was.

"Sorry, were we interrupting?"

"Course not, we were just watching a movie." Holly gestured to the screen where the movie was paused.

"Great, then you won't mind if we join you." Lisa added as she pushed past Rachel, she dumped her bags on the ground and grabbed a set on the empty couch.

"You hate watching movies, you say it's a waste of time." Holly pointed out, trying to get her friend to leave. Their timing had been less than ideal and she really wanted to pick up with Gail where they had left off.

"It's our weekend off, vegging out and watching movies is exactly what we should be doing." Lisa countered as she made herself comfortable. She threw a dirty look Gail's way, pleased to interrupt whatever had been going on before they arrived.

"Since when? You usually spend these weekends having marathon sex with whichever girl you pick up on Friday."

'Things change." Lisa replied dismissively and refused to budge.

"You're not gonna like it, Lis." Holly warned her roommate, trying again to get her to buzz off.

"I'm sure I will." Lisa replied resolutely.

Rachel looked between her two roommates, unsure if she should stick it out in the living room or not. She knew there was no way she would be able to get Lisa out of the room and away from the other two girls who were obviously displeased with their presence, but she also worried that if she left Lisa in the room alone with them the blonde might kill her (justified, though it may be). She gave Gail an apologetic look and grabbed a seat next to Lisa.

Holly gave up, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get rid of the other girls. She unpaused the movie and laid back down. This definitely hadn't gone as she had planned. She had figured her housemates would be out for most of the afternoon. She wasn't looking to get into Gail's pants or anything (though she wouldn't be opposed to it) but she had wanted to spend some time alone with the blonde. Of course, Lisa had to ruin that. She nudged Gail with her toe and offered her an apologetic look but the blonde just shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Just as the movie was ending, Gail's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Charlie asking her to come in early. "Hate to cut this short, but I have to get to work."

"Serving alcohol to the masses, how important." Lisa snidely commented.

"I thought you didn't have to go in till 4pm." Holly was disappointed that the blonde was taking off already.

"I didn't but Charlie needs me early for some reason." She got up to grab her stuff. "So, if you're looking for some drinks tonight, feel free to come by the Penny." Gail made the offer to Rachel and Holly, but purposefully ignored Lisa.

"I'll walk you out." Holly offered and got up as well. She ignored the scornful look from Lisa and the knowing one from Rachel.

They headed down to the ground level and once outside, paused on the stairs.

"Sorry for them, I didn't think they would be home as early as they were." Holly gestured back up to her apartment where she half-expected her roommates to be hanging out the window to try to spy on them.

"Trying to get me alone, Nerd." Gail teased. So, Holly had planned it for them to hang out with interruptions.

The brunette shrugged, "Happenstance." But her crooked smile indicated that she had more than pleased to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Lucky then." Gail replied with a smile but it faded as she checked the time on her phone, "I should get going. See you later?" Gail opened the door for some more hanging out.

"What time you working till?" Holly asked a little hopefully. Maybe if the blonde finished early enough they could meet up again, maybe pick up where they had left off.

 _Damn Stewart, you have it bad._ Holly thought to herself.

The blonde frowned, "I was supposed to work the closing shift tonight." She wouldn't mind spending more time with Holly, but knew she would get out of the bar way too late. Well, unless it was for a booty call, but she managed to stop herself making that particular joke.

Holly was disappointed, "How about tomorrow?"

"Can't get enough of me, Stewart?" The blonde teased, though she was secretly pleased that Holly obviously wanted to see her.

Was she being too forward? Holly tried to make it seem like no big deal, "We still have more movies to watch and I wanted to take advantage of the free weekend, since they rarely exist. Plus, I still owe you dinner."

Gail watched the adorable nervousness but she knew she couldn't even though she would much rather be having the meal with Holly then trapped with her parents, "I have a Peck family dinner." She left out the part where it was for her birthday, which was on Monday.

"Ok, well, I'm pretty much free all day since I don't have to study and plan on doing nothing but relaxing, so if you want, you could come over before or after?" Holly left the invitation open, but hoped the blonde took her up on it.

Gail knew that she would be in a bad mood by the time she finished with her parents and didn't want to subject Holly to that. "I probably can't, don't know what time I'll be done and I kind of promised Traci I would study with the rest of the girls before hand. She's kind of earned the awesomeness of my presence." She gestured to her face.

"Of course, well have a good shift."

"Come by if you're not busy, I'm sure the rest of the gang will be there. Later, Nerd."

Gail started to head back to her house.

"See you later, Danger." Holly hated to see her go, but she loved to watch her leave.

* * *

Sunday morning into early afternoon found the girls in their living room, studying together. Each of the freshmen had commandeered their own study space and Gail had kept up her word and joined them. She actually got some work done and helped the other girls, even as Holly was distracting her via texts (not that she was complaining). The brunette was teasing her about having to be studious while she was being lazy.

The girls looked up from their work as they heard Frankie and Juliet arguing as they came down the stairs.

"It's the husband. It's _always_ the husband." Frankie reasoned.

But Juliet still wasn't convinced, "I don't know, it can't be that straightforward, and it says that they had him in interrogation for four hours without his story changing."

"What are you two arguing about?" Traci asked as the girls reached the living room.

"Our Advanced Theories class. For one of the assignments, we pair up and Professor Jarvis assigns us a real case. We receive all the evidence and need to come up with the theory behind what happened. There's always some kind of twist, at least that's what Oliver and Steve warned us about. We need to have the start of our working theory by tomorrow but the closer we are to the real thing then the better recommendations we're going to get from him." Juliet explained. Which was why Frankie and her had been arguing about this case the entire semester.

"Why do you need recommendations?" Andy inquired.

Frankie rolled her eyes at the freshman's cluelessness, "Jarvis is friends with the higher ups at 15 Division, which only takes the best of the best at the Academy. So it wouldn't hurt to get noticed now."

"So what's the case?" Chloe piped in excitedly. She loved mysteries.

The rest of the girls, minus Gail, were also interested in helping.

Frankie looked at the freshmen skeptically, "Do you really think you guys can solve it? You're barely puppies."

"Couldn't hurt to have fresh eyes look at it, Frankie, they might notice something we missed." Juliet reasoned. They were given the assignment on the first day of classes and they still only had the husband theory.

"Doubt it." Frankie scoffed as she plopped down on one of the couches, throwing her head back against the cushion.

Juliet read out the prompt to the group, "L. McConnell. She's found dead one night, bottom of the basement stairs in her house. Blunt-force trauma to the head. Blood on the hammer lying next to her on the floor. Husband comes home, 6:00 pm. He said he found her that way."

The girls were interrupted when music blared from Chloe's computer as she accidentally knocked her headphones out. "Shit my bad. Shh! Sorry. Sorry."

Frankie looked over at the noise and internally laughed at the adorably spastic redhead, but kept the annoyed look on her face. She pulled up another sheet of paper and focused back on the project, "Coroner's report says she's been dead nine hours. Placing the time of death approximately an hour after hubby left for work." She leaned back in her seat and made herself comfortable as she waited for the freshmen to process the information.

Juliet taped pictures of the crime scene to one of the living room walls. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

Even though Gail was pretending to not listen she couldn't resist the urge to poke fun, "I've got it, it was Colonel Mustard in the observatory with the candlestick."

"Hilarious." Frankie deadpanned, even as the rest of the girls snickered.

Gail shrugged, "I know."

Traci brought the group back to the actual case, "If the husband did it, what's his motive?" She recalled Frankie saying it was always the husband on her way down the stairs.

Frankie looked at the girl like she was insane, "What do you mean, 'what's his motive?' They were married. So that's his motive: they were married." She stated matter-of-factly. A lifelong commitment should be enough to drive anyone to murder.

But Juliet agreed with Traci, which was why she had been arguing with Frankie about the husband's guilt since they first received the assignment, "But it's all pretty thin. According to the report they were married a couple years and neighbors and friends said they were happy." She pointed out once again to her partner.

Frankie looked at them both with disdain, "Everyone's happy, what does that even mean? You're happy when you're with someone _at first_. And all their little quirks seem cute," She bobbed her head back and forth as she smiled a tight-lipped smile and used a slight sing-songy voice before sobering up again, "Then after a while you hate the way that they chew their food and find yourself holding a hammer. Know what I mean?" She finished morbidly.

The rest of the girls looked at her awkwardly, they still weren't accustomed to her sense of humor. Well, everyone except Gail who barely suppressed a laugh because she agreed.

Chloe shook her head at Frankie's opinion about relationships as she got up to head to the kitchen for some more coffee. No wonder she ran away from her every chance she got. She stopped to take a closer look at the pictures the girls had been provided of the evidence and crime scene. "Wonder what she was making for dinner. Looks like a marinade of some kind. Maybe Piri Piri? Mmm."

"Why is that relevant, Muppet?" huffed Frankie.

But Chloe didn't give her a response and continued towards her destination.

Traci got up to make her attempt at figuring it out, "Okay, I'm in the kitchen, I'm cutting chicken. My husband wakes up. He comes downstairs..."

Gail got up and joined in, "I'm the husband." She slammed her hand down on the coffee table, "And I don't like the way you chew." She walked up behind Traci picking up her cell phone, "I grab a hammer. Smack!" She shouted and pretended to hit Traci in the head.

Traci cringed slightly as if taking the blow before turning back towards the group, "So, why am I at the bottom of the basement stairs?"

Gail pointed out the other flaw in the theory, "Why am I just gonna, like, leave the hammer lying next to you and then head to work?"

The girls started to throw theories around about what happened, some more realistic than others. They made a list of the various ways that the woman could have died but they seemed to be no closer to the truth.

After a while, Frankie got tired of the freshmen yapping, "We just need a theory."

Juliet sighed, "Okay, so do you want to just flip a coin and pick one?"

Frankie shrugged, "Do you have a better idea?"

Chloe had already gone back to her work when everyone was ignoring her suggestions. She looked back up at the pictures before asking, "What's the knife for? She was making Piri Piri, right?"

The comment elicited a growl from Frankie, "No one ever said she was making Piri Piri."

But Gail noticed the look on her roommate's face and cut Frankie off, "Shut up." She had a feeling that Chloe was on to something. Her roommate could be super annoying but she was also weirdly observant.

Chloe ignored the eye roll from the older brunette and went back to the pictures, she continued her theory, "Piri Piri, you marinate the whole chicken, which is why you don't need a knife. Plus, it's a lot of chicken for two people." She thought about the scenario for a second before lighting up, "It was frozen. She was using the knife to separate it. I used to do it all the time when I was just cooking for myself when my parents were traveling. I was constantly forgetting to put the chicken out the night before, so it was always rock-solid, so I would have to use the knife to wedge it apart. It's actually really dangerous, which is why..."

Despite the rambling, the redhead had gotten everyone's attention. Andy prompted her to continue, "Which is why...what?"

"Which is why I use a hammer to pound on the end of the knife." Chloe explained with a self-satisfied smile.

Traci picked up the reigns and walked them through the whole scenario, "So she was carrying the hammer. That's why her prints are all over it. And she was bringing it back downstairs."

But Gail was still a little skeptical, "So, she tripped, she fell, she landed on the hammer, and she smashed her head open?"

The rest of the girls shrugged. It was certainly a possibility and seemed to make the most sense.

Chloe perked up, "So, maybe they were happily married. Maybe not every relationship is a piece of crap! Ha." She threw the last comment in Frankie's face, considering the senior's previous remarks about marriage and relationships. "Still very tragic, but maybe, maybe it wasn't a murder."

Frankie tried to keep her face straight but it was clear in the way she was looking at Chloe that she was beyond impressed.

Juliet conceded, "It's a theory."

"And the kind of tricky bullshit case that Jarvis would give us. A murder that's not really a murder." Frankie hated when professors pulled that kind of crap.

The two girls agreed that might be the most likely scenario and started compiling their notes, while the freshmen went back to their own studies.

Gail checked the time and realized how long they had actually been playing Clue for. She had to hop in the shower and get ready before Steve got there. She left the rest of the girls to their work as she headed up the stairs.

Chloe also got up and headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything she could make for the group to eat and Frankie followed her.

The senior leaned against the counter. "You're very strange."

"Why? Because I solved your murder for you, _Detective_. No need to pout."

The way that Chloe had called her Detective had caused Frankie's stomach to flip but as usual she had to play it cool, "According to your theory it's not a murder."

"You could just say thank you."

"Thank you for what, Muppet?"

"Letting you bask in my awesomeness." Chloe replied confidently. She found what she was looking for. "You just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Make brownies." Chloe pulled out a box of the mix.

"I don't bake."

"There's a lot of things you don't do. How about trying something new?"

Chloe proceeded to ask the senior to hand her what she needed. Frankie grumbled but did as she was told and she watched as Chloe quickly whipped up the batter and popped it in the oven.

The redhead brought over a spoon to her assistant, "Want a taste?"

Frankie kept her eyes firmly on the freshman as she leaned forward to lick the spoon clean.

Chloe bit her lip as she reached forward to wipe some of the batter from Frankie's chin. "Missed a spot." She brought her thumb to her own lips.

Frankie was fairly certain that the girl was trying to kill her and wanted nothing more than to pull Chloe in another liplock but their bubble was burst as Juliet called out to her, reminding Frankie that they were in a house filled with other people.

"Anderson, you planning on helping me with this?"

"I was baking, Ward."

Juliet scoffed at the idea.

"Gotta go, duty calls." Frankie headed back out to the living room to help the other senior with their project.

Chloe watched her _friend_ leave. Damn, she was a stubborn one.

* * *

"Ready to go, Garbage Pail?" Steve asked as Gail came down the stairs. He had been catching up with Frankie and Juliet who had filled him in on the "Piri Piri Theory" for their project. He agreed it was plausible and was impressed by whoever came up with it.

The blonde told her roommate to save her some brownies if she wanted to be able to sleep in their room that night before heading out the door with her brother.

"Can we get drunk tonight?" Gail asked on the way to the car.

"Uh yeah, it's mandatory." But they wouldn't. They both knew better than to get drunk in front of their parents, especially with the Superintendent already on Gail's case about it.

They got into the car and Gail fastened her seatbelt, "Let's just get this thing over with."

Steve tried to cheer up his sister as he started up the car and navigated them to their parents' house, "Who knows it might be fun?"

"Really?" Gail glared at him; there was nothing fun about sitting through dinner with their parents, especially not for Gail. It was pure torture for her. At least at the party her mother had been slightly distracted. This time, there would be nothing to keep her from setting her talons firmly into her daughter.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, you're right, it's going to be awful. Just the same judgey conversation every month, you know you're lucky you missed an entire year of these."

"You could've run too, Steve." His little sister reminded him, it wasn't her fault she was smarter than him.

"Well, someone didn't tell me." He pointed out; the boy was still hurt that his sister hadn't even bothered to leave him a note. He understood why she would run from their parents and the situation but he thought they were closer than that, having always had each other's backs when push came to shove.

"Would you have come?" She asked but the look on his face was all the answer she needed, "Didn't think so."

"I did miss you, Garbage Pail." Steve told his sister sincerely. He had worried about her the entire time she was gone.

"I know, I'm awesome." She jokily replied, breaking the seriousness.

Steve smiled at her cockiness, "So do you want your birthday present now or after?"

"Now! Obviously, gotta have something good happen today."

As they stopped at a red light. Steve reached behind her seat and handed her a wrapped present. She carefully unwrapped the gift, even though the paper had been messily thrown on. It was a new fully stocked range bag for shooting.

"Thanks, Steve." Gail told her brother sincerely, she was excited to be able to put it to use.

"Figured this way you'd stop stealing mine."

"But that's half the fun."

They pulled up in front of the suburban house they had both grown up in. Gail grimaced; she hated Suburbia.

"You ready?" Steve asked as they paused outside the front door.

"No." She quietly told him.

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

They had just gotten through the door and greeted their mother when the Superintendent grabbed a hold of her daughter's chin, "What happened to your face?"

"Hello to you too, Mother." Gail sarcastically greeted the formidable redheaded woman. She had done her best to cover up the bruise but of course her mother hadn't been fooled.

The woman ignored the remark and remained locked on target, "That wasn't an answer."

Gail tried to shrug it off, "Walked into a wall."

"It looks like you were punched."

"It was my fault mother, I was goofing around and I accidentally elbowed her." Steve cut in, trying to draw his mother's attention away from his sister.

"Covering for your sister is noble but pointless." The Superintendent focused her attention back on her daughter, "You had better not have been drinking."

"Right, Mother because I am just such a heavy drinker. I can hardly control myself."

"No, but we all know what can happen when your faculties are impaired." The older woman sternly reminded her daughter.

Gail's jaw clenched, she was tired of the digs but there wasn't anything she could do except shut her mouth and take it.

The Inspector broke into the argument between his wife and daughter. "Let's talk about other things. Happy birthday, sweetheart." Gail's father pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Thanks, Dad."

They decided to head to the restaurant where their parents had made reservations. Gail hated the place, for some reason they thought a dish wasn't complete unless it included raw or grilled tomatoes. They ordered and waited for the food. During that time Gail's mother made a point of discussing all the things going on at 15 Division. She grilled Steve about his potential for making the next detective's rotation and what he had been doing to make himself stand out. As usual, she was pleased with all his answers.

"How are your classes, Sweetheart?" The woman focused her attention on her youngest next.

"They're fine."

"I trust you are acing all of them." The Superintendent's tone indicated that she would accept nothing less.

"Of course."

"Good grades aren't the only thing that matters. You should be networking and volunteering."

As usual, nothing was good enough, "I already told you, Mother, I'm volunteering at a children's health clinic."

"If you have time to do that and work that menial job of yours then you should also have time to volunteer at the precinct."

"Well Superintendent, considering I have spent my entire life at the precinct, I think I can handle doing other things for a change." The blonde tried to defend herself and her ability to make at least some choices.

"Gail, you are now twenty years old, you need to start taking your future more seriously, it is right around the corner."

Technically, Gail was still 19 for about six more hours. "Exactly, and in less than four short years, you will forever have my soul. Let me enjoy it till then."

"I am not the enemy, sweetheart, but you should be following your brother's example."

Steve gave his sister an apologetic look but Gail just stared at her water glass, "Right."

The Superintendent switched topics, "Why haven't you called any of the boys you met at the party?"

"Probably because I'm not interested in any of them." She thought of the pretty brunette she had kissed that weekend, who had also been texting her all morning. She could barely contain her smile, but knew it would draw her mother's attention.

"They have excellent pedigrees and any one of them would make a fine boyfriend. They can help you focus on what's important." The woman had handpicked all the boys she introduced her daughter to.

"Still not interested."

The Superintendent looked like she was ready to continue the discussion but the Inspector sent her a look from across the table to drop it. Finally, the conversation changed gears and the food was served. About an hour later they were finally able to say good-bye to their parents.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Steve remarked as they got into his car.

Gail punched her brother in the arm.

"Ow."

"Just put some make-up on." Gail mocked him for the advice from before.

"What? I thought you did a good job covering it up."

"Not good enough, just like everything else I do." The blonde grumbled as she slumped in her seat.

"Don't let her get to you, she's like that about everything."

"Except you."

"You know that's not true."

"Whatever."

Steve decided that the birthday girl needed some cheering up, "Want to go shoot something?"

"Yes!"

Steve decided to take his sister to the range at the precinct. It was less hectic than the public ranges and he liked being able to show off her skills to his colleagues. She was a better shot than most of the people in uniform. He was proud of his baby sister, even if she didn't believe him.

After they each fired off some practice rounds, they made their usual wager. Winner got bragging rights and loser bought lunch the next time they hung out.

"I'm worried about your ability as a police officer, brother." The blonde taunted as they compared their targets. She had beaten him hands down.

"I let you win." The boy countered.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to help you sleep at night," She continued to gloat all the way to the car.

On the way back to Gail's house, Steve decided to ask his sister about something that had been bothering him. But he knew he had to approach her cautiously, "So what's up with you and Holly?"

"Nothing, we're friends." Gail kept her eyes focused on the passing scenery.

"Right."

The blonde glared at her brother, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Just say it, numbnuts."

"Look Holly's great, she really is, she's one of my best friends, so just don't hurt her ok?"

"Right, because that's what I do so well, hurt people?" Not that Gail would show it but her brother's doubts cut deep.

"I didn't mean it like that I just know that you can be...guarded." Steve tried to explain but Gail had already closed herself off and continued to stare absently out the window.

Steve changed the topic but he couldn't get more than one word answers out of his sister.

They finally pulled up in front of the girl's house.

"Happy Birthday, Garbage Pail." Steve pulled his sister in for a hug as she tried to squirm away.

"It's not until tomorrow." She pointed out without any enthusiasm, shoving her brother away.

"I know but I'm probably not going to see you tomorrow, got any big plans?"

"No, I plan on ignoring it like I do every year."

"Have you told anyone?" He asked. He would never understand why she would refuse to celebrate.

"Absolutely not. And you better not either if you want to live to see your own birthday." She warned.

Steve held up his hands in defeat, "Try to do something fun." He encouraged his sister. He didn't want her to spend the day moping.

"I plan on going to class and going to sleep."

"Whoa, dream big!" The boy had a wide smile on his face as he mocked his sister.

"Whatever, tool."

"Well, I hope you enjoy whatever it is you end up doing."

"Thanks."

"See you later, sister." Steve called out as the blonde exited his car.

"Bye, brother."

* * *

Gail had just gotten done with her grueling day of classes. She was trudging along back home, dragging her tired feet and her heavy bag. _Happy Birthday to me_ , Gail thought to herself. She purposefully hadn't told anyone, not wanting to make a big deal of it. She hated her birthday, always had, probably always would. At this point, she just wanted to get home, eat something and sleep the rest of the day away.

She saw the red and blue lights before she heard the siren.

"Freeze. This is the police, we have you surrounded." Oliver's voice rang out over the speaker in his squad car. Gail rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

The boy got out of the cruiser and approached the blonde like he would a suspect. "Ma'am you have the right to remain silent and accept your twenty birthday punches. Yikes, though it looks like someone beat me to it. That from Holly's ex?" He asked as he got close enough to see Gail's face and the yellowing bruise.

He pulled her into a hug that she grudgingly accepted. She would never pull away from Oliver.

"So you heard?" Gail asked even though she knew that he had. She wondered how long it had actually taken for that piece of gossip to spread.

"Yeah, Steve told me. Sorry I wasn't there."

"And what exactly would you have done?" She teased knowing that Oliver would never hit a girl.

"I would've arrested her for you." Oliver replied seriously.

"It's ok, Officer Shaw. We wouldn't want you abusing your limited power."

The boy broke into a wide grin, "Speaking of, want to go for a ride?"

"Sure."

"Happy birthday, darlin'" Oliver told the blonde as she got into the car and he handed her her birthday meal: schwarma and a baker's dozen of her favorite doughnuts spelling out Happy Birthday. It was one of the few birthday traditions Gail actually enjoyed.

"Thanks Ollie." She told him sincerely as she tucked into her meal as he chauffeured her around on his break.

"So, I still owe you a present. I was thinking shoes but I don't know your size."

"I also settle for weapons."

"Maybe next time." The boy promised with a wink. "So how is everything going?"

"It's fine." She replied with her mouth half full of doughnut. She had already demolished her dinner and was tucking into dessert.

"Do you mind me asking, what happened the other night at the party?"

She swallowed, "Not much, jealous ex is all."

"Did she have something to be jealous about?" Oliver asked

"What is with everyone?" Gail asked. She couldn't understand everyone's obsession with whatever was going on between her and Holly.

"Well I don't know about everyone but I'm just trying to look out for you, Little Peck. You bottle everything up and keep everyone at arm's length; it's ok to let people in on what's going on in that head of yours. It's ok to share."

"I hate sharing." She deadpanned.

"Oh, I know that my Petulant Peck, which is why I haven't even asked for a doughnut."

She looked at her friend through narrowed eyes, "You may have one sugary treat, Shaw, and that's only because I'm feeling generous today."

"How very kind of you." He grabbed a doughnut from the proffered box.

The two drove around, catching up. Oliver told her about the beat and Celery, while Gail amused him with stories about the stupid drunks at the bar. Oliver Shaw was one of Gail's favorite people so it seemed fitting that he was the person she got to see on her birthday.

Oliver pulled up in front of the girl's house, "Unfortunately, birthday girl, my break is over and I have to go pick up my partner."

Gail took off her seatbelt, "Have fun keeping the streets safe."

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Peck."

"Oh, that's going to be easy, I plan on sleeping for the rest of it."

Oliver accepted that for Gail, that was her idea of a good birthday, sad though it might be. "Whatever makes you happy, darlin'."

"Stay safe, Ollie." The blonde told the boy as she exited the cruiser.

"Always." The boy promised before pulling away.

* * *

 _Gail was struggling desperately. She could feel an overwhelming weight crushing her chest. She tried to breath but she couldn't. She kicked and desperately punched wildly but the pressure intensified. She could feel everything around her getting fuzzy and darker. She wouldn't last much longer._

Soft hands gently tapped the slumbering blonde. Gail awoke with a start, gasping for air. She jumped back in her bed, scrambling to push herself against the headboard when she realized someone was next to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's ok, it was just a dream. Sorry to startle you." Holly immediately tried to soothe her friend. She had tried knocking but it hadn't woken Gail up.

"Holly? Hey." Gail tried to wipe away the fogginess she felt from suddenly waking.

"Hi." The brunette smiled as she tentatively sat on the edge of Gail's bed.

"Hey." Gail repeated a little less confused. She pulled her hair out of her face and tied it up in a messy bun.

"You said that already." Holly pointed out.

The blonde shrugged, "You know it sounded familiar. What are you doing here?"

The sass had made Holly smile; the blonde was sounding more like herself. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Gail realized she had been busted, "Oliver?" She guessed considering her friend had only dropped her off a couple of hours ago.

"Steve." Holly revealed. She had been confused when he had called and she also reprimanded him for waiting till the end of the night. "He said you didn't like your birthday and that you might need some cheering up. Is that true?"

"Which part?"

"Both."

"I'd rather it just be over already." Gail confessed.

Holly checked the time, "Well, we still have ten minutes and from what I understand, you have yet to have a proper birthday wish." She got up to grab the gourmet cupcake with a candle in it that she had placed on the girl's desk. She came back to reclaim her seat. She lit the candle and softly sang Happy Birthday to the blonde. "Make a wish."

Gail was surprised. She couldn't really believe that Holly had gone out of her way to see her for her birthday, just because Steve mentioned she didn't like it. Rather than close her eyes, Gail kept her stormy blues locked on the brunette and she leaned forward to blow out the candle.

"Happy Birthday, Danger." Holly leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Gail's mouth.

When she pulled back, the blonde frowned slightly, "You missed."

Holly smiled. The blonde looked incredibly sexy sitting up in the bed. She took the cupcake and placed in on the table next to them. She reached out to gently cup the pale face in front of her with the pouting lips and leaned in again to give her a proper kiss. When Holly finally pulled away, the blonde had a real smile on her face.

Gail's eyes fluttered open; the kiss had sparked something in her. She wanted to pull the brunette in for more kissing but that's when she remembered that she shared a room, "Where's Chloe?" With any luck the redhead was busy downstairs.

Holly shrugged, "Not sure, she wasn't downstairs with the rest of the girls. Frankie let me in and said you were in your room but she failed to mention you were already sleeping. Sorry for waking you." She made herself more comfortable by supporting her weight on the hand she placed on the other side of Gail. She started to fiddle nervously with the comforter covering the blonde.

Gail brushed it off, "Don't be, it's been the best part of my birthday."

Holly grinned widely at that, before teasing, "Even better than birthday doughnuts from Oliver." Steve had mentioned the tradition.

The birthday girl contemplated it for a moment, "Those are a close second."

"Oh yeah, how close are we talking?" Holly asked softly as the blonde moved closer to her.

"Really close, though there's a way for you to seal your victory."

"How's that?"

Gail closed the gap to kiss Holly again. She could feel the fire in her growing even more. Something about the brunette was driving her body insane. Maybe it was that she hadn't been with anyone in such a long time but she had a feeling that it was something more. No, the way she felt with Holly was uncharted territory for her. There was a connection with her that she had never felt with any of the guys she had been with, or even when she had kissed Frankie earlier in the year. No, this was definitely something better. She reached up to pull Holly in even more, deepening the kiss as she tangled her hands in the other girl's hair.

Holly couldn't resist, hell, who could? The blonde was kissing her so passionately and she wanted her so badly that when Gail started to lean back onto her bed the brunette followed. The kissing continued and Holly could feel the pale hands starting to wander up and down her sides. Things were probably moving too quickly but Holly didn't want to stop.

Gail tugged Holly in closer; enjoying the feeling of how soft and curvy Holly was pressed against her. Damn, she felt good. She wanted to feel more and started to slip her hand under the brunette shirt but they were interrupted, once again.

"Oh, shit, sorry." Chloe squeaked as she entered the room. She had no idea that Holly was over or that she was going to walk in on her and Gail snogging. "Frankie said you were looking for me."

"Clearly she was wrong. Go away Price." Gail growled, pissed off that everyone on the planet seemed to be conspiring against them.

"Right, I'm going." The redhead went to bolt from the room before the Gail acted on the murderous expression that was clearly on her face.

But Holly reassured her as she sat up and put some distance between her and the temptress in the bed. "It's fine, I should be heading home anyway. It's getting late."

"Still leaving. I have to go kill Anderson." Chloe explained as she headed out the door.

"Save a piece of her for me." Gail shouted as her roommate closed the door behind her. "What the hell is Frankie's problem?"

Holly sighed, she knew exactly why Frankie had sent the redhead upstairs. She had promised pay back for the lunch the other day. "Retaliation. I really should be going though, I have class early tomorrow." Plus, now she needed a cold shower.

Gail accepted the explanation. "I'll walk you home."

"No, you were sleeping." Not that the blonde seemed to be complaining about the visit.

"I'm awake now, and trust me, the cold will do me some good."

"Alright." Holly conceded as she stood up to let the other girl off her bed.

The blonde threw back her sheets and climbed out of bed. Holly's mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly at the skimpy tank top and short shorts the girl had worn to bed. Cold shower, indeed.

Gail smirked as she noticed that the brown eyes had darkened with desire at the sight of her. "I should probably put on some real clothes." She dropped her shorts so she could throw on a pair of jeans and she chuckled as the brunette looked away quickly. She put on some pants and pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "You can look, Nerd."

"Ready?" Holly asked as she put on her jacket, even though she was seriously overheating.

"Yep."

The two headed down the stairs and grabbed their shoes.

"Thanks, Frankie." Holly sarcastically called out as she spotted the senior lounging on the couch playing on her phone.

Frankie snickered, "Anytime." She laughed even harder when she looked up and noticed the death glare Gail sent her way as the two girls headed out the door.

"You're such an ass." Chloe thumped the brunette lightly with a pillow as she grabbed a seat on the other couch.

"Why's that, Muppet?" Frankie feigned innocence.

"You knew Holly was still up there."

"And?"

"And you sent me up anyway. Why?" Chloe didn't understand why Frankie would purposefully send her to interrupt the two girls.

"You said you wanted to be my friend. This is how I treat my friends." The senior pointed out with a wicked smile.

"It's a wonder you have any."

* * *

A/N: Alright gang, I have my exam this week and it's an 8 hour test! I'm not sure when the updates will be but there will be at least one (two, if I can remember my own name after the exam). Hope this holds you over in the meantime.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

A/N: Thank you dear readers for the lovely support for both the story and for my exam. You all are the best. So as relieved as I am to have finally taken my stupid test that I have literally been preparing for for months it's kind of bittersweet. It means that after the holidays I can return to my regularly scheduled life, which will mean way less time to write. I still plan on working on this story when I can but updates will definitely be slower and possibly shorter. But I still have the next week to write as much as I can, so hopefully I will still be able to update with some consistency.

JSkippy: Basically I have three things to work off of in my opinion of Lisa from the show: she's a snoot, she is loyal to her friends, but she shows that loyalty in stupid ways. Lisa and Holly are going to have a conversation soon that addresses most of what you mentioned.

So this chapter managed to be heavy on both Golly and CrankyMuppet. Only one post for the week but a long one. As always, let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a nice night, owing to the fact that it was a mild fall that year, so even though it was November in Toronto the air wasn't too cold. There was a bit of chill, but it felt refreshing for both girls who were still a little hot and bothered from before.

Holly and Gail walked together in silence for a bit, just enjoying the other's company and the night. They each stole furtive glances out of the corner of their eyes at the other as they strolled, while their hands occasionally bumped due to their proximity.

Finally, Gail broke the silence. "Thank you for coming over tonight."

"Of course. I would've been there sooner if someone had told me." The brunette playfully bumped her shoulder into Gail.

The blonde shrugged as she continued to dismiss her birthday, "It's really not a big deal."

"Why not?" Holly still didn't understand the blonde's aversion to her own birthday.

"Because it's just my birthday." Gail explained with a sigh.

When she had been younger, her birthday had been a platform for her parents to show off. Her mother would host parties for her colleagues and their kids where Gail would be forced to spend time with kids she didn't know and who honestly didn't like her (the feeling was mutual). She was an awkward kid, quiet, preferring to hang out on the periphery instead of being the center of attention, but her mother would drag her around forcing her to interact with others.

When she got older, she flat out refused the parties. After that it just became quiet dinners filled with judgment and reminders of past mistakes. Well, except the one year that her parents forgot her birthday altogether. She had been a freshman in high school and it was Steve's first year away at the University. Her parents had been completely oblivious to the date that year and if it hadn't been for Steve coming home to surprise her and take her out, no one would have even mentioned it. She's pretty sure that was the year that Steve went to both of their parents' secretaries to have them remind their parents of the important dates for their family.

Then there was last year, where it was only short phone call of admonishments and she was able to cut the birthday lecture short by claiming a bad reception. Except for the phone call, she was able to spend her birthday in complete anonymity in Paris. That had been a pretty good day even if she had spent it completely alone.

Holly reached out for Gail's hand and tugged it to get her full attention, "Exactly, and you, Gail Danger Peck, are someone worth celebrating."

Gail's heart fluttered at the comment and at the crooked smile adorning the brunette's face as her eyes belied the sincerity behind the words. It was safe to say that no one had ever made her feel as special as Holly Stewart. Oliver was a close second but that was different.

She looked at their linked fingers. Yeah, it was definitely different.

The two continued to walk and they changed the conversation to classes and the course the brunette had just started. They finally reached Holly's apartment and came to a stop outside.

Holly used her free hand to fiddle nervously with her glasses as she bit her lip, "So, I guess this is where we say goodnight unless you happen to want to come up with me?"

Gail was tempted, god was she tempted, but the nightmare from before was still lingering in the back of her mind and the night was only getting later. She hadn't been sleeping well since before the party and she wasn't sure that it was a good idea to push her body into further physical exhaustion, which she had no doubt was guaranteed to happen if she went upstairs.

So she deflected, "I thought you have class early?"

"I do."

"Then you should sleep. If I go up there that is the last thing we're going to do." The blonde reasoned with a smile that she hoped conveyed to Holly that she wanted to go up, just not that night.

"Fiiiine." Holly conceded teasingly. She had no problem letting the blonde set the pace. With that offer off the table, she took a step closer to the birthday girl to try a different one, "Want to come to the clinic tomorrow?"

"I might be free." Gail replied noncommittally but her blue eyes said that she had every intention of going.

"I'll text you before I go?"

Gail nodded her head in confirmation.

"And you'll text me when you get home?"

"You are just so clingy" Gail teased, but Holly knew that the blonde would do it since she asked. She would expect Holly to do the same if she was walking home alone at night.

"Good night, Danger, and Happy Birthday." Holly had closed most of the gap between them.

"Thanks, Nerd, for everything." Gail leaned in the last few centimeters and kissed Holly goodbye. It was a sweet kiss and when they broke apart each girl was smiling widely. As tempting as it was to kiss the brunette again, Gail forced herself to pull away. She started to head in the direction of her house as Holly walked up the few steps to the front door of her building. When she glanced back, Holly was leaning against her front door with that crooked smile.

Damn, she was in trouble.

* * *

"It's a wonder you have any." Chloe teased Frankie as she sat across from her in the living room.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Frankie replied, though sometimes it even surprised her that she actually did have people in her corner. She knew that her friends didn't really get her; well maybe Gail did since they were so similar, but they accepted her and in Frankie's life that was what she was looking for most when she got to college. Juliet, Holly, Sammy, Jerry, Steve, Oliver had decided to stick by her, sharp tongue and all. That was what mattered.

"You're also very full of yourself." The redhead pointed out, the brunette's ego was practically a separate entity of its own.

"Eh, I've earned it." Frankie flippantly responded glancing up from her phone to smirk at the freshman.

Chloe watched the brunette curiously. The senior hadn't budged since she had sat down. It was the first time in who knows how long that she hadn't bolted the first chance she got. Finally, having the older girl's attention all to herself Chloe decided that it was the perfect opportunity to find out some stuff about the girl that she liked.

"So how did you and Holly become friends in the first place?" Chloe knew about most of the other girl's close friendships considering all of the seniors had been living next door to one another since they were freshman, but she didn't know how Holly factored into the equation except that she also liked the ladies.

"Why?" Frankie asked cautiously. She had a feeling that she was on the edge of an actual conversation with the redhead and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that step in their friendship.

"I'm trying to figure out why she still puts up with you." Chloe teased but she waited for the response with rapt interest.

Frankie shrugged; there wasn't much to say about how she met Holly. "Steve introduced us spring semester of our freshman year."

Chloe did the calculation quickly, "Wait, Holly's in med school already, but you two were in the same grade?"

"She skipped a year. Actually, she skipped a year of high school too. She's only twenty."

"Damn, she must be a genius." Chloe nodded her head, even more impressed by the med student than she had been previously.

"Well yeah, that's why she's friends with me." Frankie commented with a cheeky grin.

The redhead rolled her eyes at that one before prompting, "So why did Steve introduce you?"

"You'd have to ask him." Frankie dismissed, but when she glanced up from her phone and saw the look on Chloe's face, she realized that she wasn't going to accept that answer, "I don't know, probably because we were both lesbians. Holly had just gotten out of a relationship with her roommate that had ended pretty badly and I was interested in meeting new people. I guess he just thought we would click."

"Clearly, he was right." From what Chloe could tell Frankie and Holly were pretty good friends. The med student seemed to be the person the brunette spent the most time with aside from Juliet, and occasionally the senior boys. Since Holly became single again she also seemed to be the person that Frankie took out with her to meet people, which begged the question, "So did you two ever hook-up?"

A warning bell went off in Frankie's head as she realized that was the real reason why Chloe was fishing for information about her friendship with Holly. Frankie thought about messing with the redhead in her response by saying that she had rocked the med student's world and that's why she had never left, but she knew that Holly would dime her out in a second.

"No more than a very drunken kiss the first night we met. We both agreed right after that we would be better off as friends and have been since." She explained a bit grudgingly.

"Makes sense." It seemed that Frankie had a habit of kissing friends on very drunken nights. That was how they had first hooked up. But for their last kiss in the kitchen they had been incredibly sober, so what did that mean? Chloe wanted to ask but she wasn't sure if she would even get a real answer. She was pulled from her thoughts as Frankie took the reins of their conversation.

"My turn for a question. Are you actually into girls or are you just looking to experiment?" The thought had been fermenting in the back of Frankie's mind since the first drunken kiss they shared. Plus, she had heard the redhead talk about guys with the other girls in the house but she didn't know her opinion on the ladies, other than her obvious admiration of Holly.

This time Chloe was the wary one, not sure if this question was just a trap for something bigger. "Why?"

"Well, so far all I know about you is that you had a douche for an ex-boyfriend who you broke up with months ago but that you let some guy lick your face at the party this weekend." Chloe grimaced at the thought but Frankie continued, "Yet you flirt with me."

Flirting was an understatement for the amount of seduction Chloe threw Frankie's way. The body shot, the dancing, hell even the baking had driven Frankie damn near close to mad with want.

"Are you complaining?" The redhead asked with a smirk.

Frankie wasn't complaining but she wasn't sure what exactly to make of the redhead. She had an incredibly low tolerance for games since she broke up with her last official girlfriend, so she wasn't looking to be some kind of toy for Chloe to play with. As late in the game as it seemed to be, they technically hadn't done anything more than some heavy kissing. But they were supposed to be just friends now so she was trying to keep her pointed questions somewhat platonic, "Just wondering."

"It called bisexual for a reason Frankie, it means I'm attracted to both guys and girls." Chloe replied simply. While her roommate may have had an aversion to labels, Chloe did not. She liked whom she liked regardless of their gender, and luckily there was a pretty decent label for that.

Frankie figured that was what the redhead was going to say and she wouldn't be the first bi girl she had ever been with but she still wanted to know how much experience she was working with. _No, bad Anderson, you're not working with anything remember_ , Frankie chastised herself. These were supposed to be friendly questions that were supposed to firmly establish the fact that Frankie wasn't actually interested in the redhead, just her body. Still, she asked the question anyway, "But have you ever been with a girl before?"

Chloe sighed, "Are we really playing the exes game?"

"You started it by asking about Holly and you said you wanted to be friends. Friends talk about this kind of crap." Frankie reasoned, trying to make it seem like something girls talked about and not that she was actually interested for any particular reason. Like the kind of reason that she really just wanted to drag the freshman up to her room and have her way with her. Nope, there was no reason at all behind her questions.

"I've mostly dated guys, but I did have a girlfriend in high school." Chloe explained with a bit of a smile when she thought about her ex. They had dated before she met Wes, till the girl's parents relocated when her father got a new job offer.

Chloe had officially piqued Frankie's interest and she wanted to know more about this ex-girlfriend but they were interrupted by the arrival of Gail.

"Peck, I'm surprised you're here." The senior commented as she spotted the freshman coming through the front door.

"I live here." The blonde replied as she kicked off her boots and plopped down on the couch next to her roommate. She pulled out her phone to text Holly as requested.

"Thought you would stay at Holly's, you know, where there aren't roommates." Frankie's plan had worked out better than she thought. She hadn't been sure that Gail and Holly were definitely hooking up but she had a feeling based on how well she knew her friend and the look in Holly's eye when she showed up looking for the blonde. Sending Price up had confirmed it for her.

"She wouldn't have to worry about her roommate if you weren't such an ass." Chloe interjected, still annoyed that the brunette had set all of them up.

Gail didn't bother looking up from her phone where she was reading the medical student's response as she pointed to her roommate with her thumb, "What she said."

But Frankie just shrugged unapologetically, she had warned Holly that she would get even for the lunch and now she had, "You and Holly were having fun?"

"Would've been having more fun if you didn't send Price in to rain on our parade, so thanks for that." Gail grumbled. She was already getting tired of the interruptions and all she and Holly had done, thus far, was some intense make-out sessions. Yet people seemed to keep getting in the way of even that. She finally put her phone away after the brunette wished her sweet dreams before going to sleep.

"Thought you two were just friends." The brunette teased from the safety of her spot across the room, where she was out of hitting range of the blonde.

Gail shrugged, "We are friends." But she threw a pillow at Frankie anyway.

Frankie deflected the projectile missile and rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Seriously? You're still in denial?"

The look in Gail's eyes was dangerous; clearly the brunette was poking the bear. "We're as good of friends as you and Price over here." Gail remarked knowing full well that at least something had happened between the two even if they denied it till they turned blue in the face. At least Gail could admit that she liked Holly to Holly (kind of) and she didn't care that Chloe had caught them kissing, she just didn't want to put a label on whatever it was that they were doing. Plus, they technically were still friends, but now they were friends who happened to want to see each other naked.

Frankie narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Whatever."

"So why was Holly over anyway? I thought you were sleeping." Chloe asked breaking the glaring contest between the two. When she had bumped into her roommate before going over to the boys' house, she had been heading to bed _alone_.

"She wanted to give me something." Gail decided not to mention that it was a cupcake for her birthday, knowing that her roommate would try to make a big deal about it even though it had finally passed.

Frankie opened her mouth to comment but the redhead cut her off quickly knowing that whatever was about to be said was going to be inherently filthy, "That's nice. Holly is awesome. She just seems like such a genuinely nice person, sweet ya know? But also super fun and apparently super smart. I didn't know that she had graduated early twice before starting med school until Frankie just told me. And I mean med school, wow, that takes some real brains to become a doctor. It doesn't hurt that she's so pretty either. You know, she has that whole natural beauty thing going for her."

Both Gail and Frankie watched the redhead ramble with the same exasperated look but Gail was the one to ask, "Do you ever breathe?"

"Obviously." Chloe chuckled at the stupid question.

"Could've fooled me." Frankie quipped.

The redhead refused to be deterred by her audience. "Anyway, as I was saying, Holly seems like a really great catch."

"Would you like me to set you two up?" Gail asked. Every chance she seemed to get, Chloe loved to broadcast Holly's attributes. Gail wasn't sure why, considering she had figured all this stuff out on her own over the last few months of getting to know her, even if it did take until that past weekend for her to act on it. So she didn't need Chloe dropping heavy-handed hints her way.

"What? No. Why would you do that?" Chloe was confused considering what she had walked in on earlier in the night. Was Gail really serious about this whole them just being friends thing? She had assumed it was just her way of getting Anderson off her back.

The blonde shrugged and she kept her voice light but there was a menacing look in her eyes, "You seem really interested."

"She's great but she's not my type." Chloe quickly explained.

It was the blonde's turn to mess with the two girls, "Right, you prefer someone more bitter and snarky who likes to interrupt people and run away from you every chance they get."

Frankie's features hardened at Gail description of her but Chloe was already cutting in before she could verbally lash out, "Aw Roomie, does that mean you reciprocate my feelings?"

Trying as hard as she could to resist it, Frankie let out an involuntary laugh at the ridiculous face Chloe was making as she batted her eyelashes at the blonde seated next to her who playfully shoved her away.

"Not even in your dreams, Princess, do you have a shot with me."

"Drat, guess I'll have to find someone else to keep me warm at night."

"You do that." As much fun as it was to cockblock (she'd have to look up the female equivalent of that later) Frankie and Chloe in retaliation for before, Gail was wiped. "Anyway, I'm actually going to bed this time. Some of us have busy lives and need some sleep."

The blonde pulled herself up and quickly snatched the remaining pillow on the couch to chuck at Anderson before she headed up the stairs.

Gail made her way back to her room. She peeled off her jeans and plopped down on the bed, not bothering to turn off the light, knowing that Chloe would do so when she came in. When she glanced at the table next to her she noticed her cupcake. A delicate smile crossed her lips. So her birthday hadn't turned out horrible for once. She had had two surprise visits and both people had fed her. She reached for her treat and took a bite, enjoying the sugar rush that coursed through her veins.

Holly Stewart seemed to be full of surprises. Or at least she was surprising to Gail. She was interesting, smart, and weird and Gail liked her. But that was kind of a problem. She knew that the brunette was too good for her. She really was inherently a good person and even Steve had warned his sister that she was going to hurt Holly. Not that she really thought her idiot brother was right. In fact, chances were that Holly was going to hurt her when she realized what everyone else seemed to know: that Gail wasn't good enough. Her parents reminded her of it just the day before and her brother on the way home. Even Chloe listing all of Holly's attributes just demonstrated to Gail that the brunette was way out of her league. It was only a matter of time before Holly realized how damaged and undeserving the blonde was. She laid back into her pillows with a sigh.

* * *

"Nice reflexes." Chloe complimented the brunette as she watched her knock away the pillow without looking up from her phone. She had shouted a goodnight to her roommate when she was on the stairs and gotten an incoherent grumble in return.

"Told you I was skillful." Frankie smugly reminded her before putting her phone down and asking, "Are you going to bed too?"

"I'm not really tired yet, you?" Chloe explained with a smile.

Maybe she was a masochist but Frankie figured that as long as they stayed on separate couches they couldn't get into too much trouble, right? But she couldn't let the redhead know that she was actually enjoying talking to her. "It's a lot of steps I might just hang out here for a little while longer, you know build up some energy."

Pleased with the idea that Frankie wasn't running, Chloe settled down onto her couch more, "So do I get to have any pillows?"

"Are you going to throw them at me?"

"Only if you deserve it."

Frankie tossed a couple across the room.

"So what about this girlfriend of yours?" Frankie picked the conversation back up where it had been left.

Chloe could tell that the brunette was trying hard to seem uninterested but she was failing miserably, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I guess." The senior agreed to the terms.

So Chloe told Frankie about her high school girlfriend. How they met, how long they dated for, why they broke up, just the usual rundown of a relationship.

In return, Frankie told Chloe about her first official girlfriend when she got to college. She didn't tell her about the girl from home that helped her figure out who she really was. No, that would open the whole can of worms that was Frankie's home life and she really didn't want to do that. So instead she let it seem like she was a late bloomer.

The night wore on into early morning as the conversation drifted to various topics, usually sparked by Chloe. They talked about favorite movies, TV shows, books, hobbies, sports, etc. They teased one another and lost all track of time. It wasn't until the first rays of the sun started to creak into the living room that they realized they should call it a night.

As they headed up the stairs, they paused outside of Chloe and Gail's room.

"This was fun, Crankypants, we should do it again." Chloe pressed a brief kiss to the other girl's cheek before sashaying into her room.

Frankie stood rooted to the spot even after the door closed, her cheek tingling from the contact.

Damn, she was in trouble.

* * *

 _Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her gut. She shouldn't be here but she was. She was looking for something. She walked through the dark alleyway. There was trash everywhere and she was trying not to touch anything when she saw it. It was just a glint of metal near a dumpster but she walked over to see what it was. It was a necklace and it was still on someone. The person was covered with trash but they didn't seem to be moving. She tried to budge them with her foot but nothing. She moved the trash from the person's face and she was shocked to see herself staring back up at her, eyes fixed and lifeless._

Chloe entered the room just as the sun was coming up, waking Gail from her latest nightmare. The blonde had her back to the other girl and was glad when she heard the redhead tumble into her bed without saying a word. The girl hadn't noticed that her roommate had woken up in a panic, again.

Gail shifted to lay on her back and she glanced around the room that was beginning to lose its shadows as the sun peaked in. She took a look at her phone to see the time and it was only 6:30am. She toyed with the idea of texting Holly to see if she wanted to go for a run but decided against it. She knew that the dream would still be bothering her and she didn't really want to get accustomed to using Holly to deal with it. So instead she quietly searched for her music player. Once retrieved, she laid back down and focused on whatever song her shuffle played.

* * *

Despite being tired all the way down to her bones, Gail found herself in Holly's car on their way to the clinic the next day. She sat looking out the window with her head resting on her arm. She had been out of it all day when she was in class. She had been tempted to bail on the volunteering but she liked that the clinic felt that they could count on her when she was free. She also wasn't ready to disappoint Holly yet. She could at least try to be different with her.

"You feeling ok?" Holly asked as she glanced at the quiet blonde sitting next to her. Even with her make-up on, Holly could see the puffiness under the blue eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

"Yeah, just tired." Gail mumbled as she rested her head back against the headrest.

"Long day?"

"Mmmhmm."

Holly frowned slightly, "I'm really glad you agreed to come but you know you don't have to if you're tired, right?" She felt bad that Gail seemed to be pushing herself too hard. She knew that the girl double majored and worked way too many hours at the Penny. She was also usually awake at the crack of dawn to run. Holly herself didn't sleep much owing to school but she was more concerned about the blonde sitting in her passenger seat.

"I know, Nerd, but it's good practice for me, which means less studying when I get home."

"Alright, then maybe you can get some sleep later."

"Maybe." Gail replied with a small smile as they arrived at their destination.

"Hola chiquitas, que pasa?" One of the nurses, Eva, greeted the girls from behind the front desk as they entered the clinic.

Eva was one of the few adults that Gail had actually clicked with quickly at the clinic. She was half-Cuban, half-French and a real spitfire. She had a low tolerance for bullshit from the doctors but an endless supply of compassion for the children. She was popular amongst the patients and respected by the staff for being good at her job.

The two conversed for a little bit in Spanish while Holly got a hold of the patient schedule for the afternoon. When she returned Eva switched back to English.

"Miss Stewart, would you mind if I borrowed Miss Peck here for a special patient today?"

Both Gail and Holly looked at her curiously.

"Sure?" Holly wasn't entirely certain what the nurse would need blonde for. If it were just translating services then she wouldn't be asking. But it's not like the first-year medical student had the right to say anything, nor was it like Gail belonged to her.

"Who's the patient?" Gail asked a little warily.

"Her name is Sophie and she's eight-years-old and just the sweetest thing. When she gets to know you she does just the most incredible smile. But she has sickle cell anemia, so we don't get to see that smile too often around here. She comes in regularly for blood work and treatments and unfortunately because of attacks."

"Those are really painful." Holly explained with a frown.

"Exactly, but I think she might like it if she had a friend when she came to visit."

"But she doesn't need a translator?" Gail asked still trying to figure out what it was that she was supposed to offer.

"No, but she could use some special attention."

"Umm.." Gail hesitated, unsure if she was really the best person for the job.

"You should meet her, the kids love you here." Holly encouraged with a smile.

That was enough to make the decision for her, "Alright, I guess."

Eva lit up, "Great, she's in exam room number 3 with her mom Trina. I already told her about you and she approved you being able to meet her and stay in the room with her with the doctor. Miss Stewart you are welcome to examine her as well."

"Thanks, Eva." The brunette replied as the two girls headed over to the room.

Sophie was curled up on her mother's lap when they first entered the room. She was only in for routine blood work to check her oxygen saturation to try to prevent a sickling crisis but the poor girl was scared of the doctor's office, having been there too many times and for too many painful reasons.

The girls introduced themselves.

Trina greeted them warmly and encouraged Sophie to say hello. They were rewarded with a timid "Hi" from the girl and a very small smile.

"Sophie, these were the girls Eva was telling us about. They came here just to meet you. Why don't you tell them a little about yourself?" Her mother encouraged, trying to get her daughter to loosen the death grip she had on her.

But the girl just hid her face even more.

"How about we tell you a little bit about ourselves? Can you keep a secret, Sophie?" The blonde asked with a very serious expression.

Sophie shifted so she could face the older girls and nodded her head vigorously.

Gail moved closer and dropped her voice to conspiratory whisper, "Holly's a superhero."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded solemnly, "Yep, those glasses are part of her disguise."

The little girl's features lit up with excitement, "Like Supergirl? That's my favorite show."

"Kind of."

"What are her superpowers?" Sophie asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Well, she has the power to make people feel better. And she only has to use her words."

"Really?"

"Yep, she's done it for me." Gail confessed and she winked at Holly who melted just a little bit.

"That seems like a nice power to have." Sophie turned her attention to the brunette, "I like your glasses. They're a good disguise."

Holly had watched the entire interaction with open admiration and amusement. She would never get used to the blonde's ability to surprise her. "Well, thank you. I like your backpack."

Sophie had covered her entire bag with stickers of her favorite things. She pointed to each one and explained what they were. Once the little one started to talk she became a chatterbox. She moved on to tell the girls about school and her friends, while Holly and Gail gave her their full attention.

Trina watched the older girls with her precious daughter. Eva had been right; they were exactly what Sophie had needed.

* * *

Even though the girls spent a good portion of their shift with only one patient, Sophie's doctor had been pleased that they had been able to help her relax and enjoy her visit. Her check-up had shown that her vital signs were good and that her treatments were working. When she left, she had both girls walk her out holding their hands as she walked between them till they reached the exit. Trina thanked them for their help and Sophie asked that they be at her next visit. Both girls promised and waved good-bye.

They returned to their normal duties: Holly visiting each patient, while Gail offered translation services to whoever needed it. A couple of hours later they were finally done.

"Feed me?" Gail asked as they made their way over to Holly's car.

The brunette smiled, "Sure, you've certainly earned it. What would you like?"

"Surprise me. But nowhere that we have to wait long, I'm starving."

Holly took Gail to a Deli/Grill not far from where they lived. The place was small but it had a pretty big menu and served breakfast, lunch, and dinner all day. The prices were low and the food was actually pretty good. They just had to be careful about tomatoes but the workers were nice and accommodating.

They ordered their food and settled into a table to wait while it was made. They chatted about the clinic and some of the patients.

"You know you really are great with the kids. I think Sophie took a real liking to you." Holly complimented the blonde. It really was fascinating to watch Gail work with the kids. She had such a fun and easy demeanor with them, it was so different than the way she acted around the rest of the world, where she came off as aloof and guarded. Of course, Holly knew that wasn't the real Gail but the persona she wanted to portray to keep people at a distance. She just didn't know why.

Gail smiled shyly, "I think she was more impressed that you were a superhero."

The shy smile was one of Holly's favorites; she returned it with a crooked one of her own. "Thanks for that. I've never been a superhero before."

"Who are you kidding, Nerd? I know you've pictured yourself as a superhero plenty of times."

"As hot as I'm sure I'd look in tight spandex, I haven't pretended to be a superhero since I was a kid."

Thoughts of Holly dressed in a skintight suit of spandex, or even better: leather, was enough to make Gail's entire body heat up. She cleared her throat and took a sip of water, trying to push the images from her mind, "So what would your superpower be?"

"Apparently, I already have one." Holly smiled crookedly as she remembered the way the blonde described her ability to help people. She hadn't been sure where Gail was planning on going with the superhero comment but she hadn't really expected her to pick that superpower. She had a feeling that she was referring to her birthday the day before and knowing that she had been able to make Gail enjoy it just a little bit actually did make her feel like a superhero.

Gail remembered the confession she had made in the exam room, where she admitted that Holly had made her feel better with just her words. She had meant it, probably more than Holly even realized, but saying anything that even remotely resembled her real feelings made Gail feel incredibly vulnerable so she deflected, "You want to be a doctor, Hols, helping people feel better is kind of your thing."

The med student shrugged, "I'm not a doctor yet."

"Maybe not, but you're going to make a great one."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You actually care about people."

"That isn't always a good thing, makes it harder to stay objective and not let people's sickness get to you. It also makes it worse when there's nothing you can do to help someone." Holly knew that she needed a thicker skin for the work she was planning on doing. She had hoped that volunteering in the peds clinic would make it easier for her to just be herself, because people expected pediatricians to care but if anything it made everything hurt more when she had patients that she knew there was little she could do to help them. It was yet another specialty she had to check off her list of possibilities.

Gail studied her friend closely. It was obvious that Holly was great with patients, she had a really good bedside manner but it didn't seem like something she necessarily wanted to do.

"Do you like working with patients?" The blonde asked bluntly.

"What? Of course." Holly replied quickly, she had to like working with people if she wanted to be a doctor.

"It's ok if you don't. You don't have to like something to do it anyway." Gail was more than accustomed to the feeling, having spent most of her life doing things she hated but becoming skilled at them anyway. Oh, the joys of Peck training.

"Is that how you feel about your major?" Holly asked in a way that told Gail that she wasn't judging but was honestly interested. It was tone the blonde wasn't used to.

"Which one?" She tried to deflect.

Holly cocked her head to side, "You know which one."

Gail really hated talking about her criminal justice major because it hadn't been her choice. But worse, it was just the beginning of the end for her as far as avoiding her family legacy was concerned. By the end of her college career she would not only have a degree but would probably already be admitted to the academy. She knew that she could fail the entrance exam and her family would pull strings to get her in anyway. Hell, her godfather, the Chief of Police, would probably enter her on his own.

But she didn't want to get into any of this with Holly, knowing that it would sour her mood. "I thought we were talking about you."

"Ah, but you're just so much more fascinating." Holly's smile was genuine and her words sincere. She loved learning new things about the blonde.

Gail laughed, "As much as I love indulging in my own ego, can we not talk about my major?"

Holly could tell that the blonde really wanted to drop the subject, so she did, but she wasn't letting her off the hook completely. "Alright, tell me something else about you."

"Like what?"

"You did promise me more info about your trip. What's the first country you ended up in?"

Gail smiled a little remembering the day she arrived in Europe. She had had absolutely no plan whatsoever but the relief she felt the moment the plane landed had made the journey beyond worth it. When she left she didn't care where she went but she tried to be a little practical about it. At least Johnny had convinced her to be when she met him in the airport. He had just started his job and had been eager to help Gail get the hell out of dodge.

"Spain, it was the closest one where I could speak the language." That had been the boy's suggestion and it worked out well for Gail.

"How exactly did you learn Spanish?" Holly had studied French in school like most kids. She had assumed Gail had learned it there as well. But most people didn't study Spanish in school.

"From a book."

Holly wasn't sure what she was expecting the blonde to say but it wasn't that. Most people needed to hear a language to learn it, and even that wasn't enough. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I can pick up most languages just by reading." Gail explained dismissively. She didn't think it was a big deal. Some people were just good at languages, she happened to be one of them.

"Whoa." Holly was impressed for sure. She obviously found the blonde utterly captivating and had from the moment they crashed into each other at the park. But now she could openly admire her, and damn the more she got to know the girl, the more she admired.

Gail rolled her eyes, "You're easily impressed."

The girls' food was ready and they took a moment to thank their server before delving back into their conversation.

"So tell me about Spain. I'm going to live vicariously through you."

"Never been to Europe?"

"Not yet."

So Gail regaled her with stories about the country and the people she met, the places she saw, and of course the food she ate. She answered all of Holly's questions, which of course were endless. The brunette's natural curiosity amused the blonde. Everyone was always impressed with her trip but few actually wanted to hear about it and definitely not to this depth. Luckily, if they were talking about where she went and what she saw then they weren't talking about why she left and why she stayed away.

The girls ate and they kept bouncing between topics in their conversation. They would shift from Gail's trip to Holly's classes, to both of their friends. Talking came easily to the two and they quickly lost track of time.

"Crap, it's getting late, we should probably head back." Holly reluctantly explained as she glanced at her watch. She didn't want to cut their time together short but she had a lot to do that night. The teachers were already swamping them with new material.

"In a hurry to get away from me." Gail joked but rose from the table anyway to clear their trash.

"Never, but I haven't had a chance to study yet today." Holly clarified apologetically. Getting away from Gail was the last thing she wanted.

"Alright, Alfred take me home." Gail joked as they headed out of the deli.

"I thought I was the superhero." The brunette countered.

"Well, would you like me to drive the batmobile?" Gail made a grab for Holly's keys, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Nice try." The brunette headed over to the driver's side and unlocked the car for both of them.

They continued their banter on the way to the blonde's house. As Holly pulled the car up to the curb near the girls' driveway. They could vaguely make out the inhabitants of the house running around. It had already gotten dark but it looked like the two houses were engaged in a game of ultimate frisbee using a glow-in-the-dark disc.

"Of course they're all outside." The blonde grumbled.

Holly laughed, "And that's a problem why?"

"I was hoping to get a good night kiss."

"And you don't want them to see?" Holly asked with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Gail had said a few times that she didn't care what her friends thought or knew but this seemed a lot like trying to hide from them. She couldn't stop her mind from jumping to the conclusion that maybe the blonde was ashamed of whatever it was that they had going on.

"I don't want them to interrupt." Gail quickly clarified, she could tell by Holly's tone that there was about to be a miscommunication. She didn't want the brunette to think that she was hiding her or anything stupid like that. She just didn't like people butting into her business.

The flippant response settled Holly's nerves. "Well, I don't think they've noticed the car yet."

Gail reached over and turned off the idling vehicle, "It's too conspicuous when it's running."

Turning the car off had triggered the dome light to turn on in the interior. "Oh, but the light isn't?" Holly pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, there are solutions for that." Gail reached up to flip the switch to turn the light off.

"I think you just wanted to get me in the dark so you could have your way with me, Peck."

"Are you complaining?"

"No." Holly had barely uttered the word before she felt Gail's lips capture hers.

Kissing Gail had to be the most addicting thing Holly had ever experienced. She never wanted to stop. Her lips responded to the blonde's with such intensity that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to catch her breath again. But she wanted more. Her hands moved up to tangle in the blonde hair as she tried to pull the other girl closer.

Gail felt Holly pull her in so she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past willing lips and earning a deep moan from the brunette. She wanted to be able to feel more of Holly's body on her own but the dimensions of the car limited them from being able to get too close to one another. This had to change.

Holly wasn't aware of the blonde reaching below her until she felt her seat slide back. Somehow, without breaking the kiss, Gail managed to climb over the console to straddle Holly in the driver's seat. She wedged herself between the brunette and the steering column until she reached around to the side handle to lay the driver's seat back as far as it would go.

Holly appreciated the change in positions because it allowed her the desperately craved contact that was sending her body into overdrive. She kept one hand tangled in the blonde locks as the other moved to Gail's lower back to try to create a little of some much needed friction between their heated cores. This time she was the one to earn the moan as the blonde pressed herself into Holly even more.

"HEY!" Both girls jumped at the sound of someone hitting the side of the car.

They were both a little dazed as they glanced through fogged windows to see Frankie cackling outside of the car. The senior had just gotten back from class since Tuesdays were her long day. She had recognized Holly's car instantly and couldn't resist the urge to mess with the girls. Of course, she hadn't quite expected the heavy petting that was going on when she banged her hand on the passenger side door.

"You two are so busted."

"Fuck you, Anderson." Gail growled. She had hit her head on the roof of the car because of the other girl's obnoxiousness, in case getting interrupted _again_ wasn't enough to piss her off.

"I'm pretty sure you have your hands a little too full to do that too, Peck."

"Go away, Frankie." Both girls shouted through the door.

"She has the worst timing." Holly commented as they heard their friend take off, still laughing loudly.

"You think?" Gail was still trying to catch her breath and Holly appeared to be doing the same. One look at the brunette's heaving chest below her was enough to make her forget all about Frankie busting them. She really just wanted to continue what they had started.

"I kind of really want to invite you in." The blonde confessed.

Holly bit her lip at the look of unadulterated want depicted in the darkened blue eyes looking at her. "I kind of really want to invite you to come back to my place with me, where Frankie isn't...But..." She trailed off, knowing that they needed to stop for the night.

"But you have things to do and I should probably let you get going." Gail finished the thought for the brunette.

If Holly were being perfectly honest, she could easily blow her work off and just take the blonde home and ravage her. But somewhere in her lust-addled brain she knew that they were probably moving way too fast. Gail had never been with a girl before, and Holly didn't want to pressure her into doing anything more than she was ready to. But that also meant creating some much needed (though, not desired) physical distance.

"Unfortunately." Holly confirmed with a frown.

Gail reluctantly opened the driver's side door to climb out. She left the door open so they could talk.

"Have fun studying."

"Trust me, there will be nothing fun about it." Especially not with the raging inferno that Holly could feel still burning in her pants.

"Well, it will be more fun than dealing with a smug Anderson." Gail pointed out. If Chloe hadn't confirmed it before, then there really was no denying it now with the senior.

"Want me to talk to her?" Holly offered. She was more than equipped to handle her friend, having been the recipient of her endless jests and pranks for years. But she didn't want to subject Gail to that, not knowing how she would respond to it.

"Nah, I'm a big girl I can handle it. Plus, she's just jealous."

Holly nodded in affirmation. "As she should be."

Gail couldn't resist, she leaned in for another kiss, but this one she kept brief.

"Talk later?" Holly asked once the blonde pulled back, her lips still tingling with the excitement of getting another fix.

"Sure. Text me when you get home."

"Will do."

Gail watched the brunette drive off, waiting till she was completely out of sight before she headed in the direction of her house.

"Hey Gail want to join us?" Chris offered when he spotted his friend. He hadn't noticed her getting home.

"I don't play sports." Gail reminded the boy as she continued to her house, ignoring her friends' encouragement to join their game.

"Except tonsil hockey" Frankie pointed out from where she was leaning against the front door, waiting for the blonde to catch up to her. She made the comment low enough that the others wouldn't hear but loud enough to earn a glare from Gail.

"I really hate you."

"I know." Frankie dropped off her stuff then headed back outside to join the others.

Gail closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She took a deep breath and released it. Her heart was still pounding from her encounter with Holly and damn had it felt good.

* * *

Wednesday night found all of the freshman girls over at the boys' house when Traci and Gail got off work.

Gail had initially texted Holly to see if she wanted to hang out but she was studying and calling it a night soon since she had to be back at the clinic early in morning, but she invited Gail over to study in the afternoon between class and her shift. She had agreed before letting the bookworm go back to her studies.

So instead, the blonde found herself stretched across both Chloe and Chris on the couch, while playing against them and Dov in video games. Traci was seated on the floor with Jerry watching, while Andy was sitting on Sammy's lap on one of the comfy chairs in the living room.

After losing all his lives Dov handed over his remote to Jerry and asked to speak to Chloe alone for a minute. Gail grumbled as she was forced to move her legs to release her roommate from the couch. The redhead handed her controller to Traci and followed the boy into the kitchen where they were out of earshot of the others.

Jerry explained to Traci how to play. He showed her the various weapons and how to use them. He also gave her the very valuable advice of avoiding Gail if she wanted to live.

They unpaused the game and Gail immediately blew her housemate up.

"Seriously, Gail, five seconds. Not even five seconds to get my bearings." Traci complained as she glanced up at the couch to glare at her blonde housemate.

"All's fair in love and war, Trace, and this is war."

"Speaking of love and war, Peck, how are things with Holly?" Jerry asked trying to distract the freshman enough that they might actually have a shot at living for a change in the game.

Gail hit his character with a grenade, "What are you talking about, Barber?"

"Come on, there was the song at Oliver's party, plus the kiss at the bar, then we're all going to a party at her place, which resulted in you getting decked by her ex, and after she dragged you off for a little TLC. You're not fooling anyone."

"She also came over to surprise her the other night for some reason." Andy added but quickly regretted opening her mouth when she saw the scowl on the blonde's face aimed her way.

"So glad everyone wants to mind my business for me, but maybe you should focus more on the game and less on my love life," Gail proved her point by killing both Jerry and Traci's characters. Chris was still safe for the moment since he hadn't opened his mouth.

"What did I do?" Traci whined. She was decent at some of the video games, thanks to playing with her younger siblings, but she didn't like it when they played the violent games. Still if this was what they were playing in the boys' house she was game, especially if it meant getting Jerry to show her how.

"You're with him which means you get destroyed by association." Gail explained matter-of-factly.

"I don't know Jer, I think I might need to be on Gail's team." Traci teased as the blonde continued to decimate the characters onscreen.

"Abandoning ship?" The boy joked; he reached over and tickled the girl's side. "I see how it is."

"Hey, stop." Traci laughed and tried half-heartedly to swat the boy's hands away.

"Yes, please stop, you two are gross." Gail took them both out one more time while they were distracted with each other. They tossed their remotes to Sam and Andy.

After another disgusting display of flirting from the pair on the floor, Jerry turned his attention back to the blonde, "Anyway, Peck, all I'm saying is that you should go for what you want."

The blonde turned her scowl on him this time. What made him so certain that she hadn't? Gail may not have been singing it from the rooftops but she figured her roommate had gossiped about what she walked in on the other night. Apparently, all she had mentioned was that Holly had come by, probably in an effort to avoid her roommate's wrath.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Jerry, you should see her with a weapon in real life," Andy warned as her character was slaughtered too by the blonde's on screen.

"I'm not scared of Peck." The boy boasted from where he sat with Traci, where he was easily shielded from the other girl.

"You should be." Sammy interjected, "Remember Collins' face? I don't think your stupid mustache is going to protect you."

"You're one to talk, Swarek." Jerry threw back at his friend's scruffy appearance.

"Are you two really not going to shave or get a haircut for the entire month?" The long locks on all of the guys really did not impress Traci.

"No-Shave-November baby!" Sam pointed out with a fist pump for extra emphasis.

Both of the freshmen girls sitting with them groaned, all of the guys were already starting to look a little worse for wear and they were only about halfway through the month. It suddenly reminded Gail that she didn't have the same problem as the other girls. Holly was soft and silky all over. Or at least she imagined, all over, she still had yet to find out for herself. She got a little lost in those thoughts and didn't notice as Sam managed to sneak up on her from behind in the game.

The rest of the room cheered at finally being able to take out Gail for once.

"Hey Peck, what's got you distracted?" Jerry joked as the blonde's character regenerated and went on a mission to destroy Sammy.

"Diaz's phone. It won't stop buzzing against me." The blonde replied.

"You sure that's just a phone?" Sam joked and Andy swatted him for the comment.

Chris blushed a deep crimson at the older guy's joke as he silenced his phone again. "It's Denise."

"What does she want?" Gail asked, her voice laced with disdain. She had never been a fan of Chris' hometown (ex)girlfriend. From what the blonde could determine she had seemed hell-bent on manipulating the good-natured boy, including trying to get him to go back home. As much as she didn't like to admit it, Chris was one of her real friends and had been from the first day when he tried to include her in everything. So the fact that Denise had tried to take him away didn't sit right with Gail.

"I don't know, I haven't answered any of her calls." Chris mumbled.

His phone lit up with a text message, Chris checked it before excusing himself. He handed his controller to Chloe as she came bouncing back into the living room.

"Where's Chris going?" The redhead asked as she plopped down next to her roommate.

"Timmons is calling."

"Denise?" Dov asked as he entered the room too, even though he knew that was how they all referred to the hometown hottie Chris used to date.

"Yep," Gail scowled and blew up Andy's character for good measure.

Dov made a face too; he wasn't anymore a fan of Chris' ex than Gail was.

"So what was your super secret meeting about?" Andy asked as her character lost its last life and she relinquished her remote back to Dov.

"Oh, nothing, we're just going on a date on Friday." Chloe replied off-handedly as she made quick work of Sam's character. She was getting surprisingly good at the game.

"Really?" Traci asked as Jerry reached over to fist-bump Epstein. Sam on-the-other-hand glared from his spot across the room. Epstein had just opened a can of worms and soon the rest of the girls would be expecting the same treatment.

"Yep." Chloe replied cheerily but remained focused on the game.

Gail was surprised at the sudden pairing when she knew damn well that her roommate had a thing for Frankie. But it wasn't any of her business. Whatever, maybe the king of the dorks has finally found his queen.

Chris returned to the room, his face pale and sweaty.

"Hey, Diaz, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jerry asked when he spotted the freshman's return.

"Denise is ummm...She's ummm...she's-well, she's pregnant." Chris stammered. He both looked and felt like he was about to pass out any second.

"What?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed at once.

"Denise is pregnant," Chris repeated more for himself than the group as he collapsed back onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"How far long is she?" Chloe asked.

The tall boy shrugged but kept his face covered, "I don't know."

"Chris, are you sure it's yours?" Dov asked his best friend. The couple had been broken up for well over a month at that point, there was a good chance it wasn't Chris' kid.

"What? Of course it is. We're Catholic." Chris said firmly, like that was explanation enough. Denise wouldn't have cheated on him and she definitely wouldn't lie to him about it now. They had met in church when they were just kids and dated for years. He had loved her but they were growing up to be different people who wanted different things. But he had never expected this.

"So what? Me too, doesn't mean she didn't stray." Traci warned, and the rest of the room nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we're real Catholics. We don't just sleep with anybody." Chris was ignorant to how his words could be misconstrued.

Traci and the rest of the girls looked at the boy incredulously, "Did you just call me a slut?" The dark girl asked with a look in her eyes that warned the boy to tread carefully.

Chris looked blankly at Traci trying to replay the conversation they just had in his head, "No. No,no,no,no,no,no I just meant that you know you're fun. You're fun, you're easy." He tried to smooth over his previous comment but only made things worse.

Traci glowered at the boy and got up to go to the kitchen.

"No,no,no not that kind of easy," He tried to convince her as she stormed away from him.

"Whatever." Traci called out over her shoulder.

"Shut up, Diaz." Jerry advised the boy. He knew that Chris hadn't meant anything by his comment and wasn't thinking clearly but that wouldn't stop the girls from ripping him apart if he kept going.

Chris gulped, "Shutting up."

Gail couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Chris, you're hot but oblivious. You can't just accept that the kid is yours. Seriously, when was the last time you two even had sex?" She couldn't believe how stupid these people that called themselves her friends were. Had none of them heard of using contraceptives?

"Look, leave it alone. Denise never would've cheated so if she says it's mine then it's mine." He roughly rubbed his hands over his face. He still couldn't wrap his head around the situation he now found himself in.

"But what are you going to do?" Andy asked gently. She had gotten up to place a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know." The boy replied dejectedly.

A somber mood fell over the group for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Gail let herself onto the roof like usual. This time she came with sandwiches and coffee. She paused in the doorway and admired Holly from afar. The brunette was sitting in her usual spot with all of her books and papers spread across the table even though she knew that Gail would be coming over. It actually made the blonde chuckle to herself how absorbed in her work Holly could become. It was kind of cute, if Gail ever used such terms (which she didn't).

After pausing long enough to be borderline creepy, Gail peeled herself from the door frame and headed over to put her gifts on the table. Holly had only briefly looked up from what she was reading to smile in greeting before ducking her head back down to the section of information she was working on. Gail was getting accustomed to the lackluster greeting the more she studied with the brunette, recognizing it as the medical student trying to finish whatever she was reading so she could give the blonde her full attention.

Gail waited a bit as she watched Holly from her closer viewpoint. She really was gorgeous without even trying. She was making an adorably grumpy face as she concentrated on whatever it was that she was reading. She had her head resting on hand with her elbow supporting its weight.

Holly could feel the blonde over her shoulder, but she was trying to finish the page she was working on.

"Do you realize how incredibly sexy you look when you're getting your nerd on?" Gail nibbled her ear.

The brunette smirked but kept her eyes firmly on the text, "Do you realize how incredibly distracting it is when you do that?"

"Do what? This?" She gently nipped the sensitive spot behind Holly's ear.

A sharp intake of breath from Holly preceded her gasping, "Yes"

"What about this?" The blonde's mouth moved a little lower and placed a slightly harder bite on the other girl's neck.

"Mmhmm." Holly stretched her neck to give the other girl more access but still kept her eyes on her text. She had a feeling that pretending to ignore the blonde would only drive her to try harder for her attention.

"Well Nerd, if you're going to be a doctor you need to be able to work with quite a bit of distractions." Gail continued to trail sharp bites and soothing kisses along the other girl's neck.

"I'm pretty sure this type of distraction would constitute sexual harassment."

Gail's mouth hovered just above the brunette's pulse point. "Do you want me to stop?" She sucked on the spot hard, enjoying the feeling of the brunette's racing pulse against her tongue.

"No." Finally Holly caved and turned around so she could capture the blonde's lips with her own. She pulled the blonde down onto her lap recreating the positions they had shared in her car earlier in the week.

Gail pressed harder into Holly, which jabbed her back into the side of the table.

"Damn, this bench is uncomfortable." Holly complained breathlessly when their kiss finally broke.

"We could go downstairs?" Gail suggested against the other girl's lips.

Holly groaned, she wanted to take the blonde down to her apartment but knew that she couldn't. "Lisa and Rachel have people over for a study group. Cause that's what we're supposed to be doing if we want to actually enjoy our weekend."

"Alright." Gail conceded and pulled herself away from the brunette. She could behave herself if it meant getting to see more of her this weekend.

She moved to the other side of the table.

"You should eat something, since you've finally taken a break from filling that big brain of yours with new knowledge." She offered her one of the sandwiches she brought.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you always feeding me?"

"Because I know you haven't fed yourself. And it would suck if you passed out up here without anyone knowing."

"Well thank you." Holly knew the blonde was trying to brush off the sweet gesture but she appreciated the thoughtfulness. It was true, she hadn't eaten, so she happily tucked into her own food.

Gail asked Holly about what she was learning, and she let the brunette ramble for a bit about her lectures and readings. She liked the way the other girl lit up when she explained sciencey-mumbo-jumbo.

Finally Holly's long-winded explanation ended and she shifted her focus onto her companion, "What's up with you?"

Gail bit her lip. She had been meaning to ask Holly about something since the night before but hadn't wanted her questions to get misunderstood. "Can I ask you another pregnancy question without you jumping to obnoxious conclusions this time?"

"Well when you preface it like that I'll do my best to keep my imagination in check." Holly knew she deserved the criticism, she had been a tool that day at the Chinese restaurant.

"How far along does a girl have to be before a doctor could do a paternity test?"

"By the end of the first trimester, depending on the test either week 9 or 10." Holly stated from her insane memory bank.

"You're better than Siri."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, your voice is sexier when you explain things." Holly blushed slightly at the compliment but didn't say anything else as she continued eating.

"You're not going to ask why I asked the question?" Gail wondered, most people would have already to tried to figure out why she would want to know such a specific question.

"I figured you would tell me if you wanted to, if not that's ok too." Holly replied with a shrug. She wanted the blonde to know that she could tell her if she wanted to but she didn't have to, she would keep her promise, no rash judgments.

"Chris is an idiot. His ex-girlfriend is knocked up and he believes everything she says hook, line, and sinker. He won't even consider the fact that he might not be the dad."

"Chris was dating someone?"

"Yeah, hometown girl that he broke up with right before that night we closed the Penny."

"That had been a good night." Holly replied with a fond smile, recalling the shenanigans from the night.

"Yep." The blonde agreed and she took her own bite of food to hide the slight blush she could feel creeping its way to her cheek when she remembered freaking out a little after that innocent kiss. Now, she could barely keep her hands to herself whenever they were together.

"So you think Chris isn't the Dad?" Holly wanted to be sure what the blonde was implying.

"I think there is a good chance he isn't."

"Well, hopefully he'll at least find out for sure."

"Yeah, I'm just worried about the stupid decisions he'll make in the meantime."

"He probably just needs to process it. I'm sure all of you will be around to hopefully stop him from doing anything too stupid."

"I hope so." Gail conceded, but she didn't look convinced.

* * *

When they finished eating the girls actually returned to their studies. Gail worked for a good amount of time before she got bored. She decided to head over to the edge of the building, knowing that if she stayed in her seat across from the med student she would be tempted to distract her again. That was thing about being around Holly, she was really tempting even when they weren't doing anything but studying together. It was still overwhelming Gail how strong their connection seemed to be, which only served to remind her that she needed to talk to Holly before anyone got into this too deeply. Even Steve had told her not to hurt the brunette, so she knew she needed to let the other girl know that she was awful at relationships, which was part of why she despised them so much. Gail was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Holly put her books down and watch her from the bench.

"I think you like it up here." Holly commented, breaking the blonde from her quiet contemplation. The med student had noticed that she had forgone studying a while ago but hadn't opted to leave and had now been leaning across the short wall staring at the view for the better part of the last half hour.

"I could live up here." The muffled buzzing of the city, the epic view, and, best of all, being able to escape everyone else made it a perfect little hideaway. Gail sighed, since the brunette had noticed that Gail had been lost in thought, she figured it was time to let her in on the inner workings of her mind.

"Holly," Gail took a deep breath and released it, "I'm like a cat."

"You're not about to walk across that thing to prove how good your balance is, are you?" Holly jokingly asked as she gestured towards the wall that was supporting the blonde's weight.

"What? No." Gail replied, annoyed at the interruption.

"Just checking." Holly gave the blonde one of her crooked smiles, "Carry on."

The blonde rolled her eyes before continuing her explanation, "I'm very good at climbing trees and then the minute that I get up there I don't-I have no idea what to do. I want to get down but I don't know how to do that, so I create an emergency situation to get out of it." She finished slowly waiting for a response.

Holly contemplated Gail seriously, trying to decipher what she was saying but she's got nothing, "Out of the tree?"

Gail looked at Holly like she was slow for not comprehending this particular analogy, "Of relationships."

Holly smiled her crooked smile, "Ahhh." Well, that made a little more sense. She decided to offer her own little tidbit about that feeling, "Yeah, I used to be like that. But it turns out I didn't like men."

Before Holly had fully come to terms with the fact that she was a lesbian she had always managed to end her relationships with guys before they became too serious. She would date guys, as was expected but things always felt off. She definitely didn't feel the same way that her friends did. Even when she first entered college she tried dating a boy but that didn't last more than a month. Then when she got involved with her roommate, it all kind of made more sense to her.

"Oh, I don't think I like men either." Gail replied seriously.

"Because you hate people?" Holly joked, she remembered the blonde saying so on their first "date" with Lisa and Frankie.

"Because I'm a lesbian." Gail deadpanned. If her mother had taught her one thing it was to know who you are. And based on how Gail's body was responding to Holly, it seemed like the most logical conclusion.

Holly had started walking over towards the blonde but paused in her step, not really expecting that comment considering Gail had avoided labeling her sexuality the same way that she avoided germs, "Really?"

The blonde nodded seriously, "Though I do think I need some conclusive proof just to confirm."

The brunette continued her trajectory and looped her arms around the shorter girl, "That could probably be arranged."

"So, you're ok with me being a cat?" Of course that was what Gail was concerned about. She liked Holly, regardless-or maybe because-of the fact that she was a girl so this was of more importance at the moment.

Holly wasn't entirely sure if this was Gail's way of saying that she didn't want a relationship or how she would act if she were in one. But the blonde had already told her on more than one occasion how much she hated commitments; it seemed more likely to be the former. Then again if the guys in her life had made her feel like a cat then it really was no wonder that she despised them so much.

Considering Holly's own track record with relationships and the fact that she had finally come to her senses about Jess, she wasn't exactly looking to send Gail up into a tree anytime soon, which meant the blonde wouldn't need to create any emergency situations. But what it all really boiled down to was that Holly was interested in Gail and she was ok with seeing where things ended up.

Holly finally took Gail's hand, linking their fingers together, "I happen to like cats."

And just like that Holly had once again accepted Gail for exactly who she was. The blonde felt a bit of relief that at least now whatever happened meant that Holly knew what she was getting herself into, so Gail reverted back to usual snarky self, "How very lesbian of you."

But Holly just shrugged in acceptance, "You should see my backpacks."

Holly leaned forward to kiss the blonde who happily accepted. They kissed languidly, without any pressure to push things further. When they broke apart, Gail checked the time and groaned; she had to get to work.

The brunette walked her down to ground level.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" The blonde asked as they paused on the front steps.

"Promised Frankie we would hang out, as long as we studied for a while in the afternoon before going out at night. You?"

"Working. You two should come by the Penny beforehand."

"I'll try to convince her. Have a good shift, Danger."

"Happy studies, Nerd." With that the blonde headed back to her house, getting lost in her own thoughts. She hoped she hadn't scared Holly away but if she had, she wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

Holly met up with Frankie after classes that Friday afternoon. She took up the senior's offer to study at her house, in hopes that she might be able to sneak in a little time with a certain blonde before her shift that night.

"Umm Baby Bear I think someone's been sleeping in your bed and she's still there." Holly joked when Frankie opened the door to her room and they found Gail stretched out in Anderson's bed.

"Ah and a new nickname begins." Frankie had every intention of calling the blonde Goldilocks from here on out. It was fitting since she loved to take over Frankie's room uninvited.

"Does she do this a lot?"

"Yes. I should really invest in a deadbolt." Frankie replied with the utmost seriousness.

"Probably won't stop her." Holly logically pointed out. The blonde had a way of getting what she wanted.

"You know I'm not actually sleeping." Gail shifted the arm she had draped over her eyes to behind her head so she could see the two friends who were talking shit about her.

"You never are. One of these days though you're going to realize that you have a bed that belongs to you and stop using mine." Frankie reminded the freshmen who seemed to think she had free reign over her things.

"One of these days I'm going to kill my roommate and be forced to sleep on a cot in a cell I share with a woman named Bertha." Chloe had been annoying Gail all day talking nonstop about going out with Dov that night and pestering the blonde about Holly. She had only barely managed to curtail her murderous impulses before escaping to Frankie's room.

"Oh what a lovely prison wife you'll make." Frankie quipped.

Gail turned her attention to Holly, "Will you wait for me?" She asked with mock seriousness.

"No," Holly deadpanned as she went over to where the girl was laying and briefly straddled her so that she could plop down on the inside of the bed. She positioned herself so that her back was against the wall and her legs were stretched out across the blonde's lap and her feet were hanging over the edge.

"Hey," Gail smiled one of her bright smiles that Frankie realized she only ever used when she saw Holly. The blonde was pleased that not only was she seeing Holly but the brunette had even come over to be close to her.

"Hi," Holly greeted with a smile just as big, even if it was a little crooked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no way, you two are not allowed on my bed at the same time, ever." The way the two girls were looking at each other, Frankie was certain they were about to tear each other's clothes off any second.

"Not even for a threesome?" Gail questioned.

"No, because I have a feeling that I'd be the one getting left out and that just isn't ok in my room. One of you has to get up."

"I was here first." The blonde childishly tried to hold onto her spot on the bed.

Holly rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the actual owner of the room, "You don't exactly have anywhere else to sit, Frankie."

"Sit on the floor for all I care but I am not having to wash my sheets because of you two."

"Oh, untwist your panties Anderson, I gotta get to work anyway."

Holly lifted her legs to let Gail escape the bed. The blonde got up and the brunette scooted to the edge of the bed to let her feet rest on the ground as she leaned her weight back on her arms stretched out behind her. Gail pretended to get ready to leave before whipping around and planting a passionate kiss on Holly's unsuspecting lips. She pushed the brunette onto her back as the other girl responded to the kiss willingly.

"Seriously?" Frankie asked incredulously. She couldn't believe her friends were actually going to make out on her bed right in front of her.

The blonde pulled away as abruptly as she had started the kiss. Holly managed to prop herself up by her elbows, giving herself a perfect view of the blonde's ass on her way out the door.

"Catch you both later." Gail called out over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room.

"Damn." Frankie was kind of impressed by the freshman's smoothness.

"Yeah," Holly replied still a little dazed.

"Alright, you horndog, you're supposed to be studying so we can actually go out tonight." Frankie chastised her friend who was still staring absently at the door.

"Hmm, right, yeah." Holly pulled out her books but her mind was still focused on the blockbuster kiss from before.

"Tonight, had better be worth it after having to see that little display." Frankie muttered to herself as she got her own work out.

"Careful Frankie, you're turning a little green." Holly teased her friend.

"I am not jealous."

"How are things going with your freshman?"

Frankie refused to talk about Chloe, no matter how much her friend tried to dig. "Shut up, Stewart, or I'm not letting you hang out with me tonight."

"Oh, now you're allowing me to bask in your greatness?" Holly teased.

"Better believe it." Frankie cockily replied, earning an eye roll from her friend. But now the med student had triggered her brain to focus on the redhead that she was trying hard to not think about for once.

* * *

Becoming friends with Chloe Price was one of the best and worst decisions Frankie Anderson had ever made. Even though she worked hard to maintain a physical distance, the redhead was quickly closing in emotionally. She thought that immersing herself in the other girl's incessant chirpiness would get her over this crush-or whatever it was-but it hadn't. In fact, the more time she spent with the girl, the more she wanted to. It turned out that Chloe Price was the perfect storm of things that attracted Frankie. She was complex, fiery, and unabashedly herself. She was filled with layers that Anderson wanted to peel away, along with her clothes. This was a problem.

She realized that she was in deep trouble when she found herself cooking for the redhead. Sure it had only been BLTs the previous afternoon and only because the freshman had challenged her that she wasn't able to cook anything. She had laughed when Frankie told her the merits of the sandwich: quick, satisfying, and Gail couldn't steal it. That laugh had caused Frankie's stomach to flip in a way that it hadn't for such a long time. She was doomed, she couldn't fall for someone as happy and perky as Chloe Price and she definitely couldn't act on her feelings or her attraction. If she hooked up with Chloe just for sex, then she would be breaking her promise to Juliet. If she told her friend that she was actually developing feelings for the redhead then she would have to admit such a thing out loud and that was something she definitely wasn't ready for. Damn it, this hadn't been in her plans for her senior year. It was supposed to be easy, fun, and completely mindless. But now her mind was a whirring a mile a minute and most of those thoughts centered around her housemate.

Which was why she wanted to hang out with Holly that night. It would give her a chance to spend time with someone who didn't live in the house of temptation. She hoped the brunette would help distract her from her thoughts about the girl she shouldn't-couldn't-have. But of course her plan backfired as they ended up at the Penny, anyway.

"Why do you always want to start the night here? Wouldn't it be more productive to end it here so that you're already hammered when you try to seduce Gail."

"Who says I needed to be hammered?" Holly replied cockily. She may have been drunk that first night, but she had managed to get hot and heavy with Gail without any alcohol involved the last few times they had seen each other.

"Fair enough." Frankie conceded but remained stubbornly outside the bar doors.

"You know the drinks here are the cheapest, and with Gail serving, the strongest. We can go wherever you want next." Holly cajoled her friend.

"Can you two just hook up already so that you'll stop dragging me along?" Frankie complained bitterly, she didn't want to go to the Penny, she didn't want to see the people she lived with, and she didn't want to watch Holly and Gail flirt.

"You're the one dragging me out tonight. The least you can do is pretend to enjoy it."

Holly pulled the reluctant senior into the Lucky Penny.

"Hey, Frankie, Holly, can I talk to you two for a sec?" The girls had only just made it to the bar when Nick was coming over to greet them.

"What do you want, Collins?" Frankie asked guardedly. The last time the boy approached then it was to go off about Gail. This had better not be a round two or Gail wouldn't be the only one to bruise his pretty little face.

"To apologize. The last time I spoke to you at the bar I had been way out of line. It's not my business who Gail spends time with."

"Are you drunk?" Frankie asked seriously. She wasn't sure where this sudden change of heart was coming from.

"Not yet. Let me buy you ladies your next round as an apology."

"Ok." Both girls agreed cautiously.

"Nicholas, are you really bothering them again. When will you learn that girls just don't want to talk to you?" Gail asked when she found the trio waiting at her bar.

"I'm learning. Put their next round on my tab." He instructed the bartender, "Have a nice night, ladies." At that the boy headed back to the table of his housemates and neighbors, grabbing the empty seat next to Juliet.

"What was that about?" The blonde asked once her ex was out of earshot.

"No idea." Frankie replied, while Holly nodded in agreement.

"Weird." Gail commented.

"Yep." Both of the brunettes agreed.

Gail brushed away the strangeness of the interaction, "So what will you two have? I'd pick something expensive if I were you."

Frankie replied quickly before Holly could say anything, "Holly would like a screaming orgasm." She teased, as Holly swatted at her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gail replied smoothly, with her attention focused solely on the bespectacled beauty at her bar, earning a crooked smile and blush. Gail played along even though she made the drink anyway.

"What about mine, Goldilocks?" Frankie whined when she saw the blonde only serve her companion for the night.

"You'll have to see my roommate about that, though you might want to hurry up before Dov beats you to it." Gail taunted the senior but made her a drink anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asked as her and Holly clinked glasses and took their drink.

She gestured to the laughing couple that had just walked through the door. They waved to their friends at their usual table but headed across the bar to one of the booths in the back. Chloe hadn't seemed to notice the senior and med student at the bar with her roommate.

Gail poured out two new drinks, this time, Kamikazes deeming it appropriate for the look Frankie had on her face and for what she might need the drink for.

"Dov asked the Princess on a date tonight. Didn't you hear?" Gail thought everyone knew at that point.

"No." Frankie bit out through her tightened jaw. She had definitely not heard about the freshmen coupling and the unpleasant swirling sensation in her stomach told her how much she didn't like it. She reached over and down the shot without any preamble.

"Want my advice?"

"No." Frankie replied quickly as she waited for another shot from the blonde.

"Maybe you should hear her out and slow down, Frankie." Holly suggested.

"Alright, oh wise one what is your great advice?"

"Well since my motto is who cares, as long as I'm happy. You gotta ask yourself what makes you happy? Really? If it's Chloe, then tell her." Gail winked at Holly before walking off to serve more patrons.

"Great advice, maybe you should stick with making drinks, you're better at it." Frankie called out before snatching Holly's shot and downing it too.

"She's right you know?" Holly cautioned her friend. Frankie had been holding back on her feelings for the redhead all semester and now she was risking missing her chance all together. Holly had told her crush about her feelings and it had worked out pretty well so far. Now, if she could only convince Frankie to do the same.

"Whatever, I'm done with this place tonight, you can stay if you want to, but I'm not." Frankie took her last shot and slammed the glass down, hard, as she continued to glare at the back booth.

Holly saw the resolute look on Frankie's face and knew that they were in for a long night. "Let me pay for our drinks and we can go wherever you want." She wanted a chance to say good night to Gail before she got dragged off to who knows where.

"I'll be outside." Frankie informed her friend as she stormed out of the bar without waiting for a response. She needed air, the bar suddenly felt stifling.

Holly watched her friend go before trying to grab Gail's attention.

"Where's Anderson?" The blonde asked when she realized that the brunette was missing her counterpart.

"Waiting outside. I think she saw enough for the night and wants to go somewhere else." Holly explained with a frown. She felt bad for Frankie and she was also disappointed that they were leaving so soon. She had barely had a chance to see Gail, which was why she had dragged Frankie to the Penny in the first place. It didn't hurt that it was her favorite bar in the vicinity even before the hot bartender started working there, but getting to see Gail in action had some perks.

"Be careful and call if you need any help with her." Gail warned, she remembered the last time Frankie decided to drown her issues with booze and she had to get her home.

"Sure, what do we owe?" Holly asked, reaching for the bit of cash she had tucked into her back pocket.

"Forget it, Nick can pay for all of your drinks, he owes it to you anyway." Gail waved away the brunette's offer to pay.

"What for?"

"For being him." This could be his penance for causing the misunderstanding between them in the first place. She still didn't know what he had said that other day at the bar, but it had been enough to piss off both Frankie and Holly.

"Umm alright, so what time are you done tonight?" Holly asked, trying to sound nonchalant but coming across a little more eager than she intended.

The blonde frowned, "I'm closing."

"Are you working tomorrow?" The brunette tried again.

"Yeah, lunch into the early dinner shift. Should be done around eight."

"If you're not too tired, would you want to come over? Watch a movie or something?"

"I'll think about it." Gail replied coolly, although she had butterflies at the prospect of getting to hang out with the brunette, hopefully alone this time.

"Alright, well let me know. I should probably go catch Frankie before she leaves without me."

"Good luck, Nerd. Don't have too good of a night."

"No promises." Holly said with a crooked smile as she headed out of the bar.

Gail watched her leave before the line at the bar started demanding her attention again. Ugh, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Did Frankie wait too long?


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

A/N: Merry Christmas, dear readers, to all of those celebrating the holiday. Hope you enjoy. I was really tempted to write a Christmas chapter for the story but the characters are still only in about mid November-ish, so Christmas will have to come twice this year.

But that doesn't mean I can't give you all a little present anyway. As always, I can't wait to hear what you think!

* * *

The bar was especially crowded that Friday and it was grating on every one of Gail's nerves. It had been a long week of barely sleeping and running around between classes, work, and the clinic, Gail was exhausted and cranky and to make matters worse she had to watch Holly leave with Anderson hellbent on getting drunk and over her roommate. Which would mean drinking somewhere else and flirting with beautiful women (Gail had seen her housemate in action, even drunk she could always spot a knockout). Gail knew that Holly had every right to go out and meet people considering they were little more than friends who had kissed a few times and who seemed to like each other as more than friends, which is why she couldn't understand this annoying stab to her gut.

"Where did Holly and Frankie vanish off to?" Traci asked, pulling the blonde from her thoughts as she gave Gail a drink order for one of her tables. She had noticed the two girls when they came in but since they went straight to the bar, she hadn't interacted with them. Traci had been busy enough with her tables, including having to serve the herd of people she called friends, but she had seen Frankie thunder out not long after she arrived.

"Don't know. Anderson's making that decision." Gail shrugged as she mixed the orders that Traci gave her. She hoped her voice sounded as nonchalant as she was trying to make it sound.

Traci chuckled slightly, "That sounds a little worrisome."

"Why?" Gail wondered if her friend was about to validate her concerns that Holly, Frankie, and drinking elsewhere was a bad idea.

"Well, I saw the way she stormed out of here. What had her so pissed off?"

Anytime Frankie was on the warpath was never good and usually meant she was planning on getting wasted. If she was dragging Holly with her then that meant she would be the one responsible for keeping Anderson in line.

Gail didn't answer but she briefly glanced towards the back of the bar as she fixed Traci's drinks.

Traci nodded in understanding, "So, she saw them huh? Any idea what's going on with your roommate?"

"No clue."

Traci gave Gail a look, "You really can't take a guess." The girls had been living with one another for months now. If anyone were to ask Traci what Andy was thinking or up to she was usually able to tell them at least 90% of the time. She knew that she was better friends with Andy then Gail was with Chloe but she also knew the blonde was more observant than she let on.

"At what's going on in the Princess' brain? No thanks, I don't think I could handle all the sunshine and cheer." Gail said with a grimace. There was no way she could survive for a minute in the mind of Chloe Price.

"Well, you do seem to burn easily." Traci joked.

"Har dee har, keep it up and your tables' drinks are going to mysteriously disappear." Gail warned as she finished the last of the order.

"Alright, alright. Thanks for the drinks, bartender." With that the server picked up her tray and went back to work.

Gail kept busy serving the crowd at the bar but Traci's comment about Anderson being in charge of the night was irking her, as was her thoughts of all the girls that were probably vying for Holly's attention. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Holly, hoping that it made her laugh and distracted her from whoever might be talking to her wherever they had gone.

It wasn't long before Chloe came over to grab drinks for her and Dov.

"Two shots of tequila, please." The redhead requested from her roommate with a wide smile on her face.

"Having fun, Princess?" Gail asked as she pulled out the glasses and grabbed the bottle, but she didn't pour the drinks out.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Chloe happily asked. Dov was one of her good friends so it was easy to hang out with him when he had asked for her help with something. They had gone to see a movie and had come to the Penny for some drinks and to talk.

"Be nice if everyone else could say the same." The blonde cryptically remarked.

Chloe looked at her roommate with utter confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, you want to live in your little bubble, don't let me be the one to burst it."

"Just tell me."

Gail gave the redhead a hard stare; "I'm guessing you didn't see Frankie and Holly when you were frolicking around with Epstein."

No, Chloe hadn't noticed them. When they came in they had easily spotted their friends at the large table they usually occupied but she hadn't seen Frankie or Holly sitting with them. "They were here?"

"Yep. Right here at the bar ordering drinks when they noticed your grand entrance."

The famous Chloe Price smile that rarely ever left the girl's lips suddenly vanished. "Oh."

"Yep." The blonde repeated, her blue eyes drilling into the girl across from her.

Chloe shook the unpleasant feeling away. "Can I have the tequila, please?" She asked of the bartender so she could get back to talking to Dov.

Gail shook her head at her roommate. "I don't get you, you prance around claiming to be such a nice person, then you go and jerk around two people by the heartstrings."

"I'm not doing anything like that." Chloe stated earnestly.

"You are and you're either faking it with Dov or with Frankie. So which is it?"

"Don't start Gail."

But at this point the blonde was on a roll, "What's wrong Princess? Don't like hearing about how your actions affect others. You missed the part where Frankie left here like someone had ran over her dog. You must be all like broken up about it, Chloe. Gee golly gosh, what a shame right?"

"The drinks, Gail." Chloe bit out as she glared at her roommate.

Gail poured the shots but she still didn't hand them over.

"You should've told Frankie about the date instead of having her see for herself."

"Why do you care so much, Gail? Since when is it your job to look out for Frankie?"

Gail knew that it wasn't her job to protect Frankie any more than the rest of them but she could relate to Frankie the best. They both hid their feelings behind sarcasm and bravado. Which is why she knew that the brunette was hurting when she had to see Chloe on a date with someone else. Yes, the senior was being a complete idiot and dragging her feet but that didn't make her hurt any less. "Just feel for her is all. It sucks realizing you're the person that didn't get picked."

She finally released the drinks to her roommate.

"Thanks." Chloe said quietly as she took the shots and turned back towards her booth.

"It's what I get paid to do." Gail replied as she turned to the next customer waiting to be served.

Chris was next person from the group to head over to the bar that night. He grabbed a stool and waited patiently for his friend to come over so he could order.

"What's up big guy?" The blonde asked when she spotted one of her guys at the counter.

"Can I get a whiskey sour please?"

"Sure. Have you talked to Denise?" Gail poured out the drink for the boy.

"A little."

Gail didn't waste time, she went straight to the heart of the issue. "Did you figure out how far along she is?"

"Please, don't start." Chris begged. He had been hearing everyone's about the pregnancy nonstop since he told his friends about his predicament, especially Dov's. His best friend was driving him nuts; he really didn't need it from his other best friend too.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear it but it's possible you're not the dad." Gail tried to get through to her friend. She'd rather he realize it now then later when he was invested in the kid.

"So what? Maybe I don't mind being a father." Chris was good at taking care of others. He needed to step up for Denise, so that's what he would do.

"Right now?"

"It's something I always wanted, eventually." The boy argued. He had been telling himself that since he found out. And it was true. He did want to be a dad, and his kid was going to know it was loved from the moment he found out. He refused to treat his child like a mistake, he knew what that felt like.

"Eventually doesn't have to be at the age of 18 years old, Christopher, and it doesn't have to be with her." Gail couldn't believe how stubborn her friend was being about this. She knew that he was willing to throw his life away based on the word of his ex-girlfriend. Now, she actually did have something to hold over him to get him to do her bidding.

Chris was getting frustrated, "You don't know anything Gail, so don't pretend to."

"I know how to make a stiff drink." She handed over the amber liquid. Chris' anger hurt but she brushed it off.

"Thanks." Chris took the drink back to the table with him. But he didn't rejoin the conversation; instead, he sat silently brooding. He had too many conflicting thoughts waging war in his head.

"Losers." Gail muttered to herself in reference to her housemates and neighbors, as she returned her focus to the rest of the drunk college kids vying for her attention.

* * *

"Alright Anderson, a deal is a deal, where do you want to go?" Holly figured her friend would pick a club, where she could drink and dance with random girls till she went home with some new conquest to make her feel better. Holly had every intention of grabbing a seat at the bar and nursing a couple of drinks till Frankie got it out of her system.

"How about that bar over on Easton." Frankie suggested. Normally she would want to go dancing but even that was tainted at the moment. So, instead she chose a place that was far enough away that they would be less likely to bump into anyone they knew, offering a new pool of women to choose from.

"I thought you hated that bar." Holly pointed out. The last time they had been there was probably over a year ago because Frankie claimed that it was way too far away to travel to get laid.

"I hate everything, it's just a bar and you said I could pick."

"Alright." Holly conceded as she tried to flag down a taxi. After climbing in and directing the driver where to go, Holly turned her attention to her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Frankie played dumb as she stared out the window absently.

"Talk about why Chloe being on a date with Dov has you so upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm just bored but I won't be for long."

The girls went the rest of the ride in silence, except for the driver's music playing in background. When they got out of the cab, Holly paid the driver. She caught a hold of her friend's arm before she went into the bar.

"Seriously Frankie, how long have we known each other?"

"Apparently too long. Don't make me regret asking you to hang out tonight."

"Ok, ok, we shall go to the bar you hate and find you a beautiful lady for the evening to stop you from being bored."

"Thank you."

Holly threw her arm over her friend's shoulder, "Just remember this the next time you get any ideas about banging on my car again."

* * *

The two girls grabbed some drinks and a table to scope out the pickings for the night. Frankie was being particularly choosy, much to Holly's amusement and annoyance.

"What about her?" Holly pointed to a petitite girl at the bar with strawberry blonde locks in a pixie cut.

"Too short." Frankie argued. She had more than a few inches on the other girl and she was wearing heels.

"Her?" The med student pointed to a taller girl who had been checking out Frankie since she walked through the door.

But the brunette shook her head and took another shot. "Too pale."

Holly rolled her eyes and pointed to a woman at a table with a group of friends who were being loud and obnoxious. "Her?"

"Too tan."

"Seriously?" Holly laughed and took her own shot. She was going much slower than Anderson, knowing that one of them should at least keep some sense.

"She's practically orange. I'm not looking for someone who fake and bakes."

"Ok, what about her?" Holly gestured to a pretty girl with glasses, who was neither too tan nor too short.

"Too dorky."

Holly glared at her friend from over the rim of her own glasses. "I resent that."

Frankie held up her hands in surrender, immediately placating the other girl. "You're a hot dork."

Just then two new girls walked through the door. The one was a tall, chesty brunette and the other a bit shorter, curvy, and seemed to be of some sort of Spanish descent. But most importantly, they looked nothing like Chloe. Anderson gestured to the girls, declaring with finality, "Them."

"We're supposed to be looking for you." Holly immediately argued. She wasn't interested in meeting anyone new. She was more than content with the current girl occupying her thoughts.

"We are and part of being a wingwoman is to distract the friend." Frankie reasoned. She didn't really care which girl she picked up but she would need Holly to distract the other.

"How do you know they're just friends?" The bespectacled brunette tried again to get out of having to go over.

"Come on, they're acting just like us."

"Fine." Holly finally conceded. She knew that Frankie wasn't going to relent, so the sooner she got this over with the sooner she could go home.

Frankie dragged Holly with her across the bar to talk to the newcomers. They introduced themselves and Anderson offered to buy them all a round. The tall girl's name was Victoria and the curvy girl was Mariana. They were both graduate students at the University, where they were getting their Master's in Women and Gender Studies.

"So you're studying rainbows and vaginas?" Frankie immediately joked as the bartender passed over their drinks and the girls found a table to sit at.

"Essentially." The taller girl smiled at Frankie, seemingly amused by the description of her major or maybe she just thought Frankie was hot, didn't really matter that night.

"And what does one do with such a degree?" Holly asked curiously. She wasn't entirely sure what jobs there were for people studying such a liberal subject and she liked adding new pieces of information to her knowledge bank.

"Well, I am also planning on applying to law school when I finish my degree. I just need to take the LSAT this summer." Mariana explained, "And Vicky is planning on going into social work."

Holly nodded impressed.

"What are you both majoring in?" Victoria asked but she addressed only Frankie.

"I am finishing up my degree in Criminal Justice and Holly just started medical school." Frankie replied easily, keeping her focus on the girl that was clearly interested in her.

"Wow, med school, shouldn't you be studying?" Mariana teased.

"Shouldn't you?" Holly retorted.

"So what are you planning on doing after graduation, Frankie?" Victoria asked leaning a little closer to the senior.

"I'll be joining the police force."

"Impressive, so you must be in good shape if you're planning on going into such a tough field?" The girl asked as she flirtatiously traced Frankie's arm with her gentle strokes of her long fingers. "I love a girl in uniform."

Frankie moved closer to the girl and dropped her voice as she whispered in her ear. The other girl giggled and leaned in more. This was too easy.

Holly shook her head at her friend, this one had to be record time for her. She glanced at her phone and noticed a text from Gail.

 **Officer Danger: Watch out for any amazon woman wherever Frankie drags you off to.**

Holly smiled as she read the message. She remembered Gail telling her about her encounter with Gabriela. She may have to be an unwilling witness to Frankie's seduction techniques but at least she didn't have to fight off any exes. She wrote out a quick message saying so far so good. But then she couldn't resist continuing the conversation by asking how the bar was.

"Does your girlfriend know you're out picking up strangers?" Mariana asked, drawing Holly's attention away from the device in her hand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your girlfriend, who just messaged you."

"I don't have a girlfriend." It was technically the truth: she couldn't really call Gail her girlfriend.

"Well, whoever she is, she's a lucky girl if she can get you to smile like that." Mariana pointed to the brunette's crooked smile that she had been sporting just from thinking about her prickly blonde.

"Umm...thanks?"

"What do you say we go grab some drinks at the bar and let these two get better acquainted?" Mariana suggested as she stood up from the table.

Holly glanced back at her friend who had migrated even closer to the other girl and was not so subtlety checking out her ample cleavage. But the other girl seemed to be encouraging it the way she was leaning over towards Frankie. It was kind of obnoxious. "Sure."

"So are things serious with your non-girlfriend?" The future lawyer asked as she ordered drinks for both her and Holly.

"Look, Mariana, you seem really nice but I wasn't looking to meet anyone tonight. I was just here to help out my friend and she was interested in your friend." Holly explained honestly.

"Hey, I get it, I came out to do the same, I just didn't think I'd get lucky enough that she would actually pick someone with a hot friend. But if you're not interested that's ok. Here's my number if things don't work out with phone girl." Mariana gave Holly her number before she sauntered off to talk to another girl at the bar. Holly was a little stunned by the exchange but when she felt her phone vibrate, she smiled again.

 **Officer Danger: If I commit a homicide would you cover for me?**

 **Nerd Champion: Have fun with Bertha.**

When Holly glanced up from her phone she realized that Frankie and Vicky had vanished from the table. If she had been leaving for the night then Frankie would've come over to tell Holly, like she usually did, which probably meant she had vanished somewhere to hook up with the other girl, but that also meant Holly couldn't really leave without her.

So Holly ordered another drink and started playing a game on her phone. Frankie wasn't gone for terribly long but it was long enough that Holly got hit on a few more times, each person she politely turned down. She knew that what she had with Gail wasn't serious yet but she was enjoying whatever it was they were doing. She had also done the one-night stand thing a couple of times when she had been single before and it just wasn't really her thing.

Finally, Frankie slid onto a stool next to her, "Did you uncover Victoria's Secret?" Holly quipped, putting away her phone.

The sullen brunette merely snorted in response. She had her head resting on both hands and her eyes were downcast.

"Did the bathroom sex make you feel better?" Holly asked without reproach.

"No." Frankie snatched Holly's drink from her and finished it in one gulp with a wince.

"Want to get out of here?" Holly asked gently.

"Maybe."

"Want to talk?" The med student tried; maybe now that Anderson had gotten drinking and sex out of her system, she would be more willing to open up.

"No." Frankie shot down that idea faster than a puck on ice.

"Want to spend the night at mine?"

"Yes." The senior readily agreed.

"Alright, but just so you know you're showering before I let you into my bed." Holly smirked at her friend as she led them out of the bar.

Frankie rolled her eyes but didn't argue; she needed a shower anyway.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with me, Hols?" Frankie asked as she pulled on the pair of sweats and t-shirt Holly had given her after she finished showering. She reclaimed the bottle of tequila that she had been nursing since she walked through the front door and raided the med students' liquor cabinet. She laid claim to it after finding out it belonged to Lisa, which was the deciding factor, and she left Holly's bourbon in the cabinet.

"In general, or were you looking for something specific?" Holly teased her friend, while taking a small sip when the other brunette offered her the bottle again.

"Not funny." Frankie glared as she pointed at Holly in warning.

"Hilarious." Holly countered pointing to herself before adopting a serious expression. "Want me to diagnose you?"

"Yes, Dr. Stewart."

"Would you like the white coat and everything? We can go all out for this." Holly knew that turning the conversation into a joke would make it easier to get the other girl to open up, that and the alcohol.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. I saw how Gail was trying to jump your bones after the clinic on Tuesday." Frankie joked and laughed openly at the blush that was trying to take over Holly's tan skin.

"Do you want my help?" Holly narrowed her eyes in warning to her friend.

Frankie stopped laughing and nodded solemnly, "Yes."

"Alright, tell me your symptoms please."

Frankie took a long pull from the bottle of alcohol before answering, "Strong impulses, weird dreams, saying things I shouldn't, spending an entire night just talking, no touching, ummm...cooking for another person, oh and no longer enjoying meaningless sex."

There were so many things packed into Frankie's ramble that Holly wasn't sure where to start. She also really wanted to tease her friend for the cooking and talking comments but refrained considering how distressed she seemed about the situation.

So she continued the charade, "When did you first notice your symptoms?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Anything trigger it?"

"A kiss." Frankie reluctantly grumbled as she continued to drink the tequila.

"And have these symptoms worsened in that time?"

"Unfortunately."

"Does anything seem to relieve them?"

Frankie's mind immediately conjured up the image of messy red curls, warm hazel eyes, and a brilliant smile. She tried to wash the image away with another swig. "Only one thing. But it's ummm...addicting."

"I see. So you're afraid of becoming addicted?"

"I think I might already be."

"You're right, this is serious. I think you're suffering from a severe case of Iminlovewithaperkyredheaditis." Holly tried her best to not laugh at her brooding friend who was clinging to the tequila bottle like a life raft. She was going to have to cut the other brunette off soon.

"Are you sure doc?"

Holly nodded sympathetically, "Unfortunately, all evidence points towards that diagnosis."

"What are my odds?"

"About 100% that you are falling for Chloe Price."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Frankie released the bottle to cover her face with her hands as she groaned.

"Seriously though, why haven't you made your move yet? You normally would've by now." For at least the last year, Frankie had been making her way steadily through a large number of girls. She would set her sights on someone new and just go for it, kind of like the girl in the bar earlier in the night.

"Do you remember Monica?" Frankie asked.

Holly took a minute to think, trying to recall the familiar name. Finally, it came to her, "Your housemate that moved out on you guys in the middle of the year?"

"That's the one. I kind of started messing around with her after I broke up with Gabi. She was interested and I was rebounding and I thought she knew that. Apparently, I was wrong and I guess she started to have real feelings for me, which I mean who doesn't, right?" Frankie half-heartedly joked, but Holly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Juliet was the one who had to tell me to stop messing around with the girl's heart and when I did, she moved out, leaving us a person short for our rent payments. Between that and all the other crap over the last couple of years, Juliet and I promised each other that we would have a drama-free senior year. Which means I can't use my housemates for sex."

Well, that made a lot more sense. But then Holly remembered something else, "I thought you had a bet going about you and Gail?"

"I always make a stupid wager with the boys at the beginning of the year just to mess with their egos. It doesn't have to be sex and I can usually convince whichever girl I pick to go along with it. Gail agreed after a lot of tequila then kind of forgot."

"I think you picked the wrong freshman." Holly stated the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock." Frankie growled at her friend. She wasn't helping.

"So why don't you just tell Juliet that it's not just sex or tell Chloe how you're feeling?" This seemed like an easy solution.

"I can't" Frankie sighed.

"Can't or won't?" It was a fair question.

But Frankie just shrugged, "Both."

Holly looked at her friend seriously, "Frankie, I think you're an idiot."

"Holly, I can't fall for someone like Chloe, she exudes happiness and perkiness..." Frankie made a genuine face of disgust but it softened as she continued,"...and is open and crazy...and complicated and confusing...and...incredibly sexy."

"Hate to break this to you, but you already have." Holly explained to her friend gently. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Frankie threw herself back onto the bed dramatically, "I'm fucking doomed."

"Overdramatic much?"

"She was on a date with Epstein. Have you seen the guy? If that's her type then I definitely shouldn't be going anywhere near her." And there it was: the bitter, jealous feeling that had been eating away at her all night was rearing it's ugly head once more. All week, she had been enjoying hanging out with Chloe and not once did she mention having a date planned with the boy.

"It was one date, that hardly means anything." Holly knew her friend was looking for any excuse to bury her feelings for the freshman.

"I'm a senior, she's a freshman, I'm cold and bitchy, she's warm and friendly. We're never going to work so why start it now?"

The alcohol must have finally kicked in because this was the most honest the brunette had been about her crush in all the months she had been trying to hide it, no matter how many times Holly had tried to get her to talk about what was eating at her. The slurring of her words added further evidence that the senior was indeed shitfaced.

"Frankie, in all the time I've known you, you my friend, have never been afraid of anything. And right now, you're being a chicken shit."

"I need more booze."

Holly quickly snatched the bottle from her friend's hand, "You need water and then you need sleep." The med student went out to her kitchen to retrieve a couple of bottles of water.

"You're a stick in the mud."

"Whatever, Lush, drink this."

Frankie drank the water handed to her obediently. But once finished, Holly couldn't get her to drink anymore. Afterwards, the two girls climbed into Holly's bed to go to sleep.

"I know it's been a while since you were single, Hols, but if you wanted to get me into bed, you didn't have to get me so drunk." Frankie sleepily quipped as her heavy eyes started to shut.

"Shut up, smartass. You're not the person I want in my bed." But drunken snoring drowned out Holly's words.

* * *

Gail was a little surprised when she got home after her shift and found Chloe asleep in her own bed already. _At least she's alone_ , Gail thought to herself, glad that she wasn't going to have to bear witness to exactly how pale Dov's ass really was. She stripped out of her clothes, which reeked of booze, and grabbed a tank and some shorts to sleep in. She figured with how tired she felt it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. Before closing her eyes that night she hoped it would be a dreamless sleep, so that she might actually feel rested for the next day, when she was supposed to meet Holly after work.

 _She could hear the beeping of the machines and voices of people talking over her. They were saying how lucky she really was. How much worse it could have been. The room felt too bright and the noises too loud. She wanted to get up but her legs felt like lead. She glanced around and noticed a window where people were looking in on her. She could see the disappointed look in her mother's eyes before the redhead walked away. When the door opened, a different redhead walked in. McD made her way over to where she laid stuck to the bed she was in. "Do you really think you can make her happy? She doesn't know anything about you. She doesn't know how much of a failure you are. You're just going to hurt her. But don't worry; I'll be there to pick up the pieces." And then she started cackling like some awful movie villain._

Gail awoke to her alarm clock ringing in her ear next to her head. Well, at least she made it through the night for once. She cursed her subconscious as she glanced around her room. It looked like her roommate had already woken up and left. She got up and made her way downstairs.

She found her roommate sitting at the breakfast bar with her laptop. "How long you been awake, Princess?"

"Long enough." Chloe replied without looking up, her voice lacking its usual cheer.

"You still being pissy about what I said last night?" Gail asked as she made her way over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. She needed the caffeine fix desperately.

"You still plan on being a bitch?" Chloe bit back.

"Why? Because I was being honest with you. Noticed you were alone last night, date with the dork not go as well as you hoped?" It's not that Gail didn't like Dov; he really wasn't bad when he wasn't being annoyingly competitive or trying to show off, and she enjoyed their sibling-like banter, but he really was a dork.

Chloe sighed before mumbling to herself, "It wasn't a real date."

Gail's Peckish hearing caught the utterance but she didn't understand, "What?"

The redhead looked up from her computer, surprised that her roommate had heard her, but since she did she might as well clear the air. "It wasn't a real date. Dov isn't even interested in me like that. He wants to ask out Sue Tran but he was nervous. So I offered to go on a practice date with him to give him some confidence."

"Wait, Sue Tran? The girl that wants to defuse bombs for a living and that does suicide drills in the park for fun?"

"Yep."

"Epstein thinks he has a shot with her?" Gail made a mental note to torment the boy about it later.

"I think he does too. I've seen the way she looks at him when they're talking in class. She's into him and you can't help who you're attracted to." Chloe argued. If she could then she wouldn't be attracted to a skittish senior who refused to admit her feelings.

Gail shrugged, not wanting to admit that her roommate had a valid point. "So if it wasn't a real date, why were you skipping around like a kid with a new toy for Christmas?"

"Because I was excited to get dressed up and go out with someone for once. Some of us actually like going on dates and dating people. Maybe I'm tired of waiting around for something that isn't going to happen."

Gail could tell that the perky redhead was frustrated so she tried to lighten the mood, "Should we be braiding each other's hair right now, if we're having girl-talk?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You're such an ass. And you started it. Plus, for it to be girl-talk you would have to be talking too."

"Yeah that's not going to happen but if you make me breakfast, I'll let you assault my ears with your feelings."

Chloe went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, and the milk. She placed the ingredients and a spoon in front of the blonde.

"I don't even get pancakes for this?" Gail argued incredulously. She couldn't believe she was getting short-changed.

"We're out. You're lucky we even have milk left. We need to go grocery shopping."

"You need to go grocery shopping. I need to go to work, so I can afford said groceries." The blonde argued as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and started chomping away. Without waiting to swallow, she asked, "Alright so what isn't going to happen?"

"Frankie and me. I don't know why she's always running away from me."

"I thought you two were finally hanging out." Gail knew that the two girls had spent most of the other night together. Plus, there was that bullshit move where Anderson made the redhead BLTs. The blonde was still bitter that she couldn't eat any but she did manage to steal some bacon from the pan when Frankie was distracted.

"We have been...as friends."

"So turn it into something more." The blonde advised.

"Every time I've tried, she runs. I know what I want, Frankie needs to figure it out for herself." Chloe adamantly explained. She wasn't really a patient person and she was tired of waiting.

"Dude, Anderson looks at you like a dog eyeballs a steak. I don't think 'want' is the problem."

"Then what is?" Chloe whined.

"Fuck if I know, you'd have to ask her." Gail checked the time on her phone, "Anyway, you're time with the therapist is over. I'll bill you later. I have to get back to my day job."

Chloe rolled her eyes but let out a small chuckle as her roommate headed back upstairs. Maybe the blonde was right.

* * *

"Morning, sunshine, how's the head?" Holly was in her kitchen drinking coffee and studying when Frankie dragged herself in, late the next morning.

"It feels like someone is taking a jackhammer to my skull." The senior grumbled as she collapsed on a stool.

"I tried to get you to drink more water."

"Whatever." Holly handed over aspirin and a bottle of water to the grumpy brunette. Frankie looked up confused. "No coffee?"

"It's only going to make it worse. You're dehydrated you need water." Holly advised.

Frankie glared at her friend, "Do you value your life?"

Holly rolled her eyes, but poured her friend the magical cup of coffee. If the girl wanted to make her head hurt worse, who was she to argue.

"So what's your game plan, stud?" Holly asked once Frankie had consumed of the caffeinated beverage and looked less murderous.

"For what?" Frankie asked confused and she propped her head on her hand.

"Dealing with your Chloe-induced condition."

Frankie sighed. Despite how much alcohol she had consumed, she unfortunately remembered the night before, and she was no closer to a solution. "What's your prescription, Doc?"

"Talk to her and tell her how you feel."

Yeah, that sounded like awful advice. "I think I'll just ignore it."

Holly scoffed, "Good luck with that. You planning on hiding out here then?"

"Yes." Frankie replied instantly. The thought of going anywhere literally caused her head to throb. But the idea of going home made her feel even more nauseous on top of it.

Holly pulled out her phone and sent out a text. She had asked Gail to hang out, but the blonde hadn't given her a concrete answer the night before. If she was, then she would need to get rid of Anderson at some point.

 **Nerd Champion: Did you think about coming over tonight?**

 **Officer Danger: Maybe I could swing by. I mean if you still want me to**

Holly smiled at her phone and immediately replied.

 **Nerd Champion: I want**

 **Officer Danger: Of course you do ;)**

"Well you don't have to go home but you'll have to get the hell out of here eventually, I have plans tonight." Holly informed her friend as she put her phone away.

"Oh, and I'm not invited?" Frankie asked with as much offense as she could muster.

"Definitely not."

Frankie smirked at her friend, if she wasn't invited that probably only meant one thing, "So what do you and Goldilocks have planned?"

Holly ignored the question as she focused on the textbook in front of her, but she had a sly smile on her lips that her friend caught.

"Don't even try to deny anything is going on between the two of you." Frankie immediately warned her friend. This week had confirmed every suspicion she had had and then some.

Holly rolled her eyes and looked up, "Just hanging out, watch a movie or something."

"Yeah right. Your game is weak Stewart." Frankie taunted.

"At least I have game, Anderson, go home and make a move on your freshman." Holly fired back.

Frankie opened her mouth to continue arguing but she knew she had lost that round. She waited a few minutes before offering up some unsolicited advice, "Be careful with Gail."

Holly let out a sigh of frustration. She was tired of people cautioning her about the blonde, "You better not warn me that she's going to hurt me."

But Frankie shook her head slowly, trying not to worsen the ache before the painkillers kicked in, "I'm more worried about you hurting her."

Holly scrunched up her forehead in confusion. She hadn't expected that one. "How would I hurt Gail?"

"You and Jess didn't break up that long ago." Frankie reminded her. She had been there for their previous break-ups and they had never lasted long enough in Frankie's opinion before Holly inevitably took the ginger back. In the meantime, Holly would half-heartedly try to rebound, but she would never open herself up to anything more.

"Jess and I were over even before we broke up, it just took me way too long to realize it." Holly definitely didn't have any feelings left for her ex. Those went out the window when she decided to use Gail as a punching bag, especially since the blonde had been defenseless at the time. Just thinking about it, created a guilty weight in her stomach, that could only get relieved when she thought of what happened after.

"Have you seen her lately?"

"Not since the party, the rotation she's on doesn't overlap with any of my school stuff." For that Holly was glad. She didn't want to have to see her ex especially in a school setting where they would be forced to interact, or risk getting in trouble for unprofessionalism. That didn't mean Holly was free of her though. Lisa still brought her up in conversation every chance she got, and Jess still texted or called, but Holly always ignored it.

Frankie nodded in acceptance, "Good. Still, you shouldn't use Gail as a rebound."

"I like Gail, and I'm not rebounding."

"Just checking." Frankie knew that Gail could take care of herself but she still felt like she should look out for her. If they were as alike as everyone seemed to think, then Gail would be the one who would fall harder than Holly.

The girls were interrupted by the arrival of Rachel. She greeted both Holly and Frankie before asking if they wanted to go shopping with her. Both girls agreed and Frankie borrowed some clothes from Holly before they headed out. They could both use the distraction.

* * *

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Traci greeted her friend when she started her shift that Saturday night. She knew Gail had been working a double but for once she wasn't tearing into everyone that crossed her path that day. In fact, she looked like she was almost enjoying herself.

"What do you mean, Nash, I'm always in a good mood." Actually, Gail had been in a good mood ever since Holly had texted her about hanging out. She was looking forward to getting off work and getting the chance to hang out with her...friend...but she wasn't about to tell Traci that.

Traci laughed, "By the end of the night yesterday, I thought you were going to blow the whole bar up with your eyes."

Gail rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating."

"Both Chloe and Chris looked like you punched them right in the gut." Both of their upbeat friends were a bit more reserved after talking to the bartender.

But Gail defended herself, "Only with the truth." It wasn't her fault that they didn't like to hear it, someone had to tell them that they were being stupid.

Traci shook her head at her friend, "No remorse."

"Never."

The waitress couldn't put her finger on it but the other freshman was giving off a weirder vibe than usual. "Still you seem weird today?"

"How so?"

Traci continued to study the blonde bartender, but she still couldn't explain what was different, "I don't know it's just a feeling. You almost seem happy." But in all the time they had lived together, the blonde never really seemed happy. She would sometimes be amused by other's misfortunes, or energetic when she was being mischievous, but she never seemed content ever. Then again, it was rare for her to show any emotion other than annoyance, which is why most of the friends referred to her as the Ice Queen.

Gail decided to throw her a little bit of a bone. "Maybe I'm just happy to not have to spend my entire night here." It was true, for once she could enjoy her night and she was choosing to enjoy it with a very cool-in a nerdy way-brunette.

"Well, you've earned it, so enjoy your Saturday night." Traci told her as she geared up to serve her tables. She was working the dinner shift till closing but she knew that Gail worked more hours than her, usually till the bar closed and still got up in the morning for classes, so she wasn't about to complain. Plus, she had had time after her shift the night before to hang out with Jerry and was in a pretty good mood herself.

Gail's mood stayed upbeat even though her shift at the Penny felt like it was taking forever. She couldn't control the ball of excitement and nerves that was buzzing through her body at the thought of seeing Holly that night. She knew it wasn't a date, but she was still excited to have some alone time with the brunette, maybe finally have a chance to act on their attraction without getting interrupted. She should probably be more nervous than she was about being with the other girl but whenever she was with Holly, things just felt right. And Gail knew she could handle physical stuff. Hell, it was the only part of a relationship that she ever felt she excelled at. Being with Holly just seemed natural and not something to really worry about.

So when her double shift finally ended, Gail ignored the swelling in her feet to get home quickly so she could shower and get over to see the girl who had invaded her mind all shift. She spent a ridiculous amount of time looking at her clothes but she had finally picked out an outfit and was getting changed when Chloe walked into their room.

"Hey Roomie, want to come out with us tonight? We're going bar hopping."

"Nah, I already have plans." The blonde told her pulling on her top then moving to the mirror to apply her make-up.

The redhead gave her a knowing smirk, "Ooooh, really, what are you and Holly up to?"

"No one mentioned Holly." Gail pointed out.

But Chloe wasn't fooled, "Come on, spill." She started poking the blonde as she tried to coax her roommate into admitting that she was indeed going to hang out with the med student.

"Hands off, Princess. And there's nothing to spill, we're just hanging out."

"Mmhmmmmm. Hanging out naked."

"Shut your face," Gail bit out as she tried to suppress the blush that was creeping into her pale skin.

Gail finished getting ready as her roommate started rummaging through her own closet for something to wear. As she was leaving the room, Chloe wished her luck at getting lucky. Gail chucked a shoe that had been on the floor at her before she made her way down the stairs just as Frankie was getting home.

"Are you only getting home now?" Gail had been at the Penny all day so she had no idea where Frankie had been.

"So?" Frankie huffed out in annoyance at being questioned. She would have still been hiding out at Holly's if she hadn't forcibly kicked her out because of the blonde. Apparently, Holly hadn't appreciated her teasing while she was getting ready, but had let her stay as long as possible in hopes that by the time she got home, she wouldn't have run into any of her housemates and could just hole up in her room.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Gail asked as she sat down on the stairs to pull on her combat boots, not bothering to lace them.

Frankie shrugged and leaned up against the wall near the stairs. "Just went to a different bar. Went home with Holly. So no worries, your girl didn't score last night."

"She's not my girl." Gail argued as she grabbed her leather jacket and keys and a small wristlet that fit everything she needed and that she could tuck into her jacket pocket.

"Not yet." The brunette teased.

Gail patted her pockets one more time to check that she had everything. "Whatever, Anderson, I'm out of here."

"Have fun playing doctor." Frankie called out as the blonde headed out the door. Gail flipped her off before slamming the door behind her.

The older girl was still chuckling as she turned to head up the stairs but all merriment died on her lips when she noticed Chloe about to come down the stairs. The petite girl was in skintight jeans, and a deep red tank top, with the edges of her black bra showing too. She had a sweater in her hands but had yet to put it on. Frankie could feel her mouth go dry at the sight of the other girl and the amount of skin she was showing.

"Hey," Chloe greeted the girl with a small smile but it dropped when she noticed Frankie's outfit. Frankie had been missing all day and now she was showing up wearing some other girl's clothes. The brunette had a million outfits but these weren't really her style. Chloe tried to stop that observation from bothering her.

Frankie cleared her throat before responding. "You look nice." And she did. Well, she looked more than nice, Chloe looked fucking hot. Then Frankie reminded herself that the redhead was dressed that way to go out for the night, with someone else. She couldn't stop herself from snarking, "All dolled up for Epstein?"

Chloe heard the jealousy in the other girl's voice, and normally it would've made her be a little more flirtatious but she was getting tired of the cat and mouse game. "We're all going out bar hopping. Want to come?"

"No thanks." The last thing Frankie wanted to do was go out with all their housemates and neighbors and have to watch Dov and Chloe flirt the whole night in front of them. Especially, with alcohol involved she may not be able to be held responsible for what might happen to the freshman boy's manhood.

"Why not?"

But the brunette just shrugged, "Don't feel like it."

"Oh yeah, and what is it that you do feel like doing?" Chloe challenged, trying to get a rise out of her.

But Frankie continued to keep her answers brief. "Nothing."

The senior was starting to act the way she did before they went to the Chinese restaurant. She was being distant and dismissive, and Chloe was sure that the only reason she hadn't run yet was because she was blocking her path to her room. But this was just further annoying the freshman.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, Price, you want to go out with Epstein and the others then be my guest but I don't have to get dragged along." Frankie's voice was dripping with contempt.

"I thought we were friends?" After everything that week, Chloe had finally gotten the other girl to fall into an easy rhythm with her but all that seemed to be for naught as she was reverting back to her more biting ways.

"Right, friends, so we had all those conversations this week and, yet, you didn't mention a date."

Chloe started to explain, "It wasn't..." But she was cut off before she could tell the senior that it wasn't a real date.

"Don't bother, I don't want to hear anything about your night with the _bird_." Frankie couldn't control the disdain with which she referred to Dov, all her feelings clamoring to escape but instead shifting into a ball of frustration.

The redhead was getting tired of Frankie's tone. She hadn't done anything wrong and she didn't want to hear her insulting her friend. Especially not when Frankie came home _again_ after spending the night out. "At least Dov had the guts to invite me out." She challenged the senior, calling her out for her cowardice all semester.

By that point that freshman had stormed down the stairs and was directly in front of the senior, standing only inches apart. Frankie had pushed herself from the wall and could feel the blood pounding in her veins as she glared at the freshman, she wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at her or just kiss her already. But before she could even make up her mind her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Anderson, you coming out with us tonight?" Juliet asked from the stairs. She was also wearing tight pants and a skimpy top. Her wavy brown hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, and she had on high, but comfortable, heels that she had 'borrowed' from Frankie.

Frankie was still glaring at Chloe who hadn't broken eye contact the entire time. "No." she told her friend and took a step back from the freshman. Chloe just shook her head and walked away from Frankie all together, making her way towards the kitchen.

"You okay?" Juliet asked as she made her way down the rest of the steps. She lowered her voice so that Chloe wouldn't hear and tried to reach out to her friend. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk lately and she was troubled by the look on the other girl's face.

But Frankie brushed her concern away, "Yeah, Jules, I'm fine. Just recovering from my hangover from last night. Are those my shoes?" The senior gestured towards her friend's feet.

"Yes." She confirmed before quickly changing the topic, "Where have you been all day?" Juliet had texted Frankie sometime that afternoon when she had noticed that the other brunette wasn't home.

"Holly's." Frankie shoved her hands in her pocket as she moved to lean against the wall again. She hadn't just been avoiding Chloe all day, she was also staying away from Juliet who she knew would be on her case about the way she had been acting lately, even though she had had the feeling that her friend had been avoiding her as well. She seemed to constantly be disappearing.

The brief response and the fact that Frankie wouldn't look her in the eye still had her concerned, especially since she didn't make any smartass remarks about Juliet borrowing her clothes without asking, "You sure you're ok?" Juliet asked again. There was something different about her friend; she seemed distant and borderline hostile, even more than usual. But Juliet didn't know what it was because Frankie wouldn't talk to her about it.

"Dandy."

"Guys are here." Chloe called out to the rest of the house as she spotted them through the kitchen window rough housing on their lawn. They could hear Andy tripping over herself on the way out of her room and down the stairs.

"See you later?" Juliet asked Frankie with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Whatever." Frankie grumbled as she headed up the stairs to hide out in her room, while the rest of the girls left to start their night.

* * *

Holly opened the door of her apartment to find a blonde knockout waiting on her welcome mat. She quirked a smile, "Hi." She was impressed that she remembered how to talk just seeing how gorgeous the blonde looked, even though she was wearing casual clothes: jeans that looked painted on, a slouchy top, her signature jacket, and of course her combat boots. Even her makeup was simply done and Holly found herself glancing down at the glossy lips that looked particularly inviting.

"Hey." Gail replied as she did her own evaluation. Holly had on a pair of skinny jeans, with a royal blue button down top over a white tank that highlighted the brunette's cleavage.

"You know you could've knocked." The med student joked as she leaned in the doorway.

The brunette's voice drew Gail's eyes back up to the speaker's face, she could see the smirk on the other girl's lips egging her on to sass her back. "I didn't get the chance." The blonde retorted.

"Fair enough, coming in?"

"Only if you move." Gail tried to sound annoyed but there was no venom to her words and it just caused Holly to chuckle as she stepped out of the way letting the blonde into the apartment. Gail immediately made herself comfortable tossing her jacket aside and kicking off her boots.

 _Someone's particularly feisty tonight_ , Holly thought to herself, thoroughly amused by the blonde who apparently didn't need an invitation this time to make herself at home. Not that it bothered Holly, she was enjoying the view as she followed the blonde into her own apartment. "How was work?"

"Long." Gail sighed as she plopped down on Holly's couch. She made herself comfortable in the nook that she decided would be hers from now on.

"Tired?" Holly asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

Gail smiled, "Nah, I think I'm getting my second wind." It had been a long shift but she wasn't tired, no she felt something else since getting to the brunette's apartment. Content? Nah that couldn't be it, Gail hadn't felt anything even close to that in who knows how long. She was probably just excited to not be working and at the possibility of getting laid. Yeah, that must be it.

"Well you must be hungry. So I figured we could order some food and watch a movie or something. Kind of just a quiet night." Holly explained with a shrug. She was trying to keep things casual between them and not pressure the blonde into a date or anything more. She really was satisfied just hanging out with her friend, though if she got to taste those tantalizing lips she wouldn't be complaining either.

"A quiet night sounds good, my ears are still ringing from the bar." That was one thing about Gail's job that could be annoying. On top of swollen feet from standing and running around so much, she often had a headache between the music and the drunks trying to shout over it. Spending an entire day and night at the Penny made it tempting to wear ear plugs.

Holly laid out a bunch of take-out menus for the blonde to choose to from. After settling on Thai food, they placed the order and pulled up Netflix on the television to choose something to watch. It was the blonde's turn to pick but she just wanted to watch something mind-numbingly stupid. So they picked the first comedy they could find.

"Where are your roommates?" Gail asked before Holly started the movie. She noticed that it was quiet in the apartment but she wasn't sure they weren't home. Then again, even if they were out they would probably come home at the most inopportune time possible.

Holly shrugged, "It's a Saturday night, they both went out." She explained. The girls had tried to convince Holly to go out with them, especially since she spent the whole night out with Frankie the day before. But the brunette had made some excuses and opted to stay home. She didn't mention her special visitor for the night, mostly to avoid a lecture from Lisa and teasing from Rachel. She got enough shit from Frankie, who kept making barbs the whole day before she got kicked out so Holly could get ready for the blonde's arrival.

"Trying to get laid?" Gail surmised.

Holly tried to make it sound slightly better than that, "Trying to meet people." Yes, Lisa was probably just trying to get laid but Rachel was actually out looking for a relationship.

"You didn't want to join them?" The blonde asked curiously.

Holly shrugged, "I'm not really looking to meet anyone." That much was definitely true and had been proven last night when no matter what girl talked to her she was more focused on daydreaming about hanging out with the blonde that was currently on her couch. It didn't hurt that she had already made better plans for the night than going out to talk to a perfect stranger in a bar with the possibility of maybe going home with them. She already had a hot girl at her home, so she was doing pretty good for a Saturday night.

"What about last night?" Gail's piercing gaze had shifted from curious to cautious.

Holly was confused, "What about it?" The freshman already knew that she had spent the night hanging out with Frankie.

"Did you meet anyone?"

The brunette smirked, "Met plenty of someones but they all seemed to get the hint when I was more interested in my phone." She kind of enjoyed the borderline jealousy that the blonde was trying to mask in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" She was strangely relieved at Holly's confession.

"Yeah, this distracting blonde kept texting me."

Gail had a smug smile on her face, pleased that her attempt at divert the med student's attention the night before had worked. "Hmmm...hope she's hot if she was scaring away all the other girls."

"Eh, she's pretty easy on the eyes." Holly conceded.

Gail smiled even wider, "You think so?" She asked as she picked herself up from her corner and moved in closer to the brunette's side of the couch. She hadn't stopped thinking about kissing Holly since their heated encounter on Anderson's bed the day before. Hell, she hadn't really stopped thinking about kissing the brunette since the innocent first kiss they shared, but her thoughts had stopped being innocent long ago. Now they were alone and there wasn't really anything to stop the blonde from acting on her urges.

Holly nodded as she watched the blonde make her way over to invade her personal space. She was just about to close the distance and kiss the other girl, when there was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of the food. "Food's here." The brunette's voice was barely above a whisper.

Gail spoke equally softly, "Probably a good thing. I'm starving." But the look in her eye said that she was hungry for something other than food. Another knock on the door finally forced Holly to pull herself away from temptation incarnate.

Holly went to the door and paid the delivery person before returning to the couch with the food.

"How much do I owe you?" The blonde asked once the med student started to pull the large order out of the bag. She knew that she had ordered at least twice as much as the other girl.

But Holly shook her head, "Nothing, it was my turn to feed us."

"Oh, so we're taking turns, are we?"

"It's only fair."

Gail nodded as she accepted the food Holly offered her. She watched the brunette settle herself on the other side of the couch out of reach. After all her progress before the interruption, she couldn't very well let the other girl create distance between them again. "How am I supposed to steal your food if you're all the way over there?"

"Why yes Gail, I am willing to share my food with you, that was very nice of you to ask." Holly teased but moved closer to the center of the couch. The blonde smiled widely, pleased with the new arrangement but that smile quickly dropped when Holly quickly snatched a piece of food from her dish.

"Heyyy," The blonde whined dramatically causing Holly to laugh at her. Oh, that laugh was well worth losing her food for. She could listen to Holly's laugh all day. But she continued to pout anyway, "No fair."

Holly picked up a piece of her own food and offered it the blonde. She watched those seductive lips retrieve the offering from her chopsticks and Holly temporarily forgot to breathe. Her thoughts becoming nothing but a single focus on how badly she wanted to feel those lips again.

"Mmmm. Tasty," Gail's velvety voice sent a shockwave straight through Holly's body and her words did nothing to quell the desire coursing through her veins. "You okay, Nerd?" The blonde asked when she realized that the brunette had been staring at her silently for the last couple of minutes.

Holly cleared her throat and nodded, not trusting her voice. She looked away from the blonde seduction seated next to her and focused instead on the television, where the movie they had started and forgot about was playing quietly. She hoped the heat from her skin would dissipate quickly. She focused on eating and watching TV, but couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at the girl next to her who appeared to be steadily demolishing her food. Even the horrible eating habits weren't enough to turn Holly off. Ugh, what the hell was wrong with her? She shook off the thoughts and returned to eating.

Suddenly, their little cocoon was interrupted when they heard loud voices and music coming from above them.

"What the hell is that?" The blonde growled as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Someone must be throwing a party." Holly guessed. It wasn't unusual on the weekends for some of the residents of the building to throw small parties on the roof. Though, this one seemed to be particularly loud.

"So much for a quiet night." The blonde complained. It sounded like a herd of elephants were above them and the music was even worse.

"Sorry, we could head somewhere else." Holly suggested.

But Gail shook her head, "Nah, I like it here, no roommates." She had that mischievous glint in her eye that Holly was becoming familiar with, only this time the look caused a pleasant flip of her stomach.

Holly smirked and turned the volume on the television up.

* * *

The girls had finished their food a while ago. They had started out innocently watching the movie, but that had quickly been forgotten when they ended up tangled up together on the couch. Neither girl would be able to tell you who made the first move but it didn't really matter now. Gail was on top of Holly dominating the kiss as the brunette tangled one hand in the long blonde locks while the other rested on the small of the girl's back playing with the hem of Gail's shirt.

Things were heating up quickly between the girls as they got lost in one another's kisses. When Gail felt Holly's cool fingers slip beneath her shirt and trail up and down her heated spine, the blonde decided she wanted more. She pulled back, straddling the brunette to pull off her shirt. Holly sat up too, letting her hands run up the smooth, ivory sides till her thumbs brushed the bottom of Gail's black lace bra. The blonde pulled her in for another heated kiss before pushing Holly onto her back once more.

As the girls' hips found a rhythm in time with their kisses, Holly slipped a thigh between the blonde's strong legs. As she pressed into Gail's core, she earned a loud moan and could feel Gail grind harder onto her leg. Holly lost all thought but to hear more, so she urged the blonde on.

Suddenly Gail pulled back, breathing heavily with a confused look on her face. It had taken a little while to register, considering how distracted she had been with the sexy brunette below her, but she had definitely felt something weird.

"Everything ok?" Holly immediately worried that she was pushing things too far, too fast.

She felt it again, "I'm getting wet."

"That's usually a good thing." Holly pointed out with a smirk.

Gail's flushed skin turned a deeper shade of red, "Shut up." She glanced up, "Your ceiling's leaking."

They both looked up. That's when they heard running, crashing, and laughing and the leak was getting worse, "What the hell?" Holly said. Another crash and more water hit the two girls. They got up from the couch and Gail grabbed her shirt. They headed up the stairs to see what the fuck was going on.

When they got to the roof they found that the partygoers had created a slip and slide on the roof by spraying the floor with water from buckets and soap on a bunch of garbage bags. Not only were the idiots drunk but they were also bruised and cut up from the shenanigans.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" Holly shouted to one of the guys as he threw another bucket of water onto the makeshift tarp.

"What does it look like? You want a turn." He gestured to where other people were lined and racing towards the wet plastic.

"No, we don't want a turn."

"Your loss." He traded the empty bucket for a full one that someone handed him.

Holly glared at the drunken idiot in front of her, "You guys need to knock this off, you're causing a leak in my ceiling."

"Aww come on we're just having a little fun."

"Yeah well moron, your fun is about to cost her a couch." Gail chimed in.

But the boy just shrugged indifferently, "Lighten up."

"Just stop with the water."

"Or what?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the drunk, "Or I'm going to shove that bucket up your ass." She warned.

"I think you need to cool off, Blondie." The guy threw the bucket of water on Gail, soaking her from head to toe.

"What the fuck?" Both Gail and Holly yelled at the same time.

But before the blonde could destroy the guy one of his friends intervened, shoving his friend away from the two girls.

"Jason you're a fucking asshole, what the hell is wrong with you? I am so sorry, Hols. Can I get your friend a towel? How about some drinks?"

Holly recognized her friend from her classes, "Ricky, you're the one throwing this party?"

"Well, technically Jason was throwing it, I just offered up our roof."

"Thanks for that, I now have a leak in my ceiling."

"And I'm fucking soaked." Gail growled as she brushed a hand through her wet hair.

"I'm really sorry, he's super drunk, and he's an idiot even when he's sober. I'll get the guys to clean this up mess. Are you sure I can't get you anything? Pretty girls like you shouldn't have to deal with our crap."

"No, we have better things to do." Gail bit out before she grabbed a hold of Holly's hand and dragged her back downstairs.

* * *

"Gail are you ok?" Holly asked as they reentered her apartment.

"It's just water. No worries, I'm not melting." The blonde quipped, her anger fading now that she was away from the idiots upstairs and alone with the brunette once more.

"I'm sorry, let me grab you something else to wear." Holly went over to her room to grab something dry for Gail to change into. The blonde followed but stopped in the doorway.

"So this is where the genius happens?" Gail joked as she glanced around Holly's room. It was super organized and neat to no one's surprise. She had a collection of books lining a makeshift book case, along with DVDs and CDs. Gail had no doubt that they were all in alphabetical order. The only thing that appeared to be a little messy was the desk, which had papers and books open on it the same way that the brunette spreads her things across the bench upstairs.

"Yeah, you like?"

"I do, it's very you."

"That's a good thing?"

"Well, I like you, so yeah," The blonde shrugged. Holly beamed a smile at the fact that Gail had said she liked her. She suddenly felt like a twelve-year-old hearing that a girl liked her for the first time, but she didn't care because who would when someone like Gail admitted such a thing.

"You're covered in goosebumps, you should change." Holly went to step out of the room but Gail was blocking her path. She pulled off the wet top, then reached behind her to undo her bra clasp.

"I think I might need you to warm me up." She dropped the wet top and bra to the ground.

Holly was frozen to the spot, drinking in the half naked girl before her. She wanted Gail in the worst way possible but she didn't want to rush things.

"Gail, are you sure?"

The blonde undid her jeans and shimmied out of them, "I'm beyond sure, Nerd." She kicked Holly's door shut before she moved over to the brunette and pulled the other girl flush against her. Her lips grazing Holly's as she whispered, "But if you don't want me..."

Holly's lips crashed into Gail's as she guided the blonde to her bed. The kiss broke as they settled on the bed. "Of course, I want you. Have you seen you?" She moved her attention from the tantalizing lips to the behind the blonde's ear, before she blazed a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down Gail's neck. She stopped at the blonde's pulse point and sucked hard, enjoying the feeling of Gail's thundering heart rate against her tongue.

Gail's hands dug into Holly's back. "You're wearing too many clothes," The blonde breathlessly uttered. Holly pulled back and slowly undid the buttons on her top, watching as the stormy blue eyes that had haunted her dreams since their run in that summer turned darker with each button. Once they were all undone, Gail wasted no time puling the garment and the tank underneath from Holly's body and throwing them across the room.

She pulled her back in for another long kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, till air became a necessity. Holly returned her attention to the blonde's neck and started to move lower but before she reached more sensitive areas, they heard the door to the apartment slam shut halting Gail's fumbling attempts at Holly's bra clasp (she suddenly felt bad for some of her high school boyfriends).

"Hols, you home?" Rachel called out as she entered the apartment.

Holly paused for a moment, pulling away and suspending herself above the blonde. She looked like she was contemplating what to do.

"Don't answer." Gail whispered before pulling her back down for another kiss.

Holly broke the kiss, "Wasn't planning on it." Her hands moved up to palm Gail's breasts and the blonde barely suppressed her moan at the contact, as her hips involuntarily rose up into the brunette.

But they were distracted again. "What the hell?" They could hear Rachel in the living room. Chances were that she had noticed the ceiling. Then they heard footsteps get closer before the door opened. "Oh shit, sorry." Rachel apologized as she quickly caught a glimpse of her half naked friend straddling the other girl before slamming the door shut.

The two girls started laughing. Their luck was incredible.

"Hold this thought," Holly said as she dismounted the blonde and headed into the living room in only her bra and jeans.

Gail watched her go and tried to control her groan of displeasure at the lost of contact. She couldn't hear the muffled voices of the two girls, but Holly returned quickly.

"She told me to lock the door next time." Holly informed the blonde as she closed the door behind her before doing just that.

"And what did you say?" The blonde asked, she propped herself on her elbows as she admired Holly's body from across the room.

Holly had to lean against the door for support as she caught sight of the almost naked girl in her bed, the black panties only fueling the desire that was pulsing through Holly and throbbing in certain areas. She licked her lips before responding, "I told her to knock." But Holly remained rooted to her spot as she just drank in the image of Gail in her bed, burning it to her memory.

"You going to stand there all day?" The blonde bombshell taunted in a seductive voice.

Holly quickly moved to the bed but Gail stopped her before she reached her destination, "Freeze." Holly stopped in her tracks. "You're still wearing too much clothes." She gestured to the brunette's pants. "Those have got to go."

Holly did as she was commanded before sliding back on top of the blonde and kissing her soundly. "Where were we?"

Gail flipped them over, "I could show you." She said before attacking the brunette's neck.

"Not to interrupt, but do you have any idea what you're doing?" Holly teased before letting out a moan as Gail bit the sensitive spot behind her ear as she pressed a thigh to the brunette's heated core, feeling her through the thin material of her panties.

"Trust me, Nerd, I have plenty of ideas."

* * *

The two girls laid in a tangled mess of sheets, both girls working to catch their breaths.

"That was...intense." Gail said as she pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

"Intense in a good way?" Holly asked as she propped her head on her elbow as she laid on her side. The sheets barely covering her.

"A very good way." Gail quickly assured her. "Was it...ummm...good for you?" The blonde shyly asked as she quickly became self-conscious about her own clumsy first attempt to bring Holly to an orgasm, after the way the brunette had expertly brought her up and over the precipice not once but twice.

"Very good." The brunette assured her as she placed a kiss to Gail's exposed shoulder. As much as she liked shy Gail, the freshman had nothing to worry about. Other than some initial awkwardness, Gail had been very attentive and responsive, quickly figuring out what Holly liked.

"Good."

"You're saying that a lot." Holly teased.

Gail smirked, "You're right, I shouldn't really be talking right now."

Holly cocked an eyebrow, "Oh no?" She asked as she quirked a crooked smile.

"Nope."

"Then what should you be doing?"

Gail rolled the brunette onto her back once more, and pinned her hands above her head. "Showing you how _excellent_ of a student I can be." She purred before attacking Holly's lips once more.

* * *

After another round of incredible sex, both girls laid limp and finally satiated.

"You're right, you are an _excellent student_." Holly conceded.

Gail laughed, "Well, it's easy when you have an excellent teacher."

"Mmmhmm." The brunette had her eyes closed and was struggling to hold onto consciousness as her breathing started to even out and deepen.

Gail noticed that the other girl was starting to drift off to sleep and she could feel that her body wanted to do the same but she couldn't let it. Not yet anyway, she couldn't fall asleep in Holly's bed. Not when her dreams were still something out of her control.

"I should get going," Gail said softly and started to pull herself up.

The sudden movement caused Holly to open her eyes once more, "It's late." She pointed out as she glanced at the clock. She hadn't really considered the possibility that Gail might leave after they had sex, but now she was, and Holly had to admit that the feeling wasn't great.

"I know, that's why I should head home."

"Oh..ummm..." Gail turned to look at her expectantly. Holly moved onto her side once more so she could face the blonde, "You umm don't have to if you don't want to. Leave, I mean. You can stay if you want." Holly tripped over her own words as she made the offer.

"I know," Gail assured her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "But I have to get up early in the morning so I should really sleep in my own bed." Gail didn't have anything to do in the morning but she had to think of some excuse. She couldn't admit to Holly that she had nightmares, and lately they had been almost nightly.

Holly just nodded, trying to mask her disappointment.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Gail asked with her back to the brunette as she collected her clothes from around the room and got dressed once more. Her top was still wet from the idiot on the roof.

"Not sure, definitely study, probably do some laundry, maybe go grocery shopping."

"Well, if you want any company, text me. I don't have work till late evening." She wanted to see the brunette again, no matter what they were doing, though if they could have a repeat of tonight she would be all for it.

Holly studied the blonde as she finished getting ready. She didn't understand how she could be leaving but at the same time be asking to hang out the next day. But she was too tired to think too much about it. "Ok."

Gail turned to look at the brunette as she finished getting ready. Holly had one leg exposed as the sheet was tangled around her. She was resting her head on one arm and her long raven locks were a sexy mess of tangles. "You have to stop looking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that?" Gail gestured wildly to the other girl, "So damn sexy, or I'm never going to leave."

Holly smirked, "Maybe that's the point." Gail couldn't resist as she went in for another kiss, which Holly deepened and tried to pull the blonde back on the bed.

Gail pulled back before she lost all of her bearings once more, "I really have to go."

"Want me to walk you out?" Holly asked, sitting up in the bed but keeping the sheet tucked around her.

"No." Gail shook her head adamantly, "If you did that then you would have to get dressed and you should never wear clothes again." How she had never noticed how truly incredible Holly's body was was beyond her. She was an amazing combination of toned muscles, soft skin, and mesmerizing curves.

Holly laughed, and Gail's stomach flipped at the sound once more, "I think I might get in trouble for public indecency if I did that."

"It would be worth it, trust me, plus you might not have a choice if I torch your closet." Gail half-jokingly warned. Though she was serious that the brunette should never cover that amazing body ever again.

"Too much fleece?"

"And backpacks." Gail joked. She leaned in for one more kiss goodnight but kept it brief. "I'll text you when I get home."

Holly watched the blonde leave and she laid back with a sigh. That girl was a walking contradiction.

Gail was still riding her sex high as she grabbed her jacket and boots on her way out the door that she didn't notice Lisa who had just made it back to her room with a drink of water. But the med student certainly noticed her.

* * *

Anderson couldn't sleep. She had already tried distracting herself with music and a movie but those hadn't been enough of a diversion. Even binge watching Netflix shows wasn't working. So she decided to do the only thing she could think of to help her fall asleep: homework. Of course she had left most of her books in her car so even though it was almost 2am she decided to head out to grab at least one to bore herself with.

"No fucking way." Frankie growled as she opened the front door.

Her voice caused the kissing couple blocking the doorway to quickly break apart.

"Frankie, it's not what you think." Juliet breathlessly explained as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, it's exactly what I think." The senior snarled.

"Umm, I should go, talk later." Nick gave Juliet a quick kiss on the cheek as he took off in the direction of his house. He nodded at Frankie who just glared at him intensely. She finally understood why the boy had finally stopped hitting on Gail and had seemed to be sucking up to her at the Penny earlier.

She redirected her attention to her friend, "You've got some fucking nerve, Jules."

"Seriously Frankie, it's not like that." Juliet pleaded with her friend to understand.

"Not like what? Not like you're hooking up with Nick, the same guy who hooked up with not one, but two freshmen in our house, who has been the source of drama between them all year and who knows how long before that?" Frankie asked incredulously. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends could seriously be so stupid.

"Him and Gail have been over for years." Juliet replied weakly. She knew that even though that was true whatever animosity had existed between them was still around. Even though Gail had been making more of an effort to tolerate both Nick and Andy, it was still tense whenever they were together.

"Good, then you'll have no problem telling her." Frankie told the other senior flatly.

"I don't think that's really necessary, do you?" Juliet would rather eat glass than have that conversation with the cantankerous blonde.

"Come on Jules, you're all about honesty. What happened to drama free senior year? Or is that only true when it comes to me." Frankie's unyielding glare was piercing right through her friend.

"You know why we made that pact in the first place. We both needed to avoid getting into situations that just make things worse." For Juliet that meant not turning in good friends for dealing drugs. For Frankie it meant not breaking the hearts of the people they lived with.

"Make all the excuses you want, but you're a fucking hypocrite and I can't believe that I've actually been trying to keep my end of the deal."

The other brunette shifted from defense to offense, "Really? Messing around with Chloe and then ignoring her has been keeping up your end." Juliet wasn't fooled; she knew that Frankie had been playing with fire all year, even if she hadn't sealed the deal yet.

"I've tried to keep my distance like we agreed but I guess the rules only apply to me."

"It's not the same thing, Frankie, it's not like he lives with us." The whole point of the drama free senior year had been to prevent Frankie from hooking up with one of their housemates and causing an issue in the house when she inevitably broke her heart.

"No, he just lives next door, with boys that are like brothers to us, oh yeah and he's our fucking housemate's ex! I may have done a lot of stupid things over the years, Jules, but I think you managed to beat me this time."

"Come on Frankie, it just happened, I can't help it that I actually like him. This could be something serious." Juliet had been developing feelings for Nick for a while as they had gotten to know each other. She had tried to fight it but it hadn't worked, the boy was incredibly charming and persistent when he wanted to be.

"Right, serious, that's what makes it different? It's something real? Something I'm not capable of?" Frankie was hurt, not only by her friend's words but the fact that she would break their promise.

Juliet looked apologetic, "I didn't say that. But it's not something you've been looking for."

"You have no idea what I've been looking for." Frankie bit back, allowing her anger to overshadow any pain she was feeling.

"Maybe because you won't actually talk to me about it." The other senior fired back. Frankie had been avoiding her for a while now and even when they talked she knew that her friend was always holding back. It had never been that way between them, but recently things had changed.

But Frankie deflected, turning the focus back to Juliet, "Really, you're the one that's been skulking around."

"I have not been skulking." Juliet continued to defend herself in vain.

"Whatever, I don't care. Tell Gail or I will." Frankie warned one last time.

"Tell me what?" The blonde appeared on the walkway interrupting the argument between the two seniors. She had only caught the tail end of the conversation but her interest was obviously piqued since it apparently concerned her.

"Nothing important," Juliet quickly explained. "Frankie was just reminding me to tell you about the fundraiser I'm helping with next month."

"Umm alright," Gail watched as the senior booked it into the house.

"You're home late."

"Thanks for waiting up, Mom." The blonde teased as she brushed past her friend on her way to the kitchen for some water.

Frankie let out a long, frustrated sigh as she continued towards her car. Now she was really not going to be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Gail headed up to her room with a bottle of water and a spring in her step. She hopped into the shower before throwing on some pajamas and climbing into bed. That night, for the first time all week she didn't have any nightmares. No, instead her heart was racing when she woke up with a smile after images of crooked smiles, and tongues, teeth, and skillful hands playing her body like an instrument, had invaded her mind in a mix of memory and imagination. It was the best dream she had had in forever.

* * *

Early Sunday afternoon, Chloe was heading out the door to meet the boys for lunch. She could hear Chris beeping his horn, telling her to hurry up. She had just grabbed her bag, when she felt a hand on her wrist tug her back. She turned around to see Frankie with a oddly serious look in her eye.

"Can we talk for a sec?" The senior asked as she reluctantly released Chloe's arm. Touching the freshman had sent a spark right through her.

"What's on your mind, Frankie?" The redhead was curious about what the senior wanted from her but she was still cautious after their row the night before.

"Dancing." The senior told her simply. After spending the entire night tossing and turning, thinking about everything that had happened that semester and everything she had talked to Holly about, she had ended up not being able to stop thinking about the redhead dancing in the kitchen. Which was how she knew what she had to do now.

Chloe wasn't sure what exactly Anderson meant by that. "You want to dance?" She tried to clarify.

Frankie moved a little closer to the redhead, as she softened her voice, "I was thinking we could go out dancing, maybe grab some food first." She elaborated, a smile waiting to bust out, but she kept her features schooled.

Chloe's face scrunched up in confusion, "I need to be really clear about something cause a lot of what you're saying, not gonna lie, makes it-"

But Frankie cut her off, "Yes, Muppet, I asked you out." She wanted to make this clear. Yes, Frankie Anderson was finally asking Chloe Price out on a date.

"What changed?" Chloe was still wary that this was some kind of ruse.

Everything. The night before had changed _everything_ as far as Frankie was concerned so she was finally making her move. "I had promised someone something but it turns out that it wasn't worth it." If Juliet could break their promise then so could Frankie.

"But dancing with me is worth breaking this promise?" Chloe asked with a sparkle in her eyes and a coy smile playing on her lips.

Frankie lowered her voice as she looked at the redhead seriously, her eyes traveling from the warm hazel eyes to those addictive lips and back up. "I think you are more than worth it."

Chloe leaned in closer, never breaking eye contact as she whispered each word slowly against Frankie's lips, "You have no idea." She paused for a moment to see that her words had the desired effect and she was rewarded as she noticed the senior's eyes darken with desire before she slipped past Frankie and opened the door. She turned back in the doorway, "It's about time, Frankie Anderson." She called out before she sauntered away.

Damn that was sexy. Frankie turned around to head back to her room, not realizing that she was smiling until she saw the smug look on Gail's face at the top of the stairs, and felt her smile vanish.

"Smooth, Anderson." The blonde applauded the senior for the little display.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Gail smirked at her friend from the stairs. Before adopting a serious expression. "Don't hurt her," she warned the senior.

"What makes you so sure I'll be the one who does the hurting?" Frankie asked, crossing her arms in defense.

"What makes you so sure you're the only one I'm warning?" Gail countered as she made her way to the kitchen. Frankie didn't argue back, she was a little surprised that the blonde would be willing to warn her roommate for her. Maybe, they were friends.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a the freshman changing the subject, "So what were you really arguing with Juliet about?"

The guilt pooled in her stomach, as Frankie thought back to what she walked in on, but Juliet should be the one to tell the blonde, "You have to ask her."

But Gail was undeterred, "I'm asking you."

"Not my thing to tell." Frankie maintained before shifting the focus. "How was hanging out with Holly last night? I'm guessing pretty good based on your smile and walk of shame."

"Oh, trust me, Anderson, there is no shame in my game."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, dear readers, hope you liked this and that you have a safe and Happy Holidays


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

A/N: As always, I appreciate you, my dear readers, for reading, following, favoriting, and of course, reviewing, especially the reminders that people haven't forgotten about this story. I contemplated cutting this chapter short just to be able to post it faster but it felt incomplete. So to make up for the extremely long wait, you all get an extremely long chapter. Anyway, I love hearing what you think so don't hold back...

* * *

Frankie watched her friend carefully. The blonde definitely had an extra bounce in her step and could barely contain the smile that kept gracing her lips. "So you and Holly finally had sex." Frankie stated more as an observation than a question.

The smile on Gail's face immediately dropped, she frowned into the barren fridge where she had been trying to scrounge up something to eat, annoyed by the lack of food and the conversation (but mostly the conversation). She didn't appreciate the intrusion into her personal life. "That's none of your business, Anderson."

"Oh come on Peck, it's written all over your face." Frankie loved pushing her friend's buttons, which was actually strangely difficult to do. Gail had a strong poker face and wasn't easily riled up by stupid things but the topic of Holly always seemed to be the one thing that she couldn't mask her feelings about.

Gail wiped her face of all emotions; it was quite impressive, before she asked, "What makes you say that?" She wanted to know what the senior thought she knew.

Frankie gave her a don't-be-dense look. "Seriously? I don't think I've seen you smile that big in the whole time you've been living here. And that includes the time you kicked the Idiots-Next-Door's assess at video games and won two dozen doughnuts. You're practically Price-levels of happy right now."

Gail's blank expression shifted into a glare directed at the senior, "I know that turns you on, but that's just gross. Don't compare me to my roommate." She ducked back into the fridge, hoping food would magically appear and Frankie would disappear or at least stop her annoying questions.

No such luck.

"That wasn't a denial. So you two are sleeping together?" Frankie gloatingly smiled, knowing she was right.

"Technically, there was no sleeping involved."

"Fair enough," That was sufficient confirmation for now but the mention of sleep set Frankie off on another trail of questioning, "So, why did you come home last night?"

Gail didn't appreciate her friend's tone. It sounded more like an accusation than a legitimate question and Frankie had some nerve considering she was the queen of hitting-it-and-quitting-it, not that Gail had any intention of quitting Holly. Still, the blonde hated hypocrites, "Really Anderson? You want to judge me."

Frankie shrugged, "I just didn't expect the two of you to do the whole casual sex thing." She knew Holly and thought she had a pretty good read on Gail, neither one was really the casual type. Hell, the blonde had basically been celibate the entire semester when she could have easily picked up anybody she wanted.

"Why?" The freshman asked through narrowed eyes. She didn't really want to continue satisfying Anderson's desire to play detective but she was acutely aware that the senior knew Holly longer than she had, so she might be able to gleam some important information from this interrogation by letting Anderson talk.

It seemed like a frivolous question to Frankie, she had eyes after all. "I've seen the two of you together, hell, anytime one of you gets mentioned to the other you get a stupid look on your face," Even as they were talking now there was an extra spark to the blue eyes that only seemed to exist when Holly was in the picture. "You don't act like fuck buddies."

The blonde sighed as she closed the fridge door, still empty-handed, "Look, I kinda think the only person who needs to know how I feel about Holly, is Holly."

"And does she know? Because girls like Holly don't like being left alone in bed. It tends to send messages."

So do texts, which was why Gail had messaged the brunette that morning to see what she was up to that day. Before leaving Holly's bed she had purposefully tried to let her know that she wanted to continue hanging out, but she had still thought it was a good idea to try again this morning, especially if what Frankie was saying was true. Plus, Holly had texted her first the day before so it was only fair that she reached out that day. She checked her phone again, but she still hadn't gotten a response, maybe Anderson was right.

* * *

Holly had woken the next morning with her muscles deliciously sore. She smiled just thinking about the night before. Sure, it hadn't ended the way she thought it would considering she wasn't used to waking up alone after sex but she tried not to dwell on that fact. It was easy enough when she thought of the sexy blonde, the way those electric blue eyes had darkened when they eagerly roamed Holly's body, or the way she bit her plump bottom lip as Holly had kissed her way down the pale body, or any of the titillating sounds she had made as Holly took her time figuring out what it took to get her to scream her name. And it was precisely those thoughts that allowed Holly to fall back to sleep rather than getting up at her usual early time to study.

It was nearly noon by the time the medical student awoke again. She went to check her phone but it was dead, having forgotten to charge it the night before when it was discarded across the room with the rest of her clothes. She plugged it in before finally abandoning her bed in search of a caffeine fix.

"So you finally bedded the blonde. Did you get it out of your system?" Lisa's condescending tone cut through the apartment as she pounced on her roommate the second the brunette emerged from her bedroom. She had been waiting since she watched Gail exit the apartment the night before to grill Holly.

Holly ignored her roommate as she walked over to the kitchen, immediately regretting her decision to leave her quiet room and comfortable bed. She hoped that by not responding Lisa would take the hint and drop it. Or at the very least get bored only talking to herself.

But Lisa was undeterred by the silence, "Look, I get it, she _is_ gorgeous. I mean it's still not going to last." She was convinced that Gail would end up hurting Holly, girls like her were heartbreakers, it was plain as day, but she needed to convince her friend of this without saying so or she would just dig her heels in more.

"Wow, I think this is a new record for rash judgment even for you. Congrats. I haven't even had my coffee yet." Holly finished pouring herself a cup that she held up in mock salute to her friend before taking a sip.

"It's noon." Lisa pointed out, before returning back to the more important objective of getting the other brunette to see how poor of a choice pursuing a relationship with the bartender would be. "Holly, she's what? Nineteen? Twenty? How serious can this be?"

"I'm only twenty."

"Yeah, but look at all you've accomplished at the same age. Hol, you're going to be a doctor and Gail, she's lovely and you know she's fine, but sweetie, she's a bartender."

"You do realize that she's a student at the University and is only working part-time, she's not going to be a bartender forever?" She couldn't fathom why her friend harped on the fact that Gail worked at the Penny. The ability of the blonde to work a job on top of both majors and still get the high marks she did was not only impressive, but a turn on to Holly.

"No, she's going to be...what exactly? A beatcop?" How her friend could go from someone like Jess who was practically a doctor to a freshman in college was inconceivable to Lisa.

"So?" Holly made a face at her friend, not understanding what her point was. What was so wrong with dating someone who wanted to be a cop?

"So, you're out of her league."

"Oh," Holly replied quietly as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, the smile on her face shifted from one of challenge to one of annoyance as Lisa's words sunk in. She didn't believe them for a second but she could see what type of conversation this was going to be. Lisa came from a family of doctors. She was spoilt and elitist, just like her parents. But Holly still tried to get Lisa to see that she was being excessively haughty. "Since when do you have a problem with cops?"

"I don't have a problem with cops. I respect what they do, putting their lives on the line for other people, and if an injured cop came into the hospital I would obviously go above and beyond to help them but Holly that doesn't mean you should date one, especially not seriously."

"You dated Frankie and she has always made it clear that she wants to be a cop."

"Yeah, and then a _detective_ , but you know as well as I do that Frankie and me were never serious, she was just a good lay. But I know you, Hol, you get attached."

The way that Lisa was dismissing Gail was irking Holly. Especially the way she said detective, like it was somehow more worthy. Lisa didn't know about Gail's family, how accomplished they were, or how well known the Peck family name was in policing, but she wasn't about to get into any of that with her friend. It wasn't her business, plus, Gail still had her whole life ahead of her to decide what she wanted to do and even if it was to be a 'beatcop' forever, that was still a noble profession. She knew her arguments though were falling on deaf ears. "Lisa, I appreciate the concern for my feelings but don't assume things. Plus, I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions."

"Look, I get it, after Jess, you want something that's uncomplicated and simple."

And there it was, the mention of Holly's ex and one of Lisa's best friends. Holly needed to extricate herself from this conversation as quickly and painlessly as possible. So, she said the first thing that she could think of that would placate Lisa and hopefully get her off her back.

"I'm having fun, don't worry about it."

It was true. Holly was definitely having fun with Gail, and technically they weren't dating so there was no harm in downplaying her feelings for the blonde. Lisa didn't know how much the freshman had infiltrated her thoughts; it was nobody's business but theirs.

"Well, have your fun but, I mean, get out before she gets hurt."

"No one's going to get hurt." Holly heard the sound of her phone getting a new message in her room. So she went to answer it, finally having an excuse to get away from the conversation and the judgment. She couldn't help the smile she got when she thought that it might be Gail.

"Well, we'll see." Lisa replied as she watched her friend bounce over to her room to retrieve her phone. She had seen the smile and she knew why it was there. She wasn't happy about it; her friend was in way deeper than she would admit.

* * *

"Hey," Holly opened the door to her apartment to greet her visitor. She had responded quickly to Gail's message, after apologizing for not getting it earlier, she was more than eager to hang out again and glad that the other girl had been the one to reach out.

"Hey," Gail greeted with a smile but she let it turn to a frown as her blue eyes raked over the brunette.

The smile on Holly's face dropped as well at the look on the other girl's face, "What's wrong?"

Gail looked up at Holly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Didn't we have a conversation about you wearing clothes?"

The crooked smile returned to Holly's features. "We did."

"And yet you're wearing them." Gail pointed at her accusingly.

"Well, if I didn't put them on then you wouldn't be able to take them off."

Gail took a step closer, invading Holly's space as she placed her hands on curvy hips, "That's an interesting theory, but I think we need to test it out." She slowly closed the gap between them, wanting nothing more than to kiss Holly and take her to bed, again. They were only a breath apart when their bubble was burst.

"Oh good, it's the Bartender." Lisa snidely remarked, making a face at the pair in the doorway.

"Lisa..." Holly was ready to admonish her friend for her rude tone. She was also annoyed by the interruption, why couldn't people wait another couple of minutes, or better yet, keep their mouths shut?

Gail took Lisa's attitude and matched it in stride, "Hello to you too, Boob Job"

"Gail!" Holly's turned her look of admonishment to the blonde this time. She knew Lisa had started it, but she didn't want things to escalate, especially if the other med student started spouting her nonsense theories about her and Gail's 'relationship'. So, she reached for the blonde's arm. "Come on, let's go." She pulled Gail out into the hallway after throwing a good-bye over her shoulder to Lisa. They headed downstairs and got into Holly's car, once they were alone she asked, "Can you play nice, please?"

The blonde just shrugged, "That was me playing nice, Frankie calls her BitchTits."

Holly snorted a laugh as she started up her car and started heading to their destination.

* * *

"You know when you said I could come over, I was thinking we were going to hang out in your room." Gail mentioned casually, she used the shopping cart like a scooter as she followed Holly throughout the store. They had already been shopping for a while with Gail providing commentary on Holly's healthy food choices.

"I told you last night that I needed groceries." The brunette pointed out as she inspected the granola bars. Making her decision she tossed it in the cart and directed them to the next aisle.

"Yeah, but I was hoping you would've done that already."

"Why?" Holly asked absentmindedly; she was looking at some snacks, searching for anything that wasn't filled with fat and artificial sugar.

Gail walked up behind Holly and slipped her hand under her shirt, immediately seeking out the belly ring that she had enjoyed playing with the night before. "Because there are better things we could be doing." She whispered into the taller girl's ear as she smiled impishly.

Holly couldn't stop the shudder that ran down her spine at the touch of the other girl, but she tried to keep her voice steady, "Well, the faster we get this done, the faster we can be doing those things." Gail sighed as she released Holly and returned to the cart. "Plus, we're going to need fuel." The brunette added with a smirk.

"Good point," Gail conceded as she dropped cheesepuffs into the cart as they made their way through the snack aisle.

"Seriously?" Holly asked as she eyeballed the package, she contemplated pointing out how many artificial ingredients were in the thing.

Gail grinned widely, "As a heart attack."

"Which is what you're going to have eating crap like that. Those are not real food."

The blonde looked affronted, "Of course they are."

"They have zero nutritional value."'

"They fulfill my orange quota for the day."

"Oh, so you base your eating habits on colors."

"Aren't you the one always trying to get me to eat green?"

"Because it's good for you."

"Well, you can keep your rabbit food." She threw another bag in for good measure, while Holly rolled her eyes and continued steering them throughout the store.

They had split up when Gail heard their voices. Damn it, her housemates appeared to be doing their shopping as well. She had been looking for Holly who had gone off to grab something she had forgotten from one of the aisles they had already been to while Gail continued to grab things off her list. There wasn't much she could do as she rounded the corner and was spotted.

"Hey Roomie, what are you doing here?" Chloe cheerily greeted her roommate as she bounced over and pulled her into a hug.

Gail immediately shoved the redhead away with a grimace. The way the perky girl acted you would think they hadn't seen one another in years, when it hadn't been more than a couple of hours. "What does it look like?" She growled, still annoyed with the physical contact.

"You never go food shopping." Andy pointed out. They had been friends for forever and getting the blonde to shop for anything that wasn't weapons or shoes was like pulling teeth.

"I'm not." Gail said simply, though the full cart in front of her seemed to imply otherwise.

The three girls gave her a skeptical look but Chloe was the one to speak up, "Could've fooled us. So if you're not grocery shopping, why are you here?"

"Because I needed food." Holly supplied as she rounded the corner and met up with the small group.

After everyone exchanged hellos, Chloe immediately teased her roommate. "Oh, so you'll do it for _Holly_ but not for any of us. We've been starving all week."

"Damn straight." Gail replied with a head nod.

"Interesting choice of words." Andy joked.

"Shut it, McNally." Gail bit out as she glared at the other girl causing Andy to gulp.

But Traci, like Chloe, wasn't intimidated by the blonde, "You know Holly, this one over here hasn't gone grocery shopping this entire year." Gail's friend explained with a smile.

"I employ Price, it's a business arrangement." Gail immediately went to justify her actions, glaring at Traci for the reveal but the dark-skinned girl just smiled brighter at her.

"And yet, you're here right now, interesting." Chloe chimed in, smiling just as widely as Traci. The girls were relentless in their teasing, it wasn't often they had something to make the blonde squirm, but the med student seemed to be the only one able to crack the normally frosty exterior.

As pleased as Holly was with this revelation she could see that the other girls' teasing was taking its toll on the blonde. She didn't like seeing Gail so uncomfortable so she politely extricated them both from the group to continue shopping.

As they were walking through the aisle, Gail kept stealing glances at the brunette who hadn't stopped smiling since her idiot friends opened their traps. She knew the girl was thinking something but she had yet to say anything about what they had revealed. She let out a sigh, "Go on, say it."

Holly glanced over the blonde, her smile getting slightly bigger and more crooked, "Say what?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I should really get some ice cream, think you could help with that?"

The grumpy look on Gail's face vanished as she smiled widely at the brunette. She had fully expected Holly to tease her about her friend's remarks or at least comment on them. But instead she was giving Gail a much needed out, which she gladly accepted.

"Well, we don't want you picking any weird healthy frozen treats so I guess I could give you some advice."

"How kind of you."

"I think I should get some extra rewards for my kindness."

"That could be arranged." Holly replied with a wink as she lead them to the ice cream aisle, with an extra swing to her hips.

* * *

When the freshmen, minus Gail, had returned to the house they bumped into Juliet who was heading to the gym. Traci and Andy decided to join her, while Chloe opted to start dinner. She hadn't really cooked all week and was tired of all the takeout. She thought she had the house to herself so she tossed her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her music and an apron before she started getting her ingredients ready. She had been at it for a while and was almost ready to throw everything in the oven when she heard the front door slam and felt someone come up behind her.

Frankie had just gotten back from hanging out with Sammy and Jerry. The senior boys had been on her case about not spending any time with them, so when they were heading to the gym, and Juliet was not going for once, she agreed to join them. She hadn't expected to come home to a warm house filled with delicious smells, but that could only mean one thing. She glanced into the kitchen and sure enough there was the Muppet, lost in her own world, swaying gently to the music playing as she cooked. She couldn't resist saying hello, so she slipped her hands onto the chef's waist. "Smells good." Frankie whispered in the redhead's ear as she stood at the stove stirring something in the saucepan.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she felt the older girl flex her fingers into her hips a little more.

"The food does too." Frankie added as she ghosted her lips along Chloe's exposed neck.

The redhead shuddered at the feeling of Frankie's breath on her neck. "Smooth." She said with a smirk.

"I try."

Chloe turned around, shifting Frankie's hold to the small of her back. "Want a taste?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Frankie smirked as she leaned in for a kiss.

But the redhead turned her head slightly, dodging the senior's lips. "Nice try, but I meant the food." She held the spoon with the sample to the other girl's lips and smirked cockily when a moan escaped Frankie's lips. "You're going to have to wait if you want a taste of something else." Chloe added before turning back to the stove. She wanted to give in to the other girl. Really, she did. It had been months since she had had sex, months since she had felt another person's touch. Months that she had wanted Frankie, really ever since her break-up, a want that worsened every time the senior was hot and cold with her. She was well beyond the point of craving Frankie, no it was more like a...more like an itch...Chloe had an itch that needed to be scratched, and she was very, very itchy. And even though she knew that sounded gross, it didn't even begin to explain the grossness that was happening in her head. Still, she knew that playing coy was just going to drive Frankie that much crazier and she couldn't resist the effect she had on the other girl.

"Till when?" The older girl asked as she continued to hover near the stove. She knew the cook was teasing her but she didn't mind giving in this time.

"When are you taking me out?" Chloe asked turning around to lean against the counter after she sprinkled something else into the pot.

"How about Thursday?"

"I could probably squeeze you in."

"Now that that's settled..." Frankie returned her hands to those glorious hips and tugged the freshman till she was flush against her. Chloe was biting the corner of her lip still trying to restrain herself from giving into Frankie, but her resolve was nearly gone. So when Frankie leaned in, Chloe was ready for the kiss, what she didn't expect was for the senior to nip at the other corner of her lip. It caused the redhead to jump a little and gasp.

"What the hell?" The freshman reached up to brush her fingers over the spot that had just been bitten.

Frankie smirked, "You're the one who said I had to wait."

She had. So this time, Chloe leaned into Frankie's lips, "Waiting's overrated," she told the older girl but they couldn't connect before the sound of the door broke the moment and caused both girls to jump this time. Frankie was the one to move back and put distance between the two of them, as usual, Chloe's expressive face shifted from lust to disappointment.

"God, that smells good, Chloe." Traci called out as she entered the house with Andy and Juliet in tow, they were still in their sweaty workout gear.

"Thanks." The redhead replied, although the last thing she wanted to do was thank the interlopers. She forced a smile.

"Seriously, at the rate you feed us we're all going to gain the Freshman 15." Andy complained as she grabbed water from the fridge for each of the girls, oblivious to the moment they had shattered. She passed a bottle to Traci and Juliet who were perched near the doorway.

"That's why we go to the gym. Plus, my cooking is a lot better for us than the crap we've been eating all week." Chloe countered as she gestured with the wooden spoon in her hand, chastising the other girl for her criticism.

Andy held her hands up in defeat, "Good point."

"You all can get cleaned up, dinner won't be ready for a while." Chloe shooed them away from the kitchen minus the senior who was standing statuesque in the corner of the kitchen. She hadn't said a word to any of the girls, preferring simply to show her displeasure with their presence with her usual scowl.

"Shotty the shower," Traci called out as she raced Andy up the stairs.

But Juliet and Frankie stayed where they were, Frankie leaning against a counter in the kitchen and the other brunette hovering in the doorway.

"Got a minute, Frankie?" Juliet asked with a head tilt indicating that she wanted to speak alone. She needed to talk to her friend and knew the other senior had been ignoring her all day, no matter how many times she knocked on her door.

"No." Frankie replied as her green eyes shifted into a glare as she crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Frankie." Juliet said her name pleadingly.

"Juliet." Frankie replied mockingly but still not budging.

"Whatever." She knew she would get nowhere when her friend was in one of these moods, so Juliet decided to head upstairs to their shower.

Chloe had watched the interaction between the seniors with poorly concealed interest. She knew that something was going on between the two of them. They had been thick as thieves in the beginning of the year, and the senior boys had said that the two had been practically inseparable since freshman year. But everyone had noticed the change. The two were barely seen together anymore, and it wasn't just Frankie doing the disappearing.

"Are you pissed at Juliet because she's dating Nick?" Chloe asked bluntly, wondering if that was why Frankie seemed to be so annoyed with her friend, not that she could understand how the relationship between the senior girl and junior boy could get under her skin so much.

"You know?"

"I'm basically Nick's BFF, and besides, they're always sneaking off. And when you question one about the other they try to be all evasive but they fail miserably. He's the only one to not do the whole no shave thing for November and that's because he's in a new relationship. It's pretty obvious." That had been the ultimate confirmation for Chloe, when she called Nick out on the shaving thing. He had tried to deny it but he could never pull one over on his little buddy, try as he might.

"But you haven't told Gail?"

"Why would I?"

"She's your roommate and he's her ex."

"And it's not my business to tell. But you should talk to Juliet. We can't help who we fall for CrankyPants." She pressed a kiss to the other girl's cheek as she headed up to her room to grab something to read. She had already set the timer on the oven and shut off the stovetop. It would be a while for the food to cook.

Frankie let out a sigh as she brushed her hand over her light brown ponytail. She knew the freshman was right, but it didn't stop her from being pissed at Juliet. She just couldn't get past the hypocrisy. How many times had Juliet reminded her of their deal whenever she caught Frankie's gaze lingering on their housemate or the two girls a little closer than usual? Meanwhile, Juliet had been traipsing around with Nick and keeping it hidden from everyone. She may not want to face her friend but she needed a shower too so she headed up the steps.

Juliet had just been about to hop in the bathroom when she caught the other senior in the hallway between their rooms. "Frankie, seriously, just give me five minutes." She tried to appeal to her friend.

Frankie stopped and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in defiance. "Why should I, Jules?"

Juliet shook her head, "So that's how it's going to be?" Her friend was being particularly stubborn and the more she dug her heels in, the less patience Juliet had.

"It's what you turned it into." Frankie shot back.

"I didn't do anything Frankie, other than get involved with a guy that I'm interested in." Juliet wished her friend could understand, she knew that for over a year now it hadn't been easy for Juliet to find someone who didn't judge her or know her as the girl who turned in one of the most popular kids in school, someone who happened to be a good friend of hers. With Nick, she didn't have that problem because he just transferred in. So why couldn't Frankie just be happy for her?

But to Frankie that wasn't the point, "That's bullshit and you know it or you would be flaunting your relationship, instead of hiding it." Juliet had one of the strongest senses of right and wrong, it was something that Frankie admired. Hiding this was out of character. "At the very least you would have told me about it." Frankie pointed out to her friend. How many times had they talked about crushes and (in)significant others? So, if Nick was really someone serious, shouldn't she have told her best friend?

"Is that what's pissing you off so much, Frankie, that I didn't tell you?" Juliet asked but she didn't believe it.

That was definitely part of it; the other part was that Frankie was still bitter that she had wasted time pushing Chloe away out of some skewed sense of loyalty that clearly Juliet didn't share. But she didn't like admitting her feelings so she shrugged, "What else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, could be that you just want an excuse to break our agreement."

"That agreement is complete and utter crap."

"Right, because there was no basis for it. You've never broken one of our housemates' hearts by using her and then dropping her, leaving us short on rent."

"Lucky for me, doesn't really matter anymore now, does it?"

"Fine Frankie, go right ahead, there's nothing stopping you from turning Chloe into another notch in the Anderson bedpost."

A creak on the stairs interrupted the girls' argument. They turned around in time to catch the flash of red hair as its owner darted down the stairs in the opposite direction.

Frankie glared at Juliet, who immediately regretted her words. Chloe wasn't supposed to hear that, she had said it in the heat of the moment because she was mad at her friend for treating her like the enemy. She opened her mouth to apologize but Frankie was already turning her back on her.

Frankie headed down the stairs and caught Chloe by the arm as she headed towards the front door. "Hey wait, wait a sec. Where are you going?"

Chloe whipped around, "Is that what you think? That I'm just another notch in your belt?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't, because you never say anything. Why ask me out Frankie? If you just wanted to get in my pants why go to all the effort?" She would've gone to bed with the brunette at any point this semester, so she didn't understand why the senior played so many games with her.

"Because I wanted to." Frankie replied honestly, and succinctly.

"But why?" Chloe continued to challenge the senior; there was a fire in her eyes that was burning a hole right through the older girl.

Frankie opened her mouth and shut it. She didn't have a good answer that didn't make her sound like a sap. She couldn't be honest and tell the freshman that she couldn't get her out of her mind. That she wanted to take her out and flaunt the beautiful girl on her arm. That she wanted to see her moves on the dance floor and know that they were for her benefit, while others got jealous. Yeah she wanted all that, but mostly she wanted it with Chloe, she wanted Chloe to be the girl she did those things with. But those words were never going to be said as Anderson swallowed them back down.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Chloe jerked her arm away. "Well, when you figure it out let me know." She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Frankie watched the redhead go, and let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't chase girls. And this time, it wasn't even her who messed things up, not that it mattered since the result was the same. What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

Monday found Frankie and Gail eating lunch at the breakfast bar. The blonde was on a break between classes, since one of hers had been cancelled, while the senior hadn't even started her day yet.

"My god, this girl can cook." The two were both feasting on some of Chloe's leftovers.

"Mmhmm," Frankie agreed dejectedly as she pushed the food around her plate. It tasted good, no surprise there, but she had no appetite.

Gail had gotten home late from the bar and her roommate had texted her to let her know that she was over at the boys' house. She told her there were leftovers in the fridge but the blonde had been too tired to eat them. So when she came home to grab some food and bumped into the senior she had decided to be nice and share her bounty with her, since she was walking around with her hangdog expression again. The redhead's absence hadn't been surprising but this mood Frankie was in definitely was.

So she decided to be even more magnanimous and find out exactly who pissed in the other girl's cornflakes, "What happened now?" She oh so tactfully began the interrogation.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, Anderson. Yesterday when I left you were floating on cloud nine and today you're being even moodier than usual."

"Am not."

"That was really convincing."

Frankie rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

"Well, since you only seem to act this way when you've screwed things up with my roommate, I'm going to venture that you did something stupid...again. So why don't you apologize and just nut up and take her to bed already."

"If I had nuts it would make the whole being a lesbian thing hella awkward."

"You know what I mean." Gail replied. She heard the front door open as two of their housemates raced in.

"You need better lines." The senior deflected. It wasn't that simple, she couldn't just use sex to fix this one, considering Chloe seemed to think that was all she was after. She hated having to admit it but for once she wanted more than just that (though she definitely wanted sex too). She had gone over to Holly's the night before to vent and the med student suggested that if she couldn't just tell Chloe how she felt then she should at least try to show her that she cared. Frankie just wasn't sure how to do that.

She went to take another bite of food but paused with her fork halfway to her mouth at the sight of Chloe in just her sports bra and shorts. The freshman had pulled off her sweaty shirt as she made her way to the fridge for some water.

Chloe and Andy had gone to the gym since they had extra time without their class. They had raced home competing for first dibs on the shower. Andy had beaten the redhead to the stairs so she decided to cool down downstairs instead.

"You're catching flies there, Anderson." Gail teased and tapped the brunette's chin with the back of her fork.

Frankie swatted her friend away, "Shut up, Peck."

The blonde chuckled but decided to throw the other girl a bone. "You know she could probably use a shower right now. Too bad ours is taken."

Frankie had to resist the urge to go flying out of her seat and after the redhead as she made her way into the living room to stretch. She couldn't embarrass herself in front of Gail and expect to ever hear the end of it. But the blonde was right, this was a chance to do something nice for the redhead and maybe score back some of the points Juliet's comments had cost her.

"How's it going?" The senior asked as dispassionately as she could muster.

Chloe eyed her warily as she crossed an arm over her chest to stretch her arm and shoulder, "Alright." Chloe knew that the senior was trying to play it cool but she could detect the hint of nervousness under the practiced nonchalance. It was actually kind of endearing.

"Hit the gym before class?" Yes, this was Frankie's lame attempt at starting a conversation. It was obvious from the way the redhead was dressed and the glistening sweat carving trails down the petite girl's toned body that she had been working out.

Chloe switched arms and decided to mess with the other girl. "Well, I needed to burn off some energy. Blast the glutes." She added with a hint of seduction in her voice and a glint in her eye.

Frankie nodded along, her eyes raking over the other girl ravenously. "You look good...and sweaty...good and sweaty."

"Well, that's what happens when McNally beats you to the shower, looks like I'm going to be late to class." Chloe inhaled a deep breath as she pulled her arms over her head, flattening her stomach further and accentuating her breasts a bit more.

Not that Frankie had noticed.

"You can use mine." The brunette offered, doing her best to keep her voice steady as Chloe continued to twist her body.

"You never let anyone use your shower." Chloe pointed out as she bent over to touch her toes, stretching her hamstrings.

Frankie couldn't help licking her lips before she spoke, her mouth suddenly dry as she watched the other girl's body contort. "There's a first time for everything. But hey if you don't want it..."

"I do," Chloe cut her off, bouncing back up. She paused as she passed the girl on her way to the stairs, "Thanks, Cranky."

Frankie smiled as she watched the girl go. There, that had been easy enough, and it was a start.

Gail had been watching the interaction from her ringside seat. She was smirking as she continued to shovel down food when the senior rejoined her.

"Shut up Goldilocks and eat your porridge." Frankie ordered the blonde even though she technically hadn't said a word.

Before Gail could respond she felt her phone buzz with a new text.

 **Dork King: You need to talk to Chris**

Gail frowned at the message and sent out a reply. She still had classes to get to. She cared about Chris, more than she would admit to anyone else, but ever since the pregnancy reveal the two had been at odds. She really didn't want to have to talk to him about it, again.

 **Ice Queen: He's your son, Dov, you talk to him. I'm busy**

Dov replied instantly.

 **Dork King: I've tried, he won't listen, this is serious! Come by after class tonight**

Gail huffed at her phone. She had originally planned on stopping by Holly's after class considering she had had to close the bar yesterday. They had gotten back to the apartment later than they had planned so they didn't have time for much more than some heavy petting before the blonde had to head to work. So they had arranged to hang out that night. The brunette was going to the gym late with her roommates, but Gail was going to stop by after. Those plans were now out the window since Dov would just keep bothering her all night, so she sent a text to the med student letting her know that she had something to deal with and wasn't sure how long it would take. Holly responded that she understood and would see the blonde at the clinic the next day if she wanted. Gail confirmed and let out a sigh.

After class, Gail headed over to the Mancave as promised. She let herself in without knocking, since the boys always left the door unlocked during the day. She had barely crossed the threshold when Dov dragged her into the hallway in front of the stairs.

"He's dropping out of college," were the first words out of Dov's mouth.

"Hands off, Epstein." Gail warned with a growl and Dov immediately released her hand. "Now, what are you blathering on about?"

"Chris, he wants to go back to Timmons, well Denise wants him to."

"And he's just going to drop everything?"

"He said he's going to finish out the semester and that's it. Gail, the kid might not even be his and he's going to throw everything away." Dov had been trying his best to convince Chris that he was ruining his life and should at least know that the kid was definitely his before making any big decisions but it wasn't working.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" It was ultimately Chris' decision to be painfully ignorant.

"Be yourself." Right now he needed help from the Ice Queen.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the pale boy, "What's that supposed to mean?"

But Dov was used to his friend's glares and just shrugged, "Tell him he's being an idiot."

Well that she could definitely do, so Gail headed up to the second floor and knocked on Chris and Dov's door. She heard her friend shout that it was open, and when she came in she found him studying at his desk.

"Hey, what's up?" Chris greeted his friend with a wide grin as he pushed himself away from the book he had been reading.

Gail briefly glanced at his bed but decided there was no way any of the boys had clean sheets in the house. Hell, they barely had clean clothes. So she made her way over to the desk he was working on and pushed some of his stuff aside so she could perch herself on the corner.

"You're dropping out?"

Chris got out of his chair and started pacing in agitation. "You talked to Dov?" He had been arguing with his roommate about this since he made his decision after talking to Denise that weekend. Dov hadn't taken it well but Chris thought he owed him a heads up, since it would leave him without a roommate and the rest of the guys having to cover his portion of the rent till they found someone to take his place.

"Chris, you can't seriously be considering giving up your degree." She gave her friend a hard look. He wasn't stupid (naive, sweet, overly nice, but not this stupid). What the hell did he expect to accomplish with this move? On top of his studies, there was also the football team and his scholarship. He was about to throw away everything he had earned for some girl that he didn't really want to be with.

"We don't need college to be cops."

"So...what? You're just going to be some town clown who writes parking violations because someone left their horse tied to the wrong pole? You're going to be a dad to a kid that might not be yours and marry some girl that when push came to shove you decided to dump instead of commit? Wow, sounds like a great life you're about to lead."

Chris glared at the girl seated on his desk. He had been going out of his way since the start of the school year to befriend her. He tried to chip away at the cold veneer no matter what anyone else said about her. But here she was living up to her reputation. "Cold and condescending. Why am I not surprised?" Chris told her with a sneer as he headed to his door. He had to get out.

As Chris walked away, Gail's eyes dropped to the floor and her face softened. His words cut deeper than she would ever admit to anyone. Chris was one of the few people who had been her friend since the beginning of the year, with the exception of Chloe, he had always gone out of his way to try to make her feel like she belonged and was one of them. Sure, he had always tried to get her to be nicer but he still hung around despite her harsh approach to friendship. He couldn't see that this was her way of looking out for him. She really shouldn't have been surprised, no one ever really seemed to get her, no one ever looked beyond her exterior to figure out what she was really feeling. Chris was no exception. The big puppy dog that greeted everyone with a lick to the face and a wag of his tail had bit her, hard, and all she was trying to do was look out for him.

It hurt.

* * *

 _She was walking through the house following the tall guy. Their friends were scattered about in their various couplings: Traci and Jerry were on the couch, Andy was on Sammy's lap on a comfy chair, Sue and Dov were on the loveseat. Nick and Juliet were talking in the kitchen, while Frankie and Chloe were perched on the stairs. Chris was barreling past everyone but she was hot on his heels._

 _"Come on, Chris talk to me."_

 _The boy whipped around, "There's nothing to say. You're a sociopath. You can't express yourself in a way that isn't dripping in sarcasm and contempt. I used to think it was worth it, that you just had a hard shell, and that once you cracked it..."_

 _"Don't say ooey gooey center."_

 _"Yeah, well, now I know it's not worth it."_

 _"Chris wait."_

 _She ascended the stairs two at a time trying to reach her friend. He was just at the end of the hall. She reached out to him but before she could catch him she felt a door slam into her._

Gail awoke with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Clearly, the fight with Chris was weighing heavily on her, but she didn't know why. She must be getting soft in her old age. And that fucking door was just getting on her nerves. She pushed her hair out of her face, letting her fingers linger on the rough scar as she checked the time. It was 5:30am, so she still had a few hours before class. Despite only sleeping a few hours she decided to go for a run, which she hadn't needed to do in a while.

"Funny running into you here."

Gail smiled instinctively as the sweet tones of Holly's playful voice reached her ears. She had been crouched down tying her shoes and must not have noticed the other girl's approach. She straightened up. "Well, Nerd, I didn't exactly get a workout in yesterday for once."

"Hey, I invited you over."

"I know." Gail conceded, "What are you doing out here? I thought you went to the gym last night?" She really hadn't expected to see the brunette at the park.

"I did, but I like running outside better." Holly stretched a little bit as they chatted. She smirked as she noticed the blue eyes watching her muscles intently. "Did you deal with your something?"

Gail blinked, she had been a little bit lost in Holly's movements and thoughts of all the things that body could do but the words brought her back to reality. "Kind of, but it didn't work out like I hoped." Which was why Gail was out running first thing in the morning.

"Want to talk about it?" Holly offered.

"Not really."

Holly nodded in understanding and put her headphones in her ears, while the blonde followed suit. They ran their usual route, keeping pace with one another.

The brunette waited till they were cooling down to start talking again. "Coming to the clinic today?"

Gail nodded in affirmation. "Of course." Unless there was an emergency, Charlie had learned to stop scheduling the blonde for Tuesday shifts.

The med student grinned widely, "Awesome, well I should probably head back and shower before class." She gestured in the direction of her apartment building.

Gail was pretty sure the other girl had mentioned a shower on purpose, but that didn't stop images of water gliding down the brunette's naked body from assaulting her. She moved a bit closer to the brunette and grinned naughtily. "Want to conserve water? Shower together?"

"I'm nothing if not eco-friendly. I'll race you."

The two girls sprinted back to Holly's apartment. They were still laughing when they stumbled into the shower together.

* * *

"You girls ready?" Eva asked as the girls entered the clinic that Tuesday. After their shower (which considering how long it lasted had done nothing to actually conserve water but it was impossible to resist wandering hands and mouths) Gail had borrowed some clothes from Holly before heading back to her apartment to grab her books and meet up with some of her housemates for class. Chris still wasn't talking to her but at least he had let her into his car. At least, the trip to the clinic with Holly after class had been much more pleasant.

They exchanged a look; the nurse always seemed to have something planned for them. "For what?" They asked in unison.

"Your flu shots."

Holly nodded in understanding. She had gotten an email from her school reminding all the students that they would need the shot if they were in any kind of patient setting where they had direct contact. She had meant to warn Gail about it but it had slipped her mind considering the blonde had been busy slipping her tongue...ahem...let's just say it wasn't a priority on her mind. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, we have to get flu shots so we can be around the patients." She explained to the other girl with a small sheepish smile.

The mention of a shot had felt like a bucket of ice water down her back. Gail immediately started to balk, "I'm not a doctor."

"Yeah but you still have to get one since you interact with them. It's standard protocol at the clinic to stop us from transmitting it from person to person."

"I'm not getting a shot." The last time Gail had gotten any shots had been before she started college when she needed all her immunizations. She had nearly broken the nurse's arm when she approached her with the sharp instrument. She had a full-blown freak-out and almost had to be sedated, which had only fueled her panic more at the time. She still didn't remember entirely how they had gotten it done but it hadn't been pretty.

"Why not?" Holly gave the other girl a quizzical look. It really wasn't a big deal, one little prick of the skin and they would be able to get on with their day. Plus, the shot seemed better than a real bout of the flu.

Gail stubbornly crossed her arms. "Because I'm not."

"Then you won't be able to continue volunteering."

"Oh well."

"What about all the kids you promised to see at their next appointments, kids like Sophie?" Holly's tone wasn't accusatory; it was more like a reminder. She didn't want to pressure the other girl but she knew that there were many 'mini-humans', as Gail called them, attached to the blonde. Plus, the med student was getting a bit attached to seeing her in this setting and wasn't ready for it to end.

The blonde sighed heavily, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Eva had waited for the two girls to finish their argument before ushering them into a room. "Who wants to go first?"

Holly noticed the hardened look on Gail's face. "Maybe you should do Gail's first before she backs out." Eva nodded and clucked sympathetically as she prepped the blonde's arm for the injection.

Holly was watching the nurse prepare the shot for administration. She was focusing more on what she was doing than on the blonde patient. Trypanophobia was a common fear, she just hadn't expected Gail to be afraid of them, the blonde seemed pretty fearless. But when she looked up she suddenly noticed how shallow and rapid the blonde's breathing had gotten at the sight of the needle. Her eyes were dilated and unfocused and she was beginning to shake. It looked more like a panic attack than a case of nerves.

"Eva, hold up a sec. Can you give us a minute?" Holly got the nurse to stop preparing the syringes.

The experienced nurse glanced quickly between the two girls but decided it was better to just leave than draw attention to what was going on. She gave the young medical student a look that told her to grab her when they were ready or if she needed her then headed out.

Holly immediately reached out for the blonde, "Hey what's wrong?"

The panicked blue eyes finally locked onto Holly's, "Can't breathe." Gail's strangled voice explained as she grabbed at her chest. She started looking around in alarm, as everything got fuzzier; the disorientation only caused her panic to mount, it was too familiar.

"Gail look at me, take a deep breath, just like me. Come on, focus on me." Holly pleaded as she grabbed a hold of the pale hands, trying to ground the other girl and get her to control her breathing. She was taking in too much oxygen, which meant she was going to pass out at the rate she was going.

Gail clutched Holly desperately and tried to mimic the deep breaths the brunette was taking. She could start to feel the anxiety subside and things were beginning to come into focus again. She became aware of the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, good, just like that." Holly's hands moved up the other girl's arms and she moved them up and down in comfort. "It's alright." Holly offered a tentative but reassuring smile.

The crooked smile is what killed Gail the most. She had just broken down in front of Holly, completely losing her shit. She pulled into herself, shifting uncomfortably under the other girl's gentle caress. Not that she wanted Holly to stop touching her but the embarrassment was prickling her skin and she didn't want the brunette to feel it too.

Holly immediately withdrew her hands and placed them in the pocket of her white coat instead. "I'll talk to the head of the clinic, you don't need to get the shot."

"No, I do, tell Eva to come back in." She didn't want the shot, in fact she wanted to flee the building entirely but she had promised a bunch of the kids that she would be there when they came back and some were due for another visit soon.

"Really, Gail, you already do more than you need to around here, you don't have to do this."

"It's ok, I'm good, tell her to come back in." Gail replied resolutely, trying to muster the Peck mask of confidence she had crafted over the last two decades.

Holly studied the blonde for a bit more but decided to do as she said. She grabbed Eva but this time she took a spot close to the blonde and was watching her instead of the nurse.

"Nerd," Gail's voice was just above a whisper, but Holly could hear that it was more like a whimper.

She reached out and gently traced the pale jawline. She knew the other girl was asking for a distraction. "You still owe me stories about your trip. Where did you go after Spain?"

Gail tried to keep her voice steady as she told the brunette about heading to Portugal for a while even though she didn't know the language at the time. She hadn't stayed long but had seen some cool sights. The nurse worked quickly while her patient was distracted and had the shot done and a bandaid in place before the blonde realized it.

"Next."

Holly and Gail switched places, and even though Holly told the other girl that she could leave so she wouldn't have to see the needles, she had refused. So Holly had her continue her story to keep her focused on her and not the nurse. They were finally done and released back to their normal duties.

The girls finished their shift at the clinic a couple of hours later.

"Food?" Holly asked as they got in her car. The blonde had been quieter than usual but she always perked up when it came to eating.

"Actually, can you just drop me off at home?" Gail asked staring out the window and purposefully avoiding the brunette's worried gaze.

Holly studied the other girl for a minute. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask but clearly the blonde didn't want to talk. "Sure," Holly replied quietly and drove in the direction of the other girl's house. It was the first time that they hadn't gone to eat after the clinic.

The drive back was silent, neither girl spoke as Gail kept her gaze firmly on the surroundings flying by her and Holly tried not to glance over at the other girl too often as she attempted to concentrate on driving.

They pulled up to the house not long after. "Thanks," Gail said as she grabbed her stuff to leave. She had one hand on the door handle when she felt a soft hand grab a hold of her free arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Nerd, I'm fine. Just tired and I have some work to do."

"You know you could over to my place?" Gail cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion but Holly quickly clarified, "Just to study." She was worried about the other girl locking herself in her room and being alone the rest of the night, even if she did have a roommate.

"I actually have some stuff to get done with the losers here. Maybe next time." It was only a little white lie since Traci had asked to study together.

Holly accepted the excuse even though she could tell there was more to it. "See you later, Danger?" For once it was an actual question, rather than inevitability.

"Yeah, later Nerd." Gail quickly fled to the house rather than watching Holly leave. She just needed some space so she could get control of her feelings again, even though she craved the comforting touch and reassurances from the other girl she didn't want to get used to it. So she did what she did best, she isolated herself some more.

* * *

 _She couldn't see. The world around her was pitch black but she was starting to be able to feel things again. She went to move but found her hands and feet restrained. She pulled at the ties binding her. She assessed her situation. It felt like she was bound to a metal table of some sort and there was a blindfold around her eyes. There was something in her arm, something sharp and uncomfortable. That's when she heard the heavy footsteps. Without thinking she called out, "Where am I?"_

 _"Ah you're awake." It was a male voice._

 _"What, what's in my arm?"_

 _She could hear the sound of running water and soap, like the person was washing his hands. "I'm just trying to keep you hydrated. That sedative can give you an awful headache."_

 _"Yeah, so will smashing your elbow in my face." She couldn't control the sarcasm even in the worst situations, but then again her face hurt and lip felt swollen._

 _"I'm sorry that had to happen. Don't worry though, I'm going to get you all fixed up, my pet. But I think maybe you woke up too early. You should really get some rest."_

 _She could hear movement and felt a tug at the thing in her arm, "No, no, no, what are you doing?"_

 _"Shhh, let me take care of you."_

 _She could feel the panic before she felt like she was falling into an abyss._

The hardness of the floor woke Gail after falling off the couch in her distress. It took her a minute to get her bearings. She brushed her hands roughly through her hair, pushing the mess away from her face as she stared up at the ceiling. Great, not only was she having nightmares, she was moving in her sleep again too. That was how she nearly broke her hand and was precisely the reason that she couldn't stay in bed with Holly the other night. She had ended up on the couch in the living room after Chloe and the rest of the housemates went to bed. She hadn't wanted to risk waking anyone up, again, and apparently had good reason to be concerned. She dragged her bruised ass from the floor to the kitchen to get some water.

She hopped up on the counter and twisted her phone around in her hand. It was almost 5am and she wanted to text Holly, but was acutely aware of how needy that made her feel. She absentmindedly locked and unlocked the phone. She knew that she hadn't left things with the brunette the best way, considering she literally bolted out of her car, but she couldn't help it considering how overwhelmed she had felt at the time. It was run or break down and she didn't want to scare Holly away. She tucked her phone away and decided to head up to her room, knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, come on Carlotta." Chloe pleaded as she turned the key in her ignition once again. The car stuttered but failed to turn over. Her car was a hand-me-down from her parents and was over ten years old. It wasn't the first time she had been in this situation but she was already running late for class. She had overslept after having trouble falling back to sleep after hearing her roommate come back to their room, and everyone had already left without her. She banged her forehead on the steering wheel, realizing that she was fucked.

"Won't start?"

Chloe looked up to find Frankie leaning on her open driver's side door. She hadn't noticed the senior approach. "No, and Chris is in class already. Everyone else headed in with him."

"Pop the hood." Frankie instructed and tapped the hood of the car for added emphasis.

"Why?" Chloe asked in utter confusion.

"Just do it." Frankie demanded and the other girl complied. Once opened, she puttered around, checking for any messed up connections and all the fluid levels. She spotted the problem. "You have some kind of leak. You need oil and probably a gasket. I can fix it, but I gotta go to a store." She explained as she closed the hood again.

Chloe stared at her in surprise, "I didn't know you could fix cars."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Not for a lack of trying."

Frankie sighed, it seemed the freshman was still perturbed with her. "Do you want a ride? I have class now too." It was practically a gallant offer, since Frankie never offered to help out anyone, and here she was coming to Chloe's rescue.

The redhead gratefully accepted, and after Frankie washed up, they headed to campus.

"So how do you know about cars?" Chloe asked after they had settled in the car.

"It's not because I'm lesbian so don't even bother asking." Frankie warned. She had heard plenty of the clichés over the year and she refused to buy into them. She was exactly the woman she wanted to be not the one people wanted her to be.

"That wasn't what I was saying." Chloe defended herself. She really hadn't even thought it; she just wanted to know more.

Frankie sighed heavily, "My mom comes from a long line of mechanics. Her father, grandfather, her uncles, my uncles. My cousins and I all grew up around their shop, so they would never let us live it down if we didn't know how to at least diagnose a car problem. Even my little brothers are gearing up for the family business."

"Is your dad a mechanic too?"

"No." Frankie replied flatly, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. She didn't like talking about her family but she couldn't really explain her car understanding without lying.

Chloe picked up on the girl's discomfort and although her initial response was to poke some more to satisfy her natural curiosity and to get the other girl talking since she thought it was cathartic, she restrained herself and let the conversation drop. She shifted it to school and finals and Frankie gave her some pointers for her classes.

When they finally got to campus and parked, Chloe hovered by the car until Frankie emerged as well. "Thanks for the ride."

Frankie nodded awkwardly, "Let me know if you need one back." She wasn't used to being nice or showing that she cared but with the redhead it also felt weirdly ok. She tried not to think too much about it as she fiddled with her keys.

Chloe really did find the break in the other girl's swagger quite endearing. "It's ok, I can just catch a ride with someone else or walk."

"Whatever." Frankie put her tough facade back on. She was starting to head to class when Chloe's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Still want to go out?"

Frankie turned around to look at Chloe in wonder. Did the freshman just ask her out? "Thought you were mad at me?" She asked cautiously like she was being set up for sport.

"Gotta pay you back for fixing my car somehow." She trotted off to meet up with Gail and the rest of the freshman for classes.

* * *

Gail had been on edge. The lack of sleep and the stress that was starting to emanate off of everyone now that finals were around the corner were not helping her. Nor was the fact that winter break was fast approaching and with it the anniversary of the incident. She was continuing to avoid Holly as a result, it had been over a week since the shot incident and Gail had covered Traci's Tuesday shift when she needed to help her mom take care of one of her sick siblings, which had worked out perfectly so the blonde didn't have to make up an excuse to avoid the clinic. In fact, she was picking up as many shifts as she could, using her insomnia to compensate for the study time she lost behind the bar.

But she really knew things were bad when she had nearly broken a bottle of vodka over Charlie's head when he had tapped her shoulder from behind in the stockroom. Her boss hadn't meant to startle her, but she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him approach or call her name repeatedly. Luckily for her, Charlie had been in a decent mood for once and since she hadn't actually spilled any alcohol or bashed his skull open, he let her go back to work but offered to give her the night off if she needed it.

She refused and instead went back behind the bar. It was a relatively slow night, since it was only Wednesday but there were enough people to keep her distracted.

"Hey." Juliet greeted the bartender when she got to the Penny. She was meeting Nick for dinner but had arrived early on purpose. She wanted a chance to talk to Gail and clear the air, she knew that if she didn't tell Gail then Frankie would. Her friend was never one for false threats. "Can we talk for a second?"

Gail sighed. "This is so great, this is exactly what I need." She knew where the conversation was heading and she wasn't in the mood for it. After what happened with Chris and the clinic, not to mention the nightmares, she just didn't want to deal with any more drama this week.

The blonde was in a bad mood. "Ok, so that's how this is going to be." Juliet mumbled to herself, thinking the blonde couldn't hear her in the crowded bar.

She did.

"How did you think this was going to be?" Gail looked at the hypocrite incredulously, "You lied, you snuck around, and you fucked things up for Anderson."

"Gail, I didn't put Frankie in that situation. She put herself there."

"Juliet, how's my ex doing?" Gail asked saccharinely.

The brunette froze, "Sorry?"

"Nicholas, how's he doing?" The fake smile remained plastered on Gail's face in faux innocence.

"What did Frankie say?" Juliet couldn't believe the other senior had actually gone through with her threat.

Gail kept her face impassive. Now she knew for certain what the two girls had really been arguing about the other night and what Anderson wouldn't tell her. "She didn't have to say anything."

Juliet realized that the blonde must have figured it out on her own. "How long have you known?" The blonde shrugged. "Gail, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it kind of just happened."

"Look, I don't give a flying fuck what Nick does with his life." That much Gail knew for certain. She really didn't have any feelings left for her ex, except maybe 'friendship' though even that she barely wanted to acknowledge. She had moved on and she was kind of relieved that he had to but she couldn't resist twisting the knife a little when it came to Juliet. "But you might want to watch out for McNally though, I heard Sammy's been hanging around some girl named Marlo. Oh yeah, and piece of advice, watch out for graduation night, that's when he likes to propose."

She walked away, leaving a stunned Juliet standing in the middle of the bar. But before reaching the bar counter, she spotted the boy in question. She grabbed a hold of Nick's arm and pulled him into the back room.

"What the hell?" Nick asked his ex once she released his arm from her death grip.

"What have you told Juliet?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

Realization dawned on the boy. "Nothing, Gail. I promised you I would never say anything to anyone about it." And he had kept his promise. He wasn't going to tell anyone about the incident.

"You better not be lying to me, or I swear, Nicholas, I will tase you. That is 50,000 volts right into the junk. And if you think I'm joking ask Ollie what he got me for my birthday." Technically it had come only a few days ago, so a couple of weeks after her actual birthday. Gail had argued it was too expensive, but the boy had said that her shoes cost more.

"Trust me, I believe you." He really did. Gail didn't make idle threats. Satisfied with the response, the bartender returned to work.

"That went well." Nicholas muttered to himself after the blonde walked away. He went in search of Juliet, figuring it was time to head to a different bar for dinner.

As Gail settled back into work she felt her phone go off. She decided to ignore it, not wanting to see another text from the brunette that never left her mind. It would only make the unpleasant twist in her stomach worse. It wasn't the most mature reaction but she also didn't pretend to be mature.

* * *

Frankie had fixed Chloe's car that weekend while the redhead was busy studying with the rest of the freshman. She had to take an extra long shower to get all the grease and oil off her skin but it was worth it, considering they had a date later that week. That was the one thing Frankie focused on while she worked on the vehicle, letting her hands do the work without much conscious thought. If she thought too much about it, then she would think of home, and she didn't want to think about that.

But now it was finally Thursday, which meant it was date night, and Frankie actually managed to be ready first. It probably didn't hurt that she had already forced Holly to scope through her entire closet earlier in the day, but Chloe didn't need to know that. She knocked on the freshman's bedroom door and her knees nearly gave out when the other girl appeared. Chloe was in a low cut red dress that hugged every inch of her body closely.

"Wow." Frankie was finally able to utter when her breath returned to her.

The redhead smiled widely, the way Frankie's eyes had slowly traveled over every inch of her like she was trying to memorize a painting made Chloe recall Gail's analogy to a dog with a steak. The blonde may have been right. "Thanks. You look wow too." And she did, Frankie had opted for a button down, sleeveless top that brought out the green in her eyes with a pair of leather pants. Chloe's eyes did their own sketching of the other girl.

Frankie smirked. "Ready to go?" She really would rather push the redhead back into her room and have fun stripping that dress off of her but she had promised a real date, so a real date they would have.

"Yeah, going to tell me where we're heading?"

"I told you already dinner and dancing."

Dinner came first. Frankie had been to this restaurant more than a couple of times with other girls because it wasn't far from the club they were going to. It was slightly on the fancier side, which worked out well considering they were both dressed to impress, and actually had good food but wasn't ridiculously priced.

"Fancy." Chloe commented as they entered the building. The tables actually had linen tablecloths.

"Glad, you approve."

"Have you been here before?"

"A few times." Frankie evasively replied.

"Dates?"

"Does it matter?"

Chloe shrugged, "No, just curious. So what's good?" She immediately changed the subject noticing the tension in the other girl. She wasn't trying to get their date off to the wrong start and putting Frankie on the defensive was going to do just that.

Frankie rattled off a couple of dishes she had tried in the past as the two looked over the menu. They weren't seated long before the waitress came to take their order. Frankie was looking at the food options but her head shot up at the voice. She recognized it but couldn't place the face of the girl, although by the look in her eyes she recognized Frankie. Fuck what was her name? Becky? Nikkie? Shit, no, it was Vicky. She glanced at the nametag to confirm and remembered Holly's joke at the bar.

Well, shit.

"Frankie, hey." Vicky immediately recognized the brunette from the other night at the bar. She had given her her number but hadn't heard from her at all. She glanced at the other girl seated at the table, taking in the pretty redhead in the gorgeous dress. So, that was why she hadn't heard from the other girl.

"Umm hey." Frankie tried to maintain her usual swagger but knew it was faltering under both girls' watchful gaze.

"So you do remember me." The waitress' voice was trying for forced playfulness but the bitterness was evident.

"Of course, I didn't realize you worked here."

"Yeah, I can see that. Looking good, Frankie."

Chloe didn't miss the predatory look in the server's eye and neither did Frankie as she raked over the senior from where she sat, "Umm...thanks," she mumbled clearly uncomfortable. She had just gotten past answering Chloe's question about whether or not she brought anyone here. God, it would probably be easier to explain away a date than meaningless bathroom sex that was supposed to get Frankie over her jealousy of Dov, not that she wanted to admit to any jealousy.

Luckily, the server finally returned to some form of professionalism even though her eyes never left the brunette, "Anyway, can I start you off with something to drink?"

They gave their drink orders but the server lingered a bit giving Frankie a look. Once she left, Frankie chanced a glance at Chloe who was watching her with a cocked eyebrow.

"She's one of the people you brought here?"

"No." Frankie replied with a grimace.

"Oh. Do you want to leave?"

The brunette looked at the redhead concerned that she was uncomfortable in the place she had chosen, "Do you?"

"No," Chloe reassured her date.

"Neither do I. I promised you dinner and I always keep my promises. Plus, the food here really is good."

"I trust you." Frankie gave Chloe a genuine smile, not one of her usual smirks, and the redhead grinned even wider in return.

Before the conversation could continue Vicky was already back with their drinks and a couple of glasses of water. The waitress hovered near Frankie and offered to answer any questions about the menu. The smile had faded from the brunette's face but she tried to contain her scowl. Luckily, she was ready to order and Chloe decided to make things simple by letting Frankie order for her. She had flirtatiously added that she liked surprises, finally getting the arrogant smirk to return to Anderson's face. The cockiness could be annoying but Chloe had her own plans for wiping it off her face later that night.

The look the waitress gave Chloe as she walked away had the redhead briefly worry about the sanitation of her food. "We may have to switch dishes when she comes back."

"Then it's probably a good thing you let me order for you."

The two continued to banter while they waited for their food. They talked about their housemates and stupid things they had done lately. They were interrupted briefly by the arrival of their meals, which as promised had been delicious and they ended up splitting the two dishes. Unlike, their blonde housemate, the two of them didn't have territorial issues when it came to food.

"So can I ask you a question?" Frankie tentatively asked.

"Shoot." Chloe happily agreed.

"Was it really a fake date with Epstein?" Gail had told Frankie that one and teased her endlessly for being jealous. She had only shut up when the senior had brought up Holly, which had caused the blonde to flee back to work.

"My roommate?" Frankie nodded in accession. "Technically Dov asked me out on a date, but it was to build his confidence. It didn't mean anything because he wanted to be with someone else and so did I."

Chloe reached across the table and gently placed her hand over Frankie's, her thumb brushing along the back of her hand. "Were you jealous?"

Frankie snorted, she flipped their hands, and brushed her own thumb along the inside of Chloe's wrist, "I'm never jealous."

"That's not what I heard."

Frankie made a mental note to slaughter the people they lived with, but her homicidal thoughts were tamed as Chloe brushed her leg against Frankie's and she could feel her heart start to pound a bit harder in her chest. She really couldn't remember the last time any girl had had such an influence on her. But if these little touches were enough to ignite a fire in Frankie's body, she really couldn't wait to get to the club.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their server once again. The waitress glanced down at the joined hands and plastered a fake smile on her face. She offered a refill of each girl's water but as she went to Chloe's glass she missed, sending ice-cold water cascading into the younger girl's lap, causing the redhead to shoot out of her seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I get you?"

"What the hell?" Frankie was glaring at the waitress.

"It was just an accident. The pitcher slipped." Vicky explained with faux innocence.

"Frankie it's ok, it's just water." Chloe calmly replied, as she used a napkin to blot at her now wet lap.

"It's not ok because she did that on purpose."

Chloe kept her usual smile on her face as she addressed the waitress but her eyes held a warning. "I think it's time for the check." The waitress left without another word to retrieve their bill. "It'll dry." She assured Frankie, wanting the other girl to calm down.

"Do you want to head home to change?"

"No, I know you want to get me out of this dress but that will have to wait." Chloe smirked as she was certain what images had just flashed into the brunette's mind. "But I will head to the bathroom to freshen up. Think you can stay out of trouble in the meantime?"

"No promises." Frankie watched the redhead walk away with an extra sway in her hips. It was amazing how easily things just rolled off the other girl. She was amazing. Frankie was still in a bit of a daze when Victoria returned with the bill.

"So I didn't take you for a cradle robber, Frankie, is she even 18?"

"Trust me, she's more woman than you."

"You didn't seem to be complaining the other night."

Frankie rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. She quickly glanced at the bill before turning her attention to the waitress. "I thought my radio silence after would be enough of a hint, but since it wasn't, I'll spell it out for you: you weren't that good." Frankie threw a few notes onto the table and went to meet Chloe so they could get the hell out of there and onto better things.

* * *

It had been a week, but Holly still texted Gail to see if she wanted to hang out anyway. She knew the blonde always worked Thursdays but the college student had come over before work on other occasions. They hadn't seen each other since the clinic, which hadn't exactly been the best experience for the other girl, and they hadn't even been texting as much as usual. The blonde had turned down all her usual offers to hang out but Holly was doing her best not to read into it since it was reaching the end of the semester and, according to Frankie, Gail was working an insane number of hours at the bar. But she had just found out that class was cancelled for the next day so she was hoping to occupy her night with a certain blonde. No such luck as Gail was working, so Holly decided to stay in. At least this time she had gotten a legitimate response, so the blonde wasn't ghosting her.

"Alright, we are drinking tonight." Lisa declared as she plopped down on the couch next to Holly.

"I don't know." Holly had been planning on getting ahead in her studies so she could make some time that weekend to play with Gail. "I don't really feel like it."

"You're coming too, it's not often we get a night off so put the books away." Rachel grabbed the textbook from her friend, while Lisa pulled the girl up. They both hauled her to her room.

"Seriously, I just want to stay in and study." Holly protested as she purposefully dragged her feet.

"Too bad. You never spend time with us, so tonight you are." Lisa demanded as she started snooping through Holly's closet for a different outfit for the taller brunette. The sweats weren't working for her.

"Fine, where are we going?"

"It's Lisa's turn to pick." Rachel informed their friend.

"Again?" Holly hated when it was Lisa's turn to pick where they went for the night.

Rachel just shrugged, "You missed your turn." Holly had opted to hid away with Gail the Saturday before last, forfeiting her turn.

"No strip clubs tonight Lis, I don't have that kind of money." Holly warned.

The smaller brunette rolled her eyes. "Spoilsport." But Lisa had other plans in mind anyway.

* * *

Gail had gone straight to work on Thursday after her classes ended. Even though, she was working the closing shift as usual, Charlie had asked her to come in early and Gail could never turn down the chance for more money. The holidays were coming up and her family had expensive tastes, plus there was rent, and groceries, and her steadily increasing savings account. It also made it easier when she turned down the offer from Holly to hang out. She missed seeing the brunette but that only freaked her out more considering she wasn't used to missing anyone. She had left her entire life behind for a year and hadn't missed people. Maybe Ollie, and sometimes Steve, but even that was barely. So these feelings combined with the embarrassment from the shot were driving her a bit insane.

"What's wrong Girl Guide?" Gail asked without any real interest as she spotted Andy sulking at the bar out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sitting with the others who were occupying their usual table.

The brunette had her phone in her hand that she kept staring at, willing it to ring, "I can't get in touch with my Dad."

That had gotten the bartender's attention. She gave a different customer his order before turning her full attention to McNally. "What do you mean?" It wasn't the first time the other girl's dad had gone incommunicado, but the last time had been a particularly bad bender. His alcohol problem wasn't a secret at 15 Division as it had directly led to his early retirement and his disgrace with the force. The fact that Andy was so willing to follow in his footsteps and become a cop at 15 honestly astounded Gail.

"We were supposed to meet for lunch. I've called him like 18 times but he isn't answering and hasn't answered since yesterday morning. I didn't think too much of it till he didn't come to the diner today." The distress was evident in Andy's voice.

"Have you gone by his place?"

"I pounded on the door but no answer."

"Did you go in?"

Andy sighed, "He changed the locks recently and I haven't gotten the spare yet, I was supposed to pick it up at the holidays."

"So why not pick the lock?" They had been picking locks since they were kids. Gail was better at it, obviously, since being a Peck meant being the best at everything one does, but Andy was more than equipped to get a door open.

She had tried but the lock wouldn't give, "Couldn't get it." Like Gail, Andy had been able to pick a lock since before they could ride bikes. Not being able to get the door open had only added to her anxiety and his apartment was too far from the fire escape to be able to look in the window.

"Do you want me to try?"

Andy shook her head. "You're working. I'll just wait a while longer."

Gail could see that the girl was upset, so despite everything she decided to help. "Charlie will cover me as long as we make this quick. Just give me a sec." The blonde went to the back to explain to her boss that she needed to take her break now for an emergency but that she would return quickly. He agreed to cover the bar but told her to hurry back. She headed out and met up with McNally who was making an excuse to the rest of the group to cover the truth. The two girls left much to the puzzlement of their friends.

* * *

By the time they got into the club, Chloe's dress had dried no worse for wear and she was laughing off the incident, joking about Frankie's jealous exes. The brunette told her to stop talking and dragged her over to the bar for a little more liquor before they got onto the dance floor. After a couple of shots of tequila Chloe pulled Frankie into the crowd. It was the sway of Chloe's hips to the music that really made any other thoughts impossible in Frankie's mind.

Chloe kept her back to Frankie as she got lost in the music. She smiled as she felt Frankie wrap her hands around her hips, pulling her closer. She pressed her ass into Frankie's center as they moved to the same rhythm. As the older girl molded her body against her, Chloe tilted her neck and was rewarded with the feel Frankie's lips on her neck. She reached back to tangle her hands in the silky light brown hair.

They stayed like that through a number of songs, till Frankie finally spun her around. She pulled Chloe flush against her and started to lean forward to connect their lips when Chloe brought her lips to Frankie's ear, "I think we need more tequila." She knew the redhead was teasing her but she could take it for a little while longer, so she navigated them over to the bar. There was a wait so Chloe offered to grab the drinks while Frankie headed to the restroom. She was on her way back scanning the bar for the familiar red mane when someone caught a hold of her arm, and a familiar voice was in her ear.

"Paixão da minha vida."

Frankie froze where she was as the Portuguese words hit her. The problem was that the accent and husky voice weren't the ones she wanted to hear. She hadn't seen Gabriela since the night in the bar and that whole night had been a blur, but she was using the term of endearment that she had always used with her. It literally meant 'passion of my life', and used to be enough to flood Frankie's heart but right now it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Gabi." Frankie stated as she turned to face the voice. Gabriela looked as gorgeous as ever but Frankie wasn't nearly drunk enough to be fooled by it, the woman was candy-coated misery. She knew better than to get sucked back into Hurricane Gabriela. So she tried to keep a distance between them despite the crowd.

"It's been a while Frankie, I'm kind of surprised I haven't heard from you. I thought you missed me."

"I had been really drunk the last time we spoke, Gabi."

"So you don't miss me?" She leaned in closer to Frankie, invading her space and Frankie caught a whiff of the floral scent she used to find intoxicating.

"Frankie." Chloe's voice brought Frankie back to the present, as she finally caught up with her date. Chloe's eyes darted to the girl that Frankie had been speaking to, unsure if she should be concerned by how close the gorgeously tanned blonde was standing next to the senior.

"Who's this?" Gabi asked with barely concealed disdain, her accent getting thicker as she judged Chloe from head to toe.

"None of your business, Gabi." Frankie glared at her ex and took a step further away.

"Hi, I'm Gabriela." The tall woman flashed Chloe a smile while extending her hand in introduction.

But before Chloe could introduce herself, Frankie was interrupting, catching Chloe's hand that had reached out to accept the handshake. "We were actually a bit busy, so if you'll excuse us, Gabi." She tried to move the two of them back towards the crowd.

But Gabi wasn't willing to let them leave that easily. She grabbed a hold of Frankie's arm, "Aw, wait you should have a drink with me and my new friend. She had just gone to get the bartender's attention, we should catch up before we go back to dancing."

Frankie pulled her arm free, "No thanks." She just wanted to get as far away as possible from her toxic ex. But then another voice from Frankie's nightmares assaulted her ears before she could escape safely with Chloe.

"Anderson."

Fucking shit, today was a day from Frankie's own personal hell and it had started out so well. She directed her attention to Holly's ex, Jess, who was handing a drink to Gabi. She glared at the two women.

"Jess." Frankie bit out with a snarl. She had been ready to clobber the ginger the night that she had sucker punched Gail but Juliet and Nick had held her back. It was just a shame the guys had stopped Traci from decking her. "Taken any cheap shots lately?"

Chloe took a step closer to Frankie and was also glaring at the older girl. She had recognized her too and was just as pissed.

"Like you're one to talk." McD scoffed. Then she directed her attention to Chloe. "Aw, Anderson I knew you always had a thing for me, but really, dating a lesser version is a bit desperate, isn't it?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're barely half the woman she is."

"I find that hard to believe. Did you find her at the school playground?"

Why everyone was insulting Chloe's age was beyond Frankie's comprehension.

"Says the woman who went after someone nearly 6 years younger than her. I'm glad Holly finally came to her senses about you."

McD turned her focus to Chloe, "Kid, let me give you some advice, she's not nearly as good as she claims to be. You can save yourself a lot of trouble if you just walk away now."

If Frankie wasn't already pissed enough, having Jess say anything to Chloe directly was enough to set her off completely, "At least I've never had a girl fake an orgasm with me, Ronald McDonald." She smirked as the smug look on Jess' face vanished and the other girl turned red with the anger, the best part was that her words were true and she knew that using Gail's nickname for the girl would really rub salt in the wound.

"And on that note. Come on, let's go." Chloe slipped a hand into Frankie's and started to pull the senior away before the altercation turned physical, which by the look on both girls' faces was exactly where this was heading. She really didn't want to end her night in the police station explaining to her godfather why her date was being brought in for assault.

Frankie let herself get lead by Chloe, more than happy to return to the night they were having even if could still feel the anger pulsing through her body. They hadn't gone more than a couple of steps when Gabi bumped Chloe. The freshman felt cold liquid go right down her dress, causing it to stick to her.

"Whoops." It was the second time in the night one of Frankie's exes had thrown a drink on her.

Chloe let go of Frankie's hand to pull the fabric away from her but had to quickly grab a hold of her again as she made a beeline straight for her ex.

"What the fuck, Gabi?" Frankie growled but she let Chloe stop her.

"It was an accident." Then the girl added something in Portuguese that Frankie couldn't understand. But Chloe certainly did because suddenly the younger girl, who had remained calm the entire night, was going off on the taller woman in Portuguese. The fire in Chloe's eyes as the words slid fluently from her lips was pretty damn hot, and the sight distracted Frankie till she felt the redhead tug on their joined hands again.

Chloe dragged Frankie out of the club, past a confused Holly accompanied by Lisa and Rachel. The senior was barely able to utter any form of acknowledgement or warning to her friend over the noise. It wasn't until they were outside that Chloe released Frankie, creating a bit of distance between them. She didn't look at the brunette and stared out into the street. Frankie took the hint and went to grab a cab. Unlike the ride to the restaurant, Chloe sat as far away as she could; there was no physical contact and no conversation between them. As Frankie stole glances at the other girl, who was in quiet contemplation staring out the window, she had the sinking feeling that she blew it, once again.

* * *

Holly and her friends had already been to a couple of bars before Lisa decided she wanted to dance and the three headed off to her favorite club. She hadn't been to the place in months, since it was one of the places that Jess frequented and she hadn't wanted to deal with her ex, but it was her friend's choice for the night. She was surprised when Frankie and Chloe stormed by her on their way out. Frankie had mentioned something about Hurricane Gabi but she hadn't heard the rest of what she said. If Gabriela had been involved then she was sure nothing good had come of it, but at least Frankie wasn't alone, she hoped Chloe would be able to handle whatever it was that had happened this time.

She followed her roommates to the bar where Lisa ordered more tequila shots for all of them while she checked her phone. The girls clinked glasses and downed the shots before another round was poured. Lisa decided it was time to dance as her and Rachel pulled Holly into the crowd. She really didn't want to dance with strangers so she stuck close to Rachel.

Lisa disappeared into the crowd but Holly didn't pay it much mind as she was laughing and dancing with her friend. She felt someone move in close behind her so she stepped forward a bit closer to Rachel hoping the person would take the hint. But then hands were on her hips turning her around.

Holly was fully ready to turn whomever it was down but the words caught in her throat as she realized it was her ex that was trying to dance with her.

"Hey Hols. Fancy meeting you here." Jess greeted the brunette, stepping closer.

Holly moved back but bumped into the crowd. "No, it's not." And she moved away from the older girl and in the direction of the bar. She pushed through the crowd till she reached the bartender and got herself another drink. She knew it had been a possibility that Jess would be there, but she had hoped that on a Thursday the older girl would be too busy with whatever rotation she was in. Of course she hadn't been that lucky.

She downed her drink quickly and asked the bartender for another. She was going to have to find Lisa and Rachel and tell them that she was going home. She had just resolved to do so when Jess spotted her.

"Hols, listen to me I'm sorry for the party, I was hammered and never should have hit the girl. It was petty, but I couldn't stand seeing someone else with you. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in my heart."

"That's too damn bad Jess, because I really don't care about your heart anymore." She went to move past her ex but a hand on her arm was pulling her back.

"I miss you baby and I know I messed up, but if you give me another chance I'll show you everyday how much you mean to me."

Holly knew that Jess was trying to appear sincere and apologetic but the words sounded hollow to her. "It's too late Jess, I've moved on."

That was enough to change her ex's tone, "Really? I heard things aren't working out with the bartender."

Holly rarely got angry but hearing Jess mention Gail and knowing that the only way she would know anything about her was from Lisa was enough to change that. "Don't, Jess. Just don't." She warned her ex with a steely glare, the redhead had no right to talk about Gail.

"She's not good enough for you." Jess continued, undeterred. Holly shook her head and tried to pull away, she wasn't about to stand by and continue to listen; she just wanted to get out of the club and as far away from both Jess and Lisa as possible. "She's only going to break your heart and when she does I'll be there, because I still love you Holly." She finally released Holly's arm and rather than respond Holly tore a path right through the crowd towards the exit.

"Holly, where are you going?" Rachel called out, trying to catch up to her friend. She had realized a little too late that Jess had been at the club.

"I'm getting the hell out of here, Lisa set me up again and I'm done."

"Hold up you shouldn't go home alone."

"Don't worry about it, I'll grab a cab, you can deal with Lisa because if I see her right now I don't know what's going to happen."

"Be safe, text me when you get home." Rachel gave her friend a quick hug then went in search of their other roommate, she hadn't known about Lisa's plan and really wasn't ok with it because by the look on Holly's face whatever had happened had hurt her.

Holly headed out and enjoyed the feeling of the cool night on her skin as she hailed a cab. Finally feeling like she could breathe again.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of their house and the girls got out. Frankie stopped to pay the driver as the freshman headed straight for their front door. She knew she'd have to apologize for how the date had turned out, she really should have picked places she had never been before, hell she should've picked places outside of the city because now she was home and Chloe wasn't talk to her. She followed the redhead along the path to the house, trying to think of the right words to salvage the night or at least to get a do-over. She was pulled from her thoughts as Chloe stopped in front of the door.

The redhead turned around and finally faced her date. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"What?" Frankie thought she had heard wrong. She had already given up any hope of so much as a goodnight kiss after the disaster at the club.

"You heard me."

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

Chloe took a step forward, looping her arms around Frankie's neck. "I'm pretty sure there is only one way to redeem that disaster of a date, and I'm a firm believer in second chances." She looked down at Frankie's lips then back into the green eyes of the senior as she smiled.

Frankie's hands moved to the freshman's hips, grounding them both. She leaned in slowly, enjoying the build up till their lips finally met. She pulled Chloe in a little bit closer as a warmth spread through her body from her head to her toes. It was probably the sweetest kiss the two had ever shared.

When Frankie finally pulled back, Chloe's eyes opened with a bit of a daze and she smiled widely at the other girl. "Much better." Then she pulled the older girl in for another.

* * *

Holly had intended to go home, but when she hopped into the cab, she gave the driver different directions. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the anger and frustration that both Lisa and Jess had managed to evoke but she couldn't just go back to her apartment. There was someone she needed to see first. The cab pulled up in front of the Penny.

Holly entered the bar, her eyes immediately scanning for the platinum blonde that was hard to miss. She didn't see her behind the bar or serving any of the tables. Holly was hit with a sinking feeling, Gail had definitely said she was working and on a Thursday night she was usually chained to the counter, but she wasn't here so maybe she had lied. She spotted Charlie in the blonde's usual spot as well as Gail's friends at their tables. She suddenly felt like an idiot for showing up and decided to head out before any of them noticed her and could tell Gail that she had been there. She turned around and headed back out the door she had just come through, trying not to feel the sting of rejection as insecurity mixed with the alcohol coursing through her system.

* * *

A/N: I had more for this chapter but I decided to use it as a head start for the next one. I think the next chapter will bring the semester to a close and probably start winter break, which is going to be significant for both couples.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

A/N: As always, thank you wonderful readers for keeping up with this story and all the lovely reviews. So I started out writing a ridiculously long chapter that was a complete and total rollercoaster. It was too long so I needed to divide it into two parts. This one is a continuation of the last and a set-up for the next, which will finally end the semester and start winter break. I haven't been in the best mood while writing this chapter but I hope it makes sense...

* * *

Holly leaned against the wall outside of the Penny. She wished she had just stayed in her apartment like she had planned to, but now that was the last place she wanted to be. The alcohol she had consumed was enough to keep her warm as she took deep breaths of the cool night air. She wasn't sure what she thought she would accomplish by looking for Gail when it was clear the blonde had been avoiding her for over a week. Normally just seeing the girl was enough to cheer Holly up, but right now the thought of her was making Holly's stomach drop unpleasantly. Was she being a cat in a tree? But if she was then why? Holly hadn't ever pressured Gail into anything that she wasn't ready for, at least she didn't think she had. Or was this what everyone meant by the blonde hurting her? She raked her fingers through her long, wavy hair and closed her eyes before letting out a deep sigh. This night sucked.

"Holly?"

The brunette opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She glanced at the girl standing on the sidewalk in front of the bar. The other girl gestured to some people who headed in. Holly used the extra minute to figure out who she was and how they knew each other. It clicked. "Mariana?"

The curvy girl grinned widely, "Glad to see you remembered. Are you holding that wall up?"

Holly tilted her head in question. "What?" The shorter girl gestured to the wall Holly was still leaning against. "Oh, no, just needed some fresh air." But she didn't move from her slumped position. The wall was comfortable at the moment.

"Well, if you want to head back in I'll be more than happy to buy you a drink." Mariana offered with a flirtatious smile.

Holly glanced at the girl, she had already had a good amount to drink that night, but Jess raining on her parade and Lisa's betrayal had killed her buzz. Not to mention the fact that she still wasn't ready to head home. "Sure." Holly agreed pushing herself off her support structure and walking through the open door offered to her. Apparently it was enough alcohol to stop her from realizing that heading into the bar where Gail worked and all of her friends were was probably not the best decision.

* * *

The kiss finally broke and Chloe rested her forehead against Frankie's. "Infinitely better," She sighed contently.

"Mmhmm," Frankie agreed before going in for another kiss. She pulled Chloe in tighter; removing what little space had existed between them. This kiss was more intense than the previous ones, the embers that always seemed to burn between them bursting into flames. Chloe met her hungry lips with just as much ferocity, her fingers scratching at the thin hairs on the back of the brunette's neck. Deciding to test her luck once more, Frankie's tongue began to trace Chloe's top lip, seeking entrance. Chloe's lips parted, and Frankie swallowed up the moan that escaped her throat as their tongues began their own dance.

Chloe allowed Frankie to guide her towards the front door, letting out a small gasp as her back connected with the unmoving object. Frankie had one hand grasping Chloe's hip while the other dug into the wooden door as she tried to restrain herself from ravaging the redhead right then and there. Her thumb traced circles on the pronounced bone, feeling the satiny material of the red dress. While Frankie kept her hands _mostly_ to herself, Chloe did the opposite. The freshman let her hands drop from Frankie's hair to her shoulders, before tracing their way down the senior's slim sides till they reached her toned ass and she pulled the other girl impossibly closer. Frankie kissed the freshman harder and was so distracted that she didn't feel Chloe's one hand dip into her pocket, retrieving her keys. She was confused when the sneak suddenly broke the kiss, pushing her away with a little force. Chloe could see the confusion mix with the lust in the darkened emerald eyes, but she simply smirked before spinning around to unlock the door. She stepped through the threshold, snapping on a light, before pivoting back around to meet the senior.

It was the sight of the entryway that caused Frankie to pause. She hesitated as she glanced towards the stairs, suddenly aware that someone else could be home. She had no idea what time it was or where everyone else had gone for the evening. She braced one hand on the doorframe, holding her weight as she contemplated what to do.

Chloe noticed the tension in the other girl's body. She stepped forward and gently touched the senior's arm. Her hand traveled down till it reached Frankie's hand and she intertwined their fingers. "No one's home CrankyPants." She softly reassured her and Chloe gave the hand a tug to pull Frankie in once more.

And she let her.

* * *

"So what brings you to the Penny?" Holly started the conversation after letting the grad student guide her towards an open booth.

"I was meeting some friends of mine." She gestured to a group of people seated close to the bar. "Some of them have a crush on the blonde bartender here." She glanced over at the counter. "Though it doesn't look like she's working tonight, that's weird."

Holly shouldn't have been surprised that people came to the Penny just to flirt with Gail, but that didn't mean she liked it. "Oh."

The girl mistook Holly's jealous tone. "But I'm not really into blondes," she offered quickly.

Holly knew that Mariana was interested in her. It had been obvious that first night they met. The only problem was that she wasn't really interested in her like that. Still all she had to do was sit, talk, drink, and flirt. Everyone else seemed to be able to do it so why couldn't she? Resolving to do just that she flashed a smile at the other girl, "So you promised me a drink."

Responding with a smile of her smile of her own, Mariana agreed, "I did, so what would you like?"

"Jack and coke." Holly had been drinking both whiskey and tequila earlier in the night with her friends, completely ignoring the poor choice of mixing liquor.

"My kind of girl." The shorter brunette complimented the drink choice before she headed off to the bar to retrieve the order.

After Mariana got them both a drink, the two girls slipped into easy conversation. The girl told Holly about her Master's classes and her plans for law school. She asked Holly questions about med school and her interests outside of academics. Turned out that Mariana enjoyed exercising outside too and offered to join Holly on one of her morning runs. But that just reminded Holly of her most recent running buddy. She tried to push thoughts of Gail out of her head by quickly downing the rest of her drink.

"How about a refill?" Mariana proposed as she polished off her drink as well.

Holly offered up her glass and watched the other girl walk away. She was pretty, smart, and quick-witted. It was easy to talk to her, and thus far, the conversation hadn't been awkward, though that may have had something to do with the booze. It's hard to feel uncomfortable with enough alcohol in your system. The only problem was that it wasn't enough to make Holly feel attracted to the girl. Oh well, right now she was determined to fake it.

When Mariana returned she slid further into the circular booth so that she was next to Holly rather than across from her. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Is that Holly?" Chris asked the table, causing everyone to spin around and look in the direction of the booth housing both brunettes.

"Looks like it." Dov conceded. He had his arm draped around Sue's chair, having invited her to hang out with the group as he worked up the nerve to ask her out on a more proper date. Chloe's practice date had helped but he still needed a bit more confidence in the form of some liquid courage. He had resolved to ask by the end of the night and had even forced Gail to agree to hold him to it. He was more than a little frightened of how the blonde would do just that, so he had plenty of motivation.

"Who's she with?" Nick asked, glancing at the seniors that were with them at the table, figuring they at least knew Holly longer than the rest of them. But both Jerry and Juliet shrugged.

"No idea." Juliet had never seen the girl before, nor could she remember her ever hanging out with Frankie and Holly over the years.

"Looks like a date." Sue pointed out, her interest piqued by the rest of the table's reaction to the two girls across the bar.

Jerry cringed a little at the thought, "Think Gail knows?" He had a soft spot for the blonde freshman for some reason, really ever since their mutual bonding at Ollie's birthday.

"Don't know, but if she doesn't then it looks like she's about to find out." Dov pointed to the door of the bar.

* * *

When Gail had left to help Andy she hadn't thought it would take long. The elder McNally didn't live terribly far and Andy had borrowed one of the guys' cars. She had to admit that the door had even given her a bit of a hard time too, and it hadn't helped that Andy's Dad had the chain lock on, which they also had to get off the door before they could get in. Once they were they had found Andy's dad on the floor with a gash on his head. He regained consciousness while the ambulance was on its way, but they still needed to take him for an evaluation. From the looks of it he had gotten wasted and fallen down, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process. Andy had been a combination of frustration, embarrassment, and worry by the time they had gotten him into the back of the ambulance. Gail had even managed to control her snark as she reassured the girl that he would be okay. She even offered to go with them. Andy appreciated the support, but told her to go back to work, and the blonde locked up the apartment as she left.

So by the time she got to the Penny, she felt the exhaustion settling into her bones. It had been over a week of not being able to sleep, plus, she had had class, and had already been working for half the night before she left. She rushed through the door of the bar without paying much mind to her friends as she hurried to relieve Charlie from bartending duties before her boss got any ideas to fire her.

"Glad to see you remembered you were working."

"Sorry, Charlie, did you miss your angel?" Gail flashed her boss a smile to match her wit. She thought about how Holly would've added the movie to their list. Crap, now she was thinking about Holly.

The boss shook his head at his bartender. The girl was lucky that the college crowd seemed to find her cute. Way too many people that night had asked him about where the blonde was, it seems they enjoy getting insulted while getting wasted. Plus, he could begrudgingly admit that she was a good worker, always covering shifts when he needed her, always closing up properly, it made it easier to deal with her smart mouth. Deciding to leave the bar in her capable hands, Charlie went back to his office.

"Where'd Andy go?" Traci asked as she approached the bar. It was an insane night and she hadn't realized the bartender had disappeared till their friends had flagged her down as she ran between tables.

"I'm not her keeper." Gail dismissed the question as searched the bar for her apron that she had discarded in her haste to leave with Andy.

"You two left together." Traci pointed out as she dropped her tray onto the counter.

"Ask her later." The blonde suggested, finally finding what she was looking for. She wasn't sure what Andy told people about her family, but they weren't going to hear it from her.

Traci rolled her eyes, but she was in too much of hurry to argue about it. She grabbed the drinks Charlie had left for her and the food from the window before shooting off to one of her tables.

Gail threw her apron back on as the crowd at the bar started clamoring for her attention. She started mixing and pouring drinks as fast as she could. After a while, a familiar face joined the crowd at the counter.

"Hey," It was the first time Chris had spoken to Gail voluntarily in over a week.

The blonde eyed him warily. "Are we talking now?" She poured out shots and passed them to a group of people stationed next to the boy.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and for being a jerk the last couple of weeks. I was taking my frustration out on you and it wasn't fair."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just-I'm tired of arguing with everyone and defending myself." Chris continued. He really wanted his friend to know that he was sorry, but he also needed to unload a bit of this baggage he was carrying around with him. "I want to be a good dad and to do that I need to be there for my kid and his mom. It doesn't matter how I feel about Denise. It's the right thing to do." Chris hoped that if he could convince his best friends this was true then he could also convince himself.

Gail sighed and poured the boy his favorite drink, "Chris, I get that you don't want to leave them on their own but just think about how much more you'll be able to provide for your kid with a degree. You won't be stuck just being a cop."

Chris accepted the drink with a small smile, "I want to be a cop."

"I know." And she did. Everyone in the two houses wanted desperately to be cops. Well, maybe not Nick, she wasn't sure that he had decided yet what he would do. She remembered him mentioning the armed forces, but that was before he left for Vancouver all those years ago. That was (one of) the difference(s) between her and them: they chose this life, she was born into it. But that wasn't the point right now. "Still, think of the example you're setting for the kid."

"Look, I don't expect you to agree with my decision, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't make it any harder. I don't want to leave you guys either, but this is something I have to do. I love my life here, but I have a responsibility."

Gail knew that some responsibilities couldn't be ignored, not even when you hid across an ocean from them. So she nodded and let the conversation drop.

"Anyway, do you want to help tomorrow?" Chris asked, his boyish grin returning to his features. Gail hadn't seen that smile since Denise had dropped her bombshell.

It made her apprehensive and happy at the same time, but she had a reputation to keep so she maintained a straight face. "With what?"

"Decorating. Chloe and I are decorating the houses for Christmas."

Right, December had already begun. "Yeah, no." She hated this time of year; it was filled with fake merriment, crazed shopping, and forced family interactions. (Though, she did enjoy the lights and movies, not that she would admit that to anyone.) But she definitely was not about to actively participate in the insanity. Not to mention decorating sounded like physical labor, and well, that also went against her reputation.

Chris shrugged, "Your loss." He knew it had been a long shot to get his buddy to participate but he figured there was no harm in asking. Maybe one of these days she would take him up on an offer of group bonding before he left. He glanced around the bar as Gail went to serve other customers, and remembered the other reason he had come over. He waited till the blonde returned to give him a refill. "By the way is everything alright with Holly?"

Gail froze, "What? Why?" She had been steadfastly refusing to talk about her all week no matter how many people mentioned her. So she didn't understand why Chris, who had been purposefully ignoring her, would mention the brunette.

He gestured across the bar. The blue eyes glanced in the direction that the tall boy pointed. She could feel her heart beat faster at the sight of Holly, who she had deprived herself of for more than a week. Apparently, it hadn't been long enough for her to control her feelings because her body was responding of its own accord. But whatever excitement she felt was quickly replaced with an awful drop of her stomach as she noticed the other girl sitting close to Holly. Her Holly. Then she was struck by a new feeling as she watched the other girl reach forward to touch Holly's arm as the two laughed. The bartender slammed the bottle of the liquor she had been holding down hard onto the counter.

"Who the fuck is that?" Gail quietly growled to herself, unheard over the noise of the bar.

* * *

Mariana had just finished telling Holly a story about one of her guy friends embarrassing himself by hitting on her when they first met, but how they had become best friends after. During the story she had boldly made contact with the med student and was now flirtatiously trailing her hand up and down Holly's arm.

Holly had laughed harder at the story than she probably would have any other time, but the alcohol she had consumed made everything seem that much funnier. She could barely even feel the gentle touch of the other girl, hell, she could barely feel her face at that point, but she noticed the movement.

She cleared her throat, "You know what we need?" Mariana cocked an eyebrow and a smile, waiting for the answer. "Shots," Holly declared. She was still thinking too much right now and hoped the last bit of booze was all she would need. Her liver would probably hate her for tonight, but her brain needed to unwind.

The smaller brunette agreed quickly but decided not to give up her new real estate and flagged down one of the passing servers.

Traci stopped at the booth, her usual bright smile faltering as recognition dawned on her. She hadn't noticed Holly when she had been running around before, but now there was no mistaking the brunette or the fact that she was sitting awfully closely to someone who wasn't her housemate. Traci had to stop herself from looking over at the bar to see if Gail had noticed the little scene as well. "Holly." The waitress greeted curtly as she pulled out her pad of paper to take the order.

"T-Traci, hey, hi." Holly stumbled over her words; she had forgotten that Gail wasn't the only person who worked here. She suddenly looked in the direction that the rest of Gail's friends were seated and noticed how many of them were looking her way. Shit.

"What can I get for you?" Traci's penetrating stare remained fixed on Holly, who shifted uncomfortably under the knowing glare. She moved just enough to ensure that her companion was no longer touching her.

"Four Tequila shots please." Mariana placed the order as she watched the interaction between the waitress and Holly with piqued interest.

Traci nodded and headed off to grab some more orders. Once she was out of earshot, the grad student asked, "Ex-girlfriend?"

Holly was too busy thinking about what Traci would tell Gail about seeing her to be paying much attention to her companion. But the words eventually sank in. "What? No."

The other girl shrugged, "Oh, I just thought that with the way you two were acting and the fact that you moved away from me that maybe you two had a thing."

So she had noticed that Holly had put some distance between them. Holly reached for her glasses, but she wasn't wearing them. She forgot that she had opted for contacts that night. "She's just a friend who lives with some other friends of mine. She's also incredibly straight." Holly didn't know why she tacked on the last tidbit, but she wanted to drive the point home.

"So she's not phone girl?" The brunette remembered how Holly had lost all interest in her with a mere text. She still didn't know who the mystery girl was but she certainly had captured her curiosity, especially since the mere mention of her was enough to get the other girl flustered.

In case seeing Gail's friends wasn't enough, the direct reminder of the blonde from the girl next to her really distracted her. "No, she's not." Holly explained simply as Traci returned with the drinks. Holly downed her two shots in quick succession.

Mariana watched the other brunette with her own drink still in her hand. "So is she the reason you're here drinking with me right now?"

"You invited me to have a drink." Holly pointed out as she toyed with her empty shot glasses. There wasn't any silverware to play with so these would have to do.

The older girl continued her argument, "I invited you the other night and gave you my number, but tonight you accepted, so I'm just wondering what changed."

Holly sighed before looking up from the glassware she was playing with. "I was having a bad night and you're changing that. Can that be enough?" Yes, she was just trying to use the other girl as a distraction from the fact that Gail had lied to her and blown her off and from the things Jess had said to her. Maybe that was wrong, but being right hadn't gotten her anywhere either.

Mariana smiled before moving closer once more, "Glad to be of service."

* * *

Chris had returned to the group with more pitchers of beer and Gail had done her best to focus on serving the masses and not on the booth that housed Holly and her 'someone'. She had seen Traci stop at the table, but since the waitress came back with multiple orders, she wasn't sure which was theirs. She hoped it wasn't the tequila shots. She glanced back in her direction again and watched Holly's long neck become exposed as she threw her head back to take the shots. Damn it. "Anyone else waiting?" Gail impatiently tapped her fingers on the bar top, glancing around for a distraction.

She felt someone grab a hold of her hand and she steeled her gaze at the moron who would be dumb enough to touch her. "I'd wait all night long for you, sweetness." The guy drunkenly proclaimed.

"You're going to spend all night washing the pepper spray out of your eyes if you don't let go of me." She kept a smile on her face, even though her eyes held a warning that she wasn't joking.

The guy's smile dropped and he let go, grabbing his drink in a huff. His friends howled with laughter as the boy struck out and stormed away from the bar embarrassed. They collected their drinks and followed suit, clearing up some space in front of Gail. A table near the bar had joined in on the chorus of laughter and when Gail cocked an eyebrow in their direction they held up their drinks in salute of her. She shook her head and glanced across the bar at the person she had been staring at since Chris mentioned her, but this time she was caught.

Holly's slightly glazed vision turned in the direction of the bar at the ruckus Mariana's friends were making.

"Looks like she is working." The older girl commented as she noticed the bartender. Her phone started buzzing with texts from her friends. "Apparently she threatened some guy with pepper spray." She explained laughing.

But Holly didn't laugh as her brain barely processed the words; it was too focused on the girl across the bar that was staring right back at her. She couldn't look away as those enigmatic blue eyes that she could feel were locked on her.

"You alright?" Mariana asked when she realized that Holly had been staring at the bar without paying her any attention.

Holly climbed out of the booth, "Ummm...yeah, how about I get us a couple more drinks?" The alcohol had really hit Holly when she stood up, but now that she had seen Gail she couldn't resist the urge to go talk to her.

"Sure, your choice." Mariana replied but Holly was already walking away.

Gail watched as Holly weaved a very unsteady path over towards her. Clearly the brunette had drank more than just a couple of shots. The usual excitement she felt at being in Holly's presence was dimmed as she noticed the way Holly's companion watched her as well.

"You're here?" The question tumbled from Holly's lips the second she was within earshot of the bartender.

"Of course I'm here Holly, I'm working like I do every Thursday." The blonde gestured around her to the bar that occupied most of her free time lately.

The explanation didn't make sense to Holly. She knew Gail always worked Thursdays and that the blonde had told her she would be working when they spoke earlier in the night, yet she hadn't been there when Holly first arrived. "But you weren't here?" That was the only point her alcohol sodden brain could focus on.

"So you thought I was lying." Gail was torn between being angry and hurt that Holly would assume that she would lie.

Holly could feel herself wilting under Gail's intense glare, "You've been avoiding me."

Gail could see the hurt flash across Holly's face even if her words were a bit slurred. It should've been enough to quell the stampede in her chest, but she didn't want to admit that that had been exactly what she had been doing. "I've been busy with work and school, I told you that too. Not everything revolves around you, Holly." Except this time it did. Gail had been actively avoiding the brunette since she embarrassed herself at the clinic.

The last sentence was enough to wipe away the hurt and replace it with anger, although that may have also had something to do with the whiskey. Holly wasn't a self-centered person. No, she was the complete opposite, but Gail's words still stung. "God, coming here was such a mistake." Holly didn't mean to say the words aloud but her filter had vanished more than a few drinks ago.

"Not hospitable enough for you Holly? Maybe next time you should take your date to a different bar." Yep, there was the real reason for the blonde's hostility.

Holly had completely forgotten about the girl she had left in the booth. "I came here to see you." That was what brought Holly to the bar in the first place.

"Really, because you have a funny way of showing it." Gail was trying to maintain the bite to her words but the hurt was starting to creep in. She hadn't expected Holly to just move on like that but it shouldn't have been a surprise. No one ever chose Gail.

Holly opened her mouth to fight back but was interrupted by a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, you ready to ditch this place?" Mariana asked as she smiled at Holly, purposefully avoiding looking in Gail's direction.

Holly didn't take her eyes off of Gail trying to gauge her reaction and failing miserably at reading the stony face. She didn't have any fight left in her. "Sure." She replied and turned to head out.

Gail watched as the unknown brunette guided Holly through the crowded bar. She hadn't noticed her ex approach till he spoke up.

"Are you going to go after her?" Nick asked as he placed the empty pitchers on the bartop. He had come over for refills and caught the tailend of the argument between Gail and Holly.

Gail turned her ire towards the boy in front of her, who had the audacity to smile right now. "Why would I do that Nicholas?" She questioned with snarl.

"Gail, I know you, you wouldn't let anyone get close to you unless you wanted them to. You should go after her." He had known the blonde for years and despite their rocky romantic relationship, he still thought he knew her better than most people.

Gail deflated at Nick's explanation. She wanted to go after Holly. She wanted to stop her from hooking up with whoever that girl was, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Whatever." Gail ended the conversation as she refilled the pitchers and sent her ex-boyfriend away.

* * *

Frankie let Chloe pull her into the house they shared. Their bodies connected and the freshman initiated their kiss. Frankie smiled into the redhead's lips as she moved her hands up to tangle in the messy red curls. The awful night was suddenly shaping up. She could feel Chloe's cold fingers slip under her shirt and Frankie broke the kiss as she hissed at the sudden contact, the muscles of her stomach tightening in response. "Cold" she muttered when Chloe's face scrunched up in confusion.

Chloe let out a soft chuckle, "Really? Most people find me warm. But I'll just take my hands back." She started to remove her hands from under Frankie's shirt, even though she really wanted to continue tracing the taut muscles beneath her fingers.

Frankie's hands darted to the slender wrists, holding them in place. "Don't you dare," she warned before attacking Chloe's lips once more.

The two girls stumbled back through the foyer till they reached the wall near the stairs. This time Chloe gained the upper hand as she spun them around trapping Frankie against the wall. As if Frankie wasn't already turned on enough, the sudden shift in dominance was enough to make her nearly combust. Chloe's hands rested on the older girl's sides before moving up to brush the bottom of her breasts. Frankie moaned and one of her hands drifted to the small of Chloe's back to pull her closer.

But just as quickly as things heated up, the freshman was pulling back once more. She stepped out of Frankie's embrace as the senior's eyes opened in confusion at the sudden loss of contact.

"I need a shower." Chloe declared as she started up the stairs.

Frankie was still leaning against the wall, catching her breath, as she watched the redhead ascend.

"You coming?" Chloe called out as she bypassed her floor and continued up the next set of stairs.

The brunette bolted up the stairs. She caught sight of Chloe reaching behind herself to undo the zipper of her dress once she reached the top floor. Frankie stepped forward and caught her hand. She took the small piece of metal and slowly pulled it down, her lips exploring each newly exposed piece of skin. Once unzipped Chloe stepped out of the dress and turned around, a mischievous smile on her face as Frankie's eyes hungrily took in the sight of her in the matching set of purple bra and panties she had worn just for her. As Frankie reached forward once more, Chloe stepped back into the bathroom. Frankie went to follow as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

The brunette stayed in the doorway as she angrily pulled the phone from her pocket not bothering to see whom it was that had the audacity to call her right now as she furiously stabbed at the accept button. "Someone had better be dying," she growled into the phone as she listened to the water start in the bathroom.

Frankie could only partially focus as Juliet explained that Holly had clearly been drinking a lot and was at the Penny with some girl while Gail looked like she was about to murder someone. Unsure of what any of it had to do with her, Frankie could barely contain her groan as she watched Chloe's back and she undid her bra before reaching down to her panties. She tore her eyes away as Juliet shouted into the phone for her attention. She technically owed both Gail and Holly for helping her out while she had been drunk but couldn't they have picked a better night? Doing something she never thought she would, she told Juliette that she would be there soon.

Chloe had already stepped into the shower when Frankie re-entered the bathroom. The redhead popped her head out as she heard the noise. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" Chloe asked as her eyes trailed over the senior who still had on every article of clothing she had left the house in.

"Because apparently it's my job to pick up Holly's drunk ass from the bar before Gail kills whoever it is she's been drinking with." Frankie grumbled. She couldn't believe that she was about to abandon the naked girl that was waiting for her to go play driver.

"I thought she was at the club?" Chloe distinctly remembered storming by the brunette on their way out.

"Me too." Frankie huffed; she so wanted to climb into the shower, not deal with her friends' drama.

Chloe frowned, "And you have to go right now?" She had other plans for the rest of the night, plans that did not involve being left alone.

"Unfortunately," Frankie conceded before adding hopefully, "But can we pick this back up later?"

"I don't know, you're leaving a girl all alone and wet over here." Chloe smirked as she watched her words wash over the senior. If she was going to get left behind, she certainly wasn't going to make it easy.

Frankie internally groaned, "Believe me when I tell you that this is the _last_ thing I want to do right now."

Chloe nodded before she dodged back under the water again. "Say hi to Holly for me," she called out. She could hear Frankie let out a sigh before the door clicked shut. Letting out a disappointed sigh of her own the freshman reached forward and shifted the handle to cold water.

* * *

Once outside of the bar, Holly could still feel the irrational anger pumping through her body from her argument with Gail, even though she knew in the back of her mind that she had messed up. She had assumed the blonde had lied to her and she had stupidly accepted drinks with another girl in a place that Gail could easily see her. No, it wasn't stupid. Gail had definitely been ignoring her and technically they weren't dating so Holly had every right to get drinks with whomever she wanted. Hell, she had the right to do whatever she wanted, so she was going to do just that, "Want to head over to mine?"

The other girl smirked at her as she crossed her arms and leaned on one hip, "I do but I'm not going to."

Well that wasn't the answer Holly had been expecting. Mariana had been flirting with Holly since they first met, what changed? She looked at the other girl, or tried to even though her focus was becoming a bit hazier, "Why not?"

"Because you have had way more to drink than me and I really don't like playing second fiddle to anyone." Mariana wasn't stupid, she knew that whole night Holly had been using her as some sort of distraction and even though they had been drinking together, it was obvious that the other girl had a lot more than her before they ran into one another. She was at the point that she was slightly sloppy though Mariana had to admit she was pretty impressed with how well she was holding it together (though she wasn't exactly sober either to really judge). But the Holly hadn't even been able to look at her when she asked her back to her place.

"You're not second fiddle." It was a weak argument at best but Holly wasn't at her best, she just trying to salvage a crappy night.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I have eyes." Mariana replied with a gentle smile before pointing out what had become obvious to her, "So, the bartender is phone girl."

Holly realized that she had been busted but still wasn't ready to admit it, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Holly, I know that we only just met but it was pretty obvious from the way you were looking at her. And hey, I don't blame you, she is great to look at." Hell, the bartender was the reason her friends had chosen that particular bar that night in the first place.

"I wasn't looking at her in any way." Holly continued her adamant denial, even though the words sounded hollow even to her.

Mariana simply shook her head in passive refute, "Fine, I saw the way she was looking at you."

"And how did she look at me?" Because as far as Holly was concerned she could only see the way the blonde had unleashed icy daggers on her during their argument. It had easily been the polar opposite of how she had looked at her not even two weeks before.

Mariana chuckled, "Like you're the only person in the room that matters. I've seen her blow off a lot of people, myself included."

Holly slumped against the wall once more. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but she was starting to feel worse by the minute. It was equal parts the conversation and the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed. She wanted to continue arguing but Mariana was already talking again.

"Anyway, I should get going, I think I'm just gonna grab a cab. Are you okay to get home?" After Mariana asked the question she caught sight of Frankie getting out of the car that had just pulled up in front of the bar.

Holly was oblivious to Frankie's presence but she nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." She was far from it, but she was embarrassed enough at being turned down that she didn't want to admit it.

"Goodnight, Holly. Call me if first chair opens up." Mariana pressed a kiss to Holly's cheek before hailing a cab.

Holly let out a sigh as she brushed her dark hair out of her face. Rejected, again, this was the icing on the shitcake that the night had turned out to be. She looked up at the night sky; she was surprised at how many stars she could make out despite the city lights. But then the world started to spin and she realized that it was about to be an even longer night before she spewed her guts all over the concrete.

"You are so disgusting." Frankie told Holly as she approached her friend. She had caught the end of the conversation between Mariana and Holly when she had arrived, but had opted to hang out by her car rather than draw attention to herself. She recognized the girl that Holly was with as the girl from the bar, the one who had been friends with Vicky, the waitress who had thrown water on Chloe. Yeah, she had already dealt with enough crazy that night she didn't need any more of it.

"What are you-" But Holly's question was interrupted as she started to retch again.

"I got a call that you were wasted and pissing off the bartender." Frankie explained as she moved forward to hold her friend's hair as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach.

Finally done Holly groaned and leaned back against the wall. It was a good wall, very solid and dependable. She didn't know what she would've done tonight without it (probably made friends with the sidewalk).

"Did you let it all out? Because if you puke in my car I'm making you detail it."

Holly nodded and gave her wall a small pat before she let herself get led to Frankie's car. Frankie drove in silence as her friend almost instantly fell asleep beside her. She was going to give her an earful tomorrow when she had sobered up and could really appreciate Frankie's sacrifice. When she pulled up in front of Holly's apartment, Rachel was waiting outside as promised. Frankie had enough foresight to text her from Holly's phone before they left the bar.

"She's all yours," Frankie called out as she went around the car to help Rachel get Holly out of the vehicle.

"Lucky me." Rachel grumbled as she took the brunt of Holly's weight. "What happened at the Penny?"

"No clue. Just got a call to get her. I had to cut a date short for this so you're going to owe me, Stewart."

"Aye, aye captain." Holly gave a mock salute as she started to topple over before Rachel caught a hold of her once more.

Frankie smirked at the Gail-ism Holly had just displayed. She had clearly been spending a lot of time with the blonde. She glanced between the two roommates, "Can you get her in?"

Rachel nodded, "I'll manage. Thanks for dropping her off." She then turned her attention to her roommate, "Come on boozer."

Frankie gave one last wave before hopping back in her car. Maybe when she got home, Chloe would be waiting for her.

* * *

Holly struggled to keep her eyes open as the world continued to spin around her. Getting out of Frankie's car had been a miracle in itself, but now Rachel was trying to convince her to walk up the steps leading to their building door. "Ugh, Rach, I don't want to go upstairs."

"Clearly," Rachel grumbled as she shifted uncomfortably under her friend's weight. Not only was Holly taller than her, but she was also getting a firsthand lesson of the fact that muscle weighed a hell of a lot more than fat, especially when owner of said muscle could barely stand. She was going to need some kind of cooperation to steer her friend up to their apartment now that Frankie had left. "Why not?"

Holly gestured wildly towards the building, "Those stairs look dangerous and I see two sets of them, and I still don't want to see Lisa."

"Holly..." Rachel's tone was sympathetic even if she was frustrated that they were still standing outside.

"And I really don't want to see two of her." She continued to vent.

Rachel barked out a laugh, "No one does. She's not home. Now will you come up?"

Holly nodded and with a lot of effort and only one fall on her ass in the building lobby, she let Rachel guide her up to their apartment. She had been seated at the island in their kitchen as the other medical student was trying to ply her with as much water as she could force down.

"Want to tell me what happened tonight?" Rachel asked as she refilled Holly's glass of water again.

Holly covered her face with her hands as bits and pieces of the night flashed into her mind. She felt nauseous once more.

"I screwed up."

Holly's voice was muffled by the hands she had covering her face, but Rachel had still caught it

"It wasn't your fault that Jess was there, Lisa and her had conspired against you, it wasn't right and you already had some drinks, I would want to drink more too after that."

"What? Oh, yeah there's that but I meant I screwed up with Gail."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to the Penny to find her and when she wasn't there I started drinking with some girl I met the other week with Frankie. And she is pretty and smart, and funny. We were talking and laughing and drinking. But she wasn't Gail and I wanted her to be. Then Gail was there and she was mad at me and I couldn't explain it but then I was mad too. And what am I supposed to do now?" Tears were starting to collect in the dark brown eyes as her drunken ramble concluded.

Rachel reached out to her friend and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Why don't you talk to Gail in the morning?" Maybe once she was sober she could sort all this out

"Because she's avoiding me." That was the bitter truth.

"Things will be different tomorrow, come on drink some more water, brush your teeth, and get to bed."

Holly hoped her friend was right.

* * *

When Frankie returned from getting Holly home, the house was dark. It didn't look like the rest of the housemates had gotten back yet. Whether they were at the bar still or the Mancave was anyone's guess. Unfortunately, there was also no light on for Chloe either. She stopped by the redhead's closed door and tried knocking lightly, in order to not wake her if she was sleeping. When she had gotten no response she had decided to retreat to her own room. One date was all that she had asked for and the universe had blown up the entire night in her face.

She sullenly opened the door to her room and was stopped in her tracks by the sight of a guest in her bed. One would think that she would be used to having unexpected visitors since Gail made it a habit of spending nearly as much time in Frankie's bed as her own, but this time it was a mop of red hair spilling out across her pillow.

Chloe glanced up from the tablet in her lap at the noise of the door. The small smile on her face grew three sizes. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Took you a while huh?"

"Well I had to make sure Holly didn't puke in my car."

"Were you successful?"

Frankie nodded, she was still perched in the doorway as she studied the girl in her bed. Chloe had one of her bright smiles on her face, but her eyes were darker than usual as she trailed them over Frankie, who was still wearing her outfit from earlier in the night. Frankie could only see that Chloe had changed into a t-shirt, actually it was one of her old t-shirts and she was lounging in the bed as if it belonged to her. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing up here Muppet?"

Chloe shrugged and smiled teasingly, "Wanted to see exactly how many notches are really in your bedpost."

But the joke fell flat with Frankie as it reminded her of the argument with Juliet. She frowned and walked stiffly from the doorway to her closet to look for clothes to change into. "Right."

Noticing the shift in tone, Chloe quickly went to assure the other girl that she was playing, "I was just kidding Cranky."

Frankie abandoned the search to fix the girl in her bed with a serious look, "I'm not trying to turn you into a notch."

Chloe smiled wider and moved out from under the covers. She shifted so that she was resting on her knees at the edge of the bed facing Frankie, "And what if I want you to?" The flirtatious tone was unmistakable.

Frankie smirked as she made her way over to the bed, stopping only a few centimeters in front of the freshman. Now that she could see all of her, Frankie couldn't help but notice that the shirt was the only thing covering Chloe and it barely reached the bottom of her ass. She rested her hands on Chloe's sides just above her petite waist, which caused the shirt to ride up ever so slightly more, "So you came up here to seduce me?"

Chloe's hands moved up to lock at the back of Frankie's neck, "Is it working?"

"Might be." Frankie conceded as moved her hands to Chloe's bare thighs, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin as she slowly slid her fingers higher.

Chloe's breath hitched at the contact and her voice lowered, but her teasing smile never faded, "Good, but that isn't why I came up here."

Frankie's hands continued their slow ascent, desire fogging her brain as she became more and more curious about how little clothing the other girl was really wearing. "It's not?" She asked in a husky voice, her eyes locked firmly on Chloe's.

"No. I came up here to break your damn bedpost," Chloe declared before pulling Frankie in for a searing kiss.

Forget her body, it was the kind of kiss that set her soul on fire.

* * *

Gail finished closing up the bar with Charlie. He offered her a ride home since it was after 2am but she refused. She wanted to walk, needing the exercise even though she could feel the swelling in her feet and the fatigue that had seeped into every muscle of her body weighing her down. Not sleeping would do that. Tonight though, seeing Holly drinking and laughing with another girl had felt like someone had dropped her heart into a bucket of ice and that weighed heavier than any other muscle in her body. But what was she supposed to do? She knew that the brunette had been drunk, but she said she had come to see her. Helping stupid McNally out had apparently resulted in her deciding to hook up with some other girl right in front of her. Seriously? Of all the places, she had to come to where Gail worked.

Gail made it home without any issues but no closer to an answer as to why Holly would act the way she did. Why had she been looking for Gail in the first place and why would she give up so easily? It shouldn't have surprised Gail; really, she wasn't the person that people stuck around for. She didn't bother grabbing anything from the kitchen having lost her appetite, and instead went straight to her room. She wasn't surprised to find her roommate's bed empty. She had mentioned having a date, and even though she refused to say who she wasn't fooling Gail. The blonde couldn't help feeling a little jealous as she stripped from her work clothes and collapsed in bed. She hoped that the exhaustion would drown out the thoughts in her head.

 _She could see them from where she was standing. It's not like they were hiding or anything, just sitting on the steps outside of the house talking closely and laughing. She could see her push a lock of hair behind her ear before she leaned forward slowly, but that was enough for her. She didn't need to see anymore, she needed more booze. So that's where she was headed but she didn't get very far when a door slammed into her..._

Gail awoke with a start as she heard Chloe trying to stealthily slip back into their room. The sun was up but a glance at the phone told her it was only 6:30am. She let out a sigh and brushed her hair back as her fingers grazed the rough skin on her forehead. She hadn't had that particular dream in a while and every time before now it had always featured Nick and Andy. It was the moment that had sent her back into that house for more alcohol and the reason she went upstairs in the first place. But this time her dream had replaced her ex and their friend with Holly and the girl she had been with at the bar. Was it weird that this dream hurt more?

* * *

The next morning Frankie came downstairs in a pair of boy-shorts and her shirt from the night before partially buttoned. She had been too lazy to grab a different shirt when that one had been laying on her floor where it had been unceremoniously discarded by a certain captivating vixen. She had slept in after the night's activities, which only ended because the freshman had decided to return to her bed before anyone woke up. Now she needed coffee, but she hadn't expected to see all of her friends in the kitchen. She paused for a second in the hallway, opening and closing her fists as she briefly contemplated turning back, but her need for caffeine overruled any desire to avoid questions. So she decided to just ignore them as she headed to the coffee pot. Her friends' conversation mysteriously stopped as she breezed by. She could feel their eyes on her, annoying her. "What?" She demanded without looking at any of them as the freshly brewed liquid filled her cup.

"Nothing," Jerry said trying to mask his grin with the coffee mug Juliet had just given him.

"Okay then." Frankie said, turning around and taking a sip as she settled against the counter.

Sammy zeroed in on his friend with a devilish grin, "I've got a question."

Frankie glared at the boy, "I keep telling you, your voice will drop once puberty hits." Both Juliet and Jerry snickered at the comment.

But Swarek ignored the barb, "Not a good night, Frankenstein?"

Frankie rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Better than yours, I'm sure, Sammy."

"So who were you with?"

"What's it to you?"

Sammy's sly grin widened, "Well I heard Price was missing too."

She kept her face unreadable, "Wouldn't know, I'm not her keeper." She hoped that would be the end of the interrogation.

But the boy refused to drop the topic, "So you two weren't together?"

"She was pissed at me for _someone_ 's comments." Frankie volleyed a glare in Juliet's direction for added emphasis. The other senior frowned but kept her mouth shut.

Sammy pressed on, "So then where were you?"

"A club."

"Alone?"

"Holly was there." The two were firing off the questions and answers at lightning speed. Frankie knew that any hesitation would be seen as an admission, but she also wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction so she volunteered something she knew would get them off on a tangent. "Also ran into Gabi and Jess."

Juliet couldn't stay quiet any longer as she voiced all of their concerns, "Oh god, you didn't get swept back up in that chaos did you?"

"No." The skeptical looks the other three gave told Frankie that they didn't believe her. "Really, I swear that I did not get pulled back into Hurricane Gabi."

"That's good because you two used to fight as loud as you used to fu-"

"Sammy!" Juliet cut off her friend.

But Frankie was unaffected by the comment as she coolly replied, "Do you need some pointers on how to get a woman to moan Sammy?" She shot a mocking smile at her friend.

As Sam puffed up in response, Jerry broke into the conversation to stop the two from getting into a pissing contest, one where Frankie would obviously win and Sammy would sulk the rest of the afternoon, "We're going to head to the library and work on our project for Jarvis' class. Do you want to come with us?"

"No."

"You never hang out with us." Jerry pointed out to his friend. It also didn't hurt that the boys were struggling with their case and could use both of the girls' input.

"So whiny, god." Frankie complained as she drained the rest of her mug.

"So you're coming."

"No."

"We'll carry you out if we have to." Jerry warned with his own devilish grin as Sam nodded in agreement.

It wouldn't be the first time that had happened and Frankie didn't have the energy to wrestle the boys. "Fine, let me put on pants," she conceded as she headed to the stairs.

"Don't take forever!" Sam hollered after her.

"You're the ones that want my company, you can wait."

"Five minutes Anderson, or we're invading your room." He shouted and settled back in the kitchen.

"So are you two still not talking?" Jerry asked Juliet as she tidied up the kitchen while they waited.

Juliet let out a sigh, "I'm talking, Frankie's mostly ignoring me." Things were still tense but at least now Frankie would be in the same room as her, and she had answered her call the night before. That had surprised Juliet; she had been prepared to leave a message about Holly after everyone at the table had pushed her to call Frankie when they noticed how much the med student had been drinking.

"I thought you told Gail already?" Sam asked.

"I did," Juliet confirmed before adding bitterly, "Not that I had to since she already knew."

Both boys were shocked, but Jerry was the one to speak up, "Wait, Frankie told her?" They had never actually believed that she would go through with the threat.

"No, she guessed on her own."

"So why is Frankie still avoiding you?"

Juliet simply shrugged and boys decided to drop the topic since their friend was obviously hurting from it. After a while, Jerry checked the time and he rock-paper-scissored Sam for who would be the one to approach the dragon upstairs. He lost.

"Your five minutes are up _Francine_." Jerry shouted up the stairs, so that his friend would hear him.

"Call me that again, _Jerome_ , and you'll be surgically removing my shoe from your ass."

"Touchy," Jerry muttered as he settled back down on his stool.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "I'll go up." The boys wished her luck on her way up the stairs.

Juliet knocked on the open door and leaned against the frame, "Hey."

"I'm not going to hurry up just because I have an audience."

"What did you end up doing last night before I called?" Juliet asked as she glanced around the messy room. She noticed that the sheets had been stripped off Frankie's bed and that more than a few articles of clothing were strewn about.

"None of your business." Frankie replied coldly as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

Juliet couldn't take the snippiness anymore, "Frankie, I don't want to keep fighting with you. I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry for messing things up between you and Chloe and I'm sorry for not telling you about Nick."

"And why didn't you?"

"I just didn't want things to get messed up. These girls are the first ones to not treat me like a traitor, I didn't want anyone to find out and for them to start looking at me like that." Juliet, like the rest of her friends, didn't care much about what other people thought but it had been pretty brutal on campus for a while.

Frankie could feel herself softening a bit at her friend's insecurity. There was no doubt that Juliet had the done the right thing two years ago but it had cost her a lot with regards to her reputation. Frankie, Sam, and Jerry had done their best to help defend her but college kids could be vicious. "These are different circumstances."

"End result would be the same. I wanted to keep senior year drama free but not at the expense of our friendship."

Frankie rolled her eyes, she was tired of fighting too but wasn't in the mood for all these feelings. So she ushered her friend towards the stairs, "Let's go, before the boys storm up here and raid my closet."

* * *

"Can you please just answer her calls?" Steve pleaded with his sister. He had picked her up for lunch that day and taken her to the shooting range for some sibling bonding. Between her schoolwork and job and his weird shiftwork, he hadn't had much time to hang out with the blonder Peck. It also hadn't helped that their mother had been on his ass about her. He had been working hard to keep her out of Gail's hair so she could enjoy the college experience but with the holidays and break swiftly approaching his baby sister was going to have to deal with her eventually.

"No." Gail replied resolutely and even crossed her arms for added defense. Gail only answered about one out of every ten calls her mother placed and it was only out of self-preservation so that the Superintendent didn't invade her house, or job, or send a patrol car after her.

"Gail, she's not as bad as you make her out to be."

"Not to you Golden Boy, but our mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she just wants what's best for you."

"With absolutely no consideration for what I want. She only tolerates me because I'm a reflection of her. And she doesn't like what she sees. I'm not Peck enough for her."

Steve really hated the way that their parents' ambitions had shattered his sister's confidence in herself. They had always pushed them both, probably harder than most parents would but Steve decided to just use it as motivation to become a great cop, but Gail wanted to push back. It was definitely easier for him because he wanted this life and to live up to the Peck dynasty, but he also wanted his sister on board. "You don't have to do what they want," The sulking girl nodded before he continued, "But are you really telling me you don't want to be a cop?"

It wasn't that. Gail wasn't entirely against joining the force. For as much as she hated people, she didn't mind the idea of protecting those who needed it and the concept of service was ingrained into her DNA at this point. But she knew she would never be able to live up to her parents' expectations of her and she feared how bad it would be when she finally crumbled under the pressure. So quitting now before the inevitable was her best bet. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Well I love it."

"Good for you."

Steve shook his head at his sister. A part of him had been hoping that she wasn't still so set against policing because it was going to make the next thing he had to tell her worse. "Since you won't answer Mom's calls, I guess I should be the one that gives you the heads up."

"What now?"

"She signed you up to intern at the station during your winter break."

"She did what?" Gail furiously asked. She directed all her anger and frustration of her mother trying to dictate her life at the messenger.

Steve quickly tried to calm his sister, "She was originally going to have you with her at the big building but I convinced her you would learn more at 15."

"You should've convinced her that my time would be better spent earning money."

"You know how she is once she makes up her mind. She said that if you had time to work and volunteer at the hospital you also had time for this. Look it could've been worse, at least this way you get to hang out with me."

"Oh joy." Gail sarcastically mumbled as she slumped further in her seat. She knew that her brother was right and that she would rather be with him than forced into spending each and every day shadowing their mother and listening to all the ways she needed to change. But that didn't equate to being happy about the situation.

"Come on, I'm awesome." Steve flashed his sister one of his cheesy grins.

"You suck."

"Well you also get to hang out with Oliver."

That was the only bright spot. At least Oliver would fill her up with doughnuts and coffee to make her feel better about her month long prison sentence. "Fine."

"That's the spirit." Steve flashed his sister a genuine grin and decided to change the subject. "So is it ok if I ask your girlfriend to come to the party with me at the end of the year?"

Ugh in case the holidays weren't bad enough there was also the New Year's Day party her parents hosted, but now Steve brought up another subject that was eating away at her: Holly. "She's your girlfriend not mine."

"Just wanted to make sure it was ok with you that she keeps up the charade."

"Like I said she's not my girlfriend."

"Little sister you do know that you can talk to me about it right? I know you like Holly way more than I've seen you like anyone ever."

"Doesn't matter, she was on a date last night."

"What? With who?" Steve stared at his sister in complete shock. As far as he knew Holly had only been interested in Gail. He slammed his breaks when he caught sight of the red light out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch the road before you get us both killed. God how did you ever pass the driving test?" Gail gruffly complained as she lurched forward into the locked seatbelt and braced herself.

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't know Steven, why don't you ask her since she's your buddy."

"Gail, Holly is into you and she doesn't hook up with more than one girl at a time. She's a serial monogamist."

"Well maybe you should tell her that." Gail bitterly replied. She couldn't get the image of Holly flirting and drinking with the girl in the booth last night out of her head.

"I will."

"Oh no you won't" The look in her brother's face told her that he had ever intention of following through with the plan to talk to Holly. "Don't make me castrate you. Mom would really despise me if I ruined her only chance for perfect grandchildren."

"Look, I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like. Just talk to Holly."

"What does it matter? It's not like I could bring her there as my date anyway. I can't exactly explain to Mom and Dad that I'm seeing your girlfriend."

"They wouldn't believe it anyway." Steve cockily replied to rile up his sister. They loved teasing each other about who was the better Peck.

Gail opened her mouth to retort as they pulled up in front of her house but her train of thought completely derailed. "Oh god." She said in horror as she glanced at her house.

"Oh man, this is great." Steve pulled out his phone to snap a picture. "Ollie is going to love this."

"I am surrounded by losers." Gail shook her head in disbelief at the innumerable objects littering the lawn in front of her house and the boys'.

Steve laughed, "Alright, hurry up and grab your stuff and I'll drop you off before my shift because I'm the best big brother in the world."

Gail rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I hate walking."

* * *

The seniors were on their way home from studying. They wanted to drop off their stuff before they went out drinking. They slowed as they approached both houses, which were currently covered in enough lights to blind them all. Everywhere they looked there were candy canes, elves, reindeer, and at each house was at least one Santa incarnation.

"What the hell?" Frankie was tempted to punch the elf closest to her hand.

"It looks like the North Pole threw up all over the place." Sammy's face mirrored the same look of disgust as Frankie's.

"Price." Both girls said in unison, as they continued to stare at all the decorations covering their house.

"Diaz." The boys echoed, as they looked over their own.

"Well, guess it's that time of the year again." Jerry chuckled as he slapped Sam on the back. The boys' house had never really been decorated in the past since none of them could ever be bothered and the girls that used to live next door weren't as close with them.

"Unfortunately." Frankie muttered. It wasn't the decorations that were really bothering her, over-the-top though they may be. She just hated the holiday and didn't want the reminder of it.

"Don't be a Grinch." Juliet teased as she bumped Frankie with her elbow.

"Bah hum bug." The senior deadpanned, earning a chuckle from the others.

"That's a Scrooge." Jerry jested.

Sam recovered faster than Frankie and joined in on the raillery, "Going to be a problem with your girlfriend being head of the Christmas cheer committee, Anderson." The three had been ruthlessly teasing Frankie all day about Chloe, trying to get her to admit that something was going on between the two of them.

But Frankie continued to deflect. "Shut up, Swarek. Last time I checked Andy loves this time of year. Or are you with Marlo now?"

The two seniors continued to bicker for a bit while their best friends ignored them and inspected the two houses. Jerry and Juliet were more than accustomed to the way their moody best friends only became sullener the nearer the holiday became. They would both be going home to places they just didn't belong and weren't really wanted, but nevertheless they always went back for Christmas.

"Just because you two hate Christmas doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of them." Juliet fixed them both with a warning look. She didn't want the two to diminish the hard work that the freshmen had clearly put into the houses. Plus, with Diaz leaving she was sure they were just using the decorations as a distraction.

Sam and Frankie rolled their eyes. "Yes, Mom," they sang in unison. Juliet swatted at both of them for their mocking.

"Guess we should start planning the party," Jerry pointed out. They threw a party at their house every year to celebrate the end of finals but this year they were planning on going all out and inviting as much of the school as they could. The girls just didn't know it yet.

"We'll talk about it at the bar, come on let's get a move on, the beer isn't going to drink itself." Sam headed into Santa's workshop, trying carefully not to let the holiday cheer physically touch him. It got ruined when Jerry picked up a candy cane to whack him with and the two started sword fighting with the decorations.

"Ten bucks says one of them electrocutes himself." Frankie stuck out her hand for the wager.

"Twenty says one of them gets hit in the eye." Juliet countered and the two shook on it before heading into their own Christmas festival.

* * *

By the time Steve dropped Gail off at the Penny for her shift, she could feel the knots in her stomach. Not only had he reminded her of the other annual Peck party, but he had also dropped the internship bomb. Her mother must not have mentioned it in any of her messages, knowing that it would give Gail time to try to think of a way out of it. But how she would do that was beyond her at the moment. So she tried to focus on her job as the crowd at the bar was already starting to grow.

She was arranging the bottles for the night. She liked them in a specific order but Charlie had moved most of them the night before when he was covering for her, so she was moving them back. She kept her head down as she felt Traci move behind her, not bothering to look up until Traci hit her lightly on the ass with the apron she was holding in greeting as she passed.

"Did you talk to Holly?" Traci asked as she tied her apron around her waist. She grabbed a new notepad and tray and started to arrange an order on it that she had picked up from the waitress who had just clocked out.

"Why does everyone want to know about Holly? You guys like her so much you can talk to her." Gail grumbled as she finished her display.

"I'll take your bad mood as a no." Traci was getting used to her caustic friend's disposition, having realized by now that her bark was worse than her bite. "You should talk to her."

"Why's that?" Gail demanded, glaring at Traci in defiance. She had been here the night before, had seen Holly out on a date, hell she had even served them their drinks, so why should Gail talk to Holly.

"Because she seemed to make you happy and everyone deserves to be happy Gail, even you." Traci gave Gail one of her warm smiles before grabbing her tray and heading off to feed the patrons.

Gail watched her walk away with a frown on her face as the words washed over her. She pulled out her cellphone and stared at the contact that she hadn't stopped thinking about. But it was a Friday night and Holly was probably out on another date and that thought returned her phone to her back pocket. She let herself get swallowed up in the busyness of the barroom to distract herself.

It was about halfway through her shift when the losers she lived with made their grand entrance. It looked like even the seniors had decided to hang out too. She briefly wondered why Jerry had a bandage on one hand and Sammy had an icepack on his eye, but she would have to ask later. She watched as the large group scared people away from their tables. She chuckled at their antics knowing that they couldn't see her where she was as she served a couple of customers. Once she was done she poured out a couple of pitchers and caught Traci's attention, who came over to collect the drinks for their friends. As the waitress walked off, Frankie grabbed a stool in front of Gail.

"You know she didn't go home with her."

"What are you talking about Anderson?" Gail asked as she held up a bottle of whiskey in her right hand and tequila in her left.

Frankie pointed to the tequila and watched as Gail poured out the shot for her. She took it before answering. "Holly didn't go home with that girl." Frankie explained slowly since her friend was being dense.

"Whatever."

Frankie had been talking to Holly via text all day and not only was she currently owed one favor no questions asked, she had also gotten the play-by-play of last night, at least as much as the med student remembered of it. She also knew that Gail had been avoiding Holly before the incident at the Penny. "Look, I don't know what's been going on between the two of you or what your problem is but last night she ran into Jess at some club. She came here looking for you and ran into someone she knew, that's who she was drinking with. But last night I was the one who took her home." Frankie left out the part where she was partly responsible for introducing the two in the first place.

"I thought you had a date with the Princess?"

Frankie ignored the question like she had been all day, "Point is, that Holly didn't go home with anyone, so don't be all pissy with her."

Gail decided to ignore the advice and concentrate on the topic that Frankie was clearly ignoring, hoping to fluster her friend. "You know the two of you should really be more discrete. I heard Chloe come back into the room." She poured out another shot for Frankie.

"Maybe you should try patching things up with Holly and then you won't have to spend so much time in your own bed." Frankie countered.

Gail smirked at the brunette's admittance. It was confirmation enough that Chloe had been with Frankie last night. "Maybe you should focus on your own lovelife and stay out of mine."

Frankie glanced back the table where their friends were and smirked when she noticed that there was an empty seat next to Chloe, she wondered if it was intentional. Regardless, she intended to put it to use. "Gladly," She grabbed her shot and sauntered off to join the others.

Gail wasn't entirely sure what to make of the information Frankie gave her. But now she knew that Holly hadn't actually gone home with the other girl and that she had had a run in with McD. She could feel her phone weighing heavily in her pocket and she had to resist the urge again to text the brunette.

* * *

By the end of her shift, Gail was ready to go home, but her friends had forced Traci and her to join them. Neither one was closing, but it was still midnight by the time they were both off their shifts. Her friends were well lubricated by this point and luckily were too distracted talking about some party and the Christmas decorations to bother her about Holly. She sipped her beer as she stared at her phone, contemplating again to reach out to the brunette. But it's not like the other girl had reached out to her either. In fact, it was the first day since they started really hanging out that she hadn't heard from her at all. That realization gave her a new sinking feeling.

"You should text her." Chloe's bright voice interrupted Gail's inner musings.

Damn it, apparently Chloe wasn't distracted enough, "Isn't there something shiny you should be looking at Princess," Gail asked, vocalizing every ounce of annoyance she felt at yet another person giving her Holly advice.

Chloe didn't need anything shiny when she already had Frankie to play with. She had enjoyed teasing the senior seated next to her the whole night. She had purposefully had conversations with everyone else at the table while tracing the inseam of Frankie's jeans. More than a few times, she had been swatted away when she had gotten too close to the apex of Frankie's thighs. She had heard Frankie struggle to maintain her composure while talking and the couple of looks the brunette had given her had assured her that there would be payback tonight. Chloe was looking forward to it. But in the meantime she was going to torture her roommate as well. "Holly likes you, you like Holly, I don't know why you two haven't been hanging out but it's a waste. Text her."

"Stay out of my business."

"Text her."

"Give it a rest."

"Text her."

"Shut it, Price."

"Text her."

"NO!" The sharpness of Gail's voice caught everyone's attention as they all turned to stare at the arguing roommates.

"If you don't then I will." Chloe taunted as she snatched the phone from the table before shooting out of her seat.

Gail was in hot pursuit, "I'll break every one of your fucking fingers, Price, give me back my goddamn phone." But before she could reach the redhead, Nick caught a hold of her. "Let go of me Collins."

"No way, Peck, you want to get to her you gotta go through me first."

Gail struggled against her ex-boyfriend but the damn boy was stronger than her, "Seriously Collins, I'll kill you, and kill her with your fucking dead body!"

The group at the table laughed at the reference to The Heat, and for a second Gail wondered if Holly would've added it to their movie list if she were here. Then she remembered that there were more important things to think about like slaughtering her roommate.

"What do you think her passcode is?" Chloe mused as she resumed her seat and shifted back into Frankie, further out of Gail's reach. Making good use of an excuse for more contact with the senior.

"Her birthday?" Chris suggested, shifting Gail's ire towards him.

Always a good guess, but then Chloe realized that she had no idea when her roommate was born, "Anyone know when that is?"

Both Andy and Nick supplied the digits; McNally winced slightly when she noticed the look Gail was giving her.

"Nope."

"Try Holly's birthday." The group suggested and Frankie supplied the numbers.

"How about spelling out P-E-C-K, 7-3-2-5." Dov offered.

"Epstein, how does it feel to know you're not going to live long enough to ask Sue out?" Gail glared at the pale boy who gulped. He had lucked out the night before when Gail had been distracted and couldn't embarrass him as she had hoped when he had chickened out, again.

Gail knew they were never going to get it, she had used a random number generator, which had given her 8-7-2-7, but she still wanted her phone back before they locked her out and she had to reset the damn thing.

"Crap, I'm locked out. Hey CrankyPants can I borrow your phone please." Chloe tossed Gail's phone on the table but Nick didn't release the death grip he had on the blonde, even when she stopped struggling, knowing that the second she got a hold of Chloe the redhead might actually be killed.

Frankie glanced between the fuming Gail and the smiling Chloe as she unlocked her phone and opened up to Holly's contact info, which Chloe copied into her own. "You should've started with my phone, I don't think you're going to be able to sleep safely in your bed tonight."

"Guess I'll have to find somewhere else to go." Chloe replied with a smirk. She saw the glint in Frankie's eye at her comment and couldn't help feeling a bit smug; no, she definitely didn't have to worry about her roommate for tonight.

"Chloe you might want to run, because I don't know how much longer I can hold on to the beast here." Nick warned as Gail resumed her struggling. The rest of the group laughed at the wrestling pair, causing the blonde to fume even more.

"Just give me a sec to send this."

Gail tried desperately to get out of Nick's hold and to reach Chloe before she sent out any messages, "Goddamn it, Price, there's not going to be anything left of you by the time I'm done."

"There, sent, too late now." Chloe taunted before Gail was released. Rather than deal with her roommate she immediately grabbed her phone, reset the code, and sent a text to Holly telling her to ignore anything Chloe may have said before storming out of the bar and away from all the traitors.

Once Gail exited, and Chloe's life was no longer in immediate peril, Frankie glanced over her shoulder at the phone in her hand, "You didn't send anything."

Chloe smiled wider, "Nope, but she just did."

* * *

Gail was back at her house in a flash, her anger causing her feet to pound the pavement at nearly a jog. She was torn between plotting her revenge and worrying about what exactly Chloe had sent. She kept her eyes glued to her phone as she waited for a response to her text. But the delivered message under the text taunted her as her phone silently rested in her palm.

She reached her front door and realized that she didn't want to go in, so she continued her angry march on her porch as she started to pace. She knew she needed to calm down but it was Holly and the backstabbing barflies had just conspired to text her when Gail was still upset with her. What right did they have to butt into her life? If Holly had wanted to talk to Gail then she would've texted, and if Gail wanted to talk to her then she would've. Well, that's not entirely true Gail did want to talk to Holly she just didn't know what to say. But that wasn't the point, the point was that she was going to get them back for their betrayal and it would have to be slow and when they least expected it.

Today was turning out to be a crappy day; then again every day had been lately with Gail's inability to sleep through the night. But that day in particular had started out decently when she was shooting shit with Steve before she found out about the internship. So in case she wasn't dreading winter break and the holidays enough, she now had to spend her days at the station. She knew there was no real way out of it; her mother had made the decision, which meant to hell with everything else. She could blow it off but not showing up would just make things worse for her in the end. Then at the bar she had to deal with the idiots she lived with bringing up Holly, with her roommate even texting her. Plus, she actually had to exert herself against Nick and had probably earned a few bruises from the match. But now the worst part was that she had texted Holly and still hadn't gotten a response. She didn't want to admit it but she did want to talk to the brunette, and even more so she wanted to see her.

She stopped pacing and stared at the front door of her house. She didn't want to be there, not right now. She didn't want to lay in bed staring at her ceiling dreading the moment that sleep took her to whatever dark place her mind wanted to trap her in. She needed to do something else. The bar wasn't an option, so she decided to turn around and keep walking in the other direction.

It didn't take long for Gail to end up outside of Holly's building, and even less for someone else to let her in. What did take a long time was for her to screw up the courage to actually knock on the med student's door. She stood there outside the door for at least 15 minutes just staring at it. She knew that anyone who walked by would probably think she was a creeper but she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there. She just knew that the urge to see Holly and to wipe the memory from the night before from her mind was overwhelming. Frankie had told her that Holly had gone home alone, but that wasn't enough to erase the image of Holly out with someone else from her brain. Stupid brain.

She could hear a couple of voices laughing as they stumbled off the elevator.

"Gail?" Rachel asked between giggles as the guy she was with continued to tickle her sides.

"Hi Rachel."

"Holly know you're standing out here?" Rachel had tried to convince her friend to come out with just her earlier that night but she had staunchly refused. Not that it surprised her, Holly had refused to leave her room that entire day partly from her hangover and partly because she didn't want to run into Lisa. It had taken a while to even convince Holly to let her in, but once she did Rachel was able to coax the full story of last night out of her and convince her to eat something. So she knew all about Holly's conversation with Jess, her search for Gail, her drinking/flirting with some grad student, and her confrontation with Gail before leaving with said grad student. The story was disjointed and Holly couldn't remember all of it, but she had gotten the gist that her normally smart friend had made a series of poor choices. So when Holly had decided to stay in tonight, Rachel had suggested her reaching out to Gail to explain, she must have done so if the blonde was standing on her doorstep.

Gail just shrugged, she technically didn't know if Holly was even home since she had just decided to come over. But she also didn't want to admit to Holly's roommate that she was being creepy.

The nonresponse didn't seem to bother Rachel, then again she was distracted both by the alcohol she had drank and the guy who had his arms wrapped around her. So she continued on with her original plan and unlocked her front door, "Come on in."

Gail let the couple in ahead of her so that they could disappear into Rachel's room and it would give her a chance to speak to Holly without an audience. She waited till she heard the door shut and lock click before she approached Holly's closed door. There was a dim light on in the room so she knocked softly.

There was no answer so she knocked again a little harder. This time a bleary-eyed, disheveled Holly opened her door. Seeing Holly look so disoriented and flustered was actually really adorable. She had on a pair of sweats that were hanging low on her hips and a tight t-shirt that didn't quite reach the top of them, a sliver of skin showing each time she moved. Even like this, Holly was sexy. She offered a tentative, "Hey."

"Gail?" Holly blinked and moved her glasses off her face to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. She had no idea how the blonde had gotten into her apartment and wasn't entirely convinced she was actually awake right then, "What are you doing here?"

"I ummm...got off work and didn't really feel like being at home and I don't know I just thought that maybe you would be awake. But clearly I woke you up and I shouldn't have come so I'm just gonna go now." Gail turned to head back across the apartment, mentally berating herself for the impulsive decision to go there.

"Wait. Don't go." Holly wanted to reach out and physically stop Gail from leaving but she was still feeling a bit sluggish. "Please," she added in a hushed voice, just above a whisper.

The 'please' is what got Gail to stop moving. She turned around, "Really, we can talk another time, I didn't realize you were sleeping."

"I was ummm..studying..." Holly brushed her hands through her hair, hoping to smooth it out and give herself some semblance of being kempt.

"Do you always study with her eyes closed?"

Holly could feel the smile tugging at her lips at Gail's snarky tone, she had missed the banter over the last couple of week, "Only when the mood strikes me."

"Learning through osmosis?"

"Technically passive diffusion, osmosis only refers to the passive movement of water from hypotonic areas to hypertonic areas to even out the gradient."

Gail watched the way Holly's brain started to fire off faster as it shifted into nerd mode. The brunette might not even know her own name when she wakes up but she could give a whole science lesson. She could barely suppress the smirk on her face at the other girl's babbling. "Guess it works then."

"Mmhmmm," Holly murmured as she leaned against her doorframe, she was starting to feel more awake at least. "How'd you get in here?"

Gail gestured over her shoulder in the direction of Rachel's bedroom, "I bumped into Rachel in the hallway and she let me in."

"Do you make it habit to hang out in the hallways of apartment buildings?" Holly tried to keep her tone light and teasing.

"Just this one," Gail retorted before looking down at the floor, suddenly a bit embarrassed at showing up unannounced. "Ummm...did you get my text?"

Holly scrunched up her forehead in confusion. She had been hoping Gail would text her all day but she hadn't heard from her. She had tried to text the blonde a bunch of times but her embarrassment and guilt made all of her messages sound insane so she deleted each one without sending any. She reached for the pockets of her sweats but they were both empty so she moved into her room in search of her phone.

Gail walked over but hovered in the doorframe as she watched Holly dig through the papers and books spread across her desk and bed.

"I don't know what Price might have texted you, but whatever it was can you just delete it?"

Finally finding her phone, Holly opened up her messages and only found one unread. "Chloe didn't text me."

Gail had been nervously fidgeting while she waited for Holly to find her phone but she froze at that revelation, "She didn't?"

"No, only unread message I have is from you." Holly walked over and held out her phone for Gail to see. The message was the one from Gail warning Holly about Price.

"She's so dead when I get a hold of her." Gail couldn't believe the sneakiness of her roommate. Price was going to wish she had never been born by the time the blonde was down with her.

Holly had no idea what was going on or why Chloe would text her in the first place, as far as she knew the redhead didn't even have her number, "What did you think she said?"

Gail let out an angry sigh. "I have no idea, but I figured it would be something stupid and probably inappropriate."

Holly may not have gotten any text, but whatever Chloe had done had convinced Gail to come see her so she was grateful. She needed to talk to the blonde about last night and as hard as it was it was better to do it in person. "Well, I'm glad that it brought you over here. I need to apologize about yesterday. That girl you saw she was just someone I had met once before." Holly tried to maintain eye contact with the sharp blue eyes that were studying her carefully. She wanted Gail to know how sorry she was.

"Who you decided to take home with you?" Gail pointed out, the bitter words slipping off her tongue as she threw Holly's actions back in her face.

"I didn't take anyone home with me." Holly could vaguely remember leaving the bar with Mariana but she didn't remember much of the conversation outside before getting into Frankie's car.

"Because Frankie took you home." Gail still didn't know why Frankie had been there, but if she hadn't then maybe she wouldn't have been alone. She could feel the jealousy eating away at her, the thought of Holly with someone else made Gail's blood boil.

Holly had made a series of stupid decisions, the first one being going out with Lisa and Rachel at all. She had drank way more than she usually does, but she had been upset and just wanted to not think for awhile. "I'm really sorry about last night, Gail, I was already drunk when I got to the bar and ran into her. I had been looking for you but when you weren't there..."

"You decided to move on. By the way I was helping McNally with something, that's why I wasn't at the bar, but I had been there from the time I got out of class." Gail's tone had even more bite to it than she intended but the thought that Holly would so willingly throw her away like everyone else cut deeply.

The guilt hit Holly even harder, Gail hadn't lied to her, she had been helping a friend. It explained why Gail had appeared when she had been drinking with Mariana. It made Holly feel even worse about the choices she made. "Gail I wasn't moving on, I just was having a bad night, first I ran into Jess then I went to see you and you had been avoiding me and I just thought that you didn't want to see me anymore or something." Holly's voice had gotten quieter as her insecurity got the better of her once more.

Gail started to protest. "I wasn't..."

"Please don't say you weren't avoiding me. You were acting differently and I had no idea what I did."

It was true, Gail had been acting differently towards Holly but it was because she had been overwhelmed by how much she was starting to want Holly around. When she had been freaked out over the needle, Holly had been able to calm her. The best nights sleep she had gotten all year revolved around hanging out with Holly. And when she didn't see her the last two weeks she had actually missed her. Gail wasn't used to feeling this strongly about anyone and she hoped that with a little distance she could control it. But she couldn't admit that now. So she went with another half-truth instead, "You didn't do anything. I was just busy and stressed."

Holly had a feeling it was something more, but she didn't know whether or not to push the subject. She knew that Gail had a tendency to be more open around her but she figured it was because she didn't feel like she needed to constantly be on guard. She didn't want her to feel that way now either. So she just nodded.

Gail didn't like the look on Holly's face; it was filled with worry and insecurity. She hated that she had been the one to put it there. Holly had actually thought that Gail didn't want her when it was the opposite problem: she wanted her too much. "I did want to see you."

The words washed over Holly providing some relief, "You did?"

Gail took a tentative step forward so that she was close enough to touch Holly if she wanted to. When Holly moved a little closer as well, Gail felt a bit braver and reached out to hold Holly's hand. "I did. I was happy to see you at the bar till I noticed you weren't alone." She took a breath before continuing on, "I didn't like seeing you with someone else."

Holly didn't want anyone else and she needed Gail to understand that. "Even when I was talking to her I kept thinking about you. You were the only person I wanted to be with last night."

Gail didn't know if that made her feel better about last night or worse, but right now she just wanted to burn the whole night from her memory. She moved closer to Holly, dropping her voice she asked, "And what about tonight? Am I the person you want to be with tonight?"

Holly could feel her breath catch as Gail invaded her space. They were close enough that Holly could feel the heat radiating off the other girl and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "Y-yes." She mentally cursed herself for how uncool she sounded.

The answer was all the incentive Gail needed to tug Holly in for a passionate kiss. Her hands moving to Holly's waist to pull their bodies together as Holly's hands moved up to tangle themselves in the long blonde waves. Their mouths moved relentlessly against one another. The kisses were demanding, possessive, as if Gail wanted nothing more than for Holly to forget any other girls existed in this world. There was no resistance as Gail guided Holly back to her bed. As Gail pushed Holly down roughly, the brunette bounced back up, pushing into Gail but breaking the kiss with a hiss of pain as she landed on the sharp edge of a textbook.

"Sorry," Gail murmured as she tried to sweep the books and notes off the bed as quickly as she could with one hand while the other held Holly tightly against her, their legs still tangled together and her lips quickly moving to Holly's neck, knowing how much it drives the brunette wild. Her mouth sucked at the smooth skin harshly, willing to leave a mark, and wanting people to see it and know that Holly was taken. Gail started to move the kisses downward, set on leaving more marks, ones only for Holly to see, ones to remind her of exactly who gave them.

Holly let Gail take control of her body, knowing it was something they both wanted. When Holly had been with other girls their jealousy had usually resulted in fighting and hurtful words not passionate embraces and greedy caresses. But as Gail touched Holly in ways that Holly didn't even know she liked she decided that the blonde had a much better way of showing her feelings.

* * *

A/N: Still writing the next chapter but it won't be a long wait this time. Should be posted by next week.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, good and bad, your reactions help me know that what I write makes sense outside of my own head, sometimes. I know this chapter is about a week later than I said, but in my defense it's at least two weeks earlier than I've been posting lately (it's also the longest chapter to date). Like most of my chapters this one kind of got away from me and took a different turn than how it started...

* * *

After Gail stormed out of the bar the rest of the group returned to drinking. Chloe knew that she should probably put some space between her and Frankie but she was comfortably pressed against the brunette's side with the senior's arm draped over the back of her chair. Her hand had found its way back to the muscular thigh of the other girl and everyone at the table seemed to be too distracted to comment on the two of them. It wasn't until the boys starting teasing Chloe about having to sleep with one eye open that Frankie had subtly shifted away from her under everyone else's stare. But the redhead had flippantly boasted that she wasn't worried about her roommate, especially not if her plan worked.

"You sound confident." Frankie whispered in her ear as the boys returned to talking about how Sam and Jerry injured themselves on the Christmas decorations.

Chloe smirked as she leaned over, brushing her lips gently against the senior's ear, "Always." And she leaned back to see the way Frankie bit her lip as her eyes traveled down to Chloe's lips and back up, holding her stare for a beat before the older girl turned away and finished her beer.

It wasn't until last call that the herd finally left the bar. Even though most of the group was coupled up Chris and Dov were still trying to convince them to stay up and play some video games. Nick, Jerry, and Sammy all had better plans for their girls so they immediately begged off.

"What about you Chloe? You can hide from the Ice Queen at our place." Dov offered up the invitation to his friend as he sloppily slung an arm around her shoulder.

Chloe had to resist the urge to look at Frankie and judge her reaction to the invitation knowing that it would draw too much attention to them and ruin their fun. "Thanks for the offer guys but I'm pretty beat and I'll be fine as long as Grumpy isn't home or is already asleep. I'll check for any booby traps."

All the boys started to snicker much to the girls' confusion. "What?" Chloe asked obviously unaware of what was funny about what she said.

"You said booby," Nick explained as he tried to contain his own chuckling as Juliet elbowed him. The boys laughed harder before continuing their appeals as they made the trek back home.

When they finally reached the two houses most of the group was headed to the mancave except for Chloe and Frankie and they paused to say their goodnights outside of the girls' house. After a little more coaxing the younger group headed in, while the seniors stayed outside to chat. Chloe couldn't quite make out the taunts from the rest of the upperclassmen but she did notice the whispers and nudges directed at Frankie, so she decided to head in first to give them the chance to get it out of their system. She chuckled to herself as she caught the brunette's snide remarks about each one of the other senior's puppy loves while she let herself into their quiet house.

Chloe stopped in the kitchen to grab some water before heading to the stairs. She was halfway up them when she heard the front door open and shut, so she glanced over her shoulder and offered a coy smile at the girl stationed at the door. Chloe continued her ascent confident that the senior would follow. She had just reached her door when she felt the slightly taller girl's warm body hover just behind her.

"Not in the mood for more games tonight?" A slight squeeze of a hand on her hip accompanied Frankie's whispered words.

"Not with them." She heard the brunette chuckle before she felt the warmth vanish.

As Chloe watched the older girl ascend the second set of stairs she knew that she had to follow. A quick glance in her room revealed no obvious signs of the platinum blonde on a mission to destroy her, which confirmed her plan had worked and Chloe was more than a little smug about it as she bounced up the steps. She slipped into the room after Frankie, closing the door behind her, but didn't make it more than a step before she found herself being pinned roughly to the back of the door.

"You like to tease, Muppet." Chloe's hands were locked above her head and Frankie's hips rolled slowly into hers. Frankie's mouth hovered slightly away from her neck and jaw as each word was breathed against the sensitive skin before ghosting over her lips.

Chloe tried to move forward to capture Frankie's enticing lips that were dancing a hair's width away but she pulled them just out of reach while keeping her body locked in place.

"Not nice is it?" The senior's lips continued to trace over her own and Chloe found herself torn between watching them and the darkened emerald eyes that were staring at her intently. Frankie's smug smirk was present and the redhead wanted nothing more than to kiss it away, but her advances continued to be restrained. Soon a strong thigh pushed between her legs to add to the slow torture.

"I believe I have hours of self-restraint to teach you about." The need was growing to be too much and Chloe whimpered as Frankie's lips continued to tease and taunt her close enough to feel the spark but not enough to provide relief.

"Shut up and kiss me, damn it!" Chloe growled as her frustration mounted. She felt rather than heard the chuckle this time before Frankie swooped in with a bruising kiss. The senior stole the air from her lungs, but Chloe could care less as long as she kept kissing her like that.

* * *

Gail could feel the heaviness in her limbs and the fogginess of sleep invade her body and mind as she laid in Holly's bed, both of their needs finally sated. She knew she couldn't-shouldn't-stay but trying to get her body to cooperate was proving more difficult than she had imagined. It seemed that sleep had already claimed Holly once more, as Gail listened to the woman's breathing start to even out beside her but she couldn't give in to the temptation; it was late and she needed to head home before she passed out next to the brunette. She also needed to see if this had worked, that if she was tired and satisfied enough she could sleep a decent night like she had before, in the ways that only seemed to happen when she was with Holly. So she carefully got off of the bed to retrieve her clothes even though every muscle in her body protested the movement. She had just shrugged on her leather jacket and had one hand on the door when she heard the somnolent whisper.

"Leaving?"

Gail startled slightly at the soft voice, she hadn't expected to get busted sneaking out. But since she had she knew she had to respond so she nodded, not really trusting her voice at the moment before turning to look at Holly who was watching her under heavy-lidded eyes. Looking at Holly, Gail wasn't sure what she felt. She was still pissed at the brunette for bringing that girl into her bar and almost leaving with her. She was jealous that someone else had been able to so effortlessly get close to her; something that Gail wouldn't let herself do completely. Hell, it had practically been a date, something that Gail and Holly hadn't technically been on. Sure they hung out, sometimes went to dinner, had watched movies, but they were never labeled as such. That was mostly to Gail's benefit and she knew that after all the warnings she had given Holly it seemed like she was just trying to respect Gail's space. Honestly, she wasn't sure what it was that she wanted anymore. She didn't know if she could do the whole relationship thing, she was scared she would screw it up and now she was worried that Holly was going to bolt like everyone else did. But she couldn't think about that. Not now, not when Holly was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Holly bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from asking Gail to stay. She wanted her to, that much was certain, but she wasn't sure it was her place. She had been lucky Gail had shown up at all, after the stunt she pulled the night before, even if they weren't in a relationship or even exclusive. But it still wasn't fun watching her slink away. It was obvious that Gail hadn't expected her to still be awake. The sudden emptiness in her bed had been enough for her to fight off the tendrils of sleep long enough to catch the blonde in her escape.

Gail knew it didn't look good. That she had waited for the brunette to fall asleep before skulking away in the middle of the night but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't stay and she couldn't explain. So she said the only words she could think of, "You should go back to sleep."

Holly yawned and wrapped herself around the pillow Gail had been using just a few minutes before. "You shouldn't be walking out late at night."

Gail scoffed, "I used to live on my own in countries where I couldn't even speak the language. I'm not afraid of Toronto." She wasn't afraid of the dark streets of the city she had grown up in. No, what she feared most was the darkness that only her mind seemed to conjure up. But now wasn't the time for that, she needed to lighten the mood. "Plus, I have some revenge to get."

That comment earned her the slightest crooked smile. "Maybe I shouldn't let you go if you're going to make me an accessory to murder."

"That's only if I get caught." The blonde boasted as she leaned against Holly's door, hands buried deep in the pockets of her jacket. She could tell that the other girl was struggling to stay awake to have this conversation and she really needed to leave while she still had the energy herself. "Go to sleep, Nerd."

Holly laid in silent contemplation, keeping eye contact the best that she could without her glasses and from the bed. There was one thing she needed to know before the blonde disappeared again, "Are we ok?"

The hushed words pierced Gail right in the heart, she could hear the vulnerability in Holly's voice and it almost broke her resolve to leave. But staying wasn't an option so she nodded again, "We'll talk later."

Holly wanted to talk now but it was getting harder by the minute to keep her eyes open, "Text me?"

One last nod in confirmation before Gail opened the bedroom door, "Goodnight Nerd."

"Goodnight Danger." The words were muffled by the click of the door.

* * *

The walk home was quick and uneventful, which Gail was glad about as she stumbled sleepily to her bed in her empty room. She stripped out of her clothes, but retained her socks, and crawled into the cold sheets. Holly's bed was larger, the sheets softer, and they had a warm body to curl up against but Gail wasn't a cuddler, at least she had never been. In fact she had hated when the boys she had been with would wrap their bulky bodies around her, suffocating her. She always wanted her space, her freedom to move and leave as she wanted. Not that being in bed with Holly ever felt like that, but that was also why Gail didn't trust herself to stay. Not when she could fall into a deep enough sleep to have one of her nightmares. But right now she was too tired to think about any of that and it wasn't long before sleep overcame her.

When Gail awoke she noticed that her roommate's bed was both empty and in disarray, which meant the redhead had snuck in and back out without waking her. It seemed her theory had worked. She had been able to manage a solid six hours of sleep before a dream she couldn't remember woke her. That was easily the most she'd had in the past two weeks, during which she sustained herself on a couple of restless hours here and there, just enough to keep her functioning. A glance at the clock told her that she needed to get up and eat something before getting ready for work. It was going to be a killer day having agreed to work open to close to cover other people's shift, but at least she felt somewhat rested.

Gail spotted the traitor in the kitchen, so she noisily grabbed a seat at the breakfast bar and waited for her roommate to turn around. Her scowl was already etched on her face; she was still pissed about the phone prank. Sure it had given her reason to head over to Holly's and initiate an awesome round of jealously sex, but that wasn't enough to absolve the princess of her crimes. So she glared at the chirpy girl's back hoping the daggers she mentally threw deflated her a bit.

"Morning, Grumpy." Chloe cheerfully greeted as she fixed up a plate and coffee without turning around. When she finally did, she noticed the deadly look in her roommate's eyes indicating that she was still not forgiven for the night before. She held the spatula in her hand up in self-defense, "Technically I didn't send any texts. So really, I think retribution in the form of murder is a bit excessive. Plus, I made you breakfast." She held up the plate and wafted it the direction of the blonde without coming within hitting distance. "Come on, Roomie, French toast and bacon in exchange for not having to hide my dead body."

"You're right Princess, I won't kill you." Gail accepted her plate and began to drown her food in syrup. "Death would be too quick, torture is much more fun."

The smile on Chloe's face dropped. "Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Gail continued to glare as she ate. "Why would I do that?" The words were muffled by the French toast occupying her mouth.

"Well, you weren't home when I got home." Chloe pointed out as she took a sip of her second cup of coffee. She had only managed a few hours of sleep between sneaking out of Frankie's room and making a please-don't-smother-me-with-my-own-pillow-in-my-sleep breakfast before the lethal blonde awoke.

"How would you know? I was in bed before you."

"I had to check to see if I was safe."

Gail snorted, "Yeah, right, was that before or after playing mattress tag in Frankie's room?"

Chloe didn't deny or confirm the accusation as she stifled a yawn and stretched out the kinks in her shoulders. The door had been a little rough on her back last night before they made it to Frankie's bed. A cheeky grin took residence on Chloe's face. "So did you and Holly patch things up? Play a little mattress tag yourselves?"

Gail shoveled down the last few bites of food and drained the last dregs of her coffee before springing out of her seat. "Oh look at the time, what a shame, I gotta get to work."

Chloe laughed as she roommate took off up the stairs, leaving her with the sticky set of dishes. At least she could rest easy for the rest of the day.

* * *

Saturday found Frankie and Holly catching up at the senior's favorite coffee shop.

"You look beat." Frankie greeted her friend as she joined her in line. The med student was failing to suppress a yawn.

"You're one to talk." Holly fired back as she took in her friend's appearance. Frankie definitely had her had-sex-all-night glint in her eyes despite the puffiness she was concealing with make-up.

"Did a blonde keep you up late last night?" According to Chloe, Gail hadn't been in their room when they first got home. So Frankie couldn't resist the urge to tease the other brunette.

Holly tried to keep the smile off her face as she glanced at the drink options, "Don't know what you mean."

Frankie poked at the side of her neck, "Nice hickey."

Holly swatted her friend's hand away. She had tried to cover the mark but clearly failed. At least that one had been small compared to the others she had found in the shower that morning. A part of her would normally be upset at having the marks, especially one in such plain view, no matter how good it felt to get them but she couldn't be. Not when they served as a reminder that last night really happened and how she hadn't just imagined the blonde coming to her room. She could easily get lost in thoughts of the night before but right now she had to focus her attention on the impudent girl beside her. "Probably no later than your redhead kept you awake."

Frankie stuck out her tongue before turning her attention to the barista as they reached the front of the line to place her order. She waited until their drinks were made and they had grabbed a table before asking her next question. "So were you really going to sleep with her?"

Holly had no clue what her friend was talking about. "With who?"

"The friend of the crazy chick."

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked with an exasperated sigh. She was tired and needed her brain power to study, not figure out what Frankie was referring to.

"The other night, when I went to pick you up, you had asked her to go home with you." Frankie tried to prompt her friend's memory.

Holly nearly spit out her drink, "I did what?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Holly shook her head. "Yeah, it was a really lame attempt, I mean you couldn't even look in her general direction as you asked but I heard it."

Holly's face sank into her hands as she groaned. The night was still a disjointed set of flashes of memories. She knew she had left the bar with Mariana and that they had talked outside but she only vaguely remember her kissing Holly chastely on the cheek before Holly emptied the contents of her stomach all over the street. She had been a mess that night, and she was ashamed of how she acted, the alcohol really wasn't any excuse. Holly had been hurting and had made a bunch of impetuous decisions. The reality of how bad those decisions had been, and even worse what they could have lead to, felt like an elephant sitting on Holly's chest.

Frankie didn't relent, "What got into you that night? You were acting more like me than you."

"Ugh, I don't know." Holly grumbled. One look at her friend though told her that that wasn't going to be explanation enough, but she was struggling to put into words what had happened that night so it came out a bit of a ramble. "Jess had been taunting me about Gail, then I went to the Penny and she wasn't there. I guess I thought it was Gail's way of dumping me you know? Just blow me off till I stopped trying. I went outside to get some air and to figure out what to do next since I didn't want to head home, but then Mariana was there. I just figured if Gail didn't want me then I could find someone who did. I was just trying to do what everyone else is always telling me."

Everyone else included Frankie who usually encouraged Holly to sow her oats while they were young and dumb. Of course Frankie had always been more reckless than Holly when it came to other people or their feelings. Holly was the one usually cared about things like that. "Well you shouldn't, Hols, you're not built for it."

"Tell me about it." Holly sighed, conceding that casual flings weren't really her forte. "Thank you for coming that night."

Frankie smirked, "Oh, I did that just so you would be my slave for all of eternity."

Holly rolled her eyes at her friend, "Yes, Master." She would probably be in debt to Frankie for at least the rest of the girl's senior year, but she had been a mess and she was glad that her friend had looked out for her. Which reminded Holly of what else had been going on that night, "How was your date with Chloe?" She hadn't gotten the details yet since Frankie had been hanging out with the other seniors the day before, but if the bounce in her step and the obvious lack of sleep were any indication she figured things had gone well.

"Well, the date itself was a total disaster. That chick you were with's crazy ass friend was our waitress and when she wasn't eye fucking me she was throwing water on Chloe. Then we went to the club, which started out awesome. I highly recommend it." The exaggerated wink that accompanied that statement earned a laugh from Holly, although the thought of dancing with Gail was enough to get Holly more than a little hot around the collar. She almost got lost in those thoughts before having to refocus on Frankie's story.

"That part was going well 'til I ran into Gabi and it turns out that she wasn't alone. Jess was buying her drinks." Frankie watched Holly's reaction carefully, trying to gauge her reaction to finding out that her ex was hanging out with Frankie's ex, but her face only seemed to register annoyance at the mention, not jealousy. Frankie waited for Holly to take a sip of her coffee before adding in the last tidbit. "By the way, I told Jess you used to fake it with her."

Holly choked on her drink, sending it spluttering all over her. "Seriously, what the hell, Frankie? How does that even come up? And it was one time." Holly angrily grabbed napkins to clean up the mess while glaring at the brunette across from her.

But the other girl was unapologetic. "She was pissing me off, talking shit to Chloe about me. She deserved it, someone needs to knock her down a peg...or twenty."

"I'm sorry if she ruined your night." Apologizing for things Jess did had become second nature to Holly, even now months later her ex was still pissing off the people she cared about.

"Well, I was in the process of salvaging it when I got the call about your pathetic ass."

Holly grimaced, "Shit, I'm really sorry, Frankie." She knew that her friend had been looking forward to taking Chloe out, even if she mostly hid it behind wanting to get laid, and she hadn't meant to spoil it.

But Frankie shrugged off the concern and grinned, "Don't be. I made up for lost time."

Holly decided not to point out that Frankie had a genuine smile on her face and not her usual pompous smirk. "I'm happy for you."

Feeling uncomfortable with the touchy-feely turn in the conversation, Frankie decided to put the focus back on Holly. "I'd like to be happy for you too if you're done screwing things up with Gail. What is it about her that has you so fucking flustered?"

"I don't know I feel out of my element when I'm around her and it doesn't help that everyone I know seems to think she's just going to crush me."

"Is that what you think?"

Holly couldn't do more than just shrug. She didn't know if Gail was going to hurt her but she knew that the blonde already had the power to, no matter how hard Holly tried to stop herself from falling for the complex freshman.

"Well, instead of trying to act cool, which we both know you aren't, maybe you should just stick with being you." Holly had been self-sabotaging and they both knew it. But Frankie ignored her own hypocrisy at doling out the next bit of advice. "Have you told her how you feel about her?"

Holly fidgeted in her seat, nervously adjusting her glasses. "Not really, no."

"Maybe you should. You don't do casual well, Stewart, and it would be better than having a repeat of the other night." Holly in a relationship would never stray. Frankie knew this. Hell, even when it had been obvious that her and Gail had insane chemistry, the brunette had held back and kept enough distance until she broke up with Jess. This quasi-relationship/friends-with-benefits undefined thing she had going on with Gail though was causing Holly to act out, and Frankie was fairly certain for her to lose her mind just a little bit.

"I don't want to scare her away entirely, Frankie."

"The sex that good?" Frankie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"God, yes." Holly blurted out and they both laughed at the overzealousness behind that declaration. "But it's more than that, I really like her."

"So then tell her."

"Are you going to tell Chloe how much you like her?"

"Don't change the subject?"

"No, seriously, what would you do if Chloe turned around and said she wanted more than just sex, she wanted an actual relationship with you. Dates, titles, feelings, conversations, the whole damn thing." Frankie didn't respond but Holly knew her friend well, she was trying to keep her poker face but the panic was evident in her green eyes. Just talking about it was enough to make her freak out. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Dates and sex are not mutually exclusive."

Holly rolled her eyes but conceded the point, "What about the rest of what I said?"

"That's different."

"Right," Holly sighed. They both knew how similar Frankie and Gail were when it came to their feelings about relationships so the answer was more than a little underwhelming for the med student.

Frankie took another sip of her drink, studying her companion, "So what are you going to do?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I can tell you what I'm definitely not going to do. I'm not going to get drunk and pick up random girls from bars just because my feelings are hurt."

"Good, like I said, you were really, _really_ bad at it." Frankie rarely had the opportunity to mock Holly, since she was the more responsible of the two. So, she couldn't pass up the chance now. "Like awful."

"Okay, I get it."

"Truly terrible."

"Keep rubbing it in."

"Like bombed at it." Frankie made a whistling sound followed by an explosion to prove her point.

"I'm ignoring you now." Holly pulled out one of her textbooks and proceeded to study while Frankie continued to think of references related to the failure of Holly's dating life.

* * *

It was beyond late by the time Gail returned home from work. She had the room to herself, indicating that Chloe was either next-door or upstairs. Regardless it meant the light was still on and after working a 14-hour shift she thought that she would have no problem falling asleep that night, and technically she hadn't, but a nightmare involving her mother had awoken her quickly. She had gotten a call from the woman that night and the message had been more information about the party and internship. She could already feel the pressure of her parents' expectations suffocating her and the lack of oxygen was sending her mind into a tailspin. So now her eyes were glued firmly on the ceiling instead of drifting shut once more. She desperately needed a distraction so she turned over and reached for her phone, where there was still an open conversation with a certain brunette.

Holly had texted her first that morning with a message that only said, "7". Turned out that was the number of marks she had found in the shower and Gail had chuckled at the memory of placing each one. The rest of the day they flirted and talked through text much the way they always did before Gail decided to pull her hiding act. It felt good to talk to Holly that way even if a part of her wasn't ready to trust Holly again after the stunt at the Penny. But right now, she didn't want trust or any of that, she wanted to sleep and not dream. There was only one way she knew how to accomplish that, and only one person she wanted to do it with, but it was nearly 3am. Figuring that if the med student was already sleeping she wouldn't answer, Gail drafted up a simple text. Her thumb hovered over the send button until the sound of a moan through the ceiling above her made the decision for her. They really needed thicker walls.

 **Officer Danger: You awake?**

It was a few minutes before the reply came.

 **Nerd Champion: Maybe**

Feeling guilty that she had probably woken Holly up she decided to apologize and not bother her. Maybe she could text the boys to see if they were awake and she could distract herself with video games instead.

 **Officer Danger: Sorry go back to sleep**

She had closed out of the conversation and opened to one with Chris, ready to text him to see what he was doing since she had no problem waking his ass up and demanding his company, but Holly's response came before she could write it.

 **Nerd Champion: What's up?**

Gail contemplated just saying nothing and letting the brunette fall back to sleep, but now that they were talking again she really wanted to see her.

 **Officer Danger: Just wanted to see if you wanted to go another round**

The reply came instantly.

 **Nerd Champion: Ready when you are**

Gail was dressed quickly and out the door before she had to hear any more sex noises through the walls.

* * *

"Hey," The word was barely uttered by Holly before Gail's mouth was cutting off her words. The blonde was being aggressive and demanding again and it took a moment for the shock to wear off before Holly was responding in kind. She pushed the blonde backwards enough to shut the front door and lock it without ever parting their lips. She gave in to the moment till her lungs burned for the air that they needed. She broke the kiss and opened her dazed eyes to look into the deep blue irises. They were darker than she had ever seen them, they were determined, aroused, but there was something else, something almost hidden in their depths, something slightly more desperate. Holly wanted to ask what it was that had driven the girl to her apartment so late at night, what had her seeking comfort in Holly's body once more but she could tell that talking was the last thing that Gail wanted. She went to speak but the only thing that escaped her throat was a deep moan as Gail's tongue swept hotly into her mouth. Whatever other thoughts she had would have to wait as she needed to get this woman into her room and into her bed as quickly as possible, preferably before she woke her roommates with the noise.

With a momentary show of restraint, Holly pulled away long enough to grab Gail's hand and pull her to her bedroom. Their lips connected before the door was even shut and it was all tongues and teeth and greedy hands as both girls worked to rid the other of as much clothing as they could in the few steps to Holly's bed. Once there, the kisses moved lower as Holly traversed the expanse of smooth alabaster skin now laid out in front of her. It wasn't until she reached a spot just above Gail's hip that a thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but smirk before taking the skin there between her teeth. A hiss accompanied the tug on her hair that pale fingers were tangled in and Holly had to resist the urge to laugh as she soothed the bite with a gentle caress of her tongue. It was a moment of sweet retribution for the marks Holly had found painted across her body. But there were more pressing matters demanding her attention lower and she continued her descent.

* * *

Now that the frenzied rush of need and want had passed, Gail let herself enjoy the peace just for a moment. She would need to get up and slip back into her house and her own bed, but she needed a breather, a chance to recoup. Holly had already fallen back to sleep, giving in just minutes after Gail had finished reciprocating for her own pleasure. She glanced at her slumbering companion and couldn't help feeling a slight pang of jealousy at how serene her features were. Holly never turned away after sex, always resting facing the direction that Gail was laying, which was usually closest to the door and always close enough that Gail could feel her warmth but not touching, never restricting. Right now, it gave the blonde the chance to really study her features. The slight curve of her plump lips, the dark lashes kissing her cheeks, the small mole that rested a few centimeters from her left ear. Gail took it all in, not really feeling her eyes getting heavier.

With a gasp Gail felt her all her muscles suddenly jerk. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was irregular. She hadn't even realized that she had been falling asleep but clearly her body had. She blinked away the sensation that she had fallen into a void and glanced next to her, glad that at least she hadn't woken Holly with her spasm. But it had been too close of a call, so she gently slipped from the bed and dressed. This time there was no soft voice calling her back, but she couldn't resist one more glance before closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Sunday found Gail hanging out at the boys' house with the rest of the freshmen before her shift. They were supposed to be preparing for their last week of classes before finals, but Gail and the boys were engaged in an epic battle of driving skills as they tried to best the blonde at Mario Kart. The girls had long ago given up on getting them to focus and instead were discussing the seniors' party and the group's "Secret Santa" plans. The limit was $15 since they were relatively broke college students who already had to fork over the money for their families' gifts, which would cost some people more than others. Everyone was participating, whether they wanted to or not.

"I already said I didn't want any gifts so I don't see why I have to waste my time buying something for one of you losers." Gail grumbled as she shrank her opponents with a lightning bolt.

"Because it's tradition," Chloe explained having taken over the duties of organizing it from Juliet, "even Frankie's not complaining as much as you."

"I'm Jewish and I'm doing it." Dov pointed out as he took a sharp turn and the lead.

"That's because you want nine days of presents you greedy bastard." Gail remarked as she aimed a shell at Dov's Bowser; cackling as his character spun out and over a ledge, putting her Yoshi back into the lead. She loved to tease him that he was overcompensating with his character choice.

The only plus side to the gift exchange was that she had landed Chris as the person to buy a gift for so at least if she was going to have to give up some of her hard earned money it was to someone she could tolerate most days. But she had to make her displeasure known before she shifted gears to flaunt her victory as her character crossed the finish line first. A buzzing in her back pocket caught her attention as they started up another round.

 **Nerd Champion: How's studying going?**

It wasn't the first text she had received from the brunette that day, having already gotten one asking if she made it home ok when the other girl awoke. She had felt guilty about sneaking out of Holly's bed the way that she had without a note or anything and mentally berated herself on her walk home, but once she collapsed into her own bed she had had a dreamless night, for which she was grateful. They had talked for a bit and Holly had offered for her to come over to study before work, but Gail had begged off since she had already told the others that she would help them. Of course that was before Dov fired up the gaming system.

 **Officer Danger: :-/**

 **Nerd Champion: You're playing video games aren't you?**

Gail could imagine the crooked smirk on the other girl's face for thinking that she had her figured out. She was probably rolling her eyes as well. She sent her reply before lifting her hands over her head to stretch out her shoulders and back.

 **Officer Danger: No...I'm winning at video games**

"Shit, Gail, did you walk into a table or something?" Dov asked when he spotted the darkened skin near Gail's hip as her shirt rode up when she stretched.

She quickly pulled down her shirt to cover the mark that Holly had left before the others noticed as well. "Or something," she muttered as she felt herself flush just thinking about the night before. She wondered if the med student would be up for an encore performance when she got off work.

Speaking of work.

"Hey Gail, are you done kicking the guys' asses so we can get going?" Traci asked as she threw her mostly unread notes back into her bag with her textbooks.

"Trace, I'm never done kicking their asses."

"Well, we have to get going."

"Fiiiiiine." The blonde grumbled as she extricated herself from her usual spot on the couch next to Chris. She was going to miss her body pillow next semester.

"You also owe me a real study session." Traci remarked as the two girls stopped at their house to drop off their stuff and to grab their work clothes.

"Says who?"

"Says the person who agreed to cover your Tuesday shift so you could go to the clinic with your girlfriend." Traci good-naturedly nudged the blonde in her ribs with her elbow.

"She's not my girlfriend." Immediately sprang from Gail's lips as the phrase had become second nature to her by now.

While Traci didn't really believe that and couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, she knew arguing would just make Gail less inclined to help her with studying, "You still owe me."

"Whatever, let's go before neither of us has a job to argue about." Gail grumped as they hurried out the door and on their way to a busy night at the bar.

* * *

Two more nights went by with Gail slipping in and out of Holly's bed after work and classes. It wasn't until the brunette picked her up on Tuesday before the clinic that they actually had a chance to talk that didn't consist of a few breathless words uttered between kisses, words that usually consisted of demands, curses, and deities. But today was a PG day with the kids. They hadn't talked about why Gail had avoided Holly, and the brunette decided not to bring it up, wanting instead to enjoy the blonde being with her now.

"Excited for today?" Holly asked with a smile as they pulled up in front of the clinic. The drive had been mostly silent except for both girls singing along to the radio.

"To have runts sneezing on me? Can't wait." Gail replied sarcastically but the words didn't hold their usual bite.

"Well, your little buddy is coming today."

"They're all my little buddies." Gail replied, but she knew whom Holly was referring to. She kept a special eye on all of Sophie's visits as the little girl looked forward to seeing the pair anytime she had an appointment. So the blonde had been planning on going today no matter what.

A small lop-sided grin tugged at Holly's lips, "So you do enjoy spending time with them." They both got out of the car to head into the clinic.

Gail turned to look at the brunette, "Not just them." The words held a bit more sincerity than Gail would normally display and Holly's smile widened into a full-blown grin. Holly's smile was enough to make going to the clinic worth it, even if Gail had hated hanging around the kids (which she didn't). The blonde reached the door first and held it open for Holly to pass through. As the med student made her way past, Gail leaned in with a husky whisper, "By the way, that coat looks good on you."

A shudder ran down Holly's spine as she caught the look in the blue eyes as they unsubtly appraised her. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Peck."

Before their flirting could continue, they were pulled from their bubble by the sound of Eva's voice as the nurse greeted them.

"I see your cómplice has returned." The nurse gave the med student a wink as she patted the blonde on her shoulder.

"It was one shift and I had to work." Gail grumped causing the nurse to chuckle at her scowl.

"Well, we missed you around here, sunshine." Eva said with a smirk as the young girl continued to glare at her. "By the way your favorite patient is here. Room 3 and she's excited to see you. Both of you."

"I have to check in with the doctors, but why don't you get a headstart?" Holly offered as she skimmed the patient list Eva handed her.

Gail nodded and headed through the halls that she had become extremely familiar with this semester. She had barely stepped into the exam room before she was being crushed by a bear hug around her waist. "Sup Soph?" She greeted the young girl as she politely nodded at the girl's mother who was watching her daughter with an amused smile. Trina appreciated that the volunteer made her daughter's treatment visits more enjoyable.

Once the young girl let go, she glanced behind Gail and frowned, "Where's Holly?"

"What? I'm not good enough?" Gail asked with a pout as she brought her hand up to her chest dramatically in mock offense causing the little girl to giggle. "She has to talk to the doctors first, but she'll be in in a minute." The blonde explained as she plopped onto a stool in the room and started spinning.

"I made you each something but you gotta wait till Holly gets here."

"You did? Well she better hurry up, I can't wait to see what it is." Gail had one her genuine smiles on her face. She made small talk with Sophie and her mother asking about school and her friends. It wasn't long before the door opened and the medical student appeared.

"Holly!" The little girl was off the exam table and hurling herself into the brunette much the same way she had greeted Gail.

"Hi Sophie! How are you?" Holly said with a smile and she greeted the young girl's mother as well.

"I'm good, I made something for you and Gail." The girl ran over to her bag and pulled out two small wrapped gifts.

"Aww Sophie, this is awesome." Gail pulled out an ornament of herself dressed as a superhero.

Holly pulled out a similar gift and gave the young girl a hug. "You're quite the artist."

"Thanks!"

The girls stayed and entertained Sophie while the doctor did an exam and Eva administered her treatment. After more hugs good-bye, the girls were released to their regular duties.

At the end of their shift, Gail hopped into Holly's car and carefully hung SuperGail on one of the hangers in the backseat. Holly followed suit and started up the engine.

"So I know you probably have finals to study for but do you want to grab some food first?" Holly asked as she nervously bit her lip. For some reason she suddenly felt shy about asking Gail to hang out, considering it had been the blonde lately who determined when they hung out and seemed to only be for late night sexfests. Not that Holly wasn't enjoying the benefits, God (and the people she shared walls with) knew she was, but she was missing the friend part of it too.

Gail glanced at Holly, who was adjusting her glasses on her face more out of habit than need she was sure. She had a feeling that the brunette was worried she would turn her down like she had last time but this was different. "I can always eat, Nerd. Though I thought you knew that by now." Gail replied with a flirtatious smirk.

Holly chuckled and tried to not blush at the double entendre, "You're incorrigible, Danger."

Gail shrugged and plastered a faux-innocent smile on her face, "Are you complaining about my eating habits?"

"No," Holly replied reassuringly but she couldn't resist the urge to add in a little bit of a tease of her own. "Just your table manners," She tacked on with a smirk of her own before barking out a laugh as the look on the blonde's face morphed into one of mock offense.

"I'll remember that one, Stewart."

Holly rolled her eyes at the threat, "So food, yay or nay?"

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me a meal anyway."

"Any preferences?"

"Nothing healthy."

"Why am I not surprised?" Holly replied with a small shake of her head as she pulled the car out of the parking lot, but she couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips. Yeah, she had definitely missed the friends' part.

* * *

After a long day of studying with Sam and Jerry, Frankie walked through the front door of her house to the sound of Chloe's music blasting from the kitchen. She expected to hear the sound of Nat King Cole yapping about his nuts roasting on a fire or Dean Martin being a creeper as he bitches about the cold while trying to get in some broad's pants. But instead she was met by Chloe singing along to a country song.

"You're such a beautiful drug  
I can't get enough  
Addicted and I'm dying for a hit of your love  
Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me"

Frankie smirked and leaned against the doorway, observing the freshman as she danced around the kitchen without a care in the world, using the spoon in her hand for a microphone and an occasional stirrer. It was clear that Chloe hadn't heard her enter, but she was enjoying the sway of girl's hips as she sang too much to interrupt.

"She lets her hair down  
And all of mine stand up  
Can't help but stare now  
Gotta feel that touch

Her kiss, my fix, so sweet  
Can't quit those lips are a habit to me "

Yeah, Frankie knew the feeling. She was completely entranced, which was the only thing stopping her from going over and kissing the girl senseless.

"Sweet intoxication and I'm never getting sober  
I can tell that the effects are taking over  
Pull me in, get me hooked like a junkie  
You got me feeling so high"

Chloe belted out the chorus a couple of times with the singer as she cooked and danced, completely oblivious to her audience.

"Going out of my mind  
Staring at you  
Burning up in your fire that I've fallen into  
Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me  
Tonight"

When the performance finally came to end. Frankie cleared her throat. "Well, this is a change."

Chloe let out a girly shriek as she jumped at the sudden voice before whipping around clutching the spoon in her hand to her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I hate that. I hate it." She waved the spoon threateningly at the senior as she stomped her foot on the ground, "Never do that again!" She hated getting spooked and everyone knew it, especially her roommate who usually took great pleasure in hiding behind things to scare the crap out Chloe. Frankie and the other girls rarely participated in the torment, but they also did very little to stop it.

"Well, don't have your music so loud." Frankie sassed as she migrated into the kitchen.

"I didn't think anyone was home." Chloe continued to pace and flap her hands in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Oh god, I now know what my heart tastes like."

"Relax Muppet," Frankie coaxed even though she still had a gleam in her eye betraying her amusement at Chloe's over-the-top reaction. She reached for the younger girl, but was brushed off.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to scare me then get rewarded." Chloe purposefully stepped away from the unapologetic senior and went back to stirring her food on the stove.

Frankie frowned, she had been hoping to take advantage of the empty house but that seemed to be off the table at the moment. So she leaned against the kitchen counter next to the chef. "I thought you would've been listening to Christmas songs nonstop."

"I'm saving that for the baking." Chloe replied without taking her eyes off the food as a small smile tugged at her lips though she tried to hide it.

"So there's baking too?"

"Of course, decorations, movies, songs, and baking. What else would you do for Christmas?" Chloe asked like it was the most obvious combination in the world.

"Drink?" Frankie offered with a shrug.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She loved Christmas, but it was evident that she was dealing with a Grade A Grinch. "You've been extra cranky lately. Why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"I don't _hate_ Christmas." Frankie drawled with a dramatic eye roll.

Chloe snorted in disbelief as she finished moving whatever was in the pot to a pan that she put into the oven. "You and Sam went on a thirty minute rant bashing everything about it. Including Rudolph. Who hates Rudolph?" She asked incredulously.

"All the other reindeers." Frankie quipped without missing a beat, earning her an unamused look from the redhead. She knew what Chloe was referring to, and for once it wasn't just her usual surly disposition to blame. She contemplated how to explain her disdain for the holiday without revealing too much. With a sigh, she brushed her hand through her straight locks, letting her blunt nails scratch along her scalp. "It's..." She started and stopped but Chloe's hazel eyes remained locked on her, waiting patiently. So Frankie cleared her throat and tried again. "I just don't look forward to it like most people. Christmas was different in my house."

"How so?" The freshman leaned a hip against the counter after setting the timer on the oven. Frankie had her undivided attention now.

"Well, It was more about Jesus than Santa. It's not that much fun." That was an understatement. Christmas for Frankie meant dealing with her family and their insanely silent disapproval and judgments even as she allowed herself to get dragged to church with them. The holiday meant days spent acting like a shadow of herself as Frankie retreated deeply into her shell, knowing that speaking up only made things worse, as she counted down the minutes until she could seek refuge back in Toronto. No, it was definitely a holiday she was not looking forward to.

"Sure it is." Chloe chirped with her usual bright grin finally returning to her features, completely unaware of the depressing thoughts filtering through the brunette's mind.

"Not for everyone." Frankie grumbled as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed, sulky pout firmly in place.

"Hmm...I bet I can think of one Christmas thing that you like." Chloe said with a smile as she placed her hands on the senior's folded arms and forced them apart, moving into her personal space.

Frankie moved her hands to Chloe's hips, letting her thumbs trace over the pronounced bones as her eyes darted down to Chloe's lips. "What's that?"

The freshman smiled and tugged Frankie until they were out of the kitchen and into the foyer. "Mistletoe," she smirked as the senior glanced up. Chloe moved her hand to the base of Frankie's head and pulled her into a slow, lingering kiss. She pulled away when Frankie tried to deepen it but the senior's hands had found their way to her back and were keeping her close.

"Hold on, I might need some more convincing." Frankie argued before capturing Chloe's lips once more. Okay, so maybe this was one Christmas tradition that she actually did enjoy.

She pulled the other girl closer still and let herself get lost for a minute in how good kissing Chloe felt. She had been foolish to think that giving in to temptation would have been enough to get her over the freshman. No, each kiss and touch had Frankie craving another fix. Hell, most of the time all it took was a look. The senior was clearly getting hooked; she just didn't know it yet.

Chloe could feel her pulse quicken as the senior's toned body pressed against her. The kiss didn't have its usual urgency between them, but the spark she always felt when she was with Frankie was enough to have her feeling like she was running a marathon. She went to deepen the kiss when a noise at the door had Frankie pulling away from her leaving her head spinning.

"Come on Juliet, just a few hints at what's on the test." Andy whined as the rest of the housemates came plowing through the door unaware of the moment they had interrupted.

"I already told you what to study and what the test is like, I can't study for you." Juliet laughed until she caught sight of Frankie and Chloe standing a few feet apart in the hallway. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked as she glanced between the two of them. Frankie looked like kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, while Chloe looked slightly flustered as well.

"Nothing," Frankie said quickly, turning to head up the stairs and away from the look in her friend's eye. She couldn't look at Chloe, even though she was sure those hazel eyes were watching her go.

"Hold up, we have to finish Jarvis' project." Juliet called out as she followed her partner's retreating form.

"Yeah, whatever Ward." Frankie replied without glancing back, even when she heard Juliet trailing behind her. "Have fun studying froshies," she taunted.

Traci glanced at Chloe, who looked a little off. "Everything ok?"

Chloe hadn't realized that she was frowning as she watched Frankie take off now that they had an audience. She wasn't surprised that the senior still didn't want anyone to know about them but that didn't mean she liked it either. But she couldn't get into any of that with the other freshmen so she shook it off. "Of course." Chloe confidently replied, her face slipping its usual smile back on. "The boys should be coming over soon. Ready to get our study on? "

The other girls groaned. Finals sucked.

* * *

Despite the hectic exam and study schedule, things were starting to shift back into the comfortable place they had been for Gail and Holly. They ran some mornings since neither was sleeping well with the stress, they texted during the day and night, and of course 'study breaks' were stolen when the blonde wasn't at work or cramming with the other undergrads and Holly wasn't in class or nose deep in her books.

But tonight was different as Holly nervously leaned against her car outside of the Lucky Penny. It had the been the last day of classes for Holly as the medical students only had one test to prepare for and since she was going to be stuck non-stop studying for her last exam she wanted one carefree night, and there was no one she wanted to spend it with more than Gail. She knew that the blonde had been stressing about finals too, even though she tried to hide it behind a veneer of indifference. She really didn't know how the undergrad was managing to prepare for her finals while also working a ridiculous number of hours. It was part of the reason that she never turned her away whenever she asked to come by the brunette's apartment no matter the hour.

But Holly wanted to help her relax in a different way, one that kept their clothes on. She wanted to get away from everyone and the stress that they emanated, her roommates especially. So that was why she was there, waiting for Gail who had finished her shift about ten minutes ago, which meant the bartender should have been coming out any minute. Holly wasn't entirely sure how happy the blonde would be to see her just showing up unannounced but she wanted to surprise her. She wanted to do something fun with the other girl and since she knew that Gail had a disdain for physical activity that anyone else tried to impose on her (minus sex) she had figured out something holiday-related that wasn't even remotely sporty that they could do for free, or at least the cost of a tank of gas. So before coming to the Penny, she had stopped and picked up some hot chocolate and doughnuts for the bartender and now she was waiting. Luckily she didn't have to wait much longer.

As soon as the platinum blonde hair appeared, Holly found herself smiling. "Hey," she called out softly and watched the grumpy expression on Gail's face shift to one of mild confusion.

"Ummm...hey Nerd, what are you doing here?" As far as Gail knew, they hadn't had any plans. It had been a long couple of days of studying and working and her shift in particular had been exceptionally slow. Her insomnia was back in full effect so she had been considering texting the Holly to see if she was interested in a little 'stress relief' anyway.

"I thought you could use a break from work and studying and I thought that we could hang out for a bit." Holly offered as she continued to lean against her car.

Gail smirked and headed over to where the brunette was standing. She stepped into her space, letting her hands trace the zipper of Holly's jacket, pulling the slider down a couple of teeth and back up. "Mmm did you? Well, if we're heading back to your place you really didn't need to chauffeur me around."

Holly licked her lips, as her mouth suddenly went dry at the proximity of the blonde and her flirting. But she had come here for a different reason and couldn't let herself get distracted. "Actually, I was thinking we could go for a ride."

"A ride where?" Gail asked suspiciously as she leaned against the car too, putting a little space between the two girls.

"Well, a lot of places." Holly replied cryptically.

But that answer only caused the blonde to narrow her eyes further, "Why?"

"Come on Danger, hop in the car and I'll show you." Holly answered playfully as she rounded the passenger side to open the door.

"You gonna show me the world." Gail quipped, her arms still folded as she continued to lean on the hood.

Holly smirked and held out her hand, "Do you trust me?" She wiggled her eyebrows as Gail rolled her eyes, even though she was the one to make the movie reference first. After huffing and puffing dramatically, Gail took the proffered hand and let Holly tug her over to the open door. Holly grinned widely, pleased with her small victory, and that she hadn't needed to resort to bribery.

After Holly hopped into the driver's seat, she handed over the present she had for the blonde. "I also brought you some treats."

"Well you should've lead with that." Gail joked as she happily accepted the bag and cup as Holly started the car and pulled away from the bar.

"Maybe I wanted to see if you would come with me of your own volition and not just because I offered you some goodies."

"Aw, but I really like your goodies." Gail grinned cheekily even though her mouth was filled with fried dough and refined sugar.

Holly laughed, "You're incorrigible."

"I thought that I was insane."

"That too." Holly flashed a smile at Gail and returned her eyes to the road.

"So now that you've lured me away with you, where are we going?" Gail asked curiously as she looked out the window at the passing streets.

"We are going on a mission to find the best Christmas lights."

"Why?"

"Well, it's Christmas time and we haven't done anything Christmasy, but I know how much you dislike people and exercise, and most traditional Christmas things. I've noticed when I'm driving you home from the clinic that you seem to like the lights. So I thought it would be something fun to do and it'll give us a break from being around everyone else who's freaking out about finals." Holly's ramble continued as she pulled up to a red light and glanced over at the blonde who had her usual unreadable expression on her face. "I don't know maybe it's stupid but I know you like traveling so I thought going for a drive might be a nice little adventure. But if you don't want-" Her words were stopped with the firm press of Gail's lips to her own.

When Gail pulled back she smiled softly at the brunette, "You use a lot of words."

"Sorry." But Holly wasn't really sorry if that was going to be how the blonde stopped her rambling. It hadn't been a heated kiss, not by any means, yet it left Holly with a warm feeling spreading throughout her.

"Alright, so an adventure." Gail leaned back in her seat. "Any ideas where we're going to find these lights?"

"A few."

"Well, green means go." Gail gestured to the light that had changed.

Holly smiled and pressed the gas pedal. As they made their way through the city they spotted some houses with lights and commented on them, but they started to move away from the apartments and crowded streets and more towards the houses with small yards. They saw Santa hanging from roofs, in helicopters, singing songs, and wishing everyone a 'Merry Christmas'. They found Rudolph, Comet, Vixen, and all the others. There were elves and abominable snowmen, sleighs, and presents, and just tons of lights. The girls laughed and joked about the different houses and took guesses at who lived in them.

"Does that house look weird to you?" Holly asked as they passed through a quiet street. Nearly every other house had decorations but there was one a little further down the street drawing her attention.

"We're in Suburbia, every house looks weird to me."

It was a two-story house with a small yard and a porch. The occupants had managed to cover most of the house in lights and had spelled out across their garage, 'Bah Hum Bug'. There was a Grinch sneaking across the top of the house and Santa was laid out on their yard as if he had fallen off the roof. It was somehow decorated in an anti-christmas theme in a hilarious way. "Alright, we found the winner, these are the best decorations I think we've seen."

"Agreed," Holly conceded with a laugh. The people were definitely unique. Deciding that there was no way they could top that house, and with the night getting later more people were turning off their displays, the girls started to make their way back.

"How do you do that?" Holly asked after Gail gave her another shortcut to get back to the heart of the city.

"Do what?"

"Know your way around without using your phone."

"Peck."

Holly took her eyes off the road to give the blonde a look saying that that wasn't explanation enough.

Gail sighed, "Growing up, whenever we would be in the car our parents would do various memory exercises like listing license plates, and makes and models of cars we passed. Then there was the fun game of 'Quick! Your partner's been shot!'. You had to respond quickly and accurately with the right street names of where you were. Any hesitation or wrong answers were unacceptable. Trust me, when I tell you the disappointed looks and lectures were not fun. Then as we got older, if we were wrong we got dropped off wherever we were and had to find our own way home. I'm pretty sure I could map out the entire city by the time I was six."

"That does not sound like fun."

Gail could've dropped it at that but for some reason she found herself still talking, there was something about Holly that made Gail feel like sharing wasn't the worst thing in the world. "It wasn't as bad as this one summer. We were on our way to the family cottage up north. It's been in the family, for, like a hundred years. Anyway, I think I was 12 years old, my parents and I, we drive into town. I go into a store to get something. I come out, mom and dad are gone. You find your way home through the woods, on your own. It's a Peck family tradition."

"Why?"

"I guess they thought it was for our own good." Gail replied with a sad shrug. "I still like going out there, just not when they're driving." She hadn't been to the cabin in nearly two years, but she had always liked it. It was quiet and peaceful when her parents weren't around sending her for 10k runs or 'preparing' her for life on the force.

Holly felt a pang at the sound of Gail's voice. "Can't blame you for that." She knew that the Peck parental units were tough, even Steve admitted that, but she didn't realize how ridiculous their methods could be. It was obvious that they had taken a different toll on the blonde than they had her brother.

"So what did your family do on car rides?" Gail asked, trying to change the subject. She had been enjoying her night and didn't want to put a damper on things by thinking too much about her parents and their insane expectations.

"Mostly sang songs completely off-key. My dad would get lost everywhere we went and always refused to ask for directions. So my mom would always ask someone whenever we stopped for gas. Other than that it was listening to books on tape or playing stupid car games."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was more fun when my siblings and I got older and could drive around ourselves. Then it was usually games of 'Kill, Fuck, Marry' and other stuff like that."

Gail grinned a little evilly, "Alright, Nerd, let's play. I'm going first: Lisa, Rachel, and Frankie."

"Wow way to eliminate most of my friends. Well, Lisa is getting killed. Hmmm...probably going to fuck Frankie and marry Rachel."

"Want to know if Frankie is really as good as she brags?"

"That and I've lived with Rachel, we can cohabitate. Alright, my turn: Traci, Andy, and Chloe." Holly fired back.

"How'd I know you were going to do that," Gail said with an eyeroll as she thought about the options. "Damn it, I really want to kill both McNally and Price."

"Gotta play by the rules, Peck."

"Can't I just fuck and marry you?" Gail asked with a pout. Hoping that it would get her out of the question.

Holly quirked a small grin to the side, she tried not to show how much she enjoyed that thought. But they were playing a game, and both girls could be pretty competitive. "I'm not an option."

"Well you're the only person I can put up with." Holly's smile grew but she remained silent as she waited for the blonde to answer the question. "Fine, kill Price" she was still mad about the phone incident, "fuck McNally, marry Nash." A lifetime with Traci was definitely the best case scenario out of that one.

They played a few more rounds, switching between people they knew, celebrities, and fictional characters. Holly found out that Gail had a thing for Lexa from the 100 and Gail learned about Holly's undying crush on Gillian Anderson since the time she played Dana Scully on the X-files. They poked fun at one another and the rest of the drive stayed far away from serious conversations.

"So, did you have fun?" Holly turned to face Gail when they pulled up in front of the blonde's house as she waited to hear her reaction to their impromptu hangout. She could see that there were still lights on in various rooms of the house out the passenger side window.

"Wasn't bad." Gail conceded with a dramatic sigh. Actually, she had really enjoyed the driving around and the conversation for the most part. It really had been relaxing and she wasn't quite ready to deal with her roommates. "But I think we can still have some more fun tonight." She gave Holly a sly grin and let her eyes glide over the driver.

"What do you have in mind?" Holly asked with a smirk as the blonde leaned across the center console.

Gail placed a hand on Holly's thigh and started to trace the lining of her jeans. "How about we head back to your place and I can show you?" Gail whispered as she leaned close to the brunette's ear.

"Your wish is my command." Holly replied as she restarted her car and pulled away from the curb. It had been fun to hang out with Gail with their clothes on but it was also fun to take those off, and well, their night didn't have to be over yet.

* * *

The night driving around with Holly turned out to be the last bit of fun for the blonde before her finals started. Her insomnia went into overdrive, which sometimes helped with studying but more often than not just left the blonde upset or frustrated, especially the nights she couldn't see Holly and the nightmares would awaken her. She didn't usually remember them but they always seemed to involve that fucking door. Though, the door was better than some of the other dreams. After almost a week of not sleeping Gail decided to do something productive, which ended up with her in the kitchen at the ass crack of dawn.

"Whatcha doing?" Chloe asked with a yawn as she came down the stairs a little while later. Her last final was later that morning and she desperately needed coffee before some last minute cramming.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Princess?" Gail replied as she checked on the food she had placed into the oven.

"Well, Grumpy, it looks like you're cooking, but since when do you cook?"

Gail could cook; she did survive on her own. She had finished her finals the day before and had tried to squeeze in a little celebration with a certain brunette after she got off work that night but had been shot down since Holly still hadn't taken her test. So she tried to just crash, thinking her body would want the rest after the all-nighter she had pulled, instead all she managed was to toss and turn for a few hours before giving up entirely, she ended up surfing the interwebs and coming across an insane amount of recipes related to the most important delicacy on the planet: cheesepuffs. So she got up to cook as a distraction and found herself making a bit extra.

"Since I was bored and your lazy ass was asleep." Gail explained with a huff of annoyance.

"You gonna share?" Chloe asked as she noticed how much food her roommate had actually made.

"Not with you." The extra food was for a special med student that she knew was probably working herself to the bone if their texts were any indication and since the night spent driving around semi-aimlessly ended up being just the break Gail had needed, she decided to return the favor. But she wasn't going to tell her roommate _any_ of that.

Chloe's triumphant grin was blinding as she connected the dots herself, "You cooked for Holly. Oh my god that's so cute." The redhead bounced happily on the stool she had allocated.

Gail glowered at her roommate and her enthusiasm. "First of all, I'm not cute. Secondly, nothing I do is cute, and, most importantly, no one said anything about Holly."

"Oh, it's totally for Holly."

"Fuck off, Princess."

"Hey Chloe, what are you making this time?" Andy asked as she rounded the corner, coming in from an early run with Traci and caught a whiff of something from the kitchen.

"Not me, Gail's cooking...for Hoooollllllllllly." She sang out the brunette's name, grinning giddily despite the early hour.

"I'm just cooking." Gail muttered.

"Are you going to share with us?" Traci asked as she glanced into the oven after grabbing some water and noticed the excessive amount of food.

"No, you heathens are on your own." Gail replied sharply.

"That's a lot of food even for you, sure you're not sharing it with Hoooollllllllly?" This time Andy sang out the name.

Gail shot the brunette a look, but it didn't have its usual effect as the girl just grinned wider. "Why can't a girl just cook?"

Before any of them could respond Juliet and Nick made their way down the stairs. "Hey Chloe, that smells good what did you make this time?" Juliet asked as she reached the kitchen and poured a couple of cups of coffee.

"Not me." Chloe replied with a wide smile as she gestured to the blonde who was purposefully focusing on the food in the oven and not on the horde of people invading her workspace.

"Gail? She can't cook." Nick scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just because I never cooked for your stupid ass, Nicholas, doesn't mean I can't do it."

"Yeah, ok." The boy replied clearly unconvinced.

"Don't you have your own house to annoy people in?" Gail turned her death glare onto her ex but he just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Juliet in defense. The ex-couple's argument was interrupted by an unruly arrival.

"What's that smell?" Frankie asked with a bit of a slur as she stumbled through the front door with Sammy and Jerry. It was obvious they were still awake from their night of drunken debauchery. The seniors had finished their finals before the rest of the kids and were testing the limits of their livers in preparation of party night.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Gail growled to herself. How had she managed to draw the attention of the entire house?

"Peck's cooking." Juliet explained to her drunken comrades.

"Gonna share." Sammy asked as he tried to open the oven and got his hand slapped away by the blonde chef.

"With Hoooollllly." The three other freshman girls sang out in unison.

"Jeeze Peck, I'm sure she'll put out for less." Frankie teased and the senior boys snickered.

"Shut up, Anderson!" Gail snapped as she pulled herself onto a counter away from the rest of the people now crowding their kitchen. She regretted getting up in the first place but she was used to her housemates sleeping half the day away. Finals had everyone's schedule out of whack.

"Just saying." Frankie replied with a shrug as she pulled out a bottle of whiskey they had stored in a cabinet in the kitchen but Juliet snatched it out of her hand. "Hey, mine." Frankie tried to get the bottle back but her friend was quicker and stepped away.

"Nope, eat something, drink water, and go to sleep." Juliet told the rest of the group. She had been drinking with all of them before she had called it quits hours ago in favor of some alone time with her boyfriend.

"But Peck won't share her food." Frankie whined as she made another grab for the booze. Juliet ducked away and handed it to Nick who held it above his head out of reach. "You know, Collins, I can think of at least three very painful ways to bring you to your knees." Frankie warned with her hands on her hips. Sam and Jerry nodded behind her, all too familiar with taking on the brunette.

Nick didn't waver though and the two were at an impasse.

"I'll cook. Who wants pancakes?" Chloe spoke up to distract the seniors and save her friend.

The entire house raised their hands. _So much for morning studying_ , Chloe thought as she made her way into the kitchen to take over cooking duty. As she did so, she purposefully brushed by the intoxicated Frankie, letting her hand drag along the small of her back, lingering a tad longer than necessary. The move was enough to get Frankie to give up on her staring match with Nick as she turned to check out the redhead's supple ass as she sauntered by.

"You're drooling, Anderson." Sam teased; they had all noticed the ogling.

"Go home, Swarek." Frankie replied without taking her eyes off the prize, way too intoxicated to care about how obvious she was being. Chloe restrained herself from looking at any of the others but there was a smug smile on her face knowing that she was able to wind Frankie up without even trying.

"No way, I was just offered pancakes." The boy grabbed a stool next to Andy, who batted her eyelashes at him. Jerry also grabbed a seat nearby and pulled Traci onto his lap.

Chloe subtly gestured for Frankie to scoot. With a huff, she went and collapsed across their couch to wait for food like everyone else and to get away from the temptation to touch the redhead.

"So Roomie, since you're so good at cooking, want to help?" Chloe asked as she pulled out the ingredients she needed. She knew the blonde had been watching her and Frankie like a hawk from her perch in the kitchen.

"Nope." Gail had no intention of feeding the others. She was just waiting to eat her pancakes and to guard her food in the oven.

"You suck."

"You started it."

A couple of hours and many pancakes later found the seniors sleeping off their hangovers, the freshmen using Gail to bounce questions off in preparation for their exam, and Gail finishing up her cooking. She texted Holly and made plans to see her before her shift. After a lot more teasing from her housemates, the rest of the freshmen left to take their exam. Gail showered and got dressed. She grabbed her apron and work shirt, along with her present and headed over to Holly's apartment.

"Hey." The brunette greeted with a lopsided smile as she opened the door to her favorite visitor.

"Hey." Gail entered the apartment then shuffled nervously in the hallway, clutching the container with her good luck meal in it.

"What's that?" Holly gestured to the item the blonde was clinging to.

Gail held out the container, "This is a mac and cheese puff pie, and it's a little brain food I made for you last night. I mean, do you know how many recipes you can make with cheese puffs?" The blonde's eyes were wide and her smile displayed a bit of her child-like enthusiasm at her discovery.

"I didn't realize there were any." Holly uncovered the dish and examined it the way she would one of her science experiments, cautiously optimistic. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Well, I did live alone for a year and even in high school my parents were usually busy with work. Someone had to keep this flawless body functioning."

"So this isn't just you sharing some of Chloe's leftovers?"

"No, Nerd, I made that with my own two hands." Was it really that unbelievable that she could manage to cook something? It wasn't rocket science.

"And you made it for me?" Holly couldn't really control her natural desire to question everything.

"No, well...yes, I guess. I mean I know how you get when you're studying. You forget to feed yourself and since I couldn't sleep last night and someone didn't want to play with me, I just thought I might make some food."

"It's not that I didn't want to play, it's that I couldn't." Holly was quick to reassure the blonde. She didn't often turn down one of Gail's offers for a visit but it had been late and she only had one more day to prepare for her exam. But she hadn't really expected for Gail to turn around and cook for her after that. "I can't believe you cooked for me."

Gail smiled shyly and tried to downplay the gesture, "It's not a big deal, I was bored and goofing around on the internet."

"Well, I appreciate it. How much time do you have before work?" Holly wanted to show the blonde how much she appreciated the effort.

"Not enough for any funny business." The brunette actually pouted at that revelation and Gail smiled at her adorable moping. "Hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm starving. Mind if I try some of this now?" Holly started to head towards her microwave.

"Go for it." Gail tried to sound nonchalant as she grabbed a stool at the med student's kitchen island. She tapped her fingers on the countertop nervously as she waited for the food to heat up and the brunette to tuck in.

"Oh my god," Holly moaned at the taste of the food, causing Gail to feel a bolt shoot through her body (this was a new way to get her to make that sound). "This is really good." Holly complimented the chef before grabbing another mouthful. She had been a little doubtful when she noticed the neon orange color of the dish but it was oddly amazing. Kind of like the girl who made it.

Gail and Holly talked for a little while as the brunette ate some of her food. Gail had given her enough for a couple of meals. They talked about how Gail's finals went and how Holly's studying was. It wasn't long before the blonde checked the time.

"I gotta get to work." Gail put her leather jacket back on and Holly walked her out. "Still want to come to the guys' party?" They had talked about it after Frankie had invited Holly, and the brunette wanted to make sure Gail was okay with her going.

"Definitely." Holly assured the other girl as she watched Gail start to head down the steps in front of the building.

"See you then." Gail turned and started to head towards the bar.

"Hey Danger," Gail stopped and Holly walked over to her. She grabbed the lapels of the blonde's leather jacket and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It only took a moment for Gail to grip Holly's waist to pull her closer as her lips responded to every movement of the brunette's. When the need for air became too much, they finally broke apart. "Thanks for the food." Holly whispered against her lips before she released the other girl.

Gail stumbled back with a huge, genuine smile on her face. She might just need to cook more often.

* * *

The party fell on the night of the official last day of finals for college students. Traci had managed to convince Charlie to let both Gail and her off early that night, even though the blonde had tried to get out of it with work. Her original plan had been to avoid most of the party by working the bar then showing up at the end for some free booze. But Traci and the rest of the housemates weren't accepting any excuses since Gail had managed to avoid most of the parties they went to that semester, in fact she hadn't been to one since the med school party where she took a hit and kissed Holly. Speaking of Holly, since Gail had gotten off work with enough time to change she decided to head over and walk the brunette to the party. Really, she just wanted to convince her to stay in the empty apartment so they could celebrate on their own rather than in a crowded house filled with drunk undergrads.

She was just outside of Holly's apartment door when she could hear voices arguing. She was about to knock but what they were saying gave her pause.

"She's supposed to just be fun, Holly, so what's the problem? If you're not serious then you should have no problem going on a date with someone else." Lisa's annoying voice cut right through the door, causing Gail's defenses to rise. The other med student was clearly trying to convince Holly to meet someone new, someone who wasn't her.

"I'm not interested in anyone else." Holly's voice was much lower but still audible. That little bit of information stopped Gail from taking off, but she still didn't want to interrupt.

"You're just setting yourself up to get your heart stomped on, again."

"Then that's my choice. I already almost messed things up with Gail once, I'm not doing it again. Get it through your stubborn head Lisa, I like Gail and she's the only person I want to be with."

"She doesn't even spend the night. You're not a couple. You're just a fling to her."

Finally, Gail couldn't take having Lisa acting like she knew the first thing about her so she knocked on the door and interrupted the argument.

"Hey," Holly greeted with a confused look on her face. "I thought I was meeting you at the guys' house."

"The less time I have to spend around other people the better." Gail replied with a shrug as she stepped into the apartment. That response got Holly to quirk one of her crooked grins and Gail's heartrate picked up a little at the sight of it. But that excitement was short-lived when Lisa cleared her throat.

"I still think you should come to the party tonight. You should be celebrating with your classmates not a bunch of undergrads." Lisa shot Gail a look of contempt.

"They're better company than people like you and Jess any day." Holly shot back before Gail even had a chance to open her mouth. But the smug grin on the blonde's face clearly showed that she approved.

"Are you two still arguing?" Rachel called out from her room.

"Tell Holly she should come with us." Lisa tried to get their friend on her side.

"If Holly wants to spend the night with a hot blonde, you of all people should appreciate that, Lisa." Rachel laughed as she came out of the room, but froze when she noticed their guest. "Oh, hey Gail, I didn't realize you were here. How are you?"

"Apparently, I'm hot."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright I know I'm irresistible. How was your test?"

"Long, which is why I'm ready to go get sloshed. Let's go, Lisa. You two have fun." Rachel grabbed her roommate's arm and dragged her away.

They watched the two girls leave, with Lisa making a couple more snide remarks on her way out the door.

As soon as her roommates were out of sight, Holly turned to her guest, "Sorry about that." She offered Gail an unsure, extremely apologetic smile.

But Gail waved off the apology, "No worries." She expected the hostility from Lisa and at least Rachel wasn't bad. Plus, she always appreciated a compliment.

Holly smiled and let out a breath, hoping that some of the embarrassment her friends had caused would dissipate, it didn't. Gail was staring at her with her those piercing blue eyes and Holly couldn't tell what she was thinking, she tried to resist the urge to fidget nervously under the gaze. Deciding that it was probably time for alcohol, she reached for her jacket, "Alright, well, I'm ready to go."

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Gail blurted out awkwardly. She didn't really know what possessed her to offer. Maybe it was the argument she heard or the annoying looks on Lisa's face the entire time she had been there but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. But maybe it could work. It wasn't like she was planning on sleeping that night anyway, not with Holly leaving for the next ten days; she needed to get as much sex in as she could.

Holly froze, unsure that she had heard the offer correctly. "You want me to stay at your place tonight?" She asked carefully, each word slowly slipping from her lips.

Gail scratched at the back of her head nervously, "Well, I mean only if you want to."

"I have to be up early for my flight tomorrow." Holly pointed out, and then mentally kicked herself. She should have been ecstatic that Gail was asking her to spend the night, not giving her an out. This was something she had wanted since they first started hooking up, but over the last couple of months the blonde had made it abundantly clear that sharing a bed to sleep wasn't something she did.

"I know but I can take you, we'll steal one of the losers' cars." Gail explained, some of her usual confidence returning. Holly hadn't turned the offer down, if anything the med student was probably just overanalyzing it. So Gail would make the decision for her. "You've already packed, yeah?"

"Yeah, but..." Holly wasn't exactly sure what to say, having no idea where the sudden change of heart was coming from. This was the same girl who snuck in and out of her bed at all hours like a thief in the night. The brunette wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't some exhaustion-induced hallucination from all the studying she had done.

Gail didn't wait for the next excuse, "Then grab your stuff." But when Holly remained rooted to her spot, Gail rolled her eyes and started towards the brunette's room. She quickly spotted the packed duffle bag and hauled it over her shoulder before heading back to the hallway.

The movement pulled Holly from her thoughts. "You sure?" She asked once more as she grabbed the last couple of things she needed and her keys.

"You know," Pale fingers tapped against a sharp chin while brows furrowed in thought, "Now that I think about it, I've yet to christen my room." There was a devious twinkle in those incredibly blue eyes that raked over Holly's low-cut top and painted on jeans.

The obvious display of desire gave Holly a bit of her confidence back as she smirked and moved past the blonde, purposefully brushing against her as she went to open her front door, "Well we can't pass up that opportunity, now can we?"

* * *

It had taken Holly a little while to convince the blonde to actually abandon her room in favor of going to the party. They had stopped by the empty house to drop off Holly's stuff and could already see that the party was in full swing. The end of finals had come as a relief to the entire campus. There were parties all over the area and the boys were no exception. They had invited any and everyone they came into contact with and had encouraged the freshmen to do the same. Sam and Jerry were determined to go big or go home on this party.

But Gail disdain for humanity and parties was making her drag her feet. She had tried to distract Holly from the prospect of hours spent with sweaty, drunk undergrads pressing up against them with some strategically placed kisses but the med student had been adamant that they go. So against her better judgment, Gail allowed Holly to drag her next door.

"Why is there a tent with the word 'doghouse' written on it in the guys' yard?" Holly asked as they crossed the lawn between the two houses.

"Stupid Gerald thought it would be a good idea to cheat off McNally's paper during our Theories final but wouldn't own up to it when he got caught. So they both almost failed the test. The only thing that saved McNally's ass was that the dumbass hadn't realized they had different versions of the exam but Andy still had to restart hers. He's also on cleanup duty because he crashed into Jerry's car while the idiots were playing Frisbee." Everyone knew that Barber's beloved car was his most valuable possession so Duncan had been lucky to walk away alive. He had also made an enemy of Swarek by leaving a red sock in the wash turning some of the boy's clothes pink, but everyone (minus Sam) had found that one hilarious and weren't holding it against him.

Holly laughed at the story. "So they really made him sleep out there?"

"Yep," Gail popped the 'p' and shrugged. She was dragging her feet as they approached the crowded house that already had people spilling out of it. The thumping bass of the music could be heard at the girls' house and was only getting louder with each step; she could feel the beat vibrating in her bones. Gail really disliked parties, no matter how much she enjoyed free booze. "You sure you don't want to just hang out next door." She whined and tried to tug the brunette back in the direction they had come.

But Holly held firm, "Come on it's the end of the semester, you're a freshman it's your prerogative to celebrate. Plus, your friends are just going to harass you until you show up."

"Yeah, well, they're stupid."

"I promise to make it up to you later." Holly offered with a wink before pulling the blonde into the crowd with her.

They made their way through the bodies till they spotted the other freshmen lining up shots. After a lot of drunken hugging and happy greetings for the med student, the pair was forced to play catch up with the group. The girls accepted the shots much to the delight of the group. There was talking and dancing, a good amount of touching and _a lot_ of drinking before Holly spotted Frankie near the kitchen. Leaving Gail to get sucked into a game of beer pong with Traci as her partner, Holly made her way across the room to talk to her friend.

"Hey stranger." Holly called out with a smile before pulling the smaller brunette into a hug. She knew Frankie didn't care for hugs except when she was drunk.

"And here I thought you forgot about me." Frankie joked as she returned the hug perfunctorily before returning to the drink in her hand. "How was your test?"

"Eh, okay I guess, but it's over that's what's important."

"Agreed." Frankie tapped her glass against Holly's.

"How was your day drinking?" Holly had gotten more than one drunken phone call from her friend since her finals ended encouraging her to ditch her books and join the seniors in their drinking Olympics.

"It's about endurance, Hols." Frankie replied with a wicked grin, she had been pacing herself today since she had a bet going with the guys about which of them would be left standing by the end of the night. Well, Frankie had other plans for the end of the night. Speaking of those plans, her eyes casually drifted in the direction that Holly had come from.

"So what were you doing here all by your lonesome? You aren't with your housemates." Holly noticed where Frankie was looking.

"Well I was with the boys but Jerry just abandoned me to go distract his girlfriend and yours." Holly smiled at the reference and didn't bother correcting Frankie, she'd blame it on the booze later. "And Sammy left to flirt with every girl but McNally."

Holly took a sip of her drink and smirked at her friend, "Why aren't you flirting with your girl?"

"She's not mine." Frankie replied through gritted teeth as she watched Chloe dancing with the freshmen boys. It was Chris tonight, instead of the goof, Epstein, who was busy with some Asian chick. She had learned her name more than a few drinks ago but couldn't be bothered to remember. She had a feeling that the dancing was just to piss her off, since Chloe had sidled up to her earlier in the night and Frankie had been too self-conscious to take advantage of it with everyone around. But now her liquid courage was making forget the reasons she held back in the first place, until she spotted Juliet talking to the group as she grabbed a couple of beers, then she remembered. She pulled her eyes away and was entirely unpleased with the look on Holly's face, "What?" She aimed for as disinterested as possible and leaned back against the counter.

"You could just dance with her then you wouldn't have to plan poor Chris' murder."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial is a useful defense mechanism 'til it's not."

"It's also a river in Egypt." Frankie shot back, earning an eyeroll and chuckle from Holly. "Like you're one to talk."

"Just saying that if you want to dance with Chloe you should do it."

"And what if I want to dance with you, Hols?" Frankie gave the med student one of her charming smiles and a wink.

Holly laughed; their friendship was way past the point of taking any type of flirting seriously. "I know you don't."

"You just can't handle my moves, Stewart."

"Correction, Frankie, you can't handle mine" Holly bumped her friend with her hip.

Frankie rolled her eyes and glanced around the room, hoping she could find someone new to actually flirt with. "Shit." Frankie cursed as she caught sight of someone she had no idea would be there.

"What?" Holly asked, thoroughly confused since she hadn't tapped her friend that hard.

"Look who's hitting on Nick," Holly glanced in the direction that Frankie pointed and immediately recognized the problem.

"What's she doing here?" Holly asked, but Frankie was already gearing up for a confrontation. Holly could do little more than follow and hope it didn't get out of hand.

"So Mr. Tall Drink of Water, what do you say to a dance?" The girl talking to Nick was average looking with dirty blonde hair and mostly unremarkable features, but was clearly trying too damn hard with her dark makeup resembling animal eyes and a shirt and skirt that left little to the imagination.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks." Nick politely turned down the offer as he scanned the party for any sign of Juliet. She had left to grab them some drinks, but she must have gotten sidetracked and now someone he was definitely not interested in was hitting on the boy.

"What's wrong? I'm sure you're a good dancer."

"I am, but I'm looking for my girlfriend." Or really any of the girls would do right now. He caught sight of Chloe but she was distracted dancing to notice his pleading eyes.

The girl didn't relent as she trailed a hand up and down Nick's arm, "Well, whoever your girlfriend is she's an idiot for letting you out of her sights."

Before Nick had a chance to respond, Juliet appeared. "Hey, there you are."

Relieved, Nick took a step away from the other girl and towards his girlfriend. "Hey babe." Nick accepted the beer that Juliet handed him with a quick kiss. "Thanks."

"Wait, you're dating the narc." The blonde growled as she caught sight of her classmate. "Oh god, you could do so much better. And I'd watch out if I were you, you might end up on a cellblock."

"What the hell is your problem?" Nick snapped at the girl insulting his girlfriend.

But Juliet placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "It's ok, Nick."

The bully seemed unfazed by the glare coming from the tall boy as she set her sights on Juliet. "So Ward, you gonna call the cops, get the party shut down? I'm surprised they'd even let you in here. I'm sure there's something illegal going on."

"Nice to see you too, Brianna." Juliet replied with a sigh, trying to ignore the bards and pull Nick away.

But the girl stepped in front of her as she turned, clearly not done yet. "So it was just Bibby that you wanted to turn in."

Juliet bit her lip, trying and failing to not engage. "I didn't want to turn him in."

"Of course you did or you wouldn't have. You're a self-righteous, back-stabbing traitorous bitch."

Juliet had done her best to ignore the taunts over the years, but each word was hitting her hard. She didn't have any fight left in her when it came to this, but she didn't have to defend herself this time.

"Give it a rest, Bri, Bibby deserved to get kicked out of school and sent to jail." Frankie fixed the girl with a glare as she stepped up to stand by her friend. Holly wasn't far behind.

Noticing the commotion, the freshmen girls migrated over as well. They all remembered too well what happened the last time insults were thrown at a party. Gail in particular kept her eyes fixed on the instigator as she stood next to Holly, a protective hand on her hip.

"Stay out of this, Anderson, you don't know the first thing about him."

"He was selling roofies and helping that psychopath Perrick. If it wasn't for Juliet and Oliver they would probably still be raping and killing girls on campus."

Gail's spine stiffened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, unable to control the visceral reaction to hearing that name again. Her hand clamped tighter around Holly as she tried to keep her breathing regular. But it suddenly felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out of it.

"Bibby had nothing to do with what happened to that girl." The girl, Brianna, continued to argue against the group that had now formed to back up Juliet.

 _That girl._ Gail's hand dropped from Holly's side and she glanced towards the exit, wondering how quickly she could escape before anyone noticed. She knew Nick was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her instead of his girlfriend; she hoped he didn't draw anyone else's attention.

Frankie was beyond incredulous; "He's who Bibby was getting the fucking drugs from you moronic twit. And Bibby was letting him attack girls at the parties. Juliet did the right thing."

"She was just jealous that Bibby had dumped her for me."

"More like she was relieved that she hadn't ever accepted any drinks from him."

"Frankie, it's ok, let's not ruin the boys' party." Juliet reached for the other senior to pull her back before the altercation turned physical.

But Frankie wasn't quite done yet as she shrugged off the hand. "No, it's not ok, you've been getting shit from idiots like this for the last two years. Bibby turned out to be a douchecanoe, get over it Bri, or get the fuck out." Finally turning her back on the infuriated girl, Frankie threw an arm over Juliet's shoulder. "Ready to get our drink on?"

Juliet smiled brightly at her friend, "Damn straight."

"That's only you." Frankie quipped and she glanced at Nick, "Come on Boyscout, you're invited too."

"Thanks, but you go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Nick was already stepping away and following in the wake of his ex who was making her way through the crowd of people towards the front door.

The younger girls immediately started clamoring about what the argument had been about, peppering the seniors with questions about who the guys they mentioned were and why Juliet was involved.

Holly was the one to explain, while Frankie and Juliet doled out the shots. She was the person least involved and had the best memory. "Bibby was a friend of ours and the president of a frat, so he was pretty well-known. Juliet caught him selling drugs to some of the guys on campus and turned him in. The guy he got the drugs from was Ross Perrick, who was a veterinarian student at our school until he was expelled for stealing Ketamine and other sedatives from the animal clinic. He had been supplying them to Bibby, who gave him access to the girls at his parties for Perrick to prey on. After he was expelled, Oliver caught Perrick trying to kidnap some girl from a party and it turned out he had killed another." Holly hadn't been there that night but she had heard the story from Oliver himself and explained it in the most clinical way possible. As Andy, Traci, and Chloe continued to ask questions about what happened, Holly glanced around and realized that Gail was missing from the group.

Gail wasn't aware of much other than needing to get outside as quickly as she could. She needed air, and to get as far away as possible from the people she knew. She was trying to keep her face devoid of any emotions, repeating the mantra in her head: _Peck's aren't victims, Pecks aren't afraid, Pecks don't screw up_. The words were the only thing she could focus on, that and making it out the front door before she got sick all over the floor. She was reaching for the door when she felt a collision into her shoulder.

* * *

One second Gail was inside surrounded by people and the next she was outside struggling against strong arms wrapped tightly around her. At least that's what it felt like to her and a new wave of panic set in until she heard the familiar voice.

"Gail, calm down, it's alright, just stop fighting, please. It's just me." Nick's words filtered into her brain and she stopped trying to resist as hard.

"Collins, what the fuck, let go of me." Nick immediately released the girl and she spun around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Gail, but you were going to hurt him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nick lowered his voice, and tried to pull Gail away from the people who were staring at the two of them outside. "Duncan, he accidently hit you with the door when you were leaving. You had him pinned to the wall with your arm on his throat and he couldn't breathe before I grabbed you. I pulled you outside."

Gail closed her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face, her fingers tracing over the scar on her forehead. No, she didn't remember any of that. She remembered the argument between Frankie and the bitch at the party, and trying to get out of there. She didn't remember Gerald at all. She glanced back at the door, "Did anyone else notice?"

"I don't think so, I wasn't far behind you, so I got you out of there as quickly as I could."

"So your creepiness finally paid off." Gail slumped against the wall of the house. Her legs felt shaky and her heart was still pounding in her chest. She had almost hurt someone and she didn't even remember doing it.

Nick looked at the blonde with concern. He knew that she didn't like talking about what happened, especially not with him. He only knew the story because Steve had told him while trying to beat the shit out of him. But Gail, she wouldn't talk about it, not then and probably not now, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nicholas." She snapped, quickly, hating the way he looked at her, like she was some tragic little girl who couldn't handle herself. "Go back to the party, I just need some air."

"I think I'll stay." Nick leaned against the railing on the porch across from her.

"I don't want to talk."

Nick grinned widely, "I'm just getting some air."

For some reason his perfect smile irked her more than usual. She knew that he meant well and was trying to look out for her in his own way but she didn't want it. She just wanted to be alone, that's what she knew how to do best: be alone. She tried to focus more on her breathing than on his stupid face.

"Hey," Both of the blondes turned to face Holly as she grabbed their attention. She glanced between the two, Gail looked defensive as she slouched against a wall with her arms crossed, while Nick looked worried. "Everything alright?" Holly asked as she took a step closer to Gail, but keeping herself between the two.

"Yeah, I'm going to head in and find Juliet. See ya later, Peck." Nick bounced up from his spot and squeezed Holly's shoulder as he passed by. He knew his ex would be okay with the brunette.

Holly watched him go before turning her attention back to the blonde who hadn't moved and was now looking everywhere but at her, "Did he do something to upset you?"

There was a fierce protectiveness in Holly's tone that made Gail's lips twitch into a ghost of a smile. The brunette obviously didn't trust Nick and her concern was evident. But for some reason, it didn't feel as stifling as her ex's did. "No, we were just talking, I needed some air, it's crowded in there." Gail hoped her voice was steady as she gestured to the house behind her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Holly replied simply as she leaned her shoulder against the wall Gail was propped against, giving her a perfect view of the blonde's stunning profile.

Gail glanced to the side at the brunette, slightly surprised, "You came to find me?"

"Of course." The half-smile on Holly's face was more reassuring than any of the words Nick had spoken to her. "You sure you're okay?"

Gail sighed and slumped further, "I'm just tired of all the people."

Holly chuckled, "You really do hate parties don't you?"

"God, yes!" Gail huffed.

"We don't have to stay."

"I thought you wanted to celebrate the end of the semester with everyone."

"Well, I do want to celebrate but there's really only one person I want to be with." Holly tentatively brushed her hand against Gail's. "I just didn't want your friends to bother you about the party."

Gail glanced down and caught Holly's hand, lacing pale fingers between tan ones. She liked the contrast of their skin tones. "So what are we waiting for?" She asked with a smirk and pulled the brunette in the direction of her incredibly empty house.

* * *

Juliet handed Frankie a jello shot from the stash they had made earlier in the day, "Players gonna play."

The other senior smirked, "Haters gonna hate." They clinked glasses and swallowed the alcohol with a slight grimace, it was from the batch the boys had made.

"Did you two just quote T. Swift?" Chloe asked, her eyes dancing with amusement, while the rest of the group laughed.

"It's their way of shaking it off." Jerry explained as he snagged a shot for himself and Traci from the tray Anderson was now guarding.

"I can't believe you two are still doing that toast." Sam teased as he joined the group and grabbed a shot for himself.

"Can you think of one that's more appropriate?" Juliet questioned as she spotted her boyfriend reenter the house and stop to talk to his roommate. Duncan was rubbing at his neck but nodding at whatever the taller boy was saying. She smiled when he came over to join them.

Sam laughed and held up his glass, "No, here's to shaking off a long semester. One more to go." The four seniors clinked glasses and downed the drinks.

"Are you all going to share?" Nick asked.

"Gotta get past Frankenstein." Sam snatched another drink off the tray as Frankie whacked his arm. He barely held onto the drink. "Watch it, Anderson, no party fouls."

"I think it's a little late for that." Frankie glared at her friend and proceeded to slap away the others who reached for the drinks in front of her.

Chloe sidled up to the senior to try her luck; she rested one hand on the small of the brunette's back, letting her chest brush against the violent arm as she reached for one of the shots. Frankie caught her by the wrist. "Not so fast, Muppet."

"You can't possibly drink all of those, Crankypants. Now be nice, and share with us, please." Chloe batted her eyelashes and smile brightly.

"I don't like to share." Frankie quietly growled, she let her thumb rub against the freshman's wrist, letting her know that she wasn't just talking about the booze.

Nick seized on the distraction and snagged a couple of drinks for himself and Juliet.

"Hey! Jules, your boyfriend is cruisin' for a bruisin'." But Nick stuck out his tongue at Frankie, knowing that she had her hands a little too full to actually be a threat to him.

"Come on Frankie, we need to toast to the freshmen completing their first semester." Juliet argued and started to hand out shots.

"Fine, fine." Frankie dropped the act and held up her own glass.

"Watch and learn kids. We're counting on you to keep our legacy alive." Jerry told the group, as the group held up their drinks. "Congrats on surviving this long." They all clinked and drank.

"Hey did you all notice the hotties that just arrived?" Duncan asked as he joined the group, throwing an arm over Chloe and Nick's shoulders. Everyone turned their attention to the group of girls that had just walked through the door.

"Is that Gabi?" Juliet asked.

Frankie nearly dropped the tray of drinks the girl in question locked eyes with her. "Fucking shit." She hadn't seen the girl since the night at the club with Chloe and Jess. She definitely hadn't expected her to show up to this.

"Seriously who invited people to this thing?" Juliet asked as she helped catch the drinks. She could tell by Frankie's surprised face that she had nothing to do with her ex showing up.

"Well, Bri ambushed me," Jerry explained sheepishly. "What was I supposed to say?"

"No!" Both senior girls snarled at their friend, before turning their attention to Sammy who looked equally guilty.

"Gabi's friends are hot." Sam tried to defend himself.

"You're both idiots." Juliet reprimanded the boys before turning her attention to Frankie, who's jaw was clenching so tightly that she was mildly afraid she'd break her teeth. "Want me to get rid of her?" She offered.

"You know it's not going to be that easy." Sam pointed out, and Jerry slapped a hand to his own forehead, even he couldn't defend Sammy on this one.

Juliet glared at her friend, "Not helping."

"So, wait, who is she?" Andy asked as she watched the seniors continue to stare.

The upperclassmen exchanged a look and Juliet cleared her throat, "Frankie's ex." The group all turned their attention to the stony-faced senior who wasn't speaking.

"I gotta go." Frankie tossed the drinks to Sam and tried to make a break for it when she noticed the ridiculously tanned goddess had started to sashay in her direction. She headed in the direction of the back door.

As Gabriela tried to pass the group to follow in the senior's path, Juliet stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing here, Gabi?"

"I was invited."

"Not by Frankie, she doesn't want to see you, so why don't you do us all a favor and just leave."

"Well, she can tell me that herself. Besides, I thought this was an open party." The smile on the girl's face was sickly sweet but her eyes were just looking for a fight.

"She's moved on, maybe it's time you did the same."

Gabriela shot a contemptuous look at Chloe, recognizing the redhead from the night at the club. "She always comes back for more, you know that. But you know what, I'll stay away, I just can't promise she'll do the same." The girl reached over and grabbed a shot off the tray Sam was still holding. "Briagado." And she sauntered off in the direction of her friends.

"Why are all the lesbians at this school so hot?" Duncan asked, checking out the girl as she walked away, earning himself a hit from nearly everyone in the group. "Jeeze, what'd I say?"

"I should go find, Frankie." Juliet sighed as she went to pull away from the group.

"Don't worry, I think someone already is," Nick commented as he pointed in the direction of the redhead slipping out the back door.

"Hey Frankie, wait up!" Chloe called out as she spotted the brunette cutting a slightly unsteady path across the backyard of the boys' house.

Frankie stopped and turned around. "Look, Price, I think I'm partied out for tonight." She knew she couldn't stay in the house, not with alcohol and her ex in the same place at the same time. Not if she wanted to wake up in the morning, not hating herself.

It didn't take long for the freshman to cover the distance between them. She moved in close to the senior, "Really? Cause I was hoping to continue the party back at home." Even in the darkened yard, she could see the way the senior's pink tongue darted out to wet her lips in anticipation. "What do you say? Up for a little shindig of our own?"

Frankie didn't answer but she grabbed a hold of Chloe's wrist and marched in the direction of their vacated house.

* * *

"You sure you want me to stay tonight?" Holly breathlessly asked as Gail pressed her into the closed door of her room. The blonde moved her attention from Holly's now kiss-swollen lips to her neck.

"Mmhmmm." She mumbled against the tan skin, her lips tracing down the smooth line as Holly tilted her head away to give the blonde more room to work with. Gail was determined now to salvage the night and not spend any more time thinking about what had happened at the party. And if the only way to do that was to have sex all night, well that was a sacrifice Gail was willing to make.

Holly tried and failed to suppress a moan when Gail's lips found the spot just below her ear that was particularly sensitive. But she tried to focus her mind on making sure the skittish blonde was really okay with their plans for the night. "What about your roommate?"

"She already knows that she's being sexiled." Gail moved her kisses lower until she reached the top of Holly's shirt and started to make quick work of the buttons.

"Really, Gail? Sexiled?" Holly laughed, pushing her chest further into the soft lips that were blazing a trail along her exposed skin.

At the last button, Gail pulled the shirt from Holly's arms and glided her hands back up to undo the brunette's bra. "It's true, trust me, the Princess doesn't mind. It gives her an excuse to spoon Anderson." She paused for a moment to enjoy the sight of Holly's naked torso, before licking her lips and glancing up at the darkened brown irises. "Plus, she's still waiting on my revenge."

Holly smirked and reached to pull the blonde's shirt up and over her head. "You enjoy tormenting her, don't you?"

"Obviously. But can we not talk about her?"

"I won't say another word." Holly reconnected their lips and let the blonde pull her towards her bed. A few more articles of clothing were shed before Holly found the back of her legs connecting with the mattress and Gail straddling her legs.

Gail pulled back from their kisses with a nip to Holly's lip, "Trust me you'll be saying words. I'm thinking along the lines of: Gail, please, and don't stop."

In a quick movement, Holly spun the pair and pinned the blonde to the bed. "We'll see."

* * *

Chloe didn't waste anytime connecting her lips to Frankie's as they stumbled through the front door of their house. Shoes were quickly kicked off and keys dropped as the two girls fought for dominance as they pressed one another against any surface they could find for support. Ravenous lips and wandering hands pushed and pulled each other through the hall and up the first flight of stairs.

When they reached the second floor, Chloe slammed Frankie against her closed door fiercely kissing the senior and reached for the knob only to find the door locked.

"Go upstairs!" Came Gail's muffled voice through the door before a moan rumbled through the wood.

The kissing stopped as both girls burst out laughing. Unable to suppress her giggling, Chloe pulled the senior away from the door of the occupied room and in the direction of the stairs.

"Nice job, Stewart." Frankie called out igniting a new wave of laughter. But the med student's mouth was a little too preoccupied to reply.

* * *

Gail was lying in bed with a slumbering Holly. She glanced at the clock and there were still a few hours before they had to be up and on their way to the airport. Holly was pressed against her side, given the limited room on Gail's twin sized bed, there wasn't really any way to avoid it. Not that she wasn't enjoying the softness or warmth of the body next to her, she was more than exhausted, but was too scared to close her eyes. Sex hadn't been enough to turn the blonde's brain off completely and the argument at the party was still playing in her head, so was what Nick had told her about what she did to Gerald. There was no way she could trust herself to fall asleep and risk hurting Holly, not when just having the brunette in the bed next to her felt so good. She couldn't jeopardize it with a nightmare. As slowly and quietly as she could she slipped out of her bed and grabbed her headphones. She checked to make sure Holly hadn't woken up before heading out the door and down the stairs. A few hours and she'd come back up to wake Holly, with any luck the brunette wouldn't notice her absence.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a wrap on the semester, next chapter starts up winter break and the holidays for the crew. I know everyone is waiting for Gail's big reveal to Holly and we're _almost_ there. It'll happen, trust me.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

A/N: My insomnia right now is rivaling Gail's. But it does mean a lot of writing. I really contemplated splitting this chapter in half because it feels long to me and very busy. But I'm feeling impatient, so you get to enjoy it all in one sitting. Fair warning though: it may give you whiplash...

* * *

Gail stealthily made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone who might be sleeping in the house. She threw herself onto the long couch in the living room and plugged her headphones into her ears. She didn't actually think she would be able to fall asleep, not when her mind was whirling at a breakneck pace, but this was an added precaution. She just didn't trust herself, or rather, didn't trust her brain when she wasn't conscious. She flexed her left hand instinctively; ever since it was sprained smashing through the wall it still felt sore sometimes, usually when the weather was bad. But right then it served as a reminder of why she couldn't be in her own bed next to the deliciously soft and sweetly sleeping girl she had left behind.

She tried to focus on the lyrics of the songs on her device, to the soft crooning, to the steady bass, but it wasn't working. She could still hear Frankie's words at the party. All the snide comments she had heard about Juliet around campus suddenly made sense, she just hadn't realized how connected they really were before she moved in. She questioned if there was more to Oliver's suggestion of living in this specific house, but to talk to him about that would involve talking about what happened and that was something she didn't do, not even with him.

She also couldn't stop thinking about how many girls those boys attacked before they were stopped. She knew the general statistics: one out of three women would be sexually assaulted in their lives, that only a fraction of women (and even less men) would report it, that it was more likely to happen by someone the person knows than a stranger. She had sat through all the same lectures as most girls: never accept an open drink from someone at a party, don't leave your drink unattended, watch out for yourself and for your friends. But those numbers, those rules, they didn't always matter, they weren't always enough protection.

Gail tried to get out of her own head. These were things she had thought about too many times and she, well she was technically one of the lucky ones, even when she didn't feel that way. She had had Oliver, they had run the tests, she had been saved.

 _She could hear the beeping of the machines and voices of people talking over her. They were saying how lucky she really was. How much worse it could have been. The room felt too bright and the noises too loud. She wanted to get up but her legs felt like lead. She glanced around and noticed a window where people were looking in on her. She could see the disappointed look in her mother's eyes before the redhead walked away. The door opened softly and she saw warm brown eyes and the slight quirk of a crooked smile. The crisp white coat crinkled with each step she took into the room. She tried to sit up in her bed but she felt a tightness around her wrists. She looked down at the restraints and tried to pull against them but they didn't budge. "I'm sorry, you couldn't be trusted," She looked up again at the approaching brunette, and suddenly she could see the bruises, the dark purples, the greens and yellows, and small cuts along her perfect face. She could feel her heart shatter in her chest. She did that._

Gail sprang awake, sending the device on her stomach tumbling towards the ground but the wire from the headphones had caught around her wrist and tightened, keeping it suspended. She slowly unwrapped the white coil while breathing deeply. These stupid fucking dreams were going to destroy any semblance of sanity she had left. She thought a part of her should feel vindicated in knowing that she had made the right decision leaving her own bed that night, but all she could feel was the sinking disappointment that she was as broken as ever.

She glanced at the clock and saw that she still had twenty minutes before Holly's alarm would go off. She got up and went into the kitchen to brew some coffee and make breakfast. It was a small gesture meant to make amends for not being able to follow through on her attempt to be better. It was also an excuse for why she wasn't in bed when the brunette woke up.

Gail finished the last drops of her desperately needed caffeine fix as she turned off the burner on the stove. She plated the pancakes and grabbed a fresh mug of coffee before tackling the stairs. After gently opening her door, she hovered in the doorway taking in the sight before her. Holly was sprawled across her bed wrapped around her pillow. Her one shoulder and arm bare from where the sheet had slipped down. Her dark locks were sprawled across her face but she looked content. Gail smiled softly, she liked the way Holly looked wrapped up in her sheets but another glance at the time told her that she needed to get the brunette up and moving if she wanted to catch her flight. She walked over to the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, tucking one leg under the other that was hanging off the side. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up."

"Mmm five more minutes." Holly grumbled as she buried her face into the side of Gail's thigh, resisting the best she could.

"Your coffee will be cold in five minutes."

Holly tilted her face up and cracked open one eye, "You made me coffee?"

Gail smiled and brushed the hair out of Holly's face, "And breakfast."

The smile on Holly's face grew into a full-out grin, not only had the blonde made her coffee but whatever was on that plate smelled delicious. With a stretch, she picked herself up and leaned against the headboard as well. She tugged the sheets up to cover her and tied her hair into a loose bun. She accepted both her glasses and the coffee with a content sigh. After tasting the food and complimenting the chef she got the chance to really look at the girl next to her. Gail looked exhausted, beautiful of course but worn down. There were dark circles under her eyes that stood out even more against the pale skin.

"Is this what you've been doing the last three hours while I was sleeping in your bed?" Holly had been vaguely aware of Gail leaving the room the night before but had been too tired to comment at the time.

"Oh...ummm...I uh...I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up with my tossing and turning." She explained with a shrug but didn't meet Holly's inquisitive eyes, focusing her attention on the comforter she was nervously plucking.

Holly studied the blonde for a minute, slowly chewing her food and contemplating whether or not there was more to the story. When Gail had offered for her to spend the night she had been pleasantly surprised, considering Gail never stayed at her place. So it really shouldn't have surprised her that even in her own home, Gail had left her on her own. But why go to all the effort? It's not like Holly had asked to stay. She couldn't wrap her mind around the inconsistencies, she invited her to stay but then slept somewhere else, only to pamper her with breakfast. It didn't make sense.

"If you didn't want to share a bed, it's okay, I get it." Holly kept her voice neutral but Lisa's words from the day before played bitterly in her mind _'She doesn't even spend the night. You're not a couple. You're just a fling to her.'_ Gail's disappearance hurt more than she was willing to admit. Holly liked sex as much as the next person and she really liked it with Gail, but she craved more intimacy, she couldn't help it. And every time she felt like she was getting closer to the blonde, she was reminded that the other girl was a runner.

"No, it's not that," Gail rushed to reassure Holly. Her grand gesture from the day before to prove Lisa wrong had clearly backfired. Gail hadn't been able to stay but it wasn't Holly's fault. "My sleep schedule is all out of whack from finals. You in my bed's not the problem, me in my bed is." It definitely went way beyond a messed up sleep schedule, but now wasn't the time or place to have that conversation. She wasn't sure there would ever be a time or place, no matter how much she liked Holly and being with her.

There was something so sincere in Gail's tone that Holly believed her, but there was still something those blue eyes were holding back. There was definitely more to this sleeping thing than Gail was letting on to but there was only so much she could push, and the girl beside her already looked extremely tense. She decided to lighten the mood and put the blonde back at ease. "So I wasn't snoring or hogging the covers or something?"

"No." Gail smirked, "Well, you were snoring a little but it was cute."

Holly smiled and playfully smacked Gail on the arm before digging back into her breakfast-in-bed. She finished the food and Gail ushered her into the shower quickly so they could leave. Holly had tried unsuccessfully to pull the blonde in with her but when Gail was being responsible there was very little one could do to sway her. She was oddly punctual about everything, so she was way too determined to get Holly to the airport on time.

Once Holly was ready Gail snagged the keys to Frankie's car, figuring that she would be back from the airport before the senior untangled herself from Chloe long enough to even notice it was missing.

"Does Frankie know you're borrowing her car?" Holly asked suspiciously as she climbed into the passenger seat. Frankie never let anyone else drive her car, not even Holly.

"It'll be back before she wakes up."

"So that's a no."

"Semantics."

"You do realize how much danger you'll be in if she finds out."

"Well, it is my middle name." Gail flashed Holly a wicked smile as she started up the car.

Holly laughed and rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable. The drive was relatively quiet as the brunette rested in the passenger seat, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and steady. Gail wasn't sure if she was asleep or just relaxing but she looked as beat as the blonde felt. At least the med student was going to be able to nap on the flight, and when they got to the airport, she sleepily smiled at the driver and thanked her for the ride. She also forced Gail to promise to take get some sleep before work. It was with a sweet, chaste kiss that Holly finally said good-bye and headed off to Vancouver to spend the holiday with her grandparents and extended family. She promised to be back in time for the Peck Party on New Year's Day; Gail just had to survive until then.

That was going to be easier said than done considering she had to spend the night at the Peck mausoleum for Christmas Eve. Her mother had already tried to get her to stay Christmas night as well, but she had no intentions of following that even if it meant sleeping in her own house alone. The housemates were scattering for the holidays. Juliet, a military brat, was due to leave for Vancouver where her father was currently stationed the day before Christmas Eve. Traci would be with her family, helping her mom and grandma wrangle her younger siblings and cousins for the holiday. Andy would be with her Dad, no doubt. Chloe was jubilantly talking about spending time with her exuberant family. And even Frankie would be heading back to her hometown. She was the only one who seemed to be looking forward to the family bonding time as much as Gail was, if her becoming quieter and moodier the closer it came time was any indication. At least Gail didn't have to drive as far as Frankie did before getting trapped.

The boys would be distributed as well. Jerry would spend it with just his mom and her family, his dad having lost his life in the line of duty protecting a fellow officer. Sammy would be with his sister, who he apparently argues with constantly. Nick would be with his foster mom for the most part, except when he takes time to see his brother. And even though Dov was Jewish he was splitting his time between his parents due to their divorce. Chris would be the only person not returning, but he promised to come back to visit. It wouldn't be the same the following semester but everyone was doing their best to not think about that.

Gail tried to push thoughts about winter break out of her mind as she rolled down the windows and turned up the radio in Anderson's car. It really was a smooth ride. Deciding to take advantage of the freedom those wheels provided her Gail opted to take the long way home.

* * *

The angle of Frankie's room meant the light came in at a ridiculous hour (she lost the coin toss with Juliet at the beginning of the year). The night before she had been too distracted to pull her black out curtains so now the sun was doing its best to bring her back to the land of the conscious. And she wasn't the only one as she felt the girl in her arms start to stir as well.

"I didn't realize how cuddly you were when you slept." Chloe muttered into her skin.

Frankie could hear the smile in Chloe's groggy voice as the redhead shifted to press herself closer to the older girl. She already had one leg draped over the senior, an arm across her middle, and her head was resting on Frankie's chest, while Frankie had a hand resting securely on her back.

"Hmph." The stubborn brunette grumped before she untangled herself and turned her back on the freshman to prove a point. But her theatrics didn't work as she felt Chloe just mold herself behind her. "You're the one that's on me like a frickin' koala." Frankie mumbled into her pillow, she kept her eyes tightly closed and worked to keep the smile off her face.

"Really Crankypants? Because I'm pretty sure every time I moved last night you pulled me back."

"It's a small bed, Muppet, next time I'll just let you fall off."

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time?"

"Not if you keep talking instead of letting me sleep." Frankie continued to grumble. "I should've let you stay on the couch."

"Hmm...you could've," Chloe conceded as she moved her hand to Frankie's stomach, trailing it slowly along the tight muscles as she pressed a kiss to the letters running across Frankie's shoulder. She felt the senior's breath stutter as she continued her slow descent, "But then I wouldn't be here for morning sex."

Frankie couldn't help the way her spine curved and legs shifted to give Chloe more access. "Valid point."

After a round of the proposed morning sex, the two girls fell back to sleep for a bit. But it was all too soon for Frankie that the ever-energetic freshman was up and moving again.

"Have you bought your Secret Santa gift yet?" Chloe asked as she pulled a shirt over her naked torso.

"No." Frankie grunted as she cracked one eye open and shot Chloe a look for putting clothes on.

Chloe ignored her and got off the bed to retrieve her panties. She slipped them on and returned to kneel on the mattress next to the older girl, which caused the bed to dip, and earned her another disgruntled look. "Want to go with me to get something?"

"No."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"No, it won't. Shopping right now is awful. My person's getting a gift card." Frankie buried her head under a pillow in an attempt to end the talking.

Chloe promptly pulled the pillow out of the senior's grasp, "Oh, come on...that's no fun."

"Don't care."

"You have no idea what to get the person do you?"

"No."

"Alright, so I'll help."

"No."

"Suit yourself." Chloe tossed the pillow back gently and got off the bed. She sauntered out of the room to let the stubborn girl sleep, alone.

Frankie put the pillow back under her head without opening her eyes and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes. But it didn't last long before she heard the shower turn on in her bathroom. She was up and out of the bed in a flash, all thoughts of sleep quickly forgotten.

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that. Carlotta wouldn't start." Chloe reached for the radio dial in Frankie's car only to have her hand swatted away. The senior took her eyes off the road for a second to glare at the bouncy girl beside her, but Chloe's smile didn't waver.

"Because you left a light on in her and your battery is too old for me to jump it."

"The boys left the light on when they went for an ice run last night, which they turned into a Wendy's run."

"Then don't lend your car to idiots."

"Their cars were blocked in. Plus, it doesn't hurt being nice to people." Frankie shot her a disbelieving look. "What? It doesn't. And we're out now anyway so we just have to add a battery to the shopping list."

"You're just happy you got your way." Chloe's smile grew even bigger, confirming Frankie's suspicions. She rolled her eyes and focused back on driving. She glanced at her dashboard. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I could've sworn I had more gas in my car than this."

"How much is missing?" Chloe asked as she changed the station to a pop one while Frankie was too distracted to stop her.

"A quarter tank, I think."

"Have you been driving it?"

"No, I've been day drinking remember?"

Chloe turned to give Frankie a serious look, "You didn't drive drunk and forget, right?"

"No, of course not." Frankie was certain she hadn't driven her car in at least a few days and no one was insane enough to borrow it without asking (not even Sam). Suddenly the light bulb went off. "Oh, your roommate is so dead."

"What? Why?"

"She totally stole my car to drive Holly to the airport this morning."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Chloe sang out before she caught the murderous look on the driver's face. "I mean sneaky. That's so sneaky."

"You're such a sap."

"I prefer a romantic."

"Hopelessly so."

Frankie and Chloe fought over the radio for the rest of the car ride until they reached the first store on Chloe's list. Frankie didn't make it easy to shop, dragging her feet along every aisle. The place was mobbed like she had predicted but Chloe stuck close to her. They finally made it to the toy aisle and after being threatened about being left to walk home for the fifth time, Chloe had decided physically holding onto Frankie as they looked at things to buy their friends was the only way to guarantee she didn't make good on it.

"You know when you said we were going toy shopping, I really thought you were talking about the fun kind." The woman standing a few feet away shot Frankie a look, but the senior tried to ignore it.

Chloe poked Frankie in the stomach, "I'm not shopping for you, I'm shopping for Gail." She finally released her hold on the other girl to pick something up to check the price.

"Well then it could have been a gift for Holly too." Frankie joked and Chloe shook her head as she laughed.

The woman from before made a disgruntled sound after the comment.

Frankie turned her attention to the stranger and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"There are children around, you should watch how you're speaking." The older woman primly admonished her.

But Frankie scoffed, "Like they have any idea what I'm talking about."

"Well, it's still not appropriate, neither is your little display." The woman gestured disgustedly between the two girls, referring to the way Chloe had been looping her arm through Frankie's or holding her hand to prevent her from abandoning her.

Frankie could feel her hackles rise, "Lady, I'll be more than happy to show you something inappropriate." Chloe placed a hand on Frankie's arm in hopes of calming the other girl.

But the woman continued to spew her vitriol, "Your parents must be so ashamed."

Frankie's eyes darkened dangerously, "Oh trust me, they are."

"You're on a path straight to hell."

Before Frankie could respond, Chloe wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on the slightly taller girl's shoulder. She offered the woman a saccharine smile, "Don't worry, I'll bring the marshmallows."

The woman huffed and stormed off, probably to report them to the store's management. Chloe could feel the tension in Frankie's body and released her hold on her to give her some space. Frankie didn't say anything as she picked up random items and tossed them back onto the shelves rather forcefully. Chloe watched and worried her bottom lip for a moment, she wasn't used to seeing someone actually get under Frankie's skin like that. The older girl always seemed so indifferent to the opinions of others. "Hey, ignore that lady. She's just a close-minded asshat."

"No shit." Frankie grumbled and slammed down the silly putty in her hand. Really, Frankie had encountered much worse from other people, people whose opinions actually mattered to her. But she had thought she had a few more days of peace before she had to face those types of comments. It seemed fucking Christmas had come early.

Chloe caught Frankie's hand when she reached for a more fragile looking action figure, "So don't let what that fucknut said bother you."

Frankie couldn't help but laugh at the second insult that slipped from Chloe's normally dainty mouth, "Since when do you curse so much?"

"I'm not innocent."

"Oh, that much I know." Frankie replied with a leer.

Chloe laughed and pushed her gently, "Plus, I've been living with Gail and you for months now."

Frankie nodded, they turned down a different aisle and Chloe's eyes lit up. "Oh, this is perfect for her."

Frankie quickly agreed and Chloe picked out a similar gift for Frankie's person as well. After picking up a few more things, Chloe offered for Frankie to wait in the car while she stood in the absurdly long line at checkout. But the brunette surprised her by staying and whispering jokes to her about the people around them. And when the lady from earlier passed by them with her full shopping cart, Frankie purposefully wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and tugged her closer. But the two left the store without further incident. After picking up the battery for Chloe's car they headed home, both deciding that they were shopped out.

While Chloe started to make herself busy in the kitchen, Frankie settled herself on a stool to watch the chef. The Christmas tunes Chloe selected indicated that she intended to bake. Despite Frankie's protests, the redhead was able to convince her to help and it wasn't long before she was laughing as Chloe goofily danced in the kitchen.

But Frankie sobered up when she caught sight of a platinum blonde head bobbing down the stairs, "Peck, you're a dead woman." She shouted.

"Kill me after shift, Anderson, this way I can be a rich dead woman." Gail unapologetically replied as she sped out the front door on her way to work.

"I will." Frankie managed to growl before the door slammed shut.

Chloe poked the senior to get her attention back, "Come on, you can be homicidal later, we have cookies to bake."

Frankie rolled her eyes but dutifully picked up a handful of flour, she glanced at the redhead and got a wicked smile on her face before tossing it at the girl.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that one Anderson." Chloe armed herself with a cup of sugar.

The kitchen was a mess by the time they were done but both girls were laughing and panting and the stress from earlier in the day was forgotten.

* * *

The following days flew by in a frenzy. Most of the houses' occupants had pushed off their holiday shopping until after finals. Gail had done all her shopping online of course. So while everyone was rushing and packing, the blonde spent most of her time working and trying not to think too much about the boring Christmas she would have.

On their last night together, the boys started up the fire pit in their backyard and gathered seats for the group.

The twelve of them drank and joked and tried to distract themselves from the fact that in the morning most of the group would be on their way to see their relatives. The travelers in the group: Juliet, Chris, and Frankie were mostly packed and ready to go, each needing to get up early and on the road, while those staying in Toronto would all head home over the next two days. Gail would be the last one to leave and the first one back, considering she had offered to work on Christmas Eve until Steve got off shift so she wouldn't be trapped with her parents alone. But none of that mattered right now as they were just going to enjoy their last few hours together.

"Alright, it's time for the gifts!" Chloe decided as she bounced in her seat with childish enthusiasm.

Around the circle they went.

Jerry had broken the budget when he got Traci a knife that was engraved with 'You so fine', but the group let it go considering they were one of the few couples that were actually official.

Juliet gave Sammy a flask, and received a pair of aviators from Dov, apparently the only one in the group of future coppers to not have some.

Dov and Gail both received a Nerf gun and extra ammo from Frankie and Chloe, respectively, so that they could be on equal footing.

Chloe got a bunch of gag gifts in various shades of pink from Nick including a feather boa and princess crown, but what caught Frankie's attention were the pink fuzzy handcuffs. (The senior had leaned over when the others were distracted and commented that those were closer to the toys she had had in mind).

Frankie got specialty coffee from Andy, while Andy got boxing gloves from Traci, and Duncan got pads from Sam to defend himself since he was still on the group's shitlist.

Duncan gave Nick condoms (while muttering something related to how often the boy was banished from the room they shared) and Chris gave Jerry a new razor with instructions from Traci to 'shave off the damn mustache'.

The last gift exchange was from Gail to Chris. She had gotten his kid an onesie that said 'Daddy's little football buddy' that was appropriate for a boy or a girl, and a child-size football. "I figured you could teach your kid a thing or two." She explained with a shrug.

It may not have seemed like much, but Chris was touched that the blonde had given him something related to his kid, knowing how much she hadn't approved of his choices. "Thanks, Gail." He said sincerely before pulling her in for a bear hug.

"No problem, Pops." She reciprocated for a minute before squirming out of his grasp and picking up her new toy to shoot Dov with; this lead to a war with the two of them chasing each other throughout the yard and opening fire on the rest of the group.

Eventually, the night wound down and the group dispersed, each person taking extra time to say good-bye to Chris until both Chloe and Andy left in tears. Gail hung back the longest, waiting for everyone else to go in while Chris put out the fire.

"Thanks again for the gifts, Gail, they mean a lot to me."

"Don't be getting sappy on me, Diaz." She gave the boy one last quick hug and followed it with a punch to the arm.

"I'm going to miss you too." Chris gave her one of his boyish smiles as he threw his arm over her shoulder, tucking her into his side as they headed home for one last night.

* * *

"Come on Anderson, you're going to make me miss my flight." Juliet complained as she tossed her bag into Frankie's car before heading back to the house to grab the other senior's bag as well.

"Why am I driving you when you have a boyfriend?" Frankie sipped on her coffee as she climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car while she waited for Juliet to finish securing their luggage and to join her.

"Because it's tradition and probably the last year we're going to get to enjoy this ride together." Juliet explained with a smile as she clicked in her seatbelt and made herself comfortable as Frankie navigated them through the streets of Toronto.

"You're lucky the airport is on the way." It wasn't and they both knew that, but Frankie had been driving Juliet to the airport every year since they started living together as freshman. Juliet knew that Frankie used it as a stalling tactic. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get to Nowheresville.

They drove for a while in a comfortable silence through the quiet streets of the metropolitan city. It was still pretty early in the morning so the traffic was manageable. After a while of staring out at the passing scenery, Juliet cleared her throat. "I told Nick, you know."

"Told him what?" Frankie was distracted as she checked her mirrors and signaled before switching lanes.

"The whole story about Bibby." Juliet expanded quietly as she looked out the window. It had been a while since her and Frankie had really talked, and she was still careful about bringing up anything involving Nick, knowing that the other brunette wasn't a fan. But she wanted to be able to talk to Frankie, she was still her best friend and she missed her.

"Oh." Frankie knew that story all too well. She hated that story. "How'd he take it?"

Juliet sighed. She had told Nick about dating Bibby during her sophomore year, how they had been friends before and how popular he was in the senior class. She told him about the night Bibby had shown up to the house drunk, he was being aggressive about sex that night, and even though she had said no, he hadn't wanted to stop. She had still been sharing a room with Frankie then, and if it hadn't been for the unexpected arrival of her roommate, she was certain he wouldn't have stopped at all. But he had and Frankie had threatened him before he left. She told Nick about how she broke up with him the next day when he was sober and how he tried to trash her reputation. Then a couple of months later, she caught him selling drugs at a party and reported him, that was when the truth came out about who he had gotten the drugs from and his involvement with the creep, Perrick.

"Well, Nick wanted to kill him." Frankie nodded in agreement with the sentiment, "But he was great about it." Nick had listened quietly and intently, he held Juliet close while she told him the story, and thanked her for telling him, for trusting him.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to hide his dead body before heading off to the Academy if he had decided to be stupid."

Juliet laughed, even though she knew her friend was at least 90% serious. "Thanks for standing up for me against Bri."

"You shouldn't still have to deal with idiots like that. You didn't do anything wrong."

Juliet knew that, she knew that after all the choices she made and everything that it cost her, she could still look in the mirror and see herself. Sometimes that was all one could hope for. "Still, I appreciate it."

"Well, you paid me back by running interference with Gabi so I could escape."

Juliet made a face, she really hated Frankie's ex and the mind games she liked to play. "What the hell were the boys thinking?"

Frankie snorted bitterly and rolled her eyes, "They weren't."

Deciding to push her luck a little, Juliet shifted the focus of the conversation. "So have you talked to Chloe yet?"

"About what?"

"Home and your family."

Frankie's face turned to stone, her green eyes glinting like steel when they flickered to Juliet, "Why would I need to talk to her about that?"

"Because every year has been the same, Frankie, you go there and come back all silent and broody and basically disappear for the week. You don't talk to anyone and barely even come home from your various conquests. Not to mention all the times you went back to Gabi." Juliet had watched her friend self-destruct each and every time she went back to the place she grew up. Something about those visits chipped away at her in ways she wouldn't readily admit. But Juliet knew some of it; the bits and pieces Frankie chose to share. "I just don't want to see you mess things up with Chloe by repeating the pattern."

"There's nothing to mess up."

"Yes, there is, and I'm happy for you because I want to see you happy, Frankie." Frankie grimaced at the word 'happy' but Juliet ignored the face. The fact that the redhead had gone after Frankie the night of the party and neither had returned would have been evidence enough of something more going on between them. The excessive touching and looks and whispers when they were all hanging out were also getting to be too obvious to ignore. More importantly though was Frankie's smile, it was genuine when she was around Chloe rather than her irritatingly haughty smirk she usually wore, and it had started to make a more frequent appearance. "Just don't throw it away, no matter what they say to you."

As much as Frankie wanted to deny it, she knew where the concern was coming from. Juliet knew more about Frankie's home life than anyone else. But Frankie wasn't sure what exactly was going on between her and Chloe other than her enjoying having sex with the freshmen, and that was definitely not something she wanted to stop anytime soon.

"I'm not planning on throwing anything away." Frankie replied quietly as she pulled up in front of the airport.

"Good. Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me tequila when you get back."

"Hey Frankie, don't forget that you're not alone and you can call me anytime if you need to hear a friendly voice."

"I know, Jules, have fun with your family."

Juliet nodded once and gave her friend a wave before grabbing her bag and heading into the busy airport. Frankie let out a deep sigh and brushed her hands through her hair. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

By the morning of Christmas Eve, Gail was the lone survivor of the two houses, everyone else having left to spend time with their families. Steve had managed to convince the Peck parental units that he would pick Gail up after his shift, so she didn't have to worry about one on one time with her mother and her incessant criticisms. After working a short shift at the bar for Charlie, Gail was enjoying her last bag of cheesepuffs for the next two days. Her mother had a special disdain for Gail's favorite treat and since she didn't want to give her any more ammunition about her weight or eating habits she figured she'd binge now.

She was in the middle of responding to a text from Holly about something her little cousin did when a loud banging on the door nearly sent Gail and her delicious snack flying off the counter she was perched on.

"Police, open up!" Steve's voice rang out.

Gail rolled her eyes but opened the door for her brother, "Not funny dorkface, you almost made me drop these." She gestured with her bag of cheesy goodness.

"Well we couldn't have that now, could we?" Steve joked as he tried to snatch the bag from Gail's death grip.

"Get your own, you know I don't share."

"I was hoping you'd have grown now that you're in college."

"Never." And she popped another curl into her mouth with a stubborn smile.

Steve shook his head at her antics and clapped his hands together, "Well, sister, are you ready for a fun-filled family Christmas."

"Let's get this shitshow over with."

* * *

"Really, Gail, what do you expect to do with a major in languages?" Superintendent Peck questioned for the hundredth time since her daughter had started at the university.

"I enjoy it, Mother." Gail replied quietly as she pushed her food around on her plate. They hadn't even been home an hour and she had already been the focus of every one of their mother's criticisms.

"I would have thought a year of running around on one of your foolish whims would have been enough to get it out of your system. At least that had been the deal."

"It was also part of the deal that as long as my grades don't suffer in my criminology classes, then I can take whatever else I choose. I currently have a 4.0."

"Yes, but grades are not everything. You also need experiences and right now you are wasting valuable time working at that bar."

"It pays the bills, Mother."

"Well, you wouldn't have those bills if you had just stayed at home as was planned."

Steve intervened on his sister's behalf, "Having experiences outside of the force can only help Gail, Mother. It can give her a different perspective."

But the redheaded matriarch merely tsked. "As long as she doesn't lose sight of what's important. There is an upcoming taskforce with Guns and Gangs, Steven, I trust you have applied for it."

Finally the attention shifted away from Gail and she felt like she could breathe a little better. Not much, but enough to finish her meal at least.

A few hours later, Gail laid on her bed staring up at the white ceiling. She contemplated why she had ever come back in the first place. She had escaped it all, she had been free, and now she was back in her childhood bed feeling no different than she had when she was ten years old and had been sent to bed without supper because she came in second at a riding competition. Ten years later and she was still just as much a disappointment as then, actually she was probably more so now.

The tapping on her door was light but loud enough for her to hear it over her internal musings, Steve cracked open her door and popped his ginger head in, "Still awake?"

"College sleep schedule."

"Well, I've been working nights and can't sleep either, so what do you say to a movie marathon?"

"Fine, but there better be popcorn." Gail grumbled and dragged herself from her bed.

Flipping a coin had earned Steve the right to choose what Christmas movie they watched first so it came as no surprise when Gail found herself on their parents' couch watching Die Hard for what would've been the fifth Christmas in a row if she hadn't been away the previous year. It was Steve's favorite and they both knew nearly every line, not that that was saying much. But the explosions were cool so Gail could ignore the fact that it was somewhat cop-based. As the credits started to roll the sibling pair started to argue over Gail's choice for the next flick in their marathon.

"Edward Scissorhands is not a Christmas movie." Steve staunchly refused the selection.

"It totally is."

"We have this argument every year. One scene does not make it a Christmas movie. Or you have to concede that Harry Potter is a Christmas movie."

"Fine, Nightmare before Christmas it is. And before you start, 'Christmas' is in the damn title." The blonde decided to trade one Tim Burton film for another.

"You're so twisted."

"We just watched Bruce Willis take out an entire army of bad guys and you consider _that_ a Christmas movie."

Steve's blue eyes twinkled, "I never said I wasn't twisted too."

Gail snorted and she unlocked her phone as her brother grabbed the remote to start the next movie.

 **Officer Danger: Edward Scissorhands = Christmas movie: yes or no?**

One of the only good things about Holly going to Vancouver was that it put her three hours behind Toronto time so Gail didn't have to feel as guilty when she texted her late at night. The response was quick.

 **Nerd Champion: Yes!**

 **Officer Danger: Tell that to Steve**

 **Nerd Champion: I'm surprised he would pass up on young Winona Ryder...he's a foolish man**

She snorted a laugh at that one, but still felt vindicated. At least Holly had a good taste in movies.

"Who ya talking to?" Steve tried to lean over to see his sister's phone screen but she shoved him away.

"None of your business, Gingerbread."

Steve smirked at his sister, "Tell Holly I say hi and Merry Christmas."

 **Nerd Champion: We can watch it when I get back if you want the company**

 **Officer Danger: Sounds like a plan**

Gail smiled one more time before locking the screen and turning her attention to Halloween Town breaking into song.

* * *

Christmas day went much the same as Christmas Eve had, but it wasn't too long after dinner that she was able to convince her parents to let her head back to her own house. Steve had offered for her to crash at his apartment while the housemates were away, but Gail figured she should at least get her rent money's worth. She thought that she would like the quiet and emptiness after feeling the stifling influence of her parents for two days but it was kind of creepy. So Gail set about turning on all the lights in the house and making herself comfortable with her Netflix, cheesepuffs, and taser within reach.

 _She found herself walking through the precinct that had been like a second home to her in her youth. She couldn't recall the faces of the people at the desk, or the blurry-faced officers walking the halls or those on the phones or computer. But she kept walking until she heard the familiar voices of her parents and brother discussing the case. "Victim was an 18-year old Caucasian female, found in a trunk after being abducted from a party. Suspect was stopped by a student passing by. Victim had a laceration to the face and needle sticks in her arm. Forensics is checking for signs of sexual assault. They are still determining cause of death." Cause of death echoed in her head and when Gail looked up at the murder board she felt her heart stop when she realized the victim was her._

Panting, Gail woke up in her bed soaked in sweat. She gathered her hair up into a loose bun to get it off of her sticky neck. A glance around her empty room reminded her that she had the house to herself. Grabbing her weapon, she walked through the lit halls and down to the kitchen to grab some cold water in hopes of calming her nerves. It soothed her dry, scratchy throat but little else. She moved into the open living room and tried some of her yoga poses, hoping that stretching her muscles would relieve the tension.

It didn't.

Forgoing running due to the fact that it was only 4am, she hopped into the shower instead. She let the scalding water cascade across her skin as she breathed in the steam and focused on washing away every ounce of fear she had in her bones. That helped slightly. She skipped clothing and dropped into her bed slightly damp and naked. None of this was helping and she still had at least 6 hours to kill before going to work. So she reached for her computer and did the one thing that used to calm her down when she got like this. She opened a new search and started looking at flights for anywhere else but Toronto.

* * *

As much as she tried to avoid it, Gail found herself at the station the Monday after Christmas.

"I'm sick." She complained as her brother literally dragged her through the doors of the precinct.

"You're not sick."

"Am too."

"You just want a certain med student to take care of you." Steve teased as they crossed through the computer stations on their way to the Staff Sergeant's office.

"She's in Vancouver still." Gail replied without thinking, she was too distracted with her mother's plans to realize that she hadn't put up the proper denial.

Steve smirked, "So you admit it?" He nudged her through the open door before she could respond and left to change into his uniform while she spoke to the Staff Sergeant about what was expected of her. She shot him a glare through the glass windows before plastering on a polite smile and greeting her brother's boss.

Sergeant Boyko was polite enough, though that may have had something to do with being her mother's subordinate. He explained that she was mostly to follow the coppers around, get them coffee, help with files, and whatever else they asked of her. She was to stay in the office and learn the ins and outs of everything they did. Then he welcomed her to 15 and sent her on her way to talk to her brother before parade.

"I still don't know why I have to be here, I didn't sign up." Gail complained again as her brother handed her a cup of coffee and planted her at his work station after receiving his assignment for the day.

"No, but the Superintendent demanded it so you have no choice."

"Why can't she just be happy with harvesting my soul after graduation?"

"It's not that bad around here." Steve promised as he pulled out some busywork for her to do before he headed out to the streets.

"You get paid to be here." Gail pointed out as she slumped down in his chair, spinning it slightly from side to side.

"Peckling!" Oliver greeted as he bounded happily across the bullpen. "I know you missed me but you didn't need to cross enemy lines."

"She doesn't have a choice Shaw, she's our new intern 'til her classes start up again."

"Lucky me." Gail grumbled.

Oliver smiled even wider, "Yes lucky you, you're riding with me today."

Gail narrowed her eyes, "I thought I was just supposed to hang out at the station."

"And what are you going to learn doing that, plus since when do you do as you're supposed to?" Oliver knew his friend well and she would be bored out of her mind if she was forced to spend the entire day doing grunt work. Plus, he actually did want to show her that she could enjoy doing this line of work.

"Good point." Gail hopped out of the seat and went to follow Oliver to his cruiser.

"Oliver are you sure you want to take her with you?" Steve asked as he followed the pair out to the bay. He glanced worriedly between the two, if anything happened to his little sister, his mother would slaughter him and Oliver, but mostly him.

Oliver was on his own for the day, so the company definitely wouldn't hurt. "Come on Steve, we've been cut loose now for almost a year. Plus most people are still away for the holiday. We're just doing speed traps today. Traps of the speed."

"Wow, it's gonna be gripping." Gail scoffed but followed Oliver to his squad.

Ignoring her lack of enthusiasm, Oliver handed Gail a Toronto PD ballcap and unlocked the car, "Ready to roll my Petulant Peck?" The girl grumbled but got into the car. He flashed the elder Peck a thumbs up before slipping into the driver's seat. It was going to be an awesome day, he could feel it.

* * *

Oliver finished handing a ticket to a guy in a hockey shirt who had tried to convince him that he was on his way to an interview. He was on reeling duty, not that he minded as he quite enjoyed handing out zingers.

He walked back to his cruiser where Gail was perched on the hood with a bag of chips.

"Oh officer, please, my speedometer's busted." He mocked as he slumped against the hood snatching the bag from his friend.

Gail let him since she had stolen them from him in the first place and played along, "My wife's in labor."

"I got the runs. Blah, blah, blah." Oliver grumbled as he stuffed his face with some chips.

"You ever let them off?"

Oliver handed the bag back and dusted off his hands as he received the call to switch duties with 1505. They got into the squad and Oliver answered the question. "Yeah, once. There was this guy who was late for his tenth wedding anniversary. He was sweating bullets and, uh, even had the..." Oliver was distracted from his own story as he drove up the road a bit, "the diamond earrings sitting there in the...in the seat next to him. Cutest little blue box."

"God, you are such a sap."

"Romance, Peck, is not dead. Whatever my girl wants, she gets, that's the secret to a happy life. Keep that in mind."

They switched off with the other pair of officers, taking over the radar gun, which Oliver handed to Gail for entertainment. "Gonna run the beam, nothing fancy. Just remember to point it directly at the car you're targeting, alright?"

"Yeah, I know how to use it."

"Of course you do."

The blonde aimed the device and watched as cars drove around the bend. As much as she loved Oliver, she tried to focus more on the cars than on his need to continue to wax poetic about romance and love. She took her attention off the road for a minute to turn and tell him to stuff it.

"Watch out." Oliver pulled Gail aside as two cars flew by dangerously close to them. Too close as the sound of scraping metal rang out when the red truck side-swiped the cruiser but continued going. The pair hopped into the car and Oliver grabbed the radio as he fired up the engine.

"Dispatch, 1519, we got a red truck and a gray two-door that swept by at warp nine. They nicked the squad, no injuries."

"Copy, 1519, did you get a plate?"

"Uh, no, they were moving way too fast."

Gail grabbed the radio from her friend's hand, "Car's Tango-6-Whiskey-4-Delta-4." She handed it back with a smug grin.

"Nice work, bright eyes. Now hit the lights." The two took off to back up 1505, who were in pursuit.

Hours later, Oliver and Gail returned to the station still riding their adrenaline high. Not only had they caught the people driving the vehicles but it turned out one of them had abducted a neighbor's little girl. Gail had watched the cops track the girl and her captors down to a bus and Oliver had been the one to carry her off and reunite her with her parents. It had been a crazy first day but seeing the family reunite without the girl being hurt had been amazing.

"A high speed car chase, seriously?" Steve immediately confronted the two the second he spotted them entering the hallway.

Gail just shrugged off her brother's theatrics. "What?"

"You're going to be in so much trouble when the Superintendent finds out."

"Me? No. What did I do? I wasn't driving the car that clipped us." Gail immediately protested. It hadn't even been her idea to go out, not that she would throw Oliver under the bus. Okay, she might throw Oliver under the bus if it involves her mother. Actually, she'd figure out a way to throw Steve under it. Yeah, that seemed like the best solution.

"Doesn't matter, she is not going to be happy that you were out there and involved in the case."

"Relax, Steve, we caught the bad guys," Oliver tried to reassure the elder Peck sibling. He winked at Gail and offered her a wide grin but she only returned it with a small twitch at the corner of her lips.

"That's all she cares about anyway," Gail tacked on, her words dripping with resentment.

"You know it's not."

"Oliver was just doing his job and even found a missing child, plus I'm supposed to be learning. _No one_ needs to tell her the details." She gave her brother a very pointed glare.

"She'll find out anyway."

Checking the time, Gail realized she was going to be late to work if they kept arguing. "Then we'll deal with it when she does. I have to get to my real job, which one of you is going to give me a lift?"

Since Oliver had to file the paperwork for the damage to the cruiser, Steve had to take Gail over to the Penny. At least it gave him even more opportunity to lecture her.

* * *

"Hey, how was your holiday?" Traci greeted her blonde friend with a wide beaming smile as she came into the bar. It was the first time she had seen her since leaving for her mom's house before Christmas. Traci had decided to spend the days during winter break there to help babysit and whatnot, but nights were going to be at the bar and hanging out with whoever was home.

"Wonderful, stupendous, truly magical." Gail sarcastically replied as she put on her apron and stepped behind the bar. She was still annoyed from the nonstop talking her brother had made her endure on the ride to work. It was bad enough being forced to go to the station every day of her break, but if she had to listen to Steve drone on and on she just might just tase herself in the eye.

"Why do I feel like you got coal in your stocking?"

"That would imply Santa came to the Peck residence. He knows better, my family wouldn't hesitate to arrest him for breaking and entering."

"Supercops."

"With an insane gun collection."

"Well, my Christmas was great thanks for asking." Gail rolled her eyes but Traci ignored her and just smiled wider. "And thanks for the video game suggestion, my brother loved it."

"Of course he did, I have imPECKable taste."

It was Traci's turn to roll her eyes. She grabbed her orders and went back to serving her tables, while Gail made herself comfortable behind the bar. The crowd was thinner than usual since many of the college students had dispersed for the holidays, but it was still a steady enough flow to keep her busy. It wasn't long before another familiar face dropped by the bar; only this one was a little less friendly.

"When did you get back?" Gail asked the newcomer.

Frankie didn't reply but grabbed a stool.

"Okay," Gail had been expecting a snotty reply but seeing as how she wasn't going to get one she held up the tequila and whiskey, but Frankie pointed past her and at the vodka on display. "You don't like vodka."

But Frankie just glared and pointed again. With a sigh, Gail grabbed the bottle and poured out a shot, which the older girl promptly threw back with a grimace. She slammed the glass down and gestured for another, which Gail poured out. The pattern was repeated before Gail went to serve someone else. When she got back, Frankie impatiently tapped her glass again.

"Alright, what's your problem Anderson?" But again there was no response. "You're not getting another shot 'til you verbally ask for one."

"This place was better before you started working here." Frankie muttered under her breath.

"Go easy on her, Frankenstein." Sam clapped his friend on the shoulder and dropped into the seat next to the brunette. "Already on the vodka?"

Frankie didn't respond but glared at Gail who returned the look with equal intensity.

"You should just give her the shot, she's not going to talk." Jerry explained as he grabbed a seat on the other side of Sam.

Traci swooped by to greet the upperclassmen, after saying hello to Frankie and Sam she got pulled in by Jerry. Brushing her hand along his smooth face, "You shaved."

"Yeah, well, I was forced to." Jerry replied shyly.

Traci smiled brightly, "Lookin' good." She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing food and rushing off to her next table.

Gail rolled her eyes at the lovesick couple and poured out the shot for Frankie. She watched it get quickly consumed before looking at Jerry. "Who broke Anderson?".

"She gets like this every year, you just gotta ride it out."

Accepting that they knew her better, Gail gave the boys their beers and poured out an extra shot of whiskey for Sam before refilling Frankie's. Hopefully, the other seniors would be able to keep her in line.

"Wanna be my wingman?" Sam asked Frankie after drinking his shot and getting another from Gail. He seemed unbothered by the silence and just continued the conversation himself. "Okay, I'll be your wingman." He glanced around the bar and pointed to a girl that was looking in their direction. "That girl has been checking us out since she got here. Think she's into you or me?"

"Leave her alone, Sammy. You know she doesn't want to talk to you." Jerry chastised as he slipped slowly from his drink. He knew where tonight was going and it would be his job to look out for his friends.

"I'm just trying to help her out, the sooner she gets laid, the sooner she'll start talking again."

"Maybe she just wants to quietly enjoy her alcohol." Traci commented as she passed the group again. Frankie held up her glass in agreement. But the boys continued talking to their tightlipped comrade and the bartender, catching up on the few days they were apart.

"Apparently it was you." Sam remarked as Gail placed a drink in front of Frankie and gestured to the girl in question. She had mocha skin and a dazzling smile, which she flashed at Frankie when the senior glanced in her direction. But Frankie merely nodded before she downed the drink and turned her attention to the phone in her hand. The girl came over anyway.

"Hey."

Frankie turned to the girl and gave another slight nod but stayed silent.

Swarek interjected when he saw the unsure face the girl was making, "What she means is thank you for the drink."

"Umm, ok. Well, would you maybe like to grab another with me?" The girl's smile returned to her face and she gestured to one of the open booths.

Frankie studied the attractive girl for a minute. This was usually exactly what she needed after a trip home but she wasn't ready to pull the trigger yet.

"Sorry, she's the strong, silent type." Sam attempted to smooth over the awkwardness again. He tried to push Frankie from her seat only to have Jerry shove him. The two boys started bickering and hitting each other.

The girl frowned slightly at the display of macho foolery before turning back to Frankie, "So what do you say?"

Frankie's phone buzzed in her hand but she ignored it and stood up. She gestured for two more drinks, which Gail dutifully poured despite her better judgment. She wasn't sure what Frankie was up to, but it seemed like a poor choice was about to be made. She knew her roommate wasn't due back for a couple more days, but last she checked things were going well between the two of them.

Frankie offered the girl a drink and followed her to the booth before sliding in across from her. Traci passed their booth before making a pitstop at the bar. "What is Anderson doing?"

"Getting some." Sam smugly commented into his beer.

Both Gail and Traci fixed him with a glare.

"And what's your problem?"

"Don't have one." Sam replied before getting up and pursuing a girl of his own.

The two freshmen turned to Jerry for an explanation. He sighed and finished his drink. "Home's rough on both of them. Frankie deals with it by not talking and distracting herself." He gestured to the booth where the girl was talking and Frankie seemed to be offering short responses if any. "Sam deals with it by being an even bigger asshole than usual and picking up as many girls as he can." He pointed to the table of girls Sam had planted himself at to schmooze.

"Home's not exactly a picnic for everyone but that doesn't mean they have to act a fool." Gail pointed out and Traci nodded.

"Hey, don't look at me, it's their demons not mine." Gail poured him another beer while Traci gathered up an order for a table.

The blonde looked up when she heard the door chime, "Oh, what the actual fuck?"

Both Traci and Jerry turned to look as well.

"Shit." Jerry grumbled. Juliet was going to kill him.

"Is that...?" Traci started to ask.

"Yep." Both Gail and Jerry replied in unison.

"Did Frankie text her?"

"Probably." Jerry answered with a sigh.

They watched as Frankie's ex, Gabriela, made her way over to the booth and sat down on Frankie side. Whatever she said to the other girl had her fleeing the booth quickly. She continued to drape herself over the brunette while her friends watched.

"Should we go over and intervene?" Traci asked and both Gail and her turned to Jerry for an opinion.

"We can try, but when Frankie gets this self-destructive there's little we can do to stop her."

"Fuck that." Gail decided before telling Traci to watch the bar.

* * *

"I knew you'd call." Gabi smugly stated as she traced her fingers along Frankie's forearm after the other girl left the booth.

Frankie didn't say anything, she just reached for the untouched drink the pretty girl she had been talking to had left. She finished it in a couple of gulps.

"I've missed you, you're still the paixão da minha vida. Have you missed me?"

The alcohol was starting to muddle Frankie's thoughts. She could hear the words and the sweet voice Gabi used to say them. That voice used to spark every fiber in Frankie's being. It spoke of passion and want and every word was uttered with an unapologetic confidence. It's what pulled her in when they first met, but right now it just reminded Frankie of all the pain it had caused her over the years. But pain was what Frankie craved at the moment; pain was tangible. Her self-hatred wasn't.

"So you're in one of those moods, huh Frankie?" Gabi pressed herself even closer to the silent senior. "We both know what will make you feel better so how about we get out of here?"

"Hey." Both Frankie and Gabi turned to face the blonde who slipped into the seat opposite them. "I know you want to make me jealous, Frankie, but really, inviting this trash into my bar is completely unnecessary."

"Excuse you. We were in the middle of something, you aren't welcome." Gabi's accent grew thicker with every annoyed word she aimed at the girl. She recognized the bartender as the same woman who had interrupted them the last time she had been drinking with Frankie.

"Frankie wants me here, don't you muffin?" Frankie narrowed her eyes at the cutsie name Gail dropped, but the blonde kept her focus on Gabi.

Gabi kept a firm hold on the girl beside her as she goaded the interloper, "I know exactly what Frankie wants. And it's not you."

"That's not what she said before. I know you are getting a little impatient since I have to work, but you really don't need to talk to every girl in here. I'll be more than happy to make it up to you later." Gail reached over and gently stroked Frankie's hand that was resting on the table.

Frankie was trapped. Stuck in the booth and she was going to have to speak up soon to escape it. But damn it, she didn't want to talk. She cleared her throat unwillingly, "Gail."

"Yes, sweetcheeks?" Gail batted her eyes for good measure and smiled wider when Gabi practically growled.

"It's ok, I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe, but you don't have to do _this_." She gestured to the girl beside Frankie. Gail really wasn't sure what had Frankie spinning out so badly, but both Chloe and Holly would be upset if she didn't at least try to stop her.

"I've heard enough," Gabi's voice shifted from the dulcet tones she had used to try to coax Frankie to the venomous one she had displayed at the club when she had been talking to Chloe in Portuguese. She stood up from the booth, "Are you coming or not?"

As Frankie went to slide out of the booth Gail caught her hand, "Really think about what you're doing, Anderson."

Frankie nodded and pulled her hand back. As she got up, Gabi shot Gail a smirk clearly thinking she had won. Without a word, Frankie walked past both of the girls and back to the bar, she dropped into the seat next to Jerry.

Gail got up to follow, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm, hard. "I don't know who you think you are, but what goes on between me and Frankie is none of your business."

"I don't know you think you are, but if you don't let go of me the only way you'll be leaving this bar is in an ambulance." Gail coolly replied with a deathly glare and the girl released her. "Find a new plaything and leave Anderson alone."

Gabi narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but didn't say anything else before going to talk to the mocha-skinned girl she had scared off earlier.

Gail shook her head but returned to her post.

"Welcome back," Jerry held up his drink in salute of his blonde hero. As she went to pass him he caught a hold of her and whispered, "Thanks."

Gail nodded and went behind the bar so that Traci could return to her tables before Charlie caught them. It was already shaping up to be a long night, but at least she had company.

* * *

On Wednesday, Gail had lucked into a couple of hours between her shift at the station and her shift at the bar so she stopped at home to eat something. She made herself some ramen noodles and perched herself on a counter while she answered texts from Holly. She looked up when the front door opened.

"Why do the two of you look like you went a few rounds with Mike Tyson?" Gail asked when she saw Traci and Frankie walk in in their workout gear. There was swelling around one of Frankie's eyes.

"We were boxing." Traci explained as she reached into the freezer and tossed Frankie an ice pack, who placed it on her eye without any comment.

"She talking?" Gail quietly asked in between bites of noodles.

"Barely."

Gail nodded, unsurprised, before shifting gears. "So why'd you need to punch shit?"

"Jerry was being stupid about some book he brought over when he was helping me babysit this morning. He tried to say my siblings messed it up and how he didn't have to worry about these things with his ex."

"Oof, was the bag his face."

"Yep."

"Do you two feel better?" Both girls shook their heads and Gail hopped off her counter and tossed her bowl into the sink. "Well, then there's only one solution."

"We both have to work tonight, we can't get wasted right now." Traci reminded the other freshman.

"Not what I have planned. Grab your keys, Anderson."

Frankie didn't answer but retrieved her car keys, so Traci was the one to ask, "Where are we going?"

"To shoot shit." Gail gathered her apron and work shirt and ushered the two out the door. Spending a couple of hours at the shooting range was just what each of them needed.

* * *

After dropping both of the freshmen at their job, Frankie went home to shower with the intention of heading back to the bar for the third night in a row. But she couldn't bring herself to get dressed and instead laid in her bed in a bra and a pair of boyshorts staring at the ceiling. She knew that both Gail and Traci had gone out of their way to try to snap her out of her funk, but it wasn't enough to undo the damage a few days at home had done. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps outside her room until a cheery voice broke her reverie.

"Hey you."

Frankie propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes trailed over the redhead who was leaning casually on her doorframe.

"I didn't know you were back." Chloe continued.

The brunette merely shrugged in response, but she shifted on her bed so Chloe could join her.

Chloe seemed oblivious to the silence as she made her way over. "If I had known I would've given you a proper hello." She sat down next to Frankie, placing one hand on the other side of the stretched out brunette to support herself. "Hello," she purred before leaning down to kiss the senior. The brunette's lips responded automatically, but didn't push the kiss any further.

When she pulled back, Chloe's furrowed eyes sought out Frankie's. She could taste the sadness on her lips. "What's wrong?" She noticed that puffy skin around Frankie's one eye and gently traced over it.

Frankie shrugged again and tugged on Chloe so that she would lay next to her instead of hovering over her. The redhead took the hint and dropped onto her side so that she could tangle her jean clad legs with Frankie's bare ones. She felt the senior wrap one arm around her as the red head rested on her chest. Chloe could hear the steady beat of the other girl's heart, but it was the only sound that Frankie was making. It was weird for the senior to be _this_ silent; normally she was filled with piss and vinegar, making comments that amused the redhead greatly. "I know you don't always like talking, but you know you could if you wanted to."

Still no response, so Chloe shifted gears, "Or I could cheer you up in other ways." She let her hand begin to trail suggestively as she tilted her head up to pepper Frankie's jawline with kisses.

Frankie caught Chloe's hand before it could reach its destination, earning a confused look from the freshman. She brought the captured hand up, turning it over to press a reassuring kiss to the inside of her wrist before intertwining their fingers together. She cleared her throat, "How was your holiday?" Frankie's voice was raspy from lack of use.

"It was great. Mom and Dad were happy to have me home..." Chloe went into a long diatribe about her family celebration. She talked about her parents and siblings, plus her entire extended family that had come to see them too. Frankie knew that Chloe's parents traveled a lot for their work; in fact, Chloe had dropped them at the airport that morning, so it was obvious that she had been excited for them to be home this break. She could feel the excitement radiating off the freshman wrapped around her. It was almost enough to lighten the load that Frankie felt weighing her down. Almost.

"How was yours?"

Frankie contemplated what to say. She wasn't used to talking about home; in fact, she purposefully avoided it. It was why whenever she returned from that godforsaken town she would find a new girl to distract herself with. One girl to tease and please and work into a frenzy until she turned Frankie's name into that of a deity. She would give, but not receive, and leave just as quickly as she arrived.

It was how she met Gabriela after sophomore break.

Turned out that Frankie really was that damn good and the other girl sought her out for more, which somehow morphed into a relationship until the following year when Gabi wanted to meet Frankie's family during winter break and Frankie had staunchly refused. It was clear even then that the two were toxic for each other, breaking up and making up was the only way they could communicate, but that had been the deal breaker. Not that it stopped Frankie from seeking her out any time she wanted to punish herself.

But not this year. After her friends' intervention that first night, she made the decision herself to return to their house each night alone rather than seeking out a new girl to distract herself with. Except, she still felt unsatisfied. But could she really use Chloe the way she used strangers? The only other option was to talk.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, the words failing to be voiced. She could feel Chloe's warm eyes watching her, but she couldn't meet them. It was enough though to get her to try. "I don't like going back there."

"Home?"

"It's not home, it's just my family's house. It hasn't been home since I started college and moved in here. Actually, it didn't feel much like home even before that." Frankie spoke quietly as she kept her eyes trained on their linked hands. She brought Chloe's knuckles back to her lips, gently brushing them with small kisses. The normally verbose freshman was silently waiting for the older girl to continue. She was filled with questions, but she knew that getting Frankie to talk about her family life at all was a miracle. It wasn't long before her patience was rewarded.

Dropping her voice into a small town drawl Frankie continued, "So Daddy is a preacher and Mama is just the perfect wife. She runs the Sunday school and makes the best apple pie in all of Ontario. She even has the ribbons to prove it." Frankie let her voice return to normal. "We are the perfect Christian family living life just as God intended. Pillars of the community, really."

"And I was the perfect daughter 'til I wasn't anymore." Frankie chuckled humorlessly, "I never belonged in that town. I always wanted more than to just marry my high school boyfriend and become a baby factory. Plus, I just knew I was different. But I was in denial about how different I really was..." She remembered trying to fit the mold her family and friends wanted her to fit. It never felt right.

Chloe understood, "What was her name?"

Her name had been LauraLee. She had been smart and popular; captain of the cheerleading squad, and just a genuinely nice and friendly person, _everybody_ who met her loved her. She was two years older than Frankie but her family was part of Frankie's father's parish, so they had known each other their whole lives. So when Frankie needed help in French her sophomore year, LauraLee's mother had volunteered her as a tutor. What started as teaching Frankie the language, quickly morphed into a friendship where the girls would end up talking for hours. LauraLee was going to Montreal for college and encouraged Frankie to break out of the town too. She was the one to push her to not let the others hold her back. She was also the one who initiated the kiss. A kiss that sent Frankie's whole world spinning.

"Doesn't matter. We kept it hidden for a while, but one day her Daddy caught us fooling around in the front seat of his truck when she was supposed to be giving me a ride home. He kicked me out and called my parents."

"What did they do?"

"They decided I needed to pray the gay away." Frankie could still feel the way the pew bit into her knees, bruising her, as she stayed there from before the sun had come up until well after supper. She was supposed to be praying to God to forgive her sins and to give her the strength to overcome the devil's temptations. Praying for her soul's redemption. Frankie did spend the whole day talking to God. She asked him why he had made her different. She asked why he would let her feel the way she did if it was so wrong. She didn't get an answer that day.

"They finally let me come home some time after dinner and told me to stay away from her. So I did. I ignored her in the hallways, walked away anytime she tried to talk to me, avoided her at all costs. There were rumors, of course. So I started dating a guy on the hockey team just to get people to stop talking. Soon enough she left for college and never came back."

Frankie spent the rest of her high school years trying to lock away that part of herself. But then she went to college and one day hanging out with Juliet, she just blurted out the words she had been too scared to say. And when her roommate had just smiled and asked if Frankie wanted to grab lunch and talk, she had been incredibly relieved. Juliet never treated her any differently and she decided she was done hiding.

"It was when I came home from college that first winter that I decided to tell my parents, since at least if they kicked me out I had this place to come back to. It probably would've been easier if they had. Instead Daddy refused to hear it, while Mama took it worst. She slapped me, told me my grandmother, who's my namesake by the way, would be rolling over in her grave for having such a sinner in her family. They were pissed for about a day and then they dropped it and decided it was something never to be discussed again."

"So they...what? Just pretend you never said anything?" Chloe was trying to wrap her head around everything Frankie was saying. She couldn't picture the confident, swaggering senior letting anyone tell her who she had to be.

Frankie shrugged, "They barely talk to me when I'm there, I guess they think they can just ignore it, ignore me, and the rest of my family just kind of follows suit. I don't even know that my uncles know, I'm pretty sure that just going to college and leaving them all behind was enough to get ostracized. They seem to think that I think I'm better than them."

"So why do you go back?"

"My brothers, mostly. Mark is 18, I tried to convince him to go to college but he wants to be a mechanic. Simon is 15 and Paul is 12. Mark had it the worst since we were in school together. I ignored the taunting for the most part, but he always wanted to fight back and defend me. I didn't deserve the defense though and when he found out that what everyone was sayin' was true, things changed. He's taken my parents' cue though and just pretends it isn't true."

Chloe picked herself up so she could look at Frankie. She waited until the green eyes met her own. "You are."

"I am what?"

"Better than them."

A small sad smile tugged at the corner of Frankie's lips and Chloe shifted over to press a light kiss to them.

"You are better." She repeated and pressed a firmer kiss, one that Frankie reciprocated before pushing Chloe onto her back.

She parted Chloe's lips forcefully with her tongue as she pinned the redhead below her. The moan that she excited from deep within the younger girl was enough to spur Frankie on, but she had to catch the wandering hands once again. Frankie didn't want to be touched. She didn't deserve it. Instead she pulled Chloe's shirt up until it was wrapped around her wrists, using it to restrict her movement above her head. Chloe tried to struggle against the binding, but as Frankie moved her kisses lower she focused on pushing her body against the senior, trying to create any form of friction. Frankie pulled back enough to give Chloe a look that told her to keep her hands were they were as she released her hold so she could rid the freshman of the tight pants and soaked panties that were clinging to her lower half. Finally exposed, Frankie repositioned Chloe to the edge of the bed before dropping to her knees on the floor. She was determined to forget, no not forget, she wanted to replace the memories of that day on the pew. And as she parted Chloe's legs, taking a moment to take in the sight of her, she reminded herself that this was the only temple she wanted to pray at.

It was a while before they dressed and went to meet up with their friends at the bar. But when they did, Frankie actually participated in the conversations again. She was still quiet and more reserved than usual, but it was progress. Chloe, for her part, stuck close to the senior the rest of the night. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

* * *

Early morning on New Year's Eve found most of the freshmen girls sprawled across the couches of the mancave playing against Dov on his game console. Nearly all of the occupants of the two houses had made it back in time to celebrate. Both Gail and Traci would have to work that night, but it was nice to relax for a bit while they didn't have classes or homework to worry about.

"So when does Holly get back?" Chloe asked as she attempted to take out Gail's character with a grenade.

"Not 'til tomorrow." Gail replied absently as she got her character under cover.

"Sucks that she won't be here for the ball drop." Traci commented as her character was killed for the third time.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be working." Gail was just glad the med student would be back for the party. She was going to need as many friendly faces there as she could get.

"Yeah, but you won't have anyone to kiss." Chloe pointed out.

"Oh my god! You're right! How will I ever survive?" Gail fake cried as she launched a flaming arrow at her roommate's character.

Dov took out Traci's character again before trying his luck with the blonde's. "She's going to be at the Peck Soiree, right? As Steve's date?"

"Is there a point, Epstein?"

"Must be weird having you girlfriend pretend to be your brother's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Gail immediately replied before shooting Dov's character's head off. "Not that it matters."

"I'm just saying that if my girlfriend was pretending to be someone else's girlfriend right in front of me I'd be upset. Plus, it would be even worse if it was with my parents. I mean if you can't just tell your parents you're dating Steve's girlfriend." Dov noticed the look all three girls were giving him. "Uh...Just a thought."

"Clearly, you've been giving this a lot of thought."

"I think about you two all the time," Dov's voice was almost wistful before he realized how it sounded. "That came out wrong."

"You came out wrong." Gail snarled and the other girls laughed.

The group shifted the conversation to tease Dov about Sue, which set them all commenting on each of the group's 'relationships' until they heard the front door open.

"Honey...I'm home." Chris called out as he dropped a bag onto the hallway floor.

"What?!" Gail exclaimed as she launched herself over the couch and onto Chris, dangling from him like a sloth from a tree. She was the first one to reach him.

Chris chuckled and caught the blonde, clearly just as happy to see his friend. "Hi."

"We've missed you." Traci took her turn greeting the boy once Gail released him from her spontaneous hug. Chloe followed soon behind. None of them had been expecting him, but it felt good to have him back.

Chris glanced around the house, "The place...it looks the same." He had only been gone a little over a week, but that already felt like an eternity to him once he had gotten back to Timmons. He tried to keep a smile on his face and not let it show how much he missed Toronto.

"Smell is different, thank God." Gail remarked.

"Told you that smell was you." Dov pointed out as he joined the group.

Chris ignored the taunting as Denise came in behind him. He pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a proud hand on her pregnant belly. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

Gail couldn't hide her irritation, "You're staying here?" Dov, Chloe, and Traci shot her a look so she plastered a fake smile on her face and forced cheer into her voice, "I mean _you're staying here_."

Breaking the tension, Chloe cheerfully spoke up, "You guys ready to paint the town red. We're gonna rock out with our -" But Chloe was cut off by Dov's hand clamping over her mouth.

"She gets a little excited first thing in the morning." Dov explained to Denise, who wasn't used to the chipper girl.

Chloe elbowed her friend and he released her, but she continued to smile excessively. "It's true I had an espresso this morning so..."

"Just give us like ten minutes and we'll take you all out for breakfast." Chris offered as he carried their things up the stairs to his old room, which was now barren on his half.

The rest of the freshmen returned to their game to finish the round before taking the boy up on his offer for free food.

* * *

That night the Penny was a madhouse and Charlie had Dov help him rig up a big projector to watch the ball drop. Both Gail and Traci had been running around the whole time and even their boss was up front to help at the bar.

Charlie had sent her to grab some more bottles from the back, when Gail overheard a familiar voice talking to someone in the hallway. She started to head in the direction of the voice to tell the person they couldn't be in the back. The closer she got, she realized that it was a one-sided conversation.

"Gene you can't keep calling me. I already told you, Chris and I are back together...No, we're over...It doesn't matter, I don't care if you're its father, as far as I'm concerned Chris is going to raise this baby with me and he's the only father its ever going to know." Denise hung up the phone and turned around to head back to the party, but stopped in her tracks. "Gail."

Gail shook her head in disgust, "I knew you were full of shit."

"Gail, I don't know what you heard but-"

"I heard you tell some guy named Gene that he is your baby's father. You have to tell Chris."

"Please, Gail, please..."

But Gail was unmoved, "You have to tell Chris he is not the father."

They heard someone turn the corner, "Denise? Gail? Everything ok?" Chris looked between the two girls. Denise looked upset and Gail looked royally pissed.

"Chris, hey baby...sorry...everything's fine. We were just talking."

"Are you kidding me? You're such a lying b-"

"Gail!" Chris interrupted and shot her a look.

"Chris, she's been lying to you this whole time. I just heard her on the phone with some guy named Gene."

"Gene?" He looked at Denise; there was only one guy by that name they knew. "Gene McKenzie? Captain of the soccer team back at Timmins." He had been in the same classes as them in high school.

"He's been calling me nonstop, he's been asking me out since we broke up." Denise tried to explain, but her tone sounded desperate.

Gail couldn't let her talk her way out of this. "Chris, I heard her on the phone. He's her baby's father."

Chris looked like he had been slapped, "Is that true, Denise?"

"No. Baby, are you really going to believe her over me?"

Gail watched as Chris looked between the two of them. She could feel the knots in her stomach, certain that he was going to doubt her. He hadn't taken anything she had said before well and they had barely been on speaking terms towards the end of the semester. But Gail refused to back down on this and she looked her friend directly in the eye, letting him know that every word she had said was the truth.

He looked at Denise, "Yeah, I am." He turned his attention to the blonde bartender, "You should probably get back to work before your boss fires you."

Gail grabbed the bottles she had been sent back to get. "You going to be okay?" She asked Chris one more time on her way back to the front of the bar.

The boy nodded before turning his attention back to Denise, who had taken to staring at the floor as tears streamed down her face. "We'll meet you up there."

"Hey, what took you so long?" Traci asked when Gail opened up one of the bottles to mix the order for the waitress' table.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Gail shook her head. Chris could tell the group what had happened himself. She returned her attention to the crowd of partygoers. It wasn't too long before everyone starting paying attention to the screen.

Gail missed the chime of the bells above the door over the noise in the bar. It was almost time to start counting down and the crowd was buzzing with excitement. From her usual perch she looked out over the patrons in search of her friends.

"10..." Chris had already left with Denise after the confrontation.

"...9..." Nick and Juliet were off somewhere in Vancouver. Gail had helped her ex get a cheap flight out and he was crashing with some friends he still had from when he went to the university there. He was meant to surprise his girlfriend with the visit.

"...8..." She caught sight of Dov and Sue. Dov had finally mustered the courage to ask her on a proper date after Gail almost showed her the karaoke video from Oliver's birthday of Chris and him singing their duet.

"...7..." Sam and Andy were 'on' again by the looks of it for tonight.

"...6..." Jerry managed to catch up to Traci as she bounced between tables. He had his arms wrapped around the waitress as they counted down.

"...5..." Frankie and Chloe slipped out of sight of the crowd and into a corner for just the two of them.

"...4..." That's when Gail saw her. The dark hair, the glasses, the crooked smile. She had to be a mirage. She barely managed to set the bottle of champagne in her hands on the bartop before almost dropping it.

"...3..." The brunette walked behind the bar with purpose.

"...2..." Gail met her halfway and pulled the girl to her.

"...1..." Their lips finally connected.

"...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Erupted throughout the bar, but Gail and Holly didn't break apart. Gail's heart was hammering in her chest as she got lost in how good it felt to have the med student back.

When they finally broke apart, both girls were grinning widely. "I thought you weren't coming back 'til tomorrow."

"I wasn't sure I'd make it in time and I kind of wanted to surprise you." Holly explained as she smiled broadly at the blonde. She kept her arms looped around her waist, keeping their bodies close.

"I usually hate surprises."

"But you liked this one?"

"I did, but I'm stuck closing tonight." Gail pouted adorably.

"That's ok, I'm just going to say hi to the other hooligans then I'm going to head back to my place and shower. You're more than welcome to come over after."

"I wish, but it's going to be ridiculously late by the time we get everyone out and I have to be up early to be at the Death Star to help set up for the party."

"Alright, then I'll just have to see you there."

Gail continued to smile as Holly walked away to say hello to the others. She watched her despite the crowd of people surrounding the bar counter. Before she left Holly turned back and sought out the blue eyes, she gave her a smile and wave before heading out the door. The butterflies were still fluttering in Gail's stomach even after the brunette was gone. She hadn't realized the full extent of how much she had missed her until then. But she shook herself from the feeling and turned her attention to the rest of the revelers.

* * *

Gail was barely surviving the day in the Peck house. She had been forced into an early arrival to help her mother 'prepare' for the day. Considering the Superintendent's method of preparation consisted of berating the hired help from the moment they arrived until the guests showed up when she would have to play the perfect hostess there wasn't actually much for Gail to do. Tried as she might to stay out of the way, her mother managed to constantly find her. Each time resulted in an order to do something accompanied by a condescending remark about her hair, what she was planning on wearing, her posture, etc. But so far the blonde had managed to bite her tongue and do as she was told, trying hard to make it until reinforcements arrived.

After what felt like a lifetime of incarceration, Gail had finally been relieved of her duties and sent to her room to get ready. She had purposefully ignored the dress her mother laid out for her and changed into the midnight blue slinky one she had chosen for the night. The dress hung off one shoulder and fell to mid-thigh, but she chose it because the color complimented the blue in her eyes. She threw her hair up in a "messy" bun, leaving a few blonde waves to hang out, which helped to cover the scar on her forehead. She tried to not go too heavy on her makeup, knowing that it would just draw even more unwanted scrutiny from the Superintendent but couldn't resist her signature red lips. As she heard the doorbell ring, she gave herself one more look in the mirror before heading for the stairs. She couldn't wait to see Holly's reaction to her.

By the time Steve and Holly arrived Gail was already bouncing around the room, trying to get as many introductions in as possible so she could find a corner to hide in. She spotted the pair first and Gail's heart stopped for a beat when she saw the curve-hugging maroon dress Holly was wearing. It then went into double time when Holly turned and met her eye. She couldn't hide the smirk on her face when Holly stumbled slightly while walking with Steve when she caught sight of the blonde. It seemed her effort had been well worth it.

The party carried on and eventually Oliver arrived. Gail made quick work of escaping the geriatric gentleman that had some kind of political affiliation but didn't know how to keep his hands to himself to meet up with her friend and his date. Steve and Holly soon joined them and the group was able to find some refuge in the crowded room from the schmoozing.

After everyone did a run down of how their work and school commitments were going, the boys filled Holly in on the car chase on Gail's first day at the station. They talked some more about policing and the Peckspectations.

"How many guys do you think Superintendent Mom has lined up for you?" Oliver asked his friend, one arm resting comfortable around the waist of his girlfriend Celery and the other holding his champagne.

Gail groaned; she had been purposefully avoiding her mother for that exact reason. "Probably a million. She doesn't want me to end up a lonely spinster."

"At the ripe old age of 20?" Holly teased. She looked Gail over again, this time at a closer angle and could barely contain her heart pounding in her chest. There was no way the blonde would end up alone in life.

"What can I say? Low expectations." Gail replied with a shrug.

"All you have to do is talk to them. They can't be that bad to talk to." Steve was used to his mother's incessant need to set them both up with appropriate dates. If he hadn't brought Holly as a stand-in for his real girlfriend she would be introducing him to women as well.

"I'd rather clean the floor with my tongue." Gail replied with all seriousness, causing the group to laugh at her obvious despair.

"You might want to start mopping." Oliver gestured to the quickly approaching woman.

"Shit." There was no escape this time.

"Ah, there you are sweetheart. I have someone very special for you to meet. His name is Chet Forester and his father is the head of Forester Inc. and a very important donor. If you all would excuse us, I'd like to introduce you. Steven, I noticed that Inspector Brown is right over there, why don't you introduce him to your lovely girlfriend." The formidable woman merely smiled politely at both Oliver and Celery.

"Certainly, Mother." Steve dutifully replied.

The Superintendent nodded and turned sharply on her heels, expecting her daughter to follow.

Gail snatched the champagne flute from Oliver's hand and downed its contents quickly while her mother's back was turned. She handed it back to her friend, "You're a good man, Charlie Brown." Then she straightened her back, steeling herself before entering the lion's den.

Holly followed Steve automatically, but she watched as Gail made her way across the room with her mother. The Superintendent introduced the blonde to a tall boy with slightly long hair and just the right amount of stubble. Even from across the room, Holly could tell he was attractive by societal standards, and she could see straight girls everywhere swooning for him. Holly watched as the Superintendent smiled and walked away, clearly pleased with the matching and satisfied that her daughter would behave. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the blonde even as she was introduced to the man the Superintendent had mentioned to Steve, her insides crumbling each time the blonde threw her head back and laughed at something the guy said. And when he reached forward and touched Gail's arm, she could feel the jealousy course through her, pooling right in her beating heart. But there was nothing she could do, but watch from the other side of the room as she continued to play Steve's perfect girlfriend.

Finally Holly was forced to pay attention to the conversation at hand. After politely answering the Detective Inspector's questions she returned her gaze to where the two had been stationed before but neither was in sight. She hoped that Gail had simply escaped alone like she had at the last party.

She was making her way down the hallway upstairs when she felt someone grab her suddenly and pull her into a room. Gail's insistent lips swallowed up any sound of surprise Holly made, as she pinned Holly forcefully against the door. Holly returned the kiss with as much passion as she pulled Gail even closer. The desire she had felt the moment she had seen the blonde was raging in her.

"What took you so long?" Gail asked after their kiss broke as she moved her lips to the underside of Holly's jaw.

"Next time you should tell someone you're leaving." Holly breathlessly sassed.

"Thought you would've noticed." Gail's kisses continued down Holly's neck. "I noticed you."

"You did?"

"Mmhmm I can't seem to take my eyes off of you tonight. Who'd you wear this dress for?" Gail's hands slid across the smooth fabric and along Holly's curves while her lips continued to trace the elegant slope of the brunette's neck.

"Who do you think?"

"Steve doesn't deserve this."

"Wrong Peck."

Gail smiled against Holly's skin before biting down on her pulse point, eliciting a moan. She released the reddened skin and her lips returned forcefully to Holly's. She could taste the sweet champagne Holly had been drinking and was fairly certain she could get drunk on the other girl's soft lips alone. The kiss broke and Gail rested her forehead against Holly's. "It's a great dress. Almost looks as good as what's underneath."

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see later."

"Think I might need to take a peek now." Gail decided, letting her hands drift down and slip under the hem of Holly's dress as they traced the smooth contours of the other girl's muscular legs.

Holly's body was on fire but she tried to keep some level of control on her hormones. "Gail, what are you doing?"

"Holly, I can't wait any longer."

"We can't do this. Not in your parents' bathroom while there's a party going on underneath us." Holly wasn't sure if the reminder was more for Gail or for herself. But she knew that if Gail kept kissing her and touching her like this she was going to lose all control.

"Yes, we can, no one is going to hear us."

"Gail..." Holly started in a warning tone.

"Holly. I just want to feel something good for a change while I'm here and you...you feel so good." Gail let her hands wander some more and could feel Holly shift under her touch, seeking more contact. Taking that as permission, she let her fingers slip under the waistband of Holly's panties and slowly pulled them down the long tan legs before dropping to her knees on the cold, tiled floor. She lifted one of Holly's legs onto her shoulder and pressed a kiss to Holly's inner thigh, "But you taste even better." She pressed a kiss higher.

"Gail..." But this time the name came out more as a whimper than a warning as the blonde continued to trail kisses higher. Holly knew it was wrong but Gail's lips felt so good and they were still moving slowly higher. Whatever misgivings she had flew out of her mind as Gail's mouth reached her throbbing flesh. She tried to suppress the moan that sprang from deep within her but failed miserably as her head slammed back into the door that was supporting her. Her hands reached down to the blonde hair as she tried to pull the other girl closer, locking her in place right where she needed her.

The Pecks might kill them if they ever found out, but it was a risk worth taking. She was only human after all.

* * *

Eventually returning to the party, Gail quickly found Oliver and accepted the champagne flute he handed her with a smile. He didn't comment on her absence, though the look in his eyes implied that he had definitely noticed. But Gail merely smirked at her friend and sipped her glass. The two stood together silently watching the party unfold around them. It was only a few minutes later that Holly returned to Steve's side. Gail couldn't hide the smile on her face as the brunette glanced around the room seeking her out. Once Holly's eyes landed on the blonde, she let out a crooked smile.

Oliver had noticed the entire exchange, specifically the look on his little friend's face. He had never seen her show such adoration. He cleared his throat, shattering the silence between them. "It's funny how relationships start, I mean, who you end up with. Sometimes it's the last person that you would expect, or who other people expect." Oliver's eyes continued to glance around the party, only briefly flickering in the direction of his friend.

Gail let out an audible groan, "We're not having this conversation, are we?"

Oliver continued on as if she hadn't said a word, "But who cares what people think right? As long as you're happy. Of course it's gonna mean some life changes, I guess it's, well I just said it: life changes. So you want to date a witch, or after knowing her for an insanely short amount of time, ask her to move in with you, but that's ok, because she makes you _happy_."

Gail turned her head to look at the man standing beside her. It was hard to think of Oliver as a man, when she had first met him he was only a freshman in college. He had just been another one of Steve's friends back then, but he had always gone out of his way to look out for her. No more so than that one night his senior year. It was weird to see him as a grown-up, but he was. He was a fully-fledged cop, and apparently a man about to move in with his girlfriend.

"We're talking about you." She pointed out.

Oliver turned to his friend, giving her his undivided attention. "Who else would we be talking about darlin'?" He questioned innocently, which if Gail hadn't known him better, she might have thought was sincere. But Oliver had a special way of doling out advice that always seemed to apply to her even if he didn't flat out say it. He would make a great training officer one day.

Gail actually liked Celery, she was weird but at least she wasn't as controlling as Zoe had been. Zoe who had dated Oliver all through college only to break up with him when he joined the force, declaring that she couldn't be with a cop. Her friend had been heartbroken after trying everything he could to make things work, but no matter how many ways he bent over backwards it was all for naught. So if living with the wiccan was going to make her friend happy, she couldn't begrudge him that. But she still wasn't convinced that she could handle a relationship herself. Yet, when she glanced across the room and saw Holly laugh at something Steve whispered to her, she felt a warmth in her chest at the sight. Shit, it kind of felt like happiness.

* * *

Holly had been looking for Gail again, but this time so were Steve, Oliver, and Celery. They were all gearing up to leave, but the blonde had vanished once more. So when Holly had overheard Gail and the Superintendent's voices on the other side of the corner that she was about to turn down she stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to rudely interrupt, but she really couldn't help that she could hear their conversation.

"Really Gail, the things I do for you and you just want to throw away every opportunity. It was hard enough keeping your name out of everything related to that incident, but now you won't even take advantage of the chance to learn in the field."

Gail had been trying to convince her mother to let her out of the internship. But of course her mother was instead using it as an excuse to bring that up again. She tried to ignore the sting. "As usual it doesn't matter to you that I could have been killed." They had argued about the car chase, the one that had started after the truck almost pinned her between it and the cruiser if Oliver hadn't pulled her back.

"I raised you better than that young lady. Pecks are not victims and Pecks do not show fear."

Fear was weakness and Pecks were not weak. Gail knew this, she had been hearing some variation of it her entire life. It had only worsened since the incident a couple of years ago and had been part of what drove the blonde across an ocean.

"Speaking of squandered opportunities, why have you not spent the night getting to know the Forester boy?"

"I'm not interested in him, Mother." Gail refrained from telling the older woman that she wasn't interested in anyone that she wanted introduce her to because she had already met someone who was more than interesting enough.

"You never are, really Gail, I have seen your choice in men. And after everything that happened with that Ned boy, I thought you would be more willing to meet someone better."

"His name was Nicholas, Mother, which I know you know."

"That isn't the point. You know what chasing after that boy nearly cost you. If it wasn't for him you never would've been at that party in the first place."

Gail could feel the icy chill run down her spine at the second mention of that fucking party. She tried not to let it show, but her voice was quiet when she replied, "It wasn't his fault." It hadn't been Nick's fault, though Gail had wanted to blame him for a long time. Blame him for ignoring her, for getting with her friend, and for not even noticing she was gone. But Nick hadn't intended to hurt her and he certainly never meant for her to get hurt by someone else.

"No, it wasn't. He didn't force you to sneak out or to drink. Your judgment is clearly not up to par."

It had been McNally who had convinced Gail to sneak out that night, but she had never told her mother that. She was way too loyal to throw her under the bus even after everything. Especially, because Andy had been underage at the time. Gail's mother loved to mention the drinking but Gail hadn't been drunk. That hadn't been the problem.

Before Gail could reply, a throat cleared. "Hey Gail, we were looking for you. Are you ready to go?" Holly stepped forward, drawing the attention of both Peck women.

Gail searched Holly's face for an indication of how much she had heard but all she saw was a reassuring smile. "Uh, yeah."

"Thank you for inviting me, Superintendent. It was a lovely party." Holly politely shook hands with the elder Peck.

"I'm glad you could come, Miss Stewart. Did you speak to Dr. Harris about the lab?"

"I did, thank you for introducing us, ma'am."

"Of course."

"Anyway, the guys are waiting so..." Holly gestured behind her.

Gail nodded and said good-bye to her mother before following Holly. Her father was waiting at the door talking to Steve, Oliver, and Celery, so after another round of farewells Gail was finally out in the fresh air. She took a deep breath before climbing into the back seat of Steve's car. She didn't speak the entire car ride, too lost in her own thoughts about the argument with her mother and what, if anything, Holly might have heard. She was only vaguely aware of the conversation going on between the friends in front, they were talking about the people they met at the party and Holly was gushing about some Medical Examiner. When Steve pulled up in front of Holly's apartment, Gail didn't say a word but got out of the car as well.

Steve shot Holly a look but the brunette just shrugged in response.

"You two stay out of trouble." Steve laughed before pulling away as Holly waved. Gail ignored him, suddenly extremely interested in the sidewalk.

Holly turned to face the blonde and smiled. "Coming up?" She was surprised when Gail shook her head.

She flexed her left hand, feeling a quick jolt of pain through it. "Nah, not tonight. Think I'm just gonna head home." Gail knew that with the way her thoughts were spinning out of control she shouldn't go up to Holly's, but she also hadn't wanted to be stuck in the car with Steve when he dropped her off at her own house. She'd rather walk the couple of blocks.

It was a windy night, pulling the long blonde hair out of its tie, splashing it across Gail's face, making it difficult for Holly to read the other girl's expression. She was confused over where the sudden change had come from when Gail had literally jumped her at the Peck party because she couldn't wait to be with her.

She reached up to move the blonde hair back, her fingers inadvertently brushing along a rough line on Gail's forehead. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The gentle touch of Holly's fingers across her scar was too much and Gail jumped back out of reach. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Holly continued to look at Gail with concern, "Okay, you know we don't have to do anything? We could just hang out, watch a movie...or talk."

Gail's eyes sharpened, "How much did you hear?"

Holly bit her lip and adjusted her glasses. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation between the Pecks but she had heard part of it, not that she understood any of it. Right now though, it was obviously Gail was upset and Holly just wanted to calm her down. Adopting her most soothing voice she started, "Gail..."

"Don't Holly," Gail held up a hand to try to shield herself from the concern. She didn't want Holly treating her like something that needed to be coddled. Steeling her voice further, "I asked you a question."

Holly let out a small sigh before replying honestly, "I heard you two arguing about boys and some party."

"So you were just listening in on something that was none of your damn business."

"I hadn't meant to, we were all looking for you and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Really? Because you had no problem interrupting after listening in."

Holly had spoken up because she couldn't listen to Gail's own mother tear her down any longer. "You don't deserve for her to talk to you like that. She shouldn't be constantly belittling you." Holly reached out again to lightly touch the blonde's arm.

"It's none of your business, Holly," Gail bit out. She felt weak and vulnerable from her mother's attacks and knowing that Holly had heard more than she should've. Holly was getting too close, everyone had noticed with all their comments about relationships and acting like Holly was her girlfriend. Every inch of Gail's body felt exposed, so she did what she always did best in a situation like this: she wrecked it further. "You're not my girlfriend."

Holly recoiled slightly, like the words had physically hit her. She nodded her head softly and glanced down at the concrete. A small sad smile pulled at one side of her lips and her voice stayed soft, "Oh, ok, so that's how we're going to do this."

"It's how we've been doing it." Gail tried to maintain her hostility, even though it felt like it would break her.

Holly crossed her arms and looked at Gail hard, "I don't have to be your girlfriend to care about you." The sincerity and depth of those words was evident in both Holly's eyes and her voice.

But Gail was too far gone at that point, "I don't want someone who cares about me. I don't need hand holding and long talks about feelings. I just needed someone to get my rocks off with." This time the hurt that flashed across Holly's face mixed with anger, her lips pressing into a thin line, but she said nothing. "Aw don't look so upset, you could probably just swing by the Penny, pick up where you left off with that other girl." Gail threw in the last dig for good measure before she stormed away.

Holly stayed rooted to the spot in front of her apartment building watching the blonde's retreating form. What the hell just happened?

* * *

It had been two weeks of complete radio silence from Gail. She had even blown off two visits to the clinic without any explanation. Unlike the last time, this time there were no responses at all to Holly's texts and the brunette was at a loss for how it had all gone so horribly wrong. Even after all the hurtful things Gail had said, Holly had hoped she just needed time to calm down so they could talk. It was obvious something was bothering her more than just Holly overhearing part of a conversation, not with the way she overreacted. They weren't even in a relationship but it was clear that Gail had created her emergency situation.

As angry as she was by the things Gail had said and the way she treated her, Holly couldn't shake this feeling of concern for the blonde. Or maybe it was just the lack of answers to the questions in Holly's head. She had never been good at not knowing something, always seeking explanations any way she could find them. But Gail seemed to be the biggest mystery of all. A mystery that didn't want to be solved. So after the first week, Holly had left a final message telling the blonde that when she wanted to talk she knew where to find her and Holly made the decision to stop sending messages to the number. If this was what Gail wanted then Holly wasn't going to push it. Instead she threw herself into her classes, which had already started up, and the new internship she had at the crime lab with the forensic pathologists.

In fact, she was pouring over a textbook when a voice startled her.

"You're going to work yourself to death."

Holly looked up to find Frankie leaning in her doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel, let me in, she said you've been doing nothing but studying. Though that doesn't explain why you've been ignoring my texts."

"I didn't ignore them, I told you I was busy."

"Busy getting acquainted with Linda S. Constanzo's Physiology?" Frankie asked as she read off the cover of one of the books on Holly's desk.

"Exactly."

"Kinky. She must be a hell of a woman if she manages to keep you in bed all day and night." Holly just shook her head and turned her attention back to the book on chromatography sitting in her lap. But Frankie wasn't going to be dismissed that easily, so she grabbed the chair at Holly's desk and straddled the back of it. "So I'm to assume your newfound isolation has nothing to do with the bitchy blonde I live with?" Gail had been in a worse mood than usual, isolating herself from the group and biting off the heads of anyone who tried to ask her what was wrong. Apparently that had even extended to Oliver the last she heard. Frankie, though, was one of the few people still talking to the freshman, not that she ever got much in the form of a response.

Holly continued to ignore her, but Frankie just carried on anyway, "Or is it your desire to break the curve for class? You know, that's no way to make friends."

"I'm a first year med student, Frankie, not a senior like you. I need to study."

"Holls, I'm not asking you to come out drinking with me every night like the rest of the people I live with. I asked you to grab coffee earlier today, we both know you need caffeine."

Holly deflated a bit and pushed her glasses to the top of her head. She pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had been building from staring at the small print for so long. "I was studying, sorry."

"So you keep saying. How about you take a break tonight and we can go out? Just a couple of hours tops, you don't even have to drink."

"Frankie..."

"Holly..." She mimicked, "We both know that the closer you get to your exam the less time you'll have and we've barely seen each other. You need to take a break before your brain short-circuits."

"You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Glad you see it my way." Frankie got up and headed into Holly's closet, grabbing clothes for her change into.

"Two hours tops, Anderson." Holly warned as she shed her sweatpants and pulled on the jeans Frankie had laid out for her. She switched her top too.

"No problem, Stewart." Frankie replied as she made her way into Holly's living room while the brunette turned off the light in her room and shut the door.

"Where are you heading off to?" Lisa asked as when she caught sight of her roommate dressed and heading towards the front door.

"Out." Holly had been avoiding her friend, knowing that she would just bring up Gail and rub everything in Holly's face.

"Hot date?"

"Obviously," Frankie smugly interjected, causing the girl to jump. She hadn't noticed the girl standing by the door and Frankie laughed at the dirty look she received.

"Please tell me it's not with another one of _her_ friends. Not after I've been trying to set you up for weeks."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Because that worked out so well for her with Jess."

"Better than the bartender."

"Ah yes, the bartender, how dare anyone actually work for their own money." Frankie feigned horror at the idea.

Holly intervened before the argument escalated, "Enough, let's go Frankie before I change my mind."

"Later, BitchTits." Frankie called out before Holly shut the door.

"I'm regretting this already." Holly muttered but Frankie ignored her.

"Come on, Holls, the night is young and so are we."

Holly smiled, it was the same thing the brunette had said the night they ended up at that the tattoo parlor their freshman year, drunk and dumb. Frankie had gotten inked and Holly had gotten pierced. "You're not planning on another tattoo are you?"

"Not tonight. I just want to enjoy your lovely company for the couple of hours I've got you."

"Always the charmer, Anderson."

The two girls caught up with each other's lives since the boys' party at the beginning of break. Holly was spouting off about her internship when Frankie turned towards the door of the Lucky Penny.

But Holly froze in her tracks, "No, not the Penny, Frankie." She didn't want to see Gail. This was supposed to be about relaxing for a bit and getting Frankie to stop harassing her, not a trap to talk to the blonde.

"Why not, Holly? You've said it yourself: the drinks are cheapest here."

"No...just...no. Anywhere else." Holly had refused to tell Frankie about the Peck party or about what happened with Gail after, no matter how many times she asked.

"Come on, it's the closest bar to where we live, and I would rather spend my money on alcohol than a cab."

"Then I'll pay for it."

But Frankie stood her ground, "No, you've dragged me to this bar plenty of times that I didn't want to go, time for you to pay up."

"I'm heading home." Holly tried to leave but Frankie caught a hold of her.

"No, you promised me a couple of hours, you never said where. If you don't want to talk to Gail that's fine, we'll just grab a booth in the back." Holly still looked ready to bolt. "She might not even be working."

Holly looked doubtful but Frankie wasn't relenting and she pulled the taller girl in behind her. They didn't make it more than a few steps before Holly stopped moving, her eyes fixed on the platinum blonde behind the bar. _Not working my ass_ , Holly thought to herself but she couldn't look away. Not even when Chloe came bounding over to them.

"Hey Holly, long time no see. Do you guys want to join us? We have our usual table and a few pitchers. Dov even has his trivia cards and is trying to get everyone to play. Ooo Holly I bet you would be great at that. You could totally be on my team. Give Dov a run for his money."

But Holly didn't say anything; she was too busy watching the girl that was seated at the bar in front of Gail. The one who kept flipping her hair over her shoulder and running a finger along the rim of her glass. The one that the blonde was staring at with her intense blue eyes as the girl talked. The one that Gail was now smiling at.

"Relax, chatterbox, we just got here." Frankie gently chastised the redhead, but Chloe just seemed to smile wider. Frankie turned and nudged Holly with her elbow, "Whaddya say, Holls? Want to crush some people with that ridiculously high IQ of yours?"

"Umm..." Holly felt her stomach drop when the girl reached across the bartop to touch the bartender's arm as Gail said something. But it was nothing on the feeling of Gail looking up and catching sight of her. The small smile fell from the pale face instantly. "I...ummm...I gotta go." And Holly turned and left the bar without another glance.

Frankie scanned the bar and noticed the crestfallen face on the bartender, but Gail didn't move from her perch to go after Holly. She looked at Chloe who's face was scrunched up in confusion at the sudden departure. "I don't think your plan worked this time, Muppet." Frankie sighed before leaving the bar in pursuit of her upset friend.

Chloe watched the two girls and turned to the bar, Gail was glaring at her. She was pretty sure she had just dug her own grave.

* * *

Maybe Gail should have been more concerned about it, but when she got a text from her brother saying she didn't have to go to the station that day she was just relieved to have the time off before work. It wasn't that she hadn't appreciated the distraction, she did. It stopped her from thinking about Holly, or the fact that they hadn't spoken since the party. She had seen the brunette come to the Penny with Frankie the other night, but she had left quickly without talking to her. She could have gone after her, but what would she say? Holly was the first person in a long time that Gail actually liked and she showed it by insulting her, dismissing what they had, and ignoring her. But she couldn't explain all the ways her twisted brain overreacted to things. She just wasn't ready to let Holly see all the dark parts of her, so really, it was better this way. She had already managed to hurt her, so it was better for Holly if things ended now before either of them got in any deeper. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Now if only everyone else would stop their meddling. She had refused to speak to Chloe or listen to any of her roommate's explanations about why she had teamed up with Frankie to get Holly to the Penny. She was mad at everyone. Furious with her _friends_ for their interference and teasing. Angry at Oliver for his relationship comments. Pissed at Steve for using Holly as his fake girlfriend in the first place. If he hadn't done that then she wouldn't have been at the party at all. Not unless Gail had asked her to be her date. No, that was stupid, she never would've subjected Holly to one of those parties or the scrutiny she would've faced being Gail's plus one. Ugh, stupid thoughts like that had been planted in her brain by the likes of Dov. She let out a deep sigh and tried to turn off her brain.

She was exhausted. The insomnia was wrecking her body and the nightmares were destroying her stability. She knew this time of year was going to be bad, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad. She had been spoiled the year before, anytime she started to feel haunted she had the freedom to just pack up and move on to the next town or country. But right now all she felt was trapped. Trapped in the stupid city of Toronto. Trapped by the stranglehold her parents were trying to place on her life. Trapped in her own head.

But laying on her bed, drilling holes into her ceiling with her eyes as she mentally berated herself wasn't helping, so she got up and headed down the stairs. She had just been on her way to the kitchen for a snack when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Steve?" Gail hadn't expected to see her brother that day, "What are you doing here?"

"Gail, I need you to come with me." Steve skipped any form of pleasantries. They needed to leave as quickly as possible, hell, he wasn't even supposed to be there, getting her.

Gail's eyes quickly scanned her brother who was still in uniform. It was the dark stains on his vest that told Gail everything she needed to know. She steeled herself before asking, "Who?"

"I'll explain on our way but we have to go." He reached for her arm and gave a small tug. He knew that she would have questions, but he would rather have this conversation sitting down and where he could focus his attention on the moving road instead of his baby sister's face.

But the blonde didn't budge. Growing up in a cop family she had always known that her loved ones could, and probably would, get hurt in the line of duty. Gail could feel the fear prickling at her spine as she took in her brother's grim expression. "Who is it, Steven?"

"Oliver."

* * *

A/N: ...


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

A/N: Thank you, my dear readers, for the wonderful reviews and PMs I've received, as well as you taking the time to read and support this story. I had expected to post this chapter much sooner, but to make up for leaving you in suspense I'm giving you well over 25k words.

So I'm pretty sure I promised some hurt/comfort like eight chapters ago. I think it's time I keep up my word. There is plenty of hurt, and this chapter is darker than the rest, so warnings and such...

* * *

"Oliver."

One word and it felt like Gail's entire world had come screeching to a halt around her. The blood rushed to her head, thundering in her ears to the point that she couldn't hear the next few words out of Steve's mouth even though she could see his lips moving as he handed her her boots and jacket. She fumbled with the objects, trying hard to control her shaking hands and wobbly legs enough to put them on. She could barely feel the keys Steve was shoving into her hand before pulling her out the door.

When both Steve and Oliver signed up for the force right out of college, Gail had forced them to make her a promise: if anything were to happen to one of them, the other would be the one to tell her. She didn't want some random officer, or worse: her parents, to be the one to break the news to her. By that point Oliver had felt like a brother as much as (and sometimes even more than) Steve, so she had argued it was the least they could if they were going to put their lives in danger on a daily basis. The boys back then had been foolishly arrogant, denying that it would ever come to that. They were young, strong, and healthy, causing them to feel untouchable. But the blonde had been insistent, so they made promises they hoped they would never have to keep. Some of their male bravado had worn off once they actually donned the uniform and vests, with their guns clipped to their sides, and finally being forced to face the reality of the oath they had taken. A reality that didn't hit them until they were chasing perps down the streets of Toronto, being chastised on a daily basis by TOs, and just hoping they didn't do anything to disgrace the badge they both wore so proudly.

Steve had honestly never thought that he would have to keep his promise to his sister so soon. But here he was: behind the wheel of his squad, still wearing his bloody and torn uniform, driving quickly (but not speeding) to the hospital and being forced to explain to Gail how the last two days had gone so horribly wrong.

"What do you mean someone was targeting the police?" Gail couldn't believe what her brother was telling her. Growing up they both had looked at those uniforms as symbols of power and strength. She could vaguely remember her parents wearing them before they took on the white shirts they wear just as proudly now. She knew the uniforms meant her family would have to put themselves in harm's way, but something about them made them seem special, almost like superheroes. Yes, she had grown up and become disillusioned with the notion with as much intensity as her brother had become enamored with it, but she still didn't want to think of someone purposefully hunting down the blues.

"Remember the kidnappers you and Oliver had caught a few weeks ago?" Steve took his eyes off the road for a second to watch as Gail nodded before focusing his attention back to the moving streets. "We had reason to believe that the guy had been working with other people in some perverted kidnapping ring. There were leads on some guy, but it turned out he was innocent, his brother had been the one involved, only we didn't know it at the time. One of our officers had taken the case personally and went rogue trying to prove that he was connected to the kidnapping and murder of a child that lived near him. He was harassed by the officer and even attacked by one of his neighbors and the guy snapped. He started hunting down the officers he believed had targeted him."

"And Oliver was on his list."

"He was one of many. We received fake calls to crimes and he would open fire on the responding officers. He went to elaborate lengths including setting up a dummy in the park to look like a dead body, hiding out in abandoned buildings...the works."

Gail was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but she asked anyway, "You were one of the officers shot at, weren't you?"

"Yes."

It sent a chill down her spine, thinking that she could have been on her way to the hospital for Steve as well...or worse. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head for now; she could let them tear her apart later. She wanted to know more about what happened to Ollie. "So...what? Oliver got shot responding to one of the calls?"

Steve hesitated, keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. He cleared his throat, "Ahhh...umm...not exactly."

Gail knew her brother well; whatever he wasn't saying had to be really bad, but she wasn't one to mince words, "What aren't you telling me, Steve?"

"The guy tried to set up a trap to take out a lot of us at once." Steve hesitated again, but he knew his sister would find out eventually, "He used Oliver as bait."

"What do you mean he used Oliver as bait?"

"We still aren't sure how he managed to do it, but he kidnapped Oliver and brought him to a church that his father used to own. We were able to surprise him before he could detonate any of the explosives, or carry out the rest of his plan, but he managed to shoot Oliver before we got to him."

Just when she thought it wasn't possible, her stomach plummeted further. Not only had Oliver been shot, but he had been kidnapped as well. "Why Oliver?" She hadn't realized she had spoken the words aloud until she heard Steve responding.

"Oliver had been the first officer to question him in the kidnapping."

Her shock quickly shifted into anger and incredulity. "So he was shot for just doing his job?"

Steve grimly nodded.

Things still weren't adding up. Cops don't just get grabbed in broad daylight, dressed in their uniforms. "Where was his partner when all of this was going down?"

Steve was saved from answering as they pulled up in front of the hospital. "Come on, Noelle brought Celery, and she's going to need someone who's not in uniform for support."

Gail knew she would have to wait for answers to the rest of her questions because right then she owed it to Oliver to be there for the girl he loved. It was the least she could do.

* * *

"Celery!" Steve called out as they spotted the nervously pacing girl wearing a hole into the floor in the waiting room. Officers were occupying most of the space around her, making the pale-faced, darkly dressed woman stand out even more.

Celery quickly turned to the pair of Pecks, "Gail! Steve! They won't tell me anything." Her voice, laced with desperation, was a far cry from the ethereal tone she usually spoke with.

Noelle, who had been standing next to Celery, spoke up, "We'll see what we can find out." She nodded to Steve and the two officers headed to the nurses' station to see if they could throw around the brotherhood card for some kind of update.

"Where are his parents?" Gail asked as she tried to steer Celery to a couple of open seats, worried that the anxious woman would buckle soon under the stress. The officers quickly made space for them.

"On their way, but it's going to be a while until they can get here."

Gail had already slipped the Peck game-face back on. She kept her voice calm and steady, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I don't know, there was this guy outside of our place, just sitting out in some van watching it. So I went out to see what he wanted, and he grabbed my arm, and started ranting about how 'he should have been home because of everything that happened.' He took off when some neighbors came over. I tried to call Oliver, but he wasn't answering his phone so I went to the station to find him. And...I don't know... They had me stay there, and the next thing I know Noelle is telling me we have to go to the hospital. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"If I hadn't called him, he wouldn't have been at the house."

"It's not your fault that some lunatic was targeting him. It's Oliver, there's no way he wouldn't have been front and center trying to take this guy down. It's just who he is."

"Gail, I can't lose him." Celery's voice broke with the words as her face dropped to her hands to stem the flow of fresh tears.

"Hey, hey," Gail placed her hand on Celery's shoulders, moving it in what she hoped was a soothing manner, "Oliver made you a promise, didn't he?"

The slightly older girl nodded, trying to breathe deeply and wiping at her face. "Yeah."

"What was it?" Gail kept her voice soft and low. It was nothing like how she normally addressed people, but Oliver wasn't people and Celery, by association, wasn't either.

Celery's voice was shaky, "That he would always do his best to come home."

"He made me the same promise and Oliver always keeps his promises." She spoke with absolute conviction that there was no way Oliver would go down without a fight. There really was no other option.

Celery nodded trying to accept the words as the truth.

"Can I get you anything?" It felt awkward to ask, but Gail was pretty sure it's what people did when they were trying to be helpful.

"No, thank you." She reached out and squeezed Gail's unoccupied hand.

The two girls sat quietly together; lost in thoughts about the man they each loved in their own way, the person that neither was ready to say good-bye to. It was too soon. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to good people like Oliver. Except they both knew that this was exactly how the world worked. The universe sucked. (Okay, maybe that was more of a reflection of Gail's general outlook, but right then, Celery could agree with it.)

Suddenly, it felt like air had been sucked out of the room as the spine of every officer stiffened when the clickety-clack of the Superintendent's heels echoing on the linoleum floors drew them to attention. Even Celery's eyes widened at the sight of the commanding presence.

"Officer Peck." The elder Peck addressed her son as she strode past him and down the hallway towards an area away from the others.

Steve followed his mother dutifully, while Noelle continued to talk to the nurses behind the desk. Gail watched where they went; she waited a beat before getting up to follow them as well. If her mother was there, something was very wrong.

"I'll be back." Gail offered and Celery nodded mutely in return.

She may have been a few steps behind, but it wasn't long before she could make out their quiet voices.

"Why was Officer Shaw alone?" The Superintendent had already begun the interrogation of her son.

"We had just finished up the report for one of the calls we had received, and Oliver had multiple calls from his girlfriend who was upset about something at home. He said that he was just going to run over quickly to see what she needed."

"But why, as his partner, were you not with him?" There was an accusation in the tone rivaling that of Internal Affairs.

Gail heard her brother take a breath and shift his position a bit. She couldn't see him, but she was sure he was struggling to maintain eye contact with their mother, who was definitely using one of her infamous withering stares to exact the truth from him. She had to admit that she was curious too about why Steve wasn't with Oliver if the two had been partnered.

"I had been talking to Guns and Gangs about the taskforce ma'am. Oliver told me to stay so I could speak to Donovan." Steve's tone was dripping with guilt.

The Superintendent sighed deeply and rubbed circles at her temples as she processed the explanation. She looked up and met her son's worried blue eyes with her own weathered ones. "Alright, Steven, this is how this mess is going to play out. If anyone asks, you are to tell them that you were still doing paperwork when Officer Shaw left on his own without your knowledge. He took your squad for a personal reason, but you had no idea where he was going. Do you understand?" Her tone made it clear that there was only one acceptable answer.

Steve buckled under the weight of his parents' expectations. "Yes ma'am," he agreed quietly.

Gail could feel a white hot rage pulse through her as she listened to her own family plan to lay the blame on Oliver. She couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Are you kidding me?" She stepped into view of her mother and brother and fixed them both with a glare.

"Gail, what are you doing here?" The Superintendent looked genuinely surprised to see her daughter at the hospital, she clearly hadn't noticed her when she first walked in.

Typical.

But Gail was too busy turning her focus onto her brother to answer her mother's question. "You were his partner and you let Oliver get taken because you were too busy kissing ass to go with him?" She couldn't believe that of all the people to let her favorite person down it was her own brother, the Peck.

"Gail..." Steve wanted to explain, but their mother cut him off.

"That's enough young lady. You shouldn't even be here."

"No, you shouldn't be here coaching Steve on how to throw Oliver under the bus."

"I am the Superintendent of this division, and your mother. You will show me respect, and not second guess me."

But for once, Gail wasn't backing down; she couldn't listen to the hypocrisy any longer. "What happened to everything you taught us? What about duty and honor? What about always backing up your partner?" She threw each question at her mother like a dagger.

But the older woman refused to be baited and kept the professional tone that Gail had heard far too many times in her life. "You can't back up your partner when you don't know what he's doing."

"But Steve did and now you're just going to spin it just like you try to do to everything." Gail felt a twist in her gut as she remembered when her mother had tried to spin the story of what had happened to her two years ago. She tried to refocus on her anger.

"Your father and I agree that we need to look out for this family's best interests. Officer Shaw was a hero, harmed in the line of duty, the backlash for investigating a personal concern will be minimal considering his girlfriend was clearly in danger."

"By lying."

"By not having your brother draw unwanted attention to himself. He is a young officer and does not need to have any negative connotations with his name. It doesn't matter if you agree or not, you are to keep this conversation within this family." The woman fixed her daughter with a look telling her that any dissent would not be tolerated. Steve nodded, but Gail just continued to scowl at her mother. When she didn't open her mouth to argue further, the Superintendent decided that was enough of an agreement at the moment. She could always corner her daughter later. "Now, I need to finish speaking with your Sergeant then I have to get back to the station for damage control with the public. I expect you both will do as you've been told." The Superintendent didn't wait for a response before turning on her heels and heading back into the thick of uniforms, making a beeline straight for the one in white.

They both watched until their mother was immersed in conversation before Steve turned to his sister, filled with remorse. "Gail..."

But the blonde held up her hand to cut him off, "Save it, Steve." She could barely stand to look at him.

"Just let me explain."

"Explain what? It's Oliver, Steve. He saved my life and you..." The words caught and she bit the inside of her cheek, trying to breathe through the lump in her throat so she could finish what she was saying. Gail could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "You couldn't even have his back when it's your fucking job." Her brother, her own brother, was the person assigned to stop things like this from happening, but Steve had been too busy being the Peck golden boy to protect one of the few genuinely good people in this world. "Always have your partner's back, Steve. How many times did we have to hear those words growing up?"

"I know, Gail. I messed up and I feel awful about it. But how was I supposed to know that the guy would be waiting at Oliver's house?"

"You couldn't have, but you should have been there anyway. And you definitely shouldn't lie about why you weren't."

"Gail, what I am supposed to do?"

"Be the person I thought you were." Steve's entire demeanor crumpled at his sister's words.

Before their argument could escalate further, a voice interrupted them. "Hey, I came as soon as I heard." Both Pecks turned to face Holly who had come jogging over to them, slightly breathless.

Gail was shocked to see the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Oliver. How is he?"

"Still in surgery. The doctor's aren't really saying anything to us since none of us are technically family." Steve explained. He had already restored the Peck coat of stoicism.

"It's bullshit. We're all his family." Gail added, she was still angry and was doing nothing to hide it.

Holly nodded, "Do you know what type of surgery?"

"The bullet lodged in his chest. The guy who had him took off his vest." Steve winced at the look his sister gave him. She still didn't know all the details of the abduction and shooting. He knew it was really only going to get worse once she found out.

"Rachel's dad is a cardiothoracic surgeon here, I can see if he's working the case, or if he can find something out for me." Holly stepped away to try to find the doctor, clipping her medical student badge to her clothes. It usually helped. Doctors and nurses, like most professions, took care of their own.

Once the brunette stepped away, Gail turned back to Steve. "How did she hear?"

"I texted her."

"Why?"

Steve shrugged, "Thought it might help for her to be here."

"What about everyone else?" Everyone else, meaning all the people she lived with, people who were good friends with Oliver too.

"We'll tell them eventually. We can't have them all here waiting too." The waiting room was packed with uniforms, every seat was taken, and every wall had multiple people leaning against it. But in the center of the blues was Celery seated next to a very solemn-looking Noelle.

Oliver had gushed about his (former) TO to Gail. She knew how much he respected her, how she had saved his ass a time or two, but mostly, how she kicked his ass on a nearly daily basis to ensure that he became a great officer. Because that's what Oliver was: a great officer, and more importantly a great man. And now her family was willing to throw mud onto his name just to keep her brother's hands clean. She felt another wave of nausea just thinking about it. She could barely look in Steve's direction.

"So, it looks like Rachel's dad is the doctor performing surgery. It's going to be awhile for them to remove the bullet and repair whatever damage there is. But when he comes out he'll update us." Holly explained once she returned. She was speaking to both Pecks, but her eyes seemed to linger longer on the blonde one.

"Thanks, Holls." Holly nodded at Steve before turning her attention back to Gail.

"I gotta umm..I gotta try to get coverage for my shift." Really Gail just needed to not be near her brother right then. So she stepped outside to call Charlie. After explaining to her boss that she had a family emergency she offered to call Traci to see if she would cover. But the normally ornery man told her not to worry and assured her that he would take care of it. He told her to let him know if she needed to rearrange any of her other shifts for the week. Gail understood that it was his way of showing that he cared so she thanked him and hung up. She rested her back against the building; taking a moment to herself, not ready just yet to go back in.

It was freezing outside. The weather had finally taken a turn for the arctic and her leather jacket barely provided any protection against the cutting wind. She shivered slightly, but the way the cold burned her lungs as she took a deep breath felt refreshing. She stayed out there, leaning against the cold bricks, trying to sort out the jumbled mess in her head so she could go in there and be the rock Celery needed.

She heard a swoosh as the sliding doors opened, but didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Hey." Holly greeted softly as she spotted the profile of the blonde leaning against the building.

"Hey." Gail replied quietly as she continued to stare up at the sky.

"Did you get coverage?"

"Yep."

Holly crossed her arms, hugging her jacket closer to her body to stave off the cold. "Are you planning on coming back in?"

Gail nodded, but showed no indication that she planned on moving any time soon. She cleared her throat and asked, "Where were you before this?"

"I had just gotten to the lab when I heard about the shootings but didn't know who was involved until Steve texted me." At Gail's confused look, Holly added, "I've been interning with the forensic pathologists."

"Not going to the clinic anymore?"

"Cut it down to only Tuesdays. Wouldn't want to disappoint them by not showing up." The reminder of Gail's absence hung heavily.

"Sorry, I haven't gone, between the station and work I uh...haven't had much time." She knew it was a lame excuse so she wasn't surprised when Holly just shrugged. There was an awkward silence between them before Gail finally pushed herself off the wall, "I should probably go back in and see if Celery needs anything."

As she went to pass Holly, the brunette reached out and gently grabbed her arm, but she quickly let go once the blonde stopped. "Do _you_ need anything?"

"A time machine."

A slight smile that quirked to the side graced Holly's lips as she spoke, "I'll grab the DeLorean out of the garage."

Despite the comfort that came from bantering with Holly and seeing that smile, Gail couldn't stop herself from asking, "What are you doing here, Holly?" The words were low and harsher sounding than she intended, but she couldn't take them back.

Holly's smile dropped, as did her eyes. She couldn't maintain eye contact, not when those electric blues were staring so intently at her. She reached up to adjust her glasses, but kept her focus on the concrete below her feet. "I heard about Oliver, and he's my friend, so..." She trailed off lamely as she looked back up.

"Not here." Gail gestured to the building. " _Here_." She gestured between the two of them. She wanted to know what Holly was doing outside talking to her when the last time they spoke Gail had been particularly hurtful.

"I umm..." Holly took a breath to fortify herself before launching into one of her rambles, deciding to just spill out her thoughts instead of rewording them a thousand times in her head, "I just thought I should come out and make sure you're okay or something...I-I know how close the two of you are and I just didn't want you to have to go through this alone. I know that you don't want us to be anything, that we aren't even really friends anymore, but I can't help caring about you. I haven't stopped caring. But if you want me to leave, I-"

Gail couldn't resist launching herself at Holly, pulling her into a fierce hug, clinging to her desperately, even before the brunette had finished saying the words. Surprisingly, Holly didn't stiffen in the embrace or push the blonde away, though Gail wouldn't have been able to blame her if she had. Instead, Holly wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Anchoring her, but still keeping her afloat.

"I'm really glad that you're here." Gail whispered; she could taste the saltiness of tears as they reached the corner of her lips when she spoke. She hadn't realized she was crying. She held on for a second longer before releasing the taller girl.

Holly pulled back with a watery smile as she watched Gail rub at her tear-streaked face. She bit her lip, but gave a small reassuring nod to let Gail know that it was okay. "We should head back in before they have to treat us for hypothermia."

Holly offered Gail her hand, which the blonde only hesitated briefly before taking gratefully. They headed back in to the mobbed waiting room and planted themselves next to Celery. Holly was a little surprised when Gail didn't let go, opting to tangle their fingers together as they sat side-by-side.

Gail was purposefully focusing her attention on Celery, ignoring her brother's apologetic glances, and definitely trying to keep her thoughts away from why she was still desperately holding onto Holly. But she couldn't bring herself to let go of the reassuring security that seemed to emanate from the girl beside her, not when she was wedged in a pool of anxious cops, waiting for word on one of her best friends. She couldn't even let go when the Superintendent passed by on her way out the door after speaking to Sergeant Boyko. In fact, she avoided looking directly at her mother altogether, not wanting to engage in any more unpleasantries.

But if she _had_ , then she may have noticed the way the elder Peck's blue eyes narrowed in on the locked limbs before she left without a word to either of her children; all business, as usual.

* * *

It was a long wait. For hours the group sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs waiting for any news at all on the fate of the man they considered a friend, a brother, and more. Oliver may have been a young officer, but he was quickly becoming the heart of the division. His fellow rookie class was there, his TOs, detectives, most of the people who had ever been blessed to spend time with him. Oliver, who was filled with life and laughs, who cared about everyone he met. He loved them, and they loved him in return. Then there was still the number of people who didn't know yet. It was true that if everyone who considered Oliver a friend knew what had happened, the hospital would be overflowing.

Both Gail and Holly had parted a few times, either to speak to someone in private, to make a call, or to fetch fresh coffee and tea for people. But the separations never lasted long, and as soon as they were near each other, Gail would instinctively reach for Holly's hand again. Except for trying to make conversation with Celery and answering the questions of others, they sat silently. The night was getting later, but no one was leaving until Oliver was out of surgery.

Gail could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket, but she had no intention of checking it. Chances were that the housemates had either heard or seen for themselves that she wasn't at work, but she didn't want to talk to them.

"You going to answer that?" Holly could feel the slight buzzing with Gail pressed closely to her side. It wasn't the first time the phone had gone off.

Gail shook her head no, and instead focused her attention back on the warm hand in hers. Holly's thumb was tracing patterns along her skin, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Not now. Not this time. It wasn't enough to distract her fully from the waiting, but it was...nice... The bubble finally burst completely when the surgeon appeared in the waiting room, thanking the nurse for the chart being handed to him as he signed off on something. Holly recognized Rachel's dad and immediately shot out of her seat. Gail's body responded just as quickly to the brunette's sudden absence beside her. It seemed the rest of the room recognized the significance as well, as most of the officers, and Celery jumped to their feet too.

"Hey Doc, Doc, can we go in? Can we see him?" Officer Best asked. He was one of the other TOs who had worked with Oliver, and was the closest one to the desk at the time.

"Not yet, sorry," was the doctor's gruff reply, barely bothering to glance up from the paperwork in his hand.

But Holly was already over, "Sir, please." She drew the doctor's attention, who quickly recognized his daughter's roommate and he glanced back at the note that was stuck to the chart. He looked around the room at the rest of the worried and wearied faces of the people waiting. The patient's parents had yet to arrive, but it was obvious that he had plenty of loved ones.

"Fine, one of you. One person." He conceded.

"Right here," Gail pushed Celery forward.

The pale girl couldn't move though. Gail leaned closer to her, "Go, it's ok, go." She encouraged softly and Celery's feet finally seemed to comply as she followed the doctor to where Oliver had been moved to in the ICU. Holly trailed behind the two, but waited outside for the doctor to return to ask him about Oliver. The doctor gave her the basics of the procedure before heading off to see his next patient.

Holly returned to the group and explained that the surgery had been successful and the bullet had been removed without any serious damage to any vital organs. It had caused one of his lungs to collapse, but they were able to fix it. He had also sustained a head injury, but other than a pretty nasty concussion, Oliver was expected to make a full recovery. It would be awhile before he was awake and the doctor had suggested everyone head home for the night.

Despite the protests of most of the officers, the Staff Sergeant convinced (ordered) them to leave. He stuck around, along with Noelle, Steve, Gail, and Holly. It wasn't too much longer before Oliver's parents arrived, fretful and overwhelmed. Boyko and Noelle pulled them aside to explain what had happened and the couple went in search of Oliver's doctor after. While they went in to see him, Celery came back out.

"Hey, how is he?" Gail immediately asked when she spotted the girl. Holly was still standing nearby and Steve and Noelle joined them when they noticed Celery too.

"Unconscious still. But the doctor says he should wake up in a few hours." Celery's eyes were watery, but she kept her voice steady.

"Want someone to give you a ride home?" Steve offered.

"No, I'm going to stay."

"How about we get you some stuff from home then?" Gail suggested.

"Ok," Celery handed Gail a key and explained where some of their clothes and things they would need were.

"You going to be okay here?" Gail asked as she accepted the small piece of metal.

Noelle offered to stay with Celery while the Shaws were in with their son. "I'll keep her company," she assured the blonde.

"I'll drive you," Steve took a step over towards his sister.

"No!" Gail abruptly snapped. She glared at her brother, stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't have a car." Steve reminded her.

"Then I'll walk." Gail replied icily.

Eyes from the rest of the group darted between the pair, before Holly spoke up, "How about I take you?"

Gail continued to glower at her brother for another moment before turning to look at Holly. Her features softened when she saw the slight smile Holly offered her as the brunette nodded her head towards the door. She gave a curt nod and squared her shoulders before heading towards the door without a word to anyone or another look in Steve's direction.

"We'll be back soon," Holly told the group, before turning to follow the blonde.

* * *

They silently pulled up in front of Gail's house and Holly cut the engine. They had already been to Oliver and Celery's place and back to the hospital to drop off the bag they packed. They had worked together relatively wordlessly as they collected the requested items and tried their best not to invade their friends' privacy too much. Celery had thanked them when they returned, but told them and the others to go home and sleep, promising to call if there were any changes.

The blonde looked out at the house that she had left hours before with her brother. There were lights on in most of the windows, same next door, so it looked like the majority of people were home. She wasn't ready to go in and face them. If they hadn't heard yet, she didn't want to be the one to tell them, and if they had, she didn't want to have to answer the millions of questions she was sure they would have. They were Oliver's friends too. She turned to face Holly, who was focusing on her fingers that were drumming lightly on the steering wheel. She looked lost in her own contemplation.

"Can I..." Holly turned to face Gail, cocking her head to the side as she waited to hear what the blonde asked. "Can I umm...I really don't want to go in there and see everyone." Gail had turned back to face the house rather than Holly.

"O...k..." The brunette replied slowly.

"So, would you mind if...ummm...if we...if I went back to your place with you?" Gail chanced a quick glance in Holly's direction and braced herself for the rejection.

But Holly simply nodded and started up the car again, "Yeah."

The drive over was short, and quiet. Gail continued to stare out her window until they were in front of Holly's steps. Holly didn't push for conversation or ask any invasive questions about why Gail wanted to come over. She just found a parking spot, turned off her car, got out and headed into her building.

Gail followed her to her apartment, but hesitated when Holly was unlocking her door. "Rachel and Lisa home?" She had kind of forgotten that the brunette had roommates until that moment. One of who actually hated her, and the other's father just potentially saved her friend's life (not that she wasn't appreciative, but it was late, she'd rather be appreciative when she wasn't exhausted).

"Not sure, but if they are, chances are that they're asleep." Holly opened the door to the darkened apartment. A quick glance down the hall showed that both rooms were dark as well. "Asleep." Holly confirmed as she moved into the kitchen. She grabbed some water and offered some to Gail, who took a small sip. She stared down at the glass, unsure of what to say. They still hadn't talked about what had happened after the Peck Party, or Gail's radio silence, and it seemed like an awful time to do so. Not when their emotions were still all over the place after what happened to Oliver.

Holly decided to ignore the elephant in the room completely. "Hungry?" She asked as she reached for her fridge. Other than a quick trip to the hospital cafeteria, which produced some unappetizing sandwiches, they had barely eaten.

But Gail shook her head 'no'. She focused her attention on the water and the heaviness of it in her hand. She felt numb, the weight of the day not quite hitting her fully yet, but at the same time sapping whatever energy she had left.

It was still always weird to Holly when Gail turned down food. It certainly never boded well for the blonde's mood, but she decided not to point it out and put the girl on edge even more. "So, what do you want to do?"

All she received was a shrug. "Do you want to watch something?" A negative headshake. "Want to talk?" A vigorous headshake no. No surprise there. "So..." Holly trailed off, unsure of what to offer next.

There was one thing Gail really wanted to do. She wanted to touch Holly, she wanted to pull her into another embrace, she wanted to back her against a wall before navigating them to the bedroom, she wanted to feel the soft weight of her body on top of her, and the firm press of her supple lips against her own. She wanted to get lost in Holly and forget all about the shitstorm that had descended on them lately. She wanted to feel something other than the awfulness of the day.

She looked at Holly who was playing with a towel that sat near clean dishes on the counter top. Making her decision, Gail moved closer to the taller girl, who looked up when she noticed the approach. They locked eyes until Gail was officially invading her personal space, then the blue eyes dipped to Holly's lips and Holly felt soft hands on her hips. She got lost for a moment in having Gail so close and she wanted nothing more than to kiss the worry away, but Holly didn't want the stress of the day to result in something they both regretted. So when Gail leaned in slowly, Holly caught her by her shoulders, preventing their lips from connecting.

"Gail..." Holly whispered, and those intense eyes locked onto hers again. "We shouldn't. Not now, not when today has been so crazy." Leaving the fact that they still hadn't talked unsaid.

"You asked what I wanted to do."

Gail's voice as she said the words caused every hair on Holly's body to stand on end, but she kept her resolve. "It's late and it's been an awful day," She pushed Gail away gently so she could extricate herself from where she was pinned to the counter. She put some distance between them, "How about some tea?" She made the offer so that she could have something to do with her hands that didn't involve touching Gail.

Gail sighed and ran a hand through her long, blonde ponytail. "I think I need to sleep." She hadn't slept well since before school ended. The utter exhaustion was starting to seep into every fiber of her being: her protesting muscles, her twisting stomach, her painful bones, the small twinge of a potential headache that was forming in her temple, she felt it everywhere.

Holly nodded, "Want me to bring you home?"

The thought of heading back to the house still caused Gail to balk. Maybe...well, maybe for once she was exhausted enough to just sleep and not worry about her nightmares. She certainly felt that way. Plus, the only thing that had actually been able to give her any relief from her overwhelming nerves that day had been having Holly near her. She thought of Oliver and suddenly she really didn't want to be alone. "Actually, can I..." Gail cleared the lump forming in her throat. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Gail..." Holly hesitated. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, but there was something in those blue eyes she couldn't say no to. "Yeah, sure, do you want a shower first?"

"No, it's ok, just sleep."

Holly nodded and started towards her room as Gail followed. "I can give you something more comfortable to wear," she offered.

Gail watched as the brunette moved around her room, opening a drawer and tossing Gail a pair of comfy pajama pants and an old shirt. She pulled out a similar outfit for herself. Gail didn't waste any time pulling her shirt off, but she noticed Holly ducking her head down to avert her eyes.

"You've seen more than this before, Nerd." She teased.

"Not really the point." Holly replied stiffly before grabbing her clothes, and heading to the bathroom to change.

Gail watched the girl leave her own room, and waited for the door to close before she sighed. She had deserved that one. It had been Gail who had torpedoed the good thing they had going, and yet Holly had still shown up to support her at the hospital. She wasn't sure what she had done to have someone like Holly in her life, but she was convinced she didn't deserve her. Here she was taking advantage of her kindness once more, and still pushing her luck. She contemplated putting her clothes back on and just heading home.

She was still standing there frozen with indecision when Holly returned, clothes changed, and face freshly washed. "Something wrong?"

"Ummm..." Gail wasn't sure what to say. She had just asked to stay and she was already contemplating bolting.

Holly seemed to be able to read her mind, "Planning on leaving?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Gail immediately replied with a bit of a bite as she felt her insecurity rise.

"It's late, Gail, I really don't want to play these games." Holly's voice wasn't bitter, just tired.

But Gail's defenses were already locking in again, "What games would that be?"

"The one where you try to twist what I'm saying. You don't have to leave, but I'm not going to force you to stay. It's your choice. You can come and go as you please."

"Why did you let me come here tonight when you're obviously still pissed at me?"

"I wasn't the one pissed off." Holly pointed out with a cock of her eyebrow in slight admonishment. "I let you come here because I hoped it would mean I wouldn't have to worry about you the entire night."

Gail deflated a bit when it was apparent that Holly was actually sincere in how much she cared. It didn't make sense to Gail, and was a little overwhelming, so she tried to deflect it into a joke. "So, it's completely selfish."

"Obviously," Holly quirked a small smile before climbing into bed. She slipped off the long chain of her grandfather's dogtags from her neck and placed them on the stand beside her. Her glasses and phone joined them. She went about her routines as if there wasn't a hot, shirtless blonde still standing in the middle of her room. "If you decide to stay there is a new toothbrush on the sink for you in the bathroom. Either way, can you turn off the lights before you leave?"

Gail nodded and grabbed the clothes Holly had offered her before. She hit the lights and padded out to the bathroom to finish changing. She closed the door and leaned her back against it. Taking a minute just to breathe. She glanced around the room she was in and couldn't help noticing how obvious it was what items belonged to whom. Holly's things were neatly arranged in one spot, they were practical items, limited to the necessities. Then there was Rachel's stuff, definitely more than Holly, some indulgences. Of course, Lisa had the biggest pile of crap overtaking the bathroom. Perfumes, lotions, face creams, copious amounts of make-up and cover-ups. Expensive too (Gail would know since she was no stranger to spending money on beauty products). Deciding that she had spent long enough dicking around, she changed her clothes, peed, brushed her teeth and splashed cold water on her face. It didn't make her feel any better, but nothing really seemed like it was going to. She still had an inkling that it was probably a mistake to be at Holly's, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Not yet.

She made her way back to Holly's room, trying not to stumble in the dark in the unfamiliar layout. She had turned off her phone when the messages from her housemates, especially her roommate, had gotten to be too much. She figured that since she was with Holly, Celery or whoever could reach her that way. She didn't want to turn it back on to use the light to guide her. Once she got back to Holly's room, she dumped her pile of clothes onto the med student's chair, and made her way over to the bed.

"Staying?" Holly quietly murmured when she felt the dip in the bed. She was on her side facing Gail's direction, but she had left enough room so that they weren't touching.

"Yep," Gail confirmed just as quietly as she laid on her back and looked up at Holly's ceiling.

"Good."

Gail smiled to herself slightly. She turned and there was enough light through the window in Holly's room that she could make out the general outline of the brunette's features. Holly had her eyes closed, but there was still the trace of a smile on her lips. Gail really wanted to kiss them, but she knew it wasn't right so she turned back to stare up at the plain white ceiling again.

It was nearly an hour later and her eyes were still fixed on the blankness. She could feel the grittiness from the exhaustion stinging her eyes, but they wouldn't close. Gail had been a little surprised and jealous when Holly's breathing had quickly evened out after she joined her. She half-expected for the brunette to be able to hear the voices in her own head that were loudly clamoring over one another, fighting for the right to torture her the most. Her brain hadn't stopped its whirlwind examination of the shittiness that had happened to Oliver, _her_ Oliver, since she had eased herself onto the mattress, despite the heavy feeling of exhaustion. The conversations with Steve and her mother were still ringing loudly in her ears, twisting her stomach into knots. It didn't help that Steve had told her before she left that the Superintendent expected her at the station in the morning. She tried to push any thoughts of her mother from her mind, but it wasn't working. In fact, she could feel herself getting more worked up by the minute.

Suddenly, the reality of being in Holly's bed hit her when she realized that she was probably going to have a nightmare if she finally did manage to drift off. Chances were, it was going to be a bad one. Fuck. She didn't know what she was thinking asking, on the verge of begging, to stay at Holly's place. But being around Holly usually made her feel better, and she still didn't want to have to face the housemates. She couldn't leave, not again, not after Holly had been willing to let her stay, but she needed a way to shut off her brain so she could sleep without worrying about her dreams. She carefully got up and started to head to the door. Her hand brushed against Holly's ipod that was sitting on her desk and she decided to take that with her.

There was only one thing Gail could think of that might be able to do the trick so she headed into the kitchen and flicked on a dim light. She started rummaging through the medical students' cabinets. Bingo! She spotted a bottle of vodka, a mostly empty bottle of tequila, and a relatively full bottle of bourbon. "Sorry Jose, tonight is Jim's night," She apologized to her normal drink of choice as she reached for its cabinet companion.

Gail found a glass and poured herself a double of the dark liquid that she drank in one gulp. It burned her throat, but the feeling brought a bit of relief. So she poured herself another. It felt even better the second time. So she poured a third and opened up the library on the device in her hand. She had forgotten to grab Holly's headphones, but wanted the music to keep her company. That would count as not drinking alone, right?

Both of Holly's roommates were sleeping so she made the decision to hide out in the bathroom, where she'd be able to listen to the music without waking anyone. She spotted a set of small speakers and plugged in the device. She scrolled through the categories: classical (study music), jazz (chill music), classic rock (necessity), chicks with guitars (lesbian music), old and new pop (guilty pleasures), so on and so forth. Gail was slightly impressed by the variety on the device; it may have even been enough to rival hers. She decided just to hit shuffle and skip until she found something to match her mood.

" _Didn't know what this would be  
But I knew I didn't see  
What you thought  
You saw in me_

 _I jumped the gun_  
 _So sure you'd split and run_  
 _Ready for the worst_  
 _Before the damage was done_ "

Yeah, that would do. Something dark and twisty like her soul. She poured out another heavy helping of the coppery liquid. She liked the way the music seemed to compliment her mood, paired nicely with the way she could chase down every bitter thought in her head with a mouthful of stinging liquor. The bathroom itself served as a small place of refuge. She was alone, like she always claimed she wanted to be. No one knew she was there, so she could hide away in peace. There was no one to judge her for just how badly she was handling every emotion that seemed to want to assault her that night. She had become so good at numbing herself to them, at convincing herself and others that she didn't feel anything. God, how she wished she couldn't feel anything right then. She finished off the drink in the glass and placed it on one of the cabinets, but she kept a tight grasp on the now lighter bottle. The alcohol was starting to kick in, but not quite fast enough for her liking.

She stood next to the sink, letting one hand steady her by gripping the porcelain. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked a hot mess. She had dark bags under her eyes, resembling bruises now that her make-up had been washed away. The evidence of her restless nights painted on her face. Her blue eyes weren't nearly as clear as they should be. Reddened slightly from tears she had restrained and ones that had slipped out against her will. And her hair was teased from laying in bed, despite her best efforts not to toss and turn and disrupt Holly. She tried to brush her fingers through the tangles, frustrated by every time they snagged in a knot. She gave up and pulled it up into a messy ponytail. It was still the long length it had been when she had purposefully grown it out to get her parents to stop criticizing her a couple of years ago. That move had backfired in ways that she never could've imagined. She tried to push the thoughts away, but they were there. They were always there; ready to swoop in and remind her of all the ways she had failed.

She took a large mouthful from the bottle in her hand. That was when she noticed the glint of metal out of the corner of her eyes. She reached over and felt the cool touch of the long blades of a pair of scissors with the tips of her fingers. She picked them up and locked eyes with her own reflection.

* * *

Holly woke when she rolled onto the cool side of the bed. She opened her eyes and found nothingness where she had definitely left a warm body. She sat up in her bed and looked around in the darkness. "Shit," she muttered to herself figuring that Gail must have headed home on her own. She checked her phone to find that it was nearing 3:00am. She tried to lay back down, but she couldn't stop staring at the spot that Gail had previously occupied. Holly couldn't figure out where the change had come from when the blonde had been the one to ask to stay. It had been a long day and was way too late for her to try to decipher the perplexing blonde's motives. She couldn't even handle that in the middle of the day with caffeine in her system, not that she spent a lot of time doing that (she spent a shitload of time doing exactly that). Frustrated that she couldn't fall back to sleep, she kicked the sheets off of her and decided to head to the kitchen for some water.

As she stepped out into the hallway she could hear a faint noise coming from the other end. Music was lightly playing from the bathroom where a light was peeking out from the doorway. She walked closer to the door, straining to make out what she was hearing.

 _"Don't know what you think you saw  
You didn't know at all  
Lost sight of who you are  
Came to make a connection  
Force myself in a dimension  
Lost sight of myself"_

Holly recognized the song as MS MR's Fantasy. A song that she knew she owned, but her roommates definitely did not. She knocked lightly on the door and tentatively asked, "Gail?"

No response, but she knew no one else in the apartment listened to the same music as her. She tried a different tactic, "How long have you been in there?" Still no response.

Holly had to keep her voice low to not wake her roommates, but she needed Gail to hear her over the music. "Hey! Please confirm existence?" She paused a beat before deciding that she had to make sure the other girl was okay. "I'm coming in."

As Holly slowly opened the door the music got louder,

 _"If I could force my heart, my ears, my mind  
And eyes to get in line  
Maybe I'll find something real  
Not a fantasy so divine"_

Gail turned to the opening door and caught sight of Holly's surprised expression. She shrugged nonchalantly, still holding the detached ponytail in her hand.

 _"Let myself down each time  
Let myself down each time" _

"Who cares right?" Gail asked defiantly. "It's only hair."

 _"How could you be what I wanna see?  
How could you be what I wanna see?"_

Holly reached over to lower the volume of the music. "So...this is happening." She stated carefully.

"Yeah," Gail replied simply, turning back to look at the sink where strands of blonde hair were clinging to it. "I mean I saw your scissors and I just thought..." She picked up the metal object and starting snipping through the air with the blades. The light sound of metal scraping metal accompanying her words, "Yay..." The word had a false melody to it before her voice took on a bitter edge, "Here's something I could just rewind." She looked down at the floor; suddenly deciding she was too tired to continue to stand, so she grabbed a seat against a set of drawers facing Holly.

She stared down at the blonde hair held tightly in her right hand. Her left moved to stroke each inch slowly. "He picked me because of my hair." The words were soft and Holly thought she misunderstood them from where she was still standing in the doorway, she was about to ask but Gail was continuing to talk. "I didn't even want long hair. It had been black and short, but my _mother_ had bothered me about it. I grew it out and bleached it, and it was just my dumb luck that he liked blondes."

"Who?" But the question seemed to go unnoticed by Gail.

"But Oliver saved me. He saved me." Her words were wavering and there were tears starting to sting the corners of the blue eyes again. She looked up at Holly, anger flashing across her face as she waved around the hair. "But Oliver was picked because he was just doing his job. A job he loves. And Steve couldn't save him because he was too busy being a _Peck_." Gail spit her own name out with pure venom before she turned to reach for the bottle of bourbon she had left above her head on the drawers. She took a swig straight from the bottle, having lost her glass before she picked up the scissors. It was starting to lose its burn. She missed the burn.

"Okay..." Holly said softly as she moved further into the bathroom. "But honey..." The words were dripping with concern as she crouched in front of the inebriated blonde.

"No, no, no, look, look, look..." Gail rushed to reassure her, "There's literally no bad inches so I'm just going to go back to the beginning." She dropped the ponytail and started to touch the remaining hair on her head, feeling the uneven strands, "I'm just going to go back to the beginning..." The reality of what she had done started to crash down on her as her hands brushed over the rough edges and patches, she could feel her heart start to pound faster. The look on her face changed as the panic started to set in. "Oh my god. What...What'd I do?" Gail tearfully asked Holly. Her right hand moved to cover her mouth and she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Holly looked at Gail with an incredible amount of sympathy, her lips quirking to the side as she matter-of-factly replied, "You cut off all your hair."

Gail's left hand moved to cover her eyes to hide the tears that were trying to escape. She took a breath and shifted her hands to cover her face completely. Another breath and they moved to the side of her head, pinning the hair around her ears. She was staring at the floor as she asked a question that she already knew the answer to, "I'm freaking out a little bit, aren't I?"

Holly smiled slightly as she nodded, "Yeah."

"What am I going to do?"

Holly wasn't sure what to say. "Pass me that bottle, will you?"

"Jim's _my_ friend." The blonde protested and hugged it closer.

But Holly fixed her with a stern look, "He was my friend first. Share."

Gail reluctantly handed over her comrade. Holly took a swig from the bottle before placing it on the ground. It was a move to spare her a moment to think of a way to help and also one to give her control of the alcohol. She studied the blonde who had gone back to staring at the hair in her lap.

"I think that I can fix it."

Gail looked up, her blue eyes shining, "Really?" she asked quietly, almost reverently, like Holly had just offered her the solution to all of life's problems.

"I can try." Holly stood up and offered her hands to the smaller girl. "Come on, hop into the tub. I don't want my roommates to bitch about blonde hairs everywhere."

"Sorry." Gail apologized, realizing the mess she had already made as she unsteadily stepped into the tub and sank to the bottom of it, crossing her legs.

Holly picked up the scissors and the bottle before sitting on the edge of the tub. "Don't worry about it." She looked over the angles Gail had accidentally made in her cuts, some portions weren't very long at all. "I may have to make it really short." Holly warned as she ran her hands gently through the jagged blonde strands.

Gail snorted, "Good, that was kinda the point."

Holly chuckled, took another sip of liquid courage, and picked up the scissors. She made sure that Gail was comfortable before she started cutting as the music continued to play softly in the background. They were quiet except for the snip, snip, snip of the scissors as Holly did her best to even out the hair into a short pixie cut. Gail just sat calmly, enjoying the feeling of Holly's soft but sure hands moving through what was left of her hair and brushing against her skin every so often. For some strange reason she trusted the other girl when she said she could make it better.

It wasn't until Holly was almost done, struggling with Gail's cowlick that seemed to have a mind of it's own, when the blonde spoke again, "Life." The word was almost whispered.

"Hmm.." Holly muttered still focused on the unruly strands. She was tilted over, bending her own body at an awkward angle like that would somehow make it cooperate. "Right? Who needs it?" She joked.

"You can plan...plan and prepare...but it doesn't really matter because things are just going to go wherever they want to go."

"Yep." Holly sat up straight. Brushing her hand through the angled bangs on Gail's forehead. The scar that sat to the left was more visible now, but Holly had tried her best to cover it. "Kind of like this cowlick." She took the scissors to it again.

Gail just continued her train of thought, seemingly ignoring what Holly had said. "I'm sitting in a bathtub, wondering if my friend is still alive, drinking bourbon with the coolest chick ever." Holly smiled and laughed softly in acknowledgement of her title, but she continued her work. "And I have no hair."

Done, Holly brushed the loose strands away. "Not exactly a fairytale."

Holly's fingers felt good against Gail's skin, and she closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the gentle touch. When she opened them she looked right into Holly's eyes, "No."

Holly hummed as she gripped Gail's chin lightly. She studied the frowning face, before she smiled. "Still kind of beautiful though." Gail was still gorgeous, even hairless and worried.

"Oh really?" Gail scoffed.

"Yeah," She reassured with a smile before easing herself into the tub in front of the blonde. Her hands went up to cup the pale cheeks. Gail's eyes immediately darted to Holly's lips, a look that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Even though nothing had been talked about or fixed between them Holly couldn't help the pull she felt towards Gail. She had felt it in the kitchen too but her resolve had been strong then. Now she wanted nothing more than to show Gail how beautiful she still was. Her thumbs moved along the smooth skin of the pronounced cheekbones, as Holly leaned in slowly. Her left thumb dipped to trace Gail's lips when they were just a breath apart and Gail moved forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

It was a short kiss before Holly rested her forehead against Gail's. Her hands moved down to the girl's thin arms, "Come on, let's wash this mess down the drain."

Holly pulled back, standing up while keeping Gail steady. But when they stood to face each other Gail wanted more. The darkened blue eyes shifted from Holly's eyes to her lips as a pale hand came up to cradle Holly's head to pull her in for another kiss. Holly gave in, one hand moving to Gail's back, the other to her neck, to keep her close as each kiss was soon followed by another. Holly knew she needed to cool them down before the kisses turned to more, so she pulled her lips away and ducked down to reach for the faucet.

Gail was confused, "What are you doing?" Then she heard the creaking of old pipes before a torrent of cold water gushed into her back. She couldn't stop the girlish squeal, "Oh my god! It's freezing!"

Impulsively, Holly moved to capture Gail's lips again to quiet her before her roommates woke up. The kisses heated up faster than the water did. Hands moved to grip at skin under the clothes plastered to their bodies. Holly's glasses were still on, getting blasted by the pounding water until she tossed them outside of the shower. But when Gail's hands moved to the waistband of her pants Holly knew she needed to stop them for real that time. Gail was drunk and they weren't in any kind of state that things should be going further. So Holly caught the wandering hands. "We need to stop."

Gail pouted, "But I want you."

"You're drunk."

"Not that drunk. The cold water sobered me up." Gail pulled Holly in for another kiss. Her tongue caressing the other girl's as she poured all of her emotions into it. "I want you." She repeated when they broke apart.

Hard as it was, Holly pulled back anyway. "I should leave you to shower and I'll change into dry clothes and grab you some." She tried to move away, but Gail's hands grabbed hers and pulled her back.

"Holly wait...don't go." For the first time in a long time, Gail really didn't want to be alone. She wanted Holly there with her. "Stay...just...stay...please."

Holly searched the blue eyes, for what she wasn't sure, but all she could see was vulnerability. So she nodded. "We're just showering," she told the blonde, who nodded in response.

"Showering doesn't work with clothes on." Gail argued, her hands still trying to trace over Holly's soft skin.

Holly chuckled softly before taking the lead. She pulled the blonde's t-shirt over her head, before doing the same with hers. The pants were next to go, followed by their underwear. Gail couldn't stop herself from reaching for Holly in all her naked glory, but her advances were rebuffed. "Just showering, Gail."

Gail pouted, but tried to keep her hands in neutral territory. Holly seemed to be more immune to the nakedness. She just hummed along to Dark Doo Wop, which was playing faintly over the running water as she reached for her shampoo.

 _"This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn  
As long as we're going down...  
Baby you should stick around  
Baby you should stick around"_

She only needed a small amount as she worked her hands through the remainder of Gail's hair. Scratching gently at her scalp, causing Gail to close her eyes and tilt her head slightly into the touch, almost like a cat. Holly could feel her relax under her careful touch. She did her best to keep her focus on Gail's hair and less on the gentle curves of her body. This wasn't about sex.

Somehow they both managed to get clean, and Holly had even been able to ignore the ache between her legs enough to stop Gail's wandering hands from distracting them from the purpose of the shower. Finally, when all the suds were down the drain, Holly shut off the water and grabbed a couple of towels for them. She handed one to Gail and wrapped one around herself. She gathered the wet clothes from the floor. "It's cold in the apartment, I'll grab you some clothes while you dry off, and toss these in the laundry room." Holly started to go, but stopped to grab the bottle of alcohol on her way.

"Hey!" Gail complained as she wrapped the towel around her, trying not to shiver in the steamy bathroom.

"Hey, what? It was mine first." Holly laughed when Gail stuck out in her tongue in rebuttal. She quickly headed out the door, trying not to slip on her way to her own room so she could get some warm clothes on. She dressed and headed back to the bathroom. She found Gail staring at herself in the mirror, spiking her hair as she ran her fingers through it again and again. "Here you go." She drew Gail's attention to herself, but the blonde didn't move to grab the proffered clothing, instead she stared at the brunette intently. Holly just deposited them on the edge of the sink next to the other girl anyway. "I'm going to make some tea, come on out when you're ready." She needed to do something to break the current between them.

Gail waited for the door to close before unwrapping the towel and pulling on the new set of warm, soft clothes Holly had given her. She picked the towel back up and scrubbed it roughly over her new haircut. It was definitely short, but at least she didn't have to worry about drying it. As much as she didn't want to, she finally left her little oasis and found Holly in the kitchen, where the taller girl was quietly making some tea. Gail watched for a minute as Holly gracefully went about preparing their drinks. The brunette and tied her wet hair up loosely and Gail could see trickles of water dripping down to the top of Holly's shirt. She had to stop herself from tracing their paths with her tongue.

"Hey creeper you going to stare all night?" Holly asked without turning around.

Gail could hear the smile in Holly's voice. "Maybe." She moved further into the kitchen and grabbed a seat on one of the stools.

"Chamomile." Holly slid over a mug to Gail, then grabbed her own, and sat down near the blonde. "So I'm guessing you couldn't sleep?"

"Not really." Gail focused on dunking the bag in the water to avoid looking at Holly as she answered. She brought the mug up to her nose and smelled the strong scent of the tea. It definitely didn't have the same kick as the Jim Beam did, but it was obvious that Holly wasn't going to give her back the booze. So she settled for sipping slowly at the hot drink.

They drank their tea in silence for a bit. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but each girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

They finished their drinks. "Do you want to try to sleep again? Or we can just stay up, watch something, whatever." Holly offered as the night, or rather early morning, was slipping away quickly.

"You have class in the morning right?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to go."

"Sure you do." Gail knew how much Holly hated missing class. "I have to be at the station anyway. Superintendent Peck's orders."

Holly opened her mouth to say something, but Gail was already cutting her off. "We should probably get to bed."

Holly nodded and collected the mugs. She put everything in the sink and offered her hand to the blonde. Gail took it and they silently returned to Holly's room and climbed into bed. When Holly switched off the lights she could feel Gail tense next to her.

"Where did you go next?" Holly asked, gently drawing Gail's attention to her.

"Hmmm..."

"On your trip. You've told me about Spain, Portugal, France, and Italy. Where'd you go next?"

"Germany for Oktoberfest." Gail was supposed to have been back to Toronto by then, but she had contacted the school and delayed her acceptance by a year. It had cost her a partial scholarship and her place on the track team, but she didn't care, it had been worth it. By the time her parents had found out it had been too late to stop her.

"Tell me about it?" Holly requested quietly. She was facing Gail like usual, her hands tucked under her head to stop her from reaching out and touching the blonde.

Gail smiled. Holly always wanted to hear about her trip and it was one of the few things she actually didn't mind talking about. As long as she stayed away from reasons for why she went where she went, it was a safe topic. So she turned to face Holly and told her about the festival. Her voice was low and they both relaxed into the stories. It wasn't long before both girls were fast asleep, facing one another, almost touching.

 _"Ollie?" Gail could see her friend. He was standing near a car just in front of the building he lived in with Celery. "Hey, Ollie!" She shouted for her friend, but he didn't seem to see her. She could see someone coming up behind him. She couldn't make out the person's face, but he was larger than Oliver and her friend seemed to have no idea. "Oliver! Watch out!" She watched in horror as the guy struck her friend. He grabbed Oliver and pulled him into the car. Gail tried to run to Oliver. To do something, anything to save him, but she felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to struggle, to fight off her own attacker, but he was too strong. She could feel his arm around her throat and then the prick in her neck. "Go to sleep, my pet." The voice whispered before she felt her body go numb._

Gail shot awake and looked around the room in a panic. She wasn't in her own bed that much she was sure of. She was also acutely aware of the fact that everything hurt. Her head was splitting from the alcohol she had drank the night before. Her chest stung from the lack of air and the uncomfortable way her heart felt like it was bouncing off her ribcage. But what hurt the most was her hand and wrist. It was still balled up into a tight fist and she must have slept on it wrong because the pain was radiating through it. She tried to relax the muscles, opening and closing her fist while she waited for her breathing to even out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Holly sat up in concern. "It was just a dream. It's alright."

Well, shit. Gail realized she was in Holly's bed, which meant she had had a nightmare and woken the brunette from her own sleep. She ran her right hand over her hair, expecting to still feel her ponytail but there was only a short, fluffy mess there. The night before came crashing back to her fully. A new wave of panic and embarrassment swept over her despite the reassuring way Holly was speaking. When she felt Holly's soft touch on her shoulder, she bolted out of the bed."I gotta...I gotta go." She quickly moved through the room, gathering her clothes from the day before and trying to change as fast as humanly possible.

"Hey, slow down." Holly reached for her glasses to be able to see better.

"Can't, I gotta get home." She looked at the clock on Holly's dresser, it was still early but she needed an excuse to leave. "I gotta change before Steve shows up."

Holly glanced at her phone, "Celery texted." That got Gail to stop in her tracks. Her whole body tensed as she waited for Holly to scroll through the messages. "Looks like Oliver woke up sometime last night. She said that he'll be able to have visitors later." Holly let out a small chuckle. "He's already asking for doughnuts."

Gail let out a sigh in relief. She could feel her body deflate. It sounded like Oliver was okay. She made a mental note to see him between her shifts that day. "Good, that's good." Gail finished grabbing her clothes, she turned on her own phone, but ignored the way it buzzed with unread messages, and shoved it into her pocket.

"Let me drive you," Holly offered and she moved to get out of the bed.

But Gail was already making her way to the door. "No, no, it's okay. You're probably heading in with Rachel and Lisa. You've done more than enough for me. Thanks for letting me stay here." She was gone before Holly even had a chance to stand.

"Anytime," Holly replied softly and she slumped back down into her bed, her head spinning from the abrupt departure. At least this time she had the soft mattress to catch her.

* * *

Gail had rushed out of Holly's apartment and into the early morning streets, it was freezing outside and the cold made the aches in her body hurt that much worse. She tried to breathe as she hurried home, but the cold left a metallic taste in her mouth and it felt like her lungs were bleeding. She was a mess and she knew it. She just wanted to get away from Holly and all her kindness. It was too much, too overwhelming, and just too confusing for her to process it all right then. She made it the couple of blocks in record time, adrenalized from the bitter winds and the shame. But when she finally crossed the threshold into her house, she was left with nothing but the sinking feeling of dread, and it was enough to almost bring her to her knees. She barely managed to catch herself on the railing of the stairs.

She didn't want to go to the station. She didn't want to deal with the tailspin she was sure the department was in after the mess with Oliver's abduction and all the shootings. She wanted nothing to do with the Pecks or policing, and she definitely didn't want to see her brother, but he was her ride and she knew he would show up to force her to go per their mother's orders. Resigned to her fate, Gail headed up the stairs to her room to change into something to wear. Her roommate was sleeping so she moved about quietly in order to not wake her. She just wanted to slip in and out of the house without anyone noticing. She was double-checking to make sure she had everything she needed when she paused at her nightstand. She opened the top drawer and shuffled through the items gently. It wasn't long before she saw them. The bottle of painkillers from when she first hurt her hand was sitting untouched from when she returned from the hospital. She contemplated whether or not it was a bad idea to take them. On the plus side no more pain; on the negative side she would be completely high as a kite. As tempting as it was, she decided not to take them before having to go to the station. But that didn't stop her from taking the bottle with her. She had just slipped it into the pocket of her jacket when she received the text from her brother telling her that he was outside waiting.

"Hey, sister." Steve greeted Gail as she silently slipped into the passenger seat of his car, but the smile fell off his face when he got a good look at her. "Holy shit, what happened to your hair?"

She had been afraid of that reaction and her hand instinctively reached up to flatten the new hairdo, as if that would somehow lengthen it. When she had looked in the mirror she had liked it, impressed by how nicely Holly had salvaged the hackjob she had done. But she hadn't been ready for other people, people like her brother, to hate it.

She glared at him, "I cut it, dumbass."

"Why?" Steve asked without thinking. But he noticed the way she was self-consciously running her hand over it and added, "I mean it looks great, I just didn't expect it."

"Well, lucky for me I'm not looking for your approval," Gail sneered. Even though, hearing him say that did give her some relief. But she was still mad at him and he needed to know that. Her left hand cradled the bottle in her pocket. Maybe she should've taken a pill before dealing with her idiot brother.

Steve sighed; he had hoped that overnight the hostility would have calmed down a little. "Look, Gail, about what you heard, I know I screwed up, but Oliver told me to stay. There was no way we could know that it was Ford attacking people or that he would trap Ollie." He may have rehearsed the speech a few (dozen) times before going to sleep in anticipation of seeing her that day.

"Trying to convince me or yourself?"

"It's the truth."

Gail actually scoffed at that one, but didn't respond. She didn't want to hear any more of her brother's excuses. "Save it for someone willing to buy your lies."

Realizing that he wasn't going to convince his sister that day, he decided to drive the rest of the way in silence. Steve pulled up in front of the big building rather than the precinct for 15 Division.

"What are we doing here?" Gail asked, panic creeping into her voice.

Steve turned to her sheepishly, "Mom wants you with her today."

She was actually ready to kill her brother, and was already plotting where to hide the body. "And you didn't think to fucking tell me?"

"Would you have gotten in the car?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Dad called me, he told me that you were to be dropped off here, no exceptions. What was I supposed to do?"

"Grow a fucking spine." She got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as she could. She was sure her brother was mentally cursing her, considering how much he loved his muscle car, but she didn't care. In fact, she wished a window had shattered or something. Maybe then he'd kill her and she wouldn't have to be going into her mother's lair for the day. She wasn't going to let her brother see her scared though so she stiffened her spine and walked through the glass doors.

In the elevator on the way up to her mother's office, she contemplated taking some of the oxy in her pocket. A part of her regretted having the pills on her in case her mother found them, but the overwhelming majority of her just wanted to have the stuff in her system so whatever her mother said wouldn't hurt as badly. Tempting though it was, she was not about to give her mother the ammunition to add "druggie" to her list of transgressions. When she arrived on the right floor, she stepped over to her mother's secretary.

Marlene was an older lady, very efficient, but also had a soft spot for her and Steve. She had been working for her mother for the better part of the last ten years, following her through her rise in ranks. So she was quite familiar with the Peck children.

"Miss Peck, wow, you look amazing. Really brings out your bone structure."

"Thank you, Marlene, let's hope the Superintendent feels the same. Any chance you could tell me where she wants me?"

"Right here, dear, she said you would be working with her today. She's finishing up a phone conference as we speak, so why don't you grab a seat and when she's done I'll let her know you're waiting. Don't worry, I'll let her know you were early." The woman knew her mother's expectations well.

Gail tried to smile in gratitude, but it was hard considering her face was twisting in a grimace at the news of her imprisonment. Her head was still pounding despite drinking her weight in water to try to help with the hangover. She had forgotten to take something not medical grade for it when her brother had shown up and now the headache was about to be compounded by her mother's voice. She rubbed discretely at her temples as she sat in one of the chairs outside the office.

"Here, Miss Peck." The older woman slipped her a couple of tylenol and a small glass of water. She wasn't surprised the person who worked directly with her mother the most had a big ass bottle of the pain relievers in her desk.

"Thank you, Marlene, have I mentioned lately that she doesn't deserve you?" Gail swallowed the pills gratefully.

"Well, maybe I'm just biding my time until you take over."

Gail knew that it was supposed to be a compliment, but it felt more like a life sentence, still she plastered a smile on her face, "You've always been my favorite."

The woman winked as she returned to her desk, "Such a sweet talker, dear."

The relatively nice atmosphere was dispersed quickly when her mother finished her call and demanded to know where Gail was. Marlene had explained that the blonde had been waiting patiently, but Gail had merely risen from her seat and headed into the office. The secretary offered her one more encouraging smile before the heavy doors closed behind her.

"I expected you here ten minutes ago." The Superintendent didn't look up from her papers as her daughter walked through the door.

"I was here, ma'am."

Elaine finally looked up over the rim of her reading glasses at her daughter. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the new haircut. "Really, Gail? Aren't you getting a little old for these displays?"

"It's a haircut, mother."

"That you managed to get since the last time I saw you?"

"Obviously." Gail muttered under her breath and flinched slightly at the look Elaine gave her, indicating she had heard. "It will grow back."

"Of course it will, but how many times do I have to remind you that the image you portray is important?"

 _Probably until I actually care_ , Gail thought to herself but refrained from saying the words aloud. It was the Peck image that had started their argument the night before and Gail was sure the comment was a spiteful reminder of that. "So why am I here today, Superintendent Peck, instead of the division?"

"Fifteen division is still dealing with the fallout of yesterday. In the meantime, I want to ensure that you are being properly trained, so this week you'll be working in this building. And before you get any ideas, your father agrees." The other part of it was that Elaine spent very little time with her daughter and this was best way she could think of killing two birds with one stone.

Gail felt her stomach clench at the thought of four more days, including that one, of dealing with her mother. The week was already going to be awful. She was nearing the end of her winter break, which also meant...no, she wasn't going to think of that right now. Not with her mother scrutinizing every one of her reactions. "Where should I start?"

The Superintendent watched her daughter for a beat longer, waiting for any hint of protest, but received none, "Today, you'll just shadow me. Understood?"

It meant a day of keeping her mouth shut and listening to Elaine drone on and on about protocol, other people's incompetence, and a lot of wheeling-and-dealing. The Superintendent's phone was ringing off the hook due to the targeting of her officers. The hours ticked by slowly, but Gail did as she was told. Not that any of it seemed to be good enough. Her mother usually had a critique to offer of Gail and everyone else that seemed to come in contact with her. When Gail did manage to do something right, it was greeted with nothing more than a curt head nod if it was acknowledged at all. Elaine had also managed to get in more than a few more digs regarding her clothes and haircut, and even her lunch order (apparently, anything besides a salad was unacceptable).

Gail had watched the clock, each agonizing tick that she could spare a glance at when her mother's eyes weren't bearing down on her. At one point she swore the hand moved backwards.

It had taken more than a few tries to convince her mother to release her for the day so she could get home and change before her shift at the bar. She had also wanted to squeeze in a visit with Oliver, which was the only reason she was freed at all.

But it wasn't without some parting words from Elaine, "I trust you'll give Officer Shaw our best and remember what we discussed."

And by discussed, what Elaine really meant was that she had told Gail to keep her mouth shut and not implicate her brother in any wrongdoing. Gail merely nodded; she stood up and retrieved her jacket. She was almost to the door, when her mother's voice sent another shiver down her spine.

"Sweetheart, before you go I have one more question." Elaine took off her glasses and placed them neatly on her desk. She folded her hands together and fixed her daughter with a look.

Gail turned and braced herself; she wasn't sure where her mother would go next. "Ma'am?"

"Why were you holding hands with Miss Stewart at the hospital yesterday?"

Gail blanched, she was fairly certain the salad she had eaten was about to make another appearance all over her mother's pristine floor. Of course Elaine had noticed that. Her mother only ever seemed to see the things Gail never wanted her to notice. "We're friends, mother. She was...uhhhh...worried about Oliver. I was just being a good friend."

"Shouldn't Oliver's girlfriend, not Steven's, have required your _friendship_ more?"

Gail had never been able to read her mother's callused eyes. She couldn't tell exactly where she was going with the questions. Was the real problem that she was holding hands with a girl or her brother's girlfriend? "I was there for Celery as well."

"Well, like I said, remember that image is everything Gail. You may go."

Gail didn't hesitate to bolt out the door and as far away from her mother as possible, including taking the stairs over the elevator. It wasn't until she was outside, grabbing a cab that she let her mother's unsettling inquiry invade her thoughts. It was a short ride to the hospital, but long enough that she had scrutinized every word of their exchange and she still couldn't figure out the implications of the warning. Was it that she had dared to show any feelings at all in front of strangers? Or was it that she had shown a form of affection with another girl? Was it that she was too close to Steve's "girlfriend"? She hadn't considered who would see her when she had clung to Holly that day, but she had needed-no, wanted-Holly there with her. Holly who had taken such tender care of her that night and who Gail had once again ignored every text from that day. She pulled out her phone and sent off a quick message, explaining that she couldn't go to the clinic, since it was Tuesday, because she had work. Holly had replied quickly accepting the excuse, but when she asked how Gail was holding up, the blonde shoved her phone back into her pocket.

She greeted both Celery and the Shaw parental units when she got to Oliver's room. Oliver's parents greeted her warmly, but decided to give the girls some time to sit with him while they went to get food. Celery and her spoke quietly while Oliver slept through most of the visit. He was recovering about as well as the doctor's could hope and he should be out of the woods completely in the next couple of days even though he would be stuck in the hospital at least a couple of weeks to monitor for complications.

Celery had complimented her new look, but all it had really done was make Gail more self-conscious. Oliver had woken up before she left long enough to comment that her haircut was badass, but he had been on some pretty heavy narcotics, considering he also called her Hermione Granger and asked if she had lost her magical powers when she lost the long hair. He also may or may not have broken out into a Potter Puppet Pals' song. Gail had rolled with it though and pulled out her phone to video the interaction for future blackmail purposes. On her way out the door Gail made sure they didn't need anything else, she gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek, and even gave Celery a hug.

She rushed home, but braced herself before crossing the threshold, hoping that she wouldn't actually see any of her housemates as she changed on her way to work. Of course, she wasn't that lucky. She was only a few steps through the door when she nearly crashed into Frankie of all people.

"Whoa." Frankie was a little speechless at the sight of Gail's hair. It was shocking, in a good way, as the cut really made her features stand out. And they were some damn good features, in a strictly aesthetic sense.

"What, Anderson?" Gail bit out when Frankie literally just stared at her.

"Nothing," Frankie shrugged, "I just always picked you for a Portia more than an Ellen, but it suits you."

Gail rolled her eyes and ran up to her room, she grabbed some clothes before pulling her jacket back on and rushing to the bar. She regretted her decision to work after about the fifth comment on her haircut. Charlie had said she looked different, but he couldn't place why. Traci had said it looked good before asking about Oliver, confirming that everyone had indeed heard. Luckily, the hustle and bustle kept them from talking for too long. The rest of the gang came by as well and each person had to make at least one comment. They all also asked about Oliver.

At one point Gail went to hide in the backroom when they needed a new bottle of tequila. She took her time, just to give her a break from everyone's scrutiny. She contemplated the painkillers still in her jacket pocket, wondering if they would numb her to everyone else's stupidity. If she wasn't so worried about the medication impacting her ability to work, she'd probably take a few and just sleep the rest of the night away. She lamented having to return to the bar and humanity, but if Charlie caught her dillydallying she'd have to take a verbal lashing, and she really couldn't handle any more dressing downs after a day of with her mother. She still had another three with Elder Peck. God help her.

* * *

That night Gail had ignored all the offers from her 'friends' to hang out after shift and went back to her quiet room. Chloe had hovered near her at the bar, ordering more than a couple of 'pink' drinks as an excuse to continuously question Gail about how she was doing. It was only after she threatened to cut out the other girl's tongue with a rusty spoon if she asked again, that the redhead had scampered away and kept her distance.

By the time Gail got home she was exhausted. Her head was just on the verge of hurting, the pressure was building, but it hadn't taken hold yet. It was her wrist and hand though that seemed to bear the brunt of her stress. They hadn't ached that much since she first injured them. She probably needed her brace, but she didn't want the others to notice. She changed her clothes and laid back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everyone that day had asked her about Oliver and what had happened to him. She had told them all the same thing: to fuck off, she was working. It hadn't done much more than result in them speculating based on what they had heard, the rumors, mixed with what had been released in the news about the gunman and targeting of various officers. She had been forced to listen to their stupid theories. None of them knew what had really happened, or what Oliver had been through, not even her. She'd have to wait for Oliver to recover a little better before he would tell her. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. However, if Oliver wanted to talk, she'd listen, but she wasn't sure she could handle hearing about his own abduction. Not when the anniversary was just around the corner.

Her wrist throbbed. She had brought her pills up to her room, so they weren't sitting in her jacket where her housemates might accidentally find them. She contemplated the merits of taking one before sleeping. It would probably help her sleep, but the last time had given her some wicked dreams and with recent events she couldn't predict where her mind would go. Then again a handful of pills washed down with a bottle of tequila as a chaser could probably get her out of dreaming at all, be even better if it got her out of waking and facing hell week with her mother. The thought crossed her mind in a flash, before she had time to stop it. She tossed the full bottle back into the drawer when she realized that the temptation was a little too much.

She grabbed her phone in need of a distraction. The unopened messages from Holly flashed on her screen but she couldn't look at them. She wasn't ready to see Holly and explain why she had run off after Holly had helped her through her meltdown in the middle of the night. She pulled up flight information: a flight to London for $750 leaving the next night, to Oslo for $350, and to Prague for $1000 (damn, that one was steep). How hard would it be for her to just pack a bag and take off? She wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice. Holly might...good, sweet Holly...but how long would Holly continue to care for her if Gail kept ignoring her? She switched from looking at plane tickets to her shopping account. She bought whatever was being advertised and tossed the phone after her bank account took the hit. She slammed her eyes shut and buried her face into her pillow, deciding she was going to force herself to sleep.

 _"I wasn't ready." Nick whined as Gail finished her shots faster._

 _"That's three in a row." She boasted._

 _"I wasn't ready."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. It's good to see that a year in college and I can still drink you under the table."_

 _"So how does it feel to finally graduate?" Nick asked as they clinked glasses and took another shot without racing. He grimaced. Gail and her damn tequila._

 _"It's whatever," Gail shrugged. She had spent the better part of the year counting down the days but now she dreaded actually going to U of T. It would just put her one step closer to accomplishing the Peck master plans._

 _"Always so cheerful."_

 _"Bite me. Why aren't you with McNally?"_

 _"I told you, Gail, it didn't mean anything. I love you." The slurred words just caused Gail to drink more. She didn't say them back. She wouldn't mean them if she did._

 _"So glad it didn't mean anything."_

 _"That's not..."_

 _"Don't." She warned and Nick shut his mouth. They looked out at the water quietly._

 _It didn't last long enough, "Still going to become a White Shirt?"_

 _"Not like I have a choice. I'm a Peck."_

 _"You don't have to be."_

 _She snorted, "No?"_

 _"Be a Collins."_

 _Gail froze mid-shot, "What?"_

 _"Marry me, don't be a Peck anymore." Nick replied. "Give them a big fuck you. You can do whatever you want as a Collins."_

 _"You don't want to marry me." Gail replied seriously._

 _"I do," the boy nodded resolutely. "See, I'm already ready for the wedding."_

 _He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away and stood up, swaying unsteadily as the alcohol hit her. She had to get out of there._

Gail snapped awake when she heard her roommate sneaking into their room in the twilight hours. She grabbed the nerf gun Chloe had given her for Christmas; she aimed and fired off a shot.

"Ow, what the hell?" Chloe complained as she rubbed at the spot on the right side of her neck that stung with the impact of the fake bullet.

"Stop sneaking around. If you're going to fuck Anderson all night, stay there." Gail growled. It wasn't that she was enjoying the dream, but at least she had been asleep. Plus, she at least knew how that dream ended.

"It's my room too, Grumpy, but sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep." Chloe stumbled into her bed and collapsed on it.

But Gail was awake and she knew that falling back to sleep would be impossible when in a few short hours she would be facing her mother...again.

* * *

Gail had been by to visit Oliver for a bit each day between her shifts at the station and the bar. They were a decent break to help her reset after spending hours upon hours in her mother's shadow. Usually the visits were with other people so she had to share time against her will but when she showed up that afternoon, Oliver's parents were back at their hotel and none of their friends seemed to be around. Celery was hovering silently near a sleeping Oliver. She had barely left the hospital since he had gotten there, sleeping most often in the uncomfortable chairs or hard couch in the room.

"Hey." Gail called out softly to grab the girl's attention, but not to wake the patient.

"Hi." Celery replied with a small smile as she stepped over to hug the blonde.

Gail tried not to stiffen in the embrace, she still wasn't used to hugging but it was part of the routine now. Luckily, Celery kept the embrace brief. "How long has he been out for?"

"Awhile. He says the nurses keep waking him up at night because they enjoy his company."

"That's probably true." Gail smiled even though she knew it was part of his concussion checks and to monitor his vitals. "When was the last time you went home?"

"It's not the same without him there." Celery deflected.

"I bet, but you need some rest." It was ironic that Gail, the insomniac, was lecturing someone else about sleep, but Oliver had texted Gail about it earlier in the day. He was concerned that his girlfriend was overdoing it. "And a chance to sleep on something that someone hasn't thrown up on."

"Germs are a natural part of existence, Gail, they don't mean to harm people."

The blonde shuddered, "People are gross. Why don't you head home, shower, and take a nap? I'll keep an eye on Supercop over here."

"I don't know..." Celery hesitated as she glanced back at the sleeping man in the bed. He looked even younger than his 24 years even with the bandage around his head. He had been complaining that them shaving his head was going to make him go bald.

"I promise to look after him. I'm working the late shift tonight and I'll call if anything. You need the rest too."

The dark-haired girl sighed, Gail wasn't the first person to tell her to head home and she knew that Oliver was in good hands with the other girl. "Ok, I'll be back soon."

"Take you time."

Celery pressed a gentle kiss to Oliver's forehead and gave Gail's shoulder a squeeze on her way out the door.

"She worries about you. We all do." Gail quietly spoke to the dreaming boy. She hoped his dreams were more peaceful than hers. With any luck, the pain meds he was on kept him loopy enough to enjoy them.

Gail had brought with her a bag of treats that she had carefully kept out of sight of Celery since it contained only processed, sugary snacks that both Oliver and her loved, but were strictly forbidden in his house. After all, how was the boy expected to make a full recovery on hospital food and healthy crap? She slumped down in the chair, pulling out a candy necklace and placing it around her neck. She bit off a couple of pieces and glanced around the room. She couldn't turn on the TV for a distraction since Oliver was sleeping. The room itself was already filled with 'get well soon' gifts and wishes, which came at no surprise considering how popular Ollie was. He had seemed to have steady flow of cops, college friends, and family in and out of his room during visiting hours, but right now it was just her there to watch over him. The machine tracking Oliver's vitals was beeping steadily, which was part relieving part annoying. The room itself had that hospital smell that clung to your skin and clothes. She glanced out the window at the fresh air she couldn't breathe. It made her itch. The air felt gross, thick with worry and germs from the people who filled its rooms and halls.

She looked over her friend. He was in a gown and had a white bandage wrapped around his head. She still wasn't sure how it had been injured, whether he fell after he was shot, or if it was busted along the way. She could've asked Steve, but she still wasn't on speaking terms with her brother even though he drove her every morning to their mother's office. She was sure that he would go along with their mother's plan to keep him from getting into any trouble, the same way he went along with the plan to force her to intern. That thought twisted her stomach back into knots.

She tried to brush the thoughts away, but they were replaced by thoughts about the tubes sticking into Oliver's arms, which had caught her sight. She felt the needle under her own skin and her heart rate picked up a bit. It had really only been a matter of time before those thoughts were going to hit her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of the time she had ended up there. The poking and prodding and invasion of her body by doctors and nurses who were trying to 'help'. It had only been a couple of days, but it was still longer than she had liked. She had had a much smaller bandage on her head, just enough to cover the poorly done stitch work that they had let an incompetent resident perform. It was part of the reason the scar was still noticeable and more ragged than it should be. She unconsciously brushed her fingers over it. She had also had bruises on her neck at the time, and a busted lip that had made it hard to swallow. Oliver and Steve had made it their mission to ensure she always had ice cream. They had been the ones to visit and to make time in their schedules. Her parents had only shown up briefly when they first received the call and to pick her up. She stood up abruptly; realizing that thinking about that stuff was causing her breathing to get out of whack. She moved into the open space of the room and started some of the stretches that had become second nature to her. She was bent over in downward-facing dog, breathing deeply and trying her best to clear her mind, when a voice intruded her meditation.

"What are you doing?" Oliver's voice was croaky from sleep.

She glanced to the side to see the boy rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Yoga."

"Why?"

"Couple of years ago a doctor recommended it. Suggested I should take up something to help calm my nerves." She sprang up to a standing position and brought her arms up straight over her head. "'Cause apparently getting kidnapped by a potential serial killer can make you kinda edgy." She gave her friend a morbid look.

"Yeah...I could see that" Oliver agreed absently, unfortunately aware of exactly why that would be. "Maybe you could teach me some moves when I can get out of this bed."

She nodded, and didn't push when she noticed that Oliver's gaze had become transfixed on the blank television screen. The phone rang, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Oliver tried to reach for it but the movement caused his side to hurt. He pulled back in pain and asked with a gasp, "Can you grab that for me?"

Gail looked at her friend like he was insane, "I can't touch that phone. Sick people, they cough and breath into that mouth piece, so..." She trailed off as she reached up to adjust her ponytail, only there was no ponytail anymore.

Oliver chuckled and rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness. "Well, sick people also put their feet on that floor that you were just becoming acquainted with."

"But the really sick people, they can't walk so..." She argued with a shrug as she grabbed a seat back in the chair. She propped her feet up on the metal rails of his bed.

"Touché." He conceded with a smile as the phone quieted. He glanced around. "Did you finally convince Celery to head home?"

She nodded, "Just as you asked."

"You know, I think I'm gonna miss being able to get my Petulant Peck to do my bidding so easily."

"It won't last long. Once you're back up to fighting condition, it's on, Shaw."

"I'm always in fighting condition." Oliver laughed but it was a little too forceful and he winced again. He wished it didn't hurt so badly to breathe and laugh and generally be himself. But when they had to crack open your ribs to remove a bullet and reinflate your lung, it tended to hurt.

"Yeah, right, you look it." She gestured to the various bandages on his body. "What happened to the head?" The curiosity was getting to her.

Oliver lightly touched the white gauze where there was still a knot. "Butt of a shotgun."

"Ouch." Gail replied with a grimace.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as the other end." Oliver tried not to wince as he gingerly pressed a hand to his ribs.

"Do you remember what happened?" Gail had heard bits and pieces from other people, but had yet to hear it from Oliver himself. She knew that there was a chance he wouldn't want to talk about it. Lord knows, she still didn't like talking about what had happened to her. But it was Oliver, and the boy loved to talk. It was his way of getting things out of his system.

Oliver looked ready to explain, but hesitated. "I don't know if I'm supposed to talk about it."

"Did you give your statement yet?" Gail knew the protocol better than most officers that were already on the force.

"This morning."

"Then it probably won't matter. So if you want to talk to someone who's not a cop, I can listen."

Oliver nodded. He couldn't talk to Celery or his parents about it without worrying them. And when the other officers and future officers were around, he liked to joke about what happened or try to play up the hero card. But if there was one person he could be honest with, it was the blonde girl sitting in front of him. She'd understand more than anyone. "I remember bits and pieces. I remember feeling a crack to the head, it really did fucking hurt. I vaguely remember being in the boot of my own squad. Yeah, that was fun. He had taken my radio. Then I mostly remember the church. He handcuffed me, seriously, I never really thought about how much crap we carry on us. But, yeah, he was ranting about everyone showing up and how he was going to take out my friends who came to rescue me before going to the station to finish up his plan. Dude was a lunatic, but I must have distracted him long enough that he was still there when ETS showed up. After that I just remember chaos and shots being fired."

Despite the indifferent facade Gail had plastered on her face, Oliver could see the concern flickering in those blue eyes. "I probably shouldn't have told you all that." He was suddenly aware that he had probably trudged up bad memories.

"No, you should unload." As hard as it was to hear, especially the part about the trunk, she wanted to be there for her friend. They were part of the same club now. Or at least a similar one.

"What about you? Who do you talk to?" Oliver asked with concern. He could see the haunted look that had crossed her face. His friend looked tired. He wasn't sure how much of it had to do with him and how much had to do with the time of year. It was almost the date of when it all happened.

"It's been two years, I don't need someone to talk to." Gail replied stiffly. She bit off another piece of candy. She had talked to people when it happened, whether she wanted to or not, but now she was supposed to be past it. So that's what she would be.

"Peck, you haven't talked to anyone about it in the last two years as far as I can tell. Idiot Collins wouldn't have even known if Steve hadn't tried to kill him."

"Yeah, that was just what I had needed. Someone who tried to be with me out of some guilt." Steve's interference had Nick almost transferring to Toronto mid-year. It had also prompted him to try to get back together when he came home that spring break and summer. It had even been the catalyst for that stupid proposal. "I don't need people looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like some kind of victim."

"Not everyone sees it that way."

Gail snorted derisively.

"Do you think I'm a victim?" Oliver asked sincerely. He was the one stuck in a hospital bed, bearing the scars of someone else's attack as well.

"You're a cop, Ollie, you got hurt in the line of duty. It's not the same thing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you."

"Not according to my mother."

"Well your mother is probably going to get me in trouble for gallavanting around on my own." Oliver was only half-joking.

Gail grimaced, she knew that was exactly what her mother had planned. "Steve should have been with you."

"I told him to stay." Oliver replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter." Gail replied and there was a flare up of her anger again just thinking about Steve.

Oliver tried to change the subject, "So did Holly drop you off?"

Gail looked at her friend like he was insane. She hadn't really talked to Holly since the night it had all gone to the shitter. She didn't ignore _all_ of the brunette's texts, but she kept her responses brief. "No."

"Oh, I thought you two patched things up." He knew Holly had been at the hospital when he was brought in, he had heard from Celery and others that the two girls had been practically inseperable. He even knew that Holly was responsible for Gail's haircut (or rather salvaging of the hair massacre).

"I haven't talked to her."

"Why not?"

Gail shrugged, "She's not going to want to be with a jerk, Oliver." Gail replied quietly, biting off more candy and avoiding eye contact. She knew she wasn't good enough for Holly, especially not with her recent actions. She thought it was better if she just let the brunette go before she realized for herself how awful of a person Gail was. Hell, she could give references.

"You are not a jerk. I arrest jerks on a daily basis. You, your relationship with the cosmos, your healthy disrespect with _everything_. That's what makes you one in a million, truely. What was it? What did you call Holly when you first met her? Tell me."

"Nerd." Gail replied sullenly. "Actually, I think I called her a truck."

"See that's Gail Peck." He smiled widely and triumphantly. Then he reached onto the tray beside him for the thermos sitting there. He tried taking a sip of the drink Celery had left him, doing his best to choke it down.

Jumping on the chance for a distraction, Gale pointed at the cup. "Oliver, what's in that stuff?"

"This is a...kale concoction..it's kale..." He explained while staring down at the drink in question. He shook it as if that would change the taste or the ingredients. He had no idea what was actually in it, but kale was definitely part of it.

"Oh god," She made a face of absolute disgust as she reached for the bag of goodies she had brought with her. She offered it to him and was surprised when he refused. "Oh come on, man, take the bloody candy." She pushed it his way, but Oliver continued to shake his head.

"I'm not doing that, man."

"I'm not going to tell Celery."

"Celery always knows."

Gail shook her head at her friend, folding her lips together. She couldn't believe how whipped he was. "I'm sorry, weren't you all like bearded man and dumped when you met her."

"Yeah," Oliver explained between disgusting sips, trying not to actually taste the drink on its way down. "Yeah, now I'm on the program man. Walking towards my future...figuratively speaking." Oliver wiggled his feet for good measure.

"No, you walked the halls like you hadn't bathed in weeks and you smelled like _canned meat_ , Oliver." Gail didn't hide her absolute disgust as she reminded the boy of his awful break-up with Zoe.

Oliver became offended, immediately protesting. "Gross. That is gross. That is gross and offensive and slighlty inaccurate." (It was wholly accurate). "You know you just crossed the line." He mumbled seemingly hurt as he glanced towards the windows of his room.

"Sorry," Gail replied softly.

"Jeeze." Oliver grumbled before brightening up, "And I love it, it's Gail Peck." He clapped a hand on one of her boot-covered feet, shaking it.

"Okay." She was ready for him to stop.

"That is who you are."

"Alright."

"There, doesn't that feel good?"

"Yes." She conceded quietly. She still had no intention of talking to Holly yet. It just wasn't a good time. Maybe after everything, maybe then she'd been in a better headspace. Until then Holly didn't need to deal with her drama.

"Yes!" Oliver fist pumped in his victory of being right. "Here give me the candy. Give me the necklace." He held out his hand expectantly as the girl pulled it over her head. "Give me your jewelry, lady." He accepted the snack, "Thank you."

"Welcome to dark side." She smirked as he bit into the processed sugar.

"Well you have cookies. You do have cookies, right?" He tried to sit up to glance into the bag, Gail was guarding.

She handed it over and laughed as his eyes lit up at the offering.

* * *

"Ouch." Chloe complained as she stumbled over another one of the packages that had been delivered to their house due to her roommate's internet shopping addiction. Everyone in the house so far had fallen victim to crashing into the boxes that seemed to be arriving on the daily. She brought it in and dumped it in the hallway with the rest of the boxes.

Traci had been putting on her shoes when she glanced up and noticed Chloe. "Hey, are you heading up?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell Gail to hurry her ass up so we can get to work?"

Chloe was whistling as she climbed the stairs and opened the door to her room. "Hey, Traci's looking for you." She froze in the doorway when she noticed her roommate was fighting a losing battle with a black shirt that was tangled over her head.

For once in her life, Gail was relieved to hear Chloe's chirpy voice, "Can you help me?" She was struggling to breathe between the restricting garment and her own panic at not being to get out of it. She continued to twist her hands and head but they couldn't seem to find the right holes (Gail was thankful it was Chloe that arrived and not Frankie because there was definitely a joke somewhere in that.)

"Yeah," Chloe immediately rushed foward, but Gail didn't stop struggling, "Umm..oh..it's stuck in your hair." She couldn't get it off while Gail was wriggling. "Okay, arms up." She stuck her arms up and Gail tried to follow suit even though she couldn't see what the redhead was doing. "Arms up, narrow your shoulders." Chloe tried to pull it down but it still wouldn't budge so she kept talking to distract Gail. "Okay, I totally get what's happening. This happens to me everytime I put on a turtleneck. It feels like I'm being strangled." Chloe tried pulling up and finally the fabric came over.

Gail let out a groan of relief and was panting from the exertion. "Okay."

Chloe smiled brightly and offered the shirt back to Gail, "Here you go."

But Gail waved away the offending article, "I want you to keep it. You're a tiny little creature." Gail looked for a longsleeve that would fit and her work shirt. She was still breathing heavily and now her wrist hurt even more from the struggle.

Chloe held onto the shirt and starting poking around the empty packaging that was piling up in their room. Cardboard boxes were all over Gail's half. It had been going on their entire winter break. She turned back to face her roommate. "Are you okay? Because you keep buying all this crap and then just giving it away." She knew something was going on with the blonde. She had been quieter and more distant since New Year's. Plus, there was the whole hair cutting thing.

Gail narrowed her eyes at Chloe, but the other girl didn't back down. Before she could tell her to mind her own business she heard Traci calling from downstairs.

"Put on some clothes, and get your pale ass down here, before I come up there and kick it myself."

"Hold your horses, Nash."

"We're going to be late." Traci knew that was the one thing that could usually light a fire under Gail's ass. The blonde hated being late for work.

Gail threw on some clothes over her head and stepped over towards her nightstand. She glanced quickly to make sure Chloe wasn't paying attention, the redhead was still too busy looking at the mess Gail had made with the purchases, and grabbed the bottle of painkillers. They had become her constant companion, even though she had yet to take any. But something about having access to them at any time made her feel better. She slipped them into her pocket and grabbed whatever item she could reach. It was some weird statue thingy.

She handed Traci the thing when she passed the angry girl who was at the bottom of the stairs impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, "I got this for you."

Traci accepted it, but still wasn't pleased. "Come on, we're gonna have to book it."

The two girls rushed to work. As they were putting on their aprons, Traci cleared her throat. "Everything alright with you?"

"Peachy," Gail started rearranging the liquor bottles.

"You sure?"

"Why do you care, Nash?"

Traci tried not to let Gail's surliness push her away. The blonde had helped her out more than once, they were friends in her mind at least, and you helped friends when you see them struggling. "You just seem off. If you want to talk, I'm around."

Despite how sincere Traci seemed, Gail just continued her denial, "Just a little stressed, it'll be over soon." She was barely sleeping but after that weekend she hoped some of the dark thoughts would pass. She flexed her left hand after she reached for a heavy bottle and it had twinged.

Traci wondered what that comment meant but didn't ask, "Well, the offer stands."

Gail nodded and waited for the other girl to leave before rubbing at her wrist again. The stupid thing wouldn't stop hurting and it served a constant reminder of how stupid she could be even when she was asleep. She sighed and tried to focus on work and using only her right hand.

At the end of shift, she left despite her friend's persistent requests to hang out either at the bar or to play video games. But Gail didn't want the company or to have to plaster a fake smile on her face. She just wanted to get home and in bed, hoping that the exhaustion for once would be enough to sleep. Her wrist throbbed and she could feel the pills in her pocket, reminding her that they were right there, ready to take the pain away.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe leaned over to give Frankie a kiss upside down. She had just gotten home from running some errands for her family.

"Hi." Frankie breathed contently once the kiss broke. She didn't let Chloe pull away though before she reached up to pull her back down for a slightly deeper kiss despite the awkward position they were in. "You're cold." Frankie complained after Chloe ended it.

"So sweet. That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." Chloe leaned down and gave the other girl an Eskimo kiss with her frozen nose. "Whatcha doing down here?"

"Felt lazy." Frankie replied with a shrug, she picked up her phone again which had a game open on it that she had been playing before her sweet distraction arrived.

"Have you been here since the airport?" Chloe knew that Frankie had gone to pick up Juliet, who was finally back from her trip to Vancouver.

"Maybe."

"Did you let Nick into your car?" Chloe asked, a hint of uncertainty mixed with the teasing nature of her question.

"Yes," Frankie grumped, still bitter that both Chloe and Juliet had guilted her into giving the boy a ride too.

"So being down here has nothing to do with them being home too?"

"No," Frankie looked over at Chloe's disbelieving face. "Fine, so maybe I don't want to have to hear Jules playing hide-the-sausage with the boyscout across the hall." She made a face at her own words after she said them.

Chloe laughed, "You just grossed yourself out, didn't you?"

"I might've just gagged a little."

Chloe rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Have you eaten?"

"Well not since last night, but now that you're home I'm sure we could remedy that." Frankie reached for the other girl and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I meant food." Chloe fended off the advances and started to walk away, but before she did she leaned over and whispered, "But we can satisfy your other appetite later."

"Fine." Frankie grumbled as Chloe walked to the kitchen and back. She pretended to play her game, but she couldn't stop herself from checking the freshman out as she sauntered through the house. Chloe's self-control was the only thing stopping Frankie from breaking the most important house rule: 'no sex in common areas'. Especially, since Frankie had every intention of breaking that rule before she moved out. She also had a side bet going with Peck (since the rest of their housemates were at a clear advantage) about having sex in the guys' house. But they were kind of gross so she hadn't decided if she was following through on that one. Frankie was busy weighing out the pros and cons when Chloe returned to the living room and derailed her train of thought.

"Anyone else home?"

"Dunno," Frankie returned her attention to the device in her hand. She had been stuck on the same puzzle for almost a half hour while she had been lazying on the couch.

"Have you seen my roommate?"

"Why?" The senior didn't bother looking up as she got another strike and had to reset. She was starting to get pissed.

"I'm a little worried about Gail." Chloe explained, but even she was distracted by the way Frankie was scowling at her phone, clearing losing at whatever game she was playing. "Do you need help?"

"Nope."

Chloe ignored her and took the phone anyway, overlooking the small sound of protest Frankie made until she was settled next to her. Once seated, Frankie's body slightly wrapped itself around the freshman and intently watched as Chloe's fingers moved over the device. "She seems a little messed up."

Chloe completed the level and tossed the device back into Frankie's lap and got up. Frankie threw her hands up in exasperation at how quickly Chloe had managed to solve it. She looked at the device trying to figure out what she did. "That's Gail. She's always messed up."

"Yeah, I just...I just don't want her shaving off all her hair." Chloe frowned at the thought as she continued, "and then buying one of those Amanda Bynes turquoise wigs."

"Ok. Wait? What?" Although she was getting better at it, there were times that Frankie still struggled to follow the redhead's train of thought.

"After everything that's been happening with Holly, and now Oliver getting shot, I just don't think she's handling things well. She got stuck in a shirt the other day and then gave me the shirt as a present. I just think that she could use a friend right now."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Frankie didn't have to look up from her phone; she could feel Chloe's eyes boring into the side of her face.

"Because you should go find her."

"And do what?"

"Use your words, talk to her."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"She won't listen to me."

"I'm not Oliver, I don't have magic words to fix things," Frankie protested.

"No, but you speak 'Gail'."

"I may be fluent in 'sarcastic bitch', but I doubt that's what she needs."

"Just try...please..." But Frankie made no move to do so. "For me?" Chloe added with her pleading eyes.

"Fine." Frankie grumbled as she dragged herself off the couch and in the direction of the stairs. "But I expect appreciation sex." She added, just so Chloe didn't get the wrong impression that she was a sucker for those hazel eyes or something.

"There will be plenty of appreciation. I might even break out the handcuffs." Chloe promised.

Satisfied, and slightly turned on, Frankie headed up the stairs. She didn't bother knocking as she opened the door on the second floor. She found her target lying on her bed seemingly napping. If Frankie didn't know any better, she'd think the blonde was actually asleep, but she had seen this scene too many times in her own room.

"You don't write, you don't call." She melodramatically greeted the freshman and settled her lean figure against the doorframe.

Gail didn't bother moving the arm that she had draped over her eyes, but the hand holding the bottle of painkillers moved slightly to keep them out of view, "What are you yapping about, Anderson?" She was annoyed by the older girl's dramatics.

"It's weird coming home to an empty bed everyday." It had been awhile since Frankie had gotten one of her unexpected visits from the blonde freshman. Then again, Gail really had been weird for a while now. Everyone had noticed.

"You're the one that defiled it with the Princess."

"Hey, there are clean sheets on that bed."

"Only because she probably just got home. What happened to away games?"

"I guess we could start using your room if you prefer." Frankie mused.

Gail picked her head up enough to glare at the brunette. "Is there a reason you're bothering me?"

Deciding to drop the chitchat, Frankie opted to just ask, "What's been up with you lately?"

Gail dropped back down to her mattress and closed her eyes. "Nothing." She was tired of everyone asking her what was wrong, she wasn't used to it and she honestly didn't trust that they actually cared. But mostly, she just didn't want to talk about why she wasn't sleeping, or why she was buying everything the internet seemed to offer, and she definitely didn't want to talk about why she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling with a bottle of oxy in her hand. Not that Frankie had noticed the pills, at least Gail silently prayed she hadn't.

"Come on Goldilocks, you've been surlier than usual, you avoid the freshmen like the plague, and you barely leave your room when you're home."

"People suck."

"Agreed, but there's more to it. You didn't even go play video games last night. Is it Oliver? When I talked to Celery and him, they said he's going to make a full recovery." Frankie, like the rest of the gang, had been by to see their friend a few times. Gail though was the only one who never missed a day.

"I know."

"So not Oliver. Is it Holly? I know something happened between the two of you. Are you not done being stupid yet?" She knew that Holly had cut Gail's hair but that was about it. The med student was as tightlipped about the blonde as the freshman was about her.

"Go fuck yourself, Anderson."

"Ooo struck a nerve. See, this is progress. So it is Holly. What'd you do this time?"

"It's not Holly, it's not Oliver, and it's none of your damn business." Technically it was related to them slightly but not in the ways people would think. Oliver's attack had worsened this time of year for her. And she was avoiding Holly, so those soulful brown eyes couldn't read her thoughts. It also didn't help that Gail remembered vaguely mentioning Oliver saving her when she had been ranting about her hair. She hoped Holly hadn't put the pieces together yet.

"Fine, whatever, but look, for what it's worth, you should talk to someone about what's bothering you."

"Really, you're giving me advice to talk to people? Weren't you the one to give everyone the silent treatment when you got back here from Christmas and the one to call up your ex for a booty call just to self-destruct some more."

Frankie's initial reaction was to snap at Gail for trudging up those awful feelings. But she restrained herself and carried on since she was supposed to be helping. "Weren't you the one to stop me from doing that? I'm just returning the favor."

Gail looked at Frankie like she had two-heads. She had fully expected some of Anderson's normal snark aimed her way. In fact, she had kind of been hoping for a fight. "What the hell did my roommate do to you? Is this what happens when you start fucking a Care Bear?"

"Do you really want to talk about me having sex with your roommate? Because let me tell you..."

"Oh god no!" Gail clamped the pillow under her head over her ears. "Forget I said anything."

Frankie waited for Gail to drop the act and release her pillow. Once she did, she continued. "What I was trying to say was that talking isn't the worst thing." Gail shot her a look. "It's not the best, but it's not the worst. And the difference between us, Peck, is that I know there are people I can talk to. I have Juliet and Holly and even the dumbass boys, and, yes, I have the Muppet. It took me a while to realize it. And you, you have people too. If you actually opened up your eyes you'd see it."

"Can't sleep with my eyes open."

"What?"

"It means stop killing my nap."

"Fine, keep brooding. Just tell your roommate I tried, so she'll stop bothering me."

"Fine, whatever, go away." Frankie left to start collecting on some of Chloe's appreciation.

Gail closed her eyes again when she was alone, she had some time before work. She had already set an alarm on her phone, though she didn't think she'd actually need it.

 _"What do you mean there was another girl?"_

 _"You weren't the first."_

 _"Wh-what happened to her?" The file was slid across the table. She knew what those files meant; she made no move to touch it._

 _"What would've happened to you," Her mother replied. Her father was looking at her with the silent disappointed look he had mastered so well._

 _"So what happens next?"_

 _"They build a case and make the connections. Your statement though is tainted. How could you be so foolish to drink that much?"_

 _"I was barely over the limit."_

 _"Exactly, you were over the limit."_

 _"He's still going away for what he did, right?"_

 _"That's up to the detectives and lawyers. It would have helped if they had better testimony."_

Gail woke not to the sound of her alarm, but to the Emperor's ringtone. She let the call go to voicemail, as she wasn't in any state to talk to her mother. She was certain that the woman was calling to demand that she come over for dinner on Sunday, but there was no way in hell she'd be there. Not that Sunday, no definitely not _that_ Sunday. She glanced at the time and decided to just go to work. She tossed the bottle into her drawer, not trusting herself to take them with her into a den of booze.

* * *

Gail hadn't slept that night at all. She hadn't even closed her eyes to tempt it. But it was Sunday and the anniversary of when it all happened. She needed to do something, anything. She just didn't know what.

Somehow she ended up there. It was bitterly cold out, causing her wrist and hand to ache, but there she was amongst the dirt and stones. It had taken her a little while to find the right one considering she had only been there a time or two before she left for Europe. She placed the bottle in her hands on the frozen ground, pulled her cap down over her ears better, and buried her hands in her pockets. She could feel the pill bottle.

"So I know we don't really know each other, but we're kind of connected, aren't we? I mean I almost was you." She tried to pull the collar of her jacket up, she had on a hoody under the leather, but the wind was seeping through all of it.

"I don't really know why I'm here, it's not like you can hear me. But it just feels weird. I mean I don't know why I ended up being the lucky one. You had people that cared about you, loved you, they noticed you were gone. I don't know why I was spared."

Gail felt awkward standing over the marble stone. "Do you mind if I grab a seat? No, ok." She sat on the cold ground facing the stone. She was at a better height to read it. 'Nicole Marshall 1995 - 2014 _Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend_ '. The grave was only two years old and well cared for. There were fresh flowers and it was obvious her loved ones came to visit often.

She pulled the bottle of pills out of her pocket, her thumb picking at the corner of the label with her information and the dosage on it. "It hurts. Living...it hurts. People, they hurt you. I know it doesn't hurt the way it must've for you and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I bet you were scared. I was scared and I'm not supposed to be scared. Pecks don't get scared." She was rambling to a gravestone on a frigid Sunday in January. She was pretty sure it was a new low for her, but at least there was no one around to judge her. "I'm still scared. I can't sleep most nights. Not when I'm stressed. I just keep replaying what happened over and over, what went wrong, what I did wrong. It's like an endless loop especially lately. I didn't have this problem last year. Last year I didn't have to be here, hell, I didn't have to be anywhere. Well, I was somewhere, but it wasn't here. That was nice."

"God, I'm tired." She could feel the exhaustion weighing her down. "Like really, truly tired. But I can't sleep and I'm out of ideas of what to try. Everyone keeps saying I should talk to someone about what's bothering me, because it will help me feel better. That's kind of why I'm here. I was hoping that I could practice this whole talking thing, you know actually saying words out loud. Trying to filter out the sarcasm so I can talk to someone who can talk back. There's only one person I think I can talk to, like really talk to, and I've been avoiding her like the plague. Yeah, I said her. Jealous? I'm pretty sure my mother is, that's why she was on my case about holding her hand. Holly has nice hands, and I don't mean it in _that_ way." Gail smirked, "Well I do, but I also mean in the hand-holding way, and the fixes-your-hair-when-you've-chopped-it-off way. I might try to talk to her later, if I can find the energy."

Gail put her hands back into her pocket pulling her jacket tighter. She curled into herself trying to trap what little warmth she had. She knew she should get up, but she was tired and it was cold and she just didn't feel like it. She closed her eyes, just for a minute.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Gail's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. "What?" She was confused and tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had dozed off.

Holly shivered and crouched down in front of the blonde. "Here, drink this." Holly handed Gail a cup from a nearby cafe. Then she took the scarf from around her own neck and wrapped it around Gail's, pulling it up to cover the exposed pale skin. She pulled the cap Gail was wearing further down over her ears. When she was done, Holly sat back on her heels staying close to the half-frozen girl.

"Thanks," Gail replied as she took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by the still hot hot chocolate. She gripped the cup tighter with her cold fingers and kept it close to her face for the added warmth.

Now that the relief of finding Gail had somewhat passed, Holly narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "It's freezing out here, you're going to give yourself frostbite and pneumonia, and hypothermia...and...and...Do you know that you have people worried about you?"

"Why would anyone do something stupid like that?" The scarf was also warm and smelled like Holly. She closed her eyes again at the softness and comfort it brought.

"Because despite what you think a lot of people care about you. So when you vanish and don't answer your phone, people notice."

"Sounds like Chloe's problem, not mine."

"It wasn't just Chloe. You weren't at home or the boys' house. You weren't at work. You weren't with Oliver. You weren't at the station or at the range. A lot of people were looking for you." Holly had gotten a call asking if Gail was with her from Frankie at the insistence of Chloe, it was how she had gotten pulled into the search party too. "How long have you been out here?"

Gail shrugged; she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that people were actually worried. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Oliver mentioned he'd found you here before." She glanced at the tombstone the blonde was sitting beside. The name looked familiar but Holly couldn't quite place it. "Did you know her?"

"Not while she was alive." Gail could see the confusion in Holly's eyes, so she focused her eyes on the cup in her hand. She contemplated opening the bottle of alcohol and mixing it with the drink, but it was supposed to be present. Before she knew it though, she was continuing to talk, sans alcohol. "I was supposed to be her. Two years ago today I could have been her. But Oliver saved my life."

Holly looked back at the name and it clicked, "Wait, wasn't she the girl..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, she was really hoping she was connecting the dots wrong.

"She was the girl Perrick killed. He hit her in the head with a door at a party," Gail's hand instinctively traced her own scar, "before shooting her up with ketamine and another drug: acepromazine. Then he dragged her out of the frathouse. When they asked witnesses why they didn't stop him, most people either hadn't noticed or believed him when he said she had drank too much and hurt herself so he was taking her to a hospital. No one wanted to get the party busted. Then he brought her back to his place, tied her up, stitched up the cuts on her body. He healed her before he raped her." Holly shuddered at the disturbing thought but didn't interrupt. She had a feeling Gail just needed to get the words out. "He had her for days. Kept her sedated with drugs until he finally gave her too much and she overdosed. That's when he dumped her body."

When the silence lasted a bit, Holly asked, "How do you know all these things?"

"Peck." Gail replied bitterly, "My parents showed me the entire case file. Showed me what could have happened because I had been careless and stupid. It was supposed to be a warning, I guess."

"Seriously?" Holly asked, struggling to hide her disgust that the elder Pecks would traumatize their daughter with something like that.

Gail shrugged, she was used to her parents messed-up form of parenting. There was more she wanted to say, now that she had started to explain. She started again just as abruptly as before, "I didn't even want to go that night. But stupid McNally had broken up with her boyfriend, _again_ , so she convinced me to go with her. And it was the last party Nick was going to before he went back to Vancouver for the spring. So I figured I would go, let McNally hook up with some college bro, and I'd go home with Nick, since we were still hooking up even though we broke up when he had left in the fall. But Nicholas wasn't answering my calls once we got to the party and McNally dumped me to go talk to strangers, but eventually I found the two of them together. I had a couple of drinks then I went upstairs to find a bathroom before figuring out a ride home and that's when..." She put her drink down and slammed her fist into her other hand, making a loud clap. Unfortunately it also had the effect of sending pain radiating through her left forearm. She winced slightly and picked up her drink with her good hand. "At the hospital I was still too out of it to remember what had happened. They did a rape kit on me just in case...but he didn't... he didn't rape me if that's what you're wondering. I guess he wanted to wait 'til he had me at his house to really get the party started."

Holly felt sick just listening to what had happened, but she did her best to just listen, she could process what Gail told her later when those blue eyes weren't shining in front of her.

"If it wasn't for Oliver, I would've been her. And in case almost getting kidnapped and killed by some deranged lunatic wasn't enough, I then had to survive the Peck inquisition. Superintendent Peck decided that being saved wasn't enough, she wanted me to come forward and tell everyone that I was some kind of big hero who stopped a serial rapist-turned-killer. It was going to be some kind of big PR spin because Pecks...Pecks aren't victims...Pecks are heroes. Except I wasn't a hero. I was just some girl who got attacked at a party and rescued by a friend of her brother's. Oliver though, was a real hero. He didn't know it was me at the time. He just saw something that didn't look right and went to investigate. By the time he had reached Perrick, I was already in the guy's trunk. But Oliver knew he had seen him with some girl. So he wouldn't let the guy get in the car. It turned physical and the cops came to break them up. God, I still don't even know what made them look in the trunk but they did and found me tied up."

Holly knew Oliver's part in all of it. She hadn't been at the party, too busy studying and dating Jess. But she had heard about Oliver saving a girl at a party from Oliver himself. He didn't mention anything about it being Steve's sister. Although it made sense now why when Steve had come back after that ready to execute Bibby himself, considering before that he had been one of the people giving Juliet a hard time, not wanting to believe his best friend at the time had been dealing drugs, especially not those kind of drugs. But she just sat quietly and watched as Gail nervously fidgeted with the cup in her hand.

"They didn't know about her when they found me. I was still in the hospital when some dog found her body in an alley. He left her next to a dumpster under a pile of trash and no one had known where to look for her." It still stabbed at Gail the way the girl's body had been left. That she had been all alone, with no one around to care. Discarded like a piece of trash.

"They built a circumstantial case connecting what happened to me to what happened to her. You see, there was a chance he was going to get off for attacking me since I was both drunk and drugged up so I couldn't reliably remember what had happened at the party and Oliver had been drinking too. Perrick was obviously denying everything until they found her. His lawyer brokered a deal to avoid a trial where he was just going to plea insanity. The detectives think that when he got kicked out of school he finally snapped completely. He went from date rapist to murder-rapist. Most of the girls he had attacked before had never come forward, so they couldn't link him fully to the sexual assault cases on campus."

Gail shook her head, "It was so messed up, Holly. All of it. And now I'm messed up too."

"You're not messed up." Holly ignored the snort of disbelief from the blonde, "You're not. Something awful happened and you survived it. That doesn't make you messed up."

Gail wanted to believe Holly, but the brunette didn't know half of what tended to go on in her head. "I'm sorry for unloading on you like this. You didn't sign up to hear about my problems or to be stuck in a graveyard." She stared off at the rows of the deceased.

"Hey, look at me for a sec." Holly waited until Gail's eyes met her own, "Thank you for telling me, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. You can talk to me about anything you want, whenever you want, Gail. I mean it."

Gail nodded but looked away again, she drained the last of the drink in her cup and placed it next to her, she picked up the bottle of bourbon and shuffled slightly closer to Holly, "This is for you by the way. I ummm was going to go see you after this and give it to you. Figured I owed you after I drank most of the bottle the other night."

Holly smiled at the kind gesture, but what really warmed her was the idea that Gail had been planning on finding her. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Gail's cheek. When she pulled back the blonde had a wide smile on her face. "You look tired and cold, and if I had to guess, you're probably hungry too. Think you're about ready to get out of here?"

Gail nodded and Holly climbed to her feet. She turned around and offered her hands to help the blonde up.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like dealing with any people. Could we maybe just go back to your place? Hide in your room or something?" Gail didn't let go of Holly's hand as they started walking

"Sure, we'll grab food on the way, but you need to text your roommate and tell her you're alright."

"Fine," Gail dramatically grumbled, "but I get to pick what we eat."

"Of course you do." Holly chuckled and led them to her car.

* * *

They had picked up burgers on their way to Holly's apartment. After they ate, it hadn't taken much for Holly to convince Gail to take a hot shower at her place and to change into something comfortable. The blonde had protested about how boring it was to shower alone, but this time Holly wasn't persuaded. Afterwards, Gail had curled up on Holly's bed beside her and since she knew Holly needed to study she had asked Holly's to read her textbook aloud. It hadn't surprised the brunette when Gail had quickly fallen asleep. She found herself studying the slumbering girl more intensely than her book at first. The new haircut made it easy to see all of Gail's features, the cut of her cheekbones, the angle of her jaw, and the pouty lips were all on display for Holly to see. But so were the dark circles under Gail's eyes and Holly had to wonder how long it had been since she had actually gotten a good night's sleep. She realized that the night of Oliver's shooting probably wasn't a fluke. She wished there was a way that she could take away the hurt that Gail carried with her, or at least she wished she had seen it sooner. Maybe she could've helped more and Gail wouldn't have felt like she had to deal with everything alone. She realized that she was being a creeper and turned her focus back to the book in her lap. She would just try to be there for Gail more in the future.

Holly had been studying for a while and had managed to get completely engrossed in what she was learning that she was surprised when she felt Gail suddenly jerk awake next to her. The blonde was shaking slightly, her breathing erratic and she glanced around the room wide-eyed, but seemingly unseeing.

Holly reached for her immediately, "Hey, it's okay, it was just a dream, you're at my place."

Gail seemed to snap to attention and she quickly pulled away and shot up from the bed. "I have to ummm...go. I should go. You need to study." She was still shaking slightly from her dream.

"Whoa, Gail, wait. You don't have to go. You can hang out here as long as you want."

"No, I should really get out of your hair. I mean I kinda just invited myself over and then fell asleep and I-I shouldn't have done that." She was already picking up her clothes.

This time, Holly wasn't going to just watch Gail leave. She walked over to the blonde and placed her hand gently on her wrist, halting her frantic movements. "Gail, just...wait...hear me out." Gail stopped, she was still breathing heavily and wouldn't look Holly in the eye but she didn't move away either. "I want you to stay. You can stay and sleep or not sleep for as long as you want. But you don't have to go. It was a dream, you don't have to leave."

"I-I can't sleep Holly." Gail's voice cracked with the admission.

"Oh, Gail," Holly wrapped her up in an embrace and it took a moment but then Gail gave in, burying her face in Holly's neck, and hugging her tightly. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"On and off since I got back here. But they're more frequent now."

"Is that why you don't like staying at night?"

Gail pulled away, "I don't want to...I don't want to hurt you, Holly." Her left hand flexed instinctively.

But Holly noticed the movement, "So, that's how you hurt your hand. Gail, you don't scare me." The blonde shook her head so Holly reached up to cradle her cheeks, "You don't scare me. You having nightmares doesn't scare me. They're just dreams, Gail. Trust me, stay, please?"

"Okay," Gail conceded and she allowed Holly to put her clothes back where they had been. The med student reached out and led Gail back to her bed. They settled back down but rather than keep her distance, Holly pulled Gail against her side. Gail laid her head on Holly's chest, settling herself with the steady beating of Holly's heart as the brunette ran her fingers through the short strands on the top of Gail's head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Gail mumbled against Holly's sternum. She could feel the vibration of Holly's laugh and smiled to herself.

"Where were you this time, last year?"

"Amsterdam."

"Hookers and weed?"

"That was the plan."

"Did it work?"

"Not for long, made me too paranoid. But it was busy and distracting." Gail started to describe her stay in the city and the rest of the Netherlands.

Holly listened to the story and continued to run her fingers through Gail's hair, scratching gently at her scalp. She could feel the other girl relax under her touch. It may not have been much, but it was a start. At least Gail had stayed. They could go from there.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you all think of this chapter, it was kind of a departure from the usual fluffy angst (angsty fluff?) I've been writing. Next chapter starts up spring semester for the group, and with it both new and old drama...


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to leave a review on the last chapter. I'm glad you seemed to like the way I repurposed the show's events so they fit into this story and how Gail's reveal came about. It was nice to know that it made sense outside of my own head. She still has a lot to deal with, and of course only more stuff is going to pile on, but I tried to give her a bit of a break this chapter...kinda...

A special thanks to ChapstickLez for letting me reference her stories, especially the OWtO/EOiNA universe. Seems one of the girls is a fan...

* * *

Gail didn't try to leave Holly's apartment the rest of the day. She did manage to fall into another fitful nap, and when she awoke Holly was there. The brunette didn't make a big deal of it, which Gail appreciated, she simply asked if she was hungry and they ordered in. Other than to get the food they didn't leave the brunette's room. But since Gail had been all talked out, she focused on getting Holly into some of her rambles, which proved easier than expected and she got to enjoy listening to the animated med student explain about her work with the pathologists. It was challenging for Holly since path wasn't something they had even remotely covered in her studies, but the science of it all Holly was well versed in and for what she wasn't she was enjoying learning it. It wasn't the easiest thing to balance on top of her studies, but she was enjoying it. She also mentioned the clinic and the patients and how everyone had missed the blonde. But there wasn't the same light to Holly's features when she talked about the kids.

"So are you thinking about becoming a pathologist?" Gail asked between bites of food.

Holly adjusted her glasses, "I don't know. It's still early for me to decide. I mean I'm only a semester in."

Gail picked up on the nervous tension the question seemed to elicit in the brunette. She wondered how many people were pressuring her when it came to her specialty. "Yeah, no, I get that. I just meant that you seem to enjoy it."

"I do," Holly's smile seemed to falter as she thought more about the prospect, "but it's so different than any other form of medicine."

"Because you're working with dead people?"

"Kinda."

"Yeah, but that means they can't talk back or annoy you. So really those have to be the best patients." Holly couldn't suppress her laugh at the comment, and they both briefly recalled the first time Gail mentioned hating people over the pool table. It was one of the few times in her life that the blonde hadn't minded losing. "Plus, it's not like you could kill them."

The smile dropped from Holly's face and she picked at the food still on her plate. "Yeah."

Gail wasn't sure what she said wrong, but clearly something had struck a nerve. She nudged the brunette with her foot to draw her attention. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, it's just...I'm scared of killing a patient. Like really scared of it. I like the whole cutting aspect of surgery and actually working with the human body." Gail couldn't hide the contortions of her face and it caused Holly to laugh slightly, "Yes, I know, it's gross. But when you're a surgeon you literally hold a patient's life in your hands. And other types of doctors can prescribe the wrong medication or miss a diagnosis. Like there's so many things that could go wrong."

"I get it, that's a lot of pressure. It's life or death."

"Yeah, but I signed up for it." It wasn't that Holly couldn't handle the responsibility, but the prospect seemed to bother her more than her classmates.

"So? You can always change your mind. But is that really the only reason you like the internship?" Gail knew it wasn't, and sure enough the smile returned to Holly's features.

"No, I just love forensics, solving mysteries, figuring out crimes and what went wrong, helping the police. I don't know...it's exhilarating."

"Ha, you would think so, Nerd." Truthfully, Gail was a little jealous. She wished she could feel that way about joining the force. Well, technically she had felt a glimmer of it when she had been with Ollie out in the field that day, but it wasn't enough to overcome the dread she felt at how much control her parents would have over her life. Would she become a jellyfish, like her brother?

Holly shoved her slightly and stole a bite of Gail's orange chicken from her plate. The blonde frowned but said nothing, sealing the brunette's victory. "Your internship can't be that bad."

"It _was_ , but it's over now so..." The last few days with her mother breathing down her neck had been pure hell. Her sleep-deprivation had made it almost impossible not to snipe back at the critical woman, but Gail had somehow managed to keep her mouth shut. Still, it had taken a lot out of her. She wondered how many more pieces of herself she would lose if she continued down the Peck path of family glorification.

"You don't have to go in tomorrow?"

"No, thank god. Classes start this week so I'm free...kinda."

Holly smiled, "When's your first lecture?"

"They gave us off tomorrow, so Tuesday."

"Working tomorrow?"

"Closing shift." There was something in Holly's tone, so Gail cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you have class?"

"Exam is Friday so just a review session in the afternoon. It looks like we both have the morning off."

Despite the nonchalance in Holly's voice, when Gail glanced over at the brunette she caught sight of a small, shy smile. "Is this your way of asking me to stay tonight?"

"Only if you want to." Holly rushed to reassure her. Now that she knew more about Gail's sleeping issues she really didn't want to put any pressure on the other girl. She knew it would be the last thing the blonde needed.

"Jeeze, no need to twist my arm." The broad smile on the blonde's face belied the dramatic delivery of the words.

Holly stuck out her tongue and made another grab for the food on Gail's plate with her chopsticks.

"Seriously, Holly, I really have killed people for less." Gail warned even as she let Holly swipe her food. It made the brunette smile that adorable half-smile of hers and Gail felt her heart skip a beat just at the sight of it.

"But who will help you hide everyone else's dead body?"

"That's the real reason you started working at the lab, isn't it?"

"Obviously."

They finished their food and Holly started to gather their trash. After she returned from depositing the leftovers in the fridge and the garbage in the bin under the sink, she plopped down on the foot of her bed facing the sprawled out blonde. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"You need to study, you just said your test is on Friday." Gail felt guilty for the amount of attention she had been taking up. She hadn't realized how close it was to an exam for Holly, which meant the brunette should really be focusing on school and not on being her caretaker.

Holly shrugged, "One night off won't kill me."

"It might. And it's been more than a night you obviously didn't get any studying done earlier and the other night we were at the hospital the whole time."

"I was studying while you slept. Really, it's okay."

"It's not, you should study. I can entertain myself."

Holly smiled her crooked smile, "Going to read my medical journals?"

"Actually I was going to snoop through your drawers and closet, but I guess I can settle for reading something." Of course aside from all the textbooks and science journals, Holly had an extensive book collection adorning her wall. "Can you point me in the direction of some lesbian culture?"

"Ha, since when do you need a book for that? I thought you already knew everything you needed to know about fleece and backpacks."

"There is always something to learn, plus I need to play catch-up."

Holly handed Gail the first book she could reach from the second shelf. "A Story of Now?"

"You'll like it."

"You didn't even look?"

"Photographic memory."

"Fine."

Gail made herself comfortable on Holly's bed and started reading. For the first time since they had gotten back Holly left her bed, and settled at the desk so she could study. She could still see the blonde out of the corner of her eye, but this way she wasn't as easily distracted.

The night carried on quietly. Each girl got lost in her own world, one in the science of medicine and the other in the world of 'young' love, but they still took comfort in sharing the same space as one another.

Finally, it was getting late and Holly could see the words starting to swim in front of her. She had been studying for far too long without a break. She took off her glasses and pushed the heel of her hands into her eyes.

The movement drew Gail's attention. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm just really small print." Holly tried to stretch out the knot in her back from being hunched over the desk. She pressed her hands against the sore muscles. "How's the book?"

"Good. Do you need some help?" Gail marked the spot where she had been reading and gestured to the grimacing brunette as Holly shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No, I'm alright."

"It couldn't have been comfy sitting like that."

Holly shrugged, "Kept me awake."

"Come here." Gail moved over so the other girl could sit next to her on the bed. She moved her hands over Holly's back, quickly feeling the spots of tension that she was sure were causing pain. She started to knead her hands into the muscles. "You know this would work better if you laid down and ditched the shirt."

"Trying to get me naked?"

"Maybe." Gail replied with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows.

Holly rolled her eyes but pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor while keeping her back to Gail, she stretched out on her bed.

Gail got up and grabbed the bottle of lotion from the shelf above Holly's desk and came back to straddle the back of Holly's legs. "Is this okay?"

"Mmhmm." Holly mumbled as Gail started to work the lotion into her skin, paying attention to any knots she found along Holly's back.

"Can I?" Gail's fingers danced along the clasp of Holly's bra, which was in the way of the path she was tracing.

"Yeah." Holly breathed.

Gail could feel the brunette tense below her as she undid the miniature hooks. The only thing she could see though was the expanse of Holly's back. She tried to focus only on the massage and not on the fact that she had a gorgeous girl pinned under her. It had been awhile since they were intimate which seemed to only contribute to Gail wanting Holly even more. But this was supposed a small gesture from Gail to repay Holly for the kindness and understanding she had shown her since Oliver's shooting. So that was what Gail kept reminding herself every time Holly let out a small moan of pleasure when Gail worked out a spot of particular discomfort. The massage went on for a while until the pressure of Gail's hands started to lighten but it wasn't until her hands dipped a bit lower than they had been that Holly spoke up.

"Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better." Holly mumbled as she reached behind her to redo the strap so that she would be covered when she got up.

Gail took the cue and shifted her weight off of Holly and back onto the mattress. "Good," Gail mumbled before her breath caught when Holly peeled herself from the bed to find her discarded shirt. She finally understood why Holly had left to change the other night because...well...boobs! It took a minute before she remembered to divert her eyes, but it was too little too late because Holly had caught the look and the small blush that adorned the blasted pale skin as a result. She chuckled a little and put her shirt back on.

"Busted, Peck."

"Can't blame a girl for looking, Stewart, you had them on display."

"You're the one who made me lose my shirt."

Gail ignored the argument, "Plus, I saw the way you were looking at me in the shower the other night."

"You were wet and naked, how else was I supposed to look at you? But I recall that I was the one who had to literally restrain _you_ from touching _me._ "

"You didn't have to restrain anything."

"I did." Holly replied simply as she sat back and pulled her knees up to her chest. She folded her arms and rested her chin across the top of them.

"Didn't"

Holly fixed her with a look, "Did."

"Because I was drunk?"

"For starters..." Holly admitted, but the way her voice trailed indicated that it definitely wasn't the main reason.

Gail picked up on the tone, and wanted to know the real reason Holly had pulled back. "Why else?"

"Maybe we should talk about this another time." It had been a long, tiring day and Holly wasn't sure how what she wanted to say would be perceived. The night of the Peck Party still hung heavily on Holly's mind and she had realized that she cared about the wonderfully infuriating blonde in front of her too much for it to just be meaningless sex for her anymore. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure it had ever been that for her from the start, but Gail had made it abundantly clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship or anything more than what they had had.

"It's because I was a mess, wasn't it?" Gail's words were laced with insecurity. She knew that letting herself be vulnerable in front of other people would just make them want her less. She was the Ice Queen, the hot, mysterious girl at the bar, the one people didn't want to actually get to know and deal with.

"No, Gail, it wasn't that." Holly tried to reassure her, but she still didn't want to say too much and scare the girl away. Gail was dealing with enough as it was and really didn't need Holly's pesky feelings getting in the way. She was determined to be Gail's friend, even if nothing more.

"So then was it just that you didn't want me?"

"You know that's not true. It took every ounce of self-control I have not to give in that night, but it's not what either of us needed."

"Speak for yourself." Gail grumbled.

"I am," Holly moved closer and took one of Gail's hands. Her thumb started to absently trace the ridges there. "The timing wasn't right, and you know it."

"Maybe," Gail conceded. She still really wanted to kiss Holly, but she had a feeling the timing still wasn't right. She couldn't keep using Holly as a band-aid to fix whatever was broken in her head. Not the way she had tried to use Nick and other guys in the past. Holly was different. Things with Holly were different. Or at least she wanted them to be.

They sat together quietly for a few minutes, with Holly's thumb still moving across the back of Gail's hand and Gail just watching its trajectory. It was similar to when they sat together in the hospital and it still made Gail feel calmer than she had in a long time.

Finally a yawn escaped from Holly and Gail chuckled, "Tired?"

"Mmhmm. Think you're ready to try sleeping again?"

A flicker of doubt crossed Gail's face, "I suppose." She may have slept the majority of the day, but it hadn't been enough to replenish the sleep debt she had created. She was still tired, and yet she didn't think it would be enough to fall asleep easily. But she also knew Holly hadn't spent the day sleeping and that she needed rest if she was going to spend her whole week cramming, so the two girls got ready for bed.

Holly took up her usual spot facing Gail, but she had gone back to leaving enough room so that they didn't have to touch if Gail didn't want them to.

After turning off the lights and plugging in her phone to Holly's spare charger, Gail turned on her side to face the brunette. She tried to relax, but it was proving difficult. She felt a soft hand brush against hers and Holly looped her pinkie over Gail's. It was a small contact, but it was enough that Gail felt herself relax. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

As much as she didn't want to leave, she had to eventually force herself to head home. Holly had even offered her a change of clothes to convince her to stay longer, but Gail didn't want the brunette's stuff to reek of alcohol and grease.

She had woken up in Holly's bed after a few hours of sleep. For once, it didn't seem to be from a nightmare, but just from her body's new fucked up sleep schedule. She had drifted closer to the brunette in her unconconsious state. Arms and legs had tangled and Gail's head was resting comfrotably under Holly's chin. A part of her had wanted to pull away, to keep a distance in their sleep, just in case she had one of her violent nightmares. But she couldn't pull herself away from the warmth and comfort she felt in Holly's arms. It took a while for her to fall asleep again and while she laid there she had filled her mind with thoughts of the girl sleeping contently beside her and she had made a decision.

"So that new sushi place opened up on Kane Street. You'll have the weekend off right? Would you maybe want to grab dinner with me on Saturday night after my shift? " She kept her focus on the clothes she was changing into rather than on Holly's reaction for fear that she would lose her nerve.

Holly's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "Yeah I have the weekend off, but isn't that place like really expensive and crowded?" The two girls had gone out to plenty of places to eat together like friends typically do, but never anywhere nearly as upscale as the new addition to their city.

"I can get us a table and it's my treat." Gail figured it would be a good use of the Peck name.

"Gail..." Holly started in an argumentative tone. She couldn't expect the blonde to pay for her, not at somewhere like that. Paying for one another had become a sort of habit for the two girls, but there was a difference between the occasional coffee or burger and a fancy restaurant.

"Really Holls, I asked you, and it's my way of saying thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you."

"I want to."

Holly wanted to continue protesting, but there was a look in the blonde eyes she hadn't seen before and couldn't quite place. "Alright," she agreed with a smile.

With that settled, Gail finished getting dressed and changed the subject. "Are you going to the clinic this week?"

"No, I need to study. I'm not even going into the lab either."

"Would it be okay if I went without you?"

"I think they'd really like that."

Holly grabbed Gail's jacket and handed it to her. As Gail slipped her arms through the sleeve, she jostled her pocket sending the bottle of pills she had on her clattering to the ground in front of them. She quickly dove to pick them up, but Holly was faster. "Those are for my wrist. I tweaked it again and it's been hurting."

Holly could feel the weight of the relatively full pill bottle. "So yesterday you were hanging out in the cemetery with a bottle of oxy and a bottle of bourbon?" Despite the bluntness of the words, it wasn't an accusation. Gail had heard Holly use the same tone in the clinic when she was repeating a patient's story back to them, it was the brunette's fact-checking tone, her way of making sure she understood the information she was given properly. Kind of like she was putting the pieces of a puzzle together and wanted to make sure she wasn't missing any.

But knowing that didn't stop Gail from getting defensive, "The bourbon was for you. I told you that. And these are for my wrist, but I didn't take any. It's the same prescription you gave me that day in the hospital. Do you want to count them?"

Holly had a feeling that Gail probably hadn't taken any of the pills, considering she had seen her on them in the hospital. They made her loopy for sure. That wasn't really what was concerning her. It was the whole picture, one that seemed much bleaker than just dulling a little pain. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Gail. I'm just wondering why you've been carrying the pills around with you and not taking them?"

Gail decided to focus on the reason she hadn't taken them and not on the reasons she brought them with her. "They mess with my dreams."

"Which is why you haven't used them?" Holly saw the slight nod. She remembered Gail waking up in the hospital bed in terror and now it made more sense considering the blonde had a propensity for nightmares without anything additional in her system. "How long has your wrist been hurting for?"

"I don't know, a while."

"Does it hurt now?"

"A little." She held out her hand for the bottle.

Holly handed the pills back. "You should wear your brace. Wrap it and ice it if it's swollen. You could try Advil. That should also help with any inflammation."

"That's it. That's all you're going to say."

"What else should I say? You said they're for your wrist and that you haven't taken them." There was definitely more to say, but Holly wasn't sure if she should say it. Gail had already told her that the alcohol was a gift for her and that she had been planning on finding her later that day. She hoped those plans were real and that Gail hadn't had something else in mind when she had made her way to the cemetery the day before. Holly could still picture Gail asleep on the frozen ground beside the tombstone and it made her heart lurch the same way it had when she had found her there and thought...

"And you believe me?"

Holly wasn't sure what to say or how to push. She didn't want Gail to split and run because she felt like she was being attacked or accused of something. But she wanted her to be able to talk if she wanted. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No." Gail replied quickly, probably too quickly, but she wanted this conversation over with as soon as possible. "I should go. I don't want to be late."

"Hey, Gail." Holly caught the blonde's attention that had one hand on the door.

Gail stilled, but her hand tightened around the knob. She had a feeling the other shoe was about to drop. That Holly would either cancel their plans for Saturday or ask more about the pills, but there was little she could do when she was still standing in the brunette's room. "Yeah?"

"If I text, will you answer?"

Gail smiled at the adorably nervous nerd standing beside her. She felt a small niggle of guilt for all the times she had blown off the other girl's texts that made this conversation necessary, but a simple 'yeah' would be giving in too easily. "Does that mean you're planning on texting me?"

"Depends on your answer." Holly shot back, folding her arms and shifting her weight to one hip.

Gail tried to suppress the smile that was trying to betray her as she sized up the challenge in Holly's eyes. "I suppose," she replied with a sigh.

"Hmmm...I might just test you on that."

"Speaking of tests, go get your study on, Nerd." Gail teased as she opened the door to finally leave the brunette's room and face the real world again.

"Have a good shift, Danger."

* * *

She got home to her surprisingly quiet house and was relieved to find no one around. She wasn't nearly as lucky when she got to her room.

"Roomie, I'm glad you're back. How are you? Is everything okay? Have you been with Holly this whole time? Are you two back together? Did you work things out? What was even wrong in the first place?"

Gail let the evervescent girl talk until she ran out of steam, while she stripped off her clothes and found some that she didn't mind wearing to the bar. She also grabbed her shirt and apron. When she was done she stopped and stared at her roommate who was looking at her with a wide smile on her face. As much as Gail wanted to hate her on principle alone, she knew that Chloe had cared about her more than most people had in her entire life. She had been ready to sound the alarms when Gail vanished without anyone knowing where she had gone after a few hours. She had also played a part in sending Holly her way, which had worked out better than expected even with the glitch before she left.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked nervously when her roommate had finished getting dressed and was looking at her with an inscrutable expression.

"There's a strange sensation spreading through my body."

"You're not planning how to kill me in my sleep again, are you?"

"I think it's gratitude. Thank you."

"Aww..." Chloe bounded over and wrapped Gail up in a hug. The blonde froze, but let the hug happen, neither reciporcating or ending it. After a few seconds, she had enough, "Alright, Princess, this is really not how I communicate."

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not and if you tell anyone what I said, I really will kill you in your sleep and bury you in the backyard."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Gail rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff. "If you come by the Penny, your first drink is free."

"Then I better make it a good one. Ooo I wonder what I should get? You know I haven't had a fuzzy navel in a while. That's always good. Or, I know, a Redheaded Slut for time-honored reasons. This one time, I was..."

Gail had only stopped at home long enough to change her clothes and head to the bar, so she left Chloe while she was still talking, mid-story. At least this time the redheaded hadn't listed any drinks that would require a fire extinguisher, so she figured she would be safe when she actually came to order. On her way out the door she ran into Jerry who was about to knock.

"Hey Peck, do you know if Ward is home?"

"No clue, Barber, gotta get to work." She pushed past the boy before he could pull her into conversation too.

"See you there!" He made his way up the stairs, only to find that Juliet's door was closed. He knocked, but there was no answer, he was about to head down the stairs when he looked across the hall.

"Oh good, you're here," Jerry sighed in relief when he spotted Frankie lounging in her bed.

"What are you doing up here, Jer?" Frankie asked, barely taking her eyes off the computer in her lap as she fired off an email to Professor Jarvis. Not only was he the hardest professor the group had ever had, she was the only one (un)lucky enough to have him as an advisor.

"I was looking for Jules, but you can help me instead."

"I'm fairly certain you're supposed to ask for help."

"Frankie, will you please help me with something?" Jerry flashed the girl his most winning smile.

"Let me think..." Frankie stopped typing to stroke her chin, feigning like she was deeply considering the request. "No." She dismissed her friend and returned her attention to the screen in front of her.

"Frankie, seriously, please." Jerry pleaded as he crossed the threshold of her doorway.

"Jerry, seriously, you know the rules in my room. No penises allowed."

He ignored her and pulled off his shirt. Frankie looked up and narrowed her eyes in warning, "Seriously, Jer, I'm not kidding, if your pants come off next you're going to be missing what you consider to be a very valuable part of your body." The boy turned around and Frankie's jaw dropped, "Holy shit, did Nash do that to you or did you have sex with Wolverine?" Jerry had two sets of claw marks running along his back. The gashes had actually drawn a bit of blood.

Jerry brought his hand up to scratch nervously at the back of his head, "Erm...yeah...last night Traci and I were..."

Frankie had already sat up in her bed, depositing her laptop beside her. She held up a hand to cut him off. "Please don't elaborate, if I puke on my floor from hearing about your hetero relationship you have to clean it. Just hand me the stuff."

He handed over the tube of antibiotic ointment and she tried her best to gently apply it to the wounds on his back. She shifted uncomfortably when the thought crossed her mind about what would happen if Chloe's nails were like that. Shit, just the thought of the level of pain had her wincing. When she was done, Jerry pulled his shirt back on.

"So, yeah, if you could you know like not mention this to any of the others that would be stupendous." Jerry gave his friend his best set of puppy dog eyes to accompany the request.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to wipe this from my memory, but since when are you shy about sex wounds?" Frankie had heard way more about the sex lives of the boys than she had ever wanted to. Sammy was the worst, but Jerry could be just as bad.

"I just don't want to embarrass Traci. She's amazing and, well, these were well-earned." He winked at his friend who got up from her bed to shove him out of her room.

"Be gross one more time and I'm leaving Traci a pair of nail clippers and a note."

Jerry laughed at first, but gulped when he noticed the glint of seriousness in Frankie's eyes. He still struggled to tell the difference between a joke and an actual threat from the brunette. He decided to change the subject, "Coming to the Penny later?"

Frankie offered a noncommittal shrug, "Maybe."

"Come on, Anderson, we have to celebrate our last night of freedom before the semester starts."

"Yeah, yeah, so dramatic." She rolled her eyes.

At the top of the stairs Jerry spotted Chloe on the landing below. "Price, can you please use your feminine wiles to convince Anderson to come to the Penny tonight? She is apparently immune to my charms."

Chloe had been stretching but she glanced up and flashed both the seniors a knowing smile, "By feminine wiles do you mean my boobs?"

Jerry nodded, "More or less."

Frankie slapped Jerry hard on the back, hitting the spot where she knew it would sting the most. She was pleased when he grimaced and sucked in a breath. "I suggest you stop talking unless you want to go down these stairs face first."

"Yes ma'am." Jerry headed down the stairs, stopping to wink at Chloe on his way. When he got his feet safely on the bottom step he shouted back, "See you both at the Penny."

"Only if you're lucky," Frankie called out before the door shut on the senior boy's way out.

"I thought you were planning on going anyway." Chloe pointed out as she stretched her arms above her head.

Frankie leaned against the wall. She was still at the top of the stairs, but she was enjoying the view. "I am, but I can't let him know that. If I hold out a bit, he'll offer to buy me a drink."

Chloe laughed and nodded towards the rest of the stairs, "I'm heading to the gym, interested?"

Frankie had figured as much considering the freshman was in her workout clothes, and it was still way too cold to be outside for longer than a few minutes. But Frankie could think of much better ways to expend energy at the moment. "Very," Frankie licked her lips and purposefully gave Chloe the once over, "But not in leaving. We could easily get a workout staying here where it's nice and warm."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but she smiled wider all the same, "Does your libido ever rest?"

"Nope."

"See you later." Chloe offered the words with a hint of promise and headed down the stairs.

Frankie watched Chloe leave and smiled to herself. There was always time for a shower-party when the redhead got back.

* * *

"Are you kids ready to face Jarvis?" Jerry asked as the group settled into their usual seats at the Penny.

"Is he really as bad as you say?" Traci asked her boyfriend as she finished taking the group's food order. They had already been by the bar to gather drinks from Gail.

"He's even worse on the freshman." Sammy warned clinking his shot glass with Frankie's and the two downed their drinks.

Frankie handled the tequila better than her friend who choked on the burn. Recovering faster she expanded, "He thinks it's his responsibility to weed out the weakest members of the major."

"He also thinks it's his responsibility to torture us on our way out the door too." Jerry grumbled. The boys had gotten a B+ on their final project even with the girls' help. Apparently they hadn't been creative enough in their thinking.

The younger kids exchanged looks. They all had Jarvis this semester for one of their mandatory classes, even Nick whose credits hadn't completely transferred over. Everyone had to take this class and there was a 37% dropout rate.

"Don't worry, we've all survived his classes, you will too." Juliet reassured the nervous lowerclassmen, killing some of the fun her friends were having.

"You're gonna help me in it, right Babe?" Nick asked with one of his charismatic smiles.

"Hell no, you couldn't pay me enough to even look at the material in his class." Juliet laughed when his expression fell and she leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips in apology.

"Same," Jerry and Sam echoed as they held up their beers in salute. Both Andy and Traci shot them a look.

While the rest of the group bickered, Chloe decided to use the distraction to her advantage. "What about you, Crankypants?" Chloe asked quietly as she nudged Frankie beside her.

"I don't help people."

"There's no way to convince you to make an exception?" Chloe's hand came to rest on Frankie's thigh, drawing circles as she asked.

"You could try." Frankie offered, causing Chloe to cock an eyebrow at the challenge and slide her hand up a bit further. But when Frankie noticed the others' looking at them she cleared her throat and shifted to burst their little bubble of sexual tension.

Nick shot Chloe a look when she turned her attention back to the rest of the squabbling group, but she simply shrugged in response.

"I think we need to start dating seniors." Dov grumbled to Chris.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied sullenly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get something stronger." He gestured to his drink and made his way over to the bar where he deposited himself at one of the stools and waited to grab his friend's attention.

"Tired of socializing, Diaz?" Gail greeted after she finished serving the patrons who actually paid full price.

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"I thought I had given all this up, I was almost a Dad, you know? Denise, she wanted to name him Christian if he was a boy, so it was kinda after me, but different you know. I spent months coming to terms with the fact that I was going to have a kid. Figuring out the things I was going to do with it, you know teach it how to read, how to rock out to the Boss, how to throw a perfect spiral. But now I find out that he wasn't even mine to begin with and she still wanted me to raise it."

"How do you feel about the kid not being biologically yours?"

"To be honest, this might sound weird, I feel kind of relieved. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No." Gail replied without hesitation. Chris couldn't be a horrible person if he tried. The person she blamed in this mess was Denise for fucking with her friend's head. But if he was seeking absolution then she'd give it to him freely.

"I loved the kid and I would've loved it the rest of its life, but I still felt relieved. Please don't tell the others." Gail nodded in compliance, before he continued. "But I still kinda miss the idea of having a kid of my own. I never thought that kind of love existed."

"That's because love doesn't exist, but for argument's sake what kind are you yapping about?"

"Unconditional."

Gail could understand that feeling. The love she had experienced had definitely never been unconditional. It couldn't be when you were born a Peck. The expectations and conditions existed long before she had even been a thought to cross her parents' minds. But Chris was the one who needed to vent and as a bartender it was her job to listen (she was also his friend, but that term was only to be used under duress).

"There's always conditions to love, but with Christian it was different. I hadn't even met him and I loved him."

"Chris, I get that you loved the kid and it's okay to still feel that way. But we're young. You'll have the chance to be a great dad one day, and with someone who loves you and doesn't lie to you." He didn't look convinced, but they were interrupted before the conversation could carry on.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Dov asked as he joined the other two freshmen at the bar. He had been struggling to snap Chris out of the funk he had been in since returning from Timmons and it looked like Gail wasn't having any better luck either.

"Being young." Chris quickly explained and shot Gail a pleading look to not mention anything. The blonde merely shrugged in response, but it was all the affirmation he needed.

"Exactly! We're young, we need to be out there living!" Dov clasped his friend on the shoulders. "Picking up chicks!"

Gail rolled her eyes hard at Dov's bravado.

"Aren't you and Sue a thing?" Chris asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, but that's why I need to live vicariously through you now, buddy." Dov glanced around the bar intent on finding someone new to distract Chris with. Lucky for him, it seemed a woman already had her eyes on the tall freshman. "Dude, dude, check it out 5 o'clock that cougar is totally checking you out."

Chris' head whipped around in the direction that Dov indicated, not quite believing it. The older woman smiled at him and his ears burned brightly before he ducked his head. "Ah, um, should I go over?"

"Definitely!" Dov replied excitedly at the same time that Gail let out a resounding, "No!"

Dov turned Chris to grab his full attention. "See the little Devil on your shoulder said 'no' which means you should definitely do it."

"I'll remember that, Epstein, when I shove my pitchfork up your ass." The two glared at each other for a minute before Gail turned her attention back to Chris. "She is way too old for you."

"Exactly, she's experienced, which you need. She could definitely teach you a thing or two. And if I were you I would be a _very_ eager student."

"Gross." Gail replied with disgust at the lewd smile on Dov's face.

"I'm gonna go." Chris decided, standing up and shaking off his nerves.

"Hey numbnuts," Gail grabbed his attention before he walked away. She quickly mixed a drink and poured out another beer and slid both over to him. "Here."

"Thanks." Chris offered a sincere smile when he grabbed the offering and squared his shoulders.

She shook her head as Chris left to pursue the woman with the predatory eyes, and Dov grabbed a couple of the others to join him in a game of darts so he was strategically placed to hear the conversation. It wasn't long before the next person in the group took up residence in front of the blonde bartender.

"What are tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass up to?" Frankie asked as she reached over the bartop for a clean shot glass.

Gail shot her a warning look for touching her stuff and Frankie held up her hands innocently. She poured out the shot anyway. "Trying to get Chris laid."

"He needs a better wingman."

"Still bitter that Dov almost got your girl?"

"He didn't almost get anyone and I am not phased by Epstein in the slightest." Gail didn't miss the fact that Frankie didn't deny Chloe being her girl. Was it possible the senior was getting more serious about her roommate? Gail was about to comment when the brunette spoke up again, "Where's Holly?"

"Studying, she has a test this week." The med student hadn't texted her like she said, but they had only been apart for a few hours. She contemplated sending a message of her own, but she didn't want to distract her anymore than she already had, plus, Charlie would threaten to chuck both the phone and her out of the bar if he caught her on it.

"You two finally work things out?"

"I think so. We're supposed to hang out on Saturday after her test."

Frankie studied the blonde for a minute before reaching her own conclusion. "You asked her on a date?"

Gail shrugged indifferently, but she could feel her pale skin start to heat up. She averted her gaze to pour out another shot for Frankie. "Kind of?"

"Does she know it's a date?"

The question caused Gail to freeze in her movement. Technically she hadn't used so many words, but Holly had to know it was a date, right? There had definitely been a date connotation to the way she asked. How obvious was she supposed to make it? But if she used the actual word then would it make it something more than it was? A date could be just that. It didn't have to mean anything else...did it?

"Earth to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks." Frankie waved her hand in front the blonde bartender's face trying to grab her attention.

"What?" Gail asked, snapping out of her momentary panic.

"Holly has no idea it's a date, does she?"

"Like I said we're hanging out."

"With specific plans that take place on a Saturday night, just the two of you. Are you actually going somewhere or staying in her apartment?"

"Out." She didn't like the smirk that the answer garnered from Frankie. "So what?"

"So, it's a date."

Gail folded her arms in challenge, "So, what if it is?"

"Nothing, I just thought you didn't like dating."

"I don't have a problem with dates, I don't like relationships." She snapped in irritation at the entire conversation.

"Hey, I couldn't agree more." Frankie held up her shot glass in salute before downing the contents.

"Hmmm...does the Princess know that?"

Frankie opened her mouth to respond but the object of the conversation interrupted before she could reply. "Hey, you owe me a drink."

"Since when?" Frankie immediately protested, assuming that the comment was directed at her.

"Not you, Cranky. Grumpy promised me one." Chloe purposefully wedged herself closer to the senior knowing that she could just blame it on the crowd at the counter.

"A redheaded slut, right?" Gail asked as she reached for a clean glass.

Frankie snorted, "Really?"

"I like the name." Chloe replied unabashedly.

"But Jager?" Frankie shuddered, it was one of the few types of alcohol that really didn't agree with her.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" The redheaded freshman challenged.

"An Adios Mother Fucker." Frankie readily replied.

"A Piece of Ass." Gail chimed in and the girls started to alternate giving drink titles at a rapid-fire pace.

"Sex with an Alligator."

"Mountain Dew Me."

"Flaming Dr. Pepper."

"No flames." Gail immediately vetoed the suggestion. They had tried it once and Charlie had nearly killed her, and even Traci by association.

"Fine." Frankie rolled her eyes before listing the next ridiculous name she could think of. "Angel's Tit."

"Slippery Nipple."

"Between the Sheets."

Chloe just watched as the two girls tried one up the other with names that would even embarrass most of the boys to order. But they had absolutely no shame.

"Panty Dropper."

"Screaming Orgasm."

"You've ordered that before." Gail argued. "Climax Cocktail."

"That's not a thing."

"It is when I make it." The blonde replied with a wink.

"Alright, that's the winner." Chloe settled her weight against Frankie who shifted on the barstool to support her. She wanted to wrap an arm around the freshmen, but their friends were all over the bar and could easily see them. It wasn't that she actually cared about their opinions, but she didn't want to hear the stupid comments they would make, especially not the ones that would warn Chloe about her. She just wanted to enjoy her alcohol and the feel of Chloe's warm body nestled against her.

They watched as Gail mixed a variety of sweet tasting liquors and a heavy dose of vodka. She passed it over when she was done and Chloe took a tentative sip. "Oh my god." She moaned.

"Like I said..." Gail trailed off in a suggestive tone to indicate why it had the name it did.

"It can't be that good." Frankie argued as Chloe took a bigger sip. The freshman pushed the glass over.

"Be my guest."

"Gladly." Frankie cocked an eyebrow and took a sip. It was sweet for sure, but it also packed a punch when the vodka kicked in. "Tasty." She licked her lips and noticed the way Chloe's eyes followed the movement.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here so I don't have to continue watching this eye-porno you have going on." Gail grumbled and moved over to serve some of the customers that were flagging her down.

"Can we get out of here?"

Chloe retrieved her drink, "And do what?"

Frankie leaned closer, brushing Chloe's hair back and letting her hand trail along the back of the freshman's neck. "Things that we can't do in a crowded bar."

Chloe ran her fingers over Frankie's forearm that was resting on the bar beside her. She could feel the thin hair rise under her touch. "They'll notice if we leave together and call it an early night, especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frankie pulled away, slightly offended.

"That you and the boys like to try to drink each other under the table."

"Well, they're busy themselves so..."

"Later." Chloe promised as she grabbed the remainder of her cocktail and walked away with an extra swing to her hips to join the boys who were still at the dartboard.

Frankie frowned as the redhead moved back into the crowd. She glanced around for the rest of the seniors and caught sight of Nick shooting her a look from his spot next to Juliet. She glared back at the junior until Juliet drew his attention away.

"What's Collins' problem?" Frankie asked as soon as Gail came back to offer her another drink.

The bartender glanced in her ex's direction. "What do I look like? A fucking mind reader? Ask his current girlfriend."

Frankie's frown stretched further and she gestured for another shot. Gail poured it but followed it up with a beer, her way of telling the brunette to slow down. Frankie drank quietly, while Gail served the near-by customers. It wasn't long before Juliet joined them.

"Hey, Gail can I count you in?"

"For what, Ward?"

"The Vagina Monologues." Juliet had been running the show the last two years and most of the participants had been in it for years, but since some of the former stars had been seniors they had a few openings in the line up. Traci, Andy, and Chloe had already readily agreed.

"No." Gail dismissed the notion without hesitation.

"Why not?"

There was no way in hell, Gail could get up on stage and basically give a speech. She had a debilitating fear of public speaking, but she wasn't about to tell the older girls that. Anderson was sure to hold it against her.

"Come on, even Frankie here is doing it." Juliet tried to cajole her.

"Yes, but you know my stipulation." Frankie reminded her fellow senior.

Juliet nodded, "Yes, you get to be _The Woman Who Loved to Make Vaginas Happy_."

"Seriously?" Gail asked with a laugh.

"Hell yeah. I've been waiting three years for that part and the person finally graduated so it's mine." Frankie had been waiting to do the triple orgasm part since she first read the script when Juliet convinced her to try out too.

"Plus, it's for a good cause." Juliet added.

"Yeah, come on Peck you can be the _Angry Vagina_." Frankie teased.

But Gail shook her head adamantly, "I know that it's a good cause and I will donate whatever you want, but I'm not getting up on stage. I don't have time to rehearse, sorry."

"Fine, but can you make sure the boys open their wallets too?" Juliet figured if anyone could force the boys to pony up it was the intimidating blonde.

"Agreed."

With that settled, Juliet turned her attention back to her best friend. "You coming back to join us, Anderson?"

"Define us."

"Sammy and Jerry want to challenge us to a game of pool. Losers pay tonight."

Frankie glanced at the pool table and it was only the older boys. Nick had joined Andy and the others at the dartboard. "Alright, I'm in."

Gail watched as the two girls left to join the others. She glanced around the bar, and for the first time in a while she was actually looking forward to hanging out with the gang when her shift ended.

* * *

"Price."

Chloe squeaked as she jumped in the darkened hallway. She had been trying to quietly close Frankie's door without the rest of the house hearing and hadn't seen Nick coming up the stairs with a glass of water in his hand. "Collins! I was just...uh...I was ummm..."

Nick smirked, "Yeah, I think I can guess what you were doing."

"I was just uh asking Frankie a question."

"At 3am? Without pants?"

Chloe tugged the hem of the shirt she was wearing a little lower. It was cold in the house, but she hadn't been planning on conversing in the hallways during her quiet dash from one bed to the next. "Uh...a time-sensitive question?"

Nick shook his head and continued in the direction of Juliet's room. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Nick."

The redhead quickly darted down the stairs and tried to slip as soundlessly as possible into her own room, but a plastic bullet to the forehead greeted her for her trouble. "I am deeply regretting getting you that thing for Christmas."

"I am deeply regretting sharing a room with you as usual." Gail grumbled and returned her weapon to its perch beside her bed.

"I am an awesome roommate."

"I had just fallen asleep."

"Sorry."

"Seriously, I might have to start shooting Anderson too when I see her. Why do you even bother sneaking around anymore?"

"I don't know," Chloe shrugged as she turned off the light in their room. She didn't know how the blonde was able to fall asleep with it on all the time, but she also didn't ask. She climbed into her own bed and got under the covers. "It's a thing." She mentioned into the dark.

"It's a stupid thing. Wake me up again and it'll be a real bullet next time." The platinum blonde warned, aiming a glare in her roommate's direction regardless of if it could be seen.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Grumpy."

Gail turned over and stared at he wall, unable to close her eyes. She was jealous when her roommate's breathing quickly evened out. She hadn't actually been asleep having only gotten back from the mancave, where she had trounced Dov and Gerald in a couple of rounds of Mario Kart before calling it a night, a half-hour before that. She had been tempted to text Holly so she could crash over at her place, but she knew the brunette needed sleep so she could study properly. She only had a few hours before she had to up for class so she closed her eyes and hoped that for once she could have a restful night. The last thought she had was of a crooked smile.

* * *

"Oye, tanto tiempo, bella."

A smiling Eva greeted Gail as soon as she entered the clinic after her classes that day. She had convinced Chris to drop her off and it was her first visit without Holly by her side. She was a little worried it would be awkward, but it seemed the others enjoyed her company too.

"Fue sólo unas pocas semanas."

"Te temos extrañado."

Gail smiled in return. "Donde me necesitas?"

"Sígueme." Eva came out from behind the counter where she had been looking for supplies. She gestured to the list of patients for the day. The ones they knew required a translator were already marked but there were plenty of new patients and they wouldn't know for sure until they arrived.

"Where's your partner?" Eva asked after they discussed the kids they already knew.

"Who?"

"Your partner in crime. Pretty brunette who smiles a lot more when you're around."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eva. But if you're talking about Holly, she has a test this week." She didn't appreciate the look the nurse was giving her and she had to wonder what she really meant behind the partner comment.

"Shame. Well, I hope you're ready because we have a lot of kids here who are going to be happy to see you."

"Let's get this party started."

It was a busy shift. There had been quite a few new patients in need of Gail help and of course her frequent flyers who were always excited to update the blonde on their lives. She had to admit that she had missed working with the kids while she had been off pretending like she gave two-shits about becoming a copper.

Speaking of coppers...

"Hey Ollie."

"Well if it isn't the prettier Peck." Oliver smiled widely in greeting as his daily visitor arrived. He had already told the blonde that she didn't need to come so often, but still she stopped by at some point each day.

"Did another come to visit?" Gail asked cautiously as she grabbed her usual seat and propped her feet up on the railings of Oliver's bed.

"Brother Peck just left."

"Oh."

Oliver frowned when he saw the anger and annoyance flash across his buddy's face. "Are you still not talking to him?"

"No."

"It's not his fault. I told him to stay and none of us knew what would happen. You should forgive him."

"No thanks."

"He feels bad."

"Oh well. Sounds like his problem, not mine." She was trying hard not to snap considering Oliver was still stuck in a hospital bed recovering, but it was nearly impossible if he was going to mention Steve. Her brother had given her a ride every day the previous week to their mother's office, and after that first day she had refused to say anything at all to him. He had apologized each time, but she just didn't believe the words. Really there was nothing to talk about when it came to him, so she changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm going stir-crazy. Want to help me spring this joint?" Oliver smiled conspiratorially.

"Prison breakout? Hmmm...I don't know if I want to be accused of aiding and abetting a known fugitive."

Oliver tried to appeal to his friend's inner rebel. "Since when do you follow the rules?"

"Hey you were right: Celery is scary, she always knows." The Wiccan had not been amused by Gail's recovery package of processed and refined goodies. The blonde had argued their medicinal purposes, but Celery had been less than impressed.

"I told you! So no treats for me?" There was a definite pout to the grown man's voice.

She glanced around jokingly, and reached into her bag, pulling out a small paper bag, and handing it over.

Oliver's eyes lit up when he found his favorite doughnuts inside. "You are a life-saver Peck. A true Queen amongst us plebeians. A goddess amongst mere mortals."

"Suck-up." But she smiled none-the-less.

"So how's life for you?" Oliver asked around bites of fried dough.

"Well, I'm finally done with the stupid internship. And classes started today. I even went to the clinic before coming here."

"The kids clinic? Holly go with?"

"No. She has a test this week. We're - uh...gonna hang out this weekend."

Oliver was confused by the nervousness in his friend's voice. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just I haven't ever gone out with a girl before." Gail pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her fingers and tucked into herself a little more as she slumped further into the chair.

"You and Holly have hung out plenty of times." The boy pointed out.

"Yeah, but not like this. It's kind of a date-ish-thing, maybe." She averted her eyes to the television quietly playing in the background rather than look at her friend at the reveal.

Oliver's jaw-dropped, "A date?!" He couldn't remember the last time his blonde buddy had been on one of those, probably dumbass Collins or one of her mother's dreadful blind dates before she had gone on her trip, at least as far as he knew, so he was happy that she seemed to be opening herself up again. "Way to go Peck!"

"Don't make a big deal of it." Gail grumbled.

Oliver tried to contain some of his enthusiasm, but his broad smile remained. "Did you ask her or she ask you?"

Gail scratched nervously at the back of her head, "Ummm...I might've been the one to ask."

"No wonder you're nervous."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"Hey, it's just a date. It's good that you're dating. It doesn't have to be a bigger deal than that. You hang out, you eat food, you talk. You've done all those things before."

"Yeah, but before it was just like a friendly thing."

"I thought you two were more than friends? Or do you kiss everyone?"

Gail smirked, "There may have been some benefits involved. But actual dating is kind of different."

"Maybe, but it doesn't have to be. Just relax and be yourself. Don't worry about what it all means. It can just mean you two enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, yeah, since when are you a relationship guru?"

Oliver feigned offense, "Since always. I'm super romantic, remember?"

"Alright, Mr. Romance, dazzle me with your advice."

Oliver sat up further in his bed and cracked his knuckles. He spent the next hour making Gail laugh at his ridiculous suggestions for her date on Saturday. Things were starting to feel closer to normal.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by relatively quickly. Between classes and work, Gail had barely had a free minute during the day, and on nights she couldn't sleep she was able to find one of the boys awake to play video games with. Holly had texted her each day, usually something about needing a distraction before her head exploded with information. And Gail had done her best to help the brunette remain calm. She pulled a double that Friday night and had told Holly to stop by if she wanted to wash away memories of her exam, but the brunette had declined, opting to put some hours in at the lab and then spend the night crashing early. Gail was a little surprised that Holly had turned down going to the usual medical student party with her roommates, but Holly said that she wasn't in the mood to get wasted before confirming that they were still on for Saturday night.

As the date night had gotten closer, Gail had found herself getting more nervous. She had been tempted throughout the week to see Holly but had stopped herself, a part of her wanting to build up the excitement for the date a little more, even if neither girl called it that.

"Here." Traci pushed over a cup of coffee as it neared the end of the bartender's shift.

"What's this?" Gail asked as she downed the double espresso.

"You pulled a twelve-hour shift yesterday and another eight hours today, you're going to need this if you're planning on doing anything other than sleep tonight." Traci explained as she readied her tray so she could head back out to serve the masses. She liked the nights she worked with Gail behind the bar the best because the blonde always gave her customers top priority, while Charlie and the others took everyone on a first-come-first-serve basis. It earned the waitress better tips so she figured she would show a little appreciation even though she was the one stuck closing. She could be bitter, but the blonde had earned her night off and Traci knew that Gail had some kind of mysterious plans for the evening. "So what exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

"Hijinks and mayhem, obviously."

"Obviously." Traci rolled her eyes. "Who are you going on a date with?"

"What makes you think it's a date?"

"Because you actually look like you're looking forward to leaving here and I know how much money you make on Saturdays."

"I don't spend all my time here."

"You would if it was up to you." Traci prepared herself to walk away before adding, "Say hi to Holly for me."

"No one mentioned Holly." Gail protested quickly, even as a pink hue tinged her cheeks.

"Didn't need to." Traci shot back over her shoulder as she headed off to her tables.

Gail wanted to continue the argument, but a quick glance at the time told her that she only had an hour to get ready before meeting Holly at her place. And since getting dressed was the best part, she planned on enjoying every minute of it, so she punched out and quickly grabbed her stuff as her replacement took over for her.

She returned to an empty house. The rest of the housemates had scattered to various bars and parties with people who lived outside their incestuous circle. It meant that Gail could get ready in peace. She had already picked out the perfect outfit that was a cross between casual and classy, and most importantly hugged all of her curves just right. But getting the make-up right was key. A heavy dose of eyeliner here, a touch of blush there, and of course the killer red lips to finish it all off. She looked damn good.

She checked the time and realized that she had just long enough to walk over to the med student's apartment to meet her. She grabbed her keys and clutch and tucked herself into her leather jacket and combat boots to complete her ensemble. She hoped Holly appreciated the effort.

"Wow." Gail breathed out as Holly opened the door to her apartment. She unsubtly let her eyes wander over the brunette, who had opted for a tight pair of black jeans and a flowy cream-colored top that, of course, had just enough buttons undone. She could see the glint of the chain that always seemed to highlight Holly's cleavage and wondered if it would even be possible for her to survive the night without trying to take Holly against every hard surface they encountered, like the conveniently located wall next to them. If this wasn't a date, then her _friend_ was trying to torture her.

Holly seemed just as stunned, but managed to reply with a quiet, "Wow, yourself."

Gail smirked and tried to tamp down her lust-filled thoughts, "Are you ready to go?"

Holly cleared her throat and tore her eyes from the gorgeous woman in front of her. "Yeah, let me grab a coat and my keys. Should I drive?"

"Actually, let's take a cab." Gail suggested, she wasn't sure where the night would lead, but she didn't want them to have to worry about driving.

The two girls were quiet on the way to the restaurant, each shyly sneaking glances at the other in the back of the cab. The restaurant was crowded, but Gail's last name had carried just the amount of weight she thought it did and their table was ready quickly.

"How was your test?" Gail asked, finally feeling brave enough to start up conversation as they glanced over the menu and tried to figure out which dishes they would split.

Holly looked up and shrugged, "Hard, but they all are."

"I'm sure you did great."

"We'll see." She offered Gail a warm smile, "How was work?"

"Long."

"How many hours did you put in?"

"Eight and I pulled a twelve-hour shift yesterday."

"How are you even still standing?"

"I'm not, I'm sitting and waiting patiently for our waiter to bring us some raw fish and saké."

Holly laughed, "You know what I meant. We didn't have to do this tonight, we could've just hung out and watched a movie or something."

"I got my second wind. And as tempting as it is to hide away in your apartment, I thought this might be nice too." Gail tried not to look away as she was washed over with nervousness. She hoped that Holly was enjoying the restaurant she had picked.

"It is." Holly agreed with a smile.

The conversation flowed easily between the two girls as they talked about the clinic and Holly's lab. The conversation drifted to their friends.

"They want me to be in the Vagina Monologues with them." Gail had been recounting what the med student had missed during her week of isolation.

"I did it." Holly revealed earning an inquisitive look from the blonde. "You should consider it."

"No thanks. So which Vagina were you?"

" _The Flood_. I was 73-years old and got to experience my first orgasm." Holly explained with a touch of wistfulness for dramatic flair.

"Seems like an awfully long time to wait." Gail mocked.

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed, "It was fun."

But the blonde continued to adamantly shake her head, "It wouldn't be for me."

"Why not?"

"I don't like giving speeches, in fact I'm always 'sick'. Like, pretty much every time I have to talk in public, the idea of just getting up there I get all pale and sweaty." Holly couldn't help but give her a look. "Okay, fine, just sweaty. You know, please forget I told you about it."

"Hey, we all have things we're scared of. And glossophobia is actually pretty common."

"You're such a Nerd," Gail teased but she found the geekspeak pretty endearing. Almost as much as the warm smile Holly offered her. "Yeah, well that's why I'm not doing it."

Holly as usual just seemed to accept whatever answer she gave willingly and didn't attempt to convince Gail or talk her into anything.

She cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Holly replied immediately.

Gail stuck out her tongue in response. "Why didn't you go out to celebrate last night?"

"Well, I figured I was already going out to celebrate tonight so I didn't need two nights in a row." Holly glanced down and played with the chopsticks in her hand, "Plus, I wasn't really looking to spend the night having Lisa line up girls for me."

That caught Gail's attention, "Why not?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"All I did was ask a question."

Holly took the time to calculate each of her words carefully. "Because I'm not interested in meeting anyone _new_."

"Any particular reason?" Gail continued to playfully goad the brunette.

"I'm a busy person, Peck, I'm studying to be a doctor, I volunteer with children, and I work in a lab helping people solve crimes."

"Well, when you put it that way you sound like quite the catch." There was a hint of teasing still, but Gail couldn't quite eliminate the honesty in her response.

"I am." Holly replied confidently, brown eyes locked with blue. There was something in the simple statement that seemed to be a challenge, or maybe a declaration.

Gail could do little more than smile and nod as she took a sip of her drink in hopes of calming the inferno that Holly was stoking within her. She shifted in her seat and tried to distract herself from how turned on assertive Holly was making her.

Holly smirked as Gail diverted her eyes, a slight blush creeping up from her chest. The two girls finished their meals and Gail grabbed the waiter's attention. She was quicker than the brunette at snatching up the bill and paid for both meals despite Holly's protests.

"You really didn't have to pay." Holly continued their argument out into the cold winter night as they exited the restaurant.

"You could just say 'Thank you, Gail, for the wonderful dinner and company'." Gail admonished her as she pulled her gloves out of her pocket and slipped her fingers in before her hands went numb.

Holly stopped walking and tugged on Gail's arm so that she would turn to look at her. "Thank you, Gail, for the wonderful dinner and company." She repeated the words with complete sincerity.

Gail smiled brightly, "See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Holly shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. So I don't know about you, but I could use another drink. My treat?"

"Well how could I turn down an offer like that?"

The two girls walked together in silence towards the bar down the street that they had spotted earlier in the night. Their feet moved in tandem and they hovered near one another, arms occasionally brushing, hands bumping but neither was going to make the first move. Each girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Is this a date?" Gail suddenly blurted out. The question had been nagging her since Frankie had planted the seed of doubt in her mind earlier in the week. She knew that she wanted it to be, especially since the night seemed to be going well, and she wanted Holly to know that it was, but she also wasn't quite ready to just call it what it was in case she was misreading the signals.

Holly didn't miss a beat as she turned the tables, "Do you want it to be a date?"

"That was kind of the point."

Holly reached over and tangled their gloved fingers together. "Ok, so then it's a date."

Gail beamed and they continued walking. She waited a couple of minutes before asking, "So, how do you feel about sex on the first date?"

Holly laughed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, Peck, but you'll be lucky if you get a goodnight kiss."

"What would I have to do to ensure a kiss?"

"Maybe we should take things slow." Holly adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Slow?" Gail thought about the first kiss they shared, which had been quickly followed by heated make-out sessions that didn't turn into more only because of the interruptions. Then the first chance they had, there was sex and many, many nights of Gail going to Holly's for nothing more than a distraction before slipping out of her bed in the middle of the night. Then there was New Year's and her basically telling Holly that she was nothing more than a good lay. She cringed internally. So she nodded in agreement, "Slow. We can do that."

Holly smiled and swung their hands between them as they finally reached their destination.

The bar itself had been loud and crowded, which wasn't a surprise for a Saturday night. But both girls decided after a couple of drinks and trying to talk over the raucous that it would be better just to call it a night since Holly was heading into the lab in the morning and Gail was opening at the bar. They both took the cab back to Holly's, where they paused outside the med student's apartment building for the inevitable goodnight exchange.

They were standing at the top of the steps and Holly fidgeted with the keys in her hand. "So I had a really great time tonight, Gail."

The blonde smiled widely, "Me too, any chance you might want to do it again?"

"I think I could be persuaded." Holly teased as she moved to slowly close the gap between them, eyes dipping to Gail's plump lips.

They were only a hair width apart, their breaths visibly mingling in the frigid air. Holly's eyes closed as she felt Gail's lips barely graze hers, but they snapped open when the other girl pulled away without a proper kiss. The sudden loss of warmth sending a shock to her system. "What?"

"Taking things slow, remember." Gail replied with an impish grin as she made her way down the stairs, knowing that she had just teased the hell out of the stunned brunette. "Goodnight, Nerd." She called out as she walked backwards in the direction of her own house.

Holly leaned back against her building and folded her arms, her lips curled up in one of her half-smiles. She wanted to be mad, but the move had actually been even more of a turn-on. Well-played. "Goodnight, Danger."

* * *

Classes had been going on for a week, which was one of the reasons that Frankie reasoned she deserved this indulgence. It was the last Tuesday of the month and the promised release date of a story she had been waiting on. It was one of Frankie's guilty pleasures and no one, not any of her girlfriends in the past, not even her former roommate had known how much Frankie loved reading these stories.

She had already been to class and had managed to refrain from checking for the post while she was supposed to be taking notes. But now she was in her room, without any distractions. She curled up on her bed and opened her device. She quickly plugged in the url and was pumped to see that the first chapter had indeed been posted. She opened it and was immediately hooked.

She was so engrossed by the words in front of her that she didn't hear the intruder entering her room.

"God, it's frigid outside. My hands are freezing. Doesn't it seem like a flaw in human evolution that your hands just loose feeling that quickly?" Chloe was rubbing her hands together, shivering, as she bounded into Frankie's room still chattering away, "I mean what good can that do? Silly, pink bodies." She dropped onto the bed next to the sprawled out senior and pressed her cold hands to Frankie's warm skin who hissed and flinched, but didn't look away from the screen in front of her. "Hey, you been home long?"

"Uh-huh." Frankie muttered, her eyes dodging back and forth as she continued to quickly consume each and every line.

"Know who else is home?"

"Nope."

"So helpful. Hey, has my roommate given you any weird gifts in the last month? She's finally done with this weird, reverse hoarding thing she's been doing and needs to send the stuff back so she can get her refund."

Frankie didn't answer as she continued reading the screen in front of her.

"So did she?" Chloe poked her in the side to try to get her attention.

"What?" Frankie asked but she still didn't look up.

"Did Gail give you any weird gifts?"

"No."

Chloe noticed that the other girl seemed distracted, "You busy?"

"Yep."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She reached over to sneak a peak at the screen, but Frankie slammed the device down before Chloe could see anything.

"Nothing." Frankie replied quickly, and for the first time since the other girl arrived, actually looked Chloe in the eyes.

The abrupt conceal didn't go unnoticed by the freshman, Frankie had definitely been caught red-handed doing something she wasn't proud of. "Are you watching porn?"

"No, I'm not watching porn." Frankie scoffed at the stupidity of the question. Like she would hide porn, which would be incredibly less embarrassing for her.

Chloe contemplated the sincerity of the answer. "Hmmm...you probably would've shown me it if you were. So what were you doing? Looking at cat memes. I know they're adorable balls of fluff, just like you." Chloe tickled the bottom of Frankie's chin as she teased her.

Frankie narrowed her eyes and swatted the offending hand away, "No." She was actually starting to get annoyed at the distraction. Her fingers were itching to flip open the screen again so she could pick up her reading where she left off.

"So then why are you hiding whatever it is?"

"I'm not."

"Ok, keep your secrets, Anderson." Chloe leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Frankie's lips, "It's fine. I don't need to know." She settled closer to keep kissing the older girl. Frankie gave in and let the freshman deepen the kiss. Chloe waited until the brunette was fully distracted before she reached over for the device. She was quicker than the senior when she pulled back and took a look at the screen. "You were reading fanfics?"

"What? No! It must have just popped up on my screen." Frankie denied it and quickly reached for the tablet, but Chloe sprang to her feet with the senior hot on her heels. It resulted in a bit of a chase around Frankie's room.

"Yeah...right..." Chloe didn't believe the blatant lie for a second. Frankie managed to grab a hold of the squirming freshman, but Chloe still kept the device just out of reach. "Alright, let's see what show it just magically popped up for. Ooo I know this one. It's the cop show about rookies, except they totally stopped being rookies after like the first season. Didn't it get cancelled this summer?"

"Yes, and too soon. They had just introduced a new detective who was a badass." Frankie was still a little bitter about the news.

"You mean the one that slept with the blonde cop who was still in love with the lady doctor who moved away?" Chloe rolled her eyes when she remembered the weak plotline, "That detective had way more chemistry with the officer she pretended to hate."

"That officer was supposed to be straight." Frankie argued. She huffed in exasperation, "Can I have that back now?"

"Nope," Chloe kept tight hold of the tablet. "So, what's this story about?"

Frankie sighed, both from the amount of energy it was taking to continue struggling with Chloe, who was deceptively strong, but also because she realized she was going to have to give in and admit that she was reading it. But Chloe always seemed to find a way to get Frankie to do things she had never considered doing with other people. She was learning to talk, to share things about herself, but she still refused to be honest with herself about what that meant. Right now though she was more concerned that she would never be able to read the rest of the story if she didn't answer the question.

"It's a sequel to another story about the cop and doctor." The original story had been pretty epic in length and in the writing. Frankie liked that it was a story where two women actually fell in love, and even though they faced plenty of drama, they weathered the storms together. Sappy as that sounded it was strangely way more realistic than some simple 'happily ever after', which Frankie appreciated. Oh, and neither woman got killed (crazy concept).

"I didn't know those authors wrote sequels."

"Well she did, it's about their daughter who's a rookie now." Another reason Frankie was drawn to the story. It was where she would be soon, so she could relate. Plus, the main characters all had a wicked sense of humor.

"Sounds interesting."

"It is. Or it was from what I read before I was so rudely interrupted."

Chloe chuckled and finally handed the device back to Frankie. "Personally, I like her stories about the cranky detective who falls for the adorable police officer, who was definitely not straight."

Happy to have her story back, Frankie settled down on her bed ready to start reading again, but she looked up when Chloe's words sank in. "Wait, you've read her stuff?"

"Definitely, I loved that show and her fics are even better. No one moves to San Francisco in them, well they do in some, but they get back together so it all works out."

Chloe was already heading for the stairs when Frankie called out, "I'm pretty sure the annoying officer fell for the snarky detective."

Chloe's bright laugh rang out, "That's not how I remember it."

Frankie rolled her eyes, but picked back up the device, she wanted to see what else happened to Vivian on her first day as a rookie.

* * *

"You know, you're kind of a tease." Holly greeted the blonde as Gail hopped into the passenger seat of her car. The two girls had just gotten out of class and were on their way to the clinic for a couple of hours.

It wasn't the first time Gail had heard the accusation, considering they had been exchanging texts the last two days since their date. But it just made her all the prouder of her move, considering it was obvious the brunette hadn't stopped thinking about kissing her since then. "You're the one who wanted to take things slow."

"You know what I meant."

"I don't think I do, I mean you're the one trying to coax goodnight kisses out of me. Clearly you're hell-bent on seducing me."

"I'll keep that in mind, next time." Holly warned as she navigated them

"And when might this hypothetical next time be?"

"When are you working this weekend?"

"Closing," Gail pouted.

Holly glanced at the girl beside her. "Every night?"

"Unfortunately. You going to be in the lab all day?"

"Unfortunately."

"Maybe if you're lucky, the lunch fairy might visit."

They pulled up in front of the clinic. "I thought you avoided all things policing if you could?"

"Who said anything about me? I said the lunch fairy." Gail replied seriously as she hopped out of the parked vehicle.

Holly smiled and shook her head as she went to follow the blonde.

"Well it looks like the dynamic duo is back." Eva brightly greeted the girls as they walked in. "Good thing too, I have a busy day for the two of you."

Both girls couldn't help smiling, even if Gail's was accompanied by an eye roll. After speaking with the nurse for a bit, Holly went to check in with the doctors on duty.

Eva noticed the way the blue-eyed beauty watched the brunette leave. "She's not the only one who smiles more."

"Still don't know what you're talking about." Gail chose to focus on the schedule in front of her rather than the Nurse's smug grin.

It wasn't long before Holly returned, with a little less bounce in her step. She stopped at the desk next to Gail and glanced at the schedule too. The blonde noticed the tension in the med student, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but I'm working with Dr. Santana today." Holly revealed with a sigh.

Gail had worked with the man on many occasions and the general consensus around the clinic was that no one could stand him. His arrogance and general disrespect for everyone he came into contact gave doctors a bad reputation. He was everyone's least favorite person to work with, but Gail also knew that he was the only one to not even attempt to teach the students he was working with. It was going to be a painful shift for Holly.

She nudged the brunette with her elbow, "At least you have a hot girl waiting to take you out for food after you're done." She kept her voice low so that only Holly could hear her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one taking you out."

"Even better, I have a hot girl waiting to take me out for food after we're done. My day just got better." Gail smiled brightly at Holly and earned a small chuckle. "Come on, let's do this thing!" She goofily started skipping down the hallway.

Holly shook her head but couldn't help laughing at the blonde's enthusiasm. She followed the insane girl in the direction of the exam rooms. It may not be the best shift she ever had, but there were definitely some perks to spending the afternoon in the clinic.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this." Chloe said as she carried another box out to Nick's truck.

"Shouldn't Gail be doing it, considering she bought all the crap?" He took the box from his friend and put it with the rest before heading back into the henhouse for another load.

"She gave me fifty bucks to round up as much of it as I could and drop it off at the post office."

"Yet, I'm doing this for free."

"It's because I'm your BFF and you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." But Nick smiled at his little buddy. He grabbed the last two heavy boxes and balanced them on top of one another as Chloe held the door open for him. "Jesus Christ, what did she buy this time?"

"Everything in site. Get it, s-i-t-e as in website. Like sight, you know the thing you do with your eyeballs..." Chloe trailed off when she noticed the lack of amusement on her friend's face. No one ever got her sense of humor.

"That was bad. You're buying me a slurpee for making me listen to that." Chloe nodded as she hopped into the passenger seat of his beat-up truck.

"So what happened to your car this time?" Nick asked as he drove the two of them to the post office.

"Something's wrong with a belt or a fan or something. I don't know. Frankie ordered a part for it and we're still waiting for it to come in." Chloe replied as she fiddled with the radio. Nick was the only person who let her play what she liked without a fight. He just went along with whatever she wanted.

"Frankie, huh? Was that your time-sensitive question?" Nick's tone wasn't quite the teasing one he usually used with the redhead.

"I was really hoping you had forgotten about that." Chloe mumbled.

Nick glanced at his friend. "Are you two a thing?"

"We're friends." The younger girl replied unconvincingly.

" _We're_ friends," The tall boy pointed out, switching hands on the wheel to gesture between them. "But every time you come to my room you're wearing pants."

"Would you like me to change that? Because I don't know how happy Juliet would be with that. Unless she would be. Which I mean is cool if that's your thing, but I've done the whole three-some thing and it's messy and there's like jealousy and stuff, so it could get really awkward, especially once she gets a whole load of this." Chloe wiggled in her seat for added emphasis.

"That really wasn't the point of my comment."

"Oh."

"So are you and Frankie a thing?" Nick asked again, taking his eyes off the road to read his friend's expression.

"We're _something_." It was the only way she could describe what she had with Frankie. She wasn't sure of it herself. They hadn't really talked about what they were or weren't. She had spent the better part of the previous semester flirting with the stubborn brunette, playing a game of cat-and-mouse that surprisingly she had been the instigator of. But it had been too hard to ignore the looks Frankie would give her or pretend like she wasn't affected every time Frankie had kissed her and then taken off running. It was weird for sure. She was used to just jumping headfirst into the deep end of love, never afraid of drowning. But she was working with a skittish senior and for once she didn't want to scare her away. So she let Frankie set the pace (for the most part) and she couldn't complain. Plus, the sex was awesome.

Nick heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. "I was really hoping you weren't going to say that."

"Why?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused at her friend's concern.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"What makes you so sure I will?"

"Because I know Frankie, and her reputation. She just uses people. She's cold and basically the complete opposite of you. How long before she moves on?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed getting defensive on the senior's behalf, "You and Frankie aren't exactly friends. You two barely speak."

"For a reason. She hates my guts. And she isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to." Nick pointed out.

"Juliet's her best friend, and the rest of the seniors don't seem to have a problem."

"Look, maybe Frankie is really good at being a friend, but that's different than a girlfriend."

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Right, because you're the expert on Sapphic relationships. Sorry, bud, but I'm pretty sure little Nick makes that impossible."

Nick could feel his manhood diminish with the comment. "Please don't call it that. You know what, just don't mention it at all."

"You started it."

"No, I didn't. And I'm not saying I'm an expert on lesbians. But I did date Gail for years. They're basically the same person. Trust me, women like that play you. They're so cold you could get frostbite just talking to them. And I get it, the challenge makes them more interesting but she'll break your heart."

"They're not the same person. You can't just assume that you know one person because you know someone else, who might be kind of similar. You can't generalize people." Chloe indignantly admonished the boy.

They pulled up at their designation and Nick cut the engine. He held up his hands in defense, "I'm just saying that I've been there before and it seems to me like you're going to be in for a world of hurt before it's all over. I just want you to be prepared is all."

"Maybe you don't get to see the same Frankie I do. Maybe we have a good thing going and don't need to label it. Maybe I'm okay with how things are and don't need to worry about my heart." Chloe huffed, getting more worked up as she went on.

Nick could tell he was upsetting his friend so he decided to give up the argument. "You know what you're right. Maybe I don't know what's going to happen."

She took a deep breath and released it, letting her usual smile return to her face. "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear."

"Come on let's finish doing the Ice Queen's bidding so you can buy me that slurpee."

"Do you really think you still deserve one?"

Nick offered his friend his most winning grin, flashing all his pearly whites, "Yes I do."

"Fine, but you're buying us hot dogs." Chloe decided as she grabbed one of the boxes from the car.

"Are you going to rap?"

"Obviously."

Nick laughed, "Deal."

* * *

Frankie had only two classes that day, and both had been blessedly short. She had already gone to the gym with the guys and was at her desk figuring out the work she needed for her classes the next day. She had her door open, waiting for Juliet to get home since they were in the those courses together. She heard the door downstairs slam, the sound of someone kicking off their shoes, followed by feet heading straight up the stairs. They didn't stop at the second floor and the next thing she knew Chloe was in her room closing the door behind her.

"Hey, wha-" Any words Frankie intended to say were cut off by Chloe's lips as the redheaded freshmen slid the chair Frankie was on away from the desk to straddle her lap. The kiss itself was rough and rushed, and Frankie shivered when Chloe's still cold fingers dug into the back of her neck. She had no problem going with the overindulgent greeting, but something nagged at the back of her mind. Her fingers dug into Chloe's thighs when the freshman did that thing with her tongue that reminded Frankie of the other thing she did that made Frankie weak at the knees, but she knew that she needed to slow down the kiss. It took a bit to separate their lips and when she did, Chloe moved to her neck. It was distracting, to say the least. Still, she tried.

"Bed?"

"No, here, now."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what spurred this on?" Chloe didn't stop the trail she was blazing along the senior's neck. Her warm lips but cold nose continued brushing along Frankie's skin as she ground her body into Frankie's lap causing every inch of Frankie to come alive.

Despite how good everything felt, Frankie didn't miss the lack of an answer. Chloe was being way too quiet. "Everything alright?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Chloe mumbled the words into Frankie's skin.

"I don't know." Honestly, Frankie didn't, not when Chloe was biting at the juncture between her neck and collar bone. She tried to shake the haze from her thoughts. "You just seem off."

Chloe pulled back and started to unbutton her shirt. "You want me, right?"

Frankie nodded and licked her lips as her eyes raked over the swell of Chloe's breasts. They moved over every slowly revealed inch. Her concerns receded along with Chloe's clothes.

"And I want you. I've been thinking about this all day."

"Oh, yeah?" A cocky smile graced Frankie's lips as she played into Chloe's game. She shifted her hands from Chloe's thighs to her very supple ass, gripping the muscles there, and pulling Chloe closer. "What exactly have you been thinking about?"

"I was thinking..." Chloe moved her lips to Frankie's ear and started to whisper exactly what she had in mind. The words short-circuited Frankie's brain, but the senior's hands painted the thoughts along Chloe's skin as if they had a mind of their own. In no time, Chloe's shirt was discarded, but the redhead refused to get up enough to remove her pants or shift them to the bed, so Frankie had to settle for unbuttoning her jeans and slipping a hand into the limited space. But she could handle the challenge and her fingers worked Chloe up exactly how she described. Chloe's hot breath in her ear, the tight muscles of Chloe's back under the hand Frankie was using to encourage her, and the way the younger girl pressed harder into her with each movement of their bodies was all too much, but not enough. Frankie moved her lips to whatever available skin she could reach before she started to pick up the pace, ignoring the cramp in her hand from the awkward angle, becoming relentless as she pushed Chloe further and further towards the edge. It worked as Chloe's words dropped off into incoherent sounds and whimpers. But Frankie didn't ease up until Chloe's body stiffened above her, only then did she slow her ministrations, bringing Chloe down from her high gently.

Chloe dropped her forehead to Frankie's collar as her body relaxed completely on top of the still seated senior.

"Bed?" Frankie asked again and she felt Chloe nod against her neck, even though she still made no move to get up. So the older girl shifted her hands so that she could lift the limp freshman up as she moved from sitting to standing. Chloe for her part did manage to wrap her legs around Frankie as the brunette took the few steps from the desk to the bed. "You're lucky I want to be a cop."

"I have no complaints about your body." Chloe replied easily with a soft smile as Frankie laid her down.

Frankie pulled her shirt over her head and was pleased to see the way Chloe bit her lip. "I'm pretty sure you just use me for it."

"Well, that and your mechanic skills." Chloe added as she reached for the older girl but Frankie stayed out of her grasp.

She moved down to free Chloe of the tight pants she was still wearing. Once done, she moved up to hover over the prone redhead again. "See, just using me for my dexterity."

"Oh definitely." Chloe agreed readily before pulling the senior into another heated kiss.

* * *

Sometime later the two girls fell asleep in Frankie's bed. But the nap didn't last long enough in the senior's opinion before she was pulled back into consciousness by the shifting body beside her. She cracked open her eyes and noticed Chloe seated on the edge of the mattress, pulling on her shirt. She was already working the buttons when Frankie tugged at the back of it. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"We did sleep. But I promised the blonde bombshell I live with that I would make her food before her shift." Chloe explained, eyes down on the buttons in her hand.

"Why would you do something silly like that?"

"Because she hasn't been eating enough lately."

"And it's your job to take care of her?"

Chloe shrugged; focus still on the task of getting dressed. "I know you need fuel too."

Frankie sat up so that her bare chest was hovering just behind Chloe's back and slipped the collar of Chloe's shirt over her shoulder. She pressed her lips to the exposed skin and nipped gently. She smiled when she felt Chloe shudder. "I don't need fuel. I could go another round right now."

Chloe smiled but shifted away from the alluring brunette, "Maybe, I need fuel."

"Weakling." Frankie teased, she wrapped one arm loosely around Chloe's waist. "What if I'm not done with you yet?"

"We can pick this back up later." Chloe promised as she stood up, easily breaking the senior's hold. She seemed to hesitate before leaving.

Frankie looked over at her confused. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...totally. I'm cool. Everything is totally cool. Super chill you know." Chloe rambled as she pulled her hair up into a loose tie.

"Alright," Frankie replied hesitantly. She wasn't convinced, but it wasn't like Chloe to not just say what was on her mind. She could be a total chatterbox, but at least Frankie didn't have to guess at what she was thinking. She was struck again by the weirdness of the afternoon.

Chloe moved over to the bed and pushed the lounging senior back into her pillows with a hard kiss. She ended the kiss as quickly as she started it. "Don't worry, I'm definitely not done with you yet either. Come down when you get hungry." Chloe left without a look back.

Frankie laid back against the pillows, sheets tangled around her naked body as she stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what was going on with the freshman, but something had sparked the desire to seek her out for some afternoon delight. That hadn't been completely out of character for the girl but the lack of talking about her day or really about anything at all had been. Feeling something akin to actual concern, Frankie decided to get up and get dressed so she could just ask rather than overanalyze everything.

She was halfway down the stairs, when she heard the two freshman talking.

"How's your class with Wes going?"

Frankie's eyes quickly darted from Gail who was seated on one of the kitchen counters to Chloe who was facing the stove stirring something. She didn't know that Chloe was in a class with her ex. In fact, she knew it was definitely _not_ something Chloe had mentioned in any of the stories she had forced Frankie to listen to about her classes. Frankie could describe the people in Chloe's courses down to the color of the clothing the professors wore on the first day, but she had no idea that Chloe was sharing space with Wes. And she didn't like it.

Rather than heading to the kitchen as planned, she grabbed her jacket, boots, and keys before leaving as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Anderson, what's the hurry?" Gail called out when she spotted the senior from her perch in the kitchen.

Chloe looked up from the pan in her hand but the door was already slamming shut behind the vacating brunette.

"What was that about?" Gail asked her roommate after the abrupt departure.

Chloe looked just as confused, but also more concerned. "No idea, do you think she heard us?"

"Maybe. Did you not tell her about Wes?"

"It, uh, hasn't come up. We haven't talked _that_ much." Gail snorted in disbelief. Everyone was well aware of how much Chloe talked. "What?"

"All you do is talk."

"That's not true."

"Right, sometimes you have very loud sex when you think no one is home. Because you forget that not everyone who lives here goes next door to get laid."

Chloe quickly turned the tables, "You're right, some people go down the street. How are you and Holly?"

"Don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell Anderson about the class with Wes?"

"Because it's not a big deal."

"Then why not mention it? Has he been saying shit?"

"Actually Jen's been the one bothering me the most."

"Luck?" Gail made a face. She wasn't a fan of the brunette herself, who thought that lame jokes and teasing were a good way to show a girl she liked her. She also didn't appreciate the way she talked shit about her roommate, not that Gail would admit that to Chloe. "What's her problem?"

"She hates me. She was going on and on about how she couldn't understand why Wes was still hung up on me. How I had been lucky to even get his interest. How I've been single ever since." Jen had ripped into Chloe about how no one could possibly want her or her annoying chirpiness. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. She had heard worse and Chloe knew who she was. She didn't care about other people's rules or thoughts. But for some reason that day it did bother her.

"Why didn't you just tell her you were dating a senior?" Gail figured that would've been the easiest way to shut the girl up. Personally, Gail would have told her where she could shove her comments but her roommate had this thing about being 'nice'.

Chloe sighed, "Is that what we're doing?"

Gail shrugged; it's what she assumed they were doing. It's what she was attempting to do with Holly. Dating didn't have to imply monogamy or commitment.

"Because we've been on one date. And it was pretty bad." Even though Chloe smiled fondly when she thought of it. Frankie had tried and it would have been a nice night if they hadn't had to visit memory lane of all the hearts Frankie has broken. Still the night had ended much better than it started.

"Well, you could say you're fuck-buddy-ing?"

"Yeah, right, that sounds much better."

"It's more accurate. Friends-with-benefitting?"

"I'm fairly certain you're the one who is constantly telling me that I can't just add an -ing to the end of nouns?" Chloe reminded the language major.

"Because it's only cool when I do it. And it's called verbing and since language is a dynamic concept I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want," Gail argued.

"Did you learn that in your classes?"

"Gotta get something other than an overpriced piece of paper to show for wasting my time here." That comment earned a laugh from the redhead who had abandoned her attempt at cooking and was just stirring aimlessly the content in the pot in front of her as she got lost in her own thoughts. Rather than ask, Gail decided to wait her out, figuring the redhead would internally combust if she didn't talk.

"Nick thinks I'm going to get my heart broken." Chloe revealed without prompting.

 _That didn't take long_ , Gail thought to herself. "Nicholas is an idiot. Believe me, I've known him longer...unfortunately."

"I think he's just trying to look out for me."

Nick always wanted to play the protector. It was one of the many reasons Gail could never live up to his expectations of a girlfriend because she was never going to be his damsel-in-distress. "Listen, Collins is biased as fuck. His cocky ass decides shit and thinks he's always right. And I'm betting he's decided that Frankie and I are the same person."

Chloe bit her lip to stop from confirming what her roommate said was true. She wasn't looking to start a new war between the exes.

But the silence was enough for Gail to know that she was right. She had always been able to read Nick like a book even if he didn't have the first clue of how to approach her. "Like I said, he's an idiot. Don't listen to him. You've been around Frankie long enough to decide whether or not you like her and her sparkling personality. But if you don't think you can keep up with her then pull the plug on it now and save all of us from the incredible awkwardness that I'm sure will come from the two of you being around each other and trying not to imagine the other person naked. But I swear that if you move out and stiff us on rent I'll kick your ass myself."

"I wouldn't do that." It didn't matter if she was sleeping with the senior upstairs or not, Chloe wouldn't move out of the house and away from her friends, her prickly roommate included.

"I know you wouldn't because I would cause you a world of pain."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the continued threats of violence against her person. She was used to them and up until this point they had been mostly meaningless. Her roommate hadn't even retaliated for the phone incident (yet). She realized that she was letting other people get to her and it was stupid and very un-Chloe-like. "I like Frankie," She announced decisively.

"Congratulations." The redhead shoved her roommate slightly for the sarcasm, "Ow. Don't assault me because you're stating the obvious."

Chloe thought about the way the senior had left the house. "Should I call her?"

"Nah, if Frankie's going to stew, let her. She's a big girl." Gail noticed that the other girl didn't look convinced. "I'll keep an eye on her if she shows up to the bar."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, I'll change my mind if you don't hurry up and feed me, Princess."

* * *

Lisa opened the apartment door and crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Always a pleasure to see you too," Frankie greeted the hostile woman as she waited for the brunette to step aside to let her into the apartment.

The med student rolled her eyes, but moved out of the way to let in the younger girl before shutting the door behind her. "I'll never understand why Holly continues to let strays in."

Always the opportunist, Frankie cockily replied, "Last time I checked you had no problem letting me in either. More than once."

"Lapse of judgment."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

"Well, maybe I just need a reminder."

Frankie paused at the sudden turn in the conversation. Lisa had only treated her with contempt since they had stopped hooking up, and the feeling had been mutual. But now there was definite flirting in the other girl's demeanor. The lilt to her voice, the dark glint in her eyes, the slight bite of her lip. Frankie had seen it all before, could read it from across a darkened bar, hell she could play the game in her sleep. But it had been awhile since she had bothered with anyone who wasn't Chloe. Chloe. The reason she had left her house in the first place. She cocked an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe?" Lisa continued, moving closer to the undergrad, invading her space. "But last I heard, you were hanging around the playground to pick up dates."

Frankie's eyes narrowed, but she wasn't about to let anything Lisa say actually get to her. "Heard wrong."

Emboldened, Lisa closed the gap between them and dropped her voice, "So you have no reason not to take me up on it?"

Frankie could. She had every right to. It would be easy and simple and absolutely meaningless to her. Every box on her usual list of requirements checked off. She bit her lowerlip slightly, drawing the other woman's attention to it.

"Ahem." Both girls' eyes snapped over to Holly who was standing in the living room, arms crossed and clearly unamused by the display in front of her. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nope." Frankie replied easily, as she moved slightly away from her friend's roommate.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yep."

"Well my room's that way, which you know." Holly gestured to her open door and Frankie nodded. She took her cue to leave.

"See you around, Frankie." Lisa promised as the younger girl walked away.

Holly waited for Frankie to pass her before shooting Lisa a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look, but the other brunette just smiled and shrugged before heading back to her room to study.

"What the hell was that?" Holly demanded after she closed her bedroom door.

Frankie dropped down onto Holly's bed, legs hooked over the edge as she lounged back to face her friend. "What the hell was what?"

"You and Lisa, were you two flirting?" Frankie merely shrugged in response. "I thought you couldn't stand her." Actually, Holly knew for a fact that Frankie couldn't stand her so the last thing she had expected stepping out into her apartment was to see the two ladies so close to one another.

"I can't."

"So, why?" Frankie shrugged again. "Alright, well did you come here to talk to me or to bang my roommate?"

"Ummm...Multitasking?"

Holly sighed and resumed her seat at her desk but swiveled around to be able to see the girl in her bed. "What happened with Chloe?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Frankie countered quickly.

"You haven't given anyone the time of day for the last couple of months since you and Chloe became a thing. So what changed?"

"We're not a thing." The lounging brunette grumbled.

Holly knew her friend's moods well, Frankie wanted to talk she just wasn't going to make it easy. Which meant a forceful and direct approach was needed. "You're definitely _something_ , so spill."

Frankie offered up a pained sigh before she recounted the entire afternoon, leaving out some details, but painting an elaborate picture of Chloe aggressively pursuing her after going to class and the conversation she overheard in the kitchen.

"So, what exactly has you so upset?" For once, Holly couldn't tell exactly what was bothering Frankie about the situation.

"She used me, Holls, and I didn't like it. Well, not _it_ , I liked the sex, but not the being used part."

"I don't think she was just using you." Holly reasoned. She hadn't seen Chloe with Frankie too often, but from what she had heard there was definitely something real going on between them. Plus, Chloe just didn't seem like the type to be so cavalier about someone else. That was usually Frankie's job.

Frankie wasn't placated. "Well, she goes to class with her ex then comes home to jump my bones. Seems like she's overcompensating."

"Or you're projecting."

"Don't start using your shrink talk on me. You're only a first-year."

"Which you seem to conveniently forget every time you want me to diagnose you with the plague so you can skip class. But, fine, so maybe seeing him just reminded Chloe of how much happier she is with you."

"It was different, I don't know. I can't explain it, but it's like she was trying to prove something." It was that nagging feeling again that Frankie couldn't place. She had felt it when Chloe first kissed her, and again when the freshmen was being oddly quiet, and even just thinking about it. It was a twinge in her gut that just didn't sit right.

"So ask her, Frankie. Chloe is an open book. I'm sure she'll tell you." It seemed like a no-brainer to the med student.

Frankie hesitated, a part of her knew that she could just ask, but the thing about ripping off a band-aid was that it hurt regardless of how it came off. "What if I don't like the answer?"

"Since when do you not confront things head on?"

"It's just different. I don't know." Everything with Chloe was different and it had sent Frankie reeling since the first drunken kiss in a crowded bar.

"Ok, so worst case scenario she was using you somehow, you can end whatever you have going on or tell her not to do it again and move on. I don't know. You'll figure it out." Holly offered the advice gently and let it sink in.

Frankie unlocked the screen on her phone after it chimed with unread messages. She didn't read them when she saw they were from 'Muppet' but wanted to silence the annoying device. She laid on Holly's bed mulling over the new information she had at her disposal to analyze Chloe's demeanor and actions. But Frankie remembered their teasing when they had moved to her bed. Suddenly the lighthearted banter didn't feel so light. The words twisted in her head and she felt a pang in her chest.

She was quiet for so long that Holly returned to her studying until the statuesque girl spoke up again, "The whole point of being a lesbian is that men don't influence my sex life."

Holly had a feeling this was just one of the many deflections Frankie was going to use that night to avoid talking about what was really bothering her. She had learned a long time ago that it was better to just go along with it, and eventually Frankie would show her cards. "Chloe's not a lesbian."

"Soooo not the point."

"Just saying."

"Well don't."

"I know you don't have a problem with bi girls." Frankie had no problem sleeping with women of all types: gay women, bisexual women, polyamorous women, 'straight' women who just wanted to experiment for a night (or two). There had been a long line of butch women, femmes, studs, etc. Holly even remembered Frankie sleeping with someone who was non-binary. That one had gone on longer than most people predicted and Holly even profited nicely off the boys' doubts about Frankie's ability to use the proper pronouns without offending them. Every one of the aforementioned people had fallen prey to the charms of Frankie Anderson, who really wasn't picky, just equally cynical about everyone she met. The root of the problem couldn't be as simple as Chloe having been with a guy in the past or even of her going back to dating guys. "So it's just Wes you have a problem with."

"He's a prick." At least that was the conclusion Frankie had drawn from Chloe's descriptions of him and their relationship. She knew she had met the guy, but she couldn't remember anything particularly noteworthy. Then again, the first time they met had been at the party right before classes and Frankie was more concerned with hooking up with Gail. Damn, times had changed.

"So, Chloe probably realized that. She did dump him, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but they also dated for years."

"People change. Look at Jess and me, I wouldn't get back together with her, but the last time we spoke I nearly hooked up with Mariana. Just because she can get under my skin doesn't mean I want to be with her."

Frankie thought about her recent run-ins with Gabi. "I suppose."

"So, why don't you at least give Chloe the benefit of the doubt until you talk to her?"

"I don't like being used." Frankie reiterated.

It was the second time she had used the phrase, but Holly still couldn't discern the real issue. "Frankie, seriously how many times have you used sex as a band-aid or been someone's band-aid?"

"It's different."

"You've never used Chloe for sex?" Frankie looked away as she thought about when she came home from seeing her parents. She had had the option to use Chloe then and chose to talk when she didn't have to. It was different. This was different.

Holly had suspected that Frankie was really into Chloe, but she hadn't realized how badly. "You really are falling for her, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I'm not falling for anyone. It's senior year, it's meant to be 365 days of uncomplicated, meaningless sex." Frankie snapped.

"Yet, you're sitting in my room trying to figure out the meaning behind the super hot sex you had with Chloe."

"I didn't say it was super hot."

"Actually you did. Twice."

"I'm ignoring you." Frankie shot Holly an unamused look before continuing, "I'm supposed to finish up the year, graduate, and then go to the Academy, become a police office, then become the youngest female detective for 15 division."

"Doesn't Gail's mom hold that title?" Holly could remember Steve bragging out it. It was probably what put the thought into Frankie's head in the first place.

"Think I can't beat a Peck?"

"Have you met Elaine? Steve and Gail's stories don't do her justice." The woman was extremely intense and intimidating, and at parties Holly was only pretending to be one her children's significant others. A fleeting thought quickly passed about what it would be like to be introduced as Gail's girlfriend instead.

"Fine, so I'll be the second youngest or I'll go to a different division and kick ass there, whatever."

Holly pushed her own thoughts out of her head and focused back on Frankie's rehashing of her plans for the future. Plans she had heard dozens of times. "Ok, I know all this, but that doesn't cover what's going to happen between Chloe and you."

"Because nothing can happen between Chloe and me." Frankie thought that she had made it plain as day.

Holly could see that her friend was already trying to shove her feelings back into the tiny box where she kept them so she wouldn't have to deal. "Does she make you happy?"

"Seriously, what does that fucking mean?" Frankie had said the same thing earlier in the year when she mentioned how marriages were doomed. Chloe had thrown it back in her face when she proved that not all relationships were a piece of crap (or at least didn't end in homicide). Then there was Juliet's comment on the way to the airport. Everyone seemed to be fixated on this happiness bullshit.

"Do you like being with her? Does she make you feel better when she's around? Do you actually enjoy spending time with her?" Holly could tell that Frankie was struggling to keep her face blank. "Frankie, I've seen your smile when she's around, you _actually_ smile. I think she makes you happier than anyone has in a long time."

"I'm not a happy person, Holls."

"No one says you have to be. But it's ok to feel happy sometimes and to hold on to the person who helps you feel it."

"What if I'm in this more than she is?" Frankie asked quietly, willing the universe not to hear her doubts spoken aloud.

And there was the real root of the problem. Holly knew that was something that had never happened to Frankie. It wasn't that Frankie was always the one to end things, but more often than not the other person bailed because they couldn't get close enough. Frankie liked to play it off as an inability of the other person to keep up with her, but Holly knew there was more to it. There was a disconnect. Chloe, though, had gotten under Frankie's skin in a way that Holly had never seen and she had been around for the unhealthy addiction that was Hurricane Gabi. She couldn't let her friend blow it now.

"I think Chloe is in it just as much as you are. You should just tell her how you feel."

Frankie didn't have a response as she dropped back against Holly's soft mattress lifelessly. She felt drained from all the talking about feelings and crap. She needed a distraction. "Can we go to a bar?"

"You can, I need to study." Holly gestured to the open books cluttering the desk in front of her. "And I'm not looking to watch you self-destruct in order to avoid telling the girl you like how you actually feel about her."

"Since when are you so judgey?"

"I'm not judging you, Frankie, I swear. I just don't want to see you lash out. You're going to end up breaking your own heart and Chloe's."

"It's just sex." Frankie replied resolutely, steeling herself once more.

Holly could see her friend's defenses mount just at the mention of a broken heart. "If that's true, why are you here?"

"Maybe I just like visiting you."

"I am well aware how awesome my company is, but that isn't why you came tonight."

"Can I crash here?"

"Ummm..."

Frankie pounced on Holly's hesitation since the med student had never refused her refuge in the entirety of their friendship, even when she had been dating Jess. "Or are you expecting someone?"

There had been a time when Gail would show up at all hours of the day and night. But that hadn't happened since they started hanging out again. Holly didn't know if it was because she was sleeping better or because they had agreed to take things slow, but she couldn't turn Frankie down as a result. But it also didn't mean that she was going to let Frankie run away from her feelings so easily. "You can hang out as long as you want, but you shouldn't avoid Chloe. Tell her how you feel."

Frankie settled back down and stared at Holly's ceiling. "It's just sex," she repeated again.

Holly shook her head, "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying."

"Of course I have."

"You're going to get yourself into trouble trying to convince yourself that that's true."

"I don't have to convince myself because it is true." She was starting to get irritated that Holly wouldn't just accept what she said was the truth.

"So true, that you're hiding here."

"If you don't want me here you can just say so." Frankie snapped as she sat up in the bed.

"That's not what I'm saying," But Frankie was already getting up and grabbing her stuff, having found a reason to displace her anger. "Frankie, really that's not what I said. You can stay."

But the brunette was already building up momentum as she made her way through the apartment with Holly in pursuit, worried about what she was about to do. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big girl." Frankie declared as she stormed out of the apartment, making a second dramatic exit for the night.

"Damn it," Holly sighed. She had a feeling the next time she saw Frankie she'd be worse for wear.

* * *

 _"_ It's just sex _"_ , Frankie mumbled to herself before walking through the front door. She hadn't meant to go straight home, but it's where her stupid feet took her. She blamed Gail and Traci working at the Penny for being the reason she couldn't simply go there. And everywhere else was too far to walk in the middle of winter. At least that was what she told herself when she realized that she could've gone to any other bar or club. Honestly, she just didn't want to go anywhere and deal with people and it was about what she wanted. That much had been true since Frankie had gotten to college and it wasn't about to change now that she was almost done. She was going to do what she wanted for the simple reason that she wanted to.

She caught sight of Chloe out of the corner of her eye as she entered the hallway. The redhead looked like she was cleaning an already immaculate kitchen.

The redhead looked up at the noise, eyes concerned when she took in Frankie's countenance. "Hey, where've you been?"

 _It's just sex,_ she thought as she crossed the threshold of the kitchen ignoring the redhead's question as she pressed Chloe back into the cabinets next to the stove.

 _It's just sex_ , she reminded herself when she heard the soft gasp from the redhead before she captured Chloe's lips in a bruising kiss. Chloe's skin burned her frozen fingers as she slipped her hands under her shirt and scratched blunt nails along the freshman's stomach. She pressed her thumbs into the hallow of Chloe's hips and ground her hips into her harder.

"Bedroom?" Chloe panted when Frankie released her lips and moved onto her neck.

"No, here, now." Frankie demanded.

"Someone could see us." Chloe reminded her as she tried to stifle the moan building in the back of her throat.

"Let them."

"What about the rules?"

"Fuck 'em." Frankie decided as she bit into the tendon running along Chloe's outstretched neck, knowing she would leave a mark.

 _It's just sex,_ was the mantra in her head as clothes were quickly shed and everything became a blur of eager hands and hungry mouths.

 _It's just sex,_ played on repeat as she touched and let herself be touched. Deciding that it would be enough, it would have to be enough. The words looped again and again until she couldn't think of anything at all as her world exploded.

 _It's just sex_. The words came back to her as she leaned her weight against the freshman. Bodies pressed together as she tried to get her breathing back under control and for enough feeling to return to legs. They crept through the fogginess of her brain as she felt Chloe's gentle touch tracing along the muscles of her back.

"Hey, listen about earlier..." Chloe started to explain as she ran a hand along Frankie's shoulders feeling the slight difference where the lines of ink coursed. But she was quickly cut off as the girl in her arms stiffened before pulling away completely.

"Don't worry about it." Frankie mumbled as she scanned the floor for her shirt.

"No, look..."

"It's just sex." The words slipped from Frankie's lips, as she collected her clothes.

"Excuse me?"

She pulled her shirt over her head. "What? That's what this is. It's just sex." Frankie pulled her hair out of her collar and finished zipping her pants before turning to leave. She couldn't look at Chloe.

She was already in the hall when she heard Chloe's angry voice ring out.

"Bullshit!"

Frankie froze in her tracks, swiveling around quickly only to be met with a withering glare from the freshman. "What?"

"That's bullshit, Frankie. This isn't just sex."

"Yes, it is."

"If this was just sex you wouldn't have stormed out of here when Gail mentioned Wes." Chloe took a step closer and Frankie took one back. "If it was just sex you wouldn't have come back here trying to prove that it was." Another step forward, another one back. "In fact, you wouldn't have come back here at all tonight, you would've found some other girl to play your games with." Chloe kept advancing till Frankie's back hit the wall next to the stairs. "If it was just sex then you would've fucked me months ago and ended it like you do with everyone else."

Frankie didn't have much choice; she had to hold her ground. "That doesn't mean anything. This isn't going anywhere. It's not some fairy tale with a happy ending."

"Why are you so determined to mess this up? We have a good thing going, but you're always so determined to wreck it before it ever really starts. I've never asked you for any kind of commitment, Frankie. Trust me, I know better than that."

The words stung but Frankie wasn't about to let it show. "That's good because I can't give you that. I can give you sex."

Chloe let out an exasperated sound, "Deus, por que você está tão frustrante? Por que você não pode ver o que está bem na frente você?"

The only Portuguese Frankie knew involved curses normally directed at her, courtesy of her ex. So it was safe to say that whatever Chloe had said had gone well over her head, at the same time as it caused the blood in her body to pool somewhere much lower. "English, please."

But Chloe ignored her. "Tell me you don't like me," she challenged the older girl. She wanted to hear the senior say it. Say that she didn't actually give a damn about her. Finally make it clear exactly where they stood.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to hear you say it. Say that you don't actually like me. That you can't stand me. That we aren't friends or anything else. That we're fuck buddies without actually being buddies. Right? That's what you're trying to say, so say it."

Frankie could see the hurt in Chloe's eyes lingering beneath the anger and frustration. She wanted to take back what she said but if she did then where would they stand? She tried to get the words out but it felt like they were strangling her. "I..."

They were interrupted by the front door swinging open as Andy and Sam came stumbling through. The messy pair stopped their laughing when they realized they had interrupted something. "Oh, hey guys, everything okay?" Andy asked trying to contain her giggles and readjusting her clothes that Sam had messed up.

Chloe didn't say anything as she grabbed her jacket and shoes and practically sprinted out the front door. Frankie wanted to go after her, but the damage was already done. She continued to stare at the piece of wood long after it slammed shut. She was aware that she was being scrutinized but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the front door.

Sam and Andy exchanged a look before the boy cleared his throat. "You okay, Frankenstein?"

"Fucking peachy." Frankie replied as she quickly turned and stormed up the stairs to her own safe haven.

* * *

"So this is where Nerds hide on their weekends huh?" Gail asked as she leaned against the doorframe of one of forensic labs. Computers and machines covered every counter along with beakers and chemicals and various other equipment and tools. And in the middle of it all sat a very pretty brunette, body bent over whatever she was working on.

Holly looked up at the voice, a large smile breaking out across her face. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The blonde held up a large brown paper bag. "Seems the lunch fairy messed up and delivered double food orders to me."

"So you decided to share rather than keep it all to yourself."

"Well that seemed a bit greedy and the lazy ass said she wouldn't fix her mistake, so she made me do it myself."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you."

"Fair, it's only fair of me. I'm not nice."

"You're nice to me." Holly pointed out with a crooked grin.

"Maybe, but don't let it get around." Gail had a reputation to protect.

"Your secret's safe with me."

Gail glanced around at the whirring machines. "So can you take a break or will science come to complete standstill without you?"

"Let me put this last sample into this machine and we can head into the break room and away from all these chemicals. Unless you want to glow in the dark later."

"Actually, now that you mentioned it that would be pretty awesome."

Holly loaded the last sample and started the machine. It would take a while for it to run giving her plenty of time to eat with her personal delivery person. She left a note for her superiors in case they came in looking for her. They headed into the empty room a couple of doors down and Gail laid out the schwarma feast she had ready.

"Thank you for this, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I actually saw food." Holly said between bites.

"I figured you hadn't eaten. You know for a med student you seem to forget that your body actually needs fuel to keep running."

"Mmhmm, probably a good thing I have you to remind then, huh?"

Gail smiled widely, "Obviously."

The two girls talked a bit about their classes before talking about Frankie and Chloe and the mess they seemed to be in. Gail told the brunette about the Cold War that was going on as each girl pretended the other didn't exist. It also meant that Gail had a full-time roommate again which was getting to be a bit much. Holly felt bad for both Frankie and Chloe, but she had tried to stop her friend from doing whatever it was she did. The fact that Frankie hadn't come looking for her had her even more concerned. She was going to have to go see her friend herself. They finished up their meals and Gail walked Holly back to her lab. They paused in the doorway.

"You know, I never realized how sexy scientists could be." Gail commented as she ran a hand over the lapel of Holly's white coat.

"So the lab coat does it for you?" Holly teased.

"Maybe just when you wear it." Gail offered with a wink and Holly struggled to contain her smile at the comment. "So does this count as our second date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Well it would get me closer to date number three."

"And what do you think is going to happen on date number three?"

Gail bit her lip and shrugged, "Magical things?"

Holly laughed, "You're insane."

"You've mentioned. How about you bust out early then we could have date number three before my shift?" Gail suggested as she leaned in a little closer to the taller brunette.

It was probably the most tempting offer Holly had ever received but her annoyingly responsible brain wouldn't let her give in. She sighed, "I wish."

"Can't you rush the results? Make it go faster?"

"Sure, I'll just rush the polymerase chain reaction. Not like it's important." Holly replied sarcastically, "Maybe you could chip in. How are you at identifying short tandem repeats?"

Gail narrowed her eyes, "You could have just said no."

Holly smiled taking the other woman's snark for playfulness. "I can come by the Penny after I'm done."

The blonde pouted, "Yeah, but that's not as much fun because then I'll be the one working."

"We could find a way to make it fun." Holly offered with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow. She moved closer to the blonde, eyes dropping down to her lips.

Their bubble was burst when someone cleared their throat and Holly took a step back. "Ah, Ms. Stewart, there you are. Oh, sorry to interrupt." The man glanced between both girls before he seemed to recognize the blonde as well, "Why hello, Ms. Peck, what are you doing here?"

The older man looked familiar, but Gail couldn't quite place him. "Visiting a friend, sir."

"I hope your brother has mentioned what a good worker his significant other is." Pride evident in the senior doctor's voice as he gestured to the med student. Holly blushed and adjusted her glasses under the scrutiny.

Gail was still struggling to figure out who the person was but at the mention of her brother her spine stiffened a bit and she struggled to find her voice. "Ummm...Yeah, definitely."

The greying man turned his attention back to his worker. "Alright, well Ms. Stewart if you've taken your lunch Dr. Torres could use your assistance in lab 3."

"I'll be right there, sir." Holly promised.

He nodded to Gail as well, "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Peck, oh and give your mother my regards."

"Certainly, sir." Gail replied respectfully, while she internally screamed.

As soon as the man walked away, Gail turned to the brunette. "Who was that?"

"Dr. Harris, he's head of the department."

Head of the department and obviously knew her family. This wasn't good. She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, "How did you get this position, Holly?"

"Steve introduced me to Dr. Harris at the party and he told me they had some openings for med students. Normally it's third and fourth years, but he said they could use some extra hands on some projects and told me about them. They sounded interesting so I put in an application through my school."

"You met him at my parent's party?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

It was a huge problem if her mother had anything to do with Holly getting the spot in the lab. It was obvious the man was on somewhat decent terms with her mother, which meant that her spies were even in the lab. She had to get out of there. "I should ummm go, I gotta visit Ollie before my shift."

Holly was confused by the sudden change in the other girl's demeanor. "Umm...okay? Give him a kiss for me."

"Sure, sure. See ya later." Gail all but sprinted out of the sterile building.

* * *

She was still reeling from the realization that someone who knew her mother and brother had caught her and Holly in a situation that could be perceived as a little more than friendly when she walked through the doors of the hospital. She was just thankful that she hadn't kissed the brunette as much as she had wanted to. But this was bad. Her mother had another way to control her life.

Gail reached Oliver's room on autopilot, but came back to the world at the sight of her friend. "Hey."

Oliver glanced up sharply at the doorway where the blonde had come in. "Oh, hey Gail."

That was weird. Oliver always greeted her by her last name: little Peck, Petulant Peck, Peckling. Didn't matter, but he rarely used her first name. She decided to ignore it as she grabbed her usual seat. "You excited? I heard they were busting you out of this joint this week."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired. Been a long day." Oliver dully replied.

"Ok, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good. But do you mind if we cut this short, I think I just need some sleep."

Gail stood up at the dismissal. Hurt by her friend's uncharacteristic demeanor. He was always so happy to see her, but now he could barely look at her. "Yeah, sure. Do you need me to call a nurse or something?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna sleep for a bit." He turned away from the younger girl.

Gail stepped out into the hallway and ran into Celery who was returning with a couple of teas in her hand.

"Hi Gail, how long have you been here?" The witch pulled the blonde into a quick hug and accepted the bag of food Gail offered her, which she hadn't had the opportunity to give to her friend.

"Not long. Everything ok with Ollie?"

"Staff Sergeant was around today. I think Oliver might be in a bit more trouble for what happened that day then we thought."

Gail glanced back into the room. If Oliver was in more trouble she had a feeling her family had something to do with it. Probably their efforts to keep the heat away from Steve for the mistakes made that day. And now Oliver was treating her like one of them, something he had never done in the past. It felt like a knife to her gut.

"I think he's just a bit overwhelmed is all. I wouldn't worry, he'll be back to normal once his spirits realign."

Gail nodded, but she wasn't reassured. "I should get going, I have work and I have to give Chris back his truck."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. And really don't worry. Everything will work out, the universe will see to it."

The blonde didn't believe that for a second but she knew better than to argue. She made a quick escape and drove home with her head swirling of all the ways her family could mess things up for her when she was finally starting to feel like herself again. As if on cue, the Emperor theme rang out on her phone. She let it go to voicemail.

 _"Gail, this is a reminder that we are having a family dinner next weekend. Your attendance is not optional this time. Your brother will pick you up. Work is not an excuse."_

The message was really icing on the shitcake of a day. She dropped her friend's car at the Mancave and went home to change. She checked the battery on her phone and realized that she forgot to charge it the night before so she would need to at work. She opened her drawer and looked for her spare charger. She found it along with the painkillers she had put back there after Holly had found them in her pocket. She still hadn't used any but there they were offering some relief from the weight she felt was crushing her. The alarm on her phone reminded her that she needed to get to work. She slammed the drawer shut and finished gathering her things before heading to the crowded bar. She hoped the busyness would be enough of a distraction.

* * *

The bar had been crowded as expected, but her friends had been nowhere in sight with the exception of Nash. Something about a frat party that most of them had decided to attend, another thing that Gail really didn't need to think about. When Holly texted to let her know that she couldn't come by because she had to help Rachel with something, Gail wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. She worked through her shift with her mind everywhere but at the bar.

When she finally got home she dropped into bed, utterly exhausted from the day and the worrying. She fell asleep with relative ease.

 _Her head hurt and the room was spinning. She could barely focus on keeping on her feet when she felt arms wrap around her. She tried to struggle but they got more forceful, tightly gripping her arms to prevent her from throwing elbows. She felt the ground slip out from under her as she's hoisted in the air, a hand covering her mouth and a large arm over her throat. She kicks out as hard as she can, fighting with pure desperation. But the world was only getting darker, she couldn't breathe._

She awoke when her hand hit the headboard, a loud crack against the wood and a lightning bolt of pain through her forearm. She jumped up in her bed to cradle the throbbing hand. For a righty, she sure threw a lot of punches with her left. She quickly glanced at the other half of her room, but there was no concerned roommate coming over to check on her. She flexed her hand and decided nothing was broken but it still hurt like a bitch. She glanced at the small end table next to her bed, home to both her phone and the bottle of pills she knows could ease the pain for her. Making a decision, she reached over in its direction.

* * *

A/N: Ruh-roh...what's she gonna do?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Hey ya'll I know it's been a long ass time and I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't mean to leave you (and Gail) in a lurch for so long. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me. And thank you all for sticking with this story, following it, and favoriting it. Let's see what happens next to our favorite couples...

* * *

Holly stumbled to the door of the dimly lit apartment, glasses tossed on crookedly, and a sweater thrown over her t-shirt to stave off the cold air she battled after leaving the nice cocoon of her warm bed. It was past 5am and she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. She opened the door and squinted against the bright light of the hallway.

"Hey," her voice was hoarse from sleep. She stepped aside to let her visitor in before closing the door and locking it behind her. "What's up?"

Gail moved forward to press her lips against Holly's like she had so many times before. Have a nightmare, go see Holly. It was a simple solution. She had done it time and again without the brunette knowing what was going on with her. But it was nothing more than a temporary fix, a distraction. A very good distraction, but a distraction all the same.

Holly was the one to slow the kiss down and to gently pull away. When the kiss broke Gail let out a sigh as she rested her forehead against Holly's. Her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to keep the rest of the world at bay a little longer.

Holly opened her eyes and tried to search the other woman's face for any indication of what was going on with her, but she needed to see the blue eyes for that, and they were still being hidden behind tightly sealed eyelids. Her heart was pounding in her chest just from the few moments of having the blonde's lips pressed against her's, but there was also a pit growing in her stomach. She had thought they were moving past this middle of the night bootycall relationship they had going on, but this moment felt just like before. The silence, the desperation to feel one another, the easy falling into sync as their bodies naturally reacted to one another. It was easy to give in to the magnetic pull of the other woman still clutching her arms, holding her close, but Holly couldn't keep doing this without falling faster than she already was, and the ground was starting to get dangerously close. Her hands, which had found purchase on Gail's sharp hips, gave a gentle squeeze to draw the other girl's attention.

"Gail, we agreed..."

Gail finally opened her eyes and moved back just enough to be able to see Holly's face without going cross-eyed. Unfortunately for her, the worry in the brown eyes locked on her was painfully apparent. "I know, I just couldn't help myself, sorry."

Holly sighed and tried to muster a small smile, the corner of her lips pulling up ever so slightly. "Don't be sorry for kissing me."

"I'm not. But I shouldn't have shown up here and done that. That's not why I came here."

Holly started to trace reassuring circles along the blonde's hips. "Ok, so why did you come here?"

Gail pulled away sharply and Holly could do little more than just watch helplessly as the blonde started pacing. The more she tried to think of how to explain it all to Holly the more her breathing rate picked up. She was pretty sure she was sweating and suddenly the world seemed to be moving faster and her head felt a bit lighter.

"Hey, Gail, stop for a minute." The blonde froze. "Look at me." Her eyes flicked up towards Holly's face. "Good."

Once she had the other girl's attention, Holly didn't say anything else. She moved closer, but kept enough distance that Gail wouldn't feel overwhelmed. She reached out gently, her hand wrapping around a petite wrist until her fingers applied slight pressure to the place she knew she could feel the racing pulse that was trying to slow. She waited and watched until Gail's breathing naturally started to mimic hers.

"What are we doing?" Gail asked once she felt like she could get air back into her lungs.

"Breathing," Holly replied simply.

"Why?"

"You looked like you needed to convert oxygen to carbon dioxide at a more normal rate." Holly smiled when Gail rolled her eyes, satisfied that she looked less likely to pass out. "Couldn't sleep?"

Gail's eyes dropped to the floor as she shook her head.

Holly tilted the blonde's chin up ever so slightly to get her to look at her again. She smiled softly once the blue eyes were on her. "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go on date number three?" The words came rushing out in a single breath.

Holly smiled wider and nodded despite her confusion. "Sure, but you didn't need to come here to ask me that."

"I mean right now."

"At 5 o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Umm sure? What did you have in mind?"

"Anything."

"So I see you planned this one out." Gail looked anxious again and Holly kind of regretted making the joke. "I was just kidding."

Gail ran a hand over her short hair causing it to spike. "Yeah, yeah I know. But you must think I'm insane just showing up and asking you out, but I wanted to see you."

"I'm always happy to see you. Plus, I already think you're insane, Danger." Holly winked for added emphasis. She felt her heart swell a little at the small smile on the freshman's face that she had managed to elicit. It didn't matter that it was at the ass crack of dawn, Holly would do anything to see that smile widen. "You know what? I have an idea. Wait here."

Holly navigated Gail onto a stool in her kitchen. She could feel the blue eyes watching her as she started to boil some hot water but the other girl said nothing, not even to ask what the idea was. She went to her room and grabbed some blankets before dumping the water, some chocolate mix, and marshmallows into two thermoses. She handed one to the still perched freshman before tucking the blankets securely under her arm. They were ready to go.

"Come on," Holly reached for a hand to tug the blonde behind her but Gail pulled back with a hiss at the contact.

The med student immediately noticed the way the other girl pulled her arm in tightly to her body. It was the same hand that had been injured when she had shown up to the Emergency Department. "Did something happen?"

"The bed frame and I may have gotten into a disagreement." Gail explained through clenched teeth before she took a deep breath and stretched her hand slowly.

"That could only be solved with your fist?"

Gail shrugged and focused her eyes on everything in the apartment but the brunette standing in front of her.

Holly sighed to herself and shook her head slightly as she placed the items she had been holding onto the kitchen counter. "Can I take a look?"

She waited for the blonde to give her a curt nod before taking the injured appendage delicately into her hand. She ghosted her fingers along the darkening knuckles; Gail's pale skin was already starting to bruise. She flexed and extended each joint and palpated it for swelling. "I don't think it's broken." Despite the sound of disbelief that came from the injured party, Holly was fairly certain Gail wouldn't need to go to the hospital again. When she finished her exam, Holly lifted Gail's hand to her lips and brushed over the injury with gentle kisses.

"They're proven to heal." Holly explained when she noticed the raised eyebrow and questioning look adorning the other girl's face.

"Is that your medical opinion, Doc?" Gail teased, even though her hand did seem to hurt a little less after the kisses.

"Yep." Holly replied with a wide grin. She grabbed the blonde's good hand. "Ready?"

"I still don't know for what."

"Trust me."

Holly was pleasantly surprised when the blonde followed in her footsteps carrying her share of blankets and a warm drink. The brunette lead them to the familiar door and jiggled the lock, they reached the roof and could see that the dark sky was beginning to lighten. The sun wasn't quite ready to rise but it was starting to exert its influence.

The two girls moved the picnic table they usually studied on closer to the edge in quiet agreement. They sat next to one another, pressed closely together so that they could share the blankets as they wrapped themselves in a tight cocoon. They could barely lift their arms to take sips of the hot chocolate in attempts to fight against the cold weather. They sat like that enjoying the quiet hum of the city below them while keeping their eyes fixed along the horizon of tall buildings as the sun slowly crept high enough to light the sky in an array of reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows.

After a while, Holly felt the blonde head beside her drop to her shoulder. She smiled as she leaned her cheek against the cap that was pulled snuggly over exposed ears. She could feel Gail sigh beside her and she hoped it was a good one. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Gail said softly and reached under the blanket for Holly's hand, which she held in her good one. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Holly asked curiously.

"Make it hurt less."

It was such a heavy statement and Holly felt her heart tug at the melancholic tone the blonde used. "What hurts?"

There was a long pause before Gail quietly responded. "Everything."

"Oh sweetie." Holly pulled the other girl even closer and she wasn't sure what to expect but Gail seemed to sink further into the embrace. The blonde didn't cry or if she did it was the silent type of crying that Holly couldn't distinguish. Eventually she did start to talk. She told Holly about leaving the lab and what happened with Oliver. She spoke about her suspicions about her family and that she would have to see them the following weekend. She even talked about how her friends all going to a party that night had triggered her anxiety. And for her part, Holly simply listened. She didn't interrupt or ask questions or try in any way to get Gail to share anything more than she was willing to. She sat as still as possible, trying to hold Gail close without making the blonde feel like she was trapped. But she wanted her to know that she was there for her. That she wasn't alone. That she didn't have to bear her burdens on her own. Holly couldn't do it with words so she did it with the gentle kisses she pressed to the blonde's head, with the smooth circles she traced on the back of Gail's uninjured hand, with slight murmurs of acknowledgement and long stretches of silence. She just hoped that it was enough.

When Gail finally ran out of words, the sun had risen much further into the sky illuminating the city below them, bringing it back to life. She pulled the blankets even closer around them. "Aren't you the one always warning me about hypothermia?"

"Are you ready to head down?"

"Yeah, we should go while I can still feel my toes."

The two girls stood up and gathered their belongings. As Holly went to head to the door, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned back and Gail shuffled closer to her.

"Thank you, for this. For bringing me here and letting me talk."

"Anytime." And Holly meant it with every fiber of her being. She looked into those stormy blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She moved closer and brought her free hand up to the back of the blonde head, her fingers slipping between short strands peeking out beneath the knitted cap, and gently pulled Gail into a kiss. It was a slow kiss, not like the pressured one Gail had initiated before. It was the type of kiss that made the rest of the world fall away for just a moment.

Despite the cold seeping into their bones neither girl wanted to end it, but eventually they had to. When Holly pulled back she was greeted by a dazzling smile on the other girl's face.

"I told you date number three would be magical," Gail said quietly before pulling Holly in for another kiss.

* * *

The rest of morning had passed quickly before Holly had to be at the lab and Gail had to head home. The two girls had gone back down to the med student's apartment but they purposefully stayed out of Holly's bedroom, both knowing that it was a little too much temptation for one morning. Instead they had settled out in the living room until Holly's roommates woke up. Gail took that as her cue to leave and Holly had walked her out. They shared another brief kiss before the blonde headed back to her house and Holly got ready for her shift at the lab.

Gail returned to a sleeping house. She still had hours to kill before her shift. It would've been the perfect opportunity to sleep but she couldn't get her restless bones to settle, so she iced her hand/wrist and got a head start on her assignments for the week while her housemates slept off their hangovers.

She meant to visit Oliver, and despite Holly's reassurances that Oliver would get out of his mood, she wasn't ready to face her friend being angry with her because of her last name. Not yet, at least. Thinking about Oliver lead her to thinking about her family, and, this time, she didn't have Holly to distract her. She found herself looking up flights that could get her as far away from Toronto and her mother as possible. It turned out to be a little too tempting of a distraction as she found her finger itching to click the button that would get her out of Sunday dinner. Luckily for her bank account her housemates woke up to offer a distraction. When it was finally time for work she had no problem clocking in and busying herself with the liveliness of the bar.

"Trace your stalker's here." Gail called out to the waitress as the boy from the coffee shop down the street came in and immediately took the same seat in Traci's section that he always did. Gail had catalogued him like she did everyone. Like she had been taught to do. Tall (at least 6 feet) white guy, light brown shaggy hair, with a shitty goatee. He was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt under a dark flannel shirt. She could give the same basic run down of anyone in the room at anytime.

"That's not funny, Gail." Traci chastised as she dropped her tray on the bartop and rattled off a list of orders for the bartender.

"Who's joking?" Gail asked as she poured out the drinks Traci requested.

"He's not a stalker."

"He only comes in here on days you're working, he only ever sits in your section, he watches you the entire time he's here." Gail counted off the evidence on her hand. "Yeah, dude's a stalker."

Traci shook her head, "So he might have a little crush, I'm sure it's harmless." Guys hit on them all the time. It was no secret that while the Lucky Penny had always been popular amongst the college crowd, profits had increased since Traci and Gail started working there.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Gail warned.

"What makes you say that?"

Gail knew what letting your guard down could cost you. She had seen the carnage left behind in the folder her parents forced her to study. She had almost been part of the wreckage. But that was something her friends still didn't know. "Just trust me. You can never be sure."

"Well he has to know I have a boyfriend. I mean Jerry isn't exactly shy about showing off when he's here." The senior always made it a point to greet Traci with a kiss whenever he saw her. He loved to brag to people how amazing his girlfriend was. He had even been the one to put a label on them first. He had also been the one to drop the "L" word on their first official date. The entire world could see how head-over-heels Jerry was for her and the feeling was mutual.

"Doesn't mean he cares." The blonde pointed out.

Traci frowned as she glanced over at her section. The boy in question was definitely staring at her and he didn't avert his eyes when he saw her looking. It was starting to unnerve her. "Should I say something?"

"Your call." It would have to be Traci's decision at that point; he only ever interacted with her, even refusing service from anyone else who tried to take his order.

Traci bit her lip as she weighed out her options. "He's a customer. Charlie will kill me if I piss off a customer with some kind of accusation. You know how he feels about drama."

It was true that their curmudgeon of a boss had a very low tolerance for drama of any kind. It may just be a college dive bar but he expected his employees to display at least some level of professionalism. Now, there were exceptions to every rule. Gail being one of them. But it was also very obvious that he respected Traci and her ability to keep a smile on and sweet talk the customers no matter what was going on. So, she didn't want to change his opinion of her now.

"I don't know. I think Chucky would understand. We could probably tell him and he may say something."

"But he's never done anything wrong. He just comes in, sits at his table, orders his food, and makes small talk with me."

"Yet. Hasn't done anything wrong yet." Gail pointed out.

"Alright, enough, you're freaking me out."

"I'm just warning you."

"Well not everyone is as paranoid as you, Gail." Traci snapped at her friend before grabbing her tray and heading back to her customers.

Gail didn't watch as the server weaved her way through the crowd, instead she kept her attention on the boy who was openly admiring her friend. It was true that the guy hadn't done anything more than give Gail the creeps and that wasn't really hard to do. Most of humanity could get under Gail's skin but this felt different. Unfortunately, she knew feeling wasn't enough to go on. Gut instincts were never a viable answer in the Peck household. And yet, paranoia was. So she continued to watch the customer out of the corner of her eye as she worked.

Eventually her line of vision was obstructed by the arrival of the rest of the freshmen. Her rowdy friends lined her bar and Gail poured them out drinks while they waited for the others to join them for dinner. Andy and Chloe were gossiping about the people they hooked up with at the party the night before while the boys were arguing about whose turn it was to clean the Mancave. Their voices provided nothing more than a background buzzing to help Gail keep her mind off more stressful things.

When Jerry, Sammy, Juliet, and Nick came to join the rest of the ratpack the others caused a ruckus.

"Alright you losers are gonna get yourselves banned from the premises if you don't reign it in." Gail warned over her increasingly loud friends.

"Don't be a buzzkill, Ice Queen. Monday will do that enough for all of us." Dov chastised, his cheeks ruddy from the shots he had just challenged Gerald-err...Duncan to.

"You guys act like you haven't seen each other in years. It's been like twenty minutes."

"Just because no one cheers when you arrive doesn't mean you have to rain on everyone else's parade."

"Whatever, Pigeon." It was a nickname that Frankie had started and Gail knew it drove the boy mad.

Dov opened his mouth to continue the argument when Chloe cut him off, "I cheer when Gail arrives."

"You cheer when everyone arrives," Andy pointed out without taking her eyes off the approaching older students. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried to draw Sammy's attention, but the boy was too busy scoping out the other people at the bar.

Both Chloe and Gail rolled their eyes at the move.

"You've been living with Gail for too long," Nick pointed out as he reached over his friend's shoulder to steal her beer.

Gail didn't bother containing her evil smirk. She took pride in being able to corrupt the Disney Princess she lived with. Chloe wasn't _that_ bad and she had definitely calmed down since they first met at the beginning of the year. But the blonde couldn't exactly admit that to the group or her roommate would become insufferable.

"If that was true, I probably would've threatened to break every bone in your body for stealing my drink," Chloe informed the boy cheerfully, the complete opposite of Gail's intimidating delivery.

The group laughed at how true the statement was. Gail didn't deny it and instead just set a new drink out for her roommate without being asked. Chloe turned her bright smile to her roommate and thanked her, but Gail waved it off. She was distracted as she watched Jerry catch Traci in a quick embrace when she crossed paths with him between tables. Her eyes quickly darted from the giddy couple to the table she knew held Traci's "admirer". But the table was empty and the boy was nowhere to be found.

As Traci and Jerry joined the others, the waitress ushered the growing group away from the bar where they were making it difficult for other customers to reach the bartender, and towards their usual tables. As the rest of the crowd migrated, Chris remained glued to his seat where he was staring at some sketchy-looking guy in the corner.

"Hey you're driving me tomorrow right?" Gail tried to confirm as she poured out the pitcher Chris was supposed to carry over to the table. The boy didn't respond until Gail punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What?" He rubbed at his arm and then the question seemed to register. "Oh, yeah, sure sure." He continued to stare into the corner.

Gail noticed that the boy was looking more pale and sweaty than normal. He seemed nervous, twitchy almost, and he was clearly distracted by something. "Where's your head at?"

"Sorry, I just see someone I know. I'll talk to you later." Chris took off in the direction of the men's room where the other guy had just entered.

Gail frowned but there was little she could do before other customers were taking the now unoccupied seats, calling for beer, and getting riled up for the football game Charlie had playing throughout the bar. If Gail didn't already hate sports, working in a crowded bar during playoffs would be enough of a reason. At least her tips were good.

* * *

By the time their shift ended, Gail and Traci dragged their tired bones back home in relative silence. They had both made good money that night, but Traci had been recovering from the party the night before and Gail was running on only a couple of hours of restless sleep. The bar had been loud and crowded and filled with rowdy college kids cheering on men tackling one another. Their feet hurt and their ears were ringing. They both declined hanging out at the boys' house and tripped over themselves heading upstairs to their rooms.

"Night Gail." Traci quietly murmured as she opened the door to her room. She would get to sleep later than the blonde since her classes didn't start until late morning.

"G'night." Gail mumbled as she headed into her room, peeled off her clothes, and collapsed in her bed. It was cold in the house and she barely managed to get herself under the pile of blankets she had, too tired to find real pajamas or even socks for her cold feet. She tried not to think of anything and just let the exhaustion take her away.

Just before she fell asleep her phone vibrated beside her. She opened up the message from Holly and her last thought before she finally let herself relax was of the brunette wishing her 'Sweet dreams'.

Gail didn't wake up until her alarm the next morning.

* * *

"The hamster's spinning a little fast today." Gail commented as she drove Chris' truck to campus. For some reason, he said he wasn't in the mood to drive and had handed his keys over to the blonde that morning. But the entire time Chris had been bouncing around in the passenger seat with his coffee. He was like a tightly wound bundle of energy.

"Mmmhmmm." He turned to face her with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, exactly, how many of those have you had?" She kept her eyes on the road but gestured with a tilt of her head.

He looked at the coffee cup in his hand, "Like two, three. I don't know. I had kind of a _late_ night, if you know what I'm saying." The hint-hint-nudge-nudge was evident in his voice.

Gail made a face of absolute disgust, "Ewww. I forgot you've met somebody."

"Yeah, yeah. I figured I got to get back on that horse, you know. No matter how many times it bucks you off." Gail made a sound somewhere between a strangled laugh and a gag. But Chris continued just as enthusiastically, "You just got to stay on it."

"Please can you just..." Gail grimaced and tried to shake the words she heard out of her head, "Can you stop? Can you just shut your face?"

"Maybe you should try it. You know, it might help you get over Holly."

Gail had no intentions of getting over Holly; in fact she was more concerned about getting under her. But the others, with the exception of Frankie and the ever-suspicious Chloe and Traci, didn't know that they were trying again, or that Gail was taking it more seriously. She didn't want them getting into her head like they had before. It didn't help with her insecurities to feel the pressure of everyone knowing her business. But she couldn't stop herself from arguing. "I don't need to get over Holly."

"What? I thought you guys broke up."

"No, we just didn't talk for a while."

Chris laughed and shook his head, "I wish I could be more like you."

"That goes without saying." Gail replied without missing a beat.

"I mean you're just like- you're like cold, ya know, but like, ya know, in a good way. You never get too wrapped up in anything. If something doesn't work out, no big deal, on to the next one. Kinda like Frankie too. Is that like a lesbian thing?"

Gail's face had hardened as she focused on the road while he spoke. But she let out a sugary laugh, "Yeah, you know what? I do think it's a lesbian thing. I do." She chuckled and turned her attention back to the road.

She shifted the car slightly and pressed the gas harder, ramming the passenger side tire directly into a crater in the street, threatening Chris' axle and successfully spilling his coffee all over him.

She feigned concern, "Oooh, god, that was a pothole." He shot her an angry look as he quickly grabbed napkins to wipe at his jacket. "Just kind of came out of nowhere."

They drove in silence as Chris pouted over his lost beverage and wet jacket. When they neared a bakery, Gail asked "Do you need another one?"

"Apparently," the boy sulked.

She pulled into the parking lot but kept the car running. They had a few minutes to spare anyway. "You're buying me one too and get me a cannoli while you're in there. Come on, chop chop."

Her normally good-natured friend sent her an actual glare as he headed into the shop. It was only a few minutes until he retuned with her treats and they continued on their way in slightly less bitter silence.

Luckily it was a short ride before they pulled up to campus and parked. Gail went to get out of the car when Chris grabbed her arm, "Hey, hey, hey you're touching me!" She barked and wrenched her arm, which was holding her coffee, away from him.

"Just wait, we can't go in yet." He was staring out the window in a panic.

She turned around and spotted their professor, Jarvis, and a woman exitting a car. The woman looked familiar, but Gail couldn't quite place where she had seen her before.

"Are you avoiding Jarvis?"

"What? No." Chris looked down at his backpack. "My foot's asleep. I can't walk around with one foot asleep."

As the woman reached over to adjust their professor's jacket in an intimate way, Gail realized that she was the woman married to the sour man. "Damn, his wife is pretty hot." She was way more attractive than their aging professor. "How the hell did that guy get such a hot wife?"

"She's into cops," Chris supplied readily. It was a well-known fact that Jarvis had been on the force for years before he took an early retirement after sustaining a gun-shot wound to the leg. It was why he was now a professor at the University.

Gail turned to look at her friend, the tone with how he said it was a little too confident. The other day they had been talking about the older woman he had gone home with, it turned out she was married but he had slept with her again anyway. It had become kind of a thing. "How do you know that?" Chris avoided looking at her, so she asked again more forcefully. "Diaz, how do you know that?"

"Gail..." Chris started, guiltily.

"That woman that you met at the bar that night. The married woman you're sleeping with is that woman?"

Chris immediately tried to defend himself. "I tried to break it off like three times last night. But then, she distracted me like three times...four times..." He trailed off wistfully.

Gail glared at her friend incredulously, but their argument was interrupted by a knock on the window.

It was Jarvis.

"Good morning, sir." Chris nervously greeted the older man as he rolled down his window.

"Diaz. You keep her purring."

Gail's jaw dropped open a bit and Chris was a stuttering mess as he replied, "Ex-excuse me?"

"Your truck. What is this an '87 or '88?" The man leaned back to admire the old vehicle. "My wife's car has a leak. Do you mind taking a look?"

"No...uh no sir."

"Great. She's right over there."

Chris nodded as the man walked away. Gail narrowed her eyes at him, "Break it off."

He grabbed his stuff and started to open his door, he held up his hands in desperation but went to help the woman. Gail got out of the car too, twirling around Diaz's keys as she leaned against his truck. She could see the flirting from where she was. Her friend was in so much trouble.

As she waited for the boy to join her so they could head to class together Gail pulled out her phone and texted a familiar number.

 **Officer Danger: So the bodysnatchers have struck again**

The response came quickly.

 **Nerd Champion: Who's the pod person this time?**

Gail glanced across the parking lot at her friend and watched as he hit his head on the hood of the car when his body jerked suddenly. She really didn't want to know what the woman had touched to get him to do that.

 **Officer Danger: Christopher**

 **Nerd Champion: That's a shame. He was objectively cute for a male**

Gail frowned at her phone and looked up to glare at the oblivious boy. She knew that Holly wasn't attracted to guys and it wasn't that she was _actually_ jealous. But she sent an angry face anyway.

 **Officer Danger: :-(**

 **Nerd Champion: No worries. He's not nearly as cute as you ;-)**

Gail huffed at the description of her being cute, her breathing coming out as a visible puff in the winter air. But she struggled to contain the smile she felt creeping across her features at the thought of Holly calling her cute. She was typing out her response denying the term when Chris came back to join her.

"Did you end things?" Gail asked, not bothering to look up from her phone until she sent the message.

"Let's go to class." Chris deflected and walked past his friend and in the direction of the building they needed.

Gail rolled her eyes but felt her smile return when her phone buzzed with a response.

 **Nerd Champion: You're right. Cute doesn't begin to describe you.**

 **Officer Danger: And how would you describe me?**

Gail walked to class watching the little dots on her screen as she waited for a reply. While her morning class was boring as hell, flirting with Holly was definitely a good way to start the day.

* * *

"Could you be a little more Canadian?" Juliet asked as Tegan and Sara's Northshore pumped out of the speakers in Frankie's room. She had already been subjected to Alanis Morissette playing loudly over the weekend before the switch had been made to the duo's extensive collection. She leaned against the doorway of the other senior's room and took in the countenance of the prone brunette. Frankie's frown lines were deeply etched, pulling harshly at her lips and crinkling her brows as she stared up at the ceiling. She had seen her friend/former roommate like this from time to time over the years, definitely more than anyone else ever did, but it had been a while.

"I was actually aiming for incredibly homosexual, eh?" Frankie drolled, not bothering to look over to see the eyeroll she knew she earned with her comment.

Juliet reached over to lower the music before making her way to Frankie's bed. "Scooch," she ordered and the other senior grumpily moved to the side to make room for her. "You didn't come out with us last night like you promised."

"So?"

"So, how badly did you mess it up this time?"

Frankie didn't reply, preferring to continue drilling holes into the ceiling with her eyes.

Juliet sighed disappointedly, "You said you weren't planning on throwing anything away."

"She's not moving out, so why don't you save the lecture for someone who actually cares." Frankie's voice was a low rumble, a warning.

But Juliet ignored the acerbic tone. "I know she's not moving out, that's not why I'm here."

Frankie finally turned to look at her friend, "So then why are you here?"

"You've been locked in this room for days with the exception of going to class and the gym. You haven't even been going to the bar."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Right, because my alcohol consumption is a direct correspondence to my well-being."

"What I meant was that you haven't been going on dates or trying to meet people. We both know that's your go-to when you're upset. That or you go mute and drink vodka while still managing to find various women to hook-up with." Juliet paused and pretended to ponder her own words. "Actually, yeah, your bar tendencies are kind of a reflection of your well-being."

"Whatever," Frankie grumbled and turned her attention back to the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juliet asked, even though she had every intention of forcing the other brunette to talk about what was bothering her even if she didn't want to. But she felt better going through the formality of asking.

Frankie quickly shot down that idea with a resounding, "No."

"Will you?"

"No."

"Come on Frankie, how can I help if you don't tell me what you did?" Juliet tried to cajole the stubborn girl whose bed she had invaded.

"I didn't ask for your help." Frankie declared before adding under her breath, "I don't deserve it."

But Juliet caught her friend's comment. "Yes, you do. Whether or not you want to ask for it. You deserve having people who care about you and want to see you happy."

Frankie snorted, "I really wish people would stop using that word." She was miserable and she knew it was her own fault, but she also genuinely believed that she was just a miserable person. She had never been the sunshine and butterflies type. And honestly, she never would be. "What really brought you in here?"

"It's been almost a week of really gay music, Frankie. You've brooded long enough, you need to start interacting with humanity again."

"Fuck humanity."

"You usually do." Frankie shoved her friend and Juliet barely managed to stay on the bed, though it didn't diminish her amusement at the indignant face Frankie made. Once her laughing subsided, and she knew she was safe from further physical retaliation, she settled closer to the other brunette. "I know you don't like talking to me about Chloe for...reasons...but you should talk to someone. It never does you any good to bury stuff inside."

The person Frankie had been turning to for Chloe-related stuff was Holly. But the last time she had spoken to the med student she had been warned that this was exactly what would happen. She was tired of her friends armchair shrinking her. "Can this session be over?"

"Fine." Juliet knew she'd have to try again later to get the obstinate girl to talk. She tried to change the subject. "Did you apply for graduation yet?"

Frankie's glare intensified. "I don't need a mother, Jules."

"So that's a no." Juliet commented, even though it was weird that Frankie hadn't yet applied. She was pretty sure Frankie had been looking forward to graduation even before she received her acceptance letter from the University. "Just don't forget, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie waved off the concern. "When did you get so bad at this?"

"Bad at what?"

Frankie's face didn't change from the permanent scowl she had but her tone shifted to a slightly teasing one. "Attempting to cheer me up. I mean you were never great at it, but you didn't used to suck this much."

Juliet rolled her eyes before she rolled herself off of Frankie's bed. She turned back to the other senior. "C'mon get up."

Frankie resisted the tug to her arm. "No."

"Yes." Juliet pulled harder.

"Why?" Frankie whined as she continued to be a human blob.

Juliet stopped fighting and placed her hands on her hips. "Because I'm taking a page out of Gail's book and we're going to go shoot shit."

Frankie got up without another complaint.

* * *

"You don't fit in any of her boxes." Juliet informed Chloe as the redhead waited patiently at the bar for her roommate to come over to serve them. They had just gotten to the Penny, where they were meeting up with the boys after VM practice. Traci had joined Gail in donning their uniform, Andy was at basketball practice, and Frankie hadn't said a word but had vanished after they had convened for the day. That left Juliet and Chloe with just the boys, which finally gave the senior the perfect opportunity to talk to the freshman.

It had been a few days since Juliet had convinced Frankie to go to the range with her and although the other senior was talking more to her she was still being a hermit. Only now she was going out for classes, the gym, and play practice. But it had been almost physically painful to watch the way Chloe had avoided Frankie in the small circle of girls who would be performing in a few weeks and the way Frankie stole glances any time she thought no one was watching. It wasn't that the senior had blatantly acted any differently than her normally bitchy self in front of the others. But Juliet had caught those private moments, those long looks, and she knew she had to at least try to talk to the freshman since obviously talking to Frankie hadn't helped.

"What?" Chloe smiled a genuinely confused smile as she bopped around in the barstool to the music playing over the speakers of the bar.

"Frankie compartmentalizes. It's how she deals. There's a box for dating, a box for friends, a box for her hometown, one for school. But you don't fit neatly into one of the boxes. She doesn't deal well with blurred lines." Four years of living with the girl had taught Juliet a lot about her. She wasn't even sure the brunette knew that she did it, but Frankie tried to keep all the aspects of her life separate, or as separate as she could. But Chloe, well that girl could never fit in just one box.

Chloe's movements stopped and her smile faded. "Umm...ok?" Juliet never talked to her about Frankie. It was similar to the way that Frankie never talked about why she had been so pissed at Juliet earlier in the year. Of course, Frankie never really liked talking about anything even remotely resembling feelings, so that wasn't a surprise. But this was.

"Basically you scare the shit out of her." Juliet translated to make her message clear. It was mostly speculation on her own part combined with very little hard evidence provided by the small amount of words Juliet had managed to coax out of Frankie. But Juliet knew her friend and if Frankie was feeling anything that even remotely resembled real feelings for the redheaded freshman she was going to run for the hills. It didn't help that Chloe was nothing like the women Frankie normally got involved with.

Chloe snorted bitterly. "I don't scare her. I annoy her."

Juliet laughed, "Everyone annoys her. That doesn't mean anything. Hell, I've been annoying her for four years now."

"Well, maybe it means something to me."

Juliet nudged the girl next her and smiled warmly, "You do realize that you don't actually annoy her, right? That that's just how she is."

Frankie may have been a grouch most of the time, but she wasn't always. She could be sweet (to Chloe) and funny and goddamn sexy. Still, Chloe refused to be with someone who couldn't even admit to liking her. She had accepted Frankie's fear of love and commitment before she had agreed to go on a date with the senior, but Chloe wasn't going to be with someone who couldn't admit, even in private, that they wanted to be with her too.

"Yeah, well, looks like Nick was right." Chloe mumbled as she glanced down the bar to where her roommate was still serving other patrons hoping to grab her attention.

"What do you mean Nick was right?" Juliet was confused by what her boyfriend had to do with Chloe and Frankie.

"He warned me that Frankie would hurt me."

"Why would he think that?"

Chloe caught the annoyance in the older girl's voice. She tried to backtrack, realizing that she had gotten her friend in trouble with his girlfriend. "Doesn't matter, just forget I said anything."

"No, I'm not forgetting it." Juliet glanced across the bar at Nick who was laughing at something the other guys were saying. "What did he say about Frankie?"

"He just reminded me of her reputation, you know?"

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"It's not a big deal. He just compared her to Gail and warned me that I would get hurt because we were so different." Chloe rushed out the words and hoped to mitigate the damages. "Really, it's no biggie, he didn't say anything I didn't know already." Actually, that wasn't completely true. Yes, Chloe knew Frankie's reputation and how she came off to people, but actually having her friend warn her had burst her bubble a bit and had made it easier for Jen's words to bother her more.

Juliet nodded, but her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. "Excuse me for a minute."

Chloe watched the brunette storm over to where the boys were seated. Nick's smile dropped when she pulled him away from the group. Chloe could her the other boys' jeers about how Nick was in trouble, but she didn't bother going over. Juliet's words were already replaying in her head. She stared at the back of the bar, lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you waiting for Princess?" Gail's question broke Chloe from her reverie.

"Oh ummm..." Chloe's mind was still on what Juliet had meant and she forgot entirely what she had been waiting on Gail for.

"Were you thinking about glass slippers and birds who dress you?" Gail teased. The jokes would never get old to her.

"You know an awful lot about those movies you claim to hate."

"I grew up with McNally. I was forced to watch them." Elaine had never been a fan of Disney movies or really any movie that promoted young women waiting around for their Prince Charming to come. It was something Gail could agree with in hindsight, but at the time, kids just want to watch cartoon movies and sing along to catchy songs. So spending time with Andy meant watching the stuff she never would at home. It went along with listening to love songs and reading self-help books. "But I prefer the Grimm's fairy tales."

"Of course you do." Her roommate's morbid look on life was the polar opposite of Chloe's unending optimism. But the two had learned along the way to coexist without losing those pieces of themselves.

Chloe let the conversation drop and went back to staring at the bottles as her mind continued to decipher Juliet's comments. She ignored her roommate entirely so the bartender went to serve the people flagging her down.

When Gail returned she found that Chloe still hadn't moved. "Ugh, I really dislike it when you people make me ask. It makes it seem like I really care." The bartender whined.

"Ask what?"

Gail grabbed a clean bar towel and tossed it over her shoulder like people always do on TV. "So what's on your mind?" She drawled. It wasn't that bartenders were really confidants but it always seemed to work in fiction and her friends liked to isolate themselves at the bar when they had something bothering them.

"You're getting pretty good at that. It's does almost sound like you care." Chloe deflected.

"I'm good at everything I do." Gail started to make Chloe a drink without being asked. She knew what her roommate liked and if she was going to hang out at the counter then the redhead should at least have a drink in her hand to mope with.

"Thanks, but I didn't order this."

"Technically you haven't ordered anything even though I've asked." Gail pointed out and nudged the pink drink closer to Chloe's empty hand. "What did Ward say that has you so out of it?"

Chloe lifted the glass up for a sip. It was strong yet sweet and the burn was a nice but fleeting distraction. "She was talking to me about Frankie."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Recovering from her surprise, Gail asked, "So what did she have to say?"

But Chloe shook her head, refusing to go further down that road. "Doesn't matter. It's not Frankie who said any of it."

"How do you know that?" It was entirely possible that whatever Juliet decided to share with Chloe was something Frankie had told her; probably in confidence considering few people in their circle could keep their mouths shut. And not a single one of them seemed to be capable of minding their own business. Gail included.

"She was talking about Frankie's feelings."

Gail nodded in understanding, taking back her argument completely. "Yeah, you're right. Anderson definitely didn't say it."

"But even if she did. She didn't say it to me so it doesn't count." The last thing Frankie had actually said to Chloe was that they were nothing more than two people having sex. So if something had changed or Frankie actually wanted more than that the brunette was going to have to say it herself. Regardless, Chloe wasn't going to wait around and find out. She was tired of this constant battle.

"You're really holding on to this whole being pissed at her thing, aren't you?" Gail did feel bad for Frankie in a lot of ways. She knew that Frankie had real feelings for her roommate. She was beginning to be more open about them. So either that had freaked Frankie out or something else had happened to spook the senior. Either way, Gail knew what it was like to try to keep the person you wanted most at arm's length. But she had been fortunate enough to keep getting more chances.

"I'm not pissed. But I'm not going to keep trying to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me. So I'm moving on."

"What does that mean?"

"Means I'm going out on a date on Saturday."

"With?"

"Sue Tran's roommate. We met at the party last weekend and Dov set-up a double date thing."

Gail scoffed, "Seriously?" She shook her head at the ridiculousness.

"What?"

"Over 80,000 students and yet no one can date outside of this circle of people."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, you met Holly through Frankie."

That wasn't true. Technically Gail had met Holly when the brunette ran her ass over in the park during a morning jog that her housemates still didn't know about. And then again at the bar back when Holly was dating McD. Hell, they would've met eventually when she was introduced to "Steve's girlfriend." Regardless of _how_ it happened, fate saw to it that it _would_ happen. Just thinking of the brunette, Gail was hit by a warmth that made it hard to keep a smile off her face.

But Chloe had caught the shift in the blonde's features. "Aw it's so cute when you think of Holly!" She sing-songed.

Gail narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Roomie, thanks for the drink." Chloe winked and decided to get away from the bar before the bartender threatened her for calling her cute. But she had been. Gail might not have known it, but the inadvertent smile on her face had softened her hard edges. And it was adorable.

* * *

"Peck, something came for you." Traci called out as she walked into the hallway of their house, package in hand and Jerry close to her hip. She had some time before she had to join the bartender at work that night and planned on enjoying some alone time with her boyfriend. They found Gail seated on one of the counters in the kitchen helping herself to a bag of cheesepuffs.

"What are you talking about? I didn't order anything."

Gail finished her snack and requested that they bring it over to check the label on the package. "Can you read, Nash? This one's for Anderson."

"Sorry, I just assumed since you're the shopaholic in the group."

"Just because I actually have money in my pocket doesn't make me addicted to anything."

"No, you buying enough crap to fill both this place and next door does."

"I sent it all back."

"Correction: Chloe sent it all back."

Gail opened her mouth to argue some more when Traci caught sight of Frankie coming back from the gym.

"Hey Anderson, something came for you." Traci gestured to the heavy box. Frankie gave her a confused look before recognition dawned on the senior's face. She took the package with her to her room without a word.

"You're welcome," Traci called up the stairs to the rude older girl but she didn't get a response.

"That's just how she is, Babe." Jerry reminded the girl in his arms as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Seriously between the two of you..." Traci shook her head at both of her temperamental housemates. If it wasn't one then it was always the other getting in one of these moods and just generally being a jerk.

But Gail wasn't paying attention. She pulled out her phone ready to text Holly that Traci needed to borrow her glasses when a call came in from Celery. She stepped away from where the couple was talking to answer it.

Frankie came back down freshly showered and found the blonde perched on the counter again. This time she was distractedly picking at something out of a container that resembled real food.

"What are you eating?"

"Princess's leftovers."

"I'm pretty sure whatever is in it is dead already. You don't have to keep stabbing it."

Gail ignored her and continued to absently push the food around with her fork. Frankie had never been one to push other people about their feelings if she could avoid it so she let the younger girl sulk as she tried to satisfy her growling stomach.

"Is there any other food in the house?" Frankie grumbled as she searched the refrigerator for something edible that wasn't in a pink Tupperware container.

"Nothing Price hasn't made if that's what you're asking."

"Ramen it is." Frankie muttered to herself as she went to the cupboard to pull out a bag of pure sodium. She dumped it in water and popped it into the microwave.

"You're being pedantic."

"You're being a word snob."

"Need to borrow a dictionary, Anderson."

"Only so I can throw it at your head." The two girls glared at each other until the microwave dinged and Frankie became more concerned with her food. "What crawled up your ass and died?" She asked the capricious freshman before taking a bite of noodles.

"Maybe I'm just tired of you being a little nudnik because my roommate dumped your sorry ass. It's pathetic."

Frankie's gripped tightened on the fork in her hand. "Is this because you have a Peck dinner this weekend? Oh god, the horror." She mocked the blonde, despite the fact that she was thankful every day that her family lived too far away to demand such a thing.

The prospect of the dinner certainly wasn't helping Gail's mood. It also hadn't helped that Celery had called to invite Gail over for a small get-together on Sunday to welcome Oliver home and basically celebrate his recovery. She hadn't seen Oliver since that day in the hospital and she couldn't go because of the dinner but mostly she had turned the Wiccan down because she didn't think Oliver would want her there. Picking a fight with Frankie wasn't the most mature thing to do, but Gail never claimed to be. At least she wasn't kicking puppies.

"Would you like to go? They're soulless vampires who survive off of insecurity and fear. You'll make a delicious snack."

"Explains the complexion, Carmilla."

The comment almost made Gail laugh. If Frankie had seen a picture of Goth Gail she would probably understand the irony of her comment better. She really did look like a vampire during that time.

"At least I don't glitter in the sun."

"Good point."

And just as easily the hostility between the two girls was squelched. The two ate their food while discussing vampires until it was time for the blonde to go to work.

"Five bucks if you go upstairs and tell Nash it's time for work." Gail waggled her eyebrows in an attempt to entice the brunette into taking up her offer.

"You want me to cockblock Barber?"

"Maybe?"

"No thanks, you can do your own dirty work."

"Whatever. What's the female equivalent of cockblocking?"

"Have you never heard of Google?" Frankie smirked when Gail rolled her eyes. "There's a lot of terms my personal favs include: twat-swatting, cliterference, and clam jamming."

"Noted." Gail headed up the stairs to grab her work stuff and to ruin Traci's fun.

* * *

 _"Aright my Petulant Peck, you're paying for lunch." Oliver demanded good-naturedly as he headed in the direction of their squad car. He had a head start as she tripped over her own heavy boots. Her hands gripped at the bulky utility belt on her waist. Her radio crackled to life and she stopped walking to listen to it._

 _"Shots fired at 155 King Street. Repeat shots fired. All available units please respond."_

 _"That's u,s Peck, shake a leg." Oliver called out._

 _She hurried her steps but the squad car and Oliver only seemed to get further away._

 _He came out of no where. A man covered in black stepped up behind Oliver who was standing beside the car waiting for Gail to reach him. Gail heard the sickening crunch of the butt of a rifle against Oliver's skull before her friend collapsed in a heap._

 _Her hands immediately went to her waist for the gun that should be there but there was none in the holder. What cop forgets their gun?_

 _She watched in horror as the man pulled off his mask and points his gun at her fallen friend. She recognized the red hair even before the eyes that mirror her own._

 _"Steve, no!"_

 _But then there was the loud crack of a gunshot._

Gail awoke with a gasp in complete darkness. It took her a minute to remember that she was in the room of the house she shared. Her hand hurt and she realized she had balled it into a tight fist. She relaxed her grip and went to rub her hands over her face. She felt the wetness of tears she hadn't realized she had shed. She must have been crying in her sleep. She looked over to where her roommate slept, grateful that Chloe was still out cold and couldn't see her. She rubbed more angrily at her face; frustrated that this kept happening and not knowing how to stop the nightmares from continuing to plague her nights. She only had a few more hours before she'd have to get up to shower before classes, but there was no way in hell she wanted to sleep.

She reached over to her phone and opened her messages, it immediately opened to the text her brother had sent reminding her of Sunday dinner when she planned her shifts for the week. She hadn't bothered answering it when she got it and contemplated doing it now to wake Steve as payback for her dream. But knowing him he'd sleep right through the little chirp of his phone. She closed their conversation and opened the one from Holly. The last messages had been the ones she had ignored from the brunette while she had been at work. She scrolled through and thought about how many times she had asked her to hide away at her place. She couldn't ask again. Not now. Not this soon after showing up as a mess on Holly's doorstep less than a week before. And especially not when the med student had classes in the morning. She didn't want Holly to realize how weak she was.

So she closed out of the texts and opened up the browser on her phone. She pulled up flights to places she had been. It always seemed to help relax her when Holly asked her about her trip so maybe it would work even without the brunette beside her. Gail thought about the things she would tell Holly if she asked. But then she drifted to other flights. To the places she hadn't been. To places no one would be able to find her if she just took off right then in the dead of the night. She could do it again, couldn't she?

* * *

There had been a time when Frankie loved being in her uncles' garage learning how to fix cars. She enjoyed figuring out what went wrong, where the problem was, and going through the steps of repairing it. She remembered the pride on their faces when she struck a deal with the men when she was just 10 years old: they would get an old junk car for her and she'd fix it up herself so she could have one when she was old enough to drive. She realized back then that with four kids it would be impossible for her parents to ever get her one, but her uncles had always been impressed by her ingenuity. For her 14th birthday they took her to pick out her piece of crap car with the promise that if she worked in the shop they would help her with it. Almost every day Frankie went to work for her uncles, helping them with stuff around the office and shop just for the chance to work on her own vehicle, which slowly transformed into a functioning commodity.

It wasn't until she got caught with LauraLee that her mother started to make her displeasure of Frankie hanging around the shop with all the men into a real problem. She was forbidden from spending her afternoons there, which didn't stop her from sneaking over anyway at first. Her car was still on the line. If she didn't go it would never get done and she would be carless. She craved that freedom. But then the night came where she overheard her parents' not-so-quiet voices discussing plans to send her to a camp to "fix her" and she realized how insane they actually were. The next day she had gone to school and finally taken hockey star Justin up on his offer for a date. She never went back to the garage after that either.

Her uncles though had held onto the car for her and after finishing the repairs themselves, gave it to her as a birthday present on her 16th birthday. But all of this was before she went to college and things changed for the worse.

She had stopped working on cars aside from her own. She never told her friends that she could fix their problems or change their oil for them whenever they needed to take one of theirs into a shop. She even kept quiet when they were stuck on the side of the road with flats, instead taking a nap in the backseat while they waited for a tow truck.

It wasn't until Chloe, and her godforsaken-bucket-of-rust-that-she-called-a-car, came into her life that she let someone else know about her mechanical knowledge. And it was why she found herself walking into the freezing cold garage that stored the inoperable vehicle, with the parts that had arrived in the mail the other day, despite the fact that they still weren't talking or could even stand to be in the same room.

The box had been taunting her while it sat in her room. She remembered staring at her computer trying to explain to Chloe what it was that they were looking for and searching for the cheapest price possible. The redhead had been sitting in her lap asking questions before trying to distract Frankie. And Chloe, well she was a very good distraction, and had moved them to the bed right after Frankie clicked the confirmation button to show her a little appreciation.

Frankie tried to shake all the thoughts about her family and Chloe from her head. She placed the package, a six-pack, and the kit containing the tools her uncles had given her onto the floor near the space heater she had stolen from Sammy. He had inherited it from Oliver when he graduated. The thing barely worked before Frankie confiscated it, explaining that she didn't want the boy to set the house on fire playing with grown up toys. She chuckled to herself as she thought of Swarek's face when she had said that.

She turned on the ancient device in hopes that it would stop her from getting frostbite while she worked in the garage in the middle of winter. The space had been filled with junk before Chloe had convinced the boys to help her move enough stuff to fit her car in when they had realized it wasn't going to be drive-able for a while. Frankie had laughed at the freshmen at the time, both for Chloe's ability to get the boys to do her bidding and the guys for actually cleaning up the garage. They had tried to get her to help, but as Frankie had pointed out: she didn't help anyone.

Yet there she was, in an icebox, about to get her hands dirty for some girl who couldn't even look at her anymore. She felt pathetic. But she had promised the redhead that she would fix her car and Frankie had already broken enough promises in her lifetime.

So she popped open a beer and the hood of the car to survey the damage. It wasn't an easy fix this time but she knew what she had to do. She grabbed the jack and placed it in the proper divet in the chassis and lifted the vehicle. She had borrowed (stole) a creeper from the boys' house and used it to roll under the vehicle. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her mind clear as she focused on the task at hand.

She had been working for a few hours when the door connecting the house and garage opened, but Frankie was too distracted with the pieces in her hand to even notice.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Holly called out as she entered the cold garage. She let out a small shiver and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

The sound of clanging metal rang out followed by "Ow, shit, fuck" as the wrench Frankie had been using slipped out of her hand and directly into her face.

"You okay?" Holly asked worriedly, she hadn't meant to frighten her friend.

Frankie rolled out from under the car holding the wrench in one hand and the quickly forming bump on her head with the other. She was covered in grease and oil and was scowling furiously at the brunette standing there. "Oh, I'm great. It feels awesome to take a wrench to the head. Want to find out for yourself?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

But Frankie didn't look appeased. She continued to glower as she rubbed at the painful spot on her skull. "What are you even doing here, Holly? Normally I have to find you."

"You haven't sought me out which is very unlike you and you've been ignoring my texts entirely. Not cool by the way." Holly hadn't heard from Frankie since the senior had stormed out of her room over a week ago. Every text she sent had gone unanswered.

"So you came here in person to give me an I-told-you-so. Well, you could've saved yourself a trip."

Holly leaned against the door she had just come through, crossing her arms tighter against her body. She had heard from Gail that the brunette had had some kind of fallout with Chloe and Holly had already assumed it was related to what Frankie had told her about that day. But she wasn't trying to rub anything in Frankie's face. She just wanted her friend to talk to her. "What was I right about?"

"You know exactly what you were right about."

"So you and Chloe still aren't talking?"

"No." Frankie focused her attention on the tool in her hand and not on the med student's face.

"Have you tried apologizing?

Frankie gestured around her, "Why do you think I'm out here freezing my balls off?"

"You don't have balls and I meant actually saying the words."

"Words are what got me into trouble in the first place." Frankie grumbled bitterly.

"Saying words that weren't true got you into trouble in the first place. Saying sorry usually helps," Holly pointed out.

"Whatever." Frankie growled and rolled under the car to get back to work. She had assumed that Holly would just leave if she was ignored but the medical student stayed put, grabbing a seat closer to where Frankie was working. Every so often she would pass Frankie a tool she needed, but mostly she just waited, figuring that Frankie would talk to her eventually.

"I really don't need your help." Frankie muttered as she finished tightening the last of the bolts. She slid out from under the vehicle and lowered it to the ground before opening the garage so she could test the engine.

"I know. Maybe I just like hanging out with you."

"You're a masochist, Stewart."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't you have a girlfriend you could be spending time with?" Frankie asked as she wiped her tools clean once she was satisfied with the way the engine now purred.

Holly ignored the question entirely. "So is your self-imposed isolation helping? Are you done with your penance yet?"

Frankie eyed her warily, "Why do you care?"

"Because we should go out tonight. It's Saturday night, come on."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"And how many times have you dragged me out when I haven't wanted to." Holly reminded her friend.

Frankie knew she was beat on that argument. Resigned to her fate, she only had one stipulation. "Fine, but if you try taking me to the Penny, I'll fuck BitchTits on your bed. And yes, that is a threat."

"Sheesh, calm down. I wasn't planning on going there anyway." Holly held up her hands in placation. She really hadn't been planning on going to the Penny, knowing that Gail was at work and not convinced the blonde wanted to see her at the moment. But she also hadn't wanted to get dragged out with her roommates and she had actually been worried about Frankie after being ignored for over a week. So she had come to the decision to force Frankie to go out with her somewhere the rest of the people wouldn't be.

Frankie nodded in gruff agreement before heading in to get cleaned up. It took an hour for her to shower off the dark marks on her skin and she still didn't feel entirely clean as she picked out an outfit to go out. Holly had sat on her bed trying to hurry the senior along to no avail. Frankie had taken her sweet time, dragging her feet every step of the way until they finally made it to a bar across town.

"Is this far enough away from home for you?"

Frankie narrowed her eyes in annoyance, making a face to show how unamused she was by Holly, but the taller brunette just laughed and slung an arm around her friend. "Come on, Sourpuss, first round is on me."

"You can bet your sweet ass the second round will be too."

"Aw, I knew you loved my ass." Holly laughed when Frankie went out of her way to check out her rump. She could see some of her friend's humor returning.

They were still laughing about asses as they entered the bar. But their mirth was short-lived when Frankie froze to the ground as they were making their way through the crowd.

"Hey what's wrong?" Holly asked as she felt her friend's hand dig into her arm preventing her from moving forward either. She followed Frankie's line of sight and felt her own stomach drop at the sight. Chloe was sitting in a booth with a girl she didn't recognize across from Dov and whom she assumed was Dov's girlfriend. This was exactly the kind of thing she had been trying to avoid.

She looked over at Frankie and the shorter girl wasn't able to hide the hurt that crossed her face fast enough. "Hey, let's go somewhere else."

But Frankie couldn't hear her over the blood rushing in her ears. Her entire body felt wrecked when she was hit with an unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't jealousy. That feeling she knew and loathed. Gabi used to go out of her way to make Frankie jealous until it stopped having its desired effect so she knew that this wasn't jealousy at all. This was an overwhelming feeling of regret tinged with a heavy-hand of disappointment. And it knocked the damn wind out of her system.

She was torn between leaving and grabbing a table where she could torture herself some more by watching the redhead who still hadn't looked her way, apparently too engrossed in whatever conversation was going on at the table. She saw the cute girl besides Chloe nervously place a hand on the other girl's arm and the sight of Chloe's smile in response snapped something inside of her. Before she knew it she was walking towards the booth.

"Whoa there, where the hell do you think you're going?" Holly barely managed to grab a hold of her friend stopping her from reaching her destination.

"Gonna go say hi."

"Oh no you're not, Frankie. You all still have to live together. Do not make this worse!" Holly quickly spun her around and forced her through the crowd, back out the way they came despite Frankie's protests. She knew that whatever Frankie said to the group it wouldn't be good.

Once they were outside in the fresh air Frankie seemed to calm down a bit, her body not quite as tense but Holly didn't let go of the other brunette as she tugged her further down the street to the next closest place that served alcohol. She knew they were going to need it.

"I guess not going to the Penny backfired. Sorry, Frankie." Holly apologized as they grabbed a small table.

But Frankie had managed to steel herself during the walk in the cold, cutting off any sort of feelings altogether. So she deflected. "Why didn't _you_ want to go to there?"

"You were pretty adamant that I couldn't take you there. I distinctly remember a threat being involved."

"And you gave in way too easily. You normally want to at least stop by so you can make heart eyes at the bartender."

"I didn't think Gail would want me there."

"Why not?"

Holly shrugged. Things had been going just fine until the weekend approached and then Gail started getting distant again. Her texts becoming more sporadic and shorter. It wouldn't be weird except for the fact that Holly knew that she would be seeing her family the next day and it seemed that any time the Pecks were involved, Gail would become downright mean. So this time Holly let Gail have her distance, and she just hoped whatever storm passed wouldn't undo all the progress they had been making.

"Did Gail do something? Did you get into a fight? Is that why she bit my head off this week?"

"No." Holly replied simply, hoping to shut down the conversation entirely.

"Well that was reassuring."

"Gail hasn't done anything wrong, I don't know things are just weird. I've never really been in a situation like this before."

"Like what?"

"Like I can't figure out what we're doing. When I was dating Jess, I knew we were dating. With other girls if it was just a hook-up that was clear too. But nothing is clear with Gail."

"Do you want to be dating her?"

"Yes." Holy replied without hesitation. "I like Gail. But my feelings aren't really the ones I'm questioning."

"Gail likes you, Hols. A lot from what I can tell," Frankie offered. She may have only known the freshman for a few months but she had always had a pretty good read on people.

"So then why does she pull back every time we get closer?"

"Probably because it scares the ever-loving shit out of her."

"You talking about Gail or yourself."

"We were talking about you and the blonde, don't pull me into it."

"Oh, ok so Gail told you that?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But...?"

"I think it's time for more booze." Frankie flagged down the waitress and placed orders for drinks for both of them without consulting Holly.

"So I take it I don't have a say in what I drink tonight."

"Not one bit." Frankie replied. She drummed her hands on the table as she waited for the girl to return.

Holly picked up on the restlessness of her friend. "Do you want to talk about Chloe being on a date?"

"Nope!" Frankie shook her head firmly, "And I'm implementing a new rule: anytime you mention Chloe you have to do a shot."

"And what happens if you mention her?"

"Then I'll drink."

"Fine, same rule goes for Gail."

The waitress placed their drinks down and Frankie immediately ordered another round.

"Deal." They clinked glasses and downed the first shots to seal the deal.

* * *

Overall, it had been a pretty good night for Chloe. The double date had gone better than expected especially when Dov pulled out his trivia cards and Chloe beat him, impressing the girl she had been seated next to. Apparently Sue's roommate had asked her to help set them up that night after the party. Which had lead to Dov awkwardly asking her and Chloe excitedly agreeing. It had seemed like it would be the distraction she had needed and a good excuse to get out of the house. The only stipulation she had was not to go to the Penny where everyone was bound to be.

It turned out that Ami was a biomechanical engineering major and very polite. She was an open book to any question Chloe asked and even though she didn't quite get Chloe's sense of humor or free spirit she was really...nice. And at least this time she hadn't had to deal with various liquids getting thrown at her by her date's ex-whatevers. The only problem seemed to be that after a really pleasant night, a decent goodnight kiss, and even plans to hang out again she found her mind wandering back to the person who she had spent the other date with.

The same person who was now fast asleep seated on the ground with her legs outstretched and her back supported against the door leading to Chloe's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she nudged the senior awake with her foot.

Frankie's eyes opened sluggishly and not quite synchronously. "What are _you_ doing?" Frankie accused, her words more than slightly slurred as she struggled to pick herself up. She failed and collapsed back into a heap against the door.

Chloe sighed, she hadn't expected to deal with the senior that night, especially not completely wasted and barring her access to her own room. "Trying to get into my room."

"The doorknob is broken." Frankie gestured to the piece of metal above her head. "It wouldn't open."

Chloe reached over and turned the knob, the door swung open easily under the senior's weight and sent the girl flying backwards.

Frankie stared at the door as if it had committed a great act of betrayal against her as she lay on the floor. Chloe shook her head and reached out for the older girl. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed a hold of Frankie's arms and hauled the brunette back to her feet. She had to keep a close hold to keep them both standing and Chloe hated that her heart sped up at the feel of Frankie's body against her own. She decided it was a product of her anger and not her residual attraction.

"I'm sorry." Frankie softly said as Chloe tried to maneuver them to the staircase leading to the senior's room.

"Oh good a drunken apology. Just what every girl wants." Chloe muttered more to herself than the inebriated brunette.

But it didn't stop the smartass from answering, "Works for Sammy usually."

Chloe frowned harder in order to stop herself from laughing at the mostly true statement. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

"Everything."

"That's a lot to apologize for." Chloe grunted as she bore most of the senior's weight instead of the railing that should have been shouldering the burden. The progress up the stairs was entirely too slow and unsteady.

"I know," Frankie replied solemnly.

The tone surprised Chloe and she was glad when the senior's attention was focused mostly on the precarious stairs and not on her reaction. They finally made it to top floor without taking a tumble back down.

"How was your date?"

Chloe froze, letting Frankie lean her weight against the railing she was able to angle her body so she could look at the senior but also stop her from falling down. "How'd you know about that?"

"Saw you."

"And so you got wasted. Who let you drink like this?"

"Holly. She kept cheating and tricking me into talking about you."

"Ouch." Chloe mumbled, but the senior didn't register it as she continued her rant.

"It was against the rules. Then she walked me home. She wanted me to stay at her place, but I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"BitchTits would be there and I don't want to have sex with her."

"You could just not have sex with her."

"Would've."

Chloe shifted them to the senior's room and unceremoniously dropped Frankie into her bed. The brunette faceplanted before managing to shift further up and turn over.

"You need to take off your pants," Chloe informed the sloshed senior.

"You first."

"No, mine are staying on, but yours are coming off."

"If you insist." After struggling way more than she should have Frankie finally rid herself of the tight denim and the shirt she was wearing before she laid back in her bed, eyes immediately starting to close.

"No, Frankie, you can't sleep on your back," Chloe sighed in exasperation and reaching for the underwear-clad woman. She didn't want to have to be that close to her when she was wearing so little clothing, but she also couldn't leave knowing that she was going to pass out on her back.

"I always sleep on my back," was the petulant protest.

"Not tonight you don't. Side or stomach, Francine."

Frankie looked wounded and pulled back from Chloe's touch. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me that, I don't like it."

"And I don't like coming home and dealing with a drunkard passed out at my door. Come on, turn over." Chloe tried again to tug on the senior, but to no avail.

"No, I sleep like this and you go here." Frankie gestured to her side where Chloe would normally tuck into anytime they fell asleep in the senior's bed. She would rest her head on Frankie's chest and wrap an arm and leg around the senior.

"The only place I'm going is to my own room as soon as I no longer have to worry about you choking on your own vomit in the middle of the night."

"I'm not going to puke."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I'm strong like ox." Frankie raised up her arms to flex her biceps to prove her point.

"And you weigh the same as one too," Chloe teased.

Frankie pouted, "You're supposed to be the nice one."

"Well you're a bad influence."

Chloe gave up the struggle and turned leave, but Frankie grabbed onto her hand gently. "Don't go."

"I have to go." Chloe couldn't stay. She couldn't be that close to Frankie and still protect herself. It was a slippery slope and she didn't want to go down it.

"Stay." Frankie requested; she gave the hand in hers a light squeeze.

"I can't." Chloe replied quietly. She looked at their joined hands. She could easily break the hold and leave. She could've been back in her room already. Yet she stayed rooted to the spot next to the senior's bed.

"Stay." Frankie repeated; her bleary green eyes seeking out Chloe's sharp hazel ones.

"It's not a good idea," Chloe protested weakly.

"Stay."

"It won't fix anything."

"Please."

The word came out as a quiet breath and Chloe felt her resolve deteriorate entirely. "Fine," she sighed before adding, "but only because you're annoying."

Chloe went to climb into the bed but Frankie stopped her, "No pants."

"Frankie, you are not getting me naked that easily."

Without a word the senior climbed out of her bed and stumbled to the dresser on the other side of her room. She pulled out a pair of pajamas for Chloe and handed them to the redhead before collapsing back down. "I thought you couldn't move."

Frankie smiled faux-innocently and Chloe shook her head at her. "Close your eyes."

Frankie made a big show of covering her eyes with her hand only to spread her fingers enough to peek through. Chloe tossed a pillow at her head before turning her back to the troublemaking senior and changed her clothes. It was an old t-shirt of Frankie's and a pair of warm checkered pants. They were extremely comfortable and if Chloe wasn't still as pissed as she was, there would be a good chance that she would steal them for herself. Once she was done she turned off the light and climbed into the senior's bed, tucking them both under the covers. She immediately turned to her side, keeping her back to Frankie, not wanting to let the brunette win completely.

Within seconds, Chloe felt the warm body of the bedowner mold behind her. Frankie's arm was draped lightly over her waist as if the brunette was consciously trying not to hold her down. Still it felt good to be wrapped up in Frankie's embrace. Too good. "I thought you sleep on your back."

"Not tonight." Frankie sleepily replied against Chloe's skin as she tucked her face into the crook of the younger girl's neck.

It caused a shiver to run down Chloe's spine and once again she hated herself for letting the older girl still have this effect on her. She was supposed to be moving on and finding someone who actually wanted to be with her. "You're the most frustrating person I know."

But the only reply Chloe received was the slight snoring of the inebriated brunette in her ear and the feeling of Frankie's arm falling heavier across her middle. Her body started to relax, knowing that she needed to get some sleep and not having the energy to get up or struggle with the weight on top of her. But she swore to herself it would only be until she was sure that the senior was asleep and wouldn't wake up with her movements.

By morning Chloe was long gone, leaving behind nothing more than a cold space in the bed.

* * *

"You look like hell," Gail informed a hungover Frankie as the senior dragged her sorry ass into the kitchen in search of caffeine and painkillers the afternoon after drinking with Holly.

"Thanks, Sunshine." The brunette grumbled as she impatiently punched the buttons on the coffeemaker. She was still dripping wet from the shower she took to try to wash away the alcohol that seemed to still be seeping out of her pores. She was proud of herself for not getting sick even if she couldn't remember how she got up to her room or out of her clothes. But waking up alone, she assumed she hadn't brought anyone home with her. She pulled out her phone to text Holly and confirm.

"Just calling it like I see it, Anderson."

"I wouldn't look in the mirror then, or might just realize how much of a bitch you are."

"I was going to offer you some food, but fuck it. You can starve, asshole."

"I really don't know what she sees in you."

"Who?"

"Holly. I mean you're hot and all, but you're not _that_ hot."

"Excuse you. I am that hot."

"Nah, Frosty, you're really not. Especially when you're blocking my path to recovery." Frankie gestured to the cabinet behind the blonde that held a bottle of aspirin. There were also pills in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom but the idea of going upstairs again kind of made the senior want to throw up.

Gail rolled her eyes but shifted to pull out the bottle. She chucked it at Frankie's head and was disappointed when the brunette still managed to catch it in her weakened state.

Frankie tossed a couple of pills into her mouth before downing half a bottle of water. She gestured to the pot sitting next to the freshman. "What are you eating?"

"Mac and cheese. And, don't worry, you can thank Kraft for its existence."

Frankie ignored the barb in favor of getting something in her stomach, especially something she didn't need to make herself. It was weird that Gail was actually being nice enough to share and when Frankie looked into the pot it was still mostly full. The blonde only seemed to be picking at her food. "You okay?"

"Stellar."

"Super believable."

"At least I don't look like something that was scraped off the side of the road."

"I hope Holly feels like as much shit as I do." Frankie pulled out her phone to text the med student and see how she was recovering.

"Holly? Is that who you drank with last night?"

"Yep."

"What did you two get up to?" Gail tried to sound as uninterested as possible. But it was weird that the two girls would go drinking and not end up at the Penny. It was also weird that she had no idea they had gone out. That would usually be something Holly would mention. Then again Gail hadn't been doing the best job of responding to messages or talking in general. She just was feeling off and didn't want Holly to see and worry.

"An orgy." Frankie laughed when the blonde bit down on her fork hard enough to hear the clatter of teeth on metal.

"Hilarious, Anderson."

"Who says I'm joking?" She was entirely kidding but maintained a straight face. When the blonde's glare only intensified, she finally relented. "Fine, we went to a bar." Frankie was struck with the memory of Chloe at the first bar they went to and felt that same pang again in her chest at the thought of the redhead moving on. She knew she had no right to be upset. She had claimed to want this but she felt it anyway. The spiraling feeling on regret weighed heavily on her but this was a mistake she may be too late to fix.

"And drank yourselves stupid."

"Blasphemy. Holly is Einstein status even when she's drunk, and I'm no slouch either. But you can relax, she brought me home and then went back to her place." Frankie could remember Holly sharing the cab back to her place. She also remembered turning the bespectacled brunette down on the offer to hide at her apartment. No, she had been determined to go home. She remembered stumbling on the stairs and struggling with a door after that but it was still mostly a blur.

"She's free to do whatever she wants."

"You really mean that?"

Gail didn't respond. No, she didn't mean it. She didn't want Holly hooking up with other people. But she still wasn't ready to have that conversation and make anything official.

"Be careful what you wish for, Peck." Frankie warned.

Gail heard the melancholy in Frankie's tone and wondered if the senior knew about her roommate's date. She had heard the redhead coming in sometime after sunrise and assumed that had been a sign of a good date, but she hadn't bothered speaking at time or even shooting the other freshman with a plastic bullet. They hadn't talked much either before Chloe had left to go to the gym with the rest of the girls in the house. But she figured her roommate would give her a play-by-play later whether she wanted to hear it or not. Still, if Frankie knew that had to suck whether or not the brunette had brought the pain onto herself. She knew that feeling.

"I gotta get work done before tonight." Gail said as she hopped off the counter, leaving the food for Frankie but pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Right, Peck dinner tonight. Need me to hit you with a car or something beforehand?"

"Not a good enough excuse, unfortunately. I gotta be there, dead or alive."

"Yeah, but my way would probably be less painful."

Gail couldn't argue with that reasoning. She thought back to the pills she knew she still had. She could probably justify taking them as prophylaxis for dealing with her family.

* * *

"Hello Garbage Pail." Steve greeted as she slid into his car.

Gail didn't say anything, but just stared out the window as he pulled away and started making the trip out to suburbs. They traveled in mostly silence with Steve's music playing quietly in the background. Her brother for once didn't try to make conversation, knowing that she was still mad at him. They hadn't properly spoken since Oliver was shot. Even now when they were heading into the Devil's Den where she would be up against her mother, she still wasn't ready to talk to him.

The night went painfully slowly and she kind of wished she had followed through with her own plan or at least Frankie's. After the initial greetings and critiques of Gail's clothing and hair, she had had to suffer through countless stories of things going on in the force about people she couldn't care less about. She had already earned multiple stern looks from both Peck parental units for making comments under her breath. But she couldn't just sit there quietly listening to the steady stream of hypocrisy.

By the time they actually sat down to eat, even Elaine had seemingly given up trying to include her daughter in the conversation, which was why Gail's guard had been down and she wasn't expecting the question.

"Why were you at the crime lab last weekend?"

Gail had been focused on cutting her food but her eyes snapped up at the mention of the lab. She found her mother staring expectantly at her, waiting for an answer. It was confirmation that the Superintendent's spies really were everywhere. But she couldn't exactly tell her mother that she was visiting the girl she was dating when as far her parents were concerned that woman was Steve's girlfriend. Oh, and she was supposedly straight.

"I was umm..." She stalled trying to wrack her brain for any good reason she would be hanging out with Holly on a Saturday afternoon. But Elaine's eyes only seemed to narrow further at the lack of response.

Steve cut into the conversation, "I asked her to bring Holly lunch for me."

"Why would you do that?" Elaine's suspicions remained raised and focus stayed glued to her daughter, who rarely went out of her way to do favors for others. She also knew that Gail stayed away from the department unless she was ordered to be there.

"I was just trying to earn some brownie points. Holly works really hard and sometimes she forgets to eat."

In the past, Gail had honestly found it amusing to think of Steve and Holly dating. But this time, listening to him actually got under her skin. She had been the one who was worried about Holly working too hard. She had been the one trying to earn points with the brunette. She knew it wasn't real, but it didn't stop her from hating it. Steve was probably just trying to help her out, cover for her, but what if she didn't want the help? The only problem was that there was nothing she could say so she bit her tongue and focused back on the food in her plate.

"She's a keeper, Steven, I trust you realize that." Gail grip on the utensils in her hand tightened at her mother's comment.

"Of course, Mother."

Seemingly satisfied with her son, the Superintendent returned her attention to the sulking blonde. "What about you, Gail?"

"What about me, Mother?"

"Anyone that you have been seeing?"

Why did the question not feel like a question at all? She wondered how good the spies really were if they hadn't figured out that Steve was dating Shayna not Holly or the she and Holly were seeing each other. Then again it could all just be a trap. "No, Mother, but I thought you would know that. I thought you kept tabs on us."

Ignoring the barb, the elder Peck continued, "If that's so then why don't you give one of the boys from New Year's a chance? It wouldn't hurt you to socialize with people with bright futures."

Gail felt a stab thinking about her friends at home. They were all so excited to go into policing and yet in her mother's eyes that wouldn't be good enough. Sure, some of them would ascend the ranks and catch the Superintendent's attention, but the majority would be happy just doing their jobs and doing them well. But patrol was only a stepping stone for Pecks. There was no settling.

"I think I'm busy enough with classes, work, and volunteering, Mother."

"Yet you have time to go to the lab for lunch. Maybe you should pick up some shifts around the station."

"Maybe I could just get kidnapped again. Sounds like just as much fun." The words weren't meant to be spoken aloud but they had been and Gail was caught with a panic that maybe she had said them a little too clearly under her breath.

"You shouldn't mumble, dear."

"I said maybe I could find some time later. The semester only just started." Gail quickly reworded her previous statement and spoke louder.

"There's no point waiting for later. Life doesn't just wait around for you to live it, Gail."

Gail didn't respond, only giving a curt nod in acknowledgement, and went back to focusing on her food. It felt like everything seemed to stick in her throat and her appetite was gone as the conversation continued around her about things that were of little concern to the youngest Peck.

After another admonishment of Gail's lack of focus from the Superintendent, Steve cleared his throat to draw attention to himself.

"So I have an announcement." He smiled widely as all eyes turned to him in anticipation. "I got the taskforce."

As their parents congratulated the Golden Boy, Gail snorted derisively. "Oh good, it only cost Oliver his reputation, his job, and a lung." This time Gail enunciated, her words rang out clear as day.

"Damn it, Gail!" Bill's hand slammed against the table, shaking it with the amount of force. The silverware and dishes clattered. Both Steve and Gail froze stock-still and wide-eyed as their father's voice rose. "You are a Peck and you need to start acting like one."

Gail didn't know what to say, her father rarely raised his voice or even bothered with reprimands as that was their mother's forte. He had mastered the art of silent disapproval and could cut his children down with a look and refusal to even acknowledge their existence let alone their worth when they did something to "disgrace" the family name.

"Your brother earned this by doing as is expected of the members of this family. You need to learn this and stop being so childish and reckless."

Gail jaw clenched tightly to refrain from fighting back. She wanted to ask her father the same things she had asked her mother and brother in the hospital. She wanted to know what had happened to their teachings about loyalty and honor. But of course all that had to come second to ambition and advancement. She came from a family of Slytherins.

Deciding that she could never win, Gail spent the rest of the night tightlipped and glaring at the plates on the table. Her family went back to their conversations and just ignored her presence entirely until it was time to leave. Steve had been the one to make the excuses to try to get them out of there and when they were finally freed he had ushered his sister to his car as quickly as he could. He drove back to the heart of the city unsure of what exactly to say and stealing furtive glances at his withdrawn sibling.

They were more than halfway back to her house when Gail finally decided to break the silence. "Steve, what's going to happen to us?"

"Huh?" Steve was startled that his sister had actually spoken to him.

"The gangbangers you arrest everyday have each other's backs more than we do."

Steve kept his focus on the road in front of him. "We've been getting by so far."

"Really?" Gail asked him incredulously. After everything that had happened recently how could he really think that?

"Yeah."

"Do you really want to be the stubborn one in this? Steve, you let Oliver take complete responsibility for what happened that day. You're hiding your relationship with Shay by pretending to date my-by pretending to date Holly? You'll do anything to live up to their expectations."

"They just want what's best for us, Gail."

But Gail shook her head at her brother. "How can you let Ollie get thrown under the bus by them?"

"Oliver will be fine. And despite what you think he did break protocol going over there. But I've already tried defending him the best that I can."

"So you told them that you stayed behind for no good reason?"

"I told them what I had to. Despite what you want to think, I didn't do anything to purposefully get Oliver in trouble."

"No, you just didn't do anything to help."

"He's an adult, Gail. We all are. Oliver told IA that he told me to stay and went out on his own. I feel bad about it but Oliver's healing just fine and will be back on the job soon."

Gail knew that much was true. What exactly the consequences would be of what had happened she still wasn't sure. She knew she would have to talk to her friend to find out. Maybe if there was something she could do to mitigate the Peck collateral damage she would. But she would need to talk to him first.

They drove a bit longer before she spoke again. "And what about Shay?" If Steve would come clean about his real girlfriend then he wouldn't have to keep up this charade with Holly but Gail didn't want him to know how much it actually bothered her.

"Do you- do you want to talk about this now?" Steve's voice made it clear that it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"I mean I didn't really get you and her at first, but you seem happy."

"Ouch." Steve replied as he continued to focus on driving, while silently praying the drive and conversation would be over soon.

"She's going to dump your ass if you keep it a secret for much longer. But I guess self-sabotage really is a _Peck_ thing. You kind of just wanna run away when things get complicated."

Steve was offended that his sister would lump them in the same category when it came to relationships. She was the one with the reputation of literally running away, "Speak for yourself. I would do anything for Shayna."

"Except tell Mom and Dad that you're dating her, not Holly."

"It's not my fault that you constantly want to blow up your relationship with Holly. Okay? Or are you still refusing to call it what it is?"

Gail ignored his remarks, "One of us has got to break the cycle. And, technically, I think it should be you because you're getting a little old."

Steve continued to stare at his sister with his annoyed expression. "You know, I actually asked Shay if it was okay to keep it under wraps. And she told me about why keeping it a secret was bothering her so much. She was worried I didn't think she was good enough to meet our parents."

"So, she has no idea they're hypercritical egomaniacs who will never find anyone good enough for their precious son." Except Holly, of course. The med student was perfect in every way and had already won over the Peck family's affections. Her parents just didn't realize that the person she was really with was their daughter: "The Fuck-up"

"No, she doesn't, but I assured her that she means everything to me. It's not about her being good enough, I just don't want them interfering with her career."

"Wow, it actually sounds like you were actually listening for the first time in your life."

"Yeah, because I was! _We're_ going to be fine. _You're_ going to be fine." It was meant to be a reassurance after everything their parents had said to the younger Peck during the night.

"You're still pretending to date Holly, Steve." Gail pointed out, trying to drive home the point.

"Nobody's perfect!" Steve protested as they finally reached their destination.

Gail dropped the argument and got out of the car without another word, not even a good-bye. She was relieved to finally make it home and away from the pressures of her family. She went into her house and ignored the greetings of the other freshmen that had been studying in the girls' living room, making a beeline straight to her room to hide away in. She felt raw and didn't want to have to hear about how easy her life must be being a Peck. She knew people had it much worse than her but it still didn't make the burden any easier to bear.

* * *

Gail knows she'll have a nightmare. She knows it. She can feel the apprehension, the tendrils of fear curling around her consciousness as she stares up at her ceiling, her eyes burning with exhaustion. It was why she had been avoiding Holly, not wanting to get invited over to spend the night. She hates the fact that Holly has seen her broken already, has seen her defenses stripped, and her heart exposed.

She also really didn't want to get used to the comfort. She didn't like feeling like she needed Holly to feel safe and calm. But that was what Holly did for her. She didn't judge, or push, or prod her. She had gotten accustomed to using sex in an effort to make herself feel better and to forget about what was plaguing her. But something had shifted along the way in the time she had known the brunette. When she thought of going over to Holly's to forget about everything, it wasn't sex she was seeking. She didn't want to just go there, fuck Holly as a distraction, and then bolt back to her house to hide away. And that feeling actually terrified her more than any other.

So she continued to lay in her bed staring at her ceiling. She had tried getting some work done for school but her mind couldn't focus on it. The readings for the one major reminded her of the path she had no choice in and the other reminded her of the failings her family held against her. She tried music, but none of the songs seemed to satisfy the swirling pit of emotions she was trying to stem, but without it the silence of the room felt deafening, the walls stifling, and the loneliness overwhelming.

She was tired and alone, but mostly she just felt tired of being alone.

* * *

Holly had gotten home from the lab before dinner. The shift had felt even longer when she was still recovering from the night before where Frankie had cheated and tried to get her to talk about Gail every chance she got. If it hadn't been wildly inappropriate she would've worn sunglasses while she worked. Instead, she had had to settle for drinking gallons of water and Gatorade while taking painkillers throughout the day.

She ate with her roommates, who refused to feed her till after she showered away the smell of death and chemicals. After enduring multiple innuendos about Frankie from Lisa and questions about Gail from both of them, she had opted to study in her room alone instead of joining them in the living room. They were too much of a distraction and she was already busy enough thinking about Gail and how she would feel after dinner with her family. A part of her hoped Frankie had been right the night before that Gail really did like her and was just freaked out by it. Because it could justify Holly giving Gail the space she probably needed to figure out what she wanted.

Holly did her best to push thoughts of the blonde away and focus on her studies. She curled up on her bed where she could spread out all her books, notes, and computer and set her mind to task. She got swept up in what she was learning, mesmerized by anatomy and physiology, trying to understand how things functioned to the point that she barely heard the knock on the door of her shared apartment or the muffled sounds of her roommates talking to someone.

It wasn't until her bedroom door was opening without a knock and a flash of blonde hair was diving into bed with her that she really registered what was going on. Gail wasted no time, climbing on to Holly's bed and pushing the books out of her lap, replacing them with her head which she rested comfortably on Holly's abdomen, her arms wrapped around Holly's hips.

Holly's hands instinctively went to brush through the short blonde strands, scratching soothingly against the other girl's scalp. "Hey, what happened?"

"Bad night," came the muffled reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Holly felt Gail shaking her head 'no' against her stomach. "Ok." The med student went back to gently playing with Gail's hair and slowly but surely she could feel the tightly wound body relax against her.

"They all think that I have some kind of advantage, some perks to being a Peck. But it's not like anyone tells me anything anyway. Except be a good cop, you know? Do us proud. It's always the same. But they're a bunch of fucking hypocrites."

Holly didn't say anything. It took her a moment to figure out what Gail was talking about as she had a habit of just making seemingly random comments. She didn't know what to say. The stories she had heard from Steve didn't line up with the things she had seen for herself when Gail was around her family. It was an enormous amount of pressure on the blonde.

"I don't want to be a hypocrite, Holly."

"You don't have to be like them. Just be you, Gail."

"Being me isn't good enough. It's never going to be good enough."

"Yes, it is. You are more than good enough. You're amazing."

"I'm a fuck-up."

"Hey," Holly reached forward and cupped her fingers gently under the pale chin and tilted the other girl's face so she could see the blue eyes for herself. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get over how wondrous they were. "You are not a fuck-up, Gail. You are a hard worker who deals with the bullshit life throws her way. But you are incredibly good. If they can't see that, then it's their loss."

"I'm tired, Hols," the blonde sighed. She felt overwhelmed by the gentleness coming from the brunette but she couldn't believe her. Holly may have been one of the smartest people she ever knew but it was hard to believe the compliments.

Holly could see the puffiness and the circles under the blue eyes, that even with makeup were visible this close. She wondered again if the other girl had ever slept well because she certainly wasn't doing so now.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Gail shook her head no then nodded yes. "I don't know if I can."

"You're welcome to try. Want to borrow something to wear?" Gail nodded and shifted so Holly could get up and find some comfy pajamas for her.

"Holly," The brunette stopped what she was doing to give the blonde her attention. Gail scratched nervously at the back of her head. "Ummm if I...if I umm...can't...if I don't stay the night it's not because of you."

Holly smiled warmly at the girl in her bed. "It's okay. Stay as long as you want, but if you don't wake me up before you go can you at least text me when you get home?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. Why don't you put these on and I'll clear off the bed."

Gail got up and accepted the clothes. She glanced at the bed and the mess of books and papers, including the ones she had pushed out of her. She was hit again with some guilt that Holly was giving up time to comfort her. "You were studying."

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"You can keep studying. The light doesn't bother me." Gail promised. If it wasn't for Chloe, she would sleep with the light on every night, but Holly didn't know that.

"I just need to finish this chapter then I'm calling it a night too." Holly gestured to one of the larger books in the pile.

The blonde left to change this time, not wanting to mess with Holly's concentration and needing a minute to splash some water on her face and trying to shake off a lot of the feelings she felt crawling out of her skin. When she returned to the room Holly had cleared off the bed and had shifted from the middle of the bed to the side she took when Gail was over. As usual she had left enough space that they didn't have to touch if the blonde didn't want to. Her heart felt fuller with the realization of how careful Holly always was with her, despite how reckless Gail seemed to be with both of them.

Gail settled on her side of the bed but turned so that she was facing the brunette.

"Close your eyes, Danger." Holly softly commanded; she smiled when the blonde did as she was told. "Do you want a bedtime story?"

"Is it about princesses and castles?" Gail teased.

"It's about emulsification and lipolysis.

"Ooo even better." Gail cracked one eye open to peek at the brunette beside her to see her reaction and was rewarded with a crooked smile.

"Glad you think so..." Holly started to read the words of the book aloud, figuring that if it could put most of her classmates to sleep, it would work for the girl beside her.

Gail didn't try to fight sleep as it came for her. Instead she focused on voice that was as warm as honey and on the fact that she didn't have to be alone. Not this time.

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter should be up much faster than this one since I'm going to have a little more time to write than I have recently. I also have some special guest characters planned for it...you'll see...and I think it's time to see what happens when Holly faces challenges of her own. Will she turn to Gail when she needs someone?


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

A/N: Thank you dear readers for the reviews. I know the Peck dinner was painful, believe me I didn't enjoy writing it either. It was one of the reasons the chapter took me so long to post. But we're going to have a break from her family interactions for a bit and the next Peck dinner will definitely be one worth reading.

Last time I said this chapter would be up sooner, but I still made you wait an exorbitant amount of time. As part of my penitence, this one is the longest yet (over 30k words). I've also come to the conclusion that Canadian women are going to be the death of me, specifically fictional Canadian cops and their brilliant brunette counterparts.

Amended disclaimer: The characters in this chapter do not belong to me, they belong to RB and WE and other shows and I'm just borrowing them for a bit...

Trigger Warning: mentions of child abuse... it's nothing that wasn't covered in RB nor is it graphic...

* * *

Gail snapped awake, her eyes adjusting to the dark and searching for anything familiar in the room. It took a minute for her to get her bearings, but when she realized that the person sleeping next to her was Holly she relaxed back into the mattress. She knew she had been dreaming, but she couldn't remember what it had been about, which was probably a blessing. Still, it left her feeling jittery. She reached over for her phone to check the time and found that it had only been a couple of hours since she had fallen asleep. She still had plenty of time before she would need to be awake for her class. She stared up at the dark ceiling and tried to relax enough again that she could drift off, but it wasn't working. She worked on her breathing like she learned in yoga. But nope, still not tired. While the quiet in the apartment should have made it easier to sleep, Gail found it distracting. She had gotten used to the noises in her house, to the other girls' footsteps, to faint music, and lowered voices. She was used to being able to find someone else awake at this time, either in her own home or next door, usually at least one of the guys playing video games or someone binge watching a show. But right now it was dark and quiet, and the only company she had was the sleeping brunette beside her.

She looked to her side and could see Holly's profile. The med student was peacefully sleeping, probably dreaming of curing cancer or something. The selfish part of Gail wanted to wake her, if only to hear her voice and get lulled back to sleep by it, but the more rational part of her knew that Holly needed to rest since she would have to go to class tomorrow too. Holly wasn't an undergrad like her friends. She couldn't just dick around all night with the full plate she had for herself. So Gail just laid there watching the steady rise and fall of Holly's breathing. She tried to mimic it, which seemed to help a bit, except her eyes wouldn't stay closed and her body wouldn't relax, but that may have been the fact that she couldn't get her brain to shut off. Her parents' words at dinner were still haunting her. Her father's comment about being reckless was unwarranted at the time. Making comments at dinner about her brother was childish, sure, but "reckless"? Definitely not. No, that was referring to her past, to sneaking out, going to parties, to getting attacked. It probably also referred to Europe and her escape, but that all stemmed back to senior year.

Awesome, now she was thinking about that too.

She had been able to ignore it when she was falling asleep because Holly was distracting her, but now there weren't any other distractions. She tried to steer her thoughts elsewhere. To the shadows on the walls, to the ticking of the watch sitting on Holly's table near them, to the shapes of everything in the room that she could actually make out. She tried to focus on Holly, but that only brought her back to the dinner again. She couldn't shake the look her mother had given her when she asked about taking lunch to Holly. There was something there, something calculated. A test maybe? But what did her mother suspect? Had she figured out what was really going on? But if she had why make the comments to Steve to hold on to her? Regardless, the real issue was that she wasn't Peck enough for them, and that would be the only way to make them proud.

And now her brain was a runaway train speeding down the tracks into certain oblivion. There was no way she'd be able to sleep and if she did what the hell would she dream about. So she slipped out of the bed as gently as possible to not jostle the girl beside her. Holly had left her clothes in a neat pile next to the door, probably in anticipation of this. Gail couldn't decide if that was considerate or heartbreaking, since clearly Holly thought she would leave in the middle of the night. Then again, she did warn her so it was probably just that. Gail collected the pile and slipped out the door. She didn't bother changing, opting to throw on her leather jacket and slipping on her boots over the pajamas. She crept through the apartment trying hard not to wake the other people in the apartment. She was almost to the door.

"Sneaking off again."

Gail jumped at the sound of Lisa's voice, and turned to see the girl standing in the doorway of the lit bathroom. She swallowed hard to try to get her heart back down into her chest instead of its uncomfortable position lodged in her throat from the fucking scare.

She had already sustained comments from Lisa about bothering Holly and just showing up unannounced when she had arrived that night. Rachel had been the one nice enough to tell Lisa to lay off and let Gail know that Holly was in her room studying. She wouldn't mind getting into a fight with the small brunette, but Holly loved her roommates and Gail lo-really liked Holly. So she decided leaving was the best option.

"Places to be." Gail replied and continued in the direction of the exit.

"Why don't you just do her a favor and stay away this time?"

She just wanted to go home and get away from the situation entirely, but Gail couldn't resist the taunt. She was still feeling worked up from the dinner and Lisa was already treading on thin ice. "Why don't you do us both a favor and shut the hell up before you wake someone?"

"Holly deserves better than you and whatever it is the two of you are doing. You're never going to be good enough for her and it's only a matter of time before she realizes it and gets tired of this bullshit in-and-out thing. She'll find someone who actually knows how to treat her right."

Gail's jaw clenched and she gripped the clothes in her hand tighter. "Well then that's Holly's choice. Kind of like her decision to be with me so butt the hell out." She reached out for the door in front of her.

"Just a friendly warning. Maybe save you both a little heartbreak."

"Ok." Gail had the door handle gripped tightly in one hand when she half turned back. There was a dangerous glint in her eye that Lisa couldn't see across the darkened apartment. "If we're going to be friends how about I give you some friendly advice: ok so this thing you have of meddling in other people's relationships, you know tricking Holly into seeing her exes, throwing women at her every chance you get, threatening me. I think it's really pathetic. Worry about your own love life and stay the hell away from Holly's." Gail didn't wait for the response and strode out the front door, leaving with the last words.

Gail wanted to hit something, but her hand was still bruised and she knew that she shouldn't. So she settled for pounding her feet into the ground at a brisk pace as she stormed home. She could barely feel the cold and if it hadn't been for the heavy feeling of the air in her lungs she wouldn't have noticed it all. She was passing the boys' house when she saw that people were still in the living room. She didn't want to socialize but she also really wanted to blow something up. Deciding that the second desire was stronger she stomped over to their unlocked door and let herself in. She found Dov, Gerald, Chris, and Chloe sitting in the living room with remotes in their hands. She dropped into her usual space next to Chris and Chloe moved her arms for her roommate to stretch out across her lap as well. The group peppered her with questions about where she had been and why she was awake, but Gail ignored them all.

She fished her phone out of her pocket before tossing her jacket onto the back of the couch. She pulled up Holly's messages and typed out a new one to let her know that she was safe. She hesitated before hitting send. Lisa's words were now mixing with her own family's and the feelings of inadequacy felt stifling. Maybe Holly would be better if she just stayed away for good. The brunette could move on and find someone worthy of her. But she had also promised to send the text. Gail didn't break promises so she hit the send button against her better judgment. She accepted the remote control from Gerald after he was killed by her roommate and set about unleashing holy hell on her animated friends.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be at play practice?" Holly greeted the brunette who had beaten her to the coffee shop. She had been surprised when she had gotten a text from Frankie asking if she wanted to study together that afternoon, but she wasn't going to refuse the offer of free caffeine and a chance to get away from the other crazy med students for a while.

"Too much work to do. Remember? I invited you on a study date."

"Which is why we're getting coffee."

"I wouldn't be a very good date if I didn't buy you a drink, now would I?" Frankie winked. "Plus, I need caffeine and I know you do too."

The shorter brunette turned her attention to the cashier as she placed both their orders and paid despite Holly's protests. They grabbed a table big enough where they would both be able to spread out their things.

Holly waited for Frankie to return to the table with their drinks. Once she had received her gift she could ask the harder questions without fear of retribution. "You sure this isn't just you avoiding Chloe?"

"Why would I need to avoid her?" Frankie focused her attention on the drink in her hand instead of the inquisitive look of her friend seated across from her.

Holly sighed, "Seriously, Frankie, this game again? Don't you get tired of playing the world's longest round of Denial?"

"What does it matter, Hols? You saw her same as I did. She's moved on." Frankie replied trying to keep her voice as indifferent as possible. She didn't want the pain to show no matter how much it hurt just to say the words. But she had been telling herself that Chloe had moved on for the last two days and it was starting to take the sting out as numbness was setting in.

"It's one date, Frankie, we literally had this same conversation when you thought she went out with Dov." Holly reminded her friend. "It's just one date."

"That you know of." Frankie shot back quickly. It didn't matter if this was one date or a hundred, Chloe was clearly over her and it only confirmed what Frankie had been afraid of: that she was in it more than the redhead, because unlike the freshman Frankie hadn't been able to go out and go on dates. For once she couldn't just move on to the next person and this feeling of being stuck was driving her damn near insane, but she couldn't pick up her old habits.

Maybe it was Holly being overly optimistic, or maybe she was being the voice of reason, but either way she wasn't willing to let Frankie just throw in the towel. "It hasn't been that long since you two stopped talking. So chances are that this isn't serious."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"You could just apologize and tell her how you feel before it's too late and she really does move on."

"She wants to move on, Hols. I'm not going to stop her from doing that."

"What if she wants you to?"

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you. People can be a lot more forgiving then you give them credit for."

Maybe that was true, but forgiveness had been taught to Frankie right beside other lessons that she hadn't been able to accept. So it was just one more item on the long list of things she no longer believed in.

The senior didn't look convinced, so Holly decided to try a different approach. "What did she say when you told her you fixed her car?"

"Haven't told her yet," Frankie mumbled into her cup.

But it wasn't low enough to escape the med student's ears. "Why the hell not?"

"I've been busy."

"Oh, yeah? Doing what?"

"Recuperating." Frankie groaned, remembering her hangover the day before. She had been the one ordering the drinks, but it continued to turn her stomach. She's still surprised she hadn't gotten sick. "I don't know how you made it to the lab the next morning."

"Me either." Holly agreed. It had been a rough day for sure and had contributed to her being able to sleep through Gail sneaking out of her bed and even through the text she had received. She had texted back that morning but hadn't received a response, even though she knew the blonde was in class and usually enjoyed the distraction. Still she wasn't overly concerned.

Frankie had grown quiet thinking about the night. It was still fuzzy and she couldn't shake the feeling she was forgetting something that had happened. She looked over to her friend. "You're sure I didn't go home with anyone?"

"Unless you went out after I dropped you off, no one was home with you and I locked the door behind me when I left."

"How do you remember more of that night than I do?"

"Because I have a lower tolerance than you and cut myself off faster. So while I was drunk, I wasn't nearly as bad as you. I even got myself home after."

"It's cause you were cheating."

"Hi, Pot. My name's Kettle. Nice to meet you," Holly deadpanned.

"Har dee har har."

The bespectacled brunette chuckled and took a sip of her drink before returning to the focus of the conversation. "Why are you so concerned you went home with someone?"

"I don't know. I don't remember stripping out of my clothes or getting into bed, but I can't shake the feeling that someone else was there."

"You live with a lot of people. Maybe one of the girls helped you to bed."

"Yeah, maybe." Frankie replied distractedly. She tried to wrack her brain for any clue as to who it might have been. She could make out fuzzy bits of memories, but they were all blurring together. _You're not getting me naked that easily_ , Frankie could remember Chloe's voice saying the words. She was hit with another sliver of memory of her stumbling on the stairs while holding on to the redhead. "Shit!"

"What?"

"It was Chloe. She's the one who helped me up to my room." Frankie covered her face as the realization hit her.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

Frankie pulled her hands away to drag them through her hair. "Because I have no idea what I said to her."

"And you assume that's somehow bad?"

"Well it couldn't have been a good thing if I woke up alone and she still isn't speaking to me, now can it?"

"And what could you have possibly said that would be that bad?"

"Probably nothing worse than I say sober," Frankie hoped as she wracked her brain for the conversation that night, but the alcohol made it too hard to know what was real, there were too many gaps.

"So don't worry about it," Holly suggested.

"Easier said than done."

"Come on, I thought this was a study date." Holly gently nudged her friend to distract her and was rewarded with a nod.

The two girls let the conversation drop as they both focused on their work. Or at the very least their computers. Holly wasn't entirely sure the senior was actually doing anything productive, but the nice thing about Frankie was that she knew how to be quiet. So they spent the better part of the night in companionable silence with only the sounds of the coffee shop and their ear buds. It was almost time to close when the two girls finally packed up their things to head to their respective homes.

"Sammy's birthday is this weekend. You coming out?" Frankie asked as she returned to the table after getting one more coffee before the machines were turned off.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Frankie, but I came out a long time ago." Holly joked as she finished zipping up her bag.

Frankie choked as she took a sip of the cup in her hand, not expecting the comment. She rolled her eyes, "Seriously."

Holly flashed a wide grin clearly amused by her own humor, "Is it another bar crawl?"

"You know it."

"I'll probably pass. I'm pretty sure if I turn Lisa and Rachel down one more time they're going to disown me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Don't start, Frankie. Please," Holly pleaded. She could understand the animosity between Lisa and Frankie. And, honestly, she preferred it to the shameless flirting, but she had enough on her plate and really didn't need the stress of having all the people in her life hating on each other. She could feel the tension pulling at her shoulders just at the thought but the chiming of her phone gave her a much-needed distraction. A glance at the incoming text had a smile tugging at her lips in seconds.

Frankie noticed the way Holly's entire demeanor changed with the message. "Goldilocks sexting you?"

"Hmm?" Holly replied distractedly, she was focused on the text and not paying attention to what the other girl said. But when she looked up at the lewd grin on her friend's face, the words sank in and she felt her face heat up. "What? No!"

"Oh, she totally is." Frankie shoved her friend playfully. "I see that blush, Stewart. You aren't fooling anyone."

"No one is sexting anyone."

"That's a shame. What's the point of a girlfriend if you aren't sending dirty messages all day?"

"Note to self: never touch Frankie's phone."

"Don't hate."

"I guess I don't have to worry about it right now, since you still aren't talking to Chloe."

Frankie's eyes narrowed, "That was a low blow, Stewart."

Holly had another comment on the tip of her tongue that she was ready to make and that would usually make Frankie or Gail proud if it wasn't directed at them but she refrained, not wanting to incur Frankie's wrath or end the night on a sour note. "Seriously though, how long are you going to avoid her this time?"

Frankie sighed. "Graduation's only a few months away."

"So you'd rather be miserable those last few months rather than make amends and actually enjoy yourself?"

"I swear, if you even think of saying the word happy I'm leaving right now."

"Empty threat, we're leaving now anyway," Holly pointed out.

"Well, I'll leave faster." Frankie stubbornly stomped her foot for added emphasis.

"No you won't, you enjoy my company too much."

"I would enjoy it more on Friday."

"You just want someone to take over babysitting duties."

"I still can't believe I drew the damn short straw." Frankie had been successfully avoiding DD duties all year; it had been bound to catch up to her. It sucked but someone had to do it. They wouldn't actually be driving that night, instead taking cabs, but it would be Frankie's job to make sure the group actually managed to get to where they were going and no one got arrested. Basically she was in charge of the bail money and herding cats.

"Sucks to be you."

"Clearly. Well, when you get bored with BitchTits you can always join us. Spend some time with your favorite person...and your girlfriend." She purposefully called Gail Holly's girlfriend again just to gauge her friend's reaction. So far she had seemed to simply ignore it rather than deny the title.

"You're right, I do love spending time with Sammy." Holly teased.

"Fine, I see how it is. You can be his wingwoman then and save me the hassle."

"Don't most of the girls go home with you instead of him anyway?"

Frankie shrugged nonchalantly but didn't hide her smug grin, "I let him try his luck with the straight ones...sometimes."

Holly snorted, "How nice of you." Her sarcasm was evident.

"I try." Frankie laughed at the eyeroll she got from her friend. "Seriously though, what more could you want on a Friday night than a hot blonde and an even hotter brunette by your side."

"God, you make everything sound dirty." But Holly was used to Frankie's humor. Actually, she was more concerned about the blonde part of that equation. Her hands reached up to adjust her glasses. "I don't know that Gail would want me there." Gail hadn't mentioned the party, but she also probably hadn't been thinking about it considering the other things on her mind. Still, Holly hadn't hung out with the others since that night of the party when her and Gail first got together. She didn't want to make things weird.

"Why the hell not?" As much as Frankie empathized with Gail most of the time, she was also on Holly's side and knew that things were a rollercoaster for the two.

"Does anyone else know that we're seeing each other?" Holly wasn't sure how much Gail talked to the rest of the group about anything, let alone them and she didn't want Gail to get uncomfortable by having Holly around when she was hanging out with her friends.

Frankie shrugged, not really sure what the problem was. "No clue."

"Exactly. She might not want everyone knowing or suspecting." Holly logically explained. And she was okay with it, for the most part, really not wanting to pressure the skittish blonde and undo their progress.

"Yeah, but I'm the one inviting you, not Goldilocks."

Holly smiled softly at the obvious affection from her friend. She decided to shift the focus though, not wanting to risk Frankie taking matters into her own hands. "I know and I love spending time with you too, but like I said I'm pretty sure my roommates are feeling neglected."

"Yeah, well, I'm better than them anyway," Frankie cockily replied.

Holly chuckled and threw an arm around Frankie's shoulder as they headed out of the shop. "Of course you are."

* * *

Gail had resisted the urge to text Holly for most of the day. By the time Chloe and her had made their way back to their own beds, the sun had been nearly up and she only had a few hours of sleep before an entire day of classes and a shift at the bar.

She had gotten the brunette's response that morning to the one she had sent after she got to the boys' house. But Lisa's stupid words were still piercing her consciousness every time she was tempted to pick up her phone to talk to Holly. Holly hadn't seemed upset about Gail leaving, but that may have just been because she was practically a saint when it came to dealing with the blonde. But how long could it really last before Holly got tired of picking up the pieces every time Gail fell apart? So she resisted. She focused on her classes and got swept up in the rush at work, but the phone continued to weigh heavily in her pocket.

It wasn't until a guy at the bar butchered a sciencey pickup line on her that she broke and sent a message to the brunette. Holly of course eviscerated the guy's logic and proceeded to share various ones that were still awful but at least made sense...to nerds. The texts made her shift go faster and when she got home she collapsed on the couch in the living room with a plate of Chloe's leftovers and caught the end of a movie the other freshmen girls were watching. It was some cheesy rom-com that the blonde didn't pay much mind to. She was more focused on her phone, and kept getting kicked by Traci every time her phone went off and interrupted the movie. But she didn't put the device down as she got swept up in her conversation with the med student as it shifted to talking about their favorite movies and tearing apart the parts of the film Gail was supposed to be watching.

"Alright, who's so important that you had to ruin the end of the movie for us?" Traci asked as she tried to catch a glimpse of the blonde's phone when the movie finally ended.

But Gail kept it out of reach, "None of your business, Nash."

"Oh come on, Gail, spill. Who have you been talking to?" Andy asked from the safety of her seat across the room.

"I do talk to people outside of this circle of losers." Gail's attention was back on the phone after it buzzed again and she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. It was difficult though when Holly was going off on a rant about the trope of smart girls being portrayed as hopeless until the popular guy takes notice of her hot body. God, the girl was such a nerd and Gail was completely enthralled by her.

"You love us," Chloe sang as she made her way to the kitchen. She purposefully passed by her roommate and tried to make a grab for the phone too, but for once Gail was quicker.

"Okay the next person who tries to grab my phone is getting beaten to death with her own arm. And it won't be attached to her body." Gail glowered at each of the girls who held up their hands in defeat.

"So how'd your date go on Saturday, Chloe?" Andy asked, moving the focus away from the ferocious blonde.

"Pretty good, I guess." Chloe returned to the living room and plopped down next to Andy.

"You guess?" Traci probed, but she was distracted when Gail stretched her legs across the couch and invaded her space. "Do you mind, the grown-ups are talking?" Gail wiggled her feet and grinned at her causing Traci to roll her eyes before shifting so that the other girl could have better access to her lap. Once they both settled they turned their attention back to Chloe who was more focused on the mug in her hand than the inquisitive faces of her housemates.

"Well, we all went to see a movie then grabbed dinner and drinks at some bar that was close to the dorms. It was fun and Dov pulled out his trivia cards and I totally kicked his ass at it, which Ami seemed to like. And she's smart and pretty and she actually answers questions when you ask them and told me all about her life at home and her major and clubs and stuff that she's involved in," Chloe caught herself when she realized that her story was starting to sound more like a rant as she listed off the things that were different about her date and the senior that had previously been occupying her time. She cleared her throat. "Then Dov and I walked Sue and Ami back to their dorm, and when Dov went up with Sue, Ami gave me a kiss goodnight then I came back."

"Just a kiss?" Gail asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Chloe answered hesitantly.

Gail wasted no time calling out the redhead on her bullshit. "Dude you didn't come back to the room until the sun was up."

"Oh. I thought you were sleeping." Chloe mumbled, her cheeks flashing almost as red as her hair.

"Well, it would be easier to sleep if my roommate wasn't like a bull in a china shop at night."

Chloe's mouth dropped open in outrage, "I was silent as a church mouse."

"Listen Ratatouille, you're about as quiet as King Kong on the fucking tower." Gail glared as her roommate stuck out her tongue at her.

Traci decided to intervene in the roommates' squabble, "So where were you, Chloe?"

"Oh...ummm...you know...just like hanging out..." Chloe stumbled over her answer causing the other girls to start circling her like sharks with blood in the water.

"Alone?" Andy asked.

"No, not really."

"So who were you with?" Traci carried on.

"Ummm...people..."

"Like?" Andy nudged the smaller girl beside her.

"Frankie." Chloe mumbled as she curled up on the couch, hugging the pillow in her arms closer to her chest and muffling her words.

"Wait! I thought you two weren't speaking?" Traci took control of the interrogation.

The redhead sighed, "We're not. I just helped her up to bed when she was super wasted."

"And didn't come back down for most of the night?"

"I might've fallen asleep while I was up there."

"Right, sleep, is that what we're calling it these days?" Traci teased and blocked the pillow that Chloe flung at her in retaliation.

"Wait, are you and Frankie like a thing?" Andy asked, confusion written all over her face.

"God, you're oblivious, McNally. Where the hell have you been?" Gail had remained mostly quiet while the others nagged Chloe, but she couldn't resist the urge to mock Andy.

Andy made a face and turned the tables on the blonde, "Well, what about you Gail? You seeing anyone?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, McNally, I'm just not interested in you."

Andy ignored the comment, as the other two girls laughed. "You should really get back out there. It's been a while since you were in a relationship."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about people stealing your significant other when you're not in a relationship." Gail's tone more biting than before causing Andy to visibly gulp.

Traci patted Gail's leg soothingly. "It's really not that bad, Gail. Especially not with the right person."

Gail was still glaring at Andy as Traci spoke but when she turned her gaze to the girl beside her, she noticed the knowing look. Gail hadn't officially told anyone in the group that she was seeing Holly (except Frankie who didn't count). When they asked anything about her, she would ignore the questions. But like Chloe, Traci just assumed that Gail was with Holly or seeing Holly until proven otherwise. So Traci's comment seemed to implicate Holly.

Or maybe Gail was projecting because when Traci said "the right person" her mind immediately jumped to the med student; the girl with the crooked smile and the warm eyes, whose touch was both comforting and exhilarating; the woman who had not only caught her attention but kept it; the person who had looked for her when she needed to be found; the one who kept accepting all the damaged and broken pieces she showed her.

Andy's optimistic voice broke Gail from her thoughts. "Yeah, you could try meeting more people. You might find someone worth the trouble."

"I don't really like people so..." Gail waved her hands around as if to wipe away the idea all together. She decided she was done with the conversation. "That reminds me that I have about a million better things I can be doing than having my ears bleed from this girl talk."

"You're so dramatic." Traci chastised as her lap was freed from pale legs when Gail stood up.

"Still going to bed." The blonde declared as she stretched sore muscles.

"We all should," Traci suggested and the other girls murmured in agreement as they also got up to stretch and tidy up the living room before heading to bed.

"Diaz is driving tomorrow, right?" Gail asked as they reached the landing on the second floor.

"Yep." Both Traci and Chloe confirmed before the girls bid each other goodnight. Gail's was less verbal and more a wave over her shoulder. She went into her room and changed before slipping into bed.

"Why don't you just tell them you're seeing Holly?" Chloe asked as she snapped off the light before climbing into her own bed.

"Why don't you just tell them you're having sex with Frankie?" Gail countered.

"I'm not" Chloe immediately protested before adding a quieter "anymore."

"But you didn't tell anyone, even when you were."

"It was different." As far as Chloe could tell her roommate didn't have the same issues she did. She had someone who wanted to be with her, who was willing to let it show in front of others. She had someone who wanted to start something more. All Chloe had was a senior with one foot constantly out the door, who kept everything secretive, and who had an awful reputation when it came to relationships. She briefly wondered if Holly felt the same way she did most of the time.

Gail scoffed, "No it wasn't. You didn't want people in your business so you didn't let them know."

Chloe didn't appreciate the way her roommate made it sound like she had been the one hiding things. Because she didn't do things like that. No, Chloe was supposed to be an open book that always told people more than she should. Okay, so maybe she wasn't running around telling people about her and Frankie, but that was to protect the senior's privacy and not because she was ashamed or anything. And maybe when people directly asked her about Frankie, she would downplay what they had, but really what was she supposed to say?

"It was complicated." But Chloe didn't sound as sure anymore.

"It was simple."

"No."

"Yes. You wanted to have your fun with Anderson without having people talk shit about you."

"That's not true!" Chloe hoped that wasn't true.

"Sure." Gail's tone was saturated with disbelief.

"It's not!" She hadn't been just using Frankie, had she? But if Gail was saying it, then was that how it came across? The blonde could be cruel, but she was painfully honest.

Gail yawned, bored of the conversation and exhausted from the day, and turned over in her bed, "Whatever, Princess. Go to sleep."

But Chloe wasn't ready to let it go, so she ignored her and volleyed the conversation back into Gail's field. "So you're worried about people talking shit about you and Holly?"

"I'm sleeping." Gail claimed in hopes of ending the assault on her ears.

Chloe continued on as if the blonde hadn't said a word. "Because they aren't going to. Everyone loves Holly."

Of course everyone loved Holly. What wasn't there to love? She was gorgeous, intelligent, sassy, but she was still incredibly modest. Most importantly, Gail found her actually interesting unlike the majority of people she met. Holly was a fucking catch, yet she wasted her time with a mess like Gail. Her insecurities started to rise again, "You really never know when to shut up."

"Are you in a hurry to get to sleep so you can dream about Holly?" Now, Chloe really was just trying to get under her roommate's skin.

"Don't make me shoot you." A pale hand started to reach for the toy gun that rested beside her bed for moments like this.

The redhead chuckled, but gave in when she saw the movement. "Goodnight, Grumpy."

Gail basically growled in response as she turned over to face away from her roommate. There were too many thoughts swirling in her head from the conversations that day. Too many what ifs and how comes and maybes. She tried to shut off her brain in favor of some much needed sleep. But she couldn't. There was an overwhelming amount of words and ideas and...blech...feelings.

That night as Gail tossed and turned, she could hear her roommate doing the same. Chloe was normally a heavy sleeper and she rarely had trouble falling asleep once her head hit the pillow. Gail was almost tempted to ask what was keeping her up but she didn't want to embark in another conversation. Not when the other one already had her mind whirling.

It was a restless night for both girls.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Gail growled as she ended the unanswered call on her phone after it reached Chris's voicemail again. It was morning, she was tired and cold, and she was stuck outside the guys' house with Traci and Chloe trying to get a hold of the person who was supposed to be their ride.

"I have no idea. He knew that he was supposed to drive us today." Traci pulled off one of her gloves so she could try calling him next. Their texts weren't being answered either.

"Yeah, I even reminded him yesterday," Chloe added as she did a little dance in place to fight the cold air. She yawned widely into her gloves.

"So what the fuck is going on with him?" The blonde wondered aloud. Chris had always been the most reliable one in the group. He would never just leave the girls stranded like this; plenty of the other guys would, but not the tall boy who was more puppy than man.

"I don't know but that's the fifth call that's gone unanswered." Traci said as she left another voicemail. "Maybe he doesn't have his phone on him. He probably went over to some girl's house and forgot to pick us up today."

"But it's Chris. He doesn't forget his promises," Chloe argued.

"Well wherever he is, he's not here, and we still have to get to campus." Gail pointed out as she checked the time and realized that if they didn't find a ride soon they would be late for class. "Where's your car, Nash?"

"I lent it to Andy. She had a super early practice today and didn't want to bum a ride from her teammates."

"Great."

"Well, she asked last week and Chris said he'd drive me."

She turned her attention to her roommate, "Price?"

"Mine's still in the garage. I haven't been able to move it for weeks." Frankie had promised to fix it, but as far as Chloe knew she hadn't even gotten the part yet and she wasn't about to remind her.

"Ok, what about the boys?" Gail asked, going down the line of options.

"Dov stayed at Sue's last night and Nick and Duncan already left," Chloe explained.

"The seniors?"

"Sam and Jerry went to the gym before class," Traci answered.

Their prospects were not looking good, but Gail really didn't want to have to walk to campus in the cold and they didn't exactly have the time for it either. "Fuck, okay, what about the girls?"

Traci looked back at their own driveway. "Frankie's car is still here. She could probably drive us."

"No." Chloe quickly protested against getting Frankie involved.

"Chloe, we're going to be late if we don't ask," Traci calmly explained.

"Can't we just borrow one of the guys' cars?" Chloe looked back and forth between the two girls. "What about Jerry's? I'm sure he'd be okay with Traci driving it."

Gail rolled her eyes, "Only Chris leaves his keys lying around, everyone else hides theirs." Otherwise, she would probably be willing to commit grand theft auto if it meant not being stuck in the cold.

"Yeah, and Jerry might love me, but he doesn't love me that much." Traci may have had most of Jerry's affection but that car was still worth more than their relationship.

"I'm calling Chris again," Chloe muttered as she tapped the icon on her phone, silently praying that this time he picked up.

But Gail was growing impatient, "Look Princess, you can come with us or walk, but I'm catching Anderson before she leaves too."

Speak of the devil, they glanced across the lawn and caught sight of Frankie and Juliet bickering on the way to Frankie's car.

"Why do you always have to take so long getting ready?" Juliet complained, walking ahead of her friend after locking up behind them. It was the same argument they had been having for four years now.

"Because it bothers you," Frankie replied easily as she took a sip from the thermos in her hand, twirling her keys in the other.

"God it's cold out here."

"It's a tit bit nipply." Frankie joked, causing Juliet to laugh on their way to the car.

"Hey Frankie, can we catch a ride with you? Chris bailed on us." Traci called out, grabbing the older girl's attention as the small group made their way over.

"If you must," the driver sighed as she unlocked her car. She looked over to where Traci had been and she saw that Chloe was part of the group. It made her stop in her tracks even with the driver's side door open.

"Backseat kiddos," Juliet informed them before Gail could call shotgun when the younger girls walked over.

She headed to her spot in the front, while Traci and Gail clambered into the back quickly, arguing about who would have to sit in the middle.

Chloe remained outside of the car, her eyes fixed on Frankie who stared back intently but didn't say a word. She shifted awkwardly before deciding that the tension wasn't worth it. "I'll walk," she stubbornly announced and turned in the direction of campus.

Frankie was hurt that the freshman would rather walk than accept a ride from her, even with the others around. She glanced across the hood of her car to Juliet, who had been watching the entire scene. Juliet jerked her head in the direction of the retreating freshman. "Do something," she mouthed to the other senior before climbing into the car herself.

"Hey!" Frankie called out and Chloe stopped but didn't turn around. Frankie glanced back at the car and could see the other girls watching her, as she walked over anyway. "You're going to freeze to death walking there. C'mon just get in the car"

"No." Chloe crossed her arms defiantly. "I'd rather be alone."

Frankie sighed and brushed her hair back, "Fine, but you don't have to walk. Your car's working. It's still in the garage, but you can pull it out when I move mine."

"Oh." Chloe felt some of her fight slip away, "Why didn't you tell me you fixed it?"

Frankie shrugged, but didn't break eye contact with the younger girl. They both knew that they had been avoiding each other with the exception of Saturday night when Frankie had been way too intoxicated to restrain herself. It's kind of hard to tell someone something when they won't even acknowledge your existence. But Frankie couldn't-or rather wouldn't-be the one to say those words aloud.

"Right, well, thanks." Chloe awkwardly shuffled in place, shifting her weight back-and-forth between her feet as she struggled with not saying anything more.

Frankie nodded before silently heading back to her own car. She turned back to give Chloe one more look that the redhead couldn't decipher before the girls in the car were shouting for Frankie to get in and drive them.

"Yeah, yeah." The senior muttered as she started up the engine. She waited and watched Chloe walk over to the garage to retrieve her own car.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Traci urged from the backseat.

Juliet groaned. She looked over to the driver pleadingly, "Frankie, she's not serious. We have plenty of time."

"No, Jules, you heard Nash. We don't want to be late." Frankie chuckled before peeling her car out of the driveway.

"You just had to say it." Juliet grumbled as she grabbed a hold of the 'oh-shit'-handles near her and braced herself. The two girls in the back exchanged a look as the momentum of the car threw them back.

But they made it to campus in record time.

(And only one of the girls couldn't hold onto her breakfast.)

* * *

By the time classes ended and it was time to head to the clinic Gail was in a mood. After barely sleeping for a second night in a row, being stood up by Chris, almost killed by Frankie, and sitting through an entire day of classes for a major she didn't want that were meant to prepare her for a career she didn't pick she was a whirlwind of frustration. In fact, the entire world felt like a hurricane swirling around her and she was only one wrong step from getting blown to bits.

But then there was the familiar car parked in front of her. She could see the driver waiting patiently behind the wheel and suddenly things felt calmer. Holly. She was the calm of the storm and seeing the brunette was enough to make things settle inside of Gail. Her stomping ended as her steps became lighter the closer she got to the vehicle. And when she was greeted by a wide smile, she couldn't help smiling back.

Until she felt something poking into her back.

"Why is there a lunchbox on my seat?" Gail asked as she picked up the red bag from the passenger seat.

Holly amusedly looked over and retrieved the item, "It's not a lunchbox. It's a forensic kit."

Gail snatched the bag back to examine it further. "No, this is definitely a lunchbox," she decided. It was shaped like a lunchbox, it was made of the same material as a lunchbox, it was large enough to hold food, therefore it was a lunchbox.

"No, it's definitely not." Holly could barely restrain the laugh from escaping in her voice as she took the item in question and placed it behind Gail's seat so the blonde couldn't keep playing with it.

"It's okay Nerd, I expected you to have one of the metal ones with Wonder Woman on it." Gail teased as she settled into the seat more comfortably, stowing her own bag away, and putting on her seatbelt.

"The fact that you name drop Wonder Woman like that really doesn't help your argument that I'm the nerd." As Gail opened her mouth to argue, Holly quickly interjected, "I know, I know Superheroes are cool."

"So where is your Wonder Woman lunchbox?"

"Probably at my parents' house." Holly replied somewhat seriously, she had definitely had a Wonder Woman lunchbox, but where it was now was anyone's guess.

"I knew it! Is that why you're stuck lugging this boring one around?"

"It's a forensic kit. It doesn't contain any food."

"Do you want to grab dinner after we're done?" Gail swiftly segued the conversation.

The brunette agreed readily, "Absolutely."

"Alright, we'll make sure we order enough that you can have some for your lunchbox tomorrow."

Holly shook her head, laughing as she drove the two of them to the clinic. They continued to argue about the bag the entire trip and nothing Holly said could convince Gail that the bag was actually a forensic kit. Even after an itemized description of the entire contents.

Once they were at the clinic they were split for the majority of the shift, as the two girls found themselves working on different patients. Much to Holly's annoyance, she was forced to work with Dr. Santana. It had put a considerable damper on her mood but when she finished with her last patient of the day and stepped out to find the gorgeous blonde waiting for her by the exit, she couldn't help but smile.

Gail was casually leaning against the wall besides the door of the clinic. She had finished with her patients fifteen minutes ago and Eva had sent her away for being a distraction to the nurse when she was impatiently waiting next to the nurses' station. She looked up from the game she was playing on her phone, to find a smiling Holly and she couldn't help returning it. "Ready to go, Lunchbox?"

"Lunchbox, really?"

"Yep."

"I hate you." Holly claimed as she passed the blonde and headed out the door towards her car.

"No you don't." Gail replied confidently as she followed Holly out, continuing the banter.

"Yes I do." Holly reached the driver's side door, but wasn't able to open it as a pale hand reached around her to close it.

Gail boxed Holly in when she turned to face her, pressing the brunette's back into her car door. "You like me."

"I really don't," Holly stubbornly replied, folding her arms across her chest for added emphasis but there was a playful glint in her eyes.

The blonde leaned in closer, their bodies not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat of one another despite the frigid air. She dropped her voice seductively lower. "I think you do. In fact, I think you want to kiss me."

Holly bit her own lip as her eyes dropped to Gail's. It was true, she did want to kiss the other girl, but she also didn't want the blonde to think she had won. "Well, I don't anymore."

But Gail saw the look and knew she had the med student right where she wanted her. She closed the gap between them, pressing her body fully against Holly's but not letting their lips touch. "No?"

Holly gulped, her mouth suddenly dry, but she stood her ground, "Nope."

Gail gently brushed her lips along the brunette's jaw line until she ghosted them along Holly's lips, "You suuuure?" Drawing out the last word in her teasing tone.

"Ye-ah." Holly's voice cracked on the single syllable.

Gail pulled back without a proper kiss. She rested her hands on Holly's hips and smirked, "That's a shame, because I was going to treat you to dinner tonight, but I guess now you're on your own since you don't like me."

"Oh yeah, and where exactly are you going to go? I'm your ride." Holly reminded the other girl. Her heart was thudding in her chest from the close proximity but she was glad that she was able to form coherent words. She was even more pleased by the adorable pout her words had garnered. She chuckled lightly, "I meant, oh no! Please don't leave me all alone for dinner." Holly's voice was overly dramatic, but it did its job.

"I'm sorry, Lunchbox, you should've thought of that before." Gail went to pull away completely but Holly caught her by her jacket and pulled her closer.

"Let me make it up to you," Holly husked against Gail's lips.

"I don't know that you can." Gail whispered back, her eyes closing of their own accord in anticipation.

"Challenge accepted." Holly dipped her head to catch Gail's lips when a car horn blared on the main street breaking their little bubble when both girls jumped. A glance around reminded them that they were outside a children's health clinic.

"To be continued," Gail declared but couldn't resist leaning forward for a quick, chaste kiss before heading to the passenger side of the car.

Holly took a minute to lean against the door to get her heart rate back under control. It was working until her own car horn sounded, startling her again. She could hear Gail's muffled cackle, "Come on, Nerd, food's awaiting."

The med student shook her head and climbed into the driver's seat to take them wherever the blonde wanted to eat. After a little debate they ended up grabbing tacos before heading back to Holly's to "study".

"You're supposed to be doing your work." Holly chastised the blonde sitting on her bed. The med student was at her desk while Gail had sprawled out across her mattress with textbooks she was ignoring. They had already been working for a couple of hours but Holly had sensed the blonde staring at her for at least twenty minutes.

"I can't. I'm distracted."

"By what?"

"By you?"

Holly lifted her glasses from the bridge of her nose to the top of her head, pushing her hair back as she peered over at the other girl. "I'm not doing anything."

"Uh-huh, you're seducing me."

"How could I possibly be seducing you?" When they had gotten back to Holly's apartment, the med student had quickly changed out of her business attire and into a pair of well-worn sweats and a t-shirt to study in. So the brunette didn't believe for a second that she had done anything to warrant the other girl's attention.

"Are you kidding me? A tight, little t-shirt, sweats that barely cling to your hips, the way you keep brushing your hair back and biting your lip. You're like a porno over there." Gail was only partially teasing. Holly really did look gorgeous, but she knew the brunette wasn't doing any of it on-purpose. Still, it was all true. The shirt clung tightly to Holly's chest, highlighting the curve of her breasts, there was a sliver of skin between the end of the shirt and the top of her pants whenever she moved that had been teasing Gail all night, her hair was mussed from the constant run of her hands through it and her lip was pinker from the gnawing. But what was making it so fucking attractive was that Holly was just naturally that much of a turn-on.

Holly had been concentrating on her studies, not trying to seduce Gail. So she didn't really believe the blonde. None of her ex-girlfriends had ever been interested in Holly when she was focused on her work. In fact, they had often told her that she needed to be less serious, less stuffy. And they certainly didn't look at her the way Gail was now. Undeniably stunning Gail, who knew how good she looked and how to use her looks to her advantage but who was acting like Holly was the one being a temptress. There was little more that she could do than make a sound of incredulity.

"You were right." Gail shifted to a tangent.

"I usually am." Holly replied confidently, she was getting used to the sharp turns in conversation. "But what about this time?"

The blonde sashayed over to the chair Holly was sitting on. She lowered her glasses from the top of her head to their rightful place on her nose, before gently cupping Holly's face with both hands. "The nerdy girl doesn't need a make-over."

Holly's heart started rattling her ribs at the way Gail was looking at her and at her words. There was a mix of desire and adoration in the blue eyes that seemed to be trying to pierce her soul and, damn, were they succeeding. How could this stunning creature want her nearly as much as she wanted the blonde?

Gail started to lean in, her eyes focused intently on Holly's plump lips. "Can I kiss you?"

The words were barely uttered before Holly was pushing up towards Gail and connecting their lips. The kiss started out soft and gentle, even if a little eager; their lips moving together effortlessly in a slow dance. But soon Gail's hands were sliding back into Holly's thick mane of midnight waves, tangling there and shifting the angle of their faces as her tongue was granted entrance in Holly's mouth eliciting a muffled moan from the still seated brunette. Holly's hands moved from the safe space on Gail's sides down to her hips to pull the petite body closer to her, not satisfied even after Gail had climbed onto her lap, and was straddling her in the chair. Her hands slid back up, this time under the other girl's shirt to feel the smooth expanse of Gail's back as she continued to pull her closer, erasing every millimeter of space between them.

Gail tried to hold back, to just focus on the kissing, but she could feel Holly's hands tracing along her body. At first it was a safe path up her sides, but then down to her hips to pull her closer, before going up her back then back down her sides. They moved around to the front, up along her stomach, over her ribs, and hovered just along the bottom edge of her bra. They were teasing movements but they were making it even harder to breathe than the kisses. Then they were cupping her over her bra, and when a thumb brushed over her nipple her breath stuttered and her hips started to grind down of their own accord. It was her own loud moan that finally snapped her out of the moment.

"Fuck, Holly...wait...wait just a second," Gail gasped.

Holly immediately pulled back, pupils blown wide, and hair a mess from where pale hands had tousled it. Concern immediately flooded the features where previously desire had been. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I thought we were supposed to take things slow. This doesn't feel very slow." Gail was still trying to catch her breath and she could see through the clinging t-shirt the way Holly was doing the same. It took her longer than was appropriate to bring her gaze back up to meet Holly's eyes.

Holly's lips pulled up into a crooked grin that made Gail want to melt right on the spot. Her eyes were playful but hooded. Her hands started to trace lightly along her skin in an agonizingly slow pattern. When she spoke, her voice was huskier than before, "We can go slowly."

Gail had to break eye contact or she would lose all of her resolve. Her head dropped to Holly's shoulder as she let out an almost painful groan. This much self-control was killing her. "I don't think that's what you meant originally."

"It's what I mean now." Holly stopped what she was doing to force Gail's chin up so she could look at her seriously, "Do you want to stop?"

"No, not really. But..."

"I don't want to either." She assured the blonde before moving her lips to just below her ear, she pressed a gentle kiss there. Then she moved her lips slowly down the column of Gail's neck, her kisses getting harder the lower they went, and when she finally reached the base her teeth took hold of pale skin earning a low hiss followed by an appreciative moan when her tongue set out to sooth the agitated mark. Her hands, which had settled on the blonde's hips, began to play with the bottom of the girl's shirt but waited for the okay to remove it.

This time when Gail pulled back it was to pull off her own shirt with Holly's help. She felt more than a little smug at the way Holly's eyes traced over her torso hungrily before they came together again in an even more heated kiss. They were supposed to be going slow so it only made sense that Gail's hips started another slow grind that synced with the movement of their mouths.

Holly couldn't take it, she knew she had started the suggestion of taking things slow but she wanted more. She grabbed a firm hold of the upper part of Gail's thighs before attempting to stand up. It wasn't nearly as graceful as she had hoped, especially not when Gail reconnected them in a kiss that made her go weak in the knees. She was barely able to stumble to her bed to deposit the blonde vixen that was wrapped tightly around her body.

Dropping to the bed finally broke the two girls apart for a moment but it lasted too long for either of their liking and both moved quickly to close the gap between them, resulting in a crack of their foreheads into one another. Both girls fell backwards holding their respective heads, slightly dazed both from the injury and the previous lack of oxygen. They looked at one another and broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Ouch, Nerd, you have a hard head." Gail teased, rubbing the spot where her skull had made contact with Holly's.

Holly's actions mirrored the blonde's. "Look who's talking. I guess that's what we get for speeding up."

"Hmmm...you're right. Probably should slow down a bit." Gail sat up near the head of the bed. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra before slowly removing each strap from her shoulders. It was at an excruciating pace that she finally tossed the garment to the floor.

Any laughter died on Holly's lips as she took in the sight of perky, pale breasts. Her mouth was suddenly dry again, she licked her lips and tried to speak, hoping to say something witty but words were failing her. She lunged forward, wanting nothing more than to reconnect her mouth to Gail's but a hand held her back.

"Uh, uh. You get to see nips. I get to see nips."

"Fair's fair." Holly removed both her shirt and bra in one fluid motion that was much faster than Gail's teasing moves. She forgot all about going slow as she moved forward to connect their lips in a bruising kiss that pushed Gail back down into the mattress. Holly enjoyed being able to take control and settled on top of the blonde. Her thigh came up between Gail's legs connecting with her core and earning another delightful moan. She'd be lying if she said that the move was accidental.

Gail tried to restrain herself but grinding away at the firm muscle between her legs was really all she could think about. She was building up some delicious friction, every move intentional between the two. She could feel Holly's hand moving its way to the button on her pants. It all felt really fucking good. So good that they didn't hear the footsteps padding down the hallway or the bedroom door opening until it was too late.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." Lisa complained loudly as she intruded on her roommate and the half-naked blonde on her bed.

It put the kibosh on the amorous mood in the room quickly. Holly pulled away to grab the clothes that had been tossed on the ground.

Gail unabashedly sat up and glared at the brunette in the doorway, unashamed of her topless state. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I thought you were just studying," Lisa directed the rebuke at Holly who had managed to get her shirt back on and stood between the two girls.

"Study break, which isn't over yet. So if you'll excuse us." Holly moved forward, ready to physically throw the other med student out of her room, if need be.

"Seriously? You said you were spending the night studying. That you needed to focus, which is why you couldn't study with the rest of us. But clearly there are distractions you find more important than becoming a doctor." Lisa turned her glare to the young blonde occupying her friend's bed.

Holly's own glare intensified and her lips flattened into a grim line, a telltale sign of her anger.

Realizing that her presence was only going to make things worse for Holly, Gail spoke up. "I should go." She moved to the edge of the mattress and looked around the room in search of her discarded clothing.

Holly glanced back at Gail with pleading eyes, her voice warm and inviting, "You should stay." She turned back to the brunette, her gaze and voice both hardening "Lisa should go."

"I live here." Lisa stubbornly stood her ground.

"Not in this room, you don't. Go away." Holly rarely lost her temper but her annoyance was evident. Lisa huffed before finally exiting the room, purposefully leaving the door open on her way out.

Holly walked over to close it and when she turned around she was disappointed to find that Gail had managed to locate her clothes.

"You really need to learn how to lock the door." Gail informed the brunette, she managed to get her bra back on.

"I wasn't expecting to put on a show for my roommates. I'm sorry about that." But Holly was even more sorry that all her hard work was being undone as Gail started putting layers back on. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to be thinking about Lisa, she would be figuring out various ways to dismember her for the cliterference.

Gail pulled her shirt over her head. "It's fine. I really should go, it's getting late."

Reality had set in again and not only was Gail aware that she was being a distraction, she had instigated things between them and ruined their agreement of taking things slowly this time. It wasn't that Gail didn't trust Holly, she just didn't trust herself and wanted to make sure she didn't get in over her head this time and panic. She didn't think the brunette would stick around for another verbal beating if Gail freaked herself out.

"You're more than welcomed to stay." Holly assured the blonde, disappointment settling low in her body.

Gail pulled on her leather jacket and stepped into her boots. "It's okay, slow remember?"

"At least let me drive you home." Holly didn't really want their time to end and she definitely didn't want to deal with her roommates whom she was sure would be in the living room gossiping about them.

"Nah, I think the cold will do me some good." Or at least the parts of her that she was trying to ignore in order to leave and not pick up where they left off in the bed. "But you can walk me out." She suggested.

Holly agreed and grabbed a sweatshirt to throw over her top, having forgone her own bra in her quick attempt to redress under Lisa's watchful eye. The two girls walked quickly past the two med students who were indeed in the other room and were staring at them as they passed. When they were downstairs they hovered in the lobby of the building, not ready to say good-bye or actually step out into the winter weather.

The brunette reached forward and played with Gail's leather jacket. It was a bit of a habit of hers but it was undeniable how sexy the blonde looked in it. "What are you up to tomorrow? Want to come over to study before your shift?"

Gail shook her head, "Can't. I have to work on a project for one of my language classes with a partner."

Holly tried to ignore the disappointment in order to keep things light, "Are you going to play nice?"

"I always play nice."

"Mmhmm."

"You wound me, Lunchbox." Gail dramatically clutched at her heart.

Holly groaned at the nickname. "How long is that going to last?"

"Til I think of a better one, but I don't know, it's a pretty good name."

"It's certainly creative." Holly pulled Gail closer, "Can I see you this weekend?"

"Sammy's birthday party is Friday so Nash and I have to work doubles and close the rest of the weekend to get the night off. Plus work the early shift that day."

"Charlie is an asshole."

"Tell me about it." Gail readily agreed. Her boss wasn't that bad but he was putting quite the hindrance on her dating life at the moment. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Hanging out with Rachel and Lisa. Girl's night." She kind of hoped Gail would ask her to blow them off and join her instead the same way Frankie had the night before.

"Oh." Gail wanted to ask her to dump her friends and come out with her and her gang of losers instead but if the display before was any indication it would not go over well for Holly's living situation. Plus, it would mean having to share Holly with the others and Gail wasn't sure it was something she was willing to do yet. "Maybe we can do breakfast one of the days before you go to the lab."

"Sounds good."

"I should go."

"Text me when you get home."

"Of course." Gail slipped out the front door but couldn't leave without pulling Holly in for a lingering kiss. "Good night, Nerd."

Holly was still slightly dazed from the liplock, but managed to get out, "Sweet dreams, Danger."

"I don't know how sweet they'll be or how dry." Gail called out as she made her way down the steps.

"You're a tease." Holly replied, but damn if the words didn't have the same effect as the kiss had had.

"You like it." Gail carried Holly's laugh with her the entire walk home.

The cold air wasn't really a match to the fire that was burning in her body from the intense "study" session they had had. When Gail finally made it home, she was relieved to find that her room was sans roommate. She sent her dutiful text to Holly before stripping and climbing into bed. She meant to go to sleep, really she did, but her body felt like a taut bow of pent up arousal, making it impossible. When she closed her eyes, she was bombarded with images from the night, making it only a matter of time before her hand started to scratch gently along the skin of her abdomen, wishing it was Holly's lips taking up the trail. And when her hand dipped lower in order to finish what Holly had started she imagined that it was Holly's fingers building her up. There was nothing slow about it and it didn't take long before Holly's name was tumbling from her lips as her orgasm crashed into her.

It wasn't nearly as satisfying as the night could have been, but it did provide enough relief that Gail was able to get some sleep. She still had a long week ahead of her.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! Don't shoot me, Earp!" Gail shouted as she ducked out of range of the shotgun that had been pointed at her head by her classmate.

Waverly Earp was a petite brunette with long, curly, light brown locks and was always dressed in clothes that failed to cover her midriff, even in the middle of winter. And despite the innocuous appearance, she apparently had an affinity for large guns.

"Oh, sorry Gail." Waverly apologized and lowered the weapon. "Didn't realize it was you. You really shouldn't be skulking around in all black."

"I wasn't skulking. I knocked on your damn door."

"You were totally skulking. You're a skulker."

"That's not even a word." Gail contended and the brunette shrugged, ending the argument. "Why in the hell are you answering the door with a gun? I thought you were all about smiles and waves."

"Usually I am. Haven't you heard about all the break-ins?"

"No."

"Yeah someone broke into a bunch of the houses around here lately. They haven't caught the person yet."

Waverly was Gail's partner in their Ancient Language class. She was a Sophomore, double majoring in Languages and History, a sister of Beta Beta Delta, and she worked as a server in the bar called Shorty's Saloon on the other side of town. It had an old-time Western feel to it, which Gail thought was pretty gimmicky but Waverly assured her it brought in good tips. The girl was friendly and personable similar to Chloe in a lot of ways but she also had a backbone, which Gail had quickly learned after making a crack about the Greeks buying their friends. It had earned the blonde's respect and they had been partnering up for class ever since. But the last thing she had expected was to face the barrel of a sawed off shotgun when she had arrived at the girl's house.

"Do you even have a license for that thing?"

"Yes, Officer, I do. Trust me, in Purgatory we learn to shoot guns before we learn to drive. I know how to handle it." Waverly replied confidently before she left to return her weapon to its locked case.

After the girl put her gun away, the two got to work on their assignment for class. While Gail hated group work with a passion, these assignments had to be done with a partner and Waverly had easily shown herself to be extremely smart and capable. Plus, she wasn't nearly as annoying as the rest of the sorority girls Gail had encountered. The two worked well together, though it may have had something to do with the fact that Gail apparently reminded Waverly of one of her older sisters. She still hadn't gotten an answer on whether or not that was a good thing, but the brunette continued to pair up with her on assignments so it couldn't be that bad.

A couple of hours later Gail's alarm went off, reminding her that she had to get to work.

"Next time you're coming over to my place before I get my head blown off."

"Ooo next time, it's almost like you enjoy spending time with me, Peck."

"Don't let it go to your head, Earp."

"Ego sum totaliter stupet balls." The brunette beamed a smile at her ornery partner. It was Latin for 'I'm totally amaze-balls'.

Gail rolled her eyes. "Well now you're just showing off." The blonde finished gathering her things and the other girl walked her out. "Hey, you working Friday night?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Birthday bar crawl for one of the boys."

"Oh my god, does the lone wolf actually have a pack?" Waverly teased, a bright smile adorning her lips.

"You're not nearly as cute as you think you are, Earp." Waverly just smiled wider, which only caused Gail to scowl deeper but she continued her previous train of thought anyway. "I wanna know that I have an in with one of the bartenders."

"The drinks at Shorty's are even cheaper than the ones at the Penny."

"Exactly, which means I don't want to have to wait in line."

"Are you going to do the same for me the next time we have a mixer at the Penny?" Waverly haggled.

"You, maybe, but the rest of the Greeks can suck it."

"They're not that bad."

"They're not that good either."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, I'll drop you off before my shift." Waverly offered and led the two of them out to her red Jeep.

The two girls continued arguing about the merits of the sorority during the car ride...in Greek.

* * *

By the time Thirsty Thursday came that week Gail was indescribably exhausted. She had just gotten back from classes, and after making a pitstop in the kitchen to grab a snack, she was on her way upstairs so she could collapse in her bed for a little while before work.

Unfortunately for her she bumped into McNally and her inherent awkwardness on her way to the stairs.

"Hey, Gail!" Andy sunnily greeted the blonde.

"McNally." Gail mumbled as she tried to move past the other girl on her way up but her path was blocked by her nemeses: optimism and cheer.

"You're coming tomorrow to Sammy's birthday crawl, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Aw, perk up there are going to be a lot of people there. Maybe you'll meet someone that will make it worth your while." Andy wiggled her eyebrows for added emphasis.

Gail narrowed her eyes as she measured the way too earnest Girl Guide face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Andy squirmed under the intensity of the glare, "Oh, nothing, nothing, just that there are going to be a lot of people, not like the usual gang, you know?"

"And why would I care?" Gail's indifference towards humanity was well known and entirely warranted.

"Well, my friend Nicole is coming."

"So..." Gail still had no idea why Andy was bothering her with talking about people she could care less about when all she wanted to do was lay down and close her eyes for a few minutes before having to go to work, where she would have to deal with more people talking to her about irrelevant things.

But Andy pressed on, "So do you know her?"

"Why would I know her?" Gail didn't even attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well she's in our major and has classes with Nick and the others, plus she's on my team. So a lot of people know her. Plus, she's...you know?"

"She's what?"

"Gay."

"So therefore I should know her?"

"Well, no, but I thought you might like to get to know her." Andy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, trying to drop the hint heavy-handedly.

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and Gail really didn't like the picture they painted. "Are you trying to set me up, McNally?"

"I'm just introducing to a friend of mine, who happens to like the ladies too." But Andy couldn't hide the excited grin that indicated that was exactly what she was doing. She was still working on her friendship with Gail and thought that playing matchmaker would help.

She was wrong.

Gail's icy demeanor reached an all-new level of arctic, "I'm not looking to be introduced to anyone."

"Why not? I thought you were single." Andy was honestly confused at the brushoff.

"Yeah, well I don't really like people." Unless that person was Holly. Gail liked Holly.

"Come on, she's really attractive."

Blue eyes rolled at the comment. Of course, that was the only requirement for hooking up with someone. Hell, it used to be for Gail, but lately it seemed her standards had changed, though Andy's clearly hadn't. "So you date her."

"Still straight." Andy said, pointing to herself for unnecessary clarity.

"Your loss." Gail finally pushed past the brunette and headed up the stairs. She could hear Andy say something else but she ignored it as she opened the door to her own room.

Expecting to find some solace, Gail was both surprised and annoyed to find Chloe pacing their floor with a phone pressed to her ear.

"No, Mom, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Chloe glanced up at her roommate and offered a bright smile but was only greeted with a grimace as Gail dropped her bag next to her bed and laid down. "Really, don't do anything. No, you really don't need to talk to him. It'll be fine. It always is. Yes, I know you have the right to worry."

Gail closed her eyes, hoping to just block out Chloe's conversation, but the redhead's mother was just as loud and fast-paced on the other line of the phone. She could barely handle one Price on a daily basis let alone two, especially because talking on the phone always got Chloe pacing and with the way the other freshman was moving she would wear a hole in the carpet. Giving up on the idea of her own room being a sanctuary, Gail dragged her tired ass out of her bed and climbed the second flight of stairs. She let out a sigh of relief when Frankie's room was empty and wasted no time making herself at home.

She had only about fifteen minutes of blissful quiet.

"Ah Goldilocks has returned." Frankie greeted as she found her visitor after class. "So what are you doing in my bed?"

"It's just right." Gail quipped without opening her eyes. "And the Princess is on the phone being annoying, so is the Girl Guide." She only had an hour between classes and work that night and she just wanted some peace and quiet after learning about the stupidity of criminals that morning and listening to people butcher French for nearly two hours that afternoon, not to hear Andy talk about her friends or Chloe talk to her family.

Frankie decided not to respond to the comment about Chloe and focused only on the one about Andy. "What did McNally do now?"

"I don't know I think she's trying to set me up with a friend of hers," Gail grumbled; she still didn't shift from her position on the bed.

Frankie's usual apathy was replaced by actual concern. She adopted a frown the blonde couldn't see, "Why would she do that?"

"Because apparently being single is an affliction that needs to be cured before it becomes contagious."

"What about Holly?"

Gail opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbows to look at the senior. Mentioning the med student had finally garnered her full attention. "What about her?"

"You two are dating right?"

"We're going on dates," Gail hedged.

"And?"

"And it's none of your business, Anderson."

Normally Frankie would drop it, conceding that other people's relationships really were none of her business but not this time. She had grown even closer to the other brunette ever since Holly had come to her senses and dumped Jess for good. And she liked Gail, but not enough to let her hurt her other friend. "It is if you're just fucking around with Holly's feelings."

Gail became defensive, "Who said I'm fucking around with her feelings?"

"She likes you, Peck. Probably more than she should. Just don't lead her on, okay?"

"Like you're one to talk."

"I'm not leading anyone on. Girls know exactly where they stand with me."

"Really? So you treating Chloe the way you do is completely warranted. She knows exactly where you two stand?"

It was Frankie's turn to become defensive. "It's different."

"No, it's not."

Okay, maybe the way Frankie treated Chloe was similar to Gail's relationship to Holly but it wasn't the point. "Listen, I might be a shit person but Holly isn't."

"I know that."

"Do you really? Because you don't act like it."

"Don't try to play the hero, Anderson, you're not very good at it." Gail warned. She had a low tolerance for people telling her what to do and even lower tolerance for others' sanctimonious speeches regarding her or her relationships. She leveled the brunette with a glare that warned her to back off.

Frankie wanted to continue arguing but knew that didn't have much of a leg to stand on. She had said her peace and both Holly and Gail were consenting adults who could make their own decisions and mistakes. She gave up on the conversation and decided to just let the blonde be.

Since her bed was occupied, the senior grabbed a seat at her desk. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and tried starting it up. "Fan-fucking-tastic!" She growled when she got a grey screen of death.

Gail propped her head back up to look over at the cursing senior. "Did someone lose her porn collection?"

Frankie ignored the jab. "There's something wrong with my computer. You don't know anything about them, do you?"

"No. Go ask Dov." Gail suggested as she collapsed back down. She covered her eyes with her arm.

"No."

"Why not? He works for IT."

"He's not going to help me." Frankie continued to punch angrily at her keyboard. She added under her breath, "One too many bird jokes." It also didn't help that Frankie had seen him on the double date with Chloe. So, he was the last person she wanted help from.

"So then take it there yourself."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Long story." Frankie heard movement across the hall. "Jules?"

Juliet walked across the hall and popped her head into the other senior's room. She found Gail stretched out across Frankie's bed and the brunette seated at her desk frowning angrily at her computer. "What's up?"

"Can you take my computer to IT?"

"Why can't you take it yourself?"

"Root works there." Root was a computer genius, part-time IT consultant, full-time hacker who Frankie dated for a couple of weeks early in her junior year during one of her break-ups with Gabi. It had been weird and intense and the girl intimidated the hell out of Frankie. For the first time in her life Frankie admitted that she couldn't keep up with the brunette, no matter how hot she was. She was more than a bit crazy. Shit, Frankie still didn't even know the girl's real name. No one on campus did. She was a bit of a ghost but wholly a legend.

Juliet rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity. "Oh, come on Frankie. It's been over a year I'm sure she's moved on by now."

"Yeah, she's dating Sameen." Sameen had been more of a no-strings encounter a time or two for Frankie that had fizzled out on its own considering Sameen was a self-proclaimed sociopath and Frankie had the emotional depth of a puddle. Still the past was better left where it was and seeing Root would definitely unearth it.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right, you definitely can't take it there." Juliet nodded her head in agreement. "I'll do it, but you need to come to play practice from now on. No more skipping out." She held out her hand for the other brunette to shake and seal the deal.

"Ugh, fine." Frankie grumbled as she accepted the offer.

"Isn't she going to figure out it's your computer anyway. It's registered to you." Gail asked from the bed.

"Yes, but I'm hoping that if she doesn't actually see my face then she will be less likely to blow it up."

"Fair enough. Now that all the crises have been averted, can you shut the hell up?" The blonde draped her arm back over her eyes.

"This is my room," Frankie argued against the younger girl.

"I've commandeered it for the sake of society."

"How is being in my room good for society?"

"If I get to sleep, then maybe I won't kill anyone during my shift tonight."

"Let her sleep Frankie, you wouldn't want to become an accessory to murder." Juliet suggested, hoping to end the bickering.

Frankie rolled her eyes but when she glanced at the younger girl, she could see the exhaustion clearly written across her face. "Whatever."

"Come on, Frankie, let the grumpasaurus rest." Juliet nodded towards her own room in invitation.

Frankie sighed but grabbed her stuff to leave. "How does Dino manage to kick me out of my own room?"

"It's a talent." Juliet helped to relocate the books.

Gail was surprised that Frankie had actually given up her room for her but she was also too tired to think about. She had less than 30 minutes to squeeze in a power nap to help her get through the rest of the night.

* * *

The blonde freshman had tried to skip out on Sam's birthday bash as soon as Charlie released both her and Traci shortly after the dinner rush on Friday. She was exhausted from a long week, and if she were being completely honest she was disappointed she wouldn't see Holly that weekend. They had been texting constantly since Tuesday but it wasn't enough, she wanted to be able to see the brunette in person. Well, she really wanted to do more than just see her but she would settle for whatever Holly was willing to do. So really feigning an illness to get out of a night of drinking and drunk traveling seemed like the only reasonable solution. But Traci wasn't fooled and had stuck close to the blonde, forcing her home to get ready.

"Come on, Peck, get that moneymaker moving." Traci teased as she dragged the blonde out of her room.

"I know you love my ass, Nash, but you have a boyfriend." Traci laughed and continued to force Gail down the stairs. "Why are you bugging me anyway? Go bother McNally and Price."

"Because they are already excited about tonight, we just need to get you in the party mood." When they reached the kitchen, Traci found the house's bottle of tequila and poured out a couple of shots for them.

Gail, who had hopped on to the counter in her usual spot, started humming the Pee Wee Herman song. She had pulled out her phone and was in the process of texting Holly how annoying her friends were when she felt the device yanked from her hand.

"Give that back!"

"Tequila!" Traci forced a shot glass into the now unoccupied hand and clinked it with her own while keeping the phone out of reach.

Gail tossed the burning liquor back before demanding both another shot and her phone. Traci poured but still held on to the phone.

"Who's so important?"

"The Prime Minister. Now give!"

Traci swiped the screen to see for herself but was disappointed to find it demanding a passcode. "Seriously? Zero time before it locks?"

"National security" was Gail's flippant response. She received the phone back and took the shot with Traci, who looked ready to continue arguing when the doorbell rang.

Andy leaned over the stair railing and shouted. "Hey Gail! Can you grab that?"

"Who do I look like, Fucking Lurch? I'm not your butler, McNally." The blonde shouted back without looking up from her phone.

"I've got it!" Traci called out as she swatted her friend on the thigh for being an asshole.

Gail made a face but kept her eyes on the small screen while she waited for the three little dots to turn into words. She heard the sound of people coming in and talking to Traci but she didn't pay it much mind.

"That's Gail over there dealing with foreign affairs." Traci explained with a wave in her direction.

"What?" An unfamiliar, but decidedly female voice questioned the peculiar statement.

"Don't ask."

At the sound of the unknown voice, Gail finally looked up. She found a tall, attractive redhead next to Traci and looking in her direction. Where her roommate was more of dark auburn at the moment, this chick had more coppery-colored flaming locks that were hanging loosely around her face but was slightly obscured with a hat with a dinosaur on it. She was undeniably pretty but one glance at her outfit (dark blue and white checkered flannel over a tank, dark jeans, a pair of vans, and of course the hat) told her everything she needed to know. This was the girl Andy wanted to set her up with. Nancy or something?

"Hi Gail, I'm Nicole." The girl smoothly drawled with a bit of a small town accent as she extended a hand formally in offer of a shake.

Gail glared at the outstretched appendage as if it had personally affronted her. "Slow down there, String Bean. I'm not interested." She hopped down from the counter and started to walk away from the small kitchen and into the hallway.

The girl, Nicole, retracted her hand, letting it come to rest on her belt almost in a cop stance. "In saying hello?"

The way the girl was standing only made Gail more guarded, "In having McNally set me up with anyone."

Nicole held her hands up innocently, "Who said anything about a set-up? I was just saying hi."

When Andy had invited some of the girls from the team to join them for a bar crawl, she may have mentioned to Nicole that she lived with girls that didn't identify as straight. She also may have specifically mentioned that one of the girls was a gorgeous blonde who happened to be single. What she failed to mention was that the blonde was slightly ferocious. Then again, Nicole wasn't intimidated easily.

"Well, I don't say hi."

"And yet you just did."

Gail's eyes narrowed further, "Is that like your thing? Annoying people to get them to talk to you."

"Well, it seems to be working now, doesn't it?" Nicole offered Gail a wide grin that put the dimple on the left side of her face on full display. It was a charming smile, but it didn't have nearly the same effect on Gail as Holly's crooked one.

She was saved from further interaction by the rest of the girls joining them.

"Hey Dimples. Who invited you?" Frankie called from the stairs when she spotted Nicole talking to Gail.

"Always a pleasure, Anderson" Nicole politely replied to the senior.

Frankie snagged the bottle of tequila from where Traci had left it in order to answer the door. "Pleasure's all yours, Haughttie."

"You two know each other?" Gail asked, finding herself drawn into the interaction. Most of the girls Frankie had hooked up with in the past either wanted to kill Anderson or marry her. But this girl seemed rather indifferent. It was probably too many lessons on reading body language that had piqued Gail's interest.

"Sure, we go way back. How many of my girlfriends have you tried to steal, Frankie?" Nicole asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice despite the smile she kept.

"Not enough?" Frankie replied, effortlessly being the asshole she was. "But, hey, you're single now, right? Bygones and whatnot?" The senior offered the redhead a shot as an olive branch.

"Sure, Frankie, whatever you say." Nicole accepted the drink and clinked glasses. The senior would be gone soon enough anyway. She glanced around the room. "I didn't realize McNally lived with so many beautiful women."

"Yep and it's wasted on the straights. Do the boys know not to hit on you? Cause if not we can have a lot of fun tonight." Frankie suggested.

Nicole shrugged, "Depends on how many freshmen there are."

"Too many," The brunette grumbled as she chanced a look at Chloe who she could've sworn looked away right when she did.

Nicole glanced at the blonde, who according to Andy was also a freshman. Gail shrugged, "Don't look at me, I agree with her this time."

"Alright, let's go. Shots then cabs." Juliet instructed as she gathered enough glasses for the whole group, but taking Frankie's away from her earning her a scowl.

"You a lightweight suddenly, Anderson?" Nicole teased when she saw that the senior was stopping after only one drink.

"Please," Frankie scoffed, she knew full well that she could easily out-drink most of the people in attendance. "I'm unfortunately on babysitting duties tonight." Which Juliet had been quick to remind her about all day.

"Aw so no wagers then?"

"Please don't encourage her." Juliet advised as she made her way around the group.

"Not tonight, Haughtstuff. Hit me up tomorrow though." Frankie winked.

As the girls gathered in the front hallway Frankie finished pouring out the shots. She lingered near Chloe, wanting to talk to her but the freshman only acknowledged her long enough to give a small 'Thanks' before turning her attention to some of the other girls Andy had invited.

The group drank as they waited for the boys and the cabs. Unable to partake in the drinking as much as she usually would, Frankie found herself bored rather quickly. She could see Gail berating Andy in the kitchen away from the crowd, but was too far away to enjoy hearing it. Juliet, Traci, and Chloe were all talking to the new faces that had invaded their home. Her eyes lingered on the redheaded freshman, she looked damn good in her tight jeans and sweater that was hanging off her shoulder. But Chloe couldn't be bothered to give her the time of day. She decided that she was tired of being ignored by Chloe, so Frankie turned her attention to the junior again.

"What's with the hat? Are you trying to be a walking a cliché or does it just come naturally?" The brunette swiped Nicole's Toronto Raptors snapback off her head.

"It contains all my magical lesbian powers." Nicole joked as she reached over to retrieve the hat.

But Frankie dodged out of the way and placed it on her own head. "Looks better on me."

"Not a chance."

"Come on, you're not the only _Haught_ one around here, you can admit how sexy I look."

"Since when do you need external validation?"

"Ooo big words, Nicole, now I know you're just trying to impress me."

Giving in, Nicole decided to flirt back in hopes of distracting the older girl long enough to reclaim her property. She stopped reaching for the hat but moved in a little closer. "Is it working?"

Frankie smirked, "Could be."

"Mmhmm." Getting close enough Nicole tried for the hat again, but this time it resulted in a physical struggle between the girls.

Chloe poured herself another shot and watched the interaction between the new girl and the senior. She didn't like it, but also couldn't really look away.

"You're looking a little green, Princess." Gail commented as she leaned against the wall near her roommate, watching as her "date" and her housemate fought over the article of clothing.

"No, I'm not." Chloe swallowed down the alcohol. "But what's with all the hot comments?"

"Well have you seen her?"

Chloe frowned harder at the remark. Of course, she had noticed that the girl was pretty. Anyone could see that but that didn't mean she had to like watching Frankie flirt with her.

"It's her name." Andy explained as she joined the pair, she was used to getting reamed by Gail and had already bounced back from it.

"Her name is Hot?"

"No, it's _Haught, H-a-u-g-h-t_ but you get the idea."

"Oh." Chloe continued to watch the girls while trying and failing to mask the jealousy. She turned to her roommate. "What's she doing with Frankie anyway? I thought she was supposed to be your date."

The look Gail gave the redheaded freshman was scathing. "You knew about McNally's plans?"

Chloe hesitated. "Ummm...yeah?"

"And you didn't do anything to stop her?"

"Why would I? You're single right? Completely unattached. Not dating anyone."

Gail continued to glare at her roommate for the unsubtle dig about her 'relationship' with Holly. "I should probably get back to my date before Anderson beds her."

It was Chloe's turn for her smile to drop at the comment. Luckily for her, she didn't have to watch for much longer before the boys were pounding on their door, ready to start the night.

* * *

Shorty's Saloon was the first stop on their alcohol Tour de Force. As soon as they got through the swinging doors, the group split: some people joining the crowd around the mechanical bull, some grabbing tables, and both Gail and Frankie heading to the bartop to grab the drinks.

"I thought you said you knew the bartender?"

"I do, but I have to find her first." Blue eyes continued to scan the crowd but she couldn't locate the brunette she was looking for.

"What does she look like?"

Finally Gail spotted Waverly at the far end of the room serving the crowd but was unable to get her attention. She nodded her head in the direction, "Over there. The little thing barely wearing any clothing."

"Damn, she's hot. Why didn't you mention she was hot?"

"What difference does it make? She's straight and you're a born-again-Christian."

"What?"

"Celibate, Anderson. Two words I never thought would go together."

"I'm not celibate."

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"Shut up." Frankie grumbled she looked around the bar and her mood darkened even more. "Why the hell did Sammy pick this place?"

"You've seriously never been here before?"

"It's dripping with heterosexuality and testosterone. It's like the Sahara in my pants right now."

Realizing that it would be awhile before they would be able to get the server's attention the two girls grabbed a couple of stools while they waited. They were mostly silent as they surveyed the crowd until Nicole joined them.

"Impatient much?" Gail asked but the redhead wasn't paying them any mind. Her eyes were fixed on the bartender with the wide smile and bright eyes. She had a smile tugging at her own lips, putting that dimple on her left side on display.

Frankie smirked when she saw the heart-eyes on the other girl's face, the ones that hadn't deviated at all from the brunette server. "Somebody's thirsty."

Nicole's smile only seemed to get bigger, and she still didn't look away. "Well, when I see something I want I don't like to wait." She paused and glanced briefly back at the other girls. "And you two looked like you could use some help."

That started up a bickering match amongst the girls while they were waiting for the bartender to make her way over to them. Turned out that Nicole was more than capable of verbally holding her own against Gail and Frankie, though she didn't come across nearly as glacial. When Waverly finally spotted Gail her face lit up and she started to make her way over. Before she could reach the girls though she was waylaid by one of the drunken men at the bar grabbing a tight hold of her waist. The girls couldn't hear what he was saying but they could see the way he was pulling Waverly to him over the counter even as she struggled to free herself.

Frankie and Gail both jumped from their stools but before they could reach the guy, Nicole had already made her way over. They watched as she caught a hold of his arm, breaking the grip he had on Waverly and twisting it behind his back as she pinned him to the bar. The commotion drew a lot of people's attention including their group of friends. Frankie signaled to the boys to hold off on jumping into the action when they had all risen from their seats.

They couldn't catch what Nicole muttered to the guy, but when she released him he stormed out of the bar. With the fight settled their friends returned to their seats, and both Gail and Frankie joined Nicole and Waverly.

"Damn, Earp, where's that shotgun when you need it?" Gail asked once the bartender was in earshot.

But Waverly ignored the blonde and focused her attention on the pretty redhead who had decided to play hero. "I could've handled that shitticket myself."

"I have no doubt about that." Nicole replied sincerely, her eyes drifting over the brunette's petite form quickly before locking again on her fiery eyes.

Waverly lost some of her steam when she saw that the other girl seemed genuine, "Okay. Just as long as you realize."

"Trust me I do. I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught." The girl offered her hand out; similar to how she had tried to unsuccessfully introduce herself to the blonde her teammate had set her up with.

Unlike Gail, Waverly reached forward and accepted the handshake. "Hi." Both girls got lost in the introduction for a moment, seemingly not wanting to let go until they heard Frankie clear her throat. Both Frankie and Gail had settled in for the show.

Nicole resumed talking as she grabbed a stool at the bar. "And you're Waverly Earp."

"Yeah." The bartender confirmed, a little confused and wondering if they had met before.

Gail and Frankie were watching the two girls from their ringside seats. "Was that smooth or creepy?" The blonde muttered to the older girl beside her.

"We have a class together. Quite a popular girl around here," Nicole continued easily, ignoring the other girls in favor of focusing her attention fully on Waverly, the girl she had been crushing on all semester.

"Smooth." Frankie decided, impressed by the other girl's approach.

Waverly seemed to smile wider at the compliment, which encouraged the junior even more. "Any chance you want to join us when you get off shift." Nicole gestured to the group that was there to celebrate Sammy's birthday, many of whom she had only met a couple of hours ago, two of whom were seated beside her, including the one she was supposed to be on a pseudo-date with. Yet her sight was set on the girl standing just in front of her. "Let me buy you a drink for interrupting your night."

"Oh, I can't."

"No?"

"No." Waverly confirmed, a little flustered. "I mean, I'd love to, but-like, like to-uh-but I have plans. Yeah. I'm a planner." The girl laughed airily. "I like to know what I'm doing at least two or three days in advance." She nodded feverishly with her words.

"She's also a rambler," Frankie muttered to Gail who snickered in agreement.

The redhead though just nodded and smiled along like the rambling was the most adorable thing she had ever heard (it probably was). It kind of made Gail and Frankie a little nauseous just to watch so much puppy love going on.

After staring at each other with wide smiles for a little too long, Waverly suddenly sobered up and adopted a stern expression. "I'm-I'm in a relationship. With a boy. Man." She had tried to correct herself, but it hadn't come off as smoothly as she had hoped.

Both Gail and Frankie struggled to contain their laughter as they shook their heads in second-hand embarrassment at the attempt of a brush off, by then they were way too wrapped up in the conversation that didn't include them.

Nicole dipped her head down and shook it. "A boy-man. Yep, I've been there." She chuckled and looked back up, her eyes dancing with mirth. "It's the worst," she teased.

"Hear, hear!" Gail and Frankie shouted from the sidelines, causing the pink tinged cheeks of Waverly to flare even redder and for Nicole's grin to grow a little wider even though she didn't take her eyes off the bartender.

Seemingly unfazed, the tall ginger shrugged nonchalantly, "OK, well, some other time." Nicole reached over the bar to grab a pen and wrote down her number. She left it on the counter and left without collecting her share of the drinks. She was walking away when she turned around once more. She flashed the other girl another charming smile. "I mean it."

"Haughtdamn." Gail said as the girl sauntered back to their table. She turned to her companion. "You're seriously telling me you never tried to tap that?"

"Never did. Too pure for me. Kind of like a unicorn." What Frankie really meant was that she was too small-town for her, the twangy lilt to her words, the impeccable manners, the doe-eyes, even the dimpled smile all reminded her of her hometown. It stirred up feelings she didn't like so she avoided the coppery-haired beauty. No matter how hot she was.

"Wasn't she supposed to help us carry the drinks?" Gail commented now that the other girl was seated at their table once more.

"Well, I think she got what she wanted." Frankie nodded her head in the bartender's direction whose gaze was still transfixed on the girl who had walked away.

"Hey, Earp, you going to serve us or let us get dehydrated over here." Gail shouted, breaking the spell.

Waverly shook her head and turned her attention to the two girls seated at the bar. She recognized her classmate but not the girl with her, who had been making the obnoxious comments. "I don't think alcohol is going help with that problem."

"Depends on what you're thirsty for." Frankie quipped.

The brunette smiled, "Anyway how do you like Shorty's? Better than the Penny?"

"Hey, don't knock the Penny. At least I get to wear real clothes." Gail nodded towards the cropped jersey with Shorty's emblazoned on the front of it. They were paired with shorts that were too short even in the summer, let alone the winter, and cowboy boots. Yeah, the blonde really wasn't jealous of the ensemble.

"Are you insulting my outfit, Peck? You do realize that I am the one serving the alcohol tonight." Waverly fired back.

Gail opened her mouth to make another smartass remark, but was quickly cut off by Frankie, "That is definitely not what's she's doing. She just wishes she had abs of steel to show off too." Frankie may not have been actively pursuing the girl, but damn it she wasn't blind. "I'm officially a convert."

Waverly was confused by the comment and looked over to her classmate for clarification.

Gail translated, "She means she wants to worship your body." She suppressed a chuckle when Waverly's cheeks burned brightly, before attempting to shift the focus off of the other girl. "And excuse you, Anderson, my abs are totally worth showing off," she huffed in offense.

"I don't know, Peck, that much bare skin and you might blind someone when the light bounces off that pale ass of yours."

Waverly's laugh was bright as it rang out after Frankie's joke, which only encouraged the brunette more.

"You wish you could see this pale ass, Frankie." Gail turned to the bartender. "She's been trying all year."

"At least, I know I could never lose you in the dark." Waverly laughed again and Frankie flashed her a charming smile and a wink.

"You're not much darker than me." Gail protested.

"Peck, snowflakes are darker than you."

"I know where you sleep, Anderson."

"Yeah right above your ass." She looked over at the bartender who was still watching the bickering in amusement. "I like to be on top."

"Do all of your friends normally hit on the bartender?" Waverly asked, shaking her head at Frankie's antics.

Gail shrugged, "More or less. I tried to help you out by keeping the boys at the table or they'd try their luck too. They're not handsy though." As previously witnessed, both girls were familiar with the groping from drunks. Flirting was usually acceptable as it often helped them secure larger tips, but the people who were downright sleazy or thought it was acceptable to cross the line with physical touching were everyone's worst nightmares when at work.

Waverly nodded in understanding, "So which one is the birthday boy?"

Gail didn't even bother looking back at the table. "The tool with the sunglasses."

"Why is he wearing sunglasses?" Confusion was evident on the bartender's face.

"Please, don't ask him," Frankie pleaded.

When the brunette raised her eyebrows in question, both Gail and Frankie sighed before reciting the line they heard Sammy tell anyone who asked, "Because the sun never sets on a badass."

"Ah, ok." Waverly giggled and started pouring pitchers of beer and some shots of whiskey. She held up one of the glasses and waited for Frankie and Gail to do the same before tossing it back.

Frankie was even more impressed, "Damn girl."

Waverly shrugged, "The Earps are well known for their gun-slinging, peace keeping, and drinking." It was one of her patented lines, one she had practiced more than a few times before leaving Purgatory behind in order to go to college.

"None of those sound like they should go together." Frankie pointed out.

"Explains the shotgun." Gail remarked.

The senior turned to her housemate, "Shotgun?"

"I'll explain later."

Waverly was already being bombarded by other people who wanted her attention. "How about you start with these and I'll drop off another round soon."

Gail and Frankie thanked her and collected the drinks to carry them to the table, Gail holding more than her share and not spilling a single drop.

"Thanks for the help there, Haughtpants." Gail grumbled as she slung the drinks to her friends.

Nicole smiled, "You two looked alright to me." Her voice laced with the flirty tone that was becoming rapidly familiar.

"Surprised you even noticed us with the way you were staring at the bartender." Frankie teased and the ginger blushed under her scrutiny. "Someone getting a little Haught around the collar."

"She might be having a Haught flash," Gail suggested. She could care less who Nicole flirted with as long as it wasn't her.

"Or a Haught attack." Frankie countered quickly as the two girls slipped into one of their competitions. They continued the puns at a rapid fire pace.

Nicole glanced hopelessly at the rest of the group, "Are they always like this?"

"YES!" The entire table erupted.

The girls continued much to Nicole's annoyance.

"Did you see that look? It was rather Icy-Haught."

"Thought it looked more like a Haught dog."

"Could've been a Haught tamale."

"Probably needed some Haught sauce."

"Maybe warm it on a Haught plate."

The two girls were still going at it when Waverly swung by their table to drop off another round for the group. It didn't take long for her to pick up on the game they were playing. "What? No Haught damn?"

"Call the police and the fireman," the table sang (with the exception of Nicole).

"Already used it." Gail muttered, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Shame." The waitress said, she dropped a cowboy hat on Sammy's head and wished him a Happy Birthday. The boy made a pass at Waverly that she expertly shut down. She wasn't even slightly flustered like she had been when talking to the girls earlier.

Before Waverly left to tend to her other tables, she examined the redhead with a slight smirk. "I'd be careful though she's looking a little Haught-and-bothered."

"Ooooo that was a good one." Frankie conceded and the two girls decided to end their little game.

The group stayed for a while, most of them taking a spin on the mechanical bull and drinking enough to have a good buzz before they were ready for the next stop. They paid the reduced bill and left the bartender a generous tip (Nicole contributing way more than anyone else). Multiple people tried to convince Gail's classmate to join them on their adventures for the night, but Waverly turned them all down.

"I'm definitely suggesting the Penny for the next mixer." Waverly good-naturedly warned the blonde as she received the money.

"Well your friends better tip as well as mine." Gail replied easily, the alcohol in her system already giving her a nice buzz.

"And who says you can't buy affection?"

"Not me. Later, Earp."

Waverly saluted and the group was on their way out the door and on to the rest of their night of debauchery.

* * *

When Holly had originally suggested that her and Gail take things slow, she hadn't really anticipated how difficult it was going to be on her own level of self-control. She figured the biggest challenge was going to be convincing the blonde that they could have something more than just a physical connection. Of course, she hadn't anticipated Gail being as sweet or as understanding as she had been. She definitely hadn't predicted how difficult it was going to be to keep it in her own pants. By the time Friday rolled around, she was still worked up from the last time she had seen the undergrad even after some quality time with her vibrator, and unfortunately she had no idea when they would be able to pick things back up.

"Oh you're not hanging out with the cops tonight?" Lisa feigned surprise at seeing her roommate as she continued to get ready to leave.

"They're not police officers yet, Lis." Holly commented, tucking her phone into her pocket and turning her attention to her friend.

"Well it's nice of you to finally join us."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I see you both everyday. There's no need to be dramatic." She tried to shift the focus when she saw Lisa open her mouth to comment, "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"It's Rachel's turn to pick." Lisa explained as she checked her makeup in the mirror one more time before adjusting her bra to display her cleavage a little more.

"How is it never my turn?" Holly lightheartedly complained as she moved over to wait by the door of the apartment. She had been ready for nearly an hour now, but her roommates took forever to finish primping.

"Because you keep missing out by hanging out with undergrads." Lisa informed her as Rachel physically dragged the brunette to the door so they could leave.

Holly didn't miss the condensation in Lisa's tone when she said 'undergrads'. "Wow, the audacity of them for being born a year or two later."

"Okay, we need alcohol, let's go!" Rachel demanded, in order to prevent her friends from getting into an argument and preventing them from actually enjoying the night.

The three girls headed out to a bar across town. It was crowded and the music loud as was expected on a Friday night but they were still able to find a booth. Holly probably should've paid more mind to the fact that she had been boxed in by Lisa but she was distracted by her phone as she received texts from a certain blonde.

"You know, if you're going to be out with us you could at least give us some of your attention." Lisa reprimanded Holly, even as her own phone chimed with a new message.

Holly didn't bother looking up, gesturing to the devices in both of her friends' hands. "You're both on your phones too."

"She's right, phones down." Rachel declared. All three girls placed their phones on the table.

Without the distractions and with alcohol already in their systems, it didn't take long before Lisa started in on Holly's relationship with Gail. "So how long are you going to keep letting her use you like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Holly took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes to Rachel.

"You and the bartender. Come on, Holly, it's been months and she just comes and goes as she pleases."

Holly wasn't in the mood for a fight. She had passed on hanging out with Frankie (and Gail) in order to spend some quality time with her roommates but that did not mean she wanted to spend the whole night dealing with unsubtle digs at Gail. "Drop it, Lisa."

As usual Lisa couldn't leave well enough alone. "No, you need to kick her ass to the curb and move on."

Holly had absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort. "Leave it."

"Seriously, though, I don't understand why you want a damn project girlfriend so badly. You have enough on your plate, you don't need someone as distracting as her."

Sometimes the hypocrisy was overwhelming. "All you ever look for are distractions."

"Yes, uncomplicated, simple distractions that I can move on from."

"So?"

"So are you saying that's all Gail is to you?" Lisa challenged.

Holly hesitated. She knew she didn't have to defend what she had to her friends, but if she didn't they would continue to bother her. If she said yes, then maybe they would drop it quicker. But it would be a lie because Holly wanted more than just a distraction out of Gail. "No, but what we do is none of your business."

But Lisa just dug in deeper. "That girl's no good for you, Hols. She is actually distracting you, she sneaks in and out at all hours of the night, and how much study time has she taken up?" For once, Lisa was making a valid argument.

But Holly deflected as usual. "I'm still doing better than you."

"But not as well as you were doing. You're distracted. Rachel, come on, help me out with this one." Lisa turned to the third person in the group as the tie breaker.

Rachel held her hands up, "Don't pull me into it." She just wanted a night with both of her best friends, preferably not fighting.

Holly rounded on her other roommate. "Do you agree with Lisa?"

"She does take up a lot of your time, Hols," Rachel pointed out as diplomatically as possible.

She expected Lisa to blast Gail, but not Rachel. It hurt. "I thought you liked Gail."

"I do. She's funny and can be surprisingly considerate." Anytime the blonde came over with food for Holly she usually brought some for Rachel too, though it was always obvious that Lisa was left to fend for herself. "But you have to admit that this thing you two have going on takes up a lot of your time?"

"And dating Jessie didn't?"

"Yeah, but you two were actually girlfriends." Lisa remarked, quick to point out the difference.

Holly was beyond offended. Sure, Jess was a med student too but she had eaten up most of Holly's time and energy, constantly having to give in to her wants or having to deal with her emotional state. But even more so, where the hell did Rachel and Lisa get off judging her. "You guys are always looking for someone new. Why is Gail not good enough?"

Lisa replied quickly, "Because she doesn't treat you right."

Rachel made a face of agreement, "She could treat you better, Hols."

Holly shook her head, she was actually reaching the point of being pissed off but she was stuck inside the booth. "I'm done with this conversation." She reached for her phone, which was lighting up with texts. This time they were from Frankie asking if she had changed her mind yet.

Lisa took another sip of her drink, "You never want to talk about her. How are we supposed to like her when we barely know her?"

"If you weren't such a bitch to her, Lis, I might actually consider having her hang out with us. But I can't trust you to not start a fight."

"Well, maybe you could just tell us more about her." Rachel tried to get between her friends who were glaring at each other. "She's obviously hot, but what else?"

Holly's grip on her glass tightened. She didn't usually get so worked up, but it was hard when the people that she trusted and loved the most in the world felt the need to critique her love life so much. It was one thing when they were teasing one another good-naturedly, but this felt more like an interrogation or a trial of some sort.

"She's smart, she has a wicked sense of humor and is always keeping me on my toes. But she also cares a lot even if she doesn't show it to most people." Holly knew she had only just started to brush the complexity of the blonde, but she wanted to know more and unravel the mystery herself. She loved getting to see all these pieces of Gail as she slowly put the puzzle together.

Lisa gulped the rest of her drink down, "God, it's even worse than I thought. You're actually falling for her."

"You're right, Lis, how awful of me." Holly sarcastically replied.

"She sounds special, Hols," Rachel replied with a smile and a calm tone. "But we just don't want to see you get hurt...again."

Alright, so maybe Holly didn't have the best track record with women. Maybe she fell harder for them then they ever did her and maybe, just maybe, she had a habit of trusting them with too much of her heart. But there was something about Gail that drew Holly in and she wasn't ready to give it up yet. She could feel the smile tugging at her lips just thinking about Gail. "I won't."

Holly's phone chimed again, but this time Lisa swiped it and opened the text. It was a picture message. "You sure about that?" She turned the phone so Holly could see it.

* * *

"Only Sammy would think a bar crawl was a good idea in negative degree weather." Frankie's teeth clattered as they made their way down the street to their third destination. She was the person feeling the effects of the weather the most, seeing as the rest of the group was getting more intoxicated as they went.

"It's the same thing every year. I thought you'd be used to it by now." Juliet teased her friend, even as she pulled Nick closer to her for extra warmth.

"I'm usually three sheets to the wind by now." Frankie grumbled. She lead the way into the next bar, happy to finally get out of the cold.

The group tried to gather enough seats to accommodate everyone and had actually succeeded. They all settled in with the exception of Chloe who had been hanging towards the back of the group in order to avoid Frankie. By the time she made it to the table the only open seat was next to the brunette she was desperately trying not to come into contact with. Instead of taking the chair, she walked around the table and plopped into Nick's lap and immediately picked up conversation with him and Juliet. She ignored the looks from both Frankie and Gail for her decision.

"Damn." Gail muttered from the other side of Frankie, even she was surprised by how cold her roommate was being.

More than a few people had noticed the weirdness and were now looking in Frankie's direction. She regretted her decision to even come that night. "I need some air." Frankie got up and went back out into the cold she had just been complaining about.

Nicole, who despite the brush off from Gail and her previous experiences with Frankie was still sticking pretty close to the two girls that night, turned to the blonde. "What's going on with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Frankie for as long as I've been going to the Uni. She has never flirted with me, but tonight it's like she's trying to prove something." Nicole glanced in the direction of the other redhead in the group.

Gail was surprised at how observant the other girl was. "Trying to make detective, Haughtrod? I thought that was Frankie's thing."

"Just noticing things. Like the fact that she was just bitching about the cold, but left without even grabbing her jacket."

"Fucking idiot is going to freeze to death." Gail complained as she got up from her seat. She was going to have to bring Frankie her jacket, knowing that the stubborn senior would stay outside way longer than she should.

"I've got it." Nicole offered as she grabbed the jacket from where Frankie had left it.

"Why? I thought you two didn't even like each other."

"We don't, but like you said: fucking idiot is going to freeze to death." Nicole headed out the door and Gail shrugged as she reclaimed her seat. She glanced across at her roommate who had been watching the whole exchange. Chloe bit her lip but said nothing and went back to ignoring the glare her roommate was sending in her direction. Gail stopped glaring when Traci nudged her and offered her a shot.

Frankie immediately regretted her decision the second the cold air hit her face. She had forgotten her jacket in her haste to get away from the awkwardness inside and now she could feel the cold cutting through the thin material of her clothes and sinking into her bones. But she didn't want to go back in either so she tried to distract herself with her phone as she sent another text to Holly trying to convince her to join them.

She glanced up from her phone when she heard the door behind her open. "Miss me already?" She joked as she saw the junior step out.

"Here." Nicole handed over Frankie's coat.

Frankie tried not to seem too eager as she quickly pulled it on, immediately grateful that she wouldn't be turning into a popsicle. "Thanks."

Nicole leaned back against the wall of the bar, her hands resting again at her belt. She eyed the senior who seemed more interested in the cars passing on the street than in having some company, despite the amount of attention she had been giving her earlier in front of everyone. "You doing okay?"

"Peachy."

"Yeah, you seem it. You coming back in?" Nicole jerked her head back in the direction of the bar where everyone else was.

"No." Frankie replied a little too quickly before gesturing around her, "Air."

"Thought you were cold."

Frankie switched back into flirty mode in hopes that it would lift her spirits. "You gonna heat me up, Haught?"

Unfazed Nicole flirted right back. "Do you need me to?"

"Maybe later."

"Who says the offer will be there later?"

"Who says it won't?"

"I don't think I'm the person you want keeping you warm." Nicole said, catching Frankie off-guard.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Anderson, that girl in there that refused to sit next to you. The one who's sitting on Nick's lap even though we both know he's dating Juliet. The one who keeps avoiding being near you and talking to you but can't seem to stop staring every time you're flirting with me. I mean if you wanted to make your girlfriend jealous, you could've just asked."

"She's not my girlfriend." Frankie immediately protested, but the words didn't hold their usual intensity.

"But you want her to be," Nicole pointed out.

"And you know what I want, eh?"

"The way I see it we've known each other for the last three years and never once have you flirted with me, Anderson, despite your reputation. But that girl in there ignores you and suddenly you're showing more interest in me than a loan shark."

"You playing shrink now?"

"Actually I play Point Guard and I'm damn good at it too," Nicole replied with a smirk.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Well you should stick to the courts." She went back to her phone and fired off another message to Holly, her last three having gone unanswered. If she was going to suffer through the night she at least wanted one person who would be on her side throughout it.

Curiosity got the better of Nicole. "So, who are you texting?"

"The cavalry."

"Who's that?"

"Just a friend. Hey, hold still for a sec." Frankie snapped a picture of the redhead with her phone. The angle she was at had Nicole's face partially obscured by her hat but it would do. She typed up a quick message and hit send.

"What was that for?"

"Motivation." Frankie tucked her phone away and moved back in the direction of the bar. "Come on, let's go in before my fingers fall off."

"Well we definitely can't have that happen, you'd be pretty damn useless without them." Nicole joked.

"I know, I'd never play the piano again." Frankie quipped.

"Is that what we're calling it?"

Frankie was impressed once again by the other girl's quick humor. She had definitely underestimated her in the past. "You're not so bad, Haught."

"Same to you, Anderson."

Waiting for a response from Holly, Frankie thought she should give the redhead some fair warning. "But just so you know you're wasting your time if you're here for Gail."

"She mentioned that."

"What did she say?"

"That she wasn't interested in getting set up by McNally. Gotta hand it to Andy she's either super brave or super dumb for pissing that girl off."

Frankie shrugged noncommittally. "She's mostly just oblivious."

Nicole looked a little uneasy, from what Andy had said Gail was interested in women but the blonde had been pretty adamant that any advances on her part would be unwelcomed. "Am I barking up the wrong tree?"

"Nah, you're just not her type."

"What is her type?"

"That is an excellent question. I'm fairly certain it's super smart brunettes, but she won't confirm it for me."

Nicole's eyebrows knitted up in confusion but she couldn't let the opportunity pass, "So I guess that rules you out, huh?"

"You're a dick." Frankie let the door slam in Nicole's face on their way in but the redheaded junior just laughed louder.

* * *

After receiving the picture of Gail's date, Lisa had been relentless on bashing the blonde. Holly had already tried telling her to chill out considering the text had come from Frankie who was known to mess with her. It was a low blow, but Frankie had been pretty insistent on having the med student join them so it was entirely likely that Frankie took a picture of a random girl just to make Holly jealous. Plus, she knew Gail pretty well and her idea of a date didn't involve hanging out with the large group. Not to mention the fact that the blonde had also been texting her the whole night, so even if she was on a "date" it probably wasn't going well. But that didn't stop Lisa from harping on how Gail was playing Holly. It was to the point that even Rachel had grown tired of it and had managed to change the topic.

But Holly wasn't interested in having any conversations. She was stuck in the booth counting down the minutes until "Girl's Night" was over and she could get back to her own room and some peace and quiet. She wasn't going to get jealous, no matter what Frankie or Lisa said. Okay, she was going to be a little jealous but not irrationally so. Getting completely shitfaced wasn't going to make her feel any better even if it did make sitting there more bearable.

"You're not even listening are you?" Rachel's voice broke Holly's reverie.

"Huh?" Holly was absently playing with the silverware on the table.

"Exactly. I asked how the clinic's going?" Rachel repeated trying to draw Holly back into the conversation and trying to keep it away from Gail before Lisa started up again.

Thinking of the clinic meant thinking of Gail and Holly couldn't stop herself from smiling. "It has its moments. Most of the people who work there can be pretty amazing." Like a certain blonde translator who could make even the most nervous kids fall all over her. The smile Gail had when she was working with the mini-humans was one of Holly's favorites (alright so all of Gail's smiles were her favorites, just don't tell Gail that).

"Well I'd imagine so, you work with Dr. Santana. He's the most well-connected doctor I've ever seen." Lisa commented, finishing off her drink and picking up her phone to send a message. She put it back down when she noticed both of the other girls staring pointedly at it.

"He might be, but he's also one of the worst doctors I've ever met." Holly complained. She couldn't keep the resentment out of her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked concerned by how adamant her friend was. It wasn't like Holly to bad mouth a doctor.

"He's just awful. He hates students, belittles the nurses, most of the kids are scared of him and unless the parents have money he's super rude and dismissive to them. Seriously, I haven't learned a damn thing from him other than what not to do and more than a couple of times I've heard him say things that are just blatantly wrong." Every time Holly was forced to work with the doctor he managed to outdo himself as the worst instructor ever. "It's so different than being in the lab. Dr. Torres is amazing. She's super smart and actually willing to teach me. Plus, path is just really cool. Like did you know that if you find a patient in water, you can check the water for diatoms and then see if they match the ones found in the bone marrow and -"

Holly's geeky babble was cutoff by Lisa. "You're not seriously considering poking dead bodies for the rest of your career are you?" The lighter brunette scoffed.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Come on Holly, we went into medical school to save lives. You'd be a little too late for that don't you think?"

"Really, Lisa, your idea of contributing to society is through one boob job at a time."

"What can I say? I'm a woman who likes a perfect pair of breasts. Sue me."

Rachel laughed, but for once Holly couldn't bring herself to give in as easily as she normally would. "So that's really more impressive than helping police catch criminals and giving loved ones closure?"

Lisa rolled her eyes at the mention of the police. "Are you really going to go into forensics just to get some?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

But Lisa continued her train of thought as if Holly hadn't said a word. "Cause really it's just pathetic trying to impress the future cop like that. You could do so much better and clearly its not working." Lisa had managed to loop the conversation back to Gail.

It was Holly's turn to roll her eyes. "Right, because everything I do is based on getting laid."

"You know, Holly, you could have any girl you wanted. Why do you feel the need to settle?"

"Seriously, you two, enough already." Rachel tried again to settle the fight between her friends, but even she was growing weary of playing referee. She looked around for a server in hopes of snagging another drink. But instead was faced with some girl making her way over to their table. "Hello?"

Both Lisa and Holly turned their attention to the girl Rachel had spotted. Lisa jumped out of her seat and hugged the petite blonde, who unsurprisingly had a rather voluptuous rack. "Ah, there you are. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in my research." The woman apologized, she looked at each of the girls but her eyes lingered on Holly.

"Here, take my seat." Lisa practically shoved the blonde into the seat next to Holly. She turned to smile at the brunette, but Holly was more focused on her phone that had started buzzing incessantly as it was bombarded by text messages. She grabbed the device before either of the other girls could and opened it up to a slew of texts from both Frankie and Gail telling her to join them. The ones from Frankie weren't a surprise as they were just a continuation of her rants from the night, but the messages from Gail were also telling her to join them and had even said to bring Lisa and Rachel with her. Holly was more than a little relieved as it confirmed that she really had nothing to be concerned about when it came to Gail's "date".

She was too preoccupied with her phone to pay Lisa or the other girl much mind until she heard the introductions.

"This is Christie, she's a graduate student who's studying clinic psychology. These are my roommates Rachel and Holly. Holly is both gorgeous and incredibly single."

Holly's head snapped up from the phone and fixed Lisa with a glare. Her jaw tightened and she worked to keep her voice even but it was no use this time. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right now, Lis."

"What?" The brunette feigned innocence.

"This was all a set up? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm with Gail and I'm really not interested in anyone else?"

"Wait, you have girlfriend?" Christie spoke up clearly confused by Holly's vehement reaction to meeting her.

"No, she doesn't." Lisa quickly clarified, ignoring her roommate's objection.

This was the final straw. Holly had given up a night she could've spent hanging out with Frankie and Gail and the rest of the college kids who had only ever been friendly and welcoming to her in order to get ridiculed and domineered by one of her supposed "best" friends.

"Yeah so much for Girls' Night." Holly looked at Rachel but her dark-skinned friend looked just as surprised and confused as she did. She clearly hadn't been privy to Lisa's plans. Regardless she was done with the bullshit. "Sorry, but whatever Lisa told you about me was a waste. I'm not interested and if you'll excuse me I'm heading out." The blonde woman was put off as she slid out of the booth to free Holly, who was ready to take off as soon as possible.

"Where the hell are you going?" Lisa asked Holly's retreating form.

"To be with my real friends."

* * *

By the time they had reached the fourth stop, Gail was more than a little buzzed. She was well on her way to being drunk but still had some time before she'd hit the point of no return. Unlike some of the others, she was pacing herself at each of the places but that didn't mean she was being a lightweight either. So she had already had a fair share of liquid courage by the time she pulled out her phone and sent a message to Holly asking her to come join her and the troublemakers. She even went as far as to invite Lisa and Rachel too if it meant getting to see the brunette.

The truth was that spending the night hanging out with her friends and being set up on a pseudo-date with Nicole had only made her miss the med student even more. Texting wasn't good enough. Gail didn't want to waste her night off not spending it with Holly, listening to her geekspeak, or seeing her crooked smile. So she caved and sent the messages.

"Texting the Prime Minister again?" Traci teased from across the table as she watched her blonde friend concentrate hard on her phone.

"Running the country is a 24/7 job." Gail replied as she continued to focus on hitting the right keys, which seemed to only be getting more difficult as the night went on.

"Who's the Prime Minister?" Frankie asked from the side of Gail as she spun her own phone around in her hand while she waited for a response from Holly.

"Justin Trudeau." Nicole readily supplied from the other side of Gail. Despite the fact that the blonde was obviously more interested in her phone than her, McNally had made a point of shoving Nicole into the seat next to her at every bar. Luckily, Gail seemed to become less defensive around her, whether it was because of the alcohol or the fact that Nicole had given more attention to Frankie than her she wasn't sure.

"I don't do the boys anymore." Gail quipped, but her focus was still glued to her phone.

"Exactly! So who are you texting?" Frankie leaned over to see for herself.

"None of your business, Anderson." Gail shifted to shove the senior off of her.

But Frankie's sobriety finally came in handy as she was quicker to grab the phone. She saw that the message was open to Nerd Champion and she had a pretty good idea who that was. She smirked at the enraged blonde as Gail quickly took her phone back.

"So who was it?" Traci asked.

Frankie could feel the glare from Gail trying to pierce her skin, "Don't know. It's just a nickname."

"Shame."

The conversation shifted as the rest of the group settled in and they opted to play some drinking games. Whatever pacing some of the kids had been doing was forgotten as competition sunk in and they tried to outdo one another.

The group was already loud and rowdy by the time Holly got there, but when the brunette was spotted everyone erupted in greeting. Holly couldn't help but smile widely as she made her way over to the large mass of people occupying the center of the bar. Whatever residual anger she had been feeling when she left her own friends was forgotten when she was pulled into the mob of undergrads. She went straight for the birthday boy as it was his party and slowly greeted everyone as she made her way around.

By the time she finally made it to where Gail and Frankie were seated she was distracted when she recognized the other girl sitting next to the blonde.

"Hey Haught Shot." Holly playfully lifted the hat off Nicole' head and turned it around before dropping it back down onto its owner's head.

"Hollywood!" Nicole beamed at the brunette as she turned it back in the right direction. "Come to join the party?"

"It's about damn time," Frankie grumbled.

Holly smiled as she dropped a kiss on Frankie's forehead. "Hello to you too, Frankie."

Frankie couldn't stop the corner of her lips from turning up ever so slightly betraying her relief at finally seeing her friend. "Finally decided to hang out with the cool kids, eh?"

"You know I can never resist you for too long."

"No one can." Frankie confidently boasted but her eyes strayed over towards the one person who seemed to be doing just that.

Holly followed Frankie's line of sight causing her to notice the empty seat next to Frankie and register the fact that Chloe was seated on Chris's lap. She wondered if that had been going on all night and could understand why Frankie had been so insistent on her joining them. She cocked an eyebrow at Frankie in question, but the senior just frowned, and shook her head to say she didn't want to talk about it.

Even without looking directly at her Holly could feel Gail's eyes watching her. The blonde was turned in her seat so that she could see the brunette who was standing behind her talking to the two girls sitting beside her. Finally, Holly couldn't resist any longer she caught Gail's gaze and gave a soft "Hey."

"Hey Lunchbox," Gail replied, she was tempted to kiss the brunette but with all of her friends surrounding her she chickened out and had to settle for just staring in open admiration.

Holly couldn't look away either despite the fact that they were in a crowd of people. "Hey."

"You said that already," Gail joked.

Holly's grin cropped up crookedly, "You know it sounded familiar."

At the sight of Holly's smile, Gail couldn't stop herself from beaming. It was one of her happy smiles that made her blue eyes shine even brighter than those perfect teeth. Their moment lasted longer than it probably should've which only drew the attention of the others.

"So that's all it takes, eh Peck?" Traci called out snapping the blonde to attention. She had spent the entire night trying to get Gail to relax and have fun but she had barely been able to get her to crack a small smile no matter how much tequila she sent her way. But the med student showed up for about five seconds and Gail was a goner.

Gail turned and glared at her friend who only grinned wider, "Shut up, Nash."

"That's all what takes?" Holly asked curiously.

"Ignore her." Gail pleaded and luckily Traci decided not to completely blow her cover.

"Yeah, ignore me. I've just been trying to get Gail to enjoy herself all night, looks like she finally is." Traci winked at Holly who only smiled brighter. Holly was still standing behind Gail and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and gently brushing the strands of hair at the base of the blonde's neck. Her hair was already growing out and needed a trim before it started to resemble a mullet. She felt Gail lean back further into her touch and for the first time all night, Holly stopped worrying and started to enjoy herself too.

The interaction between Gail and Holly had also drawn Frankie's attention. She couldn't believe how sappy the two looked staring at each other in the crowded bar like no one else existed. Actually, it was pretty similar to the puppy love look she had seen on Nicole's face when they had been talking to the hot bartender. Normally, the sappiness would be enough to make Frankie physically ill but instead she felt something else. Jealousy, maybe? Her eyes darted over to Chloe again and she saw the redhead watching her roommate and Holly with a strange look on her face. It wasn't the face she makes when she thinks something is cute or romantic like Frankie expected (not that she knew Chloe's faces or anything, nope, not at all). The senior couldn't help but wonder if Chloe was feeling the same way as her. When Chloe's eyes looked in her direction, Frankie felt her heart stutter for a second, but the moment didn't last as the redhead hurriedly looked away. It hurt and Frankie took another sip of the beer she was nursing.

She cleared her throat and tried to kill the tension that the two lovebirds next to her seemed to be creating. "You gonna stand there all night?"

"Maybe. Probably won't be too long til you guys move on to the next venue anyway." But Holly grabbed the empty seat anyway. She was pretty sure she saw a flicker of disappointment cross Gail's face when she broke contact but she couldn't be sure in the dim lighting. At the moment, the normally impassive face the blonde maintained had returned.

"So how do you two know each other?" Traci asked, referring to Holly and Nicole, after seeing the friendly greeting. She hoped they hadn't been romantically involved or that would really take the cake for irony of the night if Andy had managed to set Gail up with one of Holly's exes.

"We were on the club softball team together."

"Yeah until someone had to graduate so she can save lives and whatnot." Nicole teased. "How's med school?"

"It's good. Tough but good." Holly reached over and stole Frankie's beer for a sip.

The senior shot her friend a look before deciding to inform her of the situation at hand. "You're fraternizing with the enemy."

Holly looked between the two girls, confused by the statement. "How is she the enemy?"

Frankie wiggled her phone as a reminder. Holly could feel her cheeks burning hotly as it dawned on her that Nicole was Gail's date. "Oh."

"Oh. Oh what?" Nicole asked, still confused by Frankie's comment.

The entire interaction was being observed under Gail's watchful eye but the blonde said nothing as she continued to drink her beer. Still the whole thing had Holly squirming.

"Nothing. So how far behind am I?" Holly tried changing the subject. She hadn't had the chance to drink too much with Lisa and Rachel since she spent most of the night verbally sparring but she suddenly felt herself in need of some more alcohol.

"Depends on who you want to catch up to." Frankie replied and took her beer back. "You have no hope of catching Sammy but a few shots and we can probably get you up to speed with the rest of them."

"Good to know."

As the conversation started up around the table, Frankie felt herself growing more uncomfortable by the minute being sandwiched between Holly and Gail. If it wasn't one then it was both of them staring and she had never felt more like a clam jammer in her life.

"Switch seats with me, Peck."

"What? Why?" Gail immediately replied, not trusting the senior.

Frankie wanted to say so that she wouldn't have to be a member of the threesome she felt was going on with the amount of eye fucking she had witnessed, but she knew that Holly had been nervous about Gail's reaction to her being there and drawing everyone else's attention back to the pair would only make things worse. So she kept the focus on herself, "Because if you're not going to give the Haughttie over there some attention, I will."

Gail immediately jumped from her seat because she had absolutely no intention of giving anyone but Holly her attention. As soon as they switched places, Gail immediately reached out under the table and rested her hand on Holly's leg, content to finally be able to touch the brunette.

"Can't stay away, eh Anderson?" Nicole drawled, her accent coming out even more.

"Something like that." Frankie replied easily, but half-heartedly.

Unfortunately for Frankie, her one moment of selflessness had earned her an even greater look of disdain from Chloe who excused herself from the table to go over to the bar for more drinks.

Holly had also noticed the look from Chloe. "You know, I should probably buy the birthday boy his birthday drink." Holly gave Gail's hand a squeeze under the table before whispering that she'd be back. She followed Chloe over to the bar.

"Hey Chloe, mind if I join you?" Holly watched as the freshman's face morphed from one of brooding to a bright smile.

"Of course not, it's a good thing you came. You know Grumpy over there has been grouchy all night until you showed up." Chloe nodded in the direction of her roommate who was watching them from the table. Gail had a slight smile on her face when Holly smiled back at her.

"I guess it's a good thing Frankie invited me then."

Chloe nodded but looked away from Holly at the mention of the senior. She glanced back at the table and noticed that Frankie was caught up in conversation with Nicole, again. She wasn't sure what she hated more: the obnoxious flirting or the fact that it was actually making her jealous.

"It's funny you know? For someone who hates talking about her feelings or showing affection it's actually pretty easy to tell when she cares. Frankie acts like everyone annoys her but you can see it in her eyes when you've won over her affection. Although I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you."

"Me?"

Holly nodded. "Frankie's stubborn. I have like fifty texts from tonight to prove it. So I know she would never admit it but you mean a lot to her, Chloe."

"Not enough." Chloe muttered as she continued to watch the older girls back at the table talking with their heads close together. Frankie said something that got Nicole laughing loudly.

Holly shrugged, "I wouldn't be so sure. Sometimes it's the quiet ones that feel the most." The brunette was looking fondly in the direction of both Gail and Frankie. She smiled at Chloe before grabbing a drink for herself and for Sam and heading back to the table.

Chloe stayed where she was and pulled out her phone to text someone, not ready yet to return to the table.

Holly gave Swarek his drink and he tipped his hat to her, still wearing the ridiculous cowboy hat and sunglasses. She shook her head and returned to her place next to the blonde. "Hey."

Gail smiled again and reached out under the table once the brunette was seated. She found Holly's hand and tangled their fingers together. "Hey."

"Are you two capable of more than monosyllable words?" Frankie teased from Gail's other side. When both of the girls fixed her with a look she just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her conversation with the rest of the upperclassmen.

"So how's your night going?" Gail asked, keeping her voice low to not invite the rest of the group into their conversation.

"Lisa tried to set me up with some girl." Holly replied honestly.

The blonde couldn't stop the frown from creeping onto her face at the mention of both Lisa and another set-up. She tried and failed to keep her voice neutral. "How'd that go?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Holly smiled reassuringly. "How about you?"

"McNally tried to set me up with some girl." Gail replied, mimicking Holly's tone from before.

"How'd that go?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"Ah so it wasn't love at first sight?"

"Well she's not really my type."

Even though she wasn't supposed to be paying attention Frankie pounced on the comment out of reflex, "So what is your type?"

Gail smirked, the senior had asked her that same question dozens of times since they first met and she had always avoided the answer. But this time she looked at Holly, taking her time to trail her eyes over every inch of her, "Holly, Holly is my type."

Before anyone in earshot got the chance to comment, Dov interrupted them.

"Shit!" The freshman boy exclaimed as he glanced over at the bar where Chloe still was. Sue looked over too, "Uh-oh."

Dov turned to his girlfriend, "I thought she was supposed to be working on a project tonight."

"That's what she told me when I invited her out." But Sue's roommate wasn't working on a project unless that project involved hanging out with Jen Luck on a Friday night at a crowded bar. The same bar where Chloe was seated.

"Should one of us go over?" Dov asked the table. Everyone knew about Chloe's problems with Jen and the fact that the brunette seemed to be out with the same girl Chloe had just started seeing spelled disaster for their night.

Both Nick and Gail stood up, but Holly gave Gail's hand a tug keeping her from heading over, while Juliet did the same to her boyfriend. Gail looked at the brunette with a questioning quirk of her eyebrow to which Holly tilted her head in the direction Frankie had been seated. The senior was already up and making her way over to the bar.

"Oh, umm hi Chloe. I didn't know you'd be here." Ami sheepishly greeted the redhead once the crowd parted.

Chloe looked between Ami and Jen. "Well you would've if you had answered any of the texts I sent."

"Yeah about that...ummm...sorry."

"Oh Price, when are you ever going to learn. People can't stand you." Jen remarked with a sadistic smirk.

Chloe could feel herself deflating. It would have been one thing to see Ami out on a date with someone else, but of all people, why did it have to be the one person on the planet who honestly hated her guts? Funnily enough, seeing the two of them together didn't even come close to how it felt to watch Frankie flirt with Nicole all night. But it was the final nail in the coffin, Chloe just wanted to get out of the bar as quickly as possible before the tears started. She swallowed hard and was about to respond when a familiar voice cut in.

"Alright, you've been playing hard to get all year, but you should really let me buy you that drink." Frankie smirked as she leaned back against the bar casually so that she was facing Chloe. She kept her eyes fixed on the redhead, ignoring the two girls on the other side of her entirely. She had her hip pressed against Chloe's leg and as good as it felt to finally be touching the younger girl again it still cut Frankie to the core to see how bright those hazel eyes were with unshed tears. She knew that by pushing Chloe away she had set her up to get hurt tonight and it wasn't fair.

"Yeah, right, like Price even knows what hard to get is." Jen scoffed.

Frankie tore her eyes away from Chloe long enough to glare at the short brunette who had been harassing her housemate. "Was anyone talking to you?"

Jen recognized the senior, which only made the condescending smugness on her face grow even more. "Frankie Anderson. It's no wonder you're going after Price here. From what I've heard, you'll screw anyone."

Frankie made her distaste apparent on her face as she gave the girl the once over. "Not anyone." She turned her attention back to the stunned redhead, her expression softening and becoming more playful. "Come on, Chloe, one drink. Please don't make me grovel. Who knows the last time these floors have been cleaned?"

But Jen cut in again before Chloe could respond. "You're seriously pining over Price."

"And you're still opening your mouth to speak, even though no one gives a shit. Fuck off." Frankie growled one final warning before she actually turned nasty.

Finally taking the hint Luck stormed off but Ami turned back to Chloe. "I'm really sorry, Chloe."

"Forget it" Chloe replied her voice lacking its usual warmth "...and my number." She watched as the other girl scurried off to join her date.

"Nice," Frankie said with approval as the other girl shut her mouth and left.

Chloe leveled her with a look that the brunette was sure Gail would be proud of before spinning out of her stool and back in the direction of their group. Frankie barely managed to catch a hold of her wrist before she left.

"Hey, whoa, wait a sec. Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Chloe stubbornly replied and broke the lax hold the senior had on her.

Frankie panicked. She knew that if she let Chloe walk away she wouldn't get the chance to talk to her again and there was so much she needed to say. But she had no idea where to start. Holly had made it sound so easy but seeing the way Chloe looked at her the anger and hurt mixed with defeat she struggled to get any words out at all. But standing there silently wasn't going to be enough as she was forced to see Chloe turn her back to her once again.

"I'm sorry!" Frankie blurted out before the freshman could walk away.

Chloe stopped and turned back to face the older girl. She stood with her arms folded across her chest in defense, her weight shifted to one hip as she took in the senior's contrite countenance. "For?"

"For lying."

That wasn't what Chloe expected. She tried to think of what Frankie had lied to her about. The only thing she could think of was her fixing the car without saying anything. "If this is about the car, it's fine. I'm just glad it's working again."

"It's not about the car." Frankie brushed a hand through her hair nervously but tried to muster the confidence she was renowned for. She took a deep breath and let it out before finally making the confession that had been eating away at her for weeks. "It was never just about sex for me."

It was the words Chloe had been waiting for. They were just a little too late and an apology wasn't going to be enough she needed more from the older girl. "So then why say it, Frankie? Why push me away?"

"Because I got freaked out." It pained Frankie to have to admit that but now that she had started the only thing she could do was lay her cards out on the table. She just hoped Holly was right. "I do like you, Muppet. I like spending time with you. And not just for your body" of course, the sincerity could only last so long "Damn fine though it is."

Chloe ignored the flirty remark, as she still had her defenses on high. "If that's true, why not just say so?"

"I thought you just wanted sex."

"Why would you think that?"

"You weren't talking to me. You're always talking."

"I'm not always talking."

Frankie smirked, "Only because I can do things that make talking impossible."

Chloe couldn't help but blush and shake her head at the incorrigible senior, "You're such an ass."

"You like my ass." The brunette playfully remarked, still trying to lighten the mood. It was safer ground for her to stand on.

But Chloe wasn't going to let Frankie off the hook that easily by falling back into their usual banter. "So what? Every time I instigate sex with you you're just going to go off the handle."

"That wasn't why. You were being _too_ quiet."

"So?"

"So, you talk. It's what you do and I...I try to talk too. I'm trying, Chloe. I know it doesn't seem like it but I am trying...and I do talk...to you." Frankie hated how vulnerable she felt but she kept going. "I know what my reputation is. But this is different. You're different."

Chloe could feel herself melting. It was hard to stay mad when those green eyes were looking at her with so much sincerity. Maybe Holly had been right. Maybe it was obvious. "So what does that mean?"

"Fuck if I know." Frankie replied honestly. "But I can't take this not talking thing anymore. Can we at least go back to being friends?"

"Friends. Is that all you want?"

Frankie hesitated. It was an out. It was definitely an out and Chloe was giving it to her free of any expectations. She knew that the redhead would go back to being friendly towards her. She wouldn't have to deal with this awkward tension every time she walked into a room and she wouldn't have to deal with being purposefully ignored. But it would be another lie.

"No, I want you, Chloe, all of you but I still can't promise you anything. I only have a few more months till graduation. But you're the person I want to spend them with."

"I never asked you for any promises."

Frankie nodded, "I know."

"I can't keep doing this though. You're giving me whiplash."

The senior moved closer to the other girl, her eyes fixed on Chloe's. "I know."

Chloe stood her ground but she could feel her heart quicken the closer Frankie came. She worked to keep her voice steady, "It has to be different this time."

"I know." Frankie had managed to erase the distance between them, her hands moved to gently cup Chloe's face. Her eyes dipped down to the younger girl's plump lips. But she waited, letting Chloe know that she could still stop her if she wanted to.

"Everyone's watching. They're going to see us." Chloe's voice was barely a whisper. It was hard to breathe when Frankie was touching her so gently but looking at her so fiercely.

"I know." Frankie didn't give a flying fuck that anyone else was around as she closed the gap between them and poured everything that she had been feeling into kissing Chloe, every ounce of regret, jealousy, and fear was replaced by passion and damn it, maybe even some happiness.

* * *

After Frankie and Chloe's little display at the bar, the entire crowd at the table had erupted into cheers. That had resulted in them getting flipped off by Anderson but wasn't enough to break the spell the two girls were under. They had eventually returned to the table and the group had made their way from one bar to the next. It wasn't until they were kicked out of the Penny after the last call that everyone finally called it a night. The group had made their way home most of them shitfaced and every one of them coupled. Both Duncan and Chris left with the basketball girls except for Nicole who had mysteriously vanished after getting a text, Sue came back to the Mancave with Dov, Nick headed to the girls' house with Juliet, while both Andy and Traci went to spend the night with their seniors.

That left Chloe, Frankie, Holly, and Gail outside of the hen house in the cold winter's night (morning).

"You staying, Hols?" Frankie asked. She was standing behind Chloe, her hands wrapped around the freshman's waist and her chin resting on the redhead's shoulder. She was the only one even remotely sober and the exhaustion was kicking in. If it wasn't for the adrenaline boost she got from touching Chloe, she would be dead on her feet.

"Ummm..." Holly hesitated. She looked over at Gail for confirmation of what she should do.

"You can stay in our room, I think I can find somewhere else to crash." Chloe yawned as she leaned further back into Frankie's embrace. She could feel Frankie smile against her.

Gail watched as Holly shifted nervously. It wasn't really fair for the others to put her on the spot, especially because Gail knew that Holly would never just invade her space like that. But she wanted her to. "You should stay."

Holly looked up and Gail and held her gaze, silently asking her if she was sure. Gail gave a subtle nod.

"Well now that that's settled. I'm going to bed, come on, Muppet." Frankie took Chloe's hand and headed towards the house.

"Night guys, stay off my bed." Chloe giggled as she let Frankie pull her through the front door.

"Night." Holly called out to them, but Gail remained silent as she just took in the sight of the brunette. It was dark out, but the way the moonlight danced along the small exposure of Holly's skin made it impossible for Gail not to want to touch it.

Holly's lips quirked up as she looked at the blonde, "Hey."

"Hey."

This time Gail gave Holly the greeting she wanted to as pulled the brunette into a hard kiss. Her hands tangled in the thick, dark locks while Holly's moved to her back to pull her closer. Their lips moved together greedily until they ran out of oxygen. They pulled back and their breaths came out in foggy pants but neither girl was willing to let go completely. "I've been waiting all night to do that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on Lunchbox, take me to bed."

It was impossible for them not to touch making the trek up the porch, through the hallway, and up the stairs take about twice as long as it should've. Their kisses were sloppy and slightly uncoordinated as they stumbled their way into the blonde's room. The alcohol was making it a bit harder to stay balanced and unfortunately for them they were a little overzealous in their excitement. While Gail thought she was being smooth in trying to rid both herself and Holly of their clothes, the tequila got the best of her as she tripped over her own boots sending them both crashing to the floor and effectively killing the mood in a fit of laughter.

"That was really smooth, Danger." Holly gasped between giggles as she tried to shift her weight off of the blonde.

"Not one of my finer moments." Gail grumbled, the floor hadn't hurt as much as it should've and that's when the drinks Gail had consumed finally hit her fully as the room started to spin a little faster. "I think I might be a little drunk, Nerd."

"You're not the only one. Maybe we should save this for another time and just get to bed. Unless you're enjoying the floor."

"I'm enjoying you on top of me."

"You won't be saying that when you see the bruises in the morning."

"Spoilsport."

Holly finally managed to get herself up and with some effort brought the blonde to her feet as well. "We have plenty of time."

Gail pouted but Holly just laughed and kissed her cheek. "Come on, I have to be up for the lab in a few hours and you're working a double."

"Fine," Gail groaned but she grabbed some comfy clothes for Holly and went to the bathroom to find her a toothbrush.

When Holly got back to the room, she hesitated again.

"What's wrong, Holly?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's just...I know that Chloe and Frankie volunteered for me to stay here but I don't want you to feel like I have to. I can go back to my place or sleep on the couch or in Chloe's bed or something."

"I'm pretty sure the Princess said to stay away from her bed," Gail joked but she knew what Holly was doing. She was trying to give her her space, considering the twin bed was going to make it impossible not to touch during the night. But for once, Gail really wasn't afraid of going to sleep, not as long as she had Holly beside her. "But I think I'll be okay. Come keep me company, Lunchbox."

Holly smiled softly and climbed into the bed, tucking herself against the wall so that Gail could face the door. Gail couldn't stop the wide smile from overtaking her features at how much care even drunk Holly put into the way she treated her. Gail finished getting ready and climbed into the bed too.

Finally hitting the mattress let both of their exhaustions hit them in full. So after only a brief goodnight kiss the two girls settled down together. Both girls were turned on their sides facing one another leaving only a small gap between them.

Holly was almost asleep when she heard Gail's voice start softly speaking.

"I don't like it."

"Hmm..." Holly tried to push the muddiness of alcohol and almost-sleep out of her head, "Don't like what?"

"Going on dates with other people. You're the only person I like dating, Lunchbox. I don't like people." Gail continued through yawns. She didn't know why she felt the impulse to say the words but it was like she needed to clear the air.

One side of Holly's mouth pulled up higher than the other as she smiled, "You're the only person I like dating too, Danger."

"Okay." Gail sighed before reaching out to touch Holly's hand, which was resting between them. She turned over and pulled Holly's arm with her. "Goodnight, Holly."

"Sweet dreams, Gail." Holly softly whispered into the blonde's ear before letting herself drift off completely.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had gone by in a blur. The two girls had awoken to Holly's alarm and a too bright sun that Saturday morning, still wrapped up in each other's embrace. Unfortunately for them, their hangovers made it impossible to do more than to barely drag themselves up to grab breakfast on the way to Holly's shift. Gail had once again stolen Frankie's car to give the brunette a ride so that she could make it on time. Between Holly's shifts at the lab and Gail's hours at the Penny it had been impossible for them to see each other again until it was time for the clinic on Tuesday.

"Hey Lunchbox, did you miss me?" Gail brightly greeted the brunette after her classes.

"Always." Holly replied as she leaned across the center console to press a quick kiss to Gail's cheek but the blonde turned at the last second and stole a kiss on the lips instead.

When the brunette pulled back she was smiling brightly and couldn't stop staring at the blonde beside her.

"The car's not going to drive itself." Gail teased, causing Holly to laugh as she put the car in drive. The two girls talked more about their weekends as they made their way across the busy streets of Toronto. But the closer they got to the destination the quieter the driver became until it was only Gail holding up the conversation. The blonde didn't seem to notice as she told Holly a story about one of the customers she had to deal with at the bar.

After Holly parked the car, she made no move to get out. Gail didn't notice at first as she gathered her things for the clinic. But when she realized that she had gotten out of the car alone she popped her head back in through the open door. She glanced over at the driver who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Ready?" Gail asked, trying to draw the med student's attention.

"I guess." Holly sighed. She had a bad feeling about the day but it was her responsibility to work the clinic.

"What's up?" Gail asked when she noticed the brunette's sudden lackluster appearance. Normally, Holly was just as happy as she was to work together. Tuesdays was the only day of the week that they knew they would see each other. And it had definitely become a highlight. At least for Gail.

"Nothing, I just hope I'm not working with Dr. Santana today. I don't know why they keep sticking me with him, he hates students." The difference between the doctor and those like Dr. Torres at the lab was startling. While Dr. Torres would pimp the shit out of Holly, constantly asking her questions that as a first-year she couldn't possibly know it was never done out of malice. The doctor would either give Holly the chance to look up the answer later or would point her in the direction of new resources to learn from. When Holly would return with the correct answer or new information, the pride would be evident in the woman's eyes and she would fill Holly's brain with even more information. She loved it. It was the kind of learning experience that was both nerve-wracking and exhilarating, but working with Dr. Santana was the polar opposite, despite knowing the man's reputation for being able to make or break people's careers. She was ignored, belittled, and perhaps even more frustrating for Holly, she was given information that was just plain wrong and told to accept it. But as a first-year, what was she supposed to do? So before every shift she just hoped she would get to work with the other doctors.

"Want me to teach you some names you can call him in at least four languages I'm sure he doesn't know?"

Holly laughed, brightening considerably when she saw the wicked look in the blue eyes. "Tempting as that is, I think he might catch on."

"Well the offer stands, so does dinner after. My treat." Gail winked at Holly before opening the door to the clinic, gallantly.

"Let's hope we get to work together this time, so I don't have to wait until dinner to see you." Holly was rewarded with one of Gail's wide grins, the bright flash of perfect, pearly white teeth that indicated genuine happiness. It made the start of her shift that much better.

Unfortunately for the med student she was working with everyone's least favorite doctor. The shift was going painfully slowly and she hadn't even had any patients in common with Gail. The blonde had been working with one of the other doctors in the practice.

It was over an hour in, and Holly had already been called incompetent twice by the Attending, when she checked the name of the next patient on her list and recognized it as a frequent flyer. She tried to shake off the animosity she was feeling towards her superior that day, schooling her features with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Robbie." Holly greeted the young teen seated on the examination table. He was all limbs that he was still growing into, but he held himself tightly as if to take up as little room as possible.

"Hi Holly." The boy greeted although he didn't look up from the ground.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

He glanced nervously at his father who was seated in a corner of the room. The man's hand gripped his cane tighter. The boy's eyes fixed on the painting behind Holly, but he still didn't look her in the eye. "Yeah, I'm kind of clumsy."

Holly felt a weird tension in the room. It crawled up her spine but she tried to ignore it. "What hurts this time?"

"Umm my arm." The boy's left arm was being held across his body by his right.

"Did something happen to injure it?"

"He was being a hooligan." Mr. Robbins spat out the words in the direction of his son.

"Ummm...yeah...football." The boy muttered.

Holly glanced between the two and felt the tension grow thicker. She didn't like the way Robbie's father was glaring at his son but as a parent he could stay with the minor, although Holly made a mental note to have the doctor ask the man to step out so they could speak to Robbie alone. She went through all the standard questions about the injury and the pain, but the answers were all provided by the domineering father. She moved on to the other questions about Robbie's medical and surgical history, medications, and allergies before asking him the standard social questions. Those were the ones that she really didn't want the father in for but when she asked him to step outside as part of standard procedure he had belligerently refused. So she asked Robbie the questions about smoking, drinking, drugs, sex, and about school/bullying. She needed to ask if he felt safe at home but she would never get an answer with the father present.

"Okay Robbie. Do think you can take off the shirt and put on this gown so I can take a look at your arm before I go talk to Dr. Santana."

The boy glanced nervously at his father again. "Do I have to?"

"Well the doctor is going to need to examine you as well. We're going to need to see your arm." The boy was wearing a sweatshirt, probably over a long sleeve considering the weather and there was no way they would be able to do the exam through all the layers.

The boy continued to hesitate but Holly remained patient and understanding, keeping her voice as placating as possible. "Can you at least take off the sweatshirt?"

The man on the side gave a slight nod and Robbie went to take off his sweatshirt. Holly could hear his whimpers of pain as he moved his arm.

"Need some help?" She offered remaining close in case the patient needed her but not close enough to invade his personal space.

"No," came out the strangled reply. The boy struggled with the garment and as it was finally lifted over his head, his undershirt lifted with it.

Holly saw the quick flash of an array of purples and blues, before the shirt was hastily pulled down again. Robbie looked at her with pure panic written across his face and she could feel his father's eyes fixated on her reaction. She tried not to let the fear she felt show. There were knots forming in her stomach as the picture became clear. She had to finish the exam as quickly as possible and tell the doctor that this was a case of potential abuse. They would need to get a social worker and possibly the police involved if her suspicions were confirmed, but all the textbook signs were there.

She examined the arm, trying not to move it too much and cause more pain before she hastily left the room with promises that she would return with the doctor soon. As soon as she was out of the room, Holly made a beeline for the nurse's station. She found Eva and asked for the boy's chart to see if there were any other similar circumstances.

"Sorry, Holly, the only person who has access to it is Dr. Santana since he keeps it in his office. The Robbins are big donors to the clinic, so he says it's to protect their privacy." But the tone Eva used indicated that she didn't really believe that.

Holly was confused. "I thought everything is on the computer?"

"Only some of Dr. Santana's files have been transferred over. It's been a slow process. Though if you look on the computer there may be copies of his old x-rays from the radiologists. Those are in the other system."

Holly nodded as the nurse walked away, leaving the computer available for Holly's use. She pulled up file after file of images. This young boy already had a lifetime of broken bones: an improperly healed orbital bone, his clavicle had been broken, both scaphoid bones, and now it looked like his humerus from the way the boy was holding his arm. He wasn't even close to being fully grown yet and his bones resembled a jigsaw puzzle. By the time she was done she caught sight of the senior doctor.

"Dr. Santana, sir, I think we need to call youth services."

"Why?" The man gruffly replied, still making notes for the previous patient and barely acknowledging the student next to him.

"This is Robbie's third visit this year for an injury consistent with a broken bone. The way the bone looks, sir, I don't think it matches his story. I also saw bruises on his abdomen when his shirt was raised."

The man finally stopped what he was doing and leveled the young student with a serious look. "What are you implying?"

"Sir, I'm concerned Robbie may be a victim of abuse or of bullying at school. I think someone inflicted those injuries on him."

"Do you understand what you're saying? I have known the Robbins family since before Robbie was born and you have the audacity to accuse them of child abuse."

"I'm just letting you know my concerns. It's suspicious, sir."

"That's enough, Miss..." He glanced at her nametag. "Stewart. You are not a doctor and at this rate, I'll make sure you never become one."

"But sir..."

He held up a hand. "You're dismissed. Go home and I'll be contacting the school about your inappropriateness."

Holly knew better than to argue with the man regarding her dismissal. She wasn't sure what she should do next but she had to get out of the clinic before things got worse. She was grabbing her stuff when she saw that the images were still open on the computer. After checking that Santana was in the room with the patient she grabbed the seat in front of the computer again.

Gail came out of one of the rooms as Holly was grabbing something and stuffing it in her bag as she hurriedly gathered her things. "Hey are you okay?"

"I have to leave." Holly replied distractedly, her mind still on the encounter that just happened and on getting the hell out of dodge.

Gail took a look at her watch. "Shift's not over for another thirty minutes. What's wrong?"

"Dr. Santana dismissed me. I have to get out of here before he sees me."

"Alright, just hold on a sec and I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay, I'll just wait in the car." Holly took off as quickly as she could, she needed to get out of there and think.

Gail watched as the brunette essentially sprinted from the building. She didn't know what was wrong but clearly something had happened. She turned around and found the nurse seated back at her station.

"Hey, Eva. Anyone else need me for today?"

The nurse checked the schedule and no one was on it that they were sure would need an interpreter. "I don't think so. Is everything okay?"

"I have no idea." Gail replied honestly, before making sure she had all her stuff before heading out to the parking lot.

When she got out there, she found Holly sitting in the driver's seat staring out the windshield at nothing in particular. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Holly didn't say anything but started up the car. The drive was quiet and tense, until Gail attempted to break the silence. "So I promised you some food, we can grab whatever you want and you can tell me about what happened back at the clinic." No response. "Or not."

Gail studied the driver who seemed to be concentrating too hard on the road. She could practically hear Holly's thoughts bouncing off the walls of the small tin can they were in. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out what they were saying. "You know that you can talk to me, right Hols?"

Holly finally cleared her throat but she still didn't look in Gail's direction. "Is it ok if I just drop you off? I have some a lot of stuff I need to do."

Gail was hurt by the sudden brush off but it was obvious that Holly was upset about something. She decided not to push. "Yeah, sure Holly. Whatever you want."

* * *

Gail was walking up to the now familiar door when she nearly tripped over a vase with her eyes fixed on her phone as she sent off another text to Holly, all of her previous ones remaining unanswered. It wasn't like Holly to ignore her texts. The brunette should've been out of the class hours ago but she hadn't gotten a response to any of her messages about grabbing dinner or studying together. After whatever had happened at the clinic Gail was still worried about the brunette and wanted to see her before her shift. Yes, she was becoming that much a sap (and yes it grossed her out too). She had offered to bring stuff over, knowing that the med student would want to study after not having time that afternoon. But Holly never ignored her like this, even if Gail did.

Tucking the device back in her pocket, she picked up the flowers that had been blocking her path, and went to knock. Before her raised fist could connect the door swung open. She was surprised to face the tall redhead from Friday, though it wasn't nearly as shocking as the shotgun had been.

"Hey Haughtpants. What're you doing here?"

Nicole glanced at the flowers in Gail's hands and then back at Waverly who was standing just inside the foyer.

"I was just going." She headed out the front door past Gail, giving a curt nod before she turned back to see Waverly. "Call me later."

Gail smirked at her classmate once the other girl was gone, "I thought you were dating a boy-man."

"Actually, I am a happily single Virgo with hair for days." Waverly brushed her long locks over her shoulders for added emphasis.

"What happened to that Chump guy?"

"His name was Champ and we broke up. Where have you been?"

Gail made a face letting Waverly know that it was idiotic to think she actually gave a damn about other people's relationships. "I just saw you this weekend."

"Well, shit happens."

"Clearly. So you and the jock?"

"Are just friends. Turns out we're both in Professor Washington's Woman in the Justice System class."

"Why are you in that class?"

"Because it covers like four of my liberal learning requirements." Waverly explained. She caught sight of the arrangement in Gail's hand. She nodded in their direction, "You didn't have to bring me flowers. I'm flattered and all, but we should probably keep this relationship strictly professional." She had a wide, shit-eating grin.

Gail glared, "I didn't. These were sitting outside your house when I walked up. Nearly broke my neck tripping over them."

"That's weird. I wonder which sister they're for." Waverly took the yellow flowers and went to check the note attached to them. The card simply said "XOXO". "Hmm...no name. It's probably one of the other girls' boyfriends."

"Not yours? Could be from Chimp."

Waverly made a face at the second name the blonde had called her ex, funny though it was. "Please, Champ didn't give me flowers while we were dating. His big idea of a compliment was to ask how someone so pretty could be so smart."

"Those aren't mutually exclusive."

"Tell me about it."

The petite brunette sashayed to a nearby table and left the flowers there. Gail stared at them a bit longer. She had a weird feeling about the nameless note. She was brought out of her thoughts by Waverly cheerfully reminding her of their project. So she ignored the feeling and focused on the presentation that was due at the next class.

* * *

Gail froze when she saw a dark figure seated on the porch outside her door.

"Holly?"

The brunette looked up and gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"How long have you been out here?" Gail asked as she hugged her jacket a little tighter. It was cold out and the tip of Holly's nose and ears were pink.

Holly shrugged. She had been sitting there for a while but she had no idea how long. She couldn't even guess. She had gone for a walk. She wanted to get away from her roommates and some fresh air trying to clear her head but had ended in front of the blonde's house. She had contemplated knocking or texting Frankie to let her in but had decided against it, instead choosing to sit on the front porch for a little while first. Time had escaped her.

Gail climbed the steps and leaned against the porch railing so that she was situated in front of the med student. "Doorbell works. The other girls even know how to use a doorknob. Someone could've let you in."

Holly laughed a little but the sound was hollow.

Gail was growing more concerned by the minute because this wasn't like Holly at all. She had never seen her look so despondent. "Do you want to come in?"

Holly nodded and stood before following the shorter girl into her house. After kicking off their shoes, they went straight up to Gail's room where they would have more privacy and not risk running into anyone else.

"So what's going on? What happened? You were fine before the clinic yester-"

Holly didn't let her finish the sentence as she captured Gail's lips in a hurried kiss and pressed the blonde back into the closed bedroom door. It was impulsive and slightly frantic as her lips moved quickly against Gail's, her hands moving to grip tightly at the other girl's clothes before slipping below her shirt where her frozen hands met warm flesh.

A gasp from Gail separated their lips and Holly immediately moved hers to the now extended neck of the blonde, whose head slammed back against the door. Holly's body moved flush against Gail's and Gail could admit that she got a little lost in the sensations. Holly slipped a thigh between Gail's legs.

"Holly..." Gail groaned. She needed to get the brunette's attention but, well, she was distracted.

"Holly..." She tried again, but Holly's lips were moving lower and she was struggling to remember the English language.

When Holly's nimble fingers made their way to the button of Gail's jeans, she knew she needed to stop them. "Whoa, Holly, wait, what are we doing?"

But Holly moved back to Gail's lips to stop them from talking. Gail let the kiss go on for longer than she should've until she finally pulled away breathlessly, "What's the rush?"

"I want you." Holly mumbled, lunging back in for another liplock.

But Gail pushed her back slightly, "I want you too, but what's going on? This isn't like you."

The words seemed to register and Holly pulled back completely, she seemed almost surprised by her own actions and dragged her hands through her hair in frustration. She had no idea what she was doing. "I should go," Holly grabbed her jacket that had been discarded on the floor in her haste to take Gail to bed.

Gail pushed off the door and moved closer to Holly in the center of the room. She could see the brunette was in obvious distress but she had no idea why. "You don't have to. We can talk."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. Not like this. I'm just...I'm sorry." Holly barely got the words out as tears threatened to escape; she hurried out of the room.

Gail was stuck rooted to the spot, unable to wrap her head around what just happened.

* * *

A/N: Alright Gail your girl's in trouble, whatcha gonna do now? Let me know what you all thought of the chapter, I love hearing your thoughts...


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

A/N: I know, I know! It's been forever since an update. I have not given up on this story, hopefully you haven't either, and I promise I won't till it reaches its conclusion which isn't happening yet. I'm also sorry for missing our anniversary my dear readers. I know it's a little late, but I hope you accept this chapter as my gift.

I have to thank Purple2015 for giving me advice on the chapter, even though it still took me forever to write it. Without her, I may never have finished the thing.

Amended disclaimer: The guest characters continue, none of them belong to me.

Oh! And Happy Halloween!

* * *

Gail glanced around her room helplessly for any clue as to what in the hell just happened with Holly. The brunette had gone from complete radio silence to aggressively pursuing her, which just wasn't Holly's style. Actually, it was Gail's style. Maybe it was karma for all the times Gail had sought solace in Holly's bed that the brunette would do the same thing when she was upset. But they were supposed to be moving past that. At least, that's what it seemed Holly had wanted.

The sound of the front door closing sprung her back into action. Standing around wasn't going to fix whatever was wrong, so Gail grabbed her own jacket off the floor, and sprinted down the stairs. She barely stopped to pull on her untied boots when the alarm on her phone reminded her that she needed to get ready for work. Silencing the device she headed out her door, looking for any sign of the direction Holly may have taken. No sign of the brunette so she headed towards the med student's apartment. She didn't have time to waste so she hurried the few blocks over, but when she got there no one answered the apartment door. Without a clue as to where to find Holly and no time to search for her, Gail did the only thing she could: she pulled out her phone and called the brunette, but the call went to voicemail without an answer. Instead of leaving a message, Gail shot off a text asking the brunette where she was. But Gail couldn't wait for the response as the back-up alarm went off on her phone telling her that she would definitely be late for her shift. So with a heavy heart, she hurried home to grab her stuff for the bar.

"Peck, you're late!" Gail had barely managed to get through the door before she heard the gruff voice of her employer busting her.

"Sorry, Boss. Flat tire."

"You don't own a car."

"Flat foot?"

"You're going to have a flat ass when the door hits you on the way out if you keep up the smart remarks." Charlie growled in the direction of his employee as he finished serving the patron in front of him.

Gail bit her tongue and pulled her apron around her waist as she hurried to fill in behind the bar.

Charlie held up a hand, "No, Peck, you're on tables tonight." He tossed her a pad of paper to write orders on and jerked his head in the direction of the restaurant in dismissal.

Gail froze, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "For being five minutes late?"

The older man ignored her and called out to Traci as she passed by with an empty tray. "Hey, Nash, you're behind the bar tonight."

Traci stopped loading plates to stare up at the man in confusion. She looked between him and the silently seething blonde. "But, Boss, Gail's here."

"I'm aware. Switch spots, or you can both start looking for a new job."

"Asshole." Gail muttered under her breath just out of earshot as she moved to start loading the plates Traci was supposed to be. She ignored the apologetic look from her housemate.

Charlie waited long enough to ensure that both girls traded places around the counter before heading back to his office. Once her boss had returned to the back Gail immediately pulled out her phone. No answer from Holly, so Gail sent one more message telling her to come by the Penny so they could talk.

"Where were you?" Traci asked as she handed off the orders for the tables she had already taken.

"Doesn't matter. What the hell crawled up his ass?" Gail grumbled. She didn't even bother looking at the slips and just continued piling plates distractedly.

Traci shrugged. "No clue, but he's been like that all night." Their boss had been on a warpath long before the blonde had shown up.

"Awesome." Gail replied sarcastically picking up the loaded tray and setting her shoulders.

"We can switch." Traci offered.

"We can also get fired. I don't know about you, Nash, but I could use the money." Gail grit her teeth in determination and headed off to the hungry masses.

She hated waitressing. Carrying trays of food that she couldn't eat, having to be at the customers' every beck and call, listening to them bitch about the food being cold, or her giving them the wrong order. Like Gail really gave a fuck that someone wanted their steak cooked medium rare and when she brought it out it was "definitely medium well". She had almost slapped the dude with the somewhat dry cow when he wanted the food remade and the rest of the bill comp'd because it brought Charlie back out and gave the blonde another tongue-lashing.

To make matters worse, Gail still hadn't heard from Holly despite checking her phone every time a tray wasn't in her hands.

"Oh my god, I think hell froze over." Sam called out as he led the brigade into the bar. He was the first person to catch sight of Gail navigating her way through the tables.

Gail scowled in his direction, but went over to take their orders anyway.

"Did someone put you on time-out, Peck?"

"Shut up, Sammy, or I'm going to give you the Server's Special Sauce on your burger."

Swarek frowned at the blonde, but shut his mouth anyway. Instead, he scanned the bar for someone to hit on. Spotting a group of girls sitting a few tables over, he turned to his favorite wingman. "Frankenstein, want to help a friend out?"

"Since when are we friends?" Frankie replied without hesitation. Her attention had been on the redheaded freshman seated next to her, whose chair happened to be in direct contact with hers rather than on the boy speaking to her. She received an elbow to her side for the comment and a look of rebuke from Chloe even though a smile danced along the younger girl's lips.

"C'mon Anderson. Both Barber and Ward are all domesticated and shit. You're my only hope," Sam whined until he caught sight of the way his friend was looking at her housemate. "Unless you've joined their ranks."

Frankie finally focused her attention on her fellow senior, "Sammy, in all the times I've attempted to help your ass out when have any of the girls chosen you over me?"

"There's like seven of them over there, you can't possible take them all back to your bed."

"Can't and won't are two very different things, Swarek."

"Prove it, come with me."

Frankie glanced briefly back at Chloe, her hand resting under the table on the other girl's thigh. "Nah, I'm pretty good where I am."

"You're either super lazy or really fucking whipped. Which is it, Anderson?"

"Just because you have a dick, Sammy, doesn't mean you have to be one."

"Dude, I'm asking you to have my back, you don't have to hit on any of them for yourself."

"Why do you even need my help anyway?"

"I don't _need_ it, just want it. Come on, I'm bored." Sam pleaded.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a personal problem."

Chloe gently elbowed the senior again; she leaned in a little closer and dropped her voice. "Be nice."

"You want me to help him?" Frankie asked suspiciously. She was also leaning close so no one else in the group could hear their conversation over the noises in the bar.

Chloe shrugged confidently, "You can do whatever you want, so long as I'm the only person you take home tonight."

It still sounded like some kind of test, "What if I want to stay right here?" Frankie asked curiously. She was rewarded with one of Chloe's bright smiles, but before the freshman could reply, the older boy was cutting in again.

"Five minutes, Frankenstein, you can spare me five minutes." Sam had already stood up from his seat and made his way over to where Frankie was. He tipped her chair back trying to jostle her from her seat.

Frankie pressed her weight forward, slapping the legs of her chair back onto the floor. She gave Chloe's leg a squeeze before standing up. "Stop whining, it's really fucking annoying." She knew that her friend wasn't going to give it a rest so she shoved past him to head in the direction of the girls Sam had been ogling.

"Yes!" Swarek fist pumped before he quickly followed his friend.

After the two seniors wandered off the group turned their attention back to the blonde server, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for their orders.

"No, but really, does Charlie want to lose customers tonight?" Nick asked unafraid of his ex-girlfriend and all too familiar with her style of waitressing.

"I guess no one wants to eat tonight." Gail huffed as she grabbed her stuff and walked away despite the protests from the rest of the group. She decided to serve her other tables while her friends stewed before heading back to the large table.

When she finally did return the girls in the group rattled off orders for everyone before any of the guys could say something stupid.

After writing down the orders, Gail looked over the group once more. Frankie had reappeared in the seat next to her roommate, but Sam had now taken up residence at the other table. There was still one absent from the group.

"Where's Chris?" The big guy was missing...again. After abandoning the girls the other morning, Chris had apologized profusely claiming his phone had died while he was out with some friends the night before and that he had forgotten his promise. It hadn't been enough to placate all the girls, but him offering to buy them drinks at Sammy's birthday had cleaned the slate. Oddly enough in order to make good on that offer he had had to borrow money from Dov.

"He said he'd meet us here, something about a project." Dov explained. He had his arm draped around Sue's chair while his girlfriend showed him some kind of coding on her phone.

Gail was pretty sure that Chris didn't have any classes without at least one of the freshmen from their group, so it was weird for him to have an assignment that none of the rest of them did. But she was too busy to think much of it as she pulled out her phone to check it again after hanging up the order slips for the others.

"Hey, if Charlie busts you you can kiss this job good-bye." Traci warned when she caught sight of Gail on her phone for the fifth time that night.

"Then why don't you be the lookout instead of lecturing me?" Gail snapped, taking out some of her frustrations on her well-intentioned friend.

Traci could tell that something was stressing the blonde out. She was being even bitchier than usual. "Want to tell me what's so important that you're glued to that thing tonight?"

"No." Gail shoved her phone back into her pocket before gathering up more plates of food.

"Well if you change your mind..."

"I won't."

She dropped off some orders before getting flagged down by newcomers. When she made it back to her own set of friends with their food, Chris had joined them. Gail took one look at her friend and decided that he looked like shit that night. He was sweating and seemed to be ready to crawl out of his own skin. His leg was bouncing at a pace that would be fast even for a mouse's heartrate. The dude had dark shadows under his eyes and his usual boyish smile was nowhere to be seen. Dov was talking to him, but Chris seemed more concerned with checking over his shoulder every five seconds.

"Diaz, you hungry?"

Chris looked up, surprised to see the blonde with a tray in her hand, "Why are you waitressing?"

"Because despite what the rest of you lazy assholes do, I actually work for a living." The rest of the group started to bicker, but Gail ignored them. "So food, yes or no?"

"Yeah, food, definitely, thanks."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, right, ah...ummm...how about a burger and fries and onion rings."

"Alright." Gail didn't bother writing it down, but before she could ask if he wanted something to drink she was distracted by a couple of guys standing behind her friend. The two men were in each other's faces yelling.

"Hey jackasses, knock it off or take it outside!" Gail shouted, but her words fell on deaf ears as the two men started shoving one another.

"What, is it a fucking full moon tonight?" Gail muttered to herself.

The shoving turned into fist throwing and suddenly one of the guys crashed into Chris. Rather than break up the fight, like Gail expected him to, she watched as her friend hulked out and cold clocked one of the guys. That dragged Chris into the growing fight, and with it the rest of the boys.

Everything had gotten out of hand and all the shouting had drawn Charlie back out into the restaurant. At the sight of the manager, most of the boys had stopped fighting and had managed to pull Chris back as well.

"I don't know what's going on, but all of you can get the hell out of here." Everyone started shouting again, trying to argue with the owner of the establishment. But Charlie didn't care. "You have ten seconds or I'm calling the cops."

While the guys that had started the fight left at the mention of the police, Gail's group had started to settle back into their seats.

"No, I mean all of you. You're out of here too." The group grumbled, but they gathered their belongings to head out for the rest of the night. He looked over at Gail and Traci, "And you two can join them."

Both Gail and Traci immediately protested.

"What the hell?"

"We didn't even do anything!"

But Charlie was unmoved, "I don't care, I want all of you out of here."

Gail looked like she was ready to keep arguing, but Traci grabbed a hold of her and dragged her away to grab their stuff from behind the bar so they could leave. "Relax, he'll get over it by tomorrow."

"It's fucking bullshit."

"I know, but at least he didn't say we were fired."

A sharp look from their boss had both girls hurrying out of the bar with the rest of the group, most of who were looking rather sheepish.

Gail made a beeline straight for Chris, giving him a hard shove, "What the hell was that?"

Chris held up his hands and backed away from the livid blonde. "They hit me first."

"Yeah, well, they weren't the ones to get us kicked out." She gestured towards Traci, who was also angrily staring at the tall boy. "You cost both of us a night of tips."

"Hey, I'm really-" Chris started saying, but Gail cut him off; she was in no mood to hear his apologies.

"Save it, Diaz! What the fuck is wrong with you? And I don't mean just now." She was still advancing on the boy who was continuing to back away and down the street.

Dov tried to intervene, grabbing a hold of his merciless blonde neighbor. "Hey Gail, calm down."

But Gail jerked her arm away, shaking Dov off hard. "No, this isn't the first time he's screwed up lately."

It was true and the group knew it. Everyone's attention turn towards Chris for an explanation, but the boy looked to be floundering. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before running a hand over his face and letting out a deep breath. "I'm just...I'm just a little stressed. Sorry."

But that wasn't enough to appease his friend who just shook her head at him. "Well join the club." With that Gail stormed off in their direction of their houses.

"Seriously, what is with her tonight?" Dov asked the group, but everyone else just shrugged.

"She was late today, that's why she was on the tables." Traci told the group as she looked worriedly in the trail Gail had left in her wake.

"That's really weird. Gail's always on time, annoyingly so." Nick commented, having known the girl the longest in the group. His ex was many things, punctual being one of them. It was one of the many ingrained Peck traits that she hadn't been able to shed.

Chloe looked just as worried about her roommate as Traci. "Should one of us go check on her?"

"No!" Most of the group resolutely responded causing the redhead to frown at their reaction.

Frankie had her hands in her pockets, but she nudged the freshman next to her with her elbow to draw her attention. "Give her some space, Chloe. She needs to cool off."

Chloe still didn't look completely convinced, but nodded anyway.

"Alright, gang who's up for a movie night?" Jerry suggested as he looped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. In agreement, they all headed back to the Mancave.

By the time Gail reached her own house, she was even more worked up than before. The entire night had turned into a disaster, and to make matters worse Holly still hadn't responded to any of her messages. She hit the call button one more time, but again the phone went straight to voicemail. Gail was starting to regret her decision to stop the brunette; maybe it would've been better if she had just kept going. How many times had Holly let her use her without any explanation? Why couldn't Gail have just done the same?

Right, because she had real feelings for Holly and she was too much of a chickenshit to admit them. So she skirted around them and attempted to show Holly that she was in it for real. Clearly, her efforts hadn't been working because when something happened instead of turning to Gail as a shoulder to lean on she turned to her for a bed buddy.

"Fuck!" Gail snarled as she kicked the garbage can at the end of their driveway out of frustration with herself. She didn't know what had happened with Holly, but whatever it was had taken place at the clinic, and Gail had only been a few doors down. She hadn't been able to help the med student then, and she had no clue how to help her now or even where to start.

Gail looked down at her phone again. There was only one person she trusted enough for relationship advice, but they hadn't spoken in weeks. Her finger hovered over the name as she contemplated the reaction she would get. She wasn't sure that she'd be welcomed, but this was Holly, and Gail knew she had to do something. She let her finger drop and brought the phone up to her ear, silently praying for a voice on the other end.

* * *

"I'm glad you called, it's been too long."

Gail smiled slightly as Celery stepped out of the way allowing the blonde entrance into the apartment she shared with Oliver. She had lost some of her anger along the way; instead it was diluted with guilt and anxiety.

"Hey Celery, sorry for coming over so late." Gail brushed a hand through her messy hair as she pulled her watchcap off. She had gotten a trim over the weekend so it wasn't nearly as unruly as it had been getting, but it was still short, and that caused Gail to run her hands through it more. Especially when she was nervous. "Is he busy?"

"Not at all, and I think he would love the company. Why don't you head into the living room, while I go make us some tea? You look like you could use some."

"Only if it has whiskey in it." Gail mumbled half to herself.

"I'll see what I can do." The older woman winked at her before heading into the kitchen.

Gail took a deep breath and went in the direction that she had been pointed. She could hear the television playing and Oliver's voice as he filled in some of the lines. They hadn't really spoken since the awkward day in the hospital when Gail knew her family had officially screwed Oliver over. He still hadn't been cleared for duty and she hadn't wanted to upset his recovery if he didn't want to see her. But she really needed someone to talk to, and before she met Holly, Oliver had always been the person she turned to when she needed a rock.

So without any warning she blurted from the doorway, "I fucked up."

Oliver's head snapped up at the sound of the blonde's voice, a wide grin spreading across his face at the sight of his little buddy. "Hello to you too, Peckling."

Gail didn't step any farther in, choosing instead to hover in the doorway. She rocked slightly running a finger along the molding and avoiding eye contact as she asked, "Oh so I'm back to being Peckling now?" Her voice was quiet.

Oliver sighed and Gail tensed, which only made the man feel worse. "Come and sit down. We're going to chat for a bit."

Oliver watched as Gail silently moved across the room before plopping down on the couch opposite him. She was still staring at the ground at first, but then when Gail looked up and those blues looked so damn guarded Oliver's heart sank. He hadn't seen her look at him like that since they first met, when he was just one of Steve's friends. Gail wasn't even 14 at the time, and she already regarded the world around her with an incredible amount of distrust. But they were way past that. Too much had happened for him to ever not consider the blonde his friend. He loved her too much for that.

"Look, Gail, I'm sorry about that day in the hospital. It was just a shitty day on top of a shitty week, rounding out a shitty month. I shouldn't have been shitty to you on top of it."

The blonde's face didn't budge though, so Oliver continued. "I'm still your friend. For real. Well, if you'll have me."

"So you don't blame me?"

"Blame you?" Oliver looked genuinely confused, but of course Gail would blame herself for what happened with the rest of the Pecks. "I never blamed you for what happened. It wasn't your fault that I got hurt, or that IA got pissed at me for it. It's all okay."

"What did they decide?"

"No more riding solo. I get to be a rookie again and ride with senior officers for a while."

"Shit, Ollie, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They didn't take my badge and now I get to annoy Noelle again." A devious smirk crossed her friend's face causing Gail to laugh slightly.

"I bet she's gonna love that."

"Of course she is. I'm the best rookie she's ever had." Oliver replied confidently. "Seriously, it's all good. As soon as the doctors clear me I get to go back. But I may need your help."

"With?"

"Weapons."

"Not shoes?"

Oliver laughed loudly at their running joke. "Not this time. I'm gonna need to spend some quality time with my firearm down at the range. Think you can beat me?"

"Listen old man, you'll be lucky if you don't break a hip trying to keep up with me."

"We'll see." Oliver smiled, happy to have his friend's snark back. "So what brings you here?"

Gail sighed and sank further back into the cushions. "I think I fucked up with Holly."

Oliver's smile dropped and concern flooded his features. "What happened?"

So Gail explained about the weird turn of events. How they had gone to the clinic as usual, but something happened that had Holly running for the hills and ignoring Gail entirely. Gail told Oliver about her showing up looking upset and then her bailing unexpectedly. She decided to leave out the almost sex part, moving on quickly to the storming out, and the part where she went looking for Holly, but how she ended up late for work, and in trouble there too.

"Damn."

"Yeah, so what does it mean?"

"Sorry kiddo, but Holly and I aren't that close so I can't really tell you what's going on in that big brain of hers. Have you tried talking to Steve or Frankie?"

Gail had considered turning to her housemate, but she knew Frankie was protective of Holly and would definitely blame the blonde, which Gail really didn't need on top of her own guilt. Steve would do the same, and Gail would rather stab herself in the eye than turn to her brother at the moment, she was still annoyed with him from the last Peck dinner. "Steve's useless and I don't know that Holly would want Frankie going all detective on her trying to figure out what's going on if she doesn't want to talk."

"Makes sense. But Holly doesn't really seem like the type to pull a runner for no good reason. Whatever is going on maybe she just needs some space?"

"Okay, so I give her space, but then what? What if she...what if she doesn't come back to me?"

"Hey," Oliver reached over to pat a reassuring hand on the blonde's knee. "Holly isn't going to just bail on you, Peckster, you're way too cute for that."

"I'm not cute." Gail protested with a dark scowl that just made Oliver laugh more at her. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the point of the conversation. "Okay, but how do I show her that she can count on me?"

"What does Holly normally do for you?"

"Listens, and she's just...I don't know, she's just there when I need her to be."

"So do that, Peck, be there for her by actually being there, and if she wants to talk then listen. And if she doesn't, that's okay too. You can do this, darling, you just need to woman up."

Gail snorted, "Woman up, really?"

"What? You normally tell me to nut up, that was the most appropriate equivalent I could think of."

"So I just have to be there."

"Yeah, I honestly don't think this is about you. I think whatever is going on is about Holly so whatever it is she needs, give her."

Oliver's words reminded Gail of the conversation the two had had that day on patrol. "The secret to a happy life, right Shaw?"

"You know it!" He said with a wide grin as Celery came in with two mugs of tea. When she handed the blonde hers she gave her another wink before dropping a kiss on Oliver's head as she gave him his drink. "Thanks, love."

"Of course." She turned back to the younger girl, "Gail, are you hungry?"

"She's always hungry." Oliver answered for his friend as the blonde nodded in agreement.

Gail took a sip of the hot drink in front of her, but the burn she felt came more from the liquor the wiccan had given her at her request. It kind of helped take some of the edge of the night off. So did talking to Oliver. Something about being in the pair's presence made Gail feel better, which was a surprise considering she was normally sickened by most couples' coupling. Maybe it was how happy her friend seemed in Celery's presence. She knew how hard the break-up with Zoe had been and it couldn't have been easy dealing with the shooting just after moving in together. But Oliver still looked at Celery with wonder and Celery looked at him like he was her home. Oh god, Gail realized she had been living with Chloe for far too long if she was getting this sappy. Another sip of her spiked tea helped her wash down the fuzzy feelings.

"So she takes after you?" Celery lightly teased as she headed back towards the kitchen. "I'll fix something up to cleanse the soul."

"What does that even mean?"

"I learned to stop asking a long time ago."

"Will there be kale in it?"

"Oh definitely."

"Hmph." Gail grunted. She wasn't the biggest fan of vegetables.

"Kale won't kill you."

"You don't know that!"

"Celery does, she can see the future."

"Do not start."

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, well unless she can tell me where the hell to find Holly I don't really care to know about my future." A future of doing Peck things, she knew it was inevitable and didn't need a psychic or a witch to tell her that. She took another long sip from the mug in front of her to distract herself from those thoughts.

"Things were going well between you two huh? Before this little blip, I mean."

"Yeah" a small, shy smile tugged at Gail's lips, but it dropped just as quickly as it appeared "at least I thought they were."

"That's good. Holly's good...a good person...good for you."

"She's the best." Gail quietly admitted into her mug, draining the last of the tea and whiskey in one large gulp.

"Hey, you're going to work this out, whatever it is that happened."

"Yeah," Gail seemed to agree, but there were still doubts niggling at the back of her mind. "But..."

"But...?"

"What if...what if Holly finally realized that...that I'm not...I'm not..." Good enough. Stable enough. Just not enough. She couldn't say the words, but they plagued her mind all the same. Had Holly finally realized that Gail just wasn't girlfriend material? That she wasn't the person for any of the serious stuff. Gail hadn't exactly given Holly a lot of faith to go on.

Oliver studied the blonde seriously before encouraging her to go on, "Not what?"

But Gail shook her head slowly, "That I'm just not." Instead of looking at Oliver, Gail glanced back at the kitchen and wondered if it would be rude to ask Celery for another whiskey tea, or maybe just the bottle of liquor instead.

"Gail," Oliver waited for the blue eyes to focus on him. "How many chances has Holly had to just walk away? How many times have you pushed her away?"

"Too many."

"Was she still there when you needed her?"

"Yes."

"If you weren't whatever it is you seem to think you're not, do you think she would've stuck around?"

Gail shrugged at the convoluted wording.

"Okay, can I ask you a different question?" Oliver didn't wait for an answer. "If the only thing Holly wanted was for you to be a friend would you still be there for her?"

"Yes." Gail replied without any hesitation.

"Then that's all you need to do. Just be there."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Sometimes it is. You're great at helping people." Gail scowled. "You are. I know you don't like people, but you still always know how to help them. You'll know what to do."

Her silent phone taunted her. "I have to find her first."

"You will." Oliver glanced in the direction of the doorway where Celery was walking in with two plates. "But first, let's eat."

Gail smiled. "Thanks," she said sincerely to both of the people who had taken her in. She'd have to leave soon considering how late it was getting, but for a little while longer she let herself relax into the warmth and comfort of having Oliver Shaw back in her life.

* * *

When Gail made it back home she could still see the lights on in both houses. She decided to try calling Holly one more time while she waited out on the porch. She listened as the phone rang only once before going to voicemail indicating that the brunette had turned her phone off entirely. Gail could take a hint and decided not to bother sending a text that time. She let out a deep sigh and glanced up at the dark sky, not able to appreciate the way the stars burned a bit brighter than usual. She took a deep breath as her hand made its way to the doorknob and she steeled herself as she hoped she didn't actually run into anyone on her way to her room.

Of course, life was never that simple when living in a house with five other girls, girls who had a performance to prepare for.

"I used to have dreams, crazy dreams. Oh they're dopey. Why? Burt Reynolds. I don't know why. He never did much for me in life, but in my dreams…it was always Burt and I, Burt and I, Burt and I." Andy's voice impersonating an old woman with a terrible New York accent grated along Gail's ear drums. But it was soon covered by the sound of the rest of the girls laughing.

"What? It wasn't that funny!" Andy said between giggles.

"No, it really was. Maybe you shouldn't do that accent." Traci suggested as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"No, she just needs more practice. It should sound more like this..." Chloe recited the lines, exaggerating the way she said "Burt Reynolds", the name dripping with feigned wanting.

"No, I'm pretty sure that may have been worse." Frankie chuckled as she blocked the pillow Chloe tried smacking her with despite being pressed up against her side. After struggling to regain her cushion Chloe settled back down and caught sight of Gail stealthily making her way up the stairs.

"Hey, Roomie, come join us. We could use an audience." She called out, hoping that the blonde would join them and maybe lift her spirits a bit. She knew Gail had been really upset after what happened at the bar that night and hoped she wouldn't just go upstairs to mope.

"She is not the audience we need unless we want to be told we're awful." Juliet pointed out.

"She's no worse than Frankie." Traci argued, she smiled over at her fellow freshman and gestured for Gail to take the seat next to her.

Gail contemplated joining the rest of the girls for a much needed distraction. She was still pissed at the guys, but technically the girls hadn't been involved in the fight, or getting her kicked out of work. Deciding that she would still hear her housemates even in her bedroom, it might just be better to let them distract her. She plopped down next to Traci who shifted to let the newcomer stretch out more.

"Well fuck you very much, Nash." Frankie said with the same intonation as someone would say thank-you.

Chloe dug an elbow into Frankie's ribs again, causing Frankie to grimace. "Ow! Will you stop doing that?"

"Will you stop being mean?" Frankie made a face that Chloe mocked.

"So where have you been, Gail?" Andy's question caused all of the girls to turn their attention to the blonde.

"Out." She replied shortly.

"Well, clearly your mood hasn't improved. Did you go see Holly?" Traci asked, despite being within hitting range.

The mention of the med student caused Gail's stomach to drop. "I'm out of here."

But Traci caught hold of her housemate before Gail could actually get off the couch. "No, you should stay, hang out with us."

"Yeah, Roomie, you need to turn that frown upside down before going to sleep."

"I'm going to turn you upside down, Princess, before I shove your head in a toilet."

"You must be tired, threatening me with a swirlie is pretty weak," Chloe taunted.

"I'll show you weak..." Before Gail could launch the pillow on her lap at her roommate, Traci caught a hold of it and pulled it out of the blonde's grasp. When Gail turned to unleash on her friend beside her, Traci offered her a cookie, which quickly mollified her.

The rest of the girls focused on rehearsing their lines while Gail concentrated on destroying Traci's box of cookies and attempting to ignore the silent phone resting on her stomach. But even mocking all of her housemates wasn't enough to keep her mind from wandering back to the missing med student. It didn't help that her friends kept bringing her up.

"Maybe we should get Holly to give you some pointers, she was awesome at this scene." Frankie suggested when Andy continued to butcher the lines she was supposed to be saying. "If I hadn't known she was a big, ole lesbian I would've believed she was honestly in love with Burt Reynolds."

"Andy will get the hang of it and Holly's probably busy with med school." Juliet patted the freshman on the shoulder in support.

The rest of the girls looked at Gail. "Why are you looking at me?" She mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

"Think Holly has time to help out?" Traci was the one to ask.

"I think Frankie has her phone number same as I do."

"It's late," Chloe pointed out when the senior beside her pulled out her own phone to text her friend.

But Frankie was unconcerned about the time. "Then she'll ignore it and text me in the morning." She sent off a message, not expecting a response till the sun was up.

"It is late. Maybe we should pick this back up tomorrow." Juliet suggested with a yawn for good measure. She triggered the rest of the girls to get up, stretch, and gather their things.

Except Gail.

"You coming up, Roomie?" Chloe asked when she noticed that the blonde was still sat on the couch staring at her phone.

"In a minute," Gail mumbled, focusing on the open message screen she had to Holly. She stayed down there until she was sure the rest of the house had settled in and were most likely asleep. A guarantee that she wouldn't have to deal with any more questions that night. She sent one last text before heading up to her own bed.

 _It was loud and crowded at the party. Everyone was there, drinking, dancing, hooking up. It was nothing new, just a regular college party. She had already seen all of her friends, passed by them in the haziness of the house where the lights were dim and smoke thickened the air. They were more focused on whatever game they were playing or whoever's pants they were trying to get in to even notice her, so she just wandered through the house aimlessly. That's when she saw her._

 _Holly._

 _She was standing across the room, laughing at something someone said with a red cup in her hand, and God was she gorgeous. Despite the darkness, through the smoke and sweaty bodies Holly saw her. The brown eyes lit up in recognition when they connected just a fraction of a second before that crooked smile made its appearance. She started to head in Holly's direction, but the brunette was already walking away. So she followed, trying to catch up, but always just out of reach. She trailed Holly up the stairs. She tried to speak, but couldn't hear her own voice over the noise. It happened so quickly. One second Holly was in front of her, and the next a body was coming out the shadows, grabbing the brunette from behind. Gail wanted to go to her, to save her, but she was stuck. Glued to the floor, and forced to do nothing, but watch helplessly as Holly fought against the covered attacker. His hood slid back in the struggle, just enough to show a face._

 _It was Burt fucking Reynolds._

Gail snapped awake, a sound dying in her throat that she wasn't sure was a laugh or a scream. She glanced across the room to find Chloe still sleeping and was glad for the millionth time that year that her roommate was a heavy sleeper. She didn't want to recount the dream she had just had or listen to some cracked out shrink talk from the redhead.

Ugh.

A glance at her phone revealed no new messages and that it was way too early to be awake before her classes. Resigned to another night of inadequate sleep, she filled her brain with ways to kill McNally, who she blamed for the abhorrent number of times she had been forced to listen to the same lines repeated over and over again that night; words that clearly impacted her dream. To make matters worse, she couldn't even ask Holly to help her hide the body. She contemplated heading to Holly's apartment, remembering the impromptu morning date they had watching the sun come up. But thought better of it. She had her own extensive day of classes ahead of her.

* * *

"God, your classes are long."

Gail froze at the sound of Frankie's voice, not expecting to see the older girl outside her last language class of the day considering she didn't have any classes in that particular building or any reason to be there.

"Umm...what are you doing here, Anderson?"

"You're coming with me," Frankie informed rather than asked the blonde.

"Like hell, Anderson, I'm heading home." Gail was in no mood for whatever Frankie had planned. She had barely spoken to the other freshmen during their morning classes, still pissed at Chris for the fight and the girls for infiltrating her dreams, combined with just generally not being in the mood to talk. She still hadn't heard a peep from Holly and had been stuck in class all day after barely sleeping the night before. Even Oliver's assurances hadn't been enough to stop the darkness from enveloping her throughout the day. Her only plans at this point consisted of going home, making something to eat, and then getting to work extra early before her boss got any ideas of actually firing her.

"Walking?"

"Not all of us have cars and some of us need to get to work tonight."

"Well, I need to go get my computer back from IT, and I need a bodyguard."

Gail rolled her eyes hard at the older girl, "They're geeks, not assassins, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Listen, if you want to be the one to explain to everyone why my dead body was found out in the marshes then be my guest."

"Has anyone ever told you that you a have a flair for the dramatics?"

"Yes."

Gail shook her head at the brunette, "I thought Juliet was taking your computer."

"She did, but she's...uhhh...too busy with Vag Mo's to go get it." She had also told Frankie that she was on her own after the senior had vanished with Chloe for half an hour during one of the practices that weekend. The two seniors had argued all day about it. Frankie had tried to use "method acting" as her excuse, but the director was having none of it. So now Frankie had to retrieve her computer herself if she ever wanted it back to complete her work. (She had briefly contemplated buying a new one prior to spotting the blonde.)

"So go by yourself." Gail suggested as she shifted her bag higher on her shoulder before she started her trek across campus in the direction of their house.

But Frankie just fell into step with the younger girl, "I can't. Normally I'd have Holly go, but she's busy."

The mention of Holly got Gail's attention. She stopped moving and looked at Frankie. "You've heard from her?"

"Well, no, but she only ignores my texts when she's in lab or something mandatory so she must be." Frankie replied with a shrug until she saw the look on her housemate's face. Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Is something wrong?"

But Gail tried to shrug off the concern, "Just wondering."

Frankie studied her for a moment longer, but Gail stubbornly refused to shift under the scrutiny. She had been on the receiving end of Elaine Peck's unwavering inspection her entire life, there was no way Frankie was going to unnerve her.

Deciding to accept the blonde's answer at face value, Frankie still attempted to use Gail's feelings for Holly to her advantage. "Anyway, do you want me to tell your girlfriend that you refused to help her bestie?"

Gail narrowed her eyes, "Don't be a tattletits."

Frankie made a mental note that Gail hadn't denied the use of the word girlfriend as she continued her pleading. "Just come with me." Frankie was practically begging at this point. "Please, Gail."

The please is what did it. She could see the desperation seeping off her friend and it wasn't really a good look for the usually cocky senior. "Fine," Gail begrudgingly agreed

The building that housed the IT department was halfway across the large campus from where Frankie had cornered Gail. The two girls made their way over in relative silence. Frankie led the way as Gail dragged her feet.

"Seriously, Peck, we could've been there and back by now." Frankie complained as they neared the building. They still had to get through the maze of a basement to get to the actual office where Frankie's computer was.

"I still don't see why you need me."

"I need a human shield and possibly a weapon. You happen to have your gun on you?"

"She can't possibly be that bad."

Frankie didn't reply, more focused on trying to follow the confusing signs to where IT was. She breathed out a sigh when she finally spotted the labeled door. She knocked, but when no one answered, she tried the door. It was unlocked, and after exchanging a look with Gail who nodded at her to lead the way, Frankie pushed it the entire way open. The office was relatively dark with only a few desk lights on. She could see a pile of computers with names attached arranged on a table across from them. Frankie figured that if no one was around to help her then she could just grab hers and leave a note. Then she wouldn't have to deal with any ex-girlfriends and could have her computer back.

As the two girls started across the dark room they were greeted by a set of very sharp teeth growling at them.

"What the fuck?!" Frankie exclaimed, jumping back behind the blonde.

"Guess you weren't kidding about the human shield." Gail snarked at Frankie when she found herself sandwiched between the brunette and a rather large dog. "Relax Cujo." Gail coaxed, holding her hands up and backing away slowly from the beast.

"Cujo was a St. Bernard. He's a belgian mallinois. His name is Bear." A voice explained, startling both girls even more.

The voice was attached to a very tall, slim figure dressed in black and as she came out of the shadows Gail was a little stunned at just how hot she really was. She had no problem believing that Frankie had fallen for the girls' looks no matter how insane she was.

"Finally found something to love you unconditionally, Root?" Frankie quipped as she had a stare down with the dog. It had stopped growling, but still stood between Frankie and the cargo of computers.

"He's not mine. Though he does come in very handy. Good dog, Bear." The girl, Root, gave the dog's head a pat as she dropped down onto a chair in front of a large interface. The dog followed her and laid down under the desk. The brunette kicked her boots up and twisted slightly in the seat in order to face both girls. She smirked as she gave Frankie the once over. "It's been a long time, Francine."

Frankie grimaced at the use of her full name. "Yeah, uhhh...I kinda just came to-"

"Pick up your computer." Root completed the thought before Frankie could. "The one you had Juliet drop off. Did you really think I wouldn't know who it belonged to?"

"Jules was just doing me a favor. Been busy, you know with stuff." Frankie's explanation was lame even to her own ears but she was too nervous to care. "But I could really use it back if it's fixed."

"Of course it's fixed. It really wasn't that difficult, but you had managed to let in a virus through a trojan horse. You should really do a better job of eliminating the spyware and of clearing the cookies off your computer. Really, that's just general maintenance, part of the Basics 101."

"Umm good, great, thanks. But you know if I could just get it back I'll be out of your way in no time."

But Root didn't move from her seat. She leaned her head back, her long brown waves cascading over the back of it. She swung slightly from side to side, the smirk never dropping. "What's the hurry?"

Frankie nodded her head in Gail's direction, ready to use her as an excuse. "I have to get my friend here to work. Can't have her be late because of me."

Root's eyes focused on Gail for the first time, but the smile remained static. "Abigail Peck."

Frankie snorted, "Abigail, really?" It was the first time she had heard the blonde's full name.

"Shut up, Francine." Gail snarled, but she was more unnerved by the brunette who somehow knew her. "How do you know my name?"

When Root didn't reply, Frankie cleared her throat and brought both girls' attention back to her.

"She knows everyone that goes to this school," Frankie explained to her friend. She had seen Root do that parlor trick plenty of times. Hell, she had done it to her the first time they met in a bar. Though, Frankie had already developed a bit of a reputation at that point and it had kind of been an ego boost that the hot brunette would already know who she was.

"But that's thousands of people." Gail replied disbelieving.

But Root just shrugged and continued swaying, "What can I say? I have access to unlimited amounts of data. Names are just one piece of the much larger puzzle."

Gail looked at Frankie, "Does she always talk like that?"

"Yes."

The blonde turned back to the computer genius. "So what's your name?"

"Root."

"That can't be your real name."

"My name is Root." The brunette replied a little more forcefully, continuing the staring contest.

Frankie interrupted the standoff. "She's not fucking with you, Peck. Even her transcript just says Root."

That didn't seem likely, but Gail chose not to question it. The fact that this girl knew her legal name was enough to unnerve her. If she had access to Gail's file then there was no telling what else she knew.

Just as Frankie was about to ask for her computer again the office door opened forcefully, banging loudly enough to cause both Gail and Frankie to jump as it bounced off the adjourning wall.

"Okay this uhh day job... _thing_...not really working out." A short brunette with olive skin stormed into the office, making a beeline straight for Root with a bag of food hanging in her hand. The girl handed the bag to Root without a word as she dropped to the floor to greet Bear. "Hey sexy."

"How come you never greet me like that?" Root playfully pouted even as she laid out the food on the table, ignoring Frankie and Gail completely as she focused on the newcomer.

"To be honest, I'm only in it for the dog." The girl replied, even though she looked up with a faint smile on her lips. After she finished petting the dog and cooing over him she stood up, adjusting the short black dress she was wearing with a wiggle of her hips.

"Anderson." The girl said as she regarded Frankie for the first time.

"Shaw." Frankie greeted her other ex-girlfriend.

Gail's jaw had become slightly unhinged when she got a sight of the girl in full. She was another gorgeous ex for Frankie. Significantly shorter than anyone else in the room but one look in her eyes told Gail that she was not someone to be messed with. And damn did she look fine in her current get up.

"Didn't know you had company, Root." The brunette grabbed a seat and her portion of the food, clearly unperturbed by the presence of the other girls as she became more focused on eating.

"Didn't know I was going to either. No worries though, Bear greeted them."

Shaw looked down at the dog affectionately and it started wagging its tail. "Good dog, Bear."

"How come you never dressed like that when we were dating, Shaw?" Frankie couldn't resist from asking.

Sameen Shaw rolled her eyes at Frankie. "It's for a job." She turned back to her current girlfriend. "One that I still don't understand why I'm doing it."

"Sorry Sam, you need an identity and you need to trust the machine." Even though Root's eyes raked over her girlfriend's form. It was obvious that she was enjoying the get-up at least.

"Wait, the machine put me in this silly ass job?"

"What's the machine?" Gail whispered to Frankie, the argument causing her curiosity to get the best of her.

Frankie nodded her head in the direction of the computer in front of Root. "Some kind of computer program. I'll explain later."

But Root was too focused on Sameen to pay any mind to Gail and Frankie's side conversation. "She has a reason for everything. Even if sometimes it requires you to act like a well-adjusted member of society. Trust her." Even as Shaw continued to grumble under her breath, Root purposefully checked her out. "For what it's worth, I really like the new look. You're definitely an autumn."

"I could stab you with my stiletto."

"Kiss kiss to you too."

Sameen rolled her eyes but the corner of her lips turned up almost against her will, "I swear to God, you flirt at the most awkward times."

Root smiled back, "That's what I'm here for."

Gail cleared her throat, "Not to interrupt your foreplay or anything, but we'd really just like the computer so we could be on our way."

Root reluctantly turned her attention back to her guests. "Aw, but we're just getting started here."

"Really, this has been fun. But I could really use my computer, you know class assignments and whatnot." Frankie offered a casual smile, but she was pretty sure Root could smell fear better than the dog still at her feet.

"I'm surprised you're even still bothering with your classes, considering you haven't applied for graduation yet."

Frankie swallowed down the bile rising in her throat at the mention of graduation. She could feel Gail looking at her and knew there was no way the blonde wasn't going to ask her about this later. But before she could respond, Root was speaking again. "Really you might want to shake a leg, unless you're planning on staying back to spend more time with that girlfriend of yours."

Frankie's posture stiffened at the mention of Chloe, she couldn't stop the slight snarl from overtaking her features. "Are you checking up on me?"

But Root just shrugged, "I just couldn't bear it if anyone hurt you, Francine. I mean, besides me."

"Maybe you should just focus on one girl at a time and stay out of my business, Root."

"Oh, but you made it so easy for me, giving me your hard-drive and all. It's like you wanted me to poke and prod."

"I wanted you to make it work again."

"Oh it is working. I just can't help it if it decided to show me some secrets. Everybody has them." Root gave Gail a meaningful look as she made the comment; she smirked when blue eyes narrowed at her. "Some of us just happen to have more access than others."

The look didn't go unnoticed by Frankie, but she would rather ask Gail about it when she wasn't stuck in a basement with not one, but two of her ex-girlfriends and her computer wasn't being held hostage.

"I'm sure that's great for business, but we really need to go. So can I have my computer? Please, Root."

Finally, the brunette swung out of her chair; long legs unfolding gracefully as she glided across the room. She picked up the device and brought it over to the other girl.

"Thanks." Frankie barely had a grip on her computer before she was spinning on her heel, ready to get the hell out of dodge. "Come on Gail, we wouldn't want you to be late again."

Gail didn't have to be told twice, she was hot on the heels of her housemate.

After the door closed behind the two girls, Shaw turned to her girlfriend a knowing smile on her face. "You had fun fucking with them, didn't you?"

Root looked back, her smile growing even wider as she reached over to steal a fry from her girlfriend. "It's amazing how easily the human brain can be manipulated."

* * *

Frankie and Gail booked it across campus to the parking garage that housed Frankie's car. The two girls were quiet as they settled in and started the drive back to their house. Construction was rerouting the traffic and the normally short trip home was about to take a lot longer.

It was Gail that broke the silence first, too many questions bouncing around her head for her to just ignore. "What was all that about?"

"What?" Frankie asked, keeping her attention on the slowly moving cars in front of them.

"How the hell did that girl know my name?"

"How the hell did I not know your name was Abigail. Can I call you Abby?"

"Do you want to make it home alive?"

"Chill out, Abs." Frankie smirked, not even bothering to look over to see the glare she knew her blonde friend was sporting. "I already told you that she does that to everyone, even me when we met."

"But how?"

"That computer of hers, the thing she calls the machine and treats like a living person, contains information on almost everyone in the city. It's how she's able to tell Shaw where to go to catch their marks for the PI business. They're very good at what they do."

"Too good." Gail grumbled as she propped her feet up on the dashboard. One person having that much access to personal information couldn't be legal or safe. "Told you, you should've just asked Dov."

Frankie shot Gail a look before knocking her boots back to the ground causing the blonde to huff in irritation. "Yeah, well, too late now."

Gail grunted as she pulled out her phone. She had only gotten one text from Holly much earlier that morning saying that she was okay and not to worry. That was it. No explanation of what had happened or where she had gone. Nothing about why she hadn't answered her phone. No message asking to hang out or meet up. Just a few words on a white screen. Gail had responded offering an ear if Holly needed someone to talk to, but she hadn't heard from the brunette after that. She had been too busy with her own classes and Frankie dragging her around to try to find the med student.

Frankie's phone pinged with a message from the cupholder where she had it stashed. She waited until she pulled up to a light to check it.

"The fuck? Why is BitchTits texting me about you?"

Gail immediately reached for the phone, "What does she want?"

The light changed so Frankie handed her phone over to her passenger, "Well she wanted to know if I had seen Holly, or if Holly's been with you. So what happened, Peck?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, you were late to work and in a horrible mood yesterday, you're mopey as the fucking dwarf today. Spill."

But Gail didn't say anything as she focused on crafting a text back to Lisa, she hoped that she could find out what she knew about Holly if she thought it was Frankie responding. She sent the message and stared out the window. Whatever was going on with Holly clearly had everyone concerned.

"Is this what Root meant when she was talking about secrets?" Frankie asked, recalling the way the brunette had looked at Gail and the way the blonde had tensed at the comment.

Gail felt her stomach clench, but she kept her voice calm. "I have no idea what she was talking about." It was a lie. Gail had a feeling that she knew exactly what she had been talking about. The blonde was worried that the chick, Root, had found out the one thing that she hadn't told anyone but Holly. But it wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Frankie, or anyone else, especially not because some hacker had dug into business that wasn't hers.

"If something happened..."

"What, Frankie? What are you going to do about it?" Gail snapped; steeling herself against whatever accusation the senior would throw her way about hurting Holly.

"I was going to say you could talk to me about it." Frankie replied sincerely, despite maintaining her usual brusque demeanor.

"Yeah, right. Isn't this the part where you're supposed to threaten me?"

"I know that I've been friends with Holly longer, but that doesn't mean she's always right."

Gail sighed, dragging a hand through her hair causing it to spike up before trying to tame it back down. She weighed out whether or not talking to the brunette was a good idea. Oliver hadn't been much help deciphering Holly's actions and he had suggested talking to the girl beside her about it. And Oliver was usually right about things (but don't tell him that). "I don't know what happened. She's gone off the radar."

"Seriously? That's not like her."

"No shit Sherlock, is that the best you got there, Detective?"

"Well you aren't exactly giving me a lot to go on."

"I don't know what's going on!"

"Well fucking start from the beginning."

"No, forget it." If Holly didn't want to talk to people about whatever had happened, Gail wasn't going to be the one to spill.

The traffic had stopped again to let one side go.

"You should've gone down Second Street." Gail informed the driver as she stared at Frankie's phone, hoping for a response from Lisa.

"Now she tells me," Frankie grumbled. She reached over and plucked her phone from pale hands.

"Hey, you're supposed to be driving!"

"We're not moving." Frankie hit the contact info for Holly and switched to speaker before dropping the phone back down and returning her hands to the wheel.

The phone went straight to voicemail. "Stewart, turn your damn phone on and call a girl back." Frankie ended the message and turned to her companion who was staring out the window. "Seriously, Peck, what the fuck is going on? Holly never turns her phone off or hides like this."

"I told you I don't know."

"You don't get it. It takes a lot to get Holly actually upset, and she certainly doesn't show it. She's too calm and put together. And she's too busy helping everyone else. And most people, most of her _girlfriends,_ were never there for her when she needed someone. They never cared enough about her to care about what would bother her."

"Ok, but what about you? Doesn't she talk to you?"

Frankie sighed, sure she and Holly had been friends for years, but like most friendships their's tended to ebb and flow with the rest of their lives. Holly had been busy studying and with her girlfriends. Frankie had been busy sleeping around and drinking. They were always there if they needed someone and hung out from time to time usually when they were both single, but it wasn't until this last year when Holly finally kicked Jess to the curb for good and Frankie needed to get away from her house that the two girls had developed a much better friendship. One that had Frankie actually caring about what was going on with the brunette.

"Sometimes, but we've gotten a lot closer this year."

"So you have no clue what's going on either."

"No, but I'm guessing this isn't about you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that she would probably tell me." Probably...Maybe...Most of their conversations did revolve around girls and relationships.

Gail rolled her eyes. But Frankie's words bothered her even more. Of course Holly would be the type to put everyone else's needs before her own, but the fact that no one in the past had ever cared enough to try to be there for the brunette who cared so much about everyone else was just unacceptable. But of course the blonde was stuck in traffic on a day when she had to get to work and didn't have time to find Holly.

The traffic finally started to move. Frankie glanced at the blonde, "So why haven't you gone to find her yet?"

"Why haven't you applied for graduation yet?" Gail deflected as they finally pulled onto their street.

"Who says I didn't?"

"That perky psychopath you call an ex-girlfriend."

Fuck, Frankie forgot. "And you believed her?"

"She seemed unnervingly honest."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah, well you looked like a deer caught in the headlights so it seems like she was on the money."

"Why do you even care, Peck?"

"Just making conversation. Plus, I have my sights set on that bedroom of yours and I would like it if you didn't hang around too long and fuck that up." Gail informed the older girl as she exited the vehicle and grabbed her bag.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved." Frankie replied as she locked her car and followed the blonde in the direction of their house. She was glad to be home, and hopefully done with the conversation.

But Gail had other plans, "So seriously, what did you do? Fail a course?" She asked as she unlocked the front door.

"No!" Frankie snapped in irritation. She had some of the best grades in her class.

"So why wouldn't you be graduating?"

"What do you mean you're not graduating?" Juliet cut in. She had been in the kitchen with the other girls after they returned from practice. They had all heard the two girls arguing on their way through the door.

Frankie cursed under her breath as all of the women in the house turned to look at her. "I didn't say that."

"She hasn't applied yet." Gail informed the small group. She shrugged unapologetically when the senior in question glared at her.

"You still haven't applied?! Frankie, the application is due Friday." Juliet's voice rose as she chastised her friend.

So Frankie ignored her and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Dinner's almost ready," Traci offered to the retreating senior.

"Not hungry." She waved her hand over her shoulder to let the others know she was over the conversation.

Everyone turned to Gail for answers.

"Hey, don't look at me. She wouldn't talk to me about it either." The blonde made her way into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter that Traci and Chloe weren't using to cook. Pulling out her phone, she felt pathetic when there still wasn't a response from Holly.

"So how did you find out?" Traci had returned to stirring the pot on the stove before it overflowed, considering Chloe now looked too distracted to keep her eye on it.

"Root told us." Gail looked at Juliet as she said it, her face letting the senior know that she didn't appreciate the meeting.

"Who's Root?" Andy had been relegated to chopping the vegetables for the salad.

Gail tucked her phone back into her pocket, she reached over and stole a piece of cucumber from the pile McNally had created, careful not to touch the tomatoes. "One of Frankie's exes. And not the only one who had been there either. Her girlfriend was there too."

Juliet's mouth dropped in horror. "They were both there!" Damn it, now Frankie wasn't going to talk to her for at least the rest of the night.

"You couldn't just pick up the computer, could you?" Gail's question was more of an accusation.

"She's an adult, and sometimes she can even act like it." The freshmen all gave her an unimpressed look, making Juliet feel even more guilty. "I probably shouldn't be the one to go talk to her," she mumbled.

"Doesn't look like you have to be." Traci said as she nodded in the direction of the stairs. Chloe had managed to slip out of the room and was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

When Frankie got to her room, she didn't even bother turning on a light even though the sun had already set. She kicked her door shut behind her, and dumped her bag near her desk before discarding her jeans and top on the way to her bed. She didn't bother grabbing new clothes or even throwing the other ones in the hamper before climbing under the covers and turning over. She was both exhausted and not tired at all, but she didn't want to think or talk, she just wanted to shut off her brain for a while and hoped sleep would make that possible. It was cold in her room so she pulled the covers up over her head and pretended the world didn't exist.

She wasn't even up there ten minutes before she heard a light knocking on her door.

"Go away." Frankie growled, assuming it was Juliet coming up to either bother her more about graduation or apologize if Gail told her about Root.

But the door opened and a mess of red locks popped through, a halo of light from the hall pouring in with her. "Hey, can I come in?"

Frankie could see the light against the wall she was facing. She didn't say anything, but she turned over in her bed and pulled back the covers, allowing for both the cold air and a certain redhead to invade her personal space.

"No jeans." Frankie instructed as Chloe closed the door behind her and made her way across the room.

Chloe stripped out of the garment and hightailed it into the warmth of Frankie's bed.

"Why do you always have it freezing in here?" Chloe asked with her teeth chattering. She wiggled in the bed for a little added friction.

Frankie kept her eyes closed; she chose to pull the freshman against her so she could warm her up in lieu of a verbal response. She could feel Chloe relax into the mattress beside her, accepting the embrace and body heat.

Chloe adjusted so she could look at the senior. It was dark in the room, but there was enough light from the window where Frankie hadn't bothered to pull the curtains. Frankie looked like she was trying to relax with her eyes closed and her breathing even, but there was a hardness to her features that Chloe knew shouldn't be there; one that usually went away when it was just the two of them locked away in Frankie's room.

"What was that about downstairs?"

Frankie burrowed her face into the girl beside her. "Shhh...sleeping," she mumbled against the sensitive skin of Chloe's neck. She smiled to herself when the freshman shivered at the touch. She moved in even closer and started to trail a line kisses along the exposed path.

"That doesn't feel like sleeping." Chloe giggled as she titled her head away to give the older girl more room. She sighed and one of her hands tangled into soft brown locks. God, Frankie could be so infuriatingly distracting but she was so, so good at it. Doing her best to gather her wits, Chloe focused on one of the things she did best: talking. "Why haven't you applied for graduation? I thought you were excited."

"Mmmm busy." Frankie said between kisses as her hand started to wander over Chloe's exposed hip. Frankie didn't want to talk and she thought she was making that point abundantly clear, she hoped Chloe would just take the hint and drop it.

She didn't.

"Yeah, but it's graduation."

"So?" Frankie reached the spot on Chloe's neck that never failed to get a reaction out of the redhead. She took the skin between her teeth and bit down hard.

Chloe sucked in a breath, but persevered, "S-so it's a big deal."

Once Frankie was satisfied with the reddened mark she had left, she moved on to unblemished skin. "If you say so."

"You are graduating right?"

"Mmmhmmm." Frankie's kisses were moving along Chloe's collar bone before heading lower, meanwhile her hand had slid up and under Chloe's shirt to the warm skin along her side and ribs. She decided that if Chloe was going to continue talking then she was going to continue her exploration.

Chloe caught the wandering hand, and pushed Frankie away gently causing the senior to let out a huff, but she stopped trying to distract the younger girl. She waited for green eyes to focus on her, "So what are you waiting for?"

Frankie shrugged as she leaned back, trying to look casual as she attempted to deflect as usual. "Haven't had a computer."

"Well you do now."

"Later." Frankie suggested as she tried to pull Chloe in again, but her efforts were denied.

"No, now. Come on, it'll take five minutes then we can get back to what you were doing."

"Seriously, Chloe, I'll do it later." Frankie complained as the other girl got out of the bed and went to collect Frankie's laptop from her bag.

She plopped back down on the bed with a bounce, jostling the disgruntled senior, and tucking herself back under the warm sheets. She dropped the laptop between them, but Frankie refused to take the device or even acknowledge that it was there so Chloe opened it and searched for the right page. Once she found it she turned it around for Frankie to fill out.

But Frankie slammed the screen down a little more forcefully then she should've before pushing the stupid thing to the end of the bed. She fell back into her spot and draped an arm over her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the frown that was now etched along the freshman's face.

"Why don't you want to register for graduation?" Chloe asked more earnestly. This was going way beyond simple procrastination and the freshman knew it, even if she didn't know why.

"Because it's stupid," Frankie grumbled.

"No it's not. I know you want to graduate, so seriously what's stopping you?"

Frankie ran a hand through her hair before settling the arm under her head. She wouldn't look at Chloe as the silence between them grew. She could feel the freshman staring at her and knew that Chloe expected a real answer out of her. She had promised the redhead that she was trying and wouldn't keep pushing her away. Instead of looking at the younger girl, Frankie looked at the hand closest to her, she tentatively brushed the back of her free hand against it before tapping it with her finger. She held her hand palm up and waited for Chloe to take the invitation. It wasn't until Chloe did that Frankie felt grounded enough to start talking.

"We have to mark if we're walking at the ceremony or not and I haven't decided yet if I am."

"Why wouldn't you?"

Frankie shrugged, keeping her eyes focused on their linked hands, "It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is. You've worked hard, when you aren't goofing off with Sammy." Chloe teased the senior. She gave the hand in hers a squeeze. "You should be proud."

"No one is going to be there."

The words were said so quietly that Chloe almost missed them. But she knew what she had heard. "What do you mean?"

Frankie cleared her throat, "I'm not going to have anyone there. Juliet's family is planning on flying out, Jerry had to request extra tickets, even Sammy has his sister on the guest list. I don't have anyone."

The words were so full of sadness and defeat that Chloe couldn't believe them even though she felt them dig deep into her chest. She knew Frankie came from a big family, and she was going to be the first graduate from Uni. How could there be no one there to celebrate her achievements?

"What about your parents and your brothers?"

Frankie guffawed bitterly, "There is no way in hell they're coming to the city. They blame the University for corrupting me and leading me to my life of sin. And the rest of my family resents the fact that I actually went to college." The sadness had been replaced with a bitterness that laced each measured word as they rolled off Frankie's tongue. These were truths she knew, ones she had been told, the ones she had been reminding herself every day since the entire senior class received the email telling them to apply.

"Oh." Chloe replied quietly as a heaviness settled over them.

"Yeah. See there's no point."

Chloe gave Frankie's hand a tug in an attempt to get the older girl to look at her. "I'll be there."

"You don't have to be." Frankie told her, the quiet sadness returning.

"I want to be," Chloe told her earnestly. In fact, she had thought about this before. Traci would obviously be there for Jerry and Nick for Juliet, while Andy and the rest of the boys had already snatched up Sam's extra seats. Chloe had kind of been hoping Frankie would've asked her to be one of her guests, but hadn't wanted to pressure the brunette if her family was going to be around. She hadn't once imagined that there would be no one in Frankie's corner. "I bet Holly would want to be too. And Gail. Plus, Traci and Andy and the boys are already planning on going. We all want to be able to cheer you guys on. So you'll probably have a louder section than anyone else."

Chloe's infectious smile was shining brightly even in the darkness of the room. Her excitement had grown with every word spoken and by the end Frankie couldn't stop the small smile that was tugging at her lips. She didn't want to feel it, but there was a warmth that had started kindling inside of her. A feeling that was new and unfamiliar, but not wholly unpleasant. She knew it had everything to do with the girl in front of her, with the big doey eyes that were looking at her so hopefully. She couldn't refuse her even if she wanted to.

"Ugh, fine Muppet, you win." Frankie groaned as she dragged herself up to grab the computer before settling back. Chloe was practically bouncing with excitement as she watched the senior quickly plug in her information and check the box confirming she would be walking. When she was done, Frankie leaned over the freshman to place the laptop on the ground before returning her attention to the girl that was now pinned below her. She settled herself more comfortably, "Happy?" She asked as she hovered over the prone freshman.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, her eyes dipped to Frankie's lips before she pulled the older girl down into a forceful kiss. One that Frankie was more than happy to reciprocate as it banished away the bitter thoughts the day had drudged up. She easily got lost in making out with her own personal cheerleader, not caring about graduation or her family or even her loud-mouthed exes. She was a little surprised when the smaller girl flipped their position, but she could let Chloe dominate her, especially with the way her tongue was teasing her mouth, causing the desire to feel it everywhere else.

Chloe pulled away abruptly. "To be continued," she promised with a quick peck before sitting up to put some distance between them. She was more than a little smug at the dazed look on the older girl's face and at the way Frankie instinctively followed her. But she needed to get her pants back on so she could go to the kitchen where she was sure the rest of the girls were waiting for her.

"Where are you going?" The disappointment was transparent on the brunette's face.

Chloe giggled, "You look like the Pout Pout Fish." She brushed a thumb along Frankie's protruding bottom lip to highlight her comparison to the children's book.

"Do not!"

"Yeah, it's cute. But I have to go finish dinner."

As if on cue, they could hear the other girls downstairs hollering Chloe's name. "Coming," she called back in return.

"Not yet, but you could be," Frankie's voice a low rumble in Chloe's ear that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

"Later." Chloe suggested as her fingers traced along Frankie's bare arms that were holding her still. Goosebumps erupted in their wake that weren't just from the cold and she knew it. As much fun as it would be to continue what they started, that wasn't why she had come upstairs. "You sure you don't want to eat?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." The look Frankie gave the redhead was certainly ravenous.

Chloe laughed and pushed the senior back against her mattress so she could escape. "Seriously, you're the worst. I meant food with everyone else."

"No, thanks." Frankie propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch the other girl dress. It wasn't nearly as much fun as getting her undressed, but she wasn't going to waste any pants-less Chloe time if it was up to her.

Against her better judgment, Chloe went back to the bed once her clothing was fully restored. She brushed some loose strands away from Frankie's face, letting her hand gently trace the roundness of the senior's cheeks. "Want me to bring something up?"

"No, it's alright I'll come down later."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "In time to head out for drinking? Please eat something before we go."

"Promise."

"Good."

"You sure I can't just skip to dessert?" Frankie asked as she caught hold of Chloe's hips, but the redhead wouldn't let her have her fun.

"No, Traci and Gail have to get to work." Chloe stated firmly keeping the senior at arm's distance.

Frankie released her with a sigh, but the mentioning of Gail reminded Frankie of their conversation on the way home. "Has your roommate mentioned anything about Holly to you?"

"No, not since Sammy birthday. Why? Did something happen? Is that why she was late yesterday? And why she hasn't stopped looking at her phone the last two days?"

Chloe had a penchant for asking multiple questions without taking a breath to let the person answer. She was always narrating her thought process and it weirdly amused Frankie to no end. "I don't know. But Holly's not picking up her phone and Peck doesn't seem to know anything either."

"Are you worried about her?"

"No, I'm sure she's okay. She's probably just working too hard or something. Forget it."

"Nope, I'm going to go bother Gail now."

"Crap, don't mention I said anything or Gail won't serve me the rest of the weekend." Frankie begged before the redhead vanished entirely.

"Your secret's safe with me." Chloe promised before barreling her way down the stairs.

* * *

Gail's shift had come and gone uneventfully. Charlie was still in a mood, but less so than the day before and let both Gail and Traci work their normal shifts. About halfway through the rest of the girls showed up, and with an all clear from Charlie, the boys with the exception of Chris joined them. Gail had refused to serve Frankie though after she had been forced to spend the entire time she was eating fending off questions from her roommate about Holly. Chloe's interrogation had only encouraged Traci and Andy to join in and no matter how many times or in how many increasingly violent and threatening ways Gail had tried to end it, the rest of the girls continued to harp. By the end of the meal, Gail wasn't even talking just silently brooding as the rest of the girls talked about her and the med student. It had been a blessing that Charlie hadn't given her shit that night or she definitely would've said something to get herself fired (for good).

When her shift ended, she had ignored the group's entreaties to hang out and had gone home alone. The first thing she did when she got out of the bar was to call Holly's phone, but it went straight to voicemail, again. Taking Oliver and Frankie's advice to heart she had gone over to the brunette's apartment, but no one was there, which meant either all the girls were out somewhere drinking, which seemed unlikely considering it was a Thursday and they were due for another exam relatively soon, or they had all gone somewhere else to study. She knew Holly didn't really care for the library unless she was in a study group, it was too late in the night for the batting cages, and Holly only went to the lab on the weekends. She had even tried the roof, but other than an amazing view of the lights of the city she hadn't seen anything to even give her a clue of where to find her gir-to find Holly.

It was amazing, really. She knew Holly's routines better than her own roommate's. She could say it was the cop training ingrained in her, but it would be a lie. She just cared enough to know these things. She had dated Nick for years and the boy couldn't remember that she was allergic to tomatoes and Gail could never remember the day his parents died, yet she could probably recite everything the brunette had ever said to her. Fuck, she had it bad.

Which was probably why she spent another night staring up at her ceiling trying to figure out a way to get the brunette to talk to her. She knew she was alive and capable of texting considering she had received the one message, but it wasn't enough. She needed to see her, even if it was just to tell her to go away, to hear for herself that Holly didn't need her. So she spent the rest of the night coming up with a plan to do just that.

* * *

The last lecture of the day couldn't end soon enough for Holly. Normally, she loved her classes, always the most attentive person in the lecture hall having pre-read the material and with a list of questions ready to ask the lecturer. But there had been no questions that day, no desire to draw attention to herself (well, any more attention). She wasn't even fully present in the learning, taking notes robotically, and if pushed, she couldn't recall a word of what any of the presenters had said. When the class was finally released, she was the first person out of the door, not stopping to speak to any of the people who called out to her, not even her roommates. She just wanted to get to her car so that she could get back to the lab where she had been spending every last one of her free minutes over the last few days; working, researching, and studying (not eating though since food and drink weren't allowed in the autopsy lab). Hell, she'd have slept there if Dr. Torres hadn't kicked her out well past the normal time for her to go home. There may even have been a night where she tried to convince the doctor to let her work the night shift for "experience".

She was hiding. She was a mess and she knew it, but it was a new feeling for Holly. She was always the person people turned to because she was always the person who stayed composed. Family, friends, strangers, people chose to open up to her because she was stable, calm, analytical, not the emotional type like pretty much everyone else in her life. Though, she felt like none of those things at the moment. Which was why she was hiding, throwing herself into the work she knew she could do, the things she actually had control over.

Really the isolation was just self-preservation. She had to keep her phone off after receiving a whirlwind of texts, calls, messages, and notifications. It was amazing how quickly rumors could spread in just three days. Classes were painful enough, Holly had already been accosted by more than a few of her classmates trying to find out if what they had heard was true and she could feel the eyes of everyone else watching her, like they were just waiting for her to crack under the pressure. Oh, had she. Holly had barely made it out of Gail's house before the tears had started flowing furiously down her face, which was how she had ended up at the lab that night instead of her apartment when she needed a distraction and a place to hide.

 _Gail._

In case messing up in school wasn't bad enough, Holly had managed to fuck things up with the one person she had promised herself she wasn't going to hurt. She knew how much Gail already had on her plate and she didn't need Holly as a burden as well, especially not where the clinic was involved. She had seen how much working with the kids meant to the blonde. She didn't want to be the reason Gail couldn't stay there. It was why she hadn't answered the blonde's texts other than to say she was fine and not to worry about her. She had planned on calling her when she got a chance, but chance after chance, and Holly couldn't bring herself to reach out. So now Holly could add hypocritical to the list of things she was feeling. How many times had she told Frankie to just open up to Chloe? How many times had she promised Gail she could trust her? Could talk to her? And the blonde had just started to do that. Things were good and only getting better, but instead of going to Gail's to talk she had desperately tried to ignore the world crashing down around her by getting lost in the freshman. She had used Gail the same way everyone accused the blonde of using her, well technically in the same way Gail _had_ used her.

She knew she needed to make things right, that she wanted to, but she felt no more put together than she had on the blonde's porch a couple of nights ago. And Holly needed to be the strong one; she needed Gail to know she was someone solid and dependable that she could count on. Of course vanishing without a word probably wasn't the best way to show all that. Why would Gail stick around? The blonde had made it abundantly clear that they weren't in a relationship, that she didn't want the burdens of one. Yet, Gail had been the one to ask her on dates, she was helping to change the direction of their relationship. And Holly had shot it all to shit. At this point, she hoped the blonde would give her another chance. She just needed to get through this school stuff first. Maybe once it was all over she could-

 _Gail!_

There was the blonde, leaning against the hood of Holly's car, cap pulled down low over her ears under a hood meant to help keep out the cold more than just her leather jacket could. Her nose and cheeks tinged with pink from the frigid air. She didn't, couldn't believe it.

"Gail?"

At the sound of Holly's voice, Gail stood before she shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot and even though her hands were still tucked into her jacket pockets she was swinging them. Her fidgeting only worsened as she tried to talk.

"Hey."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You know a lot of people care about you. So when you vanish and don't answer your phone, people notice." The words echoed her own lecture to the blonde that day in the cemetery. "I was looking for you."

Holly was frozen. Rooted to the ground, and not at all convinced that what was happening was real. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, or the exposure to all the chemicals in the lab. Because she couldn't really believe that the blonde would be there, concerned about her, after the way she had been acting. She tried to speak, but couldn't find any words, too overwhelmed with the need to apologize and explain, but preferring to just drink in the appearance of the blonde in front of her. Soon Gail was filling the silence.

"I know it's weird and kind of stalker-ish to just show up here and wait for you and all, but you aren't answering your phone. And you haven't been home and you're not talking to Frankie, or Rachel, or Lisa...or...or me...so I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead and you're not so maybe I should just go. I'm sorry this was...this was stupid of me."

"No!" Holly called out sharply, much louder than she had intended, but it did succeed in getting Gail to not walk away. Not yet. "Please, don't go."

She hadn't realized how much she needed to see Gail, until she could feel a weight dislodging just at having her near. "I...I just didn't expect to see you. But I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I haven't been answering my phone. Things have been...things have been complicated." She forced the words out even though they felt like they were sticking to her throat as she suddenly felt the urge to cry again.

She could feel the blue eyes piercing through her.

"Are you okay?"

Holly decided to be honest, she shook her head no. Suddenly, without a word of warning Gail pulled her into a hug. And God, she was so solid. Holly buried her head into the crook of other girl's neck. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of leather, the house's laundry detergent, and a scent that was just uniquely Gail. For the first time all week she felt grounded, which made her feel even more like bursting at the seams, but she managed to keep the tears at bay for a while longer.

She shivered when the wind picked up, seeping through her jacket. Gail pulled her even closer.

"I thought you didn't communicate like this."

"I don't."

But she was. Gail, who hated relationships and people, had come to find her despite having every reason not to, despite having every reason to just let go. Holly couldn't even formulate the words to express how much it meant to her, so she just continued to hold on for dear life.

Eventually Gail had pulled back, her hands moving up to cup both of Holly's cheeks. She studied her seriously, searching her eyes for something before seeming to come to some kind of decision.

"Need to hit something?"

* * *

For all the noise and bustle at the batting cages, there were some things that were automatic. The zip of the ball as the machine released it, the rustle of clothing as she quickly twisted her torso in preparation to connect, and the thwack of the bat meeting ball guaranteeing a successful hit before a slight ringing sound was the only thing left as the ball went sailing to be caught be a net much further away.

It was easy. Reflex. Something she had been doing since she was kid playing tee ball or on the street with the neighbors. Throughout high school and college, the batting cages were the place she went when she needed to blow off some steam. Have a bad day, pound a few balls. It was cathartic to imagine it was her problems that she sent sailing away as far as possible. But Holly had never needed the cages as badly as she did that day.

Thwack.

Robbie had needed a metal plate in his humerus.

Thwack.

No one was willing to question the injury.

Thwack.

No one, but Holly.

Thwack.

The med student had managed to cause trouble for the child abuser and the doctor covering for him who was at fault.

Thwack.

And for that there were repercussions. What was the phrase? No good deed goes unpunished?

Thwack.

Well, for Holly that seemed to be the case by ten-fold when she found herself on the chopping block at her own school.

Thwack.

She had contacted the clinic's social worker, and after getting the same response from them as Dr. Santana had given, Holly had reported the Robbins family to Youth Protective Services herself that night.

Thwack.

And by the next morning Holly had received a message and phone call from the Student Affairs Deans of the medical school informing her that there had been accusations of misconduct on her part and she would have to report before the school's Disciplinary Board at their next meeting. They told her that she would have to prepare to defend herself and her seat at the school.

Thwack.

It had all seemed to spiral out of control even further from there. Somehow her classmates had found out something was awry and had started rumors and prying. Everyone wanted to know what could possibly get the top student in their class potentially dismissed.

Zip. Twist. Thwack. Zip. Twist. Thwack. Zip. Twist. Thwack.

Holly sent ball after ball flying off the end of her bat, not stopping or planning or second-guessing. And when the machine ran out she just gave a look to Gail that told her she needed to keep going. So Gail kept refilling the machine, and pitch after pitch was hurled straight at Holly who met each throw with her well-practiced rhythm.

And she kept going, for far longer than Gail thought any one person should, but the blonde didn't have it in her to stop her. So she let Holly keep pummeling each ball that made the mistake of crossing paths with her bat, pouring out her frustrations and fears into each swing.

Until, suddenly, she couldn't anymore.

First, a clink as the ball only managed to get tipped by the bat. Followed by a thud as the thick padding behind her absorbed the impact of the ricocheted ball. Another pitch, another thud when Holly missed completely. But she kept swinging. Thud after thud as the number of missed pitches was growing.

Then the bat was clattering to the ground when Holly's hands couldn't grip it any longer. And before she knew it strong arms were wrapping themselves around her, and for the second time that day, Holly was burying her face in Gail's neck.

Gail could feel the shaking in Holly's arms. She wasn't sure if it was the result of the vibrating bat in her hand for the last hour or the emotions she knew the brunette was trying so hard to restrain. Regardless, she'd hold Holly like that for as much time as she needed. It wasn't long before the wet, hot tears starting hitting her neck, but Gail didn't flinch, not even when the cold air froze them against her skin. She continued to hold Holly there in the cage without a care as to who was watching them or how long they were positioned like that.

The whirring of the machine had long since subsided when Holly finally pulled away. Wiping angrily at her face.

"I'm-"

"Don't Holly. Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have a lot of things to be sorry for. I shouldn't have run away like that."

"Why did you?"

"I just...freaked out I guess. Everything was just spinning out of control and I wanted to get away from it all and I ended up at your place because..."

"Because I make for a really good distraction." Gail was used to that, of being that for people. She was a placeholder. Not anyone's first choice.

"Because you're the only person I wanted to see. You make me feel safe."

Well that was unexpected. "Oh."

"Yeah, and then I got a little carried away."

"It's okay."

"It's not. I was the person who said we should slow things down. I wanted more for us. And then I basically jumped you and ran away when you tried to talk." Holly rambled. She rambled when she was nervous, excited, or apparently extremely frustrated. She still hadn't forgiven herself for how she had acted earlier in the week.

"Holly, calm down. I promise you it's okay. I've been there. I know you weren't trying to hurt me." Seeing how broken up about the situation Holly was helped ease that particular fear of Gail's.

Holly really hadn't been. In fact, it was the last she ever wanted to do. But she didn't know how to explain that without freaking out the blonde and she definitely couldn't turn back time (she may or may not have wished for a fucking Time-Turner more than once that week).

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Gail asked carefully, knowing how easy it was for her to get set-off when someone suggested talking when she didn't want to. She didn't want to do the same thing to Holly.

"Yes...No...I-I don't know." Holly wasn't sure exactly what she could and couldn't say. There was patient privacy to consider, as well as, the severity of the charges being filed against her.

Glancing around, Gail realized that talking about sensitive topics in the middle of a relatively crowded public area may not be the best idea. "Wanna get out of here?"

A quick look at her watch made Holly realize that she had already been wasting most of the blonde's day. "Don't you have work?"

But Gail just shrugged off the concern, "Late shift. How about some food? I'm famished."

"You usually are."

Which was how the two girls found their way to the little hole-in-the-wall schwarma place. Over the course of a late lunch, Holly had told Gail the entire story about what had happened at the clinic. She had left out the names of the patient and the doctor involved, but it didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking about Dr. Santana. Gail had listened patiently as Holly had gone on to explain what she did after she left that day and the fallout with her school. Gail was indignant by the end, but had repeatedly assured Holly that she had done nothing wrong. It was something the med student knew, but it certainly helped to hear.

Unfortunately, it had gotten closer to Gail's shift. Holly offered to drive the blonde to her job, feeling like it was the least she could do after Gail had spent the entire afternoon making her feel a little less shitty about everything. Before they could go though, Holly needed to stop by her apartment to grab some stuff before spending her night in the lab as usual.

Gail had decided to wait in the living room for Holly to get what she needed. When one of the bedroom doors opened and Lisa stepped out, Gail immediately regretted her decision.

"Bartender."

"I have a name."

"Yeah, and from what I hear it's synonymous with police."

Gail sighed. It was only going to be a matter of time before Lisa realized that Gail wasn't just a hot bartender or a student. "Do you have a point?"

"Is there someone you could talk to? On Holly's behalf. I heard the rumors, and I know she hasn't said anything, but if they're true she could get in a lot of trouble that she doesn't deserve. One of my fathers is on the disciplinary committee." Lisa plowed on when she saw Gail open her mouth to speak. Clearly understanding that she would only be able to hold the other girl's attention for a brief period of time and needing to get the words out. "And before you say anything, I already tried talking to him, he wouldn't tell me anything other than the fact that he had to recuse himself and that it's serious. I think she needs help from someone not connected to the school."

Of all the things Gail expected to hear from Lisa it was definitely not her asking for help. She had fully anticipated a lecture about how Holly didn't need anything distracting her or something about how she wasn't good enough...again.

The blonde nodded, "I'll try."

"Thanks. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Wow, you almost sound like you care."

"It's Holly, I do care." Lisa replied with more sincerity than Gail had ever heard her utter. Maybe this was why Holly put up with her bullshit. It was obvious that the other brunette cared about Holly. Of course, the good feeling could only last so long. "But I still don't like you."

"Oh, trust me, BitchTits, the feeling's mutual."

The two girls would probably always dislike one another, but at least they were on the same page when it came to the one person who kept them connected.

Holly came out of her room, holding her bag and her coat. The small smile on her face dropped at the sight of her roommate. She glanced worriedly between the two girls. "Everything okay?"

Gail smiled when she saw Holly. She couldn't help it. "Yeah, Nerd, everything's fine. You going to drop me off on your way to the lab?"

Holly still looked concerned as she nodded.

"What time are you coming home tonight, Hol?" Lisa asked as she passed the pair on her way to the kitchen.

"Probably late."

"Okay, well if you want Rach and I will probably go out for a couple of drinks, blow off a little steam if you're interested."

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna stick with work and studying tonight."

"Alright, be boring, see if I care."

Holly rolled her eyes at her friend before grabbing her keys and ushering Gail out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" She asked the second they were on the other side of the door.

"We were just talking." Gail reiterated. She didn't want to go into the specifics of the conversation, certain that Holly wouldn't appreciate them discussing her or the situation at school behind her back.

"You two never just talk. She didn't threaten you or insult you, did she?"

"No, she really didn't."

"Weird."

"I know!" Gail emphatically agreed, although she didn't have time to continue standing around discussing Lisa. She grabbed a hold of Holly's hand and pulled her down the hallway. "C'mon Lunchbox, Charlie's going to get his panties in a twist if I'm late again."

Gail didn't let go until they reached the brunette's car. It felt too good to hold Holly's hand again.

* * *

Gail had never wanted to be a cop. Or maybe, at some point growing up she had, but she couldn't remember it. Even if she had, her parents' insane expectations and "training" had effectively destroyed any desire she may have had. But right then, she kinda wished she were a constable. If she were, she'd be in more of a position to help Holly and the kid at the clinic who were at the center of the whole mess. She did want to help people, for some inexplicable reason. It was ingrained in her, helping people. The uniform could do that. But she didn't have one...not yet, at least.

It had been nearly a week since Holly had told her about the clinic and despite what Lisa had suggested, she couldn't just go to her family for help, despite the fact that they were police officers, detectives, Inspectors, and Sergeants. Hell, her godfather was the Chief of Police but she couldn't go to him either. Even Steve would get the sharks circling and she couldn't bring them into Holly's life like that. She definitely couldn't show her mother how much she cared about Holly, because if she did, there was a good chance Elaine would do something to destroy the one thing in her life right then that was making her truly happy.

Normally, she would go to Oliver for advice on how to help prove that Dr. Santana was covering up the abuse and trashing Holly's reputation to cover his own ass, but the man was still recuperating. That left only one officer that she thought she might be able to trust, if any of Oliver's stories were true.

"Half caf with umm skim and two sweeteners," Gail said as she held out the paper tray where there were two coffees nestled securely balancing one another.

"Are you kissing my ass?" Officer Noelle Williams asked as she eyeballed the young blonde who had the audacity to sit on her desk.

"It's-it's just coffee." Gail offered the officer a wide smile even as she nervously bounced the heels of her feet against the side of the desk under her.

"Cause you know I ain't going going easy on you just cause your parents are white shirts, are we clear?"

"Yeah, I'm just a civilian ma'am. I'm just here to ask a question."

"Then get off my desk." Noelle ordered and had to suppress a laugh when the blonde bounced off the table like frickin' Tigger. With a stern expression she forcefully grabbed one of the coffees out of the holder, upsetting the tray and causing Gail's own drink to spill on her despite her trying to dodge the hot liquid, the younger woman's mouth dropping open in surprise and annoyance.

But Gail said nothing as she wiped at her clothes and the officer took a seat at her desk. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, Officer Williams spoke up again, "Alright, Peck, what is it that you had to interrupt my morning instead of your brother's?"

Gail shifted uneasily where she stood, contemplating if she had made a mistake going to Noelle instead of handling the situation herself.

"The question, Peck, what's the question?"

Gail glanced around the busy bullpen. "Maybe we should speak somewhere more privately."

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Because I'm not the officer you should be talking to if you are."

"No ma'am. But a friend of mine found herself in a bit of a predicament trying to do the right thing, and I'm just trying to figure out a way to help her."

"It's not your roommate, is it?"

"How do you know Chloe?"

"Officer Best's family is good friends with the Prices. I've seen her around the station."

"No, Chloe isn't in any kind of trouble."

"McNally?"

"God, you know everyone. But no, Andy Girl Guide McNally wouldn't know trouble if it smacked her in the face. "

"I worked with her father you know? Your parents as well."

"My condolences," Gail offered.

Officer Williams worked to keep the smile off her face at the blonde's sarcasm. "So what did this friend do?"

"The right thing I swear, she reported a parent she suspected of child abuse."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"It was a very wealthy, powerful family and now they're retaliating against her and it could cost her everything she's ever worked for."

"If she made the allegations then Youth Services should have investigated the claim."

"They ignored it. Or couldn't find evidence of it, at least that's what they claimed."

"So what do you need from me?"

"There were other people involved too, how can I prove they're covering it up."

"You shouldn't be trying to prove anything." Officer Williams fixed Gail with a stern look, a warning. "But you could go to Special Victims, they're the experts on these types of cases. You can report it anonymously and not get yourself involved, Peck."

Gail didn't know anyone over there, but she was sure they would know who she was. "This is a lot bigger than I think you realize, a lot of powerful people are involved."

"More powerful than the Pecks? You could have the weight of the full force behind you if you went to the Superintendent or Inspector Peck."

"No, and you can't tell them either. Please, Officer Williams, Ollie said I could trust you." Well, he had implied it anyway.

"Damn it, Shaw." Noelle muttered under her breath. "If you want to file a complaint you can, and I can make sure someone trustworthy looks into it. I promise."

"That'll take too long." Gail was way too familiar with how long an investigation could take, especially if the police had no idea where to start looking.

"If this is as serious as you make it sound, it's the best way to get the ball rolling."

"Everything I say will be second-hand."

"Get your friend to come talk to me. I'll take care of her."

"I can try. Thanks for the advice."

Noelle watched the younger girl's shoulders drop in defeat as she went to leave. The sight tugging at her heartstrings no matter how much she wanted to be tough.

"Peck." She waited for the blonde to turn back around. "Your friend should bring whatever evidence she has: pictures, computer files, recordings. It can help if we have something to work with. And don't worry, we'll get the bastard."

Gail nodded in acknowledgment. She knew the officer was trying, but it didn't matter much before heading out the station. The lab was only a couple of blocks over, which was her next stop. She hadn't seen much of the brunette since she had cornered her the previous week; both busy with their own hectic schedules and Holly forced to avoid the clinic at the moment. But they had talked through texts and even a couple of late night phone calls when Holly couldn't sleep. Those nights Gail had offered to go over, but Holly had sworn that she just needed to hear the blonde's voice (it was a good voice). They had talked until the brunette fell asleep with the phone tucked against her ear.

Walking into the lab, Gail could see Holly enthralled by whatever she was doing. It was always a captivating sight, something Gail never would have thought. But science nerds were definitely her thing. She enjoyed the view for a few moments before clearing her throat.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Holly asked, looking up from the computer in front of her at the sound.

"Had to do something over at the station, figured you could use some caffeine." She offered the remaining coffee cup.

The med student happily accepted, but when she noticed spots on the blonde's clothes she couldn't resist. "Thanks. But you didn't need to wear it."

"Ha. Ha." Gail gave a dry laugh. "The real question though is what are you still doing here? I thought you have a test this week."

"I'm studying." Holly showed Gail her computer screen, where she had practice questions pulled up. "It's just...it's quiet here. And people can't just come in, except you for some reason."

"Peck." Gail explained with a shrug, but there was something off in the other girl's tone. "Did something else happen?"

Holly sighed, as she reached up to adjust the glasses on her face out of habit. "I went to ask Dr. Torres and Dr. Harris to speak on my behalf before the school board, and found out that the school had already contacted them to get information about me."

"Oof was it bad?"

"Well, they said I can continue on here for the time being...but I don't know."

Gail couldn't ignore the sadness and worry in Holly's voice. She knew that even beyond the normal doctoring stuff, the brunette loved the work she was doing in the lab. There was no way Holly could contain her excitement when she described the things she was learning, or the pride she had when she did something to impress the doctors there (which happened quite often for a first year). Being forced to give up her place in the lab would devastate Holly almost as much as being expelled from medical school altogether.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to the cops about what happened?"

It was something they had already discussed. Holly didn't see the point when her own school and the territory didn't seem to believe her. She didn't want them to accuse _her_ of retaliation at this point.

"I've already reported him and the incident. Hopefully, the school will realize I'm telling the truth, and they'll push for charges against him. At the very least he deserves his license revoked. I just wish I had more than just my word against his."

"There's no proof anywhere?"

"I have no idea. I didn't have access to his chart. But even so, who knows what it actually says. I don't know, maybe the clinic can force him to hand some stuff over."

"Eva said this wouldn't be the first time he did something like this, but they hadn't been able to make anything stick."

"When did you talk to her?"

"Tuesday, during my shift."

"You shouldn't get involved in this, Gail. You like working at the clinic and this isn't your fight."

Like hell it wasn't.

* * *

Gail was a doer. When it came to friendships she wasn't the best at sitting still listening to girl talk or feelings, but if you needed something done, there was no better person to turn to. Need to break into an apartment: she'll pick the lock, pregnancy scare: she'll buy the test, drunk at a bar: she'll carry your ass home, need to go shoot shit: she'll load the target, want to get drunk: she made one hell of a margarita. It was the only way she knew how to help.

And the more important the person was to her, the more she'd be willing to do. Oliver could kill a person, and she'd help hide the dead body. So for Holly, well, for Holly she'd do just about anything.

Which was how she found herself in that basement again, when talking to the police hadn't helped.

"I've heard you're a hacker."

Root looked like she had been expecting the blonde, not a trace of surprise in her features when she noticed the girl in the doorway. "I'm more of an independent contractor."

"Is there a difference?"

Root leaned back comfortably in her chair as the other girl came further into the room after a quick inspection, and closed the door behind her. "I take it you're not here because your computer has a virus. So what is it you need? Straight A's for the semester? Something removed from your transcript? Name change?"

"I need information about someone and I need you to find things that are hidden."

"And why would someone whose family dominates the police force need me to break the law for her?" Root smirked when the pale skin before her blanched even further, "That's an awfully big risk I'd be taking. How do I know you won't just turn me in? This could all just be a set-up."

Gail knew the risks she herself was taking by enlisting the girl's help in a less than legal way. She had weighed out the options repeatedly and this was the best option she could come up with considering Youth Services had been no help and at that point the police wouldn't be able to do much either, not without something tangible to go on.

"Someone I know tried to do the right thing and report a child abuser. The doctor she was working with is not only covering it up, but also trying to get her kicked out of med school. The problem is that he's been covering his tracks for years. I need someone who can uncover them and quickly." She didn't want to give away too much information, lest she set this girl's sights on Holly, but Root always seemed to know anyway.

There was a flash of something in Root's face at the mention of abuse, a flash of pain or of recognition, but it was gone instantly and the tall brunette was speaking again, her voice neutral. "Amazing, isn't it? We've managed to perfect the apple - a genetically modified version that never goes brown. And yet, we still haven't upgraded human beings. The human race has stalled out, Abigail. And from what I've seen, most of it is rotten to the core. They're bad code."

"I have no idea what any of that means. I just want to know if you'll help me, and how good you really are."

"Provided whatever you're looking for exists electronically, or can exist that way, I can get it for you. I'm sure you'd rather I spare you the details."

"But won't you leave some kind of evidence?" Gail may not have known that much about computers or coding, but she had seen enough television, and grown up evaluating enough cases during dinner that she knew everything left a mark.

"Please, not the way I do it," Root replied confidently. She knew her reputation preceded her or the younger girl wouldn't have come at all. "So are you looking for fabrication or retrieval? Either way it's going to cost you."

"No, I don't want you to make anything. I need it to be real just not hidden _and_ admissible in court."

"That'll cost even more."

"Whatever."

Root thoughtfully tapped the pen in her hand against her chin as she thought up a number, she wrote it down and passed it to the blonde, who scowled at her.

"Fine."

"Half now as a deposit, and half when the job is completed."

Gail pulled out a wad of cash, working for tips had to come in handy some day. She gave over the amount as well the name of the doctor, and as much information as she knew about him.

Root smirked as she counted the money in her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, Abigail."

* * *

Holly had lied to her roommates about spending the whole night at the lab that Friday. They had just finished another exam, and while the rest of her class was celebrating together, Holly just wanted a quiet night in, away from medicine and all the chaos. Actually, she had wanted a quiet night in with Gail, but the blonde had to work.

The charges of misconduct against her had been dropped the day before. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but the school had called her to explain that some new evidence had come to light corroborating what Holly had claimed and opening an even deeper investigation into all of Santana's patients. The news had come as both a relief and a shock, adding to the tumultuous week of emotions she had already been struggling with, unable to focus like she should have on her studies. The exam had been hard and she knew she hadn't done as well as she should've, but it was done and over with.

Walking through her door, Holly was hit by an unfamiliar scent. Home cooking. While Holly was the one most likely to throw together a lasagna or something else relatively easy, Rachel stuck with breakfast foods, and Lisa, well Lisa stuck with having other people cook for her. She knew her roommates were supposed to have already left for whatever party they were going to that night. She had purposefully stayed at the lab long enough to make sure they would be gone when she got home. So she couldn't understand why there was music softly playing and a wonderful aroma coming from her kitchen.

She smiled widely at the sight of the lean blonde figure standing in front of her stove, stirring something in a skillet. "I thought you had to work."

"I did work." Gail gave her attention to the med student, lips turning up into a mischievous smirk. "I may have fibbed about the time though."

She would happily forgive the lie considering how amazing the surprise was. Gail had been the first person she called after the school had contacted her, but they had refrained from seeing each other since one of them had to work and the other needed desperately to study.

Holly walked over to give the chef a small kiss on the cheek, both in greeting and because she just couldn't resist the urge any longer. "That smells delicious."

"Don't get too excited, Lunchbox. It's just stir-fry. Anyone can make it."

"I haven't eaten anything that hasn't come from a cafeteria or a take-out container in like a month." Holly pointed to the stovetop, mouth watering at just the thought of real food. "That is a masterpiece."

"I'm glad you're so _easy_...to please."

Holly pinched the cook's side playfully for the implication, causing the other girl to huff in faux annoyance. "If I had known what was waiting for me, I wouldn't have stayed so long in the lab."

"It's alright, Rachel and the Boobjob only just left."

"Please tell me Rachel stopped Lisa from saying anything."

"She was fine." It was actually the most pleasant the snobby med student had ever been to Gail, but she was sure that had more to do with the good news about Holly and very little to actually do with her feelings towards the blonde.

Gail laughed at Holly's furrowed brow, clearly she wasn't convinced and she looked about ready to call Lisa and yell at her. So, Gail leaned in, and pressed a sweet kiss to Holly's lips. The brunette hummed in appreciation, and the tension slipped away.

"Have you been here long?"

"Not really, I told you I had to work today, but they did let me in, which saved me from having to pick your lock."

"Wouldn't want you committing crimes on my behalf, now would we?"

The normally observant brunette missed the way Gail's shoulders visibly tensed. She was too wrapped up in the amazing 180 her life had taken in just 24 hours.

"Do you think I have enough time to hop in the shower quickly?" She wanted to wash off the acrid smell of chemicals that always clung to her anytime she went to the lab, suddenly all too aware of how unkempt she felt after going into test mode and lab mode now that she had a hot blonde woman cooking for her in her own apartment.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up..." Gail crinkled her nose for added effect.

"Rude," Holly laughed.

"Go shower, Nerd, and put on something comfortable. Tonight's about relaxing."

If the idea itself weren't so appealing, the soft smile on Gail's lips would've been enough to convince Holly to do just about anything. She couldn't help it. Throughout all the chaos over the last couple of weeks, the woman in her kitchen had been her rock, even when she felt she didn't deserve it. Gail had listened to her, had answered her phone no matter what hour Holly called at, and had even sent Frankie over to her apartment with food more than once, knowing that the med student wasn't eating. Sure, Holly had eventually told Lisa and Rachel what had happened and they had both offered to help however they could, and Frankie had texted her on almost a daily basis, but none of them were able to settle Holly the way Gail seemed to be able to.

Hair still a little damp after only towel drying it, Holly felt a hell of a lot more like a fully functioning human being after the shower and a quick shave (What? Sometimes a girl wanted to be prepared). She purposefully hadn't taken long, not wanting to waste another minute she had Gail all to herself, but when she made her way back to the kitchen she found herself too busy watching the way Gail was able to move so effortlessly around her kitchen like she owned the place to say anything. Everything about it just felt right after a few weeks of nothing feeling that way.

"Are you going to stare all night or are we going to eat?" Gail asked without turning around as she plated the food.

Taking in the pale form before her Holly was definitely craving something that wasn't food, but the growling in her stomach told her she'd have to wait at least until after dinner. "Let me help you with that."

But Gail waved her off, "You can grab us something to drink and pick where we sit."

She chose the kitchen island, not really caring for any distractions, and pulled a couple of beers from the fridge.

"That really does smell delicious."

"Well, hopefully it tastes that way too."

A tentative bite of the food provided confirmation that it was definitely more than just edible. Fancy: no, tasty: yes. They talked and laughed as they ate, seated close enough that their legs were touching throughout the meal, they ignored topics of asshole bosses and disciplinary committees choosing to focus on just about everything else. It was easy and comfortable for the two girls, making it possible to enjoy their little bubble.

"What are you smiling about?" Gail finally asked. They had finished the food long ago and she had noticed that Holly was just looking at her with a small smile on her lips, but wasn't saying anything.

"You." Gail's cheeks turned the most adorable shade of pink and Holly couldn't resist leaning in for a quick, soft kiss. "Thank you."

"I told you already, Lunchbox, any idiot can make stir fry."

"That's not true, and I meant thank you for all of it. For the surprise, for putting up with me the last couple of weeks, for not just giving up on me when you could've."

Gail took the other girl's hand in her own, tethering them to one another. "Holly, I have given you every reason in the book to turn your back on me and you always gave me another chance. I'm not going to just take off because it was your turn to need someone for a change."

Then the familiar smirk graced Gail's lips. "Plus, this wasn't completely altruistic of me."

Holly cocked an eyebrow, "No?"

"Nuh-uh. I wanted to spend my night off with the coolest chick I know."

"Well how about your next night off, you let me treat you to somewhere nice?"

The smile on Gail's face was enough to light up all of Toronto. "Sounds like a date."

After quickly cleaning up their dishes, the two women eventually migrated to the couch. TV watching turned to TV mocking turned to talking over the TV until words weren't needed because there were better things for lips to be doing.

"Maybe we should take this to my bedroom." Holly suggested from her position underneath Gail, limbs completely tangled. The blonde had been trailing a steady path down her neck while her hands wandered along her stomach and sides. Every inch touched by Gail left Holly desperate for more, and suddenly it seemed stupid to be waiting any longer. They had already proven that what they had went beyond just fooling around and she wasn't scared of falling for the capricious woman she was with, because it was too late. She had already fallen.

Gail sat up, pulling back enough to be able to look at Holly. She ran a hand through her short hair. When Holly saw the blonde open her mouth to argue she immediately cut her off.

"Before you say anything, I don't want to wait or take things slowly unless you do. And I'm not looking for a distraction. Tonight's been amazing. _You've_ been amazing and I want to be here, with you. I want to be with you in every possible way."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Holly had expected at least a little more resistance.

Gail sauntered over to Holly's bedroom, when she realized she was alone she turned back to the couch housing the stupefied brunette, "Let's go, Nerd. You really shouldn't leave a girl waiting."

Holly didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Holly didn't know what woke her up. Maybe it was a sudden draft or a shift in the bed, but when she woke up in the middle of the night the only thing accompanying her was the darkness of her room. It shouldn't have surprised her, not really, but it still did. When Holly had fallen asleep there had a person, a very naked person, beside her. Having woken up in bed alone so many times after being with Gail, it really shouldn't have shocked her. But this time had felt different. Everything had felt different. Well, not completely different considering there were some things that just come naturally, and one thing Gail and her had never lacked was chemistry. They may have lacked a certain amount of honesty, trust, and a level of intimacy that went beyond physical closeness. But not this time. This time had been different, after all.

She couldn't even fault the blonde for leaving. Not when she knew the reason for why Gail didn't like spending the night. Shit, had Gail had a nightmare and Holly been too tired to even notice? Clearly, she had been too exhausted to feel Gail leaving the bed in the first place. Although, the blonde kinda moved more like a ninja than a normal person and it wasn't really Holly's fault that she had barely slept the last week. It _definitely_ wasn't Holly's fault that she had fallen into such a deep sleep after all the things they had done that night, well not just her fault.

The thoughts in her own head were so loud that she almost didn't hear the sound of her own door creaking open.

She could make out a lot of pale skin despite the darkness. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, Nerd, where else would I be?" Gail clamored back into the bed, quickly reclaiming her spot as she dove under the covers. "I can't exactly walk home in my birthday suit."

"I don't know if it counts as a birthday suit if you're wearing socks." Holly teased when she felt clothed toes brush against her own.

"It's freezing in here. I thought heat rises."

"Well, you are walking around naked, and it's still winter. It's probably a good thing Lisa and Rachel aren't around."

"Eh, could've given them a show." She shifted closer in the bed, not eliminating the gap between them completely but close enough to cause the bed to dip and for Holly to feel the slight chill emanating off of her. "Do you really want me to put on clothes?"

Holly smiled, one of those patented lop-sided grins that seemed to appear way more frequently in Gail's presence. "No, definitely not."

"Good, then come here and warm me up."

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, updates will probably continue to be slow going for the foreseeable future. But we still have a lot of stuff to cover so don't give up on me yet! I'm all ears (eyes?) dear readers, let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you're still waiting to see happen. Your reviews keep me motivated.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

A/N: Happy New Year, my dear readers. Thank you all so much for your patience and kind reviews for this story, they really do mean the world to me. I was a little unsure about the cameos and I'm glad you all seem to like them, but this chapter will probably be the last of the guest characters for a while though. I'm trying to get better about replying to the reviews in messages (I know I kinda suck at it, please don't take offense if I forget to respond). But for my guests who make it impossible:

Guest with a flair for the dramatic: I am toying with an idea for a sequel, and if your ideas make you horrible and selfish well then I'm pretty horrible too...

C: Congrats on your accomplishments (I'm a nerd too). That's tough about your graduation and I'm sorry for what you're going through but you should definitely take pride in what you've done. And thank you for reminding me about a four letter word that Holly is definitely starting to think about.

Thanks Debby for all the compliments...you're too kind :)

There are a lot more messages that I know I should probably mention but just know that every single comment you leave is what motivates me to continue this story, no matter how much sleep it costs me. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we...

* * *

"Come on, Gail, you love coffee." Traci practically dragged her blonde friend through the doors of her favorite coffee shop.

"I also like being on time."

"The Penny is right down the street and we have plenty of time."

The shop was crowded with people occupying nearly every one of the tables adorned with yellow flowers...lilies, maybe? They looked familiar. A guy was sitting alone at one of the tables, watching them from the moment they came in. He had long dark hair and was wearing a leather vest over a dark red shirt. Gail catalogued him the same way she did everyone else in the shop, but his eyes never left the two girls giving the blonde the creeps and causing her to glare at him in return until he left. Once he was gone, she finally gave her attention back to her friend.

"Why did we even need to come here? Couldn't you have just made a pot at work?"

"They have the best coffee and always make it perfectly."

"Maybe for you." Gail commented as the boy behind the counter looked in their direction and smiled awkwardly at Traci. "You're just encouraging him."

The line inched slowly forward. "I'm getting coffee, I'm not doing anything to encourage anyone."

"Well the way he's looking at you says otherwise."

"You need to stop with that stuff. He is not stalking me."

"Almost every night, Trace, he shows up to the Penny, alone."

"Some people don't mind eating alone."

"Yeah, but they aren't all as creepy as him."

But Traci shook her head, they took another step forward as the line progressed. "Knock it off and pick out what you want or I'm not paying for you."

"Hey, that was the deal to get me here." Gail immediately protested. She was eyeballing the pastry case trying to decide what to get as a snack.

"Well, then pick out your treat before we really are late."

"I thought we had plenty of time."

"You're annoying. I'm going to pick for you." Traci declared as they reached the end of the line. She gave the girl behind the register both of their coffee orders and got a doughnut for the blonde.

"How's Holly doing?" Traci asked as they shifted over to wait for their order to be ready.

Gail shrugged, not wanting to get into it with Traci. But Holly was doing better, ever since the misconduct charges had been dropped. And things were going well between them, but Gail didn't want to jinx it by talking about it.

"She's been around a lot more," Traci continued to try to weasel information.

"I suppose."

"You two make a really cute couple."

"Almost as cute as you and your boyfriend, Jerry." Gail said loudly and pointedly as the male barista obsessed with Traci handed them their drinks. She saw the way he flinched, but said nothing before returning to fill the machine with beans.

"Seriously, Gail, stop already." Traci chastised in a low voice as the boy walked away.

"Fine, whatever."

"And stop trying to distract me from asking about you and Holly, you looked really happy at the bar that night."

"I was drunk."

"On Holly."

Gail shoved her friend who laughed loudly at her.

"Have you invited her to the show?"

"Frankie's in it. I'm sure she's already planning on going."

Traci rolled her eyes, "But that's not going with _you_. She'd probably like it if you asked."

Gail didn't want to give her friend the satisfaction of being right, but she filed the idea away for later, and attempted to change the topic. "You ready for it?"

The show was that weekend, which meant Gail would be working enough to cover both workers. She had to force Charlie to give her off enough time to go see the girls perform even if it meant working both before and after the show. It would've sucked except it gave her a built-in excuse to skip the after parties.

"I'm a little nervous," Traci admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

"Run around the building before the show," Gail suggested with a shrug as she scarfed down half of her treat.

"What?"

"I'm serious. It's one of Steve's stupid tricks, but it helps with nerves."

"You can't be serious."

"You can do push-ups, but I doubt you want to touch the floor. How about jumping jacks?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Traci didn't look convinced. "Mmhmm. Come on, let's go to work before Charlie gives our jobs away."

The waitress was only semi-joking.

"That's how he hired Angus." The man had an actual mullet.

"Mock all you want, but tip large," Traci imitated the newest bartender.

"It works, maybe I should grow my hair out like that." Gail pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know that Holly would like it." Traci teased. She had to hurry to catch up to the annoyed blonde who stormed out ahead of her.

* * *

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Frankie declared as Holly handed her an extra large cup of coffee.

"That was unusually sweet of you."

"I was talking to the coffee."

Holly smiled and nodded, "Ah ha, there's my friend."

Frankie hummed with delight as she relished her first sip. Juliet had been forcing them to practice every spare moment they had even if it meant not getting enough sleep. But it would all be over that weekend so Frankie was just gritting her teeth and bearing it. Well, that, and consuming inhuman amounts of caffeine.

"Thank you for bringing me this."

"Well, your text did seem rather dire considering it consisted of a coffee cup, a coffin, a ghost, and a skull and crossbones. I wasn't sure if it was implicating your own demise or the people around you."

"Both. You really are a life saver, Doc." Frankie caught the shadow that crossed Holly's face at the nickname. She had been calling her that for years and it usually elicited a smile and a glow of pride, even when Holly would point out that she wasn't a doctor...yet...but not that time. That time the name seemed to provoke a troubled look. "What's with the face?"

"This is just my face." Holly took a sip of her own coffee, masking said face with the cup.

"No, that's your something's-wrong-face. I thought everything was all good at your school now?"

"It is. At least, I hope so. I mean the school dropped the charges against me. Santana's been reported to the licensing bureau and arrested for multiple charges of child endangerment, drug dealing, and conspiracy. And he wasn't the only one, according to Gail they cleaned house at the clinic. A quarter of the staff got taken down with him."

The list included the social worker Holly had spoken to, who had completely ignored the allegations and told Holly to stop digging. Apparently a couple of nurses and even some residents were in on Santana's schemes as well, which included ignoring signs of abuse for payoffs, falsifying charts, and writing fake prescriptions for people to access medications they didn't need like methylphenidate and opiates.

"Do you have any idea what changed?" Frankie had been surprised when Holly called her to tell her that all the charges had been suddenly dropped and the doctor arrested when it appeared the school had been siding with the clinic.

"No. All they said was that they received some evidence anonymously and that was enough to launch a full investigation."

"But you have no idea where the evidence came from?"

"Not even a clue." The school had refused to go into detail and Holly knew better than to press her luck. It had been enough of a miracle to get the call without anything going into her permanent file that residencies would see. Despite her own curiosity about the whole situation, Holly had decided to count her blessings. "Maybe somebody came forward or something was found at the clinic. When Gail had talked to one of the nurses, she had mentioned that there had been similar incidents in the past."

While Frankie's natural inclination was to continue digging, she became sidetracked with the mention of her blonde friend.

"Speaking of Goldilocks. You had her pretty worried about you. You shouldn't vanish like that."

The seriousness in Frankie's tone would have been enough to make Holly feel properly chastised if she hadn't already been beating herself up about it over the last few weeks. It was funny how Gail didn't even realize how many people cared about her.

"I won't." It was a promise that Holly fully intended to keep. "Anyway, since when do we keep the focus off of you for so long?"

"The universe does revolve around me."

Holly laughed at her annoyingly cocky friend. "How are things with Chloe?"

"Good." Frankie had to hide the small smile on her face with a sip of coffee.

"That's it. That's all I get."

"Yep."

Holly shrugged, taking a sip of her own drink. She decided to get her friend's goat. "Well, I guess it's better than you wallowing."

"I do not wallow."

"You totally wallow. In fact, you wallow with the best of them."

"Probably because I'm good at everything I do." Frankie's phone chimed with a messaged. After she checked it, and the time on her phone, she made a face. "As much as I'd rather spend my time with you..."

"Who wouldn't?" Holly agreed.

Frankie rolled her eyes, but continued on "...I have to get to practice. But you are coming to the show this weekend?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." Frankie's lips flickered up into a brief smile to let her friend know that she really did appreciate her support. She downed the rest of her coffee before standing to gather her things. "You going with Gail and the boys or just Goldilocks?"

Holly shrugged, "Gail didn't invite me."

Frankie couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. For two intelligent women, Gail and Holly could be a couple of dumbasses. "Seriously what is with the two of you? Do you really need me to walk you through everything?"

But Holly wasn't concerned about the situation. After everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks she was pretty certain that things between her and Gail were solid. So if Gail hadn't invited her, she must have had her reasons and Holly certainly wasn't going to pressure her by asking about it. Plus, she had been planning on going to the show long before she had even met Gail especially knowing it would be her friend's last performance.

"Relax, Frankie, it's fine. Even if I don't go with them, I promise I'll be there for at least one of the shows. That's if the storm doesn't ruin it."

"Nah, it's not supposed to hit till Monday, so hopefully the only thing it cancels is classes."

"So optimistic."

"Hey, we've yet to have a snow day."

"That is a shame." Both girls could agree that it wouldn't really be winter without at least one.

"Walk me to Hart House, Stewart?" Frankie asked as enticingly as possible.

Holly smiled and bowed to her friend, stretching her arm out gallantly before her. "After you."

* * *

Gail had stopped to see Holly in between classes and work for a quick study break. For once, it was actually supposed to include studying considering the blonde wasn't gong to have much time all weekend to get her work done and she had already worked a few shifts plus gone to the clinic sans Holly. But minutes after arriving she could feel the tiredness settling into her body, which was why she had settled onto Holly's bed without any intentions or any books.

"Maybe you should call in sick tonight and get some sleep." Holly suggested when she saw the blonde collapse in a heap of exhaustion.

"Nah, I'll be fine once I get my second wind is all." But Gail could see the worry written clearly across the brunette's face. "Really, Nerd. I just need to rest for a bit. Come here and keep me company?"

Holly made her way over to the bed with the book she had been reading. It took a minute for her to settle in comfortably, and as soon as she did Gail moved closer. While Holly focused in on her studies, Gail decided to focus in on Holly's body. It was innocent enough, or at least it certainly started that way. Really it was just a hand on Holly's side that eventually started to roam over her abdomen before it may or may not have slipped down to the hem of her shirt. And it may have wandered enough that said shirt had bunched slightly to reveal a small sliver of warm skin just above the top of the brunette's pants. And once it found that skin it may have needed to feel a bit more, like the bit of metal adorning Holly's belly button. And that not-quite-so-innocent hand may not have stopped there as it moved to trace the line from one of Holly's hips to the other. But through all the wandering the med student seemed to pay her no mind, the focus of her attention on the book in her hands. Well maybe she wasn't completely focused if the way Holly's lips were slightly turned up was any indication...or the way her breathing wasn't quite even anymore... _or_ that it seemed like she had been on the same page for way too long. Gail smiled as she shifted slightly higher so she could press her lips to Holly's neck in the one spot she knew would definitely get her attention, while the dastardly hand slipped just the teensiest bit lower.

"I thought you were tired?" Holly asked, her eyes remaining on the book in her hands even as she shifted to accommodate the blonde's ministrations.

"I think my second wind kicked in."

"Mmmm, well if you keep doing that, you're going to need a third." Holly finally turned the page she had been stuck on.

Gail sighed against Holly's neck, she pulled back realizing that as much as she wished otherwise the truth was that she didn't have the energy to finish what she started _and_ work the rest of the night. "I hate Charlie," she grumbled as she settled down beside Holly, pulling away from the tempting length of Holly's neck, and moving her hand back up to slightly more neutral territory, but she refused to give up the warm skin entirely.

Holly smiled in understanding, doing her best to contain her own disappointment. She finally looked away from the book to press a kiss to the top of the blonde's head. "I'm not exactly his biggest fan right now either."

But the words weren't enough to stop Gail from pouting. "Why do you have to be so responsible?" She did nothing to disguise the whine in her voice.

"One of us has to be. Would you rather it be you?"

"Hell no! I don't wanna grow up, I wanna be a Toys-R-Us kid," the blonde sang causing Holly to laugh at her petulance.

But Holly didn't miss the yawn that followed the song or the way the other girl's blinks were starting to last a little longer, especially now that Holly had started toying with her hair. "Well Toys-R-Us kid why don't you take a nap?"

"Noooooo."

"Then just rest your eyes. Please."

She didn't have much time before her shift, and she knew it, so she closed her eyes. "Fine."

That was all it really took for Gail to fall into a light sleep. And even though she tried to fight it, the exhaustion had won out.

It felt like no time had passed at all before her alarm was going off and she was forcing herself back up again. She felt nauseous, and probably looked a little green if the way Holly's concerned eyes swept over her face were anything to go by. But Holly didn't say anything, she just continued to sit quietly on her bed, peering over from her book and failing to seem nonchalant as she watched the blonde get prepared to leave.

"Are you going to the show this weekend?" Gail asked through a yawn as she finished gathering her things. She took her time, having purposefully set her alarm early so she wouldn't have to rush, even though she could've really used the extra sleep.

Holly gave up the pretense and set her book back down. She smiled at Gail, a little unsure about where the question was going, but knowing all too well that this was how the blonde operated. "For sure. I promised Frankie I would." She didn't bother asking why, certain that the answer would come soon enough.

Traci's words from the shop had been ringing in her ears all week. At first Gail had ignored them, not really thinking it was necessary to invite Holly, or turn something that wasn't a big deal into something that, well, was. But the more she had thought about it the more she realized that she really wanted Holly to be there, which meant there was only one thing left to do.

"Well...you know...if you wanted to...you could come with me and the boys." It was a little surprising how she stumbled over the words. Jeeze, why was she so nervous to ask Holly to hang out? It wasn't even a real date and she had asked Holly on those. This was just hanging out with more friends. It's what _friends_ do, right?

Holly watched the blonde shift her weight nervously from one foot to the other and run her hand through her hair. The fact that Gail wouldn't look at her made it hard for Holly to tell if she was just being nervous or if it was because she was being forced to do something she didn't really want to do. "Did Frankie make you ask me?"

Gail finally looked Holly's way, her head tilted in confusion. She wasn't sure what the senior had to do with her asking. "No?"

"You sure you want me tagging along?" Holly tried to make it sound like she was teasing, but she wasn't sure how successful she was. She didn't want Gail feeling obligated to have her around especially with her friends. Everything was still new between them and nothing was exactly 'official'. If Gail didn't want her around her friends she could respect that, even if Frankie couldn't.

Gail could practically feel Holly's apprehension from across the room so she walked over to the brunette, gently cradling her face with her hands and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Yeah, you're way better company and I have to work the rest of the weekend so it might be the only chance we get to see each other."

Holly couldn't control her smile. "Alright, sounds good."

Gail leaned forward to steal another kiss but when her phone buzzed in her pocket she was reminded that it was time for her to go. Holly let out a small sigh, knowing just what the buzzing meant as well. They didn't need to say anything

As Holly walked Gail out she listened to the blonde rant about her housemates and the show they had been preparing non-stop for. "I can't wait for this thing to be over, do you have any idea how many times I've had to listen to the same lines over and over again?"

Holly had been in the play the last two years. Even though they occasionally changed some of the parts they performed, she knew the format of the show too well and there was one thing in particular that concerned her. "Have you listened to the whole show?"

There was something in Holly's voice that set off alarms in Gail's head. "What do you mean?"

"There are parts in between the main scenes that involve talking to the audience."

"Okay?" She still didn't know where the brunette was going with this.

Holly didn't want to beat around the bush, not when she was worried about Gail and potential triggers. "Well some of those scenes talk about sexual assault and statistics. They usually do a part about the campus and the attacks that have happened here." One set of attacks in particular that were not only some of the most recent, but the most publicized. Holly knew that aside from her and Nick no one in the group knew about Gail's connection to them. Holly was also painfully aware of the blonde's sleep issues, and nightmares so she wanted her to be prepared.

"Oh."

"If you don't want to go you don't have to."

That wasn't really an option and the blonde freshman knew it. "I already promised I would."

"They'll understand."

Holly reached for her hand but Gail pulled away.

"No, they won't. And I don't want them asking questions." That much Gail was sure. She did not want the group finding out and looking at her differently, viewing her as weak, or worse, with pity. It was hard for her to look in those big brown eyes and see the concern there; she couldn't imagine everyone else knowing too.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Gail broke out of the small panic she had found herself in when she heard the words uttered barely above a whisper. Eyes that had been frantically searching the street around them as if the solution was just waiting to be found turned back to the brunette near her. It tore at her that Holly wasn't looking at her anymore, suddenly fixated on the sidewalk below their feet. It was obvious that Holly hadn't wanted her to be blindsided during the show, that bringing this up at all was supposed to be a warning so she wouldn't get more hurt in the future. She invaded Holly's space, closing the gap she hadn't meant to create, and gently forced Holly's chin up so the bright brown eyes could meet her own. She gave Holly another soft kiss. "You didn't. Thank you for telling me."

Holly's hands found their way to the familiar leather jacket, and started toying with the hem of it. "I mean it, Gail. We can think of an excuse."

The blonde swallowed around the lump in her throat. She knew Holly meant it, but no excuse would be good enough if she missed this and disappointed everyone that had become a part of her life that year.

"It'll be okay, I'll be fine." She told both Holly and herself. Maybe if she said it enough it would be true. "But I gotta go now. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah."

"Later, Lunchbox."

"Bye, Danger." Holly leaned against the railing in front of her building as she watched the blonde figure walk away. The usual saunter was noticeably absent and it tore at Holly to see it so.

* * *

By the time the end of the week came Gail was barely functioning. For once, it wasn't even the nightmares that had stripped sleep from her grasp since she rarely found herself reaching her REM cycle at all. She had been working extra shifts all week on top of her classes and the few times she could get some extra shut eye, she was forced to listen to an entire house of girls practice lines about vaginas. It was the thought of finally getting to spend some time with Holly that motivated her to actually keep her promise and go to the show at all, considering she had been at work earlier that day and would have to return as soon as possible. But seeing the crooked smile on Holly's face that night was more than enough to revitalize her.

Unfortunately, having agreed to go with boys meant that Gail wasn't able to enjoy the time with Holly quite the way she wanted. She had settled for a lingering hug as greeting when they all met at the theater, knowing the boys were not only watching them but would report whatever they saw to the girls, and quite frankly Gail just didn't want to hear anyone's nonsense when it came to her and Holly and whatever it was that they had going on. She heard enough about it from people like Frankie, Chloe, Traci, and BitchTits that she didn't really need to fuel the fire and create any sort of drama. Still she stayed close to the brunette's side and even stole a quick kiss or two when it seemed the boys weren't paying attention.

Eventually, Gail, Holly, and the male members of their group had made their way into the theater, finding seats close to the stage so they could cheer on their friends that Friday night. The boys had all chipped in to make sure each of the girls had a bouquet of flowers for their performance. They were idiots, sure, but they could be really sweet when they tried. And Gail had kept her other promise, ensuring that their gang of miscreants donated the most to the charity the girls had chosen.

Despite being opening night, the show had gone off with only a few minor hitches. Most of the scenes had been hilarious, some heavy, and Holly had been right about the intermission scenes. Gail had tensed during those conversations, but Holly had reached over to hold her hand, which made it easier to handle. Sort-of. But she did her best to keep her focus on her friends. It was their night after all and they had certainly delivered. Juliet ran the show as smoothly as she could, Andy had finally gotten the hang of the accent (mostly), Traci and Chloe had each done their parts well, but the real showstopper had been Frankie's finale performance. The entire theater had rang with a variety of women's moans and the surprise triple orgasm literally had people on their feet cheering (well mostly Frankie's people, but whatever). There was no doubt that it was definitely a night to remember.

"What time do you have work?" Holly asked as they waited outside the changing area for the performers to finish collecting their stuff so they could congratulate them on the success of the show.

Gail shrugged; she was still holding Holly's hand and swung it slightly between them. "As soon as I can get there."

"Are you at least going to wait to talk to the girls?" The truth was that Holly just didn't want Gail heading out yet. She had been enjoying the night and having the chance to spend time with the blonde.

"Yeah, but then I'm going to have to head out. Can't leave Charlie all by his lonesome for too long or someone will definitely get fired. I'd really rather it not be me."

Holly nodded, disappointed but she understood. She smiled though when Gail tugged on their joined hands, pulling the brunette closer to her. A quick glance around confirmed that the boys weren't looking so she took a chance and gave Gail a quick kiss, like their stolen ones throughout the night. But when she tried to pull back, Gail caught a hold of her and pulled her in for a deeper one. They got lost in one another until the sound of the boys shouts drew their attention.

And, for once, it wasn't them heckling a kissing couple. It seemed the rest of the girls had finally appeared and the entire group had broken into applause, cheering in celebration of their hard work. The excitement was radiating from the crowd of friends, everyone elated, and talking over one another about the show. And it appeared the group was only just gearing up as the conversation quickly shifted to the topic of the after-parties.

Gail couldn't help it. The thought of parties still got her brain racing and her body tensing. She avoided them the best that she could and really preferred the nights her friends didn't go to them. But she had no choice in the matter that night, the rest of the girls had to meet up with the other performers and the boys would obviously be going with them. She grew quiet while the others talked, letting herself blend into the wall beside her. She hoped no one took notice of her or her discomfort, she was usually much better at hiding it with one of her patented sneers but that night she was just _so_ exhausted.

Alas, at least one person did notice her. Holly it seemed hadn't quite forgotten about her. She felt the brunette nudge her gently from the side and when she looked up she saw Holly quirk a smile at her, a slight raise of her eyebrows silently asking her if she was okay. She gave a subtle nod and smiled when Holly still moved a little closer after the assurance.

"Peck, Holls you two in?" An excited Frankie interrupted their little moment. Even the normally surly brunette was bouncing with energy after the show, well as much as the older girl bounced anyway.

Gail tore her eyes away from Holly to glance over at her senior housemate. "I've got work, Anderson."

"I really shouldn't. I need to get going too." Holly added, dismissing the invitation as well.

While Frankie was willing to accept the blonde's excuse, she wasn't about to let her other friend off so easily. "No, you really should. Come to the after-party with us. Live a little, drink a lot."

Holly laughed at her friend's antics, but shook her head having no intention of taking up the offer. She was surprised when she heard Gail's voice speak up.

"She's right. You should."

"I'm always right," Frankie chimed in.

But Holly ignored her arrogant friend, "I have studying to do and have to go to the lab tomorrow." And while all of that was true, she also just didn't really want to go without Gail there to dance and laugh with.

"It's Friday night. At least one of us should enjoy it. Go on, Nerd, have some fun."

"I was having fun."

"Me too, but go hang out with the losers for a bit. Princess is going to need some help keeping Anderson in line."

"Oh, and you think I have a better chance of that."

"Eh, strength in numbers." Gail said with a shrug as she checked the time on her phone. "I have to get going."

After Gail said her goodbyes to the rest of the group, Holly offered to walk out with her but neither was allowed to leave until Holly promised Frankie that she would indeed go to the party for at least a little while. She did, if only to be able to get a few more minutes alone with the blonde.

Gail wasted no time pulling Holly in for a good-bye kiss. One that was happily reciprocated.

"Can you do me a favor?" Gail asked when they pulled apart.

"Anything."

"Text me when you get home tonight."

It was the same request Holly always gave Gail when she knew the blonde would be walking home at night. She had a feeling she knew what the concern was if Gail's reaction to the mentioning of parties was any indication. So this was an easy promise to make.

"Sure, no problem. But you have to do the same."

"Absolutely."

One last kiss and the couple parted to go on separate adventures for the rest of the night.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise when the nightmares came that night. Not really. Gail had spent the entirety of her shift on edge. She had been easily distracted, resulting in more than a few orders needing to be remade and her being even shorter with the customers than usual. The real highlight though was when a customer had knocked over a glass, and the crash had nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. Yeah, that had been super pleasant. The only positive had been that her boss was too busy to notice.

At least she hadn't had to close and when she had gotten home to an empty house without any of the usual noise or bustle she had barely registered anything other than her mattress. She had thought that sleep would come easy, had hoped the exhaustion was enough to get her through most of the night, but it clearly hadn't been. Maybe it had been the fact that she had been waiting on a text that still hadn't come. When she had gotten home, clearly before the rest of her housemates she had thought about texting the brunette to see how the party was, but she hadn't heard from the med student all night and she didn't want to seem desperate. Even if that was exactly as she was. For once she wished her roommate was creeping into the room, or snoring slightly from the unoccupied bed across from her. Anything to stop her from feeling so alone, with only her thoughts for company. She wished she could just go to Holly's and fall asleep in the brunette's bed, but either Holly wasn't there or she was probably sleeping, having forgotten the promise entirely.

So Gail was resigned to yet another restless night. She hated it. She hated that she didn't have control over her own brain. That it was so easy to upset the delicate balance she sometimes had over it and her reactions. It wasn't fair that one fucked up night over two years ago could still affect her so much. She was supposed to be better than this, stronger, a Peck. She was supposed to be in control or at least better able to compartmentalize. There was no room for fear, for feelings, for constantly reliving what happened. The nightmares and flashbacks had been worse when it first happened, but the fact that they still happened at all and were still able to wreck her so bad had her wishing for an escape. She tried to avoid the reminders, but being stuck in Toronto, at the University where it all happened was basically a recipe for remembering. It was obvious tonight that she wasn't the only one to remember either; she wasn't the only one with monsters haunting her sleep.

She was stuck and she knew it. She hadn't had a choice in coming back. Her parents had already given her the absolute furthest limit they would allow for such blatant disregard for the plans they had for her future. They had made it clear before she came home and every day since that any more of her "rebellion" wouldn't be tolerated. She still couldn't believe how far their reach had extended. So running away, again, wasn't really an option. But she didn't want to think about them or what happened or anything else. She just wanted to fucking sleep.

It was that thought that had her sitting up in bed and reaching for the drawer beside her. She may not have been in any physical pain but that didn't mean she couldn't use them. She pulled out the still full bottle of prescription pain pills. They had messed with her dreams while she was in the hospital but maybe taking an extra pill would be enough to help her sleep the rest of the night. Maybe they could take a little bit of the edge off.

She dragged herself out of bed, pulling a sweatshirt over her head on her way downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. She hopped up on her usual counter and fiddled with the bottle in her hand. "Take two for pain" the instructions read. Well that may have been for her wrist but how many was she supposed to take to ease the pain that came with remembering? With not being able to control her thoughts? With not having any say over her own future or plans? Well she sat there with a bottle full of choices. It would be easy to take the pills, curl back up in her bed, and not worry about what she'd have to face the next day, or if she'd face it at all.

The sound of a car door slamming drew her attention. She could hear her housemates before they came crashing through the front door, so she stuffed the bottle into the pocket on her hoodie.

"Heyyy Roooomie!" Chloe's overly exuberant greeting was the first to reach her.

Gail watched the giggly redhead stumble through the hallway and into the kitchen where she was seated. She wasn't surprised when Frankie appeared only a few steps behind. She also noticed that the senior's shirt was a mess with buttons in disarray, clearly put together haphazardly. She was glad that she hadn't been forced to witness the two of them firsthand.

"Princess." Gail replied flatly.

"You missed an awesome paaaarrrrttttaaaayyyyyy!"

"I doubt it."

"Awww you don't alwaysss have to be sooo grumpy."

"Pretty sure she was born that way." Frankie pointed out as she moved past the now pouting Chloe to grab water from the fridge for both girls.

"Nice shirt, Anderson. Did you get dressed in the dark?"

Frankie merely shrugged, clearly unconcerned, "Well now that you mentioned it..."

"Whoops, that'ssss my baaad." Chloe interrupted, she continued to sing/slur most of her words. She moved closer to the brunette and played with the half of the shirt that was now hanging lower than the other.

"You were very, very bad." Frankie pointed out, dropping her voice as she pulled Chloe closer, forgetting the blonde on the countertop.

"Okay gross, can you just not do **that**..." she gestured wildly with one hand in their general vicinity "...here. That'd be great."

"No need to be jealous, Peck."

"Definitely not jealous, Anderson."

"I think she needsss a doctor to cure her of all this grumpiness," Chloe suggested. She brightened even further when she saw their front door open. "Oh look, here's one now."

"Here's what now?" Holly asked, her confusion evident in the furrowed brow and slight smile on her face. But that smile grew considerably at the sight of Gail sitting on the countertop.

"A doctor. We need you to cure my roommate of her lifelong aff-affli-afflixioon"

"Affliction." Frankie supplied.

"That" Chloe punctuated the word with an emphatic wave of her hand that nearly clocked Frankie in the face but the senior gently caught her wrist, "of grumpiness." She smiled widely when the older girl pressed a kiss to her hand before releasing her. Except she decided that she liked the way Frankie felt therefore refusing to actually leave her space. She smiled brightly in her small victory when the senior simply huffed and pulled her closer.

"Maybe I wouldn't be grumpy if I wasn't forced to endure this sickening display of drunken mush."

"Who are you calling mush?" Frankie scowled as menacingly as she could even with Chloe now wrapped securely in her arms.

"You. You're a giant sack of it, Anderson. Face facts: the Princess has corrupted you. Turned you into nothing more than an ooey-gooey pile of-"

"Holls, you might want to step in here before I verbally flay your girlfriend."

Holly leaned against the wall just outside of the kitchen entryway, figuring that if she couldn't reach Gail she might as well make herself comfortable and enjoy the show. "I'm surprised you two are still downstairs."

"Needed water but Goldilocks seems to have distracted us."

"I did _not_ start this conversation."

Frankie ignored her, keeping her attention on her friend in their hallway. "But now that you two have been reunited I won't have to listen to you bitch and moan about how much you miss her."

Holly narrowed her eyes at her friend; she may have mentioned that her night would've been better if Gail had been there. But that was only like once...maybe twice... She knew that if she argued with Frankie that the other girl would try to embarrass her more.

So she turned the attention back to Frankie, "Your shirt's messed up."

"You don't say."

"Maybe you should have someone help you fix it." Holly gave her friend a pointed look and hoped she wasn't drunk enough to miss the blatant hint to get the hell out of the kitchen.

Frankie decided to roll with it. "She's right, Muppet, you were the one to break it in the first place." She shamelessly maneuvered the redheaded freshman in the direction of the stairs. "It's only right that you help me fix it."

Chloe went with it, giggling when Frankie whispered something in her ear. She decided to take the lead and started to pull Frankie up the stairs faster.

"Night," Holly called out to the retreating couple but only received more giggles in response.

With the two other girls gone, there was no one standing in their way and Gail had a clear view of the med student. Holly's cheeks were still slightly red from the embarrassment Frankie had caused and Gail couldn't help but think that maybe the senior's words were true.

"You missed me?"

Holly pushed off the wall and crossed over to where the blonde was seated. When Gail parted her legs, Holly stepped into the space. She rested her hands on the counter, one each side of the pale thighs. "Maybe." She leaned a little closer and hoped that Gail would close the gap.

Gail moved her hands up and threaded them through Holly's hair before taking what was clearly being offered. She could smell the alcohol before she tasted it on Holly's lips. Holly had obviously partaken in the festivities, but she certainly didn't seem drunk or at least not nearly as sloppy as her roommate had been. She felt whatever remaining tension from the nightmare and the dark thoughts following slip away with how easy their lips moved together. There was no pressure, or hurrying, or trying to turn the kiss into something more, both girls seemed to be content to just enjoy the kiss for what it was: pure and simple.

Her hands released their grasp on the thick tresses and looped behind Holly's neck when the kiss ended. "Didn't have fun at the party?"

"Could've been better."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure everyone got home safe. I was going to text but I technically haven't made it home yet. I kind of thought you'd be sleeping by now."

"Tried."

Holly tilted her head, her eyes filled with concern and Gail cracked in seconds.

"I had some weird dreams and you hadn't texted. And it was just a shitty night."

"I didn't mean to make you worry. My phone died, I was going to charge it when I got back and text you." Holly held up the darkened device as proof and gave her best apologetic look.

"I know," It was a lot easier to believe when Holly was standing right in front of her. The truth was that having the person was significantly better than a few characters on a screen. "It's not bad that you're here."

"No?"

Gail shook her head. It was better than not bad. She really wanted to be with Holly, not just because she didn't want to be alone but because just being around the raven-haired beauty made her feel better. Made her feel... safer, maybe?

"Well I could stay if you wanted or you could come back with me?"

"I thought you needed to go to the lab in the morning."

"I do."

Gail's teeth unconsciously sunk into her bottom lip as she contemplated what Holly was saying. It was a tempting offer, but she had already had one failed attempt at sleep that night. "It's already late and I don't know that I'm going to be able to sleep."

Holly gave the muscular legs beneath her hands a light squeeze, "That's okay, I could always distract you if you needed it."

Okay, now that was a _really_ tempting offer, she pulled Holly even closer, reconnecting their lips in another slow dance. She felt Holly's hands glide up her legs to her waist, pausing there as her thumbs pressed against her hip bones. It was just enough to make Gail want more, but still know that Holly wasn't pushing for anything, that they could stay like that as long as she wanted. There was a (very specific) part of her that wanted to take Holly up on the offer, but the more she relaxed under Holly's touch, the more the exhaustion seeped in.

She hated herself for a different reason right then as she pressed her forehead against Holly's. "I'm really tired."

Holly pulled back and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Then we'll just sleep."

Gail was too tired to fight it any longer, not when Holly was offering her whatever she wanted. "Okay."

Gail let Holly lead her back up to her room. She had one hand holding Holly's and the other in her pocket trying to muffle the pills she had almost forgotten about until she had gone to slip off the counter. Once they reached the second floor, Gail shoved Holly in the direction of the bathroom, offering her a toothbrush and something to wear, she may have also made a remark about Holly reeking of booze which had earned her an offended swat of the arm.

The second Holly was out of sight Gail hastily shoved the bottle back into her drawer, no longer needing the relief they offered. Even if she couldn't sleep that night, she had better company.

* * *

Gail stumbled her way through the rest of her shifts that weekend and then through her classes that Monday. Her mind was still in a fog of exhaustion, but every time she tried to close her eyes and relax her mind sleep continued to elude her. She may have been more irritable than usual but it wasn't her fault that her body felt like a tightly wound coil ready to unleash with the slightest provocation. Ever noise grated on her nerves, a slammed door, a car backfire, glasses slamming at the bar were all enough to send her heartrate rocketing.

Charlie had sent her home early from her shift, claiming that she was even making him tired. As she walked home from the Penny she could feel it in the air; snow was definitely on the way. She hoped the predictions were right and there would be enough to close the campus for at least the day. She had already spoken to the clinic and they had told her that she wouldn't be required to come in if the weather was bad and Charlie knew not to schedule her on Tuesdays unless there was an absolute emergency. So the snow could give her a guilt-free and much-needed day off.

She fumbled with her keys, both the cold and exhaustion making hard to move the delicate muscles required for that type of dexterity. She cursed a few times before the door swung open.

"That was a very vivid description of your front door," Holly's face was lit up with amusement at the blonde's plight.

"What are you doing here?" Gail wasn't entirely convinced that Holly wasn't just a figment of her sleep-deprived brain. A hallucination brought on by sheer desperation.

Holly chuckled as the blonde pushed past her and out of the cold, not put off in the slightest by the grumpiness in Gail's voice. "I was studying with Frankie, but she has to run to the store with the boys and I was just about to head home."

"Oh." Gail ditched her jacket and boots in the hallway by the front door. Suddenly feeling rejuvenated, she moved to invade Holly's space, "Are you in a hurry?"

"Well, I was going to go before the snow started."

"Hasn't started yet. So that probably means you have some time."

"That might be possible."

"Well, might it be possible that you want to spend some of that time with me?"

Holly smiled and looped her arms around the blonde, drawing her near. "I think I could manage that."

Gail forgot about the crippling fatigue plaguing her body the second she was able to touch Holly. Even just small touches were enough to get the adrenaline pumping in her system. It wasn't new and probably shouldn't still surprise her that just being around Holly was enough to turn her on. She knew she liked sex, she had established that pretty early on in high school. And honestly she was always down for a rough and dirty quickie with any of the guys she had been with in the past. Boyfriends, hook-ups she had treated them all the same considering they were just a means to an end. But from the first time she was with Holly it was different. Sure, there were still plenty of times that she had used Holly for some mutual satisfaction but more often than not she found that she preferred taking her time, that the build-up was just as fun as the release.

So despite the urgency of the forecast she refused to hurry, taking her time leading Holly to her bedroom, stripping the brunette of every layer of clothing she had pragmatically worn to combat the weather, she let her lips, teeth, and tongue along with her hands, fingers, and nails explore every inch of Holly's body. They tasted and teased different paths, dragging Holly to the edge more than once, but refusing to give her what she wanted most. Letting her squirm and whine and whimper until she was on the verge of begging for release. Then the familiarity kicked in, allowing her to press and curl and twist in such a way that it wasn't long before Holly was moaning her name loud enough that she wouldn't be surprised if the boys had heard next door. She wasn't completely satisfied until Holly was pushing her away when even light touches proved to be too much.

Then Gail found herself getting maneuvered onto her own back, allowing Holly to repay the favor in kind. It seemed Holly enjoyed taking her time just as much, she was pleasantly surprised to find that there were still things she hadn't known Holly was capable of doing with her tongue. And after she had plummeted into her own sweet oblivion, Gail found that the previous agonizing heaviness in her muscles had been replaced by a much more pleasant ache. It was only a matter of seconds before she found herself drifting off to the most contented sleep she had had in days.

"Gail, honey." Holly gently brushed her hands through the short locks on Gail's head that were already sticking up like a hedgehog, an adorable hedgehog whose face was scrunching up in her refusal to wake.

Gail gently, but blindly reached up to swat at Holly's mouth like an alarm clock. The brunette chuckled and caught the flailing appendage before pressing a lingering kiss to Gail's palm.

"No, tired." Came the grumbled huff. Working too many hours and not sleeping nearly enough, had finally caught up to the blonde.

"I know, sweetie, but I should probably get going. The snow's already coming down."

It was actually coming down a lot faster than the meteorologists had predicted (shocker), and if she didn't leave soon it would be a pain in the ass to get the few blocks to her apartment. But she also didn't really want to leave the adorably sleeping grump beside her. Gail wasn't on top of her or even cuddled in such a way that pinned Holly there, instead she was curled on her side facing the brunette, pressed as close as possible. But as it was, she was also tucked against the wall so any escape meant climbing over the slumbering woman beside her.

"Or you could just stay here."

"For the storm?"

"Mmhmm."

"Uhh..." Holly was more than a little stunned by the offer that had been mumbled into her skin.

Gail didn't open her eyes or shift at all from the position she was in, but she did speak clearer, if quieter. "You don't have to, but it's going to be boring, locked in with all the losers. You can at least make it not suck as much."

"We could be trapped for days." Holly teased, continuing to stroke the blonde mop beside her. They had predicted at least 15 centimeters of snow by morning.

"Well then I'm definitely going to need you around to help me with the dead bodies."

Gail finally opened her eyes and despite the smirk on her face, there was a hint of shyness in those azure eyes, as if she wasn't sure Holly would choose to stay. But for Holly it wasn't really much of a choice. Of course, she would stay.

"You know, practical applicability is the cornerstone of medical training. What kind of student would I be if I passed on such a learning experience?"

"I knew you just wanted to put all that sciencey mumbo jumbo you've been learning in the lab to use, Nerd."

"It's science not magic."

"Prove it, tell me about what you did all weekend without me."

"Just remember you asked for it." Holly warned, but Gail just smiled and kissed her softly before burrowing herself further into Holly's side as she waited for another morbid bedtime story. The brunette smiled to herself as she started to tell Gail about how she learned to differentiate between the natural decomposition of a corpse and the different methods it could be accelerated with and what traces to look for.

Eventually Holly felt Gail's body grow heavier and her breathing slower as the blonde drifted back to sleep, and even though it was tempting to drift off with her, Holly knew it was getting later and the rest of the girls would be returning. If tradition held then they would all be heading next door to hang out during the storm so she forced herself to stay awake. But she didn't have the heart to wreck the peacefulness Gail had finally found. So she let the blonde rest as she drew lazy patterns along porcelain skin.

Eventually the return of most of the housemates caused enough noise in the house to wake the slumbering freshman. But she still refused to leave the warm cocoon they had created.

"We should probably get dressed, rejoin civilization." Holly suggested. She was surprised no one had interrupted already.

"That is one of the worst ideas I've ever heard. I don't think we should ever get dressed again. In fact, I'm implementing a no clothes rule until we're dug out."

"Your housemates are home and I don't think they'll agree to this rule."

"Hmmm...you're wrong, but I don't really want them ogling you." Especially not McNally, to be completely honest Gail would probably punch Andy if she even thought she was looking at Holly.

"So that means we need clothes."

"No, that means we need to not leave this room."

"And what about when Chloe needs to get her things or wants to use her own room?"

"Please, Princess loves any excuse to camp out in Anderson's room, and Frankie has more than enough clothes for the both of them."

"Okay what about when you get hungry?"

"Food's not the only thing I enjoy eating." Gail's silky voice husked before she nibbled at Holly's ear.

Holly could feel a small amount of heat reach her cheeks at the comment, and a larger amount settled elsewhere, but she was a little self-aware that the house was now filled with people who could hear them. So she tried not to let the blonde get too carried away, even as she felt the gentle bites slowly move along her neck. She cleared her now dry throat, "I don't know that I'm enough to sustain you."

"Maybe not, but it's worth finding out."

Before Gail could get too invested in her new plan, she was distracted as the smell of fresh baked goods reached her bedroom.

"Do you smell that?"

Holly was torn between laughing because she was right or groaning because Gail was such a terrible tease. But with the way the blue eyes had lit up she knew that she had been spot-on about the blonde's stomach and necessity for actual food.

Sure enough, Gail was up and putting on sweats before Holly even had a chance to respond. She barely caught the articles of clothes flung her way.

"I thought you were implementing a no clothes rule," Holly teased even as she started to dress.

"Rules are made to be broken and if my suspicions are correct, clothes are needed for a very important mission."

"Well far be it from me to get in the way of a very important mission."

"Come on, Nerd, we have to hurry."

Holly could barely contain her laughter as Gail made her way down the stairs like some kind of movie spy. Creeping down each step, tucked close against the wall, pausing to check around every corner. They could hear music coming from the kitchen and Chloe's voice singing along to the lyrics. Sure enough there were cookies cooling along the breakfast bar.

Gail pressed a finger against her lips, causing Holly again to have to muffle her laughter. The seriousness on the blonde's face was too much to handle. The two stealthily crept their way over towards the kitchen, ducking out of sight any time they heard Chloe move from the stove where she was mixing batter. Carefully, Gail reached across and snagged an entire cooling rack of cookies, which she pushed into Holly's hands and then shoved at the brunette to hurry back up the stairs.

They were halfway to the room when they heard Chloe's voice shouting, "Those were for everyone, Gail!"

"Go, go, go." Gail hurried her even more.

Holly collapsed into the blonde's room in a fit of laughter. "I think you got busted."

The blue eyes were shining with both delight at her new treat and the mischief she had just managed and it caused the smile on Holly's face to grow even wider. Gail was failing to suppress her own smile when Holly's laughter was infusing her with a warmth she only ever felt when she got to bask in the brunette's presence.

"That's because you are the worst partner in crime ever."

"Am not!" Holly huffed in offense.

Gail pulled the pilfered goodies closer to herself, and shoved one in her mouth before letting out an exaggerated moan. "I shouldn't even share my spoils with you." She said not waiting to swallow the bite.

Holly reached over, but her efforts were thwarted. Apparently Gail's reflexes quickened when food was involved. "Hey, I earned at least half of them."

"That has yet to be proven."

"You can't seriously eat all of those by yourself."

"I am deeply offended. Can't and shouldn't are two very different things, Lunchbox."

"Can I _please_ have one?"

"Ugh, you're lucky you're cute."

Holly beamed both for the treat and the compliment. When she took her first bite of Chloe's concoction she hummed in delight at how good it was. It was completely understandable why even Gail complimented Chloe's skills in the kitchen. And luckily for Holly, she had been a happy recipient throughout the school year of leftovers and treats sent her way through both Frankie and Gail.

"You were right, this was a very important mission."

Gail gave her a told-you-so look but repositioned herself and the tray so the two of them could share it. Holly settled more comfortably in the bed, content to enjoy both the delicious cookies and the blonde's company.

* * *

"Why are you pouting?" Frankie asked as she went to deposit bags in the kitchen, some snow still clinging to her hair after returning from the store. One look at the adorable freshman staring helplessly at a bunch of ingredients and some empty cookie trays had piqued the senior's interest.

"Gail stole my cookies," Chloe whined. She had been baking from the time she had gotten home in preparation for the storm and in the span of less than a minute her sneaky roommate had nicked a sizeable chunk of her hard work. The real issue though was that she didn't have enough ingredients to replace them and she didn't want to go to the store to buy them.

"Want me to beat her up?"

"No, she had Holly help her."

"Yeah, no, sorry, I can't beat up Holly. That would just be mean. But I thought you loved baking, just make some more."

"I ran out of milk." Thus, the epic poutfest.

"That I might be able to help you with. I had to take on a mob of soccer moms, but..." Frankie reached into one of the bags and held up a gallon of milk in triumph.

"Oh my God, you're the best!" Chloe bounced happily, retrieving the container, and giving Frankie an appreciative kiss before setting back to what she had been baking. "Did you have the boys help?"

"They may have run interference." Frankie moved further into the kitchen to finish putting away some of the things the house asked her to pick up. However, some of the contraband remained in their bags.

"What else did you get?"

"Mostly booze, but other snow essentials."

"Let me guess you all bought bread and eggs just so other people couldn't get them."

Frankie shrugged unapologetically, "Also because Jerry makes surprisingly good French toast. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's the only thing he _can_ make."

Chloe laughed in agreement. "What else?"

Frankie moved behind the redhead, hands reaching for hips to pull her closer before pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. She rested her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder. "You'll see later. I can't ruin all the surprises."

"Yes you can."

"Alright, I can, but I won't." Frankie gave her another affectionate kiss to the temple before reaching around her to grab the eggs and a bowl.

Chloe looked over and smiled at the normally cantankerous senior, she couldn't help the amount of unbridled affection she felt as the older girl helped without being asked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chloe knew better than to make a big deal, but that didn't stop her from leaning over to give Frankie a quick kiss. "Thanks for helping."

"Mmhmm," The brunette muttered as she continued about her task.

Once the new batch of cookies were in the oven, Frankie caught hold of Chloe again and pulled her close. She started swaying to the music that was playing as she hummed along to the words. Chloe happily moved along, letting the senior lead, as she settled her arms comfortably around her shoulders.

"You're in a good mood."

"I like snow days."

"They haven't called it yet."

"They will." Frankie replied confidently.

"I also like dancing with you," Frankie gave her a twirl before pulling her obscenely close again. "Even if you have horrible taste in music.

"Hey!" Chloe tried to push away in her feigned offense, but Frankie just tightened her hold. She let herself get pulled in as the senior connected their lips in a kiss that melted her on the spot. Her arms shifted so that her hands could grip the back of Frankie's neck. She felt one of Frankie's hands leave her hips to move up to tangle in her hair and change the angle of their lips. When Frankie went to deepen it further, she happily let her and responded by trying to pull the senior even closer. Their kisses heated up faster than the oven, and it wasn't long before their bodies were moving until Frankie made contact with the cabinets, giving them a surface and a bit of leverage. Chloe's body settled comfortably between Frankie's legs, and as the hand on her hip slipped up and under her shirt she could feel the older girl trying to pull her even closer. The feeling of Frankie's cool hand on her hot skin sent a tingle down her spine and made her want even more, to lose herself under Frankie's touch.

"Gross!" The two girls startled apart at the interruption. But when Frankie saw who was standing there, she rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe back towards her. The redheaded freshman settled comfortably in the embrace.

"Can you two keep it in your pants long enough to step away from where the food is kept?" Gail complained as she tossed the empty cookie tray in the sink, passing the canoodling couple along the way.

Frankie smirked and Chloe blushed as they both remembered what they had already done in said room of the house. The freshman put a little distance between them as she straightened out her clothes. After pulling herself together, Chloe looked over and realized that Gail hadn't brought back a single cookie.

"Seriously, Gail, you ate all of them?!" Chloe chastised the blonde. She looked at Holly in disbelief.

But the med student just held her hands up in surrender as she grabbed one of the stools nearby to sit on, "I tried to stop her."

"I didn't eat all of them," Gail dimed out her accomplice in a hot second before settling into her own seat.

The bespectacled brunette made an apologetic face, "They were really good." She turned to Gail and narrowed her eyes, silently reprimanding her for the betrayal.

Chloe huffed slightly, but decided to let it go when she watched her roommate lean over to whisper something to Holly that made the taller girl's frown slip into a wide smile. She was more surprised when Gail pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before shifting her stool closer to Holly. It was strange to see Gail looking at someone the way she was looking at Holly; there was a softness that she had never seen on the blonde's features before. So, it was hard to stay mad when the couple was being adorable, especially out in the open, which was definitely a new development for the blonde.

However, it seemed Frankie had no issues taking her turn to interrupt. "I thought you were leaving before the snow," she pointedly asked the med student. Holly had turned down her own invitation to hang out through the storm when they had been working earlier in the day.

"I was, but I kind of got stuck."

"Stuck, huh?"

"Yep."

Frankie started to speak, undoubtedly to make a crude remark, but Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth before she could get the words out.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that between here and the boys we have enough food and alcohol to put the Penny to shame." Chloe offered with a smile. She gave Frankie a look telling her to behave before she released her.

"Do we have to go over there?" Gail petulantly dropped her head onto folded arms.

"It's tradition," Frankie pointed out. Even she took part in it, so she wasn't about to let the blonde escape.

"So?" Gail shot the older girl a look saying why-should-I-give-a-shit. Technically, it wasn't her tradition.

"So suck it up."

When Gail literally growled in response, sitting up in her seat to gear up for a squabble with Frankie, Holly reached over and gently placed a hand on her arm. Gail deflated, allowing herself to be mollified by the soothing touch.

Holly leaned a little closer and spoke softly, "It won't be that bad."

"You don't know that."

"You're the one who said it was my job to make the others more bearable. I take my job very seriously."

"What would make them more bearable is not seeing them at all. C'mon we can just stay here. In this big, ole empty house. Just us. No clothing needed."

"They have food, Peck, and booze. Since when do you pass that up?" Holly questioned with a teasing lilt.

"Since it involves having to be stuck in a house with a shit ton of people when we could just stay here where it's warm."

Holly gently brushed Gail's growing bangs out of her face. "How about we go over, steal their food and alcohol, and then we can come back and enjoy this big, ole empty house."

"No clothing?"

"None."

"Fiiiiine." Gail groaned dramatically. And loud enough that it drew Chloe and Frankie's attention as well.

"Glad you agree, Goldilocks, because apparently they're all waiting on us next door." Frankie informed the group after her phone buzzed with a new message from Sammy. She decided not to read the text aloud, although she made a mental note to hit the boy when she saw him for it.

Chloe checked to see if the cookies were done baking. "Two more minutes then they just need to cool for a bit and we can leave."

Frankie pushed off the counter she had been leaning against, "Well in that case, I need to grab a couple more things before we go." She offered a hand to Chloe. "Come, help, Muppet?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but took the hand anyway. "What about the cookies?"

"I'm sure these two can handle pulling them out of the oven."

"Seriously?! I thought you said we had to leave!" Gail pointed out.

"And I thought you said you didn't want to go. We'll be right back." Frankie shot back as she was already heading for the stairs.

Chloe let herself get dragged out the kitchen but she called a warning over her shoulder. "Gail, you better not eat them, or I swear I'm painting the room pink."

The blonde huffed in acknowledgment of the threat. Chloe was just lucky she was still full from her previous snack.

"I kinda hate them." She groused as she rested her head back on her arms.

Holly ran a hand along her shoulders, "You kinda hate everyone."

"Not everyone." Gail turned to look at Holly, her features and voice softening, "Not you."

One look, _that_ look, from Gail and Holly could feel a warmth that started in the middle of her chest and spread throughout her entire body. The two words had Holly fairly certain that she had never smiled as widely in her life as she did right there in the other girl's kitchen. But there were three that came to mind for her in that moment, an expression of a feeling that had been slowing building since they literally crashed into one another and that had grown incredibly stronger since. Words that had been coming closer to the surface each time they were together, especially as Gail helped her weather the storm at the clinic, but also every moment they had seen one another since the new year began. But she couldn't say them. Not yet.

So instead she reached out, running a hand through blonde hair, and hoped all of what she was feeling was as obvious to Gail as it was becoming to her. "Well that makes me one lucky lady."

Gail sat up in her seat and pulled Holly out of her own. The brunette settled between her legs as Gail's hands on curvy hips encouraged her as close as possible. "You know, we could both get lucky tonight."

Holly snorted, she leaned down and connected their lips, but the brief kiss was interrupted by the timer on the oven. She sighed as she pulled back, "You're such a cheese puff."

"I know I'm awesome." Holly rolled her eyes, but the smile never left. She pulled away so she could get the cookies before they burned. Gail on the other hand stayed where she was and enjoyed the perfect view she had of Holly's body as the taller woman moved along the kitchen, but especially as she bent over to reach into the oven. The sight had Gail licking her lips in order to get some moisture to her now dry mouth. "We really can't stay?"

"We really can't." Holly looked over to her though with a wicked smile, "But we can definitely make up for lost time when we get back."

And that was a concept Gail could definitely get behind.

It had taken both couples significantly longer than it should've to leave the girls' house and cross the few meters next door, but they made it there eventually.

"Hey, awesome, you guys...girls...are here. We've been waiting to get everyone together so the fun could really begin. Man I am so pumped right now." Chris was the first to greet the quartet the second they crossed the boys' threshold. They weren't even out of their boots before the tall boy had bounded over to them, his entire body a bundle of energy. It was a far cry from the guy who they practically had to drag out of bed that morning to get him to go to class.

"Someone really likes the snow." Frankie muttered darkly as she shook the precipitation from her clothes and hair.

"Love it. Can't get enough of it. I wish I had snow all day, every day. It makes the city chill out for a bit y' know. Reminds me of Timmons, y' know sledding, and snowboards, and snowball fights, and hockey, y' know. Seriously, snow is the best, y' know."

"No, I don't know, maybe you should tell us some more," Frankie's sardonic comment earned her a sharp elbow to the ribs from Chloe. She really needed to invest in a guard or something at the rate they were going. It's not even like her words deflated the freshman in any way.

"It is pretty awesome out there," Chloe agreed with a wide smile, happy that someone else was enthusiastic as she was, for once.

"It really is. Snow is awesome. You guys are awesome. Tonight's going to be awesome. I can feel it, y'know."

"Diaz, man, since you enjoy the snow so much can you go out and dig a path to the girls house? It'll make it easier in case some of them don't want to spend the night." Jerry clapped the tall boy on the shoulder and steered him towards the garage door, rescuing the women in the process.

"Yeah...for sure...totally! I got this!" Chris went bounding out, not bothering to grab a jacket.

"Nice, Jer, real nice." Frankie told her friend once the over eager puppy left the group.

"What? He wants to do it. You heard him, he loves the snow." So Jerry may have taken slight advantage of Chris's overabundance of energy to get a head start on the shoveling, considering both Sammy and him were responsible the girls' house and driveway.

"Whatever. Take this." She shoved the rest of the supplies into his arms. She followed him further into the house as Chloe went to drop off the food she brought in the kitchen.

"Okay, can we go back now?" Gail tried to pull Holly back through the doorway they had just come through the second the others walked away.

But Holly held her ground. "Gail, we've barely been here five minutes. And they're your friends."

"No, they're just the people I live with and go to classes with."

"And spend all of your free time with and play video games with. You know they're your friends."

"You have a very low bar for friendships, Stewart. Explains your relationship with Anderson."

Holly gave her dry look. "Actually, I thought it explained how you and I became friends."

"Ouch, Lunchbox."

Swarek clapped his hands together. "Okay let the games begin..."

Gail groaned and started counting down the minutes until she could get back to her house with her girl-...her frie-...with Holly.

Apparently the rules of the snow day tradition were fairly simple: the first night and every subsequent one that they knew classes were cancelled were for alcohol (or until it ran out), the day time would be for an epic (probably drunk) snowball fight, and the majority of the time was to be spent together. Although that last rule was a bit of an iffy one considering there had never been so many established couples in attendance before. So that night _everything_ was a drinking game. Watching TV, watching a movie, video games, board games, card games, everything was done with a drink in hand.

While in a lot of ways in was fun, like when Gail utterly trounced everyone she faced in drunk Mario Kart (the only drunk driving allowed), but the blonde still took nearly every opportunity she could to try to get Holly to leave with her. It turned out to be a lot more often than she anticipated considering the two were rarely out of arm's reach of one another even when they weren't hanging around the same group. But being surrounded by such a large number of their friends meant that they were a bit more self-conscious and constrained, at least when they were sober.

So the early part of the night meant stolen glances and lingering touches whenever fate allowed, but the more they imbibed the less inhibitions there were resulting in more blatant flirtations like Gail pulling Holly into her lap when the only seat was too far away from her. Of course none of their moments ever lasted long enough before they were being pulled away and into the next activity.

But the nearness and self-restraint were driving Gail insane. It was after a round of "Tanked Twister", when Holly had gone to the kitchen for some much needed ice that Gail finally saw an opportunity for a little privacy. The brunette had jumped in surprise when pale hands had caught hold of her hips and quickly spun her around, before she found herself pressed against the fridge

Gail hissed when the frozen ice pack that had been forgotten in Holly's hand hit the back of her neck. But the discomfort only lasted a second and she connected their lips before Holly even had a chance to apologize. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Holly mold into her more, clearly enjoying the surprise.

She didn't let go, even as the kiss ended, keeping Holly firmly where she was. "Hi."

"Hey." Holly's greeting was still slightly breathless. But she smiled shyly and reached up to adjust her glasses, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?"

"Can we leave?"

"I thought you were having fun."

"I think we could both be having more fun." Gail suggested, pressing a kiss along the brunette's jaw line.

"That is very tempting."

"So?" Gail pressed a firmer kiss where she could feel Holly's pulse thudding against her lips. She smiled against the skin when she felt it quicken.

"I'm pretty sure it's still too early to leave."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't." Gail argued, this time adding her teeth in the attention she paid that particular spot.

"You're playing dirty."

"Not yet, but come back with me, and I'll show how dirty I can really be." Gail's teeth closed around the same spot a little harder, drawing out low whimper from the taller woman. She could feel Holly's hand grip her hips tighter before moving up and under her shirt, clearly seeking out Gail's warm flesh.

They had both forgotten where they were and the possibility of being caught until they were interrupted when Frankie and Chloe came crashing into the kitchen, already fused at the lips and clearly having similar intentions.

"Hey, get a room." Gail growled at the interlopers.

"We were trying to." Frankie shot back after Chloe pulled away at the sound of her roommate's voice.

"Try again."

"Trying to win the bet, Peck?" Frankie really could be a little shit sometimes.

"What bet?" Holly raised an eyebrow, hands resting on her hips as she stared down both the blonde and brunette.

Before either girl could explain, another intruder interrupted them. "Ladieeees..." Duncan drunkenly drawled as he stumbled upon the group.

"Go away, Gerald." Both Gail and Frankie growled, causing the boy to startle before quickly exiting the way he came.

"You know I think another game is starting," Chloe dragged Frankie away.

"So what was the bet?" Holly asked once they were alone again. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

"Umm...it's really stupid and completely irrelevant."

"You bet Frankie about having sex in this house didn't you?"

"That's not entirely inaccurate."

Holly rolled her eyes, but a small smirk graced her lips, "Right. So you were just trying to win a bet."

"No, I was trying to convince you to go back to my house, which is definitely not a bet."

The med student chuckled, the blonde was right. She had been trying to get back to the other house, but it was still too early in the night. "We can't leave yet."

Gail sighed, waiting about five seconds before perking back up. "How about now?"

"You're seriously incorrigible."

"That wasn't a no."

But Holly just pulled Gail back into the melee.

* * *

Despite having lived together for months, it was pretty obvious that there were plenty of things the group didn't know about one another. Hence, where drinking games could still be fun when locked inside for the foreseeable future as snow fell down in blankets around them. The only problem was that some of the people in the room had known each other for years, which turned certain games into not-so-friendly competitions.

Like whenever someone drew a Jack in their rounds of Kings, especially after multiple aces had already been drawn.

"Never have I ever...been fired from a job."

"Never have I ever...gotten a tattoo."

Frankie, Sammy, and surprisingly McNally took a long sip of their drinks.

"Never have I ever...taken a body shot."

Gail looked at Holly in surprise when she didn't drink, "Really?"

The brunette shrugged, "Well I've been the body just not the... shooter?" The word didn't sound right, but Holly struggled to think of a better term. "Shot taker?"

"Who was the lucky woman?" Traci asked, earning a reproachful look from her blonde housemate.

Holly turned to look at the person on the other side of her, and Frankie shrugged unapologetically when Gail glared at her, "What? Holly's a nerd, but she has a hot bod."

"Thanks."

"Eh, I call it like I see it."

It was no surprise when Sam chimed in, "I'm still not convinced you two haven't hooked up." He had been making the same accusation for the last four years.

"She couldn't handle me." Both Frankie and Holly said at the exact same time while keeping a straight face, even as the rest of the room dissolved in laughter. They tapped their glasses together in mutual agreement before the game continued on.

"Never have I ever...had sex with a guy." All of the girls with the exception of Holly drank.

And it was Frankie's revelation this time that had everyone in a tizzy. While the seniors and Holly seemed nonplussed the rest of the undergrads couldn't hide their shock that the female womanizer in the group had actually had sex with someone with male anatomy. Frankie Anderson, who they were all certain had slept with more women in her freshman year than their entire group put together. It just didn't compute.

Duncan was the first to open his mouth, but with how quickly the older members of the group shot him a look, even he wasn't stupid enough to take them on, and risk having to sleep in a tent in the snow. He shut his trap with an audible click of his teeth.

But his roommate apparently had no qualms about drawing attention. "Seriously, you?" Nick didn't budge under the collective glare.

"What? There's no gold star next to my name." Frankie snapped, in case she didn't have enough reasons to dislike the junior boy, he just always seemed to add to the list any time they were together, even if he was Chloe's best friend. The eyes of everyone shifted between the pair and she stubbornly refused to fidget under the intense scrutiny of all the newbies. But it was Chloe's inquisitive look that got her to roll her eyes and add a little more. "Ugh, fine, _yes,_ I've had sex with a dude. _No_ , I did not enjoy it. I _am_ a raging lesbian."

She had a feeling there would be more questions at some point from the younger girl now that her interest had been piqued but clearly it was enough for now as Chloe gave her thigh a gentle squeeze and pressed a little closer.

Nick looked like he was about to say something else, but this time the looks from both his girlfriend and best friend were enough to keep the words lodged in his throat.

The game continued with its usual amount of teasing and arguing and drinking until another Jack was drawn.

"Never have I ever...had a threesome."

"Everyone just loves bringing that up." Chloe complained, as she was the only one to take a sip of her drink.

"Never have I ever...had sex in a room while my roommate was sleeping." That one earned dirty looks between multiple pairings in the room, particularly between the guys, although Gail and Chloe had high fived when they were safe from the question.

"Never have I ever...faked sleep while my roommate was having sex in the room." That one took down a bunch of people with red faces and spluttered arguments.

"Never have I ever...turned down someone's marriage proposal."

Gail shot Nick a scathing look, even as she drank from her cup, she ignored the collective gasp as she shot back even though it wasn't her turn, "Never have I ever been stupid enough to propose to someone while in love with someone else."

"Never have I ever ran away from my problems by going to Europe without telling anyone."

"Well, this is escalating quickly." Frankie muttered to Chloe, who was still tucked closed beside her. The two exchanged a concerned look.

"You two were engaged?" Andy asked, she may have a history of being oblivious, but surely she would've noticed that the two had been engaged at one point. She couldn't recall Nick proposing prior to him leaving for college, and after he started they weren't even dating properly. Then there had been the night of the party that had ruined her friendship with Gail, but he wouldn't have proposed after that. And if he did, why?

Gail spoke first, before Nick could get a chance to, concerned about what else he might reveal. "We weren't engaged. He tried to be sort of engaged-ish. Seriously, he didn't even have a ring and it meant nothing." She did her best to shut down the conversation, her icy voice hopefully enough to stop the others from digging too. She also shot a look at the tall boy warning him to keep his mouth shut for once.

Holly saw the way Frankie was looking at her with a raise of her eyebrows, clearly trying to gauge her reaction to the news. But she wasn't nearly as surprised as most of the people in the room, probably because she had already heard the story. Back when Gail and Holly were only friends, technically break-up buddies, the blonde had revealed that little tidbit about the proposal. Unlike then, Holly now understood so much more about what had prompted it and why Gail had had the reaction she did to it. She knew why Gail had run after that and stayed as far away as possible from Toronto. She could feel how rigid Gail's body was beside her and saw clearly that any sense of humor had drained out of her face. It was more than just cold, she looked like she was cut from marble, except for the fire that was aimed solely at her ex as if she could burn him alive for bringing up memories she would rather keep buried, especially in front of the others.

"I think it's time for a new game." Chloe suggested when she also saw the look on her roommate's face.

"Count me out." Gail headed back to the kitchen, just to get away from everyone else. The house suddenly felt too small and cramped.

Which was where Holly found her. "Did he upset you?"

"No, Nick doesn't have the ability to upset me anymore. I'm just tired of socializing."

"We could head back..." Holly offered, letting her voice trail off with the unspoken suggestion of what else they could get up to.

"Finally!" Gail didn't have to be told twice before she was shrugging on her jacket and trying to pull Holly through the door with one hand while her other pilfered a bottle of tequila. She didn't bother saying goodbye to the group or even letting Holly call out any excuses.

* * *

The trek back to the girls' house was actually more difficult than they had predicted. The snow hadn't let up yet, blanketing the yards in streets with white, making the world around them glow despite the late hour. Chris had been sent outside more than once when his incessant energy had grated on everyone's nerves too much, so there was the semblance of a path between their houses cutting straight from one porch to the other, but the boys wouldn't dig them out fully until morning. It was just Gail and Holly at the moment, the whole world quiet around them in a way the city never was. They took their time, despite having to trudge up to their shins through the cold powder while their boots slipped occasionally on the icy path. Frozen fingers still clasped together even though they would be warmer in pockets and their breaths fogging the air in front of them. Gail lead the way and Holly followed silently behind her, apparently all talked out from spending most of the night with their friends.

Gail finally released her hold on the brunette when she needed to dig her keys out of her pocket to unlock the front door. She was annoyed when the lock gave without any resistance, one of the other girls must've forgotten to lock up, again. Why was everyone around her so careless and trusting? She made a mental note to yell at McNally when she saw her next. Holly must've sensed the tension in her body because the next thing she knew, the other girl was holding her hand again. Blue eyes looked down at their joined hands before glancing up into Holly's eyes, which seemed warm enough to undo all of Jack Frost's hard work around them. She felt herself relax and was finally able to return the smile on Holly's face.

She pulled the taller woman into the house before pushing her back into the door, closing it with the force. Despite the rough entrance, her hands gently moved from her sides to her shoulders, up along her neck, until they were cupping her face and her thumbs were brushing along her cheeks. Eyes darted between Holly's eyes and her lips indicating her intentions. Holly replied to the silent request by pulling the blonde even closer by the hips. As badly as Gail wanted to just take from Holly, take comfort, take solace, steal a kiss, she also wanted to just enjoy whatever this was between them. For once it felt like there was no pressure, their little bubble completely intact.

She pulled back slightly, pleased when it took a moment for Holly to open her eyes in a slight daze. "Alright, Nerd, I think it's time to play some games of our own."

"I thought you didn't like games."

"No, I don't like playing games with those losers. You are not a loser."

A lopsided smile stretched across the brunette's face. "What do you have in mind?"

Gail held up the bottle of tequila with a wicked glint in her eyes, "I think it's time we start checking things off your bucket list."

"I have a bucket list?"

"Well you should after the lame list of things you've never done." Gail teased but she was already backing her way towards the stairs, pulling Holly along with her.

If Gail's idea of a good time included getting to taste that tequila off the alabaster skin she enjoyed so much that it was a plan Holly could thoroughly get behind.

* * *

Her body hit the ground hard and she shuffled along the floor until her back collided with a piece of furniture. The wood dug into her spine causing a dulled pain to invade her senses though it barely registered against the fear. She glanced around the darkened room but the shadows only made the monsters seem so much more real. Her hands were shaking, breathing erratic, and she was pretty sure her heart was trying to break through her ribs, but there wasn't anywhere else for her to go. It was getting harder by the second to get air into her lungs, it felt like there was a vice grip on her chest as a feeling of impending doom washed over her.

Suddenly, there was a body in front of her and a blinding light shining in her eyes. She could see Holly's lips moving but she couldn't hear anything over her own ragged breathing or her thundering heartbeat.

"Gail, honey, listen to me, you need to breath slower." Holly tried to keep her voice calm despite the worry that was filling every inch of her as she watched Gail spin further and further out of control in the grips of a full-blown panic attack. The blonde was going to pass out soon from the overabundance of oxygen in her blood.

But it was too hard to breathe. Too hard to slow down when it felt like she was crawling out of her skin. There was a darkness creeping into her vision and that only heightened the anxiety further.

"Gail you're okay, you're going to be fine. Your sympathetic nervous system is just heightened right now. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a rush of serotonin and norepinephrine flooding your system and causing the receptors in the amygdala to be saturated causing you to feel an intense amount of fear. There's not enough GABA to slow them down but they're just transmitters going a little wonky."

"Wh-wh-why are you...saying all...these...w-words?" Gail was finally able to choke out.

"To distract you, and calm you down, and get you to breathe slower. Which you need to keep doing. I know it doesn't feel like it but you're okay, you're safe."

Gail tried to stay focused on Holly's voice, the soft words washing over her in a way a touch couldn't at that moment. She did her best to slow her breathing, to match it to Holly's. Eventually the darkness started to fade and the tightness in her chest loosened.

"It's okay. You're okay." Holly was still there, not touching but crouched on the ground in front her. She hadn't stopped saying words to calm her. Hadn't freaked out, even though it must have scared her to see Gail lose control so badly. Yes, Holly had been around and calmed her down in the past but she had never seen her panic this badly. In fact, she hadn't had an episode like that since Europe.

They didn't have a stitch of clothing on their bodies but they continued to sit on the floor, the uncomfortable rug itching their bare skin as Gail focused on her breathing and Holly focused on Gail. Gail closed her eyes and pressed her head back into the dresser, taking deep breaths. She shivered when she was finally able to feel the cold air in the room again. Her entire body was covered in sweat and it caused goosebumps to rise.

Tentatively Holly reached forward to brush the damp hair off Gail's forehead. She knew that the blonde could be skittish, but she wanted her to know that she was there.

As good as Holly's hand felt, Gail was still extremely self-conscious. She tensed and turned away when she felt Holly lightly brush over her scar, but she tried to play if off. "I'm gross."

But Holly just continued to smile softly at her and brush her fingers through her hair the way she knew Gail liked. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll make us some hot chocolate?"

Gail nodded mutely and accepted the hand that Holly offered her as she climbed to her feet. She grabbed some clothes and was on her way out the door when she paused. She didn't look back, but she could feel Holly watching her and waiting. "Thanks."

The remaining tension slowly eased out of her muscles under the steady stream of hot water. For a while she just stood there, letting the steam collect around her creating a thick haze in the bathroom. A part of her didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom, where she was alone, unable to hear anything over the pounding of the water against tiles, and where there was still a chance that Holly was waiting somewhere for her. She wasn't sure how'd she face the brunette again after that little number she just did. It was precisely the reason she had fought so hard against getting close to the med student and sleeping in the same bed. But she let herself believe that things would be okay, that they were getting better. That she was okay. Clearly it wasn't, clearly she wasn't. Not if tonight was any indication. If it weren't for the storm, Holly would probably have taken off while she was in the shower. She couldn't even blame her. Why would anyone want to deal with someone as fucked up as her? She didn't know how long she stood there, not having the energy to actually wash her body.

She eventually ran out of hot water and had taken her time dressing before heading downstairs. As unrealistic as it was, part of her expected Holly to be gone, but sure enough the brunette was in the kitchen standing at the stove with her back to where Gail was. Even from where she was she could see the way Holly's body was carrying a tension that it didn't normally. She cursed the storm again, certain that it was the only reason Holly was still there.

"If you want to leave you can. I won't stop you."

"What?" Holly whipped around, genuine confusion written all over her face.

"I'm pretty sure the snow stopped or you can wait till morning, I can just sleep on the couch."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to deal with a crazy chick who can't even sleep through one night. I get it."

Holly turned off the burner and moved over to the blonde, hands cupping her face, "You are not crazy."

"It's okay I know that's what you were thinking."

"I was thinking about how badly I wanted to hurt your ex."

"Nicholas?"

"For triggering you tonight. And for just generally being a shitty person."

Gail sighed as she settled onto one of the stools. "He's not a shitty person, he's just really fucking stupid especially when he drinks." Even she was a little surprised she was defending him. But Nick and her had been through a lot over the years and they were still young and stupid (mostly, him).

"Maybe, but either way he shouldn't have brought any of it up. We were just playing a game and he took it too far. I know you said he didn't upset you, but it still wasn't okay." Holly filled the two mugs with the chocolatey drink, topping them both off with the marshmallows she found while Gail had been in the shower. She came around the counter to hand one to the blonde as she settled in the seat beside her.

"He doesn't know about..." Gail gestured around vaguely. "About most of it. I honestly don't think he even realized what he was saying." Other than the day with Duncan, Gail was fairly certain Nick had never witnessed any of her flashbacks, or nightmares, or panic attacks. She did her best to hide them from anyone and she certainly hadn't spent the night with Nick. She had always kicked him out of bed after the deed was done or she slinked out and back to her own house, no matter the hour, or the chances of running into Elaine. But Holly had seen them, bared witness to her recurring fears, talked her through the overwhelming panic. She didn't know why but Holly kept coming back anyway.

"He's still an idiot."

"No argument there." Gail took a sip of her drink, relishing the sugar on her tongue. She smirked over the top of the mug, "Were you really thinking of ways to kill him."

"I was on plan number five when you came down."

"You know you're kinda hot when you're all irritated and murdery, Nerd."

Holly laughed, a sound that filled Gail with more warmth than the drink in her hand. She wasn't sure how she had gotten lucky enough to meet the woman beside her or for them to find their way to that moment, but she had never been happier for snow in her life.

* * *

The two girls had eventually gone back to Gail's bed and after a few more stories about her trip abroad the two had drifted off to sleep. When they finally awoke the next day, everything was blanketed in snow, the trees, the houses, the cars. The streets hadn't been plowed yet and they could hear the boys outside working on digging both houses out (one of the many perks of Frankie and Juliet winning the annual bet.)

"Guess you aren't making it to the clinic this week." Holly commented as she stood behind Gail as they looked out the window. She had her arms wrapped around Gail's petite waist and the slightly shorter woman was pressed back into her.

"No, they told me not to worry about it when Eva called yesterday. Are you ever planning on coming back?"

Holly stiffened and went to pull away at the abrupt question but Gail tightened her own hold on Holly's arms, keeping them right where they were. "I-I don't know if I'm allowed."

"Why wouldn't you be? I thought you were cleared of the misconduct charges."

"Well, I was, but I still don't know what happened. I don't know what they found or how. There's a lot of things I just don't know about it and I don't want to find myself in more trouble if I go back."

"I don't think you have to worry about it."

"How do you know?"

Gail chose her words carefully, "Because I've been there, and I'll be there with you if you decide to come back."

"Yeah, Tuesdays were a good day."

"Well you know today is Tuesday. How about I remind you of how good they can be?" Gail suggested, turning around in Holly's arms and pressing a kiss just below her jaw. She trailed a few kisses lower before Holly was pulling her back up and pressing a forceful kiss to her lips. She backed the blonde towards the unkempt bed.

They were interrupted by the sound of fists pounding on the door, which sounded more like a stampede.

"I think it's time for the snowball fight." Holly sighed, stopping her advances and sitting up.

Gail groaned in frustration. "Ugh, seriously these rules are killing me."

"Are you really going to tell me you don't want to pelt the guys in the face with snowballs?"

"Well, I didn't say that. But they're going to want to spend quality time together after."

But Holly shook her head, "Nope, the only people spending quality time together are us and anyone we bump into between your room and the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, now come on Peck, we have some revenge to exact." Holly declared as she went to find warmer clothes for the pair.

(Gail was pretty sure she had never been more turned on in her life than seeing a determined Holly.)

The two dressed, maybe not as quickly as Holly thought they would considering one of them was more concerned with getting them both undressed (and it wasn't her), but they eventually made it outside. The snow had finally stopped sometime that morning and it was clear they had gotten more than was expected. The roads were still unplowed but the boys had managed to clear a path between the houses and had dug out most of the two driveways. The sun would have to do the rest.

"We need to be on Frankie's team." Holly explained as they made their way out to the front yard, where it was clear that most of their friends had already been enjoying the snow if the number of snowpeople massacred was any indication (Gail was glad she missed the Frozen sing-along portion of the day).

"Why?"

"Because she always builds a ridiculous snow fort. Like that one." Sure enough, Frankie with some help from Chloe had already dug out a formidable wall and trench.

Gail shook her head at the sight before her. Most of the college "adults" reverted right back to childhood in the wintery wonderland. Juliet, Andy, and Traci were making snow angels, most of the guys were trying to tackle one another into the snow banks, while Frankie and Chloe were making use of the privacy the wall provided. But there was one person conspicuously absent. "Where's Diaz? I thought he lurrrved snow?"

"Apparently he loves bed more. Couldn't get him out of it." Dov complained, though he was more concerned with getting the snow that had been shoved down his back out of his clothes than the fact that his roommate preferred sleep to snow that morning-ish.

"Yeah, lazy ass wouldn't even help shovel this morning." Sam grumbled. He nearly toppled over when a big ass snowball nailed him right in the face. He took off after a laughing Jerry.

"Probably wore himself out yesterday." Traci suggested as a helpful Holly pulled her to her feet to prevent the destruction of her artwork.

"Alright, where the hell did Anderson go now? It's time to divvy up the teams." Sam decided after getting his revenge on his former roommate. Traci had to help Jerry up but they made their way over to where the group had convened. "Did you chicken out, Frankenstein? Bawk bawk bawk."

Frankie came out from behind her fort, followed by a blushing Chloe only a few seconds later. She did nothing to hide the smug smile on her face as she approached her friend. "Real mature, Sammy. And as if I could ever be afraid of kicking your ass."

"Big talk, Francine."

"Awww Samuel, you know mine's bigger than yours, there's no need to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend." She gave a spluttering Swarek a gentle smack on the cheek as she walked away from him.

"Any reason it's not just the superior sex versus the guys?"

"Do you want to be the one to break up the lovefest? Because if so, please be my guest."

Frankie gave the rest of the girls a look.

"I'm all for it," Juliet declared as she walked over to join Frankie.

"Sounds like fun," Traci decided. Andy followed suit and it was quickly broken down into the two houses.

"Hey, you have more people." Duncan complained. While Holly had taken Chris' place making it an even 12 people, it was obvious that the two sides were imbalanced.

"Scared of a bunch of girls, Gerald?" Frankie asked.

"No, I was just saying, is all." He kicked at the snow on the ground. "And my name's Duncan." He added under his breath.

"He's right." Sam pointed out. Frankie glared at the boy, but he didn't back down. She sighed and turned back to her team.

Gail quickly spoke up. "Holly stays." She didn't care that she drew everyone's attention with her outburst. There was no way in snow-covered hell that she was going to participate in something akin to exercise without Holly by her side.

"Alright, anyone willing to go to the losing side?"

The girls all exchanged looks before quickly doing a nose-goes. Traci was the only one to not move fast enough but she just laughed, "I'll go." Her bright smile was shining as she rejoined her boyfriend.

After placing their respective trophies on safeguarded display, both teams moved out of sight to prepare for war. It was a long and epic battle of both wits and strength. While it was easy for the boys to overpower the girls, the women were quicker and well, honestly, smarter. They were way more patient than the guys who were slowly but inevitably wearing themselves out. But the boys certainly weren't going to go down without a fight.

"McNally, you okay?" Juliet asked as the group stood over the prone freshman after she had appeared to get clobbered by snow cannon ball.

Gail kicked at the fallen brunette. "Maybe she's dead."

Andy's eyes snapped open and she smirked, "Missed me by a hair."

As Chloe helped her up, the group started to strategize. Well, most of the group anyway.

"I'm really hungry and I wanna get drunk." Gail complained. They had already been outside for hours, running around like fools. She just wanted to go back into the nice warm house, and curl up with a naked Holly, preferably after stealing some food from the kitchen. But the med student was just as wrapped up in the game as the rest of them.

"Peck, get your head in the game." Frankie chastised, the role of commander had quickly gone to her head. But she hadn't lost a snowball fight once in her four years against Sam Swarek, and she wasn't about to change that now. "Look all we gotta do is get the polka-dot camel and victory is ours."

Gail snorted, "Yeah, that's a giraffe."

"It's a camel." The entire group argued back.

"It really is a camel, honey," Holly whispered and despite the cold and sloshiness she could feel in her boots, Gail inadvertently smiled. She really did like it when the brunette called her "honey."

"Let's get those smug bastards." Andy grabbed a handful of snow, packing it tightly. The rest of the girls murmured in agreement, their own arsenal at the ready.

"Normal adults, they join book clubs." Gail pointed out, but she gathered snow all the same.

"Just go, Grandma." Andy pushed the blonde towards the side of fort in preparation.

"Just saying." She shot back, but she grabbed Chloe to use as a human shield.

"Ready, Go!" Frankie called out and the girls took off in different directions to draw the guys' fire. Their strategy seemed to work, while the guys picked off the easy targets and were lulled into a false sense of security, the girls managed to surround them.

Gail realized that none of the guys were focused on her and she had a clear shot to the stuffed animal that was sitting on top of Jerry's car with a scarf and hat on. She smiled and glanced around before casually strolling over to where it sat.

"I GOT ITTTTTTTT!" Gail sang, holding the giraffe-sorry, camel-over her head.

The rest of the girls cheered as the guys groaned in defeat. Frankie and Juliet wasted no time rubbing it in the boys' faces. The women remained the undefeated champions of winter, with the blonde sauntering around the yard with her prize on full display.

* * *

It was quiet in the house. While most of the girls had gone back next door after their epic snow battle, Frankie, Chloe, Gail, and Holly had gone back to their own place. Gail had quickly pulled Holly up the stairs after her and the two hadn't been seen since. After their own shower, Chloe had busied herself in the kitchen, which meant that Frankie had set up camp downstairs as well, first at the breakfast bar before migrating to the couch.

The senior was stretched across it reading a fic on her computer. Even though she didn't bother looking up she could hear Chloe make her way over and could feel the hazel eyes watching her. She could just imagine the younger girl gnawing on her lip as she contemplated interrupting her.

"What's on your mind, Muppet?"

Chloe hesitated before answering carefully. "I want to do something fun...just the two of us."

That got the senior's attention. She dropped her laptop to the ground as she sat up. Chloe was within arm's reach by now.

"I can think of a lot of fun things we can just the two of us. In fact, we can start right now." Frankie suggested as she tugged Chloe to the couch. She pulled the younger girl closer as she sat herself up. Another tug and she had Chloe in her lap with ease.

"No, I meant something not here and with our clothes on. Something PG."

"All our clothes? Can't we at least up it to PG-13?"

"You're ridiculous. But yes all our clothes, maybe even extra layers."

"Well now you're asking for too much."

"Please?" Chloe mustered up her most adorable pout ever.

Frankie tried not to let herself be swayed, but failed miserably. "Kind of sounds like you're asking me out on a date, Muppet."

"Maybe I am."

"Well then maybe I'm saying yes."

Chloe pushed Frankie back into the couch cushion with the force of her kiss. Their lips moved together in a well-practiced dance. Frankie's hands pulled Chloe's hips closer, settling her own hips between the freshmen's much to both their approval. She wasted no time slipping her hands under the younger girl's shirt to feel the warmth of her skin beneath. She could feel the muscles quiver at her touch and it caused Frankie to smile into the kiss. She let Chloe deepen it and was filled with the urge to flip their positions so she could pin the redhead to the couch below her. Seeming to sense her intentions, Chloe resisted, pushing back on her shoulders and moving her lips to Frankie's neck. She rocked her hips forward and recaptured Chloe's lips to swallow the moan that erupted from her at the move. It was so effortless for her to get lost in Chloe's body, wanting nothing more than to pull even more moans, and gasps, and expletives from the normally mild-mannered mouth. She wanted more, she always wanted more.

"House rules." Gail declared, stomping down the stairs and effectively killing their momentum.

While Frankie was more than content to just flip off her blonde housemate, Chloe was already pulling back and climbing off of her.

Frankie groaned in frustration and turned to Holly, her distress clearly written across her face, "You couldn't have kept her busy a little while longer?"

Holly chuckled at her friend's desperation, "I could've, but someone needed sustenance."

"You're weak, Peck."

"At least I don't have to burn the couch now," The blonde replied as she rooted around the kitchen looking for something to eat. Finding some of Chloe's leftovers, she held them up and waited for permission to reheat them.

"Might as well heat it all up, I'm sure we could all use food." Chloe suggested as she walked over to join her roommate.

Frankie watched her go with a wistful look that didn't go unnoticed by her friend who had just plopped onto the couch beside her.

"Careful, your gay is showing." Holly smirked as her friend shoved her.

"Like you're one to talk."

Holly glanced back at the kitchen where she caught sight of the blonde shooting Chloe a death glare when the redhead had the audacity to catch her in a hug. And, quite frankly, it was really hot. "I am so very gay."

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Frankie quietly asked the med student as the two watched their freshmen playfully bicker in the kitchen.

"Yep." Holly popped the "p" loudly.

"What are you two gossiping about over there?" Chloe asked when she caught sight of the whispering older girls across the room; she drew Gail's attention as well.

"Nothing," they both replied quickly.

The two roommates exchanged a look that clearly indicated they didn't believe them for a second but they dropped it when the microwave beeped and they started dishing out the grub.

"So are you two going to stay in the room all night?" Chloe asked as she followed Gail back to the living room, hands filled with the food.

"Yes," Gail answered for the both of them. She handed Holly a plate of food, before pulling her over to the other couch. Holly just offered up a sheepish shrug as she settled beside the blonde.

"Aww, that's no fun. We should hang out for a bit."

"No, we shouldn't."

"She's right, let them go." Frankie muttered beside her, she grimaced when she felt Chloe's elbow dig roughly into her side.

But Chloe persisted, "Come on, please, just one movie. Then you can go back upstairs and I promise I won't bother you again."

"For some reason I don't believe you." It was Gail's turn to grimace when Holly's elbow connected with her side. The brunette gave her a look to behave.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be busy the rest of the night," Frankie's usual smirk returned to her lips as Chloe giggled but settled closer to her all the same.

"Gross," Gail repeated for the second time since she had come downstairs. She looked to Holly, but the unhelpful girl beside her merely shrugged, leaving the decision to her. After waiting a few minutes she finally caved to her roommate's incessant pout. "Fine, but none of your Disney Princess, sickly sweet, romantic bullshit."

"Deal." Chloe quickly turned on the TV and queued up her Netflix account.

The next fifteen minutes were spent arguing over movie choices while the girls ate their food. But eventually they were all able to agree on the Princess Bride. Tossing the dirty dishes aside the girls settled down to enjoy the film. Gail stretched across her couch, head positioned in Holly's lap and she grabbed a hold of one of Holly's hands and plopped it onto her head. Holly chuckled to herself before she began running her fingers through her hair lightly scratching at her scalp at the silent request. Across from them Chloe waited for the senior to reposition so that she was behind the redhead in such a way that she could use Frankie as a pillow, pulling the seniors arms around her as she snuggled under a warm blanket. And for a brief moment before the movie began each girl unbeknownst to the others had the gayest damn smile on her face.

* * *

"You know most girls get their flowers at the start of their date." Chloe teased as she lifted the bouquet from its resting place on the porch, bringing it to her nose to breathe in the fresh scent of the flowers. The two women had just returned home, the promised date night coming as soon as the roads had been cleared and life had returned to normal.

"Hate to disappoint, but those aren't from me." Frankie truthfully replied as she unlocked the front door. She stepped aside to let the younger girl in first. "Unless it's going to help me get laid, in which case they're totally mine."

Chloe pouted, placing the vase of yellow flowers on one of the tables with the rest of the flowers they still had from the show. "The note doesn't say anything."

"It's probably Collins. Isn't he still in the doghouse?" She was pretty sure Juliet was still giving him a bit of the cold shoulder after the proposal reveal. "Or it's Jerry showing off," she added under her breath, a little annoyed that she hadn't thought to get flowers for the date, even if technically Chloe had been the one to plan it.

"I'm pretty sure you showed off enough already tonight."

"I still can't believe your big date idea was ice-skating."

The senior had been reluctant enough to agree to wearing extra layers of clothing, but when they had shown up to the rink Chloe literally had to drag her onto the ice as she doubled over in laughter. But she had gone along with it. It turned out that Frankie was actually very good at skating, while Chloe was terrible at it and if it wasn't for the older girl the redhead would've eaten ice all afternoon, and well Frankie was far more interested in her eating -

"Winter's almost over and I hadn't gone. You said we could do whatever I wanted."

"I'm pretty sure you asked what I wanted to do, and since you wouldn't agree to it, I said 'whatever'."

"Psssh, same thing."

Frankie despite her grumbling had gone along with whatever Chloe wanted that afternoon: skating, hot chocolate, eskimo kisses. No matter how ridiculous they made her feel.

"Why do you enjoy it so much when you're so bad at it?"

"You don't have to be good at something to enjoy it. The real question though is how are you so good?"

Frankie snorted, "I'm Canadian,"

"That didn't answer my question."

"It should've." Frankie sighed, knowing her deflection wouldn't work. "Who do you think taught my brothers to play hockey? Trust me, growing up we spent a lot of time on ice." Where Frankie grew up tended to get a lot of snow and the lake in their town stayed frozen even beyond the normal limits of winter. There was never much to do, but skating was always an option.

"I didn't know that."

Frankie shrugged, "Most people don't."

Chloe smiled even wider before winding a hand along the back of Frankie's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Frankie was fairly certain that Chloe was trying to create a Pavlovian response, where the brunette could expect a reward any time she shared something about herself, thus wanting to share more. And, honestly, it was kind of working.

"I'm pretty sure girl-on-girl kissing automatically ups the rating." Frankie immediately teased when the kiss broke.

"Stop talking." Chloe breathlessly whispered as she rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Make me." Frankie challenged, their lips almost touching.

Chloe smirked, devilish glint in her hazel eyes; creating a gorgeous sight that had Frankie turning into putty in her hands. When Chloe pulled back, Frankie's body immediately went to follow, they didn't need words as they headed up to the top floor. As soon as they reached Frankie's room, Chloe wasted no time in connecting their lips again, closing the short gap between the door and the bed in record time. As she pushed the senior down onto her mattress, she quickly followed, climbing into her lap, but they found themselves too restricted still.

"You're right," Chloe began to say, her words coming out in between pants as she pulled back for a moment.

"I always am."

Chloe ignored the arrogant remark. "We're wearing too many clothes." She pulled her top off, and watched with obvious delight the way Frankie's green eyes darkened as her pupils dilated to take in every inch of her. They didn't need any more words as hands, and occasionally teeth, made quick work removing every last barrier between them. It was only fair that after doing what Chloe wanted all day, they spent the night doing what Frankie liked best.

They had both eventually ran out of energy, collapsing in a sated and sweaty mess of limbs. Frankie laid on her stomach, arms wrapped around her pillow, eyes closed and body finally relaxed. While Chloe's bright eyes never dulled as they took in the beautiful senior beside her. She couldn't resist as her hands began to gently move along exposed skin.

"You're not human," Frankie grumbled into her pillow. Her body wanted to drift off to sleep, but she could feel Chloe's hand tracing along the tattoo on her shoulder. The younger girl had a minor obsession with it. Surprisingly they had never talked much about it, despite the fact that inevitably whenever they were in bed together the freshman would study it.

"Why did you get this?"

"I was drunk."

"No, you weren't. There's no way they would've tattoo'd you if you were drunk."

"I was drunk when I came up with the idea to go to the parlor and I did _try_ to get a tattoo. The girl wouldn't do it, but she let us design it. I got it the next day."

"So you designed this?"

"Technically Holly did. I just happened to like it. It's better than getting 'Sinner' tattoo'd there like I had originally planned."

"Why would you have done that?"

"Because I was drunk and angry. Holly wouldn't let me though. I was then going to get 'Fuck you, Holly' there, but the tattoo artist nixed that idea. Then Holly saw the feather and came up with this one."

The design itself was quiet simple: a feather with the words 'Alis volat propriis' under it. But the artist had put her own mark both in her script and in the way she detailed the contours of the feather giving it a depth and richness that had left Frankie stunned when it finally healed.

"What does it mean?"

"It's latin for 'She flies with her own wings.'"

(If Gail were there, she would be quick to point out that Latin didn't really differentiate between genders but since the tattoo was on Frankie and she preferred female pronouns it was how she translated it.)

"Why not just get it in English?"

"Less letters." Frankie could practically hear Chloe's eyes rolling at her. "And I like that not everyone knows what it says. Keeps the mystery alive."

"You just use it to pick up girls." Chloe teased, her hands hadn't stopped tracing the lines over and over again.

"Only in the summer." Frankie turned over, catching Chloe's hand and pressing a kiss to the tip of her index finger, the one that previously been drawing along her skin. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask."

"I never know when I'm going to get a real answer out of you."

Frankie couldn't exactly argue with that reasoning. "Why so curious?"

"I was thinking about getting one."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

Frankie pushed the redhead onto her back, settling above her with a renewed energy. "I think it depends on where you want it. There's your neck..." She moved lips to Chloe's neck, tongue and teeth tracing along the muscles there as Chloe's breathing picked up.

She continued lower "...Your shoulder..."

"...Arm..." Her lips trailed along the sensitive skin on the inside of her bicep and continued down the length of her arm.

"...Wrist..."

She shifted her attention to Chloe's torso, "...Ribs..." before moving lower.

"...Hip..." She spent an extra amount of time paying attention to Chloe's hips before deciding the area between really needed her attention. She pressed a kiss just above where Chloe clearly wanted her to be, before pulling back to look at the younger girl.

"You know. This is a big decision. I think I might need to do a more thorough evaluation of the possibilities."

"Map it out?" Chloe barely managed to squeak the words, Frankie's lips having caused her throat to dry.

"Mmhmm." Frankie hummed as she settled back down.

"Sounds like a great idea," Chloe breathed out as she pulled the brunette closer. Her skin may have remained uninked that day, but it certainly did not go unmarked.

* * *

She had gotten used to seeing so many flowers in their house that Gail didn't notice the most recent bouquet. The flowers sat in their vase on the breakfast bar with a note that laid unread. The XOXO standing out amongst the yellow. But she was in a hurry, already running late for her date that day. She had just gotten on her boots and jacket when a car horn outside jolted her back and moving.

Oliver had been healing well, so when it came time to hold Gail to her promise of helping him prepare for his recertification he had no problem forcing her to the range at the station. Technically he was still on disability, but his doctors and the staff psychologist had cleared him for desk duty. He just needed to talk to his boss to make it official. But between Gail being a Peck and Oliver being really popular nobody put up a hassle when they wanted to use the range. As expected, his friend had not gone easy on him despite still technically being in recovery. But it felt like old times and that was something he had desperately needed, going a bit stir crazy at that point.

Walking into the range hadn't been the easiest thing he had ever done. The sound of gunshots had triggered a wave of panic that Oliver hadn't fully expected, but Gail had seemed to sense this and had forced him to keep his focus on her, as she rattled off a bunch of large words he had never heard. When he settled, she had let him get his bearings and hadn't rushed him to fire off his own first shots. It had taken longer than he would've liked to admit. If it had been anyone other than Gail he probably would have been embarrassed. But for all the cracks Gail could make about people, there was an understanding there, and he had only experienced her unwavering support. Once they had established that he could indeed handle his weapon, she had proceeded to mop the floor with him.

"Not bad for an old man. Not as good as me, but you held your own." Gail sassed as they packed up their gear. It felt good being at the range with Oliver, it was a solid reminder that he would be okay. But that didn't mean she could resist teasing him a bit.

"I'm pretty sure you could give Annie Oakley a run for her money."

Gail preened at the compliment. They finished gathering their things and started to head out of the range and towards the actual precinct. "Think you're ready?"

"Beyond ready. The idea of slipping these chiseled abs into a blue shirt makes me so happy, I could weep." Oliver patted at his body, which was by no means chiseled though he wasn't completely out of shape considering he was still a young cop at the prime of his life.

"Well it looks like you'll definitely pass your recert. Any idea when you can start?"

"I was actually going to talk to Boyko now if you don't mind waiting."

"You're my ride, do I really have a choice?" Oliver pulled his friend into a one armed hug that she allowed for a minute before pushing him away and towards his boss's office.

Gail settled at her brother's desk since Steve was out on patrol or maybe it was an assignment for the op he was working on. Regardless, he wasn't there and that meant Gail could fuck with his things. She was in the process of loosening the screws on his chair so that the next time he sat down it would collapse below him when she spotted a couple of familiar faces that definitely did not belong there.

"Hey, Earp! What'd you do?" Gail called out when she noticed her classmate being escorted across the bullpen by Officer Williams. Officer Best was following close behind with Nicole beside him and Gail could make out something that looked like Waverly's shotgun wrapped up in an evidence bag.

Waverly had looked up at the sound of her name, but Noelle had been quick to usher her into the nearest open interrogation room, but not without shooting the blonde a look for causing a scene. Gail didn't have enough time to sneak over and satisfy her curiosity before Oliver was coming down the stairs a wide smile on his face.

"So?"

"Next week. I've never been so happy to be on desk duty in my life."

Gail actually smiled when she saw the unadulterated jubilation on Oliver's face. "You know what this calls for?"

"Schwarma and doughnuts."

"Exactly!" Great minds tended to think alike.

"Alright, Peckling, to my chariot." Oliver declared, offering his arm in a regal fashion.

Gail happily accepted and the pair practically skipped out of the police station.

"You know, we should probably look for new shoes too." The blonde suggested when they reached Oliver's car. The man chuckled, but not-so-secretly agreed. This joyous occasion definitely called for new shoes.

* * *

"Alright, Earp, what did you do?" Gail wasted no time interrogating her classmate the moment their professor released them.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Waverly deflected, trying to shove her books into her bag quickly and failing. She cursed under her breath as she picked up her dropped texts, her escape wasn't going nearly as smoothly as she had hoped.

Gail didn't bother helping, settling on top of her desk, and taking full advantage of the delay. "Why were you at the station?"

"Why were you?"

"Really that's the best you got." Gail was hardly impressed by the run-around. She couldn't help thinking that the chestnut-haired girl in front of her would fold in an Elaine interrogation in no time. "My family spends more time there than their own house so it's not a surprise for me. You on the other hand..."

"Someone broke into my house last night." Gail remembered Waverly telling her about the unsolved break-ins that had been going on that year. It had been the reason she had a shotgun shoved in her face. But apparently there was more to the story. "The guy attacked one of my sisters. I guess he didn't realize I was home so when I heard the struggle I went down guns blazing and fired off a warning shot. It got him off her but he took off before I could stop him. Nicole went after him but couldn't catch him. So we called the police."

Gail could feel her body tense at the mention of an attack, her pulse quickened, and she had to work to keep her breathing under control. She absent-mindedly rubbed at her forehead. "I thought you were supposed to be a good shot with that thing?"

"It was just a potshot. I wasn't trying to kill him, maybe just slip into a coma."

"It's a good thing you were there."

"Yeah."

Both girls fell silent, the implications of what could have happened if Waverly hadn't been home, hung heavily in the air. Waverly finished collecting her things and the two walked out of the building together. It was Gail who broke the silence first.

"Question though, what was Haughtpants doing with you?"

Waverly's cheeks flushed a really bright crimson. "Oh, you know just hanging out."

"Just a couple of gals being pals, huh?"

"Yep."

Gail smirked. "We should really play poker one of these days, Earp."

Waverly met the challenge with a smile of her own, "Oh, game on, Peck."

The two girls continued the conversation, switching languages as they made their way to the parking lot. When Gail didn't see Chris or his truck waiting for her, she pulled out her phone and called the boy. She wasn't surprised (beyond pissed off, but not surprised) when it went to voicemail. She left a message with curses in every language she knew.

"Something wrong?"

"Apparently, my ride is a flake." She sent an extensively detailed text message as well; illustrating exactly how extensive the injuries she intended to inflict on her friend would be when she saw him.

"Need a lift?" Waverly unlocked the red jeep and tossed her bag in the back.

"It's kinda far." While Gail usually had no qualms about inconveniencing others, for some reason she felt a little guilty about forcing her classmate to drive her further into the city when it was getting close to rush hour. Ugh, she blamed Holly's bad influence.

"That's okay I've got time before my shift."

Gail accepted after promising the brunette that she would hook her up the next time she came to the Penny. She directed Waverly across town to where the pediatric clinic was located.

Waverly put the car in park and looked up at the building. "I didn't know you volunteered with kids."

"Well now you do."

"You've got layers, Peck."

"Yeah, I'm a fucking onion. Later, Earp." Gail hopped out of the jeep and hurried up the steps of the clinic, not wanting to be late for her shift.

* * *

"Gail?"

At the sound of her name, Gail looked up from the schedule. She was surprised to see an unfamiliar brunette with wild curls and a bright smile standing in front of her. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Laura Lee. I'm the new social worker." She extended a hand that Gail merely looked at before going back to checking which patients were going to need her that day. LauraLee though kept the warm smile even as her hand dropped; she waited patiently for the blonde to finish what she was doing.

"Is there something you need from me?" Gail kept her focus on the paper in her hands despite having read it over twice already.

"I was told you might be able to get me in touch with Holly Stewart?"

The mention of Holly had Gail's head snapping up and her eyes narrowing. She unconsciously took on a defense stance as she sized up the other woman. "Why do you need to talk to Holly?"

"I just need to ask her some questions regarding some of the patients."

"What kind of questions?"

"Look, I know why my predecessor was let go from the position. I've heard what Holly went through. That wasn't fair. I just want to hear from her what happened so I have a better idea how I can help."

"No one here would give you her number?"

"She hasn't returned my calls and it isn't really something I want to leave a message about. Actually, I was hoping to do this in person. Some of the staff told me she usually works Tuesdays, but when she wasn't here they suggested I speak to you."

Despite their conversation on the snowday, Holly had remained wary about returning. She wanted to talk to her school one more time about expectations and requirements regarding outside activities to see if she was even still obligated to go. As much as Gail wanted her there with her she could understand Holly's desire to stay away from a place that had burned her so badly. It was why she deferred her acceptance to the University in the first place and had contemplated not going to college at all.

"I don't know why they would do that. If Holly doesn't want to talk that's her choice."

"I get that, I do. But I'm sure she'd want to help the kids, wouldn't she?"

Gail continued to silently assess the brunette. LauraLee continued to offer a friendly smile and only slightly fidgeted under the intense scrutiny. The woman seemed sincere enough, but Gail wasn't going to put Holly in any situation that she didn't want to be in.

"Do you know where the Lucky Penny is?"

"No, I'm kind of new to town."

Gail gave the new girl directions. "I'm working Thursday night. I'll talk to Holly and if she wants to then maybe you can meet her there."

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. It's up to Holly if she wants to talk to you." Sure, Gail was providing a neutral place where Holly wouldn't feel pressured. It was just an added bonus that it would be somewhere Gail could keep an eye on the interaction and help Holly out if she needed it for any reason.

"So is it true that you speak a dozen languages?"

"People around here talk a lot." LauraLee only shrugged good-naturedly. "Not quite." When she noticed the expectant look on the other woman's face she let out a sigh, "I'm fluent in English, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and ASL. I'm currently learning Latin and Greek, and I dabble a bit in German."

"Wow, you certainly are impressive."

Gail wanted to scoff at that, hardly finding herself impressive at all, but her usual mask of sarcasm and bravado wouldn't allow her too, "Of course I am."

"Modest too."

The banter was interrupted when Eva called for a translator for one of the patients.

"Duty calls."

"It was nice meeting you, Gail." LauraLee offered brightly before the blonde walked away. Gail merely waved over her shoulder.

"Que quieres?" Gail asked when she noticed the nurse was staring at her with an admonishing expression on her face.

But the older woman merely shook her head, "Nada. ¿Estás lista para trabajar?"

"Yo estoy siempre lista."

"Alright then, after you." Eva finally moved aside enough to allow Gail to enter the room, but she made a mental note to talk to the linguist about how friendly she seemed to get with the new social worker. Maybe it wasn't her place, but she had always liked Holly and if anyone could get her back to the clinic it would be the blonde firecracker.

It was the end of the blonde's shift and she was waiting for a ride when the nurse saw her opportunity to probe. "So you met the new social worker."

"Yep."

"She seems to like you quite a bit."

"Who doesn't?"

"Mmhmm..." Eva hummed but she gave the blonde a look.

Gail rolled her eyes, "What?"

"You were talking for quite a bit, and she was standing awfully close."

"Well she had questions about the clinic."

"And Holly?" But Gail ignored the question completely. Texting Chloe to hurry the hell up. But Eva was only just starting. "Where's your partner in crime hiding?"

"She's busy with school and the lab and stuff." Gail deflected; she kept her focus on her phone and hoped the older woman would take the hint (not that that ever worked for her, even once).

"She always made time before."

"Things were different, you know that."

"No one blames her, she has to know that. Those men deserved to be in jail for what they did."

"Well, they aren't in jail yet." Both the doctor and the Robbins patriarch were pending trials and out on bail. "But I've tried telling her that."

"Well, it never hurts to hear it again and tell her that we miss her too, please."

"I will." Gail promised as she finished gathering her things before heading out the door when Chloe texted her that she had arrived. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into but it looked like she really needed to talk to Holly.

* * *

It actually hadn't taken much to convince Holly to meet with the social worker that Thursday. It turned out planning it for the Penny, where Gail would also be, did put the brunette at ease. It was still kind of weird, though surprisingly not overwhelming, how easy it was for her to be there for Holly. It wasn't about protecting her, but supporting her, the same way Holly always seemed to be able to do for her. She wasn't used to this type of...relationship (for lack of a better word).

After quick introductions through the bartender, Holly and LauraLee had settled at one of the booths away from the other customers in the bar. Speaking in public meant they had to be careful about disclosing patient information but there were ways to talk around it. Gail noticed that every so often, Holly would look up and meet her eye, flashing her a small smile. Not that Gail had been staring at their table often, no, not at all.

"Where's Nash?" Charlie demanded, drawing his blonde bartender's attention away from the table in the back.

"Is she working tonight?" Gail had barely been home or seen any of housemates unless they had class together considering when she wasn't in school or at work, she was trying to steal moments with Holly. She had last seen Traci that morning and was pretty sure she had been talking to Andy about giving her a ride after practice.

"She was supposed to be. Tell her if she doesn't have a damn good excuse for why her ass isn't here in the next ten minutes she shouldn't bother showing up at all."

Gail tried Traci's cell, but there was no answer. She tried calling McNally next, but ran into the same problem, so she sent out a group text to both houses asking if they had seen the absent waitress.

The ten minutes mark lapsed with still no word. But eventually some of the housemates turned up at the bar, without the waitress.

"Hey, have you seen Traci?"

Chloe settled on a stool in front of her roommate, while Chris, Nick, and Duncan grabbed a table. Juliet and Frankie followed not far behind. "Nope, not since class earlier, but I haven't been home yet."

Gail sighed, she was going to have to walk over and ask the rest of their group if they had seen her. Before she could move out from behind the bar, Chloe caught her attention.

"Who's that with Holly?" The red head tilted in the direction of the booth that she had been unashamedly staring at.

"She's the new social worker at the clinic."

"So what is she doing here with Holly?"

"What does it look like they're doing, Princess?" Gail mocked. "They're talking."

Chloe misinterpreted the bite in her friend's tone. "Are you worried that your girlfriend might be on a date with someone else?"

"I don't think I'm the one who has to worry." Gail nodded back in the direction of the table where Frankie had gone over to see Holly, which wasn't a surprise. What was surprising was that the woman sitting across from the med student slid out of the booth to pull Frankie into a hug. One that the senior seemed to reciprocate.

Okay, so maybe Gail wasn't completely reformed considering she took a tiny bit of pleasure in watching her roommate's envy rise.

"What's her name?" Chloe didn't stop gawking at the table.

"LauraLee."

Chloe continued to watch the senior from across the room with growing amounts of interests. The name didn't sound familiar but it was obvious the two women knew one another, considering the only people Frankie allowed to hug her was herself, Juliet, and Holly. So her curiosity was beyond piqued. She was just about to walk over, super casually of course, and work in an introduction when her phone rang. "Dov, what's...wait what happened?"

Chloe held the phone against her ear tighter, covering her other to hear better. Her face took on a serious look that was seldom ever seen. She ended the call and stood up quickly. "We have to go."

"Where?"

But Chloe was already hurrying over to the others and telling them the same thing. They called out to Frankie, the smile on the senior's face dropping when she saw everyone getting up and heading to the door. She went to follow.

Not sure what was going on, but with a sinking feeling, Gail headed to the back to tell Charlie that she had to leave for some kind of emergency.

Holly was waiting at the bar when she ducked under to grab her things. "Hey what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I gotta go."

"I'm coming with you." Holly told her decisively.

Gail didn't have time to argue and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. So she accepted the company and the two tried to catch up to the others.

* * *

She hadn't seen the red and blue lights that close since Steve had used them to get them to the hospital when Oliver had been hurt. She hadn't wanted to see them then, and she definitely didn't want to see them now, reflecting off her own house.

* * *

A/N: So, in case you couldn't tell things are going to get a little rough for the group, not just Gail, but this is technically Gail's story so it will all be relevant to her. Oh, and next chapter = Peck family dinner (and, yes, it is the one many of you have been waiting for)...let me know what you think...


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

A/N: Let's see how many people are still reading this...

TW: mentions of assault, rape, suicidal ideation, suicide attempt, homophobia...there might be more stuff, so just be warned...

* * *

No one stayed in the house that night. While the obvious reason was that it was an active crime scene, the truth was that it was hard for any of the girls to want to be in the place that had been so violently invaded. Or at least that was what they had been told. It had taken a while before they had been able to get close enough to the perimeter for Chloe to flag down Officer Best. Then it was all statements and questions and shock and outrage.

That was, until Gail lost herself.

It had only taken a glimpse of a detective and Gail was thrown back two years to when the woman had visited her in the hospital to take her statement. The drugs weren't even entirely out of her system yet causing everything to feel distant and weird. And suddenly her mouth tasted like iron and her face felt sticky. She wasn't outside, but surrounded by four sterile white walls and there were lights that were too bright. She couldn't swallow, her throat too raw and swollen. Then the woman was sitting in front of her again, and even though her head felt a little less foggy everything was still unclear. And there had been questions, and more questions, and statements that sounded like questions, and questions that sounded like accusations, and looks of pity, and words. Too many words.

But just when the thoughts were getting to be too much, the feeling of a gloved hand taking her own pulled her back from the brink. The white walls were gone, and the lights were only the flashing reds and blues, and the questions she heard weren't directed at her. The panic was gone and she was left with Holly. Just Holly. Who had warm eyes, and a crooked smile, and an ability to soften the rough edges of the world around her. The only person who could stop her from feeling alone in a crowded room.

They had all gone to the hospital. They had to see Traci and Andy for themselves. Andy had taken a blow to the head, but nothing that required stitches. But it was the bruises on Traci's neck that had Gail gasping for air herself. And that time instead of a hospital, she was in a frat house, and it was dark, and loud, and hazey. There was an arm around her throat and her head felt like it was splitting in two. But then she was outside again, leaning against a quiet Holly, who held her closely, letting her breath so deeply it felt like the cold air would burst her lungs. She hid until visiting hours were over and they were all forced to leave.

Everyone was quiet when they returned to the guys' house. Even Chloe was uncharacteristically somber. They felt fractured. Jerry was a wreck. Sam was wasted. Both had spent their time blaming themselves for not being with the girls when they had been attacked. No one was going next door that night, but it was eventually time for sleeping arrangements to be made.

Juliet would crash in Nick's room, sending Duncan into Dov's empty bed after he left for Sue's for the night. They offered for Gail, Frankie, and Chloe to stay in the Mancave as well. Insisted they stay, really, but Gail had no intentions of being surrounded by people who wouldn't understand when the nightmares came.

Of course, for Gail there was a very obvious alternative. She had a place to go. She didn't even need any words. Just silently slipping her hand into Holly's. Holly smiled a small smile and gave the hand a reassuring squeeze. An invitation and acceptance wrapped in one. But while Gail and Holly's conversation was silent...

"I know what you've done on that couch, Sammy! There is no way in hell I'm sleeping on it."

The two seniors had been in an escalating argument for the last fifteen minutes, and neither seemed to be budging on the issue. Frankie was refusing to stay in the guys' house and Sammy in his drunken wisdom was refusing to let her go next door alone.

"You're being a drama queen."

"I barely want to sit when I'm here, I am not crashing here."

"How about my couch?" Holly interjected, trying to prevent Frankie from getting any more agitated. It drew everyone's attention to where Gail and her were standing. While Holly was prepared to step away, put a little distance between herself and the blonde for the sake of Gail's privacy, the blonde wouldn't let her and pushed in closer.

"Damn, there was once a time when I had bed privileges. I see how it is, Stewart." Frankie shot Gail a look, even though she was (mostly) joking. She laughed as she blocked the elbow Chloe aimed at her ribs.

"That's exactly how it is, Anderson. You can stay with us too, Chloe. The couch pulls out to easily sleep two."

Sam sniggered, "You're really offering Frankenstein unchartered territory?"

Chloe caught a hold of Frankie's arm before she could catch Sam who ducked even further out of reach, although his smarmy smile remained. She laughed though when he drunkenly stumbled over his own feet.

For once Gail agreed with Sammy. "You're going to regret that decision, Nerd. Probably have to burn the couch after they're done."

But Holly remained unconcerned. "It's yours if you want it."

"I do," Chloe chimed in and looked at the senior expectantly.

"Fine," Frankie grumbled, she let Chloe wrap her arms around her middle, but she still refused to smile.

"Are your roommates going to mind us crashing there?"

Holly waved off Chloe's concern. "They'll understand." Gail snorted. "Fine, Rachel will understand, and Lisa will have to deal."

"Well, I'm all for annoying the Boob Job, so how about we get this shit show on the road."

With those lovely parting words, the girls gathered their things and headed out for the night.

* * *

"Are you worried about them being here?"

Gail had gone to get ready while Holly helped set up the living room for Frankie and Chloe. She had texted her roommates on their way over, but they had barely made it through the door before Holly was being pulled away and down the hall to explain in person why the apartment suddenly had three houseguests. By the time Holly had been freed from the inquisition she found the blonde curled up in her bed under her blankets. But she wasn't sleeping. No, the night owl was staring blankly at the ceiling with all the lights on in Holly's room.

"No, I share a room with Princess and the house isn't exactly soundproof. Plus, I don't think I'll be the only one not sleeping tonight."

Holly nodded and went about her nightly routine. She could feel the way Gail's eyes watched her as she navigated her own room, stripping out of her clothes and into pajamas. She shut off most of the lights, only leaving on the one that she could reach from her bed. She slipped into the side that had become hers whenever Gail was around, careful to leave a small distance between their bodies. She knew that Gail wasn't always comfortable cuddling and she doubted that she would want to feel smothered, especially on a night like that one. She looked at the blonde's profile, blue eyes still focused on the ceiling above them. She could see the way Gail's muscles strained to remain composed, the effort it was taking. Because she wasn't calm, there was too much tension in the way her body rested, too many things swirling behind those eyes that wouldn't quite meet her own.

"Are you worried about Andy and Traci?"

"What? Psshhh...no. Why would I be worried about them?"

Gail cared about her friends a lot more than anyone gave her credit for. But Holly could see it. She knew the blonde wanted to be able to talk to them about what happened, and to offer support, but all of this was going to trudge up memories that Gail already felt she barely had control of.

"Because they're your friends and they dealt with some stuff today."

Holly waited. She was good at waiting. She'd wait forever for this woman beside her. She watched the way her brow furrowed. The occipito-frontalis muscle. She watched the jaw clench. The masseter. And relax. The lateral pterygoid. And okay, yes, it was weird to run through all the muscles that were being used by Gail as she sat there thinking, and she was certain the blonde would call her a nerd if she knew what she was doing, but she was a med student, and science helped calm her. And she needed to be calm for Gail, so that Gail had someone she could lean on, if she wanted. So she continued to watch and wait and trace the pathways from muscles to nerves in her head.

"Shitty stuff." The words were soft, and quick, released on a deep breath.

"Very shitty stuff."

Gail finally turned towards her. "Do you think they were telling the truth?" She noticed the way Holly regarded her, resting on one elbow, head tilted slightly in confusion. "Not about being attacked. I saw the marks on them. But about being okay? Do you think the guys really got there in time?"

"They said they did. And from what that one officer said, Traci did some real damage with that bike lock." Officer Williams had sounded suitably impressed by what Traci had done to the boy's face.

"Yeah...but...like-like that doesn't mean they're like actually okay."

Holly felt an actual ache in her chest at the amount of distress in Gail's voice. Her desire to comfort Gail coursed through her entire being. She wanted to wrap her in her arms, to hold her close, to promise her things would be fine, that her friends were fine. But it was a promise she couldn't make and she knew that touching wasn't welcomed, not yet at least.

"You can ask them when you see them tomorrow." It was more a suggestion than answer, a chance to push the worries away for a little while, to set the weight of the world down for just a few hours, till the sun was back up and a new day could shed some light on them all.

But it was met with incredulity, with bitter resignation. "They're not going to tell me."

"They might..."

"What? If I tell them what happened to me? So we can have some kind of weird support group thing? 'Survivors of college assholes who want to rape and kill you'."

The words were sharp, her tongue quick and lashing, but Holly didn't even flinch, seeing the reaction clearly for what it was. It wasn't an attack against her, Gail was attacking herself. She was hurting for her friends and clearly tearing herself down for not helping them more.

"You don't have to tell them."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't. It's okay."

Simple. She wanted to keep things simple and underwhelming for Gail. To keep her calm, but let her know that she was allowed to feel however she wanted. She knew that was something Gail had never had. Something the Pecks had never given her. A place where she could actually feel things. So she'd keep them simple and give her some needed affirmation.

The scowl on Gail's face intensified for a second, and when Gail moved, Holly doubted her approach, expecting her to leave the room entirely, to take off like she was prone to do. But she was surprised when Gail simply shifted in the bed, closing the gap between them and tucking herself under Holly's chin. Holly sighed, there was a relief that came with being able to wrap her arms around the pale body pressed so close to her. Firm but not too tight, she wanted to be able to steady her, not sink her.

They were quiet for so long that Holly could feel herself starting to drift as the body she held relaxed as well. Gail's breathing was regular and deep, lulling her slowly, but the light was still on in the room, dragging Holly back from the brink of sleep repeatedly. She reached behind herself, trying hard not to disturb Gail in the process, but the second the light went out she felt the body stiffen again. Gail must not have really been asleep and Holly immediately regretted her decision. She started to reach again only to feel a hand stop her. Gail didn't say anything as she turned over, taking the arm with her. Holly shuffled closer until the lithe body was nestled securely in the crook of her own once more. She pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's temple.

"I hope it doesn't suck as bad for them."

When the whispered words reached her ears, Holly stopped doubting herself, she tightened her hold and breathed reassurances along soft skin. There wasn't much she could do. She couldn't erase Gail's past, she couldn't undo what had happened to her or Andy or Traci, but she could ease a little of the hurt, she could maybe make it suck a little less in that moment, so that's what she would do, and she'd keep doing it as long as Gail let her.

* * *

It turned out to be more than one night. They stayed out of the house for the week. Each of the girls would stop in to shower or get clothes, but when night came, they all went elsewhere to sleep. It wasn't until the following weekend that Frankie had finally had enough.

Living in close quarters with Lisa had done a number on the senior. It wasn't the med student's reaction to her. Frankie could take the aggressive flirting, the haughty insults, and the lecherous looks. But anytime Lisa' gaze turned to Chloe, Frankie could feel the anger boil inside of her. It wasn't like Chloe needed her protection, but she wasn't going to sit idly by when someone insulted her. It had taken more than a few interventions from Holly to prevent Frankie from being the reason Lisa needed her own plastic surgeon.

"I'm not letting a couple of dickheads prevent me from living in my own house." Frankie aggressively slammed down her shot glass and reached for the beer in front of Holly only to get her hand swatted away. She scowled at her friend, but Holly refused to give up her drink.

Chloe fidgeted. "It just feels weird now."

"Yeah, because we let them scare us out of our home. Well, I'm done with that shit. They don't get to win."

"It's not letting them win."

"It is, if we let them make us afraid."

"It's not that simple. Traci and Andy can barely manage to go in there to get their clothes. It's not the same unless we're all there."

"Then you don't have to come with me. But that's where I'm staying tonight."

"You just miss your closet," Gail teased, catching the tail end of the debate as she returned from serving other people. She had listened to Frankie complain the entire week and was growing tired of it. Not that she really wanted to go back either, but the apartment wasn't that large, and there were way too many people in it.

"I have never missed being in the closet."

"Then you miss getting laid."

"Who says I haven't been?"

Gail turned to Holly, "I told you we were going to have to burn that couch."

But Holly simply smiled into her drink. "It's Lisa's couch."

"Nice," Gail gave the brunette a high five before heading back to the bar to count out her tips as her shift ended.

"I'm not doing it." Apparently the argument had continued in her absence. "I'm not spending another night there."

"So let's stay with everyone else at the guys'." Chloe continued to reason, she had already tried giving her best pout but it didn't seem to be working.

Frankie was still adamant. "No, absolutely not. I'd rather sleep in my car than their house."

"Just let her go back, Princess." Gail told her roommate as she pulled a chair on the other side of Holly. She reached over and took a sip from Holly's drink, laughing at the look of outrage on Frankie's face.

"I don't want her there alone."

"Then go with her."

"It's not the same!"

"You're going around in circles and it's annoying." Gail could feel Holly's hand rest on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze, a reminder to play nice. Something that didn't seem that hard to do when the touch allowed her body to relax even more.

"Jules!" Frankie brought the other senior to their table. "Are you ready to go home?"

The other brunette folded her arms across her chest and dropped her weight to one hip as she considered the question. "Are you?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be there." No matter their ups and downs, Juliet wouldn't let her friend go back alone.

Apparently, it wasn't enough to satisfy Chloe who continued her protest. "It's not Juliet that I'm worried about."

"Then why don't we just ask them if they want to go back? But no matter what they say, I'm still going back, and since I'm not going to be alone..." Frankie tilted her head in Juliet's direction who nodded as well, "you really don't have to come."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Why are you?"

Chloe stormed off in the direction of the other freshman by the dartboards.

"Frankie," Holly had long ago mastered the ability to turn Frankie's name into a chastisement. A prerequisite if their friendship was ever going to last.

"C'mon, we can't stay with you forever. We have to go back eventually, so why not now?"

"You know you can stay with me as long as you want" Holly pressed on when she noticed Frankie opening her mouth to protest "But even if you don't want to…"

"I _don't_ want to anymore."

"Obviously. But that's not the problem here. You could be nicer about it. Clearly she's upset."

Frankie sighed, running a hand through her hair as she looked across the bar to where Chloe was obviously pouting as she was talking animatedly to Nick. She didn't appreciate the glare she received from the boy, but pushed away from the table anyway. She was quicker than Holly when she grabbed her friend's glass and finished the drink in one large gulp before stomping off.

They all watched as Frankie gently pulled Chloe aside. No one could hear the quiet murmurings over the noises in the bar, but they watched Chloe's standoffish demeanor subside, and Frankie eventually pull her into an embrace.

Seeing Frankie be so open with her affection was...well, it was just plain weird for Gail. Of all the people she had met that year, it had been easiest to relate to the mordant senior. They were both bitchy and standoffish and it worked for them. Unlike the people they lived with, they both were more subdued in displaying their feelings. Well, Gail definitely was, Frankie only seemed to be when it came to anything more than superficial attraction. But there was Frankie, openly holding Chloe close while they spoke. She had no issues threading her hands through the red hair or pulling Chloe in a for a quick kiss in front of all their friends and strangers in the Penny. It made her feel Holly's presence beside her that much more keenly. Shouldn't she be more comfortable by now showing her feelings? She shouldn't be second guessing holding Holly's hand or kissing her cheek or throwing an arm around her shoulders. But it was so much easier to do all that when it was just the two of them, and no one was around to judge them, or to remind Gail that she wasn't good enough for Holly.

When Frankie and Chloe returned to the table they were accompanied by a nervous looking Andy and Traci.

"Okay, let's settle this here and now. I'm going back to the house tonight. Juliet already agreed to join me. You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do, you all won't be alone." Frankie bluntly informed the freshmen.

Andy and Traci exchanged a look.

"I don't know..." Traci started, her hand nervously touching at her neck.

"You really don't have to come. I'm just letting you know it's an option." Frankie's voice softened in a way that Chloe was familiar with, but rarely anyone else. "But I'm not going to hide away from our house."

Chloe looked around at all of her housemates, "I'm only going back if everyone else does."

Andy nodded along, "I'm okay with it, what about you Trace?"

Traci coughed trying and failing to hide her discomfort. "Ummm…" She hesitated, looking anywhere, but at her friends, feeling trapped under the weight of the decision. "yeah...ummm...okay." She tried to mirror the encouraging smiles she saw, but it felt lackluster at best. "I mean we are paying to live there, right?"

"Thank you! That's what I said."

"So we're all in agreement?"

Gail had remained quiet while the rest of the girls were discussing the house. She felt a heightened level of tension in her body, she had come to recognize this near constant level of anxiety, but wasn't sure what was triggering it. Holly leaned over, her hair brushing along Gail's shoulder.

"You can still stay."

She exhaled. The words were a relief, one she apparently needed, an escape plan even though she knew she couldn't take the offer. This was something she had to do with her friends. So she shook her head reluctantly, "Solidarity and all that jazz, Lunchbox."

"Right."

She could detect the small hint of disappointment captured in the word, even though the smile on Holly's face was encouraging. It was still a little unfathomable to her that even with all the time they had been spending together, Holly would want to spend more with her. She realized though in that moment that just because she had to go back to the house, she didn't have to do it alone. She reached under the table, finding Holly's hand and threading their fingers together.

"You can come too. You know, if you want."

"Do you want me to?"

Rather than throw the question back, Gail didn't hesitate with a "Yes."

"I'll be there." Holly assured her, giving their joined hands an extra squeeze.

"Gail, you're being quiet. You're coming home, right? We _all_ have to."

"I swear, Princess, if you even attempt some kind of musketeer chant, Anderson is going to hate me for at least a week."

"Why would….You know what, never mind. But you'll be there, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, pretty sure I caught BitchTits looking up ways to poison people without getting caught and since I don't know if that's meant for me or Anderson, it's about time we head back."

"Nah, Lisa is way more likely to hire a hitman than go through the effort herself. Well, that or talk me into it." Holly pointed out.

Both Frankie and Gail exchanged a look. "Are you planning on researching ways to poison us?"

"Who says I need to research it?"

"Congratulations, Gail, I think you may have finally met your match." Traci laughed, feeling secure with the safety of the table between them.

"So was it Gail or Frankie that corrupted you?" Juliet asked Holly.

But Frankie responded faster. "Eh, she came that way. I tried returning her once, but couldn't get my money back. So….oof."

"Thank you, Chloe." Holly smiled at the redhead as Frankie scowled and rubbed gingerly at her side.

"You're welcome, Holly. B-T-Dubs you're more than welcome to come to Girls' Night."

"Ugh don't call it that." Gail grimaced.

"Why?"

"Because I don't participate in Girls' Nights."

"Well, that's what it is, and since Holly's a girl she's invited to Girls' Night too."

"Why don't you focus on your own girlfriend, Princess, and leave m-"

The words halted in her mouth, just at the tip of her tongue. She could taste them, verging on the brink of being said. But she still wasn't ready to call Holly her girlfriend, especially since that was a conversation they had yet to have. Even if it felt like Holly was her girlfriend. Afterall, they had basically U-Hauled that entire week. But what if Gail asked and Holly refused? Or what if the brunette realized that Gail was too much of a mess for anything serious? No, no it was better this way. At least without labels she was able to keep Holly in her life, without being a constant disappointment to her.

"Leave what, Grumpy?"

"Leave Holly alone."

"That's not what you were going to say."

"That's exactly what I was going to say."

"No it wasn't, you were going to say to leave your gir-"

"Are you a mind reader now, that you know what I'm thinking." Gail spoke over her roommate before Chloe could make things worse. They had everyone's attention by that point and she was not about to be goaded into a conversation or a label by someone as effervescent as Chloe.

"Doesn't take a mind reader Gail to know what you're thinking."

"Then what am I thinking of now?"

"You're thinking of ways to hide my dead body."

"False, I have Holly for that." Her smirk grew at the sound of Holly's laugh. "I'm thinking of what would be the most painful way for me to kill you."

"Jeeze, since when did everyone in this house become so murdery."

It was just a joke, but it sobered the table quickly. Sensing everyone's discomfort, Holly stepped in. "I'll be more than happy to join you for Girl's Night. I just need to make a pit stop at my place, but I'll meet you all there."

"Why? I'm pretty sure Goldilocks has half your wardrobe in her room already." Frankie pointed out.

"You know, if I wanted to spend my entire night with assholes, I would've just stayed on the clock." Gail grumbled.

"Awww, what's the matter Peck? Don't like it when people are pointing out the obvious to you?"

"Really, Anderson, really? You want to play that game?"

Holly stood up, her chair scraping against the wooden floor. "It's getting late, I should probably start going if we plan on heading to your house at some point tonight."

Gail stood as well, "Come on, Nerd, I'll walk with you." She was happy to get away from her friends and a little time alone with Holly. It was going to be a rough night and she needed to store some happy thoughts to make it through.

"You two better hurry up and not get any ideas because we're going to wait right here until you get back." Frankie warned.

"Please, hold your breaths." Gail suggested as she steered Holly through the crowded bar and away from the annoying people she lived with.

* * *

"It feels weird here." Chloe decided as they made their way into their own home.

Nearly a week away and the place still kind of felt like a crime scene. After the police had finished their investigation, some of the guys had come over to clean up. They had righted chairs and furniture. Thrown away the busted lamp and cleaned the broken glass. They repaired the door handle on the garage. They said it was the least they could do, it was their attempt to make it easier for their friends. But it wasn't easy. It was eerie.

"Think we can get Celery to do some kind of spiritual house cleansing?" It was half a joke, half a suggestion.

"She'd probably love to."

"Someone should text Oliver."

Frankie rummaged the cabinets for the alcohol. A night at the Penny wasn't nearly enough fuel for this. "You really want some of her weird voodoo magic mumbo jumbo swirling around here?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's a seance we need. It wasn't ghosts that fucked this place up." Frankie plopped onto a couch as they all settled into the living room with glasses in hand. Some on furniture, others on the floor, Chloe was practically on Frankie's lap and Gail had positioned herself so that her head rested against Holly's knee.

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" Holly attempted to take control of the conversation when she caught sight of Traci and Gail's tense demeanors. She knew they were for different reasons, similar, but not the same.

"No, we should get this over with and stop ignoring the elephant in the room."

And yet no one spoke. There were really only two girls in the room that had been there that night. Two who had stories to tell. But it didn't seem like the words were forthcoming and no one wanted to be the one to ask. Well, Frankie would probably ask if Chloe hadn't asked her to behave before they left the bar.

"I should have listened to you, Gail."

Everyone turned to look at Traci. She had tucked herself into the corner of one of the couches. A pillow on her lap and knees pulled close to the chest. She wasn't the usual confident girl walking around with a bright smile. She looked tired.

"What does Gail have to do with this?" Juliet asked the question they were all wondering.

"She kept warning me that Corey was bad news. She even said he was stalking me. I kept ignoring her."

"You couldn't have known."

"Clearly she did."

"I wish I had been wrong." It was probably one of the only times in her life Gail could honestly say that. But she did. She wished she had been wrong about the guy or his intentions.

"How did you know?"

Gail only shrugged, but it was Frankie that swooped in, "Let me guess: it's a Peck thing."

"Well, I didn't notice anything and I was raised by a detective too." Andy pointed out. Her dad had taught her how to shoot a free throw, how to pick a lock, and how to flip a guy twice her size. But she had no idea what had been going on right under her own nose. She hadn't thought twice about the unlocked door, or the flowers when no one seemed to know where they came from.

"Yeah, at least he taught you self defense." Juliet reasoned.

"And thank God, Traci was a boxer too." Chloe seconded.

They all drank to that.

Frankie polished her drink off and reached forward to fill her glass again. "So they were just waiting for you when you two came home?"

Traci nodded, "Yeah, I had picked up Andy from practice and ran in to grab my stuff for work and next thing I know I'm getting grabbed from behind when I went up to our room."

"Same thing happened to me when I went into the living room. I don't know maybe the door was unlocked or maybe they broke in, but they were definitely here before us." It wouldn't have been the first time someone forgot to lock up (Andy was notorious for it).

"So those flowers were from them?" Chloe asked. She remembered picking up the strange bouquet the night of her date with Frankie. They had just assumed they were from one of the boys next door. She shivered slightly, feeling like she had picked up a cursed object. She could feel Frankie's grip around her tighten, a sure hand rubbing comforting circles on her knee.

"Yeah, apparently it was part of the sick fantasy. Corey would act like it was some kind of twisted romance." Traci shared what the detective had told her.

"His friend certainly didn't." Andy rubbed at the spot on the back of her head. She could still feel a knot there, wincing slightly when she pressed a little too hard.

"It could have been any of us."

They all looked around, drinking quietly from the cups in hand.

Frankie ran a hand through her hair, breathing heavily through her nose. "Shit, this all reminds of that mess with Bibby and Perik."

The name caused Gail's fingers to twitch, struggling not to reach up to touch the jagged line traversing her forehead.

"What is the deal with this Bibby guy?"

"Yeah, what happened that caused everyone to turn against Juliet?"

"Wasn't Bibby one of Steve's best friends?" Andy had definitely met the boy at the Peck house back when she was actually friends with Gail, before that one party when all the shit with Nick had gone down.

"And all of ours. He was in the frat with Steve and was always hanging out next door. Juliet and him were dating when she found out he was selling date rape drugs. One of the people he was getting them from was a guy named Ross Perik." Frankie explained to the younger girls.

All the freshmen had seen the news. The attack on campus that the University hadn't been able to cover up had come after acceptances had been announced.

"Wasn't that the guy..."

Gail wasn't sure she was breathing at all, the air felt stuck in her throat. But she couldn't move or speak or do anything that may draw attention to herself to her discomfort. Even the way Holly's fingers gently brushed along her scalp wasn't enough to calm her. But she couldn't run, couldn't let the others see her fear or the questions would begin and they wouldn't end until they all knew the truth. And that was just something she wasn't ready for. It wasn't something she thought she'd ever be ready for.

"Who killed a girl? Yeah. He had been terrorizing the campus for years, apparently attacking girls at parties then he snapped when he was kicked out of school for stealing the drugs from his program. That's when he started kidnapping and killing his victims."

It felt like the room was spinning. Hearing her friends talk about what had happened. Like it had happened to someone else. There was no way they could know. No way they knew that it was her.

"Oliver was the one who finally stopped him. Ran into him outside the frat house and got into a fight with him, apparently when the cops came they found some chick in the trunk of the car he was trying to drive."

She had felt the way Holly had tensed as well at the shift in conversation. She could feel the brown eyes watching her carefully but discretely. She couldn't be the one to end the conversation though, she'd just have to grit her teeth and bear it.

"Does she still go here?"

"As far as we know she was never a student here. But they never released her name."

"Damn, we used to crash those parties all the time." Andy tilted her head to indicate Gail, completely oblivious to the way the pearly skin had paled further.

"You two were lucky. Peck was just his type. He had a thing for pretty blondes. Actually the hair cut might have saved you."

"Shut up, Frankie." Holly snapped, causing the green-eyed senior to bristle at the sudden sharpness.

"Jeeze, Holls, chill out, I was just kidding."

"Well it's not funny, knock it off." The two friends stared at each other in a tense silence, while the rest of the girls watched.

Chloe cleared her throat, "Okay, now can we change the subject?" She turned slightly to look at the sulking senior, the one who seemed ready to get into with Holly, she purposefully drew Frankie's attention to her and looked at her, imploring her to drop the topic and the fight.

"Yes, please." Traci readily agreed.

With the hard part over, the girls slipped into a normal conversation, trading topics involving their classes, and work, and friends, and graduation. But through most of the talking Gail remained quiet while Holly soothingly played with the ends of her hair. It wasn't really enough to release the tension. The one that felt like a vice grip on her chest. She was trying to hold it together, but the panic was barely remaining below the surface. But there wasn't much she could do in a room filled with all the people she lived with. They would notice and ask what was wrong if she tried to leave. So she kept her mouth firmly shut and tried to focus on the calming feeling of Holly beside her.

They both chose to ignore Frankie's scrutiny.

* * *

"What's going on with Goldilocks?"

The contents of the fridge rattled as Holly started. "Fuck, Frankie."

"You wish."

Holly traded her death grip on the fridge door for her sternum, despite knowing that it would do nothing to actually slow her heart down. "You gave me an arrhythmia. What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep. And it looks like I'm not the only one. So let's go back to my original question: what's going on with Gail?"

"You're awake because you're thinking about Gail, should I be jealous?" Holly teased, despite her discomfort.

"Because I asked about your girlfriend or because I wasn't thinking about you?"

"Obviously both."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you did cross my mind. You've both been acting weirder than usual tonight."

Holly shrugged, hoping it came across far more nonchalantly than she felt. "Everyone's just a little tense being back here after what happened."

"I think there's more to it than that."

"Like what?" Holly avoided her friend's watchful gaze, staring blankly at the packed shelves.

Frankie pressed her weight against the door, shutting it and reigning in Holly's focus. "Like whatever happened a couple of years ago that caused Gail to flee the country."

Holly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Erhm. What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You've never snapped at me like that and I've said some crazy ass shit to you. You don't yell at people."

"You weren't being funny, Frankie. Talking about being some predator's type isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. But you gotta admit Gail would've been the perfect fit for the girls he went after and it turns out her and McNally used to come to the parties here."

"Have you been watching Veronica Mars again? You're not a detective yet, Frankie."

But Frankie ignored the teasing, continuing with her train of thought, feeling like she was definitely on the right track each time Holly tried to deflect. "Awful coincidence don't you think?"

"Ok, seriously, who talks like that in real life?"

But the senior kept on, "That the girl that got attacked wasn't a student here or that the police were able to keep her name out of the papers. That would take an awful lot of power to hide something like that. Then of course there's the fact that she took off for Europe apparently without telling anyone and she pushed off her acceptance the same year all of that happened."

"You better than anyone should be able to respect someone's privacy, if Gail had reasons for leaving for a while that's her business."

"I'm not going to tell anyone Holls, but is it true? Was Gail the girl Oliver saved at that party?"

Holly didn't answer her, pushing Frankie out of the way of the door and reaching for the water inside. She focused on moving around her friend to fill two glasses.

"Well shit." Frankie settled back against the counter.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face and hers every time the attacks get mentioned or his name gets brought up. It's why she barely sleeps isn't it?"

"How do you know she doesn't sleep?"

"Dude, she shares a room with Chloe."

"Oh...right," Holly finished softly. Gail had told her plenty of stories about how heavy of a sleeper Chloe was. That it often came as a relief and one of the "few" reasons she didn't mind sharing a room with the redhead (though she would deny it to the moon and back if ever asked). Apparently, Chloe hadn't been as oblivious as Gail had assumed.

"Frankie please promise me you won't say anything to anyone and that you won't talk to Gail about this. It's up to her to choose who she wants to share it with and when."

"I bet it's why Oliver put her in our house in the first place." Frankie mused to herself.

"Frankie!"

"What?"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, I promise. I won't say anything, Holls, but fuck, man, that sucks."

The pair grew quiet, Holly traced the condensation on the glasses beside her. While Frankie ran a hand through her hair. The silence between them was the heaviest it had ever been.

"Hey, did you get lost?" Gail paused in the kitchen entryway when she noticed that Holly wasn't alone. Her gaze sweeping back and forth between Frankie and Holly, the tension in the room palpable. "What's going on?"

Holly glanced at Frankie, a silent conversation exchanged. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

" _You_ did," Gail indicated Holly only.

"I am not louder than Frankie!"

"No, but Frankie wasn't the one that left me all alone."

The smirk on Gail's face widened as the faint pink tinge hit Holly's cheeks. "Oh."

"Yeah, but at least it's nice to know you're not talking to yourself, Nerd. Although, your choice in company could be better."

"Excuse you, Peck. There is no one better."

" 'cept me, Anderson."

Frankie rolled her eyes at the younger version of herself. She turned to Holly, "You might want to take Goldilocks back to bed before she finds her way into mine."

"Pretty sure yours is already taken or did you manage to forget about my roommate?"

"Nope, definitely not forgotten, just recharging my batteries."

"Really don't need the details about what you two do in your bedroom."

Frankie snorted. "Well-played. But don't let Holly fool you, she's- "

Holly cut off the banter with a slightly sharp "Goodnight, Frankie."

Frankie regarded Holly for a minute, always one to test her limits. But she could see that her friend wasn't nearly as amused with her as she was with herself. She had gotten her answers and the blonde one was right. She had left a special someone in her bed. "It certainly will be." She winked at Holly, and chuckled at the disgust on Gail's face before heading to the stairs.

Gail moved into the kitchen, pulling herself up onto one of the counters. She reached into the cabinet by her head and pulled out a bag of cheesepuffs. She offered one to Holly, despite knowing that the med student despised the cholesterol-inducing goodness. She was pleasantly surprised when Holly moved closer to her, more than a little stunned with how smoothly the brunette snatched away the treat with her teeth.

"What were you two talking about?"

Holly hesitated as she chewed, she couldn't help it. How could she tell Gail that they were talking about her, talking about something so personal and painful, something she knew the blonde hated talking about? Hell, all it had taken was Nick mentioning the "engagement" and it had been enough to send Gail into a full-blown panic attack. She had felt the way Gail tensed earlier in the night. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not that night.

"Frankie was just upset that I yelled at her." They _had_ talked about that. Well, kind of.

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

"Because she was being an asshole and someone needed to. I know you can take care of it yourself, and if she was annoying you you could've said something, but I couldn't just sit there and let her start bringing all that stuff up and saying the things she was, it wasn't okay and she needed to know that. But I'm sorry if I overstepped or-"

Gail cut her off with a kiss.

"I was rambling again."

Gail nodded. She put the bag aside and wiped the orange dust from her hands, before pulling Holly closer, so that the taller girl was settled as close as possible. She rested her hands on Holly's shoulders, and could feel Holly's hands lay gently on her hips. "You were. But that wasn't why I kissed you."

"No?"

Gail shook her head and softly kissed the brunette again. "Thank you, for trying to protect me, even if it was just against Frankie."

There was a small twinge of guilt that Holly could feel tugging at her stomach. Her half-truth weighing on her conscious, but it had been a long night for all of them and Gail was looking at her like she was something wonderful. So she pushed the heaviness away and let herself enjoy the moment for a little longer.

* * *

She could feel the blood in her head pulsating to the beat of the music in the bar. It was as loud as ever and even with the dim lighting she still felt nauseous every time she opened her eyes. The headache had been innocuous enough at first, just the start of a regular headache. The was the niggling in the back of her head that should've served as a warning, but she ignored it, drinking a glass of water instead. But as the day progressed the slight discomfort had somehow evolved into a full blown pounding and she was fairly certain that somehow had managed to tie a belt around her head and were trying to squeeze the gray matter out.

It was the lack of sleep. Not that Gail ever slept much but her body seemed to be on an even higher alert ever since they returned to their house. And with midterms around the corner, there was just no rest for the weary. So she closed her eyes tight, applying pressure at the bridge of her nose, and just hoped the over the counter meds she stole from Charlie's office were enough to keep the pain at bay.

Making her way back to the bar, she found a very haggard looking Chris sitting on one of the stools. The boy looked far more bedraggled than a normal freshman male.

"Dude you look like shit!" Gail pointed out, even as she struggled with her own discomfort, reveling in the fact that someone else looked as bad as she felt.

"Yeah, ummmm, not feeling great." Chris wiped at his face with clammy hands. His hair was longer than any of them had ever seen it and he pushed it away from darkened eyes. "I kind of ummm need a little bit of a favor."

"What is it, Christopher?" The words were a little more biting that she intended, but she was fairly certain even her teeth her were pulsating at that time, the pressure was getting to be too much.

"I'm kind of going to be a little short on rent money this month. Do you think you can give me a loan till I can talk to financial aid about it."

"I thought you were going to do that last month after you borrowed from me." Traci cut in, having overheard the conversation from where she had been piling plates.

"Yeah, no, sorry I haven't had the chance. But I'll pay you both back. I promise. I just need a little somethin to tide me over."

"Do I have the letters ATM stamped on my forehead?" If she did it would at least explain the migraine.

"What? No. Please Gail I just really need a little cash. I'm completely strapped and you have an income."

"Then get a job, ya bum."

"I will, I will. I'm just really stressed right now. Come on, Gail. We all know you don't need the money."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean you're a Peck, right? Everyone says the Pecks are big shots. And it's not like Steve had to work in college. Look, I don't have that, okay? There's no one for me to ask."

Gail knew that Chris's home life was rough. That he had spent most of it taking care of his mother who was unstable on a good day. So she did her best not to rip his head off for bringing up her family or their money. That wasn't the problem anyway. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ lend him some cash. She just wasn't sure she _should_.

"I just don't understand where all your money is going? Your scholarship covers tuition and living expenses and you had no problems last semester, so what's the deal?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't plan right." But Chris was growing more agitated by the minute. "Look if you're just going to be a bitch and not give me any say so and I'll ask someone else."

"What part of this conversation was supposed to make me want to give you money? And what the hell happened to the nice guy from Timmons who was all "gosh darn" and "shucks"."

"I never talked like that. And maybe it was too much time spent with selfish people like you."

Chris stormed away from the bar, crashing directly into an unsuspecting Holly. He barely muttered an apology on his way out the door.

Holly rubbed at her arm as she approached the bartender, "What's up with Chris?"

"You okay?" Gail's eyes wandered over Holly's form, worry clouded the sapphire eyes.

It was kind of adorable how concerned Gail was. Not that Gail Peck was ever adorable. Nope. Never.

"Yeah, clearly better than him." She pointed over her shoulder in the direction the tall boy had just exited.

"Yeah, well, I'm a bitch for not wanted to loan him money until he told me where all his went."

Holly settled onto a stool, "Why did he need money?"

"Apparently he's short on rent, despite having a scholarship and borrowing from Traci."

"That's strange."

"They all are."

"Hey," Traci playfully hit Gail with the rag in her hand when she heard the comment.

"Hey yourself. That's assault, Nash."

"Hi Traci." Holly offered the waitress a sweet smile and was greeted with a blinding one in return.

"Hey Holly. Glad you're here, maybe now Gail will actually be nice." Traci raised her eyebrows and laughed at the disgruntled expression on the blonde's face.

But Holly was quick to defend Gail. "She's always nice."

"See." The petulant freshman stuck her tongue out at her housemate.

"Okay, now I know you two are serious, because only someone in love with her would think she was nice."

Both Holly and Gail choked at the words, causing Traci to laugh as she walked off to serve her tables, with a triumphant swagger.

After seeing the equally distressed expression on Holly's face, Gail decided to pretend nothing had ever been said, "So what brings you in?"

"Ahem...Meeting Frankie here." Holly gave Gail the once over and smiled, the right side pulling up slightly higher than the left into a crooked grin. "Plus, I'm enjoying the scenery."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Holly popped the "p".

"Didn't realize sweaty college kids was your thing."

"Sweaty college bartenders are definitely my thing," Holly braced herself on the bartop, leaning over so that she was hovering just beside Gail's ear. "Especially when they're in my bed, screaming my name."

Gail would be a bloody liar if she even pretended the cocky, confident med student wasn't a complete and total turn-on.

She licked at dry lips, smirking when Holly's eyes followed the movement. The flirty banter was the first thing all day to successfully distract her from the pain in her head. (Or maybe the medicine had finally kicked in). "As much as I'm enjoying the prospect of ending my night like that, don't you have a test coming up? I didn't expect to see you here."

Holly sat back into her seat with a bit of a dramatic sigh. "I _always_ have a test coming up, but I've been studying all day, I can spare a couple of hours."

"So you're spending it in a bar."

"With a supremely hot bartender."

"Sweet talker."

"What time do you get off tonight?"

It was Gail's turn to lean over, resting one arm on the bar and dragging a finger along Holly's jaw drawing her closer by the chin, "Well that depends on how quickly we make it back to yours."

Her response quickly shifted into a small yelp when Frankie snuck up behind Holly, causing her friend to jump and pull away abruptly from the blonde behind the bar. She was still chuckling as she grabbed the stool next to Holly. "Am I interrupting?"

Holly cleared her throat, "It's about time you showed up."

"You're so dramatic."

"No, complaining that I've been here _forever_ waiting for you would be dramatic."

"Like I said, you're dramatic. And what are you whining about. So you've spent however much time flirting with your girlfriend. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I need to study and work and I only came here because you begged me to."

"I did not beg you. I was bored and I knew you were around. Plus, you already told me that your test wasn't this week."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"You love me all the time."

"You wish."

"I know."

Following the interruption, Gail had gone to some customers who were flagging her down, she walked back over and interrupted the bickering friends, "Pick your poison, Anderson."

"Tequila. Dealer's choice."

"How about you, hotstuff?"

"Same."

Frankie took a long sip from the margarita placed in front of her. "Damn she makes a good drink. Maybe you should keep her around, Holls."

"That's the plan." Holly watched Gail saunter over to a different group of customers with a wistful smile. She reluctantly dragged her eyes away, taking a sip from her drink and doing her best to focus on her friend. "Where's Chloe tonight?"

"Not sure." Frankie offered a shrug, "She had something to do with her family, I think."

"Ah, so I'm your back-up plan."

"You know you'll always be my number two."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well I've never…." Frankie trailed off as she looked around the crowd, getting distracted when she noticed a familiar brunette with a wide smile. The same girl that she hadn't seen for years before they ran into each other in the exact same bar a couple of weeks prior. The same night shit had hit the fan.

"You've never…what?"

"What?"

Holly tried to figure out what had caused her friend to lose her train of thought in the middle of a sentence. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing." Frankie tore her eyes away quickly and focused on her drink. When she looked back up she made eye contact with LauraLee and noticed the woman maneuvering in her direction. "Ummm you know what? Hold that thought. I'll be right back."

Frankie sprang out of her seat, leaving a bewildered Holly behind. But the med student caught sight of who Frankie was going to meet before the two had slipped into an empty booth. It was odd that the senior would know someone who had only moved to the city a few months prior. Weirder still that Frankie had never mentioned her. Now her interest had been really piqued. How did her friend know the new social worker? And why were they sitting so closely?

Gail had come back while Holly had been contemplating the strange development. "What's the deal over there, Lunchbox? How does LauraLee know Anderson?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think they might know each other from before college."

They both did nothing to hide the fact that they were watching the two girls from across the bar. It was obvious that they hadn't just met if the way LauraLee was leaning in and touching Frankie's hand was any indication.

"They seem a little too friendly."

"Jealous?"

Gail huffed at the teasing. "Of course not."

"You're a good roommate."

"What? Pssh no. I just don't want to deal with a moping Princess again. Plus, I get the room to myself when she's with Anderson."

"You care about her and Frankie."

"No, I care about her staying with Frankie. Keep up, Nerd."

"Right." Holly rolled her eyes but let Gail maintain her denial. " I don't know what's going on. Frankie hasn't mentioned her before." But it was definitely suspicious.

"Is that weird?"

"Not entirely. It's not exactly easy keeping up with Frankie's social life all these years."

"You mean all her hook ups?"

"Pretty much."

"Well are you going to find out?"

"I can try."

The two girls stood, LauraLee hugging Frankie before exiting the bar. Frankie stayed stock still staring at the closed door for a few beats before turning back to where she had left Holly. When Gail saw Frankie heading in their direction, she decided to make herself scarce. "To be continued…"

"Sooo…" Holly started the second her friend returned to the stool beside her.

"So what?"

"How do you know LauraLee?"

Frankie shrugged, "I don't really know her."

"Is that why you left in the middle of a conversation to go talk to her. Because it looks like you know her."

"Maybe you need a new prescription." Frankie reached for the dark frames adorning Holly's face.

But the med student easily blocked her friend's attempt to mess with her glasses. "Maybe you should stop trying to deflect. Come on, you let her hug you twice now. So what's the deal?"

"Maybe she's just a friendly person."

"Maybe we should stop saying maybe."

"Well maybe I would, if you would mind your own business."

"Touchy. Why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm a popular person, people know me."

Gail returned, she fixed Frankie with one of her best Ice Queen glares.

"What, Goldilocks?"

"How do you know LauraLee?"

"Fuck, what is this? The fucking Inquisition?" Frankie grabbed her glass and cut across the bar to the area where the pool table had just opened up.

"So what is she hiding?"

"I have no idea, but with enough tequila, she'll probably tell me eventually." Gail fixed a couple more drinks before Holly headed off to continue the conversation.

* * *

"I knew I should have cut the two of you off sooner." Gail grumbled to herself as she struggled to help a staggering Holly into her apartment and out of her jacket and shoes. A concept that was proving rather difficult for the genius level IQ at the moment.

"Ugh, I blame Frankie and her stubbornness. If she would've just told me what her and LauraLee were conversing about, I wouldn't have had to keep buying her shots."

"You do realize that you can't outdrink Anderson, right?"

"Hindsight is 20/20." Holly hiccuped.

Gail continued ushering the brunette throughout the apartment that had become like a second home to her. She was eventually able to get Holly out of her jeans and top and into something more comfortable. Luckily, the med student became pretty pliant when she was drunk and it was easy to coax her into drinking a few glasses of water before they settled in Holly's room.

The medicine she had taken earlier in the day had been enough to take a little of the edge off of the pain in her head, but the pressure was already building again. She tried to ignore it.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Holly's glassy eyes looked at her with concern.

"I should be asking you that, Nerd. How many of me can you see right now?"

"There's only one very, verrrrrrry beautiful blonde woman standing in front of me."

"Maybe I should give you tequila more often, if you're going to be such a smooth talker."

"Really, though," Holly gently if clumsily brushed a hand through Gail's bangs, pushing the growing hair out of blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gail's eyes fluttered closed at the gesture. She was such a sucker for the med student's magic touch, uncoordinated though it was. "Just a headache s'all."

Holly's hands came up to trace the blonde's features, thumbs grazing over the bags under tired eyes. "Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Some."

"Not enough."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"Ouch Lunchbox."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just not easy to keep my eyes off of you. You kind of radiate your own magnetic pull and even when I shouldn't have I can feel myself drawn to you. So yeah, I notice things, like when you seem even more tired than usual, but it doesn't mean you're not still gorgeous because, God, you really are."

"Tequila makes you ramble."

"You make me ramble. I'm surprised you didn't kiss me." Gail smiled and gave Holly a soft kiss. She smiled wider when Holly sighed contently and rested her forehead against her.

"Come to bed, Gail."

"Don't wanna. I won't be able to sleep and will just keep you awake."

Holly's forehead scrunched up in adorable concentration as she clearly considered Gail's predicament. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"Probably." Actually, she couldn't really remember the last thing she ate. Her head had made her nauseous most of the day.

"Eat something then come to bed."

"Since when do those two things have to be mutually exclusive?" Gail teased but the kiss she gave Holly was a simple, gentle press of her lips, a punctuation mark more than a start of something.

"They don't." Holly agreed, her hands slipping up from curvy hips to the warm skin under Gail's shirt.

But Gail caught the wandering hands. It was already late and she predicted the brunette would have wicked hangover in the morning, she knew that it would be best if Holly tried to at least sleep some of it off. "I guess they do, tonight. You should go to sleep, Nerd, you have work in the morning."

Holly pouted, but the blonde was being firm. She settled back onto her own bed, the softness of which started to let the amount of alcohol she consumed win out, her eyes felt heavy.

"Are you going to stay?"

Gail let out a sigh, as far as they had come, sometimes...just sometimes it was easier to sleep on her own. Or rather the fitful tossing and turning she was forced to acknowledge as sleep was easier to do when she didn't have to worry about disturbing Holly. Although, for as tactile as Holly seemed to be she always, always gave Gail some space in bed. And when Gail didn't want it, she would always open her arms to the blonde. She wasn't sure what kind of night it would be, she couldn't even remember her dreams lately just that always woke her in a cold sweat.

Without opening her eyes, Holly could sense the other girl's inner turmoil, and she hadn't meant to cause it. "It's okay."

"It's not." Gail protested, she was young, but she wasn't naive enough to not realize that her inabilities to trust, to explain, to...to stay were impacting the both of them.

"It is." Holly promised, the alcohol and comfort of her bed making it too difficult to stay conscious but she wanted to get the words out. "You can keep going if you need to, just so long as you keep coming back."

Gail sighed as the pressure weighing her down felt a little less stifling. She smiled at the stretched out brunette, running her hands through raven locks messily splayed along a pillow. "How are you real?" She wondered aloud.

But Holly didn't answer, sleep finally the victor. Gail wasn't ready for it to sink its clutches into her quite yet, but she also wasn't willing to leave the peaceful sanctuary either, so she kicked off her own clothes and slipped under the covers and let herself enjoy the warmth and comfort for just a while longer.

* * *

Working at the lab made it a lot easier to tear through the station. She was on a mission and it only took a few minutes for her to find the Peck she was looking for.

"We need to break up."

Steve startled at his friend's sudden appearance, his pen hanging limply above the report he was writing. "What?"

"Your mother just invited me to a family dinner tomorrow night. We need to break up and we need to do it now." Holly adjusted the glasses adorning her face, even though they sat perfectly. Her nerves were pretty shot.

"What do you mean she invited you?"

"She came to the lab and told me there would be a family dinner tomorrow night and as your girlfriend I was expected to be there." And Holly's heart had been hammering away in her chest ever since.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she made it abundantly clear that I didn't have a choice. So we're breaking up!"

"Come on, Hol. Are you really going to send me to dinner with my mother after being dumped?"

Holly regarded his doleful eyes for a moment. They weren't the same blue as his sister's. Gail's were always more electric. And, fuck, approximately 2.5 seconds before thinking about the other Peck. Fuck, yep, she definitely needed to do this. So she nodded resolutely, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Why? It's just pretending for one more night. We can break up right after. Please, Hols. Do this for me. Just one last time."

Gail was going to be there. That was why it was so urgent for Holly to end this sham relationship before sitting at the dinner table with the Peck matriarch. It was one thing walking around a party making idle chitchat and quickly moving from one group to another. It was a completely different beast sitting down with just the Peck family and being subjected to an interrogation over lamb chops. And in case that wasn't enough, she would have to sit across from the woman she actually wanted to be in a relationship with and lie about everything. She didn't want to do it. She wouldn't do it, not again.

"Hey, were you that hungry that you had to come up here?" Gail's voice broke through her inner turmoil.

The brunette whipped around to find the blonde Peck and a uniformed Oliver entering the bullpen with food bags in their hands.

Steve answered before Holly had a chance to. "Mom is enforcing a family dinner tomorrow night and Holly was invited. And before you say anything, she expects you to be there too."

"Balls," Gail muttered under her breath and Oliver clapped her on the shoulder, transmitting his sympathy. "Oliver, if you've ever cared about me you will bash me in the head with your baton, right now."

"No can do, Peckling. Too much paperwork." He chuckled at Gail's obvious disappointment.

"Yeah, well, at least you're not the one getting dumped right now." Holly could feel Steve's accusatory glare. But it wasn't her fault that he had kept this charade going for as long as they had.

"Huh?"

"Holly is trying to end our relationship so she doesn't have to go to the dinner."

Gail turned to the brunette with a new level of admiration, "I knew you were smart, Lunchbox."

Holly was ready to bask in that look from Gail. This was precisely why she had to end things with Steve. How could he expect her to sit under the Superintendent's scrutiny across from this insane woman and not trigger her suspicions? She was strong, but she wasn't strong enough not to melt at the sight of one of Gail's smiles. Her weakness had been growing the closer they became, at this point she was undeniably her Achilles heel.

But apparently Steve wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet.

"Please, Holly, I swear this will be the last time I ever ask you to do this for me."

"Steve..."

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Gail."

"Whoa, what the hell does your fake relationship have to do with me?" The younger Peck wasn't sure how she had gotten roped into any of this but she wanted nothing to do with it. It was definitely not her responsibility to help Steve continue to "date" her g...to date Holly.

"If Holly's there, Mom will have to be on her best behavior and it will distract her."

"She is not going to go easy on me just because Holly is there."

"I'll...I'll keep her distracted. Promise."

Gail didn't trust her brother's promise one bit. Even when Steve was on her side, it was never enough to hold her mother at bay and she wasn't sure what made him think Holly being present would be enough of a distraction to make the dinner even remotely tolerable. Besides even if Holly was enough to distract their mother, she wasn't willing to sacrifice the brunette for her own self survival (when the hell had that happened?!)

"She'll be distracted if you've just been dumped too."

"But if Holly comes then you'll have her pretty face to look at instead of just my awesome one."

Gail rolled her eyes. "It's Holly's choice."

Steve turned back to the brunette with his most pleading expression. It wasn't nearly as effective as the one Gail usually employed, but Steve had been her friend for years. If she had never met him in class, she may have never been introduced to Frankie, and never would have had the opportunity to get to know Gail. It wasn't that she owed it to him, but she had always been a sucker for helping her friends. She could feel her resolve wavering. It was only one more night. How much harm could it cause? And Gail didn't seem nearly as concerned about it. So maybe, maybe she could do this one more time.

"Fine, I'll go. But this is the last one as your girlfriend, Steve." She warned.

Steve bounced out of his chair and hugged her eagerly, "Thank you, you're the best."

"You beyond owe me at this point."

"I know, I know. Anything you need, I'm your man."

"She's a lesbian, Steve, the last thing she needs is a man." Gail pointed out.

Both Oliver and Holly attempted (and failed) to smother their laughter, especially as the two Pecks engaged in a glare-off. But Gail decided that she had had enough of her brother and the station, especially if she was going to have to deal with her parents. So despite her plans for lunch with Oliver, she grabbed food for both her and Holly, and dragged the brunette out the door.

It wasn't long before they settled in their usual spot near the lab. Gail easily plowing through her food at nearly double the speed of Holly, who was trying to fill in the blanks regarding the blonde's family and the invitation.

"You could've told him no." Gail told her between bites. She had meant it when she said that it was Holly's choice and she really hadn't liked the way Steve pressured the other girl, or the way he tried to use Holly's feelings for her as leverage.

Unlike her companion, Holly finished swallowing her food before composing a response. "If you don't want me to go, I won't." She knew how Gail felt about the dinners in general and she wasn't convinced her presence would actually make anything easier, especially under these circumstances.

"Oh no, you two are not putting this one on me. If the Superintendent wants you there I'm not going to be the one to get in the way of her plans. I'm still figuring out a way to get me out of it."

"Maybe it won't be that bad?"

"And maybe Global Warming is just a hoax."

"Global climate change." Holly grumbled.

"You haven't had to endure one of these. The parties are bad enough, but at least there's a lot of people there to keep her busy. It's just going to be the five of us and she's going to pick apart every aspect of our lives. She's going to offer "suggestions" and try to be "helpful". And I'm sure she's going to have great things to say about you and Steve while ripping everything I do to shreds."

"You really think she'll act like that in front of me?"

"You've seen her at parties, that's her when she's on her good hostess behavior. This will be her in her own private domain."

"Yeah, but she has more than a modicum of decorum." Surely, the Superintendent wouldn't go so far out of her way to tear down her own child in front of a virtual stranger.

"I have twenty years of experience to back me up, I thought you were a scientist, Nerd. Or do you just not trust what I say?"

"Of course, I trust you. I'm just trying to look on the bright side."

"The only bright side is that I'm going to have you to look at instead of Ginger's flaming locks. Oh and you're driving us that night, I'm not relying on Steve for our escape."

"Okay," Holly glanced at the time, she had already wasted her entire lunch break and her test samples should have been centrifuged by then. "I have about fifty samples of pipetting calling my name."

"Have fun with your science, Nerd."

"Try not to kill your brother, Danger."

"I'm not making any promises, do you think jail could get me out of dinner?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm already serving a life sentence."

"Look, how about this, for every negative thing your mother says about you, I promise to…" She leaned over, whispering into Gail's ear exactly how she intended to heal the wounds.

"That….that could work. But I think I might need some prophylaxis before we go."

Holly rolled her eyes, and pressed a quick kiss to the pale cheek. "Bye Danger."

* * *

"So, Holly, from what I hear you were responsible for taking down a corrupt doctor and his network at that clinic of yours. Maybe you should consider a career in law enforcement as well."

The meal had barely started before the Superintendent was showing off her ability to know the constant ongoings of her children's (and their partners) lives. Steve had been right that Holly had offered a distraction for their mother. New prey to sink her claws in. But that didn't make the conversations any less awkward or uncomfortable. It just shifted the discomfort to a new victim. And if Gail were being completely honest, throwing Holly to the wolves was almost as painful as sitting through a Superintendent interrogation herself. Of course, if there was one person that Gail was more adept at lying to than her mother it was herself. So she ignored the twinge in her gut she felt when Holly was looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, or the urge to reach across the table to hold the hand that was fiddling with the silverware on the table, to stop Holly from reaching up to adjust her glasses for the nth time that night. She told herself it was not proof of her growing feelings.

"That's not really..."

"Really, Steven, I'd watch out for her. If Holly ever decided to join the force she might just beat you out for detective."

Holly laughed uncomfortably, her gaze sweeping from the proud smile on Steve's face to the impassive blonde sitting across from her. She couldn't really control how often she was stealing glances at Gail. It helped to dispel some of the discomfort. It wasn't that Holly couldn't handle the Peck parents or spending time with a significant other's folks. But it was kind of hard when you were dating (or something) one of their children while pretending to be with the other.

"I know it caused a few issues for you, but if anyone is causing you _difficulties_ I would be more than happy to have a discussion with them."

"Ummm...that's very kind of you, Superintendent, but really unnecessary."

"Oh, please call me Elaine, dear. And really it would be no problem at all. I know quite a few people in the medical world and I'm sure I could have them come to an understanding."

"Ummm...uhhh...really it's not necessary. Things are getting better."

"That's good dear. But the offer stands. Even if Steve isn't around, we're always here to help."

Both Gail and Steve exchanged a look, the comment about Steve's absence not going unnoticed by either Peck sibling. But the confusion on Steve's face indicated that he didn't know where he was going either. So clearly his orders hadn't been given yet. Really, it was quite amazing that the woman could know the constant ongoings of various departments but not who her children were really dating.

"And I thought you spent time there as well, Gail. Did you not notice anything suspicious?"

Apparently, the reprieve was going to be short lived as Gail actually felt the spotlight shift to her. Her mother's gaze burning hotter than the summer's sun ever had on her vulnerable skin.

"I didn't really work with the guy often, Mother." She muttered into her plate, before shoving food in her mouth to stop her from snarking at the woman.

"Really, Gail. Have we been so inept at teaching you to observe your surroundings? You don't notice things going on around you. And what's your excuse for where you were when Detective McNally's daughter and that other girl were being attacked in your own home."

"I was at work."

But Superintendent carried on, her daughter's explanation falling on deaf ears. "Apparently there had been flowers sent and similar incidents all around the campus. You really didn't notice anything suspicious?"

Gail didn't reply. She knew that no matter she said it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be a good enough reason for her not somehow protecting people like some kind of superhero. But she also couldn't tell her mother that she had noticed things and hadn't done enough to put the pieces together. That she had been too distracted being a normal 20 year old to be the Peck prodigy. She had already been beating herself up about the whole situation enough as it was.

"Luckily, those girls had been able to keep their heads and fight back long enough for help to come. It's those kinds of heroics that will get them far in their careers."

Gail felt the pit of her stomach drop. Her head was swirling and she had to fight back the urge to get sick right there at the table. She kept her focus on the plate before her, the fork in her hand hovering limply above it. Her jaw was screwed so tightly she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to eat again. It wasn't even the words being flung her way that cut the deepest, it was the ones unsaid, the discernible implications that she hadn't been strong enough to fight back, that she had needed to be saved, that she would always be a disappointment.

"None of that is Gail's fault. And it's certainly not her responsibility to protect everyone else on the planet."

Gail's eyes shot up from the plate to find Holly staring down her mother. The incredulity had been obvious in Holly's voice, but the look on her face screamed odium until Holly looked across the table and her eyes locked with her own. They warmed almost instantly.

"Not yet, but it will be soon enough." Elaine replied rather sharply before glancing across the table at her husband. She and Bill exchanged a look, before a mannered smile crossed Elaine's lips, an action that did nothing to soften her features. "Anyway, maybe we should move on to other topics. From what I hear, Holly, your hard work and discipline have impressed all the right people. You're setting yourself up for quite the future in forensics should you choose it."

"It's still too early to decide," Holly replied with a slight chuckle though to Gail's ears she could hear its hollowness. The brunette was obviously trying to reign back in her animosity. It was probably the first time she had failed at something in her life.

"Well Steven, you should really step up your game. We wouldn't want to lose someone like your girlfriend, now would we?"

Gail's hand clamped tighter around the fork. Her teeth felt like they might crack.

"Of course not, Mother. Holly is great and she'll make a wonderful doctor no matter what she specializes in." Steve reached for Holly' free hand and gave it a little squeeze, keeping up the ruse. He was rather oblivious to the fire burning in his sister's eyes.

"I'm just saying, a woman like this is not one you want to lose. Someone else might just snatch her up, if you're not quick enough." The Peck matriarch laid it on thickly. In fact, she had been meaning to give her eldest his grandmother's ring, having saved it for the day he found someone worthy of taking on the Peck name. It seemed he had done just that.

Gail was pretty sure she knew what Mount Vesuvius had felt like in AD 79, and her family was about to become Herculaneum.

"But really, your father and I weren't much older than you, Steven, when we were already planning a future together. Sometimes you just know when you've met the right one."

Okay, so Gail may have snorted at that one. The loud sound drawing everyone's attention to her.

"This is a house, Gail, not a barn. You could try talking instead of making noises if you have something to say."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Let me guess, it will be some tirade about the robotic conformity of blah blah blah. Marriage is a partnership and it's important that you find someone who is motivated and independent but willing to push you. Your brother was obviously able to understand that and he found someone on his own. If you would give even one of the men I've picked out for you a real chance you might be able to find someone as good as Holly."

And then she snapped.

"She's not Steve's girlfriend, Mother." Gail kept her gaze firmly fixed on Holly. She could feel her heart ricocheting in her chest. "She's mine."

A glance around the table would have revealed that her brother had turned paler than his natural complexion, that her father's face had set into the grim lines it often took when he was disappointed in his children, and the barely contained outrage on her mother's. But she was too focused on Holly, on the brunette's widened eyes and genuine shock coloring her features. The gorgeous features that they were.

"What did you just say?"

Gail finally tore her eyes away from the girl sat opposite her to look at her mother. She kept her face neutral, and voice clam as she repeated herself, "I said Holly's my girlfriend." The word rolling off her tongue far more freely than it ever had. It actually felt kind of good to say the words aloud.

"Really, Gail?" Elaine shook her head, clearly unamused by the small outburst. "These childish acts are getting out of hand. You're just embarrassing yourself at this point."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm telling you the truth. Holly and I have been dating for months. She was never Steve's girlfriend."

"That's enough." The older woman's tone sharpened.

Gail turned to her brother, "Anytime you want to jump in here, Steve, please feel free."

Steve continued to silently stare down at the table until he felt a sharp elbow to his side. He looked up to find Holly glaring at him. He gulped slightly before meeting his mother's eyes. "She's telling the truth, Mother."

"I see." Elaine smoothly lifted the napkin from her lap, bringing it up to her lips, before calmly placing it on the table and standing up from her seat. "May I speak with you alone, Abigail?"

For a brief moment she contemplated refusing the request but one look at her mother's face told her it would only make things worse. Gail dutifully stood to follow the formidable woman to the kitchen, her feet feeling encased in lead. But before she left she caught sight of Holly's furrowed brow. The concern was radiating off the silent brunette so she did her best to smile to reassure her, but she was fairly certain it had come across more as a grimace.

Stepping into the kitchen, she found her mother standing with her arms folded and one foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor. She had a few inches on the older woman but just being in her presence made her feel small in comparison.

"I've raised you better than to make a mockery of being gay. Honestly, pretending to date a woman for attention and having your brother go along with it is just unacceptable."

The urge to roll her eyes was strong. "Of course you don't believe me. I'm a lesbian, Mother. I am not making a mockery of anything. This is who I am and I've been with Holly for months. Steve is the one who's been lying to you."

"And what? Your _girlfriend_ just went along with it?"

"We weren't dating when Steve asked her to be his date to your party. I had only just met Holly at the time, but they were never a couple. She's just been doing him a favor." It was probably for the best that Gail chose not to mention the fact that Holly had actually been dating a different woman at that time.

"And why would your brother need someone to pretend to be his date?"

"Maybe you should have hauled him into the kitchen and asked him that, Mother."

"Do not get snippy with me, young lady. You walk in here, proclaiming to be dating your brother's girlfriend, claiming that you're a lesbian, and that you've been sneaking around for months, so you will answer my questions, and you will be honest."

"I am being honest, it's not my fault you don't like the answers. But you're right, Mother, I did walk in here. So now this is me walking out."

When Gail stormed out of the kitchen and back into the dining room she could feel the tension in the room. Her father was still sitting silently reprimanding Steve with his eyes, while both Steve and Holly quietly stared at their plates. The discomfort was painful.

But her mother was hot on her heels. "We were not done discussing things."

"Come on, Holly, that's our cue."

The brunette sprang out of her seat, partially just at the relief of being able to escape the awkward night and partially because if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be able to catch the blonde. "Uhhhh….Thank you for dinner," She mumbled to the Peck patriarch, who still hadn't spoken a word.

They were almost to the door when Elaine's voice rang out. "You are not going anywhere."

Gail spun around to face her mother, "Yes, I am. I have a house of my own to go to and I do not need your permission to do so. You want more answers, the Golden Boy is sitting right there." She pointed back towards the dining room where she knew her brother was. "Ask him."

It wasn't the first time Gail had made a dramatic exit from that household. Too many expectations combined with a healthy amount of teenage angst prompted more than one quick escape growing up. But she had never defied her parents so openly before, and she had certainly never had someone with her when she did. Holly had gone with her, no questions asked, and was silently starting up the getaway car. She was sure that everything that happened that night would come back to bite her in the ass but all she cared about at that moment was getting as far away as possible. Holly seemed to have a similar opinion if how quickly they exited the driveway was any hint. At least she had been right about one thing: it really had been _that_ bad.

* * *

Holly waited, keeping her hands on her steering wheel, and staring blindly at the street before them. Gail hadn't said a word the entire drive, but she couldn't bring herself to break the silence either, or even to look at the blonde beside her, certain that whatever she did next would be the wrong move. She had been wrong, oh so wrong, about exactly how far Gail's mother would push. And it seemed that the older woman wouldn't be satisfied until she broke her daughter, stripped her of her own self worth, and became nothing more than a puppet to her parent's string pulling. She wasn't even sure what had come over her to speak up on Gail's behalf. Well she knew what it was, an undeniable rage at the way Gail's mother would speak to her in front of a virtual stranger, and the knowledge that this was a regular occurrence. The exPecktations placed on the young blonde were not only impossible but frankly psychotic. So the words had bubbled out of her quickly and far more heatedly than was appropriate, but she wasn't even remotely sorry for it. Then there had been Gail's declaration. Now that had been a trip.

The blonde had been quiet throughout the entire car ride. She didn't say a word as they backed out of the Peck driveway and made their way out of suburbia and back towards the heart of the city. She had merely sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, with tense shoulders, and tired eyes. She hadn't even mentioned where she wanted to go next so Holly just drove, taking the long way back to the freshman's house. But once they got there Gail still hadn't said anything or made any move to get out of the car. So Holly just sat there and waited, and thought about everything that had happened.

She had been through enough of these nights to know that Gail was really just a supernova and Holly didn't want to get burned again so she was waiting it out this time. Maybe the worst part of it was that through all the awkwardness and tension of the night, there was still a part of her that couldn't tamp down the giddy feeling she had when the word girlfriend had dropped from Gail's lips. Okay, it was definitely not the worst part, but it was stupid really. The blonde had only said it in the heat of the moment, for a bit of dramatic flair, it hadn't meant anything. But hearing it had felt good, and for that reason alone Holly knew that she was doomed. Beyond doomed at that point. She couldn't stop that piece of her that wanted more, wanted it all with Gail, when the truth was that she wasn't certain she'd ever have it. She certainly wasn't going to push for it. She'd rather have Gail in her life as anything than as nothing at all. Yep, definitely doomed.

"I fucked up tonight."

There it was. Holly braced herself for Gail to take back the one word that had finally given some definition to what they were. Yes, labels were stupid, No, she didn't need one, but sometimes...well sometimes people wanted them. Sometimes people wanted to know where they stood with someone else. Where they stood with someone who had the ability to completely decimate them.

"I should've asked you first, not just blurted it out to my mother."

Wait...what? It wasn't what Holly expected and she couldn't stop from turning to look at the blonde. Gail was watching her reaction, nervously biting at her lip. But Holly couldn't find her voice and her confusion must have been evident.

"I should've asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Not just told my family that's what we were when I hadn't talked to you first. I'm sorry I just called you that, and in front of my mother of all people..." Gail groaned, she had been internally beating the crap out of herself the entire car ride. And now that she had started talking she couldn't seem to stop. "I shouldn't have -"

"Gail Danger Peck," Holly interrupted, her eyes sparkling, "Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh…no" Gail rubbed nervously at the back of her neck, "I'm not trying anything." It was now or never, "I _am_ asking you to be my girlfriend."

The one side of Holly's lips curled up higher than the other, the way it always did when she was amused by the blonde. That adorable, yet sexy lopsided smirk that always made Gail's heart beat faster in her chest. "Really, because I didn't hear a question."

"Holly, will you…"

"Yes."

"I could have been asking you to take me to Taco Bell for all you know."

"Were you?"

"No, but I could've been."

Holly leaned across the center console to kiss the ridiculous women in her passenger seat. "You're insane."

"You like it."

"I do. So, yes, Gail, I'll be your girlfriend."

And there was the megawatt grin, the one that not only lit up the blonde's features, but the dark street better than any streetlight. Holly's desire to see that smile grew with every passing day.

"Eager much?"

Holly rolled her eyes and did the only reasonable thing she could: she leaned over and kissed the woman again.

* * *

As much fun as making out in the car had been, the actual logistics of it had proven way too uncomfortable for two people who had their own homes. Especially when one of those two people had a queen sized bed and her own room. Surprisingly, it wasn't muffled moans, or stifled groans, or choked obscenities that had Holly's phone buzzing with angry texts from sleep-deprived roommates, it was the laughing, and giggling, and talking all night that they hadn't tried to contain (not to say the other things hadn't happened, they just weren't the only things that occurred that night).

In the past, it would've been a night to forget about the dinner and the arguments and insults. Gail would've used Holly, losing herself in the fit body, the tautness of the muscles along her neck as Gail sunk her teeth into them, the way Holly's abdomen tightened and stretched as she raked her nails along the defined lines, or how her back arched when Gail hit that spot in an effort to feel something other than the horrible disappointment of being herself that drowned her anytime she dealt with her family. But it hadn't been about that. The night had been a celebration, a step in the right direction, a confirmation of sorts. Because if anyone had asked Gail at the beginning of the year about getting into a real relationship (with a woman no less) she would've laughed in their face, hell, she had laughed in their faces. And yet when the morning light came, she regretted absolutely nothing about the night before.

"You're staring."

Gail smiled at the adorable crinkles that had appeared on the slumbering brunette's forehead, she was busted. "It's your fault."

"How do you figure?"

"You're gorgeous."

Holly's smile grew, but she still refused to open her eyes. "I'm sleeping, you should be too," Holly grumbled as she curled herself further into her girlfriend. Girlfriend, damn that had a nice ring to it.

"Actually it's time to get up, I have work, and so do you." The blonde whispered, tucking errant strands of hair behind Holly's ear.

But Holly just burrowed further, "Do we have to?"

"You're the one who insists on adulting."

"Maybe we should play hookie."

"Come on, Lunchbox, you know you want to get back to being a mad scientist."

Holly's pout vanished as she thought about the lab, "Dr. Torres did promise to teach me how to extract diatoms from a femur today."

"Nerd."

"You like it."

"Maybe, but come on lazy ass I need to leave and I'm not the only one." Gail continued to tease as she extricated herself from Holly's death grip.

"Maybe I should rethink this whole relationship thing. You were way more willing to stay in bed before." The med student huffed as she shifted herself further into the warmth of the bed.

"There's no going back now, Girlfriend," Gail warned, a smirk still glued to her face as she threw the sheets off of the cocooned brunette, causing Holly to squeal as the cold air hit her "there ain't no going back."

It had actually taken the promise of coffee and a quick breakfast together to finally get Holly out of bed, so that the blonde could head off to work and Holly could get ready to do the same. She didn't know why but she had an incredible amount of energy. Gail's body still felt like it was buzzing, drunk on something other than alcohol, despite yet another sleepless night. She took the stairs, needing to get rid of some of the energy, and tempted to turn back at every step for another fix, but she didn't. Responsibility was such a bitch sometimes.

Unfortunately, her Holly-induced hangover was rudely sobered the second she saw him outside the apartment building.

"What are you doing here, Steven?" She didn't even attempt to hide her annoyance at her brother's presence. She loved him, she did. But she wanted to enjoy something for just a few minutes before her family took that from her too.

"Good morning to you too, Garbage Pail."

And just like that all the resentment and pain and anger came crashing back into her, coursing through her veins, rattling her bones, and it was nothing at all that she wanted to feel. "I'm really not in the mood."

She moved past the red-haired man with the eyes that matched her own and in the direction of her apartment but his bulky figure stepped in her way. He continued to block her path even as she tried to step around him.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I told Mom and Dad the truth about everything."

"How noble of you." Gail spat with a bit more venom than she would normally direct his way, but fuck it, Steve deserved it. He started the whole mess with Holly in the first place and would have been more than content to just sit there, accepting their parents' praise and plans for their future, even knowing that she cared about Holly, knew that something had been going on between them. He should've respected their feelings, and not forced Holly into going anyway. And he had done nothing when the Superintendent had cut her down repeatedly. So no, he wasn't getting any "Brother of the Year" award from her.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why are you here?"

"To apologize and give you these." He tossed his car keys to his sister.

Gail let the loop bounce off of her, she stared blankly down at the keys on the ground. "You're giving me your car?"

"Temporarily." Steve corrected as he picked his keys up off the ground and stuffed them into his little sister's dumbfounded hand, "I'm going undercover and it might be a while. I need someone I trust to look after her."

"And you trust me?"

"No one more, baby sister. But if you scratch her, I will kill you."

She was unfazed by her brother's threat. But the prospect of him leaving helped to quell some of the anger she had been feeling towards to him. In fact, it was replaced by an even more unpleasant feeling. "So that's why we had to have dinner last night?"

It was right in the Peck wheelhouse for both parental units to know about Steve's assignment before he did. Gail wondered if it would be the same when she was inevitably in uniform. Of course, that would mean her parents cared enough to keep tabs, which she wasn't entirely convinced they did. She remembered the show she had put on the night before, and the unpleasant feeling became more debilitating.

"I guess so, I got my orders about an hour ago. They gave me just enough time to get a couple of things together, but looks like my ride is here so I have to go."

Gail let Steve hug her and she held onto her older brother a little tighter than she usually would. "Be smart," she whispered into his shoulder. Not safe, or careful, she needed him to be smart and a Peck. Because being a Peck would get him home, or at least she hoped it would.

Steve pulled back, his cocky grin returning to his features, "Always am."

She watched her brother disappear into a dark sedan and felt a pit in her stomach. They had grown apart over the years and he annoyed the hell out of her most of the time she was with him, but he was still her older brother, and the last thing she wanted was for something to happen to him. But this was the life Pecks lead, and one day it would probably be her getting into a car with barely a good-bye to her loved ones. She was still mad at him, but she'd have to wait to be mad at him when he returned (if wasn't an option she could bear to think about).

She glanced down at the keys in her hand. In the meantime though, she planned on putting a lot of miles on her shiny, new car.

* * *

"Alright so spill, what happened at the Peck dinner?" Frankie hadn't even waited for them to cross the threshold of the coffee shop before she started her line of questioning.

"What makes you think something happened?" But Holly was smiling, in fact her face hurt from how long the smile had been gracing her features. It had been permanently etched there since the moment Gail had called her her girlfriend. But to spill so quickly wasn't how this friendship worked. She knew Frankie enjoyed the detective work more so than the actual story.

"Well, you called me that day freaking out about what to wear and what the hell you were going to do pretending to date Steve while actually dating Gail and were fairly certain the Superintendent and Inspector were going to see right through you."

"I wasn't freaking out."

"You were totally freaked, so come on. I've barely seen Goldilocks and you never answered any of my texts that night."

"It was eventful." Was certainly one way to describe the night. Potential disaster was another. But how could she begrudge the night's start when it had ended so well?

"Meaning…"

"Meaning you should probably ask Gail if you want to know." Okay, that was kind of a cop out, but Holly wasn't entirely sure where Gail stood on announcing the newest development to their friends, even if the blonde had proclaimed it to her entire family.

"Oh no, you don't get to do that. I'm friends with both of you, so you can tell me just as much as she can." Frankie wasn't going to allow Holly the free pass.

Holly though was quick to turn the tables. "Okay, so I can go to Chloe and ask questions about you?"

Frankie scowled before catching herself and schooling her features towards indifference. She shrugged, "Sure, if you don't want to know anything."

Not her best decision. The strange comment caught Holly's attention. "So you still aren't telling Chloe anything?"

"We were talking about you and Peck, not me, stop changing the subject." Frankie sighed, disgruntled by both Holly's evasiveness and the shift in the conversation.

"What were we talking about again?" Sometimes it was too much fun to play dumb, even with an IQ as high as Holly's.

"You and your girlfriend."

Okay it physically hurt to smile that widely.

"Wait, what's that smile?"

"What smile?"

"That smile" Frankie poked her friend's cheek. "And did you just...did you just giggle."

"What? No!"

"Yes, you did, you just did it again. Since when are you the type of girl who giggles. Wait! Are you...you and blondie are actually dating?"

"Maybe."

"Oh no, that is not a maybe smile. Damn, so Gail finally went all in."

"Looks like it."

It was getting harder and harder to contain her happiness. It was probably a good thing, she was going into a career in medicine and not a life of crime. Or professional poker. Holly broke and explained to Frankie what went down at the Peck household the night before. She left out most of the details, but the bare bones of it were more than enough to satisfy the senior's desire for a little bit of gossip.

Frankie was suitably impressed and horrified by Gail's actions. "Leave it to Gail to make a spectacle though. That's one hell of a way to come out to your parents."

"Well, they are one hell of a set of parents to come out to."

With how well the night had ended, Holly had almost forgotten the dinner and the chaos of it all. She really hadn't given proper thought to the implications of Gail's actions or what it would mean for the blonde and her relationship with her parents. It was obvious the Pecks hadn't been pleased by the truth, but Gail hadn't wanted to talk about what was said in the kitchen and Holly knew the blonde would tell her when she was ready.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

Frankie knew what a bad reaction was. She could relate way better than Holly ever could, whose parents had never been anything but accepting of their daughter and who she loved. Hell, multiple generations of Stewarts took the "revelation" better than Holly had when she finally admitted the truth to herself. Meanwhile, there were still plenty of relatives who didn't have even an inkling as to who warmed Frankie's bed sheets every night. And there was certainly no one she could talk to about who had managed to scale the walls they had helped build around her heart.

"Eh shitty families happen." But the lightness of the conversation dampened considerably. Family conversations had a way of doing that to Frankie. Especially, when she was dealing with reconnecting with the embodiment of everything that had gone wrong (or right) way back when.

Sensing the shift in her friend's mood, Holly bumped her with her hip. "You know you can still become a Stewart."

Frankie smirked, rebuilding her facade. "Really? You finally get Blondie to commit and you turn around and propose to me."

"You know my parents already offered to adopt you. They love you for some unfathomable reason." It was true. The Stewarts had taken an instant liking to Frankie once it was established that her and Holly were nothing more than good friends.

"Uhh because I'm awesome."

"Eh." Holly laughed at the outrage on her friend's face. She took a sip of her drink and relished in the moment as she looked out across the park. There were kids playing on a playground not far away and their laughter carried in the breeze. It was one of those days where the weather warmed offering a temporary reprieve that everyone knew wouldn't last as winter tried its damnedest to maintain control.

Frankie's phone buzzed and Holly managed to catch sight of the screen before Frankie could swipe it open.

"What's going on with you and LauraLee?"

"What-er-what do you um mean?"

"Why is she texting you?"

"Why are you looking at my phone?"

"If you don't want people to look then don't wave it in their faces."

"Or you could just mind your manners."

"Come on, an entire night of drinking and you still won't tell me how you two met. I know she just moved here from Montreal, so how do you know each other?"

"I told you, we don't really." Frankie silently added the anymore to herself.

"Well, did you know that she just got out of a serious relationship. She had moved here with her girlfriend, but things didn't work out." Holly watched her friend's reaction carefully.

"You don't say." Frankie had heard that. From LauraLee herself. The other night at the Penny when they had actually sat down to talk.

"Pretty sure you knew that already."

Ugh, she really disliked how observant the scientist could be. "She may have mentioned it."

"I hope it was after you mentioned Chloe. You did mention Chloe, right?" Holly sipped her drink and waited.

Frankie hadn't mentioned Chloe. She just hadn't come up in conversation, and it made her feel weird. Not guilty, per se, because Frankie had no reason to feel guilty, right? But instead of questioning her own feelings and shortcomings, she decided to redirect her energy towards the judgemental tone, "What's your malfunction, Holls?"

"You and Chloe have come a long way this year, and you two finally seem happy." Frankie scowled. "Don't make that face." Frankie's face only contorted more, and she opened her mouth to protest, but Holly was quick to cut her off. "Chloe is a good person and she's good for you, Frankie. There's absolutely no reason for you to self destruct."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know, you've been weird these last few weeks. Ever since LauraLee came into the picture. And I know a lot of stuff has been going on, but you just seem distracted, and edgier than you had been. Plus, since when do you not tell me about the women in your life?"

Since the woman in question came from Frankie's hometown. Since it was the woman who first turned Frankie's entire world upside down (and rightside up) and helped her realize that there was something other a small town world and backwards thinking. The first real heartbreak Frankie had ever committed, and she knew it. But she didn't talk about that town or that time, not even with Holly except in the vaguest of terms. So Holly didn't really know about the one she let get away, pushed away with all her might, the one she didn't deserve back then as a scared 15 year old. And who she never thought she would see again, considering their paths were never meant to cross.

"I don't know what you expect me to say." Frankie sighed, the frustration evident in her voice.

"Fine, you know what, Frankie? Be that way. But I'm charging you double at your next therapy session when you blow things up."

"Wow, way to have faith in me."

"I have the utmost faith...that you are definitely going to destroy things with Chloe if continue to keep her at arm's length."

"You do realize that you keep missing the glaringly obvious point that Chloe and I won't make it past the summer."

"Says who?"

"No one has to say it. It is what it is. We're at very different points in our lives."

"Frankie, you're 21 for crying out loud, you and Chloe are only a few years apart."

"And I'm going to be starting my career, while Chloe's still going to be in college."

"It's the same for Jerry and Traci but they're not planning on breaking up."

"I'm pretty sure Barber has been planning to marry that girl since the first time he laid eyes on her, but that's not the point. The point is that Chloe and I have been doomed since the start."

"Yeah, because you constantly think of it like that. Just enjoy it for what it is, Frankie. Not all relationships are going to last, but that doesn't mean you have to destroy them so spectacularly."

Frankie realized that Holly was far more invested in this relationship than any of her previous ones, and she was fairly certain that she knew why. "Even if Chloe and I don't make it, that doesn't mean you and Goldilocks won't."

Holly startled slightly at the sudden turn, "I know that."

"Do you?"

"Of course." And intellectually Holly did know that. She knew that despite the parallels, Frankie and Chloe were not Gail and her. But that didn't mean she wanted to watch her friend mess things up just because a new face entered the picture. And okay, maybe it would be a little reassuring if she saw for herself that someone as anti-monogamy and relationships as Frankie could change, but she also cared that one of her best friends was happy. And Chloe made Frankie happy, when the stubborn senior was actually willing to let her.

Then again having barely entered the second decades of their lives it was hard to predict where any of them would be in the next five, ten, twenty years, or who would be there to see it all with them. It would take real work even to keep up their friendship, something that was constantly evolving, this year being a perfect example. Over the summer, Frankie and Holly were barely speaking, having been so wrapped up in their own lives but a run-in at the gym with Lisa no less had completely changed their trajectories and brought them back together again. They were both in better places than they had been, each with the girl they had tried so hard not to think about at that time. But the good thing about being young, they really didn't have to worry about it if they didn't want to. Of course, neither girl had ever been particularly good at that part.

* * *

Sleep was still a foreign concept to her. The only thing more stable than her relationship with Holly, was Gail's enmity with the Sandman. While it had always been tenuous at best, since returning to her house after the break-in her acquaintanceship with sleep was borderline abusive by now. If it wasn't nightmares bad enough to induce panic attacks, then it was just watching the clock torturously tick from the moment her head hit the pillow until that bloody alarm was going off on her phone, a gauntlet of her brain assaulting her with all the worries, shortcomings, and straight up failings she constantly carried with her.

And to make matters worse now Steve was off the grid. Not just away for the mission, but they had lost contact with him somehow. Oliver had told her. He shouldn't have, but he did. Because he was Oliver, and she deserved to know, and even when Steve was around, Oliver was her brother too. But Steve was missing and she had been mad at him before he left. Pissed beyond belief and she had been short and even though she had hugged him, she hadn't actually told him that she loved him and wanted him to come back in one piece. And of course it wasn't her parents who told her, even though they knew, they had to know, they knew everything. Except where Steve was right that second. Because apparently no one except the gang he had infiltrated knew that. And it could either mean that he had done his job really well, getting in deeper quicker than anyone expected, or it meant something went wrong. Oliver told her that Steve was a Peck so it was probably the former. She couldn't stop herself from thinking it wasn't.

She was fairly certain that her headache never completely abated day after day. It constantly seemed to be on the edges, ready to flare up again the second she got too tired, or too stressed, or too whatever. And there was this tension at the base of her skull that felt like a phantom ponytail pulled too tight. But that night it seemed to be growing stronger. The dullness giving way to the new stress that was quickly taking the reins of her overactive brain.

She thought about the number of steps there were between her room and the kitchen where they kept the big bottles of their over-the-counter meds. It seemed like far too many, when it was already difficult to open her eyes. She could just reach into her bedside drawer where a little cylinder of mind erasers existed. They could wipe away the pain and all her thoughts entirely. An easy solution to the constant crapfest her life had become. But she tried not to think about them, because sometimes the temptation was a little too strong.

So she tried to focus on the one reliably good thing in her life right then. Her girlfriend. Somehow that world hadn't imploded, hell hadn't frozen over, pigs hadn't flown, etc. etc. Things really hadn't changed at all. They still texted everyday, talked on the phone almost every night, saw each other when they could, and went on the occasional date if they could manage it. If anything, it had helped ease a little of the guilt she felt when she distracted Holly from her work for a little too long, or she "accidentally" woke her on nights she really couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if the transition was so easy because of how long they had already been doing these things, or if it was just because everything about the med student seemed to come easier.

But she hadn't seen Holly since clinic that week. They were supposed to go on a date that night but Charlie had been short handed and asked her to come in. Holly had planned something but hadn't told her what. But she told her to go, to not worry because they could always go out another night, that she would probably just stay late at the lab, or spend some time studying, or hang out with her roommates, or something. That was the thing about Holly. She had her own life and didn't care that Gail had hers, she understood when things came up, and she never made Gail feel guilty about it the way certain exes had tried. And then Oliver had shown up to the Penny to pull Gail aside and told her what had happened with Steve. But there was nothing she could do at the time, but go back to work.

And now somehow it was early morning again and the only thing she wanted was to see Holly. it was the only healthy thing she could think to do at the moment to distract herself. She needed someone to talk to. Someone she could trust. It's what girlfriends were for, right?

Which was how she found herself outside of Holly's apartment without calling or texting first, with coffee and breakfast in her hands, hoping to catch the brunette before she left for the lab.

But life always seemed to have a way of shitting on her plans.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Honestly, it was the last person Gail had expected to be there. Probably the last person it should be when her head was already in a bad place. The worry and stress had been eating away at her enough, so this new level of bullshit was just a little too much for anyone to stomach.

"What does it look like?"

It looked like Holly's ex-girlfriend was standing in Holly's apartment wearing Holly's clothes and a smirk that Gail really wanted to knock off her face. The shirt an old Uni one that had an anatomically correct heart and read "I heart biology" was practically mocking her. It reminded her of the one she always stole that had a pedigree on the back with a variety of blood groups that didn't add up and read "Who's your daddy?" Holly had laughed at her when it became clear that it was Gail's favorite. But seeing the redhead wearing that shirt just caused her mood to shift to something slightly more dangerous.

"Move it, Ronald McDonald."

Jess crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in such a way that she managed to take up more of the entryway. "I don't think so."

"Get out of the way." The blonde growled.

"Make me."

"You don't want me to do that."

Jess stood up to her full height, utilizing the few inches she had on the blonde to try to intimidate her. "I really, really do. Come on, Blondie, there's no one here to protect you this time. It's just you and me. Unless you plan on having your brother come arrest me."

The mention of Steve from her of all people caused a very visceral reaction and Gail had to ball her hands into fists to stop herself from lashing out. "They weren't protecting me, they were trying to stop a coroner from having to be called."

In fact, if stupid Steve hadn't had a death grip on her, reminding her that their mother would have her head if she was caught at a party, drinking, and fighting, she would've handled the situation herself. Of course, if it hadn't been for the punch and Holly tending to her battle wound, she may never had gotten the courage to finally kiss the girl she had wanted to kiss.

"Well we can settle it right now, if you want."

"There's nothing to settle. I won, you lost, tough shit. I'm really not here to waste my time on you."

"Just here to waste Holly's time. When are you going to realize that Holly can and has done much better than you?"

"And yet I'm the one she chooses to be with."

"Not last night. Or you'd already be on this side of the door. Actually, I should probably be getting back anyway. Holly's warming up the shower. I shouldn't keep her waiting."

It was only then that Gail registered the sound of water running in the background and a song that she couldn't quite make out.

"Like hell you were."

"How do you think I ended up here? Trust me it was a wild night, but I'll spare you the details. So if you'll excuse us, I'm sure you can find your way out of here."

Gail didn't even try to stop the door from slamming in her face. She knew that if she stayed there was a good chance the police actually would be taking her away for assault. It wasn't because she was prone to violence, as good as she was sure it would feel, but she had very little doubt that the redhead wouldn't pass up the chance to call the cops and lie about her and that Lisa would probably back her up on it. The last thing she needed was her family's attention drawn. Especially since she still hadn't spoken to them since the last dinner.

So she headed back to her own apartment and grabbed the keys to her brother's car. Driving it reminded her of him more than anywhere else ever had. It reminded her of him driving her to school or to escape their parents. His crappy music on the stereo, his cologne overpowering the small space, but she could still hear his laughing and teasing as they would drive around the city aimlessly. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed something to help her get her mind off everything.

* * *

Holly heard a door slam over the sound of the water and her music. She wasn't sure if it was Lisa or Rachel coming or going. Or maybe it was whoever they had brought home the night before. Because unlike her, neither of her friends were in a solid relationship. She smiled thinking about Gail, still feeling slightly giddy that she could finally call her her girlfriend. She had been a little bummed that their date plans had fallen through but she knew that Gail hated feeling like she disappointed people, whether it was her, her boss, or her friends. So she had told her not to worry, and had meant it. But it had left her with an open night and plenty of energy that had seemed to carry into the next day. She had already been to the gym that morning, doing her best to be productive. She finished washing the suds off her body, figuring she should probably get a move on if she were going to get to the lab in time for her results to be in.

Wrapping a towel around her body and another into her hair, she was halfway to her bedroom for clothes when the last person she expected to see stepped out of her kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"Jessie? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Aw, Baby. There was once a time when you loved seeing me in your clothes. In fact, it was almost as much as you loved seeing me out of them."

It was true that there had once been a time when the sight of the other woman in her apartment, in her clothes, drinking coffee out of her mug would have been as natural as Frankie sneaking out of someone else's. But times had changed...thankfully.

So the brunette rolled her eyes, and started to continue on her way. "That was a long time ago."

"Wasn't that long ago, or have you already managed to forget now that you have that blonde whore warming your bedsheets?"

Holly turned, the anger straightening her spine as her grip tightened further on the towel covering her body. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

"You're what?"

"You heard me. Gail's my girlfriend. And I don't know why you're here and I genuinely don't give a shit, but there is no way in hell you're going to stand here, in my apartment, insulting Gail."

"Why is everyone being so fucking loud?" Lisa complained, stumbling out of her room and into the middle of the tense room.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Holly dragged a hungover Lisa into the kitchen. "Why the hell is she here wearing my clothes?" She hissed.

Lisa rolled her eyes and went straight to the coffee. "Because my clothes didn't fit and we were hanging out last night. I said she could crash here."

"Well, why the hell would you do that?"

"I know you're not giving me attitude when I've let Frankie and her new girlfriend sleep on my couch because they're your friends."

Holly wanted to argue back that it was different but she didn't have ground to stand on. "Whatever, I'm going to the lab, text me when it's safe to come home or I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"God, and everyone calls me the drama queen."

"Because you are."

"And yet, you're the one who can't handle being in the same room as an ex-girlfriend when you know I've been friends with her longer than I've even known you."

"I can handle it, I just don't want to. You want to spend time with her, that's your business but leave me out of it."

"Not everything revolves around you, Holly."

"Of course not, it's too busy revolving around you." Okay, maybe it was a little dramatic storming off in a towel, but she did it anyway.

"Damn right." Lisa called out, trying to get the last word.

And Holly let her. Because she was beyond done with the situation. She went to her room to change but before she could make it out of the apartment, she had one more run in with Jess.

"You're not seriously dating her."

Holly continued to gather her things, fully intent on not having to come back to her place at all that day. Despite knowing that it would be better to just walk away, Holly responded anyway, because she was more than proud of who she was dating. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am."

"She is." Lisa confirmed from where she laid on the couch, bored of the entire conversation. She still didn't understand entirely why Holly was so head over heels for the blonde, but she had long ago accepted it. And Gail wasn't completely terrible, even if she was still convinced the blonde would eventually wreck her friend.

"Yeah, but she can't be serious about her. You can't be serious about her."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because she's not good enough for you."

"She's better than you ever were."

"Ha, I highly doubt that."

"Believe what you want, Jess, you always have."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've never listened to me, or respected my feelings, I certainly don't expect you to start now. And unlike you, Gail can actually do both those things...and so much more." Okay, maybe being friends with Frankie for so long had rubbed off on her a bit. "But the point you really seem to be missing is that I genuinely don't care what you think or have to say anymore either. Luckily for me, I have work to get to."

* * *

Gail's wrist was aching. She had eventually gone to the shooting range. It was the only thing she could think of to do to clear her head. She had shot for hours, exchanging hands like her parents always forced her to do growing up, and ignoring the initial twinge when the kick of the gun torqued her wrist. And she had unloaded clip after clip even as the pain grew. She hadn't bothered with the brace that probably could've stopped her from hurting herself worse. Honestly, she didn't care about the pain. She encouraged it, craved it, to feel it was something other than what she had been feeling, and it was distracting, in a way that focusing on the target had always been.

It wasn't that she actually believed Holly would have hooked up with her ex, despite what the redhead had tried to convince her. Well, she was 85% certain at least. With Nick there had been signs. She had seen how close Andy and him were getting, but she told herself to ignore it, that she was being paranoid, that they wouldn't do that to her. She had obviously been wrong then. Was she really stupid enough to be fooled twice by the person she chose?

But Holly wasn't Nick. She told herself that again and again as bullet after bullet ripped through the paper at the other end of her booth. After everything she had been through with Holly, they were finally at a stable point in their relationship even if everything else in her life was rocky at best. So, it didn't make sense for Holly to turn around and do something like that. Right? No, it didn't. Holly wasn't a cheater. Even when the two of them had met, there were moments that could've been something more and the brunette would always pull away because she had a girlfriend. Holly knew what it felt like to be rejected and discarded for other people. It was something they had in common. She wouldn't do this to her.

She was still hurting by the time she went to her shift. Working through the pain, she was forced to carry crates and bottles, doing her best to ignore every twinge and pull. She couldn't wait until she could go home and ice the damn thing.

The bar was crowded, like it usually was on the weekends. The chaos and clammering of thirsty patrons was a welcomed distraction, though her mind kept drifting back to the scene earlier in the day. Shooting had helped calm her, but it seemed the longer the night went on the more the doubts crept in on her. Holly had texted a few times, and Gail had guiltily ignored them, but they were still on her phone every time she glanced at the time. She knew that the brunette would just figure she was busy, at least until her shift ended. And she wasn't avoiding her, she just couldn't deal with whatever had happened that had led Jess to being in Holly's apartment in Holly's clothes. There was bound to be explanation. She just wasn't convinced she was ready to hear it.

"Gail."

She froze at the sight of the Holly's adorable smile. A beacon of light in the dark bar and crowded bodies. But she wasn't supposed to be there. She had said she would be busy all weekend at the lab and with studying and probably wouldn't have time to hang out when Gail had had to bail the night before. Of course, she already knew that Holly must not have been that busy if she had found time to have company over. "Holly. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. You know, take ten minutes, lay eyes on you." Holly settled comfortably on the bar before reaching over, gently laying her hand on Gail's.

But Gail pulled away sharply. "I'm working."

Holly cleared her throat, confusion and hurt starting to sink in. "Yeah, I get that. But we haven't really seen each other this week. I just-just thought…"

"Thought what? You're not the only one with things to do."

"Yeah, I know that. But you haven't been answering your phone, and I just figured I'd stop by to say hi."

Gail nodded but she looked around for someone else to serve, anything to get her away. She wasn't prepared to deal with Holly on top of everything else.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be? What could possibly be wrong?" She moved over to the tap to fill some pitchers for Traci, but Holly just moved down with her.

"Did I do something?"

"What could you have possibly done?"

"I'm not really sure. But it's starting to feel that way."

Gail shrugged. "Look around, it's busy. I have work to do."

But Holly did look around and while the bar was crowded it wasn't really busier than it usually was, and Gail would always find time then to at least talk for a few minutes. She also wasn't usually this hostile. "Okay, so that's how we're gonna do this."

"Mm-hmm." Gail kept her focus on what she was doing so she wouldn't have to see how hurt Holly was. She didn't look up until the brunette was out the door.

She knew she shouldn't have acted that way. But she was hurt and angry and really trying hard not to say something she shouldn't. Because that was what she did when she was feeling vulnerable. She lashed out. And if Holly wouldn't simply let her avoid her then she would create the distance herself. It was weird and entirely unfair, but she was kind of bothered that Holly hadn't tried a little harder to talk to her. That she would just leave like that. But Gail tried to push all her feelings down. She'd deal with it all later. Or never. Yeah, never would work too.

By the time her shift ended, her wrist was swollen, she reeked of alcohol, and she was annoyed with everything and everyone. Her friends had steered clear of her most of the night when it was obvious that she was in a foul mood. Even Chloe hadn't tried to cheer her up. But now she was free and all she wanted was to go home and forget about the entire day.

She stepped out into the cold night and was surprised to see a familiar figure waiting for her.

"I thought you left."

Holly shrugged. She had left. Had gone for a walk and decided to come back when she figured Gail would be done with her shift. She wouldn't mention the part where she had been standing in the cold for the last twenty minutes. "You were working and clearly didn't want me in there. But it seems we need to talk. Want to tell me what's going on?"

And in true Gail fashion, the blonde just blurted out "I stopped by your place this morning."

"Oh. I haven't really been home today. I went to the gym and left for the lab early. You could've texted." But Gail was continuing to stare at her blankly. It was obvious something had happened when Gail had shown up. "Did Lisa say something?"

"Wasn't Lisa who answered the door."

"Okay, can you just fill in the gaps here, Gail? Because I'm really having a hard time figuring this out for myself."

"You were in the shower."

"Oookay, why didn't you just wait?"

"You already had company. Three seemed like a crowd."

"I had…." Holly wracked her brain for who her company was. Shit, she remembered the real reason she hadn't gone home all day. "Jess answered the door, didn't she?"

"She was wearing your clothes, Holly. And was more than happy to rub my face in it."

"I don't know what she said, Gail, nothing happened. I didn't even know she stayed over last night. She was with Lisa."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Gail's face was as unreadable as ever. "It's late, I should head home." She turned away from the brunette and started in the direction of her house.

But Holly was quick to follow, catching the sleeve of the blonde's leather jacket. "Wait, Gail."

"What? What is it, Holly? I shouldn't have just shown up to your apartment this morning. It was stupid."

"Why was it stupid?"

"Because I should have known."

"Known what?"

"Should've known that it was too good to be true. That you were too good to be true."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've been through this before, Holly, you know that. Being with someone who wants to be with someone else. So really can you just end this now? So that I can maybe salvage at least some part of my dignity." Gail hated the way her eyes burned as she spoke. She wanted to just blame it on the cold air, but the hurt had finally reached the surface again. She blinked rapidly as she looked anywhere, but at Holly.

"Gail, honey, look at me." Holly rested her hands on Gail's upper arms, giving them an encouraging squeeze as she waited for the blonde to look up at her. "Nothing happened."

"I know."

"If you know that then why do you want to end us?"

She believed Holly, and that that was the part that scared her the most. A part of her had always known that Nick was going to leave her, hurt her. So she had kept herself safe at arm's length, letting the distance between them grow, and doing nothing to stop the inevitable from happening. She had simply braced herself for impact. But it was different with Holly and that meant that when the brunette finally came to her senses and realized that Gail would never be enough, it would destroy her. But she didn't know how to say those words.

"Nothing happened. Nothing would ever happen with her. The only person I want to be with is you. You have to realize that by now."

But Gail stepped back, easily breaking Holly's hold. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, Gail. You're brave, and you care, and you are one of the strongest people I know. I lo-like you...a lot...and I keep wondering how I ever got lucky enough for someone like you to even notice me."

And even though they were just words, Gail wanted to hear them. She needed to know that it wasn't just her who getting so deep into this. But she was never great with words herself, unless they were dripping in sarcasm. "Well crashing into someone is a good way to get their attention."

Holly's lips quirked, it was the crooked smile that always appeared when she was amused by something Gail said, or she was being a smartass herself. "Obviously my intention."

"Figured as much, Nerd."

Holly reached for Gail's hands, pleased when the other woman laced their fingers together. "Are we okay?"

Gail pulled Holly closer, her eyes closing as their lips connected in a soft kiss. "Now we are." Holly smiled and kissed her again.

"Have you been avoiding your apartment all day?"

Holly groaned and let her head drop to Gail's shoulder, "Ugh, yes. Jess really was there for Lisa so I couldn't kick her out. Even though I tried."

The distress in Holly's voice made Gail chuckle. She rubbed her hand soothingly along the taller girl's back. "So I normally make it a habit not to take in strays, but I think I can make an exception for tonight."

"How generous of you."

"Come on, Lunchbox. Let's head home." Gail offered, taking Holly's hand in hers.

The two women headed towards the blonde's house. It would give them the chance to continue the conversation somewhere warm and quiet. Or they could just get right to the making up part. Either way, they were in it together.

* * *

There was something about women with red hair showing up where they didn't belong that seemed to be a theme in Gail's life that week.

"Is it Steve?"

Really something happening to her brother seemed like the only plausible explanation as to why her mother was standing across from her with a sticky bartop between them. That or the universe really fucking hated her.

"Your brother is on a classified mission."

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that he hasn't checked in in almost a week."

"That's what policing is, Gail, it's dangerous and there are very real consequences to actions as well as inactions. But, no, they still haven't located him."

"So this isn't about Steve."

"No, I thought we could talk for a moment."

Yep, the universe clearly despised her. "Most people would just call, Mother."

"Most people would actually answer their phone, sweetheart. Not to mention I've seem to have misplaced mine at the moment." The Superintendent gingerly took up one of the stools nearby, though it looked like it pained her to do so.

"That's probably the third one this week, knowing you." Refusing to let her mother invade yet another aspect of her life. Gail grabbed a towel and slung it over her shoulder, imitating a television bartender, knowing the move would probably piss the woman off even more. "We have a rule here."

"There are rules at a bar?"

"At mine. If you're going to sit there in prime real estate you need to order something. Would you like a menu?"

"Hardly." Her disdain as she looked around Gail's workplace was written across every line on the older Peck's face. "Martini, dry, two olives."

Gail fixed the drink exactly the way she knew her mother liked it. "I know there's alcohol at your house, Mother, so why are you here?"

"Your father and I are disappointed in you, Gail."

"Wow, something new and different for a change." She glanced over at a couple clearly trying to get her attention and motioned to them that she'd be there in a moment. "Are we done?"

"Well, I don't know, Gail. You tell me. You haven't impressed me so far. Since graduation you've been a vagabond and now a bartender. Oh yes, and have a frivolous second major distracting you from your true pursuits. And now you're running around at some clinic to impress a woman who has done nothing, but lie and deceive this family. "

"Then it looks like she'll fit right in." Gail pushed away to help her actual customers, but it was too much to hope that her Mother would just leave. The redheaded Peck was still seated, gearing up to continue the second Gail returned. She sighed as she accepted her fate.

"How can you trust her when she's been lying to our family for months, masquerading around as something she's not, and 'pretending' to be straight." The air quotes around the word "pretending" really were a nice touch. Her mother had always had a flair for the dramatic, it was probably where Steve had learned it.

"She was helping out a friend, that's noble."

"Or she's just trying to manipulate this family. First through Steven, and now through you. She shouldn't be trusted."

"You had no problem trusting her when she was dating Steve. In fact, you were planning out their perfect little future."

"That was before I saw her true colors."

"You really don't know her."

"I know that since she's been around you have only been more distracted. Wasting time running around that clinic and it's nefarious actions."

"That Holly helped stop." Hadn't the Superintendent just been praising the med student for doing so that night? Of course, while she's dating Steve then it's considered noble, but when Holly is Gail's girlfriend she is the root of all evil.

"Yes, that was extremely...convenient. How the evidence had just anonymously appeared in time to exonerate her."

Gail's entire body stiffened at the mention of what she had done. Of what her mother was now implying Holly had a part in.

"Holly had nothing to do with finding that evidence. She has no idea where it came from."

"So she claims. It's still highly suspicious. Maybe someone should take a closer look."

"And what? Let a corrupt doctor and a child abuser walk? Great police work there, Superintendent."

The older woman pursed her lips, annoyed at her daughter's point. She decided it was better to just focus on why she came there in the first place. "You are not to continue seeing this girl. She's trouble."

"She's not. She's one of the best people I've ever met. She's smart, and loyal, and actually believes in me, which is more than I can say for anyone in this family. So, no, Mother, I will not stop seeing her."

Even Gail was a little surprised as easily the words had come out and the amount of passion that they carried. She knew better than to let her feelings show like that in front of her mother, but she couldn't help it. Not when it came to Holly. As much as she wanted to, she did her best not to fidget as the Peck matriarch silently appraised her.

"You really care about her."

Gail didn't hesitate, the steely blue eyes she had inherited from the woman across from her met the nearly glacial ones. "I do."

The Superintendent stood, pushing the now empty martini glass away. She straightened her already perfect clothes. "Then I guess there's nothing left to discuss."

"Guess not."

"You do understand that your father and I will not condone this relationship."

"Yeah, pretty sure you made that one clear."

"Then as long as you two are together, you will not be able to touch your savings account."

Whatever, bravery and satisfaction Gail had been feeling standing up to Elaine immediately vanished, "You can't do that. That money is for school."

"We can and we have. Next semester you're on you're own, Abigail. Just as you always claim to be." With that bombshell, the Superintendent walked away from the carnage with the sharp click of her heels on the bar floor.

Well...fuck!

* * *

Her head was pounding, her wrist was throbbing, and the last thing she wanted to do was work another shift at the bar. She had called the company where the trust in her name was housed and they had confirmed that her parents could block the money she needed for school. So now that she was up shit's creek, she really needed the work more than ever. So Gail dragged her sleep-deprived ass through the doors of the Penny once again.

She apparently wasn't the only one having a bad night. Traci had been moving through the bar with an unfamiliar scowl and dark cloud hanging over her. Her hands gripping her tray tighter than usual, and each plate being stacked with more force than necessary. Someone breaking a glass had both girls capable of medaling in a high jump competition.

When their shifts ended, they had both walked home in silence. It wasn't until they got to their house and Traci went to open the door, only to find the lock give way without any resistance that the darker skinned woman finally snapped.

"What the hell, Gail? Didn't you lock up before we left."

"Of course I did. Four other people live here, it's not my fault. I wasn't the one who left the door unlocked."

But Traci just lost it completely. "No, then whose is it? Is it my fault what happened? Because I was asking for it. No,what was it you said? Oh, right, you said I was encouraging him. Is this your "I told you so". The great Gail Peck you can spot a stalker and a serial rapist a mile away because he ordered a bloody Mary the wrong way. Are those the super Peck powers we hear about so much?"

Gail didn't respond, the muscles in her jaw tightening to prevent her from saying something she shouldn't. She knew Traci was just lashing out. That she was scared and hurt and feeling overwhelmed in a way that still woke Gail up in the middle of the night. But this was something she really didn't need right now.

"Go on, Gail, say it. I know you're thinking it. You were right and I was wrong and I was stupid. You want to say it, so why don't you?"

"Trace, stop." Jerry tried to intervene with his girlfriend, as he and the rest of the seniors walked in on the yelling freshman.

"Why should I? She loves being right and she was. I'm just admitting it. She was right. I was wrong. I shouldn't have dismissed him, and as a result both Andy and I ended up in the hospital."

Each of Traci's words stung. She knew what it felt like to be on the other end. To feel foolish and helpless and to blame yourself for someone else's actions. She was still beating herself up years later. But she hadn't told Traci or any of the others about what happened to her. And she still couldn't get the words out even as she watched Traci struggle with her own guilt. So she just stayed quiet and let Traci unload on her.

"It wasn't your fault what those guys did to you or the other girls." Juliet pointed out.

"How do you know that? If I had just listened to her and drew attention to him maybe the police could have stopped him sooner."

"You couldn't have -"

"Yes, I could've. Peck obviously did. She's been thinking it for weeks. So let's just get it out in the open. Go on, Gail, tell me how stupid I was."

"You weren't stupid Traci, and it wasn't your fault."

But Traci stormed away from the group, heading up to her room, and slamming her door hard enough to make the house rattle.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jerry barked at the younger blonde.

"Nothing."

"So she just went off on you over nothing."

"Yeah."

But none of the upperclassmen looked convinced. She could see it in her friends' eyes that they didn't believe her. That they figured the Ice Queen had struck again and obviously provoked the fragile Traci. None of them could see the way she hurt too. And at this rate, there was no way in hell she was going to let them.

* * *

Returning to her bed that night Gail had never felt more like she wanted to run. No, not physically. Well, yes, physically in the sense that she wanted to disappear. To erase her existence entirely from the Toronto landscape. To abandon each and every thing that was currently surrounding her, chaining her to this hellish existence. She could feel the urge rooted in her bones, coursing through her veins, literally scratching at her skin in all those clichéd ways people described urges. Because sometimes clichés exist for a reason, for feelings that can't quite be placed into words, but damn it everyone is going to try at least once.

Gail wanted to run, wanted to be gone, wanted to be as far from there as humanly possible. She wanted to be on a plane taking her to a destination she didn't even know existed until five seconds before she booked the flight. She wanted to land in a place that wasn't Toronto, that was so fucking far from being Toronto that the people there didn't even know what Canada was. But she couldn't. Couldn't run. Couldn't take off in the ways she had done in the past. She was stuck. But that didn't mean she couldn't vanish. Couldn't put an end to the fucking bullshit that was constantly trying to invade her life and remind her how much she didn't want to be there. That she didn't actually want to be anywhere.

And that was the thought that kept playing at the edges of her brain. That seemed to never leave fully, but greeted her every morning when she just wished the day away. She had been on this slippery slope for so long that it had become almost second nature to her to hope the next day would never come. She glared up at the ceiling wondering why it couldn't just cave in on her and put her out of her own misery. A stray bolt of lightning. A distracted driver while she was in a crosswalk. Were any of those too much to ask for? She wasn't even sure when these thoughts had started. She remembered them clearly the second half of senior year but they had abated for a while when she had first gotten to Europe. They had returned with her to Toronto but she had been doing her best to keep them at bay throughout the year. Now though every new day and every waking moment felt like a crushing blow to her entire body.

Morning came and she went through the motions of the day, but when class ended and she finally got home it was all she could think about. She knew where they were. Where they always were. Stowed away safely in the drawer in her room, temptation just beyond her finger tips. She had toyed with them throughout the year. Carried them around like a safety net. When the dreams and memories of the past stalked her, when the disappointment she caused her parents drowned her, when everyone treated her like she was fucking napalm. A little bottle that could make all that disappear.

But she couldn't let them win. Not Perik. Not her family. She wouldn't let them have that much control over her life. She just needed to do something. Get control again, or at least feel like she had control again. So she made a resolution, and headed up the stairs to her room.

Except they weren't there. They were supposed to be there. It's where she had put them, out of sight, but not out of mind. Where the fuck were they? She tore through the drawer, frantically combing through the entire content but the bottle she was looking for wasn't there. She tore through the rest of the room, including her roommate's belongings trying to find them.

"Have you been going through my stuff?" Gail angrily asked as a stunned Chloe entered the pigsty that was their shared room.

"No, but clearly you can't say the same." Chloe starting to pick up the haphazard display of her belongings. "What are you looking for?"

"Has anyone else been in our room?"

"You mean besides the police weeks ago, who I might add did not make this big of a mess, I don't think so. But everyone's been over here lately."

Technically, it could've been any of the girls in the house, but none of them were particularly fond of drugs, the most she had seen anyone take was some OTC painkillers to deal with their hangovers or cramps. The same was true for most of the boys too. Alcohol was easily their biggest vice, though some of them dabbled in pot from time to time, and there were some stories floating around about trying ecstasy.

Except…

No. It couldn't be. There was only one person they knew that had been acting radically different that semester. But he was a boy scout. The good guy in the group. Even if he had been acting weird. It's not like she hadn't noticed the constant mood swings, the change in his appearance, the broken promises and sudden illnesses. It wasn't that long ago that she had refused to lend him money, all of his sudden vanishing without a real explanation were all too damning.

She was across the lawn and tearing a path through the boys' house in no time. She ignored the curses from a half-dressed Dov as she interrupted him playing video games in his boxers on the couch as she went straight up the stairs and to the locked door that mirrored her own. She immediately started pounding on it.

"God damn it, Diaz. Open this fucking door right now or I'm going to bust it down." Gail could feel her throat burn from fighting to be heard over the blasting music. But she would be damned if she was about to let Chris get away with stealing her pills. She had no idea if he was selling them or using them himself, but either way he was about to pay for the poor decision.

There was no noise on the other side and Gail wasn't going to exert herself kicking in a bedroom door, not for the moronic boy on the other side, so she did what she did best and the lock was picked in record time.

The door collided with the wall and went springing back towards her with the force she had used to throw it open. She was practically seeing red at that point and was more than ready to tear into Chris. But the last thing she was prepared to find was her friend unconscious on the floor wedged between his bed and his desk.

Her natural instincts kicked in as she dropped to the floor beside him. "Chris!" But he didn't respond to her shouts or her shaking him.

"Dov! Help!"

The music was still blaring, and she could hear her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears, or maybe it was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, but she was too focused on the haggard boy beside her to think too much of it. Chris was paler than she had ever seen him and his lips were dusky. She needed to get him on his back, knowing she shouldn't move him too much, but struggling with his weight.

"What the hell happened?"

"Turn off that fucking music and call 911."

Dov didn't react at first, still staring at his best friend's unconscious form. He was rooted to the spot, frozen in fear, as the memories overwhelmed him.

"Dov!" Gail continued to yell the boy's name, trying to snap him from his trance. She couldn't do this alone and they were already wasting time. "Damn it, Dov!"

He finally snapped back to the present and into motion, heading to the stereo as he pulled out his phone. With the music off, Gail put her fingers against Chris's neck to feel for a pulse as she leaned closer to his mouth while she looked over his chest silently praying that he was breathing. If he was, then she couldn't tell. His pulse though was there, barely, but she was pretty sure she could still feel it. She hoped that it wasn't just her wishful thinking. She could hear Dov talking to the emergency services as she created a seal and started breathing for him. She had no idea if it was working, but damn it she had to do something.

"They're on their way, is he...?" Dov couldn't get the words out.

Gail wouldn't answer him, not when Chris still wasn't responding, so she just focused on breathing for him and checking his pulse. And she kept going as she felt the faintest beats against her fingertips. They were far apart but they were there. That had to count for something.

She had never been so relieved until she heard more footsteps thundering up the stairs and she was being pushed out of the way by the professionals.

"What's his name?"

"Chris."

The first paramedic through the door dropped to her knees, rubbing her knuckles against Chris's sternum, "Chris, open your eyes, buddy. Come on, Chris, open your eyes for me." Not getting a response, she moved to check his breathing and pulse.

"I've got a pulse, but it's weak. I need a bag over here." Her partner quickly had a mask over Chris's face, pumping steadily while asking the freshmen who watched on in fear questions about their patient.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know I found him like this just before we called you," Gail relayed. Her eyes never leaving Chris's body, watching his chest rise each time the paramedic breathed for him.

"He skipped class today, but I saw him when I got home like half an hour ago," Dov added.

"Any idea what happened? Did he take something? Fall down?" The woman with the clipboard noticed the open bottle of alcohol on Chris's desk as she glanced around the room, "Been drinking? What can you tell us?"

"We don't know." Dov answered for the both of them.

But Gail didn't need to see the small canister of orange in the trash can to know what Chris had done. "It was oxycodone." She ignored the look Dov gave her, keeping her focus on helping Chris.

"Any idea how much?"

"Could've been the whole bottle. So like 30 pills."

"Well then hopefully we have enough of this." The EMT reached for their bag and administered a medication, while her partner continued to pump air to Chris's lungs.

They answered the rest of the EMTs' questions the best that they could but it was all happening so fast. It seemed like no time at all and way too long before they had a somewhat responsive Chris loaded into the back of the bus and were being told which hospital to meet him at.

Dov dragged his hands through his hair as he paced on the sidewalk. "How did this happen?"

Gail didn't have a good answer. She had no idea how long ago Chris had stolen the pills or how many he had taken, or why. But she was sure that her did. "I don't know."

"How did you know he had taken oxy?"

"That's not important right now. We need to get over there."

Dov froze. "I'm not. I'm not doing this again."

"He's your best friend."

"And I'm not going to watch him kill himself!"

Gail wasn't going to argue. She'd deal with Dov later, right then she needed to grab her brother's car and get to the hospital. She wasn't going to leave Chris alone. She knew what that was like better than anyone.

* * *

A/N: Alright, we'll deal with the repercussions in the next chapter, whenever that maybe. Luckily for all of you, my insomnia has decided to rear its ugly head at the most inopportune moments allowing me to finish this, but I've already sacrificed way too much sleep trying to get this done so the editing is minimal. Loved the chapter? Hated it? Surprised at the direction it took? Did I completely butcher something? Let me know what you thought, I live for that kind of shit...


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: So I actually have another one of my 8-hour tests in just a few hours from when I'm posting this. And then a second one in about two weeks time. But I literally just finished the chapter and figured I had made you all wait long enough. Don't say I never gave you anything. Also let's not wait any longer shall we...

* * *

She ended up lying to the nurse, claiming to be Chris's sister. It was the only way to get information about him and to stop them from calling his emergency contact. Gail wasn't sure who would be listed, but whether it was his mother or Denise, she knew he wouldn't want either woman to see him like this. No, not the way she had seen him, his skin ashen, lips with a hint of blue, and chest barely moving. His hair long and shaggy enough to hit his eyes, the scruff on his face showing his ongoing disregard for his appearance. He had been a far cry from her giant puppy of a friend, always bounding through life with a smile on his face and a strong hug to follow up whatever stupidly positive advice he had to give. It had been months since she had really seen that version of him, months of him being unreliable, of snapping at the slightest provocation, the high and lows, being too "sick" to function in the morning and then wanting to party all night, being reckless enough to have an affair with their professor's wife...

Ugh, she had been so wrapped up in everything else going on that semester that she hadn't put it all together, hadn't paid enough attention to the obvious warning signs. Maybe her mother was right and she was too dense to see things that were right in front of her. But they had all missed it. All missed chance after chance to try to save their friend from himself.

She was the first one at the hospital, pacing the waiting room as she waited for the others to show. She didn't really doubt that they would soon follow. She had caught sight of her roommate coming out to investigate what was going on, but she had been too busy to deal with Chloe's questions at the time. So she had taken off and hoped that maybe Chloe could talk some sense into Dov when she went to him for an explanation of why there was an ambulance in front of their houses.

Gail finally stopped her nervous movements, slumping against a wall as she pulled out her phone. It was already blowing up with group messages. As expected, Chloe was gathering the troops, but she ignored those to open the last conversation she'd had with her girlfriend.

The "sweet dreams" message from the night before was taunting her. It hadn't been a good night, dreams so bitter that she could still taste them in the morning, the ineptitude, the entrapment, the frustration, and the feelings had just continued to build the rest of the day. But she hadn't told Holly any of it. Because she was tired of being the mess Holly had to clean up. And how did she explain to her everything that had happened? How did she explain to Holly or any of the others that it was her pills that Chris had taken and nearly killed himself with? That the only reason she went to confront him was because she had been looking for them herself.

"Ms. Diaz?" A woman in green scrubs and a white coat called out, causing her eyes to snap up from her phone. She pushed herself off the wall. "You're related to Christopher Diaz?"

"Yeah. That's me. He's my brother." Maybe it wasn't quite a lie. Chris had always been the guy that tried the hardest to befriend her. That's why him snapping on her had stung so badly. But they had all been flipping out on her. It seemed she brought out the worst in people. She didn't deserve their friendship. Maybe she never had.

"Well your brother is a very lucky man that you found him in time. Right now we have him sedated, he became rather combative when we were trying to evaluate him, but you should be able to see him soon. Any idea what he was doing earlier today?"

"No clue, he skipped class today. Said he wasn't feeling well."

"Has he been acting differently? Anything happen recently that he may be upset over?"

She knew the change in Chris had happened with the new semester. After his break-up with Denise and finding out that the child she was carrying wasn't his. It was something else that Gail was responsible for. She had been the one to uncover the truth and force it upon her friend. But him taking the oxy had to have been more recent. Sometime within the last few weeks. Probably after he asked her for money and she turned him down. Another strike.

But before she got too far down the rabbit hole, she could feel the expectant gaze of the resident doctor on her. Clearing her throat, she had to find her voice again. "He's been acting weird for a few months now. Some stuff happened, but we all thought he was handling it. Honestly, I don't know what's been going on in his head."

"Do you know where he got the pills from?"

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down her back. She knew exactly where the pills came from, but there was no way in hell she could tell the doctor that they had been prescribed to her and instead of throwing them away months ago, she had kept them, had toyed with them time and again, but hadn't kept a close enough eye to prevent Chris from getting a hold of them. That her going over to his house to confront him was the only reason Chris had been found when he was.

So she lied.

"No idea."

"Alright, well we'll talk to him again when he's calmer but for now wait out here and his nurse will come by when you're allowed to see him."

"Thank you doctor."

The woman stepped away with a nod, off to see the next patient, and Gail returned her attention to her phone. She brought it back to life, swiping it open to the blank message to Holly. Her fingers stalled over the keyboard.

"Gail!" This time the blonde was greeted by the scared faces of two houses worth of her friends. Their makeshift family. And they were firing away questions faster than she could ever hope to answer them.

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"Can we see him?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

But it was Dov's anger that cut through the chatter, "It was your pills, wasn't it?"

Everyone froze, looking between the two blondes. Dov's barely contained rage cutting through the overwhelming guilt emanating off of Gail. It was smothering. It was only a few seconds, but Gail could feel the tension knotting her muscles even tighter, she felt like she could barely breathe with everyone's eyes on her.

She swallowed thickly, "I didn't give them to him."

"So he what? Stole them from you to kill himself?!"

"I don't know what he was thinking, Dov! Maybe he took them to sell. He was begging me for money earlier in the week."

"And why didn't you give him any?"

"I would've but he wouldn't tell me what he spent his on. He's been acting weird for months now and he had already borrowed from Traci."

"Well whatever it was, it probably didn't help that you turned your back on him and left him to his own devices."

The words cut deeply, but what should she have done? She knew something was wrong, felt it in her gut, she couldn't in good conscience give Chris the money without a better explanation. And they still didn't know what exactly had happened, wouldn't until Chris could tell them for himself. But the guilt she already felt knowing that it was her pills Chris used was enough to crush her, she didn't need Dov pissing on the remains.

"Gail didn't turn her back on Chris. And I'm sure that's not what started all this." Chloe spoke up. Her voice calm, but serious. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on Chloe's face.

"Really? You don't think being an asshole to him pushed him over the edge?!" Dov didn't even try to control his rage.

It was Frankie though who had noticed the way Gail pulled further into herself. She was beyond tired of watching everyone treat Gail like the enemy. "Hey fuck off, Pigeon. It's not Gail's fault that you didn't notice what was going on with your roommate."

"Frankie, that's not helping." Juliet said quietly but urgently as she noticed the way the nurses and other people in the waiting room were starting to look at them. It wouldn't take much to get the large group kicked out, so even though she didn't agree with Dov or his anger, she also really didn't want things to escalate.

"Neither is him being an asshole to Gail. She's not responsible for Chris any more than the rest of us. Clearly something was going on with him, but blaming her isn't going to fix it."

"Why are you even here? You barely know Chris, so what the hell do you care?" Dov turned his anger onto the senior girl.

"I don't." Frankie's disinterest in the younger guys wasn't exactly a well-kept secret. She had very little use for them herself, but she knew that her friends cared about them, as did Chloe, and that was enough of a reason for her to show up. So maybe she was overstepping her bounds, but she considered Gail a friend, and that was also enough motivation to not keep her mouth shut any longer. "But that doesn't give you the right to take out your anger on anyone else."

"Yeah, like you're one to talk. You're a raging bitch"

"All the time. That's just me. What's your excuse?"

Duncan cleared his throat, though it wasn't enough to stop the two from glaring at one another, "Dov, man, maybe you should go outside and cool down." For once, Gerald was the voice of reason.

Dov's jaw clenched as he looked around the group, concerned eyes looking back at him but no one stepping forward to back him up. He didn't say another word before storming out.

Chloe turned to her roommate, breaking the silence that followed in Dov's wake. "Hey, don't listen to him. He's just upset."

But it was the last straw. Gail couldn't take being around them any longer. In case being wanna-be cops wasn't enough, they all seemed to be playing judge and jury, and she was tired of being found guilty. Traci wouldn't even look at her at all. She was over being treated like shit by people who claimed to be her friends. She got enough of that by the people who were supposed to be her "family".

"Whatever, I'm done." Gail didn't look back as she took off, Steve's keys weighing heavily in her pocket, not stopping despite her friends' protests.

"Should one of us go after her?" Andy asked, their group now down three.

"Doesn't seem like she wants that." Nick answered. He remembered plenty of nights where his ex would storm off and it never ended well when he went chasing after her, not when she didn't want to be with him. She'd come back when she was ready. Or at least he hoped so, considering the last time he had seen her that upset she ended up leaving the country.

"Probably not, considering the way you all treat Gail like your personal punching bag." Frankie pointed out.

The rest of the group began to protest, but Frankie shot down their excuses quickly. "Anytime something happens, or anyone gets upset, everyone loves to get into it with Gail. And I didn't see any of you jumping in to stop Dov from being an asshole just now. Where were all of you today when Chris was overdosing huh? Why is it her fault?"

"It's not anybody's fault."

"Really? Do you think she feels that way after the little display we just had? Or that Epstein does?"

The entire group grew quiet, everyone's eyes focused on looking anywhere but at each other, as guilt overtook them.

"Maybe you should text Holly," Chloe suggested quietly.

Frankie sighed, deflating at the suggestion, "She'll probably want that even less."

Frankie knew that she didn't always want the people closest to her to see her when she was in a mood like that. If she were in the blonde's shoes she'd already be in a bar that no one else ever went to, drinking away whatever feelings had decided to accost her. And the last thing she would want was for someone to call Chloe and rat her ass out at a time like that.

"Someone has to look out for her," Chloe reasoned. If no one else could get close enough, she was sure Holly would be able to.

There wasn't really an argument around it, so Frankie pulled out her phone and looked up the contact she needed.

* * *

If Gail thought being in her brother's car was weird, being in his apartment without him was even weirder. It was neater than she expected, she suspected someone must have come by and cleaned up after he left. Probably her parents sending over their maid or maybe Steve's real girlfriend. But it was still such a bachelor pad. Leather sofas, big ass TV mounted on the wall, video games stacked high beside it. If she checked the fridge, she'd probably find his favorite beer covering an entire shelf. His shoes were piled near the door, under the jackets that still smelled of his cologne. She could barely step inside before being engulfed by the familiarity of her brother's things.

And just seeing it all and knowing that Steve wasn't there, that he might not be ever again, was too much. She collapsed against the solid door, barely registering the way her back scraped against the wood as she sank to the floor, the tears coming faster than she could stop them, wracking her body with gutless sobs.

She didn't know how long she sat there as her body let out everything she had been feeling. She could barely open her eyes from the swelling and breathing through her nose was a hopeless endeavour. She dragged her sleeves along her face, even in the isolation, she hated herself for being so weak. She rested her head against her knees, trying to reign it all back in.

But how was she supposed to do that? It felt like everything in her life had fallen apart, the pieces slipping through her fingers the harder she tried to hold on. Every step she had taken, every inch of progress she had made, getting swept out from under her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this.

Gail startled at the sound of rapping on the door against her spine.

"Peckling?"

She'd recognize that voice anywhere, even if the name wasn't enough of a give-away. She scrambled to her feet, sucking in a deep breath before pulling the door open just enough to see her friend.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and she wished she had just left the thick door between them to muffle it.

The smile on Oliver's face was soft. It stood out against the formality of his uniform. Hands resting on his hips, one arm touching his sidearm so that he always knew where it was. His body language screamed cop, but his face, that smile, that was all Oliver.

"Frankie texted, said you were upset and took off without telling anyone where you were going." He explained gently, rocking slightly on his feet as he waited out in the hallway awkwardly.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Figured if you weren't with Holly, you wanted somewhere the others weren't, and I knew Steve left his key with you."

"Maybe you should go for D."

"Nah, I look better in blue, thank you very much. Wanna let me in so we can talk, darlin' ?"

"Got a warrant, officer?"

"Exigent circumstances." He pushed against the door, unsurprised when he found no resistance as his friend stepped back slightly to allow him in.

Gail snorted, but as she stepped aside she found a new interest playing with the end table that Steve always threw his keys on. Her fingers traced the chips and marks they had left behind. She couldn't look at Oliver and see his kind eyes, a kindness she didn't think she deserved.

Oliver gave her arm a small tug,"Come and sit down, we're going to chat for a bit," he explained as he navigated them towards the couch. He grabbed a seat, ignoring the biting discomfort of his utility belt, as he waited for Gail to settle in too. He had been on duty when he received the message from Frankie. Had to convince Officer Williams to let him take his lunch break early so he could find Gail. He was still treading on thin ice after his last unauthorized pitstop. But it was Gail and that reason alone made it worth the heat. He studied his friend, hating the way she curled up into herself, pillow tucked tightly to her abdomen, her face showing signs that she had been crying not long before he arrived. He loved Gail, and wished that he could protect her from the pain that the world seemed to constantly want to inflict upon her, wished that he protect her from the pain she inflicted upon herself. But since he couldn't do that, he would settle for at least being someone she could open up to.

"Alright, want to tell me what happened?"

Gail sat silently as she stared blankly at the couch, fixated on a point just by Oliver's shoulder. She bit at her lip to distract herself from the way her eyes were already welling up again. She didn't want to keep crying, especially not in front of anyone, not even Oliver. She tried to clear the lump from her throat, knowing that Oliver wouldn't leave without her talking. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to go or stay, a part of her wanting to be alone, she knew she deserved to be, but a part of her dreading it all the same.

"I never should have come back, Ollie. I ruin everything I touch." Words quiet, eyes down, she couldn't look at Oliver as she spoke.

"That's not true, darlin'."

"It is. I literally wreck lives and everyone knows it. I can't take care of myself let alone anyone else. What the fuck was I thinking coming back here?"

"You're not responsible for what happens to everyone else."

"Just myself? Well, we both know how well that went too."

"Sometimes things just happen, that's not on you. But we still have to deal with them. And that, kiddo, that's where your choices matter most."

"You've spent too much time with that wiccan of yours."

"She's a smart woman. But it was my therapist who really helped me figure that one out."

"Your what?!" Gail couldn't hide her surprise even if she wanted to.

"Come on, Peck, you didn't think they'd give me back these awesome duds if I hadn't gone to therapy."

"Yeah, but I figured you went like once and got cleared."

"That was the plan, turns out it helps sometimes to have someone to talk to who doesn't really know you. Someone who can help you sort some stuff out."

"I barely want to talk to the people I do know."

"Exactly! This is different. This is talking to someone who doesn't know you, who doesn't judge you for what you say."

"They're shrinks, Ollie, of course they're judging."

"Yeah, but not like that. You know what I mean. She listens, but-but it doesn't matter what I say, because my words don't affect her, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that I don't really like people so…"

"I know, I know. But she's really good. She specializes in PTSD and helping people deal with shitty stuff. And I don't know she's good at not forcing you to do things you don't want to. I just think you'd probably like her is all."

"I doubt that."

"Hey" Oliver held his hands up in a conciliatory manner "therapy's not for everyone. But it's just a suggestion. It helps me deal with the nightmares and stuff. Well, that and having Celery there. She stuck by me through everything and it helps having someone like that."

"Mmhmmm."

He nudged his despondent friend, "But you also have to be willing to let someone like that be around. That's what relationships and friends are for, Peckling. They have your back even when you think you don't need it."

"You're talking about Holly."

"I'm talking about all of your friends."

Gail snorted, the incredulity taking over her features. "What friends? The losers you stuck me with. Because let me tell you something about those friends. Those _friends_ blame me for everything that's happened this year."

"I'm talking about the _friends_ who sent me a message because they were worried about you and knew that they had been acting out of hand. I'm talking about people who might surprise you if you give them the chance to get to know you."

"We've been living together for months."

"Yeah, and how much do they really know about you? How much have you actually told them?"

"They're going to think what they want to think. It's not my job to fix them or get them to stop acting like assholes."

"No, and you don't have to forgive them if you don't want to but life doesn't have to be so lonely. And yeah, I'm talking about Holly too. You deserve good things, and she's a _good_ thing."

Gail sighed, pulling the pillow in her lap even closer to her body and wrapping herself around it. Of all people, Oliver was probably the one she guarded herself from the least but still, "I don't want to be a project girlfriend, Ollie."

"We're all projects. Nobody's perfect. But that doesn't mean we can't get some help trying to be better."

She blinked away the wetness gathering in her eyes, "I thought we were awesome."

"That we are, Peckster, that we are. But why those women put up with us, I'll never know."

Oliver glanced at his phone as a text arrived, he got up from the couch and headed towards the front door drawing Gail's attention and concern.

"Where are you going?" She definitely sounded more desperate than she wanted to.

"Food's here."

Gail sat back in relief. She assumed he had made the order on his way over, but that didn't explain why her girlfriend was on the other side of the door with a small smile, a tray containing three milkshakes, and few paper bags hanging from her hands.

"Special delivery." Holly held up her treats as she glanced across the room to where Gail was seated on the couch still wrapped tightly around a pillow.

Oliver beamed, "Hey kiddo, perfect timing! I was just on my way out."

"You're not staying?" Gail wasn't sure she was ready for Oliver to leave, or to face Holly, or to face Holly without an Oliver-sized buffer.

"Sorry darlings, I've got a city to serve and protect."

"Well luckily this is to-go. This is for you." Holly held out a bag and nodded towards one of the frozen drinks.

"You're a blessing, truly. Peck is a lucky lady." Oliver gave Holly a kiss on the cheek as he accepted his food.

"She ain't so bad herself." Holly winked, but Gail didn't even smile.

"Think about what I said my Petulant Peck and call if you need anything." Oliver shouted before making his way to the door.

Gail didn't say a word and she also didn't miss the fact that he leaned over and whispered something to Holly causing the brunette to nod before she locked the door after the officer left.

Holly took a breath before turning back to face the statue that oddly resembled her girlfriend. She crossed the room and started to set the food out on the coffee table.

"Hungry?"

But not even food was enough to get Gail to move from her place on the couch. She really wished she could just melt into the thing and not have to deal with every-or really _any_ thing. "Not really."

"Gail Peck not hungry?" Holly feigned shock "Well, I mean I guess there's a first time for everything. But are you really telling me you don't even want ice cream?" Holly held out a milkshake as she took over Oliver's spot.

Gail accepted the cup but pushed herself even further into the corner of the couch, putting a fair distance between herself and the kindness that naturally emanated off of Holly. She had her legs pulled up, bent at the knees, forming a wall with her body and now trusty pillow as she cradled the milkshake in her hands, her thumb picking idly at the straw. It was quiet in the otherwise empty apartment, surrounded by everything that was her brother.

She didn't want to, but Gail knew she had to be the one who broke the silence. Holly wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want. "Did they tell you?" She asked quietly, bracing herself for Holly's reaction.

Holly turned towards her and cocked her head to the side. "Tell me what?"

"What happened today."

"All Oliver told me was that you needed someone."

"And you came?"

"Of course I did."

"I don't need everyone talking about me. I'm not some tragic little girl who can't handle herself." Gail wasn't even sure where the outburst came from, but the sharp words were out of her mouth before she could think twice about it.

"I know that."

"Do you? Because every time something happens there you are, ready to swoop in and save the day. You can't save me from myself, Holly."

"I'm not trying to save you, Gail."

"No? Then what are you trying to do? What do you think you're going to accomplish here?"

Gail knew that she was lashing out at the wrong person and yet she couldn't stop the words from coming, couldn't pull back as the train was derailing. But she knew. She knew she wanted Holly there, didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't just say that, couldn't just tell the woman across from her that having her there mattered more to her than she could have ever realized and that it scared her. Because when Holly finally saw Gail for the mess she was, saw all the jagged edges and broken pieces that just couldn't fit together then she'd run and Gail would be left with even less than she started all this out with. So she pushed, and tried to take control of the hurt that she knew was coming.

But Holly wouldn't just take the damn bait. She wouldn't just walk away. No, she stayed, she waited, she let Gail throw as much of the hurt she was feeling her way, and she was still willing to take more of it, to do whatever she could to help take it away.

"I don't think you need to be saved. But yeah I'm going to be here when something happens because I _care_ about you. But only if you want me to be. If you don't, then you can have your space too, I'm not...I'm not trying to smother you, Gail. I just don't think-I don't want you to feel like you're all alone if you don't want to be"

"Maybe being alone is what I deserve."

"What makes you think that?"

"I ruin everything around me."

"No you don't."

"No? What about Chris? I knew there was something wrong with him and I only made it worse."

"There was a lot more going on then just you not giving him money."

"Exactly, and I didn't do enough to help him. Just like I didn't do enough to protect Traci."

"You can't be there to protect everyone." Holly had said the same thing to the Pecks at the last family dinner, she had meant it then and she meant it now. Gail carried the burden of the world on her shoulders and refused to let anyone even see it.

"But I should be. They all blame me, Holly. They all hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"They should. Chris OD'ed on my pills. Mine. That's on me."

"Your pills? Your pain meds? The ones for your wrist?" Gail nodded, but Holly noticed that she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact again. "How'd he get a hold of them?"

Gail shrugged, she hadn't figured that part out yet. She remembered tossing them into the drawer in her room a few weeks back when Holly had come over and she hadn't wanted her to find them. And even though they had been on her mind she had been resisting the urge to use them. So they should've been where she had left them, but they hadn't been. That was how all of this started.

"Must've stolen them from my room when I wasn't there."

"It's not your fault that he took them."

"It's my fault that I had them."

"You got hurt, Gail. The doctor prescribed them to you. So that's not your fault, even though you never took any of them when your wrist was hurting."

"I didn't take them because they messed with my head. The...uhhh...nightmares...they made them worse." She still stumbled when she talked about her dreams, the ones that plagued her night after night. She moved on quickly. "And in case you forgot I was singing to a lamp the last time I used them."

"And you were afraid of elephants." Holly tried not to smile at the memory.

"Elephants?"

"Yep."

"No elaboration?"

"Very scary elephant. Pink. The size of a baby. Clearly formidable."

"I hate you."

The smile that graced Holly's lips was so fond, so soft and warm that Gail melted a little at the sight of it. Pure perfection in that crooked grin.

"No you don't." Holly said simply.

Gail almost smiled, almost, but the weight of the conversation they were having couldn't be held at bay for long. It came crashing back down upon her. "So yeah, that's why I didn't use them."

"Well it's still a good thing you figured out he had them when you did."

Gail sat silently. She couldn't bring herself to explain to her girlfriend how exactly she had figured that out. How did she explain everything that had been going through her head? Every dark thought that crossed her mind, every nagging voice that reminded her of her worthlessness, every failure that pulled her deeper? How did she explain how utterly hopeless she had felt? And how did she stop Holly from freaking out about it? She couldn't do it. Couldn't form the words, couldn't voice those thoughts aloud.

"I-I was scared, Holly." She said quietly, eyes still downcast. It was hard for her to admit even that because Pecks didn't get scared. It wasn't in the manual. But this was Holly and Holly wasn't the Pecks. She was kind, and caring, and good. She was soft curves, genuine smiles, and warm hugs. She was everything the Pecks weren't. "Really scared. I thought-I thought I was too late. We could've lost Chris today."

Holly hurt just hearing the way Gail's voice broke over the words. She slid over, finally bridging the gap between them. She moved the melting ice cream from Gail's hands, placing it on the floor. The pillow was next go. Gail still wouldn't look at her, but she also offered no resistance, so Holly did what she did best and she pulled Gail closer. She was still figuring out her girlfriend's moods, when touching was good, when it was necessary, and when it was completely unwanted. She felt Gail collapse into her, her hands coming up to grip tightly at the back of her shirt. Yeah, she had guessed right.

"I know, honey, I know. But you didn't. He's still here."

"Thank you." Gail's thick words were muffled against Holly's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me. I meant what I said, Gail. I want to be here. I want to be with you as long as you want me to be."

Gail nodded, it was so much easier to believe the words when she had Holly there. When she could feel how solid she was. How real. When she could hear the sincerity in Holly's words, and feel how much she cared in her actions. Gail didn't trust people. She didn't, couldn't, not after being raised the way she was. But Holly wasn't people, and she kept proving it time and time again.

Gail shifted, pushing Holly back and letting her own body settle against her on the small couch, legs tangled as her head rested on Holly's chest. They were quiet for awhile, Holly's fingers gently scratching against her scalp the way they always did, soothing her as much as the steady rhythm of Holly's heartbeat did.

"Why are boobs so comfy?" She wondered out loud as she slipped her fingers between the ones of Holly's unoccupied hand. She could feel the laugh bubbling up in Holly's chest, causing her new pillow to shake slightly. She didn't need to look up to know that there would be a crooked smile on her girlfriend's face.

"Estrogen."

Gail snorted a laugh and pressed her weight even further into the other woman. It felt good being wrapped up in Holly. She focused on the way their hands fit so well together. Pale contrasting with the tan that still clung to Holly's skin despite months of winter. This was something she had never imagined happening. Something she didn't think she had wanted to happen. Finding someone who could make her feel the way she did. Safe. She felt safe, despite being in Toronto. A place that hadn't felt safe for years.

"I shouldn't be here."

"I don't think Steve will mind."

"No, I mean Toronto. I had been free of this shithole and now I'm stuck here, fucking everything up."

"Gail…"

"I know what you're going to say, Hol. But it's true. It's what I do best."

Holly wanted to disagree, but she didn't have the words, not ones that Gail would believe just then. She was too caught up in her own head, and Holly would reassure her over and over again if she needed it but she knew the words just weren't sinking in.

So she asked a question that had been on her mind for awhile. "Why'd you come back?"

"What?"

"We talk about your trip all the time, you've told me about why you left and most of the places you've been to. But you've never once mentioned what brought you back. If you were happy, then why didn't you just stay abroad?"

Gail sighed. "I didn't have much of a choice. It took my parents five days to find me, Holls, and I'm willing to bet they didn't even notice I was gone for at least three of them. I was using cash so they couldn't track me, had ditched my phone. I still don't know how….." She trailed off remembering that regardless of how fast she ran, the Pecks were always one step behind her. "No matter where I went, I always got a phone call or a letter reminding me that I wasn't far enough away. When I didn't turn up for the school year Steve convinced them to give me a year away, a chance to let things blow over and not be so fresh. But they tried to cut me off financially, even from some of my own money, I made enough to get by but then they figured out a way to cut me off entirely unless I came home. So a couple of weeks before the start of the school year, I stopped running."

It was ironic really.

"They were able to do that?"

Somehow even knowing the Pecks as well as she did, Holly still had a hard time imagining the lengths they would go to to get what they wanted. And what they wanted most was to control their children's lives, creating perfect prodigy. Steve followed the line. Being friends with him it was easy to see them as helicopter parents, keeping a close eye and having high standards, but nothing too extreme. But then seeing the way they treated Gail, who wanted nothing but to be herself, and the way they constantly cut her down and tried to force her into a box that she was too good to be in. She realized that their version of caring was borderline abusive.

"How do you think I ended up doing a major I hated? That was one of the stupid stipulations they came up with. I only get to do Languages if I maintain a 4.0 in Justice. Although I guess now it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

Gail cursed her stupid mouth. The words had just slipped out, all the bitterness and frustration coming to a boil when she thought about the flaming hoops the Pecks were constantly making her jump through. But she had't told Holly about any of it yet, not about her mother showing up to the bar, not about the conversation or ultimatum, she definitely hadn't said a word about how screwed she was. Only now her stupid mouth had said a few stupid words, so she had Holly's attention and something was stopping her from just lying. Maybe it was the exhaustion.

"Elaine stopped by work to tell me that I'm cut off entirely from the Pecks, unless I step into line. That includes my college fund."

"Can they do that?

"Unfortunately."

"But you're already doing what they want. Your grades are perfect."

But Gail didn't say anything, she just stared at their joined hands. She had let her parents dictate most aspects of her life. Even at her most rebellious she always caved. Money had been a big factor, but wanting their approval, wanting their love had been the biggest. It had been enough to get her back to a city she couldn't wait to get out of. To go to college and do a major she didn't choose and to continue down the path they set for her. She had been willing to give up Europe, her major, her choices, her freedom. But she couldn't-she wouldn't give this up. She wouldn't give up Holly for them.

Holly was too smart not to realize what the silence meant. "They did it because of me."

"They did it because they need to have a stranglehold on my life and guarantee my misery."

"I didn't take your parents for homophobes."

"I don't know if they are or if they're just Holly-phobes. They really liked you, like wanted-to-make-you-a-Peck levels of like. So I think they're disappointed that you picked the wrong one."

Holly pulled their joined hands up, brushing a kiss against the back of Gail's. "You're the only Peck I'd ever choose."

"Well I'd hope so considering you're a lesbian. That only leaves Elaine as your other option."

Holly pinched her side playfully. "I mean it, Gail, I'd pick you a thousand times. You're nothing like your family. You're so much better than them."

But Gail was worried that she was more like them than she wanted to be. Those words though she managed to keep to herself.

The silence returned as both women got lost in their own thoughts. Holly's hand continued to run along the short strands of Gail's hair, rubbing along the base of her neck, her shoulders, before looping back up. Gail continued to lay there, counting Holly's breaths, trying to match them with her own.

"So what are we going to do?" Holly finally asked.

 _We_. It had a nice ring to it. "I don't know. I just don't want to think about it right now. I don't want to think at all right now."

"Well, we could always defile your brother's home."

"Can we just-can we just sit here for a bit. I just need the world to stop spinning for a little while."

"Sure," Holly pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde mop tucked under her chin "we can definitely do that."

* * *

"So much for a drama free senior year." Juliet commented dryly as the two older girls dragged tired limbs through the threshold of their house. When they had made the promise to each other that summer they had never imagined how far off they would be.

"Told you we shouldn't have let freshmen move in." Frankie commented dryly as she headed straight for the liquor cabinet. She poured a glass of whiskey out for each of them, adding ice before clinking glasses. They each took a sip of the burning liquid. It had been a long night in the hospital, and tensions had remained high long after Gail vanished. Dov had eventually returned, but he continued to glare daggers at her, and even though she bristled at the younger guy, she had been restrained by the others and the circumstances. They hadn't been able to see Chris that night before visiting hours ended, but he was stable and the nurses told them they could try again tomorrow….in smaller groups.

"We needed the rent." Juliet pointed out as they grabbed a couple of stools.

"And everyone hates us." Frankie swirled her drink before taking another sip.

"Yeah," Juliet laughed despite herself. "Everyone hates us."

It wasn't funny, or at least it shouldn't have been. But Juliet's laugh became infectious and Frankie found herself joining in. They both laughed until they were wiping tears from their eyes and holding their sides.

The laughing ended when a flurry of red hair came stomping into the house and right past them into the kitchen.

"Hey Chloe." Juliet said but there was no cheery voice returning the greeting. Odd.

Nick came in just behind his little buddy. He walked over to give his girlfriend a kiss and a small nod in Frankie's direction as he settled beside Juliet.

"Hey babe. What's up with Chloe?" Juliet kept her voice low.

But Nick just shrugged. "Don't know. She was trying to cheer everyone up in the car and when we got back, but then all of sudden she just gave up, and got quiet, then she came over here."

His friend was never quiet and it had made him nervous so he had followed Chloe from his own house when she had taken off from the rest of the gang. But she had ignored him every time he had called out to her.

They could hear Chloe muttering as cabinets and drawers were slammed. The two seniors exchanged a look with the junior. All three were at a loss.

"You okay, Chlo?" Juliet tried again.

But the only response was the sound of pots and pans crashing. Juliet could see the concern in Frankie's eyes as she looked in the direction of the noise.

"Maybe you should try."

This wasn't in Frankie's wheelhouse. She wasn't good with emotions, not her own, or other people's. But she still felt a pull in her gut thinking that Chloe was upset. So she nodded and braced herself.

Juliet clasped her friend on the shoulder, taking her glass and boyfriend up to her room to give the two women some privacy.

Frankie took a deep breath and polished off her own drink before heading into the danger zone.

"Hey, Chloe, whatcha doing?"

"Everything's a mess."

"Well yeah, Muppet, you just dumped like every pot and pan we own on the floor."

And that was when the tears started flowing.

"Hey, hey, come here." Frankie was quick to pull Chloe towards her, wrapping the younger girl in a tight embrace.

"Everything's a mess. Chris. Traci. Andy. Gail. Everyone's hurting so badly and I don't know how to fix it." Chloe spoke the words into Frankie's shoulder, her tears dampening the fabric there.

Frankie pressed a small kiss to Chloe's temple. "It's okay, they'll get through this. All of you'll get through this. You guys have each other and us."

"What about Gail?"

"What about her?"

"She won't answer her phone." Chloe's fingers tangled into the softness of Frankie's shirt. She twisted and untwisted the cloth. "I'm worried about her. She doesn't have anyone and she keeps isolating herself."

"Not everyone deals with stuff the same way, Chlo."

"Yeah, but she should know that people care about her. Dov shouldn't have been blaming her like that."

Frankie let go, holding Chloe back at arm's length. Her hands moved from the freshman's shoulders, up to her cheeks. She wiped the remnants of tears there. "I know that. But if you think so too then why'd you tell me to lay off?"

"Because Dov is hurting too and fighting with each other isn't going to fix it."

"He still shouldn't have been allowed to say those things to her. Everyone just lets people walk all over Gail and act like it's her job to take it."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him when he's calmer." Chloe sighed. She wasn't looking forward to mending that bridge between the friends. Dov and Gail sniped at each other on a good day. But deep down, she was sure they cared about one another a lot. They were just shit at showing it, kinda like siblings. And just like family they took out their anger and frustrations on the people closest to them. "Did you text Holly?"

Frankie let go and moved over to where she left the liquor bottle on the breakfast bar. She poured out two fingers of whiskey, then thought better of it and added a third. "No, I sent Oliver over."

She handed the glass to Chloe, who accepted the drink and took a sip, the burning causing her already slightly puffy eyes to squint as her face twisted up. Frankie couldn't help but smile slightly at the adorableness.

Chloe coughed, mentally damning the fact that being a college kid meant buying cheap ass booze. "Oliver?" She choked out.

Frankie took a sip from the bottle. "Trust me, if anyone can get Peck to talk it's Oliver. And he'll let Holly know."

"You know that she barely sleeps anymore."

"She has two majors and works a lot."

"She has a lot of nightmares." Chloe swirled the liquid around in the glass as she leaned against the counter. "I wonder what they're about."

Frankie knew. She knew exactly what they were about. But she had made Holly a promise and she couldn't break it, not even for Chloe. "I doubt she wants to talk about it. Just give Gail some space and make her some cookies or some muffins and I'm sure she'll be fine."

Chloe perked up. "Oh, I can make gran's banana-chocolate-chip muffins."

Frankie watched in amazement at the way Chloe's mood brightened as she started to go about gathering things for the recipe. It wasn't long before the music started and Chloe's hips were swaying to the beat as she sang the wrong lyrics. And when Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled at her, Frankie realized that maybe she wasn't as bad at this thing as she thought.

* * *

"Hey Roomie."

Gail brushed past Chloe and headed into the lecture hall. She paused just inside the doorway. She could see where all their friends were sitting, where one was conspicuously missing. The empty seat beside Dov taunted her, even as both Traci and Andy waved her over. She ignored them and headed to the opposite side, heading as far to the back as she could get. She grabbed a seat, not even bothering to pull out her computer, and closed her eyes.

She didn't want to be there at all, but Holly had convinced her to go against her better judgment. The med student wouldn't accept her excuses that it didn't matter if she went anymore since she wasn't going to be able to afford school for much longer. And in her opinion, the brunette had cheated considering it was really hard to say no to a pouting, mostly naked Holly, who was promising that things would work out and then kissing her deeply enough to make Gail almost believe her.

Almost.

She heard the chair beside her squeak, as someone dropped into it. She kept her eyes closed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Go away, Princess."

"Muffin?"

"I know you and Anderson refuse to label what you two are, but maybe you should save the pet names for her."

"Banana-chocolate-chip. Gran's famous recipe."

Gail cracked one eye open and reached into the box that was being presented to her. It would be a criminal offense for her to ignore free food. The sweetness melted in her mouth. Her roommate could be persistent and perky and annoying as all hell, but damn it the girl had a way in the kitchen.

"Mmm. You need to keep these coming. Today is going to be an eat-my-feelings kind of day."

Chloe waited until her roommate was fully engaged with the treats before asking, "So how long are you going to stay away from everyone?"

"I slept somewhere else for one night, you miss me that much already?"

"Of course I do. We all do."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"It was a bad day."

"Right, cause it was just peachy for me. I'm the one who found him. He almost died right in front of me."

"I know, and it's not an excuse but that's why people were saying things they didn't mean."

"Well, those people can tell me that themselves."

Chloe sighed, loudly. Gail was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met. "We're going to visit Chris after classes today, you should come with us."

"Nope."

"Gail."

"I have class, and the clinic, and then work, Princess. I'm sure he won't even miss me. He will however miss out on these muffins," Gail swiped the box from her roommate's hands.

"But…"

Luckily for Gail their professor arrived and she had a legitimate excuse to ignore her roommate.

* * *

 _She pounded on the door in front of her. She knew she needed to get to the other side. She couldn't remember why or what she was looking for, but whatever it was laid just on the other side. She slammed her fist against the wood, it didn't budge. She did it again and again. Nothing. She threw her weight against the door until finally the door splintered. She stepped in. There was nothing. Not a single thing in the room. Just darkness. An emptiness that she could feel rush through her. She turned to go back and there he was, lying on the floor. She tried to reach him but she slipped. Her feet sliding over pills, thousands of pills. They kept spilling out in front of her, covering the ground between them, and she couldn't get up, couldn't get to him. She needed to get to him before it was too late._

"Gail...Gail...Gail!"

She snapped awake, her heart was pounding, and she blinked a few times as she tried to figure out where she was. Her neck hurt and her arm was numb from lying on it. She rubbed at her eyes. All the seats around her were empty, except the one just beside her.

"Hey, wakey wakey." Waverly offered a smile that was brighter than the lights in the classroom. It physically hurt Gail to look directly at it. "Class is over. You slept through the whole thing. The prof is pissed."

"She can join the club." Gail grumbled.

"You feeling alright? You like never sleep in this class. It's kinda hard, you know, with all the talking and language learning."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired."

"Clearly. Maybe your girlfriend should take it a little easier on you, eh?"

Gail didn't say anything as she packed up her bag. She liked Waverly on most days, but right then she wasn't really in the mood for small talk. She hurried out of the room before she could get pulled into any more of it.

"Was it something I said?" Waverly asked aloud to the empty room.

* * *

"You sure you have to work tonight?" Holly asked as she pressed Gail against the driver's door of the blonde's temporary car. They had already finished their shift at the clinic, but Holly had gotten used to spending quality time with her girlfriend on Tuesday afternoons.

Gail's hands fell to Holly's hips and she tried to pull her even closer, despite their bodies already being pressed together. "Unfortunately. Charlie is letting me pick up some extra hours, even though it's not a normal shift. I can't exactly say no."

Holly pressed a quick kiss to Gail's lips. "Do you have time to eat before work?"

"I've been eating all day, which reminds me that I have one muffin left."

"Chloe make them?" Gail nodded. "Only one left?"

"Saved it just for you, Nerd."

Holly smiled and gave her another kiss, this one lasting slightly longer. Gail Peck saving food for anyone was an act of kindness that deserved some acknowledgement. "And how many did you eat today?"

"Numbers are such fickle creatures."

"Mmhmm." Holly rolled her eyes. "Promise me you'll have a real meal today too. Something with protein and vegetables preferably."

"I promise to try." Gail caught Holly's lips again before they could protest the half-promise. She could feel the smile against her lips before Holly was kissing her back, a low moan emanating from the back of her throat as she felt Holly's tongue against her own.

She really hated herself for having to go to work. A lot. But she needed the money. She pushed Holly back slightly, reluctantly parting them.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I'm not going to make it to work."

"That's kind of the point." Holly reasoned as she brushed Gail's growing hair out of her eyes.

"I can't be your sugar-momma if I'm broke."

"I certainly like the sugar aspect of that." Another quick kiss and then Holly pulled away completely. "Have a good shift."

"Thanks, have fun studying."

"Those two things don't really go together."

"They do when it's you, Nerd. Who are you kidding?" Gail stole one more kiss before getting in the driver's seat. She handed Holly the box with the lone muffin before starting up her engine. "Later."

Holly watched as her girlfriend drove off before heading over to her own car.

"Holly, hey."

Holly glanced up to see the new social worker waving to her. LauraLee was a welcomed addition to the staff after all the drama with Dr. Santana and the previous one. She had a bright smile and a natural warmth that made it easy for people to want to talk to her. And she seemed to genuinely care about helping the kids and their families. Holly found that it was easy to mirror her wide smile.

"Hey LauraLee."

"Thanks for your help with Parker today."

"No problem, he's a good kid."

"You're great with the kids here. Are you going to go into Pediatrics?"

"Maybe," Holly shrugged. The truth was that she knew it wasn't the right field for her. Too many sad cases. And way too many anxious parents. She much preferred the work she did at the lab, but she was way too early in her med school career to make that decision. Even though it felt like everyone around her already knew what they wanted to do. "It's still a little too soon to say."

"Fair enough." LauraLee hesitated, her fingers nervously fidgeting with her keys. "Ummm...Can I ask you something? It's uhh not related to the clinic."

"Sure. What's up?"

"You're friends with Frankie, right?"

"Most of the time," Holly joked. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if her phone is working. She umm said her number was still the same, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, ummm, I know she's been dealing with a lot of stuff. You know, senior year. And uhh midterms. So maybe she just hasn't been checking it." Holly nervously adjusted her glasses. She felt uncomfortable lying, but considering Frankie was refusing to tell her what the deal was with LauraLee, she also didn't want to throw her friend under any buses. Frankie had a tendency to do that to herself, so it's not like she needed any help from Holly in that regard.

"Yeah, right, of course. Thanks, umm, I should let you get going."

LauraLee was about to take off for her own car on the other side of the parking lot, but Holly couldn't help her natural curiosity. "Wait. Can I ask how you and Frankie know each other?"

"She didn't tell you."

"She's been pretty quiet lately."

LauraLee nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. She wasn't surprised. Frankie had always been guarded, always kept her feelings and thoughts to herself. She had a feeling she knew why but she had never had the chance to confirm it. Still, Holly was looking at her with her head cocked, clearly expecting an answer.

"We grew up together. But we haven't talked in years. I was just hoping to catch up with an old friend, seeing as how I don't know many people here."

"Right, well I'll let her know you were looking for her."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"You too."

Yeah, Holly was going to let Frankie know alright. Now that she had another piece of the puzzle, she was even more curious about the real story behind Frankie and LauraLee's "friendship." But it was a mystery she would save for another night.

* * *

Gail found herself returning to Steve's apartment after her shift. Reasoning that since he wasn't using it anyway, then someone might as well. There was still no word from her brother and his handler was still scrambling to find him. Oliver promised they were doing everything they could, but that the higher-ups didn't want to end the operation entirely, trusting that Steve was not only alive but had managed to get in with the gang's inner circle. At least until proven otherwise. She was pretty sure they were basing that more on their last name than any sort of real evidence. But Oliver promised to keep her in the loop and she trusted Oliver. There was nothing she could do but wait and she found it easier to wait in the empty apartment than her hostile house. She had always found comfort in changing scenery.

She walked through the door and immediately went to the kitchen. She rifled through the cabinets and fridge looking for whatever was edible. She found one of those crappy microwavable dinners that she knew were the only things Steve was capable of cooking for himself. It had both protein and a vegetable. She sent a picture of the box to Holly as she popped it into the microwave and waited for it to heat up.

It had been a quiet night at the Lucky Penny and she was beyond grateful for it. Midterms had a tendency to do that to the bar that was normally packed with University students. And her own group of miscreants never showed. She knew they had gone to see Chris at the hospital. She had gotten a text from Chloe updating her that he was awake but not really talking to anyone. He couldn't leave the hospital for at least a few days. Gail hadn't responded to any of the messages and she was glad that none of them had gone to find her. She didn't know what to say. She was glad Chris was alive, but she was still beyond pissed, even if it was (mostly) at herself. But more than anything she felt guilty. She wasn't sure she could face him, so she avoided, like the mature, rational 20 year old she was.

Her phone lit up with a new message.

 **Nerd Champion: :-/ how about I bring you some real food?**

She was tempted. She was _really_ tempted to take the med student up on the offer. But as usual the crises never waited for convenient times and she had already kept Holly awake for most of the night before. She wanted Holly to focus on school and she couldn't do that if she was constantly trying to fix things for her. She wouldn't be the reason Holly didn't succeed.

 **Officer Danger: You and I both know that's not what I'm going to want to eat ;)**

Okay, so maybe Gail wasn't completely innocent either.

 **Nerd Champion: You're incorrigible**

Followed by

 **Nerd Champion: But I wouldn't be complaining**

Gail smiled to herself.

 **Officer Danger: Of course you wouldn't be**

 **Officer Danger: But you will be if you don't ace your next test**

 **Nerd Champion: You're a tease**

Gail dropped her phone and grabbed the food as soon as the microwave started beeping at her. She pulled out her computer from her bag. She still had tabs open to both her bank account and to airline tickets. Clearly, a productive day in her classes. She was supposed to be working on midterms like all of her peers and yet she found herself spending more time picking random places in the world that she hasn't been to and seeing how far her money could get her. Rent and living expenses ate up a big portion of her income. And it didn't help that she was still recuperating from the losses of her last European adventure. She knew the next step was financial aid but that was based on her parent's income too, which meant that she wouldn't qualify for government aid. And even if she did, her parents would see to it that she never got the money. Then there were private options but she'd be in debt the rest of her life for a degree she didn't even want or need. Basically she was not only up shit's creek without a paddle but there was a hole in the boat and raccoons had eaten her life vest.

Gail closed the computer and tossed her garbage. She found a deck of playing cards on Steve's counter and dealt out a hand of solitaire. Sure, she was supposed to be studying, but then again when had she ever done anything she was supposed to? The simplicity of the game, combined with the quiet of the apartment gave her a chance to practice some of the meditation exercises she was always hearing about in yoga. It kinda worked. She was dealing out her second game when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Your order, miss." Holly offered a bag with food in it and one of her patented smiles.

Gail tried to not smile, but she failed miserably. She couldn't help it, her nerdy girlfriend had that effect on her. "How much do I owe you?"

"At least one kiss."

Gail grabbed a hold of Holly's green jacket and pulled her through the doorway, connecting their lips in a long, slow kiss.

"No tip?" Holly breathlessly asked the second their lips parted.

Gail smiled again, sometimes it felt like the only time she did that anymore was when she was around the med student. Because Holly had a way of making Gail feel safe and good and...and happy? Maybe this was what happiness was. Maybe it was what it could be if Gail let it.

She leaned in for another kiss, one that pulled Holly even further into the apartment until Gail was pressing her backwards causing the door to slam shut under her. Gail fumbled with the lock, refusing to pull away long enough to do it properly. Her hands quickly busied themselves with finding Holly's hips, one slipping to the back of a thigh as she pulled it up over her own hip before pushing forward again, the other slipping up and under Holly's shirt to the warm skin there. She moved to Holly's back to pull her forward again. Her hands easily traversing familiar curves. She knew Holly's body well, had mapped it out time and again, but it still gave her a thrill every time she had Holly like this, utterly hers.

"Did you get a new job and forget to tell me about it?" Gail asked as she peppered kisses along Holly's jaw and down her neck.

Holly had dropped the food along the way, but the added freedom gave her the ability to thread one hand into short blonde locks encouraging the way Gail's lips and teeth teased the sensitive skin on her neck. The other wrapped around slender shoulders to hold Gail as close as possible.

"Maybe. How am I doing?"

"Hottest delivery person I've ever had."

Holly laughed, loud and bright.

"What?"

"I feel like this is the set-up for a really bad porno."

"If by bad you mean really, really good porn, I couldn't agree more."

"So I guess it's a good thing I came over."

Gail pulled back far enough to actually look at Holly. The brunette's eyes reluctantly opened when she felt her girlfriend stop.

"You know it's not that I didn't want you here, right? I just...It's late, and you should be in bed."

Despite how serious Gail was being, Holly couldn't help but move forward to kiss her again. She ended it with a small bite. "Hmmm...you might be right. We should get to bed."

But Gail didn't budge, the guilt of Holly being awake because of her, again, taking hold. "You know what I mean. You should be in bed...sleeping."

Holly's hands moved back up to Gail's cheeks, her thumbs brushing along the defined cheekbones. "It's Tuesday." She told her quietly, hands and words gentle and slow, a stark contrast to only a few minutes before. "Maybe I just missed hanging out with you."

"It _was_ Tuesday. Which is why you should be sleeping."

"For someone so anxious about getting me into bed, you are certainly dragging your heels."

Gail finally let go, pulling away completely to pick the bag of food off the floor. She brought it over to the kitchen. She came back to find Holly still standing in the hallway, waiting for her.

"What's going on, Gail? Am I doing something wrong?"

"It's not you. I'm glad you're here but I'm crap at sleeping, Holls. You know that. I don't want to keep you up all night. Again. I wasn't even going to try for a couple more hours."

Holly closed the distance between them, her hands finding Gail's hips this time. "Which is why I'm here to make it worth going to bed. Or are you saying you don't want me?"

"That's not a real question. I always want you. But you have to be tired."

"I'm not. But if you're tired, that's okay. We don't have to do anything."

"You came all the way over here."

"Without any expectations except to see you."

Holly always seemed to say exactly what she needed to hear. But it wasn't an act. It wasn't like the guys in the past who only ever said things that they thought she wanted to hear. No, these were things that Holly meant, or she wouldn't say them. And that...well, that was probably the biggest turn-on Gail could think of.

Gail surged forward into a bruising kiss, one that Holly was more than happy to reciprocate. They stumbled through the apartment, not willing to separate long enough to see where they were going until Gail's legs were connecting with the couch and the two girls were tumbling down.

"That was really smooth, Danger." Holly said between kisses.

"Always am." Gail commented as she reached for the bottom of Holly's shirt. Holly was quick to help and then her own was joining Holly's on the floor. With those out of the way their lips went back to work.

And it was good. Really good. Even if there wasn't much room on the couch to maneuver. Still what could be better than a half-naked Holly? Well, a fully naked Holly would be better so Gail's hands moved to the button of her jeans and tried to get those to go too, pushing at Holly's hips to force them down causing the taller girl to laugh and kick them off before stripping Gail of hers too. It had only taken a minute before both of them were down to just their underwear but even that seemed to be too long and their lips were meeting in kisses that were hard, and hot, and more than a little sloppy. Still it felt good.

Mostly.

Gail wanted to focus on the way Holly's lips were moving along her neck, hitting all the spots she loved. And she wanted to be thinking about how smooth Holly's skin was under her hands and the noises she was making when Gail ran her nails along her back. But she just couldn't get past the discomfort of the couch under her or how small it was, making her back twinge from the angle they were at. But adjusting would mean stopping and that was something she definitely didn't want.

Holly's foot slipped and she barely caught herself. She pulled back from the canvas of pale skin and adjusted her crooked glasses. "Is this working for you?"

"Not really. No." Gail answered honestly, picking herself up slightly and bracing her body on her elbows. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Why is Steve's couch so uncomfortable?"

"My brother has horrible taste in furniture."

"Guest room?"

"Definitely."

Holly stood and pulled Gail up with her. Gail was thankful once again for the only smart decision her brother had ever made. Getting a second bedroom was a luxury that Gail planned to put really good use to.

* * *

Gail tried. She really did. There was absolutely no part of her that wanted to leave the warm bed, or the naked body beside her. But she couldn't sleep. Couldn't even bring herself to really try. She'd already had one nightmare that day and she knew more would follow. And even with the exertion of the previous hour, it wasn't enough to get her to close her eyes. She could feel Holly beside her, the steady rise and fall of her breath. They weren't exactly cuddling, but Holly was pressed closely to her, her smooth skin soft along her side. And it was calming in a way that Gail had never expected to enjoy. But the more nights she spent sharing a bed with Holly, the more she was craving it on the nights she was forced to be alone. It was strange. She had never thought of herself as the settling down type, had never thought about the forevers, there were no white dresses in her dreams, or picket fences in her future. But this level of domesticity, of having someone to come home to at night, well, it wasn't the worst thing she had ever experienced.

Still, even the comfort of Holly wasn't enough to get her restless mind to quiet enough for her to sleep. She did her best to slip silently from the bed. She was just on the edge when she felt the body she had left behind begin to stir.

"Still can't sleep?" Holly's voice was low, her words slow and thick with sleep.

"Told you it would be a bad night."

Holly sat up and shifted over until she was behind the seated blonde. Her chin dropped to Gail's shoulder and one of her hands slid along her side. "Maybe I just need to try a little harder."

Gail's head dropped back onto Holly's shoulder as she felt the hand Holly had on her ribs, slide down along her stomach until it landed along the top of her thigh, teasing the skin there with featherlight touches.

"You need to get some sleep."

"So do you."

"This doesn't feel like trying to go to sleep."

Holly pressed a kiss just below her ear. "No? Then what does it feel like?"

Holly's hand moved further down and Gail gasped, her body arching back into Holly's and hips canting up. "Fuck."

"That would be the plan, yes. But I'm pretty sure that's not an adjective."

"Shut up." Gail turned enough to catch Holly's lips. Her body reacting faster than she wanted, but she was still worked up from before and Holly seemed to know it, moving purposefully to stoke the fire already building up inside of Gail. It didn't take long to send Gail crashing hard over that edge again, her body falling limply back towards the bed, easily manipulated by Holly so that they could both lay more comfortably.

"Better?" Holly asked, moving back towards her side of the bed and giving Gail's body time to calm down at its own pace.

"I don't think I could walk away even if I want to now." Her eyes were still closed, the exhaustion finally taking hold, her mind blissfully wiped.

"Good." Holly pressed a kiss to her temple. She turned over, more than ready to get back to sleep while she still could.

Gail curled up behind Holly, pulling her body flush against hers. "Thank you."

Holly smiled to herself, enjoying the unexpected embrace. "Goodnight, Danger."

"G'night." Gail mumbled, sleep finally claiming her completely.

* * *

The alarm went off sooner than any person who had spent most of the night having sex would like. Twenty year old bodies or not.

"If you love me at all, you'll turn that damn thing off." Gail grumbled into the skin of Holly's bare shoulder, where she was still wrapped around the other woman as the big spoon.

Holly was already reaching for her phone, but froze as Gail's words registered in her mind. She was still half-asleep but she was fairly certain she had heard Gail drop the "L" word, and for once she didn't mean lesbian.

"Don't make me find Steve's gun and shoot it" Gail growled as the noise continued to assault her ears.

The cantankerous words got Holly moving again. She finally grabbed her phone and clicked it to shut the damn thing up.

"Hostile."

As much as she didn't want to, Holly pulled out of the warm embrace. She had to search the apartment for her clothes but once she was dressed she stopped back in to check on her sleeping girlfriend and say good-bye. Her hand gently brushed through the wild blonde hairs that were sticking up at odd ends.

"Where you going?" Gail mumbled into the pillow that she had wrapped herself around once her personal heater had left.

"Lab."

"Hmph. Too early."

"I know, honey, but I need to go check on my samples."

"Fine." Gail sighed, her words were slowing, her voice deepening as sleep tried to reclaim her. "Have fun, babe."

"Do you just call me babe?" Holly's smirk growing with her amusement.

"Shhhh. Sleeping. Go away now."

"Sure, _babe_ , get some sleep."

Holly shook her head. It was already a strange morning. She was halfway to the door when she heard, "No kiss?"

She was quick to retrace her steps, closing the gap in seconds. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the pouty lips of the sleepy blonde. "My bad."

"Mmhmm." After Gail was satisfied with her kiss she pulled the blanket around her tighter. She still hadn't opened her eyes once. "Text?"

"Of course."

Holly started to head out but she looked back at her sleeping girlfriend one more time. It really was a hard sight to leave. Gail might not have meant anything by the half-baked comment about loving her. It was just a word afterall. But the blonde was closer to the truth than Holly thinks she realizes. Even if she wasn't there yet, she was well on her way to it. But those were deep thoughts and there was work to do, so Holly reluctantly headed out at an hour when even the sun was barely awake enough to keep her company.

* * *

"Peck, where the hell is Nash?" Charlie shouted from the kitchen area where food was piling up.

"No clue, didn't know it was my turn to babysit." Gail sassed as she poured out drinks for the growing crowd at the bar. She lined the shot glasses together and pulled off some theatrics that had the boys whooping and hollering, looking for some Coyote Ugly type shit. Sometimes it was just too easy to collect money from college dude-bros.

"Stop being a wise ass."

"My ass is what keeps putting dollars in that register of yours, Boss."

"Well, I hope it can bounce because you're going to be out on it if you keep it up. And if you don't find Nash."

"We're really not a packaged deal."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Gail bit back the snotty response she wanted to give, but she needed the job and Charlie really was good about working with her to give her as many hours as she could manage. But she still wasn't in the mood to go play Where's Waldo with her housemate. She had been staying at Steve's house all week, steadfastly avoiding all the people she lived with or next to. She however, was not avoiding Holly, who was crashing in the apartment with her most nights. She smiled to herself just thinking about the med student.

Deciding that time was money, she had to stop daydreaming about her girlfriend and find Traci. A quick glance around the dining room, and then Gail headed over to the girl's bathroom, but there was no sign of the other girl. She headed towards the storage rooms. It took two tries but eventually she found Traci curled up between large crates of alcohol.

"Trace, what the hell are you doing back here? Our boss is ready to fire _me_ because _you_ vanished."

She could hear the sniffling, but it was the haunted look in Traci's eyes when the young waitress looked up at her that really sent a shiver down Gail's spine. She knew that look. Had seen it in the mirror after the nightmares left her wrecked and wondering what was real and what was just her own mind playing tricks on her.

Gail immediately dropped down beside her friend. "What happened?"

"A customer grabbed my arm to get my attention and I didn't expect it and I don't know I just freaked out. I was back in the house and I couldn't breathe and I just...I just needed to get away. I don't know what's wrong with me, Gail. I know he's in jail but I still just keep seeing him everywhere."

"Hey." Gail tentatively reached out to touch the other girl's shoulder, trying not to freak her out more. But Traci immediately pushed into the blonde's side and Gail didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her friend. "There is nothing wrong with you or with being scared."

"I'm sorry, Gail. For the other night, for blaming you, and starting problems. You hadn't done anything wrong. I was the one that was too stupid to listen."

"Trace, you weren't stupid and none of this was your fault."

"But how did you know about Corey? I've been wracking my brain and I just didn't see it."

Gail swallowed. Both Holly and Oliver had encouraged her to open up more. But this was something she didn't want to talk about. She'd be happy never talking about it again. Still, there was something so desperate in the way Traci asked, like if she could just make sense of what happened then it wouldn't keep torturing her. Gail didn't know if it would help, but sometimes people just needed to know that they weren't alone. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I-It...It wasn't the first time I dealt with….someone like that...and the last time….well it didn't go so well for me."

Traci startled, "What? When was this?" There was a fierceness in her voice like she wanted to protect Gail from whatever it was, even though it had already happened.

"Long before I met you."

"Gail, I'm s-"

But Gail was quick to cut off her apologies. "Don't worry about it. It's over."

"Do you….do you still think about it? Does it get easier to forget?" Traci asked, there was too much hope in her voice.

Gail didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to be the one who made any of the burden worse. She silently hoped it wasn't as bad for Traci as it still was for her. "Sometimes. But you don't have to bottle it all up. Maybe you should try talking to someone."

"Did you?"

"Had to. No choice."

"The Pecks." Gail nodded, and Traci sighed, staring off at the crates around them. "Did it help?"

"I don't know. But everyone's different. There's umm this person that Oliver had to talk to after he got attacked so he could be cleared for work. He said she wasn't bad at all. I can give you her number."

"Do you think...I mean...I know it's a lot to ask and I've been horrible to you lately but would you...would you be willing to go with me? I don't think I can do this alone and I don't really want the others to know and worry anymore than they already do. I could umm I mean, I know I don't deserve it, not after the way I've been acting, but I could umm really use a friend there."

"Yeah, just let me know when the appointment is." For some reason, this was always the easier part for Gail. Doing something to help out the people she cared about. She sucked with words, but actions, no matter how small, were just so much simpler.

Traci pulled her into a hug, and for once Gail actually hugged back. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And if you could not mention what we talked about to the others..."

"I won't, I promise." Traci told her solemnly.

Gail hoped she meant it. But now that the words were out there, she couldn't take them back. Only time would tell if Oliver was right.

"Alright, let's get back before Charlie really does fire us this time." Gail stood and held her hands out to help pull Traci up.

"Won't last. We're his only employees half the time."

"And we're his best employees all the time."

"Hell yeah."

The two girls were still laughing as they headed back into the crowded bar, much to their boss's annoyance.

* * *

Frankie laid in her bed, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of her. She was supposed to be writing some paper about something, but not only did she not give a shit about it, she didn't even care that it was worth 20% of her grade. Her phone buzzed beside her and she glanced down at the screen, seeing the "Drinks tonight?" under LauraLee's name before the screen went back to black. She didn't even bother swiping it open.

The can of worms had been opened and as hard as she tried, she couldn't close it again. She knew what LauraLee wanted. Well, she knew what she deserved. But Frankie didn't want to face all of that hurt she caused. LauraLee was the first girl's heart she ever broke. Frankie had been vicious, saying and doing things she wished she never had. Because if it was bad being the corrupted preacher's daughter in her town, being the one to corrupt her had to have been worse. But LauraLee had faced it all with a smile on her face. Had braved the rumors and backlash. The only time Frankie remembered seeing it fade was when she had ended things in the worst possible way she could think of. And it was then that Frankie realized just how good she was at breaking the hearts of the people in her life, especially the people she didn't deserve.

Frankie tried to push the thoughts away. Reading and re-reading the assignment in front of her. Her fingers ghosted over her keyboard. So far all she had was her name, and even that was mocking her.

There was a rap on her doorframe and she looked up to find Chloe leaning there.

"Hey"

"Hey".

Frankie closed the useless computer that housed the paper that just wouldn't write itself in favor of admiring the way Chloe's jeans seemed to hug her hips perfectly, her eyes drawn to the small sliver of skin revealed every time the redhead swayed against the doorframe.

"So I've got a question for you?"

"Okay?" Frankie mentally braced herself, watching carefully as Chloe sauntered her way into her room.

Chloe climbed up to straddle Frankie's hips. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at the moment." Frankie shifted slightly, redistributing Chloe's weight to be more comfortable and stop pinching at her sides. "Was that your question?"

"Mhmm." Chloe leaned down and kissed the older girl, pressing her harder into her mattress. "How's your day going?"

"That's a second question." Chloe playfully pinched her side. Frankie sighed. "Shitty."

So Chloe leaned down and kissed her again. "Still?"

"Maybe a little less shitty."

Another kiss. "Only a little?"

Frankie sat up to meet her, enjoying the banter but hating every time their lips separated. "Just a smidge."

"Hmmm...sounds like you could use a pick me up." Chloe's lips whispered the words against the skin of Frankie's neck, teeth lightly grazing the muscles there.

"Couldn't hurt to try."

The phone buzzed beside them, the message from before lighting up and catching Chloe's eye. She picked up the phone. "Who's LauraLee?"

Frankie felt her stomach drop, her jaw clenching tight. She didn't say anything.

"Well she wants to grab drinks, you probably shouldn't keep her waiting." Chloe tossed the phone down, letting it hit Frankie in the sternum. She climbed off the bed and hurried out of the room.

And stupid Frankie hesitated. She should've just told Chloe the truth, told her that LauraLee was just someone from her past who wanted to catch up. She should've caught hold of her before she even stepped foot outside of her door. She should've called out or done something, anything, to stop her. But she choked, and by the time Frankie finally came to her senses and tried to catch up it was too late. She was left with nothing but the sight of Chloe's taillights taking off down the street.

Frankie banged her head against the open doorframe, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

"Hey, how long has she been here?"

"All afternoon." Waverly said as she handed over the confiscated keys from the fishbowl behind the bar to Holly.

"Has she been drinking with anyone?" Holly glanced around the crowded bar for her friend and for whatever bad decision she was about to make.

Waverly pointed over to a booth that was easily in her line of sight from the bar. "Just Nicole who gave me your number. I was going to text Gail but she mentioned that she was pulling extra shifts whenever she can"

"Alright, I'll go get her off your hands. Should I take Nicole too?"

"No!" Waverly shook her head quickly, then blushed at her outburst, "No, ummm….Nicole can stay, you know, if she wants. I can drive her after my shift ends and if she's giving you any trouble you can feel free to send her my way."

If Holly wasn't so concerned about Frankie, she would probably be amused by the bartender. "Right. Thanks again Waverly."

Holly walked over to the booth, hands firmly planted on her hips as she looked at the two women and the empty glasses filling up most of the table between them "Alright, what the hell did you two get yourselves into now?"

"Dude you dimed me out to Holly?" Frankie hissed at Nicole.

Nicole was slumped along the entire seat, she brightened when she saw Holly. "You should try the peppermint shots, Holl-star, it's like drinking Christmas."

"Sure, Nic. Maybe later." With the way Frankie was glaring daggers at her drinking companion, Holly figured it would probably be a good idea to rescue her. "Hey Nicole, I'm pretty sure Waverly's looking for you."

It was kind of hilarious how quickly the gangly limbed redhead scampered out of the booth and over to the bar.

"Narc!" Frankie shouted at her as she left.

Holly grab a seat on the now vacated bench. She looked over at her friend, who was steadfastly refusing to look back at her. "So besides corrupting Nicole, what are you doing Frankie?"

Frankie just shrugged and finished whatever shot was left on the table. "Corrupting people is what I do best. I'm just living up to my reputation."

"What did you do now?"

"Why do you always assume the worst about me?"

"Because I know you." Frankie actually looked hurt by the comment and it made Holly feel a little bad about the jest. "I'm kidding Frankie. But we have been friends long enough for me to know that when you pick a random bar and don't tell anyone where you're going that you are usually looking for trouble."

"Trouble finds me even when I'm not looking for it." Frankie grumbled morosely, sinking further into her seat.

"Like LauraLee."

Frankie's eyes shot up at the name. "What about her?"

"She was asking about you at the clinic. Asked me if your phone was working."

"And what did you say?"

"Asked why she needed to know."

"And?"

"She just said to talk to you. Clearly she doesn't know that's impossible even when you do answer your phone."

Frankie glared the best she could even though the alcohol was starting to make the room a lot less steady. She pointed accusatorily, "You do know that you're supposed to be the nice one, right?"

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"Well maybe I'm not feeling particularly nice when I get called to pick you up once again from a bar because you've….well, I still don't know what you've done yet but I'm going to assume it involves Chloe."

"I fucked up."

"This is my surprised face." Holly deadpanned.

"Can you seriously fucking not do that judgmental thing right now? I need non-judgemental Holly. Call her if you have to."

Maybe the lack of sleep really was getting to Holly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her voice softened, "Fine, this is a judgement free zone. What exactly happened with Chloe?"

Frankie eyed her warily until Holly did that head tilt thing she always did when she wanted someone to talk. It worked like a charm. "She came into my room and things were good and then she saw a text from LauraLee asking me to grab drinks with her and she got pissed."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"And when you say nothing you literally mean it, don't you?" Frankie nodded. "So you let Chloe assume the worst and I'm guessing she's not talking to you now, which is something you kinda deserve."

Frankie groaned and covered her face, she hated when her friend was right. It was far more often than she would ever admit. But it was also why Holly was one of the few people she actually asked for advice from.

"What am I supposed to do, Holls?"

"You could try using your head, Frankie. That's that lump that's three feet above your ass." Holly suggested.

Frankie threw a napkin at her face in response.

Holly caught it easily. "Just talk to her."

"But what am I supposed to say?" Frankie was whining and she knew it. And if she hadn't been drinking all day, she would probably care more. But at some point along the way, she ran out of fucks to give.

"You could tell her who LauraLee is."

"She's…." But Frankie didn't know how to put it into words. Didn't really want to put it into words, if she was being honest. She didn't want to go back to that place again. That time. To explain who LauraLee was, meant explaining who Frankie had been. And that was a person that Frankie was honestly, painfully, ashamed of.

"Your ex," Holly supplied.

Frankie startled, "How do you know that?"

"For starters, she's female so there's a 97% chance that, straight or not, that you two have hooked up. And since she's not straight that upped the percentage to 99."

"There's still 1%."

"That's for error and for me."

"Aw I wouldn't call you a mistake, Holls. You just couldn't handle me. It worked out better this way." Frankie playfully patted Holly's hand.

"The way I remember it, I turned you down."

"Maybe you should get that memory thing looked at."

Holly rolled her eyes, but she wasn't going to let Frankie distract her from the point of their conversation for long. "You've never talked about her."

"There's nothing to talk about." There was a lot to talk about. Too much to talk about. But Frankie just couldn't bring herself to have the conversation. Not even with Holly.

"If that was true, then you wouldn't have froze when Chloe asked about her. You would've answered me the first time I asked you about her. And you definitely wouldn't be sitting here, drinking, to avoid talking about her."

"I'm not avoiding."

"You are. I just don't know what exactly it is you're avoiding yet."

"I just...there's...she's...fuck!" Frankie dropped her head to table and resumed banging her head against hard objects.

Holly reached over the table, "Stop that before you give yourself a TBI."

Frankie slumped down further in her seat, but at least she wasn't scrambling her brain cells. "A coma would be nice right about now." She muttered.

"You're not being the least bit dramatic huh?"

"Nope."

"Right." Holly rolled her eyes, again. Different approach time. "You know I never realized it before, but it seems you do have a type."

"You said it yourself, my type is female."

"Mmmhmm but it's more than that."

"I think it's safe to say I don't have a type. You've seen the girls I've been with. They're all different." That was one thing no one could argue about with Frankie. She enjoyed women in any way, any shape, and every form.

"I'm talking about the ones you actually have feelings for."

"I don't have those pesky things. Haven't you heard? I'm soulless."

"We both know that's not true. Or you wouldn't be here drinking and feeling sorry for yourself. But yeah you definitely have a type. Very upbeat type. Happy. Amazing smiles. Genuinely care about other people."

Frankie made a sound like a wounded animal, but Holly ignored her.

"I mean I thought Chloe was kind of a one-off. You know, something different for you. But it seems that she's not that different from your...childhood girlfriend? Was LauraLee the first girl you dated?"

"Maybe." Frankie sighed, she picked up an empty glass, and peered into it. Wishing it was full. She looked over at the bar to see if she could get Waverly's attention but the bartender was too busy with Nicole. This is what she got for being friends with a narc.

"And things ended badly."

"That's putting it mildly."

"But why not just tell Chloe that?"

"She's better off without me. I'm just going to hurt her too."

"Like you hurt LauraLee." Holly didn't need Frankie to answer to know she was right. That all of this was just confirming all of Frankie's fears about her feelings for Chloe. "And yet she still wants to talk to you."

"She wants answers."

"And probably closure. Maybe it's time you got some too."

"I was scared and mean and did horrible things." Frankie admitted. She didn't deserve closure.

"You were young."

"I had sex with dudes, Holly. Boys with penises and pretended to enjoy it, to want it." Frankie's lip turned up in disgust just remembering those days. When she had tried to block out the rumors about her sexuality by replacing them with stories of her promiscuity. It was high school, and she was the token preacher's daughter in that small town of hers. Rumors about her ran far and wide. So she hid in plain sight. Her parents forbade her from dating at all. And yet, sneaking around with guys somehow got them off her back after getting caught sneaking around with a girl. The hypocrisy wasn't lost on her, even then.

"You're not exactly the first lesbian to do that, Frankie."

"I let her deal with all the shitty people on her own. But even worse, in case all that wasn't enough, I purposefully hurt her. I said things that I knew would. I wanted to hurt her."

"Why?"

"I was hurting. My family...they're….they're not like yours. Me being gay it wasn't something they could accept. They..." Frankie remembered the fear that rooted itself deep within her when she was still living in that house. The looks, the words, the threats, the damn Sunday sermons about how inherently wrong she was. "But she wouldn't give up until I gave her a reason to. So I did."

The words, new fractured bits of a story that Holly had only ever heard pieces of, hit Holly hard for some reason that went beyond just sympathy for her friend. She tried not to dwell on it. "And it worked?"

"In spades. She graduated that year and never came back."

"So a couple weeks ago was the first time you've seen her in…"

"Six years."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And how does it feel now?"

"It feels like…" Like Frankie would rather eat glass than discuss her feelings. Especially because she had no idea what it was she was feeling when it came to seeing LauraLee. Oh there was guilt, she was feeling that one for sure, but there was also curiosity, and a little bit of something that Frankie couldn't name at all. So she didn't even try.

"I need another drink." Frankie tried to pull herself out of the booth, ready to stumble her way over to the bar to convince Waverly to stop flirting with Nicole long enough to serve her some more alcohol, but Holly caught the back of her shirt before she could even take a step.

"Oh no you don't. You need to sleep this off. Come on, Anderson, you're crashing at my place tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't trust you not to make this whole thing even worse if you run into Chloe in your current condition."

For once Frankie didn't put up a fight, letting Holly collect her things and steer her out to her car. She spent the entire ride doing her best not to puke in her friend's car.

* * *

Gail was exhausted. Between grabbing extra hours at the bar, classes, midterms, spending time with Holly, and actively avoiding her friends, even her nightmares barely had time to register with how little amount of time she was spending sleeping. It was probably why she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Chloe on her brother's couch when she got to his apartment after work that night.

"I knew I never should've taught you how to pick a lock." She complained as she kicked off her boots, and waited for her heartrate to return to normal.

"It was a good lesson. You're a good teacher." Chloe's words were duller than usual.

Gail finished tossing her stuff to the side and headed over to the living room. She dropped onto the other end of the couch. "And you're drunk."

"Very asssstute." Chloe giggled. "Ass. Ha." She took another long drag from the bottle in her lap. The one she had picked up from the liquor store on her way over after she had convinced Officer Best to tell her where Steve's apartment was. She owed him cookies, but it was a trade well worth it.

"What's in the bottle?"

Chloe took another sip and winced. "Hot Damn."

"That good, huh?"

"Literally that's what it's called."

"Cool." Gail pulled the bottle from her grasp.

"Hey mine." Chloe protested, immediately trying to retrieve her alcohol.

But Gail easily kept it out of her reach. "Mine now." She got up to get herself a glass from her brother's kitchen. She poured herself some, surprised by how badly it burned on the way down. She fully understood the name now. She poured some more before letting Chloe take it back.

"So this is where you've been hiding all week?" Chloe gestured around the apartment.

"I haven't been hiding." Gail grumbled, slouching lower and kicking her feet up on Steve's coffee table.

"It's nice. Quiet. Except for this couch. This couch is awful." Chloe bounced slightly, or at least tried to, on the unrelenting cushions. "Why is this couch so awful?"

"No clue."

"Have you had sex on this couch?"

"No."

"Has Steve?"

"I'd rather cuddle with a porcupine than think about my brother's sex life. Plus, isn't it a little too late to be worrying about that now?"

"Oh, no, I worried about it before, but there was no one to axe."

"Ask."

"That's what I said."

"You said axe."

"Why would I want an axe?"

Gail sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose, giving herself a moment before she snapped on her painfully inebriated roommate. "What are you doing here, Princess?"

"Hiding. Can I hide here too?"

Before Gail could ask what or who Chloe was hiding from, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She didn't hesitate to swipe it open when she saw who it was from.

 **Nerd Champion: Sorry, I can't come over. I have a Drunk Frankie tonight.**

Well that made sense.

 **Officer Danger: Explains why I have a Drunk Chloe**

"What did Frankie do now?" Gail finished hitting send on her phone.

"It's not about Frankie. It's about me. I'm an idiot because I keep giving her chances, because she has that whole broody, badass, I don't need anyone so when I give you the time of day it means something, vibe going. And it's sexy but it's also so annoying. Because the sex is really really good, but the talking is bad. Like really, really bad. Why can't two people just have sex and talk like normal people who answer questions and tell each other stuff about themselves?"

"Maybe it's time we cut you off." Gail went to reach for the bottle but Chloe fended her off.

"Did you just hiss at me?"

Chloe clutched the bottle tighter to her. "My alcohol."

"Whatever, but I'm not holding your hair if you vomit." Gail warned, she sent another text to Holly to figure out which one of them had the worse end of the deal.

Chloe quickly pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She stuck out her tongue at her roommate. "You don't have to."

"Fine." Gail settled back, a heavy silence falling over the room.

It lasted about five seconds before Chloe was speaking again.

"Why won't she talk to me?"

Gail sighed. She really didn't understand how she got pulled into doing girl talk, especially when she was so bad at it. But her roommate was sitting across from her, well on her way to wasted, and looking at her like a kicked puppy. She took a sip of her own drink before answering. "Talking's not easy."

"Talking is the easiest thing to do. All you have to do is say words. I don't care what the words are. But it's better to say something than nothing."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! You can't just bottle everything up!" Chloe's voice rose the more adamant she became.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm not the one not talking to you."

"Because you and Frankie and Traci and Chris and Dov. You're all bottles that are going to explode. God, Chris nearly killed himself and he still won't talk about anything to anyone. Why do you all do this shit?!"

Gail felt another pang of guilt at the thought of Chris. It made her next words sharper than they should've been, "Sorry we don't just walk around spewing out every random thought we have."

"Right. I'm the wrong one because I think people should actually communicate."

"Look, you asked. I don't know what Anderson did this time. But maybe whatever it is she isn't saying is just too hard for her to do."

"But why? I'm like the easiest person to talk to."

Gail's mind drifted to Holly. She was probably the easiest person Gail had ever had in her life to talk to, even when they were just friends. But that didn't mean it was always easy to talk. There were still a lot of things going on that she hadn't told Holly about, that she couldn't bring herself to say. But that wasn't because of Holly. It was Gail. Her fears, her insecurities, her inability to express herself. Her not wanting to ruin Holly's opinion of her. There were a lot of reasons not to talk.

"It's not you. And it's not about you. Sometimes it's hard to find the right words."

"Then use the wrong ones."

"You know that would just make it worse."

"Would it? Because right now, she hasn't said anything and I'm pretty sure she's cheating on me or about to."

"Are you two even dating?"

"We're whatever we are. That's not the point. She said she only wanted to be with me, but then she's getting texts from some girl named LauraLee about getting drinks."

Shit.

"That doesn't mean anything." Or at least Gail hoped it didn't.

"No, but it could mean something. I wouldn't know because she won't just talk to me. I know she's been holding back about something, I just didn't think...god, I'm stupid."

"Are you sure you're not just blowing things out of proportion?"

"Am I?" Chloe winced as she took another sip, the alcohol still hadn't lost its burn. "You know her reputation."

"Wow, really? Maybe you shouldn't be with Frankie if you're going to be that judgmental, Price."

"Ughhhhhhh." Chloe wasn't trying to judge Frankie. She didn't want to change her. She honestly liked her, flaws and all. But still. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you're making it hard." Gail pointed out the obvious. She had been there. Had made things harder than they needed to be with Holly. Couldn't accept the good thing she had for far too long. But now that she had it. She didn't want to let go, even if there were times when she still freaked out and climbed a tree.

Chloe frowned, deep lines etching along her smooth skin. "What did I do?"

"Both of you are making it hard. But you knew what you were getting yourself into when you started messing around with Anderson. Isn't it kind of late to be having buyer's remorse?"

"I don't understand how Holly deals with the two of you," Chloe grumbled. She slunk lower and then growled and hit the cushions because that damn couch was the devil's creation and her insightful roommate was annoyingly right. It was infuriating.

"Well I give her all this." Gail gestured to herself, causing Chloe to snort. "I have no idea what Frankie brings to the table."

"Charm, loyalty, a wicked sense of humor….a really nice butt."

Gail ignored the last one. "Loyal, huh? If you think that then why are you here, Princess?"

"Because…" Chloe's voice shrank. "Because I really like her."

"If that's true, then maybe you should give her a chance to explain herself." Chloe's mouth immediately opened to speak, but Gail quickly added "At her own pace."

Chloe's jaw snapped shut. She made a non-committal noise, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV.

"Your brother have Death Domain?"

At the mention of the game, Gail was on her feet and setting up the TV, really not wanting to have to buy Steve a new system when he got back because she trusted a drunk Chloe to do it. Her chest tightened at the thought of her brother, but she pushed it down. She needed to unwind and beating Chloe's ass would be the perfect distraction. Well that and a little Hot Damn to boot.

Gail tossed her roommate a controller and settled onto the couch, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table. "Ready to be humiliated, Price?"

"Loser cleans the house by herself the next time it's our turn?"

"Deal."

For the next few hours, the two girls focused on the game and trashtalking one another while passing the bottle back and forth.

* * *

"I'm a horrible person," Frankie groaned. Her stomach roiled again, she heaved but nothing came out. It was actually worse than the puking she had been doing. Holly was holding her hair out of her face and rubbing soothing circles along her shoulders but it wasn't really helping. It took a few more false alarms before she finally managed to push away from the toilet and lean against the tub. The cold ceramic felt good against her sweaty back.

Holly ran a washcloth under the tap of the sink. She handed it to Frankie and a bottle of water before searching for a spare toothbrush. She finally found one, and grabbed the mouthwash when she spotted it. Finally, she looked down at the morose brunette and contemplated whether or not she should hide the scissors while she was at it.

"I deserve this."

Holly knelt down in front of her friend. Her hands cupping Frankie's face and forcing her to look at her. "You are not a horrible person. Sure, sometimes you say mean things or do something stupid like not talking, and getting drunk enough to turn my bathroom floor into your bed, but that doesn't make you horrible."

"But I was. I said and did awful things just to get my parents off my case. I broke my own heart and hers just for them."

Holly swallowed hard. She couldn't help but think of Gail and everything she was going through with the Pecks. Was it just a matter of time before the pressure got to be too much and Gail did something similar to her? Could she even blame her if she did?

"Did it work?"

"Got them off my case for a little while. But I couldn't live like that. I can't live like that."

"You don't have to, Frankie. Not anymore. But you need to stop torturing yourself for something that happened six years ago. Even if you made the wrong choice and did things you shouldn't have. You need to let it go and learn from it."

"And how do I do that?"

"I know this is a foreign concept for you, but you're going to have to talk. To both of them. And actually resolve things. You know, put the past behind you."

"I didn't deserve her. And I really don't deserve Chloe."

"Maybe, maybe not. Personally, I think you do. But I'm pretty partial to you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But whether or not you 'deserve Chloe'" Yes, Holly did use air quotes. "You have her. So stop trying to mess things up with her on purpose."

"But…"

"No buts. Except you getting yours off the floor and cleaned up so that I'll let you in my bed." Holly stood up and offered her friend a hand, well, actually two for safety reasons.

Frankie accepted the help and stumbled up to her feet. "Mmm trying to get me into bed, Stewart? Next you'll be telling me to take off my clothes."

"Oh, you are definitely taking those clothes off."

"Well if you insist." Frankie shamelessly started to strip out of her clothing but in the process of taking off her pants, she nearly cracked her skull on the sink's edge. Holly barely caught her in time.

"You used to be much better at this." Holly teased.

Frankie pointed at her indignantly, "I am half naked, and a pretty girl is touching me. I am awesome at this."

"Keep it up and you're sleeping in the tub, Casanova." Holly warned, even as she helped Frankie out of the rest of her clothes. She managed to get the other brunette cleaned up and some water into her system before they both finally climbed into Holly's bed.

It was definitely not the person she had intended to spend her night with, but Holly would never complain about helping her friend out. For better or worse, usually better, she loved Frankie. She just wished that she could get Frankie to love herself and stop self-sabotaging.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Frankie broke the silence, startling Holly from her thoughts.

Holly wasn't sure which woman Frankie was referring to. "Who?"

The only response she received was a light snore. Frankie was a mess, but Holly would let her sleep it off. Hopefully, by morning they could actually talk and Holly could convince Frankie to be honest with Chloe. She really was rooting for them. Speaking of Chloe, Holly opened her phone to her conversation with Gail. She hadn't heard from her in a couple of hours and she was tempted to text her. But then Holly remembered Frankie's comment about the sacrifices she made to get her parents' acceptance, and all the guilt Holly had been avoiding came crashing down. She deleted the message she had started to type and closed her phone. Suddenly whatever words she was going to say didn't seem like enough.

* * *

The next morning there were pancakes. Where Chloe found the ingredients to make pancakes in Steve's kitchen, Gail would probably never know. But she also wasn't about to complain.

"Hey Grumpy. Thanks for letting me crash here." A little of Chloe's natural temperament had returned despite the hangover she was nursing. She passed her roommate the plate of food she had fixed for her.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice." Gail pointed out with a mouthful of bacon.

"Still. I just-thank you."

"Don't start getting sappy on me, it's still too early in the morning for that shit."

"Right, yeah, okay."

Chloe was quiet long enough to get Gail's attention. When she looked over she noticed that her roommate was just pushing her food around her plate. Under normal circumstances that would have just inspired Gail to steal her food for herself, but for once she was feeling a bit more magnanimous than usual.

"You going to talk to Anderson today?"

"No."

"Very mature."

"Like you're one to talk."

Gail pointed at her with a fork dripping with syrup, "Hey, I am in a stable relationship with a hot, successful, nerd. I have a job, a house, and I'm working on two degrees. I am mature."

Chloe folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Have you spoken to Chris?"

"Fuck off, Princess." Gail stabbed at her pancakes a little harder.

"He's not talking to anyone, not even Dov. Maybe if you tried-"

"No."

"Gail." Chloe chastised.

"Chloe." Gail mocked.

"He's our friend and he needs us."

This was what she got for being benevolent. Gail tried to focus on her food, but she could feel Chloe's weighted stare. She sighed, "What do you think I could possibly say that's different than the rest of you?"

"I don't know. But you're good at helping people." Gail made a noise of disbelief but Chloe persisted. "You know it. You've helped all of us. And Chris loves you. He always has. He needs _you_."

Gail tried to ignore the twisting in her stomach. "I'm busy."

"I know, but try, okay?"

"I'm not promising anything."

"Okay." Chloe gave Gail a second helping of breakfast and the two girls ate in silence for a while until Chloe suddenly jumped up from her seat.

"Ugh, I completely forgot." She pulled out a small piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Gail. "This showed up to the house. Sorry, I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

It was a postcard, the picture on the front was one of Detroit and on the back was written "No time for losers" in her brother's messy scrawl. Steve loved Queen. He would blast their music in his car for hours as they drove around aimlessly. He always said that "We are the Champions" was written about them. Her eyes immediately went to the postmark. It was dated two days ago, which meant her brother was alive. She flipped it back to the picture. And he wasn't even in Canada. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. Steve was alive, and if this message was anything to go by, then he was probably doing well on his op.

She snapped a picture of both sides and texted it to Oliver. She knew that he would recognize the handwriting too, and sure enough the copper was calling her to tell her that it meant Steve had done even better than anyone had expected and not to worry. For the first time in weeks, she thought she might be able to follow that advice.

Chloe waited until she was off the phone before asking "So who's it from?" as she glanced across the table at the card.

"No one."

"You got a postcard from no one?"

"Yep. Thanks for bringing it." Gail said as she tucked it away into her bag, she quickly wiped at her eyes to make sure her roommate didn't see the almost tears.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"You suck."

But Gail just shrugged, cleaning her plate and loading it into the dishwasher. "How long are you planning on being here?"

"How long are you?"

"Seriously, Price, you're being really fucking annoying this morning."

Chloe sighed, "Can I have my alcohol back now, please?"

Gail had confiscated it completely at some point in the night while they were playing games.

"No. Not until you tell me what your plan is."

"I don't have a plan. Okay? I don't know what to do. And I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Fine, but we both still have midterms so no boozing till later. And I have work tonight. So you have until then to figure your shit out."

"Fiiiiiiine." Chloe conceded. They finished cleaning up the kitchen before settling in to work. Gail glanced at her phone. She hadn't heard from Holly since she had gotten home the night before. No goodnight text, or good morning one. No sweet dreams. Nothing about the lab. She figured Frankie must have given Holly a run for her money even more so than Chloe had done to her.

* * *

"Who invented the sun?" Frankie groaned. She pushed her face further into her pillow.

"The Egyptians believed it was Ra, the Ancient Greeks would argue it was Zeus, The Japanese say it was Amaterasu, Christians claim it was their God, but really it was just the gravitational collapse of matter within a region of a large molecular cloud composed mostly of hydrogen ions approximately 4.6 billion years ago." Holly's voice carried from her closet.

"It was a rhetorical question." Frankie grumbled torn between wanting to glare at her friend, and needing to shield her eyes from the light. She barely opened one eye and noticed that Holly was wearing real clothes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming back from the lab. And just so you know I took twenty bucks from your pants before I tossed your clothes in the wash."

"Why?"

"Because I had to take my car to the wash thanks to you."

"Dude, I did not puke in it."

"No you puked on it. There was also an inconvenience fee."

"Ugh you suck."

"You wish."

Frankie squinted around the room, she couldn't see her phone anywhere. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Why in the world am I awake then?" She turned over and pulled the cover over head.

Holly rolled her eyes but stripped out of her clothes that now smelled like the lab. She grabbed some clean ones and headed to the shower. When she got back to her room, the lump in her bed hadn't moved at all.

"Are you going to sleep all day to avoid having to face your poor choices?"

"Yes," the lump mumbled.

"And you're going to do it in my bed?"

"It's a very comfortable bed."

"Your maturity astounds me at times."

"I know."

"Don't you have midterms to work on?"

"Probably."

"You'll have to go home to get your stuff to do them eventually."

"No I won't. I either won't do them or I'll borrow your computer."

"Well, what if I have plans?"

"Your girlfriend is probably working most of the day and you two can find a different bed. I've claimed this one in the name of Guilt and Denial."

"Aww, what happened to Self-Sabotage. She was always my favorite."

"She sank herself."

"Figures." Holly dropped onto the bed beside her friend. She pulled the cover off her head. "What if I don't want to be your enabler this time?"

"You act like you have a choice."

"You know that we're going to have a talk about you and Chloe at some point while you're sober."

Frankie turned away from her and pulled the pillow over her head completely. "Sleeping. Wake me up when the sun goes down."

Holly rolled her eyes again, but climbed off her own bed and headed to her desk. "For the amount of effort you take, I could get a puppy. Something cute and fluffy that keeps my feet warm at night."

"You're more a cat person."

Holly knew what was coming next. She counted in her head...3...2...1….

"We all know how much you like pussy."

Yep, there it was. "Har dee har. I liked you better when you were sleeping."

"Then let me get back to it."

Holly stopped arguing. She needed to study anyway, and at least this way her friend was sober and quiet. She glanced at her phone and noticed a new message from Gail, asking if she survived the night with Frankie. Holly's fingers hovered over the virtual keyboard, but she closed her phone instead and opened her books.

* * *

Gail really hated hospitals. No matter how many times that year she found herself wandering the halls of one, she hated every moment of it, every sterile wall, every fluorescent light, every breath of death and illness. It didn't matter how many showers she took, she never felt clean after being in one. The clinic she could manage. But this building, it was too much.

She finally found the room she was looking for but couldn't bring herself to go in. She fidgeted in the doorway. Chris was laying in bed, staring out his window, but it didn't look like he had noticed her at all. She could probably slip out and he wouldn't ever have to know she had been there at all. But there was something about him, something about the look on his face that had her staying exactly where she was.

"Hey."

Chris didn't even bother looking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Just figured I'd go for a stroll, maybe contract some kind of flesh-eating disease. You know, the usual." Gail made her way into the room and grabbed one of the chairs next to his bed. "I'm here to visit you, numbnuts."

Chris didn't say anything. He just continued to look out the window.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged.

"How much longer do you have to stay?"

"Just till tomorrow when I can prove that I have my follow-up appointments set-up. Any more questions?"

Gail glared at the boy. Even after everything that had happened, he was still angry, still bitter. And yeah, right then, the feeling was pretty mutual. "Yeah, Christopher, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't…" Chris started to say and stopped. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

He had been asked a variation of that same question a hundred times already. Had heard it from the doctors, the nurses, his friends. He knew it was on everyone's mind, because it was the same question that hadn't left his own.

"Then why did you take the pills?"

"I just-I wanted the pain to stop."

Chris finally looked up and at her. Gail could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't talking about a physical pain at all. It hurt her to look at him, to see that same look of desolation that she had felt mirrored back at her by someone that she cared so much about. And no, she wouldn't admit it to any of them, but yeah she cared about her friends and Chris was at the top of the list. Since the moment they became neighbors, he had always been her most vocal supporter, had invited her out even when she would turn them down, he was her human pillow when they played video games, and her ride when she didn't want to walk home alone after she worked late at night. She knew that he had gotten in Nick's face on more than one occasion when her ex was being a prick. So yeah, she cared about him and it hurt to see him like this.

"Chris..."

"I know it was stupid okay. I never should've took 'em."

"But how'd you even get my pills?"

"I needed them." Chris fidgeted with the scratchy white sheet on his bed. "I uhh needed the money that they were worth."

"So you did sell them." Gail could feel her ire growing again. Her friend was a moron. And if anyone connected the pills he was selling to her, well she could pretty much kiss whatever freedom she had good-bye. It would be the last bit of ammunition her parents needed to take control of her life completely. That or they'd probably throw her in jail, themselves. Fuck!

"Technically, I kind of traded them."

"For what?"

"Doesn't matter." Chris mumbled, shame taking over.

"Sure it does. You've been doing drugs for months now. So what was it?"

Chris looked surprised that his friend had realized how long he had been using for. And from the look on her face, she wasn't going to let him not answer her. "A little bit of cocaine. But it's not a big deal. I've got this under control."

"Not a big deal? You've been doing cocaine and stealing from your friends. But it's not a big deal. You almost died in front of me, but it's not a big deal. Are you fucking kidding me, Diaz?"

"I'm sorry. I messed up. I know. I just wasn't thinking."

"Well you were thinking something. Come on, Chris, you mixed pain pills and alcohol. You really want me to believe you didn't know what you were doing."

"I didn't care!" Chris snapped. "Okay, I just didn't care what happened. I felt like shit and it just didn't matter anymore."

Gail took a deep breath, lowering her voice and trying to calm back down. "Chris, will you look at me, please?" She waited and he did, eventually. "It matters. You matter. And what you did, matters. Okay? I'm not saying it because I want you to feel guilty, although if that helps you get better than please feel guilty. But you need help. You can't do this alone. You don't have to."

"What am I supposed to do, Gail? If anyone finds out I'll get kicked off the team and they'll take away my scholarship. I can't go here without it."

Gail knew that kind of pressure. She was dealing with it herself. But it wasn't an excuse. Chris couldn't bury his head in the sand and pretend like everything was okay. He couldn't act like he wasn't drowning now that everyone knew. It would only be more pressure and he needed a better way to cope.

"You'll get kicked off the team if one of the drug tests comes back positive. But if you get help now, maybe it won't be as bad. You have the chance to get ahead of this, to take control of it."

Chris fell back into his pillows, whatever fight he had in him, draining out. "I'm not some junkie on the street."

"No, you're 18 years old and in college with dreams of being a cop. You're not going to get there if you kill yourself with drugs."

"They're just going to kick me out of school when I can't go to class."

"If I can find you a program that will work with school, will you consider it?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard? What do you care?"

"Maybe I miss kicking your ass at video games. Maybe I just miss my pillow on the couch. Maybe I miss the guy who stayed up with me on nights I couldn't sleep and told me stories about the stars. Maybe I want that guy back."

"What if he doesn't exist anymore?"

"I think he does. I think that a lot of shitty stuff has happened lately but you're still you, Chris. But you're not this guy." She gestured at him laying in the hospital bed. His skin pale, easily washed out by the hospital gown and white sheets that matched the white walls. He still had dark circles under his eyes and he looked thinner than ever. He looked almost nothing like the guy she met in the backyard by the barbeque just before the start of classes. But she wanted to believe her friend was still there, he just needed someone to push him when he needed to be pushed the most.

"Fine, I'll do a program."

"Will you also get a haircut because you kind of look like a werewolf right now?"

Chris laughed and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. He scratched the beard growing out along his chin. "You gonna do it for me. I mean you did such a good job with your own."

She punched his arm, "Ow, hey, I'm healing."

Gail snorted, "They haven't found a cure for stupidity yet so it looks like you're still shit out of luck."

"Thanks for coming, Gail."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Nah, it's better this way. I wouldn't have listened to you before. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I never meant for any of you to see me like that."

"Just...please take care of yourself, Chris. I can't-I don't want to lose you." Gail admitted quietly.

"I will." Chris promised, accepting an impromptu hug from his friend.

Gail pulled away, wrinkling her nose. "And for the love of God, please shower."

"Okay, okay. Jeeze, you're bossy."

"Speaking of bosses, I gotta get to work before mine fires me. I'm sure everyone else will come by later."

Chris didn't look thrilled by that thought. "Thanks again, Gail."

She gave him a salute and was out the door quickly. By the time she made it to her brother's car, she realized her hands were shaking. She got into the driver's seat but she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

* * *

"You're seriously not going to leave my bed at all today?" Holly stood, hands on her hips, looming over her friend who was still lounging across her mattress.

"I told you I wasn't. I can't get into trouble here." Frankie righteously pointed out.

"You've gotten into plenty of trouble in this apartment."

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

"I mean you could just talk to Chloe and tell her what's going on in that head of yours and then you wouldn't need to hide. Novel idea, right?"

"Or we could talk about why you haven't spoken to your girlfriend all day."

Holly startled. Her arms folded over her chest, shifting her weight to one hip, taking on a defensive posture. "What are you talking about?"

"Normally, you're attached to that phone of yours, unless you're in class or messing with those dead bodies in the lab. But you've barely picked it up all day. Even when it's been buzzing with texts. So the real question is what did Gail do to get you to ignore her?"

"I really hate it when you notice shit." Holly grumbled to herself.

"I'm gonna be an awesome detective."

"You're going to be annoying. Scratch that, you are annoying."

"And you're avoiding."

"I learned from the best."

It was Frankie's turn to roll her eyes. "Out with it, Stewart. What's got your panties in a bunch this time?"

Holly couldn't exactly tell Frankie about what the Pecks had done. That they had cut Gail off completely and that was why she was working nearly double the amount of shifts as before and still taking her classes. That they had added to Gail's burdens, simply because they didn't want them to be together. She couldn't tell anyone about it, because it was Gail's story to tell, even if it was affecting her too.

She finally settled on telling the truth in its simplest form. "It's not Gail."

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you." Frankie laughed as she continued to lounge across Holly's bed.

"It's true. It's not her fault. It's mine."

Frankie sat up, suddenly concerned. "What's your fault?"

Holly bit nervously at her lip. "I'm worried that our relationship is too much right now. I don't know that Gail needs the extra stress."

But what she didn't say was that she was worried that she wasn't worth the extra stress. That she wasn't worth the sacrifices that Gail was making for her, for them to be together. It was a lot of pressure for a relationship that had only really just found its footing, and it was a lot of pressure for two people who were barely into their second decade of life.

Frankie's eyes narrowed, "Too much for Gail or for you?"

"You heard what I said."

"You can't be serious right now?" Frankie stood up, anger and disbelief unfurling in her chest. "You're just going to abandon her. Make her trust you and then just what? Take off. You're just going to sit there and prove to her that she can't trust anybody. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"That isn't what I said!" Holly shouted back. This wasn't supposed to be an argument between the two friends and yet it was escalating quickly.

"Well it's what you're doing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I'm just taking some time to think. Can't I do that?"

"Not if what you're thinking about is turning your back on Gail. She doesn't deserve that."

"Right, because Chloe deserves you constantly pushing her away or letting her run away because you won't just talk to her."

"I already said that I didn't deserve Chloe. I never lied about that. But I thought things were solid between you and Peck."

"They are! It's not Gail. Okay. It's me. I don't deserve her!"

"Wait...what?"

"Gail is amazing. She is the most beautiful person I've ever met. And after everything that's happened, everything that keeps happening, she is still trying. She just keeps picking herself up and dealing with it. What do I do? I'm in med school and work in a lab. My biggest stress is studying for tests. I have a family who loves and supports me. I have friends who have had my back through everything. And I have her, and she just…"

Gail just continued to amaze Holly every single day. Even when she was bitchy and tired. Even when she was climbing up a tree and pushing her away. Because then Gail would come back down and try harder the next time. And it was getting harder and harder not to fall in love with her. Oh, who the hell was she kidding, she'd been falling since the day they met.

Holly collapsed onto her bed. "I don't deserve her," she repeatedly softly.

Frankie stayed standing. She stared hard at her friend. "That is literally the stupidest thing I think I have ever heard you say. And that includes you taking Jess back and the time you thought about getting blonde highlights."

"What's so stupid about it?"

"You're awesome, Holls. Even I can admit that. You're actually one of the best people I know. And Gail thinks that too. You don't wreck things just because they scare you."

Holly reached for her glasses, adjusting them needlessly in lieu of having anything else to play with to deal with her nerves. "I've never had anything like this to wreck before."

"Oh god, I am rubbing off on you. Shit, Holls, please don't act like me," Frankie begged.

"I'm not...I'm not throwing anything away. And I'm not turning my back on Gail. I just feel like I should be doing more."

"Right, because doing what you're doing isn't working? Did you fall and bump your head?"

Holly couldn't explain it, but there was this twisting in her gut that told her that she just didn't deserve Gail. That she wasn't good enough for her. Maybe it wasn't logical, but then again when were feelings ever that way.

"Have you considered the fact that maybe you just being you is more than enough for her? That she likes you and trusts you because you're you and she can trust you to keep being you. Or that by avoiding her, you're actually doing less."

The guilt grew, taking a new form. "I guess I freaked out a little."

"You freaked out a lot."

"I like Gail a lot."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. Which is why you should be talking to her before she notices that you're avoiding her and _she_ freaks out."

"Shit." Holly cursed again. Her friend was right. She would only be fueling Gail's stress more. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Gail apologizing for not responding throughout the day. "Can we not tell anyone about this conversation?"

"I don't think anyone would believe me if I did. But seriously, where is all this shit coming from?"

Holly collapsed back, the air flowing out of her lungs as she hit the mattress. Her legs continued to hang over the edge of her bed, tapping against the frame.

"I don't know. I was thinking about our conversation last night, and about things with Gail, and I just realized the enormity of…" The sacrifices Gail was making. The reality of their relationship. The pressure of being the reason Gail was making those sacrifices. "My feelings."

"Wow, you're right. I've never seen anyone get you all twisted up like this before."

"Yeah."

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Do I ever?"

"Carry on."

"I think that what the two of you are building is worth the extra stress. You two balance each other out. And I've seen the way you look at each other. It's honestly a little gross." Holly snorted, she pushed her glasses up and rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Frankie smirked. She loved being right. "But it has potential. You have a real chance of making this work and making it last, as long as you both stop freaking out every time one of you realizes it."

"That was scarily insightful."

"I have my moments."

"What about you, Frankie?"

Frankie sighed. "What about me?"

"Why don't you deserve the same things? You could have them too. With Chloe."

"Because I'm not like you. I'm not good or noble or any of that bullshit. And Chloe is all kinds of sunshine and happiness."

"But she chooses you."

"Yeah, well, she chose wrong."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?"

"I'm not hard enough on myself. Just ask my family."

Holly had never met the Andersons. She honestly never wanted to. Whatever they did to their daughter had the scars running deep, fracturing Frankie right down to her core. And it made Holly hate people she had never even seen. "Frankie, you have always been an honest person."

"I wasn't always."

"You have been since I met you. Even painfully so. Are you honestly telling me that you don't want to be with Chloe or to make things work with her?"

"Things aren't that simple."

"They can be. Why won't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because when she sees the real me she isn't going to want to be with me!"

"You won't even give her the chance to decide that for herself. And for the record, this is the real you, Frankie. Whatever happened may be a part of your story but it doesn't have to define you. But you also don't need to hide it. It's okay to let people in. You can let people see the good and the not so good."

"That never works out so well for me."

"Maybe you just hadn't met the right person for it before."

"Maybe."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Don't get all gross on me, Stewart."

"As I was saying. You know I love you, right? And that it makes me a little biased towards you. But I really do think you are a much better person than you give yourself credit for. And if you actually let yourself be forgiven and let yourself heal, you might finally be able to let yourself be happy."

But Frankie shook her head, "I don't know how to do that."

"You know how to start. And you have someone that has the potential to make you really happy. Stop wasting it."

Maybe Holly was right. But for any of that to happen, there was something Frankie needed to do first.

* * *

Holly slipped onto a stool at the Penny. "Hey."

"Hey." Gail leaned over the bar to give her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. It was one of the first times she was openly affectionate in public. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough not to get caught.

"Get a room," Traci teased as she walked past them with a tray.

"Don't be jealous, Nash."

"Kinda hard to do. Your girlfriend's hot." Traci winked at Holly as she loaded up food.

"I'm going to tell Barber you said that."

"He already knows I think Holly's hot."

Gail frowned harder, somehow she was losing the argument. Traci laughed and went back to her tables.

"So you and Traci are doing better?"

"I guess." Gail hadn't told Holly any of the details of the day she found Traci in the stockroom. Even though it had been on her mind since she had left the hospital. She also hadn't told Holly that she had gone to see Chris. But then again, that may have had something to do with the radio silence she had gotten for most of the day.

"So what happened earlier today? You lose your phone or something?" Gail asked while pouring a glass of girlfriend's favorite beer so she could have a reason not to look at her.

Holly accepted the drink and took a sip to calm her nerves. "No, I just got busy and distracted. Sorry about that."

"No biggie." Gail shrugged, she focused her attention on the wood of the bar as she wiped a towel over it, cleaning up the condensation the glass had left behind. "I just thought you were mad at me or something."

Holly reached across the bar and tilted Gail's chin up, "I wasn't even close to being mad at you. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Gail nodded. She knew that sometimes her insecurities got the better of her, but it was Holly. She was still feeling pretty raw from her visit with Chris, so she was probably just overreacting. She decided to take Holly at her word and not push it further.

Movement at the back of the barroom caught her attention. She recognized the woman with curly brown hair and the wide smile sliding into a booth. Hell, she had been the topic of conversation for most of the night before.

"So did you ever figure out the mystery?"

"What mystery?" Holly asked.

"Of how LauraLee knows Frankie?" Gail gestured across the bar to where the social worker was sitting. It looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Oh, ummm, yeah. They grew up together."

"So she's Frankie's hometown girlfriend."

"That's not what I said."

"And yet it's what I heard." Gail looked over again. "Guess Anderson does have a type afterall."

"That's what I said!"

"So they did date," Gail challenged. A smirk was already growing on her face knowing that she was right.

Holly narrowed her eyes at the cocky bartender, "I hate you."

"No you don't," Gail shrugged confidently. She knew she was right about that too. She served a couple of other people before coming back to talk to Holly some more. But she was distracted when she noticed that LauraLee wasn't alone anymore.

"Ummm, Hol, what exactly did you tell Frankie to do?"

Holly looked at her curiously, not really sure where the conversation was going. "I told her to talk things out. That they needed resolution."

"So you basically gave Anderson the keys to a wrecking ball and permission to use it."

"What? How do you figure?"

"Well you sent Frankie back into the orbit of someone she wasn't over and who clearly wants to try again."

But Holly adamantly shook her head. "No I didn't" She had told Frankie to fix things so that she could finally move on and really open herself up for a relationship with Chloe, not LauraLee.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, of course. I've been friends with Frankie for years. I think I know her better than that."

"Mmhmm...Look over there," Gail gestured to the back booth.

Holly turned around and finally saw what her girlfriend was referring to. "Shit."

"Yep." Gail shook her head and frowned. "And going back to old loves doesn't work. So Frankie's really just going to trash two relationships and wreck everyone's heart."

"Maybe...maybe they're just talking….really closely…."

"And staring at each other's lips, and touching for no good reason. I know you meant well, Nerd, but you just gave Frankie license to hit her self-destruct button. "

"Fuck-nuggets," Holly mumbled into her beer. She prayed Gail was wrong for once.

* * *

"So your phone does work." LauraLee smiled to take a little of the sting out of her words when she spotted the college senior.

"Yeah, umm things have been busy." Frankie claimed as she slid into the rounded booth, trying not to move too far towards the middle where LauraLee was sitting. The excuses sounded lame even to her own ears, but she wasn't about to admit that she had been too scared to have this conversation so she had ignored every message she received.

"Yeah, Holly, mentioned that. Though, I gotta say it kind of felt like you were avoiding me. Felt pretty familiar."

"Yeah, uhh, about that." Frankie dragged a hand through her hair, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. But maybe it was better to just get it over with. LauraLee was clearly giving her the opportunity to say what she needed to. And at least this way there was still plenty of time to drink when all of it went to shit. "Look, I know this is way overdue, but I'm sorry about what happened."

"And what part are you sorry for?"

"For all those things I said. You didn't deserve any of it. Not the shit that everyone was saying about you. Or the shit that I said to you. I never should have done any of that. I should have been braver and not let people get to me. I shouldn't have fucked things up even worse."

"You know I had meant what I said back then. I always cared more about being your friend, everything else was just a bonus."

"I know, that's what made it so hard. You were my only real friend in that shitty town, but I didn't deserve...your kindness or your understanding. And I didn't just want to be your friend... but I couldn't...I couldn't be the person you deserved back then."

"Hey," LauraLee slid a little closer and reached across the table, her hand gently resting on top of Frankie's. "We were kids. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. And I know what your family put you through. I never wanted to add to that."

"You didn't. Sometimes you were the only thing that made it better. I just couldn't...I didn't want to be different."

"Well, you were always different."

"Gee, thanks."

"Different's not such a bad thing to be."

"Says head cheerleader, senior class president, and homecoming queen. You were a romcom cliché."

Really how was Frankie supposed to not fall for that back in high school. Their short-lived romance had been everything Frankie had ever seen in those movies her parents forbade but that her cousins let her watch at her uncles' houses. But when she had been watching the movies, she had never understood the big deal. It wasn't until she started hanging around LauraLee that she realized why she could never quite swoon the way her cousins did when they watched them.

"I wasn't quite a cliché." It was kinda hard to be a hetero romcom cliché when she was a big ole lesbian.

Frankie laughed, realizing the truth behind LauraLee's words. "No, you definitely weren't."

"And just so you know. I do forgive you." LauraLee gave Frankie's hand a squeeze and she offered one of her bright smiles. "So now that we have the apology part of the night out of the way, what do you say we move on to the drinks you owe me and the catching up part?"

"I thought you invited me out to drinks?"

"Yeah, but you have six years worth of making up to do."

Frankie didn't argue, she flagged down the other waitress on who wasn't Traci. They gave their orders and waited for their drinks. Even after the waitress brought them they still hadn't said another word. Catching up was kind of hard to do until one of them started. Frankie decided to break the somewhat awkward silence.

"So what happened to Montréal?" Frankie remembered lying across LauraLee's bed during her sophomore year while the then senior filled out college applications. She would listen for hours as she gushed about the city. If it hadn't been for her, Frankie never would've considered college for herself.

"I loved it there. The Uni was an amazing experience. So much so that I got my Master's there and was looking for jobs when my then-girlfriend got offered a position with her company out here. So when she asked me to come with I figured it was a good time for a change."

"Thinking of going back now that…"

"Now that my relationship ended and I have no one else here. No, I like my job at the hospital and clinic and aside from the getting dumped part, Toronto hasn't been too bad. Could use a few more friends though."

"I'll try to answer my phone more."

LauraLee leaned over to playfully nudge her, "That's all I ask." She took a sip of her drink. "So what's the plan for you after graduation."

"Police Academy."

"Still want to be a detective."

"Of course."

"That's great, Frankie." LauraLee smiled at her fondly. Clearly remembering all the times Frankie had talked about wanting to move to a big city and solve crimes. "Are you going to stay here in the city?"

"That's the plan."

"That's a good plan."

"Glad you approve."

"Well I'm just glad you aren't planning on moving back home. Do you ever go back?"

Of course it was only a matter of time before one of them brought it up.

"Only on holidays," Frankie admitted. "You haven't since graduation."

"Been looking for me, Frankie?"

"It's a small town, I think I would've noticed if a second lesbian showed up."

"Lesbian, huh. So you're out now."

"Told my parents winter of freshman year. They basically told me I was a disgrace and to never mention it to anyone ever again." Frankie finished her drink and looked for the waitress. It really was a trigger for her.

"But you still go back?"

"Mostly for my brothers."

"How are they?"

"They're fucking goons. Mark is graduating and probably just going to stay there. You know, work at the shop or something. He has no plans for college. Simon plays guitar and is in a band. Only Christian Rock though. And Paul is still sweet but he hasn't quite hit his teenage years yet."

"You still play?"

"Nah, gave Simon my guitar before I left for college and haven't touched one since."

"That's a shame, you were always good."

"Well you had to listen to it enough."

"Definitely preferred it in my room than on Sunday mornings." Which was when Frankie would have to play for the church choir.

"Yeah, those fucking blew." LauraLee gave her an amused look, it made Frankie's stomach flip for some reason. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. It's just weird to hear you cursing is all."

"Yeah, well I grew up. You did too." LauraLee smiled, a small blush hitting her cheeks. Frankie couldn't help herself. "The smile is the same though."

LauraLee laughed and took a sip of her drink. "The confidence looks good on you, Anderson."

* * *

"Stop staring."

"You're the one that's staring."

"They're going to notice that we're watching them."

"So. Anderson should know that she's being watched. Maybe it will keep her out of trouble." Gail acknowledged the couple at the end of the bar who had been trying to get her attention for the last ten minutes even though she still didn't move to help them.

"Please, having an audience is basically asking Frankie to get into trouble. All we need is Sam showing up and there will be no hope."

"He's not the one I'm worried about showing up. I could barely get Chloe out of Steve's apartment today. If it wasn't for me assuming that Frankie would be hiding with you, I don't think she would've left. She's probably been at the guys' house since she then."

"Was she really bad last night?"

"Very drunk and very pissed at Anderson. At least it made it easier to kick her ass at Death Domain. I got out of cleaning duties this month." Gail sang, doing a small victory dance as she poured out the orders for Traci and the other waitress's tables.

Holly laughed, "You really shouldn't take advantage of your friends."

"Why else would I be friends with them?" Holy just shook her head. "Plus, she knew what she was getting herself into when she challenged me."

"Fair enough."

Gail left to serve people before migrating back to where Holly was sitting. She smiled at her girlfriend, it was nice having her around even if she was technically working so they couldn't really hang out the way she wanted. Still something was better than nothing. A new crowd came through the door and Gail recognized the voices even before she turned to look.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Look who just walked in."

* * *

It had turned out to be easier than Frankie thought it would be to fall into conversation with LauraLee, missing years or not. The teasing, the flirting, it was the reason she had been a goner back in high school. She didn't mean to flirt. Honestly, it just came as naturally as breathing to Frankie once she had accepted who she was. She probably should've expected the next question, and yet she didn't.

"So…" LauraLee leaned a little closer, her finger running along the edge of her glass "are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm..ummm.." Frankie paused, glancing around the bar as she looked for the right words. She was about to answer when she caught sight of Chloe. The two locked eyes for a moment but then Chloe shook her head and started heading towards the door. This time, Frankie didn't hesitate and she was out of the booth chasing her down as soon as Chloe turned.

"Chloe, wait."

"Why should I?" Chloe kept moving towards the exit.

"Because there's someone I want you to meet."

Chloe stopped against her better judgement and turned to look back at the booth that Frankie had left. She looked at the senior and cocked her head, trying to figure out what game she was playing.

Frankie held out her hand, "Please."

Chloe wasn't entirely thrilled by the idea but she accepted and let Frankie lead her back to the table.

"Chloe this is LauraLee...we uhhhh...we went to school together. And LauraLee, this is Chloe, she's the answer to that question."

LauraLee's smile shifted from one of confusion to acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you, Chloe." She held her hand out politely.

"You too." Chloe accepted the handshake before turning to Frankie. "What question?"

But Frankie waved it off as she sat down and pulled Chloe into the booth beside her, "It's not important."

Chloe gave Frankie a look that said she would definitely be asking about it later, but she turned her attention to the mysterious LauraLee. "So you went to school with Frankie?"

"Yeah, we grew up together."

Chloe's eyes lit up, a mischievous look overtaking her face as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, so you know all the dirty dirt on her."

Frankie groaned and gestured to the waitress. "I'm going to need another drink or ten." She was going to need something to help her deal with the floodgates she had just unlocked.

But then she felt a hand drop to her thigh, giving it a small squeeze, and Chloe smiled at her and maybe it wasn't the worst decision Frankie had ever made.

* * *

Holly smirked at her girlfriend. "See, I knew Frankie would do the right thing."

"Then why were you sweating it so bad?"

"I wasn't." But Gail looked at her with disbelief. Okay, she was, but still, someone had to be in Frankie's corner. "I'm just glad she's trying is all."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that Chloe is going to go back to hanging out in her room."

"You don't fool me, Peck. I know how much you don't hate her."

Gail just shrugged. "Could've been worse. I could've been forced to live with McNally."

"Hey!" Andy complained as she handed over a pitcher for Gail to refill.

Gail filled it and slid it back over, "Run along, McNally. The grown-ups are talking."

Andy made a face at her, "Always a pleasure, Gail."

"Stop terrorizing my roommate, Peck." Traci warned as she passed by the bar again.

"But then how is she going to get her Survival badge?"

"I do like earning badges." Andy commented wistfully.

"Okay, now you're just asking for it." Traci patted Andy on the shoulder before leaving her to the wolf.

"On that note." Andy skedaddled before Gail could continue.

"Was Andy actually a Girl Guide? I always thought you were just messing with her."

"Tutti i due."

"You know it's kinda hot when you speak other languages."

"Je savais que tu m'aimais pour ma langue."

"Just because I don't speak it, doesn't mean I don't understand what you just said."

Gail leaned over the bar again, pressing a kiss to Holly's lips and not caring who saw it. "αυτό ήταν το σημείο (aftó ítan to simeío)"

"Well now you're just showing off."

"Want me to keep going?"

"Kinda."

"Will you be able to keep it in your pants, Nerd?"

"Unlikely."

"Then it's gonna have to wait." Gail winked and went back to serving her paying customers.

"So you two kissed and made up."

Holly startled when Frankie appeared over her shoulder. "Jeeze, wear a bell or something. And I told you already, we weren't fighting."

"Did your silence freak her out?"

"Shut up. No one likes a braggart."

"That's what I thought. And by the way, no one likes an audience either. I saw the two of you watching me."

"Then don't put on displays at the Penny."

Frankie shrugged. "You here for me or the blonde?"

Holly held up her beer, "I'm obviously here for the alcohol."

"Right."

"How's everything going over there?"

"Okay, I think." It seemed okay. Chloe hadn't stormed off. LauraLee had only told mildly embarrassing stories. So far, so good as far as Frankie could tell. Frankie looked back nervously, she hadn't wanted to leave the two of them alone but the waitress hadn't been back and both women insisted Frankie owed them drinks.

Holly noticed that her friend was distracted. She would need to get the details later. "Coffee tomorrow?"

"Only if you're lucky." Frankie laughed when Holly playfully shoved her. "You know, I thought if I stood by you, I'd get my drinks faster. Can't you like flash her or something?"

"As much as I would appreciate it, I don't really want my girlfriend to start a riot." Gail warned as she walked back over. She had caught the last comment from her housemate.

"They are really nice boobs." Frankie agreed.

"Thank you, but also can we stop talking about them?" Holly pleaded.

"What do you want Anderson?" Gail demanded.

"Three of your margaritas."

Gail made the drinks and Frankie was quick to take them back to the table.

"If they have a threesome I really hope they go to LauraLee's place." Gail commented as she looked over at the trio of laughing girls.

"You're not going to Steve's tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Want to come over?"

It was a tempting offer, but sadly one she couldn't take. "I kinda promised both Traci and Chloe that I would go home tonight. Apparently they miss me or something."

"Want some extra company?" Holly offered.

She did, but she also didn't want to ask for it. "I'm closing tonight and you have the lab in the morning."

"I also have a lot of coffee."

"You've barely slept all week."

"Loads of coffee."

Gail smiled, she was about to take Holly up on her offer when the med student's phone started ringing. When Holly saw that it was Rachel, she answered. Gail left to serve other people, and when she got back Holly had finished her drink and was gathering her things.

"Hetero or homo crisis?"

"Technically, Rachel's bi but it's Lisa this time and Rachel is apparently drowning in her tears. Sorry."

"Go rescue your friends."

"If you change your mind, you're more than welcome to come over. You may or may not need a lifevest and a boat."

"And deal with a crying Lisa? She hates me when she's in a good mood."

"It's a funny thing called a door, Danger. When you go into my room and close it, you don't have to deal with my roommates."

"Only when you remember to lock it."

"That was one time." Holly protested. Her phone starting buzzing in her hand. Both of her roommates were texting her now.

"Shoo, Nerd."

"Text me when you're done tonight?" Holly asked, satisfied when Gail nodded. She blew her girlfriend a kiss before heading out for the night.

Gail sighed as she watched her go. It was going to be a lonely night.

* * *

Stepping through the door of her room, Gail took in the disaster zone. Despite Chloe's efforts, her portion of the room was still a mess from the way she left it that day with Chris. She hadn't bothered cleaning it the one time she stopped at home to grab enough stuff to stay at her brother's apartment.

With a heavy sigh, she started to gather up her clothes, putting them back where they belonged. She was tired, exhausted down to her bones, but she hated the mess even more than cleaning it. She had almost everything back to normal when she noticed it.

The drawer next to her bed was still ajar. The one that had housed her pills before Chris took them. She looked at her open drawer, and she could remember how desperate she was feeling that day. How everything had piled up and it physically hurt to drag herself from her bed that morning. At the time, nothing seemed like it would get better. She had lost every ounce of hope she had had. That was why she could understand what Chris had said in the hospital earlier that day. But it wasn't drugs that had pushed Gail to that point.

Not for the first time, she wondered what she would've done if Chris hadn't stolen her pills. Would she really have taken them? She had come close. The thoughts had been there. Taunting her. Drawing her closer and closer to the edge. Having them was like holding a match over gasoline, one wrong step and she would've blown everything up.

Guilt twisted at her insides, tearing at them, and reminding her that after all the advice she had given Chris and Traci, she still hadn't taken any of it herself. Suddenly, she could add the word hypocrite to her growing list of failures.

* * *

"Hey."

Holly leaned against her doorframe. The apartment behind her was dark, but there was a soft light coming from the open door of her bedroom. She was already in pajamas, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of sleep shorts. Her hair was loose and curling around her face. Everything about her looked warm, and soft, and inviting.

"Hey you."

Gail ran a hand through her hair, she scratched at the back of her head. "I know it's late but…"

"Come on in." Holly shifted to let her girlfriend through the doorway.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, Lisa and Rachel just went to bed. I was reading and waiting for this really hot girl to text me. I thought you weren't coming over tonight?"

"I wasn't going to...I just...is it okay that I'm here?"

"Of course it is. Did your shift just end?"

"A little bit ago."

"Did you eat?"

"At work."

"Want something to drink?"

Gail shook her head, she shuffled closer to Holly, her hands finding their way to her hips. Holly's arms opened and she pulled Gail closer, their lips meeting easily in the middle. It was a soft kiss, slow, and building. The kind that started a night, rather than ended one.

"Want to go to my room?" Holly whispered into the barely existent space between them.

Gail nodded, she silently took Holly's hand and led the way. Holly pulled the door closed quietly behind them, trying hard not to wake her roommates, and clicked the lock before letting Gail pull her in again. And everything about them was slow and soft. They made their way to Holly's bed and just continued kissing. No pressure, no hurry, just their lips moving in sync.

But there was something different. Holly could feel it. Gail was distracted by something. And it wasn't like before. Holly had a feeling that she wasn't quite looking for a distraction. But she was definitely looking for something.

Their kisses slowed.

Holly rested her forehead against Gail's. She pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "What's wrong?"

Gail sighed, pulling back slightly more. "Can we talk?"

Holly's hand that had found its way under Gail shirt slipped out, smoothing it back down in the process. She sat up. It sounded serious. "What's up?"

Gail sat up to, putting a safe distance between them. "I went to see Chris."

Holly knew that Gail had been avoiding her friends. That she hadn't gone to see Chris since he was admitted nearly a week ago. She had heard Gail complaining about Chloe pressuring her. But she wouldn't talk about what happened, or why. Still Holly knew that whatever it was, it had been eating away at Gail. So Holly had given her space to figure out what she wanted to do, she was simply there, day after day. "How'd that go?"

"He's been doing drugs for months. Apparently he was trading my pills for it."

"Cocaine?"

Gail startled. Her head shooting up to look at her, "You knew?"

Holly shook her head. "I didn't know. But cocaine withdrawal can cause depression and addicts are at high risk of suicide when they're coming off of it."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense."

"What does?"

"Wbat he said about feeling like shit and not caring about what happened to him."

"That's an awful way to feel." Holly felt bad for Chris. Felt bad that he had gotten to that point. That the drugs had only made it all worse. Chris wasn't a bad guy, if anything he was one of the best of the lot. She hoped he got the help he needed.

"It is. But you don't need drugs to feel that way." Gail admitted.

It was a strange comment. "What do you mean?"

Gail took a deep breath, "I know how Chris was feeling...because...because I was feeling that way too. I just-I wasn't….I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?" Holy knew Gail had been struggling, that she had been facing a lot of hard things. But this went much deeper than she had realized.

"Any of it. Life. Or any more of the shitty things happening. It's like I never get a break before the universe finds some new way to fuck me over or to hurt the people around me. I just I couldn't take it anymore."

Holly's concern grew more. "Gail, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying th-that there was a reason that I was looking for the pills that day."

The last time Holly could remember seeing Gail with the pills was the morning after the graveyard and hair cutting incident. She had been worried then about why Gail had had the pills on her. Something about the haunted look in those blue eyes was still burned into Holly's mind. But Gail had sworn that she just had them because of the pain. That it was just a coincidence. Holly ignored her gut that day, choosing instead to just prove to Gail that if she needed someone to talk to that she would be that person. But now that fear returned.

Holly could barely get the words out, but she needed to ask. "Were you...were you going to take them yourself?"

"No...maybe...I don't know." Gail quietly admitted, she couldn't drag her eyes up from the pattern on Holly's comforter. She definitely couldn't look at Holly as she continued. "I…I was tempted to….God, Holly, I was so tempted to take them. It was all I could think about that night. It just seemed so much easier. So much better for everyone."

Holly felt a clenching in her stomach, the rush of blood in her ears to the point that she couldn't hear anything else for a second, she could see the edges of her vision blurring, and everything felt cold for a second. She knew that it was just her sympathetic nervous system in overdrive, triggered by the realization of what Gail was telling her, triggered by the fear of what it all meant. As scary as the feeling was, her body was quick to return back to a functioning level. She cleared her throat.

"Better for who? Gail, you not being here isn't better for anyone."

"It seemed like it at the time."

"Hey," Holly reached out to hold her hand "I don't know why it seemed like that, but it isn't true, Gail. The world is better place having you in it. _My_ world is a better place for it."

Gail pulled her hand back. She wrapped her arms around herself, taking up as little space as possible.

"Everyone kept saying that it was good that I found Chris when I did. But I was furious with him, I didn't know if he was using them himself or selling them or what? If he was selling them and it got traced back to me, or even if he was using and that was found out, the Pecks would the first to accuse me of being the supplier. But I hadn't expected..."

Gail trailed off, her mind conjuring up the image of Chris on the floor, she could practically feel the panic again when she had thought that she was too late. When she had been contemplating taking them herself she refused to think about what would come next. What did it matter? She would be gone, so it wasn't like she had to deal with it. But there would've been people left behind, people who would've felt the impact.

"That could have been me, Holly. Chloe or Frankie or-or you could've found me like that."

Holly felt another chill run through her at the thought. She knew Gail was dealing with a lot, but she hadn't realized how bad it was at the time. She blamed herself for not noticing, for not being someone Gail felt like she could talk to about any of this. She wanted to ask why she hadn't. Why she had kept it all to herself and let herself get to that point. But she also didn't want to add to Gail's guilt. She could practically feel it coming off of her in waves.

"Traci is going to see a shrink that Oliver suggested and she wants me to go with her, you know for moral support. I think-I think I might make an appointment too."

Holly wasn't sure what to say. She thought that seeing a therapist was a good idea, especially with everything Gail had been through, but she didn't want to push either. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I think that's a good idea, but only if it's what you want to do. I'm not going to say that I wished you had talked to me, even though I do. But, Gail, you don't have to keep all of this to yourself. I want to help if I can, if you'll let me."

"I'm sorry."

"What for, honey?"

"I don't want to be the broken girl that you have to fix. You didn't sign up for that. You didn't sign up for any of this."

"You're not broken, Gail. Maybe a little bent, you've got a few dents here and there, but I'm in this with you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. And I'll spend every day proving it."

"That's a lot of promises."

"I know. I mean them. And I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't talk about this with me."

"No." The last thing Gail wanted was for Holly to blame herself. "I know I didn't tell you about any of this sooner. I couldn't-I just didn't know how. You are the best thing that I've had since coming back here. I just didn't want to ruin it any further."

"You haven't ruined anything." Holly promised. She tried reaching out for Gail again, her hand gently cradling the porcelain face across from her. Gail leaned further into the touch, her eyes closing and a sigh leaving her lips as she finally accepted the embrace.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Please."

Holly leaned in. She pressed her lips to Gail's forehead, her cheeks, she brushed along her jawline, before meeting her lips. She couldn't take away Gail's pain, she couldn't undo any of her past hurts, she couldn't fix most of the things that Gail labelled as broken, but she could show her that she wasn't alone. That she didn't need to be alone anymore. Even if Gail didn't believe her, she would prove it. She wanted to prove it.

* * *

A/N: Anyone else feel like this shit has gotten really heavy? Yeah, me too. The next chapter expect a lot of humor and fluff, and hopefully a much shorter wait time. Let me know what you think and that ya'll haven't given up on me...err, I mean this story, quite yet...


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Wow...an update...and it didn't take me six months this time to write it. Believe it or not, dear readers, this story is nearing it's natural conclusion. It probably only has a few more chapters at most. I have an idea for a sequel but it's not set in stone and I'm not sure I'll have the time to write it once I finish this. But in the meantime let me know what you think of the latest installment...

* * *

It went from a long night to a really long night.

Kissing hadn't been an end to the conversation, more of a well-deserved break to give both of the women a chance to catch their breaths (not literally) and just put some of their feelings into something that wasn't words. It was good and calming and a bit of a respite. But there had been more words.

So many more words.

Because talking needed to happen, whether or not Gail wanted it to. And, God, did she not want it to. But it had. And it hadn't been the worst thing. Not the best thing. How could it be when she was talking about some of the worst feelings she had ever had about herself? When she was talking about being at her lowest and most desperate, and yeah, it had been the kind of feelings that led people to do dangerous things. And she had to tell Holly that.

She had to.

Not because Holly asked. Not because she wanted Holly to fix her. But because she wanted Holly to know. Because she trusted Holly enough to know. And because she knew she needed to do something about it. Yes, she was going to go to therapy. No, she no longer had any plans of harming herself. Still, she had come close enough that it honestly scared her and something had to change. Oliver had pointed out that Holly was a good thing in her life and that she needed good things (he had also implied that she deserved them, but that was something Gail still couldn't wrap her mind around) so in order to keep that good thing in her life she told the truth, the very painful truth.

Holly was a good thing.

She had listened. She asked smart questions. Gail could tell that the normally curious girl had held back a bit, probably scared she would overwhelm Gail if she went into one of her babble modes. But what mattered most was that at the end of all the talking Holly had wanted Gail to stay. She wanted her there, with her, and Holly was still looking at her the way she always had. Like nothing had changed. Like she was still Gail. She had needed that. She needed to know that the world wasn't going to end because she let her feelings out. That the person she told stuff to wasn't going to run or turn their back on her.

Okay, maybe it was still a little early to call that one.

The talking had only ended a few hours before they had gone to sleep and there was still that lingering doubt that maybe in the morning things would be different. It was almost enough to make her want to stay awake just a little bit longer, so that she could still have that reassurance. But by the time everything was said and done, they had both been struggling to keep their eyes open. For a few hours at least, there were no nightmares plaguing her. No, she had something, or rather someone, for much better company. For once Gail actually slept, albeit only for a few hours.

Gail could practically feel Holly's eyes on her, but she didn't want to open her own yet. "What time is it?"

Holly pushed the messy bangs up and off of Gail's face. She tried not to laugh when her nose twitched in response. "Like eight-ish."

"Are you going to the lab?"

Holly pressed a kiss to Gail's temple. "No."

"It's okay, Nerd. You can go. I'm good, I can just head home." Gail offered, already trying to disentangle herself and leave the warm bed despite having no real desire to. Hell, she tried to do it without even opening her eyes.

But Holly tightened her hold, pulling Gail's body back into the cradle of her own. "I'll go later. Right now I just want to have a lazy morning with you." To emphasize her point, Holly nuzzled her even closer.

"You don't do lazy mornings." Gail pointed out even as she let herself sink into Holly's strong arms around her.

" _We_ don't do lazy mornings."

Both girls were always too busy for it. If Gail was sleeping late, it was usually because she had been up most of the night before. And Holly rarely slept in, even after a late night of drinking or studying. It was just innate.

"But I feel like we can make an exception today."

Gail definitely wanted to make the exception. It felt good not having to rush off for once and even though her sleep had actually been restful it still hadn't been nearly enough to put any sort of dent into her sleep debt. But she couldn't quite let herself relax fully, not when a traitorous thought popped into her head.

"This isn't just because of what I told you last night, right?" Gail spoke the words quietly, almost scared to voice them out loud. She wanted Holly, and she wanted Holly to want her there, but she didn't want her pity.

"I'm not trying to keep you here if that's what you're asking. Well I am, but not for the reasons you're implying. I trust you, Gail. You're planning on going to see the therapist. You had those plans before you even came over here. I'm glad you told me how you were feeling and that you want to get some help. But this, here, is because I just want to be with you. We don't really get a chance to relax ever."

Gail's stupidly exhausted body was more than okay with that reasoning. "Okay…" Even the one word was drawn out slower than before, despite her brain's insistence on fighting off sleep a bit longer.

"But...what about…"

Exams, and work, and test results, and crabby bosses, and asskicking instructors, and annoying friends, and ultimatums, and money or lack thereof, and responsibilities, and just everything that was constantly pulling at them, taking up their time, and their energy and...and...

"Shhh...sleep. It's okay, love, whatever it is can wait until later." Holly promised, whispering the words against her neck before pressing a kiss just below her ear.

Gail sighed and settled further into Holly because she was warm, and soft, and just so solid beside her. She could feel herself sinking deep, deeper into the stability of having Holly in her life and it seemed to be exactly what she needed as she drifted off once more.

* * *

Frankie had survived the night, relatively unscathed, and mostly soberish. And when they had stepped out of the bar, Chloe had pressed her against the cool bricks of the bar and kissed her hard, almost possessively. Then it was a too long walk back to their house filled with giggles (Chloe) and cold fingers brushing under warm shirts (Frankie) and stopping for more kisses (both of them). But they made it back and up to Frankie's room… eventually…. And then it really didn't take long for clothes to hit the floor and the two girls to hit her bed.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you and LauraLee came from the same town?" Chloe asked even as her hand kept encouraging Frankie's lips to stay where they were against her neck. She was enjoying herself but the question had been bothering her all night.

Frankie pulled back but couldn't stop her eyes from travelling along Chloe's almost naked body. "You really want to talk about this now?"

She wanted to atone for her earlier stupidity, but Frankie didn't know how to do that with words so she had planned to do it with actions. Actually, she had planned to do it a few times.

"Yep. And if you want to keep going then…."

Frankie laid back with a heavy sigh, "Pretty sure this is extortion."

"I like to think of it more as bribery."

Frankie silently looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out the right words. Chloe's fingers continued to dance along her skin, down her side, up her thigh, from one hip to the other, but not anywhere that would satisfy Frankie right then. It was distracting and making it hard to think.

"B-because I didn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I got that Crankypants. I just don't understand why. I mean it's not like the two of you…" Chloe thought back to all the stories she had heard that night. Most of them had been friendly enough, stories of shenanigans around their town and in school. She had tried to piece together why Frankie was so resistant to the idea of her knowing who the other girl was when it seemed like she was nothing more than an old friend. Then it dawned on her. "Oh...she's the girl from the truck."

If Frankie had needed some motivation to calm her body down, she had just found it. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down her back as her stomach plummeted when Chloe pieced together the clues out loud.

"Yeah."

Chloe rolled her eyes, unfazed in the slightest, "Yeah, but still, I walk around campus with like 90% of the women who've hooked up with you. It's never made a difference before."

"That isn't why. It wasn't because we had been together or anything like that." God, it would be so much easier if it was, but Frankie didn't hide the people she was with. Not anymore, at least. Her eyes flickered over to Chloe who was propped up beside her, clearly waiting for an answer. A real answer.

She looked back at the ceiling as she continued "I said and did a lot of things I shouldn't have back then and I was ashamed of it."

"It was a long time ago."

"Not that long." Frankie replied quietly. But it wasn't like she had gotten better as she had gotten older. Since then, Frankie had continued to leave a trail of broken hearts everywhere she went, she was just more honest about it from the beginning. She came with her own self-proclaimed _Enter at your own risk_ cautionary sign. It made it easier to keep people at arm's length if she did. But she couldn't seem to keep Chloe away, even if she knew she should.

"I was scared of my family and I was scared of being myself and LauraLee, she got that, but she was still willing to be there for me. And I didn't deserve her kindness or her friendship so…"

When the sentence trailed off, Chloe finished it for her. "So you lashed out?"

Frankie nodded.

"It's okay to be scared. People do stupid stuff when they're scared. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There was a lot wrong with the stuff I did and said. I just...it hurt. It hurt a lot." Frankie took a breath, wetting her lips. She could still feel Chloe's fingers idly trailing a path along her skin, she was pretty sure the younger girl wasn't even doing it consciously but it was still too much right then. She caught Chloe's hand and laced their fingers together, for some reason it seemed to make it easier to talk.

"I had tried to end things easy. You know? Just the usual 'We can't do this' and shit, but she wouldn't take my excuses and she wouldn't just let me ignore her, even though I tried my damnedest. She caught me one day at the shop working on my car. I told her to go and she wouldn't, she refused until we actually talked. And I just-I just unloaded on her. I told her that what we had was nothing more than a mistake. That I had been confused and hadn't meant any of things I had said to her. I told her I liked guys and that I had started dating one of the guys at school. But it wasn't enough. She said she didn't believe me. So I told her I could never be happy with a woman. That she could never make me happy.….but she still said that all she wanted was to be friends, or whatever."

The next part was the hardest. Nothing she had said so far was too outrageous, and when she chanced a glance at Chloe she only saw patient understanding on her face as she listened quietly. Even her usual buzzing energy had settled for a few moments so that Frankie could get the words out. But it wasn't easy and Frankie could feel them lodging in her throat. She coughed, trying to clear them.

Chloe gave her hand a squeeze. "You don't have to tell me."

"You wanted to know."

"I do, but not if you don't want to say it."

"I don't, but I think I have to." She let go of Chloe's hand and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms over her knees. "I told her that there was something wrong with her. That what we had done was wrong. I told her that she disgusted me and just because she was broken and going to hell, it didn't mean that I was. Because I wasn't like her. And I never would be."

Frankie could feel the tears gathering, she blinked hard, trying to keep them at bay as she looked at the wall across the room and purposefully not at Chloe. She could still picture the look of devastation on LauraLee's face as she said the cruelest things she could think of, preying on both LauraLee's weaknesses and her own.

"Frankie…"

Chloe reached out for her but Frankie pulled away farther, wanting nothing more than to distance herself.

"Before you say anything, you need to understand. Those were the worst things I could say to her at the time. They were the same things we had been told over and over again by the people in our town, by our classmates, our parents. My father preached it at the damn altar on Sundays and everyone in our community just ate it up. And my mother…she told me those same things before she tried to beat the sin out of me."

Very few people knew that part of the story. Not even LauraLee. Frankie hid the bruises for weeks. She could still feel the blows she had taken, but it was the words, the words had cut so much deeper into her heart, they had made her sick to her stomach, and they had been enough to push her back into the deep, dark closet.

"I knew it would hurt her because I knew her fears. She had told me them and then I did exactly what she was scared of." And it had finally been enough to break the bond she had with LauraLee, to shatter it to pieces.

Chloe finally sat up too. She reached for the older girl and frowned at the way Frankie flinched at first. Her touch was gentle as she ran her hand up along her bare back until it came to the tattoo imprinted on Frankie's shoulder. "You were saying those things because you were scared and young and in high school."

"I said those things to be cruel, I was cruel on purpose because I wanted to see her hurt. I was no better than all those other assholes from that stupid fucking town. None of us deserved to have anyone as good as her around and when she left and never came back I couldn't even blame her. She deserved better things."

"And you two haven't spoken since."

Frankie shook her head, "I haven't even seen her since she graduated until I bumped into her at the Penny when she was with Holly."

"But then she wanted to get drinks with you?"

Frankie shrugged, not really understanding it either. "She's always been the forgiving type and I owed her an apology and an explanation."

"Which you finally gave."

"Yeah, I did. Before you showed up."

"Good."

"So yeah, that's why I didn't tell you who she was. I wasn't hiding her from you, I was hiding what I had done. And I was trying to avoid having to talk about all that stuff and that fucking place. I hate it there so much. And I don't like having to go back there even in my head."

Chloe leaned over, bridging the gap between the two of them. She pressed a kiss to Frankie's shoulder. "You're not back there." She pressed another. "You're here." Another. "And you're safe." She rested her chin on the same spot.

Frankie took a deep breath and released it, letting some of the tension out of her shoulders. "I like being here."

"I like you being here too."

"I know I haven't said it in the best ways...or really at all...but I like you, Chloe, a lot. But you are way too good for me."

"Oh, I know, but I don't mind slumming it with you." Chloe teased.

"I was being sincere."

"I know." Chloe pulled back slightly and brushed a hand through Frankie's hair. "I like you too. And what you told me, Frankie, it doesn't change that."

"It should."

"It doesn't."

"I hurt the people that I care about the most." And it wasn't always intentional. She had hurt her family. Devastated them just by being herself. She hurt her uncles by barely seeing them. Hurt her brothers with all the rumors she generated. And yeah, they had all hurt her too (had hurt her worse), but she couldn't see past her own actions. Then there were the people that she had hurt trying to protect her own fragile heart. Chloe was no exception.

"You haven't hurt Holly. Or Juliet."

"They're friends."

"So are we."

Frankie snorted. "We are?"

Chloe shoved her slightly, "Don't tell me you've forgotten. I already told you, Crankypants, that I was going to be your friend this year."

"Mmhmm, that was before I had seen you naked. And I had definitely wanted to see you naked then."

"Okay, you're really telling me you've never seen Holly naked or wanted to? Or Juliet?"

Frankie opened her mouth and closed it. "That's so not the point. And besides, I'm not exactly nice to Holly or Jules."

"Well I happen to find you nice when you want to be. Like all the times you fixed my car, or gave me rides, or went shopping with me when you didn't want to."

"Just because I can sometimes behave doesn't make me a nice person."

"You are so stubborn. I like you and want to be with you, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm going to do what I want. Well, mostly, because you have to want to do it too. Because consent is super sexy."

Frankie tried not to, she didn't want to, but she could feel the laughter climbing its way up into her chest, loosening the tightness that had formed there as she listened to the bubbly rant. There was a smile tugging at her lips. She reached for Chloe, her hand cupping her jaw as her thumb brushed along her bottom lip before she moved in slowly to gently catch it between her own. She could feel Chloe's smile against her lips before they were moving again. Frankie shifted, pushing Chloe onto her back and settling between her legs. She felt Chloe's teeth sink into her bottom lip and she let out a groan.

"Yep, I definitely consent. So fucking much."

Chloe laughed and Frankie kissed her harder. She still had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Gail had last woken up and by then there was more light streaming through Holly's window. She still had Holly's arms wrapped around her but now she needed to pee, so she slipped out of the bed as gently as possible and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey." Holly smiled when she caught sight of Gail returning.

Gail leaned over to give Holly a quick kiss, just a brush of their lips together. "Hey. Are we still being lazy?"

Holly nodded and held up her arm and the covers, inviting Gail back into her bed. Gail slid back in and settled onto her back with Holly just beside her.

"So do lazy mornings include breakfast?"

"They include eating." Holly pressed a kiss to her neck as her hand slid along Gail's stomach, her nails gently scratching along the smooth skin.

"Oh yeah?" Gail turned onto her side and Holly's hand shifted to the small of her back pulling her closer.

"Mmhmm." Holly mumbled against her lips before kissing Gail properly. She could taste the mintiness of the toothpaste still on Gail's tongue and became self-conscious. She pressed Gail onto her back and gave her a shorter peck on the lips. "Hold this thought."

Holly hopped off the bed and into the bathroom to relieve her own bladder and brush her teeth. She also passed a brush through her long locks before returning to her bedroom where she found Gail sitting up in her bed, in the shirt she had stolen the night before and her socks, but now with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

Gail paused when she realized she had gotten caught, the spoon still halfway to her mouth, "Sorry not sorry, I need real food if you want any of those thoughts to actually happen."

Holly placed her hands on her hips. "You could've at least brought me a bowl."

A smile broke across Gail's face and she held out the spoon. Holly dropped onto the bed and accepted the mouthful. She couldn't help her own smile. "I thought you didn't share."

"I don't." Gail crunched loudly as she held out another bite for Holly. Holly smiled even wider.

It went on like that, Gail feeding the two of them, until the bowl was finished and she was putting it onto the table and then pushing Holly onto her back and straddling her hips.

"So about those thoughts."

Holly pulled her down and their morning became a hell of a lot more athletic.

* * *

The morning quickly faded into the early afternoon and the two girls still hadn't left Holly's bed.

"I thought you had to go to the lab today?"

Gail was laying across Holly, her ear pressed to Holly's stomach and she could hear the quiet rumbling. She could feel Holly's fingers running through her hair idly as she read from one of her textbooks. They still hadn't put on any clothes from their earlier escapades but Gail had convinced Holly to at least get some studying done so that she didn't have to feel quite as guilty for eating up her time. Holly had agreed but only if Gail promised to get more rest. It wasn't much of a trade.

"Technically, I don't have to. Plus, I can always go later."

"Holly," Gail rested her chin on Holly's abs and looked up at her seriously, "what you do is important. I don't want you to miss out on stuff just because of me."

Holly's eyes clouded with confusion for a minute, but then that warm smile appeared on her face, the one side quirking up just a bit higher than the other. "I'm not missing out on anything."

"I know that all that stuff that I said to you last night was really...messed up. And I just- I don't want you to feel like you need to be with me because I'm fragile or any of that shit."

Gail hated that she _felt_ fragile, and there was still a lingering doubt in her head that kept telling her that Holly was only with her because she was a good person, too good of a person to dump her when she was so messed up. But if that were the case, it would only be a matter of time before Holly came to her senses and wearied of the burden.

Holly put down the book she had been reading. "Gail." She said calmly, pulling Gail out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I know that. And I'm not with you out of any sort of obligation. I'm with you because I want to be." Holly's voice was smooth as honey and dripping with an absolute conviction that had Gail hanging on every word. "But I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to believe me. I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it to believe that it's true, because it is. But you don't need to keep giving me outs. I don't want to go anywhere."

"It's just..It's not really fair on you, Holly. My life just keeps blowing up and you keep picking up the pieces. And I don't...I don't think it's fair is all."

Gail didn't-she just couldn't-understand how Holly could stick with her through all the bullshit that was constantly happening when everyone else had left for a hell of a lot less. Why would Holly stay when she could easily leave and find something that was uncomplicated? Something that was simple.

"How about you let me worry about what's fair for me?" Holly sassed, before her features softened again. "I know you don't really trust people, but I wish I could just get you to trust me on this. I'm doing what I want. I want to be with you. You make me happy and that's all I really care about. I know that if I needed you, you'd be there. You've already proven it. So just let me be here for you."

"I do…trust you, I mean." Gail confessed quietly.

Holly knew, she _knew_ how important that was. How hard it was for Gail to give that to anyone. And it filled her heart to the point that she felt like it would just about burst.

"Thank you."

They weren't quite the words Holly wanted to say just then. In fact, the phrase was one word short and another had to be exchanged, but it was still too soon to say anything like that. There would be time for that. At least Holly hoped there would be because she didn't want any of this to end. Not anytime soon...maybe not ev-...definitely not anytime soon.

"For what?"

"For trusting me. For being here with me, and for being lazy when I know you have stuff to do before work."

The mention of work certainly put a damper on things for Gail. She had been enjoying her quiet day with Holly and the thought of the loud, packed bar filled with people bitching at her and shouting to be heard over everyone else had her half-tempted to tell Charlie she quit. But she needed money more than ever.

"Speaking of, as much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to take a shower soonish, since some big-brained vixen kept me trapped in her bed all day."

"Want some company?"

"Mmhmm. But not yet, we still have a little bit of time."

"Well I don't think we should waste it." Holly pushed the book entirely off the bed, then she reached for her girlfriend, pulling the smirking blonde on top of her.

Gail's lips hovered just out of reach, knowingly tempting her. "Since when is studying wasting time for a nerd?"

"Since this nerd has a super hot naked woman in her bed."

"Hmmm wasn't a problem before."

"Oh, it was very much a problem before but someone said she needed a rest."

Holly went to kiss her but Gail pulled back indignantly, "Hey, that is not my fault. I can only burn through so many calories in one day."

"Well do you feel rested now?"

"Very."

"Then why are we still talking?"

Holly quickly pulled Gail down, crashing their lips together, and cutting off whatever smartass remark she was certain was about to come out of her mouth with her own. But before she could actually make good use of their already naked status, Gail's phone pinged with a new text causing the blonde to reluctantly pull back.

"Ignore it."

"Can't."

Gail leaned over the edge of the mattress and retrieved her phone from her pants. She let out a long sigh as she read the new message.

"Who is it?"

"Chris. Apparently he needs his sister to come pick him up from the hospital. He says all the paperwork is done and he's asking me to stop by before I go to work."

"So I guess the shower has to be a real shower."

"And a quick one. Sorry."

Holly sat up, her hand running down Gail's back as she pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Hey, don't be sorry. You're a good friend."

"Yeah...well...don't tell him that."

"I think he already knows."

Gail gave a smile, one that was dripping in far more melancholy than it should be after the morning had started out so well. She pressed her lips to Holly's quickly, trying to hide it, before getting up to head to the shower.

"You coming, Nerd?" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Holly shook her head at the shameless woman who walked through her apartment without a stitch of clothing, but she was quick to follow.

* * *

Gail barely had the car stopped before Chris was jumping into it.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"Why didn't you call one of the others?"

"I just don't really feel like talking to anyone right now."

So Gail let the car lapse into silence, her fingers drumming quietly on the steering wheel to whatever song was playing on the radio. She didn't force him to talk and Chris didn't say a word until they had pulled in front of the girls' house and Gail had cut the engine.

"I called the program you found for me. I'm meeting with them while you guys are taking our midterm." Chris was staring out the window, his fingers nervously digging into the leather of Steve's car.

Gail glanced at her friend. He still looked like a shadow of himself. He was taking up less space than normal, especially for someone over six feet tall. His clothes were baggy, his hair still long, his skin even more pale against the dark interior of the car. But more than any of that, there was a spark still missing in him. She hoped therapy would be enough to help him get it back.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You have a test to take."

"So?"

"No, I'll be alright. I need to do this myself."

"Alright, but you know you're not alone, right Chris?"

Chris glanced at her quickly, a fractured smile on his face, before he looked back out at their houses. "Yeah, I know."

They continued to sit. Gail making no move to rush her friend as Chris worked up the courage to go back into his house, to his room, where he had almost died.

"What time do you have work?"

"In like an hour, why?"

Chris ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "Think you can give me a haircut?"

Gail's hand brushed through her own short locks. She easily remembered the night in Holly's bathroom. She had been wasted and hadn't given even an ounce of a shit as she chopped off her hair. It had only been after, when talking to Holly, that the realization had set in. But Holly had easily brought her back from the edge and cleaned up the mess she had made.

"I want to look as pretty as you," Chris added with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'm giving you a mullet." But Gail couldn't hide the smile when she heard her friend's laugh, the closest to a real laugh she had heard from him in ages. "Come on Wolfman, let's get you cleaned up."

Gail stepped out of the car and didn't miss the deep breath Chris took before following suit. But he did, so maybe she wouldn't make him look like a complete tool.

* * *

"Hey bartender!"

Gail rolled her eyes. She really hated Traci right then. The waitress was spending her break wrapped up in Jerry leaving Gail with serving their ridiculous friends.

"I have a name, Anderson."

"Of course. Hey Goldilocks. Can I get three bears? I mean beers?"

"No."

"Come on. You know I'll just help myself." Frankie reached over the bar, but Gail easily slapped her away.

"And I'll break your hand, then what purpose would you serve."

But Frankie simply shrugged, "Good thing I have a spare."

Gail shook her head at the shit-eating grin on her housemate's face. "If I give you the beers, will you promise to send Ward over when you want a refill?"

"What? You don't want Sammy?"

"I said what I said."

"Deal."

Gail passed over the drinks and was relieved when Frankie walked away without any other stupid comments. She was halfway through her shift and already felt like she was dragging. She hadn't had time to stop for coffee before work and she was just tired of being in the bar, and all the noise, and people, and social interactions. Ugh.

"Nash, get your ass back to work!" She shouted across the room.

"You're not the boss!" Traci shouted back, not moving from the corner she had pulled Jerry into.

"Learn how to tell time!"

Frankie headed away from the shouting blonde and dropped into her seat as she passed out the drinks.

"I've been thinking…." Sam started to say.

"I've already warned you about that, Sammy. If you're not careful you're going to burn out that one brain cell you have that isn't controlled by your penis," Frankie told her friend seriously as Juliet laughed beside her.

Sam ignored the jibe. "Like I was saying, I've been thinking that we should go somewhere warm this summer. But just us. No freshmen."

"You really think Barber is going to go away and not want to bring Nash in a bathing suit with us?"

"What if I can convince him?"

"Then you want me to give up Chloe in a bikini." Frankie realized her mistake as confusion bloomed on Sam's face and a way too knowing smirk appeared on Juliet's so she was quick to distract them both. "And Juliet is going to give up seeing Nick in one?"

Juliet shoved her friend. "You're an asshole, Anderson."

"It'll probably be itsy bitsy."

"Shut up."

"Teenie weenie"

"I hate you."

"I've even heard it was yellow polka-dot."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Are you done yet?"

Frankie mulled it over. "For now."

"Great, can we get back to the point of this conversation?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you mean the one where you are actively avoiding Andy so you're going to make all the rest of us suffer as a result?"

"Since when do you think going somewhere warm with no attachments and lots of hot women suffering?"

But Frankie had an attachment, so yeah, it would definitely be suffering. Still, she knew that wouldn't be enough to get Sam to change his mind so she tried to placate him. "It's a group thing, Sammy, if we invite all of the freshmen then it's not the type of commitment you're thinking of."

"You used to be more fun."

Frankie scowled but Juliet cut in first. "Well not to really throw a wrench in your plans or anything but none of us have the money to go somewhere warm." She was always the most practical one in the group.

"That's why we created the slush fund, plus if we book now we can find cheap flights." Sam reasoned.

"We created it because none of us could actually keep money in our pockets."

"Yeah, well, let's put it to a vote."

"Fine, but you gotta be the one who gets Jerry to stop flirting with his girlfriend." Frankie told him.

"Barber! Get your ass over here, buddy." Sam called across the bar.

Jerry checked the time and gave Traci one last kiss before heading over to his friends. "What?" He asked as he dropped into the seat beside Sam.

"Sammy wants a 'Seniors Only' trip this summer." Frankie explained. "We're voting now. Those in favor?"

Only Sam's hand rose.

"3-1, You lose Swarek and I didn't even have to mention the bikini."

Sam immediately punched Jerry in the arm. "Thanks for the help, brother."

"Cheer up, Sammy," Juliet told the sulking man-child. "It just means we'll be able to use the fund during Senior week."

"Well, now that my work here is done" Jerry punched Sam back and then tried to dodge out of his seat before the scuffle could continue.

But Frankie caught a hold of him before he could leave. "Hey. Why isn't Epstein in the Doghouse?"

The two boys exchanged a look then shrugged.

"Why would we put him there?" Sam asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"He still hasn't apologized to Gail." Frankie knew that Chloe had tried a few times to get the boy to pull his head out of his ass but apparently he was being even more stubborn than usual.

"Still?" Jerry asked.

Both Juliet and Frankie nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, but like she doesn't live with us. And it was kinda really bad circumstances." Sam pointed out.

But Frankie folded her arms, her eyes narrowing into a glare that had even Sam squirming in his seat. "Just because you all like to act like assholes towards her shouldn't get him out of it. She didn't deserve it."

Both the guys stayed silent.

Traci passed by their table, but she paused when she noticed the growing tension amongst the group of older students. "What's wrong?"

Jerry's arm immediately found its way around Traci's waist and he pulled her a little closer. "Frankie wants us to put Epstein in the Doghouse."

"For how he treated Gail?"

"Yep."

"You should."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I apologized for flipping out on her when I shouldn't have. He should do the same. You should too."

"I was defending you."

"Noble, Jerr. But I was wrong and she's a really good friend when we aren't all being assholes to her."

Traci gave him a kiss on the cheek then left to serve her other tables. Jerry immediately headed to the bar, ignoring the sounds of a whip echoing behind him from his best friend.

"Hey Peck." Jerry called out as he settled onto one of the vacant stools.

Gail continued mixing drinks, focusing on her work even as she responded with an unenthused "What?"

Jerry cleared his throat nervously, "Can I ummm…"

"Spit it out, Barber."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry." The words rushed out.

Gail finally looked up, confusion blooming across her face as she eyed the senior warily. "For what?"

"I uhh yelled at you that day when Traci was upset and umm I shouldn't have."

"Okay." Gail said slowly, like she still didn't trust that what was really happening.

Jerry scratched at the back of his head, "Ummm...yeah, I should've said it sooner. But I am now. So umm I'm sorry. Are we uhhh are we good?"

"I guess." Gail shrugged, her indifference settling back over her, retreating into her well-worn armor.

"Cool. Uhh yeah cool." Jerry stood, fairly certain he had already overstayed his welcome and starting to feel really awkward. But after seeing Gail's reaction he was pretty sure he needed to do something else to make it up to her.

"Also, I'll ummm buy your drinks later if you want." He offered.

Gail smirked, "Now we're talking Barber."

Jerry smiled at her and held out a hand for a bump.

"Don't push it."

He laughed. "Right, right." He winked at her before heading back to the others.

It was a weird interaction and Gail was still mulling it over when Traci passed by to collect her order.

"Did you make Jerry apologize to me?"

"I made Jerry realize that he needed to apologize."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't been very good friends to you this year. But you keep helping us. And it was the right thing to do."

"Oh…" Gail struggled to process the concept that maybe the assholes she lived with weren't quite as bad as they seemed. That maybe Oliver was right about their potential. It wasn't really a thought she wanted to consider right then.

She looked seriously at the waitress across from her, "You know I'm not going to start acting nicer towards any of you, right?"

Traci laughed, her bright smile breaking out across her face in amusement. "Wouldn't dream of it, Gail."

* * *

"What are you two doing in my room?" Holly dropped her bag onto her desk as she caught each of her roommates standing in her bedroom.

"Moving your bed." They both said as Rachel crouched to grab the bed frame. Lisa leaned against a dresser and watched the effort.

"I see that, I'm just wondering why?"

"Because your headboard is too close to the wall." Rachel pulled at the frame, moving it slightly away from the wall before exchanging a look with Lisa and sliding it farther out.

"What do you...oh." Holly could feel her cheeks burning hotly.

"Yeah, exactly." Rachel said as she dusted off her hands, satisfied with both embarrassing her best friend and hopefully solving some of the noise issues.

Lisa grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her towards the door, "Alright, come on, tonight's a wine night."

"Tonight should be a study night."

"You always say that."

Rachel caught her other arm and helped Lisa steer her towards the living room. "Yeah, come on, class is cancelled in the morning, we can study then. And we've been working all day."

Holly knew she should really use the time to study. She had already been using her "free" time to be with Gail. But with both of her best friends already dragging her into the living room, she decided not to fight it.

"Fine."

Lisa broke open the bottle her dads had given her after her latest break-up as the three girls settled into an old routine. They talked about school, and their classmates, and Rachel's latest disaster of a date, and Lisa's disaster of a relationship, until they finally circled their way to Holly.

"So when are you going to give Gail a key?"

"A key to what?"

"Your heart." Lisa deadpanned before one of her Oscar-worthy eyerolls. "Our apartment."

Holly was floored as the words left Lisa's mouth to the point that she nearly tipped over her glass causing the red liquid to dangerously slosh. "You hate Gail, you really want her to have full access to the apartment?"

"She already has access. She either sits out there like a stray cat until we let her in or she picks the lock."

"That was like three times max and once I forgot my key and another time Rachel forgot hers."

"While she would make a seriously hot criminal, she's lucky our neighbors didn't call the cops on her."

"She knows all the cops."

"Not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"She's over here all the time anyway."

"She's not even here all that much."

"Yeah, only when she isn't at work or class, and you're not at her place."

"There's also the clinic." Holly mumbled, even though she got to see Gail there too. She took a sip of the wine in her hand, realizing that she had already lost.

"Yeah, exactly."

Rachel sat quietly during the exchange. She studied her friend carefully before asking "Is there a reason you don't want to give her a key?"

Holly sank lower in her seat. "We just haven't talked about anything like that."

"Do you two talk about anything or just have sex all the time? I mean I don't know why you would waste time talking." Holly glared at Lisa. "What? I may not like her, but she is hot."

"You don't like anyone." Rachel oh so helpfully pointed out.

Lisa shrugged, not denying the charge one bit.

Rachel turned the focus back onto Holly. "So back to why you don't want to give Gail a key..."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to rush things or freak her out or anything."

"It's a key, Holly, not an engagement ring." Rachel said.

"And you better not even think about Uhauling yet, I mean it, Stewart." Lisa warned.

Holly fiddled with the glass in her hand, "I'm not going anywhere. You know that."

"Yeah, well, we all know how lesbians are." Both Rachel and Lisa clinked glasses while Holly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not like that."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm not. I didn't even give Jess a key."

"Jess already had a key and an open invite thanks to Lisa." Rachel pointed out.

Lisa nodded, "Truth."

"So you didn't need to. And you were living with your first girlfriend already when you two hooked up."

"She was never my girlfriend." Holly muttered.

But Rachel continued. "And there's no one else that you've ever been super serious about."

"Yeah...okay…but... what if it freaks her out?"

"Is she still being skittish?"

"No, but maybe-maybe this will be too much."

"She likes you."

Holly snorted, taking a much larger sip of her drink. Of course Gail liked her. They wouldn't be dating if she didn't. So that wasn't exactly the most reassuring argument and it certainly didn't address the real issue, that Gail had enough on her plate and had only recently even settled into the idea of a real relationship. This might be one too many commitment hurdles to jump at one time.

"She likes you enough to spend all her free time here. This will just make it easier for her. If anything you'd be doing her a favor so she didn't have to sneak around constantly."

"Unless of course you two get off on that." Lisa added.

Holly rolled her eyes. "You had to go there."

"What? I don't know what kind of kinky shit you two are into."

"What's really bothering you, Holls?" Rachel asked as she pulled the bottle of wine from Lisa to refill her own glass and distract her before the two dissolved into a legitimate argument. She knew how much Lisa enjoyed saying outrageous things just to try to get a reaction out of Holly, who rarely rose to the bait. But when it came to Gail, she also knew that Holly had a much lower threshold for Lisa's comments.

"It's just bad timing."

"Why? You two have been together for months now, she has seriously been in and out of this apartment all hours of the day and the night for most of the year at this point."

"Yeah, but she's had a lot going on lately, and things are really good for us. Why rock the boat?"

"You really think she's going to freak out."

"I'd rather not take the chance."

Lisa could only stay quiet for so long. "I say, if she isn't serious enough about you, just dump her super fine ass."

"Weren't you literally just telling me to give her a key?"

"Yeah, but not if it's going to stress you out this much. You're like seriously freaked right now and we're just talking about it."

"Is it too much for you?" Rachel was always the more gentle of the two.

"No. It's not that. Gail has been... Gail is amazing. And it's not overwhelming me. I don't know. I'm just scared it's going to be too much for _her_."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "For what? You're the one in med school. She's still at the University for undergrad. Freshman year was a joke."

"Okay" Holly's eyes narrowed as she sat up straight. "First of all, she has two majors, you know how hard that was for me. She works constantly. She shadows at the police station, plus, she volunteers at the clinic. And when she's not doing all that, she's helping out her friends or me."

She glared at Lisa, silently challenging her to try to belittle Gail again in front of her. Holly had always prided herself on her even-temper, especially with her obnoxious but usually well-meaning best friend. But not now. Not with Lisa talking about Gail. Her friends were right, her relationship with Gail was different than the others. She cared more. Felt more. Wanted more.

"Why does she work so much?" Rachel innocently wondered aloud. "Steve always had money."

Holly deflated. Of course her friends remembered Steve back at college. He had hung out with all the girls plenty of times. There was even a span where he had tried to date Rachel but she kept rejecting him.

"It's complicated."

"Did her parents not take finding out about being a lesbian well?"

"More like they didn't take finding out about me well. Remember how I pretended to be Steve's date?"

"I still don't understand why he didn't just take his real girlfriend."

"Because she works for the same division. And if they didn't like her they'd trash her career." At the time, she had thought Steve was being a bit dramatic but now that she had seen what the Pecks were capable of with their own children, she didn't doubt what they would do to someone they viewed as an obstacle. It caused Holly's guilt to settle even deeper into her gut, twisting and pulling at her insides. Gail was taking the brunt of it with her parents, probably to protect Holly from them. It made her glad she was in the medical field and not law enforcement.

"Wow, guess it's a good thing I never agreed to those dates."

"Yeah, well, Gail is more than worth it."

"So then what's the problem?"

Holly stayed silent, the wine in her glass spinning in a circle as she gently twirled the cup in her hand. She focused on that instead of the faces of her best friends whom she knew were waiting for an answer. It was the same fear she had expressed to Frankie, the one that hadn't vanished on its own like she had hoped it would if she just ignored the little voice at the back of her mind telling her that she wasn't enough. That she wasn't worth what Gail was going through for her.

"Come on, Holls, it's us. You know you can tell us anything."

"What if asking her to move in, what if it's- what if that's the thing that gets her to realize that I'm not worth it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys are my friends. You're eternally obligated to be on my side and tell me that I'm amazing. But the truth is that Gail's life would be easier if she wasn't dating me."

"Gail would be an idiot to give you up, and even I don't think she's that stupid."

"Shut up, Lisa. Gail is incredibly smart, and gorgeous, and surprisingly giving."

"I bet she is."

Holly threw a pillow at her. "You know what I meant."

"I really think you're overthinking this." Rachel said.

But Holly felt like she wasn't. It was just hard to explain. Holly let Lisa refill her glass before she spoke again.

"Everyone I've ever been with always made it seem like I was the one who was lucky to be with them. But Gail, she doesn't act like that at all."

"Alright, Jess is one of my best friends, and even though I still think the two of you could've made it work, if she made you feel like that then you were right to dump her."

Holly was visibly shocked. It was one of the only times, Lisa had ever verbally sided against Jess, considering she was one of her oldest friends. She smiled when Lisa winked at her from across the room.

"Have you told Gail any of this?" Rachel asked.

The smile fell and Holly slunk lower on the smaller couch, "I barely want to talk about it with you two. Or Frankie."

"Well those are two peas in a pod. What did Frankie say?"

"That I was being an idiot and to just keep being me and that would be enough for Gail."

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Francine." Lisa commented dryly.

"Yeah, Holls," Rachel was quick to add, "that girl is really into you. And you two seem to be good for each other."

"Yeah, when she isn't distracting you from studying."

"Lisa!"

"Or keeping us up all night with your loud sex."

"Okay, we've all been guilty of that one" Holly looked at her pointedly, "And there's no reason to be jealous."

Lisa's jaw dropped, "I am NOT jealous."

"She's totally jealous." Rachel poked her side with her foot, laughing as Lisa swatted her away.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that no one has ever distracted you like she does."

Holly sighed, "There's been a lot going on this year." It wasn't Gail's fault that they had met during the year from hell.

"Yeah, just don't forget about yourself. Make sure she appreciates you, and stop worrying so much."

Holly wanted to just shrug it off but she knew that her friends were genuinely concerned for her. She sat quietly, staring at the glass in her hand as she swirled the wine around and around.

Rachel leaned over, stretching as far as she could to give her arm a squeeze. "Look if it's too much pressure then you don't have to give her a key, all we're saying is that if you want to then we're okay with it."

"Okay. Thank you." She was relieved to have the conversation over and let out a deep breath as she waited for the focus to shift back to Lisa, like usual.

"So how is the sex?"

She choked on air. "Lisa?!"

"What? I gotta live vicariously through someone right now."

"She makes a good point." Rachel agreed, sitting up eagerly. "Spill, Holls."

Holly narrowed her eyes, "I thought you two could hear it already."

The comment set off a loud argument amongst the three roommates, that only got louder the more wine they consumed. Rachel and Lisa had been right. Holly really had needed a girls' night.

But she sure as shit wasn't going to tell them that.

* * *

"What the fuck? Why is my stuff outside?" Dov stood over his belongings that were laid out on the front lawn next to the damned tent with the word "Doghouse" hanging on it.

Sam and Jerry each dumped another armful of things onto the pile. "That's your new bed, Epstein." Sam informed him.

"Like hell it is." Dov went towards the front door but both Jerry and Sam easily blocked the path. He tried to push his way past them but the two older boys were unmovable. "Let me in."

"Nope."

Dov stepped back, his anger making it harder for him to breathe but he didn't want to use his inhaler in front of the others. "Why not?"

"You're in the Doghouse until you apologize to Gail for being an asshole to her at the hospital."

"Fuck off." He was ready to try forcing his way in again when Chris appeared in the doorway. He turned to him instead. "You let them put my stuff out here. Seriously?"

Chris stepped around the seniors. "You need to apologize to Gail. I'm lucky to be alive because of her."

"You almost died because of her."

"I almost died because of me. She is the only reason I didn't."

"So what? You go to one fucking meeting and you're already on the making amends stage?" Dov was breathing harder, his hand twitching near his pocket but still not taking out his medication.

Chris stood his ground, easily towering over his best friend as he folded his arms. "She's our friend and you need to apologize."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be your best friend. And this is how you treat me? Thanks for having my back, brother."

"Just say you're sorry and you can have your bed back."

"You know what? Fuck all of you too." Dov turned to grab his stuff off the lawn. His chest heaving and heart quickening as he felt the air trapping in his lungs. He couldn't hold it off any longer, taking a puff from his inhaler and feeling the tightness in his chest loosen. But being able to breath didn't change his mood in the slightest. He quickly scooped up some clothes and whatever else he could hold while texting his girlfriend as he finally stormed off.

Gail and Traci walked up to their house just as Dov was fuming down the sidewalk. He stopped long enough to glare at Gail before roughly shouldering his way past her without a word.

"Asshole." Gail muttered under her breath as she rubbed at her shoulder. Traci asked if she was okay but she shrugged it off, way more concerned with the clusterfuck on the guys' lawn.

"Umm is that the tent they made Gerald sleep in?"

"Why is it so hard for you to remember the name Duncan?" Traci asked.

Gail shrugged, "He acts like a Gerald."

"Pretty sure that's Dov's new bed."

"What the- Why?"

"Because he needs to learn how to apologize."

"To who?"

"You, Peck." Sam told her as the boys walked across the lawn, cutting into the conversation as Jerry wasted no time taking his place by Traci's side, he lifted her slightly off her feet as he kissed her.

Gail was flabbergasted. "Me? You kicked him out because of me?"

"Rules are rules."

"What are you talking about?"

"Friends aren't allowed to be dicks to other friends." Jerry explained, his arms were wrapped loosely around Traci's waist as she leaned back into him.

"So then why is Sam ever allowed in?"

"Ooooooooooooooo"

Everyone but Sam laughed.

"That is an excellent question." Jerry was still snickering.

"Would you rather us ignore what he did?" Sam challenged.

But Gail remained unimpressed. "You guys did before. What changed?"

Jerry had that sheepish look on his face again, the same one that appeared when he was making his apology at the bar that night. "Yeah, well, we should've done it sooner."

"So what? He has to sleep outside until…." Gail trailed off. She still didn't fully understand the Little Rascals mentality of the grown "men" living next door to her.

"Until he apologizes and you accept."

Gail locked eyes with Chris. "You're all okay with this?"

He nodded resolutely, "He needs to apologize to you." There was a conviction to his tone that Gail hadn't heard in...well in far too long.

"Right, well ummm you guys didn't have to. I can take care of myself."

Sam laughed, "Oh trust us, Peck, we know. We all still remember what you did to Nick's face."

"And don't you forget it." She was more than slightly pleased at her intimidation tactics. It was something she'd have to remember to tell Holly about.

"I don't know. I think she's all bark." Traci teased. She poked her friend in the side but had to move quickly to get out of Gail's reach. She had no qualms about shoving Jerry into the path of retaliation.

He held his hands up in defense as Gail glowered at the two of them. "Please don't kill my girlfriend. She's pretty and I love her."

Both Sam and Gail's lips curled up.

"You two are gross."

"Yeah I need another drink after witnessing that."

Sam was the first to start heading back to the house. Jerry and Traci were quick to follow leaving just Chris and Gail outside.

"You didn't come to the Penny, tonight. You doing alright?"

Chris nodded. "It's probably better if I stay away from alcohol for awhile."

"Right, of course." Gail silently cursed herself for not thinking about that. She was just worried about what he could get into if left on his own.

Chris scratched at the back of his head, his fingers running smoothly over the still freshly buzzed strands. It felt good to get rid of his long hair. Almost like a clean slate. "I went to a meeting tonight."

"How was it?"

"It sucked but it's a part of the program, right?"

"Right."

An awkward silence settled and Gail started to feel the length of the day settling into her muscles, the effects of gravity taking its toll. Despite her lazy start she was still bone tired.

Chris kicked at the ground, scuffing the tip of his sneaker on the concrete. He wasn't even looking at her as he asked "Would you-do you want to play some Mario Kart?"

Gail really didn't want to when her bed was less than fifty feet away but there was something so earnest in the way Chris had asked that she found it impossible to refuse. She was pretty sure he was avoiding his room and going to sleep, and that was something she knew all too well.

"Are you asking me if I want to kick your ass at Mario Kart? Because the answer is obviously hell yes. But you have to give me a ride."

Chris laughed. It was a good laugh, a real laugh, a familiar laugh. And it felt good to see him smile and shake his head at her, the way he always did at her most ridiculous requests, whether it was for coffee on a day she was too hungover to properly function or to be carried from Frankie's room like the queen that she was. Yeah, Gail had missed her friend.

Without a word, Chris bent down slightly so Gail could hop up onto his back and carried her into his house, dropping her onto the couch where she easily settled into his side once they both had a controller in hand. Things were different now, but for just a little while the two friends forgot about some of the shittiness and just focused on having a little fun together.

* * *

Chloe struggled to catch her breath as she followed her best friend through the park. The cold air felt lodged in her lungs but she didn't want to be left behind. She watched him effortlessly grab hold of a bar, pulling himself into the air.

She groaned. "I can't, Nick. I can't.

She tried to do the same but dropped uselessly back to the ground.

"Oh, my god. How is it that lifting myself up with my own arms is utterly impossible?"

"Come on, you can do it." Nick watched her struggle a little longer before he hopped down. Going behind Chloe, he grabbed hold of her waist. "Here. Let's go. Come on. Ready?" He lifted his friend so that she could hold herself on the bar high above the ground.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"We're in training."

"For what? Dying with a six-pack that no one's ever gonna get the chance to touch because I'm dead?"

"No," Nick purposefully focused on what he was doing, choosing not to look at his friend's face as he told her, "I'm thinking about enlisting."

Choe continued to dangle from the bar well above her head. "What? You're leaving me? You're my favorite friend."

"Yes, Chloe, this is all about you."

"Is this about Juliet graduating?"

"No."

"Is it about Andy?"

"No."

"Gail?"

"No."

She was out of women to blame it on. "What is it?"

"Look, I just need a change, okay?" Nick dropped from the bar and took off again.

"Two." Chloe squeaked before dropping too and reluctantly trying to catch up even as her body protested every movement. She hoped the run ended soon. Or her body passed out from the exertion. She really didn't care as long as either option came quickly.

It didn't come quickly, but they eventually reached the end of the circuit and Chloe immediately collapsed onto the ground the moment Nick said they were done.

"So what are the big birthday plans?" Even Nick sounded winded as he stood over his fallen comrade.

Chloe's lungs desperately took in air as her body soaked in the cold from the grass below her. She was panting and her muscles felt all squiggly, but just the mention of her birthday had her usual smile returning.

"Uh, well, Frankie has kept it all on the D.L., which means it'll probably be epic. But, honestly, I'd be happy with my old birthday tradition."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Well, don't laugh. It's kind of dorky."

"I won't laugh." Chloe gave him a look, so Nick held up his hand "I swear."

"I like to eat popcorn and watch The Breakfast Club."

"The what?"

"You know? The movie?"

Nick looked at her blankly, "I really don't."

Chloe was horrified by her friend's heathenism. "It's from the 80s. Totally vintage. John Hughes. Band of misfits fitting together."

"Oh, well that's very sweet. It is dorky, but it's sweet."

"Yeah, well, I've been watching it for years. My sister loves-loved his movies. So it's something we always did together growing up."

Nick understood. "I take it back. It's not dorky at all."

"It is, but it's okay. I like it."

"Does Frankie know about your tradition?"

"Ummm…I don't know….but like it's okay. I'm sure she has plans anyway."

Nick couldn't stop from scoffing, "Does she even know it's your birthday?

Chloe's eyes narrowed. She didn't appreciate Nick's tone whenever he spoke about Frankie. "She's not as bad as you think she is."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"I won't be." The ever optimistic redhead had no doubts that Frankie would have something (anything) planned for her birthday.

"I hope so." Nick mumbled to himself as he pulled her off the ground.

"I know so."

Nick shook his head, but let the argument drop as he followed his limping friend back to their houses.

* * *

Chloe's skin was still warm and soft from her shower. Frankie had no problem running her hands along each curve. Her thumbs easing their way into her muscles. She bit back a laugh as Chloe groaned.

"Did breaking your body really seem like a good idea in the middle of exams?" It was wrong but she couldn't stop herself from poking fun at the younger girl.

"It was supposed to help with stress."

"I thought I helped you with stress."

"You do when you're not being an asshole."

"Fair enough. But you gotta admit that when I wear you out you usually feel better not worse."

"Mmmhmmm." Chloe hummed in agreement as Frankie's hands worked along her strained muscles, she could feel the way Frankie tried to restrain herself, being careful not to cause her any more pain. It was sweet, though she knew better than to tell Frankie that.

She thought of her conversation with Nick. She hadn't given up hope that her best friend and her girl-whatever they were-would get along, because she knew that he didn't get to see her like this. He never saw the way Frankie tries when she wasn't getting in her own way. He didn't understand the bigger picture.

But his doubts echoed in her mind, even as her body felt boneless with the way Frankie was pampering her. She just needed to ask in a super casual, super sneaky way.

"Oh,"

Frankie's hands immediately stopped, "Good oh or bad oh? Did I hurt you?"

"What? No, silly, and since when are you worried about hurting me?"

"Since I had to watch Collins literally dump you in a heap in the shower because you couldn't get up the stairs." Frankie braced herself on the bed, leaning forward and dropping her voice. "Plus, we usually establish safe words if it's going to hurt."

Chloe snorted, "Fair, but it's not like I said pumpernickel. Now please resume spoiling me."

Frankie laughed, but did as she was told. "So what was the oh about?"

"I wanted to ask you something before I forget. Any big plans for this weekend?"

Frankie's fingers dragged up towards Chloe's shoulders. Her lips pressed a soft kiss against Chloe's neck. "I'm sure there's going to be a lot of drinking involved." She mumbled before pressing another kiss just below her ear.

"Yeah, totes. But you don't have anything special planned?"

Frankie sat back up. "I mean we all usually just spend the weekend bar hopping but that's not really special. Am I missing something?" She focused on working the tension out of Chloe's muscles.

"What? No. I was just wondering since you guys seem to have all kinds of traditions and stuff."

"Mmhmm. Well I usually like to spend an extra amount of time in bed. Think you can help me with that tradition?"

"Mmmhmm." Was all Chloe could muster as Frankie's hands traveled down her back again.

"Seriously, what possessed you to try cross-training?"

"Nick promised me a six pack."

"I like your body, you don't need to workout with Collins."

"Says the person who goes to the gym like everyday."

"I don't come home unable to move." Frankie's hands traveled lower, palms shifting to the luscious globes begging for her attention. "In fact, I usually come home ready to go."

Chloe's body twitched, a different groan getting caught in her throat. "I kinda dislike Nick right now."

"While I fully support that sentiment, he did give me an excuse to touch you."

"Since when do you need an excuse?" Frankie hit a particularly good spot. "Oh my gawd...You are really good at that."

"I'm good at a lot of things. I can show you if you want. Help you unwind a little better."

"I thought that's what you were already doing."

"I was only getting started. How gentle do I need to be?" Frankie's hands tickled along Chloe's sides, only lightly grazing, but making her squirm more.

"Not that gentle."

"No?" Frankie bent lower to press her lips against Chloe's shoulder, not even enough to make a dent on her skin.

"No." Chloe said more firmly before she turned around under Frankie's legs, ignoring the way her muscles protested, but it was so worth it when she saw the way Frankie licked her lips as her eyes coasted over Chloe's body.

It was supposed to be a power move, a way to get Frankie to take action but when green eyes caught sight of the smug grin on Chloe's face, Frankie decided that a little more teasing couldn't possibly hurt.

She kept her touch light, tracing from Chloe's hips, up along her sides, under her breasts, before travelling back down, applying more pressure as she hooked around her hips and pulled her closer.

"Where's your roommate?"

"Class." Chloe gasped as Frankie's hand shifted, "Then she goes right to work."

"So we have time?"

Frankie's touch was fleeting. Teasing. Torturous.

"Nope. I totally take it back. She should be home any minute."

"Oh, so maybe I should stop?"

"The only thing you should stop doing is teasing me."

Frankie cocked an eyebrow, a familiar smirk taking over. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Arguably the best thing about college was that when the professor didn't feel like teaching it meant class let out early, and that meant Gail could squeeze in a nap before work. She knew that she should probably use the time to study, but she was exhausted. She couldn't even blame it on nightmares since she wasn't spending nearly enough time in bed to let her body hit that point. But it was catching up to her and her only thoughts were on how quickly she could make it from campus to the sanctity of her room. Thank God she still had Steve's car.

Heading straight to her bedroom, Gail had a one-track mind, and didn't even hesitate to throw open her door. But she immediately regretted that decision after only taking one step in.

"Oh come fucking on. There's a lock on the door for a reason."

Gail slammed the door shut behind her, marching right back down the stairs and out of her house. She was back in Steve's car and had two options. Head down the street to her girlfriend's house or make the trek to Steve's apartment. It was a no brainer.

* * *

"I need bleach." Gail complained as she pushed past Holly in the doorway and went straight to the med student's room.

But Holly didn't miss a beat as she let her girlfriend storm through her apartment, "Who'd you kill and where's the body?"

"Okay, I'm going to be honest and let you know that it's kind of a major turn on that that's your first response." Gail turned around and kissed her. "But that is not why I need it."

"What happened?"

Gail collapsed onto Holly's bed. "Stupid Price and Anderson didn't lock the door."

"Oh." Holly laughed at the gagging face Gail made. "Haven't you all walked in on each other in a variety of compromising positions."

"Yes and each one has left a permanent scar on my retina. I really didn't need to see Frankie turning my roommate into a snack."

"Aw, poor baby." Holly tutted. She ran her hand through Gail's hair, relishing the way the soft strands easily slipped through her fingers. "Do you need a distraction?"

"Aren't you busy?"

"Not too much." The open computer, three textbooks, stacks of papers, colored pens and homemade whiteboard all stretched out across Holly's floor begged to differ.

"That's a yes. I should've gone over to the guys' house." Gail pulled herself up and was ready to get off the bed, but Holly was already pushing her back down and climbing onto her lap.

"No," Holly gave her a reassuring kiss. "You are always welcome here. But how about we settle for a small distraction then we can both get back to our work? You're not done with your exams yet."

Gail's hands moved to Holly's thighs, flexing into the muscles there as Holly slipped her glasses off her head and tossed them onto her books on the floor. Her heart rate picked up even more when she saw the crooked smile on Holly's face. The med student knew exactly what she was doing to her.

"So bossy."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Less talking. More distracting."

Holly leaned in and connected their lips to accentuate her point. Gail let her set the pace, easing into the familiarity of kissing Holly. How could something that was still so new feel like...like _this_?

Their relationship was barely off the ground. Even their kisses still held that allure that there was a lot of territory yet to be discovered. But there was just something. If Gail believed in such things, she would swear that they had been together in past lives, or different universes, maybe a different galaxy. If she were the type, Gail would believe that no matter the circumstances they could find each other; whether it was here in Toronto, or in San Francisco, or in Vancouver; whether Gail was a cop or a detective or a gangster or a spy and Holly could be a pathologist, or work in the emergency room, or be a veterinarian, or work in a bookstore; whether they were on a farm in the middle of nowhere, in a park beyond hungover, or on a lawn quoting Shakespeare to each other, she was fairly certain that they could find each other. Because everything about this felt right.

When she was with Holly she felt like she was where she belonged.

The feeling of Holly pressing harder against her pulled her out of her own whimsical thoughts, grounding her deeply in reality and not the hypotheticals. She melted into their kisses, the soft, easy way their lips moved together. Her body relaxed entirely as she fell back towards the bed, pulling Holly down with her. It was soft...and warm...and nice...

And then she yawned.

Holly pulled back with a laugh, "Well that sounds promising." There was obvious amusement written all over her face.

"Sorry." Gail mumbled, trying to hide her face flushed from kissing and from embarrassment.

"You didn't tell me you were heading home for a nap."

"I was heading home for a nap." Gail offered, a tad late at that point.

Holly smirked and playfully rolled her eyes, while her hands came up to tangle into Gail's hair of their own accord. It was a habit that she couldn't seem to control any more than her body's ability to breathe without conscious effort. Gail's eyes closed against the touch and without the piercing blue to distract her, Holly noticed the carefully concealed bags under her eyes.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Gail's eyes opened again. She knew where the concern was stemming from. But for once that really wasn't the issue.

"Honestly. I haven't really been sleeping enough to know. Between work and classes I haven't really had time."

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Then Holly could ensure that Gail at least attempted to get a proper night's sleep.

Gail sighed, her eyes had drifted closed again as Holly's fingers continued to brush gently through her hair. "I have work."

Holly felt an unpleasant clenching in her stomach. The deeply rooted guilt coming back to the surface again. "Honey, maybe you're working too much."

"Nah, I'm good." Gail mumbled, another yawn soon following. "I just need to rest my eyes for a minute."

If Gail had had the energy she might have been able to open her eyes. She might have seen the worried look on her girlfriend's face. But she was already drifting off, so she didn't see it at all.

* * *

"Boss, I need a raise."

A basketball game had drawn a large crowd into the bar on a weeknight. They were still packed, even without most of the normal college crowd. Even Charlie had come to the front to help Gail deal with the sports mob.

"You work on tips, and here's one from me: be nicer to your customers and there's your raise."

Gail rolled her eyes.

"How about you unbutton that top of yours sweetheart and I'll be more than happy to give you a raise?" One of the sweaty guys seated at the bartop leaned across the counter and leered.

Gail and her employer exchanged a look.

"Would you like me to?" Charlie offered but Gail quickly shook her head. She cracked her knuckles and stared down at the grimy man on the other side of her bar.

"Listen you pathetic excuse for a homo sapien. Even in a universe in which a buffoon like you actually stood a chance at getting any woman's attention, let alone mine, the fact that you are dumb enough to think that that's the way to do it makes me really wish that natural selection still existed just to ensure that someone like you never procreates. But try speaking to me like that again and I'll do it for nature."

The man's face reddened with both anger and embarrassment, his mouth gaping making him look like a trout. He turned his attention to Charlie. "You gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"You're lucky I'm letting her handle it, if it were up to me you would already be outside bleeding."

The man stood, chest puffed, and a shaking hand pointing at the bar-owner. "You threatenin' me?"

"No, me telling you that if you ever come back here or I so much as catch you looking at one of my employees again I'll break every bone in your body is me threatening you. That was me just telling you the facts."

The man continued to hold his ground glaring between the two behind the bar. Clearly not taking the hint, Charlie kept his eyes trained on the soon-to-be-former customer and shouted into the dining room.

"Hey Sammy, Jerry. You two want free drinks tonight?"

The two boys were up and out of their seats before the offer even left Charlie's mouth.

"Escort this asshole off my premises and that's your commission."

While no one would ever argue that Sam and Jerry were the largest or most intimidating dudes, they certainly tried as they made their way over, muscles flexing.

As Sam reached for the guy he shrugged him off, pointing at Charlie. "You're gonna regret this."

"Doubtful."

The man knocked over a stool in his rage as he headed towards the door with his two shadows keeping him company until he was at least half a block away.

By the time they came back in, Gail already had two beers waiting on the counter for them.

* * *

"Hey,"

Frankie didn't bother looking up from the computer on her lap as she lounged across her bed. "Stop right there, Collins. You know the rules."

Nick froze mid-step just as he was about to walk through the open doorway. He held his hands up in defense, "I just need to talk to you for a sec."

"And you can do it from right there. No penises are allowed in my room unless you want me to render you useless to Juliet."

"I'm going to tell her you're threatening me...again."

"Go for it. And while you're at it. Go away."

"I will, jeeze, I just wanted to talk to you about Friday." His conversation with Chloe was still weighing heavily upon him. Even he wasn't entirely certain about how the two of them had become friends but they had, and he cared about Chloe like a little sister. So he wasn't about to trust Frankie not to disappoint her.

"What about it?"

"You do know what day it is, right?"

"Last day of exams."

"Wow, alright, you really are going to mess this up." Nick grumbled.

"Mess what up?" Frankie finally looked at him. "Chloe's birthday? No, Collins, I know it might be surprising, but I can actually read a calendar without a man doing it for me."

"She's my friend and I just wanted to make sure she wasn't disappointed is all. It's bad enough that her family is going to miss it and she's already upset enough about that. I just don't want her upset the day of."

"She won't be."

Nick waited, but Frankie ignored him and focused back on the story she was reading. After a while she heard him clear his throat.

"Why are you still standing there?"

"So are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

"Nope, just follow Jules wherever she goes on Friday. Shouldn't be that hard for you to manage, considering you do it every other day."

"You're Juliet's best friend and I'm Chloe's we should really learn how to get along."

"How about I _get_ back to my work and you move _along_ and we just split the difference?"

Nick opened his mouth and then closed it. He gave a curt nod and turned around to head back across the hallway.

"Oh and Collins," Frankie called out, the boy turned back. "If she asks, tell her I have no clue."

"Shouldn't be too hard to get her to believe that."

Frankie's eyes narrowed and Nick met her gaze evenly for a minute before smirking and meandering back to Juliet's room. Frankie may not like him, but she could respect how much he cared about Chloe, and he clearly had more of a spine than most of the guys she knew. Afterall, he had to if he had managed to convince Gail to date him more than once.

As soon as the boy left, she reached for her phone.

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" Holly hadn't asked too many questions when she got the desperate SOS text from her friend. She was in the middle of studying and warned Frankie that whatever crisis she had gotten herself into only had an hour time limit. Frankie had accepted the terms and then picked her up before driving to a random antique store.

"Birthday present for Chloe."

"Okay so what do you have in mind?"

Frankie glanced around helplessly, more than a little overwhelmed by the sheer volume of junk. "I have no idea."

"Good start. I see you've put a lot of thought into this." Holly laughed at the dirty look she received, utterly unfazed.

Frankie's hand ran through her hair, an unfamiliar nervousness getting to her. "Look I know what I plan on doing, which reminds me, you're coming on Friday, right?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"I'll text you the details later."

"Alright." Holly made an impressed face as she watched the way Frankie carefully studied the object closest to her, "So maybe you did put some thought into this."

"I just need a gift." Frankie felt her wallet cry as she looked at the price tag on one of the nearby items in the shop. "Something I can actually afford preferably."

Holly looked over too and grimaced, "I don't think she needs anything too expensive."

"I know. But Chloe likes antiques."

"Which cost money."

"Yeah. But she likes things with stories, so…"

"So we are going to wander around until you see something that you think she'll like."

"Pretty much."

"Alright, let's carry on shall we?"

The two girls made their way through the cramped boutique, pausing every so often if something caught their eyes but mostly working in silence. Frankie got caught up looking for the perfect gift, while Holly found her mind wandering more than her feet.

The truth was that studying hadn't been going well. It was why Holly had been willing to drop what she was doing without too many questions asked, not that she wouldn't normally do so to help her friends, but considering it wasn't a life or death crisis she would've tried to be responsible and push it off until her work was done. But that day she found her thoughts constantly revolving around the idea of giving Gail a key to her apartment. After her conversation with Rachel and Lisa, she had gone out and had a spare copy made but she still wasn't sure if she should actually give it to Gail. Especially with the amount of stress that she could see Gail was under. And yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Are you actually looking at the things you hand me?" Frankie crossed her arms, refusing to take the object being held out to her.

Holly startled, pulling her thoughts back to the storeroom and the clearly annoyed brunette standing next to her. "What? Of course I am."

"Mmmhmm, you handed me that same ring three times now."

"Maybe you should buy it."

"It costs $300. I don't like anyone that much."

Holly glanced at the price tag in her hand. She quickly dropped it back with the others. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Alright, I really hope you're just distracted because you're thinking about Gail naked and not that you two messed things up again."

"No one messed anything up." Frankie shot her a disbelieving look. "I mean it."

"Okay, so what are you thinking about then?"

"Lisa and Rachel suggested that I give Gail a key."

"Oh." Frankie was genuinely surprised.

Holly bit her lip nervously, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. It's kind of a big step. Is it really necessary?"

"Not all of us live with our girlfriends so…"

"Hey, Chloe and I were living together when all this started. So not my fault."

"Yeah, well, that still doesn't solve my dilemma. Do you think Gail will freak out if I give her a key?"

"Why are you asking me?" Holly tilted her head and gave her best you-have-to-be-shitting-me face to her friend. "Okay, fine, whatever. You're not asking her to move in with you right?"

"No."

"Then no I don't think she'll freak out." It was a new level of intimacy but if the blonde freshman had been willing to label their relationship, come out to her parents, and spend most of her time at Holly's place, then receiving a key shouldn't come as that much of a shock.

But it gave Frankie another thought. "Speaking of freak outs. Have you talked to her about yours?"

"It was a momentary lapse in judgement."

"It was a freak out. You freaked yourself out."

"Why does Gail need to know that?"

"Because you should be able to talk to your girlfriend about how you're feeling."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Frankie Anderson?"

"Ha..ha..ha...you're so funny. I'm being serious. Not every relationship you're in has to be a one-way street. And I'm saying that as your friend who has watched you let your girlfriends treat you like shit over the years."

"Gail doesn't treat me like that."

"I know she doesn't. If she did, I would kick her ass myself. But you always put the other person first. Their needs. Their feelings. Maybe it's time you put yourself out there."

Holly frowned as she fiddled with an old fashioned clock. Her fingers tracing along the carved wood, scratches from time and wear running under the tips. She thought about how the sensation was being carried from activated Merkel cells to her brain. How the difference between the dorsal column-medial lemniscus tract and the spinothalamic tract was allowing her to tell exactly where she was feeling the sensation, even if she closed her eyes. She could describe the entire nervous system, but if asked to articulate her feelings, Holly honestly struggled.

She glanced up and realized that Frankie was still looking at her. She cleared her throat, "Yeah. Maybe."

Frankie opened her mouth to say more when something caught her eye. She walked across the room and held it up for Holly to see too. "What do you think of this?"

"Can you afford it?"

"Yeah."

Holly smiled, "Then I think she'll love it."

* * *

Gail was tired. She didn't want to admit it, but she was fucking exhausted. Midterms for both her majors were taxing, even her classmates looked like zombies as they wandered into class in their pajamas carrying papers still wet with ink fresh from the printer, or their giant mugs of coffee to combat the all-nighter they pulled trying to cram before their exams. And those were people who weren't working every possible moment they could, and still trying to make time to help out at the clinic.

And in case the normal stress levels of a college kid trying to survive their exam period weren't enough, her own personal hellhole of anxiety, the constant fear of failure, the overpowering thoughts and doubts that she constantly tried to bury loved to come out to play the moment she attempted to rest her weary bones. It was impossible for her to relax fully, to settle, to rest, causing the minutes to tick away in the darkened room, her eyes refusing to close, her breath refusing to slow, her muscles refusing to give up and give in. Because if she was lying still she was thinking about all the things she still needed. She needed money, which meant working, and she needed good grades, which meant studying and going to class, and she needed to be a good girlfriend, which meant checking in with Holly, and she needed to be a good friend, which meant keeping an eye on Chris and on Traci and all the others.

So yeah, she was tired.

The only thing she didn't have to do anymore was be a good Peck. Her parents seemed to be serious about the writing off thing. She hadn't received any phone calls, no texts, no demands for dinner, or even mentions of needing to go to the station. At least she knew Steve was okay. According to Oliver, he had made some serious headway, and the taskforce was gearing up for the final takedown. It would mean Steve coming home, probably with even more awards and praises. He'd have a clear shot at the next detective opening if he really managed to wrap up this case as quickly as it seemed. It would mean no more refuge in his apartment. It would mean no more car.

Okay, that would suck.

But it would also mean having Steve back and safe. Well, as safe as any constable could be. She'd have her annoying big brother back. And she'd have to tell him about their parents. The threat. The financial ruin. Shitty shitbricks she didn't want to do it. What would happen when she told him? What would Steve do if forced to choose between their parents and her? Could he-would he-really disobey an order from them? The thought that he might not take her side, that she would really, truly be without any family hit her suddenly. Just the idea was oppressive, suffocating, and she could feel her chest tightening, a lump forming in her throat, making it hard to swallow.

The thought was toxic. Seeping into her mind, her body, taking desperate hold of her senses. Her eyes burned as she layed in her bed, a dark ceiling hanging over her. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, bright spots appearing instead. But the thought was there now, implanted, and swallowing her up.

She should have been sleeping. She wanted to be sleeping, but instead she was thinking about this. Thinking about her family or lack thereof. Gail had always been good, no, she was great at keeping an impassive face when it came to their disapproval. It was how she had learned to hide herself, her abilities, her feelings. She had played the role of the slacker for years, sleeping in class, despite effortlessly answering questions. She was the person who blew off studying with the others, when in reality she didn't want the distractions as she stayed up half the night to do her work on her own without her friends/classmates knowing. She isolated herself constantly, pushing everyone away but the fact was that everyone else always seemed to let her. She was used to doing everything on her own, now she just had a legitimate excuse as to why she had to.

* * *

Oliver was stuck in the property room for the day. Holed up in the musty room, with shelves of things catalogued and then forgotten. He was tasked with clearing some of the items collected from cases long ago solved or simply abandoned. He had just finished unpacking a gold canister, when his favorite blonde came strolling in to see him.

"I love how you walk around like you own the place."

"I'm a volunteer. Remember, Officer Shaw? I'm in training, and one of the cop duties is property." It wasn't entirely a lie. She may not have been a Peck anymore, but, technically, she was still a volunteer. And as such, it gave her an excuse to visit her friend (her real family) while he was working. She had already gone by his house that day, but hadn't been able to catch him before his shift started.

"And here I thought you just wanted to hang out with the coolest person you know."

"I already looked in the mirror today." The blonde smirked when her friend rolled his eyes, "And Holly's busy at the lab."

"You wound me, Peck." He watched as she took a sip from a water bottle that contained a strange greenish-brown mixture, and tried not to laugh at her grimace. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm cleansing."

"Did Celery give you the recipe?"

"Maybe." She gagged as she choked down another mouthful of tea. "Want some?"

"Oh no, I consume enough of those things when I'm at home, you are not corrupting my temple."

"Wimp." Gail glanced around the room, there was junk piled all over the place. "Are you babysitting bicycles today?"

"Yeah." Oliver checked the tag on a bicycle that had been wheeled in at the beginning of his shift. "Why would anyone have a bike and leave it locked up outside a store for a month? Store owner had to finally cut it off."

"I'm still stumped on why anyone would have a bike."

Oliver laughed. "I have to sort what's going to get auctioned."

Gail continued to look around at the mess that had been bestowed upon Oliver of all people. Something on the desk caught her eye. "Are those cremated human remains?"

Oliver unscrewed the top of the canister and looked in. "Yep, those are cremated human remains." He closed it and then looked at the tag attached to it. He cross-checked it with one of the books. "It was found in a vacant apartment. Apparently the landlord brought it in after he was stiffed two months rent by some Uni kids."

"Do you have any information about the family?"

Oliver looked, but there wasn't much information. "Doesn't look like anyone really dug into it."

"Are you gonna put him on the auction pile?"

"Well if no one has come to claim **it** , I think I have to." Oliver replied with shrug. He went back to sorting through all the unclaimed property.

Gail grabbed a seat at the table, kicking her feet up. The urn sat near her and she was staring at it as Oliver went back to duty.

"No work today?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked why you're not at work."

"Charlie is worried that I'm going to replace him at the rate I'm going."

"And how are classes?"

"Pretty much done with my midterms, Dad."

"Aww, that's my kiddo. Maybe if you do well I'll buy you a doughnut."

Oliver focused on his task, struggling to organize the overwhelming piles of items. The man was good, even great, at many aspects of the job and there were still plenty of things that he was learning. But organization had never been his strong suit and probably never would.

Gail moved the urn closer to her. She felt a twisting in her gut when she thought about the occupant being left at the station, seemingly forgotten. "I wish I knew your name. Yeah, everyone needs a name, even in death. Even in your urn. How about I call you Urnie?" She picked it up. "Hey, Urnie." She continued, "I know. Being ashes stuck in your urn with no one to love you. That must really suck. But at least you don't have to drink this tea."

She put the urn down and choked down another mouthful. The bottle was still mostly full.

"Gail are you talking to the urn?"

"No."

"Is he talking back?"

"He's all alone, Oliver. It sucks!"

"I appreciate you coming here and keeping me company, but maybe you should go get some fresh air, instead of being stuck in this musty room? Or if you really want to prove your love for me, you could get me dinner."

Oliver handed Gail money for his meal and something for herself even though she pointed out that she was cleansing. She used the money to pick up something for Holly instead and she stopped at the lab on her way back.

"Hey gorgeous."

Holly beamed, pipette in hand, as she looked up from the vials she had been filling. "Hey! Oh my god, did you bring me food?"

"You forgot to eat again didn't you?"

"Strategical error?"

"Come on, Nerd, come on out and I'll feed you." Gail shook the bag in her hand like a treat bag.

"Give me five minutes to finish this and I'll meet you out there." Gail nodded and headed over to one of the spare rooms that they usually used to eat.

With a few minutes to herself Gail found her mind drifting back to the urn in the evidence room. Gated hated a lot of things in life. She hated people. Humans were stupid and vicious and did terrible things to one another. She hated helping people move. All those family memories just tossed aside. So yeah, she hated that the urn had been left at the police station. An entire life forgotten. It was enough to make her feel downright melancholy.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Huh?" She hadn't even heard Holly come in. Holly's words sank in a few seconds later. "Oh, ummm I came to see Oliver. He paid by the way."

"Where's yours?"

Gail held up her water bottle, she took a long drag from it, her whole body reacting to the vileness. "Ahh! It's for a cleanse I'm doing. It's really disgusting, and I want you to try it."

"With that introduction?" Holly accepted the bottle and held it up to the light. "I've seen more appetizing things in failed experiments back when I was in Orgo."

Holly handed it back and opened up her meal. She offered some to Gail but she continued to refuse. Holly talked about what she had been working on, rambling all the way through her meal and on their way back to the lab before she realized her girlfriend was distracted.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Holly bumped her hip into Gail's.

"I'm just thinking about Urnie."

"Who's Ernie? Did you meet him at the station?"

"He's someone who's been forgotten about and is trapped all alone."

"That sounds pretty awful."

"It is awful," Gail nodded seriously, she took another sip of her drink. "Kinda like this drink."

"Why don't you just throw it out?"

"I'm not just going to throw it out." Gail said with more conviction than was necessary when discussing a bottle of tea.

"But you're miserable drinking it."

Gail pouted. "You're my girlfriend. You should share in my misery."

"I'm not sure that's how it works."

"Come on." Gail advanced, holding the drink out in front of her as Holly backed away. Not even the playful smile on Gail's face was enough to get Holly to stop and accept it.

Finally Holly took a big step backwards, crossing into her lab. "Sorry, no food or drink in the lab. It's the rules."

"Fine." Gail sulked.

Holly reached out, keeping most of her body still tucked safely behind in her lab, she managed to land a kiss on Gail's cheek. "See you later."

Gail headed back to the police station to give Oliver his meal.

"I tracked down ashes' family."

"Urnie's family? I mean, the urn. What'd you find?"

"His name is Roy Power. Tracked down his nephew in Hawaii. Roy left his wife for a much younger woman and lost contact with the whole family. And his new wife died of a heart attack last year."

"So urn's heading to Hawaii? Well, I'm suddenly jealous of ashes right now."

"They don't want him."

Shock colored her features, "What do you- what do you mean?"

"They said we could flush him."

The shock was quickly replaced by indignation. "Just flush him?"

"Yeah, or whatever." Oliver shrugged, it was ultimately the family's decision.

"What if other relatives show up?"

"I don't think there are any other relatives."

"So you're just gonna flush him down the toilet?"

Oliver looked around. "Well, we could leave him on the shelf back there."

"For eternity?"

"I don't know, Gail. I gotta get this place ready for auction. I don't have time to figure it out right now."

"Yeah, but…."

"Look I'm sorry, I promise I'll figure something out later, but right now I need to get this organized and you know how good my organization skills are. I think Staff is punishing me by locking me in here today."

Gail grabbed the clipboard from him "Men are so useless."

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your incompetent ass."

"I should probably be offended but I am way too happy to care right now."

Gail moved around the small room while Oliver ate his food.

"What really brought you over here today, Peckling?"

"Can't I just want to visit my good friend Oliver?"

"Always, but you hate this place kiddo."

"I just wanted to thank you for the other day, when you came over to Steve's. You know for talking to me and reminding me of some of the good things I have in my life."

"And for calling Holly?"

"Yeah, and for that too."

"Well you're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. My love is 100% for sale. You can always just buy me doughnuts."

"Next time." Gail promised as she continued sorting piles. Even as she worked, she couldn't help glancing back at the urn every so often. She didn't know why but knowing his story had somehow made it all worse. Knowing that his family didn't want him and that he had become estranged because of the woman he had fallen in love with, it just-it just didn't sit right.

Oliver didn't miss the despondent look on his friend's face every time she was distracted from her work. He finished eating, his hands clapping onto his now satisfied stomach. "Alright, well how about while you figure this out." He gestured to the mess. "I figure out what we're going to do with our friend Urnie, huh?"

Gail couldn't stop herself from smiling, her affection for the man across from her filling up every inch of her tiny, cold heart.

* * *

"Hey," Holly smiled as she crossed the parking lot. "You're still here."

"Yeah. Just going home, now. Oliver's shift ended."

"With an urn?" The pieces clicked together. "Wait is this Ernie?"

"Yeah."

"Are you allowed to be taking this?"

"Oliver checked the rules and filled out the paperwork and made sure it was okay for me to take the urn since the family didn't want it."

"And why do you want it?"

"The family told Oliver that he could just flush him. So I thought I would drop him off on my way home."

"Okay...where?"

"I was thinking…" A sudden shyness overtaking Gail's features. She bit nervously at the inside of her cheek. "Maybe the lake."

Holly smiled. Her affection growing every time the woman beside her showed her more of that beautiful heart of hers. "That sounds really sweet."

"What? No. It's not even out of the way. It's the same as flushing him down the toilet, only it's a prettier, bigger toilet. So what?"

Holly looped her arm through Gail's, "Can I go with you?"

"You want to? You don't think it's weird?"

"That you want to give a complete stranger some closure in his final time of rest? I mean it's a little weird, but I also voluntarily hang out in a lab with dead bodies instead of working with live patients every chance I get."

"Good point."

On the way to the lake Gail explained to Holly what had transpired in the property room that day while she hung out with Oliver. She told Holly about the new wife and the distance from his family. How Roy had chosen love over them and ended up abandoned on a shelf in the police station, unwanted, and completely forgotten about. Holly knew how much Gail cared about other people, even if she didn't like showing it to most, but even she was surprised at how affected Gail seemed to be by this man's story.

She stayed quiet, following Gail to the water's edge. It was still cold enough at night that there weren't many people out by the lake. It was calm and dark by the water, a light breeze causing Holly to zip her jacket higher.

"Roy Power." Gail said solemnly as she unscrewed the lid on the gold canister in her hand. "Washing away in the water is better than rotting away on some shelf."

"Just remember: away from the wind." Holly teased as she watched Gail lean over to pour the remains out. She tried to contain her smirk when Gail gave her a look for being a smartass.

Of course the wind decided to pick up, sending the ashes up towards both of them.

"Crap. Ah, Roy, I'm sorry." Gail apologized, pouring faster in an attempt to make up for what the wind took with it.

"That's a lot of ashes."

Gail stared down at the now empty container in her hands. "What if it wasn't just Roy in that urn? What if when his second wife died, she had her ashes dumped in with his so the two of them could be blended together into a pile of indistinguishable dust?"

"That's an interesting thought."

"Yeah, well, that's what some people want, you know? They wanna be bonded together as one unit, sharing in all of each other's ups and downs. And I know it's crazy, and I'm not saying **I** would ever want that, but it...there's just something kind of romantic about it."

Holly could feel the key burning a hole in her pocket. She had been holding onto it since Lisa and Rachel gave her the idea. She was still thinking about the best way to give it to Gail that wouldn't freak her out. But maybe her reaction wouldn't be that bad. She couldn't control her smile as she looked at her secretly sweet, morbidly romantic, definitely insane girlfriend.

"Alright, Danger, you win. Give me the drink."

Gail's eyes lit up, her breathtaking smile actually making Holly's heart stop for a moment as she accepted the proffered water bottle. There was still a third of it left despite Gail's attempts to drink it throughout the day. Holly took a long drag from the bottle, and could feel herself gag, even as she tried to keep the disgusting fluid in her mouth.

"Let it go down." Gail instructed her calmly, her voice soothing as she told Holly to "Just let it go. Swallow it. Let it travel."

Holly gasped when she finally managed to keep the drink down and could breathe again. "That is vile." She wiped at her mouth and wished she had something, anything to get the taste out of her mouth. But she heard the lightest laugh come from the woman across from her, the one watching her struggles in awe.

"Thank you." Gail caught her face and gave her a sweet enough kiss to _almost_ make Holly forget about the horrid aftertaste. She wrapped her arms around Holly's middle, pulling her tightly into an embrace as they both looked out across the peaceful water, at the twinkling lights of the city reflecting upon it. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"I have got to pull myself together but I can't control it

My lips they know what they want, everybody knows it

Once a girl controlled the world with words that pierce the bone

Now I'm smiling like a lovesick puppet, everybody knows

Don't go ruinin', ruinin' my my bad reputation

Don't go tellin' 'em, tellin' 'em all the plans we been makin'

'Cause everyone knows that I don't cry

You never see stars shining in my eyes

Ruinin', ruinin' my my bad reputation

Oh no, no no no

Oh no, no, no no no no"

Gail was still singing softly as they made their way up to Holly's apartment. The song had been playing in Steve's car, where Gail had hooked her phone up to the speakers.

"Are you singing Kelly Clarkson?" Holly asked, a smile playing at her lips as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

Gail groaned at being called out. "It's one song."

"A newer song."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Well it's done anyway."

"That's a shame. You have an amazing singing voice."

"Last time I used it, you got mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Frankie and embarrassed because I had a massive crush on you."

Gail caught a hold of Holly just outside of the brunette's room. She pressed her back into her door and was reminded of the night of the party, when she had Holly in a similar position. They had been interrupted by Steve that night and the threat of all their friends looking for them. There weren't any distractions anymore.

"I'm glad you're not Jessie's Girl anymore."

"Nope. But I am yours."

Gail's smile broke out at just the thought, the bright one that showed all her pearly whites and had Holly's heart stuttering in her chest. Holly pulled Gail against her, their lips crashing together and the two enjoying just making out for a bit. It wasn't until a noise from Rachel's room, reminded them that they weren't alone.

They were both still smiling as Holly silently took Gail's hand and led her into her bedroom. As the light came on, Gail paused.

"Did you move your bed?"

"Rachel and Lisa did."

"Why would they...?" Gail started to ask, but Holly was quicker to answer.

"They said it was too close to the wall."

Gail snickered at the implication. "When was this?"

"Wine night."

"Oooh," Gail looped her arms around Holly's waist, holding her close. "Wine night. I remember quite a few texts that night. Kinda sorry I missed it."

"Well it certainly tasted better than whatever died in that drink of yours."

"It wasn't even that bad." Gail tried to defend her cleanse but the unimpressed look on Holly's face told her that it was a losing battle. "Okay, it was horrible."

Holly laughed, her hands were playing with the hairs at the back of Gail's neck. "Why were you drinking it?"

Gail's mouth twisted at the thought of what had inspired the cleanse. About the thoughts of abandonment and failure that had made her feel like she was drowning again and sent her to Oliver's in need of one of his famous pep talks. She hadn't expected to find Celery or for the wiccan woman to offer her something to help without Gail saying a word about what was bothering her. It was hard to explain why she took comfort in the strange things Celery went on about. She had been raised to believe in nothing but cold, hard reality and the untrustworthiness of humanity. She wasn't raised to believe that the universe had a plan or that all things were connected, and yet she had stayed at Oliver's until Celery finished the tea, listening to the odd but soothing words she offered.

She couldn't keep eye contact with Holly, who was looking at her with those brown eyes that held genuine curiosity. She looked at a spot just over Holly's shoulder, her fingers digging into the pliant skin of Holly's hips, flexing and tensing as she tried to explain.

"Celery suggested it. I don't know I just thought it might help. It was stupid."

"Hey," Holly tilted her chin up to look at her. "What was stupid?"

"It's supposed to help me sleep, and just help with some of the stress. I just thought, I thought that if I couldn't control my brain at least I could control my body. You know?"

"You know what's really good for brains and bodies, and I've even heard it works on souls too?"

"I don't have one of those." The words came out reflexively. She rolled her eyes when she saw the way Holly cocked her head to the side. Yeah, she definitely wasn't fooling her. "What?"

"Cuddling."

"Cuddling? Seriously." Gail whined. She wasn't a cuddler. It just wasn't in her nature. That didn't mean she never cuddled. It just meant that it wasn't her favorite thing to do.

"I drank your drink."

Gail's lips twitched into a smile before she had a chance to stop them. She watched as Holly shimmied out of her jeans and into her bed. She held up the covers and waited patiently for Gail to join her. It was too tempting of an offer so she slipped out of her jeans and into her space in Holly's bed, letting her girlfriend wrap around her.

"Is it really that bad?" Holly asked, her lips brushing just behind Gail's ear.

Gail squirmed slightly, making herself just a little more comfortable and enjoying the softness and warmth that Holly provided. "No. It's not bad at all."

* * *

It was just after midnight when Frankie kneeled onto her own bed. "Hey." Her hand gently brushed through short red curls. "Come downstairs with me."

"Not now." Chloe pulled the comforter up over her head. "Sleeping."

Frankie tried to pull the covers down but couldn't fight off Chloe's deathgrip on them. "Since when are you the cranky one?"

Chloe wriggled even lower, making sure the blankets and warmth didn't escape. "Since someone wore me out."

"You weren't complaining before."

"Midterms sucked, so do you."

Frankie finally managed to dislodge the cover. She bent lower, her teeth catching hold of Chloe's earlobe. "I did a bit more than just suck."

Chloe tried to push her away without opening her eyes. "I know, and now I'm tired."

"It'll only take a minute. Please."

One bleary hazel eye squinted open. Frankie almost never said please. In fact she toted her general rudeness like a badge of honor. It was enough to stoke Chloe's natural curiosity and get her to loosen her hold on the blankets. She whined when Frankie pulled them off and let the cold air in.

"Only a minute and I'm stealing your clothes."

"Deal."

Frankie held her hands out and Chloe let herself get pulled up from the bed. She raided the senior's dresser knowing exactly what she was looking for. Dressed in the softest, warmest pair of bottoms Frankie owned and one of her larger sweatshirts she was finally ready to leave the senior's room. Dragging her feet the entire way, Chloe let Frankie steer her down the stairs and into the living room.

Chloe's eyes widened as she took in the sight. The lights were out, but there were candles throughout the living room. On the coffee table sat a bowl of popcorn and on the television was the Universal Planet.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe." Frankie whispered into her ear, arms already circling around her from behind. She rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe turned around in the embrace, her lips finding Frankie's to pour out her gratitude.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked as she rested their foreheads together.

Frankie shifted, pressing her lips against Chloe's forehead instead. Her thumbs running along Chloe's hips. "This is your tradition right? Microwave popcorn and The Breakfast Club."

"Did Nick tell you?"

"No. You told me, remember?" Frankie nervously pushed her hair back when Chloe looked at her unconvinced, "Back in like November, or whatever."

It was the same night Chloe had declared that they would be friends. They had spent the whole night talking.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't expect you to." A hurt look flashed across her features as Frankie started to pull away, but Chloe quickly grabbed hold of her. "I just figured everyone had forgotten since no one mentioned anything."

"Surprise?"

"Thank you." Chloe pressed up to the tips of her toes so she could reach Frankie's lips one last time before pulling her towards the couch.

"You're not too tired?"

"Nope. I am wide awake now. How much do you love this movie?"

"I've never seen it so…"

"How have you never seen this?"

"First of all I'm not old. Second of all, we weren't allowed to watch most movies, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well you're going to love it."

"That's a tall order."

"It's totally awesome. Come on. Ready for the most amazing movie experience ever?"

Frankie let Chloe pull her down onto the couch beside her. She leaned over to the coffee table to retrieve both the popcorn and the remote, before pushing herself into the corner and holding up her arm so that Chloe could settle into her chest. She handed over the popcorn and started up the movie. The music started as soon as she hit play, filling the quiet house around them.

Frankie did her best to focus on the screen but for the next 97 minutes as the misfits on screen took over their school, she found herself distracted by the woman in her arms who was mouthing along to all the words. It didn't matter that Chloe had seen the movie a hundred times, the way her face lit up at her favorite scenes, the way her laugh shook her whole body, even the way her eyes welled at the confession scene, it all had Frankie completely enchanted.

It may not have been the _most_ amazing movie experience ever, but it could certainly come close.

* * *

It was dark in the club and bodies were everywhere. It was exactly the kind of place that Gail hated but that her roommate loved. Which was why Frankie had picked it. The senior had invited all of Chloe's friends, from the houses, their classes, the millions of clubs Chloe was a part of. So it wasn't that hard for Gail to find the large group when she met them after her shift ended. She had wanted to opt out of it, but all of her friends were on her case and even Charlie had cut her early. But she had still been tempted to just head home, until her girlfriend texted her. So Gail stopped at home and changed into something significantly less warm and headed across town to a building filled with sweaty bodies and pulsating music.

Normally Gail was fine in bars and clubs. But the darkness, the crowd, the music, was putting her on edge. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the exhaustion. Maybe it was the stress of the last few weeks. Maybe it was just the culmination of everything that had been happening. Whatever it was, it had knots forming in Gail's stomach, it had her breathing speeding up, and her eyes darting around the room. She felt off.

Gail jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her from behind.

"Hey." Holly's voice in her ear caused the muscles in her body to relax slightly, though it did absolutely nothing to her racing heart. "I was waiting for you."

Gail turned in her arms. Feeling significantly better now that she could actually see Holly's face. "You were?"

"Mmhmm." Holly smiled and nodded. "Has the birthday girl seen you yet?"

"Nope. You're the first."

"Go say hi to Chloe and then we're dancing."

"I need alcohol if you want me to dance."

"That I can do. Chris is DD today, just so you know."

Gail wasn't sure Chris being there was the best idea. He had started the intensive outpatient program that Gail found, finding times for therapy sessions around his classes. Their profs had given him special permission to make up his midterms considering he had been in the hospital. It also didn't hurt that he was on the football team, even if he was a rookie. And all week everyone had done their best to keep him distracted when he was around, the guys played video games with him, Traci took him to the gym to box, Andy took him on a run, Chloe baked with him, and Gail even managed to find a little time to take him to the shooting range. No one really wanted to let him out of their sight, so it made sense that he would be at the celebration and being DD made it easier to stay sober. But still it had to suck being surrounded by temptation so early into his sobriety.

As if reading her mind, Holly added, "Don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on him."

Gail felt an unbridled amount of affection as she looked into those warm brown eyes. Holly was looking out for Chris too, just because he was a friend of hers, just because he mattered to Gail.

"So no drinking for us either?"

"Oh no, we are definitely drinking. I'm pretty sure Juliet is not so discretely siphoning off her drinks to Nick so that she can keep an eye on Chris too." Holly's hands had migrated to her waist and tugged her a little closer. "I was just waiting for you."

Gail closed the space between them, capturing Holly's lips. She couldn't believe how much time she had spent not kissing her in public. God, what a waste. They parted and the smile on Holly's face made Gail want to kiss her again but she restrained herself.

"Alright, Nerd. We need tequila." She turned towards the bar but Holly's hand caught hers and pulled her back.

"You need to go wish your roommate a Happy Birthday."

"Holllllly." Gail pouted.

"As much as I'm enjoying hearing you shout my name, and believe me I am definitely looking forward to hearing it again later, you need to wish Chloe a Happy Birthday."

Gail could feel her cheeks heating up. Damn pale skin. "Oh, come on, she's sucking face with Anderson."

"Ha. Well." Holly glanced over at the couple that was in the middle of the dance floor seemingly oblivious to the world around them. But even lovesick fools require oxygen. "Look they just came up for air, so go now."

"Fine." Gail whined as she stomped over to the birthday girl.

"Roomie!" Chloe, bounced, actually bounced, when she saw the blonde. "You came!"

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Thank you! You have to come dance with all of us." Chloe tried to pull her closer but Gail shook her off. There was no way she was dancing completely sober.

"Alcohol first. What are you drinking tonight?"

"Everything! I'll have whatever you're having, Sugarplum."

"Don't ever call me that again." Gail huffed. "Tequila, it is."

She went to leave but Chloe grabbed her arm, not letting her take more than a couple steps away.

"Holly's here! Does she get to call you sugarplum?"

Gail could see the way Frankie was struggling not to laugh behind Chloe. She directed her glare at the senior instead of the birthday girl. A true act of kindness if anyone were to ask.

"I know. And no she doesn't."

"She's really pretty. You should tell her she's pretty, Gail. Because she is and girls like it when you tell them that."

Frankie whispered in Chloe's ear and it started a cascade of giggles from the redhead.

Gail let out a suffering sigh, "Maybe I shouldn't be giving you more alcohol."

"Oh no, you definitely should."

"Fine, well let my arm go so I can go get some for us."

Chloe looked torn for a moment but eventually relented and let her roommate go. Finally freed, Gail made her way over to where Holly was still trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Couldn't stay away?" Holly teased.

"I was just wondering what was taking so long to get our drinks."

"Well the service here isn't as good as the Penny." Holly winked and turned back around, she was finally able to place their order, and more than a few shots appeared.

They locked eyes, clinking glasses, and downing their first drinks quickly.

Gail felt a thrill run down her spine at the way Holly was looking at her. The tequila had a nice burn, warming her insides. But Holly, she set her whole body on fire.

"Chloe said I should tell you you're pretty."

"That's really nice of her. But what about you? Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Seems Price and I finally found something we can agree on. You look amazing."

"Thanks but I got nothing you. You look, just...wow."

Holly's eyes ran over her and she wished they weren't in a crowded bar. Gail didn't want to share Holly for the night. She wanted her all to herself. And more than anything she wanted to act on all the thoughts that crossed her mind at the look Holly was giving her.

She reached for another glass, and the shot went down again. Holly matched her drink for drink until there were three left. The birthday girl's included. And Gail found herself being dragged back to where Chloe and Frankie were swarmed by the others. But then they were all drinking, and there was laughter and jokes, and the music was pumping, and everyone else was dancing. And Holly was still looking only at her, and her heart was pounding in a much better way.

Holly was close. So close, and she was leaning in, but her lips were hovering by her ear, instead of meeting her lips. And Gail was disappointed but she tried to listen, even though she could barely hear her above the music.

"You ready to dance, Danger?"

It was dark in the club, there were sweaty bodies everywhere, the music shook her entire body, the alcohol blurred her brain. But Holly was there, and she wanted to dance. And Gail wanted to give Holly everything. So she pulled her closer, arms easily draping over Holly's shoulders, and hips moving not even remotely to the beat. But Holly's hands were on her hips, and she was close, and Gail could stop thinking and just feel. She wanted to feel it all.

* * *

Gail desperately needed a drink. Her clothes were sticking to her, and not for the first time Gail was thankful for the super short cut of her hair as she wiped sweat from the back of her neck. She didn't want to admit it but she was having a good time. She was more than pleasantly buzzed, her hot girlfriend was dancing with her, her friends were all having a good time, and Gail could just be twenty and dumb and free. But it was hot, too hot, and she had made her way over to the bar for some water while Holly stayed back and danced with the others. Not the way she danced with Gail. Now she was moving goofily and completely out of sync, but with a similar level of enthusiasm.

"You must really like her."

Gail hated the fact that her body jolted unpleasantly for the second time that night, but stupid Frankie had caught her off guard. She glared at the senior. "What are you yapping about?"

"Holly. You must really like her to still be looking at her like that while she's dancing. I love her but she has no rhythm."

A look back over and it was true. Holly was doing the damn macarena for crying out loud, but it was making Chloe laugh her ass off, and the sight had a small smile tugging at Gail's lips and a warm, full feeling in her chest. Tearing her eyes away, she caught the knowing look on Frankie's face and it caused her smile to fall instantly.

"Yeah, well, you must really like the Princess to go to all this trouble."

"'S not a big deal."

Gail smirked when she saw Frankie's hand go to her hair. It was the senior's tell.

"I also know about the movie night and the antique shopping."

"God, my life was better before you two started dating." Frankie grumbled before trying to grab the bartender's attention.

"Please tell me you're not getting more alcohol for Chloe. She's a wispy little thing."

"Nah, I switched us to water a while ago."

"Great minds."

Frankie flagged down the bartender and managed to get some bottles of water. Gail accepted two of them and looked back to where their friends were. Holly was still dancing and she was laughing along with the others. Her smile wide and her happiness shining across the room.

"I do." Gail found the words slipping out, "Really like her, that is."

Frankie nudged her with her elbow. "I know, Peck. It's written all over your face."

Gail glanced over and noticed that despite talking to her, Frankie wasn't even looking at her. Nope, the older girl's eyes were locked firmly on her smiling roommate. Even in the dark, Gail could see the soft way Frankie was looking at her. Apparently, Gail wasn't the only one having trouble hiding her feelings that night.

"Like you're one to talk, Anderson."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The flash of Gail's phone snapped Frankie out of her daze and had the blonde laughing at the glare she received. She flipped the screen to show her.

"Means I'm not the only one."

Gail laughed even harder as the senior stomped away and back towards the birthday celebration. She was still chuckling by the time she reached Holly's side. Her girlfriend gratefully accepted the water Gail offered her.

"Why's Frankie so grumpy?"

"She's mad that she got caught making hearteyes at Price." Gail showed her the picture. She could feel herself smiling as she heard Holly let out a snort of laughter as she looked at the phone.

There was another flash of light, but this time Gail looked up to find Frankie's phone out and pointed at her. She went to retaliate, but before she could actually do anything she felt Holly pulling her back towards her.

"You can kill her later. Right now, though, we're still dancing."

Gail wanted to protest, but there was no point. Holly's hands were already wrapping around her and trying to force her to move to the music. It was uncoordinated, and clumsy, and completely irresistible.

* * *

"Did you have a good time?" Frankie asked as they stumbled up the stairs and towards her room. Chloe's lips were on her neck, and her hands wouldn't stay out from under her shirt. Somehow the night had gotten away from her. After all the dancing, the feeling of Chloe's body pressed closely to hers, moving to the music, teasing her all night, she was glad to finally have her to herself. It had been a sweet torture, but now that they were home, Frankie could feel herself losing whatever control she had maintained in the bar surrounded by everyone they knew. But she had to keep her head. There was still more to her original plan.

"Yeah today has been totally bitchin'!"

"One 80's movie and now you're Molly Ringwald? I mean I guess you have the hair for it."

"Haha how about you put the smartmouth of yours to better use?"

Chloe pulled Frankie into a kiss, trying to steer them towards Frankie's bed, falling easily onto the mattress and pulling the senior on top of her. Frankie gave in, letting herself sink into the embrace, getting easily distracted by Chloe's roaming hands and incessant kisses. She finally forced herself to pull away, struggling to catch her breath.

"I still have one more thing to give you."

"I know, but we need to get rid of our clothes for that." Chloe reconnected their lips. Her hands wouldn't stop moving. "Actually no we don't." She decided as she reached for the button on Frankie's pants.

But Frankie caught the wandering hand and tried really hard not to think about how she had become the kind of person who chose sweet gestures over sex.

"Al-Alright so I have two more things to give you."

She went to her closet and pulled out a small wrapped box. She tried to hand it to Chloe but the birthday girl didn't take it.

"You already did too much."

"I put on a movie, nuked some popcorn, and took you dancing. I would hardly define that as too much."

"You remembered my tradition, and planned out surprises for me all day." Chloe bit her lip, "You actually remembered it was my birthday."

"Of course I did. I wanted-I just thought you deserved a good day is all." Frankie's hand ran through her hair, frizzed and sticking to her skin after all the dancing and heat in the club that night, she wished she could smooth it down. The wrapped gift in her other hand crinkled as her hand reflexively flexed. She felt significantly more nervous and exposed, despite being in the safety and isolation of her own room.

She cleared her throat and held out the gift again with way more confidence than she actually felt, "So are you going to open it or just admire my awesome wrapping job?"

Chloe snatched the gift out of her hand before bouncing up so that she was sitting against the headboard with it. She patted the spot next to her, and waited until Frankie was close enough that she could tuck herself snugly into the older girl's side.

Chloe did take a moment to admire the pink wrapping paper, before sliding a finger to one edge. She paused, "Is this a part for Carlotta?"

"Damn, I knew I should've gotten you the new wiperblades she needs."

Chloe's eyes narrowed and Frankie had to restrain a laugh at her expense. "You could just open it and find out."

Satisfied, Chloe unwrapped the gift, she felt her breath catch. In a box filled with tissue paper sat an ornate butterfly made of colorful stained glass holding strings and bits of metal that clinked melodically as she lifted it up and out. The low light in Frankie's room caught every bit of the antiquated windchime, it was still bright and shiny despite the obvious number of years it had existed. Some of the strings were frayed, there was a small chip in one of the glass pieces, but it made it all the more special to Chloe. There were so many details to take in that together created the bigger picture. It was a little bit of art, a little bit of music, and very distracting.

"I uhhh saw it and thought of you."

"I love it."

"You do?"

"It's gorgeous."

Frankie nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything else. Chloe was still studying her gift, entranced by it. She finally looked up and back at Frankie, she couldn't figure out the look on the older girl's face, but it made Chloe feel warm and good.

Chloe couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her again, this time with more intent. "You are so getting laid."

Frankie took the box, gently replacing the gift inside, and carefully putting it on a table nearby. Kneeling between Chloe's legs, she grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her closer. She did still have one more gift that she needed to give her.

* * *

Laying in Holly's bed, Gail's fingers traced a path along Holly's back.

"That tickles."

"Sorry."

Holly turned over. "Don't be."

Gail's eyes dropped downward to where the sheet had slipped on Holly's chest before coming back up to meet Holly's eyes and the smirk on her lips. Her fingers shifted to a bare arm of tan skin, tracing a new path there. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at the invisible lines she was making.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life." Gail said solemnly. "It's really not a fairytale, huh?"

"Still kinda beautiful though."

She was. Holly was the most beautiful part of Gail's life. Gail tilted forward, her lips meeting Holly's briefly. When she pulled back, her fingers restarted their aimless movement.

"Can I…" Holly started to say. Gail quirked an eyebrow in the dark, her eyes still focused on the invisible path. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." The response was a reflex and Gail's lips twitched up as she said it but for once Holly didn't pinch her side, or shove her, or retaliate in any way. Sobering up, she tilted her head. "Shoot, Nerd."

But Holly didn't respond right away, and as Gail waited, confusion and curiosity took hold with each passing moment of silence.

"You're going to have to use your words if you want to ask something." She prodded.

"Why are you with me?"

Gail's hand stilled. Her eyes shifted to Holly's face, but Holly moved onto her back, putting a little distance between them, and purposefully no longer looking at Gail.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you dating me?" Holly directed her question towards the ceiling.

"Is this some kind of trick question?"

"Forget it. Just forget I said anything."

"No. I'm not going to forget it. What's bothering you, Lunchbox?"

Holly sighed, and something tightened in Gail's chest at the sound of it.

"Ummm...You know how I didn't answer my phone the other day?"

Gail remembered the day. She had thought it was weird that Holly had stopped talking to her randomly but Holly had said that she had been busy and Gail had let the matter drop. Clearly, she shouldn't have.

"I kinda had a super tiny, very mild freakout."

"Why would you freak out? Did I do something?"

"No. It wasn't anything you'd done. It was entirely me. I just got a little stuck inside my own head and a little overwhelmed and I just kinda freaked myself out about responding."

"I don't get it. I overwhelmed you or our relationship did?"

"Neither. It's not that. Gods, I'm butchering this. I just...I guess I just realized the enormity of everything that was going on. Gail, you turned your back on your family, and let yourself get cut off for me. And that's kind of a big thing to live up to."

"What would you have preferred Holly? That I give in to my parents. And end this. Because if that's what you're saying, I really wish you would've told me sooner."

"No, Gail. I don't want any of that. I just don't feel like I deserve someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Someone as incredible as you."

"You think I'm incredible?"

"Of course I do. You're beautiful both inside and out. You're strong and brave and caring."

"You know that's not true."

"I know that that is very true. And I'm just me. Just a nerd, who spends way too much time in my books and hanging out in a lab that is literally filled with dead bodies."

"Okay. You are definitely a nerd. But apparently sexy librarians are totally my thing."

Holly didn't laugh. She was still looking up at the ceiling, so Gail reached over and gently turned her chin so that she would look at her.

"Holly, you gave me chances when no one else ever would've. You accept me and you've never once tried to change me. But more than any of that. You've always been there, even when I've pushed you away. Even when I've told you…" Gail's voice faltered. Her hand brushed along Holly's jaw. She took a breath and cleared her throat before trying again. "Even when I've told you about...stuff."

She wished she could say more. Wished that she could say it better. But she didn't know how to put into words how much Holly meant to her. How much everything Holly did meant to her. How just by being herself, Holly was so much better than everyone else.

Holly's hand came up to gently catch Gail's wrist. Her fingers resting where she could feel her pulse. "I would never ask you to change."

"I know you wouldn't. So why is it so hard to believe that I wouldn't either?"

"I'm just….I guess I'm not used to this."

"To what?"

"Feeling like this. Feeling the way you make me feel."

"And how's that?"

"Wanted."

"Of course I want you. Hai l'anima più bella che abbia mai conosciuto. Mi sento fortunato ogni giorno che mi vuoi."

"How about you say that in English?"

"How about you learn Italian?"

Holly turned onto her side once more, she reached for Gail pulling her closer, their legs tangling, and she could feel the barest hint of their lips touching. "How about you teach me it?"

"Maybe later. Right, now there's something else I want to do."

"What's that?"

"This." Gail's hand slid into Holly's hair, holding her close as their lips met. It was a different kiss than all the ones they had shared that night. It wasn't one of the feverish ones from the dancefloor, or the sweet ones that Gail hadn't been able to resist even when they had hung out with her friends, or the purposeful ones from the moment they reached Holly's room, or the gentle ones before they slipped off to sleep. This one was desire in its purest form, a slow rush building from its promise of what was to come. Gail didn't hurry, her lips moving against Holly's, enjoying the way they parted and came together, the feeling of her tongue sliding against Holly's, the way her teeth dragged along Holly's bottom lip before she finally pulled back.

Gail picked herself up despite the noise of protest from her girlfriend, but she reached for the small light beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"I want to see you." Gail pushed the sheets off of them. "All of you."

She was resting on her knees towards the foot of Holly's bed. Her eyes traced over every inch of tan skin, standing out against Holly's sheets. A smooth expanse of perfect imperfections. Every line, every scar, every mole or mark, making up the most wonderful person Gail had ever met. Her hands got jealous of the attention her eyes got to give, so they started at Holly's ankles, sliding their way along the outer part of her leg, the inner skin of her thigh.

"God, Holly, of course I want you. I want you all the time. And I've never felt like this before either. I've never felt so much before. I want you like this. But I also want you when you're in your flannel and jeans, when you can't see straight because you've been reading your books all day. And in the lab, and the clinic, damn Holly Stewart do you have any idea what it's like to watch you in a white coat being all doctory?"

Gail's heart was pounding in her chest. Thumping away, she could feel it rattling her ribs.

"But what really scares me...is how much I want to hear your voice on the days I don't get to see you. How much I want to hear about your day and when I get to hear the excitement in your voice when you tell me about something new you've learned...I can't explain it, but you make everything better. So yeah, Holls, I want you. All of you."

Their eyes met, and Gail's teeth sunk into her own lip, biting down hard as she waited for Holly's reaction and tried to restrain herself from moving, from touching more, from just taking what she wanted.

Holly sat up, her hands cupping Gail's jaw and pulling her in. "I really need you to kiss me now."

Gail complied, enthusiastically, and without any hesitation. She was determined to erase any lingering doubts Holly may have had about her or them or herself. And if the only way to do that was to eliminate her ability to think at all, well then that's just what she would have to do. It was a sacrifice more than worth making.

* * *

"Charlie's actually going to break that thing one of these days." Traci warned as she caught Gail texting during their shift.

Gail rolled her eyes but tucked the device back into her pocket after she hit send. "Then I guess it's a good thing he hasn't seen it."

"How's Holly?"

"Trying to convince me to come by after work."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm closing. It's going to be super late."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Yeah, that's what she said." Traci's laughter earned one of Gail's patented scowls, "Oh, very mature, Trace."

"So go."

"Eh, I'm tired."

"You could probably manage to just sleep if you really tried keeping your hands to yourself. Not that I would if I were you."

"How is it that literally none of you have any shame in ogling my girlfriend?"

Traci shrugged. "She's very ogle-worthy."

Gail didn't bother arguing when it was such a true statement. She watched Traci walk away with her orders, leaving her alone to think about Holly. Even as she poured out drinks for the growing crowd at her bar, she couldn't focus on anything else. Normally, thinking about Holly and the invitation to her apartment would be enough to carry Gail through her shift. But closing meant not getting to Holly's until well after three am knowing that Holly would be due to go to the lab or the library only a few hours after that. It would mean waking up her girlfriend to let her into her home and into her bed. And in case that wasn't enough guilt to keep her away, she had the added weight of Holly's doubts about her and them still dragging her down.

There was a part of Gail, the rational one, that realized that Holly had been honest about her feelings, that it was just Holly having self-doubts like anyone their age would. That it wasn't about her but about Holly being honest with her, and she could never fault Holly for any of that. She wanted Holly to feel like she could talk to her, she honestly wanted to know what she was feeling. And yeah, it was weird, and overwhelming to actually care that much about another human being but also it was good and it was progress.

And yet, there was another part, the irrationally anxious one, that told Gail that Holly was doubting her, doubting them. That their relationship had put too much pressure onto Holly. That she didn't deserve her and that by being with Gail, Holly was going to get dragged down with her. Holly was too good, she shouldn't ever doubt that about herself. And if she did, then it meant Gail was failing as a girlfriend, because she had meant what she said about Holly always feeling wanted.

"Four taps, two margaritas, one pink goose, and one ginger rum shandy." Traci rattled off, dropping her tray and momentarily snapping Gail out of her reverie.

"Hey, watch it."

The glass in Gail's hand started to overflow, sending beer all over the countertop and Traci's order pad.

"What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well it is."

"Okay, well if nothing becomes something, I'm more than willing to listen." Traci scooped up her now full try and headed back out to the crowd.

Gail felt her phone buzz in her pocket but instead of checking the new message from Holly, she did her best to keep her focus on her job. And it worked. For awhile. Until someone unexpected plopped down in front of her.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Chris hadn't been to the bar since he had started his rehab program. Most of the freshmen took turns spending the night hanging out with him and keeping him company. But aside from Chloe's party, Chris had been steering clear of temptation to the best of his ability.

"Thought I'd walk you home."

Gail was surprised to say the least, but it reminded her of all the times Chris had walked her home or picked her up when she was working late when she had first started the job. It was something he hadn't done in months. She understood that Chris was looking out for her in his own way. "Thanks, but I'm good. Charlie asked me to close so my shift's not over for awhile. You don't need to hang out here and wait."

"I don't mind."

But Gail didn't miss the way Chris's body stiffened as he looked around the loud bar. There were still plenty of people, all looking for a good time. There was alcohol and stumbling bodies everywhere. She needed to let him off the hook so that he didn't stay in a place that he wasn't ready to be in.

"I might be going to Holly's after."

"I can walk you there."

"I can walk there myself too, been doing it for a long time."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Chris trailed off when he caught sight of Jarvis and his wife. His eyes widened comically and he quickly ducked his head and turned his body, trying not to be seen.

Gail wasn't paying attention as she filled a new order, she didn't notice her friend's discomfort as she continued to talk. "Really, Chris, it's okay. I'm going to be here super late and I have Charlie. I'll be fine," she assured him.

At the dismissal, Chris was quick to stand up, ready to bolt, "You sure?"

"Of course, Diaz. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"If you change your mind, just give me a call, I'll be back in a flash."

"Sure thing." Gail said to the empty air as her friend hightailed it out of the bar. She made a mental note to sick Chloe or Andy onto him to check on him that night.

* * *

"Peck!"

The sound of Charlie's annoyed voice, had the words "I didn't do it" quickly falling out of Gail's mouth.

"I know. That's the problem. Trash is overflowing, get it out of here."

"Balls," Gail muttered under her breath. She was trying to think of a way out of the dreaded task when she saw Traci counting out her tips. She had once bet Traci that she could nail Charlie in the back of the head with an ice cube from across the room. It got her out trash duties for a week and almost fired, but it had been beyond worth it in her opinion.

"Dude, rock-paper-scissors."

"Look I know scissoring is your thing but Charlie said it was your turn to take out the trash tonight."

"Come on," Gail whined, "your shift's almost over. Isn't it bad enough that I have to stay?"

Traci didn't bother looking up from her money, knowing full well that the Peck pout-puppy dog eye combo would be on full display. It rarely worked on her even when she didn't already have one foot out the door. "You're the one who always volunteers to stay longer."

"You suck." But Traci merely waved her off as she went to Charlie to trade out for larger bills.

Still grumbling to herself, Gail shouldered her way through the side door, dragging a couple of trash bags out to the alley where the dumpster was.

"Fucking great," She growled as one of the bags tore open at the bottom before she could get it off the ground. She was half tempted to just leave it there, but her boss would kill her and it wasn't fair to have someone else clean up her mess. Hell, she wished more of her customers felt that way and then maybe she wouldn't have to spend an extra half hour after last call, getting the bar into decent shape before going home.

Stooping to pick up some of the bottles that had clattered to the ground, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Deciding to take advantage of her menial labor, she dusted off her hands on her jeans before standing up to fish out her phone. and smiled when she saw that the message was from Holly. She may have been berating herself for most of the night, but just seeing her nickname light up her phone was enough to get the butterflies going in her stomach. She was in the middle of responding when a noise in the alleyway caught her attention.

Glancing around, she noticed that one of the lights from the neighboring building was out. She peered into the darkness, in the direction of the noise, but she couldn't see anything. Still, an uneasiness filled her as she felt a chill run down her spine and it was enough to get her started towards the door, but before she could reach it she was grabbed from behind.

"Scream, and it's the last thing you'll ever do."

Gail saw a small glint of metal before she felt the blade against her throat.

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween :)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So this is one of the shorter chapters I've written for this story in awhile. It's still around 20k words and I ended it in a different place than I had wanted, but I left the last chapter on a pretty mean cliffhanger for like 3 months and you all have been asking so nicely that I figured you would rather the update sooner rather than later.

TW: Mentions of physical assault. It's not much worse than the rest of the story but if you're easily triggered I highly suggest skipping any parts that are _italicized_.

* * *

Fumbling around in the dead of night, she reached for the annoying buzzing sound beside her head. She really needed to give Gail that key if for no other reason than it meant not waking up to a phone call asking to be let in. A request that meant having to get out from under her warm blankets and away from her soft bed. Not that she was complaining, but her girlfriend had a weird ninja ability to stealthily creep across her apartment, so why not put it to use? After all, it was significantly less annoying than a neglected phone. Fingertips hitting a cold screen, she blindly swiped right to silence the incessant noise.

"Changed your mind?" Holly mumbled into the device, a smile already pulling at her lips even as her eyes slipped closed once more.

"Holls."

"Frankie?" Holly rolled onto her back, the heel of her hand digging into her eyes as she blinked up at the ceiling. She could feel her vision attempting to adjust as she forced her brain out of sleep mode. If her friend was calling her at...whatever time the blurry digits on her phone indicated...it could only mean one thing, "What bar are you at this time?"

"I'm not-that's not why I'm calling."

There was something in Frankie's voice that sounded off, but it was late and there were cell towers between them. Holly didn't notice it at first.

"You just miss me that much that you needed to say hello? Could've just texted me for a coffee date tomorrow. I would've responded, you know, when I was awake."

"I wish that's why I was calling."

Holly heard Frankie take a deep breath and she sat up, any playfulness falling away as she finally registered the difference in her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…. Gail's in the hospital."

The words filtered in as the rest of the world slipped away and Holly plunged back into the darkness.

* * *

" _Gail!"_

 _Traci was by her side but all she could think about was how hard it was getting to breathe._

 _Why was it so hard to breathe? She could feel her chest moving rapidly but it felt like there was no air coming in. She clutched at her side, her hands feeling sticky before she felt something pushing hard into her._

" _Gail, it's okay. I'm right here and we're calling an ambulance."_

 _Why was Traci making it so hard for her to breathe?_

"Twenty year old female found unresponsive at the scene, victim of physical assault with a knife. She has a head injury, a laceration to her right side, and possibly broken ribs. Regained consciousness briefly en route, but she's been in and out."

"Lift her on my count...1...2...3."

"Alright, let's go people, this is a trauma call. Clothes off. Watch the blood. What's her name?"

"Gail."

"Gail, can you hear me? Open your eyes Gail."

When Gail was young, long before the trip that left her stranded at the gas station, she loved going to the cottage. For hours, Steve and her would swim in the lake. Often having competitions to see who could hold their breath longer. Gail usually won, sheer determination to best her brother keeping her under until her lungs felt like they would burst. She loved being underwater. It kept her away from her parents' constant nagging and criticisms. Underwater she couldn't hear their voices, just sounds with dulled edges. The whole world shiny and shimmering, broken images shifting with the waves she created.

It felt like she was underwater. The voices garbled and distant and anytime she opened her eyes everything had been a blur. She didn't want to open them again.

A sharp sensation dug into her sternum. She felt more than heard herself groan as she tried to move away.

"Responds to pain. Alright, she's protecting her airway for now, I got equal breath sounds on both sides but there's significant bruising to her chest. Someone apply pressure to that lac. 15 cm on the right abdomen. Another 2 cm one of the left side of her neck. Looks clotted. Any others?"

"It's hard to tell with all the blood!"

"But do we have active bleeding?"

"Negative."

Her eyes were forced open and the light made her want to vomit.

"Okay, pupils are equal, 2mm, and reactive to light."

The voices were shouting more instructions at her and she didn't want to experience the pain again so she did her best to follow them.

"Give me a thumbs up with your right hand, Gail. Come on, Gail, move your hand. Good. Now raise your left leg. Gail, your left leg! Good. Alright let's roll her to her left on my count...1..2..3."

It felt like all the air had been knocked out of her again as she felt multiple hands push and pull at her body to turn her, she was dropped back down seconds later after someone called out that there only minor bruises and abrasions. She was pretty sure there was someone cataloguing her injuries, if the running commentary on them was anything to go by, and then she was bouncing along the halls as a couple of people rushed her to another room and shoved her into a machine.

There was too much movement, too many voices, too many hands touching her. All she wanted was to be left alone. To curl up on her bed and sleep, so why were so many people bothering her?

"Okay, Gail, let's take a look at that wound."

The voice was loud. Obnoxiously loud.

"Piss off," she slurred and let herself sleep.

* * *

How many times had they all been in the hospital that year?

They really deserved their own wing at that point. It would've been better than the dirty looks they received every time they cluttered the waiting areas. But a gaggle of college kids was bound to draw attention, even when they tried to behave themselves. And they weren't being loud. Not really. At the very least, no one was arguing, this time. They were barely even speaking to one another.

Traci had found Gail, and she had been conscious but not for long. No one knew exactly what happened, there were guesses, but all that mattered was that one of their own was in the hospital once more and they were all there. Huddled together amongst the hard plastic chairs. Only Chris remained standing, his feet propelling him across the floor, back and forth across the tiles from one wall to another, he wouldn't sit even when they asked, so they stopped asking. Most of them were watching his movements as they waited.

Frankie had Chloe beside her, pressed tightly into her side, she had lost feeling in her hand at least ten minutes ago, the circulation cut off by the tight squeeze Chloe had on it. But she stayed beside her, arm wrapped tightly around the tiny redhead who hadn't moved a muscle since sitting in the chair. It was so out of character for Chloe that Frankie had been tempted to have a nurse come and check her while they were out in the waiting room. Just beyond the dizzying Diaz she saw another mane of red hair making its way towards where they knew Gail had been placed.

She ignored the sound of protest from Chloe as she bolted from her own seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Frankie barely managed to make it in time, reaching the door just before the short white coat did.

Jess pulled her shoulders back, arms immediately crossing in front of her chest as her weight shifted to one hip. She rolled her eyes when she saw who was blocking her path, "My job."

"You're not her doctor. You're not even a doctor at all."

"Not yet, but I am a medical student, and I'm working. So I do have a reason to be here and you're standing in the way of my patient."

As Jess went to reach around Frankie for the door, the senior grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Try it Jess and you aren't going to see graduation or that fancy degree of yours."

They were four years apart in age, and while Frankie spent plenty of time in the gym, getting in shape for her future career, she was about to take on someone who had split her time between crew and rugby in college. Someone who hated her guts. But Frankie wasn't going to back down when she knew how Holly's ex felt about Holly's current girlfriend. She wasn't backing down with Gail on the line.

"Frankie!"

Holly was moving past all the others in the hallway, past the pacing Chris, the shaking Traci, the solemn Nick, and the statuesque Chloe. Heading directly to her friend, without passing go or collecting two hundred dollars.

Frankie dropped hold of Jess as she caught Holly, trying not to wince at the way desperate fingers dug into her arms. "Hey."

"What happened? Where's Gail? How is she? Can I see her?" The words tumbled out of Holly's mouth in one breath.

"She's in this room, but they said we have to wait to see her. They wouldn't tell us anything because none of us are 'family'." Frankie spoke slowly and calmly, relaying the only information they had received so far. They weren't even sure if Gail was awake or not.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Protecting your girlfriend."

"From?"

A sneaker tapped annoyingly against the tiles, Jess looked at the scene before her and drawled, "This is adorable really, but I still have a patient to see."

"No you don't." Frankie argued, shoulders squaring back once more.

"I do. I've been assigned to her case."

"No." Holly said vehemently, the word ripping through her throat with enough force to surprise even her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going anywhere near Gail." Holly could barely feel the way Frankie had taken hold of her arm, as she turned to address her ex-girlfriend. They had been together for years, but looking at her now all Holly could see was every time Jess had torn Gail down, had discounted the blonde, and Holly's feelings for her. All she could see was red.

"You know that's not how this works."

"That's exactly how this is going to work. Or I'm going to your attending and making sure they know that you were threatening Gail the last time she was here and you were working the case. And why. I'll tell them what happened at the party too. You know that what happens outside of school doesn't always stay out of school. I'll make sure you leave your shift with at least one professional violation. Residency programs wouldn't like that very much, would they?"

The older medical student opened her mouth to say something else, but the glares she received from both brunettes had her teeth clicking together as her jaw snapped shut. She turned on her heel and stormed off.

With Jess a safe distance away, Holly turned her attention back to Frankie. "What happened? I talked to Gail a couple hours ago and she was at work."

"We're not sure. Gail went to take the trash out back, and I guess someone attacked her. She was covered in blood when they found her." Frankie saw the alarm on Holly's face, so she rushed on. "They don't think it was hers. At least not most of it."

"What?!"

"Gail fought back against her attacker, we think, and... well…. He's kinda in critical condition. We saw him getting wheeled into the OR."

"Gail…" Holly's brain, the one that Gail perpetually teased her for, the one that was always going, always putting pieces together, learning, constantly learning, stuttered to a complete stop. Not only had Gail been attacked outside of her job but she had managed to hurt the person badly enough to send him to the operating room. She didn't _want_ to think about it.

"But Gail's okay?"

Even as she asked Holly knew the real answer to the question. Even if Gail was physically okay, there was no way she was completely okay. Because once again she was hurt and after everything that Gail had already been through, this was...it was too much. At what point was the universe going to decide that it was done trying to destroy Gail? At what point was it going to decide she had gone through enough and give her a break for a little while? A chance to actually enjoy life and the things that it could offer. It wasn't fair.

"She took a blow to the head, and she's pretty banged up. I think she was in and out of consciousness when they found her."

"Is she still?"

"We don't know. She got here before we did and they seriously won't tell us a word."

"Maybe I can…" Holly hesitated, eyes fixed on the room she knew Gail was in, knowing that the nurse's station was across the hall and would take her away, further away from Gail, when all she wanted was to see her.

Holly's debate was interrupted as a woman in scrubs stopped in front of Gail's door, hand resting on the handle. She looked between the two girls.

"Are you one of you Holly by any chance?"

"I am," Holly said.

"The patient's been asking for you. In fact, after telling the resident to piss off, she's been saying that you're the only doctor allowed to touch her."

"I'm not a doctor."

The nurse's eyebrows knitted together.

"Not yet, she's a med student." Frankie amended.

"Makes sense. Well, you're welcome to come in, I'm just changing her bandages," The nurse offered with a smile. But the smile gave way to a look of confusion when Holly didn't immediately follow. She looked to Frankie who just shrugged, so the blonde woman headed in alone, and closed the door behind her.

Holly stared at the door but didn't move towards it, her body frozen where it was. She wanted to see Gail. She needed to see her. She willed her body to move, for her legs to cross the distance between Gail and her, for her arm to reach for the door separating them. But she remained in place, heart pounding in her chest so hard that she was certain that if she pressed her hand to it she could feel a thrill.

"Holls?" Frankie was still beside her, but Holly couldn't look at her, her eyes still fixed on the rectangle blocking her. The voice barely filtered into her consciousness.

"Holly?" She jumped when she felt Frankie's hand on her arm.

"I-I can't...I don't think I can..." The broken words were barely uttered, a mere whisper crossing Holly's lips but they sounded deafening in her own ears.

"Holly."

This time her name was said with far more wary than worry, but they barely registered. The air of the hospital was stale, and her chest felt tight, her muscles protesting every breath she tried to take, only permitting short, quick ones causing too much oxygen to reach her brain. Hearing was a luxury when breathing was a chore.

"Frankie." Tears were blurring her vision, the door now swimming before her.

She didn't fight, her body moving on autopilot, as Frankie dragged her towards a nearby stairwell. It was dark and the cement amplified the sound of the slamming door.

"What's wrong, Holls?"

"Can't...I can't breathe."

"Whoa whoa calm down. You're the medical one not me. If you pass out I can't help."

"Ca-...can't…"

"Just take deep breaths. She's okay, Gail's okay. They wouldn't let you see her if she wasn't. She wouldn't be asking for you if she wasn't."

Holly struggled, each thought in her head stealing the breath from her lungs. Her hands tightly gripped her knees, she had doubled over in her panic. Frankie's hand was on her back but she could barely feel it as the edges of her vision darkened.

"Come on Holly, I really need you to breathe slower. Peck is going to kill me if I let anything happen to you."

A strangled laugh caught in the tightness of her throat, sounding more like a sob. It was ironic really. The thought of Gail threatening Frankie because she was worried about Holly when she was...she almost...

"She's hurt. She could've…" Holly couldn't even say the word, its awful taste lingering in her mouth even as she choked the thought back.

"She didn't. She's okay," Frankie said firmly.

She didn't. She was okay. Gail was okay. Relatively speaking. Holly repeated the words over and over in her head until the tightness in her chest loosened enough to allow more air in. Her breathing slowed and she leaned back against the cool cement wall, letting her head rest against the unforgiving concrete.

"What am I...What am I supposed to do?"

"Go see her. She needs you."

Gail needed her. Everyone acted like Holly was Gail's salvation, the calm to her storm, the jelly to her peanut butter. But the truth was that Holly needed Gail just as much. Before arriving at the hospital, Holly's mind had gone through every horrible scenario it possibly could. Forcing her to live through fears she didn't even know she had a couple hours ago when she was sleeping soundly in her bed waiting for her girlfriend to finish work. She needed Gail to be okay, she needed her to not be hurt and stuck in a hospital, scared, and having faced even more trauma. But that wasn't the case. Because she was hurt. She was in a hospital. She was probably scared and even more traumatized than before.

And Holly couldn't move. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to stay away, even when her brain kept telling her to go. She was shaking. When did that start?

"Let it out."

Her face was wet with tears she didn't feel until they were pooling on the shoulder of Frankie's shirt. Her friend had pulled her into a hug that she clung to with every ounce of strength in her body.

"She could've…."

"But she didn't"

"But she could've."

"But she didn't. She's here, and you can go see her for yourself."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I…"

"You can and you will. You're going to take a few minutes to get yourself together and then you're going to go in there and be with your girlfriend who's asking for you." Frankie didn't leave any room for argument.

Holly nodded, rubbing furiously at eyes that wouldn't stop leaking. It seemed that the harder she tried to calm down, the more her body protested it. But she needed to be strong, stronger than she felt. She needed to be as strong as Gail, for Gail. Anything less just wouldn't do.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open at the sound of the door opening again.

"You're here."

Holly crossed the room. It felt slower than the movies. There was no mad dash to the bedside. Not the way she had broken speed limits on her way to the hospital or how she had jogged through the hospital until she found Frankie. Her feet felt like lead.

But there was no fighting gravity. The natural phenomenon in which all matter is brought toward one another. It was why all things that go up must come down. It was why the ocean had tides, how stars coalesced, how the Milky Way formed. And Holly knew without a doubt, it was why she crossed that room, because Gail had a gravitational pull that Holly didn't want to escape.

The moment that she could, her hand found Gail's slender wrist. Her thumb skating along the edge of bandages covering Gail's hands. "Where else would I be?"

The lighting of the room made Gail's pale skin look even paler than usual. Or maybe it was the blood loss. The normally blonde hair was matted with it. Her face darkening from the blood pooling under her skin, but there were scrapes along her chin and cheeks as well. Bandages covered the injuries on her hands, and hidden beneath the sheets, away from Holly's eyes, were the fresh gauze and tape that had been placed over the stitches running down her side.

"Somewhere else?"

"Well, you're here...so…."

"Yeah, we gotta stop meeting like this."

Holly's thumb continued rubbing along Gail's wrist, she focused on the movement, finding it hard to keep the tears out of her eyes again. "I'll say."

Gail tried to shift in her bed, to turn more towards Holly, drawn to her warm voice, wanting to see her smile, but the movement sent pain shooting through her ribs and down her side forcing the air from her lungs.

Holly froze at the sound that came from Gail, her eyes scanning over every inch again and again. "What hurts?"

"Nothing," Gail gasped.

"Liar."

"Fine. Everything. Everything hurts, Holly," Gail whimpered.

"Do you want me to get the doctor or the nurse? I'm sure they can give you something for the pain."

"No, no, I don't…" Gail's teeth grinded together harder than before. It was hard to talk, to breathe, it hurt to function. "I don't w-want it."

"You're hurting. Please let the doctors help."

"It'll make me loopy and it'll..." Gail's eyes were screwed tightly shut against the pain, a wave of nausea overcoming her as she tried her hardest to focus on breathing and getting the words out. "It'll make the dreams bad."

Holly understood the fear now. She still remembered the way Gail had thrashed on the hospital bed the last time she was in the emergency room and on pain medications. Even then Holly hadn't been able to stay away and they were barely friends at the time. Now she didn't need excuses. She wasn't going anywhere.

Her hand brushed along Gail's forehead, smoothing the lines there before resting on her cheek. "I'll be right here."

Gail leaned into the touch, she looked up at Holly, red rimmed eyes filled with vulnerability, or maybe it was hope, but she didn't say anything.

"I promise," Holly swore.

Gail pushed the remote towards Holly, allowing the brunette to hit the call button for the nurse. She stayed quiet, eyes shut tight as Holly made the request. Holly watched the way her jaw flexed again and again as they waited for what felt like an eternity for the nurse to come in to administer the medication. But what really worried Holly was the lack of any comments from her girlfriend who silently accepted the medication with a small, shaky smile to the nurse. She could only wait and hope the medication brought some relief.

* * *

A commotion outside of the room had Holly standing up from the uncomfortable chair she had pulled beside Gail's bed. She felt the audible "pops" as her joints realigned themselves and she shook the stiffness from her muscles before heading for the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sam and Jerry were trying to pry Chris off of his best friend, who he had pinned to the wall.

"Diaz is losing his shit on Epstein." Frankie told her. She was standing off to the side with Juliet, both watching with annoyed expressions while the guys struggled. Andy and Traci were trying to talk the boys down, causing the raucous to grow even more.

"Why?"

"Apparently all Dov needed to do was show his face."

Security arrived just as the older boys managed to pull Chris away with the help of Nick. Duncan intercepted them and did his best to distract the stoney-faced guards. They weren't amused.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Juliet said apologetically, she walked over to talk to the others and the security guards.

Frankie shook her head, "Stupid boys and their stupid testosterone. I can stay. We don't all have to go."

Holly appreciated the offer, but she could see the way Frankie couldn't stop looking over at Chloe with a level of concern she had never seen from her friend before. "It's okay, plus I think Chloe might need you tonight." The redhead was quietly standing away from the others with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Still I could…."

"You really don't have to. I'm staying and it's not like more than one person can be in the room anyway. This is all just a precaution. The doctor said she just wants to keep her for observation and pain control."

"You going to be okay, Holls?"

"Yeah, for real, don't worry. Oliver said he would come by after his shift ends tonight. So he should be here soon."

"Text me?" Frankie didn't need to say why.

"Promise."

"We'll be back later. Let us know if there's anything we can bring you guys, yeah?"

Holly nodded and accepted a hug from Frankie. Soon she found herself with a line of people as she accepted hugs from the entire group. Each person whispered reassurances about how strong Gail was, how they were only a phone call away, and how they would all be back during the day. She watched as the large group gathered their things to head out, security holding the doors open to make sure they left.

Chris hung back, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other as he stood off to the side. His hand rubbed at the short hairs on the back of his neck before he cleared his throat.

Holly had her hand on the door to Gail's room when she noticed the boy. "What's up, Chris?"

"I'm going to stay, if that's okay. I'm not going to intrude or anything. I'm just going to hang out here, but…"

"It's okay. I think she'll really appreciate it."

Chris let out a sigh of relief, "Okay."

He dropped into a seat right next to Gail's room. His hands coming up to cover his face for a moment.

Holly hesitated before going into the room again, "Chris?"

He looked up, his body poised to bounce out of his seat again if needed, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Knowing that someone else was looking out for Gail meant more than Holly could express. A warm appreciation for Gail's friend loosened some of the anxiety she wasn't even aware was still weighing heavily on her heart.

A darkness clouded Chris's features. "I owe her. A lot. I'm just...I'm sorry I didn't stay. I should've. Maybe then…"

"It's not your fault. The only person at fault is the one who attacked Gail."

"He's in the OR."

"I heard."

"For his sake, he'll be better off not coming out of there."

"Chris!" Even if Holly felt the same way, it wasn't something they should be saying. After everything the man had done, Gail didn't deserve the weight of his death on her conscience.

But Chris was unapologetic, a hardness that didn't suit him showing. "It's true."

Holly opened her mouth to continue her protest but she could hear Gail's voice on the other side of the door. "I should get back in there."

* * *

"See the marketplace in old Algier

Send me photographs and souvenirs

Just remember when a dream appears

You belong to me

I'd be so alone without you

Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue"

Gail was singing to the empty room, lying in bed and no longer struggling against the oppressive pain. It was still there, but only when she moved too much, and it was much duller than before. So as long as she laid still while she sang, she felt pretty good. Much better than before.

"Patsy Cline?" Holly asked, a bemused smile on her lips as she took her place beside the bed.

Gail stopped singing. Taking in the vision of the gorgeous woman in her room, the one with the lopsided smile. "You're pretty."

"You're loopy."

Gail's fingertips poked out from under the bandages, dried blood still caked into the crevices of her nails. But she ran them along the length of Holly's arm, her skin felt like silk. "You're soft."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Be my bed." Gail tugged on the arm then patted the place beside her. Well, more like clumsily thumped the mattress with barely controlled limbs.

"You don't like to cuddle," Holly reminded her, but she lowered the side of the bed to lay in the space beside Gail all the same. She needed the contact just as much.

"I'm not cuddling," Gail informed Holly seriously.

"No?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm sleeping on my bed." Gail shamelessly buried her face against the warmest pillows she had ever found, "So soft."

Holly chuckled as her arms wrapped around the goofy woman beside her, "You're such a lightweight."

Gail's head popped up, blue eyes comically wide. "Oh my god, you're right. What if I float away?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Holly, I'm going to float away!"

"No, you're not." Holly couldn't stop the grin that was on her face, she pulled Gail into a tighter embrace. "I won't let you."

"You won't?"

"Nope."

Gail settled back down, relaxing back into Holly. She was quiet for a few minutes, the only noises were the two women's breathing and the beeping of the monitors still attached to Gail. Just as Holly thought Gail had fallen asleep she heard a sigh and felt another nuzzle into her boobs.

"Man, I love..." But Gail mumbled the last word. Sleep was taking hold of her weary body.

"What?" Holly choked out.

"My bed. Soft. So soft." Gail muttered directly into Holly's cleavage before drifting off entirely.

Holly tried her hardest to contain her laughter, not wanting to move the most insane person she had ever met. Gail may not have said it, but Holly was sure of it. She loved this woman. She loved her with her entire heart.

And it scared the ever loving shit out of her.

* * *

Chloe froze in the doorway of the empty room she shared with Gail. She was staring into the darkness when she felt a hand on her hip. It slid along her back before tangling with her own as Frankie tugged her up the steps behind her.

She didn't say a word while the senior moved around her. She was curled up in soft clothing under warm blankets in no time, her body pressed tightly into Frankie's. Chloe could feel the way Frankie's chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her fingers laced along her ribs, feeling them expand and contract. She could hear Frankie's heartbeat rhythmically thumping below her ear.

"Is Gail okay?"

The thought had plagued her the entire ride back. She hadn't wanted to leave the hospital, but with the boys causing trouble, and security making it clear that too many people were at the hospital, it had only made sense that they head home for a bit.

She knew what the doctors had said. They had told Holly and Holly had told the group, with Gail's permission that, physically, Gail was _going to be_ fine. The doctors had called her lucky, even. Apparently, whatever had happened could've been much worse. But Chloe and the others hadn't been allowed to _see_ Gail.

"Holly said she was."

"Is Holly okay?"

"I don't know."

"That's not very comforting."

"I know." Frankie tightened her hold around Chloe, lips pressed to the top of her head. "Gail's strong. So is Holly. They'll be okay. They just might not be right now. Or for awhile."

Chloe sighed, "You're not very good at this."

"I never claimed to be. Would you rather I lied to you?"

"No. Never."

"So then believe me when I say they'll be okay."

She wanted to believe Frankie. Wanted to believe in the inherent positivity of fate. That all things happened for a reason. That the universe would balance itself out and bring Gail good things to make up for all the bad shi-stuff it threw her way. That Gail would not only be okay but would be stronger, because what doesn't kill….

Oh, fuck it!

None of the clichés were making Chloe feel any better. None of the words she told herself, no mantra she repeated again and again made any of this better. Gail was in a hospital bed, hurt. Holly was in a hospital room forced to watch her girlfriend hurting. Chris was at the hospital blaming himself. Traci was still washing Gail's blood off of her. Things didn't always work out for the better. Sometimes….sometimes life just sucked.

She didn't want to feel this way. She had spent years forcing herself not to. Not to give into the darkness. No, Chloe wanted to be in the light. She needed to be.

There were words she needed to say. In the dark, the quiet. Fears she tried to keep buried. Sadness she accepted, but kept hidden. It was coming to the surface and she didn't think she could contain it any longer.

"My sister died when she was a little more than Gail's age. She was the coolest person I've ever known. She was brutally honest, she said that life was too short to waste it lying about your thoughts and feelings. And she was happy. Because it was too short to waste it being sad. She's the reason I always watch the Breakfast Club on my birthday."

Chloe's head bounced uncomfortably against Frankie's sternum when the older girl suddenly shifted to be able to look at her. She wasn't sure if it was her voice piercing the silence or the words she had said causing the reaction.

"I-I didn't know."

"I know. That's why I told you." No one knew. Chloe didn't like to talk about it. She talked about everything, anything, she could literally talk about nothing. But she always struggled to talk about this.

Frankie caught a red curl, pushing it behind Chloe's ear as she thought of what to say. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry about your sister, she sounds awesome. I wish I could've met her."

"Me too. She would've liked you. And Gail. Probably Gail more."

"Hey!"

"What? She had a thing for blondes."

"Fair enough." Frankie tilted Chloe's chin up to look at her despite the darkness of her room. "But what about you? Do you have a thing for blondes?"

Chloe smiled, melting into Frankie's touch and finally feeling her body relax with the banter. "Gail's hot. She's super sexy in a kinda scary way." She smiled even wider at Frankie's snort of laughter. She laced their fingers together and brought them to her lips. "But the only person I have a thing for right now is you."

The words slipped out and Chloe's grip tightened, there was a lingering fear that Frankie would still run if she said too much about her feelings. Chloe knew that she could be overwhelming on a good day. And today was not a good day.

But Frankie surprised her with a gentle kiss, just a brush of their lips together before she pulled Chloe even closer.

"We're all gonna be okay." Frankie whispered into the small space between them.

And Chloe wanted to believe her. She needed to. She pressed closer, her lips finding Frankie's, grounding her. Yeah, she could believe for a little while.

* * *

 _The cold metal pressed against her skin and her breath caught in her chest, holding tighter than the bulky arm wrapped around her. Her heart pounded erratically as the blood rushed to her ears. She couldn't scream even if she wanted to, her throat closing up as fear took hold of her entire body. Her panic made it almost impossible for her to hear the words of the man who now had a strong grip on her and a sharp blade stinging the skin at her neck._

" _That's right, Blondie. Let's make this real easy. You don't struggle and you don't scream and maybe I'll keep that pretty little face of yours intact. But one word and even your brother won't recognize you."_

 _Both her hands dug deeply into the arm holding the blade, trying hard to keep it from piercing her skin. The words blurred together in her brain, she remembered the night of the party. She had struggled against the boy who had grabbed her that night. With warm blood pouring down the side of her face, she had tried to throw him off of her. She remembered the prick in her neck before her entire body felt like it was moving through water and everything turned black._

 _The arm holding her now jerked and she was back in the alley with the man who was trying to drag her back, towards what she didn't know, but her legs refused to budge. Like hell she was going through this a second time. She pulled against his other arm and she felt a quick burning pain before the blood began trickling down her neck._

" _Oh a fighter, huh? Usually I like a fighter, but I really don't have time for this. We have places to be."_

 _Gail slammed her head backwards, dark spots filled her vision as a sickening crunch filled the air. The man stumbled back, curses pouring out of his mouth as blood filled it, but Gail was already moving back towards to the door leading to the bar. Leading back to safety._

 _Her feet left the ground as her entire body collided with the cold, unforgiving pavement. The man's weight knocked every ounce of wind out of her as he tackled her to the ground, but she scrambled to get out from under him._

Gail's body snapped to attention before the pain set in. The world tilted for a moment, and a wave of nausea hit.

"Gail, hey you're okay. You're safe and in the hospital."

Gail blinked as a bright light snapped on, illuminating the room. But it wasn't very comforting. Her head ached, and her eyes throbbed. Glancing around, she was reminded very clearly of how much she hated hospitals. Hated the white walls that the light bounced off of. Hated the noises of the machines. Hated the smell. There was still the lingering scent of metal from her wounds and all the blood. So much blood. Her skin itched with the thought of it, with the stickiness she still felt. She was going to be sick.

"Pan."

Holly barely managed to get the bedpan to her before her stomach emptied. It made the pain even worse as her body heaved, every muscle she possessed wanting to protest the action but the rolling of her stomach making it impossible. It felt like forever before she laid back, sweating and shaking.

The pan was lifted away from her. Moved to the side of her bed where it could still be reached. She felt a cold hand against her forehead.

"I'm going to call the nurse."

She tried to protest, but found that she could do little more than whimper as Holly climbed off the bed, hitting the nurse's button and explaining the situation. She had to shut her eyes when Holly's pacing made the dizziness worse while they waited for the nurse to come.

The nurse arrived quickly. Asking a bunch of questions that Gail did her best to answer but the words felt thick in her mouth, her tongue tripping over them. She tried to tell her that she didn't need a doctor, but that didn't stop the night shift resident from shining a bright light in her eyes, or making her move her limbs when she didn't want to, or doing stupid things like sticking out her tongue and moving her eyes. It also didn't stop the doctor from sending her for more imaging of her head.

"Well the good news is that the CT didn't show any evidence of bleeding in the brain." The junior doctor explained.

"What's the bad news?"

"You're going to have to stay for an MRI and so we can monitor your concussion."

"You just said there's no bleeding."

"The MRI will show more of the brain."

"No," Gail flatly refused. She didn't want to spend even a second longer than she absolutely had to in the hospital. She would have tried to leave earlier, but she didn't have enough energy to, and then Holly showed up and Gail figured she could survive one day if she had to. But she wasn't going to waste any extra time.

The resident doctor looked confused by her response. "But this is really the best way to be certain that there isn't a small amount of bleeding that the other images haven't shown."

"What part of no did you not understand?"

"Gail," Holly said her name softly.

But Gail shook her head resolutely, causing the burning sensation to rise up her throat again. She swallowed it back down, "No."

The doctor looked between the two women who were having a silent conversation as they glared at one another. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well you still aren't going anywhere yet. You can talk more about this with the team later. I'm just covering for the night."

Holly thanked the man as he headed out the door before she turned back to Gail. One eyebrow raised and her lips pursed.

"I'm not going in a machine that's going to be loud and stuffy." Even the thought of the noise and being trapped had Gail's stomach ready to give out again.

"Since when are you claustrophobic?"

"Since everything in my body hurts and that sounds like torture."

"Gail you could have an injury you don't know about."

"I'm not doing it."

Holly sighed, clearly displeased with Gail's stubbornness. "We can talk more about this later. You need to rest before they come in to check on you again."

Gail looked away, staring blankly at the awful walls instead of Holly's beautiful face. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I was dreaming." She let out a sigh, the ache in her ribs returning, "It was bad."

Holly brushed her fingers through blonde bangs, "Gail, I'm sorry. I thought-"

"No. It would've happened anyway."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I fucked up again. I was in the alley and I wasn't paying enough attention and I was jumped. I'm so fucking stupid."

"Gail, it is not your fault that some random guy decided to attack you."

"It's my fault for not paying attention. I can't wait for the Superintendent to hear about this. I can just hear her voice now. How could you be so careless Gail? Do you learn nothing from your mistakes? Twice, Gail, you let this happen **twice**."

"You really think she'd act like that."

Gail rubbed at her head absentmindedly. Her fingers tracing along the jagged line of the scar from before. "I know she would. Guess at least this time she doesn't need to even pretend to show up and care. Not that she did the last time either."

Gail could still remember the looks of disappointment her mother had given after the party. The last thing she needed was her around making her feel the way she always did. Her mother had a way of...

The guy who grabbed her hadn't said "mother".

"He said brother," Gail said aloud.

Holly looked at her, fingers stilling and brows coming together with a frown. "What?"

"I need to talk to the police."

* * *

"You're sure he said brother."

"Yes."

"Not mother."

"No. It was definitely brother."

"The phrase is usually mother."

"I know." Gail couldn't hold back the condescension from her voice. It's what she had been telling them since the moment they walked through the door. She had repeated it, harped on it, she was ready to pitch a billboard explaining it to them. "That's why I'm telling you. I need to know that Steve is okay."

Detective Boyd quickly dismissed her concerns, "Officer Peck is fine. He's in the process of wrapping up the operation."

"But he's still out there."

"Thank you for the information. We'll be in touch."

The scruffy detective was out the door before Gail could even voice her protest.

Officer Williams looked at the girl on the bed. She knew her brother, had trained him and Oliver. She looked up to her mother and all she had accomplished rising the ranks the way she had. Noelle wasn't known for her soft touch. But she couldn't just leave her like that.

"Just worry about your recovery Miss Peck. You did good. You stopped the guy and we'll take it from here. With your statement, it should be enough to ensure that the person responsible for your attack sees the inside of a jail cell."

Gail knew what Noelle was trying to do, but it provided little comfort when Steve was still out there. She knew there was a target on his back and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't have his back. They were supposed to have each other's backs.

"We'll bring him home, Gail. Your brother, he's one of the good ones. Trust me."

Gail nodded, accepting the brief smile and curt nod from the officer before she was alone again.

She had given her entire statement. Had explained everything that had happened to the best of her ability. She described walking out to the dumpster and hearing a noise. She remembered that the light had been out in the alley. That as she started back to the door she had been grabbed. She remembered fighting off her attacker. Remembered being tackled to the ground. The feeling of the ground tearing at her skin as she slid on it, the contact her head made with the concrete. She remembered how it was hard to focus after that but that she still tried to get away. She remembered the burning pain as the blade slashed along her side as she struggled to get out from under him. She remembered wrestling for the knife and the moment that it went into her attacker's abdomen. She could remember the feeling of his blood coating her hands. She described everything that had happened. Every detail until the world went black. But what she focused on the most were his words.

Because his words didn't make sense, unless the attack wasn't random, unless she had been targeted on purpose. If Steve had been uncovered, if someone had made the connection, then it wasn't her that she was worried about. Her brother may not make it home at all. If he was even still alive.

* * *

Holly's arms wrapped tightly around the solid form of Oliver Shaw. He was still in uniform, thick work jacket and utility belt getting in the way. But it was Oliver and everything about him made Holly feel better.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wasn't going anywhere else. Has she told you anything about what happened?"

"Not really. She was in a lot of pain when I showed up. Then they gave her medicine that put her pretty out of it, so she was sleeping. She woke up and they had to run some tests, but then she demanded that I call the police. I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I had to go through official channels or not."

"I'm kinda surprised no one tried to interview her sooner."

"I think with the chaos of everything and Gail had blacked out for awhile, they were just waiting."

"But she's awake now?" Holly nodded. "Good, good. Knowing our girl she'll be plotting her escape in no time."

"Escape?"

"She hates hospitals."

"Right, yeah." Holly let out a breath, her hand shook as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"How are you doing, darlin?"

Holly opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and the lump forming in her throat. She tried to swallow past it, but Oliver was already pulling her into another hug.

"I could've lost her, Ollie. That man could've taken her from me. And we haven't even been together that long, but I just can't...I can't lose her."

"You're not going to lose her."

"It isn't fair. Why is it always her?"

"I don't know. But Peck is strong. You know she is. And she isn't alone. We're going to make sure she knows it this time, eh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

They talked for a while. Chris went to find them decent coffee and given them privacy in the waiting area for awhile. Oliver was in the middle of telling both Holly and Chris a story about Gail and Steve at their family's cabin when the door to Gail's room opened and the three shot to their feet.

Detective Boyd barely glanced at them as he pulled out his phone on his way out of the hospital. Officer Williams was lagging. She closed the door softly behind her.

"She's all yours."

Holly felt Oliver give her arm a squeeze before she headed into the room, leaving the two officers to talk to each other.

"Hey."

Gail didn't say a word. Her eyes fixed on a spot across the room from her.

"Oliver's outside. He charmed the nurse into permission to come in if it's okay with you."

Gail shrugged, but still didn't look at her. Holly felt an actual ache in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend. She tried to think of the physiological explanation of the sensation. She wanted the science to hold onto, to have something to make sense when everything felt so senseless. But she couldn't think of it. All she could think about was the way Gail looked so small, curled up in the hospital bed, and how hard she was trying to hide a pain that went deeper than her physical injuries.

Holly stood beside her, she hesitated once as she reached out for Gail's hand. Her fingers curled lightly around the bandages. She gave a small squeeze, "Hey."

A shock went through her system as Gail's eyes looked up at her. The ocean had nothing on the depths of blue that Holly could feel herself falling into. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Can we just not for awhile?"

"Whatever you want."

Gail went back to staring and Holly started to let go, to pull back, to give her space, when Gail's hand turned over. She laced her fingers with Holly's, giving a squeeze.

Holly held on tighter.

* * *

"Knock knock."

Even Oliver's smiling face wasn't enough to calm Gail's fears. "Have you heard anything about Steve?"

"Steve?" Oliver looked at Holly, who simply shrugged, "No. Why?"

"I'm pretty sure the person who attacked me is working for whoever Steve is trying to take down."

Both Oliver and Holly exchanged a concerned look.

"What makes you think that?"

"There were things he said," Gail waved her hand dismissing the details. They weren't important right then. "Look, I know Steve is in trouble."

"Did you tell Detective Boyd?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he listened to me."

"Steve will be okay."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but I believe it. And you should too. Come on, you're Pecks. Steve may not be as charming as you, but I've seen him get himself out of plenty of tough spots. Remember that time he took the Inspector's Bentley for a joyride and got pulled over. He walked away without a ticket and your dad never found out."

"No, the Superintendent found out and made Steve break up with his girlfriend when she found out that's who he had taken it to see."

"Oh, right. Bad example. Well, what about..."

"Ollie, this isn't stealing booze or throwing a house party. Steve is dealing with gangbangers and drug dealers. They'd kill him just cause he's a ginger."

"Your brother knows what he's doing. He'll make it back. He will and you'll owe me a baker's dozen when he does."

Holly's hand gave hers another squeeze, drawing her attention. "Steve's strong and smart."

"He's a dumbass."

"A very capable dumbass."

Oliver pointed to Holly, "Exactly."

"They know who I am, Oliver."

Oliver gripped his utility belt tighter, shoulders squared, spine straight. "You're sure about that?"

"No, I'm lying because getting my side sliced open, my ribs nearly broken, and my head bashed in wasn't quite enough attention."

She could see Holly stiffen in her seat out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back," Oliver was out the door before Holly or Gail could ask where he was going.

Holly still had a tight hold on her hand, well as tight as one could hold something with a bunch of bandages in the way. Her bruised and bloody hand looked even more gnarly next to Holly's smooth skin. It seemed like a crime just to be touching her.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Holly's voice was barely above a whisper, her fingers twitched, "I believe you."

Silence settled. The air thick with rampant thoughts that went unspoken. It was only a few minutes before Oliver returned, but the heaviness slowed time to an almost standstill.

"Guess who's got herself a babysitter," Oliver had both hands resting on his utility belt.

"What? No."

"If you're being targeted then yes."

"No, everyone needs to be working on finding Steve."

"We are. And in the meantime, I'm keeping an eye on you until someone comes to relieve me."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"As a heartattack."

"I hate that phrase."

"You hate everything."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"You don't have a choice."

It was Holly who cut into the argument, "Gail."

"Holly," She mimicked.

"Please."

Gail wavered. It was hard not to with Holly right there, looking...looking like _that_.

Oliver could feel the tension between the two and decided to give them some privacy. "I'm going to go keep Chris company for a bit." He stepped out of the room, taking up station just outside the door.

"Chris is here?" Gail was confused why he would still be there when everyone else had left already.

"He wanted to stay."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you. They all are. Even Dov was here." Gail hadn't spoken to him since Chris had been in the hospital. She opened her mouth to ask about him but Holly was still talking.

"But uh ah there were too many people so security asked them to uh come back later. They said they'd bring whatever you need."

"Great."

"Your friends care about you."

"Don't call them that. They might start getting ideas."

"Like worrying about you when you're in the hospital."

"Or coming to visit me."

"Right. That would just be the worst."

"Glad we finally agree."

"I don't want to argue with you."

"So don't."

"Even when I think you're being stubborn."

"Especially then."

"Right."

The fight slipped out of her as quickly as Holly's hand did. She watched her girlfriend's arms cross. Instead of holding Gail, Holly took a tight hold of her own arms as her shoulders sank.

Gail felt the emptiness as soon as it was there. "Hey."

Holly wouldn't look at her.

"Hey, Holls, look at me." But her eyes were still fixed pointedly on the floor. She tried to reach out again, but Holly was now out of reach. "Come on, Nerd, mobility is kind of hindered for me right now."

Holly looked up. Where Gail expected to see anger, or resentment, she didn't. She saw the bags under Holly's eyes. Eyes that weren't nearly as bright as they usually were around her. She saw the slightest lines tugging down at the corner of Holly's lips. She didn't like that she was the cause of what she saw.

"I was kidding. I'm glad you speak your mind. It means…." Holly cared. Or at least Gail hoped that was what it meant. She just wasn't used to people caring. "I know you're trying to look out for me. But it's my life. I'm allowed to decide for myself what I do and don't want."

"I know that. But I feel better knowing the police are here to protect you. At least until we know for sure what's going on with Steve."

"I don't have much of a choice anyway."

" 'Fraid not."

"What else is new?" She grumbled to herself and was glad that Holly appeared not to have heard her. She let out as deep a breath as she could manage with busted ribs and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over.

She missed the way Holly's lips had turned down further.

* * *

It had been a revolving door of guests all day. And honestly it was exhausting being that social. So when it was finally just Gail and Holly, it was easy for the blonde to close her eyes for some needed rest. Well, almost easy.

"You're staring."

Holly let the book she was supposed to be reading drop onto her stomach. "Can't help it. You're beautiful."

Gail scoffed, "You're visually impaired."

"Good thing you're so easy on the eyes then."

"I've looked in the mirror, Nerd, you're not fooling me."

Holly reached out, smoothing the lines that had ran along Gail's porcelain skin, maneuvering carefully near the scabs that were already forming. "Honey, you're alive and with me and that is the most beautiful thing I can think of."

"You have a big brain."

"It holds a lot of thoughts."

"So that's saying a lot."

"Yeah. It is."

Gail's smile was just the slightest uptick of her lips, softening all the sharp angles that usually pierced a person's soul. "You should be studying."

"You should be getting an MRI, but we don't always do what we're supposed to, now do we?" Holly settled back into her chair, propping her feet up onto Gail's bed and cradling the textbook in her lap.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Gail huffed.

"I'm always on your side."

"I don't want the test. My head is fine. They're blowing this out of proportion."

Holly kept her eyes on the textbook in front of her. "Fine."

"Don't fine me."

"What do you want me to say, Gail? It's your choice. Your body. I'm not going to argue with you about it."

"Really? Because it's what you've been doing."

Holly sighed, she shifted her glasses up so she could rub at her eyes before looking back at Gail. "I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. Really."

"The tests can confirm that."

"I'm feeling better. I haven't even puked once today, and I spent an inordinate amount of time with McNally. And Collins."

"Fair enough. But if you start to feel worse, will you please at least consider it?"

"Yeah. I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask."

"Now...who's...the…..needy….one." The words came out between a coughing fit that rattled her sore ribs.

Holly handed Gail the cup of water she was pathetically reaching for, "Obviously me."

"Glad you admit it. That's always the first step."

Holly shook her head and focused on her book, but the smile on her lips was a fond one. It was the one that pulled slightly higher on the one side, it's crookedness just that much more appealing.

Gail wanted to sit up in her bed, she wanted to be able to reach her girlfriend without feeling any pain. But it wasn't easy and Gail didn't want any more medication. She let out a frustrated sigh, earning her Holly's attention.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Gail admitted.

Holly put her book on the table and moved to the edge of Gail's bed, pressing her weight onto it, as she gently cupped Gail's cheek. When she leaned forward it was only a soft press of her lips that Gail felt, so she pulled her closer, wanting to feel more. Kissing Holly was better than any medication she had ever had.

The alarm on Gail's bed went off. The one that signaled that she was trying to get out of bed without assistance.

The two women broke apart with laugh.

"Good job, Nerd. Now the nurse is going to call."

"Not my fault you're a flight risk."

Holly hit the proper sequence to shut the alarm off and explained to the nurse who called that it had been an accident.

"We should pick back up where we left off," Gail suggested.

"You're right." Holly sat back down and picked up her book.

Gail's jaw dropped at the audacity.

Holly's eyes stayed on the book, but a smirk curled at her lips. "Now who's the one staring."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

* * *

It was well past visiting hours.

Everyone had visited since her admission to the hospital. All of the people she lived with and next to, Celery brought tea, Charlie had shown up in between shifts at the bar. Dov, with Sue in tow, had apologized for being a dick to her after what happened with Chris. He lent her his oldschool Gameboy, which resulted in her spending the better part of the evening playing Tetris. Waverly and Nicole had brought some of Waverly's famous banana muffins. (Oliver stole a quarter of said muffins at the start of his shift as her babysitter-guard). Even Rachel and Lisa had stopped by, though Gail suspected that had more to do with them wanting to check on Holly, who had essentially moved into the hospital room with her.

Well, almost everyone.

Not a single person with the last name Peck had made an appearance. No phone calls. No texts. No carrier pigeons or smoke signals. The absence shouldn't have bothered her. It wasn't like the last time she was in the hospital her parents had actually spent any time checking on her, just transporting her to an empty house before going back to work. It had been for show then. But now, the absence was a statement. A very definitive one.

When the door to her room creaked open just slightly after midnight she wasn't even surprised. "Seriously, Ollie, I'm going to tell Celery that you literally stole all my muffins."

"I always thought you were the Garbage Pail."

"Steve!"

"Hey baby sister."

God, he was a pale sight for sore eyes. The near darkness of the room cast shadows across his face, but Gail could still see the slight puffiness on one side. He had a goatee that made him look ridiculous and his ear was pierced. Every bone in her body wanted to mock him, but she was in too much shock just to see him.

"You're alive."

"What else would I be?" Steve rubbed at his arm after Gail's hand landed a blow. "Ow."

"You deserve that." Even though she was sure the punch had caused her more pain than him. Her knuckles were as bruised as the rest of her body. The swelling had been so bad that some of the rings she had been wearing that night had needed to be cut off. She'd miss the skull ring the most.

She felt uncomfortable with the way Steve stared. Everyone had stared. She couldn't blame them, or at least Holly had told her that she _shouldn't_ blame them. But that didn't mean she enjoyed it. "What?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Gail. You were never supposed to become a part of any of this."

"Wasn't your fault."

"I should've been more careful. I never should have sent you that letter. I never should've let you have my car. It made it easy to make the connection between us. I don't know when they figured out who I was, but it's my fault you're hurt."

"It's not your fault, dumbass. You're a Peck. You stop the bad guys. Gotta keep the city safe, Superman."

"We're Pecks. And I should've protected you better."

Steve's words caused her stomach to sink, "You haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"I'm not a Peck anymore. Haven't been since I told the Superintendent and Inspector about my relationship with Holly."

"What?!"

"Yep."

Any jovalty had faded as Steve realized she was being serious. "Okay. I know I was gone a while, but what the actual hell?"

"Bill and Elaine gave me an ultimatum."

"And you chose Holly?"

Gail nodded, the bandage on her neck itched with the action. "It wasn't much of a choice." Not to her anyway.

"So they've…"

"Cut me off from any money that is even tainted by the Pecks and told me I'm not family anymore."

"I'll talk to them."

"Don't bother. I never fit the Peck mold anyway. This was just the excuse they needed."

"You're a Peck."

"Maybe I don't want to be."

"Well, you're still _my_ sister. You're also the toughest broad I know."

Even in the dark the pride was evident in Steve's blue eyes. They weren't like his sisters. Never had been. Never as guarded, never as piercing. But damn could they shine.

A small smile tugged at Gail's lips. "I'm glad you didn't die."

A wide grin broke across Steve's face. He gave Gail's hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you didn't either."

* * *

Just before she was finally freed from the hospital the doctor tried to give her a script for pain medication. Gail refused to even take the paper with her. She wasn't about to tempt fate anymore that year. Not after everything that had already happened.

"You're going to hurt for quite some time."

"I'll manage," Gail wheezed. Her ribs still hurt with every breath she took, but she would be damned if she was going to go home with the same stuff her friend had almost killed himself with. The same thing that she had been tempted to use herself.

"You need to be seen by a primary care doctor sometime in the next two weeks and stitches can come out in a week."

"I'll pencil it into my calendar."

The man in the white coat turned to Holly. "Will you see to it that she does?"

"Of course, Doctor." Holly had to bite her lip not to laugh at the way Gail stuck out her tongue at the physician behind his back.

"Alright then just wait for the nurse to bring you the rest of your paperwork. Best of luck, Ms. Peck."

The doctor's eyes only briefly met hers before he was back to looking at Holly, shaking her hand on his way out the door.

"I think he has a crush on you."

"He was being polite."

"Definitely has a crush on you."

"Even if he did. He's not my type."

"No? He's a successful doctor. Probably has lots of student loan debt to show for it."

"He's also a male. And even if he wasn't, I have a super hot girlfriend. Why would I want anyone else?"

"Your girlfriend's been living in a hospital."

"Ha. And you think the doctor doesn't?"

"Well, at least he gets paid to be here."

Holly snorted. It wasn't cute, but it still made Gail want to smile. "He's a resident. Trust me, he's not getting paid nearly enough to be here."

"Still I bet he could make a good trophy husband. You two could be the perfect power couple."

Holly rolled her eyes, she really hated that phrase, "You know what I bet he couldn't do?"

"Satisfy you in bed?"

Holly barked out a loud laugh, "Well, that's for sure."

Gail smirked.

"But I bet he couldn't fight off an armed attacker. I bet he couldn't figure out his brother was in danger and send him help." Gail blushed and tried to look away, but Holly gently caught her chin and forced her to meet her gaze. "I bet he can't speak four languages. I bet he wouldn't listen when I talked nonstop about classes and going to the lab. I bet he couldn't make me laugh."

Gail bit at her lower lip, "You make me sound special."

"You are special. You're my hero, Gail Danger Peck."

Sincerity was radiating off of Holly and Gail had to look away again. Luckily the silence that descended was quickly interrupted. The nurse came in, giving paperwork for Gail to sign and an even bigger stack for her to take with her. Papers that were promptly given to Holly since she knew her medical student girlfriend would want to dissect every word of them.

"You ready to go home?"

"Which home?" Shit, Gail felt stupid for even saying that. She was supposed to only have one home that she shared with the five other undergrads, even if Holly's place felt more like one than her current house. And it certainly felt more like one than the Peck residence ever had. "House. I meant which house."

"Well if you come with me you won't have to do stairs. And there's someone there who would be more than happy to play doctor with you."

"I knew Rachel liked me."

"You're an ass."

"You love my ass." Holly rolled her eyes, but her smile stayed in place. Gail reached for her hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

Holly was a scientist.

She always had been. Littered across her grandparents' home were the photographs to prove it. Pictures of a young Holly peering into her first microscope, large glasses bumping the machine. Of Halloweens dressed in scrubs with a pilfered stethoscope from her grandfather. Of her trying to wear his old white coat as it dragged on the floor behind her. Gail hadn't seen any of those pictures. Not yet. She would. One day. Maybe. Hopefully.

Gail had walked away from her attack with some seriously bruised ribs, a knife wound to her side requiring a dozen stitches, bruised and bloody knuckles, a nasty blow to the head, and a litany of blemishes across her skin in her struggles.

Holly was a scientist.

She knew that kisses couldn't heal. But this knowledge wasn't enough to stop her from pressing her lips to every bruise, every scrape, every stitch littering her girlfriend's skin. To the point that it made Gail squirm beneath her ministrations.

She felt Gail tug at her arms, and Holly obliged, moving upward and pressing Gail further into her bed. She couldn't stop kissing her, not until she felt Gail pull and press a little too hard did she remember that Gail was supposed to be in recovery.

"Doctor said not to exert yourself."

"I'm not. I'm just laying here." Gail's lips were already chasing hers.

But Holly held back. "Doesn't feel like you're just laying."

"No?" Gail hooked her leg, hips pressing up. "What does it feel like?"

"Like you want to exert yourself."

"Well, the doctor also said that I need to exercise my lungs."

When Gail kissed her again, it left them both breathless.

"I don't think he meant like this."

"Hey, I'm just trying to follow doctor's orders."

Holly only gave up one more brief kiss before pulling away completely. "Mmhmm. I just got you back here and I'd like to keep it that way."

Gail pouted, "You're no fun."

"How about you go wash up and I'll get us set up for a movie."

"Are clothes required?"

"Yes, clothes are required. If you put some on, I'll let you pick the movie.

"Doesn't really seem like much of a trade."

"I'll even make popcorn."

"Now we're talking."

It was later on the couch, pillows and blankets surrounding them, television softly playing in the background, wayward pieces of popcorn forgotten temporarily that it hit Holly again.

She loved Gail.

Holly was a scientist, not a poet, but Gail made every poem she had ever learned in school make sense. She loved her acerbic wit, her morbid humor, the way her smiles could light up every dark crevice of the world or cut a person down to size. She was the muse people spent their lives looking for.

She loved that if she ran her fingers through Gail's hair, it was almost guaranteed to get her to sleep. Like she was in that moment. Stretched along the length of couch, head in Holly's lap. The movie had ended and Holly hadn't been able to get up to change it, but it didn't matter. She was enjoying the moment. She loved the quiet moments. She had come way too close to not having them anymore.

"You're thinking too loud."

Even cranky Gail made Holly's heart beat faster. The physiological response to the excitement she felt every time she heard her voice. It was practically Pavlovian.

"You know that's not physically possible right?"

"Mmhmm. Too loud. Woke me up."

"Sorry."

"As you should be." Holly couldn't stop herself from smiling and was glad that Gail still hadn't opened her eyes. "So what are you thinking about?"

Could Holly tell her? Just let the words out. Let Gail know how much she loved her and couldn't imagine a life without her in it. That for some agonizing time she had feared that was what would happen.

"I...I love….." Gail blinked up at her and Holly's heart stuttered in her chest. She wet her lips and swallowed against her suddenly dry throat. "...Having you here."

Not yet, apparently. The words were there. Resting just at the tip of her tongue. But they had hung on, not ready to be heard just yet.

Holly's awkwardness seemingly went unnoticed. "It's nice being here. Much quieter than if we went to the Henhouse. There's no Price or McNally to talk our ears off."

"You can come here whenever you want."

"I don't know that Rachel and Lisa would be okay with that."

"What if they were?"

"Yeah, right, Lisa can't stand me."

Holly may not have been ready to say the words she wanted to, but there was something else she could give Gail. The key had already been made. It was sitting on her desk in her room. Holly hadn't been sure about the right way to give it. Was it supposed to be romantic? Gail would probably tease her for romance. Was it supposed to be practical? Holly had been agonizing about it since Rachel and Lisa first mentioned the idea. Without a plan in mind, she just started talking.

"There's something I've wanted to give you."

After only a small protest from Gail, Holly was able to cajole Gail into sitting up enough for her to go to her room (there was a gift involved to make things easier). Even in the short time it took for her to walk back to the couch, her palms were already sweating as she handed the small box to Gail.

Gail's eyes lit up at the sight of the BB-8 keychain before confusion took over as she noticed the little piece of metal already attached.

"A key?"

"Yeah, you know, so you don't have to pick the lock anymore." Practical. Holly had gone with practical over romantic. (Scientist, not Poet).

Gail still had a weird expression on her face that caused an avalanche of words to tumble out of Holly's mouth.

"It's okay, right? It's just a key to make things easier. This way you don't have to feel guilty if you come over late and now you don't have to wait for me if I'm at the hospital or class or the clinic or the lab and you can just wait here instead of the hallway. If you don't want to use it, it's okay, I just figured that this-"

Gail cut her off with a kiss. "Why so nervous, Nerd?"

"You always make me nervous." Holly admitted without thinking. It was hard to think when Gail kissed her.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is."

Gail smiled and Holly leaned forward to kiss those addictive lips again, but Gail stopped her.

"Lisa knows you're giving this to me, right?"

"Of course she does."

"Good. I wouldn't want her changing the locks before I had a chance to use it."

Holly laughed and Gail pulled her closer, closing the gap she had created. Holly happily fell into the rhythm of kissing Gail. There was no need to rush, just their lips moving lazily in time with one another. She was careful with her hands, keeping them on Gail's hips and far away from the worst of her injuries.

Maybe the scientist in Holly knew that kisses couldn't heal, but that didn't mean she had to stop trying.

* * *

Gail walked into a house filled with laughter and voices and the smell of food cooking. Her house wasn't better than Holly's, but it was certainly different. However, it was a hell of a lot better than the Peck house had ever been. Here, it kind of felt like a home.

"Oh decided to grace us with your presence, Goldilocks?"

Of course Frankie was the first one to tease her the moment she stepped through the door. While most of the girls were moving about the kitchen and living room, Frankie was leaning back in one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"Well I do live here."

"Could've fooled me."

"Hey! My rent money comes in every month same as yours."

She purposefully nudged the senior on her way, causing the stool to tip dangerously, but Frankie managed to catch herself.

"You only showed up for the porridge. How'd you even know there was food here?"

"What can I say, my timing is imPeckable."

The rest of the girls jeered at the pun, but it didn't lessen Gail's smirk in the slightest.

"Have you been at Holly's this whole time?" Traci asked as she passed Juliet another plate out of the cabinet.

"It hasn't been that long."

"We've missed you, Roomie!" Chloe cheerfully sang as she bounded over.

Gail froze as Chloe's arms wrapped around her from behind. She wasn't a hugger, even if she was actually enjoying seeing all her housemates again.

"Christ, Price, my ribs don't need another beating."

"Go easy on her, Chloe, no one wants to clean up the puddle when you melt her cold, cold heart," Traci called out as she turned off the stove.

Gail finally managed to get out of Chloe's clutches. "She's not melting anything. I don't have a heart."

"Bullshit, Peck, we've all seen you with Holly," Frankie, the traitor, pointed out.

"Yeah, you have heart-eyes when she's around." Andy chimed in.

"I do not!" Gail protested.

"Uh uh Peck, remember I still have the proof."

"What proof?"

"I have photographic evidence of said heart-eyes," Frankie was already fishing her phone out of her pocket regardless of the murderous look she was receiving.

"This I gotta see."

"Me too."

Traci was the first person to lean over the counter. But the rest of the girls crowded around and passed the phone back and forth, but purposefully keeping it out Gail's reach.

"Awww."

"So cute."

"So sweet."

Gail stood from her stool, "That's it. I'm done. Food's not worth being around you shits."

"Maybe we should invite Holly over. Bet you wouldn't leave then." Juliet called out, even as Gail started to stomp away.

Frankie caught a hold of Gail before she could get to the stairs, dragging her back towards her stool.

"Ow ow ow."

Everyone in the room froze. Frankie immediately let go of her, concern and regret washing away any amusement from her features.

"Ha, sucker." She pushed Frankie who slipped over the edge of the couch, cackling at the look of shock on the senior's face.

"Cheater!"

"Whoever said cheaters never win clearly neverly cheated properly."

Juliet stepped between the two just as Frankie got up with a pillow in hand to retaliate.

"Alright, children, if you're done. Dinner is ready."

If anyone were to ever ask, Gail would tell them that she was only there for the food. But as she sat at the table, teasing and arguing with each of the women she lived with, it was definitely more than just Piri Piri chicken she ended up enjoying. She even tolerated one of Chloe's dance parties after they had cleared all the plates away.

Later that night, she joined the others as they migrated over to the guys' house. Her ribs still hurt, and her stitches itched, but Gail tucked herself into Chris' side with her feet stretched out across Chloe, and for awhile she thought about nothing other than kicking Dov's ass at Super Smash Bros. They laughed and they fought, they cursed one another out, and took turns teaming up.

And when the night ended, Gail headed back to her own bed for once. A goodnight text was fresh on her phone from Holly, but she wasn't alone as Chloe dropped onto the bed on the other side of the room.

"Sweet dreams, Roomie." Chloe cheerfully called out as she clicked the lights off.

With the sudden darkness, Gail tensed as she waited for the fear to take hold. But her breathing held steady and her heart kept its pace and her muscles were able to relax. It wasn't long before sleep came for her and her last thought of the night was that things felt almost...normal.

* * *

Going back to the Penny wasn't nearly as hard as she thought it would be. Walking through the doors of the bar, she wondered if it would be like going to a houseparty. But there weren't any flashbacks, no intrusive thoughts, and nothing startling her. It was like any other day. Way too loud, and crowded, but familiar.

"Peck, what the hell are you doing here?" Charlie's voice could be heard over all the noises the second he spotted her heading for his side of the counter.

"My job. You know, the one you pay me to do." She tied her apron around her waist and took her spot beside him.

"I told you to take time off."

"Doctor said I could come back." Technically the doctor had suggested she take another week to recover fully, but Gail couldn't afford to lose any more time or money. He also hadn't said that she couldn't go back yet, so it wasn't really a lie.

"Well I didn't."

"Good thing you're not a doctor then."

"You don't need to be here."

"Really, boss, you gonna pay my bills? No, maybe you'll plant the tree that money grows on. Nope. Didn't think so."

"I can…" Charlie started to say but Gail was quick to cut him off.

"I can earn my money." She didn't want anybody's charity.

"Fine," The bar owner rubbed a hand over his face and mumbled something under his breath. Probably something filled with expletives. "Fine. But no heavy lifting."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And you call me if anyone gives you a problem."

"I can take care of myself."

"Trust me, it's not you I'm worried about."

Gail didn't even bother hiding the smirk on her face as he walked away. Getting back behind the bar felt good. It helped to have Charlie arguing with her. To have Traci shooting off orders and zipping around her, but always with a smile to commiserate about the stupidity of some of their customers.

What wasn't nice was the barricade her friends made at her counter not that long into her shift, probably after Traci had texted them to let them know where she was.

"Go away, losers."

"Hey, we're paying customers. We can sit wherever we want." Nick still had the habit of flashing her his most charming smile whenever he knew he was annoying her.

And it still didn't work.

"You're taking up all the space and making it hard for people who actually pay for all their food and drinks to order. Shoo."

"You love us," Chloe said. She was also smiling way too brightly for Gail's taste.

"I love money more."

"Oooooooooh, you admitted you love us."

"What? No, I didn't"

"Yeah, you totes did. You said you love money more which implies that you love us at least a little bit."

Gail glared at the entire group. "I hate all of you."

"No. Nope. Too late. No take backs now. Gail loves us."

All the whoops and cheers that followed had Charlie back out of the office, and this time her friends actually were forced to go sit somewhere else. But they pulled up tables close to the bar area.

For the rest of the night she had a front row seat to watch her friends as Sam tried to help Chris hit on girls, as they all fought over darts and pool, as they each took turns coming to the bar to regale her with stories of whoever lost as they picked up fresh drinks.

Gail really didn't want to admit it, but having them there, close by, it helped too.

* * *

As the pieces of her life fell back into place, the one thing that had never changed was her shitty sleep schedule. It was easy being a working college student to stay busy enough to not have to sleep for long, but with an injured body, it was hard to fight off sleep the way she wanted to. She knew the horrors she would face when her head hit the pillow. She didn't always remember the nightmares, and they didn't always come, but way too often for any one person's sanity would she wake up, soaked in sweat, her entire body shaking. The worst ones were the nights when she had to wipe burning hot tears from her eyes.

Most of her bruises had gone from a mottled purple to a sickly green, but it meant that they were healing. Her stitches had already been removed, leaving her with another visual reminder of the night. Whoever had stitched her had done a better job than the asshole who had fixed her face but she still hated looking in the mirror. Even her ribs didn't hurt quite as much when she woke up gasping for air, having moved faster than she should've in that blurry line between conscious and unconsciousness.

But as she laid in her own bed that night, hand pressed at her side to take away the ache and to stop the bleeding that her nightmare had been flooded with, she cursed herself for the hundredth time. She hated how weak she felt as she reached for her phone beside her.

Staring at the screen she was torn between opening her text messages and the browser for the internet. The last message in her box would be a "Sweet Dreams" message from Holly. Even though it never worked, as her dreams were anything but sweet, it always made her smile that her girlfriend would at least make the suggestion. If she opened her browser there would still be the airlines, filled with flights to places she had never been. There was a restlessness deep inside her soul that begged her body to move on. Inertia and her had never been the best of pals, and they certainly weren't now.

* * *

The slight creak of her bedroom door pulled Holly from sleep. After the minor myocardial infarction she tried to make out the petite outline without her glasses in the dark. But as the mattress beside her dipped and the warm body took its usual spot she realized who exactly was slipping into her bed in the middle of the night.

"You used your key," Holly whispered, already shifting further to her side of the bed.

"Yeah umm I hope that's okay."

She could hear the bashfulness in Gail's voice. If it was light in her room, she's sure she'd be able to see a blush adorning those pale, pale cheeks.

"It's why I gave it to you."

Gail shifted in the bed, turning onto her side and moving closer to Holly. They still weren't touching but the gap between them was almost nonexistent. "Sorry for coming over so late."

"Don't be."

"Well then sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be sorry about that either." She found Gail's hand and tangled their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up between them. She gave it a squeeze, "There is one thing that you should be sorry for, though."

"What's that?"

"You haven't given me a kiss yet."

Gail quickly remedied the situation, resting their foreheads together after the kiss ended.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

Holly reached out, her fingers tangled into the short hair at the back of Gail's neck. She felt Gail relax under her touch. Her girlfriend really was a cat sometimes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Tried to. It didn't work out so good."

"Want to try to sleep here?"

Gail's hand moved to Holly's hip, her thumb pressing along the ridge just below where the shirt she had been sleeping in rode up. "Not really." Gail pressed a kiss to the tip of Holly's nose. "But you should sleep."

Holly shifted across the small distance, pressing her body along the length of Gail's. She could feel the hand on her hip give a squeeze. "Mmm not yet," She murmured before kissing Gail.

And Gail returned the kiss, pulling Holly even closer. If there was anything in this world that could make Gail stop thinking, it was sex with Holly. Hell, the woman had the ability to make Gail forget her own name, let alone the memories that haunted her. So she gave in, happily bending to Holly's will.

"How are your ribs?" Holly asked, her hands sliding the t-shirt Gail had worn into her bed up as her lips travelled over the still fading bruises. Even in the dark she knew where each one was. The catalogue of Gail's injuries etched in her mind.

"Still breathing, Doc."

Holly's hand gently ran over the scar still fresh along her side. "You sure you're up for this?"

Okay, yeah, it may have still hurt to breathe and speak and move, her ribs ached, her lungs screamed at her, but, honestly, it had nothing on the other ache she was feeling.

"Holly, I need this. I need you."

She sounded desperate. Hell, she was desperate. All she wanted was to feel something other than the fear and panic that had awoken her not even an hour before. She didn't want to feel fractured. And the only thing that could possibly make her feel whole was this, them. She wanted to feel something good. And being with Holly felt good. So good. So even though she may not have been proud of her desperation, her pride could wait until later.

"Please…"

Holly's lips met hers in the dark. ""Okay. But if I break you, you're not allowed to tell the doctor what we were doing."

"I'll tell him it was a scrapbooking accident."

"Scrapbooking?"

"Mmhmm. Scissoring gone horribly wrong."

Holly was still laughing as Gail pulled her down, lips muffling the giggles that managed to escape. There would be time to laugh later. Much later.

* * *

Gail pressed a hand against her side. She was trying to stack the clean glasses and dishes that had just been dropped off next to her, but she had moved too quickly and a sharp pain had her gasping and hunching over, her eyes squeezed tight as she waited for it to subside. She didn't bother opening them even when the chime sounded above the door.

She hoped whoever came in would head to one of the tables, but luck had never been on her side. She didn't bother turning around when the figure approached. "What can I get you?"

"Your attention would be nice."

Ice had nothing on the frost that swept down Gail's spine as she straightened up and turned to see her mother standing in the Penny. If it wasn't for bad luck, Gail was sure that she wouldn't have any luck at all.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Really? Because visiting in the hospital was just a little too guache for you. Don't worry though, I really felt comforted by the phone calls, and flowers, the stuffed bear wishing me a speedy recovery was really touching. Oh, wait, I'm sorry that must have been my other nonexistent family who did those things."

"I did want to see you sooner. Certain circumstances wouldn't allow me to," Elaine cryptic message was carefully delivered.

But Gail wanted nothing to do with her mind games. "Yeah, sure. What's the real reason you're here?"

"I've told you that I was concerned about you. I saw the report of what happened. That man could've killed you."

Gail's jaw clenched. She wanted to swallow down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, but she knew Elaine would notice. She was always looking for even a hint of blood in the water.

"You almost killed him."

"Well, that's what happens when you try to get the pointy end of the knife away from you."

"It was sloppy." Elaine's voice was sharp, easily cutting through the music and din of the bar. Gail had to resist the urge to flinch. "But effective. He turned over a great deal of evidence following his arrest."

"Well, anything to make the police work easier."

Gail expected a reprimand. Elaine had let too many of her comments slip by without taking the bait. Maybe it was the Body Snatchers at it again. Pod Elaine was even almost smiling. Almost.

"Your brother is receiving a commendation."

Nope. Not a pod.

"Good for him."

"You're expected to be there."

"And why would I be there?"

"You helped catch a gang member, that's worthy of recognition. You were very brave. The city values bravery."

Gail shook her head. Of course, this was about Steve and the Peck family image. It was about the photo ops and the reporters and impressing the Commissioner and the Chief. It was the same old shit, different near death experience.

"You just want to parade me around."

"It's for your brother."

For a brief moment when Elaine had first appeared Gail had wondered if Steve had spoken to her. If maybe he had been able to get through to their parents. But of course he hadn't. Either hadn't spoken or hadn't gotten through. She'd like to believe it was the latter, experience told her it was probably the former.

"You said I wasn't a Peck anymore. So, technically, I don't have a brother."

"Your father and I may have reacted a bit...rash."

"You made it clear that if I didn't give up Holly I had to give up everything else. You made sure of it. I don't owe you anything anymore. And you have nothing left to hold over me. Maybe it's better this way."

"Now, Abigail, be reasonable."

"It's Gail. Just Gail. And I think I've been more than reasonable seeing as how you're still in here, but I have nothing to offer you other than what's on the menu."

"So that's how you want to do this?"

"That's how you wanted to do this." No forgiveness. No forgetting. It was what happened when you're raised as a Peck. "You've made your choices and so have I."

Gail had to resist the urge to fidget as her (former) mother stared at her without speaking. She had been on the receiving end of this scrutiny her entire life and it never failed to make her want to squirm. Arms crossed in front of her chest, she could still feel the way her fingers wanted to twitch, a sudden desire to crack her knuckles or tap her foot overtaking her. Anything would be better than standing stockstill in the middle of her workplace being forced into an unwanted staring contest. But she couldn't break first.

There was a change in her mother's eyes. Gail would swear it, but whatever it was was gone in a flash as the Superintendent cleared her throat and somehow managed to stand even taller despite her already ramrod posture.

"Very well."

Gail didn't move a muscle until the door swung shut in the wake of stiletto heels and cold fury. Collapsing against the counter, she pressed a shaking hand against her side. If she ever met Lady Luck, she'd fucking dropkick her.

* * *

Her arms were shaking, barely able to hold the pose any longer, her breathing heavy, the dull ache in her side had given way to an actively burning pain. Holly had needed to study, but Gail was restless. She thought yoga would be enough to calm her so she could settle down and not be a distraction, but she couldn't focus. She couldn't keep her mind off of the Superintendent.

"Gail."

There had been a look in her mother's eye. A steely determination before she left that told Gail that she wasn't done with her. Not yet.

"Baby, you've been at it for over three hours."

Gail let her body collapse to the floor. Corpse pose. She breathed in slowly, letting the air fill her lungs, holding till the burn became too much before releasing it, trying to let her energy out, but it was still there, thrumming through her veins. She kept her eyes closed. Avoidance at its finest.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to distract you." She wanted to lay there longer but the buzzing in her body had her up and reaching for her stuff. "Maybe I should just go."

"Hey, no, please don't go." Holly caught a hold of her arm just as she reached the door.

Gail kept one hand on the knob, but let herself be stopped. She still wouldn't look at Holly, focusing instead on the painted wood in front of her. There was a chip in the paint near the edging, a spot that had probably been there long before Holly had moved in.

Holly smoothed her other hand along Gail's back, her chin dropping to Gail's shoulder. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked quietly.

Gail sighed and finally let go, her weight relaxing back into Holly as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her. "Nothing good."

"Is it the nightmares?"

"Only the ones that come to life." Gail sighed. There was no use hiding what had happened. This was Holly and they told each other things. "Elaine visited me at the Penny."

"What the…" Holly startled, jostling Gail and forcing her to turn around, "what?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"In the middle of my shift."

"What did she want?"

"Steve's receiving a commendation. She wants me to go to the ceremony."

"Really? That's why she came to see you. Not to see how you were doing. Not to check on her only daughter." Anger hadn't crept into Holly's voice, it was pure hostile incredulity in vocal form.

"That's what I said. She tried to say that her and Bill had acted…'rash'...but before she left she told me the real reason was Steve."

"What'd you say?"

"Told her to shove the invitation."

"You didn't."

"I wish I had." The small smile Holly gave her told her that she understood the sentiment. "I told her that I wasn't going and she couldn't force me. That we had both made our choices and to just let it go."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. Hey, at least now I don't have to worry about monthly dinners and parties."

She didn't mention the look in Elaine's eyes or the uneasy feeling in the pit in her stomach at the sight of it. The one that she could feel even just thinking about it. She had worried Holly enough already, it was to the point that even a lifetime wouldn't be long enough to recuperate.

"Yeah, but honey, they're your family. This could be them reaching out. In their own Peckish way."

Gail wished she could believe that. She would give anything to believe that. But the wall she had built around her heart wouldn't let her. The wall they had forced her to build wouldn't let her.

"This is them playing their games. I'm not some Barbie doll that they can pull out and pass around whenever they want to show off."

"I'm not saying that you are. But I know that what happened at the dinner has been taking its toll on you. It's okay to be mad at them and still want them in your life."

"Well is it okay to not want them in my life?"

"Yeah," Holly's hand brushed through Gail's hair, causing her shoulders to relax slightly. "That's okay too." Holly leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Gail's lips. "They're the ones who are missing out. You're awesome."

"I'm glad you think so."

Holly shook her head. "I know so." She kissed Gail again. "You know, if you were working out for stress relief I could've helped."

Holly wiggled her eyebrows causing Gail to laugh.

"You said you needed to study."

"I think that's why study breaks exist."

"You think, huh?"

"Pretty sure. But maybe we should test out my theory."

"A break implies that you're going to go back to studying when we're done."

Holly shrugged at the challenge, "They say exercise helps improve memory and cognitive skills."

Gail smirked, "You don't say." She started to steer Holly back towards her bed.

"I do."

"Hmmm so you just want to use me to boost your GPA?"

"Oh, there's no just about it. There are many things I would like to use you for. That's just one of them."

Just as they reached Holly's bed, the med student was quick to turn the tables, flipping their positions and sending Gail onto her back on the mattress. It was Holly's turn to smirk, but Gail was already pulling her down towards her.

"Well then I guess I'm all yours."

* * *

Frankie appeared with coffee. It wasn't that she didn't want the coffee. She actually desperately needed the coffee, but Holly knew her friend, and Frankie didn't just sit on benches outside of her class with coffee after a long day for no good reason.

"What'd you do?"

"I can't just bring you a coffee?"

"No."

"I'm hurt, Holls. Mortally wounded. Most people say thank you. Where did we go so wrong?"

"I'd say it was probably Spring semester freshman year when we both let Steve Peck try to set us up." Holly reached over and took her cup from her deeply offended friend. "Thank you for the coffee, but really, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'd call it a privilege but I'll settle for pleasure." Frankie smirked at the way Holly rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her drink and nodded to the cup in Holly's hand. "It really is just coffee. And I may have wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm holding up okay. Things have been…"

"A shitshow."

"Hectic. But I'm staying afloat."

Frankie nodded, she took another sip before asking, "And how's your girl doing?"

"You live with her. You see her probably as much as I do," Holly deflected.

She had gotten much better at it, really. Maybe it was all the time she spent with Frankie and Gail and Lisa. But she didn't know how to tell her friend that more often than not she felt Gail wake beside her with nightmares, that there were times when her girlfriend kissed her with a desperation that reminded her of the early days of their relationship when they were still torn between friendship and more. It had always been more for Holly, but when Gail kissed her like that, when she tasted the sadness and the fear on her lips, she used to wonder if she was just a pitstop on Gail's path to self-destruction and her own.

They talked more now. But there were still things that Gail buried, and times when Gail would rather do anything other than talk. And there were still times when Holly wasn't sure if she should push or just pull Gail to her and let her feel whatever it was that she wanted to feel. She wanted to help and sometimes the only way she knew how was to just let Gail be.

"Yeah, but she doesn't exactly talk to me about the gross shit like feelings and what not."

"You're not exactly known for caring about people's feelings. Are you the one whose concerned or is this Chloe worrying about her roommate?"

"Chloe worrying about her roommate involves hugs, hovering, and baked goods. She's probably knee-deep in the brownie batter as we speak."

"I should spend more time at your house."

"You could. But I'm guessing you gave Gail that key you mentioned the other day considering how little time she actually spends in her own bed." Holly taking a sip of her drink did absolutely nothing to cover up her blush. Frankie loved being right. But the point of the conversation wasn't to gloat, even if it was an added bonus. "Yep, knew it!"

Holly pointedly ignored the triumphant smile and the nudges she received for ignoring it. She had no desire to give Frankie any added validation.

"You know, even when she's home, she doesn't sleep much," Frankie said.

Frankie had been keeping a close eye on her younger housemate. So she saw the way her body dragged and how even with her carefully applied makeup there were still shadows under her eyes. She noticed all the times Gail didn't want to eat even when Chloe passed her a plate and the way she would rest her head on just about any surface as long as it meant not having to hold herself up. The poor girl looked exhausted and even though she was present and with them most of the time she still wasn't talking much beyond the usual barbs.

"Been spending a lot of time in bed with my girlfriend, Frankie?"

"Hey I can't help the fact that Goldilocks is a bedhopper."

"I'd be concerned but I already know that mine is just right."

"Yeah, yeah, you and Gail are perfect blah blah bleck." Frankie mimed gagging.

"If you're so concerned about Gail's sleeping habits why aren't you bringing her coffee?"

"I already told you. Gail isn't going to talk to me about her feelings. But I know that she was still dealing with the other stuff that had happened and then to have something like this happen again, it's gotta be taking a toll on her."

Holly didn't say anything, but Frankie bumped their shoulders together. "And I know you. This has to be taking a toll on you too."

"I'm fine."

"Holl."

"Don't Frankie," Holly begged. "Please don't push this. Not right now. I just want to enjoy my coffee and my friend's visit."

"Okay. I won't. Not now. But I got your back Holls."

Holly nodded. They sat side by side drinking their coffees watching the other students wander about the campus. She didn't say a word, but after a little while Holly leaned a little into Frankie, and Frankie shifted, accepting her weight without a word.

* * *

"Roomie!"

Gail tried to creep by the kitchen. She had hoped to make it to her room for a nap before work. A nap that she had no chance of achieving now that she had been spotted.

"What do you want, Princess?" Gail sighed.

Chloe stood in the kitchen, wide grin splitting across her face. "I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you."

"Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"It's not stupid to care about your friends."

Gail stared down the bright redhead with as much seriousness as she could muster. "We're not friends."

Chloe's smile never faltered. "Yes we are."

"No, we're not."

"That's a shame," Chloe lamented. She headed towards the oven. "Because I totally made this awesome brownie/chocolate chip cookie cake thing," She explained, pulling a pan out. With zero shame she wafted the smell of fresh baked goods in Gail's direction. "But it's for friends only. And since we're not friends."

Gail's watering mouth betrayed her the instant food was put on the line. "I'm willing to allow this friendship on a trial basis only."

With her victory sealed, Chloe dished out some of newest creation and deposited it on the breakfast bar. She knew her roommate would stay still for at least two helpings.

Gail eyed Chloe warily before grabbing a stool. She could tell that something was up, but whatever Chloe had made smelled way too good to pass up. And it was good as she started to shovel down forkful after forkful.

"So how's everything going?"

"Is this going to be girl talk? You know I don't do girl talk," Gail complained between bites.

"Oh, so if I mention Holly, you aren't going to enjoy talking about her."

Gail's eyes narrowed, "You're cheating."

"Whoever said cheaters never win…"

"Think of your own lines and stop stealing mine."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"So everything is calm, copacetic?"

"It's fine."

"And everything with Holly is…"

Gail smiled down at her plate. She couldn't help it. Just thinking about Holly was enough to make her smile. She was the one thing that was calm and copacetic in her life.

"Good," Gail admitted. "Everything with Holly is good."

Chloe playfully nudged her. "See was that so hard?"

"Yes." Gail pushed her empty plate away and stood up. "Now the food is gone and your time is up. I'm going to take a nap. If you wake me up this house had better be on fire or you better be a really fast runner."

"Beep beep." Chloe did her best roadrunner impression as she saluted the already retreating blonde.

When Gail was out of sight, Chloe sighed and said to herself, "Well that went well."

* * *

"Hey."

Gail looked up from what she was doing, surprised at the familiar voice. She smiled despite her confusion at the unexpected sight of her girlfriend.

"Hey."

She topped off the glasses and set them aside so that she could lean over the counter for a quick kiss.

"Gaaaaay," Frankie sang out as she snagged the two drinks Gail had just finished pouring.

"Like you're one to talk." Holly shot back as she settled down on one of the stools.

Frankie flipped her off on her way across the room dropping into her seat beside Chloe, she handed the redhead one of the drinks.

Holly shook her head at her friend before turning her attention back to Gail, but she had gone to serve another customer. So she sat at the counter drumming her fingers along the wood while she enjoyed the view.

"What are you doing here?" Gail asked on her way back, "I thought you were going to the lab."

"I did but Dr. Harrison sent me home. Said they didn't have much for me to do."

"That's weird." Gail's hands were moving on autopilot as she got Traci's next order ready while she talked. "I thought they loved having you around to do the shit work."

"They call it scut work. And that's not all I do there."

"You asked for some didn't you?"

Holly's hand automatically went to her glasses, adjusting them as she offered up a sheepish smile. "Maybe. But they said they really didn't have any."

Gail sent the tray off with Traci, the waitress offering Holly a quick hug hello on her way. As she walked away, Gail wiped her hands on the towel beside her. "How is that possible?"

"Are you really complaining that I'm here instead of the lab?"

"Of course not." It was just weird. Holly had never been sent home during a shift before. In fact, Gail usually got a apology text for Holly staying late. But Holly seemed unconcerned so Gail tried to brush it aside. "So why aren't you studying?"

"Because I already factored the time at the lab into my study plans, so technically I have free time. And really who else would I want to spend that time with?" Guilt-free time with Gail. Yeah, there was no way Holly could pass that up.

"Don't let Frankie hear you say that." Gail teased.

"She's busy." Holly didn't need to turn and look to know that her friend was probably making out with Chloe somewhere in the bar. Leaning onto the counter, and a smile tugging at her lips, Holly asked "So what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Gail smiled and made her girlfriend one of her famous margaritas. She stole another quick kiss as she handed over the drink and went back to serving other customers.

While Gail worked, Holly stayed at the counter. She was joined by Gail's friends every so often, and even Frankie had detached herself from Chloe long enough to invite her to join them. Each time she nicely turned down the offer, prefering to hang around the bar and Gail. It made Gail smile to herself each and every time Holly chose her. Even if she was forced to spend more time away from Holly than near her, she still liked being picked.

"You're distracting."

"No, I'm Holly."

"Cute."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Gail's eyes narrowed, "I'm not cute."

But Holly smirked around the straw of her drink. She was already on her second-no wait-third margarita. "You are super cute."

"No I'm not."

"Well I think you are. And sexy. And hot. But mostly cute."

"I'm going to ignore that last one and accept the first two descriptions."

"You can't just pick and choose how I view you."

"La la la selective hearing la la la."

"I'm dating a five-year-old."

"Nah, I gotta be at least 12-and-a-half." Gail pointedly glanced at the low cut of Holly's shirt and back up. "I like your boobs way too much."

"You know, Freud would say…"

"If you want a chance to see _my_ boobs tonight you won't lecture me about Freud."

Holly's mouth closed immediately. She took a sip of her drink and smiled in a way that had Gail wishing she could've just stopped the ramble that was about to happen the way she preferred. But sadly she was working and her friends were already giving her enough shit about being "cute" anytime they caught sight of any PDA.

"You can go tell Chloe about Freud. I'm sure Frankie would appreciate that."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Come on it's gotta be hella boring just sitting here."

"You don't want me here?" There was a trace of hurt in Holly's voice.

Gail reached over, her hand covering Holly's that was now toying with the glass in front of her. "Of course, I want you here. But I'd also really like to see Dov cry and he has his trivia cards out."

Holly's bright smile instantly returned, "Your wish is my command."

Gail watched her girlfriend saunter off to where the rest of the hooligans were seated. Maybe Holly getting sent home wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

One of the perks to getting attacked at work, meant that the boss ignored her friends staying past all the customers leaving. Gail finished before Traci with their closing tasks and dropped into Holly's lap.

Gail knew that Holly was surprised but it didn't stop her girlfriend from wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey," Gail said softly. She was half turned so that she could see Holly.

"Hi." Holly breathed out. One of her hands was resting on Gail's thigh, the other was already sliding up and under Gail's shirt. Cold fingers leaving goosebumps against warm skin.

"Hey," Gail repeated, eyes now locked on Holly's lips.

"We weren't done," Dov whined, interrupting the two girls who only had eyes for each other.

"Dude, they had like seven more hi's to get through," Frankie pointed out.

Chloe elbowed her in the side, "Shush you, they're being cute." Frankie scowled and rubbed at her side until Chloe leaned over to give her a brief kiss.

"I'm not cute," Gail immediately protested.

"You're very cute," Holly said low enough for only Gail to hear.

With Holly's lips tickling her ear, and her hand tickling her side, Gail was beyond tempted to turn around and kiss her, but they had an audience.

"Still weren't done unless Holly wants to forfeit," Dov sounded way too hopeful at the prospect.

"Who's winning?" Gail asked as she took a sip of Holly's water.

"Holly," The group said in unison.

"That's my girl."

Holly blushed and hid her face against Gail's back.

"Can you finish kicking his ass so we can go home and I can give you your victory prize."

Holly straightened up, suddenly serious. "Next question."

"Kopi luwak is a very expensive type of?"

"Coffee," Frankie shouted.

"Of course you know that," Holly teased.

"You're not even playing," Dov pointed out.

Frankie shrugged, "Yeah but I knew that one." She may not have gotten the point but it did earn her another kiss from Chloe.

Chris read out the next question, "A teetotaler is a person who never drinks what?"

"Alcohol," Holly responded faster than Dov.

"Hey guys, this has to be the last question. It was last call an hour ago," Traci told the group as she gathered the remainder of their glasses.

"You all done, babe?" Jerry called across the room as he finished setting the chairs upside down on the tables for his girlfriend.

"Almost. And Charlie said we better be gone by the time he comes out here to lock up," Traci warned as she carried the pile to the kitchen. All she had left to do was cash out her tips but that would involve going to Charlie and that meant heading home for everyone else.

"Alright this one is for all the marbles," Chris dramatically declared. "What is a group of owls called?"

Holly had the answer out before Dov could even open his mouth, "Parliament."

"Holly wins by a landslide!"

"She's obviously cheating."

Sue was the one who landed the slap to the back of Dov's head while everyone else tossed napkins at him. "Sorry he's a sore loser," She apologized for her scowling boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Dovey, got something in your eye?"

Holly pinched her side. "Hey, don't be a sore winner."

Gail pouted but it only made Holly laugh.

"Alright, everyone out." Traci shouted as she emerged from the boss' office.

The large group left the bar as Charlie locked the door behind them. It wasn't a long walk back to the houses but it was filled with loud voices and drunken arguments. By the time they were tucked away in Gail's room, she had a deep appreciation for the quiet.

As Holly went straight to Gail's bed, Gail made sure the door was locked before she followed her.

"Hey," Gail said as she came to stand between Holly's legs. Her hands moved up from Holly's shoulders, getting lost in the dark waves of Holly's hair.

"Hi," Holly breathed out.

"Dov looked pretty teary-eyed."

Holly's hands were on Gail's waist, they pulled her a little closer. "Mmhmm. So what's my prize?"

Gail leaned down and gave her a kiss. "This isn't enough of a prize?"

Holly's eyes remained closed. "More than," her voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

Laying in bed with only a couple of short hours before the sun would be awake too, Gail wished that she could sleep. It should have been easy. She had Holly tucked close into her side and she wanted to sleep. To just close her eyes and let her body relax. But she couldn't. She couldn't be strong when she was sleeping. She couldn't be okay if she was sleeping. She knew that the dreams, the memories, were waiting for. Lurking just behind the curtains of nightfall. So she resigned herself to another sleepless night.

But without Holly to entertain her, boredom had already set in. It had Gail reaching for her phone, careful to make sure the light on her background was set to the lowest setting to not wake Holly. She tried playing a few games but none of them could hold her attention for long.

She hit the compass icon and the page she never closed popped up. There was a plane leaving for Bangladesh in three hours. One to Tokyo at 7am. She could be in Sydney in just over 24 hours. Would that be far enough away?

"Whacha doin?" Holly sleeping murmured.

Gail startled, her hand immediately slapping her phone face down onto the bed. "Just looking at junk on my phone."

Holly pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Can't sleep?"

Gail relaxed a little. She tossed the phone back onto her dresser and shifted so that she could face Holly. "Nope."

Holly pulled Gail into her side. "Mmm. Did you try?"

"Of course."

"You're a bad liar, Danger."

"I'm not lying."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Holly's hand came up to toy with Gail's hair. It had it's intended effect as Gail rested her head onto Holly's chest, her ear pressed just above her heart.

"Close your eyes."

Gail couldn't keep them open if she tried but that didn't stop her from mouthing off, "Are you going to be the one to tell me a story this time? What's it going to be about? The digestive system?"

"I was thinking homeostasis."

"Sounds gay."

"You think everything sounds gay."

"Everything is gay. Just ask Anderson." Holly made a noise of agreement and it was enough to satisfy her. "Alright, nerd away."

"Homeostasis is how the body stabilizes its internal environment. The body has a natural resistance to change. It really doesn't like it. So homeostasis is how we maintain life. In chemistry and biology it's the maintenance of equilibrium, or balance. But in the body, it's how we maintain our core body temperature and how we balance our fluids. To regulate fluids the body needs to balance different ions including sodium, potassium, and calcium. Sodium is the…."

Gail would have to wait to find out what sodium was or did. With Holly's fingers scratching softly through her hair and her words soothing her brain Gail had no problem slipping off to sleep. It may not have been a traditional bedtime story. There were no princesses or castles, no dragons, or knights to the rescue. But then again, Gail had never been the fairytale type.

* * *

A/N: So when I started this story it was supposed to be like 10 maybe 20 chapters max (about 5k words each), just a college story with elements of the show tied in and a slightly dark undercurrent. It has obviously taken on a life of its own. But from the beginning there were certain things that I knew would happen. Gail being attacked for a second time was one of them (though relating it to Steve's case was based on a review I received). She was always going to have a chance to fight back. This isn't true in real life. It's not always possible and not always safe to do so. But the beautiful thing about fics is that I could give Gail the chance to and come out the other side relatively safe. To any of my readers who have been in a situation even remotely similar to what I've written about, please know that no matter what happened you are still brave and you are still my heroes just as much as Gail is.


End file.
